Born under the moon
by thebluemoon2122
Summary: A man with a contract with a deity of vengeance dies from a car crash. When he wakes up, he finds out that he's been reincarnated into a wolf in a world with a RPG game system, where he's considered to be a monster. And in this world, skills, races, levels and spells exist in the medieval age. (Inspired by: Kumo desu ga, Nani ka?) [Releases: Tuesday and Fridays]
1. Chapter 1 (R)

What is death?

That is what every single living being with reason question themselves. Some answer with religion or science, but mine is the real answer.

Mine although is only for those who have a contract with a soul, it can be used by anyone. And that answer is "death is the release of your own soul. If you have any regrets or don't accept your sins, your soul will wander this world until you cease to exist. If you don't regret your choices and accept your sins, then you will earn a new life."

My name is unknown to even myself. Whenever I try to recall my name all I get is a white blur over it or silence when someone calls me. Everything else is okay. My last memory is of my death. A car accident, I didn't feel any pain but only the strange sensation of walking miles.

It's strange because the car accident where I died was only 20 steps away from my house…  
I don't want to think too much so I try to focus on the moment, which is when I got a new life. I was conscious after I got out of my mother's womb and got the heavy feeling of my energy fading away, making me sleep immediately…

It's been two hours since my birth and I am being carried on top of something with fur, after 6 minutes it stops and I slid down its body and got coiled around something warm, I feel my body getting tired and go to sleep with the clue that whoever carried me was a quadruped animal.

…

A day passed since my birth and somehow I found out how to cry out for food. It seems like there is a caretaker here, but she/he makes no noise so I never noticed.

Something wet and cold is put below me, I am pushed up to something and get carried away to someone that my instinct tells me that she is my mother.

I suck on its breast for milk while trying to get close to my mother since only my mouth got close to her. I want to confirm anything about my mother, but I finish feeding on its breast milk and got taken away almost immediately to the place where I was before.

After some minutes my surroundings start to make the same noise I was making with some being in low or high pitch.

I am put on something cold and doze off while waiting for, what seems to be my brothers, to get back to warm me up with their bodies

…

It's been at least 5 to 6 days since the first time I got fed by my mother and that event repeated at least 2 times from what it seemed to be a day. I finally could open my eyes, but to my luck, it seems this place is a dark cave, so I can't confirm anything for now.

Today I woke up because of the noise coming from the darkness of the cave.

After some time, I see a dim light far away and soon enough I get surprised at what I see.  
Wolves, four of them, walk towards us. They get close to us and walk towards to the wolf that is laid down facing us as he was already here.

I guess that laid down wolf is the caretaker, he is grey with a black line that coils around its neck and ends on the middle of its ears. The wolves that come to this place are as it follows.

The one who woke up the caretaker is a one meter and sixty brown wolf with white lines on his tail that goes through his body until it goes down to its front paws. On its back there is three wolfs with at least two-meter height. Behind the brown one, there is a jet black wolf with a huge scar on its neck that almost crosses all its neck. On the opposite side of the first wolf, there is a white wolf with no redeeming features other than its left blind eye.

Behind the two, there is a grey wolf that has my attention, because beside him, there is the dim light at a size of a pinball and on its chest it has in unknown language runes that are glowing.

The caretaker gets up and they start to make way to where we are. While walking towards us, the wolves make way to the grey one with the light ball on its right side.

When they arrive, the jet black and white one pass behind us, and since i can't move yet, I can't see where they are going. While the wolves go away, three stay behind to look after us.

I take this opportunity and look at my hands and see…paws.

It seems that I am a wolf but unlike them, my fur color is dark blue. When I look around without moving much of my head, I see that my assumed to be brothers are all different colors of fur. But none of them have any blue fur on them.

While I am looking around, the grey wolf looks down at me and makes the light get close to me, and he looks at me with a surprised expression for a minute then sniffs me. I close my eyes because he sniffs my head. When he finishes sniffing around, he looks to the brown one and my caretaker and seems to call them.

When the two of them get near me, only the brown makes a surprised expression.

I guess what surprised them was me, because my caretaker just looks used to it. After the brown wolf's looks at the grey wolf for a minute, the grey lowers his head and touches my forehead with his and his runes start to glow a light blue, I feel something passing though my body and I hear a male voice.

-Hello? Can you understand me?

It seems he used some kind of telepathy on me. I guess I should answer.

-Yes!

The grey wolf steps back after my answer and looks at me surprised. He looks back for a moment and goes back to the telepathy

-Little one do you know your mother?

-No…

Ever since I got the ability to open my eyes, I didn't call the caretaker for food, so I don't know the one who was feeding me was really my mother.

-I see…

-Is… There something wrong?

The grey wolf opens his eyes like he's given up for a moment, and he closes it again.

-You see little one, your fur is not the color of our pack.

-Oh…

Oh no… It's going to be a problem this fur of mine.

I don't like to attract attention, especially if it's the bad one. I question the grey wolf with a worried voice.

-Is my fur color hated by our pack?

The grey wolf looks at the brown one that got close while we had the telepathy exchange. After a minute the grey wolf uses telepathy again on me.

-Much to contrary to your worries little one. Your fur is the color of the neighbor pack which we used to trade information.

-Used?

He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath, like he's preparing to say something.

-You see litt-

I see… if he is this hesitant, then this means that my pack is dead or left me behind, I will go with death since he has a sad tone of voice.

-I know

-…know what?

-They are dead aren't they?

-…Yes

-I see… Since I didn't have any contact with them, I won't morn over their deaths.

He makes a surprised expression while looking at me, and I just nod.

But it really looks like I am shaking my head up and down.

He looks happy, he is wagging his tail, but I won't interpret this as happy because it may be different from my previous world dog's behavior.

He looks back at my caretaker and barks to get its attention since my caretaker was sleeping, again.

I guess we made him work pretty hard, because from my vision, there are at least 6 or 7 dogs from colors to black, white, grey and brown and they got fed, while I am not hungry yet.

My caretaker comes to me and put its nose below me and tries to get me on its back, I help him by waggling my body from side to side. When I get on the back of my caretaker he makes me slide down his neck to the back of the grey one.

-There we go. This way I can use Telepathy without a problem.

The grey wolf begins to walk with me on its back past my "brothers"

-Where are we going?

Although the grey wolf is walking with his eyes closed when he needs to talk to me, he only needs to walk in a straight line, so attention is not needed.

-To deep inside the Great wolf cave.

-Great wolf cave?

He looks at me by bending his neck up. He has a excited expression while looking at me.

-The Great wolf is a pack member back when I was just a little older than you. He brought great hunts to the pack when we were low on males to hunt; he alone hunted the big monsters of the area to feed the pack.

-I see. So the pack named this cave on his name?

-Yes. Because here is where he first fought his first prey, a monster called Wind Bear.

-I see…

He looks back to the path while walking. And we get into an open area with the jet black and white wolves. They are fighting something like a big centipede with black fluid dripping of its mouth.

He stops walking and the brown wolf rushes past us and goes near where the fight is happening. Suddenly runes appear on his neck and he jumps with his fangs clad in flames and bites the centipede holds on to it.

The centipede begins to squirm, trying to get the wolf off of him, but the jet black and white wolves stop the centipede by holding its legs. The wolf's runes suddenly begin to shine stronger and the flames spreads near where he bites. After a minute, the centipede finally dies.

-Are you guys going to eat it?

I say while I embrace my stomach in my mind at the thought of eating it. Because when it died, green slime got vomited like blood from its mouth and the skin looks like it got roasted from the inside.

-Of course not. This monster has poison on its guts. We just came to eradicate it, because of the rumor that a fierce monster got born inside this cave. We use this cave to test newborns.

-Oh… What do you mean, test newborns? Do you mean me and my brothers are going to be tested?

-Yes. But one by one, so you are going alone to hunt here for monsters of your level to evolve so you can grow.

-Evolve?

-Yes, we are monsters, unlike the humans. We don't grow without killing a monster to evolve into monsters that can have classes. Like me! I am a Sage class, I know lesser heal spells and some utility spells and I learn things faster because of the expanding knowledge of this class. Do you see the brown wolf, Meritios? He is a Magic Combatant class. He knows elements spells that boosts his fangs on wind, thunder and fire, while he got a height problem, he got faster than any members of the pack.

-And the other two?

-The black fur one, Kilitio is a Tank class. He is much more resistant to physical attacks and the white with the blind eye, Camio, is a Scout class. He has a blind eye because of the spell he uses, Heat perception that makes his eyes look blind, and he has Stealth and he is resistant to magic and poison attacks. And your lookout Pomeri has no class yet because of his choice, to lookout for the supplies and newborns.

-I see…

As the wolves are coming this way, my body gets tired and I feel my conscious fading.

-Sorry…I am going to sleep on your back…

-Sleep tight little one.

When I hear this, I yawn and for some reason the light goes out and I go to sleep without noticing the sudden change.

[Spell consumed. Mp recovery started.]

[Mp recovered. Mp recovery ended.]

…


	2. Chapter 2 (R)

...

After 2 days without the need to eat for some reason, I woke up to the strange green light that is illuminating the cave. I finally could move my neck to look around, but my legs doesn`t have the strength to walk.

By rolling around, I find out that no one is around me. Or at least, I couldn't see anyone behind me.

Thinking about what to do now, I remember that I forgot to ask the Grey Wolf's name. And meanwhile as I asked myself the question, I tried to do my best to stand up by using the wall as a support. But sadly, even if I use my body, it does not have enough strength to even hold itself against it.

And as I struggled to try to find a method to stand up, my luck acts up and the Grey wolf appears behind me, without further ceremonies like before, he begins to use Telepathy like he first did.

-Hello again little one.

-Hello …?

-…Sorry, I forgot to tell you my call right? it is Amataz.

-Yes and what is a "call", and why is it used instead of names?

-Names are not given to us by nature. A call is simply what the pack elder gives through a crystal.

-I see… So where am I?

-You are deep into the Great wolf cave. This is the test I told you, remember? Anyway, you are the only one here because you were judged to be the most capable.

-I'm not capable to even stand up...

-You are the most capable of your brothers since you already had a mind of your own. You can't stand up because of these cave crystals that we applied magic on. They make your body heavier than normal.

-Hm...

-Like I was going to say, you need to find other monsters around this cave and kill them until you evolve into a young wolf. Don't try to follow me and escape, if you do, the pack is going to abandon you.

-Harsh. What if I found the exit by accident?

-There is only one exit of this cave. And it is marked by these light stones. If you succeed, you will earn yourself a call which the elder's crystal will decide, and be taught how to get a class.

-Amataz.

-Yes little one?

-Do you happen to have anything to eat? I didn`t eat since when we first met.

-…

-Amataz?

-Ah! Sorry little one... No food, maybe with that as a motivation, you will find food faster.

-… I kind of began to hate you

He makes a dog smile while using telepathy with me, but it quickly disappears as he continues to talk with me.

-Little one...

-Yes?

-Do you remember when you got asleep on my back? Did you feel anything strange?

-Yes, the two moons without eating can be considered strange.

My guess is that they do not know about the concept of time in numbers, since he avoided or didn't say anything about it. I know, it is a farfetched idea, but it seems to work. Though, I don't know if the humans are like that too.

-I see… Well little one, I have to go. Good fortune on your test.

He backs off while looking at me, and after some distance, he turns around and begins to run into the darkness.

…

After half an hour, I began to feel my body getting lighter, so much that I could use the wall as my support. And by doing so, I go the opposite way Amataz went. And as my body kept getting scratched with the wall, I kept thinking about what Amataz told me.

"Do you remember when you got asleep on my back? Did you feel anything strange?"

Did something happen at that moment? I do not remember… But I cannot think too much about it, I need to pay attention to my surroundings and be aware that at any moment, another monster might appear…

If I use my only hint about this place, which was that centipede, then definitely there is something that can easily kill me here.

But after walking for ten minutes, I find my first enemy and my expectations breaks like a glass window.

It is a Fur ball. No, I'm not seeing things, but something that I could think as my instincts tell me that this fur ball is an enemy.

When I let it get closer to me as it rolled directly at me with no wind at all in this cave, the fur ball suddenly jumps in the air and "Tackles" me. But I feel nothing at all, so I don't think I could even call it an attack…

My guess is that this is the small fry below the small fries. It does no damage, and it's "attack" pattern is only a tackle.

It tackles me again and I step on top of it and its body is fluffy, I approach my mouth to it and it begins to squirm. It gets away from my hold and re-begins to tackle me. This time I grab it mid-tackle with my "teeth" and blood gushes out of it like a blood bag under heavy pressure.

Its taste is only of plastic fur, but with my mouth with almost no teeth, I can't eat it, so I can only chew on it like a gum.

Guessing this will take a while to go down my throat as I can definitely feel it shrink, I continue dragging myself along the wall.

I won`t expect much from this cave because of the first thing that I got contact with was an enemy next to negative threat.

…

Four of them, I found four of them in a quick succession in these few eight minutes, and yet, I can't even eat them properly. These guys must be for those who are hungry and desperately need something to eat.

While chewing on my third Fur ball, I carry the fourth and fifth ones in my back, dead, and it is dripping blood on it.

At a distance, I definitely look like one of those creepy puppies with blood all of over their mouth like a serial killer. Because this thing is only made of blood, that must be it, it does not even need too much strength to gush out blood everywhere. More than it should for a Fur ball of at the same size of my paw.

Here, let me show you. A fur ball is rolling about on the ground and it "notices me". It begins to roll towards at the speed of a walking adult human, and tackles me… Doing no damage or I don`t feel the damage.

I grab it when it lands and put my body weight into it and… The fur ball splashes blood like a mature tomato that got crushed under a foot.

I don`t even have the courage to pick up of the ground and eat it because of this scene, it just felt wrong...

I continue dragging myself along the wall after dropping the fourth Fur ball from my back and begin to chew on it while leaving the sixth one behind.

…

I guess I should have stayed on the fur balls…

The difficulty suddenly got higher the second I thought I wouldn't find anything worth to even put effort to kill.

I am fighting a chameleon with its back full of black spikes that looks like a bunch of swords blades. He is the same size I am, I tried to bite him, but all I got was to make him flinch, but that's about it. No blood comes from it.

But he can`t hit me, because he is too slow to do it, at least when he is in four paws. Whenever he feels like he can, he coils himself into a ball and rolls towards me with the speed of a cartwheel going down a hill.

Even though I'm using the wall as support to throw myself to the other side to dodge him, he only bruised me one time due to him changing his course mid-way, and since I couldn't stand up, I couldn't dodge it, but I moved my body just enough for a small bruise on my cheek.

He's standing still since he must know that from his angle, he will hit the wall that I use as support and if he tries to adjust himself, I'll just simply dodge like I did on his previous attempts of killing me.

I was hoping that he would do so, my plan is to make him at least make him hit the wall a little so that he slows down or makes a sharp enough turn to make him lie down on his side.

Strangely, for some reason, I felt like he was laughing at my simple plan.

So, I take this opportunity and charge towards the surprised chameleon by using the wall as support.

I make it turn him upside down by pushing his face with my paws and grab one of its spikes with my mouth. The spike comes out and with all of my strength that I could must on my mouth, I use the spike to stab its throat.

From the wound that I make, soon enough blood begins to come out and I continue to stab him as he squirms around. But as I began to notice the spike breaking, it finally stops squirming.

But to make sure, I keep stabbing the chameleon with its own spike, after stabbing its throat in the same hole five more times, I release the now broken spike from my mouth.

I'm dead tired, but my pride is intact for the very least.

I drag myself across the floor and reach the hole that I made in his throat, and after much effort to take a piece of meat out, I begin to eat him and my stomach finally calms down.

When I was satisfied enough, I roll to the wall and go back to supporting myself with it and begin to walk away from the corpse of the chameleon. When I couldn't see it anymore, I slide down the wall and fall asleep.

[Requirements met.]

[Newborn moon wolf is forced to evolve to Child moon wolf.]

…

I felt that four hours passed when I wake up after a strange dream.

After looking around, I notice that I'm taller than normal, and that I can stand normally while opening my eyes without any effort.

Is this what Amataz called "Evolution" right?

I didn`t see any message or notification questioning if I wanted to evolve. But I won't complain since it seems to be good anyways.

I also noticed that the lights of the cave were slowly getting weaker. Compared to when I went to sleep, the light coming from the stones were clearly weaker.

So much, that I began to need to stay close to the walls with the stone so I could see half of the cave.

I also noticed that my fur grew, and it is a dark blue color with the back of my legs and chest being white. My claws are finally sturdy and sharper to the point of usable, but my teeth just got sturdier.

Finally, after confirming myself completely, I continue my test.

…

After some minutes, I find the same chameleon, I was just about to step on its spikes because I didn't see him, until my instinct told me that something dangerous is ahead.

I notice that the chameleon is asleep and it didn't wake up with me walking behind it.

I put my claws out of my paws and prepare to turn it upside down so I could hit its weak spot. I get my claws underneath the dirt that the chameleon is sleeping on, and push him upwards with full force and as soon as I see its chest, I sink my claws into its chest… killing it…? or so I thought.

When I expected at least a death scream or shriek, the monster didn't react to my attack.

Suspicious of my opponent, I sink my claw in it again just to be sure, and my claws sunk into its chest like the chest was made of gelatin.

I bite its left arm and bring it closer to the light so I could see it better. And see a huge hole on its back, where half of the spikes where.

He died recently, there is still blood dripping from the hole in his back and the wound was still very fresh.

I feel a chill running down my spine, I turn around to find something twice my size. But I can't see its features because the light is dying down. Without staring it down too much, I turn around and begin to run towards the exit, where I hoped that the stones were on full power.

It follows me, or rather chases me.

I am pretty fast because of the evolution, but this thing is faster.

It wants to get on my side to push me against the wall so he can kill me.

And it succeeds, it gets on my right side and I'm forced to go to the left side of the cave so I could run without bumping into it, while sadly giving it space.

It charges towards me, and I jump to the wall and quickly use it as support to throw my body ahead. I successfully do so and land on my feet as it crashed on the wall which created a small earthquake.

It made a hole in the wall deep and big enough that I could hide in it without a problem.

It pushes itself out of the hole and we resume the chase. But this time it doesn't try to get on my side, it probably learned its lesson. I guess it has no cards left and his choices are to chase me or leave me alone.

Does he think that I was stealing his food? Must be why he's chasing me with clear rage.

I guess that he thought i was stealing his food, so he kept chasing me with rage.

We finally arrive in a part of the dungeon that has enough Illumination for me to see the entire room.

I stop and turn around to see a giant rat stopping too.

He has black fur with claws sharp enough that looks like they are made of steel while its tail has green fluid dripping out of it. The green fluid is clearly poison…

His left paw is damaged, with only three nails while the right one has five.  
It suddenly gets on its two back feet, while almost reaching the roof of the corridor, and it looks at me with its right eye and left eye individually by turning its head side to side.

My enemy is strong. If I get slashed by his claws or wounded, then he is going to try to drop poison on the wound, and then surely die. With only one hit to count, I prepare my mind and wait for its next move.

The rat gets on his fours and charges me, and I dodge it by throwing myself to the right side and land on my back paws with my back almost against the wall.

He tries to cut me with its claws, but I saw its claw and placed force on my back paws and I threw myself in the air, barely dodging it.

I spin my body and I land with my front paws behind me a little. And with all of my strength in my front paws and nails, I climb its back as it was confused as to where I was.

But as soon as I sink my teeth and claws on its back, and he begins to struggle.

He tries to crush me by using the left wall, but I let go of it and he crashes into the wall a second time and I land behind him again. 

While the dust is up, I charge into it and search for its neck.

I find my opponent's neck and sink my teeth into it and begin to pull its skin with all my force. And sadly, I only rip out a little bit of its skin together with its fur. It lets out a small shriek as I'm launched to the right wall by own force and accidently, dodging one of its claws swings at me.

But like a blind swing in the dark, he somehow pierces the same place that I bit and its claw pierces its throat. And it begins to desperately get its own claw out while shrieking in pain.

I see this as an opportunity and bite its hand and push his claw deeper into the wound, making the claw dig into its meat and reach deeper into his throat.

And after a lot of its struggle, blood soon began to spill from the wound while it gave its last breaths of life.

[Requirements met]

[Killer of the Royal Rat title acquired]

-!?

Suddenly a white box appears on my face and I get startled. I throw my back against the wall behind me due to it and almost knock myself out due to trying to turn around.

The box soon goes away, but it created questions that possibly, will never get answered. I know absolutely nothing about this world, so I can't answer my own questions.

My best bet is that I pass the test and then question Amataz, he seems to know about it.

After a while, I calm down and begin to eat the rat's meat. It's sturdy and hard to chew, but the taste is of course raw beef. I eat half of it and go deep into the cave.

I know that I was going to waste food, but I had a stomach completely full.

I walk deep into the cave until I find the previous hole that the rat made. I lay down inside of it and doze off while being aware of my surroundings.

[Requirements met.]

[Child Moon wolf is forced to evolve into Young Moon wolf.]

[Killer of the Royal Rat title raises Slash resistance by 1]

[Slash resistance acquired.]

…

After six hours, I notice that I evolved again.

My height could be half of Meritios. My claws and fangs are sharper, but still the same sturdiness, what really changed was my perception.

I can see in the dark now.

I look around to see the cave completely dark, except the way towards the exit which still had stones with light, but they were so weak that I couldn't even use it as a guide without being able to see in the dark.

I see if there's no one around me and begin to walk towards the dead rat that was in the way, still.

Did I complete the test? I guess I did, and as much as I want to continue to see if I can evolve one more time, and maybe find more of these rats deeper in. I need to ask questions and I need answers, especially about those white boxes.

…


	3. Chapter 3 (R)

…

After some minutes of walking, I returned to the place I began the test and made way though the cave towards the exit, or the way Amataz went as I remembered.

While making my way through the cave, I made myself this question on my head, "Is this the evolution that they want?"

Although I feel that I grew up in terms of monsters. I don't remember what type of evolution Amataz required from me. I mean, every wolf in their group was twice as big as me, except Meritios, for some reason. But… I guess there's only one way to find out.

I arrive in a corridor inside the cave and I see Pomeri sleeping with my brothers, who are walking around, with half of them with closed eyes.

I walk up to Pomeri and mess a bit with him, making him wake up. But since it looks like Night vision is a thing from my pack, he can't see me. He looks around from a bit, but gives up and gets back to his sleep.

I go around him and continue walking through the cave, since if I mess with Pomeri anymore I might wake up my brothers.

I finally leave the cave and I'm met with a forest in the middle of winter as the only place without snow was the cave entrance, which was clearly cleaned up by someone. I look around and count to at least fourteen wolves, but none of my fur color.

There are four wolves walking around the trees. Probably looking out for any monsters. While four of them are around the cave entrance, with two walking around, one laying down and one sitting while they look at the forest.

A good part of the wolves is sleeping together with their backs against the cave wall, while some are eating a monster who looks like a deer with white fur. But what gets my attention about the monster is that the antlers are in a dangerous design, while having a clearly sharp end.

And as soon as I begin to walk out into the group with caution, the three wolves who were laying down and sitting, look at me with surprised expressions.

They seemed to be friendly, so I walked through them after I halted to look at them, and they keep looking at me with surprised expressions, a little bit creepy if you ask me.

Suddenly as I pass the wolf that was walking around in the entrance, the sitting wolf who's behind me begins to howl. Getting the attention of the entire pack.

Great...

I stop walking and stare the howling wolf. I give a sigh and notice the wolf beside me, Camio. He looks at the wolves and the wolf stops howling.

I try to give him a "smile", but I'm too flustered because he's staring at me too intensively.

While having a tense posture. I begin to search for Amataz, and after getting noticed by every single wolf in the pack, I'm even more tense because they keep staring at me like I have no clothes on.

Well, I don't have clothes, but please.

Finally, after a minute of search, I find him lazily sleeping between the wolves. Luckily he was on the edge of the sleeping group of wolves, so I didn't need to wake up anyone besides him.

I poke him and he lazily wakes up.

He looks at me with a half open eye and goes back to sleep.

Okay, so it's going to be like that right?

I put my paw on top of his nose and put force into it. He begins to struggle, waking up the nearby wolves. They look at me with angry expressions but I just smile bitterly while trying to wake Amataz up.

I put more force into my paw and he finally wakes up. He angrily looks at me for a moment, but soon enough, he starts to give signals that he was happy to see me.

It's good that I learned about dogs in the previously life. or I think I would have thought that his behavior meant something else.

We walk a bit away from the sleeping group of wolves and he begins to use telepathy on me. And a happy voice echoes through my head.

-It's good to see you little one! This means that you succeeded the test right?

-Yes, but i have some questions.

-What is it little one? ...Wait, here comes the elder.

When Amataz says that, he looks behind me and I follow his gaze while getting out of the way.

A brown wolf comes out of a crevice in the cave wall. He's exactly like Meritios, so I assume that he is his brother or something among those lines. He approaches us while looking at me, then changes to Amataz as he arrives next to us.

I kept waiting for Amataz to make a collective telepathy, but he didn't. Maybe because the elder didn't want to talk with me yet or he didn't know that I can't understand them completely.

While waiting to Amataz start the telepathy. I look behind me and notice that some of the wolves who were sleeping and the ones who were eating, gathered near us.

I feel that they are talking to each other, but since I can't understand them for some reason. Only guesses can be made. And those guesses were "Messenger?" or questions about my pack.

I look back towards Amataz and the Meritios brother and notice that Amataz put his paw on top of the wolf's paw while waiting with the other in front of me.

I let a cold stare into Amataz and if he could sweat like a human, then you would see a waterfall of cold sweat. While not letting my cold stare end, I placed my paw on top of his with a little force behind it and I heard their voices in my head.

-Little one, this is our Elder and Meritios older brother, Setory.

-Hello little one... I see that you succeeded on the test. In a few days I am going to make a group call to get you a call and admit you into the pack. But for now you have to wait for the hunt group to come back, since our second Elder, Mari is helping the hunt group.

-I see... Who is in the hunt group?

-I don't need to introduce them to you. As you will be joining them, like I said, to prove yourself.

-I understand. Now if you excuse me elder, I need to get some answers from Amataz.

-You can ask him questions later, right now we need to give you the pack's basic knowledge of how to get a class.

-…Okay.

-Now follow me. Amataz, you need come with us.

-With pleasure elder.

Amataz ceases the telepathy, and the elder begins to walk towards the crevice with Amataz on his left side and with me behind them. We enter the crevice and in the middle of the wall there's a yellow gem, that is giving a small lightning to the crevice.

Amataz stops on the left side of the crystal and the elder stops on its right side. Amataz extends his paw and I put mine on top of it with force again.

-Little o-

-You are going to answer why you did that method of telepathy when we met again, when you just needed to touch my paw.

-I had no other reason other th-

-I'm hearing excuses? That's not what I don't want to hear.

-No… and I'm sorry.

With half his spirit than before, he begins to explain.

-Touch this crystal and receive the knowledge of getting a class and how to use spells while getting a spell list. A spell list is something that informs you what spells you used enough times to being able to automatically use it.

Finishing the telepathy, I look at the yellow gem and approach it.

I look back towards the elder and Amataz. And while comforting Amataz, the elder made a signal for me to touch the crystal.

Why is he comforting Amataz? I'm a dude, I know that people have different tastes, but I'm not the same as him or want to be.

I face the crystal and I place my paw slowly on top of it. When I touch it, I feel my brain getting shocked and strangely feel that I am learning everything about classes.

Then the same white box appears in front of my vision.

[Basic Knowledge acquired: Classes]

As the box disappears, I feel the same shock again and learn about spells, but this time 2 white boxes appear almost the same time.

[Basic Knowledge acquired: Spells]

[Spell list acquired.]

The shocks cease and I back off to recollect my thoughts. and see if I can recall everything that I learned from the crystal, let's begin with classes.

Classes are a purpose that the life specializes in it. They are made towards the liking or specialization of the living being. Every living being with reason can win a class as long they interact with the job purpose daily, they will get the class that specializes in it.

It seems that a mage will only get the Dark mage class, if they constantly use magic that involves curses and status effects and so on.

Classes are not all combat specialized. There are the Collector type classes and Maker classes that produce materials and other things.

About spells, Monsters are usually able to do a spell as long as they know how to chant it, until they get used to the spell, they can automatically cast it without the chant, but they get a cool down and the cast time is cut in half if get used to using it.

Humans get a seal in form of the element that he/she specializes in their body while monsters gain runes imprinted into their bodies.

As I finish recalling what I learned, I try to use the spell list by calling it on my mind, and a white box appears in front of me, and I already have spells, they are

* * *

[Spirit Contract Max Level]

[Magic consumer Level 1]

[Spirit Language Level 9]

[Spirit magic Max Level]

* * *

The majority of the spells I know that I had it, but the [Magic consumer] is news to me.

Since these spells followed me here, this means that she came together with me to this world. I expected to have the spells, but not her. Did someone save me and send me to this world? My contract is ended when I gave my last breath of life. So why did it not end? I do clearly remember that I did die in a car incident...

The contract with the chthonic deity of vengeance, Furiae. She's the one who gave me a purpose to live in that shit of life. She's been silent until now, this means that either this world doesn't have contracts or a contract breaker didn't appear yet.

While I was thinking. Amataz appears on my left side and places his paw on my left arm.

-Is there something wrong little one...?

-...Sorry, I just was thinking about what class I should get.

-I see...

-Amataz... can you see this little box in front of me?

-Ah! The spells box? No. nobody except those who inspect you and yourself can see it.

-I see. Can you teach me how to do telepathy? It seems that I can't talk with the others of the pack for some reason.

-Of course. We use telepathy to have private talks, and you can't understand well because you are from a different pack. Come with me and while we wait for the hunt group to come back, I will teach you telepathy.

-Sure.

After passing the Elder and exiting the crevice, we follow along the dungeon wall, we pass through the forest trees. After a minute of walking through the woods. We arrive in a place where a stone covered a part of the ground. There's moss under it and it seems that the snow didn't touch under this rock. He places his paw in front of me and I place mine on top of his.

-Alright little one, as you know, a spell needs a chant. Before doing telepathy, I will teach you about telekinesis and then telepathy.

-Why?

-Telekinesis is a very useful spell and has the same process to chant as telepathy but easier, so when you get used to telekinesis, you will chant telepathy like me easily.

-I see. Can I use telepathy without touching others?

-if you get better than me or you are more talented with mind spell then, yes. Now, please pay attention to these rocks.

Rocks in the ground in the size of an adult palm, begin to shake then float upwards towards the middle of me and Amataz.

After a while, they fall down around me and Amataz. He touches again my paw and says.

-When using telekinesis, you need to imagine the object floating and if it's your first time you need to chant in your mind. Supernatet!

As he says that, the stones begin to float a bit and he seems to be concentrating a lot because he is using telekinesis and telepathy at the same time. The runes in his chest are glowing white more than normal.

After the stones float up, he removes his paw below mine and the stones fall down at the same time.

Tired, he begins to gasp for air, as if he ran a kilometer. While he rests by laying down, he makes a motion for me to try and do the spell.

I nod and close my eyes. I begin to concentrate on the rock in front of me and chant in my mind "Supernatet!" and imagine the rock floating.

I open my eyes and see that the rock is just floating a little bit. Disheartened, I cancel the spell.

But I guess I feel a little bit of relief, since the spells in this world are a lot easier to use, and something helps to use the spell too.

While thinking about the process of a spell, Amataz places his paw on top of mine and uses telepathy.

-Don't give up little one. Not everyone could do what you did in their first try, not even me.

As my spirits gets raised a little bit, I hear a howl from behind me.

-Looks like the hunt group is back. Let's go and get you a call.

-Okay.

We turn towards the howl and we make our way back.

…

When we arrive at the place where the pack is. I see two of the white deer's being dragged by Meritios, Kilitio and three other wolves that I didn't get to meet.

Meritios has a wound on his left arm that was probably made by the deer. and a brown wolf that has runes on her chest begins to use some kind of healing spell, making her runes shine green.

The elder approaches me and Amataz with a wolf that is grey with brown spots on her face.

The two wolfs place their paws on top of mine and Amataz puts his on top of it and begin to use telepathy. A female voice begins to talk, almost immediately after.

-Hello young one, my call is Mari, and I am the second elder and the hunter's group strategist. I heard that you needed a call right?

-Yes.

-What were you two doing in the woods? (Setory)

-Amataz was teaching me how to use telekinesis.

-I see. (Setory)

He sighs and looks at the apologetic Amataz. I don't understand what he is apologizing. While I am thinking this, Mari continues the talk.

-So let's get this young one a call already.

Me, Amataz and the elder say at the same time.

-Yes. (Setory) –Okay (2 x)

The elders turn around and we follow them until the entrance of the cave. They sit down while facing me, Amataz does the same, but he sits down away from the two.

The elders urge me to sit between them.

The elders began to howl and the public with Meritios and Kilitio follow though the howl with their own.

The crowd begins to gather around us. While the wolves are howling, Camio appears behind us with a blue crystal his mouth. He drops in front of me and goes into the crowd.

After a while, they stop howling and I place my paw on top of the crystal. A giant white box appears on top of me with the name "Amy".

The wolves begin to howl as a commemoration for the call.

"Amy". They don't know what that name means, but I do, he's a Goetic Demon. So I try putting my mana into the crystal, the mana that I used in my previous world.

I don't know what's going to happen, but, I hope it changes the name at least a bit. And my hopes get answered. The white box begins to gain static, scaring and confusing the wolves around.

As if answering my hopes, the name changes into "Ammy". Not a very big change, but at least I won't be called a name that remembers of that bastard from my previous world.

I remove my paw of the crystal and the white box disappears into the crystal.

I begin to notice the dead silence that the wolves are making. But someone in the crowd breaks the silence with a howl, seeing this, the wolves follow through with confused and scared howls.

Amataz approaches me and puts his paw on top of mine.

-Congratulations Lit-. I mean, Ammy!

-Thanks Amataz.

Everyone stops howling and they all make way for the hunting group that is approaching while dragging the two hunted deer's.

The formation is Meritios in the front, while the first deer is dragged by Kilitio and a wolf, that I assume is his brother with jet black fur. But instead of a huge scar, there is a white line around his neck like a collar.

The second deer is being dragged by a blackish gray wolf and a brown wolf, with a big white T on its chest, and the last wolf is a brown fur wolf while his back was brown the rest was white.

The two deer are put side to side in front of us while Meritios is sitting down while facing us.

The elder walks up to Meritios and coils his neck between his and rests his head on his back. Meritios has a surprised face but not for a long time.

Soon as they separate from their "hug", and Meritios goes on the left side of the deer's and his runes begin to glow red, He opens his mouth and a flamethrower's flame comes out of it, toasting the deer's.

After 5 minutes, he stops using the spell and gasps for air and almost collapses, but before he could fall, the elder supports him.

Mari begins to howl and everyone except me begin to eat the dear's.

While watching out if someone is looking at me, I sneak out of the feast and go back to the place Amataz introduced me.

I arrive there after a minute of walking. I begin to concentrate mana while shouting her name in my mind. Finally, after two minutes of calling her. I hear her voice.

{-Hello little… wolf?}

{-Hello Furiae, how is life inside my soul?}

{-Good… but, whom are you?}

{-I don't remember my name that I had when we made the contract.}

{-I remember… I think.}

{-Then please do tell me...}

{-Strange… I almost called your name, but my mind went blank now... But it's quite alright. I do remember that we had a contract, right?}

{-Yes.}

{-So what can I help you? I was very occupied.}

{-With...?}

{-My super important beauty sleep.}

{-Beauty sleep? I can't see you...}

{-It's not for you, idiot.}

{-Whatever, is the contract still in effect?}

{-For some reason yes. From your memories, it seems that you died, right?}

{-Yeah.}

{-Good news to you, it seems that we are the only ones who have contracts in this world. So no targets... for now...}

{-Can you abolish that part that I can't use my power for my own benefit?}

{-Hmm… Fine. But you can't use your spirit magic in this world.}

{-Reason?}

In the previous world, I could only use magic in front of those who knew about contracts, so I hardly used at all. But it was incredibly powerful and useful.

{-This world has its own magic, so learn this world's spirit magic to use it. If you use your spirit magic here, the affects can be catastrophic or even destructive enough to gulp down this world.}

{-... I see. But can I at least use your blade?}

It was fair. Since it looks like my mana got increased and the system would affect any spirit magic that I would use. Making it three times as powerful, because to use a spell I need Furiae's help and my efforts to use any type of spell. The system here might lend a hand and increase the power too much...

{-Yes… but there is a problem.}

{-What?}

{-Since my authority in this world is almost none, you need to do something to use it.}

{-What is it?}

{-Do you really want to know? It's really stupid.}

{-Just tell me woman!}

{-You need… to turn into a human.}

{-…}

This is beyond stupid, I know that even if somehow change to human in this world, my spirit, which is the only important thing in this matter, will always be of a monster. So, there is no other way to her weapon in here…

{-Wolfie? Or rather, should I use your pack's call name that they gave you?}

{-… Whatever you want...}

{-Okay! Come on Ammy! At least you have and can use one of my powers by birth when I searched your memories.}

{-… It's the magic consumption one isn't it?}

{-…}

{-The level one spell…}

{-All though you can't touch me, I am still scared of your face. Come on! It is something right?}

{-Shut it please...}

{-Okay.}

I lie down and coil myself into a ball. When I finally could use her powers without having to use on the contracts breakers, my happiness was quickly ended.

After a while curled up, Furiae comments on something that I never tried to notice.

{-Hey… If I remember right, you were male on the previous world right?}

{-…Yes…Why?}

{-Then why are you female here?}

{-… No way...}

…


	4. Chapter 4 (R)

…

I look between my front legs and notice my missing friend. …This means that the reason for Amataz way of handling me isn't actually strange, but because I was a female, and he probably is aiming at me.

I just thought that he was of a different opinion, I feel that I offended him in my mind, gladly that I didn't say anything about it.

{-...Won't you hurt your neck if you stay like that? Stop it, it won't come back even if you keep staring.}

{-Hope is the last thing that dies when my son is the victim.}

I begin to roll on the ground to side to side because of my gender contradiction.

{-Stop it, it's stupid to try to fight the way you were born. Besides, you didn't even use it once.}

{-You don't understand... If you were a man once, then you would notice, how something in yourself feels wrong...}

{-Ugh, stop making a scene, you are already embarrassing me. Now don't embarrass yourself since you have a spectator.}

I stop rolling on the ground and look around the forest. Only to not find anything.

{-Idiot! Here... let me help you see him.}

My vision turns grey, and I see a blue flame coming from behind a tree in front of me, then my vision goes back to normal.

{-We can talk later, see you later…}

{-Okay… later.}

I feel Furiae go somewhere inside my soul, and I lose contact with her for the moment.

I walk up to the tree and see that is Meritios hiding behind the tree. Since he was focused on hiding behind the tree, he didn't see me approaching the tree. So, I make no noise or call him as I need to see what he came here to do.

And after we trade places, he goes to where I was rolling on the ground and begins to sniff around.

Okay, you are just a pervert now.

I walk up to his left side and touch his back with my right paw. He jumps up in surprise when he notices me beside him. And immediately he rushes to hide behind a tree that was the nearest to him.

I kept watching the tree as he slowly comes out of hiding. After he finally comes out from hiding, he speaks with me, strangely, in broken sentences, it was almost like he just learned the language and was trying to use it to talk to me.

-You, fine?

I nod and he continues to talk.

-You rolling on ground?

I tilt my head at his question and stay silent, and he tilts his head too as I didn't answer him.

I don't want, and can't, tell him that I was agonizing over my lost son. Besides, talking to any wolf without Amataz's telepathy is just talking with signs. They can't understand me completely and I can't understand them completely.

I turn around and face the direction the pack is at, but he blocks my way with his body. Then he begins to talk in broken sentences while his eyes spin around, like they are looking for words.

-Follow? You, I, go place.

Hm... I do want to go and explore a bit about this world. But if I go with him, I lose the chance to eat some of the deer's meat and he might be planning on getting intimate with me.

I glance at him and he's still looking around for words. I sigh in my head and then nod to him.

Whatever, I don't feel like training telepathy with Amataz because my stomach and mind is going to make it harder. I won't stop minding the way he acts around me and I might say something rude to him.

He passes by my right and I follow him into the opposite way of the pack.

After two or three minutes of walking, we arrive into a frozen pond which the water looked like it came from the cave wall.

He stops near it and sits down, I sit down near him.

When I look into the ice, I notice that there is a kind of salmon, a blue one. I can't see very well from through the ice thin glass.

He tries to say something, but my hunger speaks louder, and I break the ice with my paw by making the claws hit the ice and break it. Luckily, when I pierce the ice, my claws pierce an unlucky salmon.

The salmon has blue scales and a layer of skin. The skin protected the fish from getting frozen from death. But it wasn't thick enough to protect the fish from sleeping due to cold. So the fish wasn't unlucky, it was asleep.

I bite into the fish, my teeth feel the ice, but I'm too hungry to care about it. So I eat the fish while it has an ice layer over it.

I look to my right and notice Meritios surprised expression while I munched on the fish. I ignore him and try to see if there are any more' salmons who are sleeping in the same place as the previous. Luckily, behind a rock in the water was another one.

I don't want to let my paws in the cold water for too long. So I do the same when I caught the first fish and successfully catch him.

But while I was eating the first fish, I use [Telekinesis] and try to remove the ice layer from the second fish as I held it on my right paw. But the telekinesis was too weak, so I just pierced the fish with my left paw claws and removed the layer with my right paw claw.

While I clumsily removed the icy layer from the fish, I gulped down the first fish. While I was almost done with the layer, Meritios asked me questions in broken sentences.

-How catch fish? Water not cold?

I stopped messing with the fish and showed him my claws. Then I pointed to a fish sleeping next to him. He sees that, and tries to catch the fish while I eat mine.

He slowly puts his paw on top of the thin ice glass above where the salmon is sleeping and then breaks the ice glass. And somehow misses the fish.

But for some reason, the fish didn't wake up, giving Meritios another chance to catch it.

Ahm... is this lake full of dead fish or sleeping fish?

He proudly showed the fish in his claws to me. I didn't pay much attention to him, because I kept staring the fish in my paw and at the lake.

I hope these fish aren't dead. I don't want to get sick by eating a dead rotten fish, after all, gods know for how long they've been in here.

I look back to Meritios and he bites the fish. And he flinches from the ice and drops the fish.

I grab the fish and begin to remove the icy layer from the fish while giggling.

After I finish removing the ice layer from the fish and hand it over to the ashamed Meritios. He eats the fish while embarrassment was written in his face.

He gulps down the fish, and approaches the trees on the other side of the pond, and begins to inspect them.

I don't know what type of tree he expects to find. I think that all of the trees here are the same.

A cone form with a dark green leaves, which you can't even see if you don't clean the immense layers of snow on top of them.

I know that I feel ignorant when I say this, but really? Who researches the different types of tree? If they do, then they must be very bored.

Finally, he stops below a tree, which for me, looks the same as the others.

He suddenly coats his right claw in earth and "punches" the tree. When I mean "punch" is more like a slap, because he can't close his paw like a human.

And like I expected from the obvious, all of the snow in the tree falls down and buries him.

In hurry, I walk up to him and begin to get him out of the snow. After I do so, he shakes the snow from his body.

When he gets the snow out of his fur, he digs out from the snow a fruit. A white apple with a strange strong red colored leaves. The apple looks like is made of snow but I had this feeling of majesty. It was a weird feeling coming from an apple.

He coats his left claw with wind and cuts the apple into 4 slices after he placed it on the snow between us. He grabs a slice and eats it. Then he urges me to eat one slice.

I grab one slice and begin to munch it. The taste was of green grapes with cream ice cream, which for me was delicious.

I grab one more slice and he grabs the last one. Now I have a problem, how do I thank someone when I don't know their language?

I guess will act like a happy dog, as much this gives me shame, this is the only way to signal my appreciation.

-Uoooo!

Me and him begin to face the way the howl came, which was the way the pack was. When I looked at the sky, it was almost noon.

He begins to walk ahead of me and makes a signal for me to follow him. I follow him back to the pack, which somehow turned into a minute lengthened race... Where I unfortunately lost. Probably because he's used to hunting and I have a life length of a week. And various reasons that I can't think right now...

...I'm not bitter from the lost... okay? OKAY?!

...

We arrive at the pack's place and Meritios was waiting in front of me in a proud pose. I pass by him but before I completely pass him, I push him with my body, making trip a bit. While he's recovering his balance, I giggled.

When I bring my attention back to the path I'm walking, I see Amataz and the elder sitting ahead of me. While Amataz is looking at the ground in depression, the elder had this proud expression in him.

I walk up to them and sit down. Soon enough, I see Meritios passing by. I follow him with my eyes and see that he enters the crevice where I got the class knowledge and where the elder was when we first met.

I face the two of them and wave my paw in front of Amataz eyes since he didn't notice me waiting for his paw. He reluctantly places his paw on top of mine and the elder follows through and Amataz begins to use telepathy and the first voice I hear is of the elder.

(-Looks like you got to know my brother!)

(-Yes.)

(-That's great! The sooner you get to know the members of the Hunting pack, the better. I'll send Amataz together so you can communicate with the other members.)

(-Okay, but are you sure you want to send Amataz? No offense Amataz, but you don't look like a wolf who fights with claws and teeth, but with your mind.)

(-You're right, but he's the only one who could learn mind spells in our pack. So I convinced him to go anyways. Right Amataz?)

The elder glances angrily at Amataz, and Amataz makes bitter expression while trying to avoid his glance. The elder looks back at me while speaking in a calm voice.

(-He is not going to fight, he's going to be an addition to the support part of the pack, it will be good since he can learn from Mari.)

(-If I don't want to go?)

(-As Amataz informed me, that he told you that you are not a member from this pack right?)

(-Right…)

(-Even after you notice this pack's problem, you will still see that we run in respect. So please, join the hunting group in the next sun's hunt.)

(-Alright. See you next sun elder... I won't disappoint this pack!)

(-Good, have a good sleep. You'll need your full potential.)

The elder removes his paw from the telepathy connection and walks towards the crevice, where he and Meritios probably sleep.

I look back at Amataz who was watching the elder walk away and leave us behind. But just when I was going to sleep, he asks me a question.

(-Hey Ammy, do you want to train telekinesis? It's too soon to sleep for me.)

Urgh... I hope I won't simply let any rude thoughts while we train, but I need the training and ask him some questions.

(-...Sure, while we train I can ask you some questions.)

He looks at me with a happy expression while wagging his tail. He removes his paw from mine and begins to walk towards the place where we started training with me behind him.

I ask Amataz about the white boxes and skills while I train telekinesis like a workout.

Sadly, he didn't know much about the white boxes other than what the humans obviously called, which was System. I already expected that System was its name so I called it that before confirming with Amataz.

He then gave a deep explanation about the skills and spells that the System has.

Spells aren't the only things that can be learned. He explained that Skills are passive effects, that you learn or earn.

Skills can be learned by changing class, crafting or any action that uses stamina to be done. For example, if a person watched a group of people or stalked a person, they will receive the action's skill.

The Skills range from Resistance skills, Action skills, Mastery skills, Social skills and Crafting skills.

An Action skill, as he calls it, it obviously makes you better at doing an action, like running or hiding yourself. Then there is Crafting skills, they are skills that makes your crafting better or different. Mastery skills are for increasing the damage of a weapon while making the type of weapon familiar to the user. Social skills are for mostly humans as they make you better at handling people with words. And lastly Resistance skills, they are hard to get, since you need to survive a heavy amount of damage of a type/element (of) attack.

When raising a Mastery, Crafting and Social skills, you need to make different patterns, the skill won't raise if you keep doing the same thing. Like for example, if a Blacksmith keeps making the same dagger with just different materials then it won't raise his Crafting skill after his fifth time creating the dagger.

Action skills are raised when you are successful in them or using it for a long time. Like for example, the Stealth skill won't raise if you get noticed while you are using it. While the Running skill will raise as long you are running a distance, not in place.

Raising a Resistance skill is hard since, when you learn it, just like he said, you need to get damaged a significant amount. It won't raise if the damage dealt is too low.

All these skills make your chances of success increase, do more damage, do it better or resist a damaging element.

When Amataz finishes to explaining, and my results of the training were not getting any different. We hear a lookout's howl and we notice that it is already dark. So we rushed back to the pack.

When I arrived the place the pack was, I noticed that they are grouped up to warm each other. Except the four lookouts around them aren't sleeping. Two of them are sitting in the cave entrance, and one is on the edge of the forest and the other is wandering in it.

We approach the sleeping pack and Amataz lies down next to another wolf. Even though this is embarrassing for me, I sleep in the edge next to a wolf who's a stranger to me.

After having problems with the noise lookouts made by walking around and the temperature, I doze off and sleep into the next day…

…

While having another strange dream, I felt the sun on my skin as well Meritios shaking me lightly. If I didn't wake up, anyone would consider me a heavy sleeper.

I guess I feel safe here, and the life here is to the state of okay. If you compare to the life I had before the reincarnation, then you would say that my life got better.

I stand up and start stretching my body. This old habit is something that I won't stop doing.

While I was stretching, Meritios kept staring at me like a pervert. I stop in the middle of a stretch and kept looking at him, he finally came back to himself and walked in front of me. I stop stretching and follow him.

We go around the wolves who are waking up one by one and make way to the elders who were watching the wolves wake up. When we approach them, this awkward air fills the air, because Amataz wasn't with them like I expected, so this was the first time we tried to talk without him.

I wasn't the only one to not notice the awkward air between us as we watched the wolves wake up and go somewhere, Setory noticed it too. He's the first one to speak in broken sentences with me.

-You ready?

I nod at him and question him. If I could guess, for them I'm talking in broken sentences too. But I hope that they can understand me.

-Where's Amataz?

-Check Pomeri.

I nod and go back to watching the wolves wake up, and for some reason I felt that Setory got happier, but I don't know the reason why.

While I was looking the wolves, Setory spoke with me without requiring my attention.

-Wait Hunt pack.

I nod without facing him. And he goes somewhere with Meritios and Mari.

I began to lay down there and train telekinesis on a small rock that I found near me.

…

After twenty minutes, it was almost noon and someone places his paw on my left shoulder, I didn't need to look and see who it was because the voice was a giveaway.

(-Hello Ammy! Looking forward to the hunt?)

I look up and see Amataz happily wagging his tail. I sit down and answer him with excitement.

(-Yeah!)

(-Okay, let's go and meet with the hunting pack.)

I nod to him and we walk towards the edge of forest. And as soon I turn around towards it, I see that the pack is gathered there, and the Hunting pack is in the middle of the gathering.

We pass through the pack and meet up with Mari. Amataz places his paw in front of us and we place ours on top of his.

(-Welcome Ammy, to your first hunt. I hope we can work together to bring a lot of food.)

(-Thanks and so do I.)

(-Is that so? Then me and this pack is in your care, you need to lookout for us and yourself, protect us while we protect you back without thinking two times about it.)

(-Okay!)

(-Especially you Amataz! All though you don't have combat prowess, I hope that you do everything in your reach and more when we need, so show us how is done!)

(-Yes!)

She removes her paw, and begins to howl with the hunting pack, then me and Amataz follow through with our own howls.

Then Mari stops howling and looks at me and Amataz, she nods and we nod back. She turns around, and the members of the hunting pack make way for her, when she goes through them, they follow her with us following right behind them.

We make way deep into the snowy forest and as we get far away, the pack begins to howl like they are saying their farewells. After a while they stop and we could only hear our own footsteps though the snow.

…

After a while, we stop and Amataz immediately puts his paw in front of me, I put mine on top of his, Mari walks towards us and puts her on top of mine.

(-Alright, so when Kaz sees a target, Limely will scout it out, if we decide to attack, we will surround it, okay?) [Mari]

Me and Amataz say at the same time.

(-Yes!) (-Ok.) [Amataz & Ammy]

(-But since you two are new this group, we need to introduce the members of our group to you, Ammy. Since Amataz knows us already.) [Mari]

(-Okay.) [Ammy]

She backs off and looks at Meritios and he approaches us and puts his paw on top of mine.

(-My call is Meritios, I am a Magical combatant, with magic of the elements of fire, wind and thunder. I am fast and with my magic, I can paralyze the target or kill it.)

He backs off and Mari looks at the blackish fur one. She comes over and puts her paw on top of mine.

(-My call is Limely, I am a Thief, my skills are mostly for surprise attacks and stealth. When we find a prey, I scan ahead to see if we can take it down, while you fight it, I will look for weak points and focus on them.)

She makes way for Kilitio's brother and he begins to introduce himself.

(-My call is Bas, my class is a Physical combatant, I usually tank with my brother, or help Meritios in combat whenever I can. I have a lot of resistance skills that make me hard to get hurt from attacks, so I am difficult to be killed because of it.)

He backs off and makes way for Kilitio.

(-My call is Kilitio, my class is Defender, I can take a lot of the enemy's attacks and make the job easier for Meritios, Limely and my brother Bas to kill the target. I don't have too much physical power, but to make up for that, I will protect you whenever I can.)

Finally, a white wolf with his back being brown puts his paw on top of mine.

(-My call is Kaz! I am like my father Camio. I am a Scout class that has perception and stealth skills. When I detect an enemy I will warn the group about it. I don't have any combat power, so I stand back and lookout if any monsters where attracted by the fighting.)

He backs off and Mari puts her paw on top of mine and begins to talk.

(-As you know, my call is Mari, the second elder in lead and I don't have a class, but I create and give strategies for the group or tell any information that Kaz communicates to me to the group. Don't worry about me in the battle, as I will never get in the enemy's sight.)

Confused I say.

(-So basically you are a strategist?) [Ammy]

(-A what…?) [Mari]

(-A strategist is someone who commands and informs a combat gr…ou…p…) [Ammy]

I look around and see the surprised look of Mari, looking at me. And nervously I try to explain myself.

(-That… Forg-) [Ammy]

(-Ahahahaha! Just like the Old wolf said. You would surprise me. Nobody calls me a strategist for innumerous suns!) [Mari]

(-Why? it is pretty obvious what you are to the pack.) [Ammy]

(-It is a long story, that I will probably tell you if you don't disappoint me in this. But right now we need to get that target!) [Mari]

Me and Amataz say at the same time.

(-Yes!) (x2)

(-Then let's go!) [Mari]

She turns around and we follow behind her though the snow and trees.

…

After some hours, Kaz barked and looked towards a direction, Limely rushed towards the direction and disappeared. Now we are waiting for Limely to come back and say what Kaz has detected.

Some minutes later, Limely suddenly appears coming back and reports to Mari, but for me she speaks in broken sentences.

-Black Bear. Avoid?

Everyone except me, Amataz, Mari and Limely look away as to get ready to walk away in that moment.

Mari looks at Amataz and he puts his paw in front of me. And she starts speaking with me.

(-Ammy… Can you hold out on your own in a fight?) [Mari]

(-It depends on the enemy strength. But usually yes.) [Ammy]

I can't say that all my combat experience comes from my previous life. Where I would, in inhuman speed, battle with other humans, I killed around thirty of them and got used to dodging and other things.

Suddenly Amataz shouts with worry.

(-Are you nuts Mari?! A black bear is able to hit Kilitio our tank and in four hits possibly kill him. And even if we engage in a distanced combat with Meritios magic, the bear has wind magic, and would cut him down with wind before he would even finish another spell!)

Mari looks at Amataz with surprise at the sudden shout and speaks in a calm voice.

(-Don't worry Amataz, we are not coming in combat with it if possible. With Ammy we have another bite to rip its throat, and kill before it even's tries to fight back. I will take Ammy's word and believe in her power.)

(-…) [Amataz]

He is probably too worried with me, so I call him out on it.

(-Amataz. I know how to fight and if you don't believe in me, then I will not be able to do it. And Mari is the second elder she knows what she's doing… probably.)

Probably because I hurt her pride, Mari speaks with a bit of irritation on her voice.

(-My dears, I am in this hunting pack since I got out of the Great wolf's cave and got admitted into the pack. So of course I won't send you into your death without thinking ahead.)

Amataz looks at the ground and begins to think, and Mari final speech makes him give up.

(-Look Amataz, if we don't give our all then Ammy is never going to learn to try new things, and stay hunting Lance Deer's forever, and what if she gets in combat with another monster? She is not going to last with it, since the deer is an easy prey for us who have magic on our side. So let's try to take down this black bear with a surprise attack, okay?)

(-Okay…)

We finish talking to each other, and she faces Limely and the others who were ready to flee and says in broken language.

-We, fighting it.

They all look at Mari with surprised and excited looks and we make way towards our prey.

…

After some time, Me and Meritios are crouching down behind a bush, where a huge bear, with the height of almost 2'5 feet, with black fur is ahead.

The bear is sleeping with its back against the cave wall by the entrance, with its back legs and arms facing us.

We won't attack yet, because we need to get visual contact with Mari, Kaz, Limely, Bas and Kilitio to begin the attack.

I first see Kilitio and Bas on top of the cave's entrance. Then after some minutes, I soon see Mari and Amataz crouched below a bush, and I think Kaz is walking around looking out for us. I guess I won't see Limely since she turns almost invisible, when she uses the Stealth skill.

Silence fills the place, with the only sound is of the bear's snores. I feel excitement from Meritios who is trembling to go, but I soon make a scolding look at him, when I see him calm down a little, I return my attention to Mari.

Then she slowly gets up and… begins to howl, getting the bear's attention. When it turns to Mari, I and Meritios rush as fast as we can, and bite and insert our claws deep into its skin. I get on its throat and pierce its right leg and chest with my front claws, and Meritios gets on top of him, and bites his spine with wind magic coating his teeth, and pierces the bear's back right leg with his claws, the bear grows in pain and looks at me, who is trying to rip his throat open.

As it does this, Limely appears from his left side and bites the top his back left leg, and pierces its belly with her claws. The bear feels that and walks out of the cave's entrance in surprise.

When the bear comes out of the cave, Kilitio and Bas fall on its back and begin to try to rip its skin off. The Bear begins to desperately wail around. It begins by rolling around and getting Limely off from its left side. But since he was still near a wall he didn't do a full roll.

Blood start to come out of the bites that the others are making, while I was trying my best to at least leave a graze.

The bear gets up and uses the right wall to get me and Meritios off, but since I'm between the space of the throat and chest the only thing it accomplishes is getting Meritios off.

Meritios and Limely wait out of his reach for me, Bas and Kilitio to finish our attack, because they may accidentally attack us instead of the bear who's wailing around.

The bear gets some space and turns sideways towards the forest and begins to roll down, making Bas and Kilitio to get off him. He continues to roll but it doesn't notice that he is hurting himself only, and after rolling for some distance, he crashes into the tree hard, hurting his back and making me lose grip of his throat. He quickly gets up and tries to swing his paw at me, but I crouch down, dodging it, then he does an upper curt and I do a back flip, when I land, I slide a bit backwards on the snow.

He stops moving and makes no noise. The only noise that is made now is my respiration that looks like short breath growls.

My mind begins to recognize only the bear and the footing.

We stopped into an open field, so trees aren't a problem, leaving the snow as a problem.

The snow makes me worry about where I land. Since he was sleeping in the entrance of a cave, it must have an underground network, and maybe there are holes that lead to it that the snow is covering.

Suddenly he begins to rush towards me and I bark towards it, saying "Come at me!" and dodging his claws by rolling towards my left and below the attack. And from where I was standing, I see that the snow has big claw marks. It must have been the wind attack that Amataz mentioned.

I run towards it and try to make him flip on his right but I don't have enough strength that I thought I had. The bear was way heavier than I thought too so the only thing I accomplished was to get near him.

He uses this opportunity and tries to bite me. Using his body as a support, I throw myself out of his reach, and slide in the snow making two meters' of distance between us.

I look to my side and see that a rock is deep buried in the snow, and I say in my mind "Supernatet!" and the rock begins to float up. What comes out is a rock with the size of my head from the snow. Without the tolerance to imagine the stone flying towards the bear, I just imagine the stone flying. and the stone launches itself towards the bear's head, making a wound and making it flinch.

I use this moment and charge the bear with all my force with impulse this time, and after putting more force, I make the bear flip over into his right side. When he flips over, I remember how I finished the Royal rat, and bite his left arm and make it jab at its own throat.

Although the attack only makes a wound, it is enough for me. As I dodge the bear's bite by jumping on top of him and inserting my teeth into the wound and with the rest of my force, rip its wound open more, until it throat is left open.

Tired, I look behind me and see Amataz and the hunter group with surprised expressions. While gasping for air, I smile at then and realize that I made a mistake.

The bear didn't die yet.

As its last breath of life is leaving it, it grabbed energy from deep within him and rolls his body. While I was dodging the sudden roll, he swings his right paw at me in the air and it hits me in my left side. I fly through the sky and land near a crack on the snow.

I was almost knocked out from the blow, so while I was trying to keep myself awake, my body slowly slides towards the crack. While my vision is blacked out, I hear the sounds of running in the snow. They were near me, but couldn't save me from falling into the hole

As I'm falling, I hear a voice in my head that has full desperation in it.

(-Ammy!)

The scream woke me up just so I could try and claw the left wall of the crack, making the fall a little bit safer. But as I use my last strength in piercing the wall with my claws, a rock was in the way down, my claws hit the stone and it breaks. The pain keeps me awake so i could use my right arm as a cushion so my body wouldn't break so much.

The second I hear my arm break I faint from the incredible pain.

…


	5. Chapter 5 (R)

…

The pain woke me up after some time, but I do not know how much.

I try to move, but I'm soon remembered by my body that my right arm is broken. I sigh and roll on the ground and use my left arm as a support as I lifted myself with the cold stone walls.

And as I get up, I try to use my nails to walk and, I fall back into the ground at the sudden pain that rolls through my body.

I using the wall as support again, I stood up again. I look around and remember my situation.

I fell down a crack that led to a 1 meter and 20 height fall. I glance up and see that now is night time through the hole that led me here.

By pushing myself with quick force, I was able to finally stand on my own while making sure that my broken paw and broken claws doesn't touch the ground, but with every inch that I advance, the snow enters my claws. Dealing with the cold pain, I begin to "walk" forward, not knowing where as I don't have any idea on how to escape this place, that spelled name on the walls like it was ready to be my grave.

Suddenly I hear Furiae talking to me.

{-Okay we are al-, Whoa! You are seriously hurt! What happened?!}

{-Just let me get out of the snow and I will tell you.}

Limping at the slowest speed to try to not feel too much pain, I arrive to a part in what seems to be a corridor, but without having a hole above it, the floor was clean, giving me somewhere to lie down.

I begin to recollect my memories and begin to tell Furiae about what happened.

{-So you see, after you left me to deal with someone…}

…

She began to be silent half-way through the story and I call her out.

{-Furiae, you didn't leave me talking to myself, did you?}

{-Sorry… I never saw you hurt, if I recalled my memories right, you did the job and never got grazed, so I am a little shocked to see you this way.}

{-I know. I never showed myself to you with injuries.}

{-Why? If you die, my contract gets terminated and I am sent to another unknown person that probably knows nothing about contracts, so I like to stick by you. You do the job and you do it when I ask you to. If I am sent to someone else, they would be like "Oh no! I can't hurt another human!" or "Everybody needs a second chance" and let the target get away. So I need to care about you.}

This woman just doesn't want to trade hosts, because she would need to train his mind again.

{-Wow... I actually hate you.}

{-I know! Sad isn't?}

I use the wall as a support for the third time, and continue limping towards were I hope is the exit.

{-So where do you plan going? They probably think you are dead by now.}

I sigh, she is right. Since they never saw me falling through the end, they are probably crying over my death or moved on. All though I am a man in my head, something I am not used to listen to, says that I miss those guys.

{-You are right, but I don't know where the exit is. I want to go back and… hm?}

I look ahead and see a light made by a fire in the end of the corridor.

{-You probably shouldn't go. Remember that your body now is of a monster, if it is a human ahead. You can't even stand right now, much less fight a human. We don't know the level of threat that the humans decided to put on this forest, so if it is high, you will be killed immediately. Although you could try to use the telepathy, but that Amataz wolf didn't say what the chant is for it right? But you know, it is your decision.}

Like she said, if I knew telepathy, I could have used on the human ahead.

And as I stood there, trying to decide what to do, I smell someone else's blood and I squeeze my eyes to try to see in front of me and see a trail of blood on the ground as it led to the fireplace.

I can only pray that the human is alone, but I know that this might mean that he's hurt. If he's hurt, there's a good chance of me being able to sit by the fireplace and warm myself up. As I can't shake the snow off my back with this broken arm, meaning to worse scenarios if it's possible for a monster to get sick.

{-I am going to try to pose no threat to him, I really hope that he is alone though.}

{-I see… well, since you are going to try your luck, I am going away. See you in your death!}

I feel Furiae go away and I begin limping towards the fire.

And as I go forward, the fact of blood being on the ground becomes clear and the quantity of it was even more impressive. If my luck strikes home, this human might be dead.

I finally come near where the fire is, and stop on the turn to see if I can hear anyone.

… …

Silence… and all I hear is the flame's crackling, so I decide to make the turn.

When I go around the corner, I see a small open space ahead of me and on the right side, there is a small tent made of green cloth and in the middle is the fireplace with a small wood box between it and the tent.

I glance at the blood trail as I walk deeper in and see it leading to inside the tent.

I do not wish to try more of my luck, so I'll not try to check if there's a human there. If he's alive, waiting in front of the fire place is my best bet as I could scare him or her as it probably sleeps. Plus, if I just stay in front of the tent, I might not be recognized as a threat.

I lied down on the other side of the fireplace. And soon enough, with the noise I accidentally make with my body hitting the floor, I hear hustling inside the tent, so I quickly drag myself to the nearest wall and force myself to stand up again. As I wanted to at least put some resistance if the human decides to finish me off.

With a 1,70-meter height, comes out a woman with a brown ponytail from the tent. Wearing some kind of armor made of leather with badly painted mixture of red and orange, wearing steel boots as the ends of the armor has fur to protect her from the cold air, she carries a great sword in her back as she also had a spare iron sword in her waist, both in their scabbards.

And as she leaves the tents by pushing the cloth out of the way, I catch a glance of a wooden round shield with steel on the edges and a steel choker inside. And without noticing me, she stretches her body, showing me more of her armor that was reinforced with steel and her what seems to be recent scar in her stomach.

Her scar is something to be overlooked, but it gave me a hint of something like a game would have, a potion or a healing spell in this world.

She sighs as she stops stretching and sits down on the wood box. And while still not noticing me watching her on the other side of the fireplace, she reaches out inside her tent and grabs another small wood box with a leather cover. And by pulling out the iron latch in it, she opens it with a small smile.

But that smile immediately disappears as she finally notices me.

-?!

While dropping the box with the food on the ground, she quickly gets hold of her great sword in her back and stands up.

Probably scared of me, she begins to move the opposite way of me as I walked towards the small box with her food as I watched her while forcing through the pain to not let her see that I have a broken leg. If she did, things will get ugly really quick.

When we exchange places around the fireplace, I grab one of the sandwiches inside the box that she dropped on the floor and begin to eat it as I watched her.

The jelly was too sweet for a sandwich, even for me, as my tongue felt numb in this cruel cold. So I simply gulp it down like a sour pill and leave the rest.

I gather myself again and make her exchange places with me again, and when I end up back where we started this "old west" stare down, I notice her looking at one place in the right side of my body. And when I follow her gaze, I see a wound in my back leg made by claws.

I glance back at her as she was about to draw her sword, but I quickly chant in my head as I saw it.

"Supernatet"

[Acquired "Telekinesis"]

I use the [Telekinesis] on the one handed sword that is on her waist as she was about to grab it and make it fly towards me with its hilt pointed at me. When I grab it, I put all of my strength on teeth as it was more reliable than a floating sword to block any incoming attacks.

I welcome death any day, but I'll not go down without a fight. Even if my body begs me to end it all, I'll never let anyone take the privilege over killing me without me raising at least a word against it.

And just like I predicted, the woman, seemly unsurprised at my magic, swings her great sword downwards at the sword I was holding at a break neck speed, but suddenly stops it above it as we both stared down each other.

Tired and still feeling the cold pain with faking my broken leg, I force through a minute of a stare contest, but as much as I wanted to not show weakness, I lie down back on the ground, surprising the woman as she suddenly stopped from trying to kill me.

Feeling my consciousness slipping away as I felt more tired than consecutive nights without sleep, I let go of the sword in my mouth. But as I forced my eyes to stay opened, I used [Telekinesis] on the sword to try to at least put some kind of resistance but as my vision got darker. But as I witness the woman sit back down, I let myself slip away.

…

As I wake up while glancing around the place that I was, I see the woman sitting across me but instead of holding the great sword that was on her back, she was reading a book with an orange cover without title. And as I stood up, not only I noticed that the sword I stole from her was back in her waist, but that a piece of the cloth used in the tent wrapped around my body to cover the wound in my back leg.

Probably due to blood loss, I feel incredibly light headed as I stood up and I fall back down on the ground. I shake my head out of the feeling in my head and sit down instead as I noticed the woman watching me over her book.

If you haven't killed me, I guess I'll use you one last time. After all, you done this much for me, so why not go all the way?

I slowly stand up and get closer to her, and when I get beside her, I place my broken leg in her thigh.

She gets a bit startled and keeps watching me with a careful expression. I keep my leg in her thigh and shake it.

She finally gets my signals and grabs my leg by my paw with her left hand and I place my left paw on top of it, and she gets the signal to hold it as I struggled to stand in two legs.

God, I never knew how hard it was for dogs to do those tricks… my legs are weak on their own… I just imaged dogs with super strong human legs… Urghn…

Seeing as she didn't place any force in holding my paw, I put some of my strength in my claws into her hand, making her flinch as she held me paw stronger. And I immediately try to pull my arm out of her hold, making my arm click loudly as my shoulder hopefully goes back in place, but as I continue to feel an incredible pain, I could only guess that it was broken too.

But as she lets go of my broken paw, cold wind comes out from the corridor and moves the pages in her book with a loud noise and she suddenly grabs my other paw with force, almost breaking my fingers.

She drops the book that was on her right hand and begins to slowly reach for her great sword as I kept watching her with a serious expression.

I sigh and use [Telekinesis] in a silver dagger inside her tent and made it launch itself towards her head. And the instant that she finally reaches her great sword, the dagger goes through her head cleanly and flies to the wall and then to the ground.

I pull my paw out of her grip that gets weak and her dead body falls to ground.

Without care for the woman, I enter her tent and find one wood box with round bottom flasks with colorful liquids in them and more silver daggers beside what seems to be a bed made with cloths.

There might be a something like a potion in the box. And even the potion doesn't heal my broken limb, I cannot say for certain until I try.

Using [Telekinesis], I lift the box as the flasks could contain something like a potion. But when I turn to leave the tent, the box violently copies my movements and the box hits my right shoulder with just enough force for one of the potions to explode and cover me in it's liquid.

And as I look at box as the liquid dripped from my fur, my body begins to feel increasingly numb. Before I could even question or try to think of what was happening, my body falls completely numb to the ground as I save the box from breaking more flasks with [Telekinesis].

[Status received: Paralysis]

God. Fucking. Dammit, my luck just gets better by the time. What's next? Another human is going to appear and try to kill me?

Whatever. I just want to know the reason she suddenly attacked me after helping me so much.

I look out of the tent and another box obstructs my vision from the orange book that's on the ground next to the dead woman.

[Paralysis Resistance raised by one]

That's great, but I don't feel any difference.

The box goes away and I use [Telekinesis] on the orange book. The book floats up to me and I begin to flip through the pages until I see a familiar image in it drawn with what seems to be coal.

It's a wolf who looks the same as me. I look at the end of the page and see strange letters painted in yellow, white and brown. The obvious guess is that these letters mean the cost of something of my body, probably my pelt.

I give an even deeper sigh and close the book and put it in the box. I should rest while this paralysis is in effect, nothing else to do, my body can't move at all after all.

But as two minutes pass as I stared the fireplace in front of me, I don't feel tired at all and instead begin to look at the images made of coal in the book.

While I'm looking at the images and seeing highly detailed images of monsters that I saw in a game. Another white box appears in front of me.

[Paralysis Resistance raised by one]

When the box goes away, I hear a familiar voice in my head which had a tired tone in it. I kept looking at the pictures while talking with her.

{-As expected, the human tried to kill you right?}

{-Yup…}

She sighs and continues to speak in a confused tone.

{-So why are you still here looking at pretty images?}

{-My luck is just the worst. Basically, I found this box of what I think are potions, and I didn't know that the [Telekinesis] would copy my movement, the box hit me breaking a flask that spilled its liquid on me. Which for my luck was Paralysis, which means that I can't move my body right now.}

{-Hm… tough luck… by the way, I'm not familiar to these letters in that book…}

{-I have no idea about them too. It's just drawings like the Egyptians but they are glyphs too.}

{-Let me look into these leaflets over there, I don't expect anything, but I want to see if they have anything different.}

Suddenly, I lose half of my vision and the potions begin to rattle lightly, I look to the box and the leaflets that I didn't notice that were in the box begin to turn towards me.

This is called **Soul separation** , something that only me and Furiae's sister contractor can do. By sacrificing a medium quantity of mana of my previous world and half my vision, the soul can temporary leave my body and interact with the world of the living. They have a maximum distance and the cost of trespassing the rumored undetermined maximum distance is too punishing. From deleting the contract and killing both souls, to the souls losing the power to regenerate mana completely.

{-Yeah, as I expected. These leaflets have the same language written on them, but the paper quality is so low that I can actually call it writing on a piece of leather.}

{-What did you expect? This world's technology somehow didn't advance from the medieval age. The max you can call paper is the material used in this book which is rags.}

[Paralysis resistance raised by one]

{-I see… this world technology has the use of mana but they can't evolve from the medieval age... How…?}

{-Don't ask me, I don't know. Maybe they are too occupied with wars with each other or with the monsters.}

{-I'm betting on the first one. The humans are such easily swayed beings, if you give them a little bit of power they want to control another human with force.}

{-That actually hurt me a bit.}

{-I'm half-sorry. You weren't human in any other way other than your body in the past.}

{-Whatever. Turning into a monster might be a good thing... Hey, want to know the reason that woman tried to kill me?}

{-Let me guess, pieces of metal that themselves created?}

{-No fun allowed huh? I just really need something to distract me from this paralysis.}

{-Why don't you simply sleep?}

[Paralysis resistance raised by one]

{-I slept when I fell here and slept because of the loss of blood.}

{-Understandable. Talking about blood, can you give me some of her blood? I just really want some.}

{-Sure, just don't make me watch like you did in the first times.}

{-Not my fault, you didn't really accept the fact of me taking over your body.}

{-Well, if you explained better about that then it wouldn't be a problem.}

{-Ah... those memories struck some nostalgia into me. I remember the first time I got you the contract, you were a toddler trying to hold a halberd. So cute and delicious.}

{-Hey, can you ans-}

[You are no longer in paralysis]

{-Hm...? What is it?}

{-...Nothing too important...Can you cancel the **Soul separation**? The paralysis is over, and I would like to my vision back.}

{-Sure.}

As soon as she said that, the **Soul separation** is canceled and my vision goes back to normal.

I sluggishly stand up and use [Telekinesis] to pick out the glass inside the box. After cleaning out the box of any remains of glass, I place it next to the corpse of the woman.

I approach her and strip her of her clothes. After cutting the sheaths leather string of her great sword, I cut the string of her one handed sword. Using the leather string, I wrap the great sword and one handed sword together by their scabbards and I face the human while calling Furiae.

{-Do what you want to do. I'll be sleeping.}

{-Okay, I'll call you when I'm finished.}

My vision begins to darken and my consciousness fades away.

…


	6. Chapter 6 (R)

…

My vision goes back to normal and the corpse of the woman appeared in front of me, half eaten, only her head, neck and legs were left without bites. After a while I begin to feel the taste of meat and blood in my mouth.

{-That was delicious.}

{-Not for me.}

After feeding the fire with the woman's armor, I looked around the camp. On the left side of the tent there's a small wood round shield with the edges reinforced with iron and behind there's some kind of silver choker.

I limp towards it and lift the choker with [Telekinesis]. While looking at the choker mechanism, I questioned Furiae.

{-Furiae, can you feel any magic in this? My guess is that this choker is for slavery or anything that this world has.}

{-No, I can't feel any type of magic. If you are worried about some kind of effect, why don't you just make the woman wear it?}

{-You mean the rest of a woman.}

{-I'm not guilty, I can't suck her blood well with your current body.}

I roll my eyes and make the rest of woman wear the choker.

The mechanism in the choker is strange, if you pull it open with force, the mechanism doesn't open but instead it drills into the victim's neck while getting tighter by each pull.

I get near the choker mechanism and see it better. In the mechanism there's two screws on the opposite side of the choker mechanism, so if you didn't have a screw driver, then you wouldn't be able to get it open.

I unscrew the choker out of the woman with [Telekinesis] and place the choker opened in the ground. I lie down next to it and begin to study the choker's mechanism closer.

I use [Telekinesis] and bash the mechanism top part with the great sword's sheath. The mechanism top part twists a bit and, with the small dagger that was stuck to the wall, I pierce open a small opening in the choker.

I completely open the mechanism by using the dagger as a nail and the great sword's sheath as hammer.

I flip the choker upside down and various screws and cogs fly out of the mechanism. After I felt that the choker was empty of cogs and screws, I sat down and placed my paw on one part of the choker and began to pull the other part up with my mouth.

I twist the choker's metal open more than it should. making it a bit safer for me to use. I wrap the swords leather strings around my neck and then wear the choker on top of the strings. I tighten the choker a bit by twisting it a bit with [Telekinesis].

I still need to make the sheaths stable too, because if I move too fast and sudden with the swords dangling around while I move, the sheath might hit me.

I look to the woman and see that she's using a leather string to hold her hair. I pull it out with [Telekinesis] and try to wrap the string around the swords sheaths and my body but the string is too short.

I look around trying to think of anything to wrap around the sheaths, I look at the cloth of the tent and have an idea.

I cut the edge of the tent's cloth and make a green leather "string".

I wrap the string around the swords sheaths and knot it around my stomach with [Telekinesis]. Making it stable on my back on top of each other.

I can't use the shield as a cover to my back because it will become too heavy for my broken and hurt body of mine to carry without [Telekinesis].

I turn to face the corridor, and with [Telekinesis], I lift the box of daggers and potions and begin to make my exit of, the now dead, woman's small camp.

…

I arrive at the place where I fell down. In the way to the corridor to the human's camp there's drips of my blood in the snow, making a small trail of blood, and in the place where I fell down was a surprising amount of blood in the snow.

I look around and don't find the cause of the injury. It must have been on the way down that something made the wound.

I look ahead and see a corridor to deeper into the cave. I began to limp towards it, the corridor is at least 4 meters high and two meters of length between the walls which was made of stone and dirt.

After having a bit of trouble of walking through the snow, I walk deeper into the dungeon while I had a light headache.

…

Two hours. Two hours passed since I entered this part of the dungeon. The endless limping makes me irritated, I tried to walk normally for some time. But the pain from the broken paw is too much to bear for an entire walk of more than four minutes.

My body began to grew heavier by each step I took, and every time I blinked my eye lids, my eye lids seemed to be glued to closed.

With the heavy sensation of losing blood and hunger settling in, my head began to grow insane, like having ideas of dropping everything and leaving it behind.

Of course I didn't do it, my claws and teeth are too weak to kill anything at the moment. If I drop the swords, daggers and potions, I lose a way to defend myself or maybe even heal myself.

While trying to distract myself from the constant headache that grew worse by the moment, I continue to limp deeper into the cave.

...

Please, at least make me walk normally.

The only thing that is keeping me awake is the pain from the broken claw and headaches.

I look around to secure my surroundings, even though my vision so blurred so much that I can't see anything. I just do that so I can distract myself from sleeping, any hallucination I see might scare me and wake me up a bit helps.

I can't even answer Furiae in this state as it needs mental power to talk to her, which I don't have right now.

I began to repeat "Don't drop the box" like a madman obsessed with the box on my head, after three hours passed.

As I am looking around, someone talks in my head.

{-Ammy, ...walk towards the opening on your left... and rest there, ...please. Your body status is beginning... to affect me.}

I look to my left and see a small corridor with a crack on the end of it. It is big enough to me to fit in it and has enough space for me to lie down without touching the wall with the box of potions.

I slowly begin limping towards it while checking my surroundings.

When I arrive there, and I immediately lie down next to the crack so I can pull myself inside it.

I put the box of potions next to me and I fall asleep like a rock.

…

I don't know how much time has passed, ever since the insanity began to settle in my head and the cave began to get darker by the second, I can't really tell anymore.

When I was born, I was counting the hours since my birth, but when I got out of the cave, I somewhat organized the time on my head by looking at the sun. But now I can't tell after so much time limping in this dark cave.

I push myself out of the opening and stretch myself while looking around.

After stretching, I pull the box out of the crack and continue walking down the corridor after making a left turn with a sigh and a growling stomach.

…

I think twenty minutes passed since I continued walking.

I finally found something alive, even though it is a monster that's not related to me, it is something.

With this, my spirits get lifted up because I can finally test these potions, and getting two or three potions off the box is good since it makes it lighter to carry.

I get close to it and begin to see its form.

It is a mole with gray scales instead of fur and the claws are turned towards the front of it, instead of the usual sideways claw that they have, it is too dark for me to see the material which the claw is made of.

It is rolled up in a ball position with its back against the wall, probably sleeping.

I put a green potion on top of it and then began to pour the liquid on top of the mole, it wakes up the second the liquid began dripping, and by rolling a bit to the left the liquid misses the mole, and the mole tries to make some distance by running deeper into the dungeon without glancing at me.

Without thinking much, I throw the whole bottle at its direction.

-Shriek!

It hits its back and the glass breaks into a million pieces, making the liquid wrap the mole whole.

The mole begins to roll around because the glass probably pierced its body.

I limp towards it and the mole is still rolling on the ground.

Since the potion did no effect, I will kill it because if I throw another potion, it might react to the green liquid.

I put the box on the ground in front of it and pull out the iron sword with [Telekinesis]. I make it float above it with the blade pointed towards the mole. I bite the sword handle and push downwards with force, killing the mole.

I pull the sword out of its body and put it back on the sheath.

Its body was a little hard to pierce, but the sword sharpness must be high as it was easy to rip through his scales.

I put the mole's body next to me as I sit down.

I force my vision to see the body's skin and a white box appears in front of it.

[Enhanced Perception Acquired]

The white box goes away and I continue to concentrate my sight on the body, the skill probably made it easier for me to concentrate a bit, but it wasn't noticeable, at least for me.

I begin to pull out the glass from its body and then peel out the skin with a dagger. I peel the mole of its skin and I cut the claws and head, and then cut the stomach open and pulled out its tiny intestines and guts, then I eat the meat raw.

I pick up the box with [Telekinesis] and try to put the mole's claws on the box, but it keeps falling out of it through one small gap in the bottom of the box, so I left it behind.

I look ahead and see two moles identical to the previous.

They are looking my way with anger while they get closer to me and while being ready to attack.

I guess they noticed my broken arm or wound and now they are teasing me, as one stops in front of me and begins to slash his claws in the air away from me, and the other just keeps staring me. I gulp down the rest of the meat and face the moles.

They are too tiny to make death threats, so I can only look warmly at its actions and…

-Shrieek!

I throw a blue potion at his face, and he begins to melt.

His partner is exchanging looks between me and the melting mole with a confused expression. After his partner dies by melting and only leaves his claws, he begins to run away.

I send the iron sword ahead of him with [Telekinesis] and make it pierce the wall, making a small wall with the flat part of the blade. While it was about to arrive at the blockade, I made the box float up next to the sword, blocking the rest of space the sword wasn't blocking.

He stops in front of the sword that he could a have jumped through the sword, but since he stopped, he doesn't have impulse to do it, and the sword is sideways, with the flat side of the blade facing him, making his reflection in the blade.

I limp behind it and he turns around slowly.

I try to say "This is going to hurt a lot." With a smile on my face to the mole, as he tries to escape by backing off with his back against the sword's flat part of the blade.

-Shrieek!

I threw a yellow potion on him and it seems that his body begins to get cleaner, as the glass shards fall off his body one by one.

H-hum…

It was a healing potion, and probably the only one. I face palm in my mind because I didn't realize what I was doing. By throwing the potion glass, I wouldn't have any of its liquid to drink if it was a health potion.

I look back at the mole and it begins to act strange, really strange, and almost outright creepy.

It is looking at me with loving eyes, although it has no eyes, I can feel it stare in some way at me with love.

It tries to "charge" me but I use the great sword sheath with the sword in it and bash the incoming mole in the head, crushing it.

It seems like this woman created a love potion and brought it to a dungeon. My mind begins to solve a puzzle that I didn't notice at first sight.

A choker, a love potion and the way she was wearing. She was probably slave hunting by throwing the love potion at the individual would make him an easy target to imprison.

I do the same process as the first mole on the mole and after eating the mole, I continue to walk deeper into the cave with a useless question on my mind.

Which is "Was she slave hunting or bounty hunting?".

…

After some minutes of thinking, I decided to left as it was. Since she's dead now, so whatever she was going to do doesn't matter now.

I look forward and notice a small group of six moles in front of me, they are all angrily looking at me.

They probably have a communication method by sound since the only thing they do is shriek.

Two of them charge at me and I throw two potions on reflex, a gray one and a pink one. And I face palmed myself again, the second I realize I did it again.

The left one that I threw the gray potion at begins to combust in a weak fire, and the right one has his scales peeled off but not killed.

I quickly cut their heads before they scream with the iron sword with [Telekinesis].

I don't want to alarm more of them, since I had fourteen potions and there's only six left.

The rest of the moles was surprised at their partner's deaths, they back off a bit while waiting for the fire who burned a mole to die off.

The second the fire seems to be dead, three of them charge at me at the same time, while moving in a snake pattern.

Cute… and easy to read.

I use the great sword sheath to block any more advancement from them and quickly drop liquid from potions on each mole. The color of the liquids was dark green, light red and purple. The mole who I dropped a bit of the dark green potion began to turn into a statue made of stone, the mole that was hit with the light red potion began to run in circles and the last one with the purple potion slowed down and then after stopping, began to gasp for air.

I cut their heads except the one who turned into stone, of course, and throw away the potions that I deemed useless for me.

I look back at the place where the small group of moles were and see that the rest have gone missing, I sighed and began to eat the mole who caught on fire while peeling two moles. I left the one who's scales were peeled off by the potion because it might still have the potion's liquid in its skin.

I continue the path and soon enough I see a blue lizard with green eyes, he has two small horns on top of his eye brows, and while his body was of a normal lizard, his tail was encased in ice that was in the form of a morning star in the end of it.

While laying down next to the wall, he calmly glances at me, but he continues his rest anyway.

I get close to him and he lifts up his head to look at me again, I back off since he surprised me of how fast he lifted his head. But he looks at me with a lazy expression that almost said "Are we going to fight? Troublesome".

Suddenly, two moles appear behind him. After they see me, the two moles began to run straight at us.

The blue lizard lazily glances to the charging duo of moles and he begins to think that they want to fight him.

He faces them and his scales begin to shine bright red, he opens his mouth and a white mist comes out of it fast like a high speed car going down a hill.

The mist passes through the moles and disappears before it hit the wall. While at first it seemed that the moles weren't affected by the mist, you could see that their scales began to grow ice on top of them, indicating that they froze to death. Since they were running, they crash land on the ground and break into a million pieces.

He begins to turn back blue and then faces me and looks at me with a questioning expression.

I'm too tired to provoke a fight with this lizard. So I show him that I don't mean any harm by laying down next to him while placing the box beside me.

He goes back to his lazy expression and back to resting but while watching me.

I am happy to find a neutral monster for once. If I see any of them I will help them if I can.

I close my eyes and go back to sleep with a possible friend.

…

I wake up and find the blue lizard close to me for some reason.

I get up slowly trying to not wake up my lizard friend, since he kind of helped me. But I unfortunately wake him up anyways.

I make an apologetic expression while looking at him and lifting the box of potions with [Telekinesis].

He looks at me with no expression since he just woke up.

I turn around and begin to limp away deeper into the cave until I hear a low volume roar.

-Grawrgh...

I look behind me and see that the lizard is saying his goodbyes. I walk up to him and put the box down on the ground and get the mole's meat out of the box.

I put it front of him and feed him the mole's meat. He swallows it with pleasure and makes a thankful expression.

I pick up the box with [Telekinesis] and continue to walk deeper into the cave, while on the way I turned around and barked to the lizard with my unconsciously wagging tail, he waves his tail in the same way as mine, making me embarrassed with myself.

…

After probably one hour, I encounter nine moles, but something tells me that one of them is dangerous.

I force my vision to see better on the dark and see that one of them has a white line on the middle that goes all through his body and both ends and begins on his nose. He's is a little bigger than the normal moles, but it is still in a cute size.

They notice me and the eight normal moles around it begin to panic, and the white one doesn't understand the panic that the moles are making. He glances at me and assumes that I am the cause of it.

I begin to charge at them and make the great sword sheath with the sword inside of it to block their only way of escape. And the moles who begun to run, get surprised by the sudden great sword blocking their escape.

The white striped mole with his back against me was looking at the scared moles that had their backs against the great sword, I get close to him and drip a white potion's liquid on him.

He glances at me with confusion for a bit. But soon enough he goes back to looking at his comrades, at first I thought that he didn't think I was that dangerous, but I soon notice the potion's effect on the mole.

He begins to charge towards his comrades, at first I thought he was going to run away but he suddenly begins to kill them. After he kills at least three of them, he snaps out of the effect and realizes what he was doing.

The second he turns around to face me I threw the rest of the potion at him.

After shaking his head to clear a bit of the glass, he continues to slaughter the rest of the moles.

Taming potion or turn into ally potion?

When he finishes killing his teammates, he turns around and walks up to me. I didn't want to take risks of him hurting me more than I'm already am, so I beheaded him.

After a boring ten minutes of skinning the moles while eating the white stripped mole's meat. A small group of four moles appear to witness their comrade's bodies used as supply stock.

I was about to rewrap the great sword around my body again, but I guess that can wait.

But I didn't need to use it to block their escape, instead, the three out of four of them immediately began charging at my direction. While putting the box to block any advances a bit, I quickly dipped three liquids of the potions on each of them.

A light blue potion, a strong dark potion and a strong orange potion.

The one affected by the light blue potion begins to roll on the ground in circles, the one with the strong dark potion stops in his tracks to coughs some white mist out of his lungs while the bad news quickly gets closer to me.

A mole got stronger by the orange potion, his speed was increased. The second he tries to shriek, my reflex immediately makes me behead him and the coughing mole with the iron sword.

I killed the enhanced mole like that because my instinct told me to run away from that mole. So out of a small sudden fear, I killed him.

I glance at the mole that didn't charge at me, and it was already in the place the rolling on the ground mole was. While his comrades were occupying me, he charged at me.

I try cut him down, but I only could cut his back left leg. With the sudden pain, he begins to roll on the ground.

While he's rolling on the ground, I dip the last potion on him, the white with red spots potion.

He suddenly shines white weakly and his leg grows back. While a sudden happiness filled me, I killed the two moles that were alive and threw away the potions except the assumed health potion.

After putting the bodies of the moles beside the box, and after lying down with my back against the dungeon wall. Without any second thoughts I drank the potion's liquid.

The potion's liquid tasted of strawberry cough medicine. Soon enough the effects of the potion start.

My broken bones begin to shake and for every second the shaking would get faster. Suddenly, my whole arm felt like it was being twisted and I felt a pain that I never felt before.

This was just from feeling, so I don't know what really happened.

My bones felt like they were being put in placed back one by one and clued together with a heated super glue, my claws were growing out of my flesh and my back began to burn.

After a bit, the shaking stops and I look at my arm. I can move it properly and I don't feel any pain. While looking at my now fixed arm, I notice that my claw is fixed too.

I look at the green bandage that the woman made for me and began to unwrap it. The wound is closed and the fur was slowly growing back.  
While having a light headache, I peel the skin of the moles that I left there. And after putting them in the box, I lie down with my back against the wall again and go to sleep, with the happiness of finally being able to move normally again.

...


	7. Side chapter 1 (R)

... [Meritios POV] ...

I sadly got back with the hunter's pack with a wound on my left arm.

A lookout howls at our arrival and Tamiri comes running to me. She scolds me when she sees my wound.

I got hurt by a branch I didn't realize in the way as I chased a deer.

When she got close to me, she voiced her complaints with irritation on her voice.

-Again? So careless.

I could only sigh at my mistake and accept the healing, she puts more of her mind into it, making it burn a little more than the usual, making me close my eyes.

When I open them, I see a wolf I never seen on the pack with Amataz, our pack's first Sage class. She was beautiful with her dark blue and white fur and crystal clear blue eyes and almost the same height as me.

Soon enough, my brother and Mari called her to the Great wolf's cave entrance.

One of our tribe members brought the Nature's crystal we all used to get a call. It is not a real name because it's Nature that gives us this name. Only humans with magic power equal to us can bind us with a name. Although my brother says that, every use of the crystal, some of our mana gets pulled towards it. But I don't question it since I don't know much about the crystal myself.

It seems the pack was waiting to name this wolf. As she didn't need to participate in a hunt to get a call or Brother forced them to let her get a call before sending her to one.

She touches the crystal, and the name appears as "Amy", the pack begins to celebrate the occasion, but she looks displeased with the name, and the box containing the call nature gave her, begins to fail.

And as the pack gets a little disturbed with the occurrence, the name changes into "Ammy" and she seems to be satisfied with it.

The pack is terrified and confused at this event, and without thinking, I begin to howl. And the pack follows me, howling at the event, with some of them still being in fear and confusion shown in their howls.

The hunters pack which is made of me, Kilitio and his brother Bas, Kaz and Limely bring over the deer corpses, with me on the front to represent them.

Although I am the younger brother of the elder, I am not suited to lead. So the pack is uneasy whenever the topic is about the future elder.

My brother tells me to not to worry, if needed, someone will rise to lead us.

While I am making my way towards the elders, I watch Amataz run towards the female who just got a call, and he begins to use telepathy in her.

I feel displeased at the scene of Amataz getting happy for the first time in front of the pack with the cause being the female. Passing the two of them, I sit in front of my brother and elder Mari with the deer corpses behind me.

My brother begins to get closer to me and I begin to wait for my scolding. He must have seen the wound that I had when we arrived.

But instead of scolding me, he hugs me while speaking in a calm voice

-Don't be ashamed my brother. As long you understand your mistake and learn from it, it does not matter. So don't give up if you make the same mistake twice.

I hug him back and answer him.

-Shut up old wolf, who said that I was going to give up?

After separating from my brother, I go besides the deer corpses and use [Fire breath], cooking the meat.

This spell is something that I just learned and its tradition to show how much you improved in a hunt. While the spell consumes a lot of mana and stamina from me, I had to show to the tribe.

I almost went asleep with the enormous mana consumption, but my brother catches me before I hit the ground.

After checking that I was alright, Mari howls, and the pack begins the feast.

I won't eat since I am full from the Red berries that I found on my way back to the pack. I asked Mari for permission to eat it and went a little overboard, filled myself up with them.

I notice that Ammy doesn't join in the feast, she looks around, and sneaks away into the forest with me following her without her knowing.

After a small walk into the forest, she stops.

... [Amataz POV] ...

The elder gave me a mission. To accompany his brother Meritios, Camio the lookout leader and the hunter's pack member Kilitio into the Great wolf's cave. When I questioned him, he said that a monster grew too strong from Pomeri reports, the caretaker of the newborns.

Pomeri is stronger than Bas, Kilitio's brother, if he says that the monster grew too strong to him to deal with, then this is a problem needs to be dealt with as fast as it can be, so I understood why he sent us.

We enter the Great wolf's cave and after walking a bit, we come across Pomeri, as Meritios is waking him up, I put my paw on his arm and begin to use my less used spell, [Telepathy] to not wake up the newborns.

(-Let me go first, since I have light, when the others have the smell or sight of it, you can pass by me.)

I only request this because of [Ilighito] that I cast before going into the cave, as our pack's wolves has no member's with Night vision, as it was a specific characteristic of the Moon Wolves.

The Moon wolves are a recent dead pack that got ambushed by some greedy humans because they have a beautiful blue fur. And without noticing the slaughter that was happening in their cave, their hunter's pack got back and they got ambushed and killed too.

I only heard that the elder made way towards their cave on that bloody sun, because he needed to trade some supplies with them, but he said nobody was alive when he arrived.

The Moon's wolves were our allies, even though they can annihilate us by waiting till the moon is out, when most of our pack is asleep and tired.

I never met a Moon wolf myself, because when they got killed, I was training my mind spells on rocks, and I never was suited for hunting, so I never hunted with them.

But for the first time I saw one. When I got to where the newborns are and got surprised that at the top of the mountain of newborns, there was a newborn with blue fur dark like the moon's sky.

I glance at Pomeri, who's clearly used to the fact that a newborn Moon's wolf was between our pack's newborns.

I and Meritios looks surprised at the little wolf. I turn my head around and question Meritios while whispering.

-Is this a Moon's Wolf?

-Yes, look at his fur and you know that you are seeing one.

Although I never saw one, Meritios saw them when he followed his brother, the elder in a trade with the Moon's wolves pack.

I playfully try to use [Telepathy] on him, but with no hope in me since newborns usually never had a strong mind to answer.

-Hello? Can you understand me?

And quickly, a female voice answers my question.

-Yes!

Surprised, I back off from the newborn and glance behind me expecting to someone come out and admit that they interfered with my [Telepathy] by putting their paw on me. But nobody was touching me and I am left with only the newborn as the responsible for the answer.

I am amazed at this Newborn since it was able to communicate with me through telepathy at such stage of birth.

The question in my mind is "who left this newborn here". Since she is surprisingly capable of answering me, I will question her.

(-Little one, do you know your mother?)

(-No.)

Disappointment takes over my surprised mood, and it shows in my voice.

(-I understand…)

(-Is… there something wrong?)

Knowing that this newborn has the brain power to talk in [Telepathy] and acknoledging my disappointment in a moment could only further make me surprised. But it almost immediately goes away as I had to give it a bad news before it could even walk.

(-You see…)

This newborn read me like a book, even though half the pack doesn't understand my decisions, especially when I decided to train without pause on my mind spells and support spells.

She didn't mourn over her pack's death, probably because she never interacted with them, I understand that much. I let my happiness out because I won't need to support a child that doesn't even have the force stand nor understand our reality.

I glance towards the sleeping Pomeri and call him in a low volume voice.

-Pomeri. Get up.

He gets up and glances at me and understands me without the need to explain.

He puts the newborn in his back and passes her to me. And we make our way towards Kilitio and Camio without another word as I continued to use [Telepathy] on it.

While we walk deeper into the cave, she makes various questions and I answer them.

Kilitio and Camio gone ahead of us, probably because they found out about the monster whereabouts and want to finish their work quick, then do their things.

Soon we came into the scene of the battle between Kilitio, Camio and the insect type monster.

Meritios joins them and they successfully kill it.

We leave the body behind since it's an insect type, and it obviously had poison in its veins.

But this newborn is special, she surprised me more, when she gets tired and yawns, she consumes my [Ilighito]…

…

After two suns, Pomeri came out of the cave and talked to me about the fact that the newborn we met didn't cry for food all this time. I had a theory about it, but I didn't say anything to Pomeri, since he sneaked back to go back to sleep, he didn't witness the newborn eating my magic.

With a serious tone of voice, the elder spoke with me about his unusual decision as I came to pass the report to him about the newborn.

-Make this newborn take the test.

Surprised I scream out my anger accidentally.

-What!?

-I know that this decision is strange, but she needs to pass this test early since she is the last Moon's Wolf around.

I made a pained expression as I watched his serious expression, trying to look through it and continued to talk with anger in my voice.

-So she is a Moon's wolf.

-Yes. She is one of them. Her mother came to me in her last breath and asked me to raise her as one of us. Mari was feeding her in secret since we didn't know if our pack would accept the fact that a different pack's wolf was being raised by us. When you and my brother spoke to me about her, I expected to get scolded by that fact…

The elder looks at me with pride and says.

-But instead of scolding. What I got was, the excitement of a new member and praise from my brother when I explained her reason of being here. Then you surprised me by saying the capabilities of this newborn. And the most surprising fact is that she can eat magic.

-I see… But this not a reason to test her! She can barely stand and much less kill anything. If you throw her into the testing grounds, you are going to kill her!

He turns the pride in his expression into acknowledgement as he looks away at something.

-I know. But like I said, she needs to be strong since she is the last one. And she won't die, I am sure of it.

Confused I ask.

-How can you be sure?

The elder looks at me then he looks down while thinking about something.

-I heard that you never met a Moon's wolf pack member.

-Yes, that is a fact.

He looks at me with excitement.

-They are the most ferocious wolves around this forest. The humans only killed them because they were outnumbered and they used high level spells to paralyze and finish them off. Even though they got a surprise attack off, the Moon's wolves took at least thirteen of the forty-eight. We were at their mercy when we asked an alliance with them. Even if we noticed that they would attack us, they would still annihilate us.

Surprised at that fact, I envision the image of her in my mind in fear.

-There's no need to have fear Amataz.

I look back to the elder with a questioning expression as he says.

-Although they could have ruled the forest if they wanted, they are a race who value those who respect them and befriend them without any other reason than to not make enemies with them.

-I see… but are you sure that she will pass and not make us her enemy?

-I am sure of it.

I look down and imagine her at my feet, looking at me confused. Then the elder asks me.

-If you are so worried about her, then you can watch her in the test.

-Are you sure? Camio usually does it.

Camio would test if the newborns pass the test by staying far away with his perception increase skill. He would watch if they would just sleep the entire test, ran or fought the monsters that are made to be low level by the hunter's pack.

-You can do it, just accompany Camio and let him use his skills on you.

-Okay.

-Go my friend and watch the birth of a new member of our pack.

…

I and Camio make way through the cave and go through the previous place where the hunter's pack and Camio fought the monster, we come into a part of the cave that has magic stones discovered by Mari.

I picked up the newborn using telekinesis and put her down on the ground.

Camio backs off, and he turns partially invisible with the help of the skill, Stealth.

I walk towards the sleeping newborn and wake her up…

…

While me and Camio waited in his [Stealth] as he had [Stealth share], the Gravity gems runs out of mana.

She gets up and begins to walk deeper into the cave without thinking twice about escaping. This new born has a courage that even, I am jealous of.

After a while, she comes around a Fur ball that is habitant of this cave. They feed off magic and evolve into different monsters. I never saw the extent of their evolution because they can range to Spiked Newborn lizard to newborn goblins in this dungeon.

They aren't strong here, since we are deep inside the cave, the wind that they need to attack doesn't reach here.

It tackles the newborn, and it looked like it did nothing. After three attacks, she grabs the fur ball with her paw and the fur ball struggles a bit and escapes, then tackles her two times and the third time she grabs with it her mouth and bloods splashes out of her mouth and after a while she began to bite it repeatedly and continues to walk deeper into the cave.

…

Some time passed since she stomped on a Fur ball and left it at as it was, and soon enough she finds a Spiked Dragon lizard and after dodging a lot of his attacks, the Spiked Lizard gets angry and does a rolling attack and cuts the newborn's cheek. She almost couldn't dodge the lizard's attack completely, so I almost stepped in, but Camio stopped me before I could do anything.

She's smart by facing the Spiked Dragon with the wall behind her, she can hopefully make the lizard do a rolling attack and make it crash into the wall. But sadly The Spiked lizard already fell into that trick, but he survived it, as some of his spikes on his back are missing.

The dragon stops in front of her and she does what nobody tries to. Charge it.

She turns him upside down and uses his spike as a weapon and begins to stab it, the lizard dies on the third stab, but maybe to be sure because the lizard can still move his body even after death, she continues to stab the lizard.

She stops beating the dead lizard's corpse and begins to eat it through the wound she made. And after satisfying herself, she walks away from the rest of the lizard and goes to sleep.

Watching her sleep made my worries go away, and I use [Telepathy] on Camio since I don't want to wake her up.

(-I want to go back. I got what I wanted.)

(-Alright, but I will stay looking after her, so don't worry.)

We pass by the spiked lizard's corpse and I leave Camio behind and make my way out of the cave.

…

While training my [Telekinesis] while laying down next to the Great wolf cave entrance, the elder approaches me and begins to speak in a calm voice.

-Still worried?

-No. But since I lost the chance to join any pack to collect resources, I am training while waiting for them to come back.

-I understand… Well if you have any questions, you know where I am.

He turns around and begins to walk. But I stop him by getting in front of him.

-I do have a question.

-Do say it…

Surprised by my sudden move, the elder then sits down to calm himself and I begin to question him.

-What will you do about the part that she can't understand us?

He begins to think for an answer. It looks like he didn't think about it.

-Why don't you accompany her whenever you can? So you can answer any questions she has and use [Telepathy] so she can understand anybody who tries to talk with her. Then after she comes back, we do the usual thing and you will go with her on the hunter's pack.

-Are you sure? I don't have any combat prowess. All I have are heals that can't heal a big injury and since Tamiri specializes in it she's better than me.

-Yes I know. But I need you to use your [Telepathy] so Mari can pass any strategy to her.

-… I see...

-Any more questions?

-Yes…

-…?

I take a deep breath and say.

-What we do about her history? She doesn't seem to care about her pack since she never interacted with them. So what I want to say is, what if she questions that I can't answer for example... What happened to her mother? Or, how did she end up here?

Rapidly the elder answers while looking at me with expectation.

-You answer her of course.

-Are you sure? She may want to hear that from who was the one that brought her.

-Don't worry, on the sun she makes this question you will be her most trusted person in this pack.

-I see… at least I hope I am one.

I begin to walk back to where I was and continue to train my [Telekinesis] but without the same motivation as I was in deep thought.

…

As I am sleeping with the pack to warm myself a tremor hits us and almost everybody wakes up, some turn to face each other and the lookouts glance towards the cave entrance, waking up my worries.

Later into the sun, the tremor repeats but this time is much stronger than the last one and wakes the rest of the pack.

All the lookouts are looking at the cave and my worries begins to come back to me and I try to enter the cave, but the elder stops me. And he begins to warn me.

-Don't go in there. If you go, then her test is going to be immediately stopped, and she is going to be abandoned by the pack along with you.

-But…

-No more! I don't care if she fails or not the test anymore. You are the most important person on this tribe because of your class, you are a member of the pack already and a friend. So please, just lay back down and go back to sleep.

I back off and go back to the pack that is looking at my exchange with the elder. He begins to bark at the pack and everybody goes back to sleep, including me.

…

The sun is up and I am sleeping more than normal to quiet my worries. But I woke up to the howling of a lookout. But since I thought that it was the hunter's pack or the resources group coming back, I go back to sleep.

But I am met with a surprise. A wolf came to wake me up, a young wolf who I was filling my mind with worries.

She has a beautiful dark blue with white fur with crystal blue eyes.

And without thinking, I do the usual [Telepathy] method that I used on her when she was a newborn, and notice the surprised looks of my pack behind her.

…


	8. Side chapter 2 (R)

… [Meritios POV]...

After learning on how to fish with Ammy and showing her my favorite type of fruit. We raced back to our pack after we heard a lookout's howl.

When we arrived there, Ammy spotted my brother and Amataz ahead of us, and after showing displeasure in losing the race she sat down next to them. I passed by them without looking at Amataz in the eye.

I enter the room with the Class crystal and lie down next to the entrance.

Soon enough my brother comes back, and he talks with a teasing tone.

-So how the "Hunt" was with Ammy? Will I be an uncle?

Annoyed, I coil myself while speaking with him without facing him.

-Shut it old wolf, we exchanged knowledge. She taught me how to fish and I taught her about the fruits in the trees.

-... Wait, how did you fish? The only river nearby is the frozen one.

I glance at my brother's face and I realize it surprises him.

-We made holes in the ice and caught the fish with our claws. The fish are sleeping in that river so it was easy to catch them.

While explaining to my brother I remember when I bit the fish. I didn't know the ice protected the fish, so when I bit the fish, it caught me in surprise and I dropped the fish.

While she laughed at me, she removed the ice around the fish.

But it was okay since she embarrassed herself by rolling in the snow. So I won't tell him about our embarrassing acts in the forest.

-Another surprise, huh...

While staring my brother with a confused expression because he talked about her in a sweet tone.

-... Don't worry brother, she is all yours. As long you win her over Amataz that is.

I coil my head around my body again, making me not look at my brother. And the image of Amataz besides her comes out in my head. Noticing my sadness, my brother comes closer and lies down beside me and coils himself while looking at my back.

-Don't worry, you still have a way to impress her. In the sunrise, she will join the hunting pack with you. I know that you won't embarrass yourself in front of her, so do your best to impress her okay?

While I feel my face get warm, spoke with him in a low voice without glancing at him.

-Won't you shut up?

While my brother blocked his laughter from getting louder, he spoke in a teasing voice.

-I'm sorry my brother, but I will never tire of this. Have a good night and sleep well my brother.

I almost didn't sleep thinking on how to impress Ammy, but soon after the lookouts howl I sleep like a rock.

... [Mari POV]…

I finally return to the pack after a careless hunt because of Meritios behavior. I'm too tired to hear any of Setory's mumbles right now. But I guess the old Wolf can't see that, as he gets close while I was about to go to sleep in the cave's entrance. And in a low voice he spoke with me.

-Mari... Can we talk in private?

With a sigh, I stand up and follow him to the edge of the forest, away from the sleeping pack. And after making a lookout trade places with me, he speaks with me about an obvious fact.

-It's Ammy, the pack doesn't trust her and are getting mad at me for raising her.

-It obvious it would happen old wolf. We were raising a wolf from another pack, even I didn't like that.

He sighs and continues to speak in a tired voice.

-I'm old but not enough to be a fool. But I couldn't leave the small cub to die in that bloody place.

-And you got more respect from me. I will trust your decisions because you always plan ahead... You planned ahead right?

The reason I respect Setory so much is that in my first suns, he was a mighty wolf that feed our pack with at least two deer or one black bear together with Camio, Kilitio and Pomeri. And I know that no matter the numbers of suns and moons pass, the pack will respect him.

Although I respect him so much, sometimes he makes dumb decisions without thinking ahead. That's why the pack voted for a second elder, so I could fix any mistakes the old man did.

-I thought ahead. But you won't like it.

-... If you know it, then don't tell me.

He nervously faces me and voices his absurd plan.

-You can hunt black bears again...

-Yeah Setory, I am not doing what you want.

Setory expression turns into desperation and he tries to reason with me on his stupid idea.

-Look Mari, the pack will be hard to impress if she does the usual ritual. You need to go with my plan.

-And why do you care if they accept her or not? If half of the pack accepts her just from being an allied wolf, then why should you care if the cowards accept her or not?

He sighs and answers me in a calm tone.

-Don't call them cowards Mari. We are all part of the same pack.

I sigh and question Setory while looking at the forest.

-... How did she evolve?

The Great wolf's cave is where we raise and test our newborn through it. The test is safe as the hunter pack go in there to kill any monsters too dangerous for the newborns to deal with. We only leave fur balls live in that cave. These creatures consume magic and after a certain amount, evolve into a monster from ranging to goblin to a newborn dragon, nothing a smart newborn can't deal with.

But sometimes the newborns are just too smart. There's a method to evolve without going deep into the cave. By killing the weakest creatures, like the Fur balls and goblins, a wolf can pass through the first test with little effort and not getting any experience in combat.

-Don't worry. She didn't do the method.

-How can you be so sure?

I look at the place where the pack members are sleeping and focus on some members who did this method.

Since they didn't go back or slept through the test. They passed. When I come across them, I feel sick. A coward has no place in our pack. Since we are the smallest pack in the forest, we need males or females that can fight or help with the fight. Not sit back and eat our hard earned food and doing nothing for our pack.

I tried to kick them out or make them into a hunting pack, but Setory stopped me by saying it could have been me sitting back and doing the same.

I know about this method of passing the test because I did it. But when I saw Setory bring Deers and Bears for us, I requested to help him. With no combat prowess, I could only be the only thing they didn't focus on, strategies on how to kill monsters. And so I turned into what he called me "Strategist", nobody called me that only than the one who keeps the order in the group.

After a while, the pack nominated me as a second elder after the pack's leader Kalit died in a fight with humans when he got separated from the hunting pack.

Even though we are a small pack of wolves to have two elders leading it, they did that so I could feel responsible for bringing food to them.

I look back at Setory while remembering these moments. And he looks at me with pride and says.

-She killed a Royal rat in her test.

-Wh- what…?

-Do you remember when we heard those tremors? According to Camio, the fight between Ammy and a Royal rat caused it. You needed to see his expression as he reported the fight. It was priceless. But I guess I had the same expression as him when I heard about it. He even compared her to old wolf Kalit.

-…

I look surprised at him then the ground.

-Camio didn't seem to be lying Mari.

I know that Camio wouldn't lie to Setory. Camio is our professional lookout, he rarely lies to protect something that a wolf did, but that was it. All the lies were harmless, like a wolf running out in the forest to eat berries or a wolf going inside the great wolf cave to see any injured wolves we treat there.

Back when he was hunting with Setory, I got surprised at how much information he had about the monsters and his perception range. Although I thought he would stay behind and watch for monsters that got attracted to the fighting. He instead helps the group by turning invisible and attacking the weak points of the monsters, making the job to kill it way easier. I never looked at him with respect because of his bland fur color and blind eye. But when I learned about him, my respect about him was about high as Setory's.

-But… how?

-I am not surprised at that fact, because she is a Moon wolf.

I collect all my knowledge about the Moon's wolves and Royal rat. Sigh and calm myself.

-I see… Will think about it. If the bear is sleeping, then we will attack.

Setory looks at me with a proud expression and says.

-She won't let you down Mari.

…

The next day I prepared the hunter's pack to receive Ammy and strangely Amataz. Since Ammy can't understand us right, Amataz is coming with us to use his telepathy so we can talk with Ammy.

After Setory orders Amataz to get Ammy, I look back to see the angry Meritios looking at his brother. Setory smiles wryly and looks for help with me.

Sorry Setory, this time you brought that upon yourself.

After a while, the pack comes to send us off and Amataz and Ammy arrive late.

We welcome them and I warn Amataz to stay behind. The pack sends us off and we go deep into the forest.

After walking a distance. We stop and I make the members introduce one by one to Ammy.

When it was Kaz turn to introduce himself, she looks at him half surprised, Kaz probably said Camio is his father.

He thinks Camio is his father since Camio raised him since he was a young wolf. He trained him and Limely. Kaz turned in to a Scout like Camio and Limely turned into a Rogue. Camio retired himself of the hunt after finishing training the two and became the pack's professional lookout.

While I was thankful for him to give me replacements for him, I felt a little insecure. Because the only member I really knew was Kilitio.

When I introduce myself, Ammy surprises me by calling what Setory first called me, a "strategist".

I look back at the old Setory figure of my mind and laugh. Yes, she won't let me down.

After walking for a while Kaz notices a target and Limely goes to confirm. When she comes back, she says there is a black bear sleeping nearby. And the usual members get ready to move. But I stop them to think.

Should I really risk my pack safety...?

With three with offensive power, we usually avoid any bears. But with four, I am confident we can take down at least a black bear if we cooperate and have luck on our side.

When I asked if Ammy can fight, Amataz got angry at me and questioned my decision. After trying to convince him, Ammy calls out my insanity like it was my plan to attack the bear.

I got a little mad, but I calmed myself and finally convinced Amataz of Setory's plan without telling him.

I face Limely and the group's members and order them to get ready for battle with a black bear. Kaz and Limely look at me surprised while Meritios looks at me the same way but also with fear and Kilitio looks at Ammy as to analyze her…

This old wolf is hard to convince of such plan, he's tough, and he's a hard wolf to crack.

It's our third black bear without Pomeri, Camio or Setory. He's the one who made me stop trying to hunt for black bears as Meritios got hurt in our latest try. While saying luck was in our side, he feared it won't have our back again.

And back when I wasn't the pack's elder, I questioned Setory about the scar on Kilitio's neck but he only answered with "Get his respect and then question him". After going with them throughout many hunts, Kilitio finally trusted me a little, and I finally got the courage to ask him about the story.

He told me a human's blade, made his scar when his partner in love was alive, she specialized in healing spells and walked with him until they found a human and he engaged in battle with it.

After dodging the human's attack throughout the duration of the battle but not being able to hurt the human. The human got angry with him and slashed madly at him and since the blade was a long sword altogether with bad luck, the sword cut his neck and half his partner neck.

Kalit saved them, by killing the human with a surprise attack, and Kilitio's partner used her last breath to use her most powerful healing spell and save Kilitio, and now he is in the hunting pack because he wants to get better in protecting those who are important to him.

Me and Kilitio understood each other's motive to get strong and since then, we were great friends.

He looks to find what motive I trust Ammy with his eyes, but he doesn't voice his question on the way towards the black bear.

Thanks old wolf, I hope I can live up to that trust.

…

After splitting up off the group member's, me, Amataz and Kaz are walking towards it. Kaz stops and says.

-Here is where I stop. I will look out for any extra threats near the fight.

I nod and urge Amataz to leave him behind.

After a bit of walking, we hid behind a bush and I see Kilitio and Bas on top of the cave and then I see a scared Meritios and a calm Ammy. She looks at Meritios and he creates a false courage and stops shaking.

I look around and notice Limely. I need to force my eyes, but I can see part of the wall moving on its own.

I wait to everyone to pay attention to me. As soon as every in the area is paying attention, I get up slowly and howl to get the bear's attention.

When I do so the bear wakes up and he pays attention to my direction, but I backed off into below the brush again. While he looks Ammy and Meritios attack the bear, and Ammy surprises me with her placement of attack. The bear looks eye to eye with Ammy, then Limely finds an opportunity to attack its weak points, the belly and the back legs.

The bear screams at the surprise and the pain that Limely gave him, and gets out of his little cave entrance, making possible to Kilitio and Bas to attack him from the top. The bear surprises me by having the strength to walk while having three young wolves and a great one on its back.

He wails around, trying to get the heaviest wolf, Kilitio, off his back.

He tries to roll, but since he is not out of the cave yet, he doesn't roll around completely but he still succeeds a little by getting Limely off him.

Limely comes to my side, so she doesn't impede the fight and we watch the fight.

The bear bleeds from where everyone bites except Ammy's.

The bear gets up from trying to roll and throws itself towards the wall but only Meritios gets off, since Ammy is between his neck and chest, he needs to do a full roll to get her off.

Meritios comes towards me and I praise him with my eyes at the courage he created to make himself look good in front of Ammy.

I look back at the fight and the bear finally gets space to do a full roll, making him turn its sides towards us. Lamely tries to attack but I hold her back since she needs to wait for another opportunity to join the attack.

The bear rolls and makes Kilitio and Bas get off, but somehow Ammy is unfazed by the rolling. The bear continues to roll until he hits a tree with force.

Ammy gets off him and she crouches down as the bear gets up. By doing that, she dodged the bear's attack and when the bear noticed that he missed. He tried to follow the attack with another slash towards the sky, but by jumping backwards she dodges it too.

Limely, Meritios and Bas try to join the attack when the bear is voicing his rage from missing Ammy. But Meritios stops then while saying with confidence.

-We can only watch now. If we take part of the fight, we will only trouble her.

They all stop, except Amataz who tries to go through Kilitio but Meritios stops him and they watch the battle.

The bear and Ammy are staring each other down with the only noise being Ammy's growls. The Bear rushes towards and Ammy shouts.

-Come at me!

And she jumps the Wind attack I didn't even notice and then she turns around in the air and lands close to the bear. She tackles the bear but the force of a Young Wolf is puny compared to the bear's force.

The bear tries to bite her, but she uses the bear's body to launch herself away from the range of the bite. Then she does the impressive and uses telekinesis in a rock buried near her in the snow.

Amataz suddenly gets surprised and shouts to himself while almost rushing towards her.

-Telekinesis?! But she couldn't even use it to lift small rocks when we trained!

Suddenly with incredible speed the rock launches itself towards the bear's head wounding him and making it flinch.

Soon enough she charges the bear a second time but this time with speed, she succeeds what even Kilitio would need help with. She makes the bear lay down.

While the bear falls, she uses his claws to pierce its own neck. The bear tries to counter attack by trying to bite her, but she dodges by jumping on top. Then she sinks her teeth into the wound his own claw made and rips open his neck.

She looks at us and smiles. But she made a mistake, the bear isn't dead yet.

With his last breath he punched her. Making her fly on the air and landing near the open crack as she slid down the crack no one could have seen without searching for it.

We rush towards her with Amataz on the front and Meritios following him. When we get near her, it was already too late.  
She slides into the crack while Amataz was about to grab her paw. When he tries to grab her, he uses Telepathy in desperation, but instead of the normal Telepathy, it was the Mass Telepathy.

We stop him and Meritios of jumping into the crack behind her.

I look into the crack as close as I could. But with the crack borders is covered in snow, I couldn't look further more and risk falling due to a false step. All I could see was an Ice spike in the wall had fresh blood.

I turn towards the rest of the group who's having trouble in holding Meritios and Amataz. After calming them down, we drag the bear's body towards the pack as fast as possible.

We meet with Kaz on the way and he tries to know what happened to Ammy. But I answer him in a desperate voice.

-Look Kaz not right now. We need to get as fast as possible to the pack and then I'll explain okay?

He nods and helps us drag the bear to the pack.

-Okay...

… [Amataz POV]...

I can't believe it. When we began the attack on the black bear, Ammy held him until the end. When he came into impact of the tree, she lost grip of the Bear's neck.

And I saw her battle the bear by dodging his attacks that ranges from Wind claw I didn't see the runes or preparation to use a spell, the bear bites, and the fast slashes.

But what surprised the most was that she used [Telekinesis] like a professional and threw a rock buried deep on the snow with incredible speed towards the bear's head. The rock hits the bear's in the head making it flinch.

Then with the courage that would make even the most courageous wolf, Setory into a coward in comparison, charges the bear and hits him with all of her force, making it flip on its side.

When the bear's side hits the ground she then grabs his claws and uses it to pierce his own neck with it.

Then she dodges the bear's counter attack by getting on top of it and by biting the wound opening of his own claw and she rips open his neck open.

Then she stops and looks towards us and smiles.

But when my heart got happy, the next moment makes my heart almost stop on its tracks and all I see is the flying Ammy. She lands near an open crack that probably is deep enough to kill her and she slides towards it.

With all my force I run towards her while using my [Telekinesis] and [Telepathy] to get to her and, on the way, my spell upgrades and I use [Mass telepathy].

The next moment I am stopped by Bas and Limely and Meritios stopped by Kilitio right behind me. Mari is talking about something, but all I hear and see in my mind is the scene of Ammy falling down the cracks with a smile on her face.

I look back at Meritios and see him stopping trying to save Ammy and speaks with despair in his voice that echoes through my head.

-Stop it Amataz. She's gone.

I stop trying to pass through Liz and Bas and I follow Mari without intent.

We walked a little further away from the disaster. The bear is too heavy for them to run while carrying it, so we came back when the sun was in the middle of the sky. And the first one to rush over to us is the Setory. Mari talks to him with her head hung down as Meritios pass through them towards the crystal room. And all I hear from the conversation is.

-I knew your plan was stupid…

-What happened?!

Mari lifts her head and looks at Setory and shouts.

-Ammy! She is dead!

And feel the final strike into my heart that makes it shatter into pieces. The pack comes over and sees the black bear corpse and howls celebrating the incoming feast without the knowledge of the death of a member of the pack.

I don't feel courage to correct them and only howl as if I am crying like a human, but since I am a monster, tears won't come out and I can only howl. Making the howl filled with sadness gets swallowed by the cowards' howls.

…


	9. Chapter 7 (R)

…

I wake up to tremors and the sounds of explosions somewhere behind me, and Furiae suddenly comments on it.

{-Strange, that explosion was inside the dungeon, but it didn't shake even one bit... Hey Ammy, try to make a hole with the sword on the wall, just to see what is this dungeon made of.}

I lazily get up and look around to see if any monsters are around. I draw the great sword out of its sheath with [Telekinesis] and try to lift it up with my mouth. But I could barely lift it from the ground without [Telekinesis].

{-You won't lift that thing with your current strength, just use Telekinesis already.}

{-I only wanted to try...}

I lift the sword with [Telekinesis] and point to the wall and with all my force I try to pierce the wall by launching myself at it.

The sword doesn't even make a scratch on the wall and the sword falls flat on the ground.

{-I see… That's why those moles where above the ground. When in our world they are usually with half of their bodies on the ground... they are probably in disadvantage in this dungeon, since the dungeon walls seems be indestructible...}

I tilt my head while putting the great sword back into its sheath and ask Furiae.

{-Why do you want to know about this dungeon and its monsters?}

{-Idiot! What I mean is if we encounter them outside, where they can dig around, they are more dangerous than that lizard. And to conclude that this dungeon is maybe indestructible, making to the entrance the only way to get out. This dungeon is practically a prison. But that doesn't explain the crack you fell through though...}

{-I see… but right now is not the moment to research this dungeon. I just want to know... what was those explosions?}

{-That's something I don't want to know.}

I hear commotion, making me glance at my right and see a labour of twenty-one running towards me.

{-Well shit, this is bad. You won't be able to kill them all.}

{-Just watch and learn.}

I grab the iron sword's hilt with my mouth, but since it is light to carry, I easily lift it up. As they approach me, I prepare myself. When they do, I swing the sword at them.

I kill 3… 4… 6 and the rest passes by me without looking back at their dead comrades. I look at the running labour which passed me with a confused expression.

{-They are probably running from something.}

As Furiae finishes talking, I hear more commotion behind me. I face the noise and see two blue lizards with three green lizards. The green lizards are exactly like the blue lizard, but they have green axes instead of the morning star on their tail while their horns make a small scythe blade design.

I sheathe the sword and observe the lizards that are coming in my direction.

One green and two blue lizards pass by me. Leaving only two lizards to stop and look up at me.

-Grawrll!

The blue lizards put his tail straight up in the air.

I think he is questioning my hostility.

I pick up the dead moles I killed and begin to skin them. After skinning two, I use [Telekinesis] to make the meats float in front of their mouths.

The lizards keep their stares in me, but after I shake the meat, they open their mouths. I drop the meat inside their mouths and continue to skin the rest of the moles while they eat.

When they swallow the meat, they make a thankful expression. I guess the taste of the dirt makes meat way worse.

-Grawrll!

The green lizard glances his comrade that keeps staring me down and then faces me and begins wags his tail on the air to side to side.

Maybe he wants me to follow him, as I get close to him the blue lizard runs past me and towards the escaping moles, leaving me with the green lizard.

He walks towards where they came, with me behind him.

While on the way, I grabbed the dead moles and half skinned mole and stored them in the box with [Telekinesis].

…

After some minutes of slow walking, we arrive in a path that splits into three corridors. He stops in front of them and then he looks back at me. I tilt my head while looking back at him.

He looks at the middle path and then at me. I understand the signal and I give him one last mole meat and walk through the middle corridor.

I look behind me and he wags his tail slowly in a "goodbye" gesture while still munching on the meat. He quickly stops after he swallowed the meat, and he turns around and runs back to his partners.

I feel Furiae commenting on my head as I look back to my path and begin to run.

{-They are actually pretty cute aren't they? It kinds of makes me remember those snakes pets that people had on the previous world.}

{-Don't remind me of that...}

…

After some minutes of running, I begin to see red, green and blue crystals in the walls. They steadily begin to be abundant to the corridor as I progress the path.

So their tails weren't encased in ice, but in crystals. Huh...

I slow down when I sense something ahead.

The corridor ends into an open room with walls is made of the previous crystals.

In the entrance of the room, there are two red lizards with a crystallized red lances in their tails and they have horns that makes a spiral above their eyebrows. They are bigger than the lizards I met as their length are twice my size while the ones who I met were my exactly like mine.

The red lizards notice me and block the path with their tails, making an X in the entrance.

I walk up to them and then look into the opening of the X formation of red lances.

The room is completely crystallized, as the ground has blue crystals as ground, the walls are made of green ones and the roof is held by red crystals and there is only this corridor as an exit and entrance from where I'm looking.

In the room, there are around a hundred lizards by my count. They are all in different colors and sizes, but few come close to the size of the guards.

I look beyond and see a big lizard that has his back turned to the entrance.

I use [Telekinesis] and give two mole's meat to the guards. They ignore it for but their stomach cries out, and they eat it. They lay down their tails on the ground, but I won't pass since they didn't give me permission to pass.

I look the box and count the moles corpses. There's still a lot of moles left.

The lizards finish eating the mole's meat and then finally opens the path.

I walk on the path that leads to the big lizard that is resting with the lizards on the sides of the path walkway, they are all looking at me with cautious expressions.

-Grawl! Grawl!

A tiny green lizard is growling at a big green lizard, probably its mother, with a hungry expression.

I make one meat float to him and he gets scared by the floating meat and he backs away a bit, but his mother stops him by putting her paw on top of him.

He looks at me and I make a smile while getting the meat closer to him.

-Grawrll...

He eats it and his mother makes a thankful noise.

I return my attention to the path and notice that the big lizard is now standing up in his back legs.

He has blue scales and his right arm has a crystal gauntlet, his tail has a morning star twice big as the normal ones and big ones. He is almost thrice my size and very muscular, he almost looks like a human but with scales.

He walks towards me and I offer him some mole meat since I can't win if he wants to fight me with so many lizards around ready to support him.

He turns his hand, and I put the meat on top. He looks at the meat and then places in front of a normal sized red lizard, and the lizard opens his mouth, accepting the meat.

He returns his eyes back at me, and I wag my tail while sweating coldly and smiling at him.

He gets close to me and then sits down with his legs crossed in front of me. I sit down too while still wagging my tail nervously.

With his uncrystallized hand, he breaks a piece of his gauntlet and hands over the crystal by putting his hand in front of me. I look at the crystal piece and then at him.

He makes a "put here" while pointing at his open mouth.

I use [Telekinesis] on the crystal and after a bit of effort... I swallow the crystal since I can't chew it.

My body feels cold and I feel the same situation as when the paralyzing potion liquid's wrapped me. I get startled, since he can easily kill me if it is a trap, but his eyes are full of expectation, stopping me from thinking it was.

{-Ammy! Don't spit the crystal! It's giving this world's mana to you!}

I begin to agonize with the sudden pain of my stomach. I open my mouth trying to scream, but my voice won't come out. I fall down and my vision goes blank, but I am still awake as the pain spreads into my whole body.

Suddenly seven white boxes appear in my vision even though I have my eyes closed.

[Lizards Benefactor title Acquired.]

[Lizardman's Language Acquired.]

[Magic Control Acquired.]

[Learned Ice Fangs.]

[Ice resistance Acquired.]

[Learned Scale body armor.]

[Heat perception Acquired.]

I pass out as the white boxes go away.

…

-Wolf friend wake.

I wake up to the sound of a rough and deep voice.

I open my eyes and see I am still on the same place, with the lizards still looking at me.

I look up and see the lizard man, he's standing in front of me while looking at me with a worried expression. Then he speaks in broken sentences.

-Good, friend okay?

I look at him surprised at the unimaginable event. And I try to speak with him, but it sounds like I spoke in broken sentences too for me.

-You talk?

He makes a relieved expression while closing his eyes. He nods and continues to talk.

-Wolf friend good. Elder talk to you now.

I tilt my head with a confused expression and ask the lizard man.

-Why? Me did nothing for you.

He opens his eyes, and he looks at me with a calm expression while speaking.

-Elder explain. Now come Wolf friend.

He turns around and walks towards a small corridor I couldn't see from the entrance. The corridor leads into another crystal made room.

When I get near the corridor entrance, he stops on front of it and extends his left arm, inviting me to walk in first.

I can walk without problems on the corridor, but he needs to crouch down to go through it. If I didn't know he was friendly, this sight would be scary to look back at him.

He looks at me with a confused expression and question me while I was staring at him.

-What wrong Wolf friend?

I answer while getting my attention back to the path ahead of me.

-Nothing.

We walk for until we arrive into a bigger room, bigger than a football stadium. It is all crystallized in the same design as the previous room, in the middle of the far back wall there is a crystal wall that is separating something from the rest of the room.

I stop beside the room entrance and the lizard man passes me while walking in his two feet. He stops in the middle of the room and knells down. He looks back at me and I sit down next to him.

Then he looks at the crystal wall and makes a strange noise that sounds like a roar.

-Groar!

The ground suddenly trembles and I get cautious of the surroundings, but the lizard man puts his hand in front of me with a calm expression.

I calm my heart as the trembling turns into a small scale earthquake.

-Graargh!

The earthquake stops and I hear a strong roar that comes from behind the wall. The lizard man does the same noise as before but while kneeling and having his head touch the ground, so it sounds muffled.

-Groar...!

He looks at me and I stand up and bow my head while looking ahead. After a while, the wall trembles and a see a strange figure behind it. It a distorted figure so I can't make out what is it. Suddenly, the lizard man speaks.

-Wolf friend, get close to wall.

I look at him with a frightened expression and question him.

-Why?

The lizard man looks at the wall and speaks.

-Elder give language to wolf friend.

I look at the wall and see that in the middle of the wall, there is a strange ball of light that is floating. I walk towards the crystal wall and the strange light falls down while I am getting close.

When I arrive, I can see that the figure is light blue with scales, he's almost the wall's height, but I can't tell if he's really that figure behind the crystal wall.

The light ball touches me and I feel something flowing inside me, and then three white boxes appear In front of me.

[Blessed by Ancient Crystal dragon title Acquired.]

[Dragon's language Acquired.]

[Blessed by Ancient Crystal dragon title raises Lizardman's language to max level.]

[Blessed by Ancient Crystal dragon title raises Dragon's language to max level.]

The boxes go away and I hear a deep and old voice coming from behind the wall.

-Ah! Can you understand me, wolf friend?

I am out of words as the supposedly, Crystal dragon, behind the wall talks with me in a somewhat friendly voice.

-Huh? It didn't work? Let me try again…

I hurriedly answer back.

-No! I understand you just fine. I was just surprised that's all.

-I see. Don't be scared my wolf friend as I want to request you something. But first, can you tell me your name?

-Ammy, and it's not a name, it is a call, that my pack's crystal gave me.

-I see. After the request, I will bind you to that call as thanks.

I get confused at the Crystal dragon.

-Why? Why are you treating me this way? You gave me power and knowledge. I should be the one thanking you. But I don't understand since all I did was give your people some meat.

Silence fills the room and I hear a sigh from past the wall. The dragon continues to talk with a proud voice.

-Ammy, we the Crystal tribe value any monster that helps us, doesn't matter what the action's reason was. As long we benefit a little from it, we will respect you and welcome you into our home. It looks unreasonable to do this... I know. But we can't help ourselves, since everywhere my brothers and sisters go, they get killed by a human or another monster.

I hear another sigh from the dragon and he continues to talk with a sad voice.

-We are a dying species. In the beginning we were a huge tribe, so huge that we had wars against ourselves to sharpen our battle skills. But then the humans hunted us down. We stopped the war between us and got stuck in this dungeon, shamefully waiting for our deaths, since to die to an enemy's hand is the greatest dishonor we can have.

His figure gets low behind the wall, making what seems to be his head to be in front of me.

Then he continues to talk but with a worried voice.

-Our reason for existence was to support this planet's life force by feeding our life crystal to the earth. But suddenly the planet didn't need us. A much bigger and stronger monster that was sleeping deep into the earth is supporting the planet with its power now. But he's also feeding from that same energy, by doing that, he slowly kills us because we still need to support the planet.

His voice turns into a begging one.

-Please Ammy, I request that you kill me. If you kill me, then the Crystal Lizards tribe will cease to exist. I can no longer keep watching my brothers and sisters holed up in some dungeon while humans hunt us and slowly die out due to hunger.

-…

I can't understand. He wants me to kill his entire race just because he lost his reason to live. He seems like he will make it easy for me to kill him. But I can't accept this.

-No…

The figure raises its head, and he speaks in anger and sadness.

-Why!? All that I request of you is to kill me! I cannot suffer more than this! I lived thousands of years and I watched as my brothers, sisters and parents fall to human hands and the one who took our place! I beg you to end our lives!

I angrily shout back at the dragon.

-Kill you!? You want me to put my sword on top of your sorry head and end your life without a fight?

-!?

-If you want to die so badly, then fight me! You said dying by an enemy hand is shameful! Then I'm not your friend anymore, requesting for death is more shameful than that.

Silence… the dragon's figure is looking around and then at me while saying nothing. I get angry at his actions and I slash my iron sword at the crystal wall, making scratches in it while the sound of iron hitting the wall echoes through the room every time I hit it.

-If you don't want to fight me with reason. Then I will force you to fight!

I don't know what I am thinking anymore. Why I am giving this guy a lesson about life? Why do I care so much about his honor? While I question my own actions, I suddenly hear Furiae speaking in a melancholic voice.

{-Asking for death... huh...}

The surroundings suddenly get slowed down, and I remember the strange dream I had. His back while looking at the grave suddenly keeps appearing in my head every time I close my eyes.

... I see... That's why I care so much about him.

The contracts where I would hunt down miserable people, people who lost everything, people who want to say goodbye to that world. Those people didn't have families like this guy did, I didn't have a family until I was born in this world. They had nothing there. I lost everything before reincarnation, lived a shitty life where I would sleep anywhere as long as it was near to the next target.

All I had were those fights with those people, a fight to see which one lost the most, where I would see if that person still has any reason to live in their hearts, because if you fight for your life, you don't want to die and just wants to live a better life.

If you really wanted to die, you would stop fighting for it.

This guy suffered nothing at all. Deaths of his loved ones? You still have some of them in various types, friends and neighbors and so on, value them for as long as they last, some of them will stick around if you play your cards right. Are you sick to the point you can't move anymore? If you know you are sick, then you probably have someone that wants you to live and is taking care of you. Are you crippled to the point you think you are a nuisance? If have the thought of being a nuisance to someone, then that someone just wants to see you die happily. You failed everything you did? Keep trying, because it's probably just a period of your life.

I had to kill my only family member, or the one that thought as my father. All of my friends betrayed me when I lost my money by leaving me behind with no words when they looked at me, and some even tried to steal the little I had. And the situation I had to live to do the contracts, got worse by each one. I saw people's despair almost every day of the week, saw the reason they wanted to die, saw them lose it all. But I kept going, those fights with these miserable people somehow made me fear death and accept my life. I'm not those miserable people, with nothing, without purpose, even the fear of death is not enough to keep them going.

The shouts of the Lizardman behind me bring me back from the sudden and unreasonable rage.

-Stop Ammy! Just do as he says! I will give you my whole power to you if you accept in killing us.

I stop the sword from slashing at the wall and put back my iron sword into its sheath. I turn around and begin to walk towards the exit with my head down while speaking.

-I'm sorry, I cannot kill anyone without a fight.

The lizardman pleads with me as I am passing by him.

-Please Ammy! Understand that our elder is strong! He would probably kill you if he fought you with his full force!

I stop with my back against the Lizardman and say with a sorrowful voice.

-If he has that power, then why wouldn't he use it to protect himself or claim back his place? Anyway, I will go back to my way... Goodbye, thanks for the hospitality. I still have my family outside of this cave.

I continue walking until I was about to pass the corridor. And I stop when I hear the dragon's voice with strength in it.

-Wait! If you really wish to fight me. Then at least promise you won't blame me for your death.

I stop walking and look back. The dragon's figure is standing up behind the wall.

-I won't, but I want a real fight. Show me all that power you gathered all these years and defend yourself with the fullest strength.

The crystal wall's goes down, showing a blue dragon with crimson red eyes, he has crystals on the beginning of his wings, his claws made of a crystal shining different colors, making me think it was a rainbow inside them. He is half the room's height and five times my length. His jaw has a blue crystal wrapped around him, making the crystal look like a beard, in his forehead there is a rainbow colored crystal crown as part of his forehead.

He opens his mouth but his mouth doesn't move while he talks, making him sound like he has a speaker on his mouth.

-All right my wolf friend. You convinced me to fight, don't blame me if you die.

I turn my body and wag my tail and speak in an excited voice.

-Don't worry, the only one who is blaming anyone for anybody's death is you.

I charge the Crystal dragon with my iron sword in my mouth and the Silver great sword with [Telekinesis].

…


	10. Chapter 8 (R)

…

As I am charging the Crystal dragon, he shouts with a proud voice.

-I am the last Dragon of my tribe! My name is Ateri Kemira and I accept your challenge, Ammy!

I hold the iron sword with a smile while imagining a surprised expression on my father.

When I run 2 meters of distance, he gets on his fours and I feel immense pressure from him.

Suddenly, he opens his mouth and an Ice beam comes out of his mouth and I instantly use the great sword as a support, by stabbing the ground with it and using the flat side of the blade to jump out of the beam's range while the great sword is hit with the beam.

While Ateri charges another Ice beam, I look at the great sword. The blade got encased in ice, leaving only the hilt intact. I try to lift the sword, but even with [Telekinesis], I could only get it out of the ground and lift it up a little in the air, before it went crashing towards the ground, leaving only the hilt as I let go.

I look back at Ateri and he's about to shoot another beam still while I was trying to recover my blade. When he shoots the beam out of his mouth, I quickly do a back flip and the beam quickly goes by where I was.

With the great sword long gone, I run as quick as I could beside the Ice beam towards Ateri.

He stops the ice beam and charges another.

I jump to the sides randomly, confusing him about where I would jump.

It is a really simple pattern actually, three jumps to the right, three to the left, two the right, four to the left and repeat. But I guess he doesn't notice it and closes his mouth and waits for me to get closer. I pull the great sword's sheath out of my back together with the iron sword with [Telekinesis], but I rapidly separate the two as the gap between me and the Dragon was getting closed with each quick small jump I did. With the Great sword's sheath on my mouth, I use it as a support to jump towards him.

With a small hope of piercing his hard scales with the help of the impulse, I point the iron sword at his chest as I pull it from the sheath with my mouth and let go of the sheath.

But by crossing his claws in front of my blade, the blade couldn't even last a second after touching them, only making a small splinter of his claw as the blade breaks in half.

With a left lunge with his claws aimed at me, I dodge it barely by twisting my body as much as I could, but still get hit as he swings his arm at me, sending me straight to the ground. Doing my best to avoid breaking my body, I adjust myself to land, when my paw touches the ground, I roll as I noticed Ateri's eyes glowing blue.

In groups of five, fifteen ice spikes appear behind his head, immediately, they set themselves towards me and fly in an incredible speed.

I dodge them by running around him and distancing myself from him, making me a small target. That was the plan, but as soon as the second group of ice spikes finishes attacking me, he raises his head and chases me, easily closing the small gap I created. He is almost as fast as I am and four of my small jumps is one step of his.

I dodge the spikes by hair breaths, but the last spike of the third group made me jump backwards to avoid it. While I'm flying, I look behind me and see a spike coming to claim my head but I dodge it by lifting my head, but the last spike hits my back left leg, piercing it.

I land on my fours and immediately let out a small cry as I flinch from the pain, and in front of me looking at it, Ateri. In a worried tone of voice, he speaks with me as I glanced at the crystal and saw blood flowing out.

-Ammy, you won't win. I will make a blade for you with my power so you can kill me.

I look back at him with rage and he looks at me with a surprised expression.

-Giving up already?! Even though I saw you smile when the spike pierced my leg?

His surprised expression turns into a smile and I smile back with relief.

Yes, when the spike hit me, he smiled, commemorating the hit.

I turn to my back leg and grab the spike with my mouth. I pull it from my leg and break it in half with my fangs while looking at Ateri. He makes a surprised expression and I say proudly.

-If you let me recover again, I might kill you next time Ateri. I'm not here to play with you forever.

I jump up and try to jab him with my claws. He does a small jump backwards and I make a small hole in the ground where my claws strike. He looks at me with a impressed expression and questions me.

-Scales? How did you get that skill?

Yes, the reason I used my claws was because I coated them in a dark blue, almost black scales, because of the skill [Scale body armor].

Since [Scale body armor] is a skill, it doesn't need a chant. I just discovered how to use it, when I saw the spike piercing my back leg, I embraced for the pain and instead of the spike hitting my body, it hit the scales diminishing the wound.

I can control where the scales coat my body because I have the [Magic Control] skill. This skill had a hand in improving myself, letting me use the great sword to block previously. But I quickly notice the problem with [Scale body armor]. I can only protect my body with scales by a small amount and only one part of my body at one time.

I coat my left paw with the scales, making my claw much more studier and powerful as I feel it in my body. Ateri looks at my left paw and understands the reason I wasn't dead until now, with a calm tone, he talks with me.

-I see that Lotome gave you a bit of his power so you can understand him. But how did you get that skill? If he gave you a piece of his crystal, then you would only get the [Lizardman's language].

I charge him while shouting at him.

-Now is not the time to monologue Ateri!

-!?

I put much more strength in this charge, surprising him with my sudden increase in speed.

His eyes quickly shine blue as he goes into his back legs. And a 2 meter crystal wall appears in front of him, as the wall finishes raising, a crystal torrent with a lance head come from the walls while aiming at me. While they travel in the air towards me, they leave bridges of crystal through were they pass.

I side step the lance of the torrent and jump on the bridge it made. I glance back and see that the lance already materialized itself and is making its way towards me.

Another crystal torrent appears out of nowhere and almost hits me, but it was too slow. The torrent crashes at the bridge I'm standing on and breaks it in half and unintentionally saving me from getting turned into a wolf skewer as another torrent was about to hit me. But before I could sigh in relief, the broken part of the bridge quickly turns into another torrent and continues to chase me down together with the other torrent.

In the middle of closing the gap between me and the wall, I notice the torrents on my sides and above. Running ahead to aim for me, they prepare an ambush. But by clawing the bridge I ran, I halt before I could pass by them. Not expecting me to come to a stop, two torrents crash into the bridge while the other missed.

Immediately, I jump out of the crumbling bridge and go to another which was beside me and as I watched the torrent ahead slowly recover, I jump back to the original bridge as soon as I could.

The torrent which I was on recovers and lunges at me almost immediately, surprising me a little as I tried to dodge it as best as I could, but could only make it scrape my back as it avoided crashing into the bridge. I almost fall off, but I quickly recover and arrive next to the crystal wall. With a jump forward and my claw clad in scales aimed at the wall.

My claws hits the wall full on and only creates a hole big enough for me to squeeze through, no way back. I land back on the bridge, but suddenly, two torrents come out from the walls and lunge at me from the sides, by jumping, I barely dodge them as they crash into each other. While on the air, I twist my body to dodge another torrent which came from behind and it hits the wall full on.

But when I thought it was over as I land back on the bridge, another torrent appears from below my feet, barely letting me dodge as I throw myself to the edge of the bridge. As the torrent makes a sharp turn, I coat my claws with scales and barely hold on to the bridge. With a pull with all of my strength, I throw myself at the incoming torrent, but I quickly twist my body, when I land on the bridge again, as I still bled from the hole in my leg and bruise in my back, I look at the torrent making a turn below me, aiming to attack me from behind.

The torrent easily reaches me as I tried to run towards the small hole, but with a simple jump, I make the torrent hit the wall full on again, breaking an even bigger hole in the wall. I continue running and reach it before Ateri could make more torrents to attack me.

But when I arrive at the hole's edge to the other side of the wall, I don't see a giant Dragon that should be there. Confused, I turn my back to the room and claw the wall as hard as I could, and slowly slide down the crystal wall. Immediately as I land, the ground wraps itself around my feet like water.

Hearing his calm voice, I try to search for Ateri around the room.

-Ammy, I am sorry to do this to you. But you could have just accepted the offer and executed me, but you wanted to fight me. But I guess it was fun, I never fought an enemy that survived my attacks for so long. They all died quickly to my attacks, but you... you survived long enough to make me think in strategies to kill you, something I did only when I was younger. But this is the end, so goodbye my Wolf friend, our battle was fun.

A gigantic crystal spike forms in the middle of the air as he emerges from the crystallized ground. He closes his eyes, and the crystal flies towards me in great speed. I stare the crystal and chant in my mind while opening my mouth as much as I could.

[Magic consumer]!

I knew it. I noticed when Amataz asked me that question.

"Do you remember when you got asleep on my back? Did you feel anything strange?"

And when I saw the [Magic Consumer] in the spell list. I found out what I did back then, I consumed Amataz magic.

The crystal shrinks in front of me and get in my mouth. I felt magic flowing into me while having a small pain in my stomach, together with a headache. Then a white box appears in front of my vision as I am consuming the crystal.

[Magic consumed. MP recovery is starting.]

Then when I finished eating the crystal, two white boxes take place of the one that just disappeared.

[MP recovered. MP recovery ended.]

[Ice resistance rose to level 2]

I coat my back legs with scales and struggle to break the crystal enveloped around it. Little by little, I free myself. Suddenly a white box appears in my line of sight.

[Scale body armor rose to level 2]

I coat my legs more with the scales and finally break out. I look ahead of me and see that Ateri is praying for me, like I died. I charge with both claws coated in scales while angrily shouting.

-Like I said Ateri! If you let me recover again, I would kill you!

Ateri opens his eyes and makes a stupefied expression and he tries to jump away from my attack. But I already thought he would do that, so I didn't attack early and instead chased him. When he lands, I jump as he is sliding backwards from his jump.

I cut his left leg and make a wound just as big as me on it, but still not enough to make him bleed.

-Grawrl!

After a scream in pain, he swings his left claw at me, and I clad half of my body in scales, successfully blocking the break neck speed attack and getting launched through the room. When I hit the ground, my right arm dislocates as I bounce and end up further into the room, ignoring the pain after letting a pained cry, I try to land on my feet by spinning my body in the air, but the moment I try to support myself with my right arm, I feel an immense pain as I throw myself to my left side along with another pained cry. As I panted heavily, I looked at Ateri as he looks at his wound with an impressed expression and talks to himself in a happy tone.

-A wound… ah… haha… ahahahahahaha!

He laughs with a strange smile while looking at the wound. After he finishes laughing, he looks at me with a happy expression.

-To make a wound in me, you are quite something Ammy.

I laugh weakly as I stand up in three legs and then talk in a happy tone, trying to hide my pain behind it.

-Everybody has a hidden trick. You showed yours and I showed mine.

When I looked back at the torrents when I arrived at the hole in the wall, I noticed that the torrents had his eyes in each one. He somehow fused into the crystals and made me think he was behind the wall. His expression turns into a serious one as he speaks in a happy tone.

-Yes, truly surprising. But just as you said, I won't let you recover Ammy. You proved you are an enemy to be taken seriously.

He runs towards me and tries to pierce my body with his claws from above.

I dodge it by sidestepping to the right. And I try to fix my dislocated arm with [Telekinesis].

I'm sure I can do it, but the pain is too much.

I imagine the bones of my right arm getting back into place and use [Telekinesis].

-!

With the pain making me flinch, Ateri creates a giant ice spike and quickly sends it towards me, aimed at my head. I quickly use [Magic consumer] and eat the spike and two white boxes appear quickly one after another.

[Magic consumed. MP recovery is starting.]

[MP recovered. MP recovery ended.]

I stand on my fours with the pain from the fixing of my arm and quickly try to swing at Ateri with my claws coated in scales.

He jumps sideways and dodges it. Then I feel pressure coming from him and an ice beam comes out of his mouth almost immediately. I do a back flip to dodge the beam, and while he stops his ice beam, I land and try to attack Ateri with my claws by charging at him, and he counters my charge by attacking ahead of where I would pass by.

I slow down, making him strike the ground and I strike his claws instead.

When our claws hit each other, mine only sacrifices the scales while cutting his claws in half. As he pulls his arm back to him, I use his nails stuck to the ground as support and on his right arm. And with no pause in between, I throw my body upwards while keeping my back paws on his arm, and immediately push my body downwards with my claws aimed at his arm and make a hole in it.

-Grawrll!

He screams in pain and tries to crush me with his left hand and I dodge it by side stepping and jumping on it. He shakes his hand violently, almost throwing me away, but instead I slide into the ground near his feet, and without letting me attack him, he makes create distance between us by making the ice spikes again, with side steps and back flips I dodge them all, and try to close the gap forced into me. But in the way to Ateri, a crystal springs out of the ground, halting my charge as he somehow turns into liquid and fuses with the room. As I watched everywhere I could for a hint of him, he talks with me in a mocking tone.

-Sorry Ammy, But you will die by my hand.

I continue to look around the room while speaking back in the same mocking tone.

-Do you still want to die that way you asked? Do you regret accepting my request?

I look at the ground and see his figure inside the crystal below me. I jump backwards as he emerges from the crystal while doing an upper cut and then diving back into the roof like he's swimming through the room. I keep looking out for him while speaking with a playful tone.

-Dirty trick, Ateri. I can't hit you while you are doing this.

I feel him laughing at me from somewhere.

Suddenly, I feel pressure coming from the wall and I see him putting his head out of the wall as he was about to fire an ice beam at me.

I dodge it by side jumping and think a strategy as he fuses back into the wall.

I can't use [Scale body armor] in my head, since it probably won't affect my teeth. I have to use my claws to hurt him as he's out of this state, because my claws coated in scales are the only thing being able to hurt him.

Ateri suddenly appears above me with his left claw aimed for me. and I dodge his attack by side jumping to his right. As I am dodging by a hair's breadth, I slash his right eye with my left claw when he passes by me.

-Grawrll!

He doesn't transform into liquid this time due to the pain, making his body hit the ground.

Since he's big, I had to jump awkwardly by launching my back into the air and using my back legs to throw myself backwards. I roll on the ground when I land on my back and safely dodge Ateri's body.

He agonizes and wriggles his huge body around, accidentally striking me with his tail. I fly a meter from him and stop laid down on my left side. I quickly stand up and watch Ateri agonizing in the ground. I speak with him in a mocking tone.

-Having fun?

He slowly stops agonizing and looks at me with his left eye. His right eye is closed but the blood still runs down through his face. He sits down and puts his right hand on his wounded eye while speaking with a happy tone.

-Yes, it's something I missed from my younger days. The pain, the happiness of hitting an enemy and the desperation to make plans while trying to predict the enemy's movement. Ammy... I need to thank you, please let me have the honor of naming you before we continue. Because even if you die when we continue this fight, I still want to tell my family of the one who fought with me in equal power. I relax my body and say in a proud voice.

-I am Ammy, a Moon's wolf pack member!

He looks at the ceiling and puts his right hand on the ground, showing his closed and bloodied eye. And begins to talk in a proud but strict voice.

-I, Ateri Kemira, give you Moon wolf member, a name to be remembered by your enemies and close ones. The sky won't forget, the sea will tell, the ground will write your name, Ammy!

I suddenly feel magic power growing in my body, and then a white box appears in front of me.

[Ateri Kemira names individual Young Moon wolf as Ammy]

I wag my tail and then howl in celebration.

A name, something that makes me different from the normal wolf. Even if it's something useless, I can't help but feel happy.

I stop howling and then get ready to continue the fight with Ateri.

-Thanks Ateri! But now is the time to finish this!

Ateri gets on his fighting position and shouts back.

-You are right Ammy! lets finish this!

He roars and I howl back, we both charge each other with our full forces.

This is the final exchange of blows. I know that if I can't kill him now, then he would kill me the next moment.

When we get near each other, he creates various crystals spikes and immediately they go ahead of him at me as we close the distance between us.

I use [Magic consumer] to eat the spikes, but they are too much, and before I notice that, three of them pierce my body and Ateri tries to swing his right claw at me, and I'm forced to dodge it by jumping over. I use his claw as support and launch myself towards his chest and then concentrate all the [Scale body armor] in my right claw.

I pierce his chest and then get my paw stuck in the hole I made on his chest.

-Grawrll!

He screams in pain and gets on his fours while I am stuck to him. He rolls on the ground, making me be on top of his chest. While we are both breathing roughly, I look at my body. And check my sad state.

A wound in the back, a hole in my left back leg, a spike going through my entire right back leg, another spike going through my back and stopping in my stomach and another stuck in my right arm.

I stand up weakly and push my paw out of his chest with my last ounce of strength and then lie back down. I look at him and check his state just to see how good did.

I couldn't see if the wound on his left leg was still there, but he's blind in one eye and has a hole in his arm. I couldn't count the claw I cut in half because he already grew it back. So I could only count three wounds in him and I'm unsure of the other.

I think "That's so unfair...", but I guess I should have expected. While looking at the ceiling, he speaks in a melancholic tone while still gasping for air.

-Ammy, you were an incredible opponent. I never in my entire years battled anyone with all of my power just like I did.

He looks at me who is gasping air rapidly and continues to speak.

-Ammy, I need to ask you one last request and give you one more present to you.

I kiddingly speak to him while looking at his face.

-Ateri, you keep giving me gifts. This battle was one, then the name, now another one? Are you trying to charm me? Sorry, I am not into old dragons, ahahahaha. *cough* ... sorry.

I vomited blood on his chest while laughing. He looks back at the ceiling while talking in a tired voice but in a happy tone.

-Ahahahaha. Truly idiotic... You still joke in these dire times? We are both about to die and I will be the first one. But it's okay... you need to listen to my request if you survive this.

His tone turns into a serious one. I rest my head on his chest.

-My tribe will turn into eggs Ammy, they won't die. They will wait for a time when this planet needs us when it does. They will hatch before it hits a catastrophic accident, killing all the living beings on this beautiful planet. I want you, Ammy. To help my tribe, by coming back here and guiding them to a crystallized dungeon in the far north, beyond the sea. Lotome will know what to do there. Now to your gift, there is a rainbow crystal where I was when we first met. That crystal will give you the power to create wings and control the crystals. Before, I would not give you this gift, because I wanted to Lotome to be the Leader with those powers, but...

He looks at me with a smile and continues to speak in a happy tone.

-You remembered me about my reason to live and recognize the shameful request I made to you, to be killed without a fight is worst than anything. I shouldn't give up my life, I should have fought for the purpose Life gave me. To survive, that is my purpose and every single living being's purpose. If you are unhappy of it, then you should still continue living and surviving, and surely, Life will give you another purpose until you accept it.

He looks at me and speaks in a tired voice.

-Now, I must go to my family and tell them about... it. So... Good... bye...

He drops his head in the ground and I feel him stop breathing. I speak in a tired voice while my consciousness fades.

-Yeah old man, it would be an honor to shoulder that request...

…


	11. Chapter 9

...

[Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon title Acquired] 

[Dragon killer title Acquired]

[Killer of the Murderer of a thousand title Acquired]

[Carrier of hopes title Acquired] 

[Draconic vision Acquired]

[Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon title raises Scale Body armor to max level]

[Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon title raises Magic control to level 7]

[Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon title raises Ice resistance to max level]

[Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon title raises Slash resistance to level 9]

[Killer of the Royal rat title raises Slash resistance to max level.]

[Slash resistance evolves into Slash nullity level 1]

[Ice resistance evolves into Ice magic nullity level 1]

[Scale body armor evolves into Dragon skin] 

[Ice breath learned]

[Doppelganger Summon learned]

[Individual "Ammy" is forced to evolve into Great Moon Wo-]

[Dragon Killer title forces Individual "Ammy" into evolving to [Special Breed] Moon's wolf High Queen.]

[Queen of the Moon title Acquired] 

[Wolf's High Queen title Acquired]

[Special Breed title Acquired] 

[Extreme speed learned]

[Night vision Acquired] 

[Dark Resistance Acquired]

[Fire Resistance Acquired] 

[Wind Resistance Acquired]

[Deception Acquired] 

[Transform Acquired]

[Deep knowledge Acquired] 

[Analysis Learned]

[Thunder ball Learned] [Elemental fangs Learned]

[Elemental claws Learned] [Extended Vision Acquired]

[Extended memory Acquired] [Sage of everything title Acquired]

[Mind resistance Acquired] [Light resistance]

[Killer of the Murderer of a thousand title raises all resistance to level 5]

[Sage of everything raises all spells to level 2]

[Carrier of hopes raises light resistance to level 9]

[Wolf's High Queen raises all skills to level 3]

[Queen of the Moon raises all skills to level 5]

[Special Breed title raises all Vision skills by 2]

[Night vision evolves into Dark vision]

[Enhanced vision evolves into Detailed vision]

[Extended vision evolves into World sight]

[Heat perception evolves into Heat detection]

[Draconic vision evolves into Dragon eyes]

[Paralysis resistance evolves into Paralysis immunity]

[Dark resistance evolves into Dark nullity]

[Fire resistance evolves into Fire nullity]

[Wind resistance evolves into Wind nullity]

[Light resistance evolves into Light nullity]

[Next evolutions available through Deep knowledge Skill]

…

I wake up to what felt like a day, i feel almost dead from starvation.

I open my eyes and see that I'm still alive.

But there is something different, and that something is me. I am almost the size of Ateri's belly and my fur changed.

It's a darker blue fur without the white fur part. My claws are so much sharper and studier than before, they changed color too, they are now my previous fur color instead of white nails.

I can't see my face so I check the rest of my body.

In the middle of my body there is a white fur that is something, but I can't quite see it right.

I am still with the spikes through my body, but I don't feel any pain from moving around with them.

I grab them with telekinesis and break them in half and drop the rest. The wounds that they made are not bleeding for some reason.

I stand up and get off Ateri's body and notice that my movements are much more smoother and stronger than before.

When i get off Ateri's body, i accidentally use him as support to jump down his body, almost turning him around.

When I land without caring, I make a crack in the crystallized ground where I land. I turn around to face Ateri's body and apologize in a tired voice.

-...Sorry buddy, i didn't mean to.

My height is the same as the stronger wolfs from the pack, for example, Kilitio or Setory.

I around the room and see that the wall Ateri raised is gone, and there is an egg on the entrance. That must be Lotome, the lizardman.

I look to where he was firstly at and begin to walk to it.

I quickly arrive there, although the place was ten meters of distance.

I hope I get used to this speed of movement quickly.

I begin to search the wall for the crystal Ateri mentioned. I find it low in the wall, it is hidden behind a blue crystal.

And I notice that the room is much brighter than before, before it was bright but I could still tell that the room was dark. But now I can't tell, since the room looks brighter to the point that it looks like a high powered lamp is in here.

I look at the crystal and then at Lemote's egg.

If I take the crystal power, then Lemote is going to have problems to cross the ocean if I not alive in the moment the world needs them and they hatch out of their eggs.

I decided to not take the crystal's power and I walk up to Lemote's egg, and after one minute of walking, i arrive next to him.

His egg size is half mine, its blue with dark blue lines in the base, top and middle.

I lift it up with telekinesis and notice that telekinesis is much faster and smoother than before to respond and it doesn't take much effort to use it.

I take him near the crystal and walk back towards the corridor. When I pass through it, I see hundreds of eggs in different sizes but all with the same design in different colors.

I look at my box that i left behind, there's at least five eggs around it and no meat inside them, only the daggers. But you could clearly see that someone nibbled at the daggers.

While lifting the small eggs out of the box, i speak with a tired voice.

-I was hoping that i could eat some of the meat here... but whatever. The daggers aren't useful anymore too.

I look around and sigh at the incoming work and question myself if I really need to do this.

I lift up 5 eggs simultaneously but when I try to lift a sixth one, the egg doesn't lift if it's not a small one.

Hours pass as I move the eggs.

…

Finally, I finished to group up the lizard tribe eggs in front of Lotome's egg. He is the biggest one of them all as expected.

I turn around to see if Ateri's body is still there, see his body lying there lifeless.

Sadly, i can't move his body without much struggle, and i am already very tired.

I arrive in front of his body and begin to say my thanks to him in my mind.

"You gave me the best battle ever, I will never forget you. I grouped your tribe in front of the crystal, and sorry, but I don't want the crystal power because they might need it more than me. Goodbye Ateri Kemira, and rest in peace"

I make a minute of silence and then begin to walk away from Ateri's body and his tribe eggs and pass in the corridor.

I stop in the other end and attack the ceiling of the corridor with [Scale body armor] so i can seal the room with rocks.

I look surprised at my paw because i easily broke the corridor's ceiling. My paw almost looks like is made of rocks and if you look in the distance, it looks like I'm wearing those medieval steel gauntlets but they are made for me, so it looks really strange.

I can't answer my question about my own status, since the starvation finally begun to affect me. I definitely won't eat Ateri's body even if am this hungry. If i did, i would look back at myself with disgust.

I exit the crystallized room through the open corridor, and quickly begin to walk on the normal stone and earth corridor with the crystals appearing from time to time.

While i walk through the corridor, i'm looking out for any moles through the corridor so i can feed myself.

I'm still not used to my body's speed, the corridor that took me hours to run through are now quickly walked through.

I feel something near me and I begin to run towards it. I look ahead and see the sleeping mole, i can see that its sleeping because the corridor is much brighter, and i can see when corridor makes a turn ahead of me.

I focus on the mole and my vision zoom in, making me think that i ran next to it. I stupidly slash at the ground and hitting the air.

But to my luck, the mole didn't wake up yet.

I walk beside it and bite the mole before it could wake up. And suddenly, the mole is crushed under my hold, and splatters the wall and ground with its blood like those Fur balls on the Great wolf cave.

I don't care about the taste of the dirt, so i eat the mole the way it is.

While i go back to searching for more moles, i call Furiae in my head with a tired tone.

{-Furiae, are you there...?}

I feel Furiae coming from somewhere from my soul and starting to speak in my head.

{-Of course i am here, ...Wh-Who are you?!}

{-It's me... Ammy.}

{-Are you really though? You look very different and is full of magic power of this world.}

I finally find a small group of three moles. I rush towards them and I bite one mole and crush the two remaining while they didn't notice my presence.

The ones crushed spreads blood everywhere in the ground and in my paw. I don't mind it since I grew used to this.

I miss the pack. How long have i been here? Days? No... Weeks? I can't really tell.

Furiae questions me with a confused tone while i eat the moles.

{-What happened to you?! You suddenly look too strong even for those guys...}

{-I fought Ateri and won, and where were you in that entire fight?}

{-Who the fuck is Ateri? And I was hiding from the souls that you were going to meet like I usually do.}

{-Ateri is a dragon, come on you can just in my memory without permission. Sorry, i forgot about that.}

But who's did i get near? Are Lotome and Ateri so strong that Furiae thought of them as having human souls?

{-Yeah, i will do that. Let me see how you turned into this monster, I'll talk with you later.}

{-Okay.}

I feel Furiae going away and I continue to search for more moles since I'm still hungry.

…

I walked around this dungeon for at least two hours, i killed and eaten eleven moles in that time.

While some of them noticed me and ran for their lives, i caught most of them.

Is their fear from me killing the other moles or is my strength scaring them?

I'm eating another mole that i just caught while laying down in the corridor with my back against the wall. And suddenly, i feel someone near me and hear someone familiar.

(-A… y… Seto…?!)

My heart begins to beat fast and i stand up, feeling happy and shout back at Amataz in telepathy.

(-Amataz!?)

(-?!… Am…?)

I walk through the corridor, trying to get closer to him.

He must be using that telepathy when i fell down the crack. Did he get better at it?

I get impatient since i can't seem to get closer to him. So i coat my paws in scales and strike the ceiling with the hope of breaking through it.

I make a hole in the ceiling big enough that i can jump through it.

When i see light coming from the hole, i quickly jump through it while ignoring the dirt.

I guess that Furiae must have been wrong with this dungeon, its not indestructible, the moles are just too weak to make a hole in the ground.

I get outside of the dungeon and stand somewhere in the snowed forest.

I can't tell where I'm, but i need to find Amataz quick.

I search for Amataz and find him looking around in search of me. Near him, there's a wolf laying on the ground.

I look around and see Meritios looking at them with a terrified expression.

I can't tell who it is laying down because they have their back to me.

-Groarr!

I suddenly hear a roar, and see a gray monster. He has half of my height and has horns of a bull. The monster is muscular like Lotome and is standing on his fours even though his front legs look like hands instead of paws or hooves.

He suddenly tries to attack Amataz and the wolf with his horns.

I charge the monster as fast i could and successfully push the monster against a nearby tree.

I stop in front of Amataz while watching the monster. The monster glances at me with what i assume its a surprised expression.

I can't really tell since the only feature of his face are his small eyes and enormous mouth. The rest is just muscle.

I glance at Amataz and speak with him in telepathy with a worried voice.

(-Hey, are you okay? You didn't miss me too much, did you?)

Amataz and Meritios look at me with surprised expressions.

I grew up too much, they are so tiny for me in size.

While going back to watching the monster, Amataz speaks with Telepathy with a happy tone.

(-Ammy! you still alive!)

I glance at him and answer him with a happy tone.

(-I didn't die because my family is still alive.)

Cheesy line, i know. But they need to relax a bit, i can't have them panic when I'm fighting a monster that i never saw before.

His expression turns into a smile. And I glance to the wolf that is still laid down next to Amataz.

It's Setory, he has tired eyes while looking at nowhere and has fast breathing.

While my happiness turns into rage, i question him.

(-Se-Setory is that y-you?)

He answers back with a weak voice.

(-Ammy...? you are alive... that's good... Then please, ...take care of my brother.)

He stops talking and faints.

-Grawrll!

I look back at the monster who's growling like he killed someone.

So you killed a member of my family? Don't worry, I'll just spoil your happiness a bit.

I charge the monster with all of my strength and stand behind him. I coat my claws in scales and they get coated in fire too, but i don't care about that right now.

The monster quickly turns to face me and pierce his chest with my left claw and begin to push him backwards, flipping him to lay down with his back against the ground.

With a voice filled with frustration because it didn't immediately die. I accidentally speak in telepathy.

(-Just die.)

With my free paw coated in scales and fire, I pierce his chest with it. Finally killing him when i use my height to stand on top of him.

I get my paws off the monster and walk towards Setory who's laying down while passing by Amataz and Meritios who have dumbfounded expressions while looking at the dead monster.

Like Pomeri did to me when i was a newborn, i picked up Setory and placed him on my back. After making sure that he's steady, i glance at Amataz and speak with him in telepathy.

(-I will explain how i am alive later. Right now, we need to take Setory back to the pack and save him if possible, okay?)

Amataz expression turns into a serious look and he answers me.

(-Okay! Follow me.)

Amataz walks next to Meritios and begins to speak in a hurried tone to the still dumbfounded Meritios.

(-Come on Meritios! We need to take your brother to Tamiri! Hurry and get up!)

Meritios looks at Amataz and his expression turns into a grim one. He begins to speak in a sad tone voice through telepathy.

(-Why? He is already dead... You know it, don't you Amataz?)

I don't know what happened to Meritios while i was away, but its pissing me off.

I get close to them and angrily speak with Meritios through telepathy.

(-You begin to run with us or I am going to get Setory back to the pack and then hunt you down.)

His expression turns into a terrified one while i continue to speak.

(-You changed Meritios, not in a good way, but in a miserable way. If you are ready to leave your brother without a second thought, then i fear what you will do next.}

He begins to stare at the ground while i try to look him in the eye.

I speak with Amataz in a serious tone while he looks at Meritios with pity.

(-Let's go Amataz, lead the way. Leave him to die while we save his brother, when we save Setory, we tell him what Meritios said.)

Amataz speaks while looking at me with a worried face and tone.

(-Co-Come on Ammy. We can't lea-)

I interrupt him by just glancing at him with a serious expression. He then turns around and speak with Meritios.

(-I-I am sorry Meritios. I will come back for you when Ammy arrives at back to the pack.)

He begins to run and I follow beside him.

I hear someone running behind us after we ran two meters. And I smile in my mind.

Meritios arrives beside Amataz and nods at him and me. We nod back as we are running through the forest with Setory in my back.

…

After thirty minutes Amataz speaks in Telepathy while gasping for air.

(-The Great wolf's cave is just straight ahead. We are almost there.)

While Meritios and Amataz are gasping for air, I am tired from slowing down to keep up with them by keeping myself behind them.

I begin to speak in a sad tone to Amataz.

(I see, sorry Amataz.)

He speaks in a confused tone while looking ahead.

(-huh? Why?)

I pick up Meritios by his scuff and throw him into my back, beside Setory and I say to him.

(-Hold on to me Meritios. We are going to run really fast. Amataz, we will wait for you there okay? Okay, see you later.)

I feel Meritios claws trying to pierce my skin and I run ahead of Amataz, leaving him behind as he says.

(-Ok…)

I'm running somewhat fast, but i need to be careful not to drop Meritios and Setory. So i used Telekinesis with the hope of it, holding them down to my back.

…


	12. Side Chapter 3

…

I'm resting in the crystal's room while the pack eats the Black bear that we just brought.

Even though that bear killed a member of our pack, nobody else other than Amataz howled at her death.

If I'm still sleeping in the moon before i met Ammy, then i want to wake up.

I want to wake up and stop them from going after that Black bear and save Ammy.

I knew that the bear was going to kill one of us. Because we never fought them, our strategy was the same as the previous Hunter pack, with only Great wolves in them.

The Black bear is famous among the Hunter pack members, because its the strongest monster around that we can hunt.

When we prepared for that ambush, I was scared. So scared from losing my teammates and specially Ammy, but she looked at me like she was scolding my cowardice while we waited for the others to appear around the sleeping bear.

After we failed our plan, Ammy fought the bear as equal, by dodging his attacks and killing him by wounding his neck with the bear's claw and biting the wound.

I was seriously impressed and fell in love at that courage of hers.

But that battle turned against Ammy in the end.

I don't know how, but Ammy flew meters in the air and landed near a crack in the ground that was nearby.

My brother arrives in the room and I'm brought back from my memories.

We exchange stares while he has a depressed question. I begin to question him.

-Why are you not eating the bear that Ammy sacrificed herself to kill?

He answers my question with another question with pity on his tone.

-Why do you look so tired?

I stop looking at him and stare at the wall while running back to the time i first met Ammy.

I answer him with sadness on my voice.

-I am tired from dragging that corpse.

He gets closer to me as he continues to question me.

-Mari told me what happened. Are you okay?

I close my eyes, trying to go back to that dream. But to no avail as my brother asks again.

-Are you taking the fault in Ammy's death?

I slowly turn my head towards my brother as I begin to stand up and answer his questions in a sorrowful tone.

-No, and I am not okay.

I walk out of the room and leave my brother behind, and without stopping, i go towards the forest where I first met Ammy and slept there for the rest of the sun in the snow.

…

The next sun I woke up to the feeling of being warmed up by something.

I open my eyes and find Tamiri laid down near me while looking at the frozen lake.

I question Tamiri in a tired voice tone.

-Tamiri, what are you doing here?

She looks at me with a smile and says.

-I heard that you were here. You can't sleep in this cold alone, so I came to warm you up!

I close my eyes and speak with an understanding tone.

-I see, thanks... but I am fine. Since I have fire magic, I can just warm myself by coating my teeth in fire and not opening my mouth.

My fire magic is level 3 while my resistance is level is 5, so my own fire magic won't burn me with the first spell, Fire fang. Making it into an easy way to get warm while being alone.

I can't see her face but I can guess that she is making a sad expression from her sad tone of voice as she questions me.

-Won't you feel lonely?

I answer back with a bit of sorrow.

-I am already alone.

She stays silent for a minute, making me open my eyes to check if she is still there. She is looking at the frozen lake with a depressed look in her eyes.

I begin to question her while closing my eyes again.

-Did my brother sent you? Say that I am okay, I just need to be alone for some suns. Don't worry about the food since I know where some Red berries are around here.

I feel her getting up while speaking with an indifferent tone in her voice.

-Why do care so much about that wolf? She was never from our pack to begin with.

I feel a bit of rage rising up from my body, but I calm it down by speaking in an annoyed tone.

-Shut up.

She turns forward to me and continues to talk in an indifferent tone with me.

-She died for the good of the pack right? Why are you so sad over the death of-.

I angrily shout at her while she talks, interrupting her.

-Shut up! For the good of the pack?! She wouldn't die for a bunch of cowards, who sit back while we risk our lives out there!

I do small gasps of air while standing up and angrily glaring her. She just has a surprised expression while staring me.

I begin to walk out there, leaving Tamiri behind.

I walk back to the pack while having the bad after taste of shouting at Tamiri.

I spend the rest of the sun sleeping alone in the forest after I see Tamiri walking back into the pack.

…

The next sun I woke up because of an earthquake that quickly settled down.

I am talking to my brother as I am looking at the forest from the crystal room. With a tired tone since i just woke up, i question him.

-So do you know what that tremor was?

He pays attention to the forest while talking to me with a serious tone.

-I don't know, but I am going to investigate it.

With a lazy tone, i make my next move.

-I am going with you.

Even if the lazy tone made me look like i didn't want to go with him, i am just really tired. I can't leave my brother to investigate the tremor without me. And probably alone since the hunter's pack is still on shock from Ammy's death and the lookouts where low since half of them were resting.

He doesn't look back at me and speaks with the same tone.

-No. I am going alone since it may be a dangerous monster. And I don't want to lose more members and specially my brother.

He looks at the ground and tells me something that I not expected from my brother.

-I just lost a member that I respected. I don't know how I will be if I lose my brother.

My brother never respected someone other than Kalit, The previous elder. And he didn't even get shocked when the old wolf lost his life. So he being shocked from Ammy's death is surprising to me.

I begin to question him with a surprised tone.

-Respected? What do you mean?

He turns towards me and looks in my eyes while talking with a prideful voice.

-I actually wanted Ammy to guide the pack as an elder. She gained my respect when she fought a strong enemy while only being a Child.

-Strong enemy? And are you mad brother? Ammy was not a pack's original member, and she knew that. And if you had Ammy as an elder then the pack cowards would revolt!

The cowards in the tribe don't have much power in terms of fighting, but they have with speeches and actions. If Ammy was revealed to be the next elder, then they would split the group. With the groups being cowards who don't accept another pack's member as an elder and the ones who trust Ammy with some cowards who just want food.

The coward's group would probably be killed, depending on who joins their sides. Making our pack go low in members and giving more chance for us to go extinct just like the Moon's wolfs, but by ourselves instead of the humans killing us.

And what surprises me is that my brother is saying she defeated an enemy that my brother considers strong. Meaning this enemy is just one level below the Black Bear.

His eyes turn sharp and he continues to talk in a serious tone.

-Meritios, I am going to tell something that you need to keep a secret, even if Ammy actually died. You need to keep this a secret okay?

I nod to him while paying attention to his words.

His expression softens and turns into a prideful expression again. He begins to speak with respect in his tone of voice.

-When Ammy took the test, Camio followed her through the test and then he reported that when she was in Child evolution, she encountered a Royal rat. A Royal rat is a monster that appears rarely in the Great wolf's dungeon. He is so fast that even old man Kalit in his young days would not be able to dodge easily.

He looks at the Great wolf's cave entrance and continues to talk.

-But she killed it, without any wounds. Well, she got a scratch on the cheek, but that's about it in wounds. Camio couldn't tell me the whole story since he need to hide himself from Ammy during the test, so he usually walks ahead of them while watching them. But he was in the end of it, she used the rat's claw and made a wound in his neck, and by doing that, the rat quickly died.

When he says this, I remember her fight with the Black Bear. She used the same strategy as the Royal rat in finishing it.

My brother looks back at me and continues to talk.

-Mari told me about her fight. To fight in equal foot as a Black bear is truly respectful. Who would not want her to lead this pack?

I look at the ground and say in a sad tone.

-If she survived that i-

Suddenly an explosion and a strong earthquake interrupted our conversation and we both look at the forest with serious looks.

I say with an persistent tone.

-It doesn't matter if you say no. I am going to follow you.

He looks back at me with an understanding expression and speaks with a tired tone.

-I see, I can't win against you, brother. Then let's go.

He turns around and we begin to run towards the forest.

After we pass the pack, we begin hear to only our own paws in the snow.

I begin to hear someone behind us, chasing us. It gets closes and it's revealed to be Amataz.

He begins to use the telepathy that he got in Ammy's death. Mass telepathy. I hear him speaking in my head.

(-Sorry, I am going with you. I accidentally heard everything. Sorry...)

I begin to laugh in my mind and let it out in the telepathy.

(-Ahahahahaha. Sorry, it escaped. "Accidentally", I couldn't hold it in me. Amataz, our pack's Sage, invading private conversations.)

I feel a bit of rage in Amataz tone of voice.

(-I didn't invade the conversation! I can show you!)

I see my brother looking back at our exchange with happiness.

I look at Amataz and mock him a bit.

(-Yeah, w-)

We stop and Amataz speaks in a scared tone.

-These earthquakes must be coming from the magical power that i told you Setory. It's the only reason that i can think of right now.

My brother while looking at the small mountain ahead of us, and answers him with a understanding tone.

-I see…

Suddenly my brother jumps and turns around his body, looking at the monster that appeared from the air and attacked his previous position.

…

This is not good. I followed Meritios and Setory into the forest by pure instinct. When another earthquake happened we stopped to look where i thought the earthquakes are caused by, and then a Behemoth appears out of nowhere.

Then Setory tells us to run towards the earthquake with the hope that the monster would feel the gigantic pressure from the Magic power that this place has.

But it didn't. We are running around for quite some time since the encounter with the behemoth. Meritios and me slow it down by him shooting Wind blades at it and I throw rocks and put boulders in the way.

While running, I heard a small roar but I didn't pay attention to it because I was concentrating on throwing rocks at the Behemoth.

Me, Meritios and Setory are catching our breaths while looking out of the Behemoth. It lost sight of us for now, so we stopped to rest a bit.

Setory glances at me and Meritios, we are breathing more rougher than Setory who is gasping for air lightly.

He begins to question us with a worried voice.

-Are you two okay?

We nod and Meritios starts talking to Setory with a worried and scared voice.

-Brother, a while ago I heard a strange roar from below the ground. I couldn't pay attention to it because I was shooting Wind Blades. Did you hear it? Maybe it was the magical power owner that Amataz mentioned.

Setory looks at me with a serious expression and begins to question me.

-Amataz, can you pin down the direction of the owner? If you can't, that's okay too.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply and concentrate on the surroundings. I hurriedly shout to Setory the strong magical being direction.

-Setory! It's below us and behind you, and its coming towards us in an incredible speed.

We look at behind Setory with scared expressions.

Then suddenly, a shadow appears behind Meritios. Setory instantly pushes Meritios away, and Setory goes flying towards a tree, hitting the tree with his body.

Me and Meritios are surprised at the event while looking at Setory, who's breathing heavily.

The Behemoth suddenly gets on his fours with his horns pointed towards Setory.

I quickly use [Mass telepathy] to see if he's okay.

(-Are you okay Setory?!)

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice far away.

(Am…?!)

It was a female voice that I thought that I would never hear again. I scream her name back in surprise while trying to check if I am not hallucinating because of the fear.

(-Ammy is that you?!)

Hear an explosion somewhere in the forest, and while I'm searching for the direction of the sound. The behemoth begins to charge at Setory, but before the behemoth could hit him, he was sent flying to a tree by a blue shadow.

I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me. Behemoth, a being that is not possible to be hunted not even by the humans, the one who can kill us with just a strike or charge. Flying like a thrown rock towards the tree.

Suddenly I hear a familiar female voice with a proud voice.

(-Hey, are you okay? you didn't miss me too much, did you?)

Me and Meritios look at the shadow that turned out to be Ammy, but her appearance changed too much.

Her appearance is of a wolf made for the moon. With dark blue fur like the moon's sky and white fur in her back that made a full moon.

My heart instantly connects that giant wolf to Ammy and I scream in joy while using telepathy.

(-Ammy! you still live!)

She glances at me with her eyes having crescents in them, and speaks in a happy tone.

(-I didn't die because my family is still alive.)

A family. Something that no one would connect to our pack, since most of our pack's members are what we call cowards.

They just want to eat the food the Hunter's pack hunts while sitting back in our home and do nothing else. They didn't even care about Ammy supposedly sacrificing herself to kill the black bear we brought.

My heart gets relieved to hear that she thinks of us that way. I smile at her and she glances at Setory.

Suddenly, her eyes turn bright red and i feel a lot of magic power gathering in her.

She questions Setory in a furious voice.

(-Se-Setory?)

Setory answers back with little force that he had while smiling.

(Ammy...? you are alive... that's good... Then please, ...take care of my brother.)

-Grawrll!

Suddenly the Behemoth remembers me the situation that we were in by roaring.

Ammy suddenly teleports next to the behemoth and makes him fall on his back while having her paws coated in fire. And with a voice filled with rage, voiced through telepathy.

(-Just die.)

She finishes it by piercing his chest with her free paw coated in fire, killing the Behemoth.

She walks up to Setory and picks him up like a Newborn, maybe to be careful with his body.

Then she speaks with me through telepathy.

(-I will explain how I am alive later. Right now, we need to take Setory back to the pack and save him, okay?)

I hold my questions back and accept that request, and answer her with a serious tone.

(-Okay! Follow me.)

…


	13. O Chapter 1

…

Honestly, why am i still doing this?

I could have just turned into a Merchant or a Carriage driver, but no, I am 23 years old man, sacrificing myself to kill monster for money. And I am not even that good too, being a rank F and a Fighter that can't kill monsters without help, I am forced to do group requests because nobody wants to party up with me.

I can tank, but what do you prefer? A Fighter with low level resistances or a Tank, who can take much more damage and has better resistance, because of their Resistance mastery skill that they earn naturally.

Of course the Tank right? So that's why I am now in this carriage, with strangers that I won't even try to remember their faces, since they will die one day or another or I am never going to see them again.

But what could I do? My village got burned by a group of Orcs, I escaped together with my family made of my brother and mother, meanwhile we were escaping, Adventurers died so that we can escape.

I am grateful for their sacrifice since my family and I got out of there alive, but, ever since we been rescued, we been put in the dumps. Then, I forced myself to the Adventurers guild by using the little money we had and turning into a Fighter class.

At first i was okay with it, I was expecting to grow stronger because of the class. But I didn't, I could barely kill a Goblin or a Wild wolf alone.

Ever since my first two failed attempts at joining a party, I began to take group requests, they were easy, since the requests forced people into a party and the money was good, it made my family economy stable. But they are too dangerous, since it's a group request, it's probably for hunting a group of monsters or searching for a strong monster that killed people in the road.

I took various quests, goblin hunting, wild wolf hunting, Demonlings subjugation.

But there was a Group request that stood out, Moon Wolf hunting. It was super easy, since various mages was on the group and we were a group of thirty five, and I even killed some of them, four of them to be correct.

Moon wolves are hard to kill, they are at least a rank C monster, while being strong, they are agile and alert to any movements, but the reward was good and their pelts sell for a fortune each. Ever since that request, I even could buy a good quality silver battle axe and silver armor while still having some money for my family.

But I heard that the wolves still killed some of the Adventurers, but it was expected. It was good that i wasn't one of them.

I can't imagine the face of my brother after hearing of my death, I never would rest in peace in my death.

Although this long black hair that I tied in a Khalita style, and average face would never get a woman. I still love my family and without them I would never thought about turning into an Adventurer.

The carriage that I am in, begins to stop and I hear the driver shouting.

-We are here!

Me and the two women and two man get out of the carriage and begin to gather with the other group of five and wait for the Strategist, Okai, to tell us the strategy.

He is an Elf with green hair and very tall, he is wearing a Leather armor reinforced by Light steel. He has no weapons since he is a Strategist and depends on his teammates. He is the superior for two reasons, one is that he is a Strategist with the Tactic Skill on level 4 and he is a rank B adventurer.

-Okay everybody! The groups were decided on the start! We are here just to investigate Staly Mountain and get out! We need to find the Behemoths that came from the mountain okay? We find them and we wait for the support group to arrive. The group leaders are Utomok and Stella, make campfires in the forest and introduce yourselves. Tomorrow we climb the Staly Mountain!

He finishes his speech and we scatter.

My group is the one that Stella a Rank C Adventurer is leading, She is a human with beautiful short blond hair. She is a Swordswoman with a Silver one handed sword and leather armor with low reinforcement iron, and average height.

we set up our campfires and I begin to walk up to the group of Stella, one woman and two mans that are sitting around it.

One of the men is obviously a Dwarf, since he is the size of my legs. He is probably a Fighter or a tank since he is wearing a Steel armor with a leather cap, he has an iron battle axe with a wooden shield with steel on the edges.

The other one is a Beastkin of the race of the Cat tribe. He has brown fur with six blond lines that make a U that looks like it was made by a kid. He probably is an Archer since he has a White oak Bow with Brown cloth armor reinforced by leather garments and, since he is tall, the cloth is showing the leather armor below it.

The woman, I don't know what she is since she doesn't have any weapons. She is an elf with white hair and average height and green eyes. She is wearing a single light blue cloth with white cloth garments that hold her cloth armor down, making the cloth impossible to see any skin. She is wearing a Ring with a big red gem in her hand, making her hand stand out.

As I sit in the log that I chopped down and placed near the campfire, the beastkin begins to question me while eating some boar meat.

-So what is your name and class friend?

I sigh at the overly friendly characteristic of the beastkin and begin to answer with the fear of being recognized by some rumor.

-My name is Oturi, I am a fighter class, stranger.

The beastkin makes a smile and continues to talk.

-I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Atalas, and I am a Archer, nice to meet you Oturi.

I do a fake smile at the Cat man and look to the rest of the group that are doing their own things. The beastkin throws a question in the middle of the camp.

-And you guys?

The elf woman faces us and answers us with a calm voice while polishing her ring.

-My name is Opatine, I am a summoner, Nice to meet you.

Me and Atalas look at the dwarf who is sharpening his battle axe with a whetstone. He looks at us because of our stares, and begins to introduce himself while getting his attention back to his battle axe with an uninterested voice.

-My name is Kibuto, I am a Fighter class, hope we can work together.

Suddenly Stella begins to introduce herself with an energetic tone of voice.

-My name is Stella! I am a Swordswoman, nice to meet you all!

We are all looking at the energetic leader of the group and nod in unison with fear of the future orders. And continue to do our own business, making Stella sulk because of our disinterest in each other.

This is normal, since we need to fight each other if we want to Rank up off rank F and above, which is why I am still in this rank.

Stella sits down beside me as I am checking the supplies of the team, I don't mind her but she notices my lucky charm and makes a smile while questioning me with an interested voice.

-Hey Otumi!

I interrupt her and correct her.

-it's Oturi.

She begins to nod with her closed eyes while smiling, and continues to speak.

-Right. What I want to know is what that pendant is. Can you please tell me? Please~

I look at her with serious eyes and begin to tease her by talking with a serious voice.

-Do you really want to know?

She stares me with interested eyes and nods.

-Do you really really want to know?

She begins to nod rapidly.

-That's good. Now if you excuse me.

I look back at the boxes while leaving the despaired Stella beside me.

Suddenly Opatine begins to talk with an angry tone of voice behind me.

-Forget it Stella, he is just a Grouper, his lucky charm is a Moon's wolf fang that he got from the group request some suns ago.

I flinch at the truth about me being a Grouper.

Stella looks at my lucky charm with interested eyes, but she turns towards Opatine and walks towards her.

Good, I can't deal with people like her since I am not a sociable person myself.

I finish checking the supplies and setting up my tent. I go to sleep before the moon showed in the sky, since we need to wake up as the sun rises.

…

As the sun is about to rise, my team is the first ones to begin climbing the mountain.

The Staly mountain is the only mountain that inside it, the monsters think that its winter and reproduce almost every day.

I was just in a Green forest and as I am climbing up this mountain, the forest begins to turn white because of the snow that is falling on the top of the mountain.

The only thing that I hear is my teammates and my footsteps in the snow.

It begins to get cold and I begin to shake from the sudden change of temperature.

All though I am wearing a White coat and hat that warms me up, they are made from poor materials, so I am not getting warmer at all. But I can't complain since it's the only thing that is keeping me walking in this cold.

I am on the front together with Kibuto since we are Fighters. And suddenly I hear someone stop walking behind me, I turn around to see who it is.

Its Opatine with a strange smile on her face while looking at the snow. We are all wearing the same White coats and hats since it was donated by the noble who put up this request.

Stella turns towards her and begins to question her with a worried expression.

-What's wrong Tine? You look strange.

Opatine looks at Stella with the same smile and begins to answer with an scared but excited voice.

-I feel a huge magical power monster nearby, It's looking at us from far away from what I can tell. Maybe I could tame it.

Stella and I look at Opatine with surprised expression, but I am the only one who is scared.

Kibuto turns around and speaks in a serious tone while looking at the top of the mountain.

-Well, as long it doesn't messes with us then we are good. But you trying to tame a Monster without a Tank and a Priest on the team is crazy.

Opatine answers with anger at Kibuto statement.

-You…!

We continue to climb the mountain with Stella reasoning with Opatine.

I smile while looking at Opatine since she called me a Grouper.

"That's what you get" is what I think.

…

The moon is almost out and we didn't even find a trace of the Behemoth's. So right now, we are camping while waiting for Stella to come back after informing Okai of our progress.

I am cooking some fishes that were in the supplies, Kibuto is looking out for monsters, Opatine is combing her hair and Atalas is looking at his arrows that he has on a leather quiver.

Suddenly, the silence between us get interrupted by the noise of bushes moving, the noise keeps getting closer, meaning that something is coming right for us.

I quickly grab my battle axe together with Kibuto and Atalas grabs his bow that was on his sheath. While Opaltine just stopped combing her hair and just kept watching the forest.

Suddenly, out of the bushes appears Stella, she stops next to a tree and uses it to support herself with it.

Me and Atalas sigh in relief while Kibuto just relaxes his arms while looking at Stella, and Opaltine runs towards her while questioning her in a worried tone.

-Stella, what happened? Are you okay?

Stella makes a stop signal with her hand while gasping for air roughly, and she looks up after gathering some breath and speaks in a scared voice.

-The Behemoth! I found the Behemoth's corpse! Follow me fast!

Kibuto asks her with a confused tone.

-Dead? Was the other group work?

She shakes her head and answers him with the same scared tone.

-No. Just follow me, it died in a strange way that I can't explain!

Kibuto, Atalas and me look at each other while Opatine supports Stella.

After we gathered our weapons and put out the fire, we followed Stella into the woods. We walk through the snow and woods until we find the Behemoth's corpse.

With the strong smell of death coming from the corpse, we all use the white coat to block our noses.

Kibuto and Opaltine get closer to the corpse while the rest of us look around for any monsters. And with a terrified tone in his voice, Kibuto speaks while looking at the hole in its chest.

-It got burned...

I ask Kibuto with a scared tone.

-Burned?! What you mean by burned?

And Opaltine answers my question without looking at me.

-The meat inside his body is all burned. The organs look like they are made of charcoal...

Me and Stella sallow our saliva's at the notice and Opaltine begins to shake with the same strange smile as before. She begins to talk with a terrified tone.

-it's- it's here, I didn't notice it. But it's here!

Stella rushes to Opaltine and hugs her while questioning her in a worried and scared tone.

-What's here?

Opatine looks at Stella face and shouts with a terrified voice.

-The monster i talked about! I didn't notice it approaching us! It's here, looking at us!

Stella begins to shout orders while pulling out a torch from her supply crystal.

-Kibuto and Oturi with me! Atalas behind us with Opatine! Opatine, light the torch!

As we make a half circle around Atalas and Opatine, we begin to search for our surroundings.

Soon after, I begin to feel someone looking at us and Atalas shouts while aiming with his bow at the forest.

-There!

We all look at the direction that he shouts and we see a pair of sharp crimson eyes in the darkness of the forest.

I see that Atalas is trembling since his bow is rattling behind me.

The crimson eyes approach us and Stella throws the torch in its direction.

Revealing a gigantic dark blue wolf with crescents in his eyes. He is looking at us with a calm expression and I begin to question the monster with a terrified tone.

-A Moon's wolf?

Atalas fires an arrow at the monster and it dodges it with ease.

It begins to get closer to us and when it gets close enough, I see that in its back there is a full moon made of fur in it.

Kibuto begins to shout at Stella with a terrified tone.

-Stella? Orders!

But Stella doesn't answer because she is so scared that she dropped her sword in the snow. She is looking at the wolf with despair in her eyes.

We look back at the wolf and it's already in front of us, sniffing us.

Kibuto gets desperate and tries to slash the wolf with his axe while shouting.

-Haah!

The axe strikes the wolf's neck with force, but its stopped by its fur and the wolf looks at Kibuto with questioning expression as its eyes turn blue.

Kibuto backs off from the wolf with a terrified expression and questions the event.

-Wh- what? Slash resistance?

If it has Slash resistance then we are done for, since three of us can only focus in slashing. While Stella's sword can do Piercing damage, its damage cannot be compared to a arrow or any type of magic.

Stella gets back to herself, and shouts at Atalas who is just staring at the wolf with a terrified expression.

-Atalas! Shoot it now!

Atalas nods and shoots another arrow, but when the arrow leaves his bow, the wolf disappears and reappears in front of us, leaving the arrow to hit a tree behind him.

It begins to sniff me with closed eyes and I am paralyzed by fear since I know what it smells. My lucky amulet, the Moon's wolf fang amulet.

It stops smelling me and it opens his eyes that turn into crimson. It looks at my face and I could only stare as it puts his paw in the air.

His paw begins to turn into black scales and soon is coated in fire, illuminating the dark forest more than any light source that I ever seen.

As its claw is coming down at me, I close my eyes, accepting the mistake of turning into an Adventurer.

But all I begin to hear is strange noises made by teammates.

-Kugh…

-Gah…

-Opff…

-…

I open my eyes and see that the wolf is not there anymore. I look behind me and see the wolf next to the headless bodies of my teammates.

After it cleans the blood of his paw, he walks up to me.

…


	14. Chapter 10

**(For some reason, Images are not allowed in fanfictions, even though its not stated in the rules and guidelines. So I'll link the Imgr link instead in the end. If there's a "*" somewhere, its where the image fits. By the way, just to not be a tease for anyone that can't open the image, i made a text version. The image link is temporary.)  
**

…

As I am dodging trees and holes in the snow while running, I begin to hear howls and barks ahead. Since I can't talk with Meritios without Amataz's telepathy, I can only hope that they won't attack me thinking that I killed Setory and Meritios.

As I begin to see the entrance of the Great Wolf cave, I see Camio, Bas, Kilitio, Kaz and Mari looking my way with fighting stances.

I slow down and stop in front of them. Mari begins to question me.

-Wolf! What's your call and your pack?

I tilt my head and lower my body for Meritios to get off.

Did she just talk without a broken language?

Meritios jumps off my back and he answers her.

Meritios gets in front of me and they make a surprised expression and Mari questions him.

-Meritios! Where is your brother?! And who is this wolf?

Meritios makes a serious face and answers her with hurry.

-No time to explain! Setory is hurt! Call Tamiri! Fast!

Camio runs towards the Great wolf cave leaving me and the others alone.

Meritios turns around and I slide Setory into him, getting Setory on the ground safely.

Mari and the others gather around Setory, and Mari questions him with a terrified voice.

-Setory?! What happened?

Setory is still alive but he's must have been hit hard, because you can see his broken ribs, the broken bones are probably making him breath slowly. While looking at Setory, they make expressions of lost hope.

I get close to them and everyone expect Meritios, make distance themselves while still staying close to Setory while having worried and questioning expressions.

While making a calm expression i talk about Setory's state with Meritios.

-Don't worry Meritios, he is still alive. I can hear him breathing, he is just tired, and he still has you to look after.

Meritios lowers his head while speaking with a sorrowful tone.

-I hope you are right Ammy…

They all look at me with surprised expressions at me.

I make an excuse while worrying about Setory and Meritios.

-I will explain later. But for now, yes, I am still alive.

Why i care about Setory and this pack? because i was raised by them, making them automatically my family. Something that i didn't have for a very long time in my previous life, so i treasure what i have with this one.

I sit down beside Setory and Meritios sits down beside me.

I don't think Setory will live, because when i carried him, he was bleeding out of his mouth in my back, and the broken ribs could have been his death sentence. By breaking his rib cage, the bones must have pierced his lungs or even worse, his heart.

I'm not sure about how Tamiri's healing works, but i don't think she will instantly heal him like a potion would.

Tamiri arrives with Camio and she looks at me with a scared expression, but it soon turns into a depressed expression when she looks at Setory and Meritios.

She gets close to him and her runes begins to shine.

While Tamiri healed him, Setory slowly opened his eyes and glances at Meritios, who's looking at hims with a depressed expression.

With a weak voice, Setory speaks with him.

-Meritios... Where are... we? ...Are you... fine?...

Meritios doesn't change his expression while answering him with a serious tone.

-We are back home brother. And yes, I am fine, Ammy carried us here.

Setory begins to search for me with his eyes and I begin to speak, revealing me to him.

-Hey Setory... You don't seem good.

Setory looks at me with serious eyes and begins to speak with the same weak voice but with a serious tone behind it.

-Yeah… but what happened to the Behemoth...? Did you... run away from there...?

I smile weakly at him while still having worry in my eyes, and answer his worry.

-Don't worry about it. I dealt with it.

He opens his eyes more and then makes a happy expression and continues to talk.

-You really... changed. Ammy… I want you... to turn into the elder of this pack. Protect them and..., specially, protect my brother, please...

With a apologetic tone of voice, I answer his request.

-Sorry Setory... I didn't come back here to protect this pack. Nor did I come back because of you guys. All though I think of everyone as my family, I can't stay forever with you. I am really sorry, but I can't.

His expression turns into a depressed one and he looks at the ground, looking for words.

But he can't change my way of thinking with words or actions. It's true that i didn't come back for them, me coming back to them was just something i wanted to do just to see them for a while, and then leave them to continue with my own path.

I want to see this world, not in an adventuring way. But my situation makes me want to discover more about this world, since Furiae said that we are the only contractors of this world, I can't keep the contract with her forever.

She needs to go back, she wants to come back to my previous world. It's where she has a purpose, it's where she was born in, and she protects it by making a person without reason to live, protect others by killing breakers.

I need to find a way to transfer her back. But I won't go back, since I lost my place in the previous world.

I am sad, really, Furiae was the only reason I was alive back then.

I was abused, hurt and abandoned by everyone who I trusted. By a simple reason, I got poor, and without money, these "friends" quickly forced me to lose contact with them by deleting their numbers of my cellphone or blocked my number.

Without hope in my life, no parents, no family to be found and nobody to trust, I quickly lost reason to live, but then Furiae came to me and made me a breaker hunter. With that, I soon found my father and then lost him again and knew the cruel truth that Furiae tried to protect me from.

That's why I sadly have to depart of Furiae. I can no longer bind her to me and this world.

I begin to excuse myself from this situation, since the rest of pack members are too scared of me to get close to Setory.

-Sorry Setory, I hope you get better.

I turn around and walk away from the group and into the forest, and begin to wait for Amataz.

…

Meanwhile…

Meritios mocks Setory, but in his voice there's sadness behind it.

-Even she thinks that turning into an elder was crazy talk.

Setory glances at his brother with a angry expression and begins to bicker with some energy in it.

-Shut up, you and Amataz lost her too.

Tamiri snickers while healing and Meritios glances at her and then back at Setory. And with a angry voice he complains while forgetting his sadness and worry.

-This old wolf! Even in his final breaths, he still finds a way to annoy someone!

While Meritios and Setory bicker, Camio, Kilitio and Pomeri get closer to Setory. Camio interrupts the quarrel of the brothers with his calm voice.

-Just like always old friend. You still find a way to free us of worries with your humor.

Setory look around and see that almost the entire is smiling or laughing at them. Seeing this, he relaxes his body and makes a weak smile.

With a regretful voice, he voiced what he thought of his pack, since he knew, that he was going to die because Tamiri can't completely heal him.

-Yeah… I will miss you my people... I will miss your old face too friend. I will miss you Mari and the way you make me think straight... I will miss you Kilitio, who makes me think after the others... I will miss you Pomeri, sorry, but I couldn't reach your father, sadly... And everyone else, I will miss you guys, you are just like Ammy said... you are my family… And I will miss you especially, brother. There is still someone who likes you still, I hope. Right Tamiri?

Setory glances at Tamiri and she dodges his gaze by looking somewhere else while still healing him.

After leaving a weak giggle, he begins to close his eyes, since he felt too tired to stay awake anymore.

But a irritated voice stopped him from closing his eyes. It was Camio's voice, who had his eyes closed while looking at Setory, but you could clearly see his rage.

-Old face huh? So, that's all you had to say to me. Sorry, but you won't die yet. Kilitio, did you bring the potion?

Kilitio appears beside Camio with a Round bottom flask with white with red spots liquid in his mouth. He puts the potion beside Camio and speaks without a worry on his voice.

-Yes. Now, how is he going to drink it? Amataz is not here, for some reason.

Meritios looks back at the potion in front of him with a surprised expression while answering Kiltio.

-Ammy put me in her back because she was faster, so he was left behind. And where did you get that human potion?

Kilitio answers Meritios question.

-Sorry, I can't answer that question for now. Setory, you need to drink this potion, which means you will need to stand up for it.

Setory musters all his strength and begins to stand up with Meritios help. Kilitio puts the potion in front of his face with the cover faced up so the liquid won't spill.

Camio pulls the cover and then Setory drinks the potion with Kilitio's help. After drinking, Setory gets back to lying down on the ground and going to sleep.

Camio looks at Setory and begins to speak with a happy tone.

-He is recovering. He just needs to rest since it looks like he broke a rib.

The entire pack begins to howl…

…

I am sitting on the snow, without the hopes of Setory surviving while waiting for Amataz.

After some minutes pass, Amataz arrives and meets with me. He's weary from running so much.

He begins to question me while gasping for air.

-Ammy… where… is Setory?

I look at him with a sad expression and try to speak, but the howls from the pack, interrupts me and answering his question without me needing to say a word.

He looks at the ground with a depressed expression and talks with a sad tone.

-I see…

I look at the ground because I can't help him.

I did lose people. But I hated them, they left me. So I don't understand the feeling of losing someone you love. All though it was on my previous world, the feeling is still there.

Amataz gets close to me and then sits down beside me, and then questioning me with the same depressed tone in telepathy.

(-Why are you not with them?)

Answer him while staring the ground and giving my respects to Setory in my mind.

-I felt out of place. The pack just kept looking at me with scared expressions.

Amataz notices that i didn't answer him in telepathy and questions me with a calm voice.

-You can understand you. How?

I look at him and smile weakly while answering his question.

-I think its because i evolved. All though I don't know what type of evolution it was.

While remembering Ateri, I question Amataz.

-I know this is out of place… But Amataz. I gained some spells, but I don't know how to cast them.

He looks at me with a slight sadness remaining and then answers me.

-Is it on the spell list? Then you just need to say its name. You don't need to know the chant to cast it.

I look back at the fight with Ateri and make a dumb expression while looking at Amataz.

He begins to question me while paying attention to my expressions, to try and see if I was lying.

-Did you forget what i told you when you received the spell list? But you killed the Behemoth by casting a spell.

I look away and, if I could, whistle. And make an excuse without looking at Amataz's eyes.

-It did it without thinking, that's why I questioned you.

Amataz opens his eyes wide while speaking with a understanding voice.

-Ooh…

He gets up and changes his expression to a depressed one while speaking.

-Well… I got to go and support everyone by getting their moods up.

I nod at him with a depressed expression, i watch him walk away until i couldn't see him anymore.

I stand up and walk up to a nearby tree.

And begin to bash my head against it to punish my stupidity. I doesn't hurt, but i almost broke the tree in half.

If I could, I would go back in time and remember myself about it and maybe make the fight with Ateri a bit easier, since I would have two ways of attacking him, even if it dealt no damage at all.

"Spell list"

I say in my head and a white box with a list appears in front of me.

* * *

Spells:

[Spirit Contract Lvl Max] [Thunder ball Lvl 2] [Extreme speed Lvl 2]

[Magic consumer Lvl 2] [Elemental claws Lvl 2] [Ice breath Lvl 2]

[Spirit Language Lvl 9] [Elemental fangs Lvl 2] [Doppelganger Lvl 2]

[Spirit magic Lvl Max] [Transform Lvl 2]

[Telekinesis Lvl 4] [Deception Lvl 2]

[Ice Fangs Lvl 2] [Analysis Lvl 2]

* * *

So many… Who i want to test first?

I probably want to test the Analysis, since it probably analyses the person or object… I think.

I look at the almost broken tree and speak in my mind.

"Analysis"

A white box appears in front of me.

[Invalid Target.]

I guess it won't work on objects and plants. So i look at my paw and cast it again. And another white box appears in front of me.

 **(*)**

* * *

Ammy/[Special breed] Moon's wolf High Queen (Forced by: [Dragon Killer])/Class: none.

Level: 60/60

 **Evolution Available**

 _Titles:_

[Killer of the Royal Rat] / [Lizard's Benefactor] / [Sage of everything] / [Queen of the Moon] / [Wolf's High Queen] / [Special Breed] / [Dragon Killer] / [Killer of the Murderer of a thousand] / [Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon] / [Carrier of hopes]

 _Skills:_

[Slash nullity Max level] / [Paralysis immunity level 1] / [Detailed vision level 1] / [Ice nullity Max level] / [Magic control level 8] / [Lizardman's language Max level] / [Dragon's language Max level] / [Dragon skin level 8] / [Dark nullity level 1] / [Fire nullity level 1] / [Wind nullity level 1] / [Deep knowledge level 8] / [World vision level 1] / [Light nullity level 1] / [Dark vision level 1] / [Heat detection level 1] / [Dragon eyes level 1] / [Extended memory level 8]

 _Equipment:_

Broken slave collar (-1 Agility)

* * *

…What.

What!? How? How did I turn this strong?!

I pick up my jaw that i dropped and begin to walk away from there and deep into the forest, so i can test these spells and skills somewhere without getting attention.

I decided to walk to that river that i fished together with Meritios, since it seems like nobody comes by there. And after three minutes of walking, i arrive at the river.

I do same process as the first time and the white box appears again. With the tip of my claw, i try to press one of the skill randomly, and another white box appears on top of it.

* * *

Slash nullity Max level  
Cancels any damage by slash attacks. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] no longer flinches at the strike. [Level 10] Reflect the damage dealt to the attacker. (Based on Attacker Strength)]

* * *

So i can see their descriptions, that's good. But before i try anything else, let me see what this [Deep knowledge] skill is.

* * *

Deep knowledge level 8  
User has knowledge about the object or event. [Deep knowledge: This skill is turned to targeted objects only. Since the enormous knowledge flow can kill the user. [Level 5] informs more about user's stats and shows more details about the object. [Level 10] Evolves into God's knowledge and unlocks communication with any other specie's without the need for their language skill.]

* * *

I see. This is extremely useful, now this one.

* * *

Spirit Contract Level max  
?. [Deep knowledge: ?]

* * *

Its confused? Maybe because I never learned this world's spirit magic and the knowledge about this skill is only limited to contractors and "demons".

Okay, next one is a title.

* * *

Wolf's High Queen Title  
Individual is nominated by nature as the strongest by the wolf's specie and is made the High Queen. [Deep knowledge: Raised any known skill by 3. User understands other species wolfs and can communicate with them easily.]

* * *

Raised any known skill by 3? Maybe that's one of the reasons of my skills being so high level. Okay now my species.

* * *

Special breed Moon's wolf High queen  
[Deep knowledge: User can command his specie. Specie members: 0]

* * *

… I see. My species is dead, so I was made the high queen by default when I evolved. But "Special breed"?

* * *

Special breed Title  
User was born from strong species. [Deep knowledge: User lost the Specie trait, but has 20% more experience on raising it. Origin: Dragon Killer title (Raised all known Vision skills by 2) [Original: 5 {Forced by title}].)

* * *

I see. So the Dragon killer title made me a Special breed or made me the High queen? Let me see.

* * *

Dragon killer Title  
Individual killed a dragon alone. [Deep knowledge: Given to users who challenged a dragon and won by dealing the final blow alone. (Forced individual into a Special evolution when title was gained. [Chance of it happening again: 14% on next evolution]

* * *

Let's see my evolutions then. I really want to know what i can turn next.

 **(*)  
**

Its… ridiculous. How strong can I turn? I can only evolve after getting that "Kobold Benefactor" tough.

But i jumped a evolution because of the "Dragon killer" title, I really hope that I'm not that strong yet. The fun of fighting is to plan around your enemies, feel pain and the adrenaline is addicting.

When you fight, you think faster, you think "How can i do this?" or "Maybe i can do this." But i digress.

I close the white box by saying "close" in my mind. Now let's see the rest of skills, titles and spells. Firstly resistances

* * *

Paralysis immunity level 1  
Makes user immune against the paralysis status effect. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] Returns (Attacker Intelligence/2)% to the attacker. [Level 10] Deflects the Paralysis effect. If affected by liquid, user heals mana."

Dark immunity level 1  
User is immune to Dark element magic attacks. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User no longer flinches if attacked by Dark type attacks. [Level 10] User heals mana and health. (Depending on the attacker's spell level)"

Fire Immunity level 1  
User is immune to Fire element magic attacks. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User no longer flinches or burns if attacks by Fire attacks. [Level 10] User heals mana and health. (Depending on the attacker's spell level)"

Wind Immunity level 1  
User is immune to Wind element magic attacks. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User no longer flinches if attacked by Wind attacks. [Level 10] User heals mana and health. (Depending on the attacker's spell level)"

Light immunity Level 1  
User is immune to Light element magic attacks. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User no longer flinches if attacked by Light attacks. [Level 10] User heals mana and health. (Depending on the attacker's spell level)"

Ice immunity Level Max  
User is immune to Ice element magic attacks. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User no longer flinches if attacked by Ice attacks. [Level 10] User heals mana and health. (Depending on the attacker's spell level) Temperature never falls below user normal temperature"

* * *

That's it, I'm too strong, just the Immunities are too good already. The immunities make me strong against these types of attacks and i can easily dodge any types of lances, hammers and clubs because they are slow, but i don't know about arrows.

I sigh and continue to look at the skills.

* * *

Detailed vision level 1  
User vision is improved to notice the detail in the object or target. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] can see the materials of an object or materials of an object. [Level 10] learns how to make the Object in question.]

Magic control level 8  
User control of magic and mana is increased and more fluent. [Deep knowledge: [Level 5] user knows how much mana the spell is using. [Level 10] can sense the quantity of used mana on nearby magic attacks.][Need to be in vision]

Extended Memory level 8  
User memory is extended. [Deep knowledge: The user can quickly remember. [Level 5] Memory is never lost. [Level 10] User can relive the memory]

Dragon skin level 8  
User skin turns into scales. [Deep knowledge: The user scaled part is empowered and is sharper or harder to pierce depending on the scaled part. [Level 5] Can now turn the entire body's skin into scales. [Level 10] If user has [Transform] spell, user can transform into Lizardman specie or Dragon specie at level 10.]"

World vision Level 1  
User vision can be transferred to a location in user mind. [Max: 5 km] [Deep knowledge: Max Km that can be seen is increased by 5 each level. [Level 5] User can use Vision skills. [Level 10] User can use limited spells while on this skill effect.]

Heat detection level 1  
User can sense the temperature of the object or target by being near or in vision. [Can be turned off] [Deep knowledge: [Level 5]Sense distance increased. [Level 10] Sense distance increased and other users can't see user temperature.]

Dragon eyes level 1  
Can see the Target's Heart pulse. [Can be turned off] [Deep knowledge: If Target's doesn't have any heart pulse, user will see the target's life force. [Level 5] Distance increased. [Level 10] User target's will receive a debuff "Heart beat increase" making them vulnerable to status effects that penetrates resistances.]"

* * *

These are all good. Too good even, especially the Dragon eyes and World vision. But Dragon skin… I am going to level up that Transform skill as soon as I can because of the level 10 effect.

Now it's the exciting part. The spells and then the most boring part, the titles.

* * *

Magic consumer level 2 [Unique Skill]  
User can consume spells, recovering Mp and having a chance of earning the spell's resistance (Depends on attacker's spell level) [Deep knowledge: If the user consumes an item that came from a living being, they will have a 30% chance to learn the highest skill's the living being has. [Level 5] mana recovery increase. [Level 10] user health and hunger can be restored.]

Telekinesis Level 2  
User can lift objects with their mind (Lift power is calculated by user Strength) [2 mana x object's weight] [Deep knowledge: You can pressure living beings but not lift them. [Level 5] can lift living beings. [Level 10] ignores the object's weight, but has a 50 mana cost.]

Ice fangs Level 2  
User fangs are reinforced by ice. [100 mp] [Deep knowledge: The reinforcement can be measured by the user Magic control at level 5. [Level 5] empowers the user with an Agility boost. [Level 10] Half mp usage and fangs are unable to melt (Can be turned off by user.]

Thunder ball Level 2  
Launches a ball of Thunder element out of the user mouth. [100 mana] [Deep knowledge: Thunder ball will hover in the air if it doesn't strike a surface. (1 minute x Spell level). [Level 5] if a target is hit, has a chance to be paralyzed (20%) [Level 10] Guaranteed paralysis and if the ball is hovering, it will launch thunder attacks below it and evolves into Thunder cloud]

Elemental claws level 2  
User can clad his claws with an element. [50 Mp, depending on the element its 100~300 mp] [Deep knowledge: Fire, Thunder, Wind and Ice costs 50 Mana while Earth, Status effects are 100~~150 and Light and Dark attributes are 300 mana usages. [Level 5] Element on the claw is stronger and now blocks attacks of the same element. [Level 10] Half mana cost and empowers the user with Strength, Defense, Agility or Magic, depending of the element.]

Elemental fangs level 2  
User can clad his fangs with an element. [50 Mp, depending on the element its 100~300 mp] [Deep knowledge: Fire, Thunder, Wind and Ice costs 50 Mana while Earth, Status effects are 100~~150 and Light and Dark attributes are 300 mana usages. [Level 5] Element on the fangs is stronger. [Level 10] Half mana cost and empowers the user with Strength, Defense, Agility or Magic, depending of the element.]

Transform level 2  
User can morph their body into another monster appearance. [50 on use, 10 while transformed] (Can be turned off) [Deep knowledge: User name is still available through the Analysis Spell. [Level 5] can transform into killed non-humanoid enemies. [Level 10] Now can transform into humanoid species.] (Can transform back to previous evolutions: Newborn Moon wolf, Child Moon wolf, Young Moon wolf and Great moon wolf.)

Deception level 2  
Can falsify information about objects to others beings. [10 mp] [Deep knowledge: If any other individual's already seen the object, Deception won't affect them. [Level 5] can now falsify living beings information's. [Level 10] If User has Transform spell, it automatically uses transform in the object to transform it into the desired falsified information name. Now affects all individuals except desired Individuals and the user.]

Analysis Level 2  
Shows the target's information. [5 mp] [Deep knowledge: Only shows the target's information if the user is stronger than the target's. [Level 5] shows skills, titles and spells of the targeted enemy's. [Level 10] shows status effects, numerates the target's strength, agility, defense, magic resistance, mana and health.]

Extreme speed level 2  
Empowers the user with a huge amount of Agility. [300 mp] [Deep knowledge: After usage, has chance to paralyze the user]. [Level 5] Effect now can be turned off (100 mp while empowered) [Level 10] Half the mana cost and evolves into Teleportation.]

Ice breath level 2  
User fires a mist of ice that damages on hit with the Ice element [100 mp] [Deep knowledge: User has a 20% to instantly kill the target, if the target doesn't have the Ice resistance skill. [Level 5] can inflict the status [Frozen] on limbs. [Level 10] Evolves into Ice beam.]

Doppelganger level 2  
Creates a clone of the user [500 mp] [Deep knowledge: The clone has half the user status, skill, titles and spells. [Level 5] half the mana cost. [Level 10] can be turned off and completely copies the user status, skill, titles and spells.]

* * *

Yep, I'm officially too strong for anything that this world has to throw at me. Some of the spells seems to evolve into better versions of their already strong effects.

Now let's see the titles and see the reason my skills are so high level.

* * *

Killer of the Royal rat  
User challenged a Royal rat. [Deep knowledge: Given to users who dealt the final blow to the Royal rat alone. Raises Slash resistance in evolution.]

Lizard's Benefactor Title  
User helped the Lizard specie and was acknowledge by them. [Deep knowledge: Given to users who save or feed a Lizard specie. Learns Lizardman Language.]

Sage of everything Title  
User has evolved all knowledge involved skills. [Deep knowledge: Raised any known Spells level by 2]

Queen of the moon Title  
The user evolved into [Moon wolf High queen]. [Deep knowledge: Raised any known skills level by 5]

Killer of the murderer of a thousand Title  
Killed a living being who reaped a thousand lives in combat. [Deep knowledge: User killed a murderer alone. Raised any known resistances by 5]

Killer of the Ancient Crystal Dragon Title  
User killed a Crystal Dragon that lived for millenniums. [Deep knowledge: Raised Scale body and Ice resistance skills to max level and Magic control to level 7 and Slash resistance to level 9]

Carrier of hopes Title  
Has the hopes of an entire tribe on his shoulders. [Deep knowledge: Given for those who earn the trust of an entire tribe or their leaders who trust the user deeply. Raised light resistance to level 9.]

* * *

Wait… why only the slash resistance evolved and got leveled up while the rest of the resistances didn't? Some of these titles must have given the skills enough levels to evolve and get more levels too.

But I can't really complain. Since I am too strong already.

I guess the titles raised the skill level and the system couldn't keep up because of the evolution, while the Slash resistance was raised because of the "Killer of the Ancient Crystal Dragon" and "Killer of the Royal rat" before the evolution.

But... why didn't [Magic control] evolve? Strangely, if you make the addictions, some of the skills are supposed to evolve. Like [Deep knowledge], [Dragon skin] and [Extended memory].

It's really strange, but i can't really figure it out on my own.

Now, let's test the spells out and then the skills. Firstly the [Transform] since it's the one I am excited for. I sit down and speak in my mind.

[Transform]

A white box appears with the following options.

* * *

[Newborn Moon wolf] [Child Moon wolf] [Young Moon wolf] [Great moon wolf]

* * *

I press the [Child Moon wolf] and a black orb engulfs me.

The black orb explodes and disappears into the ground. I open my eyes and feel the effect of being shorter than previously. It's somehow, annoying. I cast [Transform] and press the [Great Moon wolf], the black orb comes back and engulfs me again.

It explodes and I feel that only half of my height is back. I look at my body, and see that all my fur is back to the original state before the evolution.

But the fangs and claws are sharper and studier than it was.

I cast Transform and turn into [Young Moon wolf].

The same event happens and I turn back to the original form when I got out of the Great wolf cave.

I turn around due the sound of something breaking and find Camio, who is looking at me with a surprised look due to my change of appearance.

I talk to him with a mockingly tone but there still the sadness behind it, since he remembered me about Setory's death.

-Do you sneak up often on people?

As Camio looks at me with surprised expression and walks up to me, I use Analyze in him and a white box appears in front of me.

* * *

Unknown/Great wild wolf/Level: 12/Threat: C/Class: Lookout

* * *

I guess it won't say anything more, since the skill is still only level 2.

But a wild wolf? Are the Moon's wolves a special specie's?

My questions are shaken off, because Camio begins to speak with a surprised tone of voice.

-You… You got younger?

-Bahahaha!

I couldn't hold it. I could only burst in laughter because of his reaction. I begin to apologize to the confused Camio while laughing.

-Ahahahaha! Sorry! Sorry! It's because you made a dumb question old wolf.

As I say "old wolf" I could almost see a vein appearing on his forehead. He begins to speak while glaring me with a fake smile.

-I am sorry...? Did I hear you call me something?

Scary… I begin to feel a shiver down my spine when I look at his eyes. I begin to apologize while holding my laughter.

-No…

He looks happy with it and begins to question me.

-So. How did you… do that?

He sits down and points at me with his paw, like he has fear of touching me.

I guess he never saw this spell and now is questioning my "youth". I answer him with a bit happy due to holding back the laughter.

-Ah This?! It's just a spell that I learned. I am not forever in this state, so don't say that I got younger. Pfft…!

I hold back my laughter at the end and he tilts his head with a slightly angry expression.

I cast Transform and press the [Return] that was on the box. And the event happens faster and I turn back to my original form.

I look to my side and then down and see Camio with a surprised face. I begin to mock his expression.

-If you make that surprised face all the time, you will look even more old, one eye.

His expression turn into even more irritated expression than before and tries to bite my right paw. I lift my paw and put in his head, and smile at him, while he looks irritated at my gesture.

But the laughter somehow ceases, and i look at the sky while putting my paw back on the ground.

With a sad tone on my voice, i question him. Even though it must be painful to talk about it.

-So... what happened to Meritios? Is he alright? And Amataz? He didn't even get to say his goodbyes to the old wolf.

I look at Camio and he has… a smile? I am confused so I ask Camio while tilting my head.

-Why are you smiling?

Camio stops smiling and then speaks in a happy tone.

-Setory didn't die. We had a health potion that a human "left" us.

I look at him with a dumbfounded expression and tilt my head even more. I ask him with an urgent tone of voice.

-Wh- who? How?! Wh-

-You have to ask Kilitio for the details. But it was from a human who attacked us a long time ago.

He interrupts me while turning towards the pack's direction. He begins to speak with a mocking tone.

-Let's go, then you can show your happiness together with everyone.

This old wolf… it's time for payback.

I speak with a happy tone.

-Hey wait. Let's surprise the pack with my new spell.

He tilts his head and questions me.

-How?

I smile at him and then cast Transform. His expression turns into a surprised one.

-Just do what I tell you. You…

…

This old wolf likes to walk. I feel that I can't keep up the spell for much longer because of a headache. I urge him to speed up with impatience in my voice.

-Come on Camio! My head is almost breaking from using this spell. At this speed the surprise won't work!

He continues to look forward and speaks in a calm tone.

-Calm down. We are here.

I look forward and see the pack is the usual way but there is a lot of people on the Elder's place.

We arrive there and Kilitio, Kaz, Bas, Mari, Meritios and Amataz making a circle around Setory who is sleeping. They all have their backs towards us except Setory. This is perfect.

Camio enters the middle of them while announcing my return.

-I brought Ammy. Amataz you need to use Telepathy on her, since I don't know what happened to her.

Everyone except Camio and Setory look at me with surprised faces. Meritios wakes up Setory by suddenly shouting angrily at Camio. Good.

-What happened?! How did she turn younger?!

Yes. I turned into a [Child Moon wolf] and Camio carried me all the way towards the pack. I didn't do after getting close to the pack, because I wanted to see how much mana I have.

It's been already 32 minutes since I started transforming, making my Mana 19250 i think, but its only if the spell costs mana per second.

I can feel that I can continue, but the headache is getting stronger.

I use analyze on myself and see there is a [Magic overload] below my name. I press it and a white box appears on top of it.

I am doing this while Camio is attacked with questions angrily by Mari, Meritios, Baz and Kaz. But Kilitio and Amataz saw me doing this and now are just staring at me.

"Magic overload  
The user's body is not used to this magic, causing an overload. [Deep knowledge: Caused by constantly using a new spell. Solution: Cancel any spell. Recovery: Recover Mana]"

Amataz begins to use Mass telepathy and talks with me with a worried tone, since I am holding my ears because of the headache, making the shouting questions directed to Camio, make my head hurt more.

(-What's wrong Ammy? Did something happen while you were away?)

The headache is getting too strong! What the fuck! Its almost making my head break in half!

I jump from Camio's back and make a bit of distance so i could transform back.

"Transform"

I get back to my original form with my right paw on my head.

-Argh… I was just playing with you guys, Camio didn't do anything, other than give me the notice of what happened while i was away.

I question Meritios while massaging my cheek because i can't reach for my head.

Everyone except of course, Camio who's trying to bite my left paw because he got scolded because of me, looked at me with dumbfounded expressions.

-Meritios, can you do that Flame attack that you did when you cooked the deer corpses?

Meritios makes a confused expression and questions my request.

-Why? And where do I aim?

He walks towards me and I answer his question vaguely.

-Just do it. Aim it at me.

He makes a serious expression and begins to question me.

-Huh? Why? Sorry Ammy, I can't attack you...

ARGH! just fucking do it! The headache is not getting any better from thinking on how to recover my mana!

I put my right paw on the ground and get ready for the attack. I urge him to do it with a dirty trick.

-Come on Meritios. It looked so pretty, I just want to see it again. And I won't get hurt, I promise you.

He looks at me and I smile at him, he then makes a fighting pose and feel pressure around me.

I see flames coming out of his mouth and he closes his eyes, and i immediately begin to cast [Magic consumer].

The second the flames get near me, it begins to enter my mouth.

[Magic consumed. Mana recovery started.]

After using the spell for 1 minute, he stops using the spell and begins to gasp for air.

I close my mouth and feel the taste of the flames in my mouth while the headache goes away.

The second the headache goes away and in my status the Magic overload is no longer there, i use [Transform] again and transform into [Young Moon wolf].

While i pass by Kiltio, Kaz,Bas and by Meritios while caressing him like a cat, i thank him.

-Thanks.

Sadly, wolves can't blush, so it doesn't look as entertaining as it should.

He begins to talk while stuttering.

-N-no pr-pro-problem…

Mari was looking at Setory, who was teasing Meritios and the depressed Amataz, with a calm expression.

I get near her and sit next to her. With a calm voice, i question her.

-Is he really fine? And especially you Mari, are you fine?

She looks at me with a surprised expression at first, but then it turns into a depressed one while going back to look at Setory.

She begins to talk with a relieved tone while looking at the scene.

-I was really worried you know. Without him, I would kick out most of the pack out.

-Why?

She looks at the ground and speaks with a stuttering voice with worry on her voice.

-its be-because th-

I guess its something bad to speak in the middle of the pack, right?

-Come on, let's go somewhere else okay? I really don't want to ruin the mood.

I interrupt her and begin to urge her to go somewhere else alone with me. She nods and begins to follow me into the forest. I look back and notice Kilitio looking at us.

This must be really bad.

…

 **(I can't make the Evolution chart on this damn doc manager T_T...)**

Link (Just remove the * htt*ps*:/i*mg*ur.*com/*a/RC*Yf*sQP)


	15. Chapter 11

…

I walk next to Mari towards the edge of the forest near the walls of the Great wolf cave. She stared at the ground depressed all the way.

Kilitio almost doesn't express himself through his face when facing certain situations, most of the time he has a serious but calm expression. When he watched me and Mari walk away from the pack, he made a seriously worried expression, meaning that whatever Mari is going to tell me is very serious.

We sit down where the forest and the cave's walls meet. While having a calm expression, I question her.

-Are you okay Mari?

She glances at me with her depressed expression and goes back to staring the ground

-…

I get closer to her and hug her by wrapping my neck around hers.

It feels awkward to hug with a wolf body when you have strange dreams of your human life, but I digress.

I speak with her in a calm voice.

-It's okay. Nobody is going to hear you here other than me.

I don't know for how long Mari lived, but since she's an elder at the age I think she is, is a feat in itself. But it also means that she had a lot of hardships and stress in her life.

While I'm hugging her, I look at Kilitio who's hiding between the forest trees and watching us with worried expression.

She answers my question with a depressed tone.

-…No… I'm not okay… it's my fault for following Setory's plan. If I didn't follow it we could have avoided everything that happened… you dying shocking Amataz and Meritios, and Setory getting hurt when investigating those earthquakes. Because of it, I don't think I'm fit to be an elder…

So I had to prove myself by killing the bear… I wouldn't believe if the pack just accepted me as a member without me doing something noteworthy. It's like accepting a complete stranger coming to live in the same house you been living for five years.

When she finishes talking, she seems to begin crying, but wolves and monster can't cry like humans do.

I hug her harder while speaking with a serious voice.

-It's not your fault, Mari. Here's a plan, how about you let me fix this? Leave everything to me and I will fix everything that happened.

She separates from my hug and looks me in the eye with the same depressed expression but her voice is hoarse.

-Will you really do that…?

I hug her again with closed eyes and answer her question in a happy tone.

-Really. But you have to tell me what's wrong for me to fix it.

She has to unburden herself. And I am the only one who can hear her, since i got "killed" by her decision. But I don't blame her, since it was actually my mistake on letting my guard down.

I open my eyes and search for Kilitio in the forest, but I can't see him anymore.

Mari takes a deep breath and begins to reveal everything to me, about her past, her opinions and especially her worries.

I knew it, there is a group of lazy bums, but I couldn't confirm it myself. Since I was mostly away from here or ignored it.

Cowards huh… If they are like Mari said they are, they will probably try to make Setory step down from the elder position. With the reason being his decisions.

Mari got the Hunter's pack in danger by deciding to fight the Black bear and lost a new member because of it, but it was Setory's plan since the beginning.

Setory got seriously hurt because he decided to investigate the earthquakes with only his brother, since nobody saw Amataz accompany them. Because he got hurt, the pack's last resort got used on him.

But since they don't know about Setory's influence in "killing" me, they just have the earthquake incident

The earthquakes must have been from my fight with Ateri. But it was one day ago right? How long have I been sleeping so I could evolve? …I can't think about it right now though.

I don't know how they will make Setory step down, but they don't have a way to defend themselves.

All though I think Setory decided to make these decisions was for the good of the pack.

He needed to make me get recognized by the pack and he got hurt making sure that they were safe.

But they won't care, getting someone step down from the elder position will probably bring more food depending on the wolf that gets the position.

I don't know who will step up for the position of elder. But I hope it's someone that I can trust with being responsible with the pack security. I won't step up to be the elder since I need to go away.

After hearing Mari unburdens herself for one hour. I transformed back to my original form because of the Magic overload, and slept cuddled to her.

…

I woke up when it was nighttime.

Because the Hunter's pack is shocked, they didn't hunt for a week ever since my "death" accident.

That's why I made Mari follow me to this place, so I could leave the pack without anyone noticing that I was gone.

That was the plan, but Kilitio stayed near, he is sleeping behind a tree near us.  
I stand up, without waking Mari up, and walk up to him.

I shake him while saying with a serious tone.

-Wake up Kilitio. Keep a secret between us, but I am going somewhere. Go warm Mari up.

He wakes up and looks at me with suspicious expression while standing up.

I explain it to him with a happy tone.

-You really worry too much. Tomorrow you will know where I have gone.

He nods and walks up to Mari and begins to coil her with his body, while still watching me walk deep into the forest. But he stops me from going further by calling out for me and I glance at him while he's speaking.

-Ammy… please, you need be careful.

I nod and begin to run deeper into the forest without looking back.

Really, this guy worries too much.

…

After some minutes of running around the forest, I find one Black bear and kill it, and bring it to the edge of the Great wolf's entrance. Camio saw me and walked up to me with a surprised expression.

Without saying a word, he nods to me and I leave him the Black bear's corpse and go back to hunting.

Because of my [Dragon skin] skill, it's easy to kill them by beheading them or stabbing them with my claws.

After running around for some minutes, I found another edge of the forest. Or should I say… mountain.

I look over and see that we are in a forest on top of a mountain. But the surprise doesn't end there. Below the mountain I can only see green forests, but none of them has snow, except the ones who are in the edge of the mountain.

It must be summer because the trees are a strong tone of green.

I look around the edge and see a big stone wall far away. It must be a human city, I think. I can't confirm from here, since there are trees blocking my vision, giving me vision of half the wall.

I look around more for a couple minutes, but don't find anything interesting. I turn around and continue the search for another Black bear to kill.

I found another Black bear and those deer that Meritios brought when I got out of the Great Wolf cave. Since I couldn't carry both of the corpses, I ate the deer by myself.

I go back to the pack while still eating a piece of the deer and carrying the bear on my back.

By the way, I used [Analyze] on the Bears and the Deer and it showed this.

* * *

Unknown Mountain Bear Threat: C+

Unknown Snow Forest Deer Threat: D+

* * *

I still had an extra piece of the deer with me, so I offered it to Camio, but he refused it because he can't stop to eat in the middle of the work.

While finishing eating the deer, I leave him the bear corpse and go back into the forest with the excuse of "I don't want to wake up everybody".

But I really wanted to see the rest of the spells.

…

I am sitting down on the frozen river and I am looking at the spell list.

I tried to call Furiae so she can help me decide. But for some reason, I didn't feel her and gave up.

She is probably trying to communicate with any other soul, leaving me alone most of the time.

I decided to try the [Elemental Fangs] and [Ice fangs].

When I looked at these skills, I thought that Ice Fangs was supposed to be an [Elemental Fangs] attack. But when I casted it, it cleared up to me.

While [Elemental Fangs] coats my fangs in an element, the Ice Fangs is like the Dragon skin but for my fangs instead of the claws and skin.

They melt quickly if I let them in my mouth. It's a good way to drink water, but I don't need to since I am a monster.

At first I was questioning this monster body, but it's really good, I don't need to go to the bathroom and I don't need to drink water. But something is limiting my body of moving any faster most of the time.

Next I used the [Ice breath]. And it looked like when it's really cold and you can puff out steams out of your mouth. Not useful at this level.

I used [Extreme speed] and my body moved really fast and my mind was thinking fast and I mean really fast to the point I could make decisions of one hour in a second.

When the effect wore off, I felt a shock, but that was about it. When I read the Deep Knowledge description, i understood what it was.

Since I have [Paralysis Immunity], the paralysis doesn't affect me.

I can't use [Deception], since I can't falsify information of [Analysis] yet. Because of that I decided to use [Thunder Ball].

I felt the huge urge to spit and when I opened my mouth, a small ball of the size of a football came out. It was fast and stopped in the air after reaching 2 meters of distance of me. It stayed in the air for about 5 minutes and faded out.

I used [Thunder ball] again and then [Magic consumer] and this message appeared.

[User magic's consumed. Mp refunded]

I seems like I won't recover Mana from eating my own spells, only refund it.

It had no taste, comparing to Meritios flame and Ateri ice spikes… it was bland, almost tasted like air.

I questioned the Deep Knowledge information since these two spells filled my hunger. But it was really a taste, it didn't fill my hunger, leaving me with thinking that I was not hungry, but I was actually hungry if I paid attention to myself.

Since i already used [Elemental claws] unconsciously I already knew what it did, leaving me with only the [Doppelganger] spell.

I was excited because maybe I could probably leave Furiae in control of that body. I begin to cast it in my mind.

"Doppelganger"

I suddenly felt fatigue and almost fell asleep. A black orb comes out of me and expands into my size.

I feel the same way as when Furiae uses Soul separation, but I could see his vision. But there was a problem in appearance.

It was me when I was young.

I look at it and see that its skinner than me. I use [Analyze] in it and the white box appears in front of me and the doppelganger vision.

* * *

Ammy (Doppelganger) / Young Moon wolf / Threat: C+ / Class: none

Titles:  
[Killer of the Royal Rat]

Skills:  
[Slash Resistance level 5] / [Paralysis resistance level 1] / [Ice nullity level 5] / [Dark resistance level 1] / [Fire resistance level 1] / [Wind resistance level 1] / [Night vision level 1] -Disabled- / [Extended perception level 1] / [Light resistance level 1] / [Heat perception level 1] / [Draconic vision level 1]

Spells:  
None

Equipment:  
None

* * *

…Weak

It's so weak. It's not even worth to use in combat because of the huge mana usage.

But it's something that Furiae can use to communicate with me and interact with the world without the need of Soul Separation.

I try to call Furiae, but she doesn't respond.

I cancel the Doppelganger and a black orb engulfs it and goes inside my body.

I guess I will level it up by using it. I hope it doesn't need to fight monsters to level the spell.

I was really tired because of the huge amount of mana, so I lay down in the ground while coating my fangs with a weak fire with my mouth closed and fell asleep near the river.

…

I wake up due to someone getting close to me. I keep my eyes closed and that someone begins to try to cuddle me. I begin to speak with a mocking tone.

-Did you have nightmares?

I don't know if monsters have dreams or nightmares even, since I am having the same dream over and over. Just darkness and waking up in the next day, which is my dream almost every time I sleep, except those times that I have those weird dreams.

I open one of my eyes and see Meritios in the middle of lying down next to me.

It looks super funny, since he is looking at me with surprised expression and he looks like he is clumsily crouching.

-Pfft…

I giggle while he composes himself and starts staring the river like nothing happened, and without looking at me he begins to question me with a shy voice.

-When did you wake up?

I use [Transform] and turn into [Young Moon wolf] and stand beside him. I answer him with a happy tone because of the amusing scene.

-The second you walked near me, I was awake. So, did something happen?

He stares me for a second but he begins answering my question with a happy voice while going back to staring the frozen river.

-I know you hunted those bears. Why did you do that?

I look at the river and answer him with a serious tone.

-Because you guys are still shocked at everything that happened. Did you not like it?

He shakes his head. I continue to speak with a worried tone.

-Are you okay? You probably will know what is going to happen in the future, just like I do.

I know it, he is not a dumb wolf. He must have thought about it, the "cowards" will try to make Setory step down of elder position.

He looks down and speaks with an angry tone of voice.

-It's not like they have any right to say anything. They just sit there, and watch as we sacrifice ourselves to feed them.

I look at him with a worried expression and continue to talk.

-But you can't do anything about it. If you do, Setory will probably protect them, even if they try to make him step down of elder position in an aggressive way. So answer me. Are you okay?

I look back at the river and hear him answer me with a worried voice.

-I still can't believe about everything that happened, I am still shocked over your return, and I am disappointed at myself because I couldn't protect myself and my brother.

I continue to speak with a serious voice while staring the river.

-I see… But don't be disappointed at yourself.

I look at him with a serious expression and he looks at me with sad eyes. I continue to speak with a serious tone while staring at his eyes.

-Don't beat yourself over one error just because you did it. Beat yourself to improve and don't make the same mistake again. That's how you get stronger.

His expression turns into a surprised one and I begin to walk past him. I speak with the same tone of voice.

-Follow me Meritios. I want to show you something.

He hesitates but runs to catch up to me.

After some minutes, I question him with a happy tone while glancing at him.

-How was the bear? I only ate a deer, so I don't know the taste yet.

His serious expression turns into a smile while he speaks.

-Yeah, it was delicious. Thanks.

I look forward and continue to walk.

After an hour, we arrive at the edge of the mountain. While getting close to the edge, I shout to him, because he is behind me while gasping for air.

-Come on! You are almost there!

He arrives and sits down beside me. I look at the human city while talking with a happy tone of voice.

-Look. It's not winter out here.

He begins to look around with a surprised expression and then speaking.

-This is not possible…

I question him with a serious voice.

-How long is the pack in here? Do you know?

He shakes his head and continues to look at the green forest beyond the mountain's edge.

I was suspicious of it at first, when I walked in the forest for some time, I questioned this world season changes. Since the snow was deep enough to bury half of my paw in the snow. And I was the same height as Meritios.

To have this much snow, this mountain must be cursed or something. Even the monsters think its winter and are hibernating or on continuous reproduction.

But I didn't question it since it's a different world, it must have different seasons or longer seasons than my previous world, that's what I thought.

I reveal to him where I am going.

-I am going far away Meritios.

He looks at me with a surprised face and questions me with a desperate voice.

-Why?! Where are you going? Are you leaving us? Are y-

I interrupt him with a shout with closed eyes.

-Stop Meritios, I was never from the pack to begin with! I was never with you or Amataz.

-…

He looks at me with depressed eyes and I continue to talk while looking back at the city.

-Look, I need to find out if there is another Moon Wolf pack. I can't stay with you guys anymore… I am sorry…

I am really sorry Meritios but I can't tell anyone the reason, but…

I look at him with the same serious eyes and he is looking at his feet with the same depression. I begin to speak with a serious tone of voice.

-Meritios, I know you are sad about me leaving. But I will visit you guys when I find my pack, but can you promise me one thing?

He looks at me with sad eyes and lowered head. I look in his eyes and continue to speak.

-That you will never mop over me. Tamiri likes you more than I do, but I can't stay with you guys to see if I'm right. But you need to make the pack get out of this mountain and guide them into a better path. It doesn't matter if you don't step up to be the elder, but you have to promise me that you will help whoever is the elder.

He looks at the ground for a minute and I urge him with a sad voice.

-Please…

He looks at me and then at the city's direction. He questions me with a serious voice.

-It's true that you will come back?

I answer him with a happy tone.

-Yes, as soon as I find my pack, I will run back to you guys. I will find you a way or another.

He looks at me and I "hug" him and while I'm hugging him, I use [Telekinesis] on a branch with a huge amount of snow and bury the peeping Amataz. I laugh on my mind as I am hugging Meritios.

…


	16. Chapter 12

…

I stop hugging Meritios and begin to speak in a happy tone.

-You better go back… there's something I need to look into.

He opens his mouth to question me, but instead he just nods and walks back to the pack.

I watch him get farther and farther away from me. And when it seems like he can't see me no more, I walk up to the small mountain of ice and mock Amataz.

-That's what you get for peeping.

The mountain of snow twitches and an ashamed voice comes out of it.

-Do… do you really like him?

Ah… I better give him more ice.

I speak with a happy tone.

-Yeah, I like him just how I like you Amataz…

The mountain of snow twitches while I am talking.

-Like a friend.

This should do it, if he doesn't give up on the thought of us getting closer than this then I don't know what to do.

I can't really deal with the thought of having a relationship with the opposite sex when my mind is of a man too. I already accepted my own body and sometimes I even abused it, because I can't be in denial forever.

He talks in a happy tone.

-I see… Then can you help me get out of here? It is really cold.

Hm…? This guy doesn't seem to give up like Meritios just did though…

I dig him out of the snow and see him trembling because of the cold. He's looking at me with a crooked smile.

I smile back at him while questioning him in a mocking tone.

-I think you are feeling a little bit cold.

After shaking the rest of the snow out of his body, he avoids my look.

I walk up to the edge of the mountain and ask him.

-Do you want to see? Come here.

I cancel the [Transform] and turn back into my original form.

He walks up to me and sits beside me, while making a surprised expression while looking at the scenery.

I speak with a happy tone while looking at him.

-We need to go back to the pack okay? …But for now…

I get around him and begin to wrap my body around his. And continue to talk with a teasing voice.

-I need to warm you up first. It's my fault that you're feeling cold.

He continues to look at the scenery, but with a stiff expression.

He lies down while speaking in a shy voice.

-It's really warm…

-I know…

…

One hour passed since I woke up.

I stayed with Amataz while looking at the scenery for half an hour. Now we are walking back to the pack. I'm way ahead of him while he's too far behind while gasping for air.

I wait until he's beside me and ask him in a calm voice.

-Go ahead of me, I need to do something alone.

He nods and I begin to make my way towards the frozen river. But I stopped and glanced at him and spoke in a teasing tone.

-No peeping.

I smile without looking at him and continue to make my way towards the river.

After two minutes, I arrive at the river and sit down on the edge of it.

Now it's time to see these skills that I forgot about.

Firstly, I can't test the Resistance skills because its effects don't show. Secondly, [Dragon skin] is something that I already knew how to use without much effort.

This leaves me with only five skills. The Knowledge skills show by itself without me needing to activate it and [Magic control] is automatically used whenever I use a spell or a certain skill.

Leaving me only the Vision related skills, let's try [Detailed Vision] first since I used it once.

"Detailed Vision"

The effect of the skill is like a magnifying glass, details in the snow, trees, leaves and ice are easily noticeable with this skill. This can be really helpful with crafting. That is… if I even have the chance to craft something with telekinesis.

Let's try [World vision] now. Even though its level 1 the skill is the most useful of them all.

I imagine the Great wolf cave location and my line of sight teleports above it making me see all of the members of the pack.

I see Meritios talking with Setory who's resting. Mari is for some reason wagging her tail happily while looking at Kilitio. Except the lookouts, the rest is just lazing around… like always.

Amataz just arrived while looking extremely tired, for some reason he begins to shake his head while looking at the ground.

Camio is sitting down in front of the Great Wolf cave entrance while looking at the forest.

Hm…? Pomeri came out for once and talked with Camio.

He goes back inside the cave and Camio walks up to Setory and begins to talk with him.

I cancel the skill and my vision goes back to normal.

My brothers must be ready to take the test is my guess. The only one who got tested earlier than normal is me.

…This means that I need to hunt for more food later so the new members of the pack can feed themselves after doing the test. …Or should I let the hunter's pack do that?

I'll think about that later, right now I'm almost finishing testing my skills.

Next is [Heat detection].

"Heat detection"

My vision stays normal but my paws and body got really sensitive to the cold…

I cancel it and notice that this is the most useless skill ever. I don't think it will ever be useful… I think…

Next it is [Dragon eyes] I accidentally used when I killed the Behemoth. It makes you see their hearts beating, making it a good way to detect hidden enemies.

Since there's nobody near me, the skill won't work. So I continue to test the last skill.

Finally is a skill that I don't know the reason I gained it. Its [Dark Vision], I need to see what it actually does is what I think it does.

I use [Analysis] on myself and click the [Dark vision] Skill.

* * *

Dark Vision Level 1  
User can see in the dark. [Can be turned off] (Deep knowledge: User can use Dark vision and cast spells and skills while it's turned on. [Level 5] if the user has the [Stealth] Skill, Dark Vision boosts the skill level. [Level 10] Dark vision now starts to debuff any enemies with a "Weakened" status and Dark Vision evolves into Moon's View.

* * *

It is strange still. Doesn't my specie have the Night vision skill by trait?

I look around my skills and titles and see that [Special breed] canceled that trait.

I see… So 20% more experience in raising it.

I will try to get the [Stealth] skill while raising the Dark vision skill. But for now…

{-Furiae?!}

I feel Furiae coming from inside my soul and she begins to shout back with an annoyed voice.

{-Argh! What is it?! You are so annoying! I'm trying to sleep you know?!}

{-it's good to see you too. Anyways, I have a surprise for you.}

She begins to talk with a slightly happy tone.

{-What? You found a way to return me to the previous world?}

I stare at the snow and answer her with a depressed tone that turns into a happy one.

{-No… But I probably found a way to have your own body! Kind of.}

{-… Kind of..?}

I use the [Doppelganger] spell and the fatigue is not as bad as the first time.

Then a body of the clone appears beside me and my vision is cut in half.

I speak with a proud voice to Furiae.

{There! Try to take control of the clone.}

Furiae talks with a lazy tone.

{-Okaay…}

I feel half of my soul part away and my vision goes back to normal.

I keep staring at the clone with expectation. I get worried so I question her.

{-Furiae?}

Suddenly the clone shakes its head and begins to speak clumsily.

-Is tkhis how ymou talk? It's kinmda of harrd.  
(Is this how you talk? It's kind of hard.)

I get happy at the successful process and I tilt my head towards her comment.

-How did you speak until now?

She looks up to me and speaks with an expressionless face.

-I donm't knmow. Witgh my minmd, I guiess.  
(I don't know. With my mind, I guess.)

I tilt my head even further, almost making me look like an owl. She makes a confused expression and she questions me.

-Whmat?  
(What?)

She isn't moving her tongue, so when she talks, she sounds like she has a stuffed mouth.

I shake my head rapidly and look at her with a smile while talking in a teasing tone.

-Don't hold your tongue, kiddo.

I continue to speak with a serious voice while she tries to tackle me.

-That body is connected to me still …I think. Try speaking while moving your tongue and be careful around monsters, you are weaker than me since the spell is only level 2.

She stops tackling me and stays silent.

It seems like she can't talk with me through my mind or soul since we got separated. Maybe I should get that Telepathy skill from Amataz.

Furiae begins to talk properly but she still slow in it.

-So what is your plan? Leave me with a body of my own and leave me with those dogs?

I look down at her with a serious expression and talk with a happy tone.

-No dummy, I won't leave you. I just felt like you wanted your own body. And they are not dogs, they are wolves.

She tilts her head and continues to question me with a suspicious expression.

-Why?

I tilt my head back at her head and answer her question.

-Why not? Don't you want to move on your own? Or you like that much to be bound to me?

My expression will turn into one of disgust if she says yes to that question.

She makes an angry expression and then stares the ground while shouting to me.

-I am not what you are thinking! I just want to know why you would give half of your body to me! I don't understand, because I am a "demon" like you humans call me. I bound you to a contract and then made you kill your kind. And besides, isn't your body important to you?

I look at her with pity and then cuddle her, and then begin speaking with a thankful voice.

-Without you, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. I don't care about killing my own kind for you and it was a job that you needed my help to begin with right? So why don't you be my sister in this world?

She looks at me with a surprised expression and then buries her head in my fur while talking with an ashamed voice.

-Idiot…

I stay with her for a while like that and with that, I gained a sister.

…

We are walking around, looking out for any monsters that we can kill. It's just to see what she can do with that body and at the same time, secure some food for the new members.

I transformed back into [Young Moon wolf] so that transform can possibly level up if possible.

I begin to hear Furiae talking behind me while gasping for air.

-Slow down! How can you walk so much and not feel tired?

I turn around and tilt my head while questioning myself and talking with her.

-Actually, I was kind of confused why everyone who followed me was so tired. Do I walk fast?

She catches up to me and looks at me with a dead tired expression, and speaks with an angry voice.

-Yes! Look he-

Suddenly, I hear a howl behind me, which interrupts her.

I look behind me and then back at her, she nods and we begin to run towards it.

All though she is clumsily running, she doesn't fall down.

When we arrive, there is the hunter's pack members fighting a Black bear but only Meritios and Kilitio are in my vision.

Furiae begins to walk towards then but I stop her. I look at her and shake my head.

If they are here, then Mari decided to take on the Black bear on her own.

I see two new wolves that I never saw before, they are grey and brown. I can't see the rest of their bodies so I can't describe the rest.

I look around and see Mari watching them tremble in fear while looking at the Black bear.

I whisper to Furiae.

-It was their decision to fight, let me make those new members join in the fight without helping, so stay here, okay?

She nods and then goes behind a bush far away from the fight.

I begin to circle around the fight until I get behind Mari.

I arrive there and begin to hear her talk with an irritated voice.

-Come on… get out and fight!

I crouch beside her and begin to question her.

-New members?

She looks at me with surprised expression but it turns into a relieved one. She goes back to watch the two trembling in fear wolves and answers me with the same tone of voice.

-Hey Ammy. Yeah, these guys just came out of the cave. It's almost the time for them to attack, but they look like they want to run away.

I look at her and talk with an understanding tone. She has a serious look of hope in her eyes. I guess she hopes those two don't turn into cowards.

-I see… I won't help you guys, but I will just talk with the two of them.

She nods without looking at me.

I walk up to them while avoiding the fight and crouch down behind them and get between the two of them.

They look at me with surprised looks, but I don't pay attention and just watch the fight while talking with a serious tone.

-You guys seem to be afraid of the bear. Are you guys okay?

Meritios and Kilitio improved, they are dodging the bear attacks with swift moves. But they aren't counter attacking, probably waiting for the time to strike.

One of the wolves looks at the fight while talking with a terrified voice.

-I can't fight like that! I almost got killed by those monsters in the cave!

The other one nods while looking at me with terrified eyes.

I answer him while glancing at them with a serious tone.

-So you will live in fear because of it?

They both look at the ground with depressed expressions, and I continue to talk while looking back at the fight.

-You know what we will call you if you don't step up?

They both look at me and I answer my own question.

-We will call you Cowards. Even though they are the majority of the pack, it's not something to be proud of. Especially since the wolves that fight like the Hunter's pack will soon disappear, leaving the pack to die of hunger or die to something else.

With a proud voice, I keep talking.

-Fighting doesn't mean that you aren't afraid of dying. But if you don't fight for your life then what would you be proud of? So fight and get stronger so you can be proud of yourself!

As I finish this, Limely appears behind the bear with Bas and attack the Bear's ankles. Then I hear Mari shout at the two of them.

-Now!

The grey stands up with shaking legs but after looking at me, he nods and runs towards the fight. The brown does the same but without looking at me.

I stand up and walk away from the fight. They are winning, I use [Dragon eyes] and I see the Black Bear's heartbeat and see it slowing down.

I reach Furiae and she stands up while looking at the fight. I speak with a proud voice while looking at her.

-Lets go, we still need to see how strong you are.

She nods and we begin to make our way beyond the fight is taking place, continuing our search for a prey.

After a minute of walking, I hear howls behind us, signalizing their victory.

Furiae looks at me and questions me in a surprised voice.

-I never expected you to be so serious about these guys.

I continue looking at the path and answer her with a serious tone.

-Yeah. Me neither…

…

We finally found a prey and it's almost night time.

There is a Deer sleeping in an open space.

We are hiding behind a bush, far away from it.

I begin to whisper the plan while observing the Deer.

-Look, this is the easiest prey in here. You just need to hold it down or kill it. Don't worry, most of the time, they run away. Just wait until I get around it.

She looks at me with confused expression and questions me.

-How do you bite? I am still not used to talking, much less with this body yet.

I roll my eyes and answer her with a serious voice.

-It's just like when you drank the blood of that woman, but you actually kill it instead of already being dead.

She nods and I begin to walk around the deer while still hiding behind bushes and trees.

I sit down on the opposite side of Furiae and signal her to attack the Deer.

She walks up to it like she wants to ask the deer "Can I kill you?" but the deer doesn't even wakes up.

Is it dead already?

She opens her mouth as wide as she can and looks at me. I nod rapidly and she bites the deer's throat.

-Quii!?

The deer shrieks and tries to get up, but Furiae holds it down. She keeps looking at me with a "What now?" look.

I make the motion of holding it with my paws and bite the air. She copies it and kills the Deer by the third bite.

Suddenly a white box appears in front of me.

[Doppelganger leveled up to level 5]

Huh? She had levels? I didn't see it when I analyzed her.

The white box goes away and I see a proud Furiae with a wagging tail looking at me.

I smile at her and walk up to her.

She begins to speak with a proud voice.

-So… How did I do?

I turn my smile into a wryly one and explain to her.

-It was good for someone who just got a body. But next time, try to run towards it, not walk up to it.

She looks at me with a confused expression and questions me.

-But if I ran, I would have woken it up. It usually runs away like you said right? So I sneaked up to it.

I make a surprised expression and say.

-Wow, I actually thought you never paid attention to what I said. Good plan.

She makes an angry expression and begins to bump into me while speaking.

-Of course I paid attention! You gave me this body, idiot! So of course I would pay attention on how to use it!

She stops bumping into me and looks at me with a confused look.

-So what we do now?

I look at her with a smile and say.

-You eat it, of course.

She makes a disgusted look after looking at dead deer's corpse and then at me.

I make a smug smile and talk with a teasing tone.

-What? Is it too dirty for the princess?

She makes an angry expression and begins to eat the deer's meat with slow bites.

I try to join her in eating it, but something happened to me. I can feel the taste of the deer's meat without actually biting it.

So we are still connected through the skill. This means that if I let her eat something, it will fill my hunger too, and if she gets hurt, I will feel the pain too. This is bad and good at the same time.

After we finish eating the deer, we begin to make our way back to the pack.

And after getting close to the pack, I begin to hear howls and barks ahead.

…


	17. Chapter 13

…

I stop in near the edge of the forest while looking at the Great Wolf cave entrance.

The pack is gathered around the entrance while Setory is the center of the attention. Behind him, there's Mari, Meritios and Amataz with serious expressions. While Camio is watching the crowd from the far left of it, Setory is watching the crowd with a nervous expression.

I keep watching Camio while talking with Furiae, since he's the only one that seems to be good at watching out for anything that moves.

-Furiae, can you wait back in the river? This seems to be serious.

I can't look at her right now, but she agreed to wait and is making her way towards the river, I know this because the sound of her footsteps on the snow is getting farther and farther away.

After making sure that Furiae is far away enough, I step out of the forest and instantly, Camio notices me.

He stares at me for a minute and then gets his attention back to the crowd.

When I'm getting closer and closer to the crow, a white wolf walks up to Setory.

The wolf has a fur so white that it looks like it's made of silver.

The wolves of my pack seem to be talking about something and seem to be anxious and nervous.

I sit down behind the crowd and the wolf sits down beside Setory.

The wolves of my pack are so anxious that when I transformed into a [Young Moon wolf] they didn't look at me.

As I am questioning the silence between the wolf and Setory, Amataz stands up and puts his paw on top of their paws and begins to use telepathy.

The wolf is from another pack if I'm right, but I can't be sure. Because maybe, Setory just wants to have a private conversation with the wolf.

While they stay in silence, I use [Analyze] on the silver wolf.

* * *

Unknown / Silver mountain wolf / Threat: B- / Class: Shadowneer

* * *

So the wolf is from another pack, but… I never heard about their pack …do they live in this mountain too?

Ignoring that fact, you can see that Amataz gained more control over Mass telepathy. He's really good at it too.

After five minutes of silence, Setory opens his eyes and Amataz goes back to his previous location, while the Silver wolf stays beside Setory.

Setory begins to shout with worry in his voice.

-Listen now everyone! Our allies came to warn of something that we must prepare for!

Commotion begins to stir up from the crowd as he finishes saying this.

-Silence!

Mari suddenly shouts with an angry voice.

The commotion stops after ten seconds and the wolves pay attention to Setory more anxious than before, with some even shivering.

Setory continues to speak with a loud voice to the pack.

-Humans are coming our way! We must prepare ourselves so that we can stay inside the cave for six nights!

Commotion stirs even harder than before with some questioning others with "How are we going to get so much food?", "Are you sure they are coming?" or "Can we trust this wolf?" with worried, serious or even angry expressions.

This time Setory continues to speak through the commotion.

-Worry not my friends! The Silver wolves promised to help us with collecting the food…

I begin to hear some sighs of relief, but Setory continues talking.

-At the cost of using our cave as refuge too.

Commotion starts to break out with anger and some understanding the situation. Wolves start to shout back at Setory.

-This is impossible! What if we can't even secure food for ourselves?!

-How can you be sure that humans are coming our way?!

I am just watching, but Camio is paying attention to me, maybe he thinks I would do something. But I won't.

But to see humans coming our way, they must have come from another mountain or a nearby forest. But to send only one wolf to communicate the warning must mean they are desperate. They even offered to help to collect food for the refugee.

The cost isn't big by any means, but the problem is with the others pack wolves and our cowards.

Suddenly, I look over and the silver wolf is staring me down with his eyes cut by two black lines. I activate [Dragon eyes] just to scare him. But instead of looking scared, he looks at me with a surprised expression, showing that the lines it's in his fur.

Setory continues to talk with an angry voice.

-Silence now! This is a small cost to pay. With their help, we could even get more food for the next eight days even! And we can stay with the rest of the food!

The commotion dies down with sighs of relief and nodding to his words.

Setory continues to speak with a serious voice.

-Now since everybody seems to accept the terms. We need somebody to escort Azula to her pack! Who can do that?

Since the Hunter's pack needs to stay to hunt, they can't go. I won't volunteer myself, because I am just staying so I can help with the elder situation in the future.

Azula, the silver wolf, walks up to Setory and Amataz does the telepathy for them. There is a commotion still going in our pack but there is only silence between them.

I turn around and begin walking towards the river. But suddenly I hear Setory shout behind me.

-Ammy! Come here!

I sigh and turn around with a depressed expression towards them. Setory looks at me with nervous smile.

I begin to walk up to them and the entire crowd begins to look at me as I am passing through them.

I look to my left side and see the two wolves from the Hunter's pack test, wagging their tails while looking at me.

I ignore them and continue walking towards Setory and Azula.

When I arrive there, Setory starts whispering to me.

-Sorry Ammy, I know you probably have better things to do now, but she requested you.

I sigh and look at her with a serious look and question her.

-So what do you want with me?

She makes a surprised expression and Setory starts to talk with me with a confused expression.

-Ammy, I don't think she can-

-You can talk with me normally?

Azula interrupts him with an excited voice.

Setory stops his mouth open and turns his head around towards the silver wolf like a rusted robot.

I speak with her in a serious tone.

-Yes. Let's just say, I am special.

I begin to hear Mari talking with Meritios with a happy tone.

-Ah… Setory broke.

-Hahahah. Ammy always finds a way to surprise my brother.

Setory straightens himself and questions me with surprised voice.

-How?! I- A-… Who?!

I look at him with a smile while saying.

-It's a female's secret, Setory.

Argh! Someone kill me! I am so ashamed for saying this cliché line. But I need to do this so they don't question forever.

Azula snickers and begins to talk with an amused voice.

-Well looks like I choose the right one.

I turn towards her with a serious expression and say.

-So I am your escort. But before we go, I need to do something. So follow me.

She nods and begins to follow me towards the forest, leaving a broken Setory and laughing Meritios and Mari behind.

When we pass Amataz, he uses telepathy on Azula.

They stay silent for half a minute and then he begins to wag his tail, she turns to me and says.

-This wolf will come with us, okay?

Hell no!

-Okay…

I fake a smile. And continue to walk towards the forest.

…

We are in the middle of the forest on our way to the frozen river and Azula was behind me in silence till now.

She walks up to beside me while gasping for air. She speaks with a tired voice.

-You are pretty energetic. But can I ask you to slow down?

I stop and look to Amataz and he is breathing roughly. I guess he got used to it a little.

I turn to her and say with a serious voice.

-We are almost there. But there is one thing you two need to stay quiet about.

I look at them with a serious expression. Amataz makes a serious expression while she lies down while gasping for air.

-What you are going see is something I don't want to show the pack. So keep it a secret.

They nod and we continue to walk towards the river with a slowed down pace after two minutes.

After some minutes, we arrive at the river and I begin to search for Furiae.

-Furiae! Where are you?!

Suddenly I see a tree shake.

I walk up to it and look around it. I find nothing and then I look up.

Furiae is hanging from a tree branch with her paws around the branch, like a human.

I question her with a confused expression.

-…What, are you doing?

Furiae looks down and begins to explain herself with a desperate voice.

-Ammy, Help me! I was sleeping here and I heard you shouting and almost feel down.

I tilt my head and continue to question her.

-How did you get up there?

She answers me with an angry voice.

-With my claws! Now help me!

I transform into my original form and walk below her.

I speak with a worried voice.

-I can't get up there, so just fall down on top of me okay? Be careful with the branches on the way… down.

As soon as I finish warning her, she releases herself to fate and bashes her body in the branches and falls down on top of me.

I begin to ask her with a hurt voice.

-Idiot! Are you okay? Ouch…

I feel a lot of pain in my body. This confirms that, our bodies will share pain and food, but I didn't want to discover that this way.

She answers me with a hurt and angry voice.

-It's your fault for shouting out of nowhere!

I hear Amataz and Azula come close to me.

I look over and see Amataz with a surprised expression, while Azula has a confused one.

I turn my head towards then and introduce them to Furiae with a nervous smile.

-Furiae, this is Amataz and Azula, say hello.

Furiae gets off of me and begins to speak with a serious voice.

-Hey…

Amataz suddenly begins to question me, like I thought it would happen.

-Ammy?! Who is this wolf? Is she a Moon wolf like you?

I continue to have a nervous smile while answering him.

-Look, it's complicated. But this wolf is part of me.

He makes a confused expression and I continue to explain.

-This an effect of a spell. But when I suddenly used a skill and the spell together, she gained a mind of her own. I named her Furiae and I am looking after her, so don't worry.

Suddenly Azura comments on something with a confused voice.

-Why can't I understand this wolf then?

She is pointing with her paw at Furiae while looking at me with a confused expression.

Furiae slaps her paw out of pointing at her and I begin to explain to her.

-She doesn't have the skill that I have. So she can't understand what you talk or neither can you understand what she talks.

Suddenly Furiae walks up to me and begins to talk with me with a serious expression.

-I can't understand this wolf too.

She points at Amataz with her paw.

I look at Amataz with a happy expression and ask him.

-Amataz, it's good that you are here. You have to use Mass telepathy, so that we can communicate with yourselves.

I actually didn't want you to come. But since you followed us, I need to make so these three can understand themselves.

It's too troublesome to be the translator for three wolves.

Amataz nods and I continue to speak.

-Okay, so let's go to your pack Azula. Lead the way.

She nods and we begin to walk towards the forest behind her.

…

After it got dark, I noticed that Amataz and Azula where walking slower than before.

I look at Furiae and she is practically dragging herself because she's tired.

I am tired too, but I could walk for some hours and more.

I begin to speak with a serious voice.

-Wait. Let's sleep now.

I begin to hear Azula's voice in telepathy with a tired voice.

(-…Where can we sleep? We are in the middle of the forest.)

It's true that we are in the middle of the woods with no sight of a cave. But I have a plan.

I begin to dig a hole in the snow with [Telekinesis] and my paws.

After three minutes, I dug a hole big enough for the three of them and my younger form.

I begin to guide them with the same tone of voice.

-Just enter this hole and sleep. I will put some bushes on top of us.

I covered the bottom of the hole with and branches and leaves, so we don't have to sleep on top of the snow and collected some bushes so that we can cover the top of the hole while we sleep.

They get in and I put the sleeping Furiae, who was on my back, near them.

She tried to sleep on the snow or a tree, but I stopped her and put her in my back.

I [Transform] to my young form and get in the hole. I use [Telekinesis] on the bushes and cover the top of the hole with them, making the hole camouflaged as best as it could.

We are all curled next to each other, except Furiae, who is sketched, taking most of the space.

I activate all vision skills, even heat detection. And go to sleep.

…

I and Furiae wake up almost at the same time, so we get out of the hole so we can talk alone while I lookout for other monsters.

I guess we share sleep too. But something happened to Furiae, since she looks a lot healthier and stronger than before.

I question her with a serious tone of voice.

-Do you feel anything different? You look a lot stronger than before.

She nods and speaks with a happy tone.

-Yeah! I feel a lot stronger and lighter.

I use [Analysis] on her.

* * *

Ammy (Doppelganger) / [Young Moon Wolf] / Level: 5 / Class: None

Titles:

[Killer of the Royal Rat] / [Lizard's benefactor]

Skills:  
[Slash Resistance level 7] / [Paralysis resistance level 3] / [Ice nullity level 7] / [Dark resistance level 3] / [Fire resistance level 3] / [Wind resistance level 3] / [Night vision level 3] _-Disabled-_ / [Extended perception level 3] / [Light resistance level 3] / [Heat perception level 3] / [Draconic vision level 3] / [Scale body armor level 1]

Spells:  
None  
Equipment:  
None

* * *

All her skills rose by 2, she gained a title and gained a new skill as well.

I open my spell list and see that the [Doppelganger] is level 3 now.

It's expected, since it passed an entire day since I used the spell and been maintaining it till now.

I begin to speak with a proud voice.

-You gained a new skill. It's really useful, so try using it. Just imagine your paw's skin turning into scales.

She nods and holds her paw in front of her face with closed eyes.

Suddenly I see a little piece of dark blue scale on top of her paw.

She opens her eyes and look at the scale with a depressed expression.

I explain to her with a proud voice.

-I am actually proud of you. You only have a little piece of my body, so you being able to use a skill still, means you are getting the hang of it.

She looks at me with a smile while wagging her tail.

I am actually proud of her. She was just a soul without a husk this morning. Now she looks like she has her own body and she can control it freely.

Her expression turns into a serious one and begins to speak.

-But this is part of your body, so all my progress is just me using your strength. Even if I take full control of it, it's still your body.

I make a serious expression while answering her.

-My plan is to get you used to a body first, then we can search a way to get you one of your on.

She stares the ground and I continue to talk with a worried voice.

-Hey Furiae, do you not like being in a body? Or you think there is a soul out here who can help you?

She looks at me with a depressed expression and then looks back at the ground.

I am worried about Furiae since I didn't ask for her opinion on getting her own body, but this for the best. If there is a way to send her back, then I want to at least give her own body so that she doesn't need to make another contract. This is my goodbye gift for her. She is not a friend, but my family. I don't want her to go, but she needs to because of her role in the previous world.

She looks back at me with a smile and speaks with a happy tone.

-No, I actually like the idea of having my own body. And nobody is contacting me back… I don't think there is a soul here who can help me.

Her expression turns into one of worry and she continues to talk.

-I am just worried about what they will do about my disappearance. They can do something really harsh towards the contractors, or even the humans.

She begins to stare the floor while thinking about something.

I see… without her to deal with the breakers, the souls are free to do what they want in the living plain.

But I don't understand, so I question her with a confused expression.

-Why do you care so much about the humans? All they do is call you demons and blame you for everything that goes wrong. They don't deserve your worry Furiae.

She begins to explain without looking at me.

-It's something I can't tell you.

After half a minute in silence, I nod and speak with a serious voice.

-I understand. But please don't beat yourself over it. For now, I need you by my side, since you are the only one I can trust completely.

I look at her with a smile and she smiles back.

If she doesn't want to tell me, then it's for my wellbeing.

I hear someone waking up and we stay silent while looking at the hole.

Azula comes out of the hole and begins to stretch her body.

-Hnngh…

Ah… This is what Meritios probably saw, if you stretch your body like that, you look like a cat.

She straightens herself and walks up to me with smile while saying.

-Hello you Ammy and Furiae. What are you two doing out here?

I look at her with a smile and answer her.

-Just waiting for you two. Did you sleep well?

She makes a smug and answers me with a happy tone of voice.

-Well, with a wolf strong nearby, I slept like a Newborn.

-Yeah, Amataz is pretty strong. It's good that you think that way about him.

I am actually glad. Amataz has a strong mind and he is pretty smart on his decisions, so I was afraid that I made a shadow over him by standing out.

For some reason she has an annoyed expression, I don't understand it and continue to talk with a happy tone.

-Me and Furiae are going to hunt for food, stay here and wait till we come back okay?

She looks away and nods. I tilt my head at the event and look at Furiae and speak with a confused voice.

-Let's… go Furiae.

For some reason, Furiae has a surprised expression, she shakes her head when I call her and begins to follow me into the forest.

After some minutes we find a Black bear with a strange mark on his body.

The Bear is sleeping in a stone wall opening with his body turned to the outside of the small opening.

He has a strange white spot on his back and sides that makes a drawing that I can't see entirely.

We are eight meters from it and we are standing up looking at the bear.

He is strange because normally the Black bear is what their names say, black fur with nothing standing out.

I speak with Furiae while being careful by watching the bear.

-I will hold it down. I don't think this one is normal.

She nods and begins to crouch down.

I use [Analyze] in the strange Black bear.

* * *

Unknown / *Mountain Bear / Threat: B- / Class: None

* * *

There is a symbol in his name, I don't know what it means, but his threat level increased. I better hold him down with my paws and let Furiae kill it.

I use [Extreme speed] and concentrate all of the Dragon skin on my right arm. Making it completely made of black scales

I stand near it and slowly put my paw on top of it, so I don't crush it by accident.

I put force into it and the bear wakes up and tries to slash at me. But his paws stop at my fur and do no damage at all, I don't even flinch.

-Grawrll!

But suddenly he begins to scream in pain and cough blood.

I remember the Slash resistance description in my head and begin to dodge his slashes so that he won't kill himself.

"[Level 10] Reflects the damage dealt to the attacker. (Based on Attacker Strength)"

It's useful when I am alone, but I want to Furiae to kill it so she can level up.

She finally arrives beside me and looks at me with a confused expression and question me.

-You said that you were going to hold him down, not try to kill him.

I make an annoyed expression and tone of voice and answer her.

-It's the resistance skill, all the damage he does to me goes back to him. Just go around him and attack him from behind so you don't get hurt.

She nods and begins to go around the bear.

-Grawrl!

She bites the bear's throat and the bear tries to turn around.

He extends his paw and I notice something strange happening with that paw.

It was coated in fire.

I hold his paw down with mine by dividing the scales from my right arm. But he begins to struggle with force and make Furiae back off a little.

Suddenly I hear Furiae shout with annoyed voice.

-Just paralyze him already!

I use Elemental fangs and imagine thunder around it, I bite the bear without much force and he begins to shake because of the electrocution and then he faints.

I feel a little of fatigue and get off the bear and start breathing roughly.

I look at Furiae and she begins to question me with an angry voice.

-Did you kill it?

I look at the Bear and use [Analyze] on him.

There is a (Unconscious) beside his race. I shake my head and speak with a serious voice.

-He is just unconscious. Kill him before he wakes up.

She nods and begins to kill it slowly, after three minutes of her biting his throat, I get impatient and explain to her.

-Did you try using Scale body armor on your jaw?

She stops with the bear's skin in her mouth and begins to close her eyes and a piece of skin appears on top of her nose.

She opens her eyes and pushes with all of her force and rips the bear throat.

Then a white box appears in front of me.

[Doppelganger level rose to level 32.]

Woah… That is a huge jump. I guess since the Bear was special, he gave more experience than normal… I think. I can't be sure since I never got messages of level up.

She wags her tail with a proud face while hold a piece of the bear's throat.

I smile at her and speak with a proud voice.

-Nicely done. Now let's take this back okay?

She nods and I lift the bear's corpse with Furiae back to where Amataz and Azula are.

…


	18. Chapter 14

…

I'm dragging the bear's corpse with my back towards the path.

Suddenly, I begin to hear some noises behind me, but i don't pay attention to them, because i am concentrated in the path behind me.

Furiae suddenly begins to shout at me with a nervous smile.

-Ah! Ammy! This body is so heavy! Are we almost there?!

I tilt my head with the bear's arm in my mouth. I stare Furiae and talk with a calm tone of voice.

-Yes and why are you shouting? I am right here.

She smiles properly and says with an innocent air around her.

-Nothing~

I roll my eyes and continue to drag the body towards Azula and Amataz.

I finally drag it there and drop it in front of them.

I question them with a worried voice.

-We are back. Are you guys okay? I heard some noises.

Azula and Amataz are near each other with smiles directed at me.

Azula talks with an innocent voice.

-Yeah, we are okay! Me and Amataz where just looking out or monsters.

I look at Amataz and he continues to smile at me.

Whatever…

I walk past them towards the mountain of snow while talking with a calm voice.

-You guys can eat while I put the snow back into the hole. I am not hungry, so don't worry.

I am actually hungry, but if Furiae eats. I get my hunger filled up too. But I won't tell them that.

I also need to bury the hole so nobody falls into it by accident. Even if it's a different specie monster, I would feel bad.

Suddenly I hear some rustling of the snow behind me. I look behind me and see Azula and Amataz smiling at me.

I speak with a confused tone.

-Aren't you guys going to eat? After I am done with this, we are going to continue following Azula.

Amataz answers me with a nervous tone of voice.

-Yeah! We were about to start eating.

I tilt my head and question them.

-Are you guys okay? You two are acting strange. If don't eat, Furiae is going to eat it by herself.

We look at the eating Furiae that has an overjoyed expression while eating the bear's meat.

The two of them begin to run towards the bear corpse and begin to eat. I look back to the mountain of snow and continue my work.

After five minutes, I finish filling the hole with the snow and I feel satisfied of eating because Furiae had eaten a lot of the Bear's meat.

I look at them and begin to ask Azula with a happy tone.

-Okay Azula, lead the way please.

They were all laid down around the ground, separated from each other with Amataz on the right, Azula in the left and a sleeping Furiae in the middle.

Azula stands up with a proud pose and begins to speak with a victorious tone of voice.

-Of course! Follow me.

Amataz looks at her with a scorn expression while standing up.

I ignore him and get Furiae on my back while she sleeps, and then begin to follow Amataz and Azula, who were staring at each other while waiting for me.

This is getting really annoying…

I stop in the middle of them and speak with an angry voice.

-What are you two doing? Let's go.

They straighten themselves and begin to walk with Azula in the front and Meritios behind me.

What's happening with these two?

I walk with an annoyed expression while trying to think of something.

…

I came up with nothing in two hours of walk.

I am walking in my younger form with stressed expression, because of the constant thinking.

Suddenly Azula looks at me with a relieved expression and speaks with a proud voice.

-We are here! Welcome to the Silver wolves pack!

I walk past her with the recently woken up Furiae and Amataz.

After I pass some bushes I arrive at an open place with a cave in the far end of it. It's like the Great wolf cave, but the entrance is smaller and there are ways to get on top of the entrance with small mountains of rocks.

There are around sixty wolves all around the entrance. There are ten wolves looking the forest with seven looking at us. There are eight wolves at the far left coiled around Newborns and Child Silver wolves. Then there is a group of eleven wolves laid down around two deers corpses with seven eating one corpse and thirteen on the other one. In the entrance of the cave, there are three wolves in front of it, talking with each other.

Everybody is doing something. I don't know if it's because of the humans or they do this every day. If they do, then I will begin to respect this pack's leaders.

Azula begins to walk in front of us towards the wolves in the cave's entrance. Me, Amataz and Furiae walk behind her slowly, as the eleven lookouts looks at us with sharp eyes and suspicion expressions.

I hear Azula call a Silver wolf with black lines that makes an X on his cheek.

-Hello father! I am back, and I brought company!

The silver wolf looks at her with a happy expression and then looks at us with a serious expression.

I suddenly hear Amataz whisper to himself.

-She was the elder's daughter? …

I don't hear the rest because the wolf begins to speak with Azula while hugging her with a happy tone.

-Are you okay Azula? You didn't get hurt did you?

She separates from him and makes a bright smile while saying.

-Yes father and quite the opposite actually.

We three sit down In front of the elder and Azula walks up to us with her father beside her.

She begins introducing us while pointing at us with her paw. She begins with me in a happy tone.

-This is Ammy. She is the one who escorted me.

I follow her with a smile.

-Pleased to meet you.

She then points at Furiae with a smile with a calm tone.

-This is Furiae. She is Ammy's friend.

Furiae doesn't say anything, but I look at her angrily and she follows with an annoyed voice.

-Nice to meet you.

She then points at Amataz and makes a disgusted expression while talking with a dejected voice.

-And… This is Amataz. He requested to help.

All though Amataz can't understand her, he looks annoyed with the gesture. He is holding his anger because the elder is right in front of him.

Azula walks past the elder and sits down behind him.

The entire time, the elder was looking at me with inspecting eyes.

I look at Amataz and he shakes his head, signaling that he won't talk or try to understand the conversation.

The elder begins to talk, making me look at him with a serious expression.

-How can I understand you but the other one I can't?

I answer him with a calm tone.

-I have a skill that makes it possible for me to communicate with others wolves.

He looks at me from head to paw and looks at my eyes and continues to question me.

-So, did the Wild wolves accept our request?

I nod and answer him with a smile.

-Yes, we accepted the request, but…

He makes a serious expression and I continue talking with a depressed expression.

-This a personal request from me. But our pack is having problems between the members. I request that your members avoid as much contact with the rest of our pack members not introduced by me.

He makes a confused expression and questions me again.

-Problems between the members?

I shake my head and look at him with a nervous smile and answer him.

-I am sorry, I can't talk about it. Since I hope you don't get involved in it.

He makes a calm expression and nods while walking towards Azula. He sits beside her and continues to talk.

-Well… I hope this problem doesn't get in the way of our agreement.

I make a serious expression and speak with a proud voice.

-It won't, I put my word in it.

He makes an astonished expression and looks at me and then Azula.

She begins to nod with her eyes closed and smiling.

He looks at back at me with a serious expression and continues to speak.

-How about you duel one of our strongest fighter, so I can trust your word?

I make an excited smile and answer him with a proud voice.

-Gladly.

He looks back at a Silver wolf behind him and the silver wolf walks up to him.

The Silver wolf has two big black lines on the sides of his body, he has a determined expression.

I begin to hear low voices with mocking tones from the crowd that formed around us while we were talking.

-That wolf will fight Ormeli? This wolf might die today.

-I hope the Wild wolves won't get mad at us if Ormeli accidentally kills this wolf.

The elder begins to shout to silence the crowd.

-Please everyone! Make way for the duel!

The crowd distances themselves from us and makes a circle around me and the silver wolf.

I look at Furiae and Amataz, urging them to join in the crowd.

When they join, the wolf walks forward and stops six meters from me. He begins to brag with a proud voice.

-I hope you are ready to feel a lot of pain, Wild wolf.

I sit down and close my eyes and answer him with a calm voice.

-Ormeli right? Don't worry. You won't be able to even hurt me.

Besides, I think that I'm too strong to have any fun in fighting already. So I'll have fun in scaring him.

Silence fills the space between us and the crowd until I hear the announcing voice of the elder.

-No fangs allowed! Ready…

I hear him sharpen his claw on the stone ground while waiting for the start of the duel.

-Begin!

After the elder announces the start of the duel, I hear Ormeli running towards me.

When he gets close, he tries to claw my right arm.

-Argh!

He screams when the claws collide with me and backs off. He questions the event with a confused voice.

-What was that?!

I use [Transform] and turn into my original form and open my eyes while using [Dragon eyes].

I see him looking at me with a surprised expression. I stare him without saying anything.

He speaks with a terrified voice.

-W-Who are you?

When he finishes the question, he begins to back off slowly while staring me.

I use [Dragon skin] in my front claws and activate [Extreme speed].

I run towards him and coat my claws in thunder, making the thunders go in random directions while i hold my paw in the air.

I strike ground in front of him, making a small crater and an enormous dust cloud.

I cancel all of my skills and spells and wait for the dust cloud to dissipate. After the dust cloud goes away, I see an unconscious Ormeli.

I pick him up and jump out of the crater. I put him on the ground and [Transform] myself back to my younger form.

I look at him and use [Analyze].

* * *

Unknown / (Unconscious) Great silver wolf / Threat: B++ / Class: Brute

* * *

He is fine. Maybe he got knocked out by the crater fall.

I look at the elder's and see terrified and astonished expressions in the crowd. Amataz has a surprised expression while Furiae has a proud expression. I begin to walk towards the elder.

I speak with a happy tone and a nervous smile.

-Ah… I am sorry, I wanted to go all out and show my respect to him. But I held back a little, sorry about that.

But I can't deny that it was fun to scare him… Hehehe…

The elder widens even more his eyes and Azula makes a proud expression and raises her nose up in the air.

But it's true that I held back a little. I could have concentrated all of my [Dragon skin] and [Elemental claws] in my right paw and dealt more damage, but I didn't want to kill him and I still had a lot of spells left.

The elder makes a proud expression and begins to speak with a happy tone.

-Right, I will trust your word…

I smile to him as he continues to talk.

-And trust you with my daughter!

Suddenly the crowd and Azula begin to howl to commemorating the event. Only i and Amataz has astonished expressions while Furiae looks at Azula with a disgusted expression.

I question him with a desperate voice.

-What?! No wait! What?!

The elder begins to explain with a proud smile.

-Well, I noticed that my daughter looked at you with a passion when you arrived. So I made you duel the partner candidate and for our trust.

Azula runs towards me and hugs me while speaking with a happy tone.

-You did it Ammy! Now we can be partners for life.

I look at them with astonished expression and back off while speaking with a nervous tone of voice.

-I can't! Sorry!

The elder looks at me with a confused expression but he still has a smile. He questions me with a happy tone of voice.

-Why not? You are strong and responsible, and you won my trust, don't worry. I will talk with your elders so that you two can be the partners that bind our alliance.

I shake my head rapidly and say the reason while shouting.

-No! You don't understand! I am a female!

The crowd instantly stops howling and silence prevails even in the elders. Only Azula's voice can be heard with a happy tone while she gets back to hugging me.

-I am so happy! I can't believe I am united with Ammy!

The elder with a frozen smile, questions Azula.

-Azula… Did you know that?

She looks back at him with a happy smile and answers him.

-Of course! I always knew. I am so glad that you understand our love dad!

If the elder could, he would be sweating nervously because of three reasons. The first reason being the looks of rejection towards his daughter, the second reason is because he wants to stop his daughter from beginning a relationship with a female and third, he can't stop her because he doesn't want to crush his daughter happiness.

So he just smiles without hope in his eyes.

Suddenly Amataz appears behind me, and begins to get in the middle of me and Azula while shouting with an angry voice in Mass telepathy.

(-No! I won't approve this!)

Azula makes an angry expression and shouts back.

(-Nobody needs your authorization! Get away from my Ammy!)

He begins to push her with his head and Azula answers him back with the same tactic. They begin to growl at each other.

I look at the dimming sky and speak with a tired voice.

-It's going to be troublesome to sleep now.

-Yes…

I hear the elder agree to me without a force in his voice.

We look at each other while sympathizing with each other.

I ask him with a nervous smile.

-Can we sleep here…?

He immediately answers me, since I don't know his call.

-Akemi, and yes, you can.

After an hour of trying to reason with Amataz and Azula, we go to sleep.

…

Me, Furiae, Amataz and Azula go to sleep together inside the cave, with the pack's members.

I am laying down with my eyes open since Azula and Amataz are on my sides and pushing themselves onto me.

The two of them stop pushing after two hours and go to sleep. I stand up and put the sleeping Furiae in the middle of them and walk towards the exit, leaving the troublesome situation behind.

I walk out of the cave and sit down in the entrance.

It's incredibly dark out here, but because of the Dark vision skill, I can see clearly.

There are wolves sitting in different spots, probably listening for any strange sounds in the forest.

Suddenly I hear a voice beside me.

-Who's there?

I turn around and see Akemi, squeezing his eyes to see me.

I answer him with a whisper.

-It's me, Ammy. Hello elder.

He bumps into me and begins to apologize.

-Sorry, I can't see in the dark very well.

He backs off and sits beside me.

I speak with an amused tone with him.

-It's quite alright, with this fur of mine, it's almost impossible to see me in the dark.

He nods in the dark and he begins to speak with a nervous voice while looking at the half moon.

-I am really sorry about my daughter. I actually didn't notice you were a female.

I look at the moon with him and question him with a happy tone of voice.

-I don't beat yourself over it. But why did you think that i was a male?

He makes a nervous smile without looking away from the moon and answers me with an apologetic voice.

-Well, there were two reasons. One was because my daughter chose you, and the second one is because you had this determined look in your face, that made me think you were a male.

He sighs and complains to the moon with an annoyed tone of voice.

-Why did this happen to me?

I put my paw behind his back and he looks at my eyes with sympathy. I speak with a mocking tone while making a teasing expression in the dark.

-it's okay… Dad.

His expression turns into a painful one just as I finish talking.

-Pfft…

I almost laugh out loud, but I hold it in and snicker instead.

As I am holding my laugh, he asks me with a depressed tone.

-Please don't call me that. I know it was my mistake, but please don't rub in my face.

I stop laughing and question him with an amused tone while looking at him.

-Couldn't you tell from my voice that I was a female?

His eyes widen and he looks away from me.

I get confused at the gesture and pursue his line of sight while asking him with a confused voice.

-What's wrong…? Don't tell me…

He looks at me with a nervous look in his face and begins to explain himself.

-Well… your voice was really deep when you talked with respect.

Eeh..?! Well, I guess I wanted to make it deep so I can show respect to him. But I didn't expect to people think that I was a male just from my voice.

I make a calm expression and look back at the moon while nervously speaking.

-H-hmm… I see.

He speaks with a surprised voice.

-Are you not mad?

I begin to explain to him with a calm tone.

-it was my fault, so I don't care.

I hear him sigh in relief and I continue to talk.

-But you got me into a really deep trouble, so I want you to listen to my request.

I look at the ground with depressed expression and he begins to question me.

-What is it? I will try to help you if I can.

I sigh and begin to explain him.

-Do you know that this forest is on top of a mountain?

I look at him as I make the question and he nods.

I continue to speak with a depressed tone.

-Well, my pack doesn't. I don't know how long they been around here. But right now, they need to move because of the problem with the food.

He tilts his head and asks me with a confused tone.

-Food problem? But your pack looks stable and firm.

I shake my head and continue explaining to him.

-The food problem is not caused by being low on monsters to hunt, but the numbers of members that can hunt.

I look at him with a serious expression.

-About that problem I talked about. It's about these groups of wolves that we call "Cowards". They sit back in the pack's home and don't do anything for the pack.

He makes a calm expression as I am explaining to him.

-But these "Cowards" can do something. And that is making our elder step down and possibly in the future, they will begin to cause trouble with your pack.

I look at the ground with anger while remembering the scenario of an enormous amount of wolves doing nothing other than sleeping or eating.

He asks me with a serious tone.

-So you want me to help you when these "cowards", try to make your elder step down?

I shake my head and continue to explain to him.

-No, I don't want you to do nothing about that. I want you to make an agreement of alliance with them, and make the cost of the agreement my banishment.

He looks at me with a surprised expression, but when he tries to talk, I interrupt him by continuing explaining him my plan.

-I know it's strange or madness. But I want to part from my pack without regrets. If I walk away from the pack, they will probably search for me, because I am their strongest member. And then some members will try to follow me, reducing the members of the pack.

I sigh and continue talking while remembering Meritios and Setory.

-If the members that can fight get lower than now. They will encounter a problem with a monster and get killed, or they will starve because three members can only hunt for one deer or two in four days. The members will increase, but only in cowards, making the food scarce and turning the pack against each other.

I look at him with a serious expression and continue to explain to him.

-That's why you need to make them banish me. You win by getting me out of your daughter's sight, they win because of a new alliance and I win because I can explore the rest of this world without worries. So, will you help me?

I observe Akemi with a serious expression.

He begins to look at the ground and then at the moon while thinking, his expressions ranges from worried, depressed, serious and calm.

For a minute he stays silent and then he turns towards me with a serious expression, and speaks with a respecting voice.

-Okay Ammy, but I do hope your plan works. I promise that I will accomplish your request.

We nod to each other and I leave towards back into the cave and sleep with my mind clear of worries.

…


	19. Side Chapter 4

…

I still can't believe how much Ammy walks without feeling tired. We literally walked almost the rest of the sun in a fast-paced walk. But she doesn't even look tired.

As I am gasping for air, Ammy turns to face me and speaks with her usual tone.

-You can go ahead, I need to do something's alone.

I nod and she begins to walk towards the river and stops and then says.

-No peeping.

Don't worry, I can't follow you anymore, thanks to my curious mind, I followed you too much already and I am too tired to do it again.

I watch her disappear into the woods and make my way towards the pack. When I arrive, I see Meritios looking at nothing with a serious expression.

Honestly, I wanted to hear what they talked about. But when I got close, I just got to see Ammy approaching him and get buried in snow.

But somehow that curiosity paid out, I got warmed up by Ammy and slept like a newborn.

I walk towards the cave's wall while thinking about what Meritios and Ammy talked about.

Did she talk about a plan to run away with him? The forest being in a mountain was news to me, but she showed to me.

If she wanted to run away with him, she wouldn't show me that.

I shake my head of my thoughts while walking towards the cave's wall.

I arrive to the place where a lot of wolves are sleeping and go to sleep with them with the resting feeling of Ammy's warmth.

I wake up to the sound of Setory's shouting and see that two wolves got out of the cave.

We do the same usual call ritual and their calls are decided by the crystal.  
"Kisio" and "Yomi" the crystal shows, and the pack celebrates.

Immediately the Hunter's pack gets together and they go to the forest to hunt with the new members.

We need food for now, since Ammy brought those bears, Meritios and Mari got determined and decided that the next sun rise they would kill a black bear.

It was convenient that two new members got out. Because of that, Mari took them into the Hunter's pack and rushed the call ritual so they can hunt as fast as possible.

I guess Setory will give them the Class and skills knowledge after they come back.

I trained my control over [Mass telepathy] by using it to try and only talk with Camio about nothing in particular.

After the sun was in the middle of the sky, they come back with a Black bear's corpse and the pack celebrates with howls.

For some reason, Kisio and Yomi are talking with each other with happiness in their expressions.

I ignore them and continue to eat the bear's meat.

I continue my training of [Telepathy] until Camio begins to howl, signalizing that he saw something.

The pack all turn their attention towards where Camio is looking at.

A silver wolf appears from the forest and begins to make his way towards Setory and Mari.

I walk towards them while Camio is watching the wolf walk towards Setory with a sharp expression.

The wolf sits down and the pack surrounds him.

I sit down behind Mari and Meritios sits down behind his brother while we are all looking at the wolf.

Setory asks me while watching the wolf.

-Amataz, I need you to use telepathy for communication with this wolf.

I nod and he makes a signal to Camio to let the wolf walk forward.

The wolf walks up to Setory and sits down in front of him.

I stand up and use [Telepathy] by putting my paw on top of theirs.

I begin to hear Setory talking with a serious voice.

(-Who are you, wolf?)

A female voice begins to answer him with a calm tone.

(-My name is Azula, I came from the Silver wolves, under the elder's order.)

Setory questions her with an interested voice.

(-For what does the Silver wolves elder, wants with us?)

(-I come to warn you about something and try to make an agreement with your pack.)

(-I am listening in the behalf of the pack. Tell me what is this warning and agreement and I will ask my pack opinion)

She nods and begins to speak with a serious voice.

(-There are humans coming to this forest.)

(-!)

(-!)

I and Setory gasp at the warning with surprised voices.

But this can't be possible, if humans are coming our way, then there is a huge chance that they will annihilate us for our fur.

I can't understand, since we didn't interact with humans because there are none around this forest.

Azula begins to question Setory with an interested voice.

(-You seem to know the reason for them coming this way.)

Setory makes a grim expression while looking at the ground and answers her with a depressed tone.

(-Yes… we had an accident with a behemoth a few moons ago.)

He makes a serious expression and continues to explain.

(-The behemoth got killed by a member of our pack. Possibly, the humans are chasing this behemoth.)

Azula makes a surprised expression and question him.

(-Killed? By whom?)

Setory makes a proud expression and answers her with a happy tone.

(-By our strongest member of our pack, she killed the Behemoth by herself.)

She questions Setory with even more interest.

(-Can you tell me this wolf's call?)

Setory nods and answers her with a proud voice. And then questions her with a happy tone.

(-Her call is Ammy. But please, you are not here to talk about the behemoth accident, or are you?)

She shakes her head and makes a serious expression while speaking.

(-I am sorry, we almost slipped from our topic. There is something we, Silver wolves, request you Wild wolves, to let us take refugee with you.)

Setory makes a confused expression and questions her.

(-Why take refugee? And what we gain?)

All though it's a dirty trick to profit with an emergency request, our tribe needs to hide from the humans too.

She makes an understanding expression and explains to Setory.

(-Our tribe doesn't have a place to hide from the humans. These humans are coming in groups, meaning if we fight them and kill them, more will come. And I suppose you want to store more food in the cave for at least five moons right?)

He nods and she continues to speak with a serious tone.

(-Then we will help you gather that food, and you can keep the rest.)

Setory removes his paw and begins to think about it.

Honestly, this is not a bad deal. The only problem are the cowards, they will possibly make trouble with their members, which can cause a fight between us when we come out of the cave.

Setory puts his paw back on top of mine and begins to talk with a happy tone.

(-I accept the agreement, but I need to convince the rest of my pack.)

She nods and Setory begins to explain them everything.

I notice Ammy in the crowd and she makes her eyes shine red for some reason.

Setory finally makes the pack accept the agreement and requests for an escort for Azula.

Azula puts her paw on top of Setory's paw and he looks at me, urging me to use telepathy.

I do so and Azula asks with a happy tone.

(-Can you make that blue wolf my escort?)

Setory looks at her with a surprised expression and answers her.

(-Ammy? I don't think she wants to do it.)

Azula urges him with a pleading voice.

(-Come on. Just try asking her.)

Setory nods and shouts to Ammy, who was walking away towards the forest.

-Ammy! Come here!

She stops with a twitch and looks back at us with a depressed expression.

She walks up to Setory and begins to speak with Azula without my help.

I am not surprised actually, but if Ammy goes, I want to go with her. I can't stand here doing nothing.

But what actually surprised me was when I asked Azula to let me go with them.

They begin to walk towards the forest because Ammy requested, I stop Azula with my paw and use telepathy on her.

I begin to request with a serious voice.

(-Please, let me go with you.)

She looks at me with a smile and speaks with a serious voice.

(-Of course! Just don't get in the way of me and Ammy)

I say to her with a proud voice.

(-I wouldn't dare!)

Thus, I follow Ammy and Azula into the forest.

…

I just separated from Ammy and gone towards the river.

I just hope my sense of direction acts up.

I arrive there and sigh out of relief.

Ever since Ammy gave me this body, I began to pay attention to her instructions and guides. Honestly, she trusts me too much. By giving me a body, she literally put the fate of this world in the dirt.

If you gave your body to a soul and let them roam around, they will kill every single living being and them consume their souls to get more powerful.

But I guess she knows that I can't use my powers, I even tried while searching for a place to rest while waiting for her. I can't even call my own blade. Then there are these strange spirits that said I should not use my powers here.

I asked them if there is a way to return my soul to the previous world, but they are making me wait for a response.

I am looking around to see if there is a good place to sleep, other than in this snow.

I can't find one good place, but my mind springs up an idea and I try to climb up a tree, but my paws can't grab the tree trunk. I try to use my claws by putting force in them, nails come out and I climb the tree with a lot of effort.

Ah this is good.

I lie down on top of a strong branch and let my mind slip away.

Ah, this is the feeling that humans feel when they go to sleep. It's actually a good feeling.

After some minutes, I hear someone shout for me.

-Furiae! Where are you?!

-!

I get surprised and fall down the branch, I hold on to it by crossing my paws across the branch.

Ammy comes over and helps me.

For the first time I felt pain and it wasn't a good feeling like sleeping. I get off her and I begin to greet the wolves that Ammy introduced me.

-Hey…

I really didn't expect her to show me to anyone this early, but it was going to happen, one way or another.

But something strange is happening with these wolves, they are just barking at Ammy or staying silent.

I speak with Ammy and she instructs the wolf to use telepathy on us.

After that, we begin to follow the other white wolf… I am not good with names okay?

After hours of walking, I felt the effect of being out of energy, but I am still walking because I am not used to this feeling.

Suddenly I hear Ammy speak with a serious voice.

-Wait. Let's sleep now.

Somehow my mind instantly tries to sleep but Ammy stops me from sleeping in the tree branch or even in the snow and lets me sleep in her back.

Ah…! This is so warm…

My mind goes to sleep immediately with a feeling of relief.

After some hours, I wake up together with Ammy and we walk out of the hole that she probably made for us.

I got depressed over something that Ammy asked me, and it was "Why do you care so much about the humans?"

I couldn't answer her, because I fear that maybe she would hate me for it or get worried about it.

Humans actually made me, all though I don't care about them. I need them to exist. If don't care about them, no soul will.

There isn't a problem to me not going back, but I am still worried.

Since my sister will take over my place and I fear what will happen to the souls and humans, she hates contracts because we shouldn't give our power to the humans, just possess them and annihilate them, or force them to give us their life forces.

But Ammy still understands me and doesn't ask more questions only make me smile at her because of her words.

The silver wolf comes out of the hole and begins to look like a cat.

But one thing surprised me, she commented something to Ammy and she just talked about this "Amataz", and the wolf looked with an annoyed expression towards her.

Don't tell me…

Ammy calls me to hunt with her and I get back to reality by shaking my head.

I follow her while having strange thoughts in my head.

…

I watch Ammy disappear into the forest and then sigh.

…Really Ammy?

I tried to give you some compliment and you think that I was talking about this annoying wolf that came with us? Ah… but she looked cute with her face confused and tilted head.

Hehehehehe… you are going to be mine Ammy.

I immediately fell in love with her when we exchanged glances. I made her escort me with the intention of getting closer to her.

I cuddled with her at least.

I begin to hear the wolf waking up while I am in heaven while remembering when i slept with her.

He wakes up and begins to use telepathy in me.

(-Where is Ammy?)

I don't look back at him and just answer him with an indifferent tone.

(-She is hunting for food for us.)

The wolf nods and continues to question me.

(-So… why did you want Ammy to escort you?)

I look at him with a smile and answer him with a happy tone.

(-Because she's is strong and reliable. So I decided to have her escort me.)

Of course it's a lie. When he talked with Ammy, she looked like she was talking with someone close. So he turned into my rival in love.

He tilts his head and questions me again.

(-How did you know that she was the one Setory talked about?)

Che… This guy is smart.

I make an annoyed expression while warning him.

(-Are you getting in the way of me and Ammy?)

He questions me again but with an even more confused tone.

(-I am not getting in the way, so what do you mean?)

This wolf doesn't get it!

I explain to him with an angry voice.

(-You are trying to get in the way of my love for Ammy!)

He makes an astonished expression and continues to speak with a surprised voice.

(-Bu-But you are a female too!)

I answer him with a proud voice.

(-It does not mean anything! Even if we can't make babies, we can still love each other.)

I know the wolves are going to question my logic, even my father. But I just couldn't help it. She is strong, smart and responsible.

He begins to speak with an angry voice.

(-Of course it means something! She is my future partner!)

I begin to question him back in the same angry voice.

(-Who said it?! It didn't look like Ammy thinks much about you!)

He answers me in a desperate voice.

(-N-neither does she think anything about you!)

(-Of course she doesn't! we just met! You dumb wolf!)

(-No! your idea of turning into her partner is dumb! Being another pack wolf, and especially because you are a female!)

We start to show each other our fangs and nails while staring each other.

When we try to start to fight, we hear a loud howling coming from the forest.

We both look at the direction the howl came and hear Ammy's voice.

-… nd why are you shouting? I am right here.

We both straighten our bodies and watch as Ammy brings a bear's corpse to us.

She questions us with a worried voice.

-We are back. Are you guys okay? I heard some noises.

Don't waste your worries in this dumb wolf Ammy! Let me, be your worries!

I explain to her while trying to hide that we were about to fight.

-Yeah, we are okay! I and Amataz were just looking out for monsters.

She looks at Amataz and then makes an understanding expression and walks past us.

Aah! Ammy's scent! I can't even hear Ammy's voice while I am filling my nose with her scent.

Amataz suddenly pushes me while walking towards the bear's corpse. I catch up to him and push him back and we begin to stare each other with angry expressions.

I see Ammy turning her head around and I begin to smile at her. Amataz follows me and smiles at her too.

She questions us with a confused tone.

-Aren't you guys going to eat? After I am done with this, we are going to continue following Azula.

Amataz talks in front of me with a nervous voice.

-Yeah! We were about to start eating.

Ah…! Ammy is so cute when she tilts her head, but I can't show it in my face.

I could only hear half of what Ammy was talking.

-… Furiae is going to eat it by herself.

I look at the bear corpse and see Furiae eating the bear without holding back.  
I hear Amataz voice in my head while we run towards the bear.

(-Leave some for me!)

I follow through with my comment, filled with happiness.

(-Let me bite where Ammy put her mouth!)

Amataz stops and I continue running towards the corpse, while searching for bites.

I suddenly hear a voice full of disgust directed at me.

(-Disgusting... She didn't even bite the bear, I killed it.)

I begin to eat the bear with sadness in my heart while ignoring the disgusted expressions of Amataz and Furiae.

After eating the bear, we separated and I and Amataz lay down in the opposite sides of each other, while Furiae sleeps in the middle of us.

I suddenly hear Ammy's voice with a happy tone.

-Okay Azula, lead the way please.

I happily stand up because she called me with a happy tone and answer her with the same tone.

-Of course! Follow me.

I pass Ammy and look at her back and see Amataz looking at me with an angry expression, I Ignore him and see Ammy lifting Furiae by her nose and putting her in her back.

I didn't even notice, but Amataz was still using telepathy in me, so I accidentally speak with a jealous voice.

(-Unfair… I wanted to sleep in Ammy's back.)

I suddenly hear a disgusted voice.

(-Disgusting, with that attitude, that will never happen.)

I look at Amataz and speak with an angry voice.

(-It's not like you slept together with her only!)

He makes a smug and speaks with a happy tone.

(-Actually, I did. It was really warm and we kept that way until the sun was in the middle of the sky.)

Argh…! This lucky wolf!

We are both looking at each other without expression, but anyone could see that we are hiding our anger in our eyes.

Suddenly I hear Ammy's voice with a tone of anger.

-What are you two doing? Let's go.

We straighten ourselves and I begin to guide them to my pack.

…

-How is my partner?

The Ormeli doesn't change his expression while continue to report to me.

-She is fine sir. She is just tired from fighting.

I look at the ground with a relieved expression.

I suddenly hear a familiar voice with happiness in it.

-Hello father! I am back, and I brought company!

I look to my left and see my daughter Azula, my worries immediately goes away in that moment.

I walk towards my daughter and hug her and begin to question her with a happy tone.

-Are you okay Azula? You didn't get hurt did you?

She separates from my hug and begins answer me while having the most beautiful smile.

-Yes father and quite the opposite actually.

I look behind her and see three wolves sitting down.

Two of them have dark blue fur, but one has a broken choker in his neck. The last one has runes in his chest while having gray fur, must be a mage.

I walk up to them with Azula on my side.

She begins to introduce them for me, but the first one she has a bright smile and proud eyes while talking about him.

-This is Ammy. She is the one who escorted me.

Suddenly, I hear the wolf talk without much effort.

-Pleased to meet you.

I don't even pay attention to the rest of the introduction, since I am only interested in this wolf.

My daughter has fallen in love with this wolf and I can understand him clearly.

All though I don't have runes in my body because I am not a caster but a scout, I can still cast spells. I use the spell [Analyze] in him and a white box surprises me.

 **[?]**

Strange, this never happened before. I guess he has a skill that blocks [Analysis].

After Azula finishes introducing them, she sits down behind me.

Ammy, as my daughter introduced as, is looking at the white wolf. The white wolf shakes his head and he looks back at me as I begin to question him.

-How can I understand you but the other, I can't?

He answers me with a calm tone.

-I have a skill that makes it possible for me to communicate with other wolves.

Yes, I suspected that much, but I can't think of a skill that would conceal your [Analysis] other than a High level Deception...

I look at him to head to toe while thinking this, and then question him with a serious voice.

-So, did the Wild wolves accept our request?

He nods to me and answers me with a smile.

-Yes, we accepted the request, but…

I begin to pay attention to what he says with a serious expression.

He makes a depressed expression while talking.

-This a personal request from me. But our pack is having problems between the members. I request that your members avoid as much contact with the of our pack members not introduced by me.

I guess every pack has their problems, but for a wolf to do a personal request due to it, it must be a really bad problem.

I question him.

-Problems between the members?

He denies it and looks at me with a nervous smile while answering me.

-I am sorry, I can't talk about it. Since I hope you don't get involved in it.

I see… this must be a problem that he wants us to avoid. It must be about troublesome members or there must be a fight between them.

If is the problem is troublesome members, then I want to be sure that they won't get on the way of the agreement.

My daughter chose a really responsible wolf. I am proud of her.

I make a calm expression and speak with a proud voice.

-Well… I hope this problem doesn't get in the way of our agreement.

He makes a serious expression and answers my expectations.

-It won't, I put my word in it.

I am actually surprised how much this wolf is going through for Azula.

I look at him with an astonished expression and then with a proud expression to my daughter.

She understands my feelings and begins to nod with a smile.

Well, I need to make him fight her partner candidate, maybe she already told him about it. But I want him to fight for our trust and my daughter.

I look at him with a serious expression and ask him.

-How about you duel one of our strongest fighter, so I can trust your word?

He smiles and answers me with a proud voice.

-Gladly.

I look at Ormeli and signal him to come to my side.

Honestly, I think I exaggerated on the opponent, because Ormeli can kill two humans by himself and can still fight. But I don't want to let my daughter's partner be a different pack member.

I whisper to him with a serious tone.

-This wolf is going to duel you for my daughter Azula, so, go all out.

He nods at me and I look back to him and begin to shout, so I can silence my pack's opinions.

-Please everyone! Make way for the duel!

My pack understands this and makes a circle around the two of them while Ormeli walks towards Ammy.

Soon enough, the two wolves that were accompanying Ammy, joins my pack in making a circle.

I see them talking about something, but I can't hear them since I distanced myself.

Tension fills the air and I announce the rules and the start of the duel.

-No fangs allowed! Ready…

There, that should make it so Pormeli won't kill this wolf.

I look over to my daughter and she has an expression full of confidence. I nod to her and announce the beginning of the match.

-Begin!

Ormeli charges him in a tremendous speed, closing the distance between them fast. He strikes him with his right claw.

-Argh!

Suddenly, I hear Ormeli scream in pain for the first time ever since he was born. I let my voice out with a surprised expression and confused voice.

-What happened?!

Nobody answers my question and suddenly I see the wolf be engulfed by a black orb that comes from the ground. The black orb goes away, and a wolf twice the size of Ormeli appears in the place of Ammy.

He opens his eyes which are dyed in crimson and Ormeli questions him with a terrified voice.

-Who are you?

Even I am making myself that question. This wolf is too strong, if even Ormeli is scared of him, He could kill all of us without breaking a sweat.

Then Ormeli does something that he thought was cowardice, and that was, retreat.

Suddenly the front legs of Ammy begin to get coated in black scales, and he suddenly disappears and appears on Ormeli's side in a blink of an eye.

His claws begin to create thunder of nowhere and then he attacks Ormeli.

A sudden explosion is heard and a dust cloud appears on the location of the fight.

I look at Azula and she has a proud expression while looking at me with eyes full of expectation.

I speak with her in a terrified voice.

-You fell in love with a monster to the monsters, my daughter.

I look back as the dust cloud disappears and Ammy jumps out of it with Ormeli on her back.

He puts Ormeli on the ground and goes back to his previous form.

I can't believe, this wolf can even carry Ormeli with ease. He is truly a monster between monsters.

Ormeli is not light at all. He is even heavier than human adult suited with steel armor.

He begins to make way towards me while looking at his companions, and then at me with a nervous smile while speaking with a happy tone.

-Ah… I am sorry, I wanted to go all out and show my respect to him. But I held back a little, sorry about that.

Held back? If it's true, then to have an alliance with this wolf pack is a profit for as long this wolf lives.

Ah… I can't hold my daughter from this wolf anymore. He is truly a worthy wolf to be my daughter's partner.

I make a proud expression and announce the happy news to him with a happy tone.

-Right, I trust your word and trust you with my daughter!

All of my pack members and Azula begins to howl in celebration towards the result of the duel of partners and a new alliance. But he is the only one with a surprised expression. He then begins to question me with a desperate voice.

-What!? No wait! What?!

Maybe he expected me to make him duel for my daughter with another wolf in a separated duel. So I begin to explain him with a proud voice.

-Well, I noticed that my daughter looked at you with a passion when you arrived. So I made you duel the partner candidate and for our trust.

My daughter runs towards him and hugs him while announcing their partnership with a happy voice.

-You did it Ammy! Now we can be partners for life!

He continues to make a surprised expression, and then he backs off of my daughter's hug while speaking with a nervous voice.

-I can't! Sorry!

What? This wolf really wants a separate duel with another wolf for her? I can't understand it.

I question him because he possibly doesn't think that is fair.

-Why not? You are strong and responsible, and you won my trust, don't worry. I will talk with your elders so that you two can be the partners that bind our alliance.

He shakes his head rapidly and answers my question.

-No! You don't understand! …

Suddenly my mind makes the world run slow while I pay attention to what he says.

-I am a female!

… What? But when my daughter introduced you, she said…

"-This is Ammy. She is the one who escorted me."

Then my mind begins to repeat the phrase that I ignored like it was mocking my stupidity.

"She is the one who escorted me."

"She is the one"

"She… She… She…"

No… I must have heard wrong, that must be it. I deny my memory and question Azula with a terrified voice.

-Azula… Did you know that?

And my daughter makes the brightest smile that I saw her do, and answer my fears.

-Of course! …

I don't even want to hear the rest and my mind goes blank due the shock.

I look around and see expressions of disgust towards my daughter, something I never imagined of it happening, not even in my bad dreams…

…


	20. Chapter 15

…

I wake up together with Furiae as always, and begin to look around and see if anybody else was awake.

She question me with a lazy tone since she wants to sleep more.

-What's wrong?

I answer her in a low voice.

-Just stay here. I'll be real quick.

She nods while lying down and I begin to walk deeper into the cave, while trying to not wake up any wolves.

As I am walking further into the cave, I begin to hear distant voices.

-Di… Sleep…?

I can't even hear the answer, since it looks like the answer was in a weak voice.

I get closer to the voices and I see Akemi looking at a Silver wolf with a huge black line on its back that is laid down on the ground. Suddenly, I see someone stand up while looking at me.

Its Ormeli, he looks at me with wary eyes and serious expression.

I walk up to him and begin to whisper.

-Hey, are you okay? Sorry about the duel, I didn't know that it was a fight for Azula.

He shakes his head and answers me with whispers, while sitting down.

-Yes, don't worry about it.

I sit down beside him while looking at Akemi. I whisper a question to him.

-So, who is the wolf?

He looks at them and answers me with a sympathized voice.

-That's the elder's partner, Rejula. She is injured due a fight with a bear from around these parts. We don't have someone who can use heal. The only one, who could heal her, died in that fight.

-I see…

I say that and begin to walk up to them slowly.

Her wounds are open and she is resting in a dirty cave, I am certainly not a doctor. But her wounds might get infected.

I get close to them while staring at Rejula, then the elder gets in front of me while questioning me with an angry voice.

-What are you doing?

I answer him with a calm voice.

-If you let her that way, the wounds might get worse. We have a doctor, just let me treat her a bit and when we get ready to go to my pack, I will run ahead with her on my back.

He doesn't move and speaks with an angry voice.

-A wolf from another pack has no right to get involved with this. I am sorry Ammy, but this is something I can't let you get involved.

I stare him in his eyes while talking in a serious voice.

-I know that, but if you don't get a second opinion, everything might be a foolish plan.

I pass him and begin to use [Analyze] in her.

* * *

Unknown / (Bleeding) (High Curse) (Burnt) Great silver wolf / Threat: B+

* * *

I question her with an angry voice.

-What injured you that way?

She looks at me while laid down and then at the ground while answering me with a weak voice.

-A Bear…

She is lying. I can't be sure since I only met one of them, but if was a special bear like the one I met in this journey, it would only have Elemental claws, and I can't curse with them.

I click the (High Curse) on the [Analysis] and a white box appears on top of it.

User is cursed. (Deep knowledge: Asimilix cursed. This curse makes the target get wounded and after effects of attacks easier. If wounded or the target got an effect of an attack, it stays longer. [Treatment: Cured by the Holy water and Protect song spells or constant healing.]

This curse is a nasty one.

She has a huge wound on her left leg and small wounds around her body, and the huge wound, if you look closely, the edges of her flesh are burnt. All though the [Analysis] said she is bleeding, I don't see any blood on top of her, but I do see her gulping down something every now and then.

I get closer to her mouth and begin to speak with her in an angry voice.

-Open your mouth.

She looks at Akemi with a depressed expression and I whisper to her.

-Lying is just a temporary solution. What will you do when they discover you are cursed?

She widens her eyes and begins to open her mouth slowly and I see blood on her teeth and tongue. There must be a wound on her guts.

I look at Ormeli and begin to request him with a hushed voice.

-Ormeli, Call the white wolf that came with me. Don't worry, he has telepathy, if you just wake him up he will use telepathy on you.

He nods and begins to run towards the exit of the cave, leaving only us three.

I question Akemi with a serious voice while looking at Rejula.

-Akemi, do you have the [Analysis] spell?

He must have, since he looked from my eyes to my feet when he was looking at me when we met.

He answers me with a worried voice.

-Yes, but how did you know?

I answer him with a serious voice.

-Try to look at the box while looking at the person, not at the box then the person when you [Analyze] them if you want to keep it quiet. So, what level is it?

He makes a surprised expression and answers me with a serious voice.

-I only recently learned it, so its level one still.

I don't know how the leveling system of spells works, but he may not be able to see the effects because of low level.

I begin to speak with a serious voice with Rejula.

-This will sting a bit, so bear with it.

She nods and I begin to clad my fangs in ice while my mouth is closed. I lower my head to the wound on her leg and pour the water in it. She begins to endure the pain by clawing the ground and holding her mouth closed.

The water runs out and I begin to ask her while whispering.

-Ask to your partner to leave, I want to see the rest of the wounds. You might not want him to see your state.

She slowly nods and begins to request Akemi while gasping for air due to enduring the pain.

-Akemi, can you please call Azula? Don't worry..., I trust this wolf.

Akemi looks at the ground with depressed eyes and then nods. He turns around and makes way towards the exit.

She begins to speak with a mocking voice while gasping for air.

-You are really cruel. I don't want my family to worry about me.

I question her with a serious voice while she begins to stand up.

-So, what really happened?

She stutters and I support her with my head and she answers me while enduring the pain.

-Well, you can't get information about the humans without getting injured. Urgh!

She sits down and falls to the left side, she endures the pain while continuing her story.

-Me and Stury were scouting for humans near this cave because we wanted to make this place our home. To our luck though, we met a small group of humans, they looked weak, but with our numbers, we are a small fry.

She has a huge wound on her right leg that goes through her stomach and ends on the back leg, they are burnt too.

I question her while looking for wounds.

-How did you get cursed? And your wounds are burnt on the edges.

She answers me with a serious voice.

-They were two mages and a swordsman, one of them used dark attacks and the other enchanted the swordsman sword with fire. They cursed us and chased us down.

She sighs and continues to speak with a depressed tone.

-Stury decided to outwit them and began running the opposite side of the path while shouting to me to hide. To his demise, he ran for just a bit and got shot down by a shadow bolt. To my luck, I found a small cave and hid there until I saw that the humans weren't around.

She doesn't have any more grave wounds. There is only scratches and dirt on her fur.

I continue question her with a serious voice.

-If you ran, then what are these wounds?

She looks at me and begins to answer me with a mocking tone while looking at her memories.

-When we found these three, we only saw one of them, and it was the mage that used dark magic. The stupid me, tried to kill him on my own. I jumped through the bushes to attack him, and I saw the two humans resting near him while I was in the air.

I speak with a serious voice.

-You aren't the brightest wolf that I met. Here comes more water.

I begin to pour water and she begins to speak with a laugh while looking forward.

-ha...haha... I am a fighter, not a strategist… The water is really cold.

Her fur is cleaned, but now it's wet with cold water.

I put my paw near her and coat my claw in fire and speak with a calm voice.

-Don't worry, just let my friend take a look at you and I will warm you up, so just bear with this fire.

She looks at me with calm eyes, and then at forward with a pity expression and begins to ask me with a calm voice.

-Please don't make that expression. you have lonely eyes when you make it.

I smile and begin to speak with a calm tone.

-When you lose your whole pack, you get these eyes. You are the first one to notice it.

Well, it wasn't the loss of my pack that gave me these eyes, but I digress…

She looks at me with a surprised expression and questions me with a confused voice.

-Whole pack? Aren't you a Wild wolf?

I shake my head and answer her with a serious voice.

-I am a Moon wolf, my pack got hunted down by humans and I was the only survivor. The wild wolf elder rescued me and raised me.

I sigh and comment with a happy tone.

-You are a really scary wolf if you can tell that a wolf fells lonely just from their eyes.

She smiles and looks forward while speaking in a proud voice with her eyes closed.

-When you turn into a mother, you begin to notice more things. You get worried about the wolves you love more, and look at the other wolves with wary eyes. You begin to notice their feelings, their intentions and expressions easily.

I laugh and comment about it with a happy tone.

-Hahahaha… Moms are really scary. Then please be soft on me when you get the announcement about something with me and your daughter.

She looks at me with confused eyes and asks me.

-What do you mean?

I begin to hear some noises coming from the path that leads to the entrance, and answer her with a happy tone.

-You will see. It wasn't my fault though.

She tries to ask me, but Azula's voice interrupts her.

-What-

-Mom! Are you okay?!

We look over where the voice came from and we see Azula, Amataz and Akemi. Azula begins to run towards Rejula with a worried expression.

Rejula answers her with a calm tone.

-Yes Azula, now calm down will you? Your mother won't be stopped by just a bear.

I look at Amataz and begin to request him.

-Amataz, come over here.

He looks at me with confused expression and walks up to me. I ask him with a serious voice.

-Do you have any spells that can help this wolf?

He nods and answers me with a serious voice.

-Yes, I have Low health recovery spell, but that's it.

I nod and look at Rejula with Azula and Akemi around her. He walks up to her and they make way for him.

He closes his eyes and Rejula begins to shine a bit and the wounds begin to close slowly. He stays that way for 6 minutes and stops while gasping for air.

Her small wounds closed, but the bigger wounds are still there. I use [Analyze] on her.

* * *

Unknown / (Low Burnt) (Cursed) Great silver wolf / Threat: B+

* * *

That's good, she is no longer bleeding and the effects lessened.

He backs off and sits down near me. Azula and Akemi begin to question her with worried voices.

-Are you feeling better mom!?

-How do you feel Rejula?!

She sighs and answers them with a happy tone.

-I am fine, I am fine. Calm down, please. I am not dying yet.

They begin to curl around her and I look at Amataz with proud eyes and praise him.

-Thanks Amataz, you really helped.

I hug him and he speaks with an ashamed voice.

-Th-that was nothing!

I snicker and comment on it.

-Yeah… You are quite the wolf.

I suddenly feel something on my back and I look back. I see Azula hugging my back with a depressed expression. she talks with a thankful voice while sulking.

-Can you thank him? I will let him hug you this time, but that's it.

I look Amataz with a smile and he smiles back at me. I hear Rejula's angry voice behind me questioning Akemi.

-Akemi, What is my daughter doing? What happened?!

Because she can't stand up, she looks like a fish out of water that is looking at Akemi with anger. Akemi smiles nervously and Azula walks up to Rejula and answers her questions with a happy tone.

-You see mom, I fell in love with Ammy! And father made her duel to be my partner and she won! I was so happy when he announced it! You should have seen it! She was so fast and…

Azula begins to ramble about the fight and Akemi tries to sneak out of there, I smile nervously at the scene. Akemi sneaks out of the cave and every wolf around the entrance could hear Rejula's angry shout.

-Akemi!

She made us get Akemi so he could be scolded by Rejula, by trying to walk with her wounds.

I left the cave while praying for the survival of Akemi, as my last memory of him being him angrily looking at me as I left the cave, leaving him behind.

…

I am lying down in front of the cave while waiting for the Silver wolfs to get up and be ready to leave this cave.

Furiae is curled around me while sleeping. All though I don't feel tired, she is still sleeping.

This lazy woman tasted the feeling of sleeping and she got addicted to it. I really hope that this won't get on the way on our travels.

I begin to hear someone getting near us and I look towards the noise, and see Ormeli with a calm expression.

He begins to speak with me in a serious voice.

-We are ready to leave, the elder is calling you.

I stand up and urge the lazy Furiae to do it too. I begin to make my way towards the cave. I arrive at the place Rejula is laid down.

Akemi notices me and looks at me with a sulking expression and Rejula looks at me with a serious expression, I could only do a fake smile.

I stop in front of Rejula and beside Akemi and begin to question her with a calm tone.

-So how are you felling? We are ready to leave, so you are going on my back Rejula.

Rejula answers me with a serious tone.

-I am fine, and okay. But I want to exchange some words with you Ammy.

I smile nervously at her and begin to [Transform] to my original form.

She makes a surprised expression, but then makes a serious one. She begins to question me with an angry tone.

-Are you going to touch my daughter?

I get closer to her and shake my head and answer her.

-No, I won't be in this forest for long. So don't worry about it.

She nods and I put her in my back. She is light and her fur is still a bit wet from the cleaning I did. I warn her in a happy tone.

-You better hold on, it's going to be a fast ride.

She positions herself so she can hold on to me and claw my skin. I feel a little of pain and I speak with a mocking tone.

-Please, I said to be soft on me, It wasn't my fault.

I hear her answer me with an angry voice.

-I know, but I am still mad at you.

I smile nervously at Akemi and he still has a sulking expression, I turn around and begin to walk towards the entrance.

I exit the cave and see the entire Silver wolf pack outside. they are all looking at my direction while standing up.

I stop and begin to search for Furiae and Amataz. I find them near Azula and walk up to them.

I walk up to them and begin to request them with a worried voice.

-I am going ahead, so please, be careful. Stay near the silver wolves okay?

They nod and Azula begins to speak with me in a happy tone.

-Can I go in your back too Ammy?

Before I could answer her, Rejula answers on my behalf in an angry voice.

-No, you stay with the pack. And no "but's", just stay with your father and don't leave them.

Azula looks depressed at the ground and I smile nervously at her. I begin to distract Rejula with a rapid voice.

-What's that on the forest Rejula?

-?

I feel her move her head and I get closer to Azula's ear and whisper.

-Not right now...

She opens her eyes in a happy expression and smiles at me brightly, I feel Rejula looking at me as she shouts angrily at me.

-What did you just say to my daughter Ammy!?

I begin to walk towards the edge of the forest while speaking with a happy tone.

-Let's go!

What could I do? Even I was a human man, I was still a womanizer. So why not give her a little happiness? She will forget this love in the future anyways.

I stop on the edge of the forest and begin to prepare to use [Extreme speed] and pressure Rejula's body with [Telekinesis].

-Wait Ammy!

I hear Akemi shout to me with a worried voice. I turn around and see him running towards me.

He walks up to me and I tilt my head at him and he begins to speak with a worried voice.

-Please be careful with my partner. And be careful Rejula.

I nod and turn around towards the forest.

I get ready to run and begin to pressure Rejula's body with [Telekinesis]. I begin to use [Extreme speed] and feel my body shaking.

I jump up and when my paw hits the ground, I feel my body move at incredible speed, leaving the Silver wolves, Amataz and Furiae behind.

…

Meanwhile…

Furiae looks at the forest with a worried expression while speaking.

-Really Ammy, you exaggerated.

Furiae looks around and she only sees surprised expressions.

It can't be helped. Ammy literally turned into a hazy image and then disappeared when she landed.

Furiae sighs at the situation where Akemi has the most worried face of them all.

...

...


	21. Chapter 16

…

All I see are the tree trunks and a white tunnel. My hearing only hears the wind, and I only feel Rejula on my back and the ground that I touch with my paws.

It doesn't take long for me to recognize the scenery. I am back at the river in four minutes of running.

I stop and look around and then at Rejula, I question her with a worried voice.

-Are you okay Rejula?

… No response.

I put her on the ground and see her with crossed eyes. I use [Analysis] on her and the white box shows a (Unconscious) state beside her race.

I guess I exaggerated a little bit. But it was good that she didn't fall down, next time I will be slow.

I put her back on my back and begin to walk towards my pack.

After one minute, I hear Camio's howl. Signalizing he saw something.

I look around and see a ton of wolves looking my way. I to walk out of the forest and Camio walks up to me and question me.

-Weren't you with the Silver wolf pack?

I smile nervously and answer him with a happy tone.

-Well, I ran here to see if this wolf could be helped by Tamiri.

Camio tilts his head and questions me.

-What's wrong with him and who is he?

I turn my expression into a serious and look around for Tamiri.

-Well, the problem isn't something I can tell you, and she is the Silver wolves elder partner.

He nods and begins to speak with a serious voice.

-Follow me. Tamiri is on the cave, she is resting due to healing Yomi, who got hurt last hunt. He is already hunting, so he is fine.

I nod and follow him into the Great wolf cave.

I am looking around in search of anyone I recognize, but I don't see anyone.

I guess the hunter's pack is hunting right now. But I at least wanted to see Setory.

We enter the cave and I see without much effort, but I look to Camio and see him trying to not bump into the wall, because he can't see.

I use [Elemental claws] and coat my right paw in fire so he can see.

He stops and speaks with me.

-Thanks for the light, but this is where I stop. I need to keep looking out for the pack.

I nod and cancel my [Elemental claw] and begin to walk past him.

I pass a familiar place, but I keep going forward. I see a small room, it's like Ateri's tribe home, but it's smaller and made of stone.

I enter and look around and see Tamiri sleeping with rough breathing.

I walk to her and wake her up by shaking her lightly. She wakes up and tries to see me, she questions me.

-Is that you Ammy?

I answer her with a worried voice.

-Yes, and are you alright?

She sits down and answers me with a happy tone.

-Yeah… I just needed some rest. I used my healing spell for too long. It's just a headache.

I keep a worried expression while looking at her in the dark.

She is gasping for air, has tired eyes and blood on her paws.

I question her with a serious voice but having still a worried expression.

-Can you use a recovery spell? This wolf I have on my back is cursed and her wounds are burnt, Amataz healed her a bit, but she needs a stronger heal.

She nods and I put Rejula on front of her. She wobbles towards the sleeping Rejula and sits down.

I question her state with a worried voice.

-Are you sure you can do this? You don't look so good.

She looks at me with tired eyes and smiles weakly. She speaks with a mocking voice, but it has a weak feeling behind it.

-I don't want to lose to you. Sorry, but I want Meritios as my partner.

She looks and Rejula and lowers her head, I put my paw on front of her chest and say with a serious voice.

-You already won. Meritios knows what you think about him, I told him.

She looks at me with surprised expression and tries to question me.

-Wh- How did you-

-It was pretty obvious Tamiri. Meritios did notice, but he wasn't sure. But for right now, rest. Rejula can hold on for now.

Actually, I am pretty sure that Meritios didn't notice. When I revealed it to him, he made a surprised expression for a bit. I guess he was too focused on hunting or in me. All though I think he is not the smartest person, he can be the most stupid one in some subjects.

I sigh in my head and Tamiri lies down there and immediately begins to sleep.

Wow, she was really tired. Rejula is still wounded, so I need to clean those wounds again.

I drag Rejula to a corner to the room and begin to pour water on her wounds. I look to her face and I see that she is enduring her pain while sleeping.

I finish cleaning the wounds and the ground and put her on my back and I curl around Tamiri and rest without sleeping.

Furiae must be sleeping since I don't feel tired at all.

But really, these first weeks has been filled with things to do. But I am not complaining, I just expected to be at least two or three days of peace and then action starts.

But I guess this a life under the need of survival. I got so used to being on top of the food chain that I never thought how animals must feel.

But for a "Battle-junkie" like Furiae used to call me, it's pretty good actually, because I hate to stay in one place and do nothing.

… How long have I been here? Ah, right. Two minutes. I guess I should train [Analysis] and some other skill or spell.

I look over my spells and skills and decide to train [Ice fangs], [Elemental fangs] and [Analysis], since I have Tamiri in front of me to use my [Analysis] on.

White boxes repeatedly begin to appear in front of me while I feel the warm feeling on my mouth from time to time.

* * *

Unknown / (Magical Fatigue) Young wild wolf / Threat: D+ / Class: Medic

* * *

Well, I am still bored. I guess I'll try to look up my memories.

…

[Analysis level rose to 3]

* * *

Unknown / Young wild wolf / Threat: D+ / Class: Medic  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[|||||||||||||_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.] Mp

* * *

…

I am really stupid to do that, I guess i should hav-

I wake up from my absent thinking while training due to someone moving on my back.

I look up and see Rejula waking up and looking around. I question her with excitement due to someone finally interacting with me.

-Rejula? How do you feel?

She looks at me with a confused expression and answers me with a calm tone.

-I feel fine. Where are we?

I answer her with the same excitement.

-In the Great wolf cave, in my pack's home.

She tries to move but makes a pained expression and goes back to lying down.

She questions me as she looks at her body.

-Didn't you say a wolf would heal me?

I look at the peacefully sleeping Tamiri and I answer her with a whisper.

-Yes, but this wolf was tired when we arrived, so I let her rest.

-Ngh…

Tamiri begins to wake up due to my voice. She begins to look around with a sleepy expression. I apologize to her with a sad voice.

-Ah… Sorry Tamiri. I didn't mean to wake you up.

She looks at me and speaks with a lazy tone.

-No… it's quite alright, I made you wait.

She looks around in the dark and tries to see anything in it.

I guess she can't see in the dark too. I better use [Thunder ball] to illuminate for now, since she is on top of my paws.

A small ball of thunder comes out of my mouth and begins to float in the room, illuminating it for a bit.

I speak with a surprised Tamiri with a calm voice.

-Tamiri, can you stand up? Then please.

She gets her attention off the thunder ball and looks at me and nods. She begins to stand up, and I put Rejula on the ground in front of her.

The [Thunder ball] goes away and I begin to illuminate the room with [Elemental claws], since I can keep it on without using my mana.

Tamiri and Rejula look at me with surprised expressions. I break the ice by asking Tamiri with a calm tone.

-Tamiri, can you heal Rejula? She has been cursed, burnt and has big wounds. Amataz healed her enough that she won't bleed if she doesn't move too much, but that's it.

Tamiri shakes off her surprised expression and turns it in a serious one while answering me.

-Yes, but the curse might depend on its type.

I nod and answer her.

-It's an Asimilix curse. You just need to constantly heal her. Right now it's on a mid-level curse.

She looks at me with a surprised expression and I answer her before she questions me.

-I saw through [Analysis].

She looks at Rejula and nods. She begins to use a healing spell. I begin to [Analyze] Rejula.

-?

And get surprised at the new information that showed.

Tamiri looks at me and I shake my head, showing it was nothing.

But what really happened was with the box.

* * *

Unknown / (-Low Curse) (+Healing) Great Silver wolf / Threat: B+ / Class: Shadowneer  
[|||||||||||||||_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._] Hp  
[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

So, I guess my [Analysis] level up when I was absent minded. Now it shows their health. I was in question at first but with this, I don't have any more questions.

This system is like a game.

I just played some video games because I was out of jobs most of the time. But I never got into them though.

Level, skills, spells, titles and monsters. What is this world? I need to talk with Furiae as fast as I can, maybe she can answer me that.

I get back to paying attention to Rejula and notice that the wounds are closing.

The curse is gone and the burned fur appears on top of the closed wounds.

I see… Tamiri is a strong healer and wolf. Even though she just rested for two hours, she still heals without rest.

I use [Analyze] on her and see there is only ¼ of her mana.

She stops and begins to gasp for breath rapidly.

She begins to fall down, but I support her and congratulate her.

-Thanks Tamiri, you did it. The silver wolves are going to be grateful for your work.

She smiles at me and faints. I put her down and look at Rejula.

She stand up and stretch. she looks at me and opens her mouth.

-AMffhfds!

I stop her by pressuring her mouth with [Telekinesis] to close and whisper to her.

-Shh… Let the one who helped you sleep.

I stop pressuring her mouth and she nods. We begin to exit the cave with her joyfully humming.

In the middle of the path I talk with her in a happy tone.

-I guess being unable to move for some days must be annoying. You seem the energetic type like me as i hate to stay still for something other than sleep.

She answers me while following behind me.

-Yeah it was annoying, but I am not an energetic type. I am more like a serious type. But Ammy, can I ask you something?

I look back at her without stopping walking and answer her with a happy tone.

-It depends, if its about me then no.

If its about how i got so powerful then i won't say nothing about it.

And even if i talked about it, nobody would believe me though. If the wolves are so afraid of humans, imagine if I said that I killed one while having a broken arm.

Then, luck got on my side and I found a health potion in the human belonging's and got my arm fixed up.

Next I befriended the crystal lizards, they then brought me to their home and their elder wanted me to kill him. I decided to battle him due to some grudges of my past life, and after some talking he accepted it, I fought him in even footing and won.

So many questions appear if you weren't me in that time. Only Furiae knows since she could see my memories.

But i don't care if someone believes me or not, i just want to find my reason to live, a reason to hold my life closer like i hold Furiae close.

But I digress…

Rejula speaks with a serious voice.

-It's that what made your eyes so lonely?

I stop walking and she stops behind me and I look forward and answer her with a depressed tone.

-Yes. I had a lot of time to think when I was alone in a cave in pain.

I want to scream my pain someday, but I can't scream it here. Since this a new life, I just need to endure the pain of memories and feelings.

…What am I thinking? I guess I just got back to my previous mind set.

I continue to walk in the silence between me and Rejula.

We finally get out of the cave and I sit down on the entrance. I look the sky and notice its dusk.

I guess we have been in there for a long time.

Rejula stops in front of me and continues to question me with a depressed tone.

-Do you seek something?

I look at her back with a serious expression and answer her with a calm tone.

-Yes, but don't worry, i am definitely going to find it.

She looks at me with a slightly surprised eyes and a smile. I look back at her with a smile.

I suddenly hear someone getting close to us. I look to my right and see Setory walking up to me while looking around.

I greet him with a happy smile.

-Setory! Hello, I am back.

He looks to me and he makes a surprised expression. He gets close to us and begins to question me.

-Already? And who is this wolf?

I answer him with a proud voice.

-Yeah, I ran with her on my back. This is Rejula, she is the Silver wolves elder partner. She was injured when I arrived at their home and decided to bring her here to Tamiri.

He looks at me and then at Rejula. She smiles and he looks back to me, and nods with a calm expression. He then sits beside me and questions me with a worried voice.

-Where is Amataz?

I answer him with a calm tone.

-With the Silver wolves. They will probably arrive after this moon.

He nods and continues speak with me in a calm tone.

-You better rest for now then, can you stay with that wolf? Just in case the cowards try to begin trouble with her.

I nod and look at Rejula and speak with a serious voice.

-Rejula, you are going to sleep with me. It's just in case okay?

She nods and I look back at Setory and question him.

-Where is Meritios? He should have been back now.

He looks at the forest and answers me with a worried voice.

-Mari decided to only come back after hunting at least four deers or a bear and two deers. They want to finish this qui-

Setory is interrupted by Camio's howl and we look at the forest.

We begin to see the hunter's pack with three deers. Meritios and Kilitio are carrying one, Kaz, Limely and Bas are carrying one and carrying one is the two new wolves together with Mari.

Now i think of it, I never learned the calls of those two. I better ask Setory, so I don't upset them.

I look at Setory and ask him.

-Setory, I wasn't in those two wolves call ritual. What is their call?

He answers me while looking at them.

-The grey wolf is Kisio and the other one is Yomi.

I nod and Setory begins to walk up to them. I look at Rejula and we follow behind him.

I [Transform] in the way into my younger form and we arrive in front of them.

We sit down and they drop the corpses in front of us. I greet them with a happy tone.

-Hey everyone! Doing work huh?

Meritios, Kilitio and Mari look at me with confused expressions and Setory answers them before they question me.

-She ran here with the Silver wolf's elder partner on her back. But anyways, good job!

They all look at Setory and proudly smiles. I request Mari with excitement.

-Hey Mari, after this moon, can I go with you guys and help with the hunting?

She nods with a smile.

Setory begins to request them with a serious voice.

-Leave one here for the pack, the last two you can put inside the cave.

I look at Setory with a confused expression while Bas, Limely, Kaz, Kisio and Yomi drag two corpses to the cave, and I question him.

-Won't the corpses rot?

He looks at me with a serious expression and answers me.

-Remember that the Great wolf cave is still a dungeon in the inside. Food there takes longer to rot because the dungeon feeds their corpses with mana.

I tilt and try to question his knowledge, but he answers it before I questioned him.

-That was what Amataz told me. I really hope that he is right.

Suddenly Mari questions me with a calm voice.

-So, is this the wolf you brought Ammy?

I look at her and see her looking at Rejula and then at me. I nod and speak with Rejula.

-So, Rejula. Can you hunt? Since I am going to hunt with the Hunter's pack, you are going to hunt with me.

Rejula looks at me with an angry expression and answers me.

-Of course i'm going with you. It's better than staying back like these wolves here.

I nervously at her truthful comment.

Kilitio and Meritios drag a deer corpse towards the cave's entrance and howls. Almost immediately, the cowards run towards it so they can eat it.

It gets dark and the pack goes to sleep and I and Rejula sleep together, away from the pack while waiting for her pack to arrive.

…

 **(I fucking hate this doc manager. It keeps deleting the spaces between things.**

 **Fixed them. But I'll have smileys on them from now on :I)**


	22. Chapter 17

…

It's been two hours since me and Rejula woke up. We got together with the Hunter's pack and passed through the usual goodbye.

Right now we are waiting for Kaz to come back since he sensed an enemy nearby. I mean… they are waiting for Kaz to come back. Because I could just use one of my vision skills and see what it is, but I won't, since they are used to this kind of process, which is good, since this is the safest way to see if humans or other monsters are nearby.

I am lying down with my closed eyes in the snow. I begin to hear Mari question me with a excited voice.

-So are you going to lay down there or are you going to help us?

I shake my head after glancing at Mari's face and closing my eyes again, and I answer her with a lazy tone.

-Sorry, but if I join the hunt, it's going to be too easy.

I actually wanted to help them in the hunt, but I changed my mind due to the future event of me leaving the pack. So I need them to not get used to me.

I hear Rejula getting near us while asking me a question.

-So why did you bring me here?

I open my eyes and sit down. I answer her while stretching.

-Just like you said. It's better to go than stay with those cowards right? And your pack is going to help our pack with the hunting, so getting to know our Hunter's pack tactics is pretty good. I am here just to make sure nothing goes wrong.

It's just like that. And the major reason is so that Rejula doesn't see the pack as a bunch of lazy wolves. If she sees us as that, then they would attack our pack and try to kick us out of the cave with force. But I would quickly kill them if they did that. So that Rejula sees what is happening in this pack, I need her to get close to Mari. But how I am going to get them close without them being able to speak with each other is going to be a problem.

Rejula nods at my words slowly and Mari speaks with a confused voice.

-Well, I am happy to share my tactics with the helping pack. But-

As Mari is talking, I look towards the buried in snow forest and Kaz shout interrupts Mari.

-Hey everyone!

Immediately everyone looks at Kaz, who is walking towards us. I see Mari make a relieved expression while looking at him. We all gather around Kaz as he sits down, making a circle around him. By the way, Rejula doesn't leave my side ever since we got out of that cave, so she is on my left while Mari is on my right.

My mind questions Rejula's attention to Kaz since she can't understand him.

Kaz has an excited expression while looking around to see if everybody is sitting down. Mari begins to question him with a serious tone.

-So, what did you sense?

He answers her with eyes full of expectation with a happy tone.

-I found a group of snow goblins nearby, six of them to be precise.

Goblins that live in the snow huh… I expected to be something good, but it's just those little guys. Whatever or whoever created the monsters doesn't have much creativity.

I look around to see the reactions and see that everyone is making excited expressions while Rejula has a confused expression. I make a confused expression together with Rejula and question them.

-Snow goblins? What are those?

I question them because I don't understand their excitement. I mean, aren't goblins those small guys that are dumb and mass reproduce to survive? I guess it's an easy way to gather some food, but I don't think it they are worth compared to a black bear or a deer.

Kaz, Limely, Bas and Rejula look at me with surprised expressions.

Don't look at me with that expression Rejula, you didn't understand what it was until I questioned them.

Mari looks at me with a nervous smile and begins to explain me with a serious voice.

-I guess you never saw one… Snow goblins are monsters that, unlike us, can't communicate with themselves by speaking. They do not think much, since all they do is attack the nearest thing that they see. They mass reproduce with themselves to survive because they don't have much attacking power. They are almost harmless against us, rarely do they cooperate with themselves to kill a target, but because of their mindless tactics and aggressive behavior, anything can kill them even if they do cooperate.

I nod and make a serious expression while questioning her.

-So why is everybody excited? Something tells me that they are too small to eat.

Mari tilts her head together with the rest of the members except Kilitio, Yomi and Kisio. She begins to answer my question in a serious voice.

-it's actually the opposite. If they were small, then monsters wouldn't hunt them. They are the size of Yomi and Kisio with a normal human's build, making them an easy way to gather a lot of food. They still have some attacking power because they can make weapons, so don't attack them without planning ahead first.

I see. I guess you would get excited in getting free food. But there is a question on my mind, if it's rare to cooperate, then why is there six of them gathered? I guess i need to see it myself to get that question answered.

I nod and Mari looks at the others and speaks with a happy tone.

-Okay everybody, let's go!

Everybody nods except Rejula. I explain to her and then she nods as I finish explaining to her. We all begin to follow Kaz towards the goblins. I stay on the back with Rejula on my left side and the Hunter's packs members in front of us.

…

After seven minutes of walking, Kaz turns around and begins to speak in a serious voice.

-The goblins are just ahead of us. Two of them have copper swords and one of them has a wooden club, the rest is unarmed.

Everybody nods and Kaz runs off to somewhere. I begin to question Mari in a serious voice.

-Do they group up like we do? If so, is it worth to follow them until their group?

We continue to walk slowly towards the goblins and Mari answers me in a low voice while shaking her head.

-Like said, rarely they cooperate with each other. They have enormous greed and pride, if it's a group of them, then they will stay grouped up until one of them kills something. After they confirm the death of the prey, they will begin to duel each other for it.

Huh… it's not like they aren't that dumb, but more like pride and greed get in the way. I see…

Limely who is in front of us, begins to crouch down and everybody copies her. I get behind a tree and speak in a whisper.

-I will stay here, if anything happens, I will help you guys out.

Mari and Meritios pay attention to me while the rest is looking around. They nod and continue to make their way towards the goblins. But the only one who begins to get close to me is Rejula.

What… are you doing? Don't look at me like it's the most natural thing to happen. Do you really think that I brought you here so that you can do nothing…?

I stop her in a serious voice.

-Rejula, please go with them.

-Sorry, but I am not letting the one who my daughter has her eyes on, alone.

… If I was a human, I would face palm myself right now.

I sigh and speak in a tired voice.

-Just go.

-Look-

-Please Rejula, just go. Stay beside Mari and you will know when to help them.

She scowls at me and begins to follow the Hunter's pack.

I look ahead of their path and begin to use the [World vision] skill by imagining the path ahead, making my vision follow them.

After some minutes they begin to scatter and my vision follows Mari and Rejula to a bush that they hid and my vision is over them. I try to search for the goblins and find the goblins 37 meters ahead of Mari and Rejula hiding spot.

They are just like Mari said, they have the body of a human but blue skin and ice spikes on their arms and on their heads, the ice makes beards that is in a different style for each one. And just like Kaz said, some of them are armed with rusty copper swords and a rotten black wood club. They are all sitting down in the snow, some of them eating red fruits and some of them are sleeping. I don't know how they can sleep in this cold without something heating them up, even though we have fur in our bodies, we still need to heat ourselves up with our bodies. But I digress…

Even though Mari said that they are hunted down by monsters, they still have a healthy body compared to a human who doesn't eat for months. I could even say that some of them are muscular, that's how healthy they look.

I begin to see paws being made in the snow, and some of the goblins look the direction towards the sound of Limely's walking. She stops and a goblin gets really close to her, but he looks around and gets back to his group and continues to eat the berries.

She doesn't take more steps and begins to wait to for Mari's signal. I get my vision back to Mari and Rejula, and Mari is standing up slowly. I guess they are doing the same tactic for the bear.

I get my vision towards the goblins and begin to prepare for the show.

Just as I get my vision towards the goblins, I see Meritios and Kilitio behind some bushes, Kisio behind a tree looking at the goblins and Yomi crouched down behind Kisio.

Are the monsters really mindless beings? Just look at this! They look like a group of humans ready to ambush something. I really question the intelligence of these goblins, and these world wolves. I mean, isn't me the reincarnated human being? I know I am not that smart to an extent to call myself a genius, but, these wolves have the same intelligence of a combat specialized group of humans. But maybe it's just Mari that is smart and they get used to these things easily.

But whatever it is, right now is not the moment to think about it. Since Mari begins howl.

The goblins that were sleeping wake up and all of them begin to look towards the direction of Mari's howl.

Suddenly Kilitio and Meritios jump out of the bushes and attack two laid down goblins and Kisio and Yomi attack the two goblins that are eating berries. Limely gets out of her stealth and attacks the goblin that almost saw her since he is the nearest one. All of that happened the second that Mari's howl ended, leaving only one goblin who walked towards Mari during the howl.

The goblin looks back and tries to run away.

I guess even the proudest living being would run away after the annihilation of their comrades. But when he begins to run, Rejula grabs him by the neck from behind and kills him by breaking it.

After confirming the goblins deaths, they begin to howl, Rejula hesitates, but she joins them in the victory howl. I cancel my [World vision] and begin to look around to see if there is anything around me. After confirming that nothing is near me, I begin to walk towards the howls.

After congratulating them, we carry the goblins and after Kaz joined us, we make our way back to the pack.

After some minutes of walking, Kaz senses another monster and I say that I and Rejula didn't eat anything ever since we arrived to the pack. They understand it and I kill the monster, which was a deer.

Me and Rejula eat only the legs and leave the rest of the corpse to the pack and I carry the corpse towards the pack.

…

After delivering the corpses, we begin to rest because the walk back was exhausting to the Hunter's pack. Like I said, I don't want them to rely too much on me, so I am resting too with Rejula.

After two hours of resting, I see movement in the forest and Camio howls, gathering the entire pack attention to the forest.

What comes out running of the forest is Azula and Amataz towards me. Behind them is the Silver wolf pack with their elder on the front.

Why is Amataz running? I can understand Azula, but why is he running too…? I guess Azula annoyed him to the point he is thinking the same way as her… If you didn't want to get annoyed Amataz, you could just not use telepathy on her you know?

I sigh while thinking this and the two of them arrive in front of me and Rejula, and both of them begin to speak in a happy voice.

-Hey Ammy! I am back to you! -I am back!

I sit down and smile nervously at them, who are scowling angrily at each other. Azula snaps out of it faster and tries to get close to me, but Rejula stops her by putting herself in front of Azula.

Azula questions Rejula with a nervous smile.

-Mom…? How… do you feel?

I look away from the scene and make my ears fold themselves because of Rejula's angry expression towards her daughter.

Aah… someone help her, because I can't.

I look around and see Akemi and Amataz looking away like nothing is happening.

At least pretend that something is happening Akemi. Come on, weren't you trying to protect her from me? Now protect her from your partner.

I look around and see Furiae walking towards me while looking at them in a worried expression.

Even you feel bad for her right Furiae? Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything that made this happen.

Rejula stops scolding Azula and leaves her in a depressed state behind. Then walks up to Akemi and begins to scold him too.

Get out of there Amataz! Come on! You aren't involved in this. Even though you don't understand a thing, you still feel bad. Wait Rejula, why are you looking at me like that? Look, it's not my fault that your daughter fell in love with me…. Please have mercy.

…

-Was it really needed for you to bite my ears?

I look upwards to Rejula as I am massaging my ears after an hour of scolding, and Rejula that was looking at the forest, looks at me with a satisfied expression. She answers me in an angry voice while smiling.

-Of course dear. Every member of my family needs some discipline.

How do you know what is discipline?

I speak in a hurt voice while looking at her in a depressed expression.

-Look, I am not part of your family. I thought that the duel was for gaining respect from your pack.

Rejula expression begins to turn into an angry expression and I stop her answer in a scared voice.

-! I am sorry…

Rejula nods and continues to smile while lying down.

Dammit, why was I involved in this? I am the victim here! Furiae! Help me now!

I look at Furiae and she looks at the wall.

Right now, we are all inside the cave, waiting for the humans to pass. It looks like the Silver wolves pack had a hunting pack like us with sixteen members. They were hunting ever since I arrived at their cave. When the silver wolves pack arrived at our cave, they had eight deers and two bears with them, and they had five more deers with them in the cave that they were sleeping in. Of course we had to eat them because that cave wasn't a dungeon, so they were about to spoil if we put them in our dungeon.

It looks like the corpses states are determined by their remaining mana. So after the corpse loses their initial mana, they begin to rot. And after losing that mana, you can't feed it more mana. If you do try to feed the corpse with mana, their body will decompose a lot faster than normal.

Now that I noticed, Tamiri's mana back then regenerated a lot faster than normal. I don't know if she has a skill that makes her mana regenerate faster than normal, but her regeneration might be connected to the dungeon, since the dungeon gives us mana.

When I concentrate, I have a feeling coming from the surroundings. When I question Furiae, she says that she doesn't feel anything when she concentrates, just when I concentrate. I guess since she is a part of my body, she still can't do everything yet.

By the way, while we were eating, the Doppelganger spell leveled up, and now Furiae stats are the following.

* * *

Ammy(Doppelganger) / Young Moon wolf / Level :32  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Titles:  
[Killer of the Royal Rat]  
[Lizard's benefactor]  
[Carrier of hopes]

Skills:

[Slash Nullity Level 1] / [Paralysis resistance level 5] / [Ice nullity Max level] / [Dark resistance level 5] / [Fire resistance level 5] / [Wind resistance level 5] / [Night vision level 5] -Disabled- / [Extended perception level 5] / [Light resistance level 5] / [Heat perception level 5] / [Draconic vision level 5] / [Scale body armor level 3] / [Deep knowledge level 1] / [Heat perception level 1] / [Dash level 1]

Spells:  
None

Equipment:  
None

* * *

All of her skills leveled up by 2 now, and a skill that I never saw appears. I use [Analyze] in it and a white box shows this.

* * *

Dash Skill Level: 1  
User gains a small boost of speed when running. (Deep knowledge: This skill costs the user stamina and while using this skill, user has less control of their body. [Speed boost: +5 Agility stat] [Changes by level: +2 Agility boost] Level 5: User maintains control of the body, but user has a chance of getting paralyzed after using this skill. Level 10: Evolves into Extreme speed.)

* * *

Oh, so it's just the [Extreme speed] spell before evolving. I don't know much about skills, only the basic, but a skill that turns into a spell is kind of strange. But who am I in this world? As long as I gain in this trade, then I don't care what happens with the skills.

I try to speak with Furiae about this world, but I can't since we are in the middle of a hundred wolves and none of them are reincarnated contractors.

I go back to sleep while coiled around Furiae after signaling that I need to talk with her.

…

How minutes have passed since I woke up? I don't know. Since this uncomfortable feeling is making my mind a mess. It's like trying to sleep in a bed that has a single spike in the middle of it. I can't organize my mind because of it.

I begin to breathe roughly and hear voices from the wolves around me.

-Ammy?!

-What is happening?

-It's the humans! There must be a Summoner with them!

I can't even recognize the voices. But a summoner? If I access my knowledge a bit, I remember what it is...

They are a class that depends on monsters that they tame. So I guess this human is trying to "tame" me.

My mouth begins to feel numb and my body begins to use skills randomly. My vision begins to alternate from [World vision] and [Dragon eyes], making me even more confused about the situation. Suddenly my body begins to use [Dragon skin] and [Elemental claws]. Although I am using spells, I don't feel my mana draining. Thunder, Fire, Earth, Wind and more. My vision begins to get hazy and I stand up.

-Everybody stay away from Ammy!

-Ammy! Are you okay?!

Suddenly my mouth opens on its own and begins to use [Thunder ball], making small balls of thunder come out of my mouth like bubbles. Whoever is this human, I am going to kill him.

I forcefully close my mouth and concentrate on cancelling the skills. After a while, I begin to gain control over my body again and the uncomfortable feeling goes away.

I announce to them while gasping for air.

-I am okay. But if this happens again, i am sorry Setory, but i am going to kill the humans.

Akemi somehow convinced Setory to make the rule that leaving the cave while the humans are around is not allowed. And if someone does leave the cave, they will be punished by being banished from the pack, no matter what pack that wolf is, what position he is or reason.

I guess Akemi thought of a way for me to leave the pack. I thank him in my mind while getting back to sleep due to the exhaustion of the skills and spells.

…


	23. Chapter 18

…

It's the uncomfortable feeling again. This human really wants to die, but this time, I am taking control over this.

But suddenly the feeling begins to get stronger as time passes and I begin to hear a female voice in my head.

(-Come now. Come and protect me with your own life.)

Protect you? Ah don't worry… I am going to protect you… by putting my claws through your heart.

I stand up while focusing on keeping my skills on check, since everyone is sleeping, I don't want to wake up and scare them due the sound of thunders coming from my claws.

Although I am twitching my body and eyes while lifting the sleeping Furiae, I walk towards the entrance.

It's good that I and Furiae slept near the elders that were in the entrance, since I wouldn't be able to walk out of the cave if I was deeper in.

I exit the cave while carrying Furiae in my back and hear someone walking behind me. I turn around and see Camio looking at me with serious eyes and calm expression. He begins to talk with me in a calm tone.

-So you are leaving huh…

I try to force a smile at him, but the twitches make my expression turn into a painful one, and I answer him.

-Sorry Ca-Camio, I wouldn't stay for long any- anyway, it's just that now I have a reason to le-leave.

This human is even making me stutter, but the reasons aren't of being nervous, but of rage. This human is making me actually angry.

Camio answers me with a sorrowful voice.

-I see… I hoped that you would change this pack.

I look towards the forest and speaking in a sad voice.

-I would have failed any-anyways. So Camio…

I look back at him and he makes a serious expression while paying attention to me as I continue to talk.

-Protect them for me?

He makes a surprised expression at first, but soon he turns it into a smile and nods at me. I smile back and begin to run to the forest.

I am sorry everyone, I have something important to do. I never will say that I don't regret of leaving my family behind, but, this is a matter of my previous life. I need to learn about this world situation, these world souls and return my sister back to her world. So please stay safe...

…

After some minutes of walking, I finally found them. This search took so much time because I couldn't use my skills properly. When I left it was morning, but right now it's dark out here.

Right now, I am following them as they walk away from their camp. I don't know if they are dangerous, but I am sure going to kill the one who is doing this.

I am certain that the one who is doing this is among this group of humans, as the other one didn't have the same feeling as this one.

I am certain because when I got close to this group, the annoying feeling got stronger.

I stop in their camp and put the sleeping Furiae in their tent.

I don't know if she woke up while I was searching for them, because the feeling made my line of thought a mess, while forcefully transforming me back into my original form.

I got used to this feeling a little, but I can't still think straight, and i can only use a few skills.

I leave the tent and walk towards where the humans all left to.

I finally got near them and the feeling gets even stronger and I hear a female voice in my head.

(-Come to me and make a contract with me demonic beast!)

Just wait and see the demonic beast as I aim for your head. I wanted to leave my family after saying goodbye to them at least, but you messing with me made me leave them earlier.

I hear voices ahead as I walk towards the humans.

My Dragon eye activates by itself and I see that half of them have fast heart beatings.

-…..!

As I am walking towards them, I try to use [Analysis] on them since I never met humans, but the skills begins to activate rapidly by itself, but I cancel it and try again as a human throws a torch in my direction.

I stop there and use [Analyze] on them steadily.

* * *

Atalas / Beastkin humanoid: Cat tribe / Class: Ranger  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Kibuto / Dwarf humanoid: caves man tribe / Class: Fighter  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Stella / Humanoid type: Half elf / Class: Swordsman  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Oturi / Humanoid type: Normal / Class: [Forced] Fighter  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

The beastkin bow begins to rattle with fear as I am analyzing them.

But don't worry, I just want to know who is doing this "taming" thing.

As I look to the last human, I see that she is the only one looking at me with a wicked smile while the rest have nervous and scared expressions.

 **She is the one.**

* * *

Opatine / (Possessed) Elf Humanoid: High elf tribe Class: Summoner  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

The human questions while looking at me with a scared expression.

-…..?

As the human finishes questioning me, the beastkin shoots an arrow at me and I dodge it by tilting my head to the left.

I get closer to the human that has pointy ears who is responsible for my arrival. And suddenly the short human begins to shout with a terrified voice.

-…?…!

Almost all of them look to the human who is almost pissing herself, while the summoner is just smiling at me with a wicked smile. I use [Analyze] on the scared human and she now has a [Fear] status on her. I click the [Fear] status and a white box appears.

* * *

User is in fear (Deep knowledge: Feared users are vulnerable to status effects, making them get an effect and receive double the damage and effect of the status. [Cured by: Morale boost and Soothing song spell])

* * *

I begin to smell a somehow familiar smell coming from them and I try to pin point from who is coming from. As I am trying to pin point the smell, the short human lifts his axe while looking at me.

I wouldn't try that if I were you.

-….!

Ah… he did anyway.

The axe hits me and he makes a pained expression while questioning me.

-…..?…?

My [Dragon eye] cancels by itself and I look at the short human with pity. I use [Analyze] and see that 8% of his health decreased due to my [Slash nullity].

Suddenly the scared human gets itself back together and shouts at the beastkin with a terrified voice.

-…..!….!

If there is [Slash resistance] then there must be a resistance for arrows, which I don't have. So I will dodge them if you try to shoot me.

The beastkin nods and pulls out an arrow out of his quiver while his hand is trembling. He shoots it and I dodge it by using [Extreme speed] clumsily, and get closer to them, to be precise, to the normal human.

The familiar smell is coming from the human, but why? Why do I feel that I know that smell?

While I am sniffing him, my [Dragon eye] activates by itself again and I open my eyes. I stare at his face while questioning this smell. As I am staring down at him, I see that the other humans are running away and leaving this one behind.

Ah… I only wanted to kill the pointy ears human, but now you gave me a reason to kill all of you. I don't like that coward move of leaving someone behind just because you are scared.

I focus on using my [Dragon skin] on my right paw and [Elemental claws] with the fire effect. I lift up my paw in to the air and use [Extreme speed] and instantly kill the humans by cutting their heads, and a white box appears after I kill them.

[Elemental claw spell level rose by 1]

Ah, that's how you raise these spells levels. I feel stupid now that I trained my [Ice fangs] and [Elemental fangs] back when i was waiting for Tamiri to get her Mp restored.

I begin to clean my paws and walk towards the human that I left untouched.

Hmm… the taste of human blood still is the same as my previous life, taste of dirt.

I stop cleaning my paw and stop in front of the human and notice that the feeling is gone and sigh in relief.

Suddenly the human drops his axe and begins to offer a pendant while speaking in a desperate voice.

-….!…!…..

He gets on his knees while offering me the pendant and begins to cry.

I look behind him and see a behemoth's corpse.

Is that the Behemoth that I killed? Huh… it almost a skeleton already...

I look back at the human and he looks at me while crying.

I see… the smell is coming from this pendant…

It's a leather string pendant that has three fangs on it. They all have holes on the end of it, making it look like a Columbian pendant.

I grab it by the fangs and the human begins to apologize by putting his head on the snow.

It's this the famous dogeza? Japanese costumes are here? Now that you mention, he has a Japanese styled hair. This world just gets weirder by the day.

But whatever, I guess this is my pack's fangs, and he is probably apologizing for killing them.

But… I don't care about them. I never interacted with them, much less see them.

I walk a bit to his left and begin to dig up a small hole and put the pendant in it, and cover it up with snow.

I don't know who you were, but thanks for being part of my family, I guess…

I never saw my family, much less live with them. So the only family that i care are the wild wolves and Furiae.

I look back at the human and he is looking at me with a confused expression. He is shivering.

I get near him and he puts his head back into the snow.

Come on, I don't want to kill you. A member of your party was annoying the hell out of me.

I grab his white clothing by the collar and begin to drag him towards his camp.

He is not resisting, so we going a little fast. I know that the snow won't hurt him, but there might be stones underneath it, so I walk a slowly as possible while looking out for any rocks in the path.

After some minutes we arrive at the camp and I see Furiae looking around the camp.

I pass behind her and put the human inside the tent.

I leave the tent while speaking with Furiae as she is looking through the things around the camp.

-Hey Furiae, don't kill the human that I brought, yet.

She nods while continue to look inside some boxes and then questions me in an uninterested voice.

-I thought that you hated humans.

I look to the center of the camp and sit on the other side of the campfire in front of the tent.

I answer her while trying to light the campfire with [Elemental claws] in a calm voice.

-I do, but it's only those who have corrupted thoughts. I know that not every single human have those thoughts or else I have gone into a rampage and killed every single human in the previous world.

She finishes looking at the boxes and sits beside me while speaking in a teasing voice.

-I see, so it wasn't the contract that made you to think that. So why is this human alone? I don't know much about humans, but I know that the contents of the boxes have supplement for at least seven humans.

I finally light the log, but the fire doesn't spread much and I try to feed it more fire.

I answer her with a serious voice while paying attention to the fire.

-He was with four other humans, but one was trying to tame me, and the other three tried to leave him behind as bait for me.

She questions me with an amused voice.

-Painful death?

I guess you will never change huh…

I answer with a happy voice as I finally light the campfire.

-You need to lose that line of thought Furiae, in this world you are not a deity of vengeance, just my sister.

She smiles nervously while looking at the fire and speaks in a happy tone.

-I'm not really used to being your sister.

-Well, get used to it. You were my family ever since we made that contract...

She makes a surprised expression but then makes a delighted expression while looking at me.

I look at the fire while smiling and we stop smiling due to a groaning coming from inside the tent, and Furiae questions me with a calm voice.

-What did you do?

I make a serious expression while answering her.

-Just brought him here. But I guess he got knocked out by hitting his head on a rock in the way. I didn't check.

She continues to look at the tent but with a pity expression while speaking.

-You really don't care for the humans huh…

I glance at her with questioning eyes while thinking "should I?", and she shakes her head while looking at the ground. I look back at the tent and see the human spying on us.

I guess he still scared of me, but whatever.

I use (Analyze) on him and click the [Forced] that is on his class, and a white box appears.

* * *

User was forced to gain this class. (Deep knowledge: Usually forced by a curse or a magic tool. [User can gain the following classes: Water Mage, Ranger and Thunder Caster.])

* * *

So I guess he is unqualified for that class. But why did he force himself to that class? Two of the three classes he can gain are magical, so why a Fighter?

But whatever, I didn't find him just to know his reasons for life, I found his party to kill that elf.

Suddenly he gets out of the tent slowly and runs towards the boxes beside the tents and pulls out a steel knife and points it towards us. Furiae stares at him and questions me with a calm voice.

-Ah… is he angry because I ate the fishes that he had on the boxes?

I answer with a serious voice while staring the human.

-Nah… he is just scared for his life. But if he tries something, I will kill him the following second.

She nods while we stare down the human. As we stare down the human, we begin to hear a shout coming from the darkened snow forest.

-….!….!?

We look towards the direction of the voice while being wary of any attacks.

Furiae questions me with a curious voice.

-Can you see him? I just see their outlines.

I nod and answer while looking at the forest with a serious expression.

-It's an elf. There were two groups probably searching for that behemoth that I killed after exiting that dungeon. This camp was from one of them, and the elf is probably from the other group.

As I am explaining this, a white box appears in front of me.

* * *

… (Deep knowledge: Okai targeted the user with the "Analysis" spell and "Status perception" and "Study" Skills. [Canceled by level difference])

* * *

I don't have time to see what "Status perception" and "Study" skills are because an arrow and a spear made of light come my way. I grab Furiae by the neck and do a back flip and dodge the spell and arrow that land on my previous location.

Furiae begins to struggle while angrily speaking.

-Put me down! I know how to dodge!

I put her down and the humans come out of the forest one by one and an elf runs towards the human that I spared while Furiae complains.

-Argh! Now there is spit on my fur…

I speak with Furiae while looking at the humans.

-Pay attention now Furiae, I don't know much about these humans.

She shakes her body and then looks at the humans after nodding at me.

One human has an oak bow, one with a wooden staff, one with an iron sword and silver shield in a T made of oak wood in the middle of it, and finally the last one has a spear that is two handed while having a small rounded iron shield on his right arm.

A ranger, a priest, a tank and a lancer huh… and I think the elf is a scout because he has no weapons.

I don't use [Analyze] on them since they all look pretty weak. I think even Furiae can take two of them at the same time.

The elf is not a threat since he is a scout and is unarmed, so I ignore him. They all have poor equipment in my opinion, since the most defensive one is the scout's one, made of silver and reinforced by leather. The tank has an iron armor that covers only his chest and legs, leaving his arms open. The priest has white cloth "armor" and some details that make her cloth cover her body even if wind blows on it. The ranger has standard leather armor with low iron reinforcement. The lancer has a mixture of iron armor and leather armor, while his chest and shoulder pads are made of iron, the rest is made of leather that is painted with low quality gray paint. Only the tank has a helmet while the priest has a tiara made of silver with pearls in a triangle formation.

When I finish observing them, the tank raises his shield in the air and shouts in a proud voice.

-….!….!

My attention gets attracted by the tank, but it's not too strong.

If it's a fight you humans want, then a fight you will have.

…


	24. The last war

…

I writing some documents for the Demon King right now, but this woman is getting on my nerves with the sound of her finger hitting the table like water dripping from the ceiling.

This woman just came with the Lord of Monsters and the Demon king, but I seriously don't think that she is all that amazing. I never saw her duel the Demon king or our Lord, but I don't want to test that out.

All I can say about her is that her eyes are deep black and almost pale skin, with a long white hair that combines with the white dress that I gave her.

Honestly, why am I, the general of a demon army doing here anyways? Lord said that I am capable of giving more information than any other demon in this fortress, I am grateful for that, but as a Spirit Lizard-woman that commands various tribes, I don't think it's worth my time to write documents about the reports of the armies.

-Could you stop that?

I speak with anger on my voice, and look at her with an annoyed expression while stopping my work. She stops looking through the window and then looks at me with an expressionless face. With a deep voice, she begins to talk without an emotion in it.

-Sorry, I got bored.

Bored eh? Why don't you help me with these piles of documents?

I look back at the document that I stopped working on and question her without paying attention to her expressions.

-So what are you doing here? I heard that the Lord is away from this fortress anyway.

-I am actually here under the Demon King orders.

The Demon King? But this woman is almost a freeloader. What abilities does this woman have that the Demon King saw in her?

I continue working on the documents while questioning her while trying to hide my interest on the subject.

-Eh… The demon king huh? So why are you here?

-I don't know, since my sister suddenly disappeared, he doesn't want me to search for her.

-You had a sister?

-Yeah, it's what you guys call the "Lord of Monsters"

What? This woman is a blood relative to the Lord? And why did she speak in a mocking voice when saying the Lord's title?

Nobody knows the Lord of Monsters name, since the Demon King said that she was capable of defeating even him with an army, nobody defied her. But that respect increased because of the enormous amount of pressure she gave when the First general tried to report a failed mission to her.

When I questioned the Demon King about her, he only questioned me about how to make a woman happier.

Seriously…? You are the Demon King, while you are here like a maiden in love. She is controlling the Demons with an iron grip.

At the end, I could only help the Demon King about some things. Although he was like that when I questioned him when she is not around, when she is near him, he puts a responsible stand and talks in a professional way.

But recently the Lord is away, the Demon King says that she is on a personal mission, and while she is away, we only need to defend against the humans. But I really think that is a lie, since all the monsters suddenly disappeared with her, making the world right now, stay on a peaceful state.

Well… if you don't count the wars, then it's peaceful. I could even let my children walk around this fortress without a worry on my mind.

As this silence continues, we begin to hear steps coming from the corridor behind my office door.

-…?

While she tilts her head while looking at the door, I walk up to the door and shout in an angered way.

-What is this ruckus for!?

When I get near the door, it opens in a violent way, almost hitting me. What opened it was a human.

-A human in this fortress?!

-Stand down soldier.

When I pull my sword from my waist and point it towards the human, a cold voice comes from behind me.

I look back and question her in a confused voice.

-Why is a human here?!

When I finally get a good look at her, she has an angered expression. I freeze at those crimson eyes and cold voice that talk slowly.

-Put. That. Sword. Away.

-But…

-Now!

I scowl at the ground and put my sword back on my sheath. And the human walks past me and stops in front of her. She stands up while calming herself down.

-What is it Lohori?

I look at her with a surprised expression and then at the white cape while questioning myself.

THE Lohori Moon? The damn human hero?! Now not only a human invaded this fortress, but the hero himself invaded it.

The Hero who protects the Human border, the one who kills demons. This title is given to only who is recognized by the system.

He has a white cape that has the Human crest in blue, while wearing a platinum armor reinforced with a magma chain mail. He has a Magic sword that the material is unknown, with different gems on the holsters, but the sword itself is painted white. He is truthfully the image of a hero.

How can I hold myself here? How can I stand here, when the one who possibly killed the members of my family is right in front of me?!

When I look at my sword with anger, and try to reach it, the same cold voice stops me.

-Everybody loses the war soldier. Even if you win what you battled for, you still lost close friends, family members and comrades in that war. This child killed them because he had no choice, because in a war, is to kill or be killed.

I know I know! My father told me that every time I came back from the war.

I walk up to my desk chair and sit down while trying to calm myself. While I am calming myself, the hero begins to talk in a desperate voice.

-Aunt Furiae! Where is mom?!

Aunt? She is your Aunt? Then this means….

I feel pity for the Demon King for some reason.

-I am sorry… your father didn't want me to search for her…

The hero stares at the ground with a depressed expression while his gloves make a warping sound due to his hand gripping itself with force.

In a sad voice, the hero questions her.

-Why…?

She puts her hand on his brown hair and begins to ruffle it.

-Ouch! Stop it aunt!

She stops and the hero looks at her with a surprised expression. She answers him in a comforting voice.

-Come on, it's your mom. Do you really think that she will have any trouble wherever she is? You should worry about yourself really, how will I explain to the demons that the hero invaded the demon fortress and walked away?

The hero makes a nervous expression and begins to apologize.

-Sorry, when I heard that mom disappeared from Saria, I came running here.

-Did you hear the rest from your sister?

He looks to the wall while answering her with an apologetic voice.

-…No…

She sighs and begins to look towards the corridor.

-… and here he comes…

I and the Hero look at her with a questioning expression.

Suddenly we hear multiple steps coming from the corridor, we all look at that direction and we see the Demon King walking towards here with an angered expression.

I stand up from my chair and begin to salute him while talking in a respectful voice.

-Yes my king?!

He stops in front of the hero and makes the signal to stop to us and the three guards that came with him.

-Stand down soldiers, this is a private matter.

He looks at the hero with an angered expression and the hero begins to shrink. Furiae walks past them to sit down on my chair.

Suddenly the Demon King begins to shout with the anger that I never seen before.

-Do you know what you did!? All that work to hide about you… Wasted!

-I am sorry dad, but please I need to-

-Dad?! (x4)

I and the three guards question the hero. But the Demon king doesn't mind us and continues to shout.

-You need nothing! If you heard the rest from your sister, then you would know that she didn't say where she was going!

The Demon king grabs the hero by the arm, making his armor twist because of the grip. But the hero doesn't make a pained expression due to it. The demon king begins to drag the hero by the arm while ordering us.

-Kahari, follow me. You three are dismissed!

Me and the three guards shout in unison.

-Yes my king! (x4)

I grab some documents and begin to follow hastily behind Furiae, and she comments in a happy way while following the Demon King.

-Aw… you used Paralysis Claw so he doesn't feel pain from your grip. That's really cute coming from you.

The Demon king looks away, making seeing his expression hard to see, but his voice gives away that he is ashamed.

-Shut up…

She snickers while we walk towards the king's room.

After minutes of walking on a speed that looked almost as we were running, we arrive at the king's room.

The king opens the door with his left hand and we arrive at his room. He drops the hero on the ground next to the chair of a dining table. He walks to the other side of the dining table and sits down on the chair. I stand beside him and Furiae sits in the middle of the dining table.

While the hero doesn't move, Furiae begins to talk in a worried voice.

-Come on Yomari, they would discover sooner or later…

-I know… but I wanted that they discover about him when that plan was in motion.

The demon king is talks in a tired voice and then sighs. The hero finally sits down on the chair, but he doesn't look at the Demon king, only the table in a depressed way. The demon king puts his elbows in the table and cups his hands while talking in a tired voice.

-Just tell me a reason for me to not get angry at you.

The hero answers the demon king in a depressed voice.

-I was… just desperate.

The demon king hits the table with his fist, making the mood even heavier. The demon king shouts in an angry voice.

-How do you think I am right now?! For six thousand years I have been alone, because a hero can't kill me. When I finally found a partner that wouldn't die due age, I couldn't enjoy my time with her!

-Yomari~ you are talking like she died.

Furiae steps in the middle of the conversation with a calm voice.

Why am I here?

I question myself as buckets of cold sweat drop down from my forehead.

-Kahari…

I get back to myself because of the Demon King calling my name. I correct my posture and then salute while holding some documents in my right hand.

-Yes my king?!

-Give me those reports and prepare for an announcement.

-Right away my king!

I put the documents on top of the table and run towards the door. As I open the door and run through it, I hear the demon king's voice.

-You really are her son…

…

After announcing that the Demon king has something to say to his subjects, me and the four generals stand in the balcony while waiting for the Demon King to arrive. The sounds of conversations coming from the subjects in the plaza where this balcony is directed to, are almost deafening.

Suddenly, the fourth general, Garimi, a flame ogre chieftain, begins to question me in a confused voice.

-So, did the Demon king let you talk what is this announcement?

Although he is a flame ogre, he has the same height as mine, and our tribes are friendly to each other. Garimi was my first friend when I turned into a soldier, even though he was a commander. When he turned into a general, we distanced ourselves because of our work, but after I replaced the fifth general, we became friends again. Usually an ogre is fat by nature, but his tribe is all made for war, making them practically made of muscles and slim bodies.

I look at him while trying to calm myself due to being nervous. It's my first time in an announcement. Usually I am the one holding the people so they don't try to walk up to the castle, but this time I am one of the representatives.

-I-I don't know… I am still trying to recover from what I saw and heard.

Garimi talks in a teasing way.

-Eh~ don't be nervous, it's probably an announcement that we conquered something, right?

I gulp down my saliva and begin to shake my head while looking at him while being more nervous than before. He makes a surprised expression and tries to question me.

-Huh? So what is-

The door opens in the room behind us and we all begin to salute while the Demon king walks into the room. Soon after him, Furiae and the Hero enters the room. When they enter and Furiae closes the door, the Demon King speaks in a tired voice.

-Sit down and wait till I call you.

I hear whispers coming from the other generals while we look at that scene.

-Hey, isn't that the hero?

-I'm pretty sure that he is.

-Why is the hero here like it's the most normal thing to happen?

The Hero has a depressed expression while walking towards the couch. He sits down and cups his hands while looking at the ground. Furiae sits down next to him and begins to stroke his back while trying to comfort him. The hero begins to talk in a rejected voice while having his hands covering his eyes.

-Sorry aunt Furiae, it's my fault that you needed to take some of the blame.

-Well, next time think two times before doing something stupid. Come on, you are the hero, at least fake a smile.

The Demon king walks up to the door for the balcony and stops with his hand on it.

Because the door is made of wood and glass, you can really see his stressed expression while his eyes are closed.

The head maid walks up to the Demon lord and I question myself from where she came from. She begins to talk in a worried voice.

-My king, do you want me to do the announcement instead?

The Demon king sighs and answers her in a serious voice.

-No… it's something that it needs me to announce it.

-Very well…

The Maid bows and the Demon king opens the door. Immediately we shout in voices full of respect in unison while saluting.

-My king! (x5)

-Stand down soldiers.

The Demon king stops at the edge of the balcony and grabs it. Making the people below us immediately stay in silence. He takes a deep breath and puts his right hand on his chest, using the Informer skill while shouting.

-My people! Today, a very tragic thing has been confirmed! The Lord of the Monsters... rebelled against us!

The people below us begin to make a lot of noise with conversations while the generals whisper with each other, while me and Garimi just stay quiet because we want to hear the rest.

The Demon king continues.

-Hear me my subjects! The Lord of Monsters is alone! But I already told you, even I! The Demon King! Cannot face such thing alone, now, I know this is going to sound absurd, but I… requested help from the humans!

-What!?

Me, the four generals and the people shout in unison, I think even the soldiers that are holding the people below us, shout too.

-Blasphemy!

-The humans!?

-The King has gone mad!

The third general tries to walk to the Demon king, but Garimi stops him.

Suddenly the Demon king shoots a dark orb in the sky. it explodes and makes the people and the generals quiet down and pay attention to him. The Demon king continues to speak but with anger in his voice.

-When the Lord of the Monsters comes, if we still in war with the humans, instead of trying to kill her, we will kill ourselves instead!

Gamiri speaks in a serious voice.

-He is right, that woman can kill of us by herself. My elder respects her a lot.

The three generals and I look at Gamiri in surprised expressions, since the Flame orcs are a war oriented race, if you want their respect, you have to defeat them in battle, which is almost impossible if you are against the elder, who is known for not holding back to his foes.

-Can you shut up and listen to the Demon king?

Furiae walks up to the door and speaks in an angered voice.

We all get our attention back to the Demon King is looking at us with an angered expression.

We all flinch and salute while apologizing in unison by bowing our heads while saying.

-We are sorry my king!

The Demon King nods at us and then continues his speech.

-Before they accepted to end this war and face this opponent, I was on their territory to represent the Demons, and after seeing their acceptance, they sent a person who can represent them…

The Demon King looks back and extends his arm to the hero and signals to him to come.

-Welcome the hero!

The hero walks in the balcony and stands beside the Demon king, the second general pulls his weapon while shouting in anger.

-So he is the hero!

But when he tries to get close to them, Furiae suddenly appears in front him, stopping him. She begins to warn him with an expression full of anger.

-If you touch that child, will make sure that your next breath of air is the last.

-Hgh…

-Domari.

Domari looks at me when I call him with a serious voice while the Demon King is in silence. I look at him with serious eyes and begin to reason with him.

-Do you really think that human killed members of your tribe just for fun? We ar- were in war with the humans, either they kill him or he kills them. He had no choice Komari… what makes you think that your tribe's life is different than a human's life?

Domari looks at the ground and sighs. He then begins to get back to his position while speaking in a depressed voice.

-… I got it.

-Thanks Kahari.

I bow down and the hero begins to shout his speech to the people.

-My name is Lohori Moon! I know that I killed many of your tribes, and that apologizing will never bring those precious people to you, but…

The hero looks at the ground and the Demon King strikes his back while smiling, the hero looks at the Demon king and nods, he continues his speech with more will in his voice.

-Let me apologize by protecting you! I swear on my title and life that I will protect you from the Lord of the monsters!

Silence…

Seeing this, the Demon King begins to clap while smiling at hero, soon after, me and Furiae follow with him. Then the entire crowd together with the generals begins to clap.

-Then le-

Suddenly, a roar is heard in the distance, we all look at the direction the roar comes from and we all see a giant black scaled dragon in the air far away from here, but he is so big that its almost like he is here.

-What is that?!

-By the King's name! We are doomed!

-Someone help me!

The crowd begins to panic and I hear the Demon king call a name.

-Ammy…

…


	25. O Chapter 2

…

-Are you alright?! Where are the others?

Okai runs to my side when the wolf dodges an arrow and a Light spear.

He begins to question me in a desperate way. I answer him in a serious voice because I fainted due to fear of being eaten by the wolf.

-I am okay, the others are dead. That wolf killed them.

I am used to this. This is my job after all, when you get a group, they might die or not when doing a quest. This is just something that happens every day, in every group someone might not come back due to a mistake.

But… I just can't get used to this no matter how many people die around me. When the wolf grabbed me by the collar, I saw my entire life just pass through my eyes.

But when I woke up soon after, I was in the tent. I was so confused… I looked around to see if it was all a dream. I hoped it was, but when I tried to get out of the tent, I saw the wolf from before beside another Moon wolf, I was even more confused than before. Why didn't that wolf kill me? Why is there another Moon wolf? I thought that mission made them scarce in this mountain.

Then Okai shouted in the forest as I am trying to organize my mind. And now we are in this situation.

Okai nods at me and begins to watch the wolves that are standing in front of his party members. He makes a pained expression while speaking in a scared tone.

-That wolf is not normal… he is even stronger than me. I couldn't even use Analyze or Study on it. ...Come on… let's get you out of this place.

I nod to him and stand up and grab onto his armor. He begins to use Stealth share and we begin to disappear, Okai begins to warn his teammates with a serious voice.

-We need to go, that wolf is too strong for us.

The tank of his team answers him with a mocking tone.

-Come on Okai, these wolves are nothing. Shield techniques: Taunt!

Shield techniques? This guy must be crazy strong but… The wolves don't even flinch when he lifts the shield as he uses the shield technique.

He makes a pained expression when he notices that it failed and speaks in a serious voice.

-Damn, I really need to level up this skill more.

Okai sighs and begins to whisper to me.

-Hah… this group is full of failures.

I look at him with a confused expression, although I am one of the failures, I don't see where the entire group is made of failures. He notices my expression and whispers while we walk away slowly.

-I guess you didn't notice, but this group is made of failures, for example, you are a forced Fighter. That dwarf in your party couldn't use Axe techniques, that swordswoman tries to tank attacks when she needs to dodge, that beastkin was easily scared and that summoner was a high elf, which means that she was cursed.

So this means…

I look at his party members and he begins to explain.

-That tank lies about his abilities, that priest can't use heals, that archer tries to fight in close combat when he needs to stay back and that lancer is too impatient for his class.

Then the skill he tried to use was a lie, he instead tried to use [Threat increase], making the wolf pay attention to him momentarily.

He sighs and begins to ramble in a tired voice.

-Really guild master, why did you give me this team?

I try to reason with him about the situation with a serious voice.

-Shouldn't you call for reinforcements?

He answers me with a worried voice.

-I already called them when your party leader didn't report your progress. So they will arrive shortly.

As expected from a high ranked scout…

-Come on, we are getting out of here.

I nod and follow him.

We get behind a tree and we begin to watch the fight from far away.

The wolves are just waiting for the first move while Okai's teammates are doing the same, making this a complete silence while the two wolves do nothing.

Suddenly, the archer shouts while dashing towards the bigger wolf.

-Enough of waiting! You are mi-

When he gets near the wolf, it doesn't even flinch, but a black shadow suddenly jumped into the archer and grabbing his neck, making him fall on his right side.

-!

The tank tries to retaliate, but the giant wolf stands in front of the archer's corpse as its companion is killing the archer by breaking his neck. The tank tries to attack, but the eyes of the wolf turn into crimson red, making the man back off.

He stands in front of the priest and lancer and talks in an annoyed voice.

-That was really reckless from that archer… let's just try to stall this out.

The two of them nod and begin to make a wall formation, with the tank in front of the priest who's beside the lancer. And the silence continues as the wolf is sitting while looking at them, the other wolf is dragging the corpse of the archer to a bush while looking their way.

The priest turns her head towards us and begins to question Okai.

-How long until the reinforcements come?

Okai sighs and answers her with a serious voice.

-It won't be long, they are probably in front of this forest already, but until they find us is going to be a problem.

The priest nods and Okai begins to think of something.

While he is thinking, the lancer grows impatient as it's showing on his expression while looking at the wolf.

He shouts at Okai while watching the wolf, which is sitting quietly while looking at them with crimson eyes.

-Come on Okai! Give us an order! This wolf is giving me the creeps!

I guess you would be scared when you already experienced a monster's wrath, but this one is quietly staring at them while waiting for an opening.

I don't know if that skill he used on my teammates would kill them. But I don't know why is not attacking us yet, even Okai is troubled by this. Normally some of the monsters would wait for an opening and then attack without pause. So why is this monster waiting for one more opening?

Maybe it's waiting for an opening for himself while the other is just securing the food.

Okai opens his eyes and begins to shout orders to them.

-You! Use Flash and aim at the sky! This will gather the reinforcement's attention.

The priest nods and a small orb comes out of his staff and flies into the sky, the orb stops and me and Okai cover our eyes, while the priest closes her eyes and the Lancer and the tank just lower their heads a bit.

The surroundings get bathed in white light for a moment and when the light goes away, we all look back at the wolf and find that it's gone.

I and Okai begin to run while he shouts orders at his teammates.

-Watch your surroundings! That wolf might ambush us! Run away now! This is not a request, this is an order!

The lancer clicks his tongue and begins to run together with his teammates.

I don't know why that wolf left us alone, but I better not complain about it. This might be the only chance for us to leave this forest alive. Okai begins to shout orders while canceling his Stealth share so his teammates can follow us.

-Here! Regroup with me and grab onto me!

As fast as they could, they arrive near us and they grab onto Okai's armor, immediately, he uses Stealth share. But I noticed something and decided to point that out.

-Where is the priest?

Okai notices this and begins to search the surroundings, but it's too dark to see something without Night Vision skill or Moon's eyes. He clicks his tongue and puts his finger in front of his mouth, signalizing that we should stay quiet. We all nod and crouch with him.

We hear the rustling of some bushes and we all look at the direction the noise is coming from.

Suddenly, Okai turns around and we notice something entering the bush behind us.

It was the lancer, the wolf took him.

I could see cold sweat dripping from Okai's forehead, I only feel shivers and the feeling of wanting to cry.

We hear some noises behind us and the giant wolf comes out from behind the tree. Those crescent eyes stare at our direction as its walking towards us. As its getting closer, I feel someone trembling beside me, it's the tank.

I look at him and see an expression full of fear. He suddenly makes his shoulder touch Okai as he pulls out his sword that he put back on its sheath when he ran towards us.

He still invisible, but I don't know if the wolf is just faking to not see us.

Okai turns his head and tries to stop the tank by shaking his head and I try to stop him by grabbing onto his armor. But I might release it due to his expression while the wolf walks up to us.

As the wolf is walking towards us, the bushes beside the wolf begin to shake, and we all pay attention to it as the wolf passes it without minding it.

What comes out is another wolf with the same size as the one, who is coming at us but his eyes are crimson, making the one who is walking to us, the previous one who was small. My entire body feels a strong cold shiver and I release my grip of Okai's armor and the tank's armor, making me completely visible to the wolves.

The wolves raise their ears and both of them look at me.

I try to get away from them by dragging my body with my hands.

My back hits the stone wall and I try to look for an escape, but when I look away from the wolves. Two crimson eyes appear in my vision, staring deep into my eyes.

I look the other way and see another pair of eyes staring at me, but these eyes have crescents in it.

Suddenly, the wolf looks at the other and I see that the tank is trying to slash at the crimson eyed wolf. But this wolf has slash resistance, making the sword stop at the fur rather than the flesh.

-Slash Resis-

As the tank tries to back off the wolf, the wolf with the crimson eyes claimed his throat by jumping in him. The wolf with the crescent eyes looks back at me and…

I don't know if it's the fear affecting my mind, but this wolf is… smiling.

Somehow, this monster's eyes are smiling while he is looking at me.

Suddenly the wolf finishes killing the tank and begins to bring his sword towards me.

The sword falls in front of me and the sound of the iron hitting the ground echoes through the forest. I look at the sword and then at the wolf, the wolf is just staring deep into my eyes as the tension fills the air between us.

My hand unconsciously tries to reach the sword, but it stops as the wolf begins to growl while looking at me.

I give up on trying to reach the sword as I finally notice what it wanted to convey to me.

"Don't mess with someone who is quiet."

My party attacked this wolf, the first one was the Kibuto, then Atalas and then probably Stella when she tried to defend herself.

No… the first one was Opaltine, she probably tried to tame this wolf… this wouldn't happen if she listened to Kibuto…

So in short, this wolf only defended himself.

I put my feet on the grip and push it away. The wolf looks at the sword and walks away as we begin to hear shouts coming from the forest.

-Okai?! Is that you?!

My entire stress drop on me as the wolves disappears into the forest and I faint.

…


	26. Chapter 19

…

As I am walking towards the edge of the forest, Furiae walks up to my left side and begins to talk in a confused tone.

-So why did you leave those humans behind?

I answer her in a serious tone while watching the ground.

-If we kill all of the humans that came here, someone is going to notice it and send even more people here. Right now it seems that they called for reinforcements with some kind of stone. So we are going to make sure that the human understands a message. Do not come back here.

Three good things happened while we were fighting the humans, one is that the [Doppelganger] Skill seems to have requirements from here on out to level up, I discovered it when Furiae reached her max level, she evolved into a [Great Moon wolf] in a matter of seconds when she reached it.

It seems like the spells that create a body is not treated as a monster but something else, I don't know what and I can't confirm it completely just from this one spell, but it allowed her to evolve without her needing to sleep.

The second good thing is that I discovered a bit about this world's technology, they have some stones with effects on them, like that elf that rescued the normal human, he had a light yellow stone in form of a star in his pocket.

How do I know that? When we saw him in the forest, I saw that stone glowing while it floated in front of him as he talked in a low voice. I felt a strange feeling coming from that stone, I better find a way to acquire it soon, and it might have something from my previous world, which can maybe help Furiae go back to her world.

The last thing is that my vision skills can see through the Stealth Skill, making them visible to [Dragon eyes], well… only their hearts are visible, but that practically tells me where they are.

While I was thinking this, we arrived at the edge of the mountain and we could see the city. The sun is rising, giving me a nostalgic feel to me, since my jobs mostly ended by the sun rise. I was mostly covered in human blood and with the feeling of fatigue in my arms.

Even though I won't wish for this too much, but I hope I get better memories this time. The scene of the sun rising is beautiful no matter how many times I see it.

As I am watching the sun, Furiae bumps into me.

I look at her and she makes a signal for me to look at something, I follow her gaze and see the humans from before. They are being carried by a group of humans that were better equipped than them, at least if you don't count that elf in.

Ah… that human is sleeping like a tree trunk.

As we are looking the humans, Furiae tilts her head.

-Hm…?

I question her with a confused tone while changing my vision from the humans to her.

-What's wrong?

She answers me while pointing to the humans with her nose.

-Isn't that the human from before?

I follow her gaze again and see the elf who survived. He is leaning on another adventurer as he is looking at us. I talk with a happy tone and while walking back a little into the forest.

-That's the best terrified expression I ever seen, ahahaha…. Anyway, let's go, just follow my steps.

I stop after walking 9 meters from the edge and then turn around. I wait for Furiae to get beside me and begin to talk in a mocking tone.

-Did you get used to your body yet?

She gets beside me and faces the same way with me while talking in a confused voice.

-Yes, but why the question?

I smile to her and answer in an excited voice.

-Because we are jumping from this mountain into the trees.

She makes a surprised expression and begins to scream in an angry tone.

-Wh- What!? Why can't we take, you know, the common sense rout?!

I answer her with a mocking tone.

-You could always, you know, not follow me like this. But it will take a while until you get. And besides, this is way more fun than to walk for some hours.

And I am too lazy to find a safe path. And doing this will make the humans see that we are no longer in this forest.

Furiae makes a pained expression while thinking about this. I roll my eyes and begin to run towards the edge as I speak with an excited voice.

-Well, whatever you choose, I will see you on the road!

-Wait!

I jump off the edge of the mountain and free fall while aiming for the trees on edge of the mountain. It's quite the drop now that I think about it… twenty five thousand feet from the ground? I think…

I really hope that this works, otherwise it's the end of us.

As the noise of the wind violently passing through my ears continues, I hear Furiae screaming behind me.

-Ammy! You better have a plan for this!

I answer without looking at her in screams.

-Just claw the trunk of the trees with [Scale body armor]!

As we get closer to the trees, i feel a little of regret, but I swallow it and focus on making the plan.

I begin to use [Dragon skin] and put my paws in front of me with my claws. I made sure to coat my two front paws with scales, but I don't know how it will work with Furiae, but if she lands or not, she will die anyways if I die first since I am the one who casted [Doppelganger].

This is going to work. Come on, work. Please work. I beg that this works. I hope this works.

The second I feel my claws touch the tree trunk, I put force in them. But something unexpected happened. Both of my arms went through the tree trunk like it was made of butter, making me go through it and get half of my body stuck like I was a spear.

This gives a different meaning to the phrase "Get stuck in a tree".

I begin to think of a way to get out of this embarrassing situation before Furiae finds me.

I know that she landed nearby and she didn't die, since I didn't get a message or feel anything. She probably landed behind me.

Hng…, come on… let me out of this!

-Owch…. I almost broke a nail…

Ah, she is behind me.

-Ammy! Your plan was crazy! And I am going to kill you for forcing me to follow you with this plan!

Ah! Let! Me! Out!

-Ammy!?

I will burn this forest down! Please, let me out of here! What's wrong with these trees?!

…Shit!

After hopelessly trying to pull myself out, my legs finally get in position to pass through the tree trunk.

I successfully pass through it, but I didn't expect it to be so fast. I practically launch myself out of the tree trunk and hit my back while upside down on the tree in front of me.

I fall fifty feet and hit the ground with my head.

You would be knocked out by this if you didn't protect yourself with something, and I protected my head by using [Dragon Skin].

When I fall down in to the ground, Furiae finds me upside down. She tilts her head and questions me in a confused voice.

-What are you doing?

-Nothing…

I stand up and shake off the snow from my fur. I look to her and she begins to scold me as we walk out of the forest by walking towards the city. After some minutes, we pass through the road, but we don't stop even though I felt someone looking at us.

We arrive near the city after an hour and Furiae finally stopped scolding me after I complained about having a headache.

We crouch and get behind some bushes, and begin to watch the city's entrance.

The wall has an entrance with a giant closed double oak door, and within the stone walls, there's some rooms beside the doors.

I see two guards that are standing inside the rooms. One is watching the outside of the entrance, while the other is watching the city through a window that is inside the room that they are in.

Furiae begins to question me while I have a hard time to watch the entrance due to the headache.

-Isn't the way the guards are watching for monsters a bit ineffective?

-I guess, but we don't know much about this world's technology. Maybe they have something that can sense nearby living beings?

If what I said is true, maybe we are dangerously close to being detected by it. I mean, we are only one kilometer from it, and those guards are lazily watching for monsters.

Furiae looks at me and questions in a worried tone.

-What do we do for now? The moon is almost out.

I look up into the sky and see that is dusk and I can almost see the crescent moon in the sky.

I look around for a place for us to stay while answering her.

-For now, we should find shelter and then tomorrow we will hunt for food.

She nods and we begin to search for shelter. But as soon we hear the double doors moving, we stop.

We turn around and see that there is guards behind the double door. They are opening the double doors just a bit for two adventurers, as soon as they get out of the city, i use [Analyze] on them.

* * *

Jamera / Half beastkin: Wolf tribe / Class: Swordswoman  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Iomura / Humanoid type: Normal / Class: Daggersman  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

I feel something coming from that second human, he has two iron daggers on his waist and an iron bracelet with a silver pattern that I can't see from here on his right forearm, and he has an average height, body protected by leather armor reinforced with silver.

His partner has a long iron sword on her back, its blade is barely showing due to a white cloth is wrapped poorly around it. She has a blue leather armor with a white cloth underneath it, but instead of a leather legging covering her legs, she has a leather short, even with the poorly paint, it looks like a jeans shorts.

Doesn't she feel cold? I mean, the leather armor she is wearing barely covers her two mountains because of the opening in the middle of it in a diamond pattern.

But whatever, it's not my problem if she feels cold or not, but the problem is with the first human, while his partner has gray wolf ears on top of her head and light skin color, he has an abnormal pale skin with bright green eyes.

He is not human, I think he has the [Deception] skill with him, and falsified his information about his race, but I don't know how he lied about his skin color.

I talk to Furiae with a serious voice.

-Let's leave the shelter to later. I want to know about that human. I have a strange feeling coming from him.

She nods and we begin to wait behind some bushes near the road ahead of them.

The two of them are lively talking about something as they get near us. When they get near us, I get surprised by what I CAN hear.

-…..?

-Yeah, it's just goblins, but I can't kill this large amount alone.

My eyes open wide as they can, when I hear what the second human is talking and i can understand it.

I look at Furiae who is on my right side and she is looking at the first human with a suspicion expression. She understands what I want to do, and that is to follow these two.

They pass us and we begin to follow them while hiding behind the trees. As we follow them, they continue to talk lively with each other.

-…

-Don't worry, I brought two tents and put them in the [Storage] gem. That's why I didn't want to leave tomorrow, because the longer we wait, the more the goblins cause trouble.

She puts her hand on a gray leather pouch that has a string that wraps her shorts, and pulls a small white gem in a diamond pattern out of it. She proudly shows it to the first human and the human sighs with relief.

I knew it. Those gems have a different energy than Mana. It's the Mana from my previous world, the mana where only contractors can use.

I continue to watch the humans while whispering to Furiae, while hiding behind the trees.

-Furiae, did you notice what that stone has?

-Yeah, it's has soul's mana, but I can't tell from who it was from here.

I nod and continue to follow the humans through the night.

…

We are in the middle of the forest in the dark, the humans set up camp after thirty minutes of walking. The woman took out the tent and a box from the gem like it was a bottle, and after getting the box out of it, the gem lost a bit of its color that is easily noticeable, but the woman didn't mind it.

I don't know where we are, but we are far away from the mountain where we were born. We passed through an open field, but they continue to go with the road that goes around the open field and goes into a forest with a dark wooden trees with their tops blocking any type of light that came from the moon, making this a low lighted forest.

Right now, Furiae is out hunting, since we need to secure food, because I don't know if these humans will stop again in the future, so securing food is good. I don't know what type of monsters are around here, but if two humans are walking without care, then the monsters around here are small fries.

The two humans are lively talking while sitting around a campfire which the human made by rubbing a log with a red stone with the same mana that emanated from the crystal.

-….?

-We are going to stop in a village nearby, there will be a soldier from the city, and he will fill us up with the information about the goblins.

-…..,…..?

-No, it's just that my two party members got hurt in the last quest, but I need the money really bad, because I am about to class up.

-…..?

-I am level 36, but that's all you can get from me. …sorry, but you are a temporally a member of my party, I am sure you don't want to tell everything about you either.

They both laugh. The woman gets up and pulls out two kabobs that are wrapped with a clean white cloth from the box, she puts them around the campfire and they continue to talk.

-So, tell me. What are you doing in this country? It's hard to see any humans from the Solait city.

-…

The human begins to tell a story to the woman, but I can't understand it.

But I got some information, Solait city…. I really want to talk with that woman. She looks like the only human that I can talk to. And the class up is bad thing. This human can be a little troubling to deal, as she looks like an experienced swordswoman.

Hah… why did I have to find you instead of a dumb adventurer? Better yet, why I forgot about learning Telepathy? Damn this memory of mine. Now my only choice is to get this human by my side because I didn't learn Telepathy. What was my plan if I didn't find this woman? With [Transform], I could deceive a human by mistaking me and Furiae as puppies that lost their parents, and probably making the human take us as pets.

-I see, hmm…

-?

The woman begins to think, while the human just tilts his head.

I am really curious about this man's history, because I am still getting this feeling, the feeling of being told a lie.

The woman rapidly nods while having her hand on her chin and closed eyes.

She puts her finger in the air and smiles as she talks.

-Hey, I had an idea! Why don't you join my party? Well, if my leader lets you in…

The man puts his hands in front of it and begins making a signal of denial.

-….

-Well, we could always use a scout!

Scout? I thought he was a daggersman.

I use [Analyze] in him and the class suddenly turns into [Scout].

[Deception] again huh…. I will watch this guy more seriously than before.

She begins to encourage the man into becoming her party member. While this is happening, Furiae approaches me and begins to whisper.

-Ammy, these humans are being followed. While I was hunting, a human was hiding in a bush. Thanks to [Heat perception] I could see him. I want you to see something that he had.

I nod and I follow Furiae away from the humans.

By the way, when the [Doppelganger] spell leveled up, I couldn't use [Analyze] on her. But while we were walking towards the city, I used it. Now she has [Heat perception], [Transform] and [Magic control], all of her skills leveled up by 2. So right now, this is what it looks like.

* * *

Ammy (Doppelganger) / Great Moon wolf / Level: 10|60  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Titles:  
[Killer of the Royal Rat] / [Lizard's benefactor] / [Carrier of hopes] / [Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon]

Skills:  
[Slash Nullity level 9] / [Paralysis resistance level 7] / [Ice nullity level Max] / [Dark resistance level 7] / [Fire resistance level 7] / [Wind resistance level 7] / [Night vision level 7] -Disabled- / [Extended perception level 7] / [Light resistance level 7] / [Heat perception level 7] / [Draconic vision level 7] / [Scale body armor level 5] / [Dash Level 3] / [Magic control level 1] / [Heat perception level 1]

Spells:  
[Transform level 1]

Equipment:  
None

* * *

After two minutes, we arrive at a bush, behind it, there is a human with a black hood on him and he is wearing a black leather armor and in his leggings, is a black pouch.

This guy really didn't want to be seen at night. And he is like that human, with an abnormally pale skin but I can't see his eyes since he closed it before he died.

I open his pouch with [Telekinesis] and pull out various silver daggers and two mini bags made of white cloth with purple and green powders. If this is with the daggers, then this means poison.

I speak with Furiae while making a pained expression.

-Do you want to eat him? I won't eat since I won't feel good from doing cannibalism even though I am a wolf now.

She shakes her head and answers me with disgust in her voice.

-Sorry, I just killed him because he was following the humans.

I nod and begin to dig a hole. After minutes, I bury his corpse and burn the powders since we don't know much about making potions other than what color does.

Furiae continues to hunt while I go back to watching the humans.

When I get back, both of them are already sleeping. I lie down behind the bush while looking the tents.

After an hour, I was almost going to sleep, but woke up due to the human getting out of his tent.

He begins to look into the tent with the woman.

I watched his movements, if he tries to do something to her now, the plan of befriending the human may fail. Because she may wake up and see me killing the human, thinking he is innocent, she will try to kill me.

But contrary from my thinking, the human closes her tent and begins to make a pained expression while looking around. After some minutes he stops looking around and goes back to his tent after clicking his tongue.

So that other human was his partner, then this man certainly wants to kill this woman, but… Why? I guess I will never know since I can't talk his language.

After an hour, Furiae finally came back, I was about to get worried.

She brought a white rabbit with giant claws. I almost mistook it as a normal mole, but the eyes and white fur gave it out that it is a rabbit.

She dropped it in front of me and threw herself into the ground while gasping for air.

She begins to complain in whispers.

-This damn rabbit, was so fast and smart, I almost gave up on it. Hah…

She told me that this rabbit, instead of the normal behavior of the previous world's rabbit of running away at the sight of danger, was the opposite from here.

The rabbit, with giant claws and amazing speed, attacked her and ran away. After chasing the rabbit for ten minutes, she outran it because of the [Dash] skill, and killed it. Afterwards, she attacked another one that she found while chasing the first rabbit, she attacked it while hiding in the shadows, and apparently, it can see in the dark.

After finishing telling the story, she went into a deep sleep.

I felt a lot of fatigue while waiting for her, but I don't feel like sleeping. I am used to staying awake while watching a contractor in my previous life. This is helped even further because Furiae is sleeping while I am awake.

I stay awake through the night while watching the human's tents.

…

As soon as the sun begins to come out, the woman gets out of her tent and begins to stretch.

Ah… there is an earthquake happening nearby. That's nice.

After finishing stretching, she begins to dismantle the tent and putting them together in a pile. She puts the box on top of it and holds the white gem on top of it. The gem shines and strangely begins to pour the mana from my previous world on top of the pile. After covering the objects with mana, the mana retreats back to the gem and the objects disappear, the gem gets its color again and she puts it back in the bag.

This is strange, mana doesn't behave like this. And the human's from my previous world couldn't use mana without a soul contract. I could use it since I learned on how to do it when i made the contract with Furiae, but I barely could summon a small fireball into my hand…. I really need to get my hands on that gem, I really want to see what's it's all about.

As the woman begins to walk to the human's tent, I shake Furiae so she can wake up. The woman wakes up the human and begins to dismantle the tent while he is in it.

-Come on! You shouldn't display this kind of behavior in front of a lady. So wake up and let's move!

The human lazily gets up and helps the woman in dismantling the tent, after storing the tent in the gem, they begin to walk deeper in to the forest, and we follow them with one kilometer of distance between us, since I can see them clearly, so I won't lose sight of them.

…

After an hour of walking, we arrive in a small village made up of 8 houses. Two of them are made of stones and the rest is made of the dark wood of this forest. Since this is a world of medieval age, the first one is a church and the second one is a smith.

I stop Furiae with my paw and begin to explain her.

-Let's not follow them into the village, since I have a skill that I can use to spy on them. You can eat the rabbit while I watch them, don't worry, if you eat, I get my hunger filled too. But if you see any humans getting near us, transform into [Child Moon Wolf] and shake me. We will fake that I am your mother and you are the puppy and we are just passing through, if anything happens, killing is allowed, even if the humans that attacks us is the humans we are following.

She nods and we get behind a tree, she begins to lie down while watching the village. I use [World vision] and begin to follow the two humans. As I follow them. A white box appears with a good message in it.

[World vision skill level rose by 1]

Just in time!

The vision now travels a little faster and is a little expanded, you almost can't notice the difference. But I looked forward to raising this skill's level, so i will notice any changes.

I follow the two humans, but they enter a wooden house. I can't follow them since I can't imagine the house inside's. I try to look through the window, but there is a curtain in all of them.

Shit! Curse you humans and your curtains! Let me see your secrets!

…I guess I will look around the town and figure something out.

I go around the village with [World vision] and stop at the church, because I wanted to know about this world's religion.

I watch the humans that are inside the church. They had the door open, so I could easily use [World vision] to see the inside's.

But, I forgot two things. I can't hear them from here, and I can't understand their language.

I cancel the [World vision] and look at the sky.

Ah… there is no hope for me.

I somehow got my act together and told in a professional way to Furiae that I can't follow them anymore because they entered a house, and I can't see the insides of the house, meaning that I can't use my skill to see inside the house. She nods and I continue to watch the house entrance from far away.

After an hour of watching the house, a human child began to approach us.

Furiae transforms into a [Child Moon Wolf] and I ask her with an irritated tone.

-Should I kill it?

-Don't be stupid! If you kill it, the humans we are following will come to kill us! We are trying to befriend them! Not kill them! And let me remind you that it is your plan!

Urgh, so troublesome to do this way…

I transform into [Young Moon wolf] and begin to carry her by the neck. The child gets close to us and notices us.

The child almost looks like a baby. I guess he is 1 year old.

He has brown hair, but it's so thin that it looks like the child has no hair. He is wearing a green shirt and purple shorts… or should I say pants? I don't know…. Anyway, he has a pair of beautiful green eyes.

He looks at us with a surprised expression, and then with a scared expression. I sit down as I watch the child watch us. While watching the child trying to decide if he runs away or tries to pet us, I had an idea. I drop down Furiae in the ground and begin to explain to her.

-Let the child play with you. If we get the human's trust, maybe we could get in contact with the woman that we were following.

She looks at me and nods. She slowly walks up to the child while making some noises.

-Abu! Bububu!

Oh man, this is priceless!

While snickering, I talk with Furiae in a happy tone.

-He can't understand you Furiae… pff!

She angrily glances at me, but she can't do anything about it since she's near the human child. The child slowly stretches his hand towards Furiae.

Furiae sits down and stands still. The child begins to pet her, his expression turns into a happy one while petting her.

This… is actually really cute.

-Eeh… this is actually good…

-….!

A scream comes from the village and we three look at its direction.

And we find out that the scream came out from a man, he has an average height, and a white shirt with brown pants. He has brown hair with black eyes. The man has a desperate expression while looking here.

He must be the kid's father or someone who knows this kid's parents. I don't care who he is, I just care if the humans will take this bait.

Suddenly, a group of humans gather around the man, they are all watching us.

I look at the kid and he looks at me with a confused expression while petting Furiae, which has an expression full of ecstasy.

Ah… life is so good when you are this naive.

I look back at the group of humans and a human wearing a purple tonic while holding a wooden staff in his left hand appears from between them.

-…

The human points the staff towards me and begins to chant.

When he finishes chanting, a small stone block flies out of the end of the staff towards us.

Should I block it with my body? Or should I just dodge it while grabbing the two of them?

The block is too big for single target, so it could hit the child and I need to care about hitting him since he is my bait.

I decide to dodge it since I don't have earth resistance. I rush towards the two of them without using [Extreme speed], since they would suspect that I am stronger than I look.

I grab the Furiae by the neck and the kid by his shirt's collar, and dodge the stone block by jumping away from where the stone is going to hit.

After dodging it, I drop the kid on the ground and he looks at me with eyes full of respect. I pretend that I don't see the kid's eyes.

Don't look at me like that. It will make me feel bad for using you as bait.

-…!

-…?!

-…!

The group of humans begins to complain at the mage. While they are scolding the mage, a robust old man interferes with the scolding by walking in the middle of them.

He questions the mage and the mage points at us while talking something to the robust old man.

The old man looks at us and the child begins walk away from us while waving his hand to us.

I grab Furiae and begin to walk into the forest. Furiae looks up at me and questions me in a confused tone.

-Weren't we going to bait the humans to think that we are pacified monsters?

-Don't talk and you will see….

As soon as I begin to walk towards the forest, I begin to hear some voice calling to us while running.

-….!

I turn around and see that the human who first saw us is running towards us. I sit down while facing the human and the human stops in front of us. He begins to talk with a happy expression.

-…!…..?

I tilt my head at his question and he begins to scratch his head while thinking something. While he is thinking something, a beastkin woman arrives at our location. She begins to gasp for air while talking to the man.

-…

Ops, I almost forgot to use [Analyze] on them.

A fox tribe beastkin woman, a half elf mage, and a smith dwarf are among the group of humans. Four of them have classes while the rest is just [None], meaning this village has four fighters while eight of them have no class, without counting the kids of course.

While the woman and man where having a conversation. The robust old man gets close to us and beside him it's the target, the beastkin woman that we were following. I suppress my smile when I see the scene because the woman would probably notice it.

The two of them gets close to us and the couple stops talking. The old man begins to request the woman and she nods.

She gets close to us and crouches down in front of us. She begins to talk in a hesitant voice.

-Eeh… can you understand me?

I put down Furiae in the ground and answer her in a serious voice.

-I do, and that was the last question that came from a human that I will answer.

The woman sighs with relief, but soon begins to panic.

-Aah…?!

-You wouldn't understand since you weren't attacked without reason.

She begins to apologize with a desperate voice.

-I am sorry! The people here where just trying to protect the child! We didn't think that you weren't going to attack!

-By killing my child? And you almost killed what you tried to protect.

She begins to scratch her head with a pained expression, she looks at the old man and the old man begins to talk to her.

-….

She and the couple make a surprised expression while looking at the old man. He nods and the she begins to face me.

-The elder wishes for your presence in his house, he said that he is deeply sorry for attacking you, so for an apology, he wishes to feed you some meat.

I pretend that I am thinking about it by looking at Furiae, and then nod at the woman.

The old man smiles at me and I follow the old man and the woman into the house that they were previously in.

Furiae begins to whisper while we are behind them.

-You sneaky rat…

I almost didn't contain my smile, but I contain it because I am carrying Furiae with my mouth.

When we enter the house, the first thing I see is a room that looks like a living room and some stairs, further from the stairs, there is a wood door that leads to another room.

In the middle there is a coffee table made of wood and a couch made of wood with some fur on top of it. By the walls, on the right, there are two shelves with some items that I don't know about. Beneath it there are two silver swords that makes an X in the wall, and the far left, there is a wooden chest with iron decorations.

Really, a house in the middle age is really simple, or should I say that this house has a poor owner?

I stop in front of the coffee table and drop Furiae in the fur floor that the entire room seems to have. She lays down on the ground without reserve.

The elder sits down in the couch, and the beastkin woman grabs a chair was that by the entrance.

-…

The elder makes a signal for her to stop and urges her to sit beside him. She nods and puts the chair back into its place.

She sits beside him and the elder begins to talk while looking at me, after he finishes talking, the woman translates it to me.

-…..?

-The elder is apologizing again and is asking you if you prefer any type of meat.

-Fine, I forgive you for attacking me, and I don't mind any type of meat really.

She translates it to the elder and he gets up from the couch.

He walks to the door that was closed when I entered the house. He opens it and enters the room, leaving us behind with the woman.

A chance!

I look at her with a serious expression and speak in a calm tone.

-Human.

She looks at me and I continue.

-Now that we are alone, I can talk with you in private.

She makes a surprised expression as I talk.

-The man that you walk with is not a human to be trusted.

-Why do you think that?

-I don't think that, I know he isn't. I followed you ever since you left the walled city with him.

-Why?

-Now this is where I have a request from you, take us as partners. I have proof that the human wants to harm you. In the forest with dark wood where the moon doesn't show, there is a human who my sister killed, he had poison with him and various daggers. Even while you were asleep, the human waited in the night for the human that I killed.

-Why should I believe a monster?

I smile at her while I answer her question.

-It's better to have a monster nearby than a human with a dagger pointed at your back.

-… And can you answer me why do you want me as a partner? Don't you prefer to live in the wild life?

-The reason is that I can't understand the human's language, the only one until now that I could understand was you. I won't last in the wild with only my sister since we left our pack due to the mad leader, with the urge to kill the humans which we didn't want to mess with.

She makes an understanding expression while looking at her hands. I begin to urge her.

-Look, my sister only killed the human because he didn't saw her, that's all there is. And the human will probably kill you in this moon.

She looks at me with a surprised expression and then begins to think while looking at the floor.

She questions me with a sarcastic voice.

-Is this how summoners do their contract?

-No… it makes me feel pain while we do it. And i would feel the urge to kill you.

She looks at me with a surprised expression and the makes a nervous smile. She tries to talk, but the old man gets back to the room we are at with a big beef in his hands.

-…..

-I am sure she will like it, hehehe…

The old man has a wide smile while looking at me, and she has a nervous smile while looking at him.

… I got a partner, heh…

…


	27. Chapter 20

…

That's what I thought it would happen…

But instead, the old man gave me the steak and said his goodbyes. The woman didn't even go against him when he practically said "Well, see you later!"… I guess the bait was obvious or it was too weak of an influence to begin with.

Whatever…

As I am carrying Furiae in my mouth towards the forest, she begins to talk in a mocking voice.

-I guess your little plan didn't work eh?

Annoying…

The second I enter the forest, I drop Furiae without care.

-Ouch! Hehehe…

This sister of mine loves to see me irritated. I really hope that behavior of hers won't bring trouble in the future.

She transforms back to [Great Moon Wolf], getting bigger than me. She begins to question me in a serious voice.

-So, what's the plan?

I look up to her and answer her in a calm voice.

-Well, back to the original plan. We will need to find another adventurer or someone who takes us up.

She nods and we begin to search for shelter.

…

-Arrghh! Just kill him already!

-Grawwll!

-Calm down! This is really hard to get through!

-GRAWLLL!…

-There!

I sigh and get off the Bear- turtle that we found in a cave.

We walked for two hours straight after we departed from that village. After a while, we finally found a cave, but when we entered it, there was an orange turtle shell in the end of it. When we got near it, a bear's head legs came out of the holes in the shell. I used [Analyze] in it and a white box showed this.

* * *

Unknown / Hard shelled Bear / Threat: C+ / Class: Brute  
[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[|||||] Mp

* * *

I was surprised by the appearance of the bear. While I was surprised, the bear retreated back to his shell and began to spin towards us. But it looks like that attack costs mana, which made the spinning shell stop in front of us. The bear's head comes out of the shell when the shell stops spinning and tries to take a bite at me.

Really…?

That's what I thought when the bear couldn't even reach me from where he stopped. Making a disappointing scene, where the bear is trying his best to reach me with his bites.

I coat my right paw and begin to hold the bear's head down so Furiae can take the experience from it. But the bear is really troublesome. he began struggling by putting his paws out of the shell and pulling his head of my hold.

Is this a comedy scene?

I asked myself when I saw this scene of a bear twice my size, having trouble getting out of my hold.

Furiae tried to kill the bear by cutting his head with a claw coated in scales.

By the way, it seems that [Magic control] was the big factor when using [Scale body armor], even though it's a skill. So now, she can coat half of her paw with it.

When she tried to cut the bear's head, it tried to slash at her, but she dodges it, even though she has [Slash nullity]. I roll my eyes and [Transform] back to my original form and climb the bear's shell and put my weight on top of him, forcing him to lie down in the ground. But he could still swing his claws sideways. This made impossible to get in a position to cut his head.

I got irritated with it and pierced a hole in his shell with my left paw coated in [Dragon skin] and paralyze him with [Elemental claws].

But this bear is persistent, when I thought that it was the end of him, he somehow got out of my hold and put back his head and paws in the shell.

When I looked at the hole I made in his back, the hole was no longer there. So, while I was holding him, Furiae tried to make a hole in his shell while he struggled by shaking the shell.

She made the hole and began stabbing the bear to death with her claw. Finally, while raising growls because of the pain, he died.

[Doppelganger level rose to 14]

I began to get the bear meat out of the shell while Furiae is looking around the cave.

The bear looks like it was naturally born with the shell and at the same time it doesn't from my perspective. But the bear is practically attached to the shell in the inside.

After breaking the shell in half, me and Furiae ate the bear meat and went to sleep with the hopes of finding a naive human.

I really hope it's a human who can understand us, or else I will be forced to find a way to understand their language, which seems impossible to do just from hearing. It's practically trying to translate Japanese to English without knowing Japanese. It doesn't sound anything alike, and it doesn't feel the same.

Man… I really need that Telepathy from Amataz. But I can't cry over it, if there is a way to understand them, then I will find it.

…

For the first time, Furiae woke up earlier than me and woke me up by shaking me.

-Ammy, something is happening outside.

I look at her with a lazy expression while laid down. I get up and stretch my body as I follow Furiae outside the cave.

The cave is basically a hole in the ground in the middle of the forest that is big enough for me to exit and enter the cave with ease. Even though it's day time, you could barely see the cave because of the trees casting shadows over it.

I hear noises of swords clashing far away. I look at its direction and speak with Furiae in a calm tone.

-Let's just see what it is.

She nods and we begin to walk towards the noise, which is beyond the forest.

We arrive in a mountain that I couldn't see due the trees blocking my vision of the sky. We stop at the edge and we look around. The mountain it's not that big compared to my home.

I look up at the mountain top and see a human's back against us.

-…!

The human falls down, but he luckily fell down on top of me. I wanted to dodge to catch the human, but Furiae held my body so I can catch the human.

-….!

As soon as I see that the human is fine, I drop him on the ground without care.

The human is actually a female. I use [Analyze] on her and a white box appears in front me while the human is massaging her own back.

* * *

Sahria / Hybrid kin: Bear tribe and Elf / Class: Ranger

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

Whoa, a hybrid? This human might be a little troublesome to deal with.

She is wearing purple cloth armor with leather armor underneath it. Her leggings are made of leather reinforced with iron. She has a pair of brown eyes with a pair of sharp bear ears on top of her head.

I look back to the mountain top and see three green goblins, without any hair in their face or body.

They look back at me with expressions full of greed.

Their faces are completely different from the snow goblins back home. But they still have a disgusting feel coming from them.

-….

I look at the human beside me. She looks like she is thanking me without looking at me because she is looking at her back.

She finally looks at me with calm expression, but after a minute, her face turns into a terrified expression.

-….!

-Can I kill her Ammy?

I look to Furiae with a nervous smile and answer her in a serious voice.

-Come on, let's leave her. She doesn't look like an experienced adventurer and probably can't help us.

Furiae nods and we begin to go back into the forest, leaving the terrified woman behind.

Honestly, we are not desperate to get information about this world. So I really want to have a partner that can defend themselves, not one that needs me to babysit them while they have no information at all about this world.

Hah… I really wanted to have that woman as a partner. Not only could she understand us, but she could defend herself pretty well.

After marking the cave with [Elemental claw] near the cave on a tree with ice, I and Furiae began to hunt for food.

After a while we find a group of five rabbits that Furiae found while we followed those humans.

I use [Analyze] on them.

* * *

Unknown / Rabbit Slasher / Threat: D+ / Class: none  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

After using [Extreme speed] I killed all of them since Furiae didn't want try killing these rabbits.

But I am really impressed, because these rabbits reacted to me killing one of them really fast, but since I am too strong, I easily chased them down.

After that, we began to bring three corpses with us after we ate two of them.

When we come back to the cave entrance, I sense that someone is inside the cave.

I drop the rabbit that I was holding with my mouth and the other who I carried with [Telekinesis] and speak with Furiae in a worried voice.

-Stay here and watch the entrance. There is someone inside the cave.

Furiae nods while looking at the cave with a serious expression while holding the rabbit in her mouth.

I begin to use [Dragon eyes], [Dark vision] and coat my front paws in scales and walk inside the cave. I watch my surroundings while being cautious.

I hear a voice coming from the deep part of the cave.

-….!

It's a human? What does a human wants with this cave? It's not even a dungeon. But whatever this human wants with this cave, he is not welcome here for now.

I finally found the human, and it's the woman I saved from the fall.

She is looking around the cave while trembling. She didn't see me because she has low visibility in the dark.

Not the smartest move to enter a dark cave without a light with you, especially if you don't have any skills that make you see in the dark.

-!

I get near her and she finally notices me, probably because of the [Dragon eyes].

She immediately falls on her bottom and begins to retreat until she hits her back in the wall.

I cancel [Dragon eyes] and get closer to her while questioning her reaction.

Did she follow us? Not the smartest move when you don't seem to even have a weapon.

-…..

She talks while putting her hands in front of her while tearing up while looking away from me.

I sigh and exit the cave and bring the rabbits corpses together with Furiae.

Furiae gets surprised with the human a little, but when I tell her to not care about her, she begins to treat the human like air. We lie down in the middle of the cave while facing the human.

Furiae questions me in a confused voice.

-Did she really come here without a light?

-Yeah, I thought that the second I saw her looking around the cave.

-Wow, what is this human thinking?

-…?

-I really don't know, probably a stupid reason like thanking us.

-Thanking a monster…

We both sigh at the stupidity from the actions of the human in front of us. While we were talking, she is looking at her surroundings with a confused expression, probably because she can't see anything.

I roll my eyes and use [Elemental claws] to coat my claws in fire so she can see the cave.

She gets surprised at first, but she begins to calm while still being nervous of us.

I begin to dismantle the rabbits of their fur and guts.

I wanted to dismantle most of the time I ate, but it would look strange or I was just lazy to do it. I mean, I have to use [Telekinesis] and cut the fur with care so the not much meat is cut together with the fur.

After dismantling the rabbit, I pull out its guts and burn them.

I give one entire corpse to Furiae and she begins to eat with gusto. She comments while still having food in her mouth.

-Hm, you should dismantle the food often. The taste of dirt really makes the food taste worse.

-Eh, maybe, but don't get used to it.

-…

I begin to eat the other corpse after dismantling, but while I am eating, the woman is looking at us with cautious expression. I get an idea and cut a piece of the meat and give it to the human via [Telekinesis].

Furiae begins to complain in an annoyed voice.

-Don't give meat to the human. She can probably eat better food than this if she goes in a city.

-I know, but just watch.

The human grabs the raw meat in front of her and looks at me and at me with a confused expression. I nod and she gulps while looking back at the meat with a disgusted expression.

I know that will probably taste terrible since she isn't used to the taste. We are born used to the taste, so that's why I never felt disgusted towards eating the raw meat, probably my monster's instincts making it easy for me. Even through I technically ate that woman in the dungeon, I can't eat another human because in my mind I find it disgusting, but my body loves the taste of meat anyway.

-…

The woman gets the meat closer to her mouth slowly, and Furiae looks at the human with a surprised expression while speaking in an impressed tone.

-No way…

The woman is begins to bite the meat and you could see her tearing up while her bear ears fold themselves.

She quickly takes out a piece of the raw meat and swallows it dry. She coughs the meat down her meat while trying to not drop the meat.

I pick up the rest of the meat with [Telekinesis] and Furiae speaks in an amused tone while she watches the human cough.

-You are so evil Ammy. Why did you make her do that?

-Hahaha…. Well, let's take this human as a partner.

-Huh? Why?

-She's amusing and came here just to apologize to us, despite us being monsters. Why not?

Furiae looks back at the human while I cook the rest of the meat. The woman is looking at me with a confused expression while tearing up. I suppress my laugh because I almost dropped the meat on the ground.

I speak with a happy tone.

-Ah… this human will be fun to play with.

Furiae looks at the human with an expression full of pity.

-Poor thing, even **I** feel bad for you.

-…?

The human tilts her head. I finish cooking the meat and give her the meat, but she almost drops it because it was just recently cooked. I keep holding it until she could hold it in her hands.

After she ate the cooked meat with desire, she falls asleep while having her back against the wall after an hour of nervously staring us trying to sleep.

She begins to tremble because of the cold air that comes from the entrance. Furiae gets close to her and embraces her body. I don't question, but just drag the human to the middle of the cave and put her back against my body and Furiae covers her legs with her body.

The human makes a delighted face while sleeping deeply. I and Furiae go to sleep with our new partner.

I guess this isn't too bad.

…

I wake up because the human began to move her body.

-…!

I look at her and she opens her eyes, after a minute of staring contest, she finally realizes the situation she is in, she tries to retreat, but I grab her by the armor's collar, making her flinch.

She opens her eyes wide and I look at Furiae, who is sleeping on top of her legs, and then at her. The woman follows my gaze and realizes what I stopped her from doing. I release my grab from her collar and begin to wake up Furiae gently.

-Wake up Furiae, we need to go.

-Hng…

-Come on, you are sleeping the human's legs. At least let her move.

-…

She begins to slowly wake up and stand up. The human stands up while looking at us with cautious eyes. I stand up and stretch too, and then walk towards the cave exit with Furiae lazily following beside me.

I stop at the entrance and look at the human, who is confused to the situation and she looks at me with a scared expression. After a while, the human begins to exit the cave slowly. She stops beside me and I just keep staring at her. She sighs in relief after she sees that I am not a threat to her, and begins to get something out of her back while still watching us. While I support the sleepy Furiae with my body, I look at what she pulled out of her bag.

It's an old paper with something written in it. But I can't read those strange symbols that were drawn in the paper.

-…

She puts her hand in a strange mark on the top left corner of the paper and begins to chant something while having her eyes closed.

After she finishes chanting, the mark begins to glow white and then stops glowing. I tilt my head while looking at the paper, but she doesn't seem to notice because she seems to be looking at something in the paper.

She rolls the paper and puts it back in her bag and begins to nod with her hand on her sharp chin and having closed eyes.

After a while, she points to deep into the forest with her left hand. I look to the direction she is pointing and tilt my head when I look back at her.

She makes a nervous smile while scratching her head.

She stops pointing and walks into the direction she pointed to. She stops after some steps and then looks at me with a serious expression and then makes a "come with me" signal with her right hand.

I shake Furiae and after she finally wakes up, we follow the human into the forest without me having a clue.

…


	28. S Chapter 1

...

When I was given light to, my mother always looked at me with worry, at the time I never knew what she was always worried about. That question stayed in my head until I finally got permission to exit my house from my father, an elf.

Although my father was an elf, my mother was a half-bear kin. While my ears were of a bear, they were extremely sharp in the edges like an elf. But one thing from me scared the other kids from my village. It was my arms, even though half-beasts normally just have the ears, tails, mouth or vision of the animal they originate from, my body was different. I had arms of a bear while having the rest of my body of a normal elf. Back then, I didn't have a single friend until I became an adventurer.

I knew that I was too young to be one, so I hid that fact from my parents. So while they gave me permission to play with my "friends", I sneaked out to the guild. Of course, the kids from the village never tried to befriend me because they were too scared if I would go wild like a bear, so nobody beside the guild master and the adventurers who were there in my registration request knew about what I was doing.

I discovered about the adventurers and guilds in the books and stories from my father. When I heard that there is a guild in my village, I didn't feel like continuing playing with the wood toys that my father made for me. I grabbed the little money that my mother let me have and ran towards the guild.

At first the guild master and the adventurers there freaked out or laughed at me when I requested to register as an adventurer in the guild. But the guild master kept looking at me like he was bargaining with a merchant. Finally, after much pleading to the guild master, he accepted me as a pupil and after many moons and suns of training with a bow and arrow, daggers, spells and swords alike. I was ready to accept requests.

Between those many moons, my parents grew suspicious to where I was going to with so much excitement when I was "going out to play with the other kids". But after telling the guild master that I was hiding from my parents the fact that I was training to be an adventurer, he scolded me lightly and helped me with the secret by requesting my help in attending the adventurers in his guild with my parents. Somehow, they brought it and let me go with Ghuil (Gil) to the guild without the need for me to lie about where I was going.

Finally, after more moons and suns, my guild master saw that it was time to register into the guild. While we were eating some boar meat, i requested my father permission to let me register officially into the guild.

Of course, my father freaked out when I said that and my mother fainted. Rather exaggerated reaction if I say so myself. But after Ghuil talked with them and asked forgiveness from them because "The work I was doing might have done some impact on my decision of career" and said that he would personally have me as an apprentice.

After a while my parents accepted it and finally I turned into an adventurer. After the fact that I turned into an adventurer ran through my village like it was wild fire, the previous kids that were afraid of me began to try to talk with me while I went walking towards the guild in the mornings because I no longer needed to sneak out to the guild.

My village was like any type of village that you would find in the country in safe forests or plain fields of grass. Houses made of stone and woods with the numbers of houses being around eleven or thirteen houses with a smith, a church made of complete slab stone and the guild house.

The village was in the middle of an evergreen forest where monsters didn't seem to be a problem. The highest level monster to get near of our village was a Wild Boar of level 9.

But the problem with the village was the merchants and security. The village was almost hidden by the forest, so merchants were scarce. So if you wanted to shop for supplies or materials, you would walk ten thousand steps north to the big city of Korita, a city famous for the big wall that protects it, and commercial influence.

The problem with security was that our village was only protected by adventurers, which meant that we had to pay for our protection with medium taxes from the guild. I'm not complaining about my parents having to pay taxes, no. The problem was with the adventurers who were about level 11 to level 22, which meant that if a strong monster came in contact with our village, at least half of the village would be killed until the monster was subjected or we evacuated the villagers.

Guard duty for villages was famous request for beginners in adventurers. I did multiple night shifts and day shifts for guard duty for my own village because I didn't get permission to leave the village by my father.

At first I thought that I was going to kill at least one monster between the shifts, but to my expectation, no monsters appeared between the shifts, and I practically began to sleep in the night shifts after the third guard duty request from my village, because no monsters appeared, and even if it appeared we were instructed to not engage combat if it was possible.

My body grew to almost a full grown adult and I was still level 5, which was the level I began my adventurer career. Even though I did between three - five requests per seven moons and seven suns, I almost didn't get any extermination requests or hunting requests.

Back then, I didn't have a clue that my parents were controlling the attendants that give requests. So for numerous moons, I only did herb gathering from the village's small rivers that had no monsters at all. I did some wood crafting requests. I learned to craft various tools and miscellaneous things from wood because I learned from my father, who loved to wood crafting, an art that is apparently forbidden between the elves for some reason and, of course, guard duty requests.

Finally, after many moons, I grew tired of no action on my requests and complained about the requests to Ghuil, he scolded me by saying that it was what happened to adventurers ranked beginners and that I only just started as an adventurer meaning that my name wasn't well known outside the village and that extermination requests for beginners were rare. I understood that, because the only monsters that I could actually kill were goblins, which were given to intermediate adventurers only since they only walked in groups of six to ten and that gave a lot of work to beginners.

I began to sulk while ignoring the guild master which was confused about how to handle me. He was a man who only had girlfriends but no wives since he thought that taking care of newborns was a hassle. I didn't change that way of thinking of his, since I always acted like an adult when I was with him, well… I tried to act like one. So this was the first time that I acted like one to him, so he didn't know how to handle me.

But to my hopes, while we were having this situation, a request giver lady raised her voice in the middle of the guild. It was a goblin subjugation request from the village two thousand steps from ours.

It seems like the village storage was raided by the goblins there and the local adventurers failed to completely exterminate them when they got there. But since the adventurers were also guards to the recently found mine there, they could not leave the village because they were already doing a request.

The village elder seeing this, gathered a small tax from the members of the village that wanted the goblins gone, and set up the group request and send to this guild.

After the lady stopped talking, the guild grew back the same noise filled that it was and I looked back at Ghuil with full excitement in my eyes and he only gave me a sigh.

He tried to talk me out of it by saying "You can go if your parents give you the permission to go", but I complained that my father wouldn't let me go out of this village even after he died. After I asked him if all that training that I did was for me to sit home and look at the trees until a monster comes out of it.

He gave a deep sigh and finally gave me permission to go, but I needed to get prepared to see people die and kill a monster that will try to kill me.

I nodded and gave my registration card to the lady, the group would meet up in the next sun rise and that if I get any late to the meeting I would automatically get kicked out of the request.

I accepted the usual terms which was that the guild is not responsible for any adventurer's behavior while going or in the request. If I decided to not go to the meeting, I need to ask the request lady to mark me off before the meeting time so I wouldn't cause any inconveniences because of a missing party member.

After leaving the guild house with expectations and excitement going through the roof, I had one request of herb gathering so I could do something while waiting until the moon shows up. After overdoing the request because my mind was gathering herbs while thinking about the subjugation request, so I grabbed more than the requester wanted, but he didn't complain about it. He gave me the complete pay and I walked off towards my house.

I devoured my dinner which startled my parents and ran towards my bed and threw myself into it. But I was too excited to sleep, so I began fletching and making some stone tipped arrows. After the moon was in the middle of the sky, I slept like a rock.

I made around a hundred stone tipped arrows and woke up before the sun showed itself. I sneaked my way out of the house because my parents were sleeping and went to the guild house.

It seems like the guild was about to open, so I helped them because I didn't have anything to do until the meeting time.

After the lady called me over and told me carriage that I needed to get on.

After I got on the carriage, I practically jumped while sitting in the carriage out of excitement, making the carriage shake.

I calmed down after waiting until the sun rose and nobody got on the carriage. At first I was afraid that I got into the wrong carriage and that I would get some expert adventurer request carriage. But the guild master calmed me down because he was worried about me.

Apparently the village elder gave the group request to multiple nearby villages and that my teammates would come from another carriage. After a light scold from the Ghuil because I shouldn't be that excited in combat or I would be killed.

After Ghuil got out of the carriage, the carriage began to move with only me inside of it. I was pretty sad that I didn't get to meet my party members right away, but the excitement from finally doing a decent request kept me away from the boredom of the long ride until the village.

The ride was short even though the carriage horses were walking steadily. After finally getting to the village that gave the request, I get out of the carriage and walk towards the village elder's house after asking around where the house was.

Finally after timidly entering the house, the old man gave me his warm greetings and urged me to sit in his living room. He gave me a cup of tea and left me after saying that I was the first one to arrive and that four members were still coming.

I expected as such, since this village and mine were practically one because of the short distance between them.

After I slept there until the sun was in the middle of the sky, a lady woke me up and called me outside. I felt embarrassed because it was my first request and I slept in the requester's house.

After awkwardly giving excuses for my behavior to the lady we arrived in to the stables.

There was the village elder and four more armored looking people.

The first noticeable person was a normal human with a great sword as his weapon and basic leather armor. Why was he the most noticeable? Because of his uncommon hair color, green a common hair color between elves, even though he had no noticeable elven features in his face or body.

The second was lady that almost made me sleep on the spot. She had a calm expression with no redeeming features on her or her body which was complete normal human. She didn't have a weapon, that why I noticed her second. But I won't judge her since priests and mages were famous for using accessories instead of a large staff which most of the time, would get in their way when they needed to run away. And as armor she had a simple white dress.

The third person looked like an adult but his air was one of a childish. His weapon was a long bronze sword and a wood shield, with the same basic leather armor as mine, the first person and the last person.

Which kind of was a comrade in weapons, a half-cat beast, and her weapon was a white wood short bow with a quiver made of brown leather, while mine was an iron long bow while I had some spare bronze knifes in my waist.

Everyone except the lady that showed me the way look at my direction. My assumed to be party members looked back at the elder and the elder explained about the request in more detail with enthusiasm. While I was too excited to listen to the elder's complains about the problem, I just got the location of the goblins in my head and waited until the elder stopped angrily complaining about how they have to buy another storage room and bargain with the merchants for more supplies and so on.

Finally, the previous lady came back to the stable and asked to us to follow her while the old man kept complaining to himself still. We left him behind while some of us sighed and followed the lady outside the village.

She pointed the direction of the goblins went and walked back into the village.

We looked at ourselves and began to walk towards the designed direction until I suggested setting up camp and introducing ourselves first, and then doing the rest tomorrow.

Everyone agreed and after walking until the sun began to hide and began setting a simple camp for us.

After the introduction, we began to small talk until one of us got tired and went to sleep.

The human with the green hair was Weilo, he was a swordsman of level 18, and the boring girl was Sabia, a healer of level 21. The half-beast girl was an archer of level 12 and her name was Yula and finally there was the adult of the group, he was a tank of level 28.

When I said with a embarrassed voice that I was a no class, level 5 girl which got trained by my village's guild master, the boy gave a concerned look while scratching the back of his head while the girl gave a surprised look and the "adult" of the group laughed his ass off while I sat there in the grass with embarrassment through the roof. But the only one who stopped the "adult" of the group from laughing himself to death was the half-beast girl, Yula.

I and she became practically best friends after that and we hit off pretty well. We both had bows and almost identical strategies to kill enemies. While she got close and personal, I sniped while watching for monsters that were trying to get close with my daggers.

After a while we had to see who was going to share a tent since Weilo forgot his tent at the village. I and Yula decided to sleep in the same tent since we became friends like the second we knew our names.

I slept after talking with low voices with Yula until she literally fainted in the middle of the conversation which at first I almost screamed of laughter. I calmed myself down and went to sleep while thinking about when the sun is going to rise.

How naïve I was…

…


	29. S Chapter 2

(Long one, hope you guys like it) [Next chapters are not recommended to weak stomachs (I think)] (I will release these chapters earlier because i felt like it)

...

When I woke up from Yula shaking me, I found myself in a strange place. I wasn't in the tent anymore, and the smell of the forest wasn't there anymore. Only the strange stench of feces, pee and blood in the air, I looked around the room and found myself in a jail cell. After I confirmed the place I was in, I began to pay attention to Yula who was calling my name over and over.

When I looked at her, she was stark naked, with only her tail covering one private spot, but leaving her breasts to the scenery.

-Sahria, is everything okay?!

If I couldn't tell her fear in her voice, i would be called an idiot. I answered her in a confused voice while continuing to look around.

-Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?

I was stark naked too but I didn't care since it looked like it was only me and her in the jail cell. With my back against the cold wall I looked at the iron bars to my right, but something caught my attention. A Hunting flower spike in my back, I pull the spike out of my flesh and stare at the spike.

How did I know what monster was the spike from? Because I heard from the stories from my father. A flower that would wait with only its spike tangled between trees like tripwire which any contact with the spikes induced some effect depending of the flower taste. From an incurable poison to the rarest of them all, paralyzing poison.

My father told me that adventurers used the sleeping effect which was the easiest to gather from the flower because the spikes were easy to see on the ground because of its color, purple. The sleeping effect was the average effect picked between the flowers, so the flower was famous for it.

The flower normally makes an unlucky monster sleep almost immediately, and then the flower would then pull its head from the tree roots and then eat the monster. Even though the monster doesn't need to eat because it was a plant type, which normally would take at least seven sets of suns and moons without eating or using its special skill which feed upon the sunlight, it would not die.

-What's that?

-Huh?

My attention got back to Yula who watched me stare the spike. I got startled because I was gathering my memories about the purple spike. I looked at her and began to tell her in a tired voice since it looked like I was sleeping for days.

-it's a spike used to make monsters sleep. Did you have one in you too?

-Yeah, but when the guard saw me wake up, he opened the cell and pulled the spike while I was feeling a little doozy from the effect.

I slowly got up and questioned Yula again.

-Say, what happened? I remember that we were in the camp and… you fainted while we were talking to each other.

I looked at Yula's face and I swear I could see a vein on her head. She began to explain with an angry tone of voice.

-Yeah, and you laughed yourself while I was fainting. Are you actually dumb to think anything after I, oh, I don't know, **FAINTED WHILE TALKING!**

While massaging my ears from the sudden scream, I tried to defend myself from the angry Yula.

-Look, you don't need to scream. I just thought you were pretty tired because we talked until the mo-

- **Is that commotion that I hear?! I like to hear when prisoners don't behave themselves!**

We both stared the iron bars until a tall man appeared from the left side of the cell on the other side.

I didn't know what to say about that human. It was almost an orc in human form, because his muscles made him look like an orc, but the color of his skin and face features were of a human.

The rough voice of the man echoed through the cell and beyond. The man had pure lust on his face while looking at me and Yula covering our private parts.

-Look what we have here…. You two look delicious.

-Disgusting, I bet you would even follow the goblins behavior if you had a daughter if you think we are anything but children in a cage.

Yula said that in a disgusted tone of voice while going the opposite way of the iron bars into the dark part of the cell so the man wouldn't see our bodies very well, of course, I followed her into the back part of the cell while the disgusting man kept talking.

-I don't like marriage. Because it binds me from tasting other woman's like you, young lady. Why don't you come close to the cell and maybe we could have a good time?

I got annoyed by the man's behavior and questioned him in an irritated voice while Yula showed a gesture with her hand that I didn't know about.

-Where are we?!

-I don't answer questions coming from a slave.

Slave?! No…

-Slavery?! But we are not from the enemy territory! We are allies human!

The man showed an amused expression while I questioned him in a scared voice. I could feel the lust in his voice while he talked.

-Sure we are monster. Say why don't we-

-Stop it man, I heard your voice from upstairs. If the boss hears you messing with the slaves, he will have your head.

When the man said something rude and continued to talk with more lust on his voice, a calm but lazy voice came from the way the rude man came from.

The man clicked his tongue and went back from where the voice came from and we began to hear the voice that stopped the rude man coming closer while talking to us.

-Look young ladies. Soon you will be given something to wear so you can work. Just wait for a bit, because soon we will bathe the slaves.

Yula began to talk with the man who was yet to appear from the shadows in an irritated voice.

-Explain this! We are adventurers! We are not from the-

But the explanation wasn't needed. Because as soon we saw the appearance of the man, we knew where we the place this prison was.

From the lantern that the man was holding, we could finally see the true appearance of the man. If one would ignore certain aspects of the man, you could even say that he was a human, but these aspects was of a pair of black horns and black scales that covered his hands and parts of his face.

In other words, the man who was standing outside the cell was a demon. A being made of complete magic and cursed to stand against any other race that the god of the sun created, together with the orcs, lizardmans and spirit tribes, they are in complete war with us, humans, elves and dwarfs.

-Explain what young lady? Adventurers from the enemy territory have no name here.

-…

The calm demon made a gesture like he didn't care about us. And with the gesture, he put the lantern next to his legs, confirming even more that he was a demon, since he had only a short pants covering human private part while the rest of his legs were jet black, they almost looked like made of rocks and iron.

-Sorry young ladies. The human was a long time prisoner, since he stopped some escaping prisoners. the boss began to trust him, so now I work with him. This made my job even more disgusting than it already is.

While having a terrified tone of voice, I questioned the man.

-You are…

And he answered me in a calm voice but the lazy part of his began to make me think he was going to lay down there and sleep.

-A demon, yes. Welcome to the Demon territory. I would give you the name of the country, but I just don't feel like it and my boss says that if we answer any questions coming from the slave we would lose our jobs.

-…

I and Yula stayed in silence while we stared into each other. The man continued to talk while leaving us behind.

-Anyway ladies, I must continue my job and guard the place, if I hear any screams or any fighting, we will punish you with lashes or no food for the day. So, please don't make this job more disgusting th…

We both sat down next to each other in silence while the sadness and despair settled in our minds.

We both knew what happened. It was a bait request, a request that was set to be made to the guild. How did they do that? Someone claimed to see a goblin steal from the storage to the elder. The elder made the request to the guild and they started to camp in the forest while waiting for adventurers to come "rescue" the village.

But why would anyone beside the enemy would want to enslave us? Well, the connection between the enemies is famous between the slave masters. Because slavery was finally prohibited if the slave is from an allied race, the slave masters began to make less money from war prisoners, because criminals who's crimes were above stealing pieces of bread were executed, they made even less money. The demons is a pride filled race because of its king, and the orcs were a war made race, so when any of the demons lost, they would scream "I'm sorry my king! I failed you!" and killed themselves if possible. And orcs killed themselves if they were made unable to fight anymore with a skill called "Enragement" which made them have heart attacks after the skill was no longer in effect, and finally the spirit race would simply vanish after being killed, so it was impossible to take them as war prisoners.

Because of this, slave masters began to get connections to slave masters from the enemy territory. They would sell or trade slaves for money or slaves from their territory. Besides the elven king, the kings would automatically buy all slaves to do services for the country. So if you were a soldier you at least once see a Succubus or a Lizardman/woman working on walls for a village.

How do I know this? Well, every man and capable woman was sent to war and if they didn't want to continue after surviving the duty a king gave them, they would be sent home with a payment from their kings. My father was one of the soldiers that went to war, that's why he knew so much about adventurers and monsters, because he interacted with ex-adventurers almost every day in his career.

The histories that I kept hearing from my father and the elder were always useful. But I didn't want to confirm my situation using one of the grimmest stories they told me.

The history about the slave master and the war is given to every child in villages, because those stories made children to not become slave masters and only serve their king. Even my father while having a dark expression in his face, tried to gloss over the part where he mentioned he was a soldier of the elven king. Because that was the reason he came to the human territory and practices of wood crafting arts.

-Sahria…, you know what this means right…? If you don't, please don't make me explain to you...

I heard Yula talk with me with a depressed tone, a tone that indicated that she was almost crying.

I only turned around and hugged her back. We both began to cry in silence.

…

 **-Wake up you fucking pieces of shit! It's time for the bath!**

We were woken up by a scream coming from the other side of the iron bars. Me and Yula get up and watch the iron bars. Various types of people began to pass through our prison cell from the right side to left side, all of them had chains to their hands, but all of the ranged only from dwarves to humans. None of them look at our direction, only looked at their chains.

As it seems, they had at least nineteen slaves, all of them seemed to be used to this. This means that this slave master is going for a long time.

When the silence began to settle in, the calm demon came to our prison cell and began to open it.

I immediately thought of stabbing the demon with the sleeping dart, but Yula stopped me. She began to whisper to me in a serious voice.

 _-Not now Sahria, there is still the strong human and probably the boss after this one._

I nod and hide the dark by holding it carefully so the dart doesn't make me sleep and the demon couldn't see it.

The demon walks up to us two and throws a set of folded rags.

We dress the rags and begin to walk towards the demon while looking at him. When we stop, he makes a gesture to give something and begins to talk in a calm voice.

-You didn't expect me to not hear your whispering when you were literally three steps from me, right?

I gulp my frustration and give the demon the sleeping dart.

-Good, I have something to make that human's reputation go down by a lot. Thanks girls. I might give you extra soup today.

The demon puts the dart in his shorts pocket and pulls out a set of chains from his back. He begins to lazy talk with us.

-Now, make my job easier and your day go without the extra pain. Coup your hands and raise them to the air, any movements and I knock you out… okay?

We both nod and obey the demands and the demon chains us both and crouches down. He begins to whisper with a happy tone.

 _-It's your lucky day girls, because the demon king is probably coming today to this slave master._

I look the demon and speak to him in an angry voice.

-We know who's coming to make us soldiers. We do it in our country too.

The demon clicks his tongue while shaking his head in denial. He continues to whisper.

 _-I guess your king made secrets about what we do with war slaves. Whatever, soon the explanation won't be needed._

The demon stands up and makes a silence gesture to us. He then urges us to follow him outside the prison cell.

When we get out of the cell, the stench of blood and feces get stronger. But the man doesn't seem to be fazed by the smell.

With Yula behind me, we walk behind the demon and pass by prison cells like ours, but some of them have blood or feces in the corners. But some, unlike normally prisons cells are. There was one which didn't have any torches near it. And in it, you could hear water dripping but the water didn't hit the floor.

We finally reach the end of the corridor and the demon man turns around to us. And begins to talk without his laziness in his voice but with a voice where you would mistake him for a war commander.

-Here are the rules. Number one: No questions or give rude responses to your lookout. Number two: No screaming or loud talking between anyone, even lookouts will be given the punishment if they break this rule. Number three: No fighting, or arguing between slaves, if you don't like the person beside you, then walk away. Number four: All tools given to you need to be deposited in the mine cart that the tool was obtained from. Number five: No romance between slaves, we don't take responsibility for any pregnant women. Number six: After eating, the utensils need to be put inside the bowl and put outside the cell, any missing utensil will be noted and the rule breaker will be punished. And finally, Number seven: Eat and take bathes regularly, we won't let you die of starvation and we don't want you smelling like shit. If this rule is broken, lookouts might be given orders to force feed you and bath you with a sponge made of rose spikes. Understood?

We both nod, but the Demon looks away into the corridor to his left. The demon looks back at us and begins to take out a whip from his waist. We understand this action and talk in voice full of fear while trying to not scream.

-We understand.

The demon puts back the whip in his waist. And pulls out a paper from his other pocket, he puts in front of him and continues to talk in his serious voice.

-Okay, here is somethings you can do, if you don't want to do something for that day then notify the lookout in advance, but that only counts to eating and baths, if you can only skip the work of the day if you earn an obedience ticket from the lookout. They are earning by following the orders of lookouts and not breaking any rules without any whining for one set of suns. The punishment for breaking rules is whip slashes in a number depending which rule was broken. Understood?

-We understand.

The demon looks again to his left and gives a sigh. He puts the paper back into his pockets and opens the trapdoor above him. He snaps his fingers and a small stair made of mana appears below it. The demon gives us space to climb the small stairs. We climb the stairs and the sunlight coming from the windows of the room almost blinds us because we were in a poorly lit location.

When we climb, the demon climbs behind us and closes the trapdoor. We look in front of us and a swamp Lizardman is writing something in a paper while having two piles of papers beside him. The demon walks up to the table were the Lizardman is writing on and grabs a paper that the Lizardman pulls out of the pile from his right. Without a word, the demon walks to a door made of iron and opens it with a key. He urges us to leave the room into what seems to be a stone mine.

We leave the room and the demon closes the door with a key. We stop beside a common female orc sitting with her back facing the stone room while she was looking the tunnels where the slaves were probably working. The female orc looks at us for a little bit, but her attention gets back to the tunnels.

The demon stops in front of us and begins to read the paper the Lizardman gave him. After reading it through, the demon continues to speak in his calm voice but the lazy part was nowhere to find yet.

-I will be your lookout and we will be going into the second tunnel. You two will help handle the buckets with stones after they are filled okay?

We nod and this time, he doesn't pull the whip from his waist. He continues to talk while looking at the paper.

-The buckets are to be handled after eight sets of buckets are filled. So please, behave.

-You girls are so lucky to have Sitmura as your lookout. If it were me, I would already gobbled you up by now.

The female orc who was silent until now, without looking at us, said that in a teasing voice.

The demon who she called Sitmura let a small sigh and urged us to go down the ladder that he dropped into the tunnel. While we go down the ladder into the dark tunnel, Sitmura talked to the female orc with a strange language. After we fully descended the tunnel, he followed behind us. He snaps his fingers and the lantern begins to float beside him. He closes the tunnel with the trapdoor and begins to descend the ladder.

I turn around while Yula looks the descending demon. Behind us were two people, a woman elf and a male dwarf, they were sitting with their legs crossed while looking at Sitmura. I hear Sitmura finally finishing descending the ladder and turning around to us.

He begins to talk in his calm and lazy tone again, I don't know why, but that gave me a little bit of peace in my mind.

-Looks like I'm responsible for you guys, so please keep it down and of course, no fighting okay?

-Yeah, sure.

-Okay.

The dwarf and the woman answer Sitmura like they are talking to a friend. Me and Yula nod to him and he begins to count us. After he finishes counting us, he scratches his head while talking to the dwarf.

-Who's the last person?

-It's the Tiger tribe man. As usual, as soon he saw you, he gave a relived sigh and went to work earlier.

-I see. Can you call him for me? I have a good notice to you guys.

The dwarf nods and walks to the left tunnel. The woman gets up and crouches near us and begins to question him in an angry voice.

-They are taking children again? These guys are really the worst.

Sitmura answers her in an irritated tone of voice.

-Whatever gives money is good for them. And apparently, these two are adventurers.

The woman looks at us with a concern in her eyes. She begins to question us with a worried voice.

-What got you two here?

Yula didn't want to answer the woman since she was still sad from the shock. I answered the woman in a careful way, I didn't think why be so careful at the time, but I just did it.

-We were in a group request. But to our surprise it was a bait request.

The woman begins to pet Yula's hair while speaking in a soft way.

-Poor kids, it's going to be rough now. But if you two have to be strong now, I know that you two can live through this.

-Yeah kids, just be strong for some suns okay? The pain won't last long.

Yula began to hug the woman while crying. The woman just kept caressing her head, seeing this, I did this too. I don't know why, but this woman gave a motherly feel, so it made me and Yula think of her as our mother.

After a bit of crying, we separated from the woman and a half beast tiger man was behind her with the dwarf beside him.

After we gave signals that we were okay, the dwarf questioned Sitmura with a serious tone of voice.

-So what is the good news Sitmura?

Sitmura made a pose of being proud of his actions and began to explain the good news.

…


	30. S Chapter 3

...

I felt happiness when Sitmura said that the Demon King is against slavery too, but he is even stricter with it. He hunts down slave masters because having another race working for them is like saying to themselves "We can't do this, so I am going to obligate people from the enemy races to do this for me". I heard that the demon race was a prideful race, but not to this extent.

Although I felt happiness on the first's suns and waited with patience for the Demon king to rescue us, the happiness ceased, it's been at least two sets of sun and no sign of "the so talked about Demon King". I and Yula worked in the mines with expectation that someone was going to rescue us one sun. But it soon died.

I was given some gloves to use to work better, since they saw that I had problems to hold anything with my bear arms. They asked how I held anything without the trouble like I had now. I didn't want to be punished, so I said that I use a Custom made glove so I could hold things like my claws where fingers, after I gave them the instructions on how to make it, they made a pair for me, but it was the worst quality I ever seen a pair of gloves be made with.

It was made with the same cloth that we wore, so while I could do the jobs they gave me better, it didn't protect my hands from getting hurt from the pickaxes wood splinters and buckets iron frames.

It seems that a lookout is changed for a set of people, so the lookout changed, but the people didn't. So I worked beneath all lookouts that could be. From the orc woman who was watching the tunnels to the human for some time. That is the thing, it seems that the human is not THAT well trusted, so whenever he would lookout for a set of people with women in them, he only would work for one set of bucket and a lookout would change places with him.

But this doesn't matter right now. What matters is how Yula is feeling, although I was used to this type of hard work and got used to it fast. Yula seemed to lose life from her eyes each time she woke up. She won't even talk with me anymore or with anyone to be exact.

-Get in the cell.

The Lizardman gave orders to us and we obeyed. I never got to know the names of the lookouts. It seems that Sitmura's name was the only name that escaped that orc woman mouth. It seems that she got punished because of it, because on her lookouts, she had this angry tone of voice all the time.

Soon after locking all the cells, the Lizardman left us behind.

I looked behind me and found Yula in the corner in a position that she wanted to hide in an open space. I sat beside her and hugged my legs and began to try to sleep. But her voice woke me up from the near rest.

-I'm sorry…

-?

I looked at her and she continued to look at the iron bars, like she wasn't talking to me. She didn't talk anything more, so I just slept while hugging her.

…

This time I'm not leaving this be with Sitmura. He got us as lookout again, so I could finally ask him if rescue was really coming.

-Sitmura.

-Hm…?

Sitmura was in his usual clothes while sitting a wooden chair that he got from upstairs. We were waiting for the three adults to come with the buckets full of stone.

He looked at me with a worried look on his face while chewing on his scales of his fingers.

-I don't want to be rude... But is rescue really coming?

He stopped chewing his scales and gave a deep sigh and began to answer me with an understanding tone of voice while looking the tunnel opening on top of him.

-I know, I know, it's taking too long. I tried to talk with them, but I couldn't for some reason.

I gave a sigh and looked to Yula who was hugging her legs in the other corner of the tunnel. I looked at the ground in depression until I felt Sitmura's hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with a proud look in his face and I nodded to him.

We continued the suns like that.

…

Seven sets of suns later. I didn't have hope for rescue anymore and Sitmura only asked for our forgiveness for giving us false hope.

I can't even comment on Yula's situation, I can't do anything because I don't know her life before we came to this. So I'm without being able to do anything.

So, I just work, sleep and eat. Work, sleep and eat. …

…

How many suns have passed? Some days I question if I even slept. Because I live in the worst possible condition, I can only say that this is just survival. This is not a life.

One time, we finally didn't work right away. We were instructed to wait for the slave master to come with more slaves.

I already feel bad for whoever is joining us in this day-to-day survival. We are standing in front of the tunnels with the chains that never left us ever since day one, but these chains had more chains to them, one that connected all of the chains of the other slaves. So I'm even more imprisoned with the other slaves.

We begin to hear the usual rule system that they reinforce every set of suns on the other side of the door to the mine.

While we wait for the new guys to accept the rules, no words are exchanged between the slaves, no exchange of glances, nothing. Just quiet breaths of air…

-…!

We begin to hear some type of commotion behind the door, but with a quick whip slash, the silence beyond the door settles in again. Soon enough, the new guys appear. Five of them are looking at the one in the front, who is agonizing over the whip slash.

A woman dwarf, a half-dog man, a half-pig woman, a wood elf and a human enter the mine with chains on their hands. They stop in a line in front of us. Some react with concerned expressions to the woman between glances at us and some react with terrified expression to the kids, but no reaction to the mans.

The slave master enters the room after closing the door behind him. He's a flame orc, from a orc you usually expect that he will be only muscles. But apparently he's a noble orc, so most of his giant size comes from fat but no muscles. While wearing high-quality clothes he looks at us. After looking at us, he points at me, Yula and the nice elf lady and exchanges some words with Sitmura in a strange language.

Sitmura nods at the disgusting orc and begins to unchain us three while having a pained expression, I can't understand what's going on, but if this means that I'm getting out of here then I don't care.

The disgusting orc picks up a chain that the orc woman fetched for him. He chains us three together in a line, but the way he did makes that the chains grind against the middle of our legs, making it difficult to walk and painful for our private parts.

The Lizardman tries to exchange some words with the orc, but with a quick response from the orc, the Lizardman pulls out.

He covers us with a disgusting piece of leather and made us wear them like hoods. The stench is of old leather, like the leather was put somewhere and forgotten. But one part of the smell was that of different people.

We began to walk out of the mine. Unfortunately, the hood was badly put on purpose, so I couldn't see where we were going. We stop and I hear horses and my feet touch grass that almost dig into my feet. Our chains is pulled forward making the chains grind against my legs and Yula's legs because the last of the line is the elf woman, who is taller than us.

Soon enough we begin to walk in the grass that begins to cut my feet. But soon enough, the road turns into a stone one and my feet get comfortable with the familiar type of path beneath it.

We walk… Walk… Walk…. Finally we stop, but I don't know if we arrived. Because I hear the orc sleeping somewhere, we began to sit down on the road and try to rest. For some reason, I didn't feel my body sleeping, just my mind.

…

I begin to feel the sun's warmth against my skin and I hear the loud growls of the orc waking up.

And so we continue to walk like the other sun. No rest… just walking… walking… walking…

Walking…

No rest…

…

Finally, after three suns it appears that we arrived at the destination. The orc gets near us and removes the chains from beneath of our legs and calls someone.

-Ark! Come here this instant and come welcome your new helpers!

We hear someone getting near us and the orc leaves us behind. A human lady uncovers us and begins to talk in a concerned voice with anger behind it.

-Are you young ladies okay?

I answer her with a tired voice.

-Besides starving and the dirty clothes. Yeah, I think we are okay.

The woman nods and unchains us with a key she picked up from the ground.

While she's unchaining us, I look around.

We are in a cave with a mansion ahead of us. Behind us there is a road that leads to somewhere, but the road is covered in by the cave walls. It's like we are in a dungeon with the house being the end of it.

I hear the young lady talking to me with no hope in her voice.

-There's no hope of leaving here. If you go back the way you came from, you will find out that the road is a labyrinth too. We found out the hard way.

I gulp down my courage to go and try to escape and face the woman. She begins to caress my hair while talking to me in a gentle voice.

-You said that you are starving right? Let me give you some food, bath and your uniforms.

I nod and hold the gentle woman hand. While we walk towards what seems to be the back entrance of the mansion, I notice that she is wearing a maid uniform and that in the back of her neck there is a mark made of heated iron.

We enter a small house and she gives us sponges and some buckets of water. We take our baths and exit the small house. She gives us some kind of cloth to dry ourselves with and a maid uniform for us to dress.

After we put the uniforms, we enter a back entrance of the mansion and enter some kind of kitchen. There, she begins to prepare some kind of soup with meat.

The kitchen is a common one but completely made of stone with a table in the middle of it.

While she is cooking some kind of soup, she begins to exchange words with me, but I just answer them unwillingly while looking at the wood table where we sat while waiting for the woman to finish cooking whatever kind of soup.

-So, what were you three before this happened?

-Yula and I were adventurers who got a bait request.

-And the elf lady?

The gentle woman got shaken up when a question was directed at her suddenly. She answers her in a nervous way.

-I'm sorry it's been so long that I can't really remember.

-Hm…

The lady finished her soup in silence. She then places bowls with the soups in front of us and with a forced gentle smile she talked while her voice feigned happiness.

-Call me Ark, we are co-workers here unfortunately. The half-bird lady is Sala, she works in cleaning the house while I work the rest and… I hope you don't get to know our third worker here.

She turned around when she said that last part. Soon enough, after eating the meat soup, we were assigned our tasks that included around cleaning, stock checking and making food for the orc. When Ark gave me my assignment, she gave me the gloves that the slave master made for me to work… I guess he knew about my arms.

…

Two sets of suns pass and as how I know that is because the orc has some kind of artifact that tells when the sun is up and when the moon is up.

On this day, the orc demanded something from Ark through a crystal. She walked upstairs into the second floor of the mansion with me and with a plate of fruits and tea in my hands. I followed her into a double door room where she began to speak in a loud voice.

-Sir, I'm here with your dinner!

The loud voice of the orc could be heard even from downstairs.

-Enter!

(Author: if you are eating and can imagine whatever you read. Please, stop and take a deep breath.)

Ark turns around to me and picks up the plate and while whispering in a disgusted voice.

 _-Leave this to me, you are not ready for this yet okay? Now, go downstairs and help the others with the cleaning of the kitchen._

She didn't even wait for me to say anything, she just opened the door and entered, but while she was closing from the inside. I saw it, I saw it, I saw it…

NO… NO. NO. NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SAW! I DIDN'T SEE THAT!

I walked fast to downstairs and after I gave a full run to the backdoor. I crouched down on the stone floor outside the mansion and began vomiting.

What I saw…

A woman in a state that calling her status "disgusting" or "deplorable" was being soft on the situation.

A naked human woman in the corner of the room laying down in feces and piss while her eyes begged for death, I couldn't even tell if she was alive anymore.

I know what he's going to do now. He is going to pick one of us. That woman was dead, no matter how you put it.

I'm sorry elf lady. But please be the one he picks, or any of the others beside me and Yula. Please, I beg anything that I could call god. Please…

I almost passed out just from remembering.

While I was gasping for air, Ark began caressing my back. She looked with a serious expression at me, and with a disgusted tone of voice, she said words that I didn't want to hear, but at least it wasn't the ones that I expected to hear.

-I need your help to clean… that… up. Since you already saw it, I can't protect you from what happens in that room. But I need you to help me, I can't carry her alone, my heart makes it heavier than it should.

-…

While looking at the puddle of the soup that I just ate mixed with some blood, I steeled my stomach as much as I could. I stood up while wobbling and looked at her with a serious expression and with a disgusted voice I responded her.

-Okay…

After drinking a bit of water, Ark gathered buckets of water and cloths together with an empty bucket. I helped her to carry the buckets of water upstairs. When we got near the double doors the orc opened them while fastening his belt without having a shirt on.

He looks at Ark with a serious expression and talked in a serious voice.

-I don't want to see a sign of stains there anymore. The smell even started to affect me.

Ark and I bow to him while still holding the buckets. The orc passes through us while humming a song as he said dreadful words.

-I will pick one of the girls now. Fix the bed so it will be really comfortable for her. I don't want to…

My arms gave out when he said that and I dropped the buckets on the ground. When I was about to tackle the disgusting orc, Ark put her hands in front of my mouth and held my arms in place.

-Hm…?

The orc looked back when the bucket hit the floor and looked at us with an angry expression. While Ark was having trouble holding me, she made an excuse to the orc with a serious voice while bowing, making me bow too.

-Sorry sir, it's just that Sahria has a weak stomach and I know that she won't make it outside, so I need to hold her like this so she gulps down the vomit… please understand.

-… You humans are strange. Whatever, just don't vomit in the mansion or you will give yourself more work.

The orc continues his way towards the stairs, leaving us behind.

Ark began to hold me with even more strength but her head was touching mine, and I felt tears streaming down my hair while she spoke with a depressed tone.

-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please forgive me. I could only save one of you. It was you or your friend. Please understand, you still cling to life, she's was about to give in when you two came to this prison. So please… stop struggling, and for-forgive me…

-…

-Hic…

I stopped struggling and hugged her instead. We both cried for the moment. But Ark separated from me while still crying and hiccuping, she started speaking in a depressed state.

-We can't stay here and cry forever, we need to go. While I still have the courage to help her.

We both entered the room, in the middle of the high quality wood made room, was practically a bed made for a king and a queen, but what was in the corner made the room disgusting. No matter how much high quality furniture that was in the room, the room didn't look beautiful because of what he made.

Ark approaches the woman who had a death wish in her eyes. I didn't want to approach the corner yet because I was trying to accept that scene in my stomach.

Ark crouched down near the stark naked woman and took her hand. With a depressed tone she spoke.

-I'm sorry my sister, if I only knew how to save you from this, you wouldn't be in this state.

-…

Ark pushed the woman's hands to her shoulders and hugged the stark naked woman. Ark pulled a kitchen knife out of the uniform's pocket. While approaching the knife near the woman's heart she only spoke in hiccups.

-I'm really so-Hicc-Sorry sister… It'-Hicc-s my fault, but the –Hic- pain will soon end. Sleep well.

The woman's flesh didn't have any resistance against the knife sharp edge, and soon the entire knife entered the woman's heart, making the heart stop.

Ark dropped the knife in the middle of the feces near the woman's body and hugged the woman with care.

-I'm really sorry Aola…

After we urged Ark, we buried the body and cleaned the place before the moon showed itself in the sky. When we finished it, the orc just made my despair even worse.

Why did he choose her?!...

…


	31. The old life dream Ch:1

**(All of these names are made up, if any names written here are real then please know that this is a work of fiction, i made them all up on my own. It's really hard to not get someone involved when making up names.)**

…

I suddenly wake up in a shitty apartment room, a familiar shitty apartment room. I'm back to my original world, the world where I killed contractors and looked forward to my next fight.

But... for some reason, I don't feel like I can't control my body. While I did motions that I didn't want my body to do, I knew that I was in a dream.

Why? Why am I having this strange dream? My memory is an impeccable one because Furiae's soul would enhance my soul, giving me super strength, immense agility, all the knowledge about the worlds of the souls and finally the best memory there is so I could remember any mistake that I did on that contract, so I could learn and get better at doing it. So this dream is a useless one.

I get-... My body gets up from the shitty apartment bed and begins to stretch. I begin my daily routine like a normal human, like I didn't have any contact with Furiae. Like the fights for my life never happened, the very reason my body felt like shit.

While my body is having a bath, I didn't feel the scalding water temperature hitting my flesh. I felt… nothing. It was like I was spectating myself from inside.

The usual day goes by, I exit the shit hole that nobody would call apartment, and walk down the street towards a convenience store that I worked part-time.

While my co-worker had a crush on me, I couldn't have sex, even if I wanted, even if my body almost killed me to do something sexual. I couldn't, because at the time I expected that everything around me would die someday, like the next day was going to be the last. So, I never tried to get closer to people, nor tried to have contact with any other human if i can't evade it.

It was the boring part of my life. The boring part that I had to live with every day so I couldn't get my heart even broken than it already is.

My body looks at the date in a calendar the store has, and I confirm what time this memory is and what's about to happen.

This is going to be my eighth job contract, the target's name was Sully Eagle, a teenager like me, while he was 16 years old, I was about to leave to the young adult world. That's right, around 18~20, I don't remember myself, I just knew that the next day was my birthday.

The fucker is going to rape a girl he had a crush on, she rejected him and the soul called Pothos would take over his soul after he killed the girl because he didn't want to kill her, just love her.

Despair and sadness, that would fill his heart in a matter of seconds as the time passed when he stared the body of his loved one, meanwhile, Pothos would slowly take over his body and take his soul and make his body his property.

The day passed like normal, that is, until 15:32, where Furiae would give me the contract. In this time, I stopped talking to Furiae, it was all about business. I never imagined that i would miss her... I wish I talked with her more now.

The time came and I was taking the trash to the backdoor of the store, my part-time job finished at 15:30. The boss just made me take out the trash while the other co-workers were about to arrive.

They pay was average, just good enough for me to stay in that shitty room and buy some junk food so I could survive through the day.

The moment I drop the trash in the trash bin, I left the store in hurry. The co-workers try to exchange words with me, but I ignore them like I didn't hear anything.

It was a two hours walk, from the store to the school where the takeover would happen.

I arrive just in time when the boy was raping the girl. I let him finish it, because I foolishly had hope that he would simply stop and think about what he's doing.

But it didn't stop. While the woman was raped, she didn't give any major reactions other than a growl like a zombie, where he would respond "Yes! I love you too my dear!" or whatever he thought she said to him.

But unfortunately, Sully had a kitchen knife in his hand. He was scared of the girl reaction, when Pothos would finish his part of the contract, the woman was going to be free of the hypnosis.

I was hiding behind the school's backyard wall. It would scare anyone to know that behind me, a rape was happening and soon enough a murder.

The school's backyard was the only place where the sun wouldn't give light by this time, together with Pothos barrier, it was practically impossible to a human pass by here. Since he somehow got his hand in a barrier crystal, which the effect was to disperse any humans from thinking/talk about this place, much less walk towards here.

Finally, the rape came to an end, and you would hear Sully's moans of ecstasy while dropping the girl on the ground since she was in hypnosis and couldn't stand by herself.

I jumped the wall and sat on it. And from there, I spoke with Sully with a serious voice while having a disgusted expression. But he couldn't see my face because the hood that Furiae made for me would hide my face by using some kind of magic.

-Making a contract with a soul just for a rape? Not really worth it in my opinion.

Sully gets scared from my sudden warning and drops the knife into the ground, next to the girl, and runs into the wall of the school with his back. He points to me with a hand that trembled with his body.

-Who is it?!

I jumped down and crouched down to the lady who was knocked out from the hypnosis effect. While I talked with Sully, I checked if she was still alive, because usually if a spell is used in a normal human either the human's body breaks and disappears or the soul is claimed after the spell ends.

She was luckily alive only for now. While my body looked at Sully with a teasing smile, I kept looking at that knife that was next to the lady.

I began to talk with Sully in a serious voice while facing him.

-I'm the agent of vengeance, call me whatever way you heard from Pothos. For now, I'm here to warn about what you did. Walk away human, and remember the mistake that you did and accept the sin. Souls are something that is not to be messed with.

Sully responded me with a scared tone.

-Then give her back to me…

My body clicked his tongue while standing up. I continued to warn the teenager with a serious voice, but I didn't really care if he walked away or attacked me. I needed to kill him, that was the price for making contract with a soul, especially if you couldn't make a stable connection with the soul.

-Look, if you just leave this lady alone, you can just walk away unha-

Just when I was about to finish, Pothos took over Sully's body for that moment. The kid in inhuman speed, charged at me without life in his eyes.

I back flipped and drew my halberd. The halberd that I wanted to hold beyond this dream, that halberd was practically a lover to me.

The halberd in itself could be called whatever it may be, as it didn't have a name.

It had four forms without counting the main transformation. It could transform into a spear, an axe, a great sword, and my second favorite form behind the main form, a cape. The cape by itself was made of daggers in it's holsters while the daggers could connect with another dagger and transform into a long sword.

But sadly, like every good weapon, it had a con. And that was the way you would hold the weapon. You couldn't hold the weapon normally. You needed to hold the halberd in a special way. By using the circular end of the halberd's shaft, you need to mostly use the back of your hand to use it. It was kind of stupid, but it stopped the halberd from cutting my hand while transforming.

I don't even want to mention when i tried to transform the weapon when i just got it, and it almost chopped my hand off...

I held my halberd ready to block any attacks, but the attacks didn't arrive.

Pothos just scared me so I could get my foot off the dagger in the ground and create some distance. He grabbed the knife and ended the lady's life.

Sully finally came back to himself, but I knew that he wouldn't be here for long.

He looked at his own hands and saw what Pothos did. The girl was alive before the stab, but with a quick stab in her head, she was no more.

While he's crying, I kept trying to tell my body to behead him, finish the job and don't let the teenager suffer so much. Pothos is regeneration, hypnosis and high defense enhance, making the fight not worth at all, he just made it annoying.

 _ **Crack!**_

Too late, Pothos began taking over and his body began to twist due to the sudden immense mana pour into his body.

-ARGHH…

While he twisted the body back into place, I spoke with Pothos in a mocking voice while I waited for him to be ready. I wanted that fight because I thought that he was going to give me a good fight.

-You don't seem too good Pothos. Do you need any help?

Pothos stands up after finishing putting the body back in place. In the place where brown eyes previously stayed, a contract takeover mark is used instead. He answered me while laughing.

-Yeah Furiae's slave boy, just let me have your mana and let me take over this place. This place needs a boss to manage all of these souls.

Argh..., even now, I hate that name that enemies gave me. Because they didn't know anything about me other than "The boy who works for Furiae" or "the Blue Moon mistress underling". So either they call me "Furiae's slave boy" or "Blue moon's underling" one of them is annoying as fuck and the other sounds much more respectful.

…Somehow.

-Slave boy…huh.

Ah… I got angry… I shouldn't let my enemies play with my emotions this easily. But I guess it can't be helped, I was a growing teenager like Sully, so my emotions where all over the place. It sucked to do job contracts while feeling like that.

I began to pour mana into the halberd and the edge of the blade gains blue flames. This is the best I could do with the Mana blade technique.

You should have seen when I just got the halberd. It even looked weaker back then, because the halberd uses my soul as base material, as long as my soul didn't accept the halberd it will stay this way, and in this form it could easily break like a twig versus a iron bar, being the twig the halberd.

Enough about the halberd, while I was drooling over my halberd, my body charged Pothos in anger and I tried to behead the soul's illegal body. But he blocked with his left arm.

When I thought that he transformed the body into a complete shield, I used the halberd as support and did a back flip. I talked with the soul while I was startled, because since I didn't get used to the souls yet. So almost every fight until my thirteenth contract, and I got surprised and then startled by their powers.

-What the hell? You shouldn't be able to use mana yet…

Bo Bo! Wrong.

Pothos laughed at me because of how wrong I got that. From here on out, this is the last thing he said to me. He didn't want to give me information about anything, emotions or anything else.

That's smart from him, while I let my emotions flow. The enemy could predict my next attack or next movement because of it.

Pothos began charging me with the kitchen knife. I grab my halberd and spin it clockwise towards Pothos.

 _ **Talhk!**_

The steel from my halberd and the kitchen knife make contact. But my halberd has Mana blade while being an actual weapon, so it made the kitchen's knife blade go flying while leaving the wood part in Pothos hand.

I talked in a mocking tone while seizing the opportunity that the blade was just one meter from his head and charged him.

-Did you really think that you would win against my blade with that shit?!

I push my halberd downwards towards his head.

Pothos blocks my halberd with his left arm and my blade makes a deep cut, but that was about it. Since Pothos just got the body, he didn't feel the pain.

He tried to punch me, but I used the halberd's shaft as a way to block it while still cutting his arm.

He hits the halberd shaft, making it cut his arm sideways, making a ham slice made of his arm. I grab my halberd while dodging a second punch he launched my way.

I try to slash him and cut his body in half by his hip. But he blocks with his right hand by making a stop sign with his palm and putting in front of the blade. He tried to punch me a third time but the second I saw that he about to block the blade. I pulled my halberd and made some distance from him.

In a serious voice I voiced my anger from getting blocked with a normal body. Honestly, even now, it feels frustrating to fight this guy. It was like if you used all the types of weapons to kill someone and they just make no effect against the guy for some stupid reason.

-Don't you have some kind of weapon? It's honestly irritating to see my attacks getting blocked with a human body.

Pothos didn't leave that chance go by, he tried to punch me while I was giving a speech of how I felt. It was stupid from me, really, but I expected that and blocked the attack with the halberd's blade by using its dull side.

While blocking his attack, I try to kick him in the stomach, but he backed off.

I finally noticed that his power was only to his arms and nothing else. But I noticed that he regenerated his arm back already.

Okay body, now that you know the enemy weakness. Transform the halberd into a great sword and use the attack as bait and kill him with your palm.

Do it!

I began to speak in a mocking tone while still trying to use the halberd to attack him.

-Just let me chop your head off Pothos, you are really annoying me.

STOP TALKING AND KILL HIM ALREADY.

This battle kept going like that, I attacked and he blocked. He attacked and I blocked or dodged. This kept going for at least 1 hour! I'm not kidding!

What the hell! Young me, stop feeling cocky and just kill the bastard already!

… I want to wake up…

Honestly, back then I kept giving speeches to the enemy, giving myself a handicap because of it.

Finally, Pothos made a mistake. He tried to attack me while trying to block a vertical attack from up to down. But the second I saw that, I stopped using Mana blade and extended and distorted the blade. While blocking his attack with the rest of the shaft, I made the blade cut his head by spinning the place where i held the halberd.

FINALLY! Blood is spilling everywhere while made my halberd turn back to normal. While using the halberd as support, I began to catch my breath.

I look around and see that the barrier Pothos is about to fade. So while using a spell that burned the bodies, I grabbed the contract from Sully's heart and jumped away.

After using a spell to clean myself up, I began to walk my way back "home".

My vision begins to fade and I know that I don't go unconscious now. It's the dream ending. I give a sigh in my head and my vision goes completely dark.

I hope I can do this test. It's good that i can't talk yet…

…


	32. S Chapter 4

Sorry, i just needed to set up for college. Back to schedule.

...

After we cleaned up the room, we carried her sister's body outside. We made a grave with pickaxes in the stone floor. We buried the body and offered our prayers and I stayed beside Ark until she stopped crying on top of the grave.

We got up and entered the mansion. I looked at the artifact and the moon was already out. I sigh and escorted Ark to the bath. She didn't have any will or strength in her body to bath herself, so I took one with her.

After we dressed up, we went to sleep. I slept like a rock on the bed made of a cloth on the wood floor and a rolled up cloth as pillow.

…

The next sun I was woken up by the Ark with her eyes missing the life her body showed and dark lines under them. I went through the tasks that Ark gave me, but none of them I was helped by anyone. At first I didn't think much because the mansion was big enough for at least eight people to be busy cleaning the dust and organizing anything that the orc did in the middle of the moon.

Don't ask me why the orc did normal things in the middle of the moon, but it was mostly him reading books or something.

I was never woken to serve him. Because Sala would help us a bit in the sun rise and went to sleep the rest of the sun, so I didn't have time to ask her what would he do, and I didn't feel like asking too.

Every sun rise I would wake up and walk up to the living room of the mansion and find it stained with wine, crumbles of bread, meat on the floor, half eaten fruits and rests of fruits like fruit peels on the sofa. Some of the books on the shelves are unable to be understood since he spilled wine or some liquid in it.

Ark doesn't know how to write, so it stayed like that. But before THAT happened to her sister, the orc would order her sister to rewrite the parts stained with wine. After she finished rewriting, the orc would take the papers and the book when he went to shop for supplies and return with the book in its original state.

I organized the books with a pity expression in my face. It was a waste to see such good quality books in such state treated that way. Because even in my age, the only books I saw was these books. Even the guild didn't have books about the monsters, which are required by the kingdom to have to be an official guild.

While finishing cleaning the living room with Ark. She spoke in a tired voice.

-Come I need to see the stock of supplies, the orc will probably go shopping by now.

I nod and begin to follow her into the supply room in the second floor. When we passed the orc's bedroom I heard moans. At first I sighed because I thought he chose the elf lady.

But for some reason, my body didn't want to continue walking. I wish that I kept walking because those moans kept going until I recognized the second voice that was moaning.

It was Yula's voice…

My mind and hope broke right there. The second I recognized the voice, I didn't keep thinking like I usually do.

My mind kept trying to find someone to put the guilt on.

 _"_ _It's my fault? No… It's not my fault. But maybe it is? I should have expected to be a bait request. It was too easy to get there and the villagers didn't look that desperate to find the goblins. Maybe it was all set up by that boy in the group? No… he didn't look like a threat to anyone. And it's not my fa-"_

-Sahria?

I snapped out of my thoughts to respond Ark while trying to hide my loss of sanity.

-Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts.

I didn't look at her expression, I didn't want to. I wanted someone to put the guilt on. **SOMEONE IS GUILTY, AND I WILL FIND OUT WHO IS IT!**

When we arrived at the supply room, and I mindlessly kept doing what Ark asked me to do. I didn't think about what I was doing and the only sound that kept me from going deep into my thoughts was the sound of Ark's voice and the wooden barrels and boxes hitting the ground.

 _"_ _How should I do this? If I went to kill the orc right away, she will stop me from doing so…"_

 _…_

It was at that moment that I knew he would come out of his room.

The moans stopped already, and the moon was out. There was no noise in the mansion, only the noise of the orc's walking was echoed through the mansion.

I was ready. The bloodied knife in my right hand kept trying to make noise by dripping blood on the floor. I cleaned the blood of the knife with the piece of cloth from my bed while looking the corridor while hiding behind a turn in the corridor near the stairs to the first floor.

While I watched the orc's bedroom door, a weak voice upset my plan.

-Sahria… Why…?

Annoyed that the voice might gave out my position to the orc, I responded with a cold voice.

-Shut it.

I finished the voice my stabbing the responsible in the head. The responsible was Ark. I needed to kill her so the orc would come out of the room searching for her in anger. Besides, it was her fault for stopping me from killing the orc earlier, I would saved us all from this disgusting orc by now.

No escape from here? There is enough food for transport for at least a group of ten adventurers for seven days of expedition.

It was her fault from making me lose hope for escape. She only wanted to have her sister buried somewhere. Waste of time, why should you care about someone who is already dead? You should care to kill the one guilty of killing her.

The second the orc picks one of us, we are good as dead, he will endlessly rape us until we can't move and then continue to rape us the next day.

I learned that he would rape one of the girls when the moon was out too. So even if he did it when the sun rose, he would still do it when the moon was out.

Urgh… that made me sick just from listening Sala's answers, I didn't need to see to be sick, just thinking would do it.

The second I heard the door lock, I looked at the corridor which had Sala's blood as a trail that leads to the stairs to the first floor.

-What the?!

The orc opens his door and gets surprised by the blood on the floor. He goes back in to his room and grabs a short iron sword he had as decoration.

 _"_ _Did the fucker notice the freshness of the blood? Or did he hear Ark talking?"_

It doesn't matter, as long as he follows the blood trail, I'm good.

While following the blood trail slowly he talked in an angry voice. For every step, I would hide more in to the turn, because I only need to hear his steps to trace him.

-Ark? What the fuck happened?

I hear him stepping into the stairs and begin to sneak up on him. He was looking where he was steeping while looking the first floor. Every step he took made noise, covering mine.

He stopped because he saw Sala's body on the living room.

I wrapped her up in the sofa while painting the living room with her blood. I did that so he would stop the second he would see the blood show he would freeze in fear for a moment. That moment was the time for me to strike.

He was just six steps below me, with the back of his neck facing me.

I put more force into my grip and my expression gave a smile that didn't recognize that I was doing.

I jumped in his direction… but I stopped mid-air. For some reason, it seemed like the world stopped moving around me.

I watched as the orc got away from my range.

Suddenly, the main double doors blew open and from it demon soldiers came out. From the middle of the two soldiers that blew the door open, a small lighting flew towards the surprised orc. Before the orc could even react, the lighting hit him and he passed out safely on the first floor.

While rage began to fill my head because someone stopped me from my revenge, a rough voice came from behind me.

-Romiric Flame, you are arrested for the act of slavery. As your king, I sentence you to immediate death.

Before I could look at the man who claimed to be the king of the orc, he grabbed me by my right leg and my body felt electricity for the first time.

-GRRRNNN!

I fell and the demon carried me in his arms which felt like he was wearing armor. I could hear faint voices until I passed out.

-No…Demon…You…

-Found…In…Mansion….

…

I woke up in a carriage with a bag in my head. The second I tried to sit down, I felt a prick in my arm and I passed out again.

…

The burning sensation of the sun on the fur of my arms made me wake up. I sat down and looked around.

I was in the middle of some road, but for some reason. I knew that road. A road made of dirt that shouldn't be recognized in any way for me. Somehow felt… familiar to me.

I looked behind me and notice a wood box with something inside.

It's my equipment before I got enslaved. The one that my father and mother gave me, these things that are found in any store in any city made me cry for some reason. I didn't cry of sadness, but of happiness.

I was home. The gifts from my family were there. It was like I slept on the middle of the road and had a nightmare, a long and scary nightmare.

I hugged the box while crying and walked towards the trees on the side of the road.

Even though it shouldn't feel like anything special. The moment that the leather touched my fur and skin, it felt good. It felt so good to wear something that could warm me up.

I wore the gloves that they made for me. The gloves that I missed so much, they made my wounds in my hand hurt a bit, but I didn't care. The armor wrapped my body like it was hugging me.

I sat down with my back against the tree and placed the box beside me. While hugging back the armor, I cried. I cried until the moon was rising.

Finally I stopped crying and noticed something that I didn't recognize. The ring was made of silver with something written on it.

I don't know what it says so I was a bit hesitant to wear the ring. But I did anyway.

The second the ring gets on the end of my claw, the letters began to shine.

Suddenly, my arms slowly transforms into human hands. After it finished transforming my bear arms into a human's arms, I kept pinching them. I felt the pinching and the pain on the skin of the arm.

Who did this? Why do this?

I remove the ring and my arms transform back to normal. I flinch in surprise, but I remove my gloves anyway.

I put back the ring back into my claw and the human arms come back. I looked at them and slapped my face.

 _"_ _This is not a dream right? This is not a mean dream right?"_

But the pain confirmed that I was awake. I felt like crying more, but I didn't want to spend my entire night crying of joy.

I stood up and looked at the road. I looked the sides and tried to think where my home town direction is.

But before I could make a decision, my body moved by itself towards what my heart told me it was my home.

…

I spent almost the entire moon walking in the road. Even though I had my leather boots, my feet stung because i had bruises in them. But I didn't care, because for each step, the feeling of being home got bigger.

I looked ahead after taking a few breaths while supporting myself with a tree.

Ahead was a stone wall that I remembered standing guard on top of it.

Strangely, no one was guarding the wall. I kept looking for someone on top the wall while worry filled my mind and relief filled my heart.

I finally reach the wood gate and with much struggle I open a small opening in the double doors.

I pass through the gap and close the door. I look towards the sky, the sun is about to rise and the guild master is going to open the guild soon.

I should be going home, but…

Why I'm I going towards the guild?

Stop, please stop, and go home! Please go home! I want to go home!

Even through my mind kept telling my body that, it simply ignored me and walked towards the guild house.

I always knew that the front door is locked until the guild master opened. But, sometimes, the guild master would let the back door open because he would usually sleep in his office while doing some documents the guild needed him to approve.

I spun the doorknob and entered the guild house backdoor. I hope that the guild master sees me and stops me, because i want to go home.

I slowly walked up to where the request receptionist would be and hopped over the wood counter.

I began to look for the request that talked about the goblin hunt, maybe, just maybe, I can find the participants and search for the one responsible for my suffering and loss of a friend.

I didn't know if Yula was dead. But she might as well be. Since she didn't have life in her eyes when we got selected by that orc, and I don't want to see her situation after he raped her.

If I could imagine her face then it would be of a death wish written in her eyes.

Finally, after making a bit of noise, I found the request.

* * *

Goblin Subjugation Request

Made by: Emiri, The selected village elder.

Location: Woodlage Village

Objective: Investigate the claims of goblin sights and claimed stolen goods by the goblins.

Transport: Carriage, paid by the elder.

Minimum participants: 3

Minimum level: none

Supplies: Materials for a tent.

* * *

Assigned Adventurers:

Name: Sahria Class: None Level: 5 Requests made: 17 Supplies needed: none

Name: Yula Class: Archer Level: 12 Requests made: 4 Supplies needed: Cloth for tents.

Name: Sabia Class: Healer Level: 21 Requests made: 11 Supplies needed: none

Name: Weilo Class: Swordsman Level: 42 Requests made: 154 Supplies needed: none

Name: Arpoly Class: Tank Level: 39 Requests made: 167 Supplies needed: none

* * *

Even though I can't read much in this paper, the numbers and my name made it clear to me. My body began laughing of how obvious it was. How dumb I was for not noticing the way that they acted when i recalled when i first met them.

These two fuckers are the ones guilty of Yula's death, and even possibly Sabia's death.

I didn't think much at the time. How collected and relaxed the both of them were in the request. While Sabia is a calm girl and Yula was calmed down by befriending me. Both of them, lied about themselves to us and made us sleep in the middle of the woods.

-Who's there?

I hear the wood floor creak and Ghuil's voice echoed through the guild's first floor and out of fear, I stuffed the paper inside my leather armor and ran towards the backdoor.

But before I could exit the guild house, Ghuil's voice called out to me with worry in his voice.

-Sahria?

-…

I looked back at him and my body gave a smile, that same smile I did when I was about to kill that orc.

Ghuil cold sweat could be seen through the darkness. The second the sweat dropped in the floor, I ran into the woods.

By using a dagger that I had In my waist, I threw it between the rocks in the wall that protected our village.

I jump and use the dagger as footing to jump over the wall.

As if my bone broke, my feet cracked from the fall. It didn't break, it just snapped a bit, making a worrying sound to me.

I don't know why, but I kept running towards the forest, I didn't think about seeing my family or saying goodbye to Ghuil. Throughout the run, I kept giggling. Because I was running I was afraid of biting my tongue, so my body just kept giggling.

It was happiness filling my heart and body. I finally found them, the ones who were guilty of killing Yula and making me pass through tough times.

For now, I needed to find a new bow, this one was made of metal so I could draw the bow and shoot an arrow out of it.

A normal bow string would just get cut by my claws and the wood would get scratches in them and then snapping in two.

The metal bow in itself was the lowest quality. I couldn't shoot very far and I needed an absurd amount of strength to draw, which meant that I would take time to draw and shoot arrows one after another.

But with these human hands, I can draw a bow and throw the knives with precision that I didn't have.

I was still impressed by how I shot a dagger between the stone gaps in the wall.

This is too good. Revenge will be easy…

* * *

Name: Welio Level: 42

Name: Arpoly Level: 39

* * *

But first, I need to kill monsters and level up. I'm too weak to kill them while I'm level 5 and I need to get battle experience. I wouldn't last if I'm low level than them and attacked them without having experience in sparing and fighting.

For now, I need to get into Korita. There, I will find weapons and a guild made for novices.

…


	33. S Chapter 5

...

I stopped running when my body began screaming in pain. I sat down in the middle of the woods with my back against a tree.

I will rest for now, and then I will need to find somewhere to sleep.

-Ha... Ha...

My breaths could be heard from anywhere, your worry would be that the sound of your breaths would attract monsters, but this forest had a scarce number of monsters in it. So i didn't need to worry too much about that.

I look around the forest while gathering breaths of air.

Sadly, my bag of supplies wasn't in the box that had my equipment. And most likely the two humans that I'm hunting down took it. So right now, I'm out of money and basic supplies like materials to make a simple tent.

After i felt like my body could walk again, i stood up and began to look at the trees. If I remember Ghuil's training right, in this forest, there should be an almost common tree that has jomikitas, and it's leafs would make a decent tent.

The fruit is not that good in my opinion. It's sour and sweet at the same time, it's like eating meat made with a sweet fruit juice like an icy Sytmy, a fruit found in the Staly mountain tree tops. But the fruit was so rare, because even the monsters collected them, so even if you found one, you would need to run straight out of there as fast as possible. The fruit's sweet scent attracts Black bears and wild wolfs.

While the black bear is a problem anywhere, the wild wolfs are not supposed to be there. But the mountain is cursed with eternal snow by a high mage human. Maybe they think that it is winter there.

Whatever… That's not the problem right now. I need to find the tree right now, distracting myself didn't work. The pain continued to run throughout my body even when trying to solve questions that the humans had about monsters.

...

It seems that I'm not lucky today. My body moved by itself and ran towards Korita city until it couldn't move anymore due to pain and my supply bag was stolen by those two fuckers.

I guess it could be worse… I could still be in the demon country. And i wouldn't get this miracle maker ring.

I am making a hole beneath a tree with my bear claws and making a small cave so i can sleep safely in there.

This method is not very used by adventurers because there's a chance to accidentally make the tree fall down while sleeping or making it.

But I know a way to make the tree not fall down. I just need to dig between a separation of the roots. But the problem is going to be is that the dirt is going to keep falling in me.

I guess I can use the uniform that Ark gave me as cover.

I finish digging the hole and then finding a bush to cover the hole so monsters shouldn't find me. I put the cloth on top of me and went to sleep.

The uniform still smells of blood...

...

I woke up and the moon is out. My body is stiff like a rock because I ran too much and the hole wasn't big enough for me to move while sleeping.

I get out of the hole while watching out for movement in the forest. I put the uniform inside my armor as I could use it to make a fire.

For now, I need food. I could hunt down a monster, but I'm close to Korita city. So I need to make a decision right now, either I use the rest of my stamina to hunt down a monster or use it to make it to Korita city.

Monsters are scarce here because beginners hunt them down, the only place that I can see myself hunting monsters is in the Staly mountain which is pretty much next to Korita city.

I guess I have better chances to get food is in the city. I need to sell this bow and register again in the guild. I just can't have my name running around again so I'll lie about my name, because if the two humans that enslaved me see my name again, then they will come for me, and I'm not ready for a one versus two fight with them at the moment.

For now, I need to find the road. Running in the forest without a map is madness.

…

I finally found the road and began to walk in it and luckily I found a sign showing me the way to Korita city. I couldn't read the city name in the sign, but since most of the villagers didn't know how to read, the king made it so every sign has the city crest next to the name. Korita city is a shield drawn in a stone wall.

The sun is almost out by now, and I could see the famous wall that the city was known for.

I walked towards it while my stomach began to grumble for food.

…

I finally arrive at the gate of the walled city. In the wall next to the enormous wood double door gate is two windows made in the wall. In there, there is one soldier each. While there are archers on windows in the wall too, some archers just stood on top of the wall.

There were few soldiers that wielded spears or halberds in front of the gate.

There was a row of people with carriages and horses behind them and they were all on the soldier's window waiting for their turn to get attended. You didn't have to be smart to know that the row was for carriages and luggage carriers.

I walked up to the soldier that was almost sleeping while watching the row of people and questioned him.

-Do I need to pay for entrance?

-Huh?!

The soldier gets surprised by me and almost falls down from his chair. After he rubbed his eyes to see me, he finally answered my question.

-No, we just need to see your registration if you have one.

I nervously answer him.

-The problem is that my camp was robbed while I was far away, so I don't have one.

The soldier grumbles and pulls out a paper and a feather that were underneath him. He puts the paper in a nearby table and looks at me with a tired expression.

-Come on in, the door is that way.

The soldier pointed to a door behind his window. I nodded and entered the small stone room. While offering me the ink pot, the soldier continued to question me.

-Can you read or write?

I denied by shaking my head and the man gave a deep sigh. He grabbed his chair and placed it next to the table. He placed the ink pot next to the paper and grabbed the feather, and without any emotion other than boredom.

He remembered me of Sitmura, but without the calm voice.

After filling some spaces in the paper, the soldier began to ask me questions.

-Please say your name, level and class.

I still needed to make up a fake name, so I didn't answer the soldier right away, which made him look at me with suspicion in his eyes.

-…*Cough*Sorry, I didn't pay attention.

The man rolled his eyes and faced the paper again while questioning me again.

-Please say your name, level and class… miss.

-My name is Ark, I'm level 5 and I don't have a class.

The man wrote in the paper as I was saying that. After filling the spaces with something, he pulled a stamper and a small box with charcoal powder in it. He pressed the stamp in the charcoal and then in paper.

He gave the paper to me while placing his chair back into its original placement. I grabbed the paper while he looked out the window with the same tired expression he had and spoke with me.

-Show that to a guild front desk clerk, he or she will make you a registration card for you and fill you in any questions. The guild is just a turn from the gate, you will probably see the biggest building there is in that road. That's the guild house. Have a good day madam.

I left the room and the bored man behind and passed through the gate after showing the paper to the guard which was guarding a small opening in the gate.

The city was about to wake up, people were opening stores and walking to work somewhere.

I make the turn that the road had and look at both sides of the road. I immediately found the building the guard described and began to walk towards it.

The double doors were of a strange fashion, while it served as a door, it only blocked half of the opening to the building. When I pushed the door a bit, the door had a strange mechanism that pushed my hand back a bit.

I pass through the strange door while fascinated by a door and I'm greeted by a tired voice coming from the woman that was sat down in a desk while facing the door.

The entrance room was smaller than i expected, its just her desk in a wood walled room with a corridor beside her. I found it strange but i quickly got it out of my mind.

-Good sunrise, what can I do for you?

I couldn't recognize the woman's race because her blue with white stripes hat covered her ears and hair completely. Her skin was of a human, but her eyes were sharp like a cat and her hands were like my father's hands, long and delicate.

While trying to figure out the woman's race I showed the paper to her.

She glanced at the paper for a moment and then pulled out an enchanted crystal from underneath the desk. She placed the paper on top of the crystal and the crystal began to shine a faint blue light. The blue light faded and came back. The paper seemed to be burned by the crystal and turned into a blue card.

She picked up the card and with a strange yellow with shining white lines wrote something on the card. But she suddenly stopped and asked me a question.

-What is your business, Adventurer, Merchant, Worker or Guard, Madam Ark…?

I flinched because she suddenly knew the name I gave to the guard, but I answered the question nervously.

-I-I'm an adventurer.

-Hmm…?

The lady gave a questioning look at me and then at the card and before she could make up any answer by herself i spoke while trying to hide my nervousness.

-I came from a nearby village. My father was a guard there, I was trained by him, while my village is like any other village mine didn't have an official guild house. So quests for my level were rare.

-I see…

The woman looked back at the card and began to write something in it. I was fascinated by the feather like I was with the door because the feather didn't need ink to write.

She stopped writing in the card and gave it to me while questioning me in a calm voice while I answered them nervously.

-Do you know the rules about the guild?

-Y-Yes, but it's the first time I received a card like this one.

-Okay, it's just your life in that card.

*Gulp*

The woman giggled a bit and waved her hand.

-I was just kidding, it's your ID card, and with it you can use the bank in any city with an official guild house. Normally, the bank is inside the guild house but some guilds can't afford to have a bank. With a certain fee, you can withdraw your money deposited here in another city for example. This fee depends on the item and quantity of gold. And the card can help you get inside city's faster too, but carriages need to be registered beforehand otherwise you will end up like those guys in the gate. By the way, if you show this card to the front desk clerk of an official guild, they will use a special type of seal that can show you the way to the objective.

-O-oh…

-One more thing. Give me your finger here.

The woman offered her hand while giving a smile, I placed my hand on top of her hand and suddenly she pulled a small prick out of somewhere and drew a drop of blood out of my finger.

-Ow!

-Sorry, it's something required by the kingdom.

She pulled a small blue crystal out of an opening in her desk and placed my blood on top of it. Suddenly, the crystal and my card turned red. While looking at the crystal she spoke in a cold voice.

-You can probably guess what this crystal does now. This will be stored by this guild in the name of the Twenty sixth Human King, Wasumi Loyalty. We hope that we won't have the opportunity to use this crystal.

I looked at her while licking the small wound made by her. She began to point towards the corridor next to her desk while speaking with me in a calm voice.

-Just go through the corridor and you will see the request board. Since you just registered, your rank is G this means that you can only get requests ranked for G to F. Any questions just ask the bartender there.

I nodded and walked through the corridor. The corridor ended and the same door that is in the main entrance is there. I pass through it and I'm welcomed by a strong scent of beer. It's a bar inside the guild house. The one in my hometown had a restaurant inside it so I was a bit surprised by the smell of beer.

The bar was almost empty, with only some people drinking alone or sleeping in the tables. The only person I could say was awake and sober was the human bartender which was cleaning some tables and collecting kegs from the tables.

The request board was in the wall beside the bartender's desk, the board was huge, it was big enough to cover almost the entire wall of the guild.

I walked up to it and searched through the numerous requests. All ranking from A+ to E- but no F or G ranks. But while searching for any requests for my rank, the bartender that was cleaning a nearby table called out for me.

-Hey miss.

I looked at him and with a calm voice he continued to speak.

-Is your rank below F?

I nodded.

-Then the requests for you are in here.

He walks up to his desk and pulls out a huge book from underneath the desk from the other side. He places the book on top of a table. While he lifted the book with ease, the table almost broke in half from the book's weight.

I thanked the strange bartender and began to look through the book. Instead of written requests, papers were pinned to the book's page by a blue liquid. I tried to read the requests but I sadly couldn't.

The bartender must have noticed my struggle to read and came to the rescue. With a calm voice he made a question.

-Miss, are you looking for what type of request?

I embarrassingly looked at him and answered him.

-Subjugation.

The man nodded and pulled a red ribbon that was sticking out from the top of the book. The pages flip and three requests were in the page, meaning that the requests were scarce here too. He looked at the requests and talked in a calm voice.

-Miss, I'm afraid there are only goblins to subjugate.

-I-It's okay, I didn't expect much.

He nodded and continues to explain to me.

-The requests are of five goblin ears, eleven bone daggers and a shaman staff. Which do you prefer?

-The one that gives the most points.

-Then eleven bone daggers it is.

The bartender pulls the request and passes the paper to me. I grab it and thank the man, and with a calm voice he explained to me.

-Present the paper to the clerk in the entrance and she will fill you up in any information about the request.

I nod and begin to walk towards the entrance but I'm stopped by the bartender's voice behind me.

-Miss, you don't need to be ashamed for not being able to read. A part of the population that can read are next to be nobles or nobles, so it's pretty common to being able to read and not being able too.

I turn around and give the man a bow while thanking his kind words.

I pass through the doors and present the paper to the woman in the entrance that made my registration. While reading through the request, she explained to me the usual rules of a request.

-The reward is seven silver coins and twenty five bronze coins. If you can't do the request, you have at least the next sun rise to return the request without the need to pay a tax. Do not lose the request paper, if you do, you cannot claim the reward and we will tax the reward from you. So please be careful. The request owner is the blacksmith right next to this building. He will inform you of a location of the items. Until then, the seal I'm about to give this paper will not be active. When the requester gives you the information, just raise any of your hands to the air and say "Show objective" the seal will show you the quickest way to the location. Did you understand everything?

I nod and the woman pulls out a strange stamper that had the same white lines in it like the feather. Without using a candle's wax, she presses the stamper in the paper and a sudden red stamp appears there.

I received the paper and tried to hide my surprise.

But it seems the woman saw through it and started giggling.

While being a little bit ashamed, I walk out of the guild house towards the blacksmith next to it.

…


	34. S Chapter 6

...

I enter the blacksmith's store and begin searching for the store owner while browsing through his wares that were behind the counter with my eyes. After not finding anybody behind the counter or the room, I begin to call the store owner.

-Hello?! Is someone home?

The answer doesn't come immediately, but after a wood door beside the bookcase and counter opens, a human appears while speaking with me.

-Sorry, what can I help you?

Strong was the word that you would call this human no matter of how you look at him. He was the same height as me, but for some reason he looked taller than me because of his muscles and head that missed any trace of hair.

While wearing normal attire, he greeted me again.

-Hello miss, is there anything that you are interested in?

I place the paper of the request in the counter without exchanging words with the man. He picked up and after reading through it, he showed a small smile behind his small brown beard.

He placed the request paper back in the counter and began to speak with me in a delighted voice.

-Ah! So you are the one who's going to accept this old request?

I answer the man with confusion in my voice.

-Yes, and... Old?

-Ah yes, I put this request out many suns ago. I was about to hire an adventurer myself, as I really need those daggers so I can repair an old armor that my father made.

-I see…

I'm sorry, but I really don't care what the request is for. Of course I can't say this, if I did, he would cancel the request with me.

While closing his eyes and scratching his beard while smiling, he started talking to himself.

-Ah yes, that armor really needs some repairs. Maybe if I repair it, I can sell it for two gold coins even. Or if I collect that fav-

-I'm really sorry sir, but I really want to do this request as fast as I can. I know that the sun just rose, but it could really take the entire sun to collect your request if I'm not quick.

I interrupted the rambling man while having frustration showing in my voice.

I really don't want to hunt in the middle of the moon. Where I could be forced to enter their camp without a light source, which is almost like a death wish since I'm alone.

The man gives a stern look at my face, making me shiver from the clear difference in strength between me and him.

I know that he's beyond level 35. It's the minimum needed to own a store in this city, as the kingdom only protects the people and streets, not the stores.

The man gives a sigh while closing his eyes.

He looks at the request on the counter and begins to speak without looking at me in a calm voice.

-Go to the gate behind the King's castle and walk next to the wall until you see a skull sign in the middle of a clean field. Go behind the danger sign and you will see arrows in it. These arrows are drawn by patrolling soldiers that saw any goblin camps nearby.

-Th-Thanks…

The man glances at me with a doubting expression, but he soon rolls his eyes and begins to go back from where he came from.

-W-Wait!

-…?

I stop the man when he grabs the door. The man glances at me and I try to make a request while being nervous.

-I-I want to know if you have any wood bows that you c-can trade.

The man exchanges glances between me and the room in front of him. He let his grip from the door and walks up to a wood chest that was hidden inside the desk.

He pulls out numerous types and styles bows. All the bow's materials ranged from Oak to Mahogany while the styles ranged from short bows, hunting bows, blade bows and long bows. But the one that stood out was the last bow.

A hunting bow made of Maple limbs and silver grip, with a spider queen string and a green lizard ice crystal as nocking and tip holders.

Not once in my life, I would see such rare and powerful bow. That bow was every ranger's dream to hold one.

While glancing at the bow, I took out my metal bow that my father and Ghuil got for me.

I was so embarrassed to show my inferior bow in front of that powerful instrument. But I needed to replace it so I could use a bow without much sacrifice in strength.

With a weak voice, I spoke to the man.

-Can you trade this bow for any type of bow and some arrows?

I thought that the man was going to laugh at my pathetic bow after showing his. But he grabbed my bow from my hold and began to inspect it.

He tapped the limbs with his fingers and pulled the string as far as it could. When he pulled the string, I almost went to stop the man, but I pulled back when he glanced at me.

He handed me the bow and began to store the bows back to the chest, leaving only four bows.

The first one is a short bow with oak limbs and grip with a normal flax bowstring and iron tips without any nocking point in it.

The second one is a blade bow made completely with maple wood with iron blade side limbs and a normal flax bowstring.

The third bow is another blade bow, but it's made of oak limbs with silver blade side limbs and grip with a normal flax bowstring.

And the final one was a longbow with an iron grip without any string, but the nocking was floating like it had a string. This means that this bow is enchanted.

I look between the bows and question the now silent man.

-Can you tell me which bow gives me more arrows in a trade?

The man sighs and answers me in an ironic way.

-I thought that you were in such a hurry that you couldn't listen to nobody.

I change my line of sight to my hands that I had cupped on my stomach. The man sees this, and decides to talk.

-The short bow is your best bet. I will give you one hundred and ten arrows accompanied with a leather quiver and holster.

I face the man that had a sour expression and speak in a nervous voice.

-I don't n-need the holster. I already have a le-leather one.

I pull the leather string from between my neck and show the leather holster for my bow. I continue to speak while equipping the holster back.

-Can you put a wood nock point in the string please?

-...Sure.

The man places the bows that I didn't choose back into his box and grabs the short bow. He goes inside the room that he came from.

I hear the noise of boxes moving and he quickly comes out of the room with the short bow, an iron dagger, a hammer, an iron nail and a small wood block.

He places the bow in the counter and the block beside it. He places the dagger on top of the block and hammers the dagger's grip. He begins to spin the dagger, making a small hole in the block.

He makes two small holes in the sides with the same process but the holes are smaller than the first one. He grabs the block and begins to pierce the small holes with the iron nail by spinning it.

He finally makes the nail go through the small block after hammering the nail two times. He places the block on the counter and begins to search something inside the drawers on his side of the counter. After he pulls the final drawer, he pulls out a normal flax bowstring out of it. He closes it and places the bow string beside the short bow.

He makes the short bow stand in the counter and with the dagger, he cuts the bow string.

Seeing this, I question the concentrated man.

-Hm… Sir…?

-…?

He stops working in the bow and looks at me with a serious expression, and I continue to question him.

-Couldn't you just put the nock in that string that you just cut down?

-It seems that you can notice a quality of a bow, but can't see the difference between strings. Look, this string that the bow had is thinner than this one. I can't put the nocking in the original one because I need to make the nocking point of the string thinner, so the nock doesn't slide down the string.

-O-oh…

The man gets his attention back to his work.

He places the bow on the counter and puts the cut down string in a drawer below the bow in the counter.

He picks the string and offers it to me and speaks in a calm voice.

-Hold the end of the string. You better learn on how to put a nock in a bow from watching me do it. People normally charge for putting nocks even if it's such a simple job.

I nod and hold the free end of the bowstring with force.

The man stretches the string and holds the string's end with his mouth. While he holds the string, he makes the string thinner halfway through it with the dagger.

He finishes thinning the string and I let go of it when he glances at me. He grabs the string out of his mouth and begins to pass it through the sides of the wood block after folding the string a bit.

After stringing the bow and making some adjustments to the string. He passes me the short bow with a leather quiver with arrows that he brought from the room beside the bookshelf.

I do a small bow and begin to walk towards the exit of the store. But before I could get out from the store, the voice of the man called out.

-Hey kid!

-…?

I face the man that is behind the counter and he continues to speak in a calm tone.

-This Ghuil guy, is he pretty strong?

I flinch a bit, but it seems that he doesn't know Ghuil in person, just his name. I feel a bit proud and answer him in a happy voice.

-Yeah!

I close the door and begin to walk towards the direction the man gave me.

…

Meanwhile, back in the Blacksmith's store….

The owner of the store stared at the bow that the half-beast girl gave her. And with a happy tone of voice he spoke to himself.

-Yeah, he's seems to be strong... Appraisal.

* * *

Silver Bow +/Item class: C+/Level requirement: 43/Found in: Sumeteri Mountain dungeon

Claimed by: Ghuil/Enchantments: None/Base attack: 80

* * *

(TBM: I decided to have "/" separating the status since fanfiction doc manager keeps deleting the space between them. Which may be pretty confusing for some people without them. That's all)

-To give a little girl such a bow. He must have high expectations for her.

The man puts the bow in his chest together with the other bows that he had to sell. After staring at the bow, the man gave an angry comment while looking at the door.

-But he needs teach that girl some manners. Humph!

…

I arrive at the danger sign that the man told me about with the help of the request seal. The arrows behind the sign were pointed towards a small mountain nearby, and the request seal began pointing that way too.

I faced towards the small mountain and to my luck I found a berry bush right on the edge of the forest.

I ran as fast as I could towards the small bush and tried to identify the berries. The berry was red with a blue line in the middle, but some fruits had yellow lines instead.

Are these the so called Ermys berries? They aren't poisonous right? I don't really know much about berry bushes.

Well… only one way to find out.

Hm…

Strange, the blue lined berry had no taste, literally no taste at all. It seems like the berry had no effects for now, so I will eat a yellow lined one.

-… Sour! Bleagh!

So sour! It's definitely not Ermys berries, But…

I didn't eat anything because I don't have any money for now. So my only option is to eat these berries until I have the money.

I gulp down saliva and prepare myself for the sour taste of the fruit.

Without stopping to feel the taste, I quickly stuff myself with the berries and gulp them down.

I luckily gulped them down so fast that I couldn't taste them.

After I satisfied my stomach a bit with the sour fruit, I went into the forest, leaving the sour berry bush behind.

...

I draw my bow while getting closer to the mountain. And when I can see the top of the mountain, I use my daggers as footing to climb a nearby tree. While hiding myself in the branches, I began to look for the goblins.

In the mountain top, there's a goblin camp made with tents badly set up with leather from monsters and stolen cloth. The mountain doesn't have any way to climb without any tools, but the goblins made a stair with bones of whatever corpse that they could find and tied them with monster guts and torn cloth.

In the end of the ladder that reached the bottom part of the mountain, there are at least six goblins armed with bone spears, clubs and swords with some equipped with wood shields.

Sadly, none of them had a dagger as spare weaponry. I hope that these goblins have daggers in their camp, i can't come out of this empty-handed.

I climb down the tree the same way I climbed up while retrieving my daggers from the tree trunk and began to walk near the trees towards the goblins, that way i can hide behind a tree after attacking them.

I begin to prepare to shoot the arrow out from my bow while getting closer to the goblins that were sitting down and walking around the ladder.

The second that I feel that I can hit one of them, I quickly lift the bow from the resting position and begin to aim at the first goblin that was the closest to me.

-GAH!

-Gugh?

I let the arrow fly and it hits the goblin in the eye, making him scream in pain before dying. Before the rest of the goblins could think about the situation, I already let out another arrow towards the closest goblin.

-ABA!

-Aga! Aga! Yusii!

Two down, six are left.

When the second goblin died, one of the goblins began to shout orders to the others. While the goblins tried to find me between the trees that I was hidden behind, one goblin begun to climb the disgusting made ladder.

Should I let him call the others? If I let him, the goblins become easy target practice, since they need to get off the ladder to get to me.

No, I can't. If he calls the goblins, this camp might have archers or even a shaman between them, they might make it impossible for me to kill any goblins going down the ladder. But the problem is that if I get out from behind the tree that is around the mountain now, they will find me, forcing me into a close range fight with them.

I glance at the goblin that is climbing the ladder, and he already climbed half of the ladder.

-Tsc!

I have no choice. While preparing myself mentally for a close ranged battle, I come out from behind the tree while drawing my bow and aiming for the climbing goblin.

-GAAAH!

I sadly missed the goblin's head and hit his shoulder instead. But I'm kinda of lucky today, since the goblin let's go of the ladder and fall head first into the ground, killing it.

-Agu! Ikita! Ikita!

One of the goblins that were walking near me, points at me and begins to call his teammates. The goblins look at the goblin and then at me.

I sigh and kill the goblin who gave out my location with an arrow. After the goblin dies in silence, I begin to reach for my daggers in my waist.

The goblin that gave the orders begins to charge at me together with the rest of the group.

The moment that a goblin gets close to me, I throw a spare dagger at its head and prepare for close combat with the incoming goblin that only has a bone sword.

-GAAH!

-Hmph!

I parry the sword with a dagger and quickly stab the goblin's head with my free dagger.

When I see that the final goblin was about to hit me with his bone club, I tried to pull the dagger out of the goblin's head, but it was too stuck, so I quickly gave up and blocked the club from hitting me with the dagger.

-AGA! ASAA! ASAA!

-Grnn…!

The strength of the goblin is the same as mine, so he tried to hit me again and again, but I kept blocking the club with the now twisted bronze dagger.

-GURMP!

I kick the goblin away with a strike to the stomach. And while it was holding its own stomach, I quickly pulled the ring out of my finger, showing the goblin my bear arms.

Before it could attack me again, I quickly used my claws to pierce its head, killing the goblin in silence.

I put the ring back into my claw and begin to clean my hands from the goblin's blood with my armor. And while I was cleaning them, a white box appeared in front of me.

I usually don't commemorate when they show up as much as Ghuil. But this one was different from the usual skill level up.

[Requirement met. Changing the user's class.]

[… $%#&#&#$!?...]

[Your class changed from: None to Ranger class.]

What?

…


	35. S Chapter 7

...

Isn't the Ranger class a monster only class? Does this mean that the System classifies me as a monster?

-…Uuu…

No! I can't cry now! Keep your mindset where it really matters Sahria! And it probably isn't a monster class only. Maybe is just me not remembering the class system right. I just need to question the guild receptionist about it, she definitely knows more than me, an adventurer who just started.

I clean the tears off my face and take deep breaths while looking around.

I should tear their ears off, because if I remember, there's a request asking for their ears. Was it five or eight…?

…Whatever, I'll just collect ten of them just to be sure.

I throw away the dagger that twisted from blocking the goblin's attacks and claim back my daggers from the goblins heads and begin to tear their ears. The last goblin didn't have a head since he fell from the stairs and hit his head on the ground. I place the ears behind a tree and looked at the top of the mountain.

Sadly, none of them had bone daggers in them. Meaning that their camp is where I need to look, unfortunately…

While avoiding touching the guts from different monsters, I climbed the ladder to the top.

I climb half of the mountain and decide to get off the ladder in a ledge of the mountain.

I just need to see if there's any way to climb the mountain in a less obvious way.

After finding another ledge that was close enough for me to easily climb. I begin to climb the mountain while suppressing any growls I was about to make when I used all of my strength.

When I get near the top, I wield my dagger and with my free hand quickly climb the ledge.

I look around and see that two tents hid me. I put back the dagger into my hip and prepare to shoot an arrow through the gap between the tents.

While breathing through my nose, I slowly get closer to the gap while crouched.

I look through the gap and see the rest of their camp. In the middle was a huge hole with a ladder. The hole is too dark to see, since the goblins didn't put any torches there.

I pass through the gap while my bow was ready to fire the moment I let the string loose.

I begin to look around and inside the tents. Most of them were empty with cloths or leather as it seemed like a bed, but there was a tent that had a yellow cloth that had the goblins stolen goods.

There were at least eight boxes, five of them were closed. And on top of a closed box, there was a simple bag made of brown leather.

I stopped pulling the string and held the arrow in my hand while holding the bow and picked the bag up and began to search through its contents.

There was a health potion, three gold coins, twenty three silver coins, one bronze coin and a small iron dagger.

I wear the string around my neck and begin to rummage through the open boxes contents.

Expensive dresses, some basic leather armor, two long bows, one hunting bow and a quiver with arrows that I couldn't count without separating them.

This was just in the boxes that were open. If these closed boxes have more contents in them, I can make a decent amount of gold along with the gold that I already found.

-Guga!

While looking through the boxes contents, I hear a goblin behind me. It's a warrior goblin with a stone great club, he's in the same tent as me, but he's in the entrance and I'm in the middle of the tent.

I quickly stand up as he begins to lift up his great club, and I prepare to dodge.

 _ **BAM!**_

I side step the club and walk up to the goblin. The club is too heavy for him, so I can even sit down while watching the goblin trying to pull the club out of the ground.

-OGA!

I draw my bow and shoot it at his head, killing the goblin.

I get out of the tent while looking around the goblin camp. And to my luck, the goblins came back from the hole that they were in.

Some of them were walking up to the tent that I was on, probably to investigate the goblin scream in there. Some of them were even still climbing the stairs in the hole.

There were a lot of goblins, so much, that I can't even count all of them. Some were goblin warriors with two stone swords and stone great clubs and some were goblin archers with a low quality short bow, made of a branch and torn cloth as string. But the one that caught my attention was the goblin that was watching the rest of the goblins climbing the stairs.

It's a goblin shaman, with a wood staff with a strange monster skull at the end of it and bones piercing the staff on the sides, he's wearing a small wood shield and a purple cloth as a mantle.

I quickly kick the nearest goblin and begin to shoot out arrows was fast as I could towards the goblins near me.

-GAH!

-OGO!

-IKITA! IKITA!

I kill four of the goblins near me, and begin to run towards the ladder that they made.

-UGOU! SHAAA!

But before I could get near the stairs, a goblin warrior with two stone swords cut me off.

-UGA!

I kick him in the stomach and push him to fall down the mountain. But my luck is being strange today, because as the goblin was about to fall down the mountain, he wailed his arms around while holding his swords. He cut down one side of the ropes from the ladder, making it too dangerous to go down.

I turn around and face the goblins and they smile at me when they see my despair shown in my face.

This is not good.

-UGA!

-SOGA LOGA UWTA!

A nearby goblin slashed his bone sword at me, but with a quick side step, I dodged it, making him near the ledge of the mountain. Without looking at him, I give his back a light kick, making him fall down the mountain. While this happened, the goblin shaman began to spread some kind of powder around him.

I try to shoot him, but the shaman without stopping to chant, blocked my arrows with his shield.

Before I could shoot another arrow, one archer shot an arrow at my direction. But the bow is so badly made, that the arrow made of stone tip and a wood twig fell down next to my feet.

-UMAGATA! SULIKSHAA!

While ignoring and sidestepping any incoming arrows, I tried to shoot the goblin shaman that continued to chant and throw some kind of red powder around him, but he and other goblins blocked my arrows.

What's happening? The goblins aren't attacking in close range anymore. And some goblins warriors with great stone clubs are lifting their clubs while facing their shaman.

-OGAAA!

But before I could make a plan around it, the shaman finished his chant. And the red powder around him turns into a red summoning ring. Suddenly, he points his finger at me and the red summoning ring travels through the ground and stops below me.

I wasn't fast enough to dodge the circle. Or, I don't think nobody can dodge it without any skills assisting them.

The ring shined red so much that it looked like the moon was in the middle of the sky. And I suddenly trade places with the shaman.

Oh no!

I quickly back step from the incoming stone clubs, but I stepped out too far. I trip into a tent and fall down, and before I could try to stand up, another stone club and a bone sword came towards me.

I roll to the free space left and quickly get up on my feet with my back against the mountain edge.

This is really bad!

Before I could think of using my daggers to support my fall, arrows came towards me and they will hurt me when I'm this close to them.

I fall and try to use my daggers to stab the mountain and safely get down the mountain.

But when I was about to reach my daggers, I looked at the ground and saw that it was already too late.

I stop reaching out for my daggers and give a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

I guess that's it huh? I couldn't have my revenge, I was called a monster around my village and the System thinks it too. Well, it was fun Ghuil, sorry I didn't come back home, Mother and Father. Your daughter changed too much into a blood filled idiot.

I begin to embrace for the impact, but, it didn't come.

-Huh?!

Before I could look around to see who saved me, the person drops into the ground without care, making me hurt my back a bit.

-Ouch!

While caressing my back, I begin to thank the person with a pained voice.

Luckily that fall didn't break my bow or any arrows.

-Thanks for saving me, but you could have handled me…

I look at my savior and see that he's a wolf, a blue wolf twice as big as me.

I'm dead aren't I? Death by fall is so much better than getting shattered by a wolf.

I begin to expect to get killed by the wolf because he growled while looking at me, but he suddenly turned around and entered the forest, leaving me behind.

While I watched the wolf suddenly ignore me, I noticed that he had a slave collar around its neck and was accompanied with another wolf of half of his size.

I get myself back together and begin to draw my bow while aiming for the wolf that walked away.

But for some reason, I couldn't let the arrow out.

I stop drawing the bow and put the arrow back in my quiver. I look at the ground and slap my face, so I could wake up.

-Come on Sahria, that wolf just saved you. Why would try to attack it? Besides, its probably tamed.

I sigh while standing up. I look up at the top of the mountain behind me and give a deep breath, preparing myself to climb the mountain by jumping so I could grab the ledges.

I begin to climb the mountain with much struggle, and when the sun was in the middle of the sky, I was back where I started and fell down from.

I slowly climb the final ledge and keep looking around while I catch my breath from climbing the mountain.

My daggers are in some ledges that even after jumping, I couldn't reach them, so I used the daggers as footing.

The only thing that can protect me is my bear claws and bow and arrow.

I keep watching the tent that's in front of me that was hiding me. Behind it, I could hear the growls coming from the goblins.

I hold my breath and glance at the middle of their camp while hiding myself behind the leather tent.

There were five goblins dismembering their dead member's bones, while two goblin warriors and two goblin archers looked out for me. But you could clearly see that they didn't feel like searching for me.

I draw my bow and aim it at a goblin warrior that was sitting down next to the ladder ledge. He's the easiest one to hit, since he's not moving at all and I can kill him without revealing my location.

-UGA!

I hit the goblin in the back and he falls down the ledge into his death.

The goblins look at the direction the scream came from with confused expressions.

-Ua?

While some of them investigate the ledge, I kill a goblin that was dismembering a goblin body near me. He died without making any noise because the arrow went through his head. But the goblin near him noticed his death.

I grab the ledge and break a piece of it, making a small rock. I throw it in the air, making them all look in the noise direction.

With a quick movement, I shoot the goblin warrior that was investigating the first goblin's death and the goblin who noticed the second goblin's death.

-ASI! ASI!

I hide behind the tent, thinking that they saw me, but they are just desperate. They begin to search the tents, and a goblin begins to investigate the tent that I'm hiding behind.

I pull four arrows from the quiver and pray that I can hit the goblin in the tent in the head.

I shoot them out and two didn't go through the leather, but it seems like I hit him in the head anyway.

I pick the two arrows and put one back into my quiver and prepare to shoot the other.

-APA!

-BOGUA!

I glance back at the center of the goblin camp and they are looking at each other in confusion. While getting out of my hiding spot, I shoot another goblin in the head, the goblins look at the now, dead goblin, and I take that opportunity to kill another one.

-IKITA! IKITA!

A goblin sees me and the two of them charge at me. While they charge at me, I kill the first one.

-OGA!

With only one left, quickly kick him in the stomach in a way that makes him fall down. I put my feet on his chest and the other in his hand. The goblin lets out a scream and I kill him by piercing his head with an arrow as a dagger.

I quickly grab his bone sword and begin to cut the ladder that goes down in the hole. I really just need something to light the bottom of the hole.

I quickly go in the tent that had the boxes and begin to open the closed boxes with the bone sword.

I finally found a torch, but there's nowhere to light it up, so I kept searching the boxes in hope of finding an ignition crystal.

To my luck, it seemed like they killed or stole an adventurer of their basic supplies, and in the middle of the two health and mana potions, three silver daggers and potion powder's pouches, I found it.

I grab the crystal and hold the torch above the crystal and begin to concentrate on the crystal.

Nobody that had these crystals knew from where they came from, but it was a needed item to have some of them. Their effects range from a small flame, a storage that have no limits in storage quantity, small mana regeneration. But the most famous are the crystal used in summoning rings that, just like the crystal that stores items, stored any tamed monsters from contracts that a summoner had.

Ghuil told me on how to do use it, but he didn't have it any with him at the time. So this is my first time using a crystal.

I kept concentrating on the crystal with my eyes closed, but it seemed like it didn't work. I open my eyes and begin to poke the crystal.

Is it broken?

I begin to flip the crystal around in my hand to see if any scratches were in the crystal. But when I flipped the flat side of the crystal to face my palm, the crystal began to shine a weak red and finally a small flame appears in the air above it.

I use the small flame to light the torch and to put out the fire of the crystal, I moved my hand around with the crystal like crazy until the small flame died.

I put the small crystal in my bag carefully, together with the five silver daggers, more potions of different effects and the four potion powders, even though I don't really know any alchemy.

I grab the arrows from the quiver of the open box and put them in my quiver. But sadly, i couldn't get them all on my quiver.

I grab an expensive dress made of cloth and get out of the tent, while being careful to not light the tent on fire yet.

I hold the torch's wood handle in my mouth and begin to dress a goblin's corpse.

I'm sorry for the owner of this dress, but this goblin won't wear it for long.

I lift the corpse of the goblin dressed up next to the hole and place it on the edge of the hole. I light the dress on fire and after making sure that the fire wasn't going to go out, I lightly kick the corpse down the hole.

The corpse falls down the hole for a bit and hits the ground. Sadly, the only way for me to go down the hole is to use the silver daggers as footing, so I won't be holding on to these daggers for very long.

I look down at the hole and see the goblin shaman and the rest of four goblins around the goblin's corpse that was on fire. They are all distracted with the fire.

I quickly pull out my bow from the holster and shoot an arrow at the goblin shaman, killing him without him noticing my presence.

Strangely, the goblins around the shaman seemed pretty happy at his death and instead fought for the shaman staff, instead of processing their situation.

-UGAAA!

-UG!

Before they could break the staff, I shot four arrows at them as fast as I could, I missed two and instead hit one goblin in the ankle and the other claimed a piece of the goblins ear. But while they agonized in pain in the ground, I shot arrows at their heads, killing them.

I sigh and tear a piece of stone from the holes edge and throw it at the bottom of the hole.

I wait for a bit with my bow ready to shoot an arrow at whatever comes out of the hole. But all I hear is silence.

I pull out the daggers from the bag and equip them around my waist in my belt. While equipping them, I find the iron dagger that came with the bag.

At least I can have one silver dagger.

After having my spirits lifted up a bit. I crouch down and stab the ground with a silver dagger while having my back against the hole and holding the torch in my mouth.

I carefully go down the hole after checking if any goblins appeared while I was equipping the daggers.

The dagger carves into the hole's wall and in the middle of it, the blade breaks as I expected.

But I was already safe to fall.

I fall down and use the goblin corpses that weren't burning to cushion my fall. I roll on the ground when I land, and pull out the silver daggers, ready to block or kill any attackers.

After looking around with the torch in my mouth, I place them back at my waist and begin to explore the hole that turned into a cave. I first secured the shaman staff by placing it away from the fire.

The cave is not that big, is just the goblins beginning to create their homes with stolen iron pickaxes and badly made bone pickaxes.

It just started too, seeing as the cave has only corridor that ends after a few steps.

I sigh and go back.

After putting the fire of the goblin's body out, I throw the daggers into the wall as to use them as footing. After some daggers bounce out from the wall, I finally secure my way out with three silver daggers, sadly leaving me with only one silver dagger.

I throw the torch away since I need to carry the shaman staff with two hands.

-I really want some gloves.

It feels disgusting to touch the same thing as a disgusting monster. But I need to bear it to make the most Guild points and money of this goblin camp raid.

I climb out the hole after checking if the goblins there had any bone daggers with them.

The sun is still in the middle of the sky, but I could almost see the moon rising.

I quickly arrange my bag to carry as much loot of their camp as possible and throw the rest down the hole. And with the last tent cloth I set it all on fire.

I can't let the camp the way it was, because other goblins might set camp in the same place. This might arrange for bigger goblin camps since they won't need to steal or kill adventurers for materials for camps.

I watch the fire at the bottom of the hole for a bit and get down the mountain the same way I got up here, while counting the bone daggers that I collected from the goblins corpses and the ones that I found in a tent.

…Exactly five daggers. I put some in my bag, but the bag was pretty full already, so after rearranging the contents of the bag again, I had the potions, potion powders, the request paper folded and the ignition crystal. I sadly still had to wear the daggers around my waist.

With my waist with five bone daggers and two bronze daggers, I pulled the request paper from my bag.

But for some reason I didn't unfold it yet.

I looked at the forest.

Why didn't those wolves kill me? I was thanking them without looking at them which was the perfect moment for to kill me without much effort.

I'm too curious about it. I feel sympathy towards the wolf that saved me, it seemed like he just escaped from a monster tamer since he has a broken slavery collar around its neck.

I take a deep breath and begin to enter the forest, searching for the wolves.

…


	36. S Chapter 8

...

I sigh while looking at the forest, I been walking a lot in search of a monster that can easily kill me, for what?

Do I think it will be friends with me? Just because it didn't kill me when he saved me, It doesn't mean it wants to be friends right? Maybe it was full, so it didn't feel like eating more.

While questioning my way of thinking, I found a tree with a strange type of ice.

While the ice normally is white, this ice is complete crystal blue and doesn't seem to be melting not even under the sun.

-Ouch!

I try to remove the ice from the tree, but without gloves, the ice almost peeled my skin off.

Since the ice didn't seem like to be moving even if I used the ignition crystal. I decided to walk away.

-Waah!

But when I turn around while still looking at the crystal and walk away from the crystal, but I stepped on air and begun to roll down a cave.

-Argh!

I stop rolling down the cave when my head hits the cave walls.

While caressing my head, I tried to look around the cave, but it was too dark to see. And I can't reach for the ignition crystal in this dark. I could set my bag on fire by accidentally activating it when I reach for it.

So I begin to feel the walls, hoping that this cave is not that big and it isn't a dungeon entrance.

Suddenly, I begin to step on something like glass. I look down at the ground, trying to see what I stepped on, but a chill on my back stopped me from doing so.

I slowly turn around and see a pair of crimson eyes with a pair of black crescents in it looking at me.

I slowly back off while looking at the eyes, but I trip on my own foot and fall on my bottom, but I still back off into the wall.

Is the wolf from before? I heard that monsters tamers taught their monsters on how to understand human language, but I don't know if it's true. I never met a tamed monster ever.

But, I cannot to afford to not try.

While looking away from the monster and waving my hands in front of me, I talk in a nervous voice.

-C-can you u-understand m-me…?

I look back to where the monster supposedly is and I feel like it's no longer there. Suddenly, I hear their footsteps around me.

The second set of footsteps must be the second wolf that was together with it.

Instead, they lie down somewhere while making strange sounds to each other. I make a sound just to see if they still know that I'm there.

-Umm…?

Suddenly, the cave gets lighted up and I think that my bag just caught on fire. But I look to where the light is coming from and see that is coming from the wolf's claws.

The fire is coated around the claws of the wolf that has crescents in its eyes. Even though the fire is touching the wolf, the fire doesn't seem to be affecting the wolf.

While having a claw coated in fire, it used the free one to dismantle a Rabbit Slasher that they had with them, with some kind of magic that made the corpse float in front of it.

The job that the wolf did was, of course, bad. The fur that he left on the ground clearly had pieces of meat in it, but to dismantle a rabbit is a feat in itself.

After getting the rabbit's guts out of its body and burning it, it gives the meat to the wolf beside it.

While the smaller wolf is eating the meat, it begins to dismantle another.

I kept watching the wolf do the same process of dismantle because behind them was the exit. They were watching me, so I can't simply leave the cave, because they might think that I'm going to attack them from behind.

-…

While getting a bit hungry from watching the smaller wolf eat, the wolf suddenly offered me a raw piece of meat.

Did it notice that I was hungry? But I never ate raw meat in my entire life, can't I cook it?

I look at the meat with discomfort and then at the wolf. The wolf makes a pained expression while looking at me.

I guess the only way to think me as not a threat to them is to eat the meat raw.

Ugh… Here it goes.

I bite the meat and the taste is horrible, the taste of blood and dirt was still in it because it was badly dismantled and the taste of raw meat is horrible in itself.

While tearing up a bit, I quickly bite off a piece and force it down my throat. I take a deep breath so the meat would quickly go down my throat, but it got stuck midway, so I coughed it down my throat.

After having a few deep breaths, I look at the wolf to see if it's enough and the wolf looks happy. With the same magic that it used to give me the raw meat, it retrieved it and begun to cook it.

After cooking the meat with the fire on its claw, it gives it back to me. I tried to hold it, but it was still hot of course, but the wolf kept holding it in front of me. So I blew the food for a bit until I could hold it.

Even though it was badly dismantled, the meat was well cooked, and if it wasn't for the dirt that was still a bit there, and the muscles of the meat was cut, I would call it a C- cooking.

I don't know if the taste of the meat tasted much better because I didn't eat properly until now, or the meat was that good.

The meat filled my stomach and I kept looking at the wolf eat the rest of the meats.

I fell asleep while looking at the wolves sleeping.

…

…So cold… Mom, please just let me sleep more… Stop dragging me…

…Thanks mom…

…

I wake up between the wolves, the smaller wolf is sleeping on my numb legs and I'm using the bigger wolf as a pillow.

I get surprised and try to move, but the wolf behind me grabs me by the collar of my leather armor. I look behind me and it's looking at the wolf sleeping in my legs. I nod to it and it begins to wake the sleeping wolf.

When the wolf finally lets my legs free, I quickly stand up, even though the pain of my numb legs is almost making me sit down on the floor again.

I watch the wolves stretch themselves and then walk towards the exit. The big wolf looks at me, the one who's been standing on the middle of the cave while watching them leave.

Is it waiting for me?

I walk up to the wolf and it keeps staring at me. I sigh in relief after getting out of the cave.

While looking at the wolves get out of the cave, I grab the request paper in my bag and use the seal to guide me.

If there's a way to go back into the city, then I need to find that danger sign that lead me to the goblin camp.

I roll it and put it back into my bag, and think of something that might happen.

The wolves seem friendly to me for now. Maybe they can help me with my revenge, but how do I make them friendlier to me…? First, I need to get into the town, get my money and get a new bow. Armor is not a problem since it's the best armor I can ask right now.

I point my finger into the danger sign direction and look at the wolves.

The big wolf tilts its head while the other one goes back to sleep.

I expected as much…

I walk in the direction I pointed and then looked at the wolves, I make a sign for them to follow me and after the big wolf woke up the smaller one, we begun to go through the forest.

They kept staring at my back the entire walk. It was really hard to walk when there's a giant wolf that could easily kill you, staring your back.

When we got to the plain field, I felt a bit of relief. I walked up to the sign and with a small rock that was next to it, I made a line over the arrow that guided me.

I look to my right and the giant wolf is looking at what I did, it almost seemed like it understood what was written in there. But it soon lost interest in it and stared back at me.

Ah… I didn't think of it. I can't enter the town with both of them. Maybe they would buy that their collars broke because they evolved, but I'm not a monster tamer, so they wouldn't believe me for very long.

I stare at the smaller wolf that has been rolling on the grass for some reason while the big one watched.

I sit down on the grass and try to think of something.

Maybe I can make them wait for me? No… why would they wait for me to come back? Maybe I can get them inside the walls when the moon is out. No… the wall is too big to jump over and I don't know any way in other than the four main gates.

-Hm…

While I'm thinking, the big wolf gets close to me and it suddenly begins to evolve.

Surprised, I stand up while almost reaching for my bow in my back.

The wolf appears as a puppy next to me and looks at me with a confused expression by tilting its head.

It… devolved? Monsters can do that? How…?

I sit down next to it and try to pet it.

Its fur… so rough… but the ears are so good to caress.

Ah, it looks like its enjoying it. Can I put you on my lap?

I slowly approach my hand to the puppy and grab it by its chest, and slowly put it on my lap.

The wolf doesn't even resemble the puppy, because when it is big, the wolf is complete blue and the white fur resembled a full moon on its back. But when it's in this form, the wolf has the chest and belly in white fur and the drawing and crescent in its eyes are no longer there.

While I'm caressing the puppy that is on my lap, I slowly get the broken collar out of its neck. It looks at the collar for a bit and I think that it wants me to put it back, but it quickly loses interest in the collar too.

I throw the useless collar away and continue to caress it.

Suddenly, the wolf that was rolling on the grass does the same as the big wolf, transforms into a puppy, but it immediately gets on my lap.

While caressing the two puppies on my lap, I got the answer that the wolf showed me. If I show up with these puppies with me on the gate, they will think that they are pets.

I hope this works and that these wolves don't suddenly evolve back into their forms.

I gently grab the puppies and put one top of my head and held the other with my arm. The puppy on top of my head is the smaller wolf, since it seems like it wants to sleep a lot.

While holding the big wolf in puppy form in my arm, I caressed its ears with my free hand. It feels too good to stop doing that.

I slowly get up while taking take to not drop the puppy on my head. They aren't heavy for me actually. I even question myself while walking towards the gate, if I accidentally dropped them and didn't notice.

I had to make a detour towards the goblin camp so could get the goblins ears and the shaman staff. I stuffed the ears in the bag and tied the staff to my bow sheath with a piece of a vine from the goblin stairs.

After securing everything, I go towards the city gate.

…

I arrive at the gate with the puppy on my head sleeping and the other looking around the entrance like a curious child.

Please don't evolve back and kill everyone, because that would be a complete full disaster.

I get the puppy on my head and hold it in my free arm and slowly drop them in front of the guard on the ground.

He didn't question about the puppies, he just wanted my ID card. So I need to get the ID card from my bag.

I show him my ID card and the guard lets me and the puppies go after he tries to pet them, but the big wolf tried to bit him so he stopped trying to pet it.

I quickly grab the puppies and walk towards the blacksmith's store and enter it.

While calling the owner, I let the puppy that I'm holding, on the ground and let the other sleep on my head.

-Excuse me! Is someone home?!

While looking at the puppy walking around the store, I walk up to the counter.

The strong man comes out of his room and gets surprised when he sees the puppies on my head and walking around the store. While still having a calm voice, he questioned me.

-So, you got the requested material?

I untie the bone daggers from my waist and put them in the counter with the request paper.

The man counted them and then grabbed the money from a drawer next to him. He placed the coins on the desk and grabbed the bone daggers.

I look at him while grabbing the money in my bag and question him.

-Which bow can I buy with three gold coins?

The silver coins are enough for a moon stay on an inn and a better bag if I sell the powder bags. So I can spend these gold coins for an upgrade and some arrows if possible.

The man opens his eyes wide and begins to grab eight bows from the chest.

I didn't care much about the other bows, because I immediately grabbed the dream bow that I drooled over when he showed me the first time.

-That's two gold coins.

I look at the man with a surprised expression and he answers my surprise with a calm voice.

-That bow's wood is maple, the almost common wood around the human kingdom. You are basically paying one gold coin and eighty for the rest of the materials in it.

I see… I guess that makes sense.

I put the two gold coins in the counter and he grabs it and puts them in his pants pocket. I look at him and question him again.

-Can you get me another sheath?

The man makes a surprised expression at my question, but he goes back into his room.

I look around me and see the puppy trying to look over the counter. I quickly grab the puppy by the chest and put it on the counter, before it transformed back into its original form just to see over the counter.

Aaah! Please don't go over the counter. No, you can't, it doesn't matter if you make that cute look at me, and I'm still scared of you, so it doesn't matter if you try to look cute for me, I still remember you growling at me.

Suddenly, the wolf that was sleeping on my head jumps from my head to the counter. But I grab it mid-air before it could hurt itself from the fall and gently drop it on the counter.

Please don't make a mess. The owner would kill me and then you would kill him.

The store owner comes back with a double leather sheath. I put my leather sheath on the counter without my bow in it, and he places his sheath beside it.

-That is… thirty… silver… coins…

He notices the puppies on his counter and keeps staring them back.

Aah! Don't stare him! He looks really irritated! Just give me the sheath please!

I quickly get twenty two silver coins out of my bag and place them on the desk. I grab the sheath and bronze coins on the desk, and stuff the bronze coins in my bag and wear the sheath around my neck with the recently brought bow and grab the puppies, and quickly leave the store while giving my apologies to the store owner.

-Thanks! I'm sorry about that!

-…

While walking towards the guild house, people kept trying to pet the puppies that I held on my arms without asking if they bit. When the people saw them bite a pretty woman's hand, nobody tried to mess with the puppies anymore.

I can't ask you to not bite them right? I'm already asking too much for you not transform back into your big form.

I enter the guild house and the reception room is a lot bigger than before. There is suddenly a lot of rooms where the wood walls where, stairs appeared from the corridors and a second from of receptionist room appeared.

The guild house was crowded, but not to the point of bumping into everyone if I took a step.

While getting closer to the front desk clerk, I and the puppies kept looking around the room and at the people.

With a happy voice, she questioned me.

-Ooh! You got yourself some pets! They are so cute! Anyway, did you finish your request?

That was a quick change of emotions…

I answer the woman with a nervous voice.

-Y-yes…

-Good, give me the request paper then.

I hold the puppies with one arm and grab the request paper from my bag with my free hand. I place the request paper on the counter and the woman claps her hand while speaking in a calm voice.

-That's great! Now, if you please let me register your pets onto your ID card.

-Eh?

Ah, this is bad! The wolves are obviously strong! If they have anyway to know their stats, then they will see their levels.

-Of course you didn't expect us to let you running around with monsters without registration, did you?

-O-Of course n-not…

-Great! Then please let the puppies on the desk and give me your ID card, and don't worry, this doesn't hurt them one bit!

I reluctantly put the puppies on the desk while they kept staring back at me, and then give the woman my ID card.

She grabs a small box from the drawer and the feather that she used on my ID card.

-Can you hold its paw? We don't want to mess with people's pets without permission.

-Y-yes…

Please don't bite me…

I slowly grab the paw of the big wolf in puppy's form. And the woman opens the box, inside it there's a small green gem in it.

-Please press its paw in the gem please.

-R-Right…

…


	37. The old life dream Ch:2

**(All of these names are made up, if any names written here are real then please know that this is a work of fiction, i made them all up on my own. It's really hard to not get someone involved when making up names.)**

...

I woke up in a house, not a house that I'm familiar with. Just a house that I remember…

It's that type of dream again right? The one that I can't control my own body…

I confirm it when my body begins to stretch and then go towards a bathroom nearby.

What's this dream is going to be about?

{-Good morning, _[SHHHHHH]_.}

Hm…? Good mor-

{-Hey miss…}

Miss…? But I only called Furiae that way when…

{-Ready for your third contract?}

{-I don't know…}

{-Come on kid. You can't be afraid of these contracts.}

{-I know, it's just that the fighting really scares me. But since it's for you, then I'll do it.}

{-That's good kid, I'll come back when the contract is ready, See you!}

{-Later…}

I see, the Third contract, so this means that this house that I'm in is…

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door in the room with a simple design. White walls, a bed, a TV, a wardrobe, a wood window that is closed and fur flooring.

It's my room…

I begin to hear a familiar voice coming from the behind the door in my room. It's a rough but calm voice.

-Hey _[SHHHHH]._ Are you ready for school yet?

School, huh? Then I must be around 14~16 years old.

-Not yet! I'm getting my clothes on!

No, you are not. You just woke up, so you can't be ready for school already.

But that voice, this means that this dream is going to hurt me the most. This is probably what made me value the life of others later on.

After 10 minutes of getting ready with a school uniform, my body gets out of the room and enters a corridor that leads to another room on one end and the other end is a set of stairs.

My body goes down the stairs quickly and walks around the normal house.

The house in itself doesn't have anything worth mentioning. We weren't rich, but not poor. The house had white walls and fur flooring all over it. The house had a living room with a TV, a green couch and a vase with fake flowers. Then it had the dining room with a wood table, four chairs and next to it was the small kitchen.

You could say that this house is a small one. But I can't complain, because this is the best living condition that I had the rest of my life.

My body sits down on the wood chair and waits for the man in the kitchen to come with a plate of fried eggs and French bread.

The man… My father that is in the kitchen has a normal appearance, brown hair, brown eyes and a simple face for a man. He was… I think 5 ft? I don't really care actually...

With a brown pants and white shirt, he brought two plates with the eggs and French bread in them.

He placed one in front of me and one across me.

With a small silver knife, my body cuts the French bread open while my father makes the same question that he does every morning.

-So, how's Furiae?

-...You know I can't tell you dad.

-…

Yes, he knew about my contracts, he knew about how I got in contact with her. Even though I told him every morning the same answer when he made that same question.

Sometimes he would say "You just need to be careful when doing what you do okay?" but that was just when I moved in with him. Eventually he would just stare at me while I'm eating with a fake smile and dead eyes.

I ignored his stares, kept my mind on getting better at the contracts. But now that I'm reliving my life, that stare seems so… annoying.

I didn't try to have a conversation with him because I was used to him make the conversation flow.

My body finishes eating and stands up. While cleaning my mouth from bread crumbs and oil, my body stated with a happy voice.

-Then I'm going to school dad. See you later okay?

-Yeah.

My body walks up to the front door in front of the stairs and wears the white shoes with the school's symbol in it.

My father is a very clean person, so he didn't want anybody that came to visit to wear their shoes while walking around the house.

My body goes out the house and begins to walk towards the nearby school.

It's a private school where they are almost sexually obsessed with uniforms and their symbol. You can't even get near the school's entrance without the full uniform of a white shirt with the school's mark in the middle of it, and black pants that had the school marks on the pockets.

It's not something that I cared about. It's just something that I thought when I remembered about this school.

My body enters the school and go on to the usual class.

I'm not that great of a student but not the worst one either. I always like to stand between things, to not get much attention. Because if I stand out as the best student, people will think highly of me and will avoid talking to me, and if I stand out as the worst student people will think me as trash and will avoid me.

It's really hard to find the middle of it, but you just need to have the average behavior of a student of my age and average grades.

I had a few friends and all of them were dating each other.

I didn't care about being alone in love because I just wanted someone to talk to.

My body looks at the clock on the wall of the classroom. It's almost time to go home already, 17:50.

It was raining, it was like the sky knew what was about to happen.

My body gets to the school entrance after waiting for 10 minutes. I don't have an umbrella and everyone is already gone.

I decided to run home under the rain because I knew that my father wasn't home at this time.

He didn't say what he does when I'm gone, so I thought that he had a job.

Suddenly, while my body was running in the sidewalk towards my house, Furiae spoke with me in a depressed voice.

{-Hey kid…}

{-Miss? I can't talk right now, if I stay on the rain for too long then I will get sick.}

{-This can't wait. It's the contract, I have it and you need to read it.}

{-Okay… just give me a minute.}

My body quickly finds a place that I can stay under without the rain showering me.

{-There…}

{-…I'm really sorry kid.}

Suddenly the scroll with the contract break info appears in my hand. While feeling Furiae go away, my body opens the scroll.

* * *

Target's name: Jack Olligan

Target's age: 34

Contract break reason: No info found.

Sentence: Separation from the contracted soul and death.

Apply mana for directions.

* * *

Even though I was cold from the rain, my hands trembled from the fear of killing my own father.

I knew that even if screamed to Furiae, she wouldn't hear me. She's already somewhere else.

The paper on the scroll doesn't get wet, so my body simply walks the rest of the way home.

My body arrives home and takes a bath and eats the dinner that he always would leave for me. I open the door and it's still raining as strong as when it started.

I extend my left arm and summon the halberd on my hand.

Even though I'm happy to see it again, the sadness of reliving this moment of my life is bigger than the happiness.

The halberd looks like it's made of glass because I didn't put more of my soul in it.

It's pretty late already. The moon is going to show itself at any moment from now on.

I walk out of the house and lock the door. And while ignoring the rain, I begin to run towards the direction the scroll is telling me.

After an hour of walking and running, I arrive at the nearest cemetery. The White rose cemetery. This was the cemetery with my father's ex-wife grave.

I make mana crystal so the normal humans wouldn't get near this place and activate it next to the gate.

While panting, I quickly entered the cemetery because I thought that it was an error, that my father wasn't dumb to break his contract, which was to revive the dead with his contracted soul's power.

He never told me his soul's name, and I never discovered who it was. But I knew that it was powerful, more powerful than Furiae.

If you would like to compare them, then compare a candle's fire to a forest fire. The candle's fire is Furiae and the forest fire is his soul.

-Urrgh…

I finally find him next to a zombie of a woman.

The woman was just standing next to him, nothing more, while he is sitting in the edge of a hole, which probably is where her grave is.

Even though my tears are going down my face while approaching him, I won't stop from getting closer to him and trying to see for what reason he broke the contract.

When I'm seven meters of distance from him, he begins to speak with me in a depressed voice.

-You probably want to know what was the reason for me to break my contract, right?

Without moving his head much, he glanced at me and I nodded at him.

He continues to speak while going back to staring the grave in front of him.

-Then let's leave the reason being that I lost my wife and the stress from seeing my child going out to kill people got to me.

-Y-You're not going to tell me the real reason…?

-I can, but I don't have the courage to. I prefer the punishment that they seemed to give me. Sorry [Shhh], but… you need to meet my ex-wife.

-Urghh!

The zombie woman next to him begins to run towards me, but I quickly deal with her with my halberd by cutting her head in half.

I get closer to him and he looks me in my eyes. While tears overflowed from my eyes, I questioned him.

-Y-You aren't going to fi-fight?

-No… I can't fight you. I already accepted my own death.

He looks back into the hole and I approach the trembling halberd to his neck.

While giving him a final plead I lift the halberd into the air.

-Then please fight back, dad…

I wanted him to stop me and I didn't want to kill him like this. But he just ignored me.

-...

All of my strength left my arms when I saw him look at the grave with his dead fish stare, making the halberd behead him.

With a thud, his head and body fell into the hole. Without crying more, I dumped his ex-wife's remains with him and buried them together.

I remember that while I buried them, I wanted to cry so much, but I couldn't for now.

I finish burying them and throw away the shovel that I found nearby and begin to make my exit out of the cemetery.

When I pass the gate, I destroy the mana crystal and walk back home.

When I enter the house, I walk up to the couch and sit on it. I hug my legs and begin to cry.

Cried like a baby, I would cry more than I would ever cry in my life.

While my body cries, I begin to feel my consciousness going away.

...Damn, that got me in a bad mood, I hope what the lizard asks me will not need me to have a better mood than this.

…


	38. S Chapter 9

...

-Huh?

I flinch at the instant reaction the woman had when I pressed the wolf's paw in the gem. I quickly retract its paw from the gem because of her reaction. With the most nervous voice that I ever had, I questioned her.

-I-i-is so-something wrong?

The woman tilts her head while looking at something and then answers me in a calm voice.

-It seems that I'm not high level enough to see your pet status…

Hiiiiiiiiiiii! This is bad! This is bad! They are going to send me to the jail for bringing such high level monster without a seal on its neck! Aah…! What to do?! Run? Run! Okay, prepare to run straight out of this ci-

-Don't be so nervous miss, it's normal to monsters to be higher level than us. That's why this system is not effective.

-…Are you sure!?

The woman nods while still tilting her head while looking the puppy of the crimson eyes. Immediately, all of the stress drops to my feet and I almost fall on my knees.

But it seems like this woman is determined to imprison me.

-But is alright miss, soon enough, our guild master is going to come back from the dwarf city, called Zymia. He made a personal request to a gem maker there, which is to make a special monster registration gem. When he comes back, we will call you again!

I nervously answer her while cold sweat drops from my forehead.

-I-I'm gla-glad…

I'm clearly not.

-Okay, you can-

-Excuse me?

When the woman was finally going to free me from her hold, a deep voice resounded from the entrance. We look at the responsible of the voice and see that it's the blacksmith from my recent request.

Ah… he came for revenge… I'm doomed. I shouldn't have brought them inside the city…

While I continued to be nervous, the strong man stopped in front of me, clearly showing that he's higher than me in terms of height. With a calm voice he talked to me.

-Ah… good, I found you.

Please be gentle, all these puppies did was to stare you right?

While trying to fake that I was calm, I answered the man.

-Yes sir?

-Ah, I didn't mean to make you scared, all I wanted to talk is about the request. You gave me the wrong quantity.

-…Huh?

With the daggers in a leather string, he showed me the five daggers that I just gave him. While I tried to remember the requested number of daggers, the woman behind me reminded me instead.

-Oh, he's right, he requested eleven bone daggers and from what he's showing to me, you seem to only give him only five. Good thing you stayed a little bit from this monster registration, or else I would have called the guards.

Good wolfie, thanks for making trouble for me. You saved me.

I calm down a bit and give an excuse to the strong man.

-I'm sorry… in my village we could drop half of the items to the requester and do the rest later. I'll get back to collecting your daggers right away.

The strong man scratches his bald head while looking at me with a cautious expression. After a while of staring me, he nodded to me.

I faced the woman behind the counter and spoke with her in a serious tone.

-Then could you please deliver these items that I collected? There were requests wanting these items together with his request on the book.

The woman nods and I let the wolves in puppy forms in the ground. I place the shaman staff and the goblin ears in the counter in front of the woman.

I look around the room in search of the puppies, and find them staring the man again.

Oh no…, this is getting pretty scary. It almost looks like the wolves are fighting the strong man with stares.

-Okay, I'll look up the requests in the book. I'll give you back any spare items with the money next time you come back here.

I nod to the woman while watching the fight between the wolves and the man.

Suddenly, the man throws a question at me with a serious tone in his voice.

-Miss, is these puppies from the Moon species?

-I-I don't know.

Moon wolves? What are those? By the way, can you stop staring them?

With a serious expression, he glanced at me and gave me an advice.

-If they are, then please be careful when walking with them around the city. Their pelts go for thirty five gold each.

- **THIRTY FIVE GOLD COINS?!**

The strong man got surprised at me suddenly grabbing his clothes with force. When I noticed my embarrassing action, I backed off while blushing.

While the strong man readjusted his clothes, he continued to talk in a calm voice.

-That's right. As you can see, their fur is beautiful and can't be reproduced with our current paint. And recently they got hard to find, so their pelts gained more reputation between the nobles. So please be careful miss.

I rapidly nodded to the man and stared the wolves in his place.

But I couldn't stare them like the strong man, because the wolf reminded me about his true form by flashing his eyes.

…Yeah, my life is worth more than sixty gold coins.

After throwing away the greed that I had, I grabbed the puppies in my arms carefully. And with a stiff voice, I said my goodbyes to the strong man and front desk clerk.

-Well then, I'm going…

While walking back to the city gate, I sighed and talked with the puppies in my arms that were trying to bite the incoming hands of the nearby people.

-You two are the definition of trouble…

…

It should be around here…

I look around the open field in the search of the danger sign that the blacksmith mentioned the first time.

The wolves forced themselves out of my hold. They transformed into their original forms and followed me to the open field.

I finally find it again and walk up to it. The wolves stayed in the shadow of a tree, they must be feeling hot since they were under the sun, until I reached the city gate behind the king's castle.

Sadly, I couldn't find any more arrows. The arrows below mine have a line over them like I did with mine.

Adventurers must have gone to these places already and killed the goblins there.

I sigh while going back to the shadow of the tree with the wolves.

With a tired voice, I complain to myself.

-So hot…

I'm already tired from the walking back and forth and I'm still hungry. Since the last meal I had was the meat these wolves gave me.

While sitting next to the wolves that were breathing roughly, I watched the surroundings, trying to think of something.

I can go back to the guild and see if they know another goblin camp nearby. Or I can ask the guards on the gates about it.

But… if I go back to the guild, I might be too tired to fight when I get any camp they point for me.

Most of the guards are clueless about the goblins, and I'll probably get tired from asking every single guard in the city wall.

Suddenly, the wolves stop breathing roughly and look at the city gate. When I try to look at the same direction as them, they transform back into puppies.

When I tilt my head with a confused expression while looking at them, the wolf with the crimson eyes barks and shows me what they are looking at.

When I follow its direction, I find a man in some plain clothes while carrying a set of silver armor with a backpack while still having a battle axe on his waist.

He has a pale skin and almost lifeless eyes. It almost looks like he's seen a ghost.

I guess I can ask him if he seen any goblins nearby…

I stand up while offering to carry the puppies, but they refuse while breathing roughly.

Thanks, it's too hot for me to carry you anyways.

I begin to walk up to the pale man, and the puppies steadily follow me. When we get near the man, the wolves stop underneath a tree shadow, leaving me alone to talk with the man that is walking on the dirt road.

I stretch my hand in the air while calling him.

-Hey! You there!

The man stops and looks at my direction. With a voice without any will behind it, he questioned me.

-Yes…? What can …I do for you?

I stop near him and question him in a calm voice. Even though he's reminds me of Yula's condition before …That…

-Sir. Have you seen any goblins nearby? Or do you know any goblin camps near here? I'm doing a request and I can't seem to find any goblins nearby.

The man looks at the ground that he's standing on and then back at me. His voiced gained some will behind it while he talked in a calm voice.

-I think there's danger sign ahead of us. You can maybe check it to see if any soldiers drew on it.

I give a sigh of relief and bow to the man. I turn to face the puppies that were resting on the trees shadow, I make a signal to follow me and they get up slowly.

I look at the man and he has a strange expression. I ignore him and walk beside the puppies, leaving the man behind.

…

-Ah, there it… is…

…I forgot that you two can't understand me. Haah… the sun is making me a bit delirious.

I get out of the shadows from the trees and walk up to the danger sign on the other side of the road and look at its back.

There's only one arrow remaining, and that is deeper into the forest the back of the sign is facing.

I look at the wolves that are breathing roughly, they transformed back to their original forms when the strange man was no longer visible.

I point to the direction the danger sign is guiding me. And they almost seemed to give a sigh of relief.

After gulping down my own saliva because my throat is dry, I began to make my way through the forest with two giant wolves behind me.

…

While almost dragging myself through the forest, the wolves suddenly begin to crouch while looking ahead. Seeing that they noticed something, I do the same while drawing the new bow that I just brought, out my sheath.

Argh… I want to drink something…

Out of nowhere, the wolf with the crimson eyes appears behind me and pushes me to behind a tree. When I look to where I was, a bolt is on the tree trunk that was behind me just now.

I get scared from almost dying and pull my remaining strength from somewhere within me and get my attention back into the fight.

I glance at the direction the bolt came from and see a goblin sprinter, an advanced goblin archer.

The goblin is healthy for a goblin and well equipped. With an iron crossbow and completely protected with leather armor and an iron helm, he look at us with a disgusting expression.

After looking around to see if there are any more goblins around, I aim an arrow at the goblin.

He's too far away for me to hit his unprotected face, so I need to make him flinch to get closer.

I let the arrow go and it flies faster than my short bow, and the arrow quickly hits the goblin's shoulder.

-GAAAAAAAH!

While the goblin screamed in pain, I rolled on the ground to get behind another tree closer to him. But when I hit my back against the tree trunk, the goblin screams something.

-OGAKI! [OSAOSA!]

Suddenly, the tree is hit multiple times with bolts. Some of the bolts even fly by me. But it quickly stops and I took advantage of it.

I quickly draw an arrow and aim at the goblin that is breathing roughly while looking at my direction.

When I wanted to let go of the arrow, my mouth opened by itself and words that I didn't want to say came out.

-Bow Technique! [Wind arrow]!

Suddenly, the arrow gathers wind around it, making it fly faster than any arrow that I shot until now.

The arrow hits the goblin hand that was holding the crossbow, since he tried to block my arrow with his arms.

I begin to touch my lips as white boxes appeared in front of me.

[Requirement met.]

[Bow techniques Acquired.]

-GAAH!

While the goblin screamed, I looked at the white boxes with happiness.

When they disappeared, I smiled and prepared to shot another arrow at the goblin and use the new acquired [Bow techniques: Wind arrow].

-[Wind arrow]!

The arrow quickly flies through the forest and hits the goblin's face, killing it.

-UGAAA!

I smile while looking at my hands, but suddenly a scream comes from behind me. I look at the responsible and see a goblin with a stone great sword. The great sword was about to hit me already.

I quickly put my hands in front of my face to block the great sword, trying to minimize the damage.

But instead of feeling pain, a strong breeze hits my face.

I slowly open my eyes and try to look. And instead of a forest being in front of me, it was the moon's dark sky.

I take a step back and notice it was the crimson eyes wolf in front of me. Or is it the crescent eyes one? I can't tell…

While I was trying to see which one was the wolf that saved me, the wolf quickly broke the goblin's neck while walking towards the other wolf that was sitting down like it was watching this go by.

I shake my head and walk up to the wolves.

On their feet were different types of goblins, including the goblin sprinter that I killed.

There were eleven goblins in total, two goblin sprinters, five goblin warriors, two brute goblins, one goblin shaman and finally a berserker goblin.

They were all equipped with armor and iron weapons, especially the berserker goblin, which had a platinum battle axe and silver armor.

If I didn't have the wolves with me, I would be easily killed. Because they are all wearing army equipment, some of them still have worn out crests on their armor or weapons.

But strangely, I couldn't recognize the crests. There were four crests, one with a sword between a gold crown, one with a red battle axe wrapped with some kind of string and one with a pair of iron daggers in front of a tree trunk.

The last one I couldn't see because it was too worn out to make it out.

Are they from some kind of new city? No… a new city wouldn't have equipment of this quality without its name spreading.

While trying to find the answer in my head, I searched through the goblins. Some of them had leather bags, but the berserker goblin had a leather backpack with enough supplies for a small army.

Meat covered in salt, bread, some Icy Sytmy and more is on the main part of the backpack. While some powders for potions were on the side pockets.

I search through the rest of the goblins, and find more food in the leather bags, but no bone daggers in them. On the last leather bag, there was a small leather canteen.

Immediately open the canteen and begin to drink the water that was inside of it.

The water was… sweet. It was like the canteen had fruits inside with the water.

While I was trying to figure out about the water, the wolves tried to eat the meat inside the backpack.

But the second they bite the meat, they spit it out.

What did you guys expect?

Sadly, I couldn't find any clues about the sweet water or the crests. And even sadder is the fact that I can't carry the goblins equipment's back to the city and sell it.

I get the backpack and empty it of its contents and replace with my own supplies of my leather bag.

After a bit of shuffling of bags and bow sheaths, I could finally wear the backpack without much effort.

I look around the goblins equipment and try to see if they have any better armor than mine.

I find it and strip the armor off the goblin sprinter. I stuff it in the main part of the backpack that I didn't need to put anything inside.

I sigh and stand up. I look around and see the wolves eating the fruits that were on the ground and leather bags.

They were eating only the Icy Sytmys and leaving the Jomikitas and some berries that had the same appearance as the berries that I found in the forest.

So you guys only like sweet things too. But please…

-Leave some for me!

I walked up to them as fast as I could, trying to rescue some Sytmys for myself.

…

Hmm! It's so good! The sweet taste of Icy Sytmys is just too good for such a small fruit!

I and the wolves continued our path in search of the goblin camp.

When I secured some Sytmys for myself, the wolves did something cruel to the equipment that the goblins were wearing.

They buried it! Buried the platinum battle axe! Just because you can't burn it doesn't mean that you can bury it like a corpse! Actually, why didn't you guys do that to the goblins!? The smell is almost getting on my mouth!

Urgh… the waste was so immense that only three Sytmys could cure the after taste of watching that amount of gold get buried.

How many do I have left? …Only one?! Didn't I have three just now?!

I look back at the wolves and one is munching on something while looking away from me.

No! How could you do this?! What did I do to receive this kind of treatment?!

Someone save me! I'm being held hostage!

…


	39. Chapter 21

...

-What are you doing?

-I don't know… the grass just feels really good.

We followed the woman into an open field and Furiae suddenly began to roll on the grass.

I watched her roll on the grass while the woman was thinking about something while sitting down in the grass with her legs crossed.

She must be thinking on how to get us in the city.

We can just wait you know, but whatever. If you want to get us in the city then so be it.

I get closer to her and use [Transform] and turn into [Child Moon wolf]. When I finish transforming, the woman is suddenly standing with a scared expression while looking at me. I tilt my head while making a confused expression.

She seems to know about the process of transforming, but how?

She sits down next to me and begins to caress my fur.

See? Do you like my tricks human? You bett-

-Oookay…

When she begins to caress my ears, the feeling of flying fills my mind. It makes all of my stress go away.

Where I am I?

Suddenly, I find myself in her lap when she removes the broken slave collar from my neck.

Don't stop…

She throws away the collar and continues to caress my ears.

-What are you doing?

-Ma-Massage…

Furiae notices me getting caressed by the woman and joins me by transforming into the same form as mine.

We both lie down on her thighs as she caresses our fur.

I hear Furiae talk with ecstasy on her voice.

-This might get addicting…

-I don't mind it…

The woman finally gets the idea that I tried to tell her. She picks up Furiae and places her on her head.

-Ah, this place is comfortable, but I wanted more...

While holding me in her left arm, she slowly stands up. After making sure that Furiae was safe, she continued to caress my eyes.

-Come on Furiae…, we can't show… our weakness…. to this human.

But this is too good. She might not be the best partner for me to choose from, but I'm beginning to like her.

…

It seems that I didn't watch this short haired woman with more caution. Because she was armed with a bow and arrow, which was in a sheath that I thought it was a strange bag on her back.

The daggers are useless if not thrown, so I didn't pay much heed to them.

By the way, she grabbed some strange green things and a staff with a skull on top of it. It might just be something she needs. For what? I don't know yet, but she had a disgusted expression when she knocked it to her bow's sheath with a vine that she found on the ground.

Strangely, the vine was around some goblin corpses, and they all missed their big ears and one… just didn't have a head.

When she finally looked like she finished with knotting that strange staff to her sheath, we went back to our original path while she continued to caress my ears.

I might get addicted to this girl…

…

The gate guard tried to pet me. Pet me! Do you believe it?!

Petting me with his hands protected by an iron gauntlet! That would fucking hurt!

The guards of the gate had simple armor. Compared to this girl's armor, the guards looked almost identical. With only the feet, ankles, head and hands protected with iron, and the rest with leather. Most of them held a spear or a bow, but some were holding swords and halberds too.

By the way, for some reason the people inside tried to pet us too, but as soon as they began caressing Furiae without the woman seeing, they pulled some of her fur, so we began to bite any hands that would come our way.

Did they notice that we are Moon wolves? Because if I remember right, the book of the first human that I met had a strange symbol painted in yellow with an image of a wolf with similar color as mine.

Anyways, the city is pretty small compared to the city in my previous life. I saw the entire city from the sky by using [World Vision].

It is designed in a circle and all of the houses were made of stone, wood or clay. Almost all of the houses had a second floor, or even a third floor.

In the center of the city was a castle, but instead of the castle being the highest building, it was almost buried on the ground.

The castle was built with stone and iron. With the windows with iron frames and normal glass and the door was a small wood double door. The castle had only one tower and that was in the middle of it. While it had a simple design, you could clearly see what they tried to build the castle for.

The castle was made for war, to last more than any building in the city.

If you look the castle right, you would say that it was trying to hide itself between the houses too.

So if this city would get attacked, then the last hold would be on the castle.

Is this a war oriented city? Or is a normal city like its showing to be?

I can't answer these questions for now.

When I get my vision back at myself, we enter a stone house without a second floor.

The house is actually a store, as there's a counter in the middle of the room. Behind it there are swords, battle axes, lances, great swords and shields hanging on the wall.

On the right side of the counter there is a bookshelf that didn't have many books, but there was a wood door beside it.

After the woman placed Furiae back on her head, she carefully dropped me on the ground while calling for someone.

I tried to see any weapons near the entrance, but there were almost none.

Suddenly, the smell of something bad fills the air, and the door beside the bookshelf opens and a man appeared from it.

Furiae complained while trying to avoid the strong smell.

-What is that smell!? It's so gross!

I look at the responsible of the strong smell and see the man appearance.

He's the same height as the woman, but he's wearing a poor set of clothes. His shirt is almost the same quality of a bandage, and his head is missing hair.

I have no problem with bald people, but the problem is with the dirty people.

His muscles are quite something. He almost reminds me of Lotome, but in human form.

Furiae suddenly commented as the man and the woman talked about something.

-Ammy, I can see myself in his head.

-Pff...!

While I tried my best to not die from laughter, the man went back into the room he came from. I walk up to the counter, trying to see if what Furiae said was true.

The woman grabbed me gently and placed me on top of the counter.

I look at Furiae while the woman waited for the man to comeback while holding a strange bow.

I question her in a happy tone.

-Are you serious?

Furiae tries to jump to the counter and the woman grabbed her mid-air and placed her next to me.

In a calm tone, Furiae answered me.

-Yeah, I'm dead serious. I could see myself on his head.

-I don't believe you.

-Look for yourself then, he's coming back.

The man opens the door again and comes out with a strange bag. It's a leather bag with two openings in it. While the man showed the strange bag to the woman, I tried to see myself in his head.

-What. I can see myself on his head. Hahahahaha…

-See!? See!? You can totally use his head as a mirror!

While I almost died from laughter, Furiae threw a question while holding back her laughter.

-Do you think he passes oil on it?

-Well, that's where the smell is coming from, it's from his head. Pff…

Suddenly, the woman grabs us two on her arms and runs out of the store, leaving the mirror man behind on his store.

When we get out on the street again, people tried even more to pet us. But we couldn't trust them anymore. They stopped when Furiae finally bit someone.

While looking at her with proud eyes, I praised her.

-Good one!

She made a proud expression as we entered a three floored house.

In the entrance of the house, there was a small desk that had someone standing on the other side. The place was a bit crowded. People with armor were talking with the people behind the counters on the side rooms and some in the second floor of the house. Some were going to the corridor on the right side of the room.

While I looked around, the woman carrying us walked up to the small counter in the middle of the room. They traded some words and the woman begun to carry us on one arm to get something from her bag.

It's that paper with the strange symbol in it.

So this means that this is an adventurer house, where people make requests on killing monsters and so on. Just like the game that I played back on my previous life.

While the woman behind the desk grabbed something from a drawer, I used [Analyze] on everyone there, there were 9 people counting the woman behind the desk and I left her to last.

* * *

Tymura / Beastkin Humanoid: Bunny tribe / Class: Rogue

Hesia / Dwarf humanoid: normal / Class: Swordswoman

Ohowa / Humanoid type: Half beast / Class: Lancer

Coretio / Humanoid type: Normal / Class: Assassin

Seria / Humanoid type: Half Dwarf/ Class: Scout

Ermia / Humanoid type: Normal / Class: Alchemist

Ihura / Beastkin Humanoid: Boar tribe / Class: Healer

Gavio / Elf humanoid: Wood tribe / Threat: D++ / Class: Axesman

Yalia / Humanoid type: Normal / Class: Craftswoman

* * *

Nothing special happening with her, but something special happened when I analyzed a human that went in the corridor.

Just like the Monsters, he had a Threat.

But I can't answer these questions that appear every time I [Analyze] a human until I get a way to talk with one.

While I agonized over not getting to know more about this world, the woman placed me on the desk near the woman called Yalia.

Yalia was a woman with brown hair cut short to fit her strange hat that was hiding her ears too.

She's almost the same height as the woman that we made our partner, but she has this air, this gentle atmosphere around her.

Suddenly, the woma-… my partner grabs my paw while the woman of the desk pulled some kind of small box. It was the same size of a weeding ring's box, but instead of a ring, it was a green gem.

When she made me touch the crystal with my paw, the crystal absorbed some of my mana of the previous life, at the same time a white box appeared when the gem stopped absorbing my mana.

[… (Deep knowledge: Object83 failed to appraisal your status [Not enough storing power for user's "?".])]

Huh? Object83? What is that? Is it the crystal? Not enough for what?

Argh! This world just wants me to be curious about it!

While I agonized over the excessive amount of questions I had, Furiae suddenly commented.

-Urgh! Is that smell again!

I glance at her and begin to smell what she complained about.

It's the mirror man, he followed us.

The man approached our partner and began to exchange words with her. When he stopped talking, my partner looked at me with a thankful expression.

After continuing to exchange words with the man and the woman behind the counter, she placed us on the ground. Furiae talked in a happy tone while getting closer to the mirror man.

-Whatever oil he uses smells really bad.

-Come on, let the mirror man alone.

-Pff…! Mirror man…

I walk up to her and sit beside her and we both begin to stare the man's bald head, while holding back our laughter since we didn't want to give trouble to our partner by laughing at the mirror man.

But… You could totally see yourself on his head.

Suddenly, the man talked something with our partner, which made her grab on to his clothes. When he finished talking, my part- the woman that accompanied us, looked at us with greed in her eyes.

The man must have talked about the price on our pelts, so I quickly remember the woman of what I am by turning on and off [Dragon eyes] while staring her back.

The greed in her smile quickly goes away and you could see sweat drops on her forehead.

She walked up to us and began to hold us on her arms and left the house.

…

Why are we back here? It took thirty minutes to get back here, since we had to make all the way around the city until we arrived at the south gate of the city again.

I questioned the woman that couldn't understand me in my mind while almost having a heatstroke.

When we got out of the city and the humans couldn't see us anymore, I and Furiae forced our way out of her hold.

It got too hot for us to be that close when we both have fur to warm us up together with the sun's heat.

While the heat was the main reason for us to get out of her hold, [Magic overload] was the second reason.

So while we watched the woman search for something in an open field in our original forms, we stayed under the shadows of the trees of the forest.

While almost sleeping in the grass, Furiae complained.

-Maybe we should have stayed on that mountain.

-Maybe not.

I answered her in a lazy tone because I was about to sleep too. The gentle breeze of the wind almost seemed to caress my fur.

The woman seems like she didn't find anything on the open field, so she sat down next to us while fanning herself with her hand.

When I was about to sleep, I looked around to see If there's someone else near us.

And there was someone walking on the dirt road ahead of me.

In a lazy tone, I spoke with Furiae.

-Furiae, [Transform] back. There's someone near us.

-Hnng…

We both [Transform] back into your child form and look at the man walking on the road.

I glance at the woman that had a confused expression when she looked at me.

I hope this works…

-Bark!

-Did… you just bark?

-Don't make me feel more embarrassed than I already am.

I… Bark… and give directions to the woman to look at the man in the road.

The woman crazily offers to carry us, but we refuse. And instead, follow the woman until the edge of the forest, because the dirt road seemed to be too hot because no trees were casting shadows over it.

While the woman went to talk with the man, Furiae threw a question at me in a calm voice.

-Hey, isn't that guy the one you spared?

-Hm…? I don't think so.

The man seemed familiar, but it can't be the same man, because he wasn't so pale when I met him. And he had more life in his eyes, and this one had almost none in them.

When the man said something, the woman bowed to him and made a signal for us to follow her. We transformed back when the man was no longer able to see us.

…

We walked for at least thirteen minutes without stopping while staying underneath the shadow of the trees. We stopped when the woman found the same sign on the plain field on the other side of the road.

She looked at something on the back of the sign and pointed towards the almost dense forest.

The forest was almost dense because the trees were closer to each other than the forest we were in. But it wasn't that close, and you easily walk between them.

I and Furiae give a deep tired sigh while following the woman to the forest.

I activate [Dragon eyes] while looking out for monsters.

After eight minutes of walking in the forest, I found some small hearts behind the trees.

With a serious voice, I warn Furiae.

-Monsters ahead, they seem to be aware of us.

We crouch since the monsters were running directly at us, like they knew we were going to be here.

When a goblin with a crossbow comes out from hiding behind a tree, he immediately shots a bolt while aiming for the woman.

I use [Extreme speed] and throw the woman behind a nearby tree and she notices the monster that shot at her just now.

I sigh and look around in search of Furiae. She was already killing some of the goblins on the far right by herself. So I decided to go the far left and deal with the rest, leaving one goblin to the human.

There were three goblins coming my way. They tried to flank us, but with the help of [Dragon eyes], I could easily see their hearts moving around the forest.

I used [Analyze] on them as they appeared.

* * *

Unknown / Forest Goblin / Class: Sprinter

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Unknown / Forest Goblin / Class: Berserker

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Unknown / Forest goblin / Class: none

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

They… don't have a Threat? Okay, this is just getting stupid now. Too many questions and no answers!

The goblins are decently equipped with armor and weapons. The goblin berserker is equipped with a silver armor while holding a strangely colored battle axe, the goblin sprinter has leather armor like the woman, but it's not painted, while holding an iron crossbow. And finally, the normal goblin had a one handed iron sword while having an iron plate body and leather leggings.

While still under the effect of [Extreme Speed], I killed the only threat there is, the goblin sprinter. I quickly run next to the goblin sprinter that was peeking from a tree, and bite his unprotected neck and break it in half.

-UGOAAA!

While I killed the goblin sprinter, the goblin berserker quickly came up from behind me and attacked my right leg with his battle axe.

I glance at him and see him holding his own head with his left hand, probably because [Slash nullity] reflected the damage back at him.

I throw the corpse of the goblin sprinter away, and kill the goblin berserker the same way because he didn't have armor protecting his neck too.

-OGA-

The last goblin came from my left side and tried to attack me, but I pushed him to his back with my left paw and placed my weight on top of him.

-OGABU! OGAKAGA…Ka…ba…

I made my paw enter his chest plat and used [Dragon skin], slowly killing him as the blood comes out from the bottom part of the armor next to my paw.

I use [Telekinesis] and drag the goblin corpses while walking towards Furiae. While she ate one of the goblins, I questioned her in a calm tone.

-So, how many did you kill?

She stops eating the goblin and answers me in a proud voice while her nose is filled with blood.

-6!

Geh… another loss.

She gulps down a piece of the goblin's shoulder and continues to speak in a depressed voice.

-By the way Ammy. They taste really bad. The taste of dirt is not even the starting point.

-I know, I feel the taste in my mouth. It's actually disgusting…

Even though they had decent equipment compared to the humans that I met until now, some of them still had lungs or guts to knot their weapons to their backs, even though they could have easily made the backpacks or bags into some kind of holster for their weapons.

-UGAAA!

While I looked at the goblins, a scream came from behind us and we see a goblin getting near the human.

I sigh and speak with Furiae in a tired tone.

-Look, I already saved her two times. It's your turn now.

She looked at me with a lazy expression and answered me.

-Eeh… you are going to make me save her?

-I'm not getting paid to do babysitting.

-But~

-Haah… Rock paper scissors?

-Rock paper scissors.

-Okay, at the same time. One, two, three!

-Rock! [Furiae] -Paper! [Ammy]

-Urgh…

Yes! 2 losses and one win! Recovering that pride!

Furiae runs towards the human and protects her from the giant great sword that the goblin had aimed at her. After Furiae protected the human with her own body, the grabbed the goblin by the neck and broke it in half.

Furiae walked up to me and tried to throw the goblin corpse at my face, I stopped it with [Telekinesis].

With a happy tone I spoke with Furiae, who had a depressed expression.

-You are a sore loser.

-Shut it.

While the human was walking up to us, I gathered the corpses of the goblins to see if she needs something from them.

The woman begins to mess with the goblin bags and equipment. While she messed with that, Furiae started messing with a backpack that a goblin had.

The backpack was made of leather in medium size, with an opening on top and side pockets. Furiae opened the top part of the backpack, revealing a giant cooked steak.

We both stared the meat with happiness, and Furiae commented with an amazed voice.

-It's actual meat.

-Yeah…

-A cooked tempered steak.

We both glance at each other while having our mouths open and then quickly bite the meat.

But the second we bite the meat, the taste of salt fills our mouths completely since we have connected bodies.

We drop the meat on the ground and begin to cough because the salt made our throats dry.

I look behind me and see the human holding a leather canteen in her hand, like she was mocking us for biting the meat covered in salt.

While having a dry voice and coughing, Furiae questioned me.

-*Cough* Ammy, you *Cough* wouldn't have water wi- *cough* with you, wouldn't you? *Cough* *Cough*

I quickly look around and see the fruits that Meritios showed me when I taught him about fishing. I quickly eat it completely with just one bite.

The sweet taste fills my mouth, making the taste of salt lessen. But the fruits tasted too good, so I kept eating more that showed up on the ground and bags, while Furiae helped me cure the taste of salt from our mouths by eating the fruits too.

-…!

Suddenly, when I found a bag with five of the fruits that was eating, the woman snatched it and stuffed on the backpack that she was wearing.

I didn't care since I found more.

When we finished eating the fruits, and the woman seemed to be ready to go, I placed the corpses of the goblins in a hole and filled the hole with the weapons and armors separated from their bodies.

I cover the hole with the leather armor and use [Elemental claw] to burn the leather armor.

After making sure that the forest wouldn't catch the fire and the goblin corpses would be burnt, we walked deeper into the forest.

In the middle of walking, we stole two fruits that the woman had on the side pockets of her backpack.

That's what you get for not warning about the meat being covered in salt!

Ah, she started sulking while giving us glances.

…


	40. O Chapter 3

...

-FOR THE KING!

-AAH!

Houses burned, people ran towards the carriages that were already moving. And you hear the screams of the adventurers and soldiers that ran towards the orcs that were burning the small village.

-Come on mom! We are almost there!

-Waaahhh!

-Come on! Get in the fucking carriage! We need to run away!

I tried to pull my mother that was carrying my brother in her hands, he cried for us, who couldn't cry because we are too occupied in running. My mother hurt her back, so she needs me to help her walk towards the carriages that are running away from the village.

-We are almost safe mother! You have to jump on the carriage, come on!

-Okay. Help me Oturi.

-HNGH!

-Help the woman everyone!

I help my mom get closer to the carriage back, and the people there pull her in. I begin to run towards the carriage beside it, since it looked like it wasn't so full.

I grab on the carriage's wood, and begin to ask for help to anyone that was inside there, since I'm almost out of breath.

-Heey… someone, help me get in…

-Here! Grab my hand!

-Thanks…

I grab the soldier's hand that was still covered in darkness and then try to look at my savior. He was there, but he didn't look scared at the pair of crimson eyes that were behind him.

With a terrified voice, I tried to warn about it to him.

-Behind you!

But the man didn't respond, and instead, kept holding my hand tightly, making me run without stopping. I begin to try to get out of the man's hold, but he almost looked like his hand is made of stone.

With the rest of air of my lungs, I angrily and terrified screamed at the man.

-Let me go! LET ME GO!

With a cold voice, he spoke with me.

-…You can't run away…

I looked at the man with my eyes open wide and the crimson eyes were getting closer.

I watched as the eyes kept getting closer and closer. Until the owner of the pair of eyes got illuminated by the flames that were burning my village…

... **it was the giant wolf.**

-AAHH!

-Woah! Calm down! Calm down!

Suddenly, I was no longer at the village, and instead was in an old room while standing up on a bed and having my back against the wood wall. The man that was wearing some kind of white cloth armor suddenly got scared at me screaming.

I kept screaming and people wearing different colors of cloth robes or armor entered the small room that I was in.

-Paralyze him! Fucking paralyze him!

-It will take a while for the potion to get here! Hold him down!

The people, woman and men made me lie down on the bed and kept holding me down since I tried to move away from them.

-Move!

[Status received: Medium Paralysis]

A man appears between them and forcefully feeds me some paralysis potion.

My body goes numb and they slowly stop holding me down. I stop screaming since my mouth wouldn't move. The people that were filling the room go away, leaving me on the bed.

-Good work everyone! But there's going to be another in room 83! Let's go!

Moans of displeasure are given by the people as they ran out of the room. Leaving me and the man that was when I woke up.

The man grabs a chair and sits down next to me, while having his head on top of me, since he looked like he knew I couldn't move my body.

With a calm voice he talked like it was the most normal thing to happen.

-Hey… Oturi, I'm going drop a bit of Status cure in your eyes. It burns for a bit, but it's for the best.

The man grabs something behind him and drops them in my eyes, they begin to burn, but I could finally blink again.

I rapidly blinked and began to look around the room without moving my head.

The man snapped his fingers in my line of sight, making me pay attention to him. While still having a calm voice, he continued to talk with me.

-Okay, blink once for yes, blink twice for no, and blink three times for "I don't know". Understand?

I blink once and the man grabs a wood plate with some kind of paper in it. With a feather resting on top of the paper, he made questions.

-Is your name Oturi? A rank F adventurer?

I shamefully blink once.

-Were you doing a request made by Loduri Ash?

I blink three times.

-The request you were doing was to investigate a behemoth's whereabouts?

I blink once.

-Do you know if any of your partners in your group request survived?

I blink once.

-Okay, blink for the numbers of survivors.

I look at the man and he looked at the paper with a serious expression. When he looked back at me, I blinked twice.

-Oh… I see…

The man coughed and continued to make questions.

-Back to the first rules… Did you run away? -…You can't run away…

The man made a calm expression and questioned me, but a second voice suddenly talked over him.

I look at the man and begin to sweat coldly. The man spoke again.

-…You can't run away…

I begin to tremble while looking at the man with my eyes open wide.

He sighs and gets up from the chair and walks away from me. He stopped at the door and began to talk with someone.

-His name is Oturi. Blood type B and no allergies. He had a small infection on his back in a 0.23 centimeters wound, but nothing that a Holy water wouldn't cure. He's seems to be really scared. Just give him some time with a priest and a singer and he I'll get better. …Huh? Okay, he's right here.

I hear some footsteps getting closer to me and see an elf sits down on the chair next to me.

It was Okai, but for some reason, his hair was completely black and had no will in his voice. He was wearing plain white clothes while having bags under his eyes.

-Hey… Oturi, it's me. If you don't remember me, name's Okai. They seemed to give you a paralysis potion, so I'll talk without wanting answers.

Okai gave a sigh and continued to talk.

-I'm retiring as an adventurer. I know that I don't have any connections with you, but I feel the need to tell you anyway. By the way, I feel bad about getting you in that mission. It was my fault you were there in the first place.

Okai looked at the wall, almost like he was avoiding my eyes, and continued to talk.

-I had to select the adventurers that applied for the request. If I didn't choose you, then you wouldn't be there in the first place. Anyways, I'll stay on the city until you get out of the church. I can't sleep knowing your state. I'll be in the "Yellow bear" inn, please come there.

Okai stood up, bowed and apologized to someone that was outside my line of sight.

-I'm sorry for making you wait.

-It's okay nature child. The king has patience for us all, so we need to have patience for each other.

Okai walked out of the room and a priest sat down next to me. With a gentle voice, she spoke.

-Don't worry child, Fears are something that don't exist when we are near the king. There's no need to run away. -…Can't run away…

The woman cupped her hands on top of me and began to whisper while I was still shaking in fear.

-…It's all your fault… …May the king have your head… …Why did you do that...? ...We suffered because of what you did… …you can't be scared of retribution… ( _Oh Sweet king, Please bless this child! As we all will follow you onto the battlefield, but we need to prepare, as this child is scared and needs your warmth to follow you.)_

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was so scared! I swear! I had no choice!

-Oh my, it seems that [Pray] has no effect. Sulya, let's try [Soothing song].

-Right away.

 _-Hear my voice, as the waterfall is close. But do not fret, as we will soon be far away. And the hero will save us from the frightened moon. But we need…_

 _…_

-Sir. Sir, wake up.

I suddenly wake up because a man was shaking my shoulder. I look around the room and sit down on the bed. Without caring about my light headiness, he continued to talk.

-How do you feel sir?

-…I-I'm fine…

The man glanced at me and made an expression that he didn't believe me. The man sighed and gave me a small leather bag while talking with me.

-Here, these are for you sir. Drink the potions in there after eating.

I nodded to the man and grabbed the small bag. And he left the room while looking at the paper he had in a wood plate.

I look around the room and find my armor stacked on top of each other behind me. Inside it was my leather bag, my shield, my battle axe and the leather pants that I was usually wearing underneath the silver leggings.

The room was small, but it's probably to only patients of the church, so I won't expect much service of this.

I look out of the door and walk up to it. I stop someone that looked like a healer and requested the man.

-Can give me a leather string and a backpack? I'll pay for it and the white shirt that I'm wearing.

-Sure…

The man gave a strange look at my face and continued to walk in the enormous corridor towards a set of stairs.

I get back inside the room and close the door.

I wear my leather pants and empty my leather bag in the bed and begin to wait for someone to bring the stuff I requested.

…

-Excuse me madam, where is the "Yellow bear" inn?

-It's that store right there.

-Much appreciated.

I walk up to the store that was just a few blocks away from the adventurer guild. The store had a sign that read "Yellow bear inn, 20 silver coins per night." And had a strange bear that seemed to have some kind of yellow make up.

-Come on in.

I push the door open and a man sitting behind a counter greeted me. I walked up to man and questioned him.

-Ahn… I'm looking for someone named "Okai"…

-He's in the dining room that way.

The man gave me the direction with his hand and I nodded to him while following his hand.

I found Okai sitting in the middle of the dining room, he looked even worse than before. His bags under eyes were even darker than before. he didn't look like a healthy person at all.

I walked up to him and he took a while to look at me. He made a slow motion for me to sit down beside him. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down across him.

With an incredibly tired voice, he spoke while almost going asleep.

-Hey… you seem… better…

-… So what are you planning to do?

-… Go back to the elf city…? I don't really know…

-Then I'll be going.

I see that he's drunk actually. The stench of beer coming from his mouth is almost making me drunk.

-…Wait…!

I stand up and turn around. But he stopped me from going anywhere by grabbing my armor that was on my back.

I glance at him and he continued to talk in a calm voice.

-…At least let me give you the reward…

I sigh and begin to sit down while placing my backpack next to me.

With a slow voice while grabbing something in his pocket, he spoke without looking at me.

-Look, the noble that made that request gave us half of the reward…

When he finished talking, he placed forty silver coins on the wood table. While I made some space in my backpack for the silver coins, Okai kept talking with me.

-Hey… Your name seems familiar…

I glanced at the drunken man with a confused expression while he kept repeating my name.

After stuffing the silver coins in my bag, he continued to speak with me.

-Oh yeah…! I remember now… you are one of the rescued people…! From that village that got attacked eighty sets of sun ago… or was it a hundred?

!

-I don't know what you are talking about. I need to go.

I quickly pick up my backpack together with my armor and quickly walk out of the inn.

…

-ID please.

I give my ID to the guard and he looks at the red card. He gives back my ID card and I pass by the gate.

That was close…

-Hey! You there!

Suddenly, after taking eleven steps out of the gate, I'm stopped by someone.

It's a beast kin woman, probably an adventurer. While still feeling a bit scared, I questioned her.

-Yes…? What can …I do for you?

She answers my question with another question with calm voice, even though she had a red face from the heat.

-Sir. Have you seen any goblins nearby? Or do you know any goblin camps near here? I'm doing a request and I can't seem to find any goblins nearby.

Argh… don't want to remember about the days I hunted goblins. By the king, it was so terrible.

I answer the woman while having some bad memories.

-I think there's danger sign ahead of us. You can maybe check it to see if any soldiers drew on it.

She gives a sigh of relief and bows to me. She turns around to face someone that I didn't see below the shadows of the trees. She makes a signal for them to follow her and then begins to walk on the side of the road.

Ah… so she's a beast tamer? That's unusual for a beast kin…

I watched her walk away since I didn't want to have a conversation while walking back to my home.

…

I looked at the simple house ahead of me while feeling an immense sense of relief.

I walked up to the balcony and begin to play with my brother's invention, a Wind bell. The sweet melody the bell made was nostalgic to me.

I stopped playing with the Wind bell and entered the house while getting my backpack off my back.

I drop my backpack on the entrance of the house and begin to search for my mother, since I need to give her the bad news.

-Who's there?

When my feet began to make the wood floor creak, a sweet voice that I missed called out. With a calm voice, I answer the voice.

-I'm home!

The house almost seemed about to collapse because someone walked really fast around the house, making the wood floor creak violently. The woman with the same color of hair as mine made a turn while having soaked hands.

She quickly walked up to me and hugged my chest because I was taller than her. With a voice filled with happiness and muffled by my shirt, she spoke.

-By the king, you are back. I'm so glad my son.

I hugged her back while giving the bad news.

-I'm sorry mother. I can't be an adventurer anymore.

She stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes. With the happiest expression she had, she began to console me.

-It's okay. I'm happy to hear that, I was always so worried when you went out for a request.

-It's going to be tough from now on.

-Don't worry. Your brother got you covered Oturi.

I made a confused expression while looking at my mother. With a scared voice, I questioned her.

-Wha-What you mean?

-Ah! You just have to talk with him, because if I try to explain, I might not remember everything. Besides, he's really proud of it, so i don't want to telll you the story in his stead. Go on, he's in the backyard, i'm going to make dinner.

I nod to her and quickly leave the house. I make my way around it and find my brother with a strange contraption in his hands.

I begin to tease him by calling his nickname wrong.

-Hey Brinian!

He looks at me with a sulking expression and angrily started complaining at me.

-It's Brian! Brian!

I walk up to him while laughing at him. When I got to next to him, I begin to watch him mess with some kind of contraption. With a happy tone of voice, he commented without stopping working on his invention.

-It's good to see you back.

-Yeah, but I won't be an adventurer anymore. Haah…

-Why?

-Your brother faced some… tough people back in the city... By the way, what mother meant that you were going to cover me?

He stopped messing with his contraction and looked at me with an excited expression. With a proud voice he began to explain to me.

-You should have seen brother! I killed a shelled bear on my own!

-What? How?

-With this!

He pulled something out of his dagger sheath that I gave him. It was almost the same contraption he was working on. He proudly showed me by lifting it towards the sky.

-It's called a gun! But I nicknamed it "Beretta"!

-What this "Gun" does?

-Here! Here! Let me show you!

He grabbed a rock that was near him, and placed over the fence that we had around our house.

He distanced himself from the fence and pointed the "gun" at the rock. With an excited voice, he explained to me.

-You might want to cover your ears!

I cover my ears like he said.

After having a deep breath, he pulled something of the "gun" and the "gun" made a loud noise.

I look at the rock since I saw something coming out of the "gun". And don't find the rock anymore.

While trying to stop the strange sound my ears made, I questioned him in an interested voice.

-Where's the rock?

-I can't really explain… but it got destroyed!

-Whoa…

-That's why I'm going to be an adventurer brother! I want to go on adventure like you and test this invention! Invent more things and help the people around the country!

-Hey, I don't thi-

-Dinner is ready!

I got interrupted by my mother, we both glanced at the window the kitchen had and then got back to looking at each other. In a calm voice, he questioned me.

-Don't think what brother?

-N-Nothing…

He shrugs and inserts back the "gun" back in the dagger's leather sheath. While he pulled my hand, we went inside to eat dinner.

I guess he can take care of himself by now.


	41. S Chapter 10

...

We finally found the goblin camp and it's a normal one. The badly set up tents are all on the ground, nailed to the trees with bones. There were eleven tents in total, but there wasn't any made with leather. It was like a human camp practically.

But, the camp is empty. The wolves didn't even care and instead went to explore the camp without even looking twice at their surroundings.

Since they didn't look alerted at all, I decided to explore the small camp too.

Like the first goblin camp that I destroyed, there is always one tent focused in storing their equipment. And that tent was one with the sword with a crown in the middle of the blade crest on the outside.

I searched the tent with the wolves, since I want to know if they have more Sytmys. But instead, I just found more armor and silver weapons.

Don't tell me that they took every food they had and went to fight us…

Argh… I think they did…

The goblin armory did have a lot of Bone and stone made weapons. But they were mostly made of silver, and didn't have iron or bronze weapons. The armor there was perfectly fine too, almost no dirt between the heavy armors and normal armors.

The armor there looked clean, so I took a light metal gauntlet that I found and a bladed bow together with a triple iron bow sheath which had an easy way of wearing around my neck. But nothing else brought my attention.

I throw away the double leather sheath and wear the light silver gauntlet, and it almost perfectly entered my hands.

But something felt wrong with the air. And it was too easy for me to get here.

I stuffed six bone daggers in my bag and continued to look around the camp that didn't even have a single blood mark on the ground.

I found some food supplies behind a tree, but the wolves stopped me from eating any. I thought that they were going to eat by themselves, but they didn't even touch the supplies.

After seeing that I was done exploring the camp, they began to pull me back into the forest and instead of burning or burying the armor like they did with the goblin equipment, they left the camp as it was.

I followed them back to the road and went back into the city.

What happened? These wolves are acting so strange.

…

-Here it is.

-Thanks girl.

I stopped by the blacksmith store and gave him the missing remaining bone daggers. He made a happy expression when I gave them.

With a calm voice I asked him.

-Can you clean this armor?

I place my backpack on top of the counter and take out the armor that the goblins wore. The man didn't react at me bringing such quality armor to him after doing a goblin camp hunt.

-Sure miss. That will be 8 silver coins.

I place a gold coin on the counter since I didn't have any silver coins with me.

The man looks at the gold coin and then at me with an annoyed expression. I just nervously smile at him.

It is annoying to give 142 silver coins as change. So I'll ask him for more.

-Erhn… I'll trade the change and my short bow for another short bow and a whetstone.

The man's expression turns into a calm one. He picks up some bows from the chest and placed four short bows on the counter.

They were simple, so I choose the obvious silver short bow, since it should last longer than any wood one.

It had everything made of silver, except the string, which was of a normal bow.

After he stored the short bow I first brought from him and the bows he brought out, he went into his room.

I look at the puppy in my arm and he looks back at me with a confused expression.

This time I won't let you walk around the room. I can't have you jumping over the counter. But… your ears feel too good to not caress…

-Whoa…

It tried to bite my hand protected with the gauntlet.

Does it hurt with the gauntlet? Okay… I guess…

I make a depressed expression while looking at the puppy and he almost seems to give me permission.

I caress his back and my gauntlet caught some his fur between the chains of the gauntlet. So he made a small cry when I pulled my hand back and pulled some of his fur.

He glanced at me with an angry expression.

I'm sorry… I didn't think that the gauntlet would do that. And that's why you tried to bite the gate guard?

The man came back with a whetstone and a cloth.

He placed the cloth beside my armor in the counter and placed the whetstone in front of me. He inserted his hand on his pocket and pulled out 93 silver coins and placed beside the whetstone.

I pick up the whetstone and silver coins and stuff them in the backpack's pocket. With a serious voice, the man spoke.

-If you want, you can go to the guild house and confirm the request while I clean the armor.

I nod and begin to make my way out of the store.

Maybe I should get a collar for you guys.

…

Sadly, the items I asked the front desk clerk to deliver haven't arrived at the ones that made the requests. So I'm still almost out of money.

I enter the blacksmith's store again with the wolves walking behind me, I brought the some magical blue collars from the monster taming store, so they wouldn't break it when transforming.

When they got the collars, I somehow made them transform into a wolf with half of my height.

The people aren't trying to pet them anymore, so they calmly walked beside me while the people had astonished expressions when passing by them.

How should I feel about this? Should I feel proud to have them as partners? Relieved that they won't bite anyone's hands off? I just want to get stronger for my real aim, so I don't really care about how people look at me.

When I enter the blacksmith's store, a woman of the wolf tribe was waiting while looking at his wares.

I walk up to the counter and begin to wait for the man to appear.

-Hm…? Huh? It's you?!

-…?

I'm suddenly called out for the woman, so I turn to face her and see that she's not talking with me, but with the wolf. She had a surprised expression while looking at me and the wolf beside me and then back at the wolf in front of her.

-What are you doing here?

I look at the wolf sitting beside me and it looks back at me with a confused expression.

-Hey little girl! Don't tell me you took these wolves as partners.

Suddenly, the woman walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders with incredible strength. I answered her in a confused voice, while being annoyed that she called me a little girl.

-Actually, they took me as partner.

Yeah, they could have easily killed me when we first met. And why do you have so much strength? I guess your chest helped you out on that. They are just massive bags of fat, that's all. Nothing impressive…

-Huh?!

The woman looks at me with a surprised expression and then faced the wolf behind her.

-Well, I was actually after that guy. He had a bounty on his head, but thanks for killing his partner for me. I wouldn't be able to win against him if he had company.

The woman looked back at me with a serious expression.

-But you really shouldn't take these guys as partners! They are probably using you little girl!

Stop shoving them at me. It's annoying…

I answer her in a serious tone.

-I know that, I saw their strength first hand. And I'm using them as well. If we can help each other for something and we both benefit, then it's all good.

-Hyah!

-Just because I don't have these useless things big as yours, it doesn't mean that I'm stupid.

I push the woman away by her chest and make an angry expression while she massaged her chest while looking back at me with an angry expression. I continue to talk with her in a serious tone.

-Besides, it's none of your business what happens between me and them.

-You little…! I'm trying to protect you!

The woman prepared to punch me while walking up to me, but I just made a smug smile and pointed at the giant wolf with crimson eyes wolf behind her.

I couldn't see her expression, but I could clearly see cold sweat drops when she was looking the wolf that filled half the store with its body. She lifted her hands in the air while speaking with a terrified voice.

-I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry okay?!

The wolf transformed back and the woman gave a sigh of relief.

I looked over the counter and saw the man looking at the wolf with a terrified expression while still opening the door. I talk with him without caring about his state.

I want to get out of here. this woman's presence is beginning to annoy me.

-Excuse me. Is the armor clean?

The man nods and quickly brings the armor to the counter. I grab it and stuff it in my bag and quickly make my way out of the store.

The moon is almost out already? I guess I'll sleep outside the city's walls. I can't afford to have that woman following me.

I bought supplies for a tent big enough for the three of us and some Bunny slasher skewers and went out of the city. The powders that I had in my backpack sold for 34 silver coins, the price the general store owner wanted for the products, so I didn't really profit much from selling them.

We camped near the plain field. It felt secure there because we came there two times already. And it was really near the city still.

After eating the skewers, we went to sleep together.

It was really warm in that tent even though the cold breeze was raging.

…

-Hnngh...

I wake up because the sun light began to enter the tent and mostly because the wolves were on top of me.

I begin to scratch the one who was sleeping on my legs, making it wake up and growl at me because it didn't want to wake up yet.

Come on… we can't sleep more…

After annoying the wolf that I was using as a pillow, the wolf finally gets the one sleeping on my legs get off my legs and I stand up lazily.

The sun is starting to rise, this is good, I can get any requests fast without anyone interfering me.

I grab my new armor and go behind the trees while the wolves are waking up.

I change my armor from the usual leather armor to complete hard leather reinforced with iron.

My new chest plate has a plus sign in the middle made of iron, with iron nails as connection points of the leather armor that is in a form of a square shield, with iron chains to protect any parts the leather isn't covering.

See? Having them small is an advantage too! I wouldn't be able to wear this armor if I had them big!

Haah… what am I thinking?

Sadly, that was about it, I don't have the courage to wear the same leggings as a goblin even If I clean it myself.

I put back my old purple leather chest plate in my bag and went back to the tent. The wolves are still sleeping.

Okay, don't get mad at me for doing this, but I need you two awake.

I unstring the tent's cloth from the stakes and pull it, leaving only the wood stakes to cover them from the sun.

The wolves slowly begin to wake up and stretch themselves.

When they get off the cloth, I folded the cloths and stuff them inside the backpack.

It's getting really full. I need to sell my old armor.

I gather the wood stakes in one place and bring out my ignition crystal. But before I could start the small flame, the wolf suddenly picked it out from my hand while starting a fire on the wood stakes.

I guess you can keep that. I don't know how to use that.

When the wood stakes burned, I threw some dirt on top of it so the fire wouldn't spread through the grass.

I tried to find the ignition crystal, but the wolves seemed have lost it and are trying to fake that they have it.

I don't really care, as long you put fire on the stuff I ask you to.

…

I enter the guild house and walk up to the front desk clerk. With a calm voice, I question her.

-So, did the items arrive?

-Yes! Just let me get the gold.

I nod and the woman begins to search the drawers. While I wait, a miss big jugs appears beside us.

With a serious voice that sounded annoying to me, she spoke.

-I finally found you!

-Here it is 1 gold coin and 132 silver coins. And you gathered enough points for a rank up! Congratulations!

-Can you change 150 silver coins for a gold coin?

-Hey! Don't ignore me!

-Of course!

I place 18 silver coins on the counter and the woman gives me two gold coins. –Why are you ignoring me too Yalia?! With a serious tone, I question the woman.

-How can I rank up?

-You need to talk with the bartender on the bar. He will give you a small test, nothing too serious.

I nod the woman and go around miss bucket chest. But she stops me from going to the bar by grabbing my arm. I look at her with an annoyed expression and she begins to speak in a serious voice.

-Hey. This is getting really annoying. Stop ignoring me.

-Shut it, hammer tits.

-Hammer tits?! Look, you shouldn't ignore someone just because you have envy, kid! I'm trying to protect you!

-I'm not a kid. And you are trying to get in my way. Now if-

I try to make her back off by grabbing her tits, but she grabs my hand with a strong grip. She had an angry expression while ordering me.

-Throw down your gauntlet. This joke is going too far.

-Hngh!

-ARGH!

I give her a head-butt, making her back off and let go of my hands. But before I could follow up with a punch, a great platinum sword came between us. I look at the owner of the sword and see that it's the front desk clerk sword, even though she's smiling, her eyes said that she was ready to kill anyone.

I put my hands in the air and give two steps back while speaking with a serious tone with miss backpacks.

-First of all, I'm an archer and you are a swordswoman, I'm in great disadvantage in close combat. Secondly, it is my problem, not yours. Trying to save me isn't going to do anything other than annoy me, it's my ass and I'll save it myself.

-That's it kid! Now this is a personal problem of mine!

She removes one of her gauntlets and throws it in front of me. I look at it and don't pick up and instead leave for the bar without leaving any words.

The few people there were trying to spy on the fight, but when I looked at them they all dispersed.

But when I was about to step in the middle of the bar, the persistent woman stopped me by grabbing my shoulder and started whispering in my ears.

- _You know that giving a false name to register in a guild is against the rules right? Miss Sahria… Ops, I'm sorry Ark. It slipped…_

 _-How do you know…?_

She pulls out a small blue crystal from her pockets. It's a basic [Analysis] crystal.

I guess she saw my name on the status plate.

I sigh and begin to make my way back, I look at the wolves and they are still sitting on the entrance of the guild house.

This is my fight now, don't help me.

The wolves seem to understand me as they didn't give any signals of stopping us.

I crouch down and grab her gauntlet on the ground and give it back. With a serious voice, she spoke while leaving the guild house.

-Let's do this outside the nearest gate. We don't want to involve bystanders.

-…right…

I begin to follow her with the wolves behind me. We go to the nearest gate, the one that I first registered my borrowed name and ask permission for the guards for the duel.

The guards give permission only if we do away from the road to the city. They give us directions to a nearby plain field and we follow it.

I stand in the end of the field while she walks to the other end. While she's walking, she begins to explain the rules.

-The rules are as it follows, we stop when one of us can't fight. The loser pays for the healing potion if any of us are hurt. No killing of course.

She reaches the end of the open field and begins to draw her iron sword while saying the last rule.

-No Action skills or spells too.

I place my silver sheath beside me and pull my new blade bow since any other bow would be useless against her sword.

I pick up the sheath from the ground and throw it near the wolves behind me and turn to face the woman.

-Ready?

-One question first.

-…?

-Who trained you?

She makes a confident expression while looking at me.

-I trained myself about the sword.

This is going to be easy.

…


	42. S Chapter 11

...

-I'm ready...

I can't use arrows because I might actually kill her with just one, and I can't use my claws because the gauntlet is over the ring.

She placed herself in disadvantage by being far away from me, but I can only use the two bronze daggers and the blade bow to block and disarm her.

-Okay! When the bronze coin hits the ground we start.

I nod and she pulls out a bronze coin from her pocket. With her free hand, she throws the coin in the air.

I pull out one of my bronze daggers quickly and prepare to block her. She's preparing to charge me, probably thinking that I'll shoot an arrow at her.

The bronze coin hits the grass and she charges me, with her sword in front of her, ready to block any arrows that I won't shoot.

I put the blade bow ready to block in front of me, since she's lifting her sword on the air.

She makes types of expression while running towards me, from happiness to serious.

When she gets close to me, she swings her sword downward and I fake that I'll block it.

I make the bow go downwards while blocking her sword with the blade limp and spin my body to have my dagger next to her head.

-It's my win.

-Huh…? ... Huh?!

-I've won.

She finally notices the bronze dagger next to her eye while she has her sword stuck on the ground.

I didn't think such simple trick would work. I unintentionally used it on Ghuil one time. I was just too scared from blocking his sword, so I made him miss me while leading his sword to the ground because of my weak grip on a dagger.

I turn around to the wolves and begin to walk to them, leaving the boulder breasts behind.

-B-Best of three!

But when I was about to crouch down and grab my silver sheath, the woman shouts at me with a desperate voice.

I turn my head to her with a confused expression and question her.

-Are you sure?

-Y-Yes!

-Then what I win?

-What?

-Yeah, you are the one who challenged me to a duel… what do I win after winning three times?

-I'll…

I sigh and continue to store my blade bow in the sheath. I wrap the leather string around my neck and stand up together with the wolves.

-I'll pay you a lunch, two moons inn and say that I lost a duel to you on the guild!

But the dog breasts shouts at me again with shame on her voice.

I question her without looking at her.

-How much money will you spend in this lunch?

-A-Ahn… 1 gold coin.

-Yeah, I'm going to the guild.

-Fine! Fine! I'll pay 10 gold coins!

I quickly walk up to the woman while dropping my sheath after pulling my blade bow out again.

While almost drooling, I speak with the woman in a serious tone.

-Okay, best of three.

-Okay! We stay close to each other.

-Sure.

She pulls out another bronze coin from her pockets and throws it in the air with a confident expression in her face.

When the coin hits the ground, she runs up to me and I block her sword that comes swinging down.

-Hngh!

She begins to push down my bow with force, I pull out an arrow as the blade bow is getting lower and lower.

When the grip is aiming for her head, I draw an arrow and aim for her head.

-I've won. Throw another coin.

-Huh?!

She sees the arrow ready to fly towards her head and begins to back off.

With an irritated expression, she begins to complain.

-That bow is a cheat! Let's fight blade versus blade!

-Alright. Let me put it back in the sheath.

I put away the arrow and walk up to the silver sheath. I store the blade bow on the sheath and pull one of my daggers from my hip.

She walks to the other side of the plain and pulls out another bronze coin. She has a confident expression while looking at the coin.

She throws the bronze coin in the air and I just wait for it to hit the ground.

The bronze hits the ground and I throw my dagger to the tree behind her, almost cutting some her hair too.

-Urgh!

I walk up to the leather canteen breast, who's almost crying.

When I pass by her, I hit her shoulders lightly while having a smug in my face. With a happy voice, I speak while going to grab my dagger.

-I want that lunch on the "Ardust Hantre inn". I heard that they are having a buffet for five gold coins.

-Uuuu… okay…

I grab my dagger and begin to make my way back to my sheath with the loser woman behind me, who has a face full of tears.

I pick up my silver sheath and place the leather string around my neck.

The wolves are strangely looking at me.

What's wrong?

…

We are back at the guild house and I'm talking with the bartender while the woman is sitting down in a table.

-The test is really simple for a rank up. All you have to do is to have a requester come and witness your rank up.

I question the bartender with a calm voice.

-Can I already prove my next rank up?

-Yes, all you have to do is duel someone higher or same rank than you and win. Then, make them witness your rank up with the receptionist.

I nod to the man and walk up to the wolf woman, and speak with her in a calm voice.

-Come on, you need to witness my rank up.

She makes a stiff expression while I walk towards the entrance of the guild house. While the wolves and the wolf woman get closer to me, I question the front desk clerk with a calm voice.

-The bartender said that I can already prove my next rank up.

-Of course. Who's being witness to your next rank up?

-Me.

The wolf woman arrives beside me and answers the receptionist.

The receptionist nods and puts her hand on the air, and with a serious voice, she requested us.

-Okay, does both of you know the swearing?

We both nod and raise our hands.

-I swear by the name of the King. Wasumi Loyalty, the twenty sixth Human King, that I was defeated in a duel with the Adventurer beside me. And I stand as witness to the ranking up.

-I swear by the name of the king. Wasumi Loyalty, the twenty sixth Human king, that I defeated an adventurer with a higher rank than me.

The woman claps happily at me.

This is proof that I'm getting stronger, proof that the taste of revenge is getting closer.

Then after killing the two of them, I'll get back home and show that I'm still alive to my parents.

Suddenly, I hear the woman talking.

-…Ark won't like it.

I question her in a serious voice.

-Won't like what?

She turns to face me and with a nervous expression begins to speak.

-Your friend here wants me to join you…

What friend? The wolf behind her…?

I tilt my body to look behind her and see the wolf staring me.

I question her with a calm voice.

-They can talk?

-Of course they can talk. But your friend here is the only one that I can understand like I'm talking with another human.

-…

I walk up to the wolf and crouch down next to it and begin to caress its fur.

I question the wolf woman behind me while still looking at the wolf.

-Can you ask it something? Why did it save me?

-O…kay… She wants me to question you why did you save her.

I should be dead about now if they didn't save me, or they just killed me when we first met. So I want to know why it saved me.

-It says that it was watching you fight those goblins and was impressed.

Is that so? Such lie won't work on me you know? We did start being partners when I went after you two remember?

Hehehehe… its nervous expression is so obvious.

…

-Welcome Madam's! Get comfortable and we will serve you our food!

While I walk up to a chair that is part of a dinner table for two, I hear wolf woman speak in a depressed voice.

-My class advancement…

I sit down and the wolves sit down next to me, and a man with a butler uniform walks up to me. With a nervous voice and forced smile, he spoke with me.

-Madam, we ask that you keep your pets out of the restaurant. The other customers are getting scared by your pet.

I make an annoyed expression and answer his complaint in a forced happy voice.

-You have my permission to make the wolf leave the building. If you can't, serve it some food too.

The butler continues to make a nervous expression and turn his head to a group of maids and butlers. They shrug their shoulders and disperse.

The butler bows down and leaves.

The wolf woman begins to speak with me in a nervous voice.

-Hey, you know you shouldn't do that right? There are nobles here too. They might get mad at you.

-I didn't say that I wouldn't make them leave. I said that they can make them leave if they are so troubled by the wolves being near them.

-Urgh… their expressions are so scary though…

-Just don't look at them. They don't have any power when we have already paid for it.

A bunch of maids and butlers holding a tray with a plate on top of it, appear from the entrance.

While the maids and butlers are walking around the restaurant, one of the butlers announces the food that is being served.

-Ladies and Gentleman! Today this buffet was hunted by the A++ Party: The Wind Hunters! The first dish is a Spirit turtle soup with meat pieces of a sky Argotian!

When the soup gets to us, it's already lukewarm, the way I like.

While I'm eating the soup, the wolf woman complains.

-I can't believe you made me buy the table on the back of the restaurant. The soup is almost cold.

The restaurant is an open space one, so while we are in a dinner table for two, there are more tables around us with more people. And I made her buy us a table on the far back of the restaurant.

I speak with her in an annoyed voice.

-Shut it turtle shell chest.

-Urgh…

I make a signal to call a nearby maid and she quickly walks up to me. I question her while still eating the soup.

-Yes madam?

-Why didn't you guys serve some soup for the wolves?

-Erhm… the first dish was counted for the reserved people, we didn't count extra mouths. But don't worry. The next dish is going to be served to them too.

The maid bows and turns around to leave us, but the wolf woman stops her.

-You just need to feed one. One is a Doppelganger.

The maid nods and leaves us.

I question the wolf woman while finishing the soup.

-What's a Doppelganger?

While she's finishing the soup too, she answers me with a confused voice.

-It's an ability that some monsters have. I don't know much about it, but I just know that the two wolves are connected by it.

-How do you know which one is a… doppenanger?

-It's Doppelganger idiot. And you honestly can't tell which one is which? One has a crescent in its eyes and the other doesn't. The weaker is always the doppelganger.

-Ladies and Gentleman! The second dish is special! and it is a part of a Zealus sided with fruits collected from a living Suliok!

I make a surprised expression while looking at the giant piece of meat that is coming our way, since I recognize the names from Ghuil's stories about his adventures.

Zealus is a B+ creature like a snake but its body is protected by Dark flames and reinforced with light magic too. So while it didn't have any weakness, it would boost its speed with [Dash] and move in incredible speeds.

While killing a Zealus is a feat in itself, picking the fruits of a living Suliok is another. The A-creature would launch spells of incredible power while hiding itself in the shadows, so if you found its location, it's highly recommended to kill it immediately. But sadly its fruits grown inside its stomach would die together with the creature.

When the woman arrives in our table, she places the giant piece in front of us after a butler picks up the soup plate.

Then another maid slowly walks up while being pushed by a butler and places only the dish's meat in a plate in front of the wolves.

I was about to complain that the dish didn't have the fruits in them, but the wolves didn't seem troubled by it and ate it without hesitation.

After me and the wolf woman ate half of the meat, the maids and butlers came again with a tray with a small cup that had a white spume on top of it.

-Ladies and Gentleman! The last dish is a smashed Icy Sytmy blended with a fruit called "Peach" from the Khalita city!

After leaving the rest of the meat for the wolves and drinking the juice, we go to the Inn part of the building, and sleep there.

…

I wake up and wake the wolf and the pillow tits. When we get out of the inn and find the other wolf outside of the inn.

One of them really has a crescent and the other doesn't. Huh…

I pet it a little until the two lazy wolf and woman get out of the inn.

With a tired voice, she complains as we begin to walk towards the guild house.

-Couldn't you let me sleep a little more…?

-Of course not, I'm not letting you sleep when the guild house is empty!

-Why not…?

-We are a party, aren't we? We need to grab a request. But let me talk with the blacksmith beside the guild house first.

-Hey, you don't need to hear these wolves.

-What, you don't want to party up with me?

She makes a nervous expression as we almost arrive at the blacksmith's store.

-No.

-Then it's settled.

I knock on the blacksmith's door since the sun just rose.

I hear loud steps coming from behind the door and then someone opens the door. It's the strong man.

With a stiff voice, the man spoke with me.

-Oh, Good sunrise. What can I do for you?

-Can you witness my rank up?

-Y-Yeah. Just let me lock the store.

I nod and the man goes back in the store. After he picks up a small key, he locks the store and we walk towards the guild.

We enter the guild house and the front desk clerk was brushing her golden hair. When she sees us, she puts the hair inside the hat and puts it on.

With a slightly nervous voice, she questions us.

-W-What can I help?

-I have the witness for my rank up.

-Is that so…

The blacksmiths nods when the woman looks at him. The woman raises her hand in the air without questioning if we knew the swearing.

-Well, you know the procedure.

-I swear by the name of the King. Wasumi Loyalty, the twenty sixth Human King, that I completed a request made by the person beside me.

-I swear by the name of the King. Wasumi Loyalty, the twenty sixth Human King, that the adventurer beside me successfully completed a request that I filled.

The woman requests my ID card as the blacksmith owner leaves the guild house.

She pulls out the strange feather again and writes something in it.

She gives back my ID card and begins to speak in a happy voice.

-Congratulations! You are now rank F+! You can now take multiple requests if your party members are all above F rank! And requests above F rank are open for you too, but its only one though.

-Thanks.

I stuff the card back in my backpack, and we make our way towards the request board, leaving the front desk clerk behind.

I question the wolf woman with a nervous tone when we arrive in front of the request board.

-Can you pick up a request? I don't know how to read.

-Sure! I prefer bounty hunting, what you want though?

-If there's a demonling subjugation then pick it up.

If I can get my hands on a demonling, I can maybe get some ability crystal since they are famous for stealing them.

-Demon…ling.

The wolf woman looks through the requests and picks up one.

-Here, its reward is not that good though. 83 silver coins.

-It's fine. I just want some ability crystals.

The wolf woman nods and we make our way towards the guild house entrance with the wolves behind us.

But when we get closer to the front desk clerk, someone is already talking with her. It's a boy with black hair and a strange weapon in his leather sheath.

The front desk clerk happily talks with him.

-… The requests are in the bar, it's just through the corridor.

-…Okay…

After the boy passes by us, the wolf woman suddenly gets scared by something.

-Whoa! Calm down! I'll ask! I'll ask!

The wolf woman walks up to the boy as he is passing through the corridor. I glance at the wolf that was behind her and see that they both have angry expressions in their faces.

The wolf woman comes back with the boy and the wolves stop making their angry expressions. With a confused voice, she asks me.

-Ahn… this is Brian. I asked him if he wants to join our party. It's that okay?

I glance at the wolves and they almost order me to accept it with their eyes.

-Y-Yeah…

…


	43. Chapter 22

...

We found one camp after 12 minutes of walking and it felt…

-Ammy, something is really wrong.

-Yeah. We are surrounded.

Completely surrounded…

At least 20 people around this camp. But they aren't moving. they are just watching us.

I'm not even sure if **I** can fight them all at the same time. They can definitely kill the woman, but I'm not sure if I can survive this without almost dying.

While the woman grabbed something from a tent, each time she tried to wear one of the armors, one of the hearts that were around the tent took another step. While staying near the tent, I could hear whispers filled with anger and tension but I couldn't understand them anymore than that.

I can't see their appearance because they are using [Stealth] to hide themselves.

I make an order to Furiae with a serious tone.

-We need to get out of here. There are too many to count and they are getting angrier by the second.

But why are they letting the woman take their stuff? Shouldn't they stop us?

[Dragon eyes] is really useful for me to watch them, most of them have fast heartbeats while looking at us.

When the woman came out of one of the tents, she tried to grab a box with a food they dropped on the ground.

It's probably poisoned, so I stopped her.

We made her get out of the camp by pulling her back into the forest.

But in the middle of the walk back, someone tried to sneak up to me.

I looked at the heart that was behind me with an angry expression while slowly backing off.

When I finally got out of the forest, I could only sigh in relief.

With a relieved tone of voice, Furiae spoke with me while watching the forest get further and further away.

-What was that? They could have killed us.

-I don't know yet, this world is just a mystery to me too.

I quickly need to find a human that is part wolf as fast as possible.

The humans that were around the city didn't have a single half human with a wolf trait. So I couldn't talk with anyone yet other than the first wolf woman.

…

We are back here again? What does this woman have with the mirror man?

She gave him those strange daggers she collected back at the dangerous camp, the chest plate that she collected from the goblins and a short bow she had when we first met.

Is that a gold coin? Do they use gold coins as currency? That's really like a game.

The mirror man placed some normal bows together with a silver bow. I don't understand much of bows, but I'm sure the silver one is the best.

Ah, of course she understands me.

I look at the human since she began to stare me.

What? Whoa! Okay where did you get those gauntlets? I didn't see them when you picked me up.

Don't make those puppy eyes to me, I'm the puppy here miss! Didn't you understand why I can't let you pet me with those things? Fine, I'll show you why.

-ARGH!

-What the fuck! WHY?!

Furiae and I complain almost at the same time.

I glance at her and she makes an apologetic expression.

A big surprise that would fucking hurt woman, the more you know right?

The mirror man came back with a strange yellow stone and a cleaning cloth. The woman picks up the stone and puts in her backpack.

After nodding at something the mirror man we went out of the store and continued the "The nearest hand gets bit" game.

…

But we went inside a shack made of wood after walking for one minute. Inside, there were strange collars in different colors and sizes on top of the counter.

Is this a pet shop?

After sizing my neck with various collars, the woman brought a simple blue collar for us two by paying a simple man that was sleeping on the corner of the store.

She then placed us on the ground and kept looking at us. I glanced at Furiae and she had the same confused expression as mine.

She then cupped her hands and pulled them away from each other. Furiae begins to speak with a calm tone.

-I think she wants us to [Transform].

-Wouldn't that break the collar?

-I don't know. The collar has a bit of mana in them, so maybe they won't.

-Want me to try first?

-It would be the same if I did it too we are the same.

-Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

-Let's do at the same time.

She nods and we [Transform] into [Young Moon wolf] and the woman makes a stop sign with her hands.

While still having a confused expression while looking at the woman, Furiae started to talk with me.

-Doesn't she know about [Magic overload]?

-Doesn't look like it.

-Han…

We began to follow her out of the store. And finally notice what she was going for, the people stopped trying to pet us, since they are too scared to do it.

Furiae spoke with a lazy tone.

-I liked to sleep on her head, but at least I won't get my fur pulled anymore.

...

After our partner spoke with that woman called Yalia, we went back **again** to the mirror man store.

Okay, what is your relationship with this man?

But I guess I won something from this back and forth. The woman that I tried to make my partner first was there.

I walked up to her while she looked at the sword in the wall and spoke with her in a calm tone.

-Hey.

The woman stops looking at the sword in the wall and turns to face me. With a surprised expression she spoke.

-Hm…? Huh? It's you!?

Good, she still remembers. Maybe I can get her in our party and I'll finally start to get information about the world.

But… it's still nice to see those mountains moving around…

-What are you doing here?

Her voice brings me back to reality and I answer her with a calm voice.

-Ah, well my partner brought me here.

The woman opens her eyes wide and begins to walk up to my partner.

-Hey, hey! Don't you try anything funny!

-Hey little girl! Don't tell me you took these wolves as partners.

-What you mean with "These wolves"?!

That sounded really rude for me for some reason.

-…

-Huh?!

My partner answers the woman and she makes an even more surprised expression.

She probably told her that we got together with pure free will. Yeah I did threat her a bit, but I never forced her into turning into my partner when we first met, just when she followed us into the cave.

Her face after eating raw meat is still funny for me…

I'll question her about what happened with her after we separated.

-Hey, what happened with that guy you had partner?

She turns her head to me and answers my question with a calm voice.

-Well, I was actually after that guy. He had a bounty on his head, but thanks for killing his partner for me. I wouldn't be able to win against him if he had company.

-Is that so?

Is it like my contract breaker hunts? But you do for money? Maybe we should go after some heads ourselves.

The woman faces my partner again and begins to get on my way.

-But you really shouldn't take these guys as partners! They are probably using you little girl!

-Hey! You better stop trying to separate us!

Suddenly, our partner begins to make an incredible annoyed expression while looking at the woman.

-…

-Hyah!

Ah… can I grab them too? They look really comfortable.

My partner grabbed the woman by the breast and pushed her, making her back off from her.

-…

But this is beginning to get out of hand, if she tries to attack my partner, then I'll be forced to intervene.

-You little…! I'm trying to protect you!

Okay, that's where you stop.

I [Transform] into my original form and fill half of the store with my body. When she turns around to face me because my partner pointed at me, I begin to speak with a serious tone.

-You better stop doing that. I didn't force her to be our partner or made her have no choice but be our partner. She did it because she wanted. Now you stop doing whatever you are trying to and get out of my sight.

The woman makes a terrified expression and begins to sweat coldly. With a terrified voice, she begins to apologize while lifting her hands on the air.

-I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry okay?!

-…Okay…

I can't kill this woman in here. It will probably cause trouble for our partner.

I [Transform] back to my previous form and notice that the collar is still around my neck.

Huh? Didn't my neck almost destroy that slave collar? Why is this simple dog collar still around my neck like nothing happened?

My partner grabs her armor that she left with the mirror man and stuffs it in her bag. We follow her out of the store, leaving the woman and the terrified mirror man behind.

I speak with Furiae with a calm tone.

-It doesn't break.

-That's good, we don't want to cause trouble for that girl. By the way, what is her name?

-Sahria.

-Yeah, I'll start calling her by her name.

-Why is that?

-She earned my respect by defending herself. Maybe we don't need to babysit her all the time.

-Huh…

Furiae respecting a human? What's happening with her?

The night was quiet because the streets were almost empty, so I had plenty of silence to try to think about that.

We follow her into a store that had different items around the shelves and tables around the store. It was a store made of stone and wood, with the inside with a counter on the end of it.

But we didn't stay for long, because the woman brought two pieces of cloth, five wood stakes and some meat skewers from the store owner and quickly left after giving him some of those little cloth bags that have potion powders in them.

We left the city through the north gate and stopped on the edge of the plain field that we passed by two times already.

After setting a white tent like a circus without the walls, we ate the skewers that she brought.

It was so long that ate something that I gulped down without a thought.

I let her use me as a pillow again and we went to sleep.

…

When these weird dreams end? This time was a nostalgic one.

My partner woke me up since Furiae used her legs as pillow again. So I quickly made her stand up for a minute and went back to resting since I didn't want to sleep again.

I almost went asleep again, but my partner pulled the cloth that covered me from the sun, making me wake up.

While the human is folding the cloths, I talk with Furiae in a calm voice.

-Hey Furiae.

-Hmm?

-I've been having these weird dream lately, I'm reliving my memories of my previous life. The dreams are so real that I can't forget them like the normal dreams.

-…

-Furiae?

-It's nothing Ammy. It's just your body readjusting to the contract, remember, you died and reincarnated with me, so the contra-

Furiae stopped talking because the human pulled one of those crystals we tried to get our hands on.

It's a red crystal in a hexagon form and it's overflowing with mana.

I quickly use [Telekinesis] and pull the crystal out of her hand while putting fire on the woods stakes that she gathered on one spot.

I question Furiae while looking at the crystal from all angles.

-So? Can you feel who the owner of the mana is?

-Yes, and it's a human from here, he's not a reincarnated human.

-What?

-It's a normal human from this world.

-If you say so, then we should aim for that human okay?

-Okay, Let me eat it.

-Eat it?

-If I eat the mana, I can separate it in my soul and locate the human later.

-O-Okay…

Furiae opens her mouth and I put the crystal in her mouth and she gulps it down in that state, without even trying to bite it.

Eating mana? I never h- Oh yeah, I remember now, a soul can eat mana if they gain a body and the mana is in a solid state. I just forgot because it was when I started that she began to explain everything about the souls.

Our partner stops messing with the stakes and begins to walk towards the road after passing by us. We follow her back to the city.

…

We arrive at the house that had that woman called Yalia.

Suddenly, the wolf woman entered the house. She walked up to our partner's right side and began talking to her.

-I finally found you!

But our partner ignored the woman together with the receptionist, and kept trading coins with each other.

I question Furiae while I watch this roll out.

-Should I stop her?

-Nah. Let Sahria defend herself.

I nod to her while continuing to watch the humans.

-Hey! Don't ignore me!

It's actually getting really sad.

-Why are you ignoring me too Yalia?!

After our partner nodded to the receptionist, she began to go around the woman. But when we tried to follow her, but the wolf woman stopped our partner by grabbing her left arm and with a serious voice, she spoke with her.

-Hey. This is getting really annoying. Stop ignoring me.

-…

-Hammer tits?! Look, you shouldn't ignore someone just because you have envy, kid! I'm trying to protect you!

Hammer tits?! Our partner gained some of my respect by coming up with that name.

-…

Our partner tried to grab the woman's breasts again, but the wolf woman stopped her from doing so by grabbing her free right hand. With an angry expression she began to throw orders at our partner.

-Throw down your gauntlet. This joke is going too far.

…

After that duel, Sahria gained my total respect. This girl can protect herself and more, I just couldn't see it.

Right now, we are back at what the wolf woman told me was a "Guild House". Why did she tell me that? Well, Sahria won that duel and wolf woman is going to pay us a lunch and reserve us a night on an inn.

So while we went back inside the city and towards this "Guild House", I questioned Wolf woman about things.

-What's an adventurer?

Of course I know what it is, I just want to know if it's really like a game.

-An adventurer is someone who goes around the world doing requests and helping people for money.

So it is really like a game.

We enter the "Guild house" and we begin to make our way to what seems to be a bar.

-What are these crystals you all have?

She pulls out a blue crystal from her pockets and shows me.

-These? Well, they called "Skill crystal" but people just call them crystals. They are almost a must for an adventurer.

-Do you know how they are made?

-The dwarves make them, I don't know how.

So the human I'm looking for is probably a dwarf, a short human.

Sahria begins to talk with the bartender and we sit down on the far right of the bar, the table the closest to Sahria.

And I'll probably regret asking this, because she will make a ruckus.

-Do you know what "time" is?

She makes a surprised expression while sitting in a chair near Sahria and begins to whisper to me while getting closer to me.

 _-Hey, where you did learn that word?_

I tilt my head at her question. Was I right about them not knowing time and cardinal directions?

 _-That's Demon knowledge right there._

-Demon knowledge?

Like a soul's knowledge? Well, I was born knowing a bit about them, but it's not taboo to be subtlety talking about them. But most people will just think you are crazy, because who can know something after they are just born?

 _-Yeah, the demons know about something called "time". And rumor says that they use it for spells._

Of course they are going to use for spells, it's so useful to have a good sense of time when using almost anything really. Let me see if they know about the directions

-What's a demon?

 _-Did you come out of a cave or something?_

-Actually, from a mountain.

The woman makes a confused expression and questions me.

-Which mountain?

-The one north of here.

 _-North?_

-The mountain with a never ending winter.

-Ah, Staly mountain. You lived pretty close by, but I can guess that you didn't have any connections with any humans.

Yeah, let's just say that I lived a long time. Like almost one month? I'm not counting them. But for the humans being ignorant to time and directions is really strange, even if it's for a war, knowing what your enemy knows is a great advantage.

 _-But please, stop talking about the demon knowledge. I can't understand it, since I never learned about it. It's a taboo to talk about it too._

-…

Suddenly, Sahria walks up to us and begins to talk with the wolf woman. Sahria has a calm expression. The wolf woman makes a stiff expression while standing up.

I question her while making Furiae stand up.

-Where are you going?

-She's making me admit that I lost to her so she can rank up again.

I follow them towards the entrance again with Furiae.

They stand in front of the receptionist of the guild house beside each other and they both lift one hand in the air after nodding at her. While you can feel that Sahria is serious about this, the wolf woman is not that happy in doing that.

-…

-I swear by the name of the King. Wasumi Loyalty, the twenty sixth Human King, that I was defeated in a duel with the Adventurer Ark. And I stand as witness to the ranking up.

They begin to speak in unison. When they finish, the receptionist claps her hands while smiling at Sahria.

The wolf woman sighs while having a depressed expression.

While Sahria is happily smiling about something the woman said, I talk with the wolf woman with a serious voice.

-Hey.

-…?

The woman turns her head to face me and I continue to talk.

-Join our party.

-What?

-That's what I said, Join our party. You are the only one that can talk to me until now, unless you can't because you are already in a party...

-… It was a lie. But Ark won't like it.

-…?

Yes, I made Sahria pay attention to her. Now let this roll and I'll have a way to know more about this world.

The wolf woman turns around to face Sahria and with a flustered voice, begins to explain to her.

-Your friend here wants me to join you…

Sahria tilts her body to look at me and I just stare her.

-…?

-Of course they can talk. But your friend here is the only one that I can understand like I'm talking with another human.

-…

Sahria walks up to me and crouches down. She begins to pet my head while looking me in the eyes.

Watch those gauntlets please.

While she still staring me, she questions the wolf woman who turned around to watch her.

-…?...?

-O…kay… She wants me to question you why did you save her.

Shit. I didn't expect her wanting to know why we saved her. I can't say that I actually didn't want to, and Furiae actually held me in place. What do I say? Come on, think of a lie Ammy!

While trying to hide that I'm nervous, I answer her.

-I was watching you fight those goblins and you impressed me.

I hear Furiae whisper with a mocking tone.

- _Right._

Shut it Furiae! I couldn't think of anything!

The wolf woman translates what I said to Sahria and she smiles happily.

Sahria! Don't look at the wolf woman, she has a stupid expression! Please believe me!

…

It's another day morning, and I'm the only one awake after that buffet.

I'm sitting down in front of the inn/restaurant that I just slept.

The people got a bit startled from me walking down the small set of stairs, but when they saw the collar, they all became a little calmer.

The inn is in the west part of the city. It's a giant building, almost a mansion made of stone and reinforced with wood.

The buildings here are almost all made of stone and reinforced with wood. This means that they didn't discover a new way to make buildings like using cement. The buildings look good, they truly do, but it's still that medieval look when I look to the corridor of houses the city has.

By the way, I didn't [Transform] back into my original form ever since we came from that camp surrounded with people.

So while I was sleeping, the [Transform] was raised a level. But I couldn't do anything new. But the hard thing is to discover [Doppelganger] requirement to level up.

And [Analyze] isn't leveling up either, I've been using on everyone that passes by me and gets startled by the wolf sitting down in front of a inn.

So I'm trying to raise [World Vision] skill. I'm not trying to discover anything. I'm just watching the gates from time to time and then watching the Guild house.

After an hour, everyone woke up and we went to the Guild house.

But I found someone. Someone that I didn't believe would even exist in this world, someone that I wouldn't think that is worth giving life to again.

It's this motherfucker called Brian. One of the people I and Furiae despise the most.

…


	44. The old life dream Ch:3

...

-Hey kid. Open your eyes. I'm not your mother. It's time to continue your training, there's a contract coming up.

I wake up because someone was slapping my face. It's Furiae in the body of her previous host, with brown hair, beautiful face, and sharp brown eyes. She's wearing a green dress with white frills on the shoulders. Even though it's a body, it's just an appearance that she prefers to take when we trained. Her mouth doesn't even move while she talks, which still creeps me out a bit.

More weird dreams? But this one is quite nostalgic actually…

My body finally opens his eyes and looks around the endless sea. What do I mean with endless sea? It's where we all go to wander when we die. You either drown, or you keep walking on top of it.

I never got to know much about this place. Just that the contractor of the death god wanders around here, looking for souls that woke up when wandering to consume.

But he doesn't get near us because Furiae and I are protected by the one that helped in creating this place, the Blue moon mistress, the one that I and Furiae work for.

The water doesn't move, and the only thing in the sky is the full moon that shined so brightly that it was almost blinding.

-Stand up.

-…

I'm quite the pessimist here. But what can I do? It's my fifth day since got the contract with Furiae. And I was sleeping in a corner filled with thrash sacks up until now. And I'm still 13~~15 years old.

While wearing a torn black shirt and torn white long legged pants which was torn to be a short, my body looks at Furiae without much will in its movements.

Bruises, dirt, and much more that I can't remember having on my body, was practically part of my skin. And the strong smell of shit and piss over the clothes are something that doesn't bother me.

Furiae pulled the halberd out of nowhere. It's the halberd in a complete form it looks made of hard metal.

She throws the halberd to me and my body grabs it without much strength in its arms. I was too hungry to even lift it.

With an annoyed expression and stern voice, Furiae talked with me.

-Don't hold it on the shaft. Hold it in the circular part of the halberd. I don't want to have a contractor without fingers.

My body weakly nods at her and tries to lift the halberd from where she instructed me to.

Furiae looked at me without changing expressions and pulled out another halberd.

This place is where souls have enough power to destroy anything, but it's all they can do is make the water tremble a bit like gelatin. So this is the only place she can summon two halberds.

-Pay attention or the next guy is going to pierce your heart with a sword. There are three types of Mana blade techniques. The normal one which you use to kill hosts, the Hope one is where you want to separate the host from the soul, and the Extinction, where you completely erase the soul.

Suddenly, Furiae grabbed my body's face and with an angry expression that didn't suit her temporary gentle appearance, and talked with me.

-You better remember this or I'll consume your soul. If you use Extinction in a host that still has a soul, you will **erase them** , not kill them. And if a contract is not filled right without a good reason, I'll hear complaints until the end of my existence. **Do you understand me?**

My body nods at her, but Furiae tightens her hold while dragging my body closer to her.

-I said. **do you understand me?**

-Yes…

She pushes me away, making me fall on my back. While my body was standing up by using the halberd as support, Furiae continued to talk.

-Good. Let's continue… Hope is something that you won't really use, because most of the contracts kills the host or takes over it, and to the host be separated by it he needs to really want the soul to go away. So I won't blame you if you forget about it. The last one is the normal one, you will use it regularly. Here is how it looks.

She touches the water with the halberd bottom part and tilts it to her right, making her hold it by the shaft. Suddenly, the blade begins to catch on fire, but it's a strong orange color, which meant that she was really sick and tired from doing this over and over again.

Her previous host just died from two weeks of contract length, so I can understand how she can get tired from doing it all over again.

-See? This improves the blade sharpness and makes it lighter. Use this to kill the host when you are in trouble by its ability, mostly if it is a defensive ability, because if the enemy regenerates his life then this is useless.

I nod to her when she glances at me.

The halberd fire goes out and Furiae looks at me with a serious expression while lifting the halberd in her shoulder.

-This is going to be the Extinction technique. Don't use it if you aren't strong enough to hold the halberd or the halberd is too weak. If you do, it's going to grab you and consume your body. I'm going to show you the last level of it, because I can't control my soul power in here. But when you use it for the first time, it will only have an eyeball.

Suddenly, the halberd begins to catch fire, but it's a green fire, and when the fire completely covers the halberd, the blade part suddenly grows an eye ball, and then the blade makes a twisting sound and opens the middle of the blade like it has a mouth. Teeth begin to appear on the mouth together with multiple hands with long arms and a pair of sharp wings.

The eyeball is crazily looking around while the hands are trying to reach Furiae.

While I stare the halberd's black colored eye looking around with its numerous hands moving around towards Furiae, she continues to speak.

-See? This is what happens after a certain amount of mana is given to it. Be careful around it, I don't want you to be eaten by this thing.

The flames of the halberd begin to go off and the halberd begins to scream like it has multiple voices.

-Next is the last one. Hope, it's just to-

-…?

Suddenly, Furiae looks behind her at the horizon that has nothing but the sea. My body tilts its head while staring her back.

She looks back at me while still having a serious expression and speaks in a calm voice.

-The first contract is ready, so wake up.

My eyes get heavy and I feel down because my body got numb. But when my body tries to open his eyes again, I find myself next to a dumpster bin.

My body stands up while looking around and trembling from hunger.

Where I am is between those spaces tall buildings have between each other. I'm behind one and to my right is the separation of four buildings. This place is the center of a giant city, I can't remember the city's name because I always moved contracted after contract and at the current time, I didn't have a school to go to, so I didn't know much.

I walk to the separation of the buildings, giving me four directions to go, but before I could decide, Furiae started speaking in my mind.

{-Kid, go forward. Don't worry, I'll fill some of your hunger and fatigue, but this is the only time I'm doing this, and I'll improve your body's strength too, you need to lift the halberd, not drag it around.}

My body nods and I begin to feel my body getting better. My body starts running with a strange force behind its feet.

While my body runs through the space between buildings, Furiae spoke with me.

{-Follow my directions. Don't worry, nobody is going to notice you running around, but don't stumble on them or they will notice you.}

{-Turn to your Right. Avoid the people walking around the street.}

My body turns right and ends up in a walkway, filled with people walking around with hurry.

{-Cross the street and go left after crossing the street again.}

While quickly avoiding the people, I follow Furiae's directions.

The people walking to their work or somewhere really don't get startled by the homeless kid running around. I almost thought of stealing some of them because of it. But Furiae's voice stopped me.

{-Okay it's 12:53, we are losing time. You can't wait for the cars to stop. Jump over the traffic, don't you dare scream!}

When my body gets to the end of the street, my body jumps and flies over the cars that are rapidly moving through the road.

My body lands on the other side of the road without a problem and continues to run.

{-Turn right.}

My body turns to the right into another space of buildings, and I see that the tall buildings are ending and I could see the sky without much effort.

The sky is cloudy even though I don't remember raining on this day.

{-Jump on top of the house, you need to move more quickly. The contract breaker is almost finishing his act.}

My body nods and jumps on top of a small wall and then on the roof of the house.

{-Watch your step. Jump from roof to roof to north.}

My body stands on top of the roof while tilting my head.

{-I mean left. Jump from roof to roof towards your left.}

My body nods again and begins to jump in incredible heights from roof to roof while being on the edge of the central city.

{-Look to your right and try to find a small public park, go to it. You need to finish this quick like I said. We don't want any normal humans witnessing our fight.}

My body nods and goes towards the park that has no trees in it, and it only has those swings, seesaws and a small sand box.

When I get near it, I notice that the park's floor is painted with red while having someone in the middle drawing something.

{-That's the guy. Here's the halberd, don't fuck this up kid or you will die!}

When I land in the entrance of the park that is a small set of stairs, the halberd appears from the sky in front of me.

My body lifts the halberd without problem and begins to walk up the stairs… while holding the halberd wrong.

{-You never learn! Don't hold it like that!}

My body tries to hold the halberd the right way and almost drops it on the ground, but my body holds it right when it catches it while Furiae gave a deep tired sigh in my head.

I could almost imagine her massaging her forehead while having her eyes closed.

My body finally goes up the stairs and begins to walk up to someone who's crouching down in the blood-painted park floor.

The man begins to give a strange giggle, making my body stop in its tracks while trembling a little.

The man is with a red coat with black stripes while having jeans with a brown pair of shoes, he's wearing a white shirt below the casual coat.

The man slowly stood up and without turning around, he spoke with a mocking tone.

-They said that I shouldn't break the contract because the deity of vengeance contractor is going to come for me.

-…

-But... ahahahahaa! It's just a fucking brat! Why is everyone so scared of doing this?!

The man turns around and while drawing a katana from out of the sheath that he was holding on his left hand. Under his eyes are darkest eye bags that a human could have, while having his eyes filled with red veins. His hands were filled with blood together with a mouth and nose tainted with blood too.

He slowly begins to walk towards me and my body just stands there while looking at him without will in my eyes.

{-Don't be scared kid. We trained for five days straight for this.}

When the man gets close to me, he swings his katana downwards, and I block it with the shaft of the halberd.

The man presses the katana against the halberd with force and begins to make his blade move towards my hand that is holding the shaft against him.

I'm shorter than him, so it quite the disadvantage for me.

I push away his katana with all of my force, making him take a few steps back. He smiles while making a stance. His stance is quite strange. He's with the blade of the katana rested in his shoulder while having the blade towards the sky, while having the black sheath in a defensive position.

With an amused voice while getting closer to me, he spoke with me.

-Oohh! The brat has quite the strength! But I wonder if you can keep it up.

When he got closer to me, he made various strikes from various directions with the sheath and the katana. While I tried to block all, I couldn't, and the sheath would lightly hit my body and the katana would graze me.

{-If you keep defending, you will die. Come on, use the Mana blade technique, I'll help you out on it.}

I pour all of my mana in the halberd, but it doesn't even light a small fire, but suddenly the halberd gets covered in the blue flames anyways. When I see the flame, I quickly strike the man from his right and he blocks my halberd with his sheath and katana.

But even though he blocked it, he got launched a few meters from me. He falls on his back, but with a quick kick up he gets back on his feet.

With an excited voice, he voiced his amazement from seeing my halberd covered in blue flames.

-Lookie lookie looka! The brat knows the Mana blade technique! What a big fucking surprise.

My body quickly closes up on him and tries to cut him in half, but he quickly blocks it with the katana sheath without a problem.

-Argh…

He tries to slash downwards at me with his katana, but my body uses the circular part of the halberd to block it. But when my body tries to push him away, he cuts my palm, making my body almost drop the halberd while backing off.

My body gives quick breaths while bleeding from various parts of my body and having a deep cut in my left palm, I watched him get closer to me.

With a happy tone in his voice, he asked me.

-Hey brat! Why are you working for the souls? You could have a better life! We could make a lot of money by power leading this shitty world!

{-Kill him now kid!}

My body closes up on him again and slashes at him leftwards, he goes for the block, but I wasn't going for him, I was going for his sword.

My body takes a small step back and make the halberd just hit the katana, cutting it in half. Before he could even react, I spin my body until I have my back facing him and make the halberd cut downwards while holding it through the circular part of it and finishing spinning.

The man tries to block it with the sheath, but the halberd has much more weight in it, cutting the sheath and the man in half.

The halberd hits the ground and the two pieces of the man falls to the side.

{-Good one, kid.}

My body falls on its knees while still holding the halberd circular part with both of its hands. My body breathes roughly as it stares the ground be painted again with blood.

My body questions Furiae while recovering its breath.

-W-What did he do?

{-Hm…? Feeling guilty for killing him already?}

My body shakes his head slowly in denial.

{-Then look in front of you.}

I do so and find a small girl soaked in blood with her back open to the air. In her back is a demonic pentagram drawn with a stone dagger that was near her.

{-That man tried to have two contracts at the same time by sacrificing someone else. Not only that is a break on the contract of every single contract there is, but that's against the rule of the world.}

-R-Rule of the world?

{-As long you do as I tell you, then you won't need to know the rules… Anyways, get up. We need to clean this up.}

My nods to her and uses its last forces to stand up again by using the halberd as support. When my body stands up on its own, the halberd disappears.

{-You are going to gather the corpses together. We are burning them. Start with the girl since it's the less gross one.}

My body walks up to the small girl corpse and grabs her right hand. Before dragging her, I speak in a scared voice.

-I-I'm sorry…

My body begins to drag her towards the rests of the man since I didn't have strength to lift her up. After getting the girl next to one part of the man, my body pushes the other part next to her, almost making a human sandwich.

{-Okay, you just need to touch them and pour mana on them like you do with Mana blade technique.}

My body nods and rests its hand on top of the girl's back. Slowly, the body begins to catch a blue fire and my body backs off from it.

{-With that out of the way, you will have to summon the halberd on your own and rest it on the blood. I'll drink it all.}

I try to summon the halberd but I could only summon the circular part of it that looked like it was made of plastic.

{-That will do. Drop it on the ground that has blood in it.}

My body places it on the ground on the blood filled park and the blood begins to move towards the circular part of the halberd.

The blood makes a small bubble of blood as the blood continues to move towards it.

The park begins to get cleaner and cleaner like it never had blood in it.

When all of the blood the ground had around us is absorbed by halberd circular part. Furiae speaks in a delighted voice.

{-Aaahh… that was delicious.}

I question her in a curious voice.

-Is it really good?

{-Hm…? You want to taste it kid? Next one you drink a bit okay?}

-O-okay…

{-Now come, we need to leave. I'll show you my previous contractor apartment, you can eat something there.}

My body nods to her as my vision begins to get darker and darker.

That was, a good dream…

…


	45. S Chapter 12

...

I open the door of the inn room that the wolf woman rented, and see the wolves watching the new sudden party member addition, who's sitting down on a chair with a table on front of him.

I walk up to him with some rests of the same servings the buffet had and place the plate next to his book that he's writing on.

-Sorry, we already paid for the buffet. Here, we got some for you.

-Appreciated.

He stops writing in the small book and begins to eat the plate contents, I leave him alone and walk up to my bed.

I sit down and look at the wolves looking angrily at him while lying down with their backs against the wood wall.

I glance at the wolf woman and see her preparing to sleep since the moon is already out.

I nervously speak with the boy that stops eating and continues to write on his book.

-Is it okay for me to trade beds? You can have the second one.

The boy stops writing and stuffs the book between his normal leather armor. He stands up and nods at me with a weak smile while walking up to me.

I change beds with him and sleep on the bed next to the wolves.

…

I wake up facing the wolf that was watching the boy. It glances at me and gets back watching the boy sleeping.

I slowly stand up and walk out of the room, since nobody is awake yet except the wolf with the crescents in its eyes.

I can't afford to care about a boy that the wolves have a grudge against. I can find out more information about those two because my rank is higher.

I leave the inn while still feeling tired.

I stretch my arms while walking through the almost empty city's road towards the Guild house.

When I arrive at the entrance of the guild house, I see the front desk clerk having a conversation with the bartender while drinking tea.

I walk up to them and they both look at me with calm expressions.

With a serious voice, I speak with them.

-I want to ask something in private.

The bartender grabs a key from below the front desk clerk and walks up to the entrance. He locks the door and pulls wood planks from the walls that block the entrance completely.

With a serious voice, the front desk clerk questions me as she lights a small lamp.

-So, what can I do for you?

I pull out the paper I had the entire time in my chest plate and place it in the counter. The woman grabs it while beginning to read it. While she reads it, I question her.

-I want to know if you heard about the two mans that are highest levels in this party request. They are wanted criminals back in my village. They set up a bait request and enslaved three young girls.

-… How do you know that they got enslaved?

-I found my dead sister Sahria suns after she went to join the request. She had a slave collar on her neck.

I thought of this lie for numerous suns, so it might not have any way they discover the truth.

-…

Suddenly, the bartender that was resting with his back against the door speaks in a serious voice.

-You better ask Hylio about it Yalia.

So that's their names…

-Do you have the crystal with you?

-I keep it on the registration drawer.

The woman nods at the bartender and opens a drawer in a desk behind her. She pulls out a medium size purple crystal. She places it in front of me on the counter.

She places her hands on the crystal top part and it begins to shine brightly.

Suddenly, a small image of a man appears on top of her hands and crystal. He's definitely an elf, as his hair is long and his ears are sharp like mine.

With a calm voice, she questions the elf that is looking away from us.

-Hey Hylio. How things are going?

The man looks at the woman and answers her in a delighted but tired voice.

-Yalia? The sun just rose, what are you doing using the communication crystal?

-Stop that, I know you are happy to hear from me. Anyways, we are searching for two adventurers in the village guilds. Can you look for me in the list?

What? Wouldn't guilds settled in small villages mostly unofficial? How they have a list about it?

-I'll try to remember without looking at it, so ask away.

-Their names are Welio and Arpoly. Levels 42 and 39 from the information we have.

The man tilts his head a bit while scratching his butler uniform. The man nods and lifts his finger in the air and with a happy tone the man answered her.

-Ah! I remember. They have been sighted in the village near the Elf city, Gilia is its name. What's wrong with them?

-There's someone claiming they have set up a bait party request for enslavement. The victim's names are Sahria, Yula and Sabia.

-Well, they are right. The reason I know where they are is because the people there gave the same claims to the guild master of their villages.

The woman stops looking at the man and glances at me with a calm expression. And I almost let my body make that smile again, but I control it and make a serious expression instead while looking back at her in the eye.

She continued to speak with the man without stopping staring me.

-Thanks Hylio, for the king.

-For the king.

The woman lifts her hands from the crystal and it stops shining brightly and the image of the elf disappears.

I bow to the woman and begin to make my way out of the guild house. The man opens the door and the people quickly enter the house with annoyed expressions. I give some space for the people to pass by while I hear the woman talk in an excited voice.

-Please come back to register your pets miss Ark! The guild master arrived at the gate this sun!

Urgh!

I try to hide my nervous expression with a fake smile and answer her.

-S-Sure…

We are leaving this city anyways, but I wanted to at least buy some more decent armor before leaving. I ask too much.

…

I arrive at the inn and find my party on the restaurant part of the inn.

I walk up to the table they are sitting on and resting around, and question the boy the wolves are staring.

-Are you okay with travelling to another city? We might need to travel to small village near the demonlings.

The boy looks at me with a calm expression and nods.

The wolf woman walks up to me and makes me have my back facing the boy. She makes me touch her shoulder with mine and she whispers to me in a confused voice.

 _-What happened?_

 _-Well, the guild house now has a way to discover the wolves' true strength. We can't stay here anymore. You can imagine how the king might react to seeing such strong monster not tamed in his city._

 _-Ah, it's really bad then._

 _-Do you know a spot where demonlings are near the small village called Gilia? There is someone there that I need to meet._

 _-I'm sure that the people there know if there are any around there._

I nod at her and we turn to the three sitting behind us. With a calm expression I announce to them.

-Well then, let's move towards Gilia village. I heard that there is a lot of demonlings there.

The air is so heavy…

After selling my old armor for 93 silver coins, we leave the city towards the Gilia village walking.

…

It started raining somewhat heavy and I feel a bit relief while walking on the road.

Suddenly, the boy questions me in a confused tone.

-Shouldn't we seek shelter?

-Why?

-We might catch a cold by staying out here.

-…So?

The boy tilts his head at my answer.

I'm the one who should be tilting my head. The wolves hate you for some reason, you are questioning the free bath and you have those strange contraptions as weapons.

…

Suddenly, the wolf woman stops walking and looks at the sky. The sun is almost gone and an edge of the moon could be seen.

With a calm voice, she speaks with us.

-We should rest. There should be a jomikitas tree around.

I nod at the wolf woman and the boy tilts his head as we search for the tree so we can make our shelter.

The moon rises in the sky and the boy shouts at us with a calm tone.

-Hey! Is this the tree?

I walk toward the direction of his voice and see him pointing at the Jomikitas tree. And beside me appears the wolf woman answering him in a happy tone.

-Yeah. Good job!

Me and the wolf woman begin to gather the leaves while the boy begins to speak with us in a confused voice.

-Isn't that called a banana tree?

I answer his question with another question.

-What's a Banana?

-… never mind, I'm just tired.

I shrug my shoulders as we finish gathering as much leafs as possible.

After gathering the leaves, we place them together on the floor and begin to gather branches to use them as supports for the tents.

While I sleep using the wolves as pillow near the tent, the boy and the wolf woman sleep together in the small tent made of leaves.

…

After two suns, we arrive near Gilia village after buying a carriage ride in Sobivia village for 135 silver coins, which I paid with a gold coin. A village where is famous for selling carriages rides for non-nobility people.

We get off almost near the small village's entrance. Confusing the girl summoner that controlled the earth horses, she questioned us as we get off from the carriage.

-Are you sure you want me to drop you off here?

I answer the woman in a calm voice.

-Yes.

The girl shrugs her shoulders and makes the carriage turn around. When the carriage cannot see us, I drop the puppies on the ground.

-Woah!

They immediately transform back into their original forms and startle the boy.

The wolf woman questions the wolves that are breathing roughly while sitting down.

-Are you okay?

I question the wolf woman in a worried voice.

-What is [Magic overload]?

The wolf woman answers me in a calm voice while caressing the biggest wolf fur.

-I only heard from my village elder, but it's an excruciating headache. I don't know what causes it though.

The boy questions me in a terrified voice.

-Di-did you know that they c-can do that?

I answer him in a worried voice while caressing the other wolf who's breathing roughly.

-Yeah, it's what they originally look like.

-I-I see…

When the wolves stop breathing roughly, the wolf woman questions them in a calm voice.

-Can you two stay away from the village? We don't want to scare the villagers there.

The wolves stand up and begin to walk towards the forest that is away from the village. I keep watching them walk away.

But the wolf woman shakes my shoulder, making me go with her and the boy towards the village.

With a pity tone of voice, the wolf woman comforts me.

-They aren't going away.

-I-I know…

I just can't feel safe without them when the ones I'm hunting down are so close.

…

We enter the small village through the small gate. The wall they have around the village is just like my village's walls.

It's a village like mine, 14 houses with a small church, smith house, general store and a guild house.

While we walk towards the guild house, the children watched us with amazement.

The wolf woman suddenly questions me in a confused tone.

-Hey… Are you alright? You look scared.

-Yeah, It's nothing much.

-So, did you see the people you came to see?

-Not yet.

I don't want to meet them yet.

She nods at me and we arrive at the guild house. There was a man fully armored with iron behind the counter.

When we walk up to the man, he speaks with a muffled voice.

-Welcome to the guild house! What can I help you?

With a confused voice, the wolf woman answered him.

-We came to complete a subjugation request, and we like to know if you have seen any demonlings.

-Ah. Yes! But firstly hand over the request paper.

I give him the request paper that was inside my backpack and the man begins to read through it.

I question him in a calm voice.

-Why are you armored in the guild reception?

The man finished reading and answered me in a proud voice.

-This sun is the sun the receptionist rests. I'm the most trusted person they had in this village, so they made me do his work for a small pay for this sun. And I'm this city's head guard, so I need to be ready for any calls. Anyways, about the request, you just need to collect 23 demonling arms, the rocky part of the arm. And deliver to any guild house.

I question him in a calm voice.

-Do you know any rumors about any demonlings?

-Yes. There should be a small dungeon with them in the mountain that you can see behind this building. I'm sorry, but I can't give you the seal that shows the way.

-It's okay. We will do fine on our own.

When we turn towards the exit of the guild house after I grabbed the request paper back, the man shouts at us with a serious voice.

-I recommend that you wait for a few suns! The following moons are going to be the demon moons. We won't open the gates until it's over.

I turn around to face the man and question him.

-How do you know that?

-Warnings came from the Capital human city, Enteria. They have a mage school that can predict these demon moons.

The boy speaks with us while walking up to the man.

-You two can leave me here. I'll catch up with you ladies later.

We both nod and leave the guild house.

While the wolf woman is looking at the houses, trying to find an inn, I stop a man that was walking towards the guild house. He doesn't look like a soldier nor an adventurer, just a civilian.

I question him in a calm tone.

-Excuse me. Does this village have an inn?

-Yes, it's that house.

He points at the house behind him, it's a two floor building made of light oak, the wood the elves are famous for using.

I enter the house and walk up to the woman that was cleaning the floor. While I talk with the woman, the wolf woman speaks while leaving me behind.

-I'll say where we will stay to Brian.

I nod to her and rent a room for three.

…

I wake up the next sun while the boy and the woman are still sleeping soundly.

That's good.

I leave the small room and the inn and begin to make my way towards the guild house. And instead of the guard behind the counter, is an elf that was the elf I saw back in Korita guild house.

He's wearing a gray long coat with a white shirt and leather pants.

I walk up to him and begin to question him.

-Hey, do you know about two adventurers called Welio and Arporly?

The man makes a serious expression and answers me.

-What business do you have with them?

-I'm the one who questioned about them in Korita guild house.

-Oh, I see. You were quick to come here. …Well, we just have rumors.

-I-Is that so…

The elf makes a nervous expression and continues to speak.

-D-Don't worry though! We will personally send a bounty request to you, when we find any leads. Just let me see your ID card.

I pull my backpack and pull out my ID card and hand it over to him.

He looks at it for a moment and then writes something down on the back of a book he pulled from a drawer, and gives my ID card.

I speak with him in a happy voice.

-I'll gladly do that request. Thanks… It means a lot.

-No problem lady. Slavery is last thing the king wants, so is the guild.

I bow to him and leave the guild house and make my way back to the inn.

…

We stay on the village for six green moons. New people didn't arrive in the village, monsters didn't appear.

So all we did was spar, play with the children of the village, set up some supplies, and talk with the villagers and so on until it was safe to leave it.

...

When we left the village, the boy stopped us from going to the mountain by talking with us in a serious voice.

-Hey… I want to leave this party. You should know the reason why. Your wolves just don't seem to like me and it will really make the request harder to accomplish.

Me and the wolf woman nod at him and she speaks in a calm voice.

-It's okay.

We can't tell him that I accepted him in my party because the wolves almost ordered me to.

The boy turns around and begins to go back to the village while waving.

We continue our path after waving him our goodbyes too.

The wolves appear on the path to the mountain, and after the wolf woman explains to them what happened to the boy, they strangely didn't seem angry about it.

…


	46. Brian's Diary

...

{-Hey...}

A strange voice called when I woke up in the darkness. It was a familiar sinister voice.

{-Brian… We still have our contract. I saved you from the Furiae's slave. So I want my payback.}

It doesn't matter how much I try to think of a reason that man stopped me from continuing our work. It could have healed diseases, stopped wars and most specially, fixed the constant search of someone responsible for creating us.

{-Yes, I'll give you your payback.}

Therefore, I'll continue this contract with this soul.

{-Good, then I'll reincarnate you in a new world, and when I get there, I want to see those machines working again.}

The humans are too corrupt and dumb to lead themselves. Faith is just a leash that the humans need. Otherwise, they will kill themselves for no reason other than greed.

I'll remake those machines and create a world where souls and humans live with each other! Where everyone can be equal! Where no sickness exists!

{-Yes, Let's make this world a better place for everyone.}

{-That's great… In this world, you will be looked as an unusual person. But, it's okay, because by the end of all things, you will be my hero…}

…

I wake up in a strange room. It looked so old. It almost felt that the room was going to fall apart.

I lift my body slowly and look around the room and find a feather, ink and a book. The book had some things written in it, so I threw the paper away with them until the book had only blank pages.

The custom to write in a diary makes me a bit relieved, and I need to improve with any mistakes that I write in it.

* * *

Day 1

I found myself in a strange wood house. I walked around what seemed to be my room.

It had a simple couple wood bed and an old ward robe. I found woman's clothing and clothes that seemed to be mine, as my body perfectly fit on the simple and badly made clothes.

My body seemed to be ten years old, that's good, because maybe I can prove that I am a genius child.

I went down a set of stairs and found myself in a house with 3 rooms. One is a kitchen completely made of stone and a bit of wood. One is a dining room with a simple wood table and three poor chairs, beside it there was a bookshelf with only five old books. One is a bedroom, with a singular bed as the opposite with my room, which had a couple's bed.

After searching the house for a bit, I found the woman that I should call "mother", but I just couldn't, since I'm not used to having one.

The day ended without any major events.

Side note: The dinner was delicious…

Side questions: None yet…

Day 2

Today, a man came inside the house. He's my brother, and I could finally find out what my real name is. Xerlio.

After he hugged me and bullied me, I could finally go with my "mother" shopping.

I could finally go outside the house, since the woman didn't want me to leave her alone in our house.

The outside of the house was… medieval, just like I predicted.

But what was around I couldn't predict. Our house wasn't around a village or city but instead was in the middle of a crossroad.

But a city that had a wall around was the closest one, and it is eleven kilometers from our house was the only thing visible from the entrance of my house.

The woman said that she couldn't enter the city with me, because the city was mostly for mature people only.

Instead of the city I was curious to know about, we went in a small village with eight houses. Almost all of the houses were the same, made of wood and simple design.

But there was a house made of stone, it looked like a religious establishment.

The woman made me walk around the city for hours and wait on the stores while she bargained with the local store owners.

We returned to the house and I went asleep after eating the dinner.

Side notes: My feet hurt. The dinner continued to be delicious…

Side questions: What type of religion do they follow? Is the walled city a "Juche" type of city that only selected people can enter?

Day 3

I questioned my brother about the city. He said that the city was only for the people who wanted to start over.

I questioned what he was doing when he travelled to the city. He said something about a "guild house" but I couldn't get him to talk more about it.

But instead of telling me about it, he gave me a silver dagger in a leather sheath, quite medieval. But I felt this strange warmth around me.

This is the first day that I didn't make any progress in knowing more about this world.

Side note: But it's quite alright…

Side questions: No new questions today…

Day 4

Today my "mother" and brother escorted me to the village. He told me that he had a request to teach the kids of the village about the story of the country.

He questioned me if I wasn't tired in listening to it again, and I answered him with a "No, I never get tired from hearing that story"

We stayed in a spaced room in a large house and listened to my brother read a book for 14 children.

Surprisingly, nobody reacted at the children that had those artificial tails and ears of different animals. The animals ranged from a dog to a tiger.

There was even someone with those strange maid uniforms.

The story that my brother told was that in this world exists eight races, the demons, the dwarfs, the elves, the spirits, the humans, the beast kins, the orcs, and the Lizardmans. But back when the sun shined brightly and the land wasn't split. An alliance existed between the demons, humans, elves, beast kin and the spirit people.

The alliance was happily working together, making houses, cities, and sharing knowledge and technology.

The humans hold the medicine and potions, the dwarfs hold the gems and metals, the beast kin hold the techniques with weapons and knowledge about "skills", the demons hold the technology of enchantments and the research of the essence of the planet, the spirit people researched the pure magic and the elves researched the monsters and the land.

With the alliance quickly spreading throughout the land, slave masters, murderers and thieves appeared on the cities and the roads. The alliance decided to ignore the slavery as a problem and instead began to deal with the series of murders and robbery.

But one sun, the one who was created by the hatred of the isolated and enslaved, the Lord of the Monsters who was sleeping deep in the earth was awoken, and with him, the 10 elemental dragons.

While controlling the dragons that held immense strength over the elements, the Lord of the monsters destroyed over 23 grand cities of the 32 and killed thousands of innocents. And since he couldn't make the dragons destroy everything alone, he created the orcs and the Lizardmans.

The orcs were either made of the flames of hatred or the tears of the innocents. The Lizardmans were created by the essence of the dragons and each had their elements: water, fire, earth, air, mist, thunder, spirit, nature, metal and crystal.

With the extinction of the races that made the alliance near, they decided to empower a demon prince, since the demons are born with incredible Magical power and Mana. That's how the first Demon king was created.

After the Demon king killed the Lord of the monsters, the alliance began to regenerate.

The dragons were sealed within the mountains by the Demon king, but their minions stayed.

The alliance decided to erase the orcs and the Lizardmans since they helped the Lord of the monsters, was enslaving their soldiers and woman and killing their children.

With the purging of the Lizardmans and the orcs, the alliance made a rule to never enslave any enemy or ally as they would be defined the same as the orcs and the Lizardmans.

But suddenly, when the alliance was about to exterminate the Lizardmans and the orcs, the Demon king interfered. He and the spirit king sided with the orcs and the Lizardmans.

With the alliance broken up by the demon king and the spirit king, the world fell in chaos. As the Demon king couldn't be killed by any sword or magic and is immortal.

Side note: Went asleep while my brother told the story. His voice is really calming for some reason. The story so far has many "plot holes".

Side questions: Too many, but no answers…

Day 5

I found the book that my brother read yesterday. But strangely, I couldn't read the strange symbols and had to make my mother read for me the rest.

The rest of the alliance began to lose battles after battles until they were counted to have 1000 people in each race, and were forced to live in the mountains with the dwarves.

One sun, a dwarf who claimed to be from another world, made a sword made of light and the sun. With that sword, he went to battle the Demon king, he won the first battle against him and the sword proved to being able to hurt the Demon King.

The dwarf gained the title of Hero and together with the young human prince, went to war to recover the land.

The young human prince was strong in every way, he would almost win the battles against the Demon king's underlings, but when the Demon King went to battle, the young human prince wouldn't be able to win those fights over the territory and would shamefully retreat.

Now, with the Hero and his sword, the young prince is turned into a King as he recovers the land for the alliance. When half of the land was recovered, the Demon king's companion killed the Hero, leaving the king to fight against the Demon King alone. But instead of losing the fight and retreating, The King claimed the Hero's sword and killed the Demon king while at the cost of his life.

With the Demon king's death, the alliance thought that they could take the rest of the land back, but the allies of the Demon king were too strong and until this very sun, a Demon King appears from the Slave Masters of the enemy, and A Hero and a King would sacrifice their lives in defeating him.

Mother added that it was that way until this very "sun" (Day?) that the Hero and the King would sacrifice themselves, but now the Hero is an elf. And the elves wouldn't take a sword as long their enemies weren't hurting them or the land. Because the elves isolated themselves to the spiritual forest, the elves can't see the demons hurting the land.

She also said that even in her was younger days (Younger suns?), the hero didn't move from the Elf city still.

Side notes: I need to learn to read those strange symbols in that book. They seem to not know what Time is and instead use the sun and the moon to chronogram their lives

Side questions: Is the Hero the dwarf or the King? More questions and no answers…

Day 6

I couldn't make any progress in learning about this world today, so I decided to only write when I do.

Side notes: I made some companions. Their names are Fulie and Redamy. Everyone has a strange name and I can't seem to find out why. But I successfully made everyone start calling me by my previous life's name.

Side questions: No new questions today.

Day 11

For some reason, everyone seems to worship the Human King.

Side note: So peculiar…

Side questions: Can I touch Fulie's ears?

Day 27

I made my brother teach me to read, and he's a terrible teacher.

Side note: I can't seem to grasp the idea of holding a sword… maybe I should develop a 92 Fs brigadier.

Side questions: Where can I get materials for it?

Day 56

My sense about time slipped out when I was playing in Redamy's house, His mother got really worried about me and told about it to my mother.

Side notes: My bottom hurts…

Side questions: Is such a taboo to say Day instead of sun? It's so confusing for me.

Day 94

I finally found materials to make a basic fire arm. But I had to sacrifice the dagger my brother gave to me.

I got the necessary metal parts to make the fire arm from a travelling merchant for 36 silver coins and 85 bronze coins and made the parts myself by using my mother's kitchen.

I finally could question someone about worshiping the Human king. The travelling merchant told me things that resembled Christianity belief…

Side notes: Brother was really sad when he went out in his mission, I felt really bad for selling the dagger. The King in the story sounded that he had no choice but to kill the Demon king, but the people say that he died to protect us. Fulie's cat ears aren't artificial, so is her tail.

Side questions: How can Fulie's ears be so fluffy?

Day 103

I finally made it, before brother could even comeback! The Beretta 92 Fs brigadier is a total success. Mother even praised me for such invention.

The Beretta 92 Fs brigadier is made of iron and bronze, but I couldn't find a way to fire the weapon without the gunpowder and this world doesn't seem to have anything that resembles gunpowder.

Redemy gave me an idea. I should learn a "spell", something I tried to question the adults about.

So I went and questioned the village elder, and he taught me the basics about magic. It's the same as the mana from my previous world, so I didn't have a tough time in learning it. And it seemed that this "System" helps me in using it.

With the spell called [Concentrated flame], I could make a small explosion inside the bullet chamber made of silver.

I decided to make the bullets of pure metal instead of storing gunpowder inside of it.

Side note: The cost of the bullets materials is too much! 45 silver coins for an iron plate is robbery. I learned a spell called "[Concentrated flame]" from the rumors the elder gave me and a skill called "[Magic control]" when I used the spell too many times. I like to be praised. The bullet's power doesn't seem to have downgraded because it didn't have gunpowder or cordite in it. The gun held the explosion without much damage to it.

Side question: How can I get metal to make more bullets? Where can I get something that makes a small explosion in the bullet chamber of the Beretta without using magic?

Day 104

Today something happened at the village. A bear with a strange turtle shell attacked the villagers there.

It was perfect to test the Beretta, and it had a terrific result!

The bullet pierced the bear's shell (?), making an enormous hole in it. The second shot killed the being that the people called "monster"

I even gained something that only a Role Playing Game (RPG in short) character would gain. A level!

I felt really strong as the village people and the adventurers there praised me.

Today I learned too about the "Guild house" my brother told me about in the first days I woke up in this body. It seems that a Guild house is something where people gather to do paid requests.

The paid requests ranged from gathering materials to killing monsters.

I decided to turn into an adventurer like my brother and the strong people in the village. Mostly because I can research the world better if I travel around it, but it was also because I can also get money for the metal to produce more ammo for the Beretta.

Side notes: I really like to be praised. This should be fun. The bear looked really "stupid" as the common people used to say. I should get my hands on the crystal that the adventurer called "Analysis crystal".

Side questions: Why did the bear have a shell? Is the concept of "level" different from this world and the games from the previous?

Day 118

Brother finally came back when I was in the middle of making another Beretta, but it's a 98 A1.

He didn't look surprised at all when I showed him the gun, but instead, he had this shocked and scared expression across his face.

He also told me that he retired from being an adventurer, because he faced some "tough people".

When I was trying to sleep, I heard him weeping downstairs.

Side notes: I hope my brother is alright…

Side questions: Why was my brother crying? Who did he face to make him retire as an adventurer?

Day 134

Brother began working in a nearby farm, he looks really calm, but his expression continued to be pale.

But the major thing that occurred today what this strange event, the mark the Furiae's slave made on my face appeared again suddenly.

The mark came with the immense sensation of burning and the mark made a sizzling sound when it appeared. It almost like my face was getting burnt again.

Even though I was clearly leaving a small trace of smoke from the mark, my mother and brother didn't seem to be surprised and kept telling me it was there the whole time, ever since I was born.

Side notes: I almost screamed in terror when I looked at myself in a river. It was like the Furiae's slave was there. I could almost feel his grip. This made my night's sleep be a mess. The Beretta 98 A1 is almost done and I just have to get my hands in some light silver to finish it.

Side question: No new questions…

Day 140

Today I brought some primitive Leather armor and began to prepare to turn into an adventurer. Brother was really hesitant in sending me off, but after a bit of persuasion, he let me go.

After making sure that I had everything I needed to start my life as an adventurer, I went towards the walled city called Korita.

The soldiers there were really calm and lazy. It's almost like we didn't have any wars going on.

I made my registration in the guild and received an ID card. And they seem to have a really effective way to hunt down adventurers who turned criminals.

I questioned the front desk clerk where I could see my status, and she said that is only for adventurers ranked E- and above.

I grabbed the rest of my money after grabbing the Light silver metal part that I needed and brought a new book to write my diary.

I went home and slept there after checking my status in a strange crystal the guild house had.

Side notes: My hand still hurts from the prick the front desk clerk made on my hand. I finished the Beretta 98 A1. I stayed one last day with mother because she looked depressed from me leaving.

Side questions: Is there really a war happening?

Day 142

Today I was accepted in a small party before I could even accept my first request.

The Party was almost an animal girl party, so I felt a little bit out of place.

The party consisted of a girl named Ark. she looked four years older than me. She's a monster tamer that focused in archery.

The other party member is a young woman, named Jamera. She's a Swordswoman.

Ark's wolves were really beautiful, but I was scared of touching them.

We accepted a request ranked C-, so I was a bit scared. But Jamera said that Ark will cover me.

The request was of subjugation of a monster called "Demonling".

But before I could go on, I asked them where I could gain a "class" and they said that I need 8 gold coins first.

We rested in an inn called "Yellow bear inn", and we slept in the same room together with the wolves.

Side notes: One of Ark's wolves is giving me a creepy stare almost all the time. I could barely sleep. Getting a class is really expensive. This wolf is almost bullying me with his eyes. They gave me some food after going to a buffet take they already paid.

Side questions: Why did they need me to join their party? How can Ark have monsters as partners and not be scared? What classes there is for me to choose? Why this one wolf does not leave me alone? Where did they go when they left me with the wolves back in the inn?

Day 143

Today, Hephaestus woke up. And he wasn't mad at me for not starting making the machines already. But he was mad that I was together with the deity of vengeance and her contractor.

I questioned him about who it was and he pointed towards the wolves.

I tried to think of a way to kill them, but they seem too strong for only my bullets. But he said that I only need numbers to kill at least the contractor.

But before I could separate from the party, I was forced to accompany them to a small village that seems to be focused in live stocking horses that seemed to be made of earth.

I went with them in a simple carriage made of wood since the village didn't seem to have anywhere I could contract any mercenaries.

When we arrived at the village called Gilia, the woman didn't want to actually enter the village with the carriage, because of the contractor and the deity of vengeance was breathing roughly for some reason.

Jamera made them leaves us in the village and wait around it for us.

But other than our incredible rage of those two, I discovered a predicament. I couldn't leave the small village because of a "Demon Moon".

While the two women went to rent an inn, I questioned the guild temporary receptionist about various things, since he seemed pretty acknowledge various things about this world.

I went to sleep with the women when he said that he needed to really leave.

Side notes: They call a banana of Jomikitas. I stole all of the women gold when they were asleep. I couldn't believe the thought of horses made of earth be used to move carriage. I can't leave the village for a week.

Side questions: How those two are here? How can the contractor give the deity of vengeance a body? Has he gone mad? How strong is the contractor in here?

Day 145

Today I entered the secret door a small wood shack on the far back of the village. it had a trap door that led to a room made of dirt. This room was of the black marketing people.

There, I could buy the metals I needed and contract three strong mercenaries. One is called Welio, one is called Arpoly and the last one is Rehio. I couldn't care less if they couldn't kill the two women.

I began to make ammunition for my guns until the day I can fight that wolf.

When I told them about the Demonling request and the mountain recommended by the guard, they said that they can set it up to be trap, as the dungeon has only two dead ends to open rooms.

All I need is to make them wait a minute and they will clean it of the monsters, so we can fight them without any interruptions.

Side notes: All I need to do is use the obvious excuse of the wolves not liking me and they will wait more than one minute by catching up with the wolves. All I have to do is chase the wolf that has the crescent in its back.

Side questions: What is the cost of a Blue moon wolf pelt?

Day 150

Today is the day. The moon stopped shining green, meaning that we can leave the village.


	47. A wish of vengeance

... [Furiae POV]...

After we separated from the humans because we are under the effect of [Magic overload], Ammy was quite agitated to leave that scum alone.

With clear rage on her voice, we walked towards a small forest east of the village.

-Why is that fucker alive again? He's not worth the energy…

Ammy is so angry with him being reincarnated that she somehow learned how to use Soul vision without my help. I try to calm her down, even though I can't really understand why they send him here.

-Come on Ammy. If he got reincarnated on this world, then he must have passed the requirements like you.

She turns her head to look at me and speaks in furious rage.

-Even though his soul should have given enough energy to feed at least 5 grand souls and you?! His soul is still the same Furiae! He can still make a contract with a god!

-…

She looks around, trying to calm herself down and we continue to enter the forest. While having a depressed tone, she spoke.

-I-I'm sorry. I just can't believe it…

-It's okay…

We laid down on the edge of the forest while she kept watching the small village. We kept in silence until I went to sleep.

…

-Gra-grawl…

I wake up to the moon shining brightly green and the sound of muffled grunts in the distance.

I look around and don't find Ammy, so I go in the direction of the grunts that is deeper in the forest.

I find Ammy holding down some kind of griffon made of wood by being on top of it and holding its claws with her paws coated in scales and different elements. She's using various skills and spells on the beast, so it looks like fireworks show.

But strangely, the beast wasn't dying like normally should.

So I questioned her as she was practically torturing the griffon.

-What are you doing?

-Mphf?!

She stops biting the monster and begins to answer me while holding down the monster.

-Well, I found this thing sleeping, so I tried to kill it for food. But the moon strangely raised green and this monster started to regenerate all of the wounds I made on it. So I'm trying to raise all of my spells and skills while killing it.

-Is it working?

-No. But I raised all of my offensive spells to level 5 already. But they won't rise anymore because they probably have a requirement.

I walk beside her and watch her continuously torture the monster. But she stopped and kept looking at the struggling monster with a depressed expression. While having a calm tone, she talked with me.

-I'm sorry again, I shouldn't snap at you for something it wasn't your fault.

-I already said it is okay. There's nothing wrong on being angry about. I know really well why you are angry about him getting reincarnated. I'm a bit frustrated too.

-… Should I just leave him behind before he can figure out who we are?

-Yeah… I don't want to see him anymore too. We should just let him have a chance to live again in peace, and if he tries to build that damn machine again, we will be there to stop him.

She nods and goes back to trying to kill the monster. While she continues to kill the monster, I question her in a calm tone.

-Do you want me to look for food? That guy doesn't look like he has any meat in it.

-…Yeah…

She thought that the monster had meat in it…? But it's made of wood… Whatever…

I turn around and begin to search for anything for us to eat around the forest.

…

Four days passed since then, and Ammy and I just ate some strange berries that were sour. So while we waited for the humans to come out of the village, I trained my skills and spells on the monster she kept captive of, but they wouldn't rise.

With a tired voice, Ammy complained.

-Why is the moon's effect making the monsters regenerate even though the sun is out?

-G-Grawl…

-Shut it.

Yeah, the thing is still alive, but not kicking. It simply gave up and is waiting for death now.

…

-Finally!

I wake up to a scream Ammy made after we watched the village for a week. I look at her and see that the monster finally died because she broke its neck in half. And instead of blood or anything coming out of its neck, it was hollow inside as expected.

We left the rest of a griffon sculpture behind and went to where the humans that we were waiting.

When they get to us since we waited in a road ahead of them, I noticed the lack of one person in the group. Ammy questioned the wolf woman in a calm tone.

-Hey, where is that guy?

She makes a nervous expression as she answers her.

-...

With a serious tone, Ammy talks with the woman.

-Whatever. Let's go, I want to question you about that strange moon when we are done with whatever thing you guys came to do.

The woman makes a confused expression and talks with Ammy.

-…

Ammy shakes her head in denial. And the wolf woman looks at Sahria with an even more confusion. Sahria shrugs her shoulders and passes by us, we three follow her into the mountain in confused silence.

After fourteen minutes of walking towards a mountain made of red dirt or red rocks, I can't tell, we begin to go around the mountain since a sign showed us the way to what seems to be a dungeon.

Soon enough, we find a small opening in a wall of the mountain. When we enter, there are two corridors that lead to the left and the right. Ammy questions the wolf woman in a serious tone while sitting in front of the left corridor.

-Can I go alone on this direction? I just want to be alone to think.

The wolf woman nods at her and explains to Sahria.

-...

Sahria nods and they begin to go on the right corridor while drawing their weapons. When I try to follow Ammy, she speaks with me in a serious voice.

-Go with them Furiae. They might need you.

-…Sure…

I turn to the right corridor and begin to follow the two women deeper into the dungeon.

Haah… I guess it's too much for her to accept such thing as that scum reincarnation.

Suddenly after five minutes of walking, Sahria pulled her short bow out and prepared to shoot an arrow ahead of us while warning the wolf woman of something.

They stop walking and I keep watching the corridor ahead of us from between them.

And from the darkness, three man appear. One is has a silver great sword on his back while holding an iron one handed sword, one is holding an iron one handed sword and the other is holding an iron battle axe with a round iron shield.

Sahria begins to get angry with something and begins to shout at them.

But the three mans didn't seem too keen in answering Sahria, and just interested in killing us.

Suddenly, Sahria shoots an arrow at one of them, but one just blocks the arrow with their sword and they begin to charge us.

I can't join them because the corridor is too tight, so tight that the wolf woman just needs to hold one in place for the rest be blocked from advancement.

But instead of forcing their way, they back off while using the wolf woman as cover for Sahria's arrows. And they make the wolf woman come with them by trapping her on a situation that she can't back off, because the second man behind, the one she blocking, has a sword on his shoulder aimed at her sword.

We slowly go deeper the dungeon as Sahria is incapable of shooting arrows at them or getting close because of the wolf woman blocking her way.

We follow them until a dungeon room that is almost like an arena.

When they get enough space to attack the wolf woman, Sahria shoots one in the shoulder, making possible for the wolf woman to back off.

Sahria pulls out her strange bow with blades as limbs and begins to duel two man, the ones with the great sword and the iron sword.

I try to go and help Sahria, but she kicks me away from her fight. So I'm forced to watch them as I hear the sound of gun fire multiple times coming from somewhere nearby.

Fine, if you want to fight them alone then go for it.

Sahria begins to block their heavy attacks with her bow while trying to attack too.

The wolf woman is sadly having trouble beating the single man that she's dueling. So I come near her and begin to help her.

I run towards the man and bite his ankle and push it, making him fall on his face.

The wolf woman quickly stabs the man's head and makes a thankful gesture with her head to me.

She begins to run to help Sahria, but suddenly, Ammy appears flying out of the wall on the left side of room.

She rolls on the ground and stands up while breathing roughly. She has multiple wounds on her body, from bullets and more. And from the hole Ammy made on the wall, comes two men, the boy that I hate, and the other is a pointed ear man with short grey hair. The grey haired man is wearing some strange armor with a white cape, but it looks powerful.

But the strangest is his sword. It's completely painted white with various gems on it.

Ammy charges at the grey haired man with incredible speed, but the man appears behind her and kicks her towards the boy.

Before the boy could shoot his gun at her head, Ammy quickly gets up and tries to attack him with her claws coated in scales and fire, but the grey haired man appears from between them suddenly and pushes her away.

While the two talk with each other while watching Ammy, Ammy begins to complain with a pained voice.

-God fucking dammit! I can't believe Hephaestus still has a contract with this scum!

Suddenly, the grey haired man appears beside Ammy with his sword coated in stones and tries to slash at her, but she dodges it by jumping sideways away from the man and crouching to dodge the incoming bullet.

I glance at Sahria and see that the two mans killed the wolf woman unfortunately, and one is about to join the fight against Ammy, Leaving only the great sword guy to deal with Sahria.

-Argh!

Ammy jumps at the grey haired man and tries to attack him, but the man blocks her claws and pushes her away. But she gets hit in the shoulder by the boy's bullet.

The man with the iron sword tries to jump attack Ammy, but she just spits a yellow ball at the man and his body fries from touching the ball, and he falls dead on the ground like a plank.

-ARGH!

The boy takes this opportunity and shoots another bullet at Ammy and she barely dodges it, but it hits her back leg anyways, making it seem like moving is impossible anymore for her.

I glance at Sahria again and she kills the man with the great sword with an arrow.

She begins to shout at the grey haired man and he begins to pay attention to what she's saying, but before she could finish it, the boy shoots at her chest.

Short lived life huh? Whatever…

The grey haired man begins to get angry at the boy, but he just smiles at the man.

The man tries to attack the boy, but before he could even move, the boy shoots at his head.

[The Hero has fallen!]

The boy laughs while looking at the corpse of the man. But while he laughs, the man's corpse shines brightly and disappears together with his strange sword.

Hero…? Something fairy tally like this is so stupid. But this world is not a plane that I can question or try to understand it.

While I try to understand where the body of the "Hero" has gone, my instincts pick up and I use a bit of my power to stop time and be able to understand the human language of this world.

-…Please… I don't want to die like this… At least avenge me…

I walk to the dying girl on the floor. It's Sahria. she's holding the middle of her chest that is bleeding greatly.

With a hoarse voice, she continues to talk with me.

-…Avenge me…

With a serious tone, I answer the human.

-Do you really wish for such puny thing? Vengeance is not something that can be paid with anything. It's a life for a life. Vengeance is not something you will feel for the rest of your existence, it's just for a moment.

-…Yes…

-…

Hah… humans are so stupid…

 **-Then so be it. Your wish has been heard.**

 **Soul intervention**

[ !#? !?$¨? !$!#?]

[Broke out of [Doppelganger] state.]

[Changed Ammy into Unknown.]

[Great Moon wolf evolved into Great Moon kobold]

I feel my body stretching its bones and I can stand on my two feet without a problem. I grab the girl's throat with my claws that are practically hands and lift her on the air.

-The cost of vengeance is your soul!

With my fangs, I bite the girl's neck and begin to suck her soul out. And I could hear her screams even though she couldn't even voice a complaint.

When the lifeless body was the only thing left on my mouth, I let go of her and her body drops on the ground.

I grab the great sword of the dead man that was near me and make time continue.

…


	48. Chapter 23

...

I just separated myself from the group and went by myself to hunt down the monsters in this corridor.

I just need to bring its corpse and it will be okay right? Whatever, I'm not in the mood to think about doing it right or wrong.

My job was to make sure broken contracts or contracts rules that were violated were brought to justice or whatever I could call was right.

With the souls of the contractor or the soul itself, I would feed the gods or grand deities that existed in my previous world.

Of course the soul would rebirth again from leeching off a god's mana. I was the butler of the gods practically, were the menu was of breakers and small souls.

But the job wasn't easy because I would risk my life in killing these breakers. And sometimes, even the gods would make a contract with a rare human that was brought to life by the gods themselves. And well, it's kind of making my job harder to do when you ask for a deity contractor to take a god contractor.

And this one god called Hephaestus made a contract with such human. The god of blacksmithing, craftsmanship, basically he was the god that could create anything with the right materials.

Huh…? Where are the monsters? It's just a dead end.

I look ahead and tilt my head while looking around the small room. I walk on the middle of it and try to look anything that could be sign of life of a monster.

But my search without result is interrupted by someone walking in the same room as me.

I turn my head to the responsible and see an elf with grey hair and strong looking armor. His sword is completely white with gems throughout the shaft. His armor is red on the chest and white on the leggings. He's wearing a white cape.

I try to use [Analyze] on him as he's slowing walking up to me.

 **[?** (Deep knowledge: User is doesn't meet the requirement to analyze this target completely. [Difference: 31 levels]) **]**

31 levels of difference, this guy must be strong huh? But why is he looking at me with a serious expression? Did I do something to him? He doesn't look happy to see me.

I turn around to face the elf that is stopped in front of me.

What do you want shorty? Want me to hear your stories old man? Oops sorry, it's just your hair colors are of an old man normally.

I turn [Dragon eyes] on and look at him.

Oh! Watch that heart attack. I don't want you dying by yourself.

He tries to touch me with his hand, but I don't want some old man touching me, so I coat my right claws in scales and try to attack his hand.

But the old man here has some strength and reaction speed to him. He blocked my claws with his sword at the same speed I attacked him, and it seems like I can't force the sword out with brute force.

The old- the elf cuts my claws and backs off with a small jump, and he makes a stance by placing the sword in front of him while holding it with both of his hands.

I look at my cut claws with a calm expression.

I didn't want manicure elf. It's too early for me to care about being a woman.

Let's test those spells then? I leveled [Thunder ball], [Elemental claws], [Elemental fangs] and [Ice breath] to level 5 on that Wood griffon on the week the moon gave us [Ultimate Monster regeneration].

I begin to use [Thunder ball]. And I quickly charge it until it's a football size and spit it towards the elf.

But sadly, I couldn't even see the effects of the spell since the elf slapped the [Thunder ball] away like it were nothing with his sword.

Suddenly, the elf begins to get hazy and appears on my right.

Oh? Is that [Extreme speed]? That's impressive human. But get ready for a surprise.

-Argh!

The sword hits my right shoulder, but instead of blocking it entirely, the sword cut deep into my arm.

While the elf holds his head because of [Slash nullity] damage recoil, I quickly attack him sideways with my left claw coated in Fire and scales.

He quickly blocks my claws with his sword and flies towards the wall.

What the fuck? Why hasn't [Slash nullity] protected me? Fine human, you seem like you want to fight, then we will.

-URGH!

I face the human that is getting out of the wall. But before he could even move, I hear a gunshot and something pierces my back left leg.

I look at my back leg and see bullet wound in it. I change my line of sight to the responsible of the wound.

It's that fucking guy. I fucking knew it, he still remembers me.

What is that on your hands? Are those… guns? You fucking made guns?! You couldn't man up to fight like this age asks you to?

I charge multiple [Thunder ball]'s on my mouth and spit at the boy, but the surprise doesn't end there.

Hephaestus is still within this motherfucker and he continued with the contract on this life.

So when the balls were about to hit him, a barrier appeared of nowhere and protected him.

You fucking cheater! Not even you made guns, but Hephaestus is still protecting you! And these bullets are hurting almost more than the normal ones. Did you put mana into them you little rat?!

I coat both of my claws in scales and Fire, and use [Extreme Speed], I charge at the boy and jump mid-way at him.

But when I was about to practically crush the boy that was on the entrance of the room, the elf appears between us and protects him.

Before I could even complain, the elf slashed at my chest slightly and kicked me at the same time, making me fly towards the wall.

…

Shit! I'm bleeding too much! That wound the elf made is so deep that is actually almost killing me.

By the way, the boy did really charge the bullets with mana! That fucking cheater!

He clearly shouldn't be able to kill that elf that was called "Hero" by the system. But the bullets are charged with mana that isn't from this world, so it may have affected its effectiveness. And where did this "hero" corpse went to? It just disappeared.

And the boy even shot me again on my back leg! I can't move my back legs because it actually broke my spine!

But when the boy was slowly walking towards me while reloading his gun, a shadow appeared behind him with a great sword.

It was some kind of werewolf, and it had Mana blade on the great sword. Not the normal kind of Mana blade, but the Extinction Mana blade on its last level.

The strange werewolf pierced the boy's chest with the great sword, and the Mana blade began to grab on the boy's body and rip off pieces of it.

Even without understanding the human's language, I could hear him screaming in agony due to the Mana blade slowly eating him.

Eventually, the Mana blade ate his whole body, but it kept eating, eating his soul.

When the Mana blade was done eating whatever was left, it began to scream in multiple voices because it was getting canceled.

[The [Doppelganger] got canceled]

[You lost [Doppelganger] spell.]

[You lost [Magic Consumer] spell.]

[You lost [Spirit Magic] spell.]

What happened? I just lost two useful spells.

-You seem better days Ammy.

I look at the responsible of the deep voice and see a… how can I explain this? It's kind of a human with blue fur and white fur on its chest. Is it a slim werewolf? Although its chest and jaw is white, the rest of his body is completely dark blue.

I question the… thing that is in front of me.

-A look in a mirror can help from time to time.

The werewolf makes an angry expression and grabs my head, and with an extremely annoyed voice she questioned me.

-You know I'm the only one that can save you, right?

-I don't think so…

I look at the poor dead Sahria and begin to get her backpack out of her.

There should be a potion on her. When she sorted her bag into this backpack back in that goblin camp, I saw the health potion.

But when I was about to get her backpack out of her back, the werewolf stood in front of me, making that I can't use [Telekinesis] on the backpack.

It tightens her hold of my head, making my tongue get stuck on my mouth.

-Nhouw yohu arne just mahking it harnd.

(Now you are just making it hard.)

-Stop acting so cocky.

It lets go of my mouth and goes to grab the potion on Sahria's backpack.

I question it as it has trouble messing with the backpack.

-So, how did you get into that state Furiae? If I remember correctly, you need to have "Kobold Benefactor" title to evolve into a kobold.

She answers me as she finally finds the health potion.

-I used Sahria's soul as the cost of using **Soul intervention** and evolved into this thing as it had hands to use a sword.

Really? The poor girl got fooled into making a wish to her? Poor thing, it must have thought that she would let her live.

Furiae crouches next to me and shows me the health potion. She questions me while looking at the R B flask.

-So, how do I give this to you?

-I'll do that. Urgh…

I use my front paws to roll to have my belly to the ceiling and use [Telekinesis] on the potion and make it drop the liquid in my open mouth.

I drink it all and the bones of my back begin to tremble, and I feel the incredible pain that I felt the first time.

After standing up and stretching my body, Furiae talked with me in a calm voice while standing up.

-Well, then. Let's go to a city.

I stop her from leaving the room with a pitiful voice.

-Wait.

-…?

-Can we at least bury Sahria? She won my respect, so I want to do that at least.

-…

She makes a confused expression at my request.

I know, normally I wouldn't care about the girl. But I just need to bury her to calm my mind.

-Fine.

I make a happy expression while walking towards Sahria's lifeless body.

While Furiae lifted her body on her arms, I scavenged an iron sword from the wolf woman and Sahria's backpack.

It's all for Furiae, since it looks better for her to use a sword. But the armor on the bodies is too small for her. So it's practically useless.

We leave the dungeon and Furiae drops her on the ground next to a tree.

I drop the stuff I'm carrying with [Telekinesis] and begin to dig a grave for her.

When I finish digging a grave for her, Furiae places her body on the grave with her arms crossed.

While I say my goodbyes to the girl, Furiae spoke with me in a calm tone.

-I'll remove her ring. it's just something that I have a strange feeling from.

When Furiae crouches down and removes Sahria's ring from her left hand, Sahria's arms turn into one of a bear.

We make surprised expressions when looking at her, since the bear arms didn't seem to fit her appearance.

I look at Furiae and she wears the ring on her right hand. And her arms turn into one of a normal human. Her arms were smooth and pure white. It was like Furiae was just born.

With an impressed voice, she spoke while crouching down.

-Wow, I guess I can give my goodbyes too.

Even though I know that her soul got eaten by Furiae, I just want to rest this Restlessness on my heart.

Goodbye Sahria, It was fun.

I begin to bury her with the dirt that I dug out from making her grave.

Furiae grabs the stuff I grabbed and wore it around her neck.

I comment with a calm voice as we walk away from the grave.

-It doesn't look right on you.

-Doesn't it?

-Yeah, you still have an appearance of a wolf, but your body is half human with normal human arms. …Did you understand it? I think I expressed myself right.

-Hm… Then can you steal some cloth for me to use it as a mantle and a cloak? Maybe I can cover the wolf part of my body with it and the rest with any armor that we can buy.

-With what money?

-Er… I'll try to think of way.

-Then wait here, I'll grab anything to cover you.

-Okay.

Furiae stops and sits down with her back against a tree on the side of the road.

I [Transform] into a [Child Moon wolf] and begin to sneak in the city.

…

I sneakily enter a small store and try to look for something to cover Furiae.

I think it's a general store that I entered, because someone just went inside this building, and I can't afford to open the door myself with [Telekinesis] otherwise someone would have noticed me.

There are a lot of things in the tables and ground, but none are able to be used as a mantle or cloak. So I leave the supposed store behind the human that left it too.

While I look around the city while hiding between the houses that are arranged to make a circle and a plus sign at the same time, for something that looks like a store, a white box appears in front of me.

[Hidden presence Acquired.]

I'll check it later. I can't let any human notice me hiding behind these wood barrels.

Maybe I should have waited until it was night time, but this city might lock down their gates when it's night.

Suddenly, horses come through the south gate and stop in the middle of the city.

I keep watching it while hiding behind wood planks and small fences the houses had between them.

While the majority of the villagers gather around the carriage, I enter another small house with two floors through a small opening in the back of it. When I pass through the small opening, I find myself behind a counter, with a man lazily sleeping while sitting down in front of me.

Is this an inn? Maybe they have a blanket that I can "borrow" for Furiae.

I go around the counter and go up the stairs on the right part of the house. From there, I just enter any random room and pick the darkest color blankets that I could find, a dark green blanket and a black one.

By using [Telekinesis] I fold the blankets and begin to leave the inn. But there was a problem. The blankets wouldn't fit through the passage without getting shredded.

So I opened the door really fast and sped through it without looking back to see if the human was behind me.

I left the small village while dodging to be seen by any guards.

…

I get back to where Furiae was and didn't find her, so I waited for her to come back.

After two minutes, she appears with two one handed iron swords in their sheaths on her back.

I question her in a calm tone while handing the folded blankets to her.

-What were you doing?

-Getting some shoes, otherwise anyone would have seen my feet. And I found some money in those guys. Eleven gold coins to be precise.

She shows me her feet that are protected by some iron boots that protected her until her ankles but the back of it is made of leather, making it possible for her to wear it.

-Is that much?

-Maybe…?

We both tilt our heads while looking at each other. I talk with her in a serious voice while walking away from the city.

-Well, we need to go to a city other than this one. Because they may notice that you are wearing the gear of the adventurers that left the city just now.

-Okay.

Furiae nods and begins to walk beside me on the road. And while we walk I use [Analyze] on both of us and see what's [Hidden presence] is about.

"Hidden presence Level 1

User is less likely to get noticed. [Deep knowledge: As long the User doesn't move too fast or attacks any other living being, the User will most likely not get noticed (Chance: 10%) [Level 5] User gains a boost of Agility (+5) if hidden near living beings. [Level 10] Evolves into [Stealth]]"

* * *

Ammy / [Special Breed] Moon's wolf High Queen (Forced by: [Dragon Killer])/ Class: None

Level: 60/60

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]Mp

Titles: [Killer of the Royal Rat] / [Lizard's Benefactor] / [Sage of everything] / [Queen of the Moon] / [Wolf's High Queen] / [Special Breed] / [Dragon Killer] / [Killer of the Murderer of a thousand] / [Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon] / [Carrier of hopes]

Skills: [Slash nullity Max level] / [Paralysis Immunity level 1] / [Detailed vision level 1] / [Ice nullity Max level] / [Magic control Level 8] / [Lizardman's Language Level Max] / [Dragon's language Level Max] / [Dragon skin level 8] / [Dark nullity level 1] / [Fire nullity level 1] / [Wind nullity level 1] / [Deep knowledge level 8] / [World vision level 1] / [Light nullity level 1] / [Dark vision level 1] / [Heat detection level 1] / [Dragon eyes level 1] / [Extended Memory level 8] / [Hidden presence level 1]

Spells: [Spirit Language Level 9] / [Spirit Contract Level Max] / [Telekinesis Level 2] / **[Ice Fangs Level 5]** / **[Thunder ball level 5]** / **[Elemental claws level 5]** / **[Elemental fangs level 5]** / **[Transform level 3]** / [Deception level 2] / [Analysis level 3] / [Extreme speed level 2] / **[Ice breath level 5]**

Equipment: None.

* * *

Unknown (Furiae) / Great Moon Kobold / Threat: A++ / Class: None

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

...

"Ultimate Monster regeneration

... [Deep Knowledge: Monsters that walk underneath the moon earn this effect. This regenerates their body parts, lost limbs and wounds completely. [Only those that are classified by the System as a monster earn this effect.]]"


	49. A Heroic Matter

...

I enter the room that should have my future husband and possibly the first king that's a hero in it. And I gladly find him looking out of the window at the demonic moon that empowers the monsters.

I slow down my pace and take a deep breath while walking up to him. With a relieved voice, I question him.

-What's wrong my love?

He turns to face me and his lovely gray hair flutters through the air. With a voice that makes me relieved when I hear it, he speaks in a serious tone.

-I'm just worried about the city. The monsters are stronger under this moon's light.

I try to answer his worries while embracing him.

-There's nothing to worry about my love. We are elves. We understand the monsters better than any other race, if anything does happen. It's probably going to be involving ourselves.

-…

I question him about his worries this sunrise in a careful voice, as I do not wish to disturb him more than he already is.

-Is that magic power you felt still near us?

He closes his eyes as he rests his head on top of mine and I sink my nose on his chest. With a calm voice, he answers me.

-I do not believe it's something to worry about, as if it was a threat, it would be attacking us on this moon.

-You are right. You are the wisest man I ever will meet. And besides, what my love cannot protect us from?

I look at him in the eyes and we begin to kiss him deeply. While he interrupted me by taking my lips, I plead to him in breathless voice.

-mnff… The… mff… Door, close it…

He made me sit down on his bed and went to close the door. After locking it, he walked back to me.

With the room illuminated by the demon moon, he looked at me with gentle eyes and calm expression. He began to caress my cheek that was hidden by my long golden hair.

I close my eyes as he went to kiss-

-URGH!

-…!?

When I open my eyes to look at him, I see him crouching down on my lap and holding the back of his hand.

I crouch down beside him while trying to know the reason he grunted in pain at his hand. With a desperate voice, I began to question him.

-What's wrong?! Are you okay?!

 **-ARGHHH! THE GRIFFON! SYRIO! SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO KILL SYRIO!**

With a voice filled with pain, I could almost hear his griffon scream through him.

-Is everything okay your majesty!? We are busting this door open!

When the guards began to tackle the door of the room we were in, Gyrilio stands up, almost hitting me with his head, and grabbing his holy sword that was resting near the window.

-Your Majesty, Our Hero! Is everything okay!?

When the guards question him, he doesn't answer them and instead jumps off the window without any word of warning.

I run towards the window to see him off and see him jumping from house roof to roof and then from our walls, from tree to tree towards something that pained him greatly.

…

I wake up on another day of unthinkable worries. I look through the window and at my wife that is a queen, she looks tired even in her sleep from all of the meetings she has every day.

I do the same routine I do every single day, wear the gold crown that almost digs in my forehead like it's a sin that I need to wear every living moment of my life, and go to the room beside my bedroom, which is an wardrobe.

-Good sunrise, my king.

-Good sunrise.

I greet the maids and butlers that unnecessarily dress me up like I'm a child. They make fake smiles as I walk out of the room.

The demons are almost dying and I don't know where to stand in this battle of acceptance or denial. Should I join the demons or should I stay neutral in this war? Although the demons didn't do anything wrong, my people and others more despise them. Now, every single alliance meeting that happens, the demon king almost begs to me to talk with the Human king.

When I first met the Demon king, he wouldn't treat me like an old friend. Just someone that could save his people, now everything is different. Every end of the week I would go and meet all of the kings except the Human King and Beast Elder. And with every meeting, we would sit down and have a chat over tea. It was like our subjects weren't killing each other for a simple problem of misunderstanding.

That's why, when the Hero was born, I held him close, told him the truth about that idiotic book, and told him about my stand on the war we are having with the demons.

Eventually, through the years that he was training under that human general, he thought about everything I said, and eventually accepted my ideals. I was so glad that he did that, I almost began to treat him as my son because of it.

He didn't tell everyone about the monsters, the truth about the elven race and the reason war was happening. Even though, when I was younger, I almost thought of shouting about it.

And when he denied killing the Demon king when they first met, I let him marry my daughter that has a mix of my golden hair and dark skin of my wife.

But even though I feel relieved about this matter, my mind still questions the reason the war continues. How long will we kill each other? I hope that we already accepted each other when the Lord of monsters comes for us.

I sit down on my birch wood and gold throne and wait for any reports that the soldiers have.

-My king, I have a report about the happenings of the Demon moon.

-Tell me soldier.

I already know everything that happened. I just need to look at my daughter that is depressingly sitting down next to me. Her worried expression can be understandable, as I'm restless too about the sudden travel of the Hero because of a monster his griffon detected.

If I could have seen him off, my heart wouldn't be so agitated and worried.

As the soldier finishes reporting the timed peace we have, the royal messenger walks up to me and hands me a letter without a symbol in its seal.

It's the Demon king. I almost forgot about him sending these letters about his slave masters findings. While he tells me about his adventures through his land chasing these criminals, I could almost hear him excitedly telling me about it in person. I contain my smile as I finish reading the letter.

Are they really the demons here? Are they really the enemy we should fight against? The Demon king is getting even more desperate about the medicine. But I sadly can't talk about it with the Human King. If I do talk with them about it, the Human King will brand me as a traitor and secretly make me be hated by own people. Then with my own race hating me, I'll get dethroned and executed.

Suddenly, while I'm hearing the complaints of my people through another soldier, the system messages me.

[The Hero has fallen!]

When everybody received the message too, my hands began to tremble as I looked behind of the soldiers and messengers, and behind them a small light shined brightly.

With my body having no strength, I stand up and begin to slowly walk up to the body that appeared bathed in light.

-No!

Before I could even get near him, my daughter rushes by me and goes ahead of me. When I stand next to her, she goes on her knees and begins to cry like a baby on top of him.

I look at the destroyed face of my dead son in law, and try to contain my tears as blood still leaves his body through the hole made on his forehead, and paints the white carpet of my throne room, but I couldn't.

As an elven king, I fear what the Demon King fears too, the future.

… [Demon King, Yomari POV]…

[The Hero has fallen!]

-Oh? That's surprising news.

Without anyone telling me about the spirit general expressions, I stare the System message with fear, as the Demon king, having the hero be born as a human might bring us a lot of trouble.

I sit down on my table and begin to write my regards to the elven king. He must be devastated by this news.

With a tired voice, I make an order to the spirit general that is slightly floating in the air in front of my table.

-Can you please leave the office? I need to plan ahead of the Hero's death.

-Certainly my King.

Even when his voice is not calmly complaining to me it still gives me a slight headache.

When I finish writing the letter to the elven king, I use my runes that I wrote on my black materia table. And begin to speak with the first general that is on the room next to me.

-Can you please gather here on my office? You know the reason why.

-Right away my king.

I start to work on the documents that the spirit general brought me. They are mostly complaints from not sending more reinforcements to the battlefield.

It seems like the new Spirit King is a fool that believes in tales like the Human King. I do hope that I won't need their technology like I need the Humans medicines, as I know they will be the same, watch as a race slowly dies.

How do I handle this idiot to help my kingdom like the previous Spirit King? This gets really tiring sometimes, but maybe I can notice any patterns in his behavior, something that I gained through the five thousand and fifty years of living without anything in the scenario changing other than the people.

If being a king can be a curse, than call me a cursed king instead of a Demon king.

But I guess that's why the System and the humans began calling us Demons, and I their king. We live for at least two hundred and fifty years, so with so much time in our hands, we get more ignorant than the normal human. But we get to understand the mistakes the old did and learn from them instead of making that same mistake again.

The four generals finally enter my office and make a line while bowing down. With a serious voice, I speak their orders.

-General Halyus, you need to keep reinforcements on standby near sectors 5, 6 and 7. There, if the humans get higher in number you should aid the forces there immediately.

The Water orc salutes me. With his blue skin, and platinum armor reinforced with silver chainmail.

-Yes my king!

-General Syroel, you need to be on standby on any village near sectors 1, 2, 3 and 4 with reinforcements and aid the forces there too when needed.

-Yes-

I interrupt the Spirit Lizardman that began to salute me, with her light blue skin with white lines on her body, protected with a titanium chain mail reinforced with light silver and light silver leggings.

-And, please, keep an eye on your soldiers. We do not need troublemakers, we need soldiers.

-Yes my King!

-General Domari, I need you to do the same as Halyus, but I need you with the bigger reinforcements you can gather on Sector 8, 9 and 10. That's the area the humans started using, it's a mountain way to the south of the battlefield and it's pretty hard to fight there. You need to bring a [Informer] crystal with you, anything happens, you call me and I'll come running there.

-Yes my king!

The stone demon salutes me. The stone on his arms resemble the demonlings, while only his feet were made of stone. The rest of his body was covered with a long dark red coat with red shirt and black cloth pants.

-Now, if you please leave me with general Wertymu, I would appreciate it.

-Right away my king! [x3]

I watch as the three generals leave my office, leaving me with only the black materia demon behind. While Kacitry had his arms completely made of stone, Syroel is the only demon general like me, only his fingers and legs were made of the material. But while he's wearing a long black coat and grey hood on his head, hiding his small horns, he wears a black and green cape without a problem, which is something I have, because my horns suddenly decided to grow on my backs like I would grow wings.

When Kacitry closes the door to my office, I question him in a calm voice.

-So, how's the gathering of medicine going?

-I might need a chair to inform you all about it my king.

-You have my permission.

He grabs the chair that was on the closet on the right wall of my office and sits down in front of me while pulling a paper out of right chest pocket. With a sigh and depressed expression, he began to read for me his report.

-We managed to buy off 531 Status heal and 309 Curse bandages with the money we plundered from the soldiers after the small battle in sector 3. But we sadly lost over 11 soldiers when gathering and buying medicine. And ashamedly, these soldiers were caught by the city's guards and finished by goblins. The squad tried to recover the equipment from the goblins, but we encountered an adventurer accompanied with two wolves, so we couldn't recover the armor completely.

-531 Status heal… How long will that last?

-I do believe it's for at least 4 years my king. But the curse bandages will only last for 28 days.

I give a deep sigh as I massage my forehead. With a tired voice, I question him.

-Tell me about this adventurer, why couldn't you recover the equipment?

-Well my king, as much as this sounds as excuse, but this adventurer's wolves burned and buried the equipment, so when we brought out of the earth, the equipment was really damaged by the rocks and some even melted a little.

-The adventurer's wolves?

-Yes sir, it seems that the rumors you brought from the elves might be true. Their intelligence is of a normal person and they have incredible sense of danger. As the adventurer entered this group of eleven soldier's camp, the wolves immediately noticed our squad's presence, but they didn't engage on combat even though I personally went to try and kill one of them. They seemed to know we weren't there for a fight.

I'm glad I traded some information with the elven king, these books about the monsters is extremely useful, specially the rumors.

With a heavy voice, I question the worst question that needs to be said.

-How many have been infected with the plague?

He makes a grim expression and answers me in a depressed tone.

-I only have the percentages my king, because we can't confirm all of the cases. But it seems like 83% of the demons, 65% of the Lizardmans, 76% of the orcs and 49% of the spirit people are infected with the current plague. We are reaching an alarming number of confirmed infected. We may be… reaching an emergency status in 8 years.

…

[The hero has fallen!]

I smirk as the tea cup leaves my mouth. I look at the courtyard where my son, the next Human King is training with a commander from my army.

They both stop hitting themselves with the wood swords, look at where the system message is, and then at me, the current Human King.

I place my tea cup in plate that I was holding and place it on my table, and call a maid to deliver a message for me. With a serious voice, I speak with excitement hidden in my voice.

-Send a message to the Beast Elder. Say to him that if a Beast king appears, he should aid us in the war against those demons, possibly together with the Hero.

-Right away my king.

The head maid leaves me alone and I make a signal for the training to continue.

I don't need to send a message to the Elven king or the Dwarf King. They should know what position they are in by now. I just need to message the Beast elder so I can remind him of the leash I placed on his neck.

But I'm delighted, so delighted that I can finish off these demons that killed my ancestor, the true Human King and betrayed the alliance, and now, they delude themselves that the alliance still exists.

As much saying this thing about "Time" makes my lips numb, I can't stop myself, because it's too useful and you can't stop using it once you learn about it. So I hope that in the "Future", my grandchildren can speak about time without knowing about the sick race breathing in the same land as ours, even though the beast kin will continue to live on the same land too.

My son finishes training and begins to walk up to me as he cleans the sweat of his head with a towel. With a serious voice, I speak with him.

-You seem ready to be a king.

He sits down on the other side of the table and answers me in a happy tone.

-I'm always ready father, but I do hope that when I do turn into a King you will still be alive.

-I would like that too my son, but every king has a destiny, and that is to be a legend on a book and save his people of the evils of the world. But don't worry, because if your father succeeds in cleansing the world of the fifth Demon king, you won't need to have the same destiny as mine.

-Is that so…

…


	50. Chapter 24

...

-Hey Ammy, this isn't fun as I envisioned.

-This shouldn't be fun.

Right now, I and Furiae are camping on the side of a small river. She's looking at the simple fishing pole that I made with [Telekinesis], I'm not expecting much from that fishing pole because the river isn't too deep for a fish to live in it. But, it's another world, and I saw fish survive in a frozen river without problem, so I can't predict if we really catch anything.

While I'm resting, even though the weak rain is annoying me a bit, I question Furiae in a calm tone.

-Hey, can't you [Transform] back into a wolf? You don't seem too comfortable with yourself.

The only reason I was forced to make the fishing pole out of a wood twig and an extra piece of her cloak, was because she couldn't make a small hole on the end of the twig for the cloth string with her nail.

Even when she's crouching, she stills has her hands on the ground like a wolf, which probably makes her back hurt a bit.

After cracking her back while standing up, Furiae sits down beside me and begins to use me as a pillow, while lazily talking with me.

-Ergh… I can't. The [Transform] just gives me the options to [Transform] into a [Young Moon Kobold], [Child Moon Kobold] or [Newborn Moon Kobold]. By the way, can't you lie down on the dirt instead of these rocks?

Since we are waiting for a fish to be caught by the simple fishing pole, we are waiting in the margin of the river, which is practically made of rocks and small stones. While I do not care about it, Furiae seems to be pretty sensitive with rocks digging in her feet and legs.

I sigh and lie down on the grass, and let her use me as a bed.

Eventually, after twenty minutes, she goes asleep, so I began to carry her while eating the fish that looked like a salmon with yellow lines in it. I walk in the road while she loudly snores away.

The only reason she's able to sleep on top of me is because I'm using [Telekinesis] on her cloak and mantle to keep her in place.

I stop walking in the road when a plain field appears on my left and I could see a small village trying to hide between the trees, so I started walking towards the gate.

The guards wearing complete iron armor head to toes get surprised when seeing me, but when they see carrying Furiae, they just begin to watch me enter the small village.

The village is the same, all made of wood and in a circle formation with their buildings, and it's getting pretty boring seeing this thing repeat so many times, the only thing different is that this town is almost filled with trees that cover the sky.

Is there some kind of fetish this world has for circles? Can't these villages be random with their building placement…?

I look around the village and try to find anything resembling an inn. But I give up and begin to talk with Furiae in a serious voice.

-Hey, Furiae. Wake up, you need to or the people will think I'm rescuing you from something.

-Hnng…

I stop using [Telekinesis] on her cloak and mantle and she gets off my back.

 _-Hey, how does that traveler has control over that thing?_

 _-I don't know…_

I hear someone whisper behind me, but when I look, there are only two humans talking with each other.

I must be hearing things… there's no wolves around me other than Furiae, that entered a big house made of white wood. I stopped in front of the house and transformed into my younger form, and went inside it too. There, I could hear someone talking. it was a woman's voice.

I look at the responsible of the voice and see that it's a normal human talking with Furiae and she understands her too. Of course I expected for Furiae to understand the humans now, but I wasn't expecting me understanding them too.

After the woman stops talking with Furiae and Furiae begins to mess with her backpack, the woman turns her head to face me and speaks with Furiae in a nervous voice.

-…ahm, Madam…? Can you please keep your contracted monster outside? This is an open inn, so I can't let you have monsters together with you.

Furiae glanced at me through the hood that she had over her head and answered the woman with a calm tone.

-Is that so? How much does it cost a private room?

The woman makes a pained expression while answering Furiae.

-1 gold and 45 silver coins…

-…Okay…

Furiae gives the woman two gold coins, she makes a surprised expression when looking at the gold coins. But without a word, she closes her hand and goes somewhere behind the counter and goes to grab something.

I question Furiae while we wait, in a super confused and surprised tone of voice.

-Hey, Furiae. I can understand the humans now…

-Can you? Maybe because we are connected still?

Hm… Maybe?

The woman comes back and gives Furiae some silver coins and goes around her small counter. With a calm expression, she asks of us.

-If you would please follow me madam…

-…?

I answer Furiae's question before she could even say it, because not only she will ask a stupid question, but I want to see if the human can understand me too.

-She's asking your name.

-Ah, my name is Furiae.

-So, please madam Furiae.

She can't understand me or she ignored me? I need to try more, because I might get to know about this world faster.

We follow the woman to the right part of the house and enter a massive open room with beds around it. The beds are all arranged to leave a small corridor for people to pass. Right now, there is nobody sleeping in these beds, but maybe when night comes, tons of people fill this place.

We go on the far back of the inn and the woman stops in front of a closed door. With a calm voice, she speaks with Furiae.

-This is your room. Any questions you come to the house beside this one or find me in the front desk.

I question the woman as Furiae is entering the room.

-Hey, can you understand me?

-…?

The woman looks at me with a confused expression, but stops making it and goes back to the entrance while avoiding me.

Huh…

I enter the room while still confused and cancel [Transform] and close the door with [Telekinesis].

…

After resting for twenty minutes in the room that only had a couple's bed, we left the inn and I accompanied Furiae while she looked through the windows of the houses in search of something.

I question her as the villagers kept looking at me with a scared expression.

-Hey, what are you looking for?

-Well, I'm looking for a store that Sahria brought her supplies. Maybe they have something like that here?

 _-Is that traveler talking with his contracted monster? Maybe we should really kick him out._

 _Can you shut up? It's really annoying._ But whatever, it seems like I can't talk with Furiae with humans around. I try to talk with her, but she enters a small two floor wood house. So I had to [Transform] into my younger form to enter the house, which made the villagers even more scared.

I talk with Furiae as she walks around the store and looks at the shelves and desks with items in them.

-Hey, they thinking about kicking you out. We need to leave this place as fast as possible. They will probably try to strip you of your cloak and mantle, and they will see that you are a monster.

Furiae makes a pained expression while looking at the folded cloths in the ground next to a small wood desk. She nods and we leave the store without talking to the store owner that was trying to hide behind his wood counter.

While walking as fast as possible, we aim towards the gate. But two guards with their lances on one hand come our way.

With a serious voice, Furiae speaks the obvious.

-Ammy.

-Yeah, this is the only time I'm letting you ride me.

I cancel the [Transform] and crouch so Furiae can get on top of me. She wraps her arms around my neck when she jumps on top of me.

-Wait! Woaah!

When the guards were about to grab me, I use [Elemental claws] and coat my claws in thunder, making them back off a little. I use [Extreme Speed] and leave the village by jumping over the small gate and avoiding the trees that tried to hide the village. When I land in front of the village, I run to the left and go deeper into the dense forest with tall trees while holding Furiae down with [Telekinesis].

After running deep into the forest for ten minutes while avoiding the trees that ranged from bamboo and trees that were covered in moss, I stop while looking around.

With a calm voice, I speak with Furiae.

-…Maybe I exaggerated, but we should be good for now.

-…Good grief, I almost threw up.

As Furiae gets off me, I speak in a serious tone with her.

-If you throw up on my back, you will never sleep on my watch.

-You don't have the right to do that!

I roll my eyes and continue to talk with her in a calm tone.

-It's not a right, it will be punishment.

She stops in front of me with a nervous expression that I could see because the cloak wasn't covering her head anymore, and she continues to talk in a desperate voice.

-I-I know my rights! I can sleep whenever I want, it's my body right?!

-Yeah, but if you throw up on MY BODY, you will not sleep for a long time.

-Ammy, please don't do that! Not even if I really deserve it!

I sit down on the grass and speak with Furiae in a calm tone.

-I'll be looking around to see where we are.

Furiae grabs my chest and begins to speak in an even more nervous voice.

-Wait! You need to promise me to not do that! Please!

I use [World Vision] when I look at the sky and see where we are.

Right now we are in the biggest forest that I ever saw in my entire one life and until now. But the forest looks like it's painted by a four year old, as the forest has a bunch of different types of trees from now and then. And since I was never bored to death to study trees, I don't know which type is which. And from my vision, I can't see any villages or cities nearby, even the one we were just in.

I guess we should wander around this forest… because I have a feeling that something important is in this forest. It's a familiar feeling, but I can't put my finger in it.

I sigh in my mind and cancel [World Vision]. And find Furiae sitting down with her back against a bamboo while sulking. With a calm voice, I question her.

-Hey, you do know that you can use magic here like the previous world right?

She looks at me with a surprised expression and questions me in a happy tone.

-Really?

-Yeah, just try it. You just need to imagine it here.

She nods and cups her hands in front of her. And through her fingers, I could see something glowing. With a surprised voice, she speaks as she shows me a small ball of dark energy.

-I see… It's actually way easier. This "System" that this world has, actually helps you do things.

-Yeah, why don't you train while we wander around this forest? I'm actually having a strange feeling coming from this forest.

She nods and stands up while still maintaining that small dark energy ball on her hands.

While we walk around aimlessly, I talk with her in a calm voice.

-You need to cancel it and use it again. So you can use it way easier in the future.

-Okay…

…

We finally found a city, after three days of walking without eating. And call me insane, but I think we passed by two villages, but I can't tell, the road that we found stopped shortly after 1 hour of walking in it. And I had those weird dreams too.

By the way, Furiae gained two spells called [Dark Techniques] and [Spirit Control]. They are obviously her main elements, specially the Spirit control one. But what I'm impressed is how much she can control the little she has. She can make forms from a small dark needle to a golf ball. But the spirit magic cannot be seen with a naked eye, and since the level of [Analysis] is too low, I can't see the description of the spell.

Anyways, the city is… strangely the same as the big walled city. But at least this one has a different design in building the houses. They seem to have a square for each 4 houses but they left a big corridor for the middle of the city. and in there is a giant tree that has a castle in front of it. By the way, these guys seem a bit racist with normal wood, because they only used a white type wood, but what can I say, it's just a useless point of view of them.

The city does not have walls… I mean… stone walls. The only problem is the trees that grow more and more dense as you get near the city. You might just trip because of the roots of the trees that are all different types.

And I could only see the city because of [World Vision] which was really badly maintained because I was too hungry for it. The city cannot be seen from the sky because they made sure the trees around the city were big and covered the sky, especially the ones they grew inside the city.

Right now we are hiding in those very trees that seem to protect the city and watching the city from outside, just to see if we need to be careful with anything more. Just to be safe.

While having [Dragon eyes] activated, I look around the forest while talking with Furiae in a serious voice.

-We should do what we did when we were with Sahria. You carry me on your head while we walk around. Don't worry, I'll guide you with anything you can't see without lifting your head.

-Okay… as long we get any food, I'm good to go.

I look at her and nod. I [Transform] into my child form and she places me in her head that is covered by the mantle. She carefully stands up and begins to walk over the roots and tree branches that block the way. After one minute of walking towards the city that was at least 1 kilometer away, someone angry shouts at us.

-You there! Identify yourself!

Furiae looks around together with me but we don't find the person. When he talks with an irritated voice, I find him standing up on a branch above us.

-Hey, can you understand me Kobold?! Say your name and purpose! You're lucky that I'm tolerant to Kobolds!

Oh shit.

I look at the elf that has something similar to Sahria's armor, but it's completely made of iron and silver, he's holding two silver daggers while having eight silver daggers on his hips. His hair is cut in a bowl and colored in brown.

I talk with Furiae in a serious note while watching him.

-Say your name Furiae, Its okay. If he does anything funny, I'll break the branch below him.

Furiae nods a little and begins to answer him in a calm tone.

-My name is Furiae. I'm just lost.

-… Lost? How?

I quickly think of a lie and speak to her.

-A group of adventurers separated us from our group. We are from the dwarf's territory actually.

Furiae repeats what I said to her and the man looks at us with a confused look. He scratches his chin for a bit, and then speaks in a calm tone.

-… I need to discuss about it with my commander. Can you stay put?

-My partner and I are both quite hungry. We couldn't find a monster unti-

-Stop it Furiae, they don't have the same sense of time like us. Just say sun instead of day and time.

I quickly warn her in a serious voice. And the man tilts his head while looking at us.

-…?

-…We couldn't find monsters to eat until this sun.

-…I see. Then… Ugh!

The man drops down from the tree and stands up in front of Furiae while reaching for a small leather bag he has on his back. While he does that, I use [Analyze] on him.

* * *

Kiadat / Elf Humanoid: Normal / Threat: B /Class: Daggersman

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||_] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

A threat level again…

He pulls out a small ball of leaf and hands it over to Furiae. While Furiae messes with the ball, he speaks in an amazed tone.

-That's a nice enchantment ring. But I'm confused as why are you wearing to disguise your arms only.

Well, we kind of didn't have the choice about what effect it has. But, an enchantment ring, something I don't know about. Maybe I should question him about how he knows about it.

The ball of leaves turned out to be a simple meat sandwich which has a strange king of French bread.

The man turns around and makes a signal for Furiae to follow him while she eats the sandwich. I ate some of the meat on the way to the city.

This guy is too friendly for just "Tolerance" and seems to know a lot about Furiae's race and everything else…

…


	51. The old life dream Ch:4

...

Another dream? Come on, me and Furiae need to find somewhere to eat. How did I go asleep in that forest that almost looked like a dry swamp? Seriously…?

Now, my body is awake, not because I don't want to go asleep, but it's because I can't go asleep because of the rain and having to be on lookout for the police.

I remember this contract vividly because I just killed him. It's my ninth contract, Brian's contract. The eight contract the one with Sully, was the one where I was forced to learn from my mistake, where I left the blood, the humans eventually entered that place where I killed him. With that amount of blood that I left back in that school's backyard, you could easily figure out that a murder took place there.

So I was forced out of the apartment because the police eventually found my fingerprints in the wall. They wanted to know what happened there, if a murder really took place and if I saw anything.

I don't know about the way the police work, but I can't actually believe they found my fingerprints in a wall after two days of investigation. Should I wear some gloves now? Because the police are right on my ass trying to figure out what happened there and if my fingerprints appear in another scene full of blood, they will want to get me to talk about it.

Why didn't I just say that I didn't see anything? I would have tried, but I couldn't think of a lie. "I just jumped over that wall for something" Invading private property, "I actually heard some groans when I was passing by the school backyard, what was I doing near a school's backyard that is normally empty?"… I don't want to sit down.

Anyway, my body is trying to sleep by using the halberd's blade as a small umbrella, because I just discovered a spell for making it invisible for normal humans, so I can walk around with it without a problem as long I keep applying mana to the halberd.

I'm tired, hungry and irritated because of the rain constantly interrupting my sleep. At least I'm not cold because I'm wearing the heaviest brown coat that I could stuff in a small backpack that I had on my apartment.

In the trash corner of a house, there's the hero that saved the human's from their own kind between sacks of trash. But really, what kind of hero runs away from the police? Shouldn't I be rich because I saved the humankind eight times by now? Come on, at least trade my watered money for dried ones.

Suddenly, a contract appears in my hands. This contract is satisfying and not satisfying to watch again. It's satisfying to kill that scum again, but it's not satisfying because I'll feel an incredible pain like when I drank the health potion.

I hear my body talk with itself with a tired voice.

-Come on… get up [SHHHHHH]. There's work to do…

My body sluggishly stands up while using the halberd as support and begins to walk towards where my mana gave me directions by applying it to the contract in my hand. Before I could make a turn, I take out the hood Furiae gave me from the backpack and wear over my coat.

As my body walks on the sidewalk and crosses streets without glancing at the people, I watch as people walk by with umbrellas and don't question the black halberd that is being used as an umbrella too. These people are avoiding me like I'm something that will kill on touch, it's because I smell right now. I've been using trash bags as pillow and bed until now. So, nothing I could do about it.

After two hours, I arrive at the place where the mana told me to go. It's a small bridge, and I almost thought that Furiae wanted me to kill myself by throwing myself on the river that is overflowing with cold water.

But I look on the edge and see a small building below the bridge. So I cross the bridge until I could see a way down towards the building without the need from me jumping down the bridge and breaking my legs.

The river turned out to be a sewer actually, and in the wall that has the hole to that sewer was a small building of steel beside it, with the doors made of steel having chains blocking anyone from leaving or entering that place.

I walk up to the chains and use the halberd to break the chains, opening the double steel doors. The inside was dark out so I couldn't see anything. So I applied mana on the contract just to be sure. With the mana really guiding me inside the building, I used a spell and began to burn the contract. I threw it on the middle of the building and watched as the contract rolled into the building.

I enter the building, ready to attack anything that gets or I sense near me. Suddenly, someone stops the contract that was rolling with their feet.

I look at the person and see that it's a normal human, but he's with his feet on top of the blue flames that I made on the contract without a problem, something you need to have to do that is mana.

With a confused tone, I question the human that was hidden by the darkness.

-Who are you? Hey, I'm sorry if I invaded your hou-

Suddenly, I feel a heavy strike on the back of my head and get slightly knocked out. With the heavy feeling of pain and confusion, I get dragged out of the building while voices talked with each other.

-Is he the one?

-Yeah, Boss said that he would be the only one that should get attracted by his device.

-He's quite heavy..!

-Holy shit! What does this guy eat?!

Until now…? Nothing yet…

They drag me out of the building and begin to bind my hands with some kind of chain that I couldn't break and blind me with a black bandana.

While I could kick the people still, the sound of a shotgun getting loaded made me think otherwise.

Look, as much I trained my whole life, I am still part human, so I'm never going to be indestructible. I could still die by a bullet to the head.

I feel someone lifting me into somewhere, probably a car trunk. The surroundings begin to shake as the motor starts up.

By the way, I dropped the halberd on the ground when I almost got knocked out, so I probably need to summon it again, but I can't summon it now because I might just cut myself in half with the blade because the car is shaking too much.

I don't know how they didn't see the halberd on the ground or didn't hear its metal hitting the hard concrete.

…

Three hours pass, and the dream doesn't end. Even though the entire dream I was just staring a black bandana, hoping the car would stop already and let me out of this trunk.

This dream is so strange to me, how can I stay in this one dream when so much time has passed in it? Doesn't a dream stop after a certain amount of time? Why am I reliving these moments? Is it like what Furiae said? That the contract is settling in again?

ARGHH! So many questions! This is getting me actually mad! I want answers! And I want them right the fuck now!

… As expected, nobody can answer me about it, and the answers won't come without me hunting for them. So, I need to create some patience because maybe now with understanding the humans, I might get to know the current world that I'm living.

Finally, the car stopped and I could hear the people getting off and even feeling it.

Did they really complain about me being heavy? They should look at themselves first, the car almost jumped.

I hear the shotgun load again and the trunk begins to open up. Someone pokes my back with some kind of stick, and I stay quiet, so they think I'm asleep.

One of the men gives a deep sigh and asks the other with a tired voice.

-Can you help me lift this guy?

-Sure.

One of the men grabs my feet and the other grabs my hands. Then the after pulling me out of the car trunk, they put me on someone's shoulder and begin to walk. But as much people learn about the souls, they won't really know each soul's powers until they see themselves.

My body begins to whisper the words needed for the spell. Of course normal humans can't hear it. Even whispering the spell takes a lot of mana to hear.

 _-Vlodt Soitr Alksxi Maoqlt etqenrk._ _ **Contract intervention**_

-What is happening!?

One of the men begins to panic as something happens. But before they could even access the situation, I made the shotgun in one of the men shoot the four men there.

That's right. Furiae's power is of magnetism and soul's flame. And for me to use her power, I just need to envision the object in my head. And I was right with the first attempt. A 12 gauge shotgun is what they had with them. …Is that what is called?

Oh well, my body fell down on the ground because the human that was carrying me died. I summon the halberd transform it into the cape and pull out a small dagger out of it. With the small dagger, I cut the bandana that was blocking my vision and by using the hardened cape as support, I stand up.

The daggers of the cape are all squares, their black sheaths and holsters are black while having silver blades.

I look around the corpses of four men armed to the teeth with guns. And half of them have their stomach blown up, and their blood is painting the snow that was underneath them. I look around and find myself in a side road to a small mountain with a forest buried in snow.

Ah… this I kind of nostalgic. I wonder how the Wild wolves are doing.

I turn around and see a building that they half walked towards, the building is the same as the one I found underneath that bridge, but it's almost buried in snow.

I open a latch on the circular part of the cape and put it around my neck and close the latch. And while messing with the lock that isn't affect by Furiae's magic, I walk towards the building.

After having trouble walking on the snow for the first time, I enter the building. The doors close behind me like some kind of movie, leaving me in the dark.

Suddenly, the ground wraps my feet down and a calm voice begins to speak with me.

-I suppose they didn't handle you carefully, Blue moon underling.

I look around the darkness, trying to see if I could find an outline or something moving in the dark. But the lights get turned on, almost blinding me. While trying to protect my eyes from the light, I question whoever talked just now.

-Who are you?

I force my eyes to see even when the light is almost hurting them, so I could see the person in front of me.

-Names are not something that matter. Do they?

I answer the voice with a calm tone as I could finally almost see without a problem.

-Your name is Brian squire.

I look at the man that is surrounded by people with weapons. He has two guns himself while wearing a lab coat with a black shirt and jeans. His hair is black as the darkness itself, with brown eyes. He's a thirty old man.

While he continues to talk, I undo the latch of the cape around my neck with Furiae's magic.

-Oh? So they somehow let you have my name? Your job is something really… interesting.

-What did you do with the humans? I should have broken my contract back there. But they had your mana in them.

As much as I want to move and fight him, the ground is concrete and my hands are tied by the strange chains. So I'm almost unable to do anything against him.

With a happy voice, he continues to expose everything to me like a movie villain.

-Did you like it? I simply applied my mana unto them and they could learn about the souls! But everything has a limit right? So they can't use magic. But I didn't bait you into having them bring you here for some conversation. I just want to test this machine that I made and see if my soul is happy with it.

-…?

I look around and see two blocks of iron that could be classified as machines on my right and left sides. Beside each one, there are a group of five people with lab coats.

-Turn it on.

One of the groups nods and they begin to mess with the machines. And I could clearly see mana gathering around the machine.

Suddenly, the mana wraps around me and the machines begin to make loud noises of a motor. I question the man while a small headache began to settle in.

-Could you undo this lock? It's really hurting my hands.

-Tsc!

Brian makes a pained expression and makes a lifting signal with his right hand. The people with lab coats nod and continue to mess with the machines, and the sound of a motor gets louder.

The headache gets to a normal level and I feel a small pain in my arms like a small child is pinching them.

I look around and stare the man in silence since the headache is getting annoying. He makes the lifting signal again and the headache gets worse and the pain in my arms transfer to my body.

With an annoyed voice, I speak.

-Okay, that's where we stop playing.

By using all of my mana, I make my coat float in the sky above me and make the dagger's sheath out and make them form a small shell for me and protect me from what I'm about to do with the people in this place.

I make the daggers fly out of the cape in random directions and after a minute of the daggers flying and death grunts are given by the people I hit with them. I make a small opening in the shell and look around.

All of the daggers that made the cape are either stuck to the ground or to some people. But the lab coat wearing people were fine as well Brian.

The people in lab coats that were cowering, look around the room and find themselves fine. Brian makes a smirk and makes the lifting signal again. But before the lab coat people could even get back to themselves, I make the sheaths fly at them.

It's not something that would normally kill them, but the force that put in them can do so easily.

But when the sheaths were about to hit the people, a barrier appears and protects them. I look at them looking scared at the sheaths that should have killed them in the ground. With a mocking tone Brian begins to speak with me.

-What's wrong Blue moon underling? You seriously didn't expect me to be careful around you? Besides…

I look at him with my eyes wide open and pained expression. And see the enormous amount of mana he has. With a proud voice, he continued to speak.

-A god is with me.

The lab coat wearing people continue to mess with the machines and the motor gets louder. Making the pain start to be of a stab and the headache is getting to the point where I couldn't think.

-AAAAAA!

Brian makes the lifting signal again and the motors didn't get louder but the pain got stronger, now it was like someone was twisting me in half and hammering my head. I begin to scream in pain.

Suddenly, Furiae begins to scream too through my voice. I couldn't even hear what Brian was saying because of the constant sound of screaming and loud motors. And when I thought that I it couldn't get worse, I see him lifting his hand, and the pain turns into a pain that could only be felt by breaking one's bone over and over again.

I twist my body in place while screaming in pain with Furiae. Brian walks up to me and lifts me by the chin while I scream.

-Argh! Dammit!

And suddenly, Furiae's magic begins to go crazy, hitting him in the head with a sheath. And after a minute of flying daggers and sheaths, one of the machines stops because a dagger went inside of it.

With a desperate voice, Brian begins to shout orders at the people in lab coats.

-Repair it! You need to repair it! If you don't, then we can't extract the contract from him!

I quickly catch on what Furiae did and make the sheaths and daggers go at the machine and the people operating it.

I successfully make him create a giant barrier around it. Freeing me from the concrete that was holding me down in place and opening the lock that was holding the strange chains.

While having an extreme headache, I kick him away from me and free myself from the chains that were still tying my hands together.

I grab the circular part of my weapon and use the rest of my mana to gather the blades and sheaths back in place. When I do so, Brian pulls out one his gun that he had on his waist and shoots at me, but I use the cape to protect me from the bullets.

While he back off and shoots at me at the same time, he begins to speak in an angry voice.

-You don't know what you are doing! You aren't saving the humans like this! If we show the knowledge of the souls to the humans, we will save them from various things! Sickness, Greed, and their never ending search for a god! Can't you understand it?!

The gun finally runs out of ammo, giving me a chance to close the distance between us. When he tries to grab ammo from his coat, I punch his arm, almost breaking it in half.

-ARGH!

I'm neither the villain here nor the hero. Could the humans gain a lot from knowing about the souls? Yes, they would. Sickness and so on would be over and the souls would gain a lot from it too. But what about the power they gain from that knowledge? If they already kill and destroy themselves without the knowledge of the souls, imagine if they had it.

If the deal is too good, then the bad part is just as much. If you win, someone has to lose. Nothing can be gained without someone losing anything that's how a good part of life works.

I transform my cape into a halberd and kill the people wearing lab coats that were about to attack me from behind.

I look at Brian and see him standing while holding his arm. His image is hazy because Hephaestus began to focus on giving him strength over knowledge. When my body faces Brian, he disappears and with a mocking voice while he runs around me, he speaks with me.

-As much you can hurt me Furiae's slave, I can hurt you too!

When my body sees him grabbing a sawed off shotgun from a body, I transform the halberd into a great sword, I hold it the way I hold the halberd but I place the blade under my arm and hold the circular part with my left hand.

I use the great sword to block all of the bullets that he's shooting at me while running around in an impossible speed by spinning the great sword around my body. While I block the bullets from different guns, I use some of my mana and make one of the loaded pistols near me get in front of me.

When he goes for it, I quickly react and grab his head with my left hand. I begin to drag it on the ground towards the machine, since I need to stop it. When we get near the machine, I smash his head into it, burning his cheek and breaking the machine.

He frees himself from my hold by almost shooting at me but I dodge it by doing a side jump.

He stands up and tries to touch his right cheek, but it's so burned that I could almost see his teeth through the leftovers of what could be called a cheek.

While he tries to realize how he's still alive, I deal the final blow to the machine, stopping it completely. When the machine finally stops making noise, I turn around and quickly close the distance between us.

But he does a backflip and makes a barrier around him. I try to break the barrier with the great sword, but I couldn't. I stop in front of it and speak with him in a serious voice.

-I leave me no choice. It was fun, but this is where it ends.

I transform the great sword back into a halberd and point the blade towards him. The black material that is protecting the halberd begins to shred like a snake and attach itself on my right arm, revealing the true material that the halberd is made of.

Pure and blessed by the Blue moon mistress, platinum.

The black material completely wraps my arm, making it look like I was wearing a black vambrace, a black gauntlet and black shoulder pads in my right arm. This gives me extra strength and agility on my arm.

This form of the halberd is easily the strongest form it could have, because not only the halberd draws mana from me and automatically covering itself in blue flames. It can cut any type of magic and material in this world.

I lift the halberd into the air and with both of my hands I make it go down on him. The halberd cuts him and the barrier in half without any effort whatsoever and when the halberd touches the ground below him, it creates a crate on the ground, almost making a grave for him.

I pull the halberd out of the ground and lift it in the air as the black material goes back to protecting it.

My body sits down on the ground and begins to recover its breath. While he does this, I watch my contract have a small line of mana connecting me to it while it floats behind me.

* * *

I, _, Accept to work under the deity of vengeance of earth and the gods. With this contract, I _, will hunt down the people that break their contracts for the rest of my life or existence. I, _ do understand that I cannot use my powers for my own benefit nor for the benefit of the others. I shall keep this contract and the knowledge about the souls a secret from any normal human. If I ever find a breach in this contract, I_ shall report the breach to the Deity of vengeance of earth, Furiae.

My soul belongs only to the gods and shall forever be so.

* * *

The parts with my name are in blank, but I'm sure I had to write my name with my blood in it.

But really, this contract has nothing to win with. Forever having to hunt down those that break their contracts and nothing else. I don't get any money, my health doesn't get any better from what I can take care of and I can't even use the power for myself.

So why do I do this? For a purpose, I didn't find it myself until now. For what purpose do we live? For what end does that purpose serve? These questions haunted my mind in the beginning were answered because of this contract.

I watch as the contract enters my back without a problem. My body looks around because I felt a small cold air in my back.

Suddenly, I hear Furiae's voice in my head while my body stands up.

{-…Hey, are you okay?}

Furiae is still feeling guilty from having me kill my own father, so her voice clearly has a careful tone in it.

With a calm voice, I answer Furiae while walking towards the exit after cleaning the place of the blood and corpses.

{-Yeah…}

{-Is that so…}

{-…}

It pains me to imagine Furiae having a pained expression when talking to me. She shouldn't be this way when talking with someone that she will be bound to until that person dies.

I feel Furiae go away and after a minute staying outside in the snow, I put my hand in my coat and pull it out with blood in it.

My vision darkens as I walk towards the car that is parked ahead.

I don't want to be like that again with Furiae. It was not her fault that my father broke his contract.

…


	52. Chapter 25

...

So, I guess this was expected. We were sent to this jail, made of tree roots.

After walking with that elf in the city, even though the people there were pretty depressed over something, they still got scared when seeing me in my original form.

So after the elven guards discussed about bringing us into the town with the elf. We were sent to this jail.

Why didn't I just escape? Because they might bring us food, that's why, and it could be free! And besides, I want to be sure this strange feeling is not coming from this city.

I question Furiae that is trying to sleep with her back against the stone wall, and using a root that serves as a metal bar as a pillow.

-Do you think they have a harmonica? And that I can maybe play it with this body?

-Please god no. And if they have it, I'll strangle you if you somehow can play it.

-But it will be fun. I'll play it while we travel.

-I'm not buying it.

-Stingy…

Suddenly, someone enters the room with our jail cell. They seemed to be really careful with us, as this jail cell is isolated with stone walls while still having these roots as jail bars too.

The one that entered our room was the elf we first met with another elf that had dark green hair, and was wearing a silver chest plate while having the rest of his armor made of leather.

The elf with the dark green hair looks at Furiae sleeping the corner of the jail cell and then at me with a serious expression. He looks at the elf that we first met and questions him in a calm voice.

-So, why did you bring in these two? We are not in the mood to do this kind of thing.

The elf we first met answers him in a calm voice.

-That's why. I couldn't kill them, because of what happened… I'm sorry.

-…

Okay, first of all, you wouldn't kill us even if I didn't find you first. We would eventually find you after you attacked. And second, what happened? Does he mean about that hero? I mean, he was an elf, so maybe it is.

The dark green haired elf sighs and claps his hands hard, waking up Furiae. With a calm voice, he begins to speak with her.

-So what are you doing here?

Furiae lifts the mantle that was covering her vision and look at the Elf, and then tries to go back to sleep while answering him in a lazy tone.

-We are lost. Humans ambushed our group. Our tribe actually lives in the dwarf territory.

Don't sound so robotic, it makes the lie really unbelievable.

The dark green haired elf makes a confused expression while continuing to question Furiae.

-A rider from the Dwarf territory? I didn't know that you would try riding a wolf in those caves.

Oh well, that lie was not all that planned. I just made an excuse with the first thing that came into my mind, by the way, a rider? That somehow sounds really sexual. But no, I'm not letting Furiae ride me like a horse.

I look at Furiae and could almost see her making a serious expression while looking at the elf.

She's thinking about making our way out of this by killing anyone in our path. Understandable, but I have a slight doubt in my mind, because maybe they have more soldiers that can hide themselves like the first one. If things really go south, we won't come out of this in a state that we can go on without having to lick our wounds first.

The dark haired elf scratches his chin as he looks at us. With a calm voice, he continues to speak.

-Well, I can't actually expect a kobold to have a map… so I can kind of understand why you ended up in here.

Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait, you guys are ignorant to the sense of time and directions because its "Demon knowledge", but you guys have a map anyway? What the fuck is this logic? Can someone please explain me this? Because I'm starting to get lost here… By the way, is this guy racist? I'm sensing racism coming from the way he talks with Furiae…

The dark green haired elf opens the door behind him and begins to speak the orders for the guards that are wearing full iron armor.

-Let these two out, I'll supervise them myself.

-Yes sir. (x2)

The guards enter the room and touch the roots, and after a crystal in their right glove glows a bit, the roots go back to the ceiling, leaving a small opening in the cell.

I look at the dark green haired elf as he speaks with Furiae in a calm voice.

-You two come with me, I just need to get permission of my general and see if I can give you a copy of the map and I'll let you two go.

I look at Furiae and nod at her when she looks at me. We both begin to follow the dark green haired elf while having the elf we first met behind us.

I use [Analyze] on the guards and the people behind the bars on our left as we walk a corridor out of the prison.

* * *

Gydia / Elf Humanoid: Wood / Threat: F+ / Class: none

Nidio / [Cursed] Elf Humanoid: High / Threat: E- / Class: Archer

Erquio / Elf Humanoid: Earth / Threat: F / Class: none

Jiory / Humanoid type: Half elf / Class: [Forced] Swordsman

Orlark / Elf Humanoid: Normal / Threat: C++ / Class: Fighter

Erlio / Elf Humanoid: Spirit / Threat: B / Class: Tank

* * *

After we pass the six jail cells and arrive at the end of the corridor, I [Analyze] the dark green haired elf.

* * *

Yarguino / Elf Humanoid: Normal / Threat: A- / Class: Spirit Caller

* * *

An advanced summoner without a summoning gem with him? Or is the gem below his leather gloves? But anyway, they all have threats, strangely, except the half elf.

…

We followed the dark haired in a series of dirt corridors until we ended in a building somehow.

This building is completely made of white wood and has two floors, one is a basement and the first one is a "reception" floor. The basement is filled with five beds on each corner, while the reception floor has only a round table with four chairs around it.

The two elves began leave us through the reception floor's door, with a calm voice, the dark green haired elf spoke with Furiae while she looked at him with a calm expression.

-I'll get the map. If you need anything, just ask Kiadat, he will be outside. All you need to do is knock the door thrice. Don't leave this house until I get your map ready.

Furiae nods and I watch them walk away from us through the only small window that is beside the door they just left.

Not even a minute pass and Furiae knocks on the door three times. And the elf we first met that was about to climb a nearby tree with his daggers looks at us. He makes a confused expression as he walks towards us.

He opens the door and questions Furiae in a confused tone.

-Yes?

Furiae answers him in a calm tone.

-Can you give us some food? Your sandwich didn't las- didn't do it.

-Well, okay, I'll get some.

He closes the door and walks behind the building. I look behind me and see Furiae walking down the set of stairs. She's probably going to sleep in the beds. I stay watching the window since I don't have anything to do really.

…

After half an hour, the elf we first met came back and placed a bowl of soup of meat pieces. I woke up Furiae and we ate it. While we were eating the soup, the elf kept telling us to not go out on this night even if really needed and that he won't answer to the knocks until the sun rises.

He wouldn't say us why, so I was really curious about it.

While Furiae is about to go to sleep again, I question her in a calm voice while looking if the elf is about to enter the house.

-Why do you think they didn't want us to leave the house, especially in this night?

-I dunno… I'm quite fine with staying here though.

-…So you did get addicted to sleep.

-Don't blame me, it feels so good to get cozy and you just sleep away the day. I never had this feeling when I was a soul.

-Then you are going to love the heated nights.

-Will I?

My sister is starti- Wait, no. she was always a lazy person to begin with.

I sigh and go back upstairs and watch the outside of the house through the window.

Argh… I really want to go outside. I'm like a dog that begs the owner to take me out to walk. But I can't. Why?

I activate [Dragon eyes] and look around and find the elf's heart through the house walls, he's somewhere between the trees but I can't tell if he's looking at us or doing something else. I'm sure that is him because after we ate the soup, I kept watch on him.

I lie down on the ground and try to rest while still being aware of anything that moves or makes a sound near me.

…

I wake up to the sound of fire crackling outside of the house. I move my ear around without opening my eyes, because maybe I'm just hearing things.

I hear the crackling again, so I stand up lazily and stretch myself. I begin to use [Dragon eyes] and search around for the elf, but I don't find him, so I deactivate it and look through the window.

I find lights of torches appearing from time to time from between the trees with a small interval. I activate [Dragon eyes] and strangely don't find any hearts walking around.

That's it. Curiosity killed the cat but it won't kill a wolf.

Should I [Transform] into a newborn or a child? Ah, better not, the newborn is going to be too slow to walk around and I remember having problem walking and opening my eyes. …Should I say where I'm going to Furiae?

Nah, she probably just wants to sleep anyway.

I [Transform] in my child form and open the door with [Telekinesis] just enough that I could squeeze through it. I close the door and walk towards the torches light.

Ah, yes, even in this form, it's hard to walk in this terrain with the trees literally a meter from each other.

I need to jump over the roots while being careful to not be noticed. Which almost seems to be impossible to be done.

I get near where the torches are and find, I think the whole city population, walking through a road of dirt with some people holding some staffs in the air. Their staffs could be seen shining yellow weakly. The people there were either holding a staff or torch while walking towards somewhere. I tried to find out how that road was being made without having a single root in it, but I was almost found out.

The reason they were walking is probably for the burial of the "Hero". As they all have either fully black armor or clothes.

[Hidden presence level rose to 2]

That's good, but I don't care about that right now.

I turn around and go back to the house that Furiae is sleeping in. If I remember, the city should be behind this house.

Ah, there it is. Why is so dark though? Did they ALL leave the city without someone guarding it?

I use [World Vision] to see over the city.

Wait, I can see some torches light walking around between the houses. But it's so few that I can count them with human fingers, which are 8 torches. But, they seem to be concentrated on being around the castle in the middle.

I cancel [World vision] and activate [Dark vision] in its place, and [Transform] into my young form.

If there are so few, I can just run around the city quickly without anyone finding me. But first I need to find out where I need to go. I can't really tell from here where that strange feeling is actually coming from, but I have a guess that it is in the city.

I'll just have to go with my feelings, if the strange feeling gets stronger or I recognize something, I'll know when I'm near it.

After jumping and walking over tree roots for at least one minute. I arrive in the edge of the city.

I'll start to search through the left side of the city, but I need to do it fast, I can almost see that the night is in the middle of it through the gaps between the leaves and branches.

I look through the windows of the houses. I go up small sets of stairs to see through the windows of the houses that have second floors, and use [World vision] to see their third floor if they have.

I go through eleven houses without the strange feeling getting stronger or anything giving signal about anything that could be giving me this strange feeling.

Suddenly, when I was about to look through the twelfth house's window, I hear someone shout.

-Who's there?!

I look to my right, in the street made of stone, and see a light coming from a torch approaching me.

After transforming into my child form, I slowly go between the houses while watching the torch's light getting closer and closer.

I get between the houses and lie down on the ground and cover myself entirely with [Dragon skin] and close my eyes while trying to follow the guard footsteps through hearing.

This guard wants to be the best in his job I think, because he's looking through the house gaps, fences, stairs and anything that someone could have hidden behind on.

But I guess he didn't notice me coiled in a corner because of how small and hard to see I was, because the [Dragon skin] is too dark to see without a proper light source in this dark.

After a minute of waiting the man go away, I stand up and [Transform] back into my younger form, cancel the [Dragon skin] and go back to looking through the houses.

I sigh after looking through my twenty-eight house.

I can't keep the search like this. I have to move fast, because soon enough the people in the funeral are probably about to come back and me and Furiae will have to follow that elf's map to somewhere where we don't know nothing about.

So while avoiding the guards, I run around the city, trying to pin-point this strange feeling that I have from this forest.

Eventually, the only place that I didn't go near is the castle, which had two stationed guards looking out for anything that moved in the entrance while having guards go around it.

The castle is surrounded by an iron fence, but the gaps in between each bar is just enough for me to pass with my child form, and also, the fence has no vertical bars, so it looks like it's a bunch of spears stuck to the ground. But to pass through the gaps, I need to distract the guards for at least one minute.

So, I threw a plank that I found between the gaps of the houses, on their left side with [Telekinesis] and went inside the castle's garden through their right quickly while they try to find out what made that noise.

I [Transform] into my child form so I could hide between the small trees that were around the castle.

The castle garden that was around the castle is really small for a garden of rich people. Because the base of the tree that has the castle in it is very slim, but they have a giant fucking stone staircase to the middle of the tree where the entrance to the castle is.

By the way, the castle doesn't look like those tree houses I saw from time to time when moving from city to city. It just looks like the people found a way inside the center of the tree and went "I think a giant castle will fit in this" when it clearly wouldn't. So, the castle has it edges using some of the tree as support while leaving the corners and some parts of it out of the tree.

So, below the castle, is their garden, which the only space between bushes and trees was for the staircase.

I search around the garden, trying to find anything that could indicate something giving this strange feeling. It doesn't take a minute and I find myself on the other side of the garden, so I look around more and find a small opening in the back of the tree that is supporting the castle.

It's clearly meant for someone to enter, as it has a portal made of wood as the door.

I slowly enter the tree and look around. And don't find anything, but only a small staircase leading to something that is glowing green and yellow.

I go to it and look at the bottom of the staircase and see that the staircase is a rotating one, so I could look at what was below me.

It's… a bigger garden?

While confused, I begin to go down the staircase and look around the room that I'm going to.

It's a garden with the same size of the garden above me. But the only place where I could walk on was the small island that the staircase led me to.

I finally get down the staircase and look around the garden. It's a garden filled with strange green water, but it was almost dry, leaving small islands now and then.

I walk up to the edge of the small island I'm on and touch the green water with my left paw and a white box appears in front of me.

[Regeneration effect received. Regenerating Hp…]

I pull my paw out of the water and look around the room again, but when I look up, a strange yellow woman's face appears in front of me.

I take two steps back while using [Analyze].

* * *

Iearlia / Elemental Sprite: Thunder / Threat: B++ / Class: Thunder caster

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

* * *

White boxes appear in front of me while the strange yellow woman kept staring me without emotion in her eyes. You can't call this woman a human because her entire body and her long hair are almost yellow gold, while some kind of material grows out of her stomach and makes a strange small dress.

[Multiple Requirements met]

[Analysis level raised by 3]

I don't have time to think or celebrate the sudden three level raise in [Analysis]. I use it again on the woman.

* * *

Iearlia / Elemental Sprite: Thunder / Threat: C++ / Class: [Thunder caster]

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Titles: [In a contract] / [Dominator of thunder] / [Traitor] / [Wild life rule rebel] / [Murderer of ten lives]

Skills: [Magic control Level 3] / [Water nullity Level 1] / [Extended Knowledge Level 2] / [Magic flow Level 1]

Spells: [Thunder control Level Max] / [Art of the Thunder Level 1]

* * *

…

(Expect a One shot in the future, it's not a LitRPG but it has some elements that I'll use here too. Warning: It will have sexual intercourse unlike here, where i just give really obvious hints about it.)


	53. Chapter 26

...

Since it's obvious that she's immune to the thunder element, I'll use any attacks that aren't those elemental attacks, if she attacks me first, that is.

I can't and don't want to attack her, because not only I'm not hungry and she doesn't look edible, I'll stir up trouble if I attack her and she turns out to be something important to the elves. And well, I'm in the middle of their city, they will kill me by the time I reach Furiae if the elves are back from their funeral.

The strange yellow woman looks back at the wall behind her and begins to walk towards it. I watch her as the woman touches the wall made of roots and dirt, and suddenly the dirt and roots make an opening to another room behind that wall.

As the yellow woman slowly walks through the opening, I could hear someone sobbing.

I don't want to have more questions in my head than I already have, so I quickly run through the opening as its closing.

-URGHH!

When I pass through the opening and enter a room made of pure grass, the woman that was ahead of me turns around and hits me with a white thunder.

-Stop!

I begin to charge [Ice breath] while preparing to, If possible, dodge any thunder spells that she has. But when I was about to let the cloud of ice out of my mouth and the woman was about to cast another spell, someone shouts.

I make the cloud on my mouth leave towards the ground and look at the one that shouted.

It's a woman that is an elf with gold hair and yellow eyes, her face is pretty messed up with some kind of black make up. I look at her simple green dress and see that the parts where her knees are in the dress are stained with dirt.

The yellow woman walks beside the elf. The elf makes a stop sign in front of her, aiming towards me, and I hear a voice in my head. It's a feminine voice that clearly has a tired tone to it.

(-What do you want wolf?)

Oh? I wouldn't think that a human would waste their time learning [Telepathy] to talk with monsters. But I guess this princess just wanted to talk with her friend.

I answer the woman in a calm voice while sitting down.

(-I was just curious.)

The woman continues to question me but with anger in her voice.

(-Curious?! Do you not know where you can't step in? This is a royal territory!)

(-You seem to have the idea that I actually care about it.)

I use [Analyze] on her while she makes an angry expression.

* * *

Quartiny Gold / Elf Humanoid: High / Threat: D+ /Class: Summoner

[||||||||||||||||||||||||_] Hp

[|_] Mp

Titles: [High elf blood line] / [Princess of the elven race] / [With a contract] / [Respected by specie] / [Behind a betrayal] / [Monster lover]

Skills: [Summoning arts Level 7] / [Staff mastery Level 1] / [Sewing Mastery Level 1] / [Mind control Level 1] / [Piercing resistance Level 1] / [Dark resistance Level 1] / [Movement flow Level 9]

Spells: [Contract Level 6 –Locked-] / [Telepathy Level 5] / [Thunder call Level 1]

* * *

While I talk with the woman, I go through the skills of the yellow woman and hers.

 **{[(Author: It's in the end of the chapter.)]}**

(-What? Does your owner simply not care about the laws of this city?!)

(-You can't see the difference between a real monster and a tamed monster?)

The woman makes a serious expression while answering me.

(-A real monster…. Then please leave, I do not wish to hurt you for stepping in a sacred place.)

So, there is no [Mass Telepathy]? Maybe it's a unique skill that Amataz won.

Since I didn't answer her while continuing to read through their skills, spells and titles when she tries to start a staring contest, she stops using [Telepathy] and turns around while speaking without will in her voice after a sigh.

-I don't have the will to fight right now. If this monster tries anything funny, stop him Iearlia.

The yellow woman nods at the woman and follows her towards the opening that appeared in the wall behind them.

So you really can understand the human language because of the contract.

Ah wait, I want to question you about some things since you can understand me. I want to know more about this world through someone that isn't Furiae, since she would get angry at me if I made her a translator.

I follow them slowly as the opening on the wall closes. And find another room made of grass, but this one is illuminated by those green crystals the dungeon in the Great wolf Cave had, but this one doesn't have any magic effect to it.

While I try to question how the yellow woman and elf saw me through the dark, and how many rooms this place seems to have, I look around the room. While where I stand is only grass, on my left was a lake made of that green liquid in the first room.

The elf and yellow woman walk up to the edge of the lake, and the elf sits down while the yellow woman watches me.

I look around the lake while approaching her, you could see that in one edge of the lake next to a wall, those sandwiches wrapped in leaves. Some of them are open while having just bread crumbs.

I look at the ceiling and see that I can [Transform] back into my original form, so I do so, and the yellow woman makes a surprised expression while looking at me.

The elf woman that was hugging her knees while looking at the lake questions the yellow woman with a confused voice.

-What is it?

The yellow woman points at me since I'm almost one step away from them, threatening to attack me and showing me to the elf. The elf looks at me and makes a surprised expression. She makes the stop sign with her right hand and points it at me, and I hear her voice in my head again.

(-What does a High queen came to do in this place? Do you not have a pack to lead?)

(-My pack was dead ever since I was given light to.)

She makes a depressed expression while I feel that she's happy to see me.

(-I see… so the rumors about the humans hunting down Moon wolves are true.)

I walk next to her and sit down a bit away from her. I question her as she tries to pet me.

(-You shouldn't trust monsters as much as you do. If you weren't in the middle of your city, I would have killed you two by now.)

She stops trying to reach me with her right hand and makes a small smile while looking at the lake again. With a calm voice, she answers me.

(-I know that I can't trust all of the monsters, but I can't seem to trust any human or elf that I meet as much as the monsters trust each other from the same species…)

She sits down next to me by lifting her body with her hands and begins to pet me while continuing to question me.

(-Please, tell me why you came to this place.)

(-It is as I said, I was curious about this place. A strange force attracted me to this place.)

She looks at the lake and speaks in a calm voice.

(-Then it must have been the Life crystal in this lake. It attracts monsters, but I do not know why.)

I look at the middle of the lake and see that in the middle is a crystal in a hexagon shape. The crystal doesn't float, maybe because it is too heavy to float.

I question her while I look at the yellow woman trying to pet my back while having a worried expression.

(-Why is the elven princess in this place?)

While resting her hand in my left shoulder, she looks at the lake with a grim expression as the yellow woman begins to comfort her. With a depressed voice, she begins to answer me.

(-My fiancé died and I could not muster my courage to be on his burial.)

The hero was almost married to the princess? Well, that's expected and kind of tragic.

I question her in a calm voice.

(-Why you couldn't do so?)

(-I saw his body, and I'm certain that it wasn't a monster that killed him…)

So his body went here…

She continues to speak while beginning to rest her head on my shoulder.

(-We lost him… no, I lost him. If I stopped him from going to his griffon in that moon, he wouldn't be where he is right now. It's my fault…)

Ah, so that's why he came to me angry. But I don't really care if you have a dick to suck or not princess. Of course I wouldn't say something so rude to this woman. I cannot stop my womanizing nature from acting.

She's started to cry. What do I say so she can stop? This yellow woman is almost pulling my fur because of it.

(-I do not understand your feeling of grief over someone who's long gone. But I know that if you stand here and remove each piece of yourself because of it, you won't accomplish much. You are losing a big chance to say goodbye to them on this moon, and if you continue stay here, you will lose that chance even more. You have to accept that when you meet someone, they will die someday, not everyone you meet will live until your end.)

There, a speech about accepting that time passes and that people die. Stop crying otherwise I'll have to kill your pet because she's starting to tear my fur out of my back.

She makes a surprised expression while slowly standing up.

With a nod while having her hand on my shoulder, she happily speaks with me.

(-You are right. I'll go say my goodbyes.)

I nod and she begins to run towards the opening in the wall. The yellow woman begins to chase her after a small bow while looking at me.

Ah, wait, I didn't get a chance to ask you some questions! Dammit! Fine, you will pay by letting me see what this crystal is all about.

I slowly put my paws in the water and begin to walk towards the crystal.

[Regeneration effect received. Regenerating Hp…]

So cold! This water is pretty shallow for a lake though, almost half of my legs are in the water as I walk towards the middle of it.

I finally arrive next to the crystal, so I touch it with my right paw right away. Since I know something called "Life crystal" surrounded by water that regenerates health won't do anything bad to me.

I watch as the white boxes appear in front of me, one after another.

[Contact with Base crystal detected.]

[Detected User's Nature, Adjusting effect…]

[…]

["Fluent Evolution" Adjustment acquired.]

Fluent evolution? Does that mean that I can evolve anyway I want and whenever I want? Where do I check?

I use [Analyze] on myself after getting out of the lake. And see that the [Evolution available] is flashing red and white. I touch it and see that in the bottom of the white box is a [Evolution points available: 66 points]. I touch it and a small white box appears.

[Fluent evolution: User earns 1 "Evolution point" if they accomplish their Max level while having Max level. {Has Max level? Yes, Current levels accumulated: 38, Times Max level was reached: 66} [Deep knowledge: User can ignore or gain requirements for evolutions. 15 for titles, 5 for Skill requirements and Level requirements, and 30 for specie requirements.]]

This is… useless. I thought that I could evolve anyway I want and go back to being a wolf, because I don't miss having thumbs. I enjoy being a wolf, it is fun and I was born this way too. Besides, if I turn into a Kobold like Furiae, I won't get petted by people, which is something I actually enjoy.

Whatever, I'm going back.

…

-So, tell me why didn't you warn me that you were leaving?

-Look mom, I can explain.

-Call me mom again and you will be dead to me.

After I left that secret garden through the openings that was left behind by the princess, I went back to the cabin without anyone noticing me, because the guards apparently went after the princess. But when the sun finally rose, and they were done with the funeral and waiting for the princess to go back to the city, the elf with the dark green hair came back with the map and asked if I left the cabin. Because the princess suddenly could stay on the funeral "Because a wolf visited her"

She was a snitch! I and Furiae are the only wolves in this city! Of course they will think of us when she says that! And they didn't even know shit about that ring!

But because we somehow got the princess out of that garden, the elf let that one slip by. But after we went away from the city, Furiae got mad at me because they refused to give us food again because of entering a sacred place without permission.

So, I'm in the middle of the forest, getting scolded by my sister.

-You are so lucky we got away from that without trouble. I trained you to be the best contract breaker hunter I could make, so you should know what would happen if we got some trouble with those humans, especially **because you were in the middle of their city**.

-I-I know that. I just wanted to know what was that strange feeling I told you about was. And it turned out to be a useless crystal.

-…

She finally makes a calm expression from the worried that she had until now. She questions me in a calm voice.

-Did you discover a way for me to go back to the previous world?

I make a nervous smile while answering her.

-Er… like I said, I just found the princess and a useless crystal. And the best thing I could find out was that the hero was her fiancé.

-… You know what Ammy. I brought something from the elf while you were sleeping from your "Night of discovery" and I was thinking.

I don't like were this is going… her tone is really sarcastic for some reason.

-"Maybe I should do this to her, you know. Because if I was her, I wouldn't like that very much" But you know what?

She makes a smile, which is obviously fake, when she finishes questioning me. With a nervous voice, I answer her with a question.

-K-Know what?

She crouches down and pulls out her backpack from out of her back, and begins to mess with it. When she grabs something, she grabs my neck with her free hand. With an angry voice, she speaks while having a smile on her face.

-Since you almost got us killed and lost our chance to have some free food in this forest that we have trouble going through, Fuck that line of thought.

When I see that she pulls out a saddle from her backpack, I immediately escape from her grasp but only to hit a wall with my back.

With a desperate voice, I plead to Furiae as she begins to walk to me with a fake smile.

-Wait Furiae! You have to think of a way to punish me some other way! I'll make jokes about you riding me!

-Then I'll punch you if you do so.

-Come on Furiae, if I could, I would be on my knees right now! You have think of my pride! If I have someone riding me, my own self-respect will roll down a hill!

-I don't care.

Furiae grabs me by the throat but I pull away from her hold again.

-I was kidding when I said I would punish you that way! It was funny right?! RIGHT?! SOMEONE HELP ME!

I try to run away, but Furiae pounces on top of me and since I don't want to hurt her, I stop moving.

…

-There! It isn't so bad looking! It could be worse!

-Shut up please…

I talk with a depressed tone as Furiae finishes locking the saddle around my chest. I look at my back and see the leather and iron horse saddle that is wrapped around my chest with a leather string and iron locks. With a happy tone of voice, Furiae continues to speak.

-Come on! I was going to make up an excuse to let me put it in you anyways! Now, let me up.

I reluctantly lie down on the ground, so she could get on top of me since the saddle didn't have its metal support, that I don't know the name, properly measured for a wolf as big as me.

-…I think you hold it here… Okay, I think I'm ready, you can stand up now.

I stand up and look at her and see her holding something on the saddle and riding my back without a problem. With a proud expression, she begins to throw orders at me.

-Okay! Let's go!

I look in front of me and see a cruel white box.

[Ammy and Unknown fused and temporally evolved into [Moon Kobold Queen Rider]]

[Unknown class temporally turned into [Rider] Class.]

I begin to walk deep into the forest after a sigh. With a depressed voice and expression, I complain to myself.

-This has to be some kind of sadistic play…

…

Iearlia Skills, titles and spells descriptions:

"In a contract

User accepted the spell [Contract] from an individual. (Deep knowledge: User can understand the individual they have a contract with, no matter what species they are.)"

"Dominator of thunder

User can control the thunder element through spells. (Deep knowledge: User has achieved Max level on [Thunder nullity] skill and [Thunder control] spell.)

"Traitor

... (Deep knowledge: User killed their own kind without being controlled by another individual.)"

"Wild life rebel

... (Deep knowledge: User accepted to live between humans while being a monster)"

"Murderer of ten lives

User killed ten innocents. (Deep knowledge: [Piercing resistance] acquired)"

"Water nullity Level 1

User is immune to Water element magic attacks. (Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User no longer flinches if inflected by Water attacks. [Level 10] User heals mana and health. [Depending on the attacker's spell level])"

"Extended knowledge Level 2

User gains more knowledge about the world [Knowledge found by humans] (Deep knowledge: [Level 5] If user has the [Analysis] spell, user can check their own skills, spells and titles, as well when [Analysis] reaches level 5, of their enemies. [Level 10] Evolves into Deep knowledge and is automatically turned off if user cannot bear the flow of knowledge.)"

"Magic flow Level 1

Magic flow: User can control a spell's direction easily. (Deep knowledge: Spell loses 50% of its speed when affected by this skill. [Level 5] Loses only 20%. [Level 10] Spell no longer loses speed and user can control two spells at the same time.)"

"Thunder control Level Max

User can use spells of the Thunder element. (Deep knowledge: All of the attacks has a chance to Paralyze the target. [Level 1] Static connection [Level 3] Electric Spear [Level 5] Pure thunder [Level 7] Electric Air [Level 10] Thunder Haguenza)"

"Art of the Thunder Level 1

User can use advanced spells of the thunder element. (Deep knowledge: All of the attacks have a chance to ignore Paralysis [Resistance] and [Nullity]. (55% for [Resistance], 20% for [Nullity]) [Level 1] Enchanted Electric spear [Level 3] Ground Thunder [Level 5] Electrical Body [Level 7] Electrical Blade [Level 10] Era of Thunder)"

Quartiny Gold skills, spells and titles descriptions:

"Summoning arts Level 7

User can use spells that their contract monster has and certain skills (Deep knowledge: Contracted monster: [Elemental sprite: Thunder]. [Level 1] Can use basic spells the contracted monster has [Level 3] Increases the Monster's damage through spells [Level 5] Enhanced Contracted monster skills and applies any [Passive] Skills the Monster has, to the user [Level 7] User can use all of the contracted monster spells [Level 10] User permanently gains the monster's contracted spells and skills.)"

"Staff Mastery Level 1

User handles Staves and wands more easily. (Deep knowledge: If user is equipped with a Staff or wand, 10% Magic increase. [Level 5] Increase spells cast speed by 5%. [Level 10] User no longer needs to hold the Staff or wand. User just needs to be near it so he can cast spells. (Max Distance: 25 meters))"

"Sewing Mastery Level 1

User is able to create robes and clothes. (Deep knowledge: User is quicker and better to create Robes and clothes made of Leather, Fur and Fleece. [Level 5] User can give clothes and robes +10 Int or +10 Dex boost and can use skins as material. [Level 10] User can give a Resistance Skill level 1 to a robe or clothe {Can only give one boost and two skills.}.)"

"Mind control Level 1

User has a stable mind. (Deep knowledge: User is less affected by stress, adrenaline and fear. [Level 5] User has a calm mind in battle. [Level 10] User resists 50% of dark element attacks effects.)"

"Piercing resistance Level 1

User takes less damage from piercing attacks. (Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User has less chance to gain the bleeding effect through piercing attacks (50%) [Level 10] Now completely cancels any piercing damage and evolves into [Piercing nullity])"

"Dark resistance Level 1

User takes less damage from Dark element magic attacks. (Deep knowledge: [Level 5] User has a chance to not gain a curse's effect (25%) [Level 10] Turns immune to Dark element magic attacks and evolves into [Dark immunity])"

"Movement flow Level 9

User movement is improved in battle. (Deep knowledge: Dance spells are smoother, making their effects last longer. [Level 5] Dance spells effects are increased and user stabilizes a stance better and faster. [Level 10] Dance spells effects are doubled and user no longer is affected by [Misstep] Skill.)"

"Contract Level 6

User can form a contract with a monster. (Deep knowledge: It is advised to make contracts to Stray monsters, as this spell enrages the monster. [Level 5] No longer enrages the monster, but has less chance to form a stable contract. [Can be turned off, if User has [Magic Control]] [Level 10] If the monster is close to the User and has no status effects, a contract is formed without fail)"

"Telepathy Level 5

User can connect their mind with the target, making it possible for communication, no matter the specie. (Deep knowledge: User has to be in contact to the target to able to use this spell. [Level 5] No longer needs to be in contact with the target, but the spell costs more mana. [Level 10] User no longer has to have vision of the target, but has a max limit for the connection [Max distance: 1 Km])"

"High elf blood line

... [Deep knowledge: User has the blood of a true [Elf humanoid: High]. (+10% experience in skills)]"

"Princess of the elven race

... [Deep knowledge: User was accepted by [Elf humanoid] specie as their princess.]"

"With a contract -Locked-

User has formed a contract with a monster through the [Contract] spell. (Deep knowledge: This locks the skill, making it impossible to have multiple contracts. (Contract with the [Elemental Sprite: Thunder]))"

"Respected by Specie

User has gained the respect of their species. (Deep knowledge: Has +30% more influence when ordering their species)"

"Behind a betrayal

... [Deep knowledge: User influenced or controlled an individual to kill their own species]"

"Monster lover

User trusts monsters and seek contact with them. (Deep knowledge: User calms nearby monsters by 5% if monster has full HP and no effects.)"

...


	54. Chapter 27

...

-I knew it! How could they have a map when they don't know cardinal directions?! It looks like a map made by a child!

-Ammy~ I want to leave this forest.

-Shut up, you aren't carrying someone on your back.

While I use [Telekinesis] on the "map" that that elf gave us, I try to make sense of it, since the map is really stupid and only has landmarks but no roads drawn in it, so it really hard to follow it when you have **SOMEONE** on your back while traveling around this confusing forest.

On the map is a city that has a strange statue of a lady on the middle of the town and a tree with a strange mark on it then an "X" in a mountain next to it.

I sigh and throw away the map, with a tired voice I talk with Furiae, who's been sleeping all this time on my back.

-Hold tight, we are climbing a tree.

I look up a tree and coat my paws in [Dragon skin] and begin to climb up the tree slowly. And by breaking small branches with [Telekinesis] or cutting them with my claws, I climb to the top of the tree.

While having my claws deep into the tree trunk, I talk with Furiae, who's been holding to the saddle in my back.

-Can try to see anything? It's the best I can climb.

-Hnng… nope…

-Ah shit, I thought it was a good idea, but I guess not.

-Ah, wait. I have an idea.

While I hold on to the tree like a cat, I feel Furiae messing around my back, I try to look but I'm met by her feet. I dodge her feet and she uses my chest and shoulders as support.

With an irritated voice, I complain to Furiae as she looks around without a care about me.

-Really? You are really doing this?

-Yup, and we are in the edge of the forest actually, I'll show you the way.

Furiae stops using me as a stepping stone and I slide down the tree slowly. After getting on the ground, Furiae points towards somewhere. I follow her directions until we finally leave the forest after two minutes of walking.

With a relieved voice, I speak while stretching my body that was strained to small steps because of the tree roots and small space were retraining my body from giving big steps.

-Urrgh! Finally, I can move around a lot more. Let me run to the place that elf made on the map, maybe we can find a way to get you back to the previous world there. It's in the mountains right? Then we should stay on the edge of the mountain.

-Hng...

I look at the mountains that almost seem to make this country an immense bowl made of stone and begin to run towards it without using [Extreme speed]. With a desperate voice, Furiae shouted at me while we were running through a plain field.

-SLOW DOWN OR I'M GOING TO FALL!

-WHAT? IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO RIDE ME LIKE A HORSE! SO HOLD ON COWBOY!

I ran towards the mountain while Furiae was having a hard time standing still on my back. After one hour of running without almost losing any breath, we arrive on the edge of the mountains. So I slowed down while walking on the edges of the mountains that were made of some kind of black rocks.

Furiae began to complain while moving around on my back.

-Argh… I hope I get used to this…

-Don't worry. I'll be gentle next time. Argh!

Furiae punched my head while we were walking.

…

-Gyak!

I watched as Furiae pierced the Rabbit Slasher that was trying to escape from us with a small dark needle. While I grabbed the rabbit by its legs with [Telekinesis], I questioned Furiae as she looked around plain field.

-Isn't strange how the only monsters we meet since we left that mountain are the goblins and these rabbits? Shouldn't monsters be roaming around this place?

-It's because the humans made so many villages, and maybe they overhunt the monsters and are slowly erasing the monsters from this place, leaving only the ones that can super reproduce.

-But wouldn't they kill their only source of food? Because I didn't see any animals until now.

-That's right, you didn't see until now. Maybe they have the animals concentrated on one city, because the monsters might easily overpower the human villages and easily kill the animals. I saw this on the medieval age on our previous world when I was just starting to make contracts. The humans concentrate the animals on one place and give the food to the nearby villages. Didn't you see how much leather they use? Equipment, clothes and so on.

-But wouldn't it make villages starve?

-It would be a problem if someone was stealing said traders, but without many monsters around and maybe they are focused on one war they are having. Bandits aren't a problem to deal with, because they surely send strong guards to protect those carriages.

I give the rabbit to Furiae and question her with a calm voice as we continue to walk on the edge of the mountains that seems to form a wall.

-You know a lot for a soul.

-How old do you think I am? 12? I lived through generations and generations of hunters, I learned with them and taught them, which is what should happen when you have my line of work. Besides, it's just simple logic that you should protect what you eat, wouldn't you speak from experience?

-Right… So, do we make a camp here? Or do we continue?

Furiae and I look at the sky and see that the sun is still in the middle of the sky. She shakes her head in denial when I look at her.

…

* * *

Unknown (Furiae) / Great Moon Kobold / Class: Rider [Temporally]

Level: 136/230  
[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp  
[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Titles: [Killer of the Royal Rat] / [Lizard's benefactor] / [Carrier of hopes] / [Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon]

Skills: [Slash Nullity Level Max] / [Paralysis resistance level 7] / [Ice nullity level Max] / [Dark resistance level 7] / [Fire resistance level 7] / [Wind resistance level 7] / [Night vision level 7] -Disabled- / [Extended perception level 7] / [Light resistance level 7] / [Heat perception level 7] / [Draconic vision level 7] / [Scale body armor level 5] / [Dash Level 3] / [Magic control level 1] / [Heat perception level 1]

Spells: [Transform level 1] / **[Dark techniques Level 1]** / **[Spirit control Level 1]**

* * *

I question Furiae as we try to sleep on the middle of a plain field while I use [Elemental claws] with fire, so it could warm her up after using [Analyze] on her, and see the skills and her class. It's been four hours since we got that rabbit, we ate it and went to rest when the moon showed up.

-Hey Furiae, can ask you something?

-Hmm?

Furiae looks at me as she uses me as a pillow since I'm coiled around her. Her face is of tired one. With a calm voice, I continue to question her.

-Ever since now, I never had the chance to question about this. But can you tell me about the souls and you especially?

Furiae makes a confused expression when looking at me in the eye. With a tired voice, she answers my question with another question.

-Why do you want to know about us suddenly?

-Well, we been together for… I don't know. Maybe my entire previous life and now my new life, and I didn't know much about you, only that you eat souls and that you are very old.

-I want me to punch you?

-Hehehe… but really, I couldn't question you about this because… I was stupid, stupid to think that you made me kill my father, and well, eventually make you feel bad for doing what your job was. And, only when I finally got a new life and had a family for a few days, I could notice how much you have been there for me in my previous life.

-…

Furiae expression turns into a serious one as she pays attention to me.

-I didn't realize that who made kill my father was him, not you, and I hope that you forgive me for placing the fault on you. So, I want to know more about you since we will hopefully continue to stay together for a long time.

Furiae stands up and hugs my head and with a happy voice, she speaks.

-It's alright. It is my fault for not trying to mend things.

Furiae stops hugging me and goes back to using me as a pillow. After giving a deep sigh, she begins to speak with a calm voice.

-Well, where do I begin?

-You can start on how the humans were born in the first place.

-Okay… humans are a strange creature that we helped to… exist? I don't know the word to express it, but we didn't really create the humans, they were just, there. At the time we were all born, nothing but us, the souls and gods, and the planet earth without life in it, existed. We quickly began to starve because we need mana live, the animals we created did nothing but give us a small taste on our mouths, because the animals don't have souls to convert into mana. Because of that, our mana that we used to stabilize our bodies was quickly being sapped away.

-Wait, souls had bodies?

-Yes, but I lost mine like the weak souls. Because when the souls were born, we all had our own bodies, but when the starvation came, Me and numerous souls sacrificed our physical form so we could survive until someone created a way for us to feed. When souls like me were about to cease to exist, we pleaded to the more powerful gods to feed us. That's when my sisters and I went to the Blue moon mistress. She fed us and we served her with whatever she wanted at the time.

Furiae gave a sigh and gazed at the stars that were shining brightly. With a tired voice, she continued.

-It was hell, like the humans say. She made us collect fruits and kill animals of the earth that didn't do anything for her, but she only did that to tire us out and waste our mana to kill and collect said things, and it didn't stop, she was basically making us kill ourselves to please her. That is, until Zeus found the first human soul. It was so tiny that we couldn't even call a soul even. But it was there longer than us and Zeus found out that it could multiply itself, so the 13 powerful souls gathered and helped the humans be born in this world. So after a while, the Blue Moon mistress began to manage the human's souls as Zeus gave her that job. And there we were, humans lived, reproduced, died and fed us, and that's the cycle that is happening in that world.

I questioned Furiae with a serious voice.

-I just don't get the job of the gods actually. If the gods died, what would happen?

-The world would die… that's the theory Hades made when he saw the souls slowly disappearing. But we don't want to find out what really happens.

-Then, how did the humans somehow have rumors of your existence? They know your name and the names of the gods, except, of the Blue Moon mistress. By the way, do you know her real name?

-Humans are strange, like I said. They have something that we don't have, and that is imagination, to imagine things that don't exist, to imagine things that could make their lives easier, and to imagine things that do exist but they don't know about. With that imagination, the humans thought a lot of things, some of which eventually turned out to be true, like the existence of the gods and souls. But with a little meddling from Zeus made them stop thinking about us. But really, they just imagined us because some of the souls tried to eat more of the Human's souls, so they eventually got to know about us. And no, I don't know her real name, even the gods call her that way, and the humans didn't imagine her because she didn't interfere with nothing unlike Zeus, for example, and because she has this space that she made for herself, which is very protected. The only way we went to meet her was because she let us, not because I wanted.

-So, do you feel happier to reincarnate in this world?

Furiae makes a pained expression and answers me in a confused voice.

-I-I don't know actually. It's really strange to have a body for my own after so long. Feeling things, smelling things, tasting and so on, it's all so… unnatural to me. Not having to depend on someone else to breathe is really strange too.

-To breathe?

-Well, to eat a soul we don't actually put it in our mouth and go "Chomp!" we just breathe it into our soul. So when I was feeding from the Blue Moon mistress, I actually was just being around her while she fucked around in her own private space.

-Hm… Then, can… you tell me about the previous contractors you had until you met me? You seem to have a lot of stories to tell from having contracts with them.

Furiae giggles and looks at me with a happy expression.

-Sure, I'll tell you some of the stories. Hm… ah! Let me tell you about my first contract, it was a mess you know? Because I was super shy to meet them and I had no idea how humans could kill each other.

I laugh while making a surprised expression and question Furiae in a surprised tone.

-Are you serious?

Furiae nods rapidly and answers my question in a happy tone.

-Yeah, it's like you get to learn to cook for the first time, you know how it should look, you know the ingredients, but you don't know how to make it. But it was mostly because I didn't think humans were that fragile with their emotions, so I didn't really understand why the first contractor wouldn't kill the other. And that's how he died, by sparing every single contract breaker we went after until one actually killed him instead of running away. Okay, my fifth one is actually funny…

…

I wake up and gently put Furiae on my back by using her mantle and cloak as support with [Telekinesis] since she was tired from telling so much stories about her previous contractors to me. Things between me and her got better since we joked and laughed from the stories she told me.

I feel a lot better actually, not just because she praised me for living the longest under her contract, but to see Furiae so relaxed around me, and getting things out of my chest that were really heavy to carry.

Now, I can happily say that I love my sister.

…

I look ahead of me and finally see something change in the mountain base, it's a cave entrance. But in front of it is a small forest that clearly has marks of fighting in it, as the trees have claw marks, some of them are even bend forward to the cave entrance.

While getting close to the cave entrance and watching out for anything, I talk with Furiae in a serious voice.

-Hey Furiae, wake up, I need you awake now.

-Hnng…

I activate [Dragon eyes] as we get closer and closer to the mountain cave entrance. I don't see anything, but I can't actually really trust the skill anymore because of that spell on the elf city. Maybe that spell is common to have between the humans, so the [Dragon eyes] are not as useful as I thought.

I hear Furiae whispering in my ear as we get near the entrance.

- _I'm quite hungry, so sorry if I don't notice things straight away. But really, what happened here?_

I answer her as we look at the cave entrance from far away.

- _Then use [Scale body armor] around your chest, just to be safe. And yeah, this place had better days, can you see if it was a long time from this fight?_

 _-Yeah, watch the entrance._

I nod and Furiae gets off my back, I sit down and activate [Dark vision] as she goes into the forest behind me.

After a minute of silence, Furiae comes back and whispers to me in a serious voice.

 _-I think it is okay, there's moss on the bend trees already. The fight must have happened years ago, but I can't be sure._

 _-Okay, get up, we are going inside._

I lie down on the ground while watching the entrance, and when she mounts me, I begin to make my way towards the entrance. It is pretty big, just big enough for me having Furiae mounted enter it without a problem.

The cave floor is filled with some, what I think is, broken spear tips and broken arrows. But the strange part is how dark this place is. It's because this place is made of those dark rocks that make the mountain.

Inside, there's a corridor that leads to another two corridors, in the ground is filled with the broken spear tips and broken arrows in both corridors too.

I walk towards the two corridors and notice that in the ceiling, there are two openings in it that probably lead to somewhere.

After looking for a bit at the two corridors, I half escalated the left wall so Furiae could try to see what was in one of the openings. And while using the saddle as support, Furiae looked at the opening and shook her head in denial when looking at me. So, I did the same with the other side.

But when Furiae was about to look at it, a spear tip appeared in front of her. And together with it, a serious voice echoed through.

-Who are you? Identify yourself!

I see Furiae glancing at me and I nod. And with the force of my back legs, I launch Furiae into the corridor and she enters it. I keep watching the opening as sounds of fighting happen, but not one scream is made.

I look to my left and see a bunch of, what Furiae is, Kobolds. They are five in total, two have brown fur, two of them have silver fur and the last one has blue fur like mine in my younger form, and just looks like a muscled version of Furiae's.

They are either holding a spear, a one handed sword, a battle axe or a dagger in their hands while having a small rounded shield on the other hand.

Hm… maybe some questions will be answered.

…

"Dark techniques Level 1

User can use attack spells of the Dark element. (Deep knowledge: If user has [Magic control] skill, User can control how much the effect of a Curse does. [Level 1] Dark control [Level 3] Asimilix {40% Chance to succeed} [Level 5] Dark spear [Level 7] Nightmare {10% Chance to Succeed} [Level 10] Kaxitope {40% Chance to Succeed})"

"Spirit Control

User can use Attack spells of the Spirit element. (Deep knowledge: If user has [Magic control] skill, User can control how much the quantity of mana is used in a spell. [Level 1] Mana absorb [Level 3] Mana solidification [Level 5] Spirit blade [Level 7] Manatsurik [Level 10] Losteraga.)"

"Rider Class [Temporally]

User has successfully earned a monster's trust to let them mount them. (Deep knowledge: If User has a distance of 200 meters from the monster, or the monster dies, they will lose this class.)"


	55. Chapter 28

...

The Kobolds point their weapons at me while having confused expressions, but before they could even reach me, Furiae shouted at them from the corridor above me.

-Get near my sister and I'll feed your friend to her!

I look up together with the Kobolds and see a silver Kobold almost falling on top of me because an iron spear is almost digging into its back.

I jokingly speak with Furiae.

-Do it anyway, I'm quite hungry.

-No!

A shout quickly follows when I finish speaking and I look at the blue Kobold holding an iron sword, he's extending his hand with a stop sign, preparing to try to grab the kobold.

-No!

I glance at Furiae as she walks up behind the kobold on the edge of the corridor and our eyes meet, and Furiae nods. And without even thinking twice, Furiae pushes the Kobold anyway. But when the Kobold begins to fall down, the blue Kobold begins to run at me with his sword, and with [Telekinesis], I push his sword away from me and since he was grabbing it with a firm grip, I pushing him away from me.

I quickly stand firmly on the ground and the Kobold falls down on my back. And I make him slide down my back, safely making him land on the ground. And soon enough, he backs off in to the wall slowly while looking at me.

I question him with a calm tone while Furiae does the same as him, but she stays on my back.

-Did you hurt your back with the saddle?

The Kobold shakes his head in denial while Furiae points his spear at his throat, and with a serious voice, she warns the Kobolds in front of us.

-Back the fuck off, or your friend will have another way of breathing.

While the kobolds look at us with pained expressions, I notice something strange…

They seem really unorganized for some reason, like they are acting with orders but without a strategy behind it. Shouldn't be the half civilized form of the wolves be the same as the wolves back home or even better? …But, maybe I'm just thinking too much about this, in the first place, we came in suddenly, so they couldn't be able to plan ahead of meeting us.

While the Kobolds take few steps back, Furiae puts her head in front of my vision and questions me in a calm tone.

-What were you planning on doing with these guys? I feel really uncomfortable being near the blue one because I feel like a clone of him.

I smile and answer her jokingly while watching the Kobolds in front of us.

-He's just the same kind of species as ours. And I just want to know some things about this world and they can obviously answer. …Right?

I look at the Kobold beside me and he nods at me while having a confused expression on his face.

Furiae straightens up herself and turns the spear handle to the Kobold beside us. And with a calm voice while I approach the Kobolds, I talk with them.

-Like I said, I just want to ask questions about you guys, if want to answer it that is, but please don't attack us while we don't look, it's useless and you wouldn't win anything from fighting us.

One of the silver Kobolds answers me in a serious voice while having a careful tone of voice.

-We will show you our leader, but you have to promise not to tell your human about it.

Hmm? He's talking about Sahria? I guess her smell is still on me.

Suddenly, I see a blue collar fall beside me and I see that Furiae cut off her collar.

Ah! He's talking about that, right, forgot about it because I can't actually feel it.

With a calm voice, I question Furiae after turning my head to look at her.

-Furiae, can you cut mine too?

She nods and one of the silver Kobolds questions us with a surprised expression.

-How…?

And Furiae answers in my place with a serious voice, while throwing away the collar that was around my neck.

-The human is dead, not like we've been under her control anyway. It was a way of being accepted to live between the humans.

I hear a sighs of relief coming from the Kobolds behind me and in front of me, I look at the silver Kobold behind me and he passes by us with a calm expression while holding his spear down. And with a serious voice, he speaks with us while passing through the Kobolds.

-Then we will gladly show you our leader. We thought that you were with the humans and not our brothers in nature.

One of the brown fur Kobolds questions the Silver Kobold with a serious voice.

-Are you sure? We don't know if it's a trick from the humans to get us to fight their own war.

Huh, so there is a war going on, quite expected actually. But the humans didn't really show that in their behavior, at least in the towns I visited until now.

The silver Kobold stops in the middle of them and begins to talk with them in a calm tone.

-If they were here to trick us, we would have slave collars on our necks by now or half of us would be dead, or both. But here we are, unscratched.

When the silver Kobold in the middle of them begins to move, another Silver kobold makes a signal for us to follow them. I use [Analyze] on them as we walk through the right corridor.

* * *

Unknown / Silver mountain Kobold / Threat: C++ / Class: Guard

Titles: [Under a Chieftain]

Skills: [Spear Mastery Level 4] / [Slash resistance Level 4] / [Piercing resistance Level 2] / [Blunt resistance level 1] / [Footing Level 2] / [Dexterity Increase Level 1]

Spells: [Lance Throw Level 1]

* * *

Unknown / Silver Mountain Kobold / Threat: C+ / Class: Axesman

Titles: [Under a Chieftain]

Skills: [Axe Mastery Level 3] / [Low Hp Recovery] / [Piercing resistance Level 1] / [Slash resistance Level 3] / [Blunt Resistance Level 2]

Spells: [Axe Techniques Level 2] / [Threat Increase level 1]

* * *

Unknown / Silver Mountain Kobold / Threat: C / Class: Shadowneer

Titles: [Under a Chieftain]

Skills: [Stealth Level 1] / [Threat Decrease Level 2] / [Blunt Resistance Level 1] / [Piercing Resistance Level 2] / [Slash Resistance Level 5]

Spells: [Backstab Level 1]

* * *

Unknown / Blue Moon Kobold / Threat: C+ / Class: Bladesman

Titles: [Under a chieftain]

Skills: [Sword Mastery Level 1] / [Agility Increase Level 1] / [Dodge Increase Level 2] / [Slash Resistance Level 1] / [Piercing Resistance Level 4] / [Blunt Resistance Level 1]

Spells: [Sword Techniques Level 1]

* * *

Unknown / Wild Kobold / Threat: C- / Class: Guard

Titles: [Under a Chieftain]

Skills: [Spear Mastery Level 3] / [Footing Level 4] / [Slash Resistance Level 3] / [Piercing Resistance Level 2] / [Blunt Resistance Level 2]

Spells: None

* * *

Unknown / Wild Kobold / Threat: D++ / Class: none

Titles: [Under a Chieftain]

Skills: [Sword Mastery Level 1] / [Blunt Resistance Level 2] / [Slash Resistance Level 1] / Piercing Resistance Level 4]

Spells: None

* * *

I can't see the skills descriptions that I don't know about because I have Furiae on my back and I need to follow these Kobolds without stopping. While the Kobolds take small glances at us while we walk, Furiae whispers to my ear in a calm tone.

 _-What are the questions you want them to answer? And shouldn't we go to the dwarven territory, where the crystals are made? Because they sure as hell don't look like they know much about it._

I answer her in whispers too with a calm tone.

 _-I want to know why are the elves "tolerant" to them, maybe they will know something about this world that can maybe help us get you back. And besides, there's a wolf that is the same species as you, maybe they have wolves from my species too, I want to know if the wolves from my specie are really extinct._

I don't see what Furiae's response was, but I think she is fine with it. But really, if I find a way to get Furiae back to my previous world while still being a wolf, I want to make sure my real family is alive, just to have a little weight of my mind off. Not that i won't come back to the Wild wolves after that. But... just to be sure.

…

After an hour of silent walking and exchanging of glances between me and the Kobolds in front of us, I finally see the corridor ending in another cave entrance.

Without even looking around the exit, the Kobolds pass through it and begin to wait for us to get near them. When I do so, they continue to walk.

With a surprised voice, I speak while continuing to follow the Kobolds.

-It's the sea… it's so beautiful…

Furiae answers my comment in a happy tone.

-Yeah, it's been a long time since I saw the sea so clean as this.

It's the sea, and it's beautiful, unlike the sea in my previous world, this one is so clean that even so far away I can almost see the bottom of it.

We arrived in the other side of the mountain, leaving us in the edge of this country. There isn't a single small forest near the edge of the forest, leaving a clean plain field until the beach. Aside from the trees now and then, the only trees this place has are the ones near the mountain.

The silver Kobold that we made temporally hostage stops for a minute to walk beside us, the Kobolds look at him but he makes a signal for them to continue. With a happy tone of voice, he questions me while I watch the beautiful scenery.

-It's your first time reaching where we ran to?

I make a confused expression and look at the Kobold while questioning him.

-Ran?

He makes a slightly depressed expression and answers me.

-Well, it's better if you question my chief about that. I just know about what happened in the suns that already passed until I was given light to. But anyway, is it?

I nod slowly while looking back to the Kobolds in front me, as they make a turn and keep themselves to the edge of the forest around the mountain. The Kobold questions Furiae in my back with an impressed voice.

-So, how did you get this [High Queen] to let you use her as a mount? It's impressive that she even lets you put this human instrument on her back.

Can they understand each other? While i think [Wolf's High Queen] title helps me understand them, i don't think Furiae has gained that title.

Furiae answers the question with a nervous voice while I nervously watch the surroundings.

-She's my sister actually.

The Kobold questions her again, but with an even more impressed tone to his voice.

-Oh! So you actually evolved to a Kobold! What is the name of your chieftain?

So they can understand each other. Maybe because we are connected by the evolution? I think that's it.

Furiae answers him and I could actually imagine how her expression is, from how nervous she sounds.

-It's complicated, can you please not question about it?

I glance at the Kobold and see him turn his expression into a calm one after nodding, but from the edge of my vision, I see something move in the forest.

I stop and try to see if I really saw something.

The Kobold stops and makes a confused expression while looking at me. And Furiae questions me in confused voice.

-Is everything alright Ammy?

I keep staring the forest and see something with red fur in the middle of the forest, it's small and has big ears, but I couldn't use [Analyze] on it before it hid itself.

The Kobold answers my worry with a calm voice.

-You must have seen the Foxes of this forest. It's alright. They are the scouts from the Red Forest Fox Chieftain. Nothing to worr-

-Stampede!

Before the Kobold could even finish his explanation, the Kobolds in front of us shout while jumping inside the forest. Since I don't know what is about, I follow the Kobold that was talking with us and enter the forest.

From the forest we watch as the loud noise of stomping gets closer and closer to us.

Soon enough, a group of nine of a mixture between zebras and bulls, begin to run by the forest. Their skin has the stripes, mane and head of a zebra and the rest of the body is of a bull while having white horns.

I use [Analyze] on one of them as they pass by.

* * *

Unknown / (-Fear) Light Roaliot / Threat: D- / Class: None

[||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Titles: None

Skills: [Dash Level 6] / [Slash resistance level 1]

Spells: None

* * *

When I was about to question the Kobold beside me of what they are running from, the floor suddenly begins to tremble. And soon enough, a giant black snake dives out from the ground and grabs one of the strange bulls.

I use [Analyze] on the snake as its diving back in the ground.

* * *

Unknown / Zealus / Threat: B+ / Class: None

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Hp

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||] Mp

Titles: [A kind predator] / [Murderer of a hundred lives]

Skills: [Dash Level Max] / [Slash Resistance Level 5] / [Blunt Resistance Level 5]

Spells: [Dark control Level 5] / [Light Call Level 5]

* * *

When the snake finally dives back into the ground, the ground where we stand begins to shake greatly, shaking the trees together with it. And after a minute, the shaking stops and the bulls stop running, but you could clearly see their expression filled with relief and fear while lying down on the ground while breathing roughly.

I question the Kobold with a serious voice as they give a small sigh and begin to leave the forest slowly.

-What just happened?

I follow the Kobold and Furiae answers my question when he opens his mouth.

-The rule of nature just happened, but why didn't the monster get the rest?

The Kobold nods with a serious expression and answers Furiae in a confused tone.

-How much did you travel through the human territory? Well, it's better if you hear from my chief's mouth than mine, he knows more than me.

Are you going to make me wait much? Is what I wanted to ask, but I could almost see a small village with walls made of wood logs with some… people(?) on top of some platforms on the other side of the wall, looking around the edge of the village.

When I say people, it's more like a Fox version of a Kobold, with the only grand difference being the color of their fur which is orange or red from the ones standing in the platforms. They either have a bow or a leather belt that held knifes to their hips.

The Kobold's in front of us begin to wave at the Fox people in the platforms and they wave back while one shout at someone below them.

While having a ten minute walk ahead until we reach the village that is built around the mountain base, the Kobold makes a proud expression while talking with us.

-Welcome to one of villages where we make our last stand against the humans. Its small compared to the one in the other human territory, but we manage.

When we arrive in front of the gates as its opening, the people in the platforms look at Furiae with impressed expressions, but they quickly look away into the plain field.

I talk with Furiae with a calm tone while waiting for the gates to finally be pushed aside.

-Might as well remove that ring and those cloths you use. It's been just as useful if you have nothing covering yourself.

Furiae nods and pulls the cloth around her body, showing her arms, which are part human. The Kobolds and fox people around us look at Furiae with anger in their expressions but as soon as Furiae pulls the ring out of her finger, they stop making those expressions and the gates are finally opened.

I slowly follow the Kobolds in, and watch as the mixture of Kobolds, Fox people and Cat people gather around the road that we begin to walk on, that leads to the big house in the middle of the village.

This village isn't like the human's villages. It has a massive house in the middle of it that is half-built inside the mountain while having small wood shacks next to the wood walls and inside the mountain. Aside from the shacks, there are doorways inside the mountain too, and from them small versions of the people around us are watch us.

The buildings are made of wood logs, not planks, it's like a woodsman went wild with this, but for some reason I felt like these logs aren't theirs.

I look around as we get closer to the big house and see that in between the gathering people, there are young wolves, foxes and cats of the same size as the wolves. But what matters are their colors, while 4 of the 7 wolves are Wild wolves. The rest is just Silver mountains wolves. The 3 out of 5 foxes have Red fur, one has white fur and the last one has the normal fur color of a fox. The 2 out of 4 giant cats have spotted white and black fur while the rest just has golden fur.

While I watch the people around me, I hear heavy footsteps coming from inside the mansion that we and the Kobolds are standing in front of.

When the Heavy footsteps get closer as they can, the door is forcefully opened by a giant Wild Kobold with iron shoulder pads, giant iron gauntlet and giant iron boots. Beside him, there's a Cat woman that is just as big as him, she wears white leather armor, giving attention to her black fur. And on the other side of the Kobold is a Fox guy just as big, he's not wearing any clothes like the rest, showing his chest and stomach white fur, but he has a staff with a round part on the end of it.

The cat woman is really strange, while her hands almost resemble of a humans, the rest of her body is of a cat, she's not too different from the people whose half her size. And the Fox guy is the same, hands that resemble of a human but the rest is of a normal fox.

While looking at us, the giant Kobold questions the Kobolds in front of him with a calm deep voice.

-Can I know who those wolves are? I'm confused by their strong scent of human.

The Blue Kobold answers him in a calm tone while making way for him to walk up to us.

-This Kobold and wolf appeared in the human territory cave chief. They requested an audience with you.

I whisper to Furiae while the Giant Kobold, Fox guy and Cat woman are walking up to us through the Kobolds.

 _-Get off Furiae. I want to get this saddle off my back for a minute while I talk with him._

She nods and jumps off my back, when she does that, the Kobold talks with me in a serious voice while he stands still in front of me.

-We are wolves, foxes and cats, High Queen. We can clearly hear your whispers to your partner.

Right, you didn't express that until now though.

I [Transform] into my young form and catch the horse saddle that falls on top of me, with my mouth, and put it in front of me, between the Kobold that looks even bigger because of my change of height. I talk with him while stretching my body in a calm voice.

-Sorry if I appeared to be rude. It's just that this thing gives me a bit of back pain.

The Kobold comments while looking at Furiae as she holds the folded cloth and ring in her arms.

-I see…

I begin to question him while sitting down.

-Well, can I ask you some questions about some matters?

The Kobold ignores me and questions Furiae instead in a serious voice.

-Who are you and how did you convince this High Queen to let you put such disgusting human instrument on her back? And more, you come from the Human territory while having the scent of living humans in your fur and cloths that you hold, why?

I try to talk with him while Furiae stares him in the eye with a serious expression.

-Well, I can answer you if wouldn't rudely igno-

-I do not talk with a named creature. Especially if they are used as mount.

Haah… right. Mount…

Furiae talks with him in a serious tone while petting me while I have a depressed expression and mess with the ground with my paw.

-I didn't come here to answer your questions, my sister wanted to know some things that you should ans-

Before Furiae could even answer, The Kobold makes an annoyed expression and tries to punch Furiae. But Furiae stops his hand with hers coated in [Scale Body armor].

The Kobold speaks with her while forcing his fist down in a serious voice.

-I'm the one asking you questions, you lived together with the humans, so you have no respect in this place, even if you somehow won a lizard's skill.

I [Transform] back into my original form, coat my entire body in scales and active [Dragon eyes], with a serious voice, I speak with him while looking at him.

-Hey, that's my sister you are attacking. I just wanted to ask some questions, but it seems that you want me to try killing every single one of your people.

The Kobold, while still pushing his fist at Furiae, looks at me with a calm expression, but it turns into an impressed one when he notices my state.

While finally backing off from Furiae, the Kobold questions me in a serious tone.

-Tell me, how do you have those skills? Only the dragons have them.

Hm…? Didn't he get scared from my threat like the people around us are?

I question him with a calm voice while still maintaining my skills.

-Answer my question and I'll answer yours. How do you know about these skills?

The Kobold squeezes his eyes a bit but he glances at the fox guy and he begins to answer my question in a calm tone.

-My father was the previous chief of our stand against the humans after the Lord died, he got to know one of the Elemental dragons. That's how he knows about them.

I can... understand him? How...

I answer his question in calm tone while still a bit confused.

-I killed one of the dragons as he asked for it.

The entire village except the Kobold, me and Furiae, gasp. I question the Kobold while the people around us whisper to each other.

-How did you end up on this state? And who is this "Lord"? And who are the elemental dragons?

The Kobold makes an angry expression and begins to speak in a calm tone.

-That's more than one question. But those questions have to be answered in secret, come, let us answer them.

The Kobold passes through the Kobolds that guided us here, and enters the house together with the fox guy and cat woman. I glance at Furiae and she has an irritated expression to her face, must be because she doesn't like to be branded together with the humans.

I hear the Cat woman talk in a calm voice while half closing the house.

-High Queen, please follow us in.

I nod to Furiae when she glances at me and we begin to walk towards the house.

…


	56. Chapter 29

...

When I and Furiae pass through the door, the cat woman closes the door and I see the room that I'm in while giving the saddle to Furiae.

It's a mess hall with two long tables on the right and left and in the back of the room is long table that connects the two tables together. The chairs aren't consistent. They are all from different sizes and forms, only the three chairs that obviously are for the Kobold, fox guy and the cat woman, are the same, being simple chairs made of birch wood.

The Kobold throws two small logs that he pulled out from somewhere, probably that giant mountain of logs on right corner of the room, on the fireplace that is the only thing made of stone in the room. He picks up small rocks that were resting next to the fireplace and begins to strike them against each other.

I look around the room while he tries to light the fire and use [Analyze] on them.

* * *

Unknown / Wild Kobold Chieftain / Threat: A++ / Class: Protector

Titles: [Respected by species] / [Respected by the Tailed tribe] / [Respected by the Cat tribe] / [Kobold Benefactor] / [Wolf Benefactor] / [Fox Benefactor] / [Tailed Benefactor] / [Cat benefactor] / [Cailet benefactor] / [Protector of their own] / [A Kind Predator] / [Murderer of hundred lives]

Skills: [Slash nullity Level 1] / [Blunt nullity Level 5] / [Piercing Nullity level 1] / [Hammer mastery Level max] / [Hammer Art Level 2] / [Shield Mastery Level 9] / [Resistance Mastery Level 5] / [Max Hp Increase Level 8] / [Footing Level Max] / [Attention increase Level 6] / [Flinch Resistance Level 3] / [Fire Resistance Level 7] / [Wind Resistance Level 4] / [Dark nullity Level 2] / [Ground resistance Level 8] / [Light Resistance level 2] / [Thunder Nullity Level 4]

Spells: [Threat Increase Level 8] / [Shield Bash Level 4] / [Shield Stand Level 6] / [Boomerang Shield level 4] / [Defense Boost Level 2] / [Grand Shield Level 1] / [Hammer Techniques Level 4]

* * *

Unknown / Dying forest Tailed Chieftain / Threat: A+ / Class: Magma User

Titles: [Respected by species] / [Respected by the Wolf Tribe] / [Respected by the Cat tribe] / [Carrier of hopes] / [Guider of the lost] / [Murderer of ten lives]

Skills: [Slash resistance level 6] / [Blunt resistance level 3] / [Piercing nullity level 2] / [Staff mastery Level max] / [Extended Memory Level 5] / [Deep knowledge Level 1] / [Magic control Level 5] / [Magic perception Level 4] / [Fire resistance Level 9] / [Earth Nullity Level 1] / [Dark Resistance Level 3] / [Ice Resistance Level 4] / [Wind resistance Level 8]

Spells: [Fire Control Level Max] / [Earth Control Level Max] / [Multi Element control Level 2] / [Light's call Level 2] / [Ilighito Level 2] / [Analysis Level 6]

* * *

Unknown / Black Diamond Cailet Chieftain / Threat: S / Class: Nightmaster

Titles: [Respected by species] / [Respected by the Wolf tribe] / [Respected by the Fox tribe] / [Shadow embracer] / [Savior of their own] / [A Kind predator] / [Murderer of a thousand lives]

Skills: [Slash nullity level 4] / [Blunt resistance level 5] / [Piercing resistance Level 8] / [Dagger mastery Level Max] / [Stealth Level Max] / [Threat Decrease Level 9] / [Sure Stance Level 2] / [Silenced Step Level Max] / [Dash Level 6] / [Expanded Vision Level 1] / [Fire resistance Level 1]

Spells: [Backstab Level 8] / [Faint Slash Level 4] / [Cursed Dagger Level 3]

* * *

No wonder he didn't feel threatened by me. I can't actually just navigate through his skills because I need to pay attention to him now, because they can kill us if they very well wanted.

The grand majority of the room is made of wood, but the back part of the room is made of stone walls. In the walls there aren't any decorations or anything, but in the far right on the back of the room is a doorway made of stone, probably to where they rest.

Furiae picks up the nearest chair on the left table and sits down without asking, while I follow the cat woman into the back of the house.

I watch the Kobold still trying to light the fire while his friends sit down on the chairs with the table in front of them.

The Kobold, with a clear seriousness to his voice, questions me.

-So, tell me what dragon did you kill.

I answer him in a calm tone.

-It's the Crystal dragon called Ateri. We fought against each other and I won.

The Kobold stops striking the stones against each other when I say Ateri's name. He gives up on lighting the logs and places the stones back where they were.

He stands up and glances at me with a serious expression while continuing to question me in a calm voice.

-Why did you fight him?

I walk up to the fireplace and light up the log with [Elemental claws] while answering him in a calm tone.

-He asked me to kill him. But I forced him to fight me instead. Now, it's my time to question, how did you end up on this state? Forced to live behind a mountain…

He watches as I sit down next to where he stands, and with a serious voice he questions me.

-Do you not know what is happening to this world? What type of Queen are you?

I answer his question in an irritated voice while having an angry expression.

-The type of Queen that killed a dragon and got forced into this position because of it. No, I do not know, I was just given light to if I compare to you, while where I was born was filled with wolves, not long before I was born my tribe got exterminated by the humans, the Wild wolves that lived in that place took me in. I do not know for how long they lived there, but they were unaware of the state of the world too. There, that's my life story, now tell me yours.

So annoying… but my guess is that he's really old, seeing as how hard it is to gather and level skills.

The Kobold makes a surprised expression while looking at me but it quickly goes away. With a calm voice while pulling the chair behind him, he answered my questions.

-Even though you seem to know the human knowledge? Anyway, we lived in this state for very long, we fought, ran, fought, ran, fought, ran… Eventually, the humans forced us to live in the mountains, but we finally could rest from all that running, because we don't let the humans pass through the mountains…

Shit, it escaped my tongue, I was too annoyed by his behavior to notice the "How long they lived…", "That's my life story…" and "While were I was born…" they must say something else when saying these things. By the way, what kind of answer is that?

The Kobold stops talking and begins to stare at his open right hand that has a scar in the middle of it. The Fox guy sighs and begins to answer in his place while making a depressed expression.

-What he meant is that the humans are hunting us down slowly. While at first we didn't accept the idea of merging into one tribe, when we did, we could rest after fighting. But now, we are stuck here, were the humans can only wait for us to starve and were the humans threaten us to make us take three steps back if we take one forward.

I question him in a confused voice.

-Aren't you three pretty strong?

The cat woman giggles and answers my question in a sarcastic tone while patting the Kobold's back.

-You talk like one monster can change the situation the world is. If you go to fight the humans and let your partner here, the humans will somehow find out about her and come to kill her if they can't kill you.

Basically exploiting a weak point… that's pretty specific actually…

The Kobold questions me in a calm tone of voice while still staring his now closed hand.

-How did you earn your name? Did the humans give you such thing?

I tilt my head in confusion while answering him.

-No, the humans didn't give me this name, Ateri did. But, how do you know that I have a name?

The fox guy answers my question instead.

-I have [Analysis], but I can only see your basic information.

When did he do that? I was watching him almost the entire time, and he didn't stop to hear the fox guy talk.

Suddenly, Furiae questions the three of them with a calm tone.

-I saw a monster hunting another monster earlier… why didn't it kill the rest if it was hungry?

Oh there was that too, normally something like a bear would kill more animals if he could to secure food, but that snake monster didn't do that, and instead went away after getting a piece of meat.

The Kobold answers her question in a calm tone while glancing at Furiae's direction.

-Normally that would happen, but we are slowly getting exterminated from the world. Even the primal monsters are fighting with us now, and preserving other monster's lives. Our previous fight with the humans was only won because the primal monsters helped us in the end of it.

Primal monsters… must be because they can't think? Or that they can't evolve more than their normal state, where they are still animals, that can't communicate with others through dialogue.

The fox guy continues to answer his question while making a serious question while crossing his arms.

-At first we were defending against the primal monsters too, but soon enough, they stopped attacking us, and stopped securing more food than necessary.

I question them in calm voice.

-You talked about a "Lord", who were you talking about?

The three of them look at me with impressed expressions. The Kobold begins to answer my question in a surprised voice.

-Don't you know about our Lord? That is beyond ignorance now…

While I make an angry expression at the Kobold, the Fox guy answers my question in a serious tone.

-The Lord of Monsters or Monster Lord as some humans calls him. He's the one that died protecting us from the human's greed and murderous plans. He controls the ten elemental dragons that helped him to fight against such thing. When he was alive, monsters were following the rule of nature without much thought, nothing else than instinct.

I question the Fox guy in a calm tone.

-Is he…?

The three of them nod at the same time and make grim expressions. With a calm tone, the cat woman continues to answer my question.

-A human that they call "Demon King" killed him. We do not know why… but they created the human when the Lord was clearly only warning them about destroying the forests and killing monsters for their own benefit. The humans feared the Lord because he could exterminate them from the world like they are doing with us now, but, the Lord was too kind, he let them live even though they continued to kill the monsters and destroy every forest they could see.

The Kobold looks at me with a calm expression and questions me in a serious tone.

-So, how did you get that human scent impregnated to your fur and everything you have with you?

I answer him in a calm tone.

-We are searching for something that I can't tell you, but, we need to walk between the humans to see if they have what I'm looking for, nothing more. We do not side with them because they didn't earn it.

The Kobold makes a confused expression and questions me.

-Earn what? And how can I be sure that you aren't with the humans, through… what is it called Filiot?

The Fox guy completes the sentence in a calm tone.

-Through a contract, something that makes the humans able to act through a monster.

I shake my head in denial while answering his question in a calm tone.

-Earn my trust, I thought they were being overhunted by us, but I see that's the opposite. And we didn't accept any contracts. We were just given a collar to wear around our necks so we could walk between them. That is all. But tell me, if you were fighting the humans up until now, how can you seem so relaxed?

The Cat woman begins to answer my question in a happy tone.

-That's because we fooled the humans to thinking that we moved our tribe. They don't know the place where the second part of the tribe is and where we are. So for now, we are fortifying ourselves to the next fight.

I see, it's either fighting the humans or getting slaved and killed by them anyway. Sounds tough... but…

I make a depressed expression and begin to speak something that I think they won't be happy to hear.

-That doesn't seem to be the case. That's how we came here. The elves seem to know your position.

I think, but I can't be sure.

The three of them make surprised expressions while the Kobold questions me in a serious voice.

-Are you sure of that?

I shake my head in denial and answer him in a calm tone.

-No, but I think they know of the rest of your people. When we were caught by the elves, they let us go with a map to a Kobold camp in the dwarven territory, but I couldn't follow it and instead walked next to the mountains and found a cave entrance, from there, we met your soldiers.

The three of them stand up with desperation on their expressions, and with a serious voice, the Kobold begins to say his orders.

-Filiot and Veritia, you know what to do, and you two. Help us or we will all die.

The fox guy and cat woman nod at him and run out of the house, leaving me, Furiae and the Kobold behind. I question him in a confused voice as he walks towards the only opening in the house while I hear the Cat woman and Fox guy shouting outside.

- **Everyone! We need to move! The Humans know the position of our main stand!**

 **-Gather the everything and begin to set up for departing!**

-What do you mean "Help or we will all die"? We are not part of this.

He answers while leaving me behind in the room with a serious voice.

-You can run away then.

I'll do that then, nothing to do with me in the first place. I'm not part of this tribe yet and we are currently trying to find a way to return Furiae to my previous world.

While he grabs the mountain of weapons sheathed in leather or iron, I begin to walk away, but he lets a comment that I didn't want to hear.

-That is, if you want to be called a coward.

Of. Fucking. Course... he uses that cheap tactic…

I stop while looking at Furiae and she nods at me with a calm expression while still sitting down on the strange chair.

Without turning around while the Kobold begins to walk out of the house, I question him in a serious voice.

-What do you want me to do?

Before stepping out of the house, he answers my question in a calm tone while trying to hide his smug from me.

-Come find out.

I walk up to Furiae and she puts the cloth on the table, leaving only the saddle on her hand. I [Transform] back into my original form, and while Furiae puts the saddle around my chest, I question her in a serious tone.

-Is it fine for us to give a pause on the search?

While making sure the locks are in place, she answers me in a calm tone.

-Yeah, I'm not in a hurry to say goodbye to you.

I smile while she steps back from me, with a happy tone I comment.

-Me neither.

We begin to walk out of the house and I see the people making a line while putting their things inside an empty carriage. The things were mostly things like tools, like hammers, saws and so on, together with small clay vases sealed with a vine or leather knots.

I look around and see the Kobold putting the weapons he picked up inside the house and putting them on the ground, and without pause the people began to pick up their weapons. They were of all types, to swords to even a small bag with steel needles.

The Kobold grabs a great sword sheathed in leather and walks up to Furiae while answering my question in a calm tone.

-Can you help us carry this? We don't have any riders in this stand.

I question him in a furious voice.

-Are you serious?! You are going to use me as a horse?!

He nods and questions Furiae while offering the great sword to her.

-Do you prefer anything else?

Furiae grabs the great sword holster and shakes her head in denial. The Kobold begins to re-enter the house while speaking in a victorious voice.

-I'm getting the rest of the weapons, just ask Veritia if you have anything else to question about.

This motherfucker just thought that he won! Well, I for once, will not care if a wolf calls me coward because I didn't let them use me as a horse.

With an irritated voice, I talk with Furiae while walking towards the exit.

-Never mind Furiae, let's continue the search.

-Don't go back on your word Ammy. I won't like it.

I make a surprised expression while looking at the people in front of me, because of how Furiae talked with me about something I never would believe to hear. I turn my head to look at her and see her looking at the great sword blade with a happy smile on her face.

The great sword is made of some kind of Black metal while having a strange symbol in the middle of it, badly made of red paint.

He bought you with just a sword? Urgh… but she's right… as much as I want to not be part of this.

I walk up to the simple carriage and try to make a way for me to carry this thing without having to be tied to it like a horse. But before I could even think of a way, the Cat woman appears in front of me with a leather string while having a smile on her face.

Hah… I want to die. What is having pride is like? I'm starting to forget…

I position myself in front of the carriage while lying down. While I'm the only wolf getting tied to a carriage like a horse, Furiae kept swinging her great sword like it was a toy.

I talk with Furiae in an angry way while a normal Silver Kobold ties me to the carriage.

-Stop swinging that thing Furiae, you are going to hit someone with it!

The Kobold takes a step back but he continues his job when I look at him and then at the people picking up armor in front of the house.

After a minute of being pushed by leather strings, the Cat woman walks up next to me and begins to pet my neck while speaking in a happy tone.

-There, I hope your highness is comfortable with it. Otherwise the wolves wouldn't shut up about how I need to treat you.

While I talk with the Cat woman, I glance at the wolves next to the entrance.

-I'll never be comfortable with this. But… why would they care about me? I'm a wolf that suddenly appeared and none of your wolves are of my species.

None of the wolves are same species as mine. The only ones that are the same are a few Kobolds that appeared to grab their armor and swords, nothing else.

The Cat woman makes a calm expression and answers me in a depressed tone.

-It's because we are getting smaller by each fight, so we keep the ones that we have close, no matter what they done, or who they are. Or we will get lonely and lose our spirit to go on.

I watch the cat woman walk away and I feel something jumping on the carriage while I watch the Kobolds talk with the giant Kobold. But after a minute, almost every one gathers up on the entrance of the village, with only the smaller Kobolds and wolves behind the carriage.

With a serious voice, the giant Kobold shouts at his people while having a giant iron hammer together with a silver square shield half of his size on his back.

-Let's go! Our people need our help! The humans might be attacking them now, so when the sun rises, we will come out of the caves and fight them!

Wait, how am I supposed to fit this carriage inside those corridors?

…

Next five chapters will be a small series called "Behind Every Chief", and in the end it will have an "Old Life dream" Chapter before Chapter 30. And the war will be narrated in third person.

And you probably want to know how these three are so strong right? This is normally what Chieftain skills sets are like when they are reaching Queen/King Evolution.


	57. Behind every Chief 1

...

In a plain field and surrounded by a small forest of dark green trees, what seems to be a human village made of only logs can be seen, but if you look closely, you would see that the human-like beings walking around inside the walls made of logs is a mixture between wolf and human. These are Kobolds, an evolved version of their primal form called wolf.

In the village, around forty three houses made of logs can be counted, and between the open spaces you could see that the Kobolds had either blue fur with different spots of their body having white fur, or brown fur or gray fur with their stomachs with white fur, or completely silver fur with black lines on their back or face.

But every so often, when a silver Kobold passes by a blue Kobold for example, aggressive expressions are exchanged, especially the Kobolds in the size of a human child.

And between the houses, a group of child Moon Kobolds gathered around a Wild Kobold Child that was on the ground. Their expressions were all of anger or disgust while stomping the Wild Kobold. And even though their feet have pads, the dirt and stone beneath the Kobold still hurts him.

With anger in their voices, the Child Kobolds almost shouted at the Kobold they were stepping on.

-I can't believe that I need to live with these Kobolds from other tribes…

-The other tribes are weak compared to the Moon!

-Tsc! This prey can't even fight back, I getting hungry from just stomping you. Let's eat him…

But when said Childs pulled out their claws from their little hands, a voice shouted at them with anger.

-Hey! You better stop that or I'll report about this to the King! Your parents will hear from me!

The Child Kobolds make annoyed expressions while passing by a Great Moon Wolf without care. And with carefree tones to their voices, The Child Kobolds walked away from the wolf and the Child Wild Kobold, who was still coiling himself on the ground.

-Tsc, It's just because Brother Iryani is friends with you.

-That Kobold is not our King.

-Have fun with the free meat.

The Great Moon Wolf sighs while watching the Child Kobolds walk away from there. The wolf approaches the Wild Child Kobold in the ground and with a worried voice, he questions him.

-Hey Kid, you okay? Please accept my apology as if it were theirs.

The Child Kobold slowly stands up and answers the wolf in a grateful voice.

-It's okay Wolf Terek, it's just as you told me. We are just not used to living with each other.

The wolf called Terek makes a worried expression while questioning the Child Kobold as it's cleaning the dirt off its fur.

-Yeah, But you can fight back you know…?

The Child Kobold shakes his head in denial while answering Terek in calm tone.

-No, if I fight back it will stir up more fights with the other tribes, isn't that right?

Terek gives a deep sigh that somehow sounded proud. Terek walks up to the Child Kobold and wraps his head around the Child Kobold's neck and with a grateful voice he speaks with him.

-Thank you, I wish that the other Kobolds would think the way you do.

The Child Kobold wraps his arms around Terek neck, and they stay that way until Terek separates himself from him, and while wagging his tail with happy expression he throws a question to the Child Kobold.

-This sunrise will be the sun you enter the evolution hunt right?

When the Child Kobold nods in agreement, Terek continues to talk in an excited voice.

-I don't need to say that you should be careful, but please look after Binert too. He's a little stubborn like me but he's a good child.

The Child Kobold happily nods to Terek. After making a small bow to the Child, Terek turns its side to the Child and lies down on the ground, and with a calm voice he speaks with the Child.

-Come on up, I'll carry you to Gariot.

After struggling a bit to get on top of the wolf, while using the wolf's head as support to his feet, the Child finally mounts the wolf. The wolf turns his head to see the Child Kobold clumsily trying to balance himself on the wolf's back. With a playful voice, Terek talks with him.

-You just need to hold on to my fur, if you become a rider you won't need to do that though.

The Child nods to the wolf and begins to grab on to Terek's fur. And Terek begins to walk in the dirt road made between the houses.

Few Kobolds walked on the dirt road, and even if they pass any other Kobold from another tribe they would probably start arguing for any reason, so most of the Kobolds would stare the Kobolds from the other tribes with angry expressions from their houses and avoiding to walk outside as much as possible.

After a minute of walking in silence because of the tense air between the Kobolds, Terek and the Child walk up to a Great Wild wolf sitting down on a big open space in the middle of the village. And after Terek poked the sleeping wolf, the wolf questioned him in a tired voice.

-Terek and Zemirit…? What's wrong?

While lying down to have the Child Kobold, called Zemirit to come down his back, Terek answered the wolf's question in a calm tone.

-Well, you see Gariot, I found Zemirit having a rough sun with the other children, and since I'm a Moon wolf, I can't actually walk up his house without stirring up more trouble you know?

The wolf that turned out to be Gariot, nods to Terek while Zemirit walks beside him. Terek throws another question in a happy tone while Zemirit begins to wait for Gariot.

-How's are the children? Doing fine?

With a proud voice, Gariot begins to answer his question.

-Yeah, you should see Kalit. He's the best one between his brothers. He learned a lot from listening to your hunt stories. But he keeps trying to act tough in front of me and my partner, but he just ends up looking stupid.

Both of the wolves laugh while Zemirit just dozes off because the sun is close to settling down. Terek notices this, and wakes him up by throwing a question at him in a calm voice.

-Hey Zemirit, when you come back from the hunt, I want to see you holding a big catch okay?

Terek's voice wakes up Zemirit and he nods to him. And when he sees Gariot lying down on the ground, he begins to climb his back while Terek goes away while speaking in a happy tone.

-Good luck Zemirit, see you next sunrise.

While finally mounting Gariot, Zemirit waves at Terek while massaging his eye with the free hand. When Zemirit makes a turn into the houses and cannot be seen by the two of them, Zemirit stops waving and begins to use both of his hands to support himself from falling Gariot's back.

With a serious voice while turning around towards another dirt road, Gariot questions Zemirit.

-So, were they the same ones?

Zemirit stays quiet while still having a half-asleep serious expression. Gariot glances at him and then gives a deep sigh and complains to himself in a calm voice.

-They need to gulp down their pride already. This is not the time to cry for the Lord, he's long go-

Before Gariot could finish his complaint, Zemirit stops him by digging his claws onto his back, making the air tense between the two of them while they walk towards a wood shack with two floors on the western side of the village.

When they climb the small staircase and Zemirit gets down from Gariot's back on the balcony to his house.

Gariot watches as Zemirit opens the door, but before he could completely close it, Gariot talks with him in a serious voice.

-Defending for yourself doesn't mean you are attacking, Zemirit, stop just taking it.

Zemirit answers Gariot when he turns around to walk down the stairs, in a serious voice.

-I'm gulping down my pride, wolf Gariot. We need to do that, right?

Zemirit closes the door, leaving Gariot staring the dirt road as he answers that question to himself in a calm tone.

-Yeah…, we didn't do that too.

…

When the sun rises and begins to illuminate the village again, the light shows the Kobolds holding daggers and bows while hiding between the trees and behind their walls made of logs. Not a single one of them has a calm expression or a tired expression in their faces, and the ones that are tired are not being helped by the dead serious silence between them, leaving the crackling of fire the only thing that kept them awake through the night.

When a bit of commotion happens between the houses in the village, a bell could be heard ringing loudly. Making all of the Kobolds, that were hiding, give a deep sigh of relief while they begin to move to their houses, switching places with the Kobolds that come out of the houses.

And after the sun sets itself on the middle of the sky, Kobolds riding Great wolves could be seen running around the forest or around the village, scouting for anything that they could find as a clue to human life or another monster that they could possibly eat.

While this happen, a gathering of Kobolds could be seen in the middle of the village, mostly made of Children Kobolds and small puppies.

The Children Kobold, of different tribes, makes a line while having a small puppy, of different tribes, next to them, and in front of them, a giant Silver Kobold with a black mountain drawing in his back could be seen while having a silver scythe half of his size beside him.

While they wait for something, the sound of hammer hitting metal and the talking between the Children Kobolds of the same tribes was the only thing being heard.

The silver Kobold while using his scythe as support to stand still, looks around the crowd of Kobolds, and quickly notices the expressions full of anger looking at the Kobolds from a different tribe than them, while making a circle around the line. He gives a deep tired sigh while glancing at the sun.

It doesn't take too long until the Moon Kobold on top of the houses, which was watching the surroundings of his village, jumps down and runs to behind the giant Silver Kobold and gets on his knee. With a serious voice, the Giant Kobold questions him while glancing at him.

-So, are we ready to begin Iryani?

With a serious voice while still having his head down, the Moon Kobold that was called Iryni, answered the question thrown at him.

-You can start your speech my King. We are just finishing the last search.

The Kobold King nods slowly while having a serious expression, and begins to speak in a calm tone while standing straight.

-Go arm yourself. I need you ready to answer to any situation. Do not let your guard down even if the Lord comes back and asks you to.

Iryani nods and begins to run towards the crowd, leaving the Kobold King behind with the line of Kobold Children and puppies. And by lifting his free hand in the air, the talking between the children immediately stops.

With a serious voice, The Kobold King begins to shout to his subjects.

-Brothers and sisters! On this sun, your children shall no longer have fear! They will no longer need your protection, as they will grow and protect themselves and even you! Now, as your King we shall commence the evolution hunt!

The crowd of Kobolds howls and the Kobold Children begin to make excited expressions as well some of them make scared expressions together with the puppies.

The Kobold King raises his scythe in the air as a giant Wild wolf and a Silver Kobold with silver armor come out of the house behind him. The Kobold is carrying a giant wood chest with him while having a, sheathed in iron, Titanium katana on his back.

The Kobold places the chest beside the Kobold King and begins to speak with the Kobold Children and the puppies while putting his hand back in a normal position and scythe back on the ground.

-Come with a hunting partner one after another, there's enough for everyone, so no rushing. Start from the Wild Kobold and Moon wolf.

The Kobold children accompanied by a puppy from a different tribe of their own, walks up to the chest and either grab a one handed iron sword, a small iron battle axe, an iron dagger, or a wood wand and go back to making a line in front of the Kobold King.

When all of the children have a weapon of their own, the Kobold King talks with the Kobold picking up the almost empty chest in a calm voice.

-Irynani and Setria will be nearby when you are doing the hunt, Hiutyo and Wolf King Niert, if anything happens, howl as loud as you can.

The Kobold called Hiutyo answers the Kobold King request in a serious voice together with the Wild wolf King, Niert.

-Yes my King. [x2]

As the Kobold King walks towards his house on the northern part of the village, Niert begins to shout at the children as Hiutyo enters the house that they came from with the chest on his arms.

-Okay! Let's move!

As soon as Niert turns around towards the village entrance to the east, The Kobold children and puppies begin to follow him. When the children's line reaches the closed entrance, Hiutyo comes out of the house and stays behind the line. When the guards of the entrance see him, they open the double door gate for them. And as the line of children lead by Niert comes out of the village, a group of Kobold riders run up to Niert, and a Wild Kobold riding a Great Silver wolf begins to speak with him in a calm voice.

-There are some Earth Boars in the usual forest. We will continue to look for more as you hunt there.

Niert nods to the Rider and they go back to searching around the village for more monsters. He talks with the children and puppies behind him in a serious tone.

-You heard him, let's go.

After an hour of walking northeast of the village towards a large forest of tall trees, the group arrives in front of it. With a calm voice, Niert turns around to the Kobold children and puppies and begins to talk with a serious expression.

-You've been training until this sun. We are not here to play around. We are here to turn you into soldiers, and you have to do that by yourselves, hunt down the monsters in the forest, we will be watching, so no fighting other Kobolds for prey. We will only come back to the village after you die or turn into a Kobold. Understood?

While the crowd of Kobold Children and puppies has mixed expressions from serious, excited and scared, Hiutyo begins to walk away from the group with his katana drawn while walking on the edge of the forest.

Niert continues to talk while looking at the forest.

-Hunt down a maximum of two boars, no more, no less. That's all you probably need to become a Young Kobold or a Young wolf. Walk in a pack of two, one Kobold and one wolf, if we see grouping happening, we will kick you out of the hunt and you will be called cowards. That's all, good luck.

Niert gives way for the group to enter the forest and he watches as the group begins to separate into groups of two.

…

After two minutes of separating from Niert, Zemirit together with Binert was forced to walk ahead of the other children Kobold because as he found a boar, it would be already fighting another group.

While Zemirit was holding a small iron hammer, and was watching his surroundings carefully, Binert was walking ahead of him while having an excited expression on his face.

With a worried voice, Zemirit almost shouts at Binert.

-Wait for me Binert! We are supposed to stick together.

Binert walks up to Zemirit in a hurry while having an excited voice when talking.

-I know! I know! But isn't it fun to walk outside of the village?

While having a pained expression while looking around the forest, Zemirit answered him in a serious voice.

-Yeah… I don't have to worry about bumping into another Kobold and causing a fight.

With an annoyed expression, Binert walked beside him while complaining.

-You are always like this, even when we were training in the village, you always think about the bad things. Can't you relax like my father?

While pushing aside a bush with his free hand, Zemirit answered him in a calm voice.

-He's not relaxed. He's one of the few that wants the village to survive like the King. So, he's always worried.

While maintaining his annoyed expression, Binert begins to walk ahead without saying anything back to Zemirit. With an angry voice, Zemirit shouts at him while running to him as Binert walks through a small bush.

-I said wait up!

When Zemirit walks through the bush that blocked him from seeing Binert, he sees him staring something with a confused expression. With a worried voice, Zemirit begins to scold him.

-What was that? Your father asked me to-

-Coark…

But before he could even finish scolding, something interrupted him, making Zemirit look ahead of Binert and he sees a brown boar with an arrow in its back left paw. With a confused voice, Zemirit questions himself.

-What happened?

Binert tries to answer Zemirit in an even confused voice without removing his watch from the boar.

-I don't know. Maybe it's the way the Kobolds left the boars for us.

Zemirit, while looking around the empty forest aside from the two of them and the boar, questions Binert in a confused voice.

-But why would they train us for this? Isn't this too easy?

Binert nods to Zemirit while having a careful expression to his face. But when Binert tries to say something, a man appears out of nowhere, he's wearing full iron armor while having a silver great sword, and swings his sword downwards when he closes the distance between him and the two.

But before the sword could get close to killing anyone, Zemirik lifts his hammer to defend with all of his strength, but when the two weapons clash against each other, Zemirik's hammer handle cuts his hand while fending off the man's sword while simultaneously making him drop the hammer.

Zemirik backs off while holding his right hand that had a deep cut in the middle of it. When the man tries to swing his great sword sideways at Zemirik, Binert comes from underneath and jumps on his arm holding the great sword and bites it with all of his strength.

While the man has trouble making Binert get off his arm, Zemirik grabs the hammer handle with his unharmed hand and swings it sideways with all of his strength, hitting the man left leg. But Zemirik is a right-handed, and the only damage it does on the man is making him fall on his side.

-Not on my watch.

When Binert stops biting the man's arm and backs off to beside Zemirik, another man appears from behind a tree, behind the boar, and swings his iron sword sideways at Binert and Zemirik. But before the sword could reach him, Iryani appears from behind Zemirik and blocks the sword with his own. When the swords clash against each other, the man's sword goes flying leaving a clear opening to Iryani to stab the man's throat with his silver dagger on his left hand.

When the man that Zemirik made fall on his side stands up, Iryani quickly sends his head flying while preparing to block an incoming sword behind him with his dagger. When the sword hits his dagger, without turning his head, Iryani stabs the man's head with his sword by stabbing his eye hole in the helmet.

Iryani finally catches a small break and the torn black tunic he wears around his neck, that is almost a cape, begins to catch some air, revealing the full moon in his back that has a blue sword in the middle of it to Zemirik and Binert. Iryani glances at the two of them and questions him in a worried voice, as the humans hiding behind trees or using [Stealth] appears one by one, quickly outnumbering him.

-Are you okay Zemirik and Binert?

Zemirik answers his question in a scared tone while Binert nods to him with a surprised expression.

-Y-Yes brother Iryani…

Iryani faintly smiles while turning his head to face the humans wearing heavy and light metal armor in front of him, in a calm voice that didn't suit the situation, he ordered the two of them.

-Stay behind me, and if anything happens to me, you run. And don't look back no matter what.

Both of them nod to him as the humans slowly close the distance between them and Iryani. While making sure that he's gripping to his sword's handle correctly by letting it go and grabbing it mid-air quickly, he stared the humans down.

When the first human, using a black steel one handed sword, swings sideways at him at the same time one human swings his steel sword downwards at him, while holding a steel shield with the human symbol in it on his free hand, Iryani blocks black steel sword with his own sword while dodging the sword of the human holding a shield, making the human close the distance even more. And after pushing away the human holding a black steel sword with his feet, Iryani stabs the human holding the shield in the throat, the shield turns out to be useless because of the open space given to him due to the distance, through a small space that the helmet gave him with his sword while preparing the block a battle axe swinging downwards at him with his dagger.

-[Sword techniques {Level 7}: Lost blade]

When he speaks in a calm tone, while the battle axe is slowly coming downwards at him while still blocked with his dagger, Iryani sword gains a dark green glow while the sword slowly reaches the human, seemingly in a different speed than them. And when the first sideways swing reaches next to the human's throat, Iryani continues to cut the human in front of him by cutting sideways while still blocking the battle axe.

When Iryani stops swinging his sword, and stops blocking the battle axe because it didn't have a force behind it. The human begins to fall on his back like a tree while dropping the battle axe, and when the human is about to hit his back on the floor, instead of a body, only lumps of meat hits the floor while blood paints the ground.

And after a quick stare down at the humans in front of him that have angry expressions while looking at him, Iryani suddenly smiles at them. And soon enough, steel needles coming from behind him hits the human's armor, doing no damage to them. But just as the humans noticed what happened, daggers quickly went flying towards the humans hit with needles like guided missiles towards any gaps in their armor and helmets.

When the rain of daggers stops, Iryani jumps forward and pierces the human's heart in front of him with his sword through the armor's gap, made of small plates instead of a normal armor.

Iryani backs off while putting his sword and dagger in the sheaths in his leather belt and quickly turns around and grabs Zemirik and Bernit in his arms, protected by a chained gauntlet, as he runs out of the forest. With a serious voice for once, he ordered Zemirik.

-Zemirik, wrap your arms around my neck, I need at least one free hand just to be safe.

Zemirik nods and does what he asks. When Iryani passes by a Wild Kobold dropping leather belts with dagger sheaths in them on the ground, the Kobold begins to run beside Iryani while putting one last leather belt, with daggers in their sheaths, around her neck and body.

Zemirik shouts with a relieved tone to his voice while having a happy smile to his face.

-Sister Setria!

Setria quickly salutes to Zemirik, with a small smile, while Iryani questions her in a serious voice and while he does that, a loud howl could be heard through the forest.

-The others?

Setria answers his question as they reach the end of the forest in a serious voice.

-Niert and Hyuto got them out while you were running to save those two, but sadly we still lost some. And we got company coming up.

Iryani answers her claim while pulling out a silver great axe from his back waist in a calm tone.

-I have it, just keep running.

Setria nods and they get out of the forest running, and soon enough, humans wearing leather armor reinforced by steel appear in front of them while riding an Earth or Wind horse.

-[Axe throw {Level 9}]

While non-stopping running, Iryani throws his great axe sideways at the humans. And it begins to go their left, seemingly missing them completely, but when the great axe lines up with at least three humans in front of them, it begins to spin towards them, and before those humans could draw their swords and battle axes, the great axe beheads them without resistance and begins to spin towards Iryani.

But instead of Iryani grabbing it, Setria grabs it mid-air while talking in a calm tone.

-Got it, let me hold on to it for you.

Iryani nods and they dodge the horses that stood still, not understanding that their riders were dead.

…


	58. Behind every Chief 2

... [Veritia's POV]...

The sweet smell of blood is hypnotizing, even though I'm in a fight with the Amber Cailets, I want to eat…

I stare my dagger as I place it back on its sheath, the blood that is in it overflows out of the sheath, making me even hungrier.

I gulp down my desires and look around the dark forest, and while normal humans couldn't see the Cailets hiding between the tree branches and bushes, I could.

Their sharp looks have murderous intent coming from them, with their yellow eyes, they look around the forest in search of me, and thank the Lord, [Stealth] is a skill that is far superior than [Hidden presence]. Although, I have to only hope that they don't have any perception skills.

The silence these preys make is irritating, I should not have trouble killing each and every single one of them and going back with a meal that would last innumerous moons and suns.

I slowly stand up while using the tree trunk as support, hoping that my [Stealth Level 5] would be enough to be hidden in the middle of the moon. Because not only am I hiding from the enemy Cailets, I'm hiding from the humans and Gold forest Taileds.

In this forest in the middle of the moon, where the only color aside from black that could be seen was of blood red, there was a war going on, between the humans and monsters while the monsters fight between themselves.

I hear a twig break behind me and soon enough, the leaf bush that moved is quickly made into a knife and arrow bush. And well, I'm not happy to see what corpse comes out of it, it's my sister corpse, with her famous silent katana.

I bite my lips like I was biting my sadness. Those eyes are staring at me like it was my fault.

I pull my dagger out of its sheath again and prepare to climb on this tree's branch. When I do so, I quickly use [Dash] and close up the distance between me and the human, and without the human even noticing. My dagger goes through his head.

I pull my dagger out of his head as he falls on the ground and is assaulted with knifes and arrows.

Suddenly, an explosion happens near the forest, illuminating every single prey in this forest, and soon enough, everyone that was hiding between branches, bushes, tree tops and so on begins to run to their targets without care, because hiding isn't an option anymore.

And when I thought I was safe because nobody came to attack me, it didn't take long before someone denied that fact.

I parry the dagger coming my way and stab the human in the chest, and use the body to trouble the Tailed behind me.

When he tries to push the body aside, I strike the ground with my boot, shaking the branch and almost making him fall on the ground. And without any resistance, my dagger goes through the middle of his eyes.

Before the body could fall on the ground, I grab his and my silver dagger. I look at my surroundings and see lots and lots of corpses on the ground, from the Cailets of my tribe to Humans dressed in black leather armor.

But, I don't need to look much to know who caused all of this. There are only five standing, me, two Golden Forest Taileds and two Humans.

I drop down from the tree and exchange glances between the four, with only a tree separating each other. The silence is killing me and the only sound made is of the flames on the edge of the forest.

The first move is made by a human, he dashes towards me together with a Tailed that soon followed after.

I crouch down and dodge the two blades as they trade blows at the same time, I punch the two of them in the stomach as hard as I could, sending them back a few steps.

I'm alone in this one. These four will come for my head. I send my last words to the Lord as I glance at the incoming Tailed behind me.

I parry the dagger and try to stab him in the chest, but he blocks the dagger when I parry his.

And even though the humans were trading blows with the Tailed, he came to attack me from behind, grazing my stomach.

While I kick and push away the Taileds away, the Humans wouldn't let me rest, one the humans attacks the Tailed that I kicked and the other one attacks me.

I jump and the human passes below me. And with my last hope in this lie, I talk in a calm tone while crossing my daggers.

-[Dagger techniques: Dagger dance]

The four of them make surprised expressions and quickly run away.

I crouch down, drop the dagger and use my free hand to stop the bleeding in my stomach.

My lord is kind and unfair. I cannot learn [Dagger techniques] for the light given to me. And even though I'm about to advance my class, I'm still not even close to learning it.

I put my dagger on its sheath and stand up, leaving the dagger that I got from the dead Tailed. I walk towards the corpse of one of my sisters and look for her katana, but do not find it.

Tsc! A human or Tailed must have robbed it. I wanted to bury it in her respects.

When I hear the bushes move behind me, I climb a tree without looking back at my sister's body.

A headache begins to settle in as I jump from branch to branch, so I cancel [Stealth] and continue jumping towards the city the humans call Khalita.

I stop jumping from branch to branch when I hear a carriages pass. I look to the dirt road and see the human villagers using a carriage to carry buckets of water, probably towards that explosion caused by someone.

I don't care if these humans see me anymore. They already know that the Black Diamond Cailets and Golden forest Taileds are here.

I jump from a branch to a house roof made of some kind of strange red material the humans found. It's rough to step and stable at the same time.

I run through the red roof and jump in between the houses, towards the mountains of boxes gathered by my High Queen for us to hide our home.

But when I try to move the boxes for to enter the hideout, a Cat appears and threatens me with his dagger that he holds in his mouth.

With a calm voice, the annoying thing questions me.

-Is there anyone following you…?

I answer him while pushing him away, in an annoyed voice.

-Heiot, I'm wounded and I got reports for the High queen.

I grab on to the only ladder and move the boxes back. We drop in the corridor and I begin to slowly walk. I look at my hand in my wound and see that the blood is not stopping, so I put it back where it was.

But when I thought that I wouldn't have any troubles other than to deal with my High Queen, a teasing voice echoed behind me.

-That's a pretty sight, you scurrying back to the High Queen with a wound, who would have thought?

I give a deep sigh as I turn the corridor, and with an annoyed voice as the little useless member walks behind me.

-Just because I don't accept the High Queen's idea's right away, doesn't mean that I'm not part of this tribe. Go away Heiot, before I get hungrier than I am already am. Go back to being a guard dog like the useful member you are.

When I hear him click his tongue and stop following me as I turn the two corridors, a sense of relief fills me, even though the pain is making my sun even worse, I'm kind of happy and proud of myself to say that in his face.

I turn the final corridor and I'm met with a halberd's silver blade and a question with a familiar voice.

-Who's there?

I answer the voice with a relieved tone while leaning on the wall of the corridor.

-It's me Calia.

Calia turns the corridor to look at me, and makes a surprised expression when she sees me smiling weakly at her, while putting force on my wound that is bleeding out of my hand gaps.

With a worried voice, she questions me while offering to support me.

-What happened?! Are you okay?!

I wrap my arm around her and we begin to walk to the door after climbing some stairs, and when we begin to make the turn to the bedroom, my sisters rush at me with worried voices and faces.

-Sister Veritia!

-Veritia, Are you okay!?

-Big sister, you are hurt!

And while using one of my sisters as support as well Calia, my younger sister pulled my armor up, trying to see the wound as I'm carried towards the bed.

-Argh! Be a little careful will you?

I look at my younger sister while she has a cloth soaked in water. She makes an angry expression as I am laid down on the bed, and with a worried voice, she complains to me.

-If you didn't get hurt, I wouldn't need to do this!

While she cleans my wound, my sisters and Calia gather around me, and a question that I didn't want to hear is voiced.

-Where is sister Otia?

I make a grim expression and look away, but I still feel them having depressed expressions while looking at me. And when I try to look at them, they have relieved expressions in their faces instead. I question them in a confused voice as the cats climb up my bed.

-Aren't you-

-You came back to us right, Sister Veritia? Then there is nothing to be depressed about. It's the risk we take when the High Queen sends you to gather food right? So we need to be prepared to lose you.

I sigh and force myself to sit down, they try to force me down on the bed but I try to hug all of them with a relieved expression.

Things are tough. Ever since our Lord died it has been this way. No longer can we run around the plain fields and be ourselves, no longer can we be free from the fear of being hunted down without reason, no longer can we have our own homes, we have to keep moving and changing ourselves to adapt it, that's the suns of the monsters now. That is, my sun.

When I'm laid down on the bed again, I go to sleep without much effort.

I really don't like this bed made of leaves.

…

I wake up facing the walls made of stone and slowly sit down on the bed, and when I sit down, the wound reminds me of its presence by making me flinch. I look at it and see that a cloth is wrapped around my stomach where it is.

I stand up and look around the room and find only a few of my sisters and cats sleeping in the other beds.

I walk out of the bedroom and stand in the middle of the hideout. I question the Great cat that is resting there beside the exit.

-Can I see the High Queen, Saena? I have to report my search for food.

She nods and goes back to looking out. I push the door beside her and enter the High Queen's room and don't find her. While walking towards the middle of her room, I call her.

-High Queen? Excuse me, I have a report.

While I look at her bed that is the same as ours, and bookshelves filled with human books we stole, stolen drawers and so on, I hear something.

- _…ya…_

I perk my ears to hear the noises better and see that it's coming from behind the bookshelf.

- _…?..._

When I hear a human voice behind the bookshelf, I push it aside with all of my force, and see a staircase to somewhere. The human voice is questioning someone with a gentle voice, and I could faintly smell something sweet coming from the top of the stairs.

I quickly climb it with all of my force and find myself inside a human house. While guiding myself with the human voice, I open the wooden door slowly.

And see something that even the Lord himself wouldn't believe me without seeing himself.

-I-I can explain…

I see the High Queen lying on a green couch while resting her head in a human's legs. The human doesn't even seem fazed by her but by me suddenly appearing.

I knew something was wrong, ever since my big brother died, I always knew something was very wrong with the High Queen. When he died, she only sent us to HUNT the food, not steal it from the humans that were above us and only to stop the Golden Forest Taileds from getting to the human city.

While at first I thought that she didn't really trust our abilities to steal the humans, when she demonstrated no interest in our reports, I began to question it.

The High Queen stands up and tries to reach me, but I slap her hands away from me. With my fullest anger filling me, I question her without will in my voice.

-Why…? How… How could you…? How could you do this to us?!

I grab her by her black and white dress and pull her next to me. And with my furious eyes, I look down at her making a pained expression while looking away from me.

-…

Suddenly, the human tries to intervene but he doesn't take any more steps than he has already, because I quickly stabbed him in the hand he tried to reach me with.

When I let go of the High Queen to finish the job with my claws, the High Queen pulls my armor and stands between me and the human with her claws out coated in fire.

I stand in front of her without fear. I can't have fear of a coward who goes to human arms just because we have been having a hard light. I understand her without her saying a word, but I cannot believe of how much she's going for, not only she's protecting the human without a contract, but she just protecting him because she actually loves him.

In a disappointed voice, I speak with her while looking at her eyes.

-You are not my Queen.

[You lost the [Under a High Queen] Title.]

[Your association with the [Unknown / Black Diamond Cailet High Queen] is no longer.]

-Not mine either.

I look behind me and find Saena looking at the High Queen with disgust in her face. We both turn around and begin to go down the stairs, leaving the High Queen behind.

When we arrive back in the High Queen's room and begin to make way towards the door, I talk with Saena in a serious voice.

-Get the others, we are leaving to the edge, we can survive better there.

Saena looks at me and nods, and begins to head towards the exit, where the rest of the tribe is resting and recovering.

…

-Sister Veritia, is it really true?

I look at my sister that is holding a sword while we walk towards the mountain entrance, with an angry voice, I answer her.

-Yes, that Queen is with the humans. When the Lord comes back, I hope that he makes her pay.

My sister makes a pained expression and goes back to the group that is carrying supplies and so on, on bags and backpacks made of leather. But I lift my hand to signal them to stop, since someone appeared from between the trees beside us.

With a teasing voice, she questions me.

-Where is your High Queen, Great Black Diamond Cailet? My curiosity was too big for me to kill you all without questioning about it.

I look at the Jade Cailet High Queen. She's wearing a flower cloth armor while leaning in a tree surrounded by cats and Cailets of her tribe, with her blond hair and furless face, you could almost mistake her for a beastkin human, but her arms with claws and fur clearly stated the opposite.

Without having fear of being surrounded unlike my tribe that is just half of what it was, I answer her question in a serious voice.

-That High Queen is not ours no more. You can have your fun with her, she sided with the humans.

I knew it, while we were risking ourselves on being killed by the Jade Cailets, Golden Forest Taileds and Humans, she didn't participate in the fighting not because she couldn't fight, but because she wouldn't be able to kill a human. Seeing the Cailet High Queen out here is even more enraging.

The Cailet High Queen makes a surprised expression while looking at us and then makes a smile while bowing down. With a calm voice, she speaks.

-Then you can go, one less to care about.

I make a confused expression while looking at her, and with a careful voice, I question her while reaching for my dagger.

-What tricks are you planning High Queen?! We might not have a Chieftain, but we can certainly try to kill you!

The High Queen laughs at me like I was a joke and answers me in a happy tone while walking away.

-You better go Cailet, before the Taileds get here. And may the Lord aid you in your survival.

I watch as the Cats and Cailets laugh while following her.

…I hope he does…

…


	59. Behind every Chief 3

...[Filiot POV]...

"... The Lomerix shield

Lost between my shield and I, a dragon that I cannot be.

Seen by darkness that he is, protecting the King that holds my heart.

Oh, Lomerix. How foolish your courage is…"

I stop reading the fable because the candle's light goes out because it's out of wax.

In a cave that is turned into a room, there am I, reading every book that Teriak brought with him after raiding a nearby village. While my people don't want me to read about the human knowledge, because of it, we could survive more.

Being a Dying Forest Tailed is hard, we are clearly weaker than the other tribes, but we don't give up just because of it. That's why. I study human knowledge, about time, about their history, about their knowledge about us, about their geography, and so on.

While I cannot grasp the concept of time better because I don't have more books about it, I try anyway. It's useful to know about it, when the sun comes out, when the moon goes out. And so, a day goes by.

I open the wood drawer behind my desk and pick up an unlit candle. I remove the remains of the wax of the previous candle and place the new one in its place, and light it with my [Fire control].

I sit down and continue to read the fable without stopping. My stomach begs for food, but I have to power through it, my tribe barely has for themselves, why should they waste food on a Tailed that just reads? That dares to betray them for knowledge? Such foolish thoughts are these.

While I cannot sleep well if I really turn to the humans side, I would as well, be haunted by my tribe for doing so.

Human knowledge is useful, but I do understand that getting it can be decided as betrayal. Because by doing so, you lose what the Lord gave us, your instinct and that is something that we monsters treasure.

Giving up your instinct makes you no longer free, binds you with your own thoughts. That's the minus of getting more knowledge, ignorance and fear of the unknown. You think that courage is for the foolish, you think that ignorance is bad, you think, you think, you think…

After rubbing my eyes a bit, I continue to read.

The most useful knowledge that I cannot use is Geography. But I cannot use it because I can't craft a compass, draw a map, or even travel around the world to do so.

While I did draw a small scale map for the caves in these mountains north of the Human city called "Makireita" for my people, it can't be used that well because my tribe doesn't know what's north or south.

Frustration filled my head when I saw them turn the map sideways and upside down trying to make sense of it. But I can't be mad at them, their ignorance is something that I wish I had, I cannot have fun when playing with my tribe members, I cannot understand why my tribe members do such foolish things as ignoring herbs and various medicinal flowers. But I do still understand it somehow, and that's what killing me slowly, understanding.

But I keep going, even though this knowledge is killing me, I keep going. The survival of my tribe is and always will be my priority. That is something that I won't lose no matter what, something that all Kobolds, Taileds and Cailets have in common, their love for their tribes, or better yet, for their family.

I know that my family shouldn't fight the other Taileds just because they are from a different tribe, but I lost the right to try to get them together for better survival when I learned how to read by myself.

Regret is something that I cannot use to describe my mistake in doing so, while the knowledge is killing me, I can't regret in doing so, because not only this slow murderer is killing me, but he helped us to survive.

The knowledge of Magic, their knowledge of Spells, and so on helped me grow stronger to protect my tribe. While killing my fair share of humans, I gained an advanced class called [Magma User], a class that is gained by mastering the control over Fire and Earth.

I couldn't no more partake in the training my tribe has, because the magic that I control can hurt them through their Resistance skills.

So, I choose to sit here, to study the human knowledge and make myself better for them. Because I lost my value in this tribe for my choices, and I want to be valuable to them so I can pay them back for letting me be with them.

Suddenly, when I was about to pick another book to read, a voice echoed through my room.

-Filiot, Here's your food.

I look behind me and see Yrilia, a Great Dying forest fox, holding a bowl of soup in her head.

She walks up to me and offers me the bowl. I take the spoon she was holding and take a sip of it while holding the bowl on my other hand.

With a serious voice, I question her.

-Are your children with you?

She turns her head to look at me, since she was walking away, and makes a confused expression. I glance at her and she nods.

With a calm voice while putting the bowl down on the ground, I speak with her while getting back to my studies.

-They can have it. I'm good for now.

She makes a surprised expression while questioning me in a worried voice.

-But you haven't eaten for suns Filiot! How can-

-How many preys have the Hunter's pack gotten?

I interrupt her in a serious voice and I glance at her, who still has a surprised expression on her face.

She makes a pained expression and answers me in a grim tone of voice.

-Only eleven Rabbits…

Eleven Slasher Rabbits? That's not enough to even feed half of us. I have to do something, my people is dying of hunger.

I get the bowl in the way of me standing up and place it on the entrance of the room, where Yrilia's children were. When I see them knowing that I gave permission for them to have it, they begin to eat with delighted faces. With a happy tone of voice, I hear Yrilia talk to my back.

-Thank you Filiot.

I smile while quickly walking towards the center of the village. The corridors made of dead magic earth are a bit confusing as I do not have the [Night vision] skill. But by guiding my feet through my memory that is never forgotten because of the [Extended memory Level 5] skill, I get to the village.

Dug open by pickaxes, our village was set up in this mountain without a problem to its architecture, but the problem is the lightning, the torches that we have to illuminate the village attract other monsters that I call "Primal". Monster's that cannot communicate and don't have a tribe of their own.

I walk towards the middle of the village, where my mother's center is, made of logs and so on.

We can't make our homes stable as the humans, because we have to be constantly on watch for monsters, other tribes, and the humans. We have to move when things get a bit rough, so we can't afford to look pretty in front of the enemies.

The Foxes and Taileds look at me with surprised expressions. It's because it's been sixteen days ever since I stuffed myself in my room.

I open the door to the village center and see my mother looking at her weapon with a grim expression while sitting down on the corner of the room. While going around the tables for the village reunions, I question with my mother in a serious voice, who's the village Chieftain.

-Mother, How was the hunt today?

While putting her silver great sword against the wall, she looks at me with a surprised expression, and with a happy tone, she questions me.

-Filiot! So you decided to come out huh? Come on, sit… sit here!

After looking around for a chair for me to sit on, she pulls it next to her and instructs me to sit down. I glance at the poorly made chair. It's probably because the craftsman of our village must have contracted the plague.

With a serious voice, I repeat the question at her.

-How was the hunt today, Mother?

She makes a pained expression for a second and then proceeds to make a grim expression while looking at the ground. While messing with her fingers, she answers me in a depressed tone.

-It's been hard. The…

-Majority?

-Yes, The majority of the tribe has the plague, my son. And the only ones who's able to hunt is our young.

The young?! This is worse than I thought, with the young being the only ones hunting, bigger preys that could feed our entire will be avoided for better chances of survival.

I turn around and begin to make my way out of the village center, while I do so, I hear my mother talking with me in a worried voice.

-Please be careful.

With a serious voice, I answer my mother's hope.

-Always am.

…

With my staff ready to cast spells, I turn the corridor and a worried voice, coming from behind me, questions me.

-Filiot, shouldn't we gather more of the hunter pack? Hunting with only two is really dangerous. We don't even have a Tank.

While watching the seven corridors ahead of us, I answer Morlie, my village's Great Tailed, like me, but she trains the young for combat and hunting. She came with me because she was in our armory checking the equipment, and when she saw me pick my staff from there, she came together with me to hunt for more food.

I won't try to convince her to not come. I do accept any help in this hunt, because if something happens, an extra hand will always be welcome, especially if that Tailed knows really well the primal monsters.

While answering her question in a serious tone, I use [Ilighito Level 1] because her torch isn't cutting it.

-They just came back from hunting, Morlie, didn't you know? I came to hunt for more. Half of the tribe didn't eat.

When the light ball comes out of my left hand, I catch it with the circular part of my staff, this way I don't have to manually pour mana into it.

I begin to walk towards the second corridor to the left to the right, while going back to making a stance with my staff.

While walking up to my right side, she talks in a calm tone while holding a silver one handed sword and the torch in her hands.

-I guess the Chief didn't want me to know that we got food.

While watching out for anything that moves, I question her in a serious voice.

-Are you mad that you didn't get any food today?

I glance at her and she makes a confused expression, probably trying to know what "Today" means, while answering me in a calm voice.

-…No. I can't be mad at the Chief. She just didn't want me to get hungrier than I am already.

I stop walking and question her in a worried tone.

-When you last ate?

She makes a careful expression while looking ahead.

-Last moon.

I sigh in relief, having a hungry comrade don't make things better. Because with hunger, monsters instincts get stronger, I do not know why they just don't get weaker, but they get incredibly aggressive and charge at their prey without much thought. They don't use their skills and end up like a small fry to any monster that isn't hungry as them.

Suddenly, I hear something moving ahead of us. And we both make stances for the fight that is coming our way, while hoping that it isn't a Zealus, one of the monsters that make these corridors and caves.

By far, he's one of the strongest monsters around here. Even the humans fear it because of its strength, magic power and speed.

But when I see a monster rolling like a wheel towards us, and when I realize that the monster is a Sorioa, I use my spells.

-[Earth control level 5: Earth enclosure.] [Earth control Level 1: Earth manipulation.] [Fire Techniques Level 7: Olikiert.]

When the Sorioa gets close to us, two earth walls close him off from moving back or forward. With a hole made in the wall just big enough for my staff to enter, I use the Fire spell that makes a fire ball come out of the staff and move to the center of the room. I close the wall and snap my fingers and the flames roar through the walls.

With a confused voice, Morlie questions me while looking at the black earth wall.

-You do know that magic won't work on a Sorioa, right?

Right, it's been a long time since I went on a hunt.

I cancel the spells and between the walls is a small black ball. It's moving on its own. It stops moving and the ball splits in half, showing the monster's real appearance.

Made of Earth element, his feet and hands are covered in spikes, it's something that he uses to grab on to its victims and feed it to himself. And then, by using them he flips himself on its side, showing to us how grotesque this monster is.

Where the shell ends, a mouth begins filled with sharp teeth.

When the monster begins to breathe out the smoke that he inhaled, Morlie stabs the monster in its mouth, killing it in an instant.

The monster in the size of a young fox, is grabbed by Morlie by its shell, and with a happy tone of voice, she speaks with me.

-Is this enough?

I nod to her while turning around, my mother knows how make a soup of him. Even though, the monster doesn't seem anything but edible, everything but its shells, arms, legs and, of course, the teeth are edible. You can count this monster as eleven Slasher rabbits.

This should be enough to feed the rest of the tribe.

With a happy tone because we got a result of our hunt quickly after departing the village, I talk with Morlie as she carries the monster in her arms like a baby.

-Let's go back and eat. I'm sure the people there will be happy to see more food coming.

Morlie nods and walks beside me, with a terrified voice, I talk with her while creating some space between us.

-Just don't let that thing touch me.

-What? It's just a Sorioa! And it's dead.

-No, stop it! It's so horrifying!

-No it's not! It's a bit cute… I think.

…Back in the village...

When we enter the village with Morlie carrying the Sorioa, the guards make delighted expressions because they can have something to eat. Because in this village is, the young first and the strong last.

While I do light salute at the guards that are saluting at me, I walk towards the city center.

When I enter it with Morlie on my side, I don't see my mother immediately. With a calm voice, I talk with Morlie.

-I'll go get my mother.

Morlie nods while placing the Sorioa on the table and then closing the door. And while she does that, I walk towards the room in the far back left of the city center, where my mother usually sleeps in.

When I get near the door, I hear dry coughs behind it, making me run towards the door and open it aggressively. With a worried voice, I question the responsible for the coughs.

-Mother?!

When I see my mother supporting herself with the wall while spitting black goo on the floor, worry fills my heart instantly. But I do not want to get sick too, so while using [Earth manipulation], I coat my hands in earth that appeared from my staff. I drop my staff on the ground and run to my mother's side and support her with my hands.

With a worried tone while still having a bit of black goo on her tongue, she talks with me.

-Filiot…? Don't touch me…

With a serious voice, I talk in hurry while guiding her to the bed made of wood and various cloths as sheet.

-I know, I know. Get in the bed, right now. Lie down on your side, or the goo will choke you.

While nodding, my mother lies down on the bed with my help. And when she does so, I confirm if she has the plague with [Analysis Level 5].

* * *

Unknown / (Magic undoing) Dying forest Tailed Chieftain / Threat: A++ / Class: Bladesmaster

[||||||_]

[_]

Titles: [Respected by species] / [Firm leader] / [Savior of their own] / [Bladed arms] / [Sword acknowledgement]

Skills: [Sword mastery Level Max] / [Agility Increase Level 9] / [Dodge increase Level 7] / [Sure stance Level 4] / [Weapon handling Level 5] / [Status effect Resistance Level 4] / [Slash resistance Level 8] / [Blunt resistance Level 3] / [Piercing resistance Level 2] / [Paralysis resistance Level 9] / [Curse Resistance Level 7] / [Poison resistance Level 6] / [Bleeding resistance Level 7] / [Dark resistance Level 4] / [Thunder resistance Level 3] / [Earth resistance Level 2]

Spells: [Sword Techniques Level Max] / [Body Breaker Level 8] / [Low Slash Level 2]

* * *

Suddenly, while I try to think of something, Morlie appears behind me with a worried expression, together with some members of the village.

With a serious voice, I talk with them without removing my eyes from her, as she breathes roughly and black goo comes out of her open mouth like it was saliva.

-Bring me all of our herbs and potions that we gathered from the dead humans, and do not touch her without wearing two pair of gloves one over the other.

I pick up a chair and sit down in front of her while two villagers run towards the storage on the opposite side of the room in the village center. While still having my hands coated in ground, I open the bag with the herbs and potions collected from dead human adventurers and soldiers.

But sadly, none of them are a Status heal or a Health potion, and I cannot make neither of them with these herbs. I bite the bottom of my mouth in frustration.

Even though I sacrificed so much for this knowledge, it is useless when I need it. Why? Why!? My tribe and my mother are dying by the day, and I cannot help them. All I did was sacrifice my instincts for such useless knowledge.

 **-HUMANS!**

Suddenly, I hear the worst notice that I could hear aside from my mother's Illness. I look behind me and see the terrified expressions while looking at each other.

With a serious voice without much strength behind it, my mother begins to say her orders while sitting down on the bed.

-Gather the ones that aren't sick on top of the emergency cave.

While making a surprised expression I question her while helping her stand up.

-Why Mother?! You cannot be thinking…

While standing up without my help, my mother gathers all that is left of her strength and answers my question while ordering me at the same time.

-The sick will only slow you down. The young and healthy needs to live, and the old and sick must sacrifice for them. Now go! Gather the healthy and young on the emergency cave, as fast as possible Filiot!

With a scared voice, I question my mother.

-But, who will…

-You!

My mother, with a pained expression, grabs my hands coated in earth and shouts at me, but while looking at the ground in case the goo got in my face. By pushing my hands against my chest, she pushes me out of the room.

I gulp down my frustration and nod at her with a serious expression. I run out of the city center together with everyone that gathered in there, except my mother.

While I hear distant sounds of fighting south of the village center, I run around the village, shouting orders at the young and some soldiers to gather the children at the center of the village.

Meanwhile the battle is held back by the Great Taileds, I see the sick standing on their own while picking up their weapons. They gather around us on the center with pained expressions, while some support others to stand up.

With [Earth manipulation] I move the rock out of the ground and reveal a corridor leading to somewhere below the village. After checking if any there are any sick between the children, young and great Taileds and foxes, I look at my Mother, who's using her great sword as support to stand on her own.

I coat my hands in ground and help her stand up, and while gasping, she talks with my in a serious voice.

-You have to go now, we will hold them back.

With a scared voice, I question my mother one last time.

-I can't lead them, I cannot be the chief. I've have no instincts in me, I learned the human knowledge, and it proved to be useless for my people, how can you expect me to lead a tribe?

Even though my mother is sick and almost has no strength left in her, she grabs my hand coated in earth and begins to break the earth with her bare hands, and with an angry voice she begins to answer my question.

-I don't expect it. You will do it! You sacrificed your instincts to learn the human knowledge to use it for us. And we survived longer because of it. You gave us the knowledge about herbs that helped us. You gave us the knowledge on how to dismantle and use a monster's materials better. You are not useless my child, I know that when you saw me with your father's blood in my hands, you decided to know more about the world for the better of us. While you couldn't do like your father, getting the knowledge from the Metal dragon, you did your own way. Dare I even say that you did a better job of keeping us out of the danger than your father! You are an amazing mage, and I know that even the humans would envy you for your power and knowledge. But this fight, you have to gulp down the defeat my child. You have to go, you need to go, and I know that you will reawaken the lost instincts that you sacrificed. You need to lead them to survival, until the Lord comes back. Now, **GO!**

My mother pushes me back into the edge of the emergency corridor and supports herself in another Tailed. I slowly back into the corridor as I watch the humans mown down the sick Taileds. But before they could even get to us, I use [Earth manipulation] and move the rock to block the corridor and while the rock moves to block, I hear my mother speak in a happy tone.

-I always will be proud of you…

Goodbye mother…

…


	60. Behind every Chief 4

...

Iryani carrying Zemirik and Binert in his arms while accompanied by Setria, go through the village's gate as it's finally closing. And soon enough, behind him, the humans who were riding horses pass by, but they don't breathe for long as the Kobold archers shoot at the from above, killing almost every single one of them, but leaves one to run back and warn his troops about the archers.

Meanwhile, Iryani places Zemirik and Binert on the ground while Setria runs off to somewhere without leaving a word.

With a serious voice, he begins to speak with the two as the Kobolds and wolves run around the village.

-Go to your parents, I need to stay back and fight.

Without questioning the Kobold, both of them separate from each other, because the village wolves have a house for their newborns and so on, so Binert runs to the south of the village while Zemirik runs to the western part of the village.

Iryani watched the two of them mix with the crowd of Kobolds running to rescue their children in the northern part of the village, and wolf packs to the southern part of the village for their newborns, until a serious voice called him out from his right.

-Brother Iryani! The humans are in sight, and we are following you.

Iryani looked to the owner of the voice and the people behind him and around him. His brothers from all of different tribes, looked at him with serious and calm expressions, none of them had a drop of fear in it. With iron armors, leather armors, cloth armors and so on, they raised their weapons in the air while looking at their inspiration to fight in front of them. And before Iryani could raise his weapon in response too, a serious voice behind him stopped him.

-We will fight too!

Iryani turned his body to look at the owner of the voice and saw Niert with a group of wolves behind him with the same numbers as the Kobolds. And they too, had no fear in their expression but some had angry expressions, not for being forced to fight with another tribe member, but because one of their children got caught in the forest.

Iryani made a grin while nodding to the wolf, even though, Niert was above him in the ranks of the village, he still respected Iryani, a wolf who knew how hard it was to fight the humans while having to watch his back for enemy Kobolds. That was the same as the King, that is why, in the village, Iryani was the most respected, not only because of that, but because he was an extremely experienced Kobold Warlord. He looked at the Kobold who called him first, and questioned him in an excited voice.

-Can you show me where the humans are?

The Silver Kobold, who called him, nodded and climbed the stairs used to see over the wall like the archers and guards of the gate. And when Iryani came beside him, he pointed towards the forest that he just came back from, and he saw, the immense army of humans coming their way.

Beastkins, Elves, Dwarves and Humans of course, marched towards them, but with a glance, Iryani knew, that most of the members of the army were Adventurers, beginners, veterans and rarely pros. And for that, the smile Iryani had, increased, brimming with confidence and murderous intent.

Without looking back at the army around him, he raised his sword and the army raised their weapons together with him as he talked in a confident voice.

-Let's eat.

The army behind him raised cheers like the victory was already decided while some Kobolds climb on top of some wolves. And without waiting for a pause in their battle cry, Iryani ran towards Niert, who was waiting for him without a word. Iryani jumped on Niert's back and embraced his neck with his left hand that was holding his dagger.

And with an aggressive kick, the Kobolds beside the village gate opened the door to the battlefield. And when Niert and Iryani came out of the village gate running towards the army, several followed riding wolves or running.

While they ran towards the Human army that was forming a square formation, while having big square shields in front of the square towards the Kobold army, the Kobold army made a V formation while having Iryani and Niert in the middle, leading them. And in the middle of reaching the Human army, Iryani stood on top of Niert without a problem while brandishing his weapons with a murderous smile on his face.

With a serious but excited voice, he shouted to his brothers while staring the Human army without fear.

-[Unique skill: Battle crier]!

Like he was a star, Iryani shined with different colors, and then those colors came out of him like they were a wave, washing his brothers as they ran towards the Human army. And then, scaring the majority of the Human army members, because they knew that the glow in Iryani and his army meant… Boosts… Max HP, High HP recovery, High SP recovery, Magic, Defense, Strength, Agility, Dodge, Dexterity and Morality, those were all increased. While Iryani didn't have the skills, the unique skill that he received from the Lord of Monsters gave them that anyway.

While the Human army had the same colors glowing too, their glow was weaker, meaning that some boosts weren't as strong as Iryani's.

When the two armies collided with each other, the Human Army that started as ten thousand began to decrease by each second, the Kobolds were killing the Humans like they were the wave and the Humans were the sand.

Armor and shields were useless as the Kobolds would quickly find a flaw in their armor and wolves would bite through them. Their weapons went through them like they weren't even there because they would dodge it with the smallest movements. It didn't take too long for the army of a ten thousand turned into a hundred. And when Iryani stabbed the last human in the throat, the Kobold army won, without any casualties aside from their children in the forest.

Soaked in blood, the majority of Kobolds and wolves howled at their victory while the glow faded off. But while blood dripped from Iryani's nose, he knew something was wrong, because this wasn't this village's first collision with the human army, it was the fifth and they would always end up with the armies retreating because of supplies, not even because the soldiers were dying. And Iryani had used his unique skill in every war, but he didn't use it regularly because of the cool down of five days.

While Iryani stared the human giving his last breaths together with a horse, Niert shouted at the army with a serious tone in his voice together with some Kobolds and wolves that survived previous wars.

 **-STOP! WE DIDN'T WIN! SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG!**

The Kobolds and wolves that were howling at what seemed to their victory, stop and look at the others that have confused expressions, but the one that didn't have confusion in their expression, looked around the battlefield with a serious expression. It was like the fight was still going on.

Meanwhile, Iryani notices something in the human's gloves. They had some kind of object below them, creating a small mountain on top of their hands. Iryani uses his dagger and cuts the object out of the human's leather glove.

The object turned out to be a crystal in diamond form with four different colors in them, dark purple, bright yellow, light blue and a bright white. When Iryani tried to find out what it was by showing to Niert, the crystal began to glow in its colors, together with the human bodies below them. But before Iryani could finally figure out it was a trap, the crystals broke in million pieces and a white explosion embraced the Kobold army.

When the explosion faded, it showed the Kobolds and Wolves alive, but they had their arms and paws knotted together with their body by white chains, impending them from moving them, together with it, you could see static coming from them while their hands twitched on their own as well having their fur slightly frozen by ice.

While being on his knees while having his arms tied to his body while holding his weapons, Iryani looked at the System message, he didn't know how to read, but the System gave him the information anyway.

[You received the following status: [Light Shackles] [High Paralysis] [Frozen] [Asimilix]]

The message went away and Iryani looked ahead of him, at the incoming Human army, it wasn't very big, but it was made of professionals of war, wearing platinum armor, or high quality cloth armor.

Their expressions were full of smiles filled with murderous intent. "We won" was written in their face as they walked towards Iryani. And while they did so, the Humans behind them suddenly stopped.

The Humans that stopped were all holding staves and wands in their hands, signalizing their professions. And began to cast in unison, high level spells while aiming at the village.

Iryani watched as enormous fireballs, meteors of ice, balls of earth and giant lightning bolts flied towards his village without mercy. And while he was listening to the screams of his people for help, the first Human finally reached him, with a smile filled with confidence while looking at Iryani, who had a pained expression the entire time.

But instead of continuing to have a pained expression while glancing at the Humans in front of him, he smiled, a smile with his fullest murderous intent, that would even scare the immortals of this world, because death wasn't not only certain to him, but he was listening to his people slowly die behind him. And with a calm voice that didn't suit his expression, he talked with the confused humans in front of him.

-[Clean Rage Level 10]

…

Clean Rage: Increases damage by negating status effects {35 Mp [Poison and Paralysis] 50 Mp [Slow and Bleed] 75 Mp [Frozen and ongoing petrification] 150 [Binds and curses]} (Deep knowledge: This spell clear buffs and stops from gaining any regeneration effect for 5 minutes. [Damage: 100 [Poison and Paralysis], 150 [Slow, Bleed and Burn], 250 [Frozen and ongoing petrification] or 450 [Binds and curses]] [Level 5]: Based damage increase depending on the status can stack now. [Level 10]: 30% chance to deal elemental damage depending on the status effects on the next attack. {Dark [Poison and Curses] Light [Binds] Ice [Frozen and slows] Thunder [Paralysis] Fire [Bleed and Burn] Earth [Petrification]}

…

Binert, running around the southern part of the village, searched for his pack members, but the houses that caught fire easily and the crumbling houses stopped him by dropping their burning pieces in front of him.

The houses that the Kobolds made held on through the impact, but the ones that were hit with a giant Fireball caught on fire. And while a few Kobold archers shot away at the incoming Human army, Kobolds and wolves ran around the village, trying to save themselves by running towards the western village wall that was open by a giant ball of earth and opened even more by the Kobold King that walked to his house after seeing that most of his people ran away safely. But he didn't know that in the southeastern part of the village, a big group of only wolves carrying their newborns were stuck, because the houses that surrounded them went down, blocking their exit towards the rest of the village members.

When Binert thought he was doomed because a giant wall of a house was falling on top of him, he only felt pieces of wood falling on his back as he coiled in the ground. And when he looked at his savior, he saw Gariot holding the house's wall on his back. With a pained voice he ordered Binert, who was scared and surprised at Gariot's save.

-Run to your mother Binert!

Binert shook his head to get back to reality and jumped over the pieces of the houses towards his mother, who was watching the expectable happen together with some wolves that came together to save Binert. The wolves that were too late to save Binert ran to save Gariot and with their help, they tossed the house wall away.

While trying to resist the pain on his back, Gariot ran towards Binert's mom, and with a worried voice, he questioned Binert, who was being carried by his mom by his neck.

-Are you okay…?

Binert nodded to Gariot and his mother bowed her head to him, and Gariot nodded to her while walking towards the group of wolves that were gathered around the wall between crumbled houses.

The Great wolves between the groups attacked the wall with their bodies while the flames came close to them. With so much wood below their feet, the flames would surely burn them alive while the Human army was already knocking on the village's gate after killing their last Kobold archers.

Without stopping, the Great wolves charged at the wall on the same spot without care about themselves. And when they stopped for a bit, a young Silver wolf walked up to the wall and breathed out flames from his mouth like a dragon, but he didn't last enough for the wall to burn down. It was like the wall was fire proof, but after the wolves helped the Young wolf to stand up, the Great wolves continued to charge at the wall.

And while they did so, behind them, the wall of flames that was quickly closing on them opened a passage by itself, showing that behind that curtain of flames, was a part of the Human army, they were few, but the group of wolves weren't all made to fight, some were made to babysit newborns or were mothers, few were made to fight and those few were trying to open up a way for them to escape.

When the army saw how small the group of wolves was, only five humans passed through the passage of fire, because they had a bigger threat to look ahead of.

These humans, wearing full platinum armor, slowly marched towards the wolves, and with step, a young wolf would try to stop one of them, but they would be cut down before they could even get close. When the human army reached the group of wolves, a Moon wolf appeared from the flames of the west and charged at the humans.

When the humans fell on their sides because they didn't see the Great wolf coming, the Great wolves finally broke down a part of the wall, enough for them to run. But they didn't go yet, they just looked at their savior, who was in flames.

It was Terek. He's bleeding from the daggers and arrows on his back as well having his fur still having flames raging on them. With a furious expression, he stared down the humans.

With a terrified voice, Binert shouted at his father.

 **-FATHER! RUN AWAY!**

While the five Humans were having trouble standing up because of their armor, the Great wolves that were charging the wall, gathered around Terek, ready to fight.

Binert somehow got out of his mother's hold, and began to run to his father, but before he could even get out of the group of wolves, Gariot grabbed him by the neck. And Binert looked at Gariot, but before he could even question him, blood dripped from Gariot's back, the wall that fell down on his back left splints and small spikes on him, injuring him from beyond being able to walk. The only reason he was able to stand and run, was because he had a strange force coming to him.

He wanted to fight, so much, to protect his family and tribe is the honor every wolf wants to have and doesn't fear. But he couldn't, he has to make sure his tribe is safe, including his family.

When the Humans finally stood up, Terek stopped the wolves behind him from charging at them by putting his body in front of them, and then with his most dead serious voice, he ordered the wolves while watching the Humans wait for his next move.

-Go. Leave me behind, run to the mountain where the Crystal dragon rests. The Humans can't follow you there, at least for this bloody sun.

-But…

The wolves around him make a surprised expression, and one of them tries to go against Terek's order, but with a quick glance from Terek, they stopped. They knew, that he was going to die right there for them no matter what tribe they were, no, he was already dead, it was by only his own sheer force that he was still standing there while having knives and arrows to his back while his fur was still burning his flesh.

The wolves around him, and after a nod and a bow, began to run towards the group and soon enough, the wolves began to run out of the opening in the wall, the Humans couldn't interfere because not only were they too slow to catch up to them, but the wolf in front of them would stop them.

And all of the wolves looked at the Great Wolf that saved their children and them from the humans. And when the last wolf left, Terek began to evolve and with a glance while the flames on his back kept him awake through the evolution process, he looked at the System message while the Humans looked at him with scared expressions.

[Requirements met.]

[Title "Respected by specie" gained.]

[Great Moon Wolf was forced to evolve into Moon Wolf King]

…

In a room, filled with silence and tense air, a Kobold King was sitting down on a chair in the middle of it while holding his scythe on his lap. The chair wasn't a throne or a fancy one at that, just a simple chair that was used to rest the Kobold King, who stayed behind together with some of his most trusted comrades.

While he listened to the Human army coming closer and closer to the room, a trap door from above opened and from it, dropped down a Kobold, it was Iryani, he was injured with deep wounds while having a dagger on his right arm.

While breathing roughly, he talked with the Kobold King while trying to pull the dagger from his arm.

-I'm sorry… my King… I couldn't save Niert. He got caught by the Human army when he tried to save the wolves that ran to the Crystal Dragon Mountain.

The Kobold King closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh while giving his prayers to the dead wolf that helped him in the past. And while the King and some comrades did the same, a Silver Kobold holding a staff walked up to Iryani and casted a spell over the wounds that he had.

-[God's heal Level 7]

Iryani nodded to the Kobold wearing a white cloth armor reinforced with silver as the wounds in his body went away. And when he stood up, he pulled the dagger from his arm without a problem.

With a serious voice while staring down the double doors in front of him, The Kobold King talked with his eight comrades that did the same as him while being behind him.

-This is the end my brothers and sisters, we shall keep the Beast King here, and we will die by the end of it. But, do not believe anything I say, a dead King has no permission to trade with a fool.

They nodded as the marching behind the doors came to stop. And the Kobolds drew their weapons and made stances of their own, only Iryani was the only one without all of his weapons and only had his great axe that Setria just gave him back and his dagger.

When the door was kicked open, the Humans entered half of the room while having their shields ready to block any attacks.

And from between the shields that moved for someone to walk through, a pair of yellow gold wolf ears could be seen. The owner of the ears came in front of the Humans without care. And with his Red and black leather armor highly reinforced with Titanium, and Titanium scimitar, he talked to the Kobold King in a calm voice.

-Look who stayed behind…The King himself and some… comrades of his.

While the Kobolds beside him growled at the Human, who held the title of Beast King, The Kobold King questioned him in a calm voice.

-So tell me, why didn't you charge in?

The Kobold King knew everything that the Beast King wanted. He knew the state of the world, and he knew that the only one that could have made such dirty strategy would be him when he saw Iryani get affected by the crystals from the walls.

So, the Kobold King made this decision, to hold the fool of a Beast King back with a useless conversation that wouldn't go anywhere and wouldn't lead to anywhere.

With happy tone while offering his hand protected by Black Titanium gauntlet, the Beast King questioned the Kobold King.

-To make an offer, of course. Why wouldn't I? The strongest Kobold and his strong Comrades are just in front of me, why would I just kill them if I could convince them to my side?

All of the Kobolds beside their king giggled at the fool who offered his hand. But by lifting his hand in the air to make stop signal for his comrades, they stopped laughing. With anger in his voice, he questioned the Beast King with a serious expression.

-Why would I accept such offer from a human who killed my brothers, sisters, and my children as well being the destroyer of my home?

While making a serious expression ever since he noticed the laughing coming the Kobolds that only he could hear, the Beast King answered the question directed at him.

-The Fourth Demon King appeared Kobold King, and you know what that means. The killer of your Lord is once again alive and the Human King needs every help that he can gather to kill such being.

This time, the Kobolds laughed at the Beast King without limits, their laughs went so loud that the Humans that weren't Wolf Beastkins could almost understand. While stopping himself from laughing at the Beast King who had a confused expression on his face, the Kobold King made a question with a happy tone of voice.

-That human didn't really work out that well for you humans did it? Hahahaha… now, even he wants to have your head because of what the Human King did. And now, you come in front of me and my brothers and sisters, to offer me to kill the murderer of my Lord by your side? Humans are such stupid creatures. No wonder the Lord had mercy on you.

With a furious expression on his voice, the Beast King shouted at the Kobold King.

- **YOU LAUGH AT THE FACE OF DEATH? I OFFER YOU A WAY OUT, WORK FOR THE HUMAN KING OR DIE WANTING TO!**

While smiling, the Kobold King stood from his chair while brandishing his scythe and with a happy tone of voice he talked to the Beast King.

-I'm laughing at a foolish King. Now tell me Fool King, before I send your head flying, is your Human King watching this battle?

When the Kobold King walked forward so the light from the outside could reach him, the Beast King saw the spectacle with a terrified expression plastered in his face as well his soldiers behind him.

The arms and legs of the Kobold King began to grow two layered Silver scales like they were armor, an armor that grew from his body, and when he gave a long blink, he showed the crimson eyes that he had while having a confident expression. And with a triumphant voice, he talked with the Beast King.

-Because my Lord is.

…


	61. Behind every Chief 5

... [Filiot's Tribe] …

Walking without stop through a black corridor, a tribe of Taileds and foxes, most of them are dead tired from all the walking and depressed from what just happened to them. Their torches were all out of burning power and they couldn't see what was ahead of them.

No supplies and the monsters were scarce because of the plague. And even if they could find another monster to eat, they wouldn't, because the probability of the monster having the plague is too high in this place.

Their only supplies of food was of a few monsters after days of checking for the plague, and a small farm they made in the surface, but it was so small that only 12 carrots kind of vegetables could be planted. And the plan of emergency was to steal some "monsters" called "sheep" that would not only has strange fur that the humans call "Wool" that could be used to make armor, but they served as food too.

But it was for only emergencies, the humans that were being affected by the plague were treating these strange "monsters" as their god practically, because if these "monsters" die, they would starve, because they attract the plague easier from eating the monster's meat.

While using his staff as support, Filiot helped the people that tried to sit down on the floor full of the plague. Lucky wouldn't be enough to describe the moment they come out of this cave and none of them caught the plague.

With a tired voice, one of the Taileds talks to Filiot, who was carrying a Child Fox and supporting another Tailed while using his staff as support at the same time.

-I think that ahead of us, is the land where the plague doesn't hit.

Filiot looks at the Tailed that just talked and questions him in a tired but desperate voice.

-Are you sure?!

The Tailed nods to Filiot, and Filiot begins to gather all of his knowledge about this emergency cave.

This cave was already here, and the emergency was a way downwards that Filiot blocked with his magic, but before he did that, Taileds and foxes sacrificed themselves to explore said exit, with pickaxes and weapons and so on, they explored the never ending corridor. When said Foxes and Tailed came back, majority of them contracted the plague on the way back. But even though the plague was within this corridor, it was only because they didn't eat for days and had used their magic for torches and healing.

So for now, they only filled one of the requirements to die. But the corridor didn't look like it was ending anytime.

But strangely, Filiot, after walking for a straight hour he felt like he wasn't in danger anymore, the air felt clean and the ground below him almost felt like sand. With a happy tone of voice, he shouted at his people while they stared at his back because he suddenly stopped.

-We are here!

Relief filled their faces and hearts as they noticed how the atmosphere and the ground suddenly changed after taking a few steps, and so, they immediately began to rest for the next day, where they would continue to walk while hunger slowly killed them.

Filiot watched as the children, young, and great Taileds and Foxes began to lie down on the ground like it was a bed and immediately either go to sleep or begin to go to sleep. While sitting down, Filiot rested his head on the wall while looking at his left, where the way back to his village was, and hoped that he wouldn't see any humans running their way. But the sense of finally being able to stop was too strong and quickly made him doze off.

… [Veritia's people]…

While looking at the beautiful scenery in front of her, a Cailet questioned Veritia with a serious voice.

-Can we come out?

Veritia nodded and stood up from crouching down on a corridor turn. And following her, numerous Cailets and cats were behind, carrying their children and supplies on their back, hands or mouths.

While slowly coming out of the mountain into the edge, Veritia looked around the place with her dagger on her right hand. The beach and plain field was really small, so the beach was really close to where they came out. So after looking at the few trees on her left, Veritia made a hand signal for her people follow her through the plain field that would soon end into a small forest on her right.

When they reached the edge of the forest, she made an order to the two Cailets beside her with a serious voice while watching the forest.

-Watch the forest. I need to talk to the tribe.

Since Veritia and Saena were the only ones that saw their High Queen betrayal as well having pretty high position in the tribe, they would follow her orders, but without actually respecting her. With a nod, the two Cailets begin to look at the forest, looking out for monsters, and she turns around to face her tribe, a few of them were already resting but they were ready to move at the same time.

With a serious voice, Veritia throws a question to her people with a calm expression.

-Do we have a Carpenter or a nature or ground mage?

The Cailets look at each other with confused expression, trying to see if someone lifts their hand. But eventually, after a minute, nobody even tries to lift their hand, not because they were shy, but because there wasn't really someone that Veritia requested.

While Veritia found an Ice mage between them, they couldn't use the ice to make their houses or start a village. She knew that the sun wouldn't let their houses live for long under it, and they couldn't make their village inside the mountain too, they don't have pickaxes or any kind of tools that could be used to dig.

After biting her bottom lip for a bit, Veritia talked in a serious tone while trying to think of a way they could make their home.

-We gather as much food as possible from the monsters that are here, and then we sleep in the mountain, we have no other choice.

After her tribe members gave a tired sigh, because the caves weren't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, Veritia turned around and began to enter the forest with her people right behind her.

… [Zemirik's tribe] …

Without stopping, Zemirik's mother, while carrying Zemirik in her arms, ran together with the survivors of her village. They ran, to the mountains, where the humans have trouble going through. Their feet ache under the collision of small rocks, their chests hurts from running so much without stop, desperation filled their minds and depression dominated their hearts.

Not only they didn't have almost any supplies with them, another problem would commence when they were safe, and that is the separation of the tribes. Great Kobolds that were running together with their partners, while carrying some Wolf and Kobold newborns of their tribe, looked at the other Great Kobolds from another tribe that were doing almost the same, almost seemingly counting how much fighting power the other tribe had.

But they couldn't stop to fight now. First, they need to find an entrance to the mountains and then make sure no humans were actually following them.

While running behind another Great Kobold from her tribe, Zemirik's mother had a terrified expression on her face, not because they just lost their home, but because they would surely die. A heavy atmosphere of desperation and murderous intent was between the Kobolds as they looked at the edge of the mountain ahead.

And while some had pained expressions while looking at the females and newborns of the other tribe, some had excited expressions, they looked happy to have this moment of freedom from the Silver Kobold King and being able to kill another Kobold or wolf from another tribe without being punished, just like the days before the Lord died.

Suddenly, a Kobold shouted at the group of Kobolds and Wolves while they stopped in front of the mountain.

-There!

The entire group looked at the one who shouted and at the direction he pointed, and they ran to the location, because not only it was an entrance to the mountain but there were two of them, perfect for those that wanted to separate their tribes from the others sooner.

But instead of continuing to run, multiple females, young and children that had no choice but to run on their own, fell down on their knees or bottom when they entered the mountain, their respiration was nothing but wheezes while holding their chests.

The Great Kobolds that looked forward to killing the other tribe Kobolds, clicked their tongue because a message didn't appear yet and if they began to fight right there, the females from their tribe would be instantly killed.

But soon enough, a message came to every Kobold and Wolf that breathed heavily there while sitting down or lying down on the ground next to the entrances.

[The Beast King has fallen!]

Happiness filled their heart of many and left some, but before the happy Kobolds could commemorate the apparent victory of their King, four messages cut their happiness short.

[Your King has fallen!]

[Your Warlord has fallen!]

[Your God Caller has fallen!]

[Your Warlock has fallen!]

And the countdown began. It was only a matter of time until the start of a huge fight for territory began, and Zemirik and his mother could only hug each other while hoping something would happen that would stop the Kobolds from fighting.

The Kobolds stared at the Kobolds from another tribe, even the children did so, and the other Kobolds that went inside the other entrance a bit away from where Zemirik and his mother went, could be seen without much through a small corridor because sun was illuminating their entrance and so illuminating anyone that was near it.

And then the signal was given to every Kobold that was waiting for.

[You lost the title "Under a King"]

Zemirik and his mother hug each other even harder than before as they close their eyes and begin to wait for their probable end. And while the sounds of bodies hitting the ground could only be heard, it soon stops. When they both open their eyes and look around, they find that instead of corpses, Kobolds and wolves were held down by other Kobolds and wolves of the same tribes. While holding down their members of their tribe that wanted to start the fight, one Silver Kobold spoke to the others beside him in a broken language.

-Goodbye.

The Silver Kobold pulls the Kobold of the same tribe that he was holding against the ground and while pushing the Kobold around together with the other wolves and Kobolds that did the same with their apprehension and then leaving towards corridor that split in to two paths, the Silver Kobolds and Wolves leave the place, and after seeing the Silver Mountain tribe leave them behind, the Moon tribe does the same on the other corridor, leaving only the Wild tribe behind.

When they see that the two tribes left the place, the Wild tribe gather around one entrance, where Zemirik and his mother are and begin to see if there are any injured while some hold down the wolves and Kobolds that wanted to chase the other tribes.

With a relieved expression, Zemirik's mother separates from Zemirik a bit and then looks at him, and with a worried tone of voice, she questions him.

-Are you okay Zemirik?

Zemirik nods to her and separates himself from his mother to stand on his own. And with a worried expression, he watches his mother slowly get up. And after gathering themselves on the other entrance that had another corridor, the Wild Tribe left the place with no one to lead them and a dead King behind them.

…

The fourth sun rose, and only a white smoke could be seen rising up on the sky in the place of the clouds that weren't there. Inside the mountains that were painted black, three species searched for a place to stay and recover themselves from their betrayal and loss.

In these corridors that only darkness dominated over and those that held a light in their hands would have a certain advantage that could be a disadvantage at the same time. A Wild Child Kobold, called Zemirik, walked slowly while holding a hand made stone hammer, which he stole from the tribe's supply bag, in his right hand that had a leaves knot around it made by his mother, to cover the wound that he had since he lost his home.

But why such hurt, lost and determined child would walk through these corridors? Seeking death? No, those eyes that stared the darkness that he could barely see through wouldn't seek for his own death. It was for his own decision to answer the need of his people, for food that they ate through on the first night while fighting for leadership.

Yes, even the Young Kobolds were fighting the Great Kobolds for the leadership of the tribe, while this very tribe began to starve because there wasn't enough food for them. Seeing such behavior that his mother tried to keep him away from, made Zemirik mad, not only he knew that they needed to stay together with the other tribes for survival, but that his tribe was ignoring the starvation happening with some Kobolds and Wolves.

-…..!

Suddenly, while Zemirik kept reminding himself of the fighting lessons that he was taught by another Kobold back in the village, he heard a shout coming from ahead of him. And when he looked, he could see a torch's light coming from a corridor's turn.

And when he carefully walked to the turn to look, he saw human corpses of Adventurers and Black Cailets in the corridor. The corpses were either bleeding because of an arrow or dagger, or bleeding through a cut in their throat. But when Zemirik looked at the corridor, he could see a badly injured adventurer walking over the torches that were dropped by his dead comrades while holding a silver sword.

Zemirik, without questioning who the human was going to kill, ran behind the human with his hammer and when the human glanced at him, it was already too late. Zemirik, with all of his strength while holding the hammer's shaft with both hands, strikes the human's right ankle, making him fall on his back because he didn't have much strength in his feet.

And without pause and mercy, Zemirik began to strike the human's head rapidly. Blood splattered everywhere and on him as each strike hit the human, not only was Zemirik killing him for food, but between the strikes that didn't seen that would end, Zemirik's anger was mixed between it.

He lost his home, his father was killed in the war and only he, of a family of 4 brothers, survived the human's assault. And it was the human's entire fault.

So after seeing that the human was long dead, Zemirik stared the human's destroyed face while gasping for air. After wiping a bit of blood off his face, Zemirik grabs the torch next to his feet and lifts in the air, trying to see the scenario better. But he feels a gaze on his back, so he turns to see who it was.

And he sees a Black Diamond Cailet holding the wound on her left arm while pushing her back against the wall. In her right leg, a dagger is digging through half of her thigh. So she obviously couldn't stand up.

-HSSSSSSH!

When Zemirik tries to approach the Cailet, she slashes her right claws in front of him, making him back off. Zemirik drops the torch next to his feet and after making sure the torch wouldn't roll towards the Cailet, he begins to mess with the human that he killed leather armor, and with an iron dagger that he picked up next to a Cailet's body, he cuts a piece of the leather armor. It's badly cut because Zemirik never has made a bandage until now.

But why save this enemy that could easily kill him still? She just needs to stand up while supporting her with the wall and she could have possibly killed him while he was cutting the leather armor and even now, while Zemirik stands in front of her, she could kill him.

So, with a confused but angry voice, the Cailet questioned Zemirik.

-Why?

With a depressed voice, Zemirik answers the question, which was broken language to her.

-Humans Enemy, Cailet not. No reason kill Cailet…

Even though the broken language almost made it gibberish, the Cailet understood it anyway. And with a serious voice, Zemirik talked with her while she tried to understand the reason this Kobold Child thought this way.

-Hold.

Zemirik placed the torch on his feet and when the Cailet looked at it, he rolled the torch towards her with his hand, and she grabbed it with her right hand the torch that almost went out.

Slowly, Zemirik approach the Cailet while she watched him walk towards her, but she kept staring the bloodied hammer that Zemirik was still holding. Noticing that, Zemirik drops the hammer on the ground. And he slowly continued to approach her right leg and when he sat in his knees beside her thigh, he looked at her with a calm expression while she had a surprised and confused expression on her face while looking at him.

With a calm voice, Zemirik questions her.

-I pull?

When Zemirik questioned her, she didn't understand first, but after looking at where Zemirik was exchanging glances at, she understood it and after biting her bottom lip and preparing for the pain, she nodded.

And with the permission, Zemirik grabbed on to the Silver dagger's grip with both of his hand and began to pull it out. While the Cailet held her scream by biting her bottom lip until it bled, the dagger slowly came out, even though Zemirik was pulling the dagger with all of his force.

When the dagger finally came out, relief filled the Cailet's head and expression while her lips were bleeding. And while gasping for air, the Cailet talked with Zemirik while he himself was gasping for air while throwing away the dagger.

-T-Thank you.

Zemirik nodded to the woman while looking at her. And without permission, he lifts her leg and begins to wrap the leather bandage that he made around the wound. And after knotting the bandage around the wound and making sure it wouldn't undo easily, the Cailet questioned him in a calm voice.

-Call?

With a calm expression, while looking at the wound in her left arm, Zemirik answered the question.

-Zemirik. You?

While Zemirik stood up and went to try and make another leather bandage, the Cailet answered the question in a calm voice.

-Veritia.

While cutting another piece of the human's leather armor, Zemirik questioned Veritia in a serious voice.

-Lost?

When he glanced at her because she didn't answer immediately, she shook her head in denial while resting her head and back on the corridor's wall while still holding the torch in her hand. With a depressed tone, she answered the question without thinking too much.

-My High Queen Love Human. My Tribe Left.

Only after answering the question, she noticed what she has done. Talking with a Kobold, a child even, without holding a weapon in her hand, but for some reason, she didn't feel guilty from doing so, and while she watched Zemirik finally cut another piece of the leather armor, she somehow got the answer by herself.

Empathy, that was the feeling that Veritia felt when looking at Zemirik. Although she doesn't know the reason he's here, she knows that it's for his tribe, and that was the same for her. She and a few Cailets were hunting far away from where they set up their camp for food because she noticed the scarce number of monsters that they could feed on and then her group of hunters got ambushed by these Human Adventurers.

Roaliots outside of the mountain were either in groups of five or eight and don't even talk about the sea monsters. Dirio were too small for a decent meal and the effort to kill them wasn't worth it. Sorioa were too fast too, and they were especially dangerous because their Ice mage didn't have a high enough level on her [Ice Control] spell, so they couldn't block its escape and attack route too. And finally, the Zealus were too dangerous to hunt down because they were too fast and are one the monsters that dominate over these mountains and corridors.

Zemirik sits on her left side and begins to wrap the leather bandage around the wound in her arm, and after he did the final checkups, Veritia questioned him in a calm tone.

-Reason Here?

While sitting down and resting his back on the wall, Zemirik answered the question with a depressed tone.

-King Dead, Humans Killed.

Noticing how the mood was killed by her, Veritia apologized in a worried voice while Zemirik began to hug his legs.

-Sorry.

Although she didn't feel sympathy for him, she understood the feeling, her High Queen betrayal was the same as someone killing her, but she still alive out there in that city with the human. And so, to try to make up for it, she reached out to his head with her right hand and began to caress it. Zemirik looked at her with a surprised expression while she just calmly looked at him while petting him.

Even though the normal is to say "Gulp it down!" to a Child for something like this, it still didn't stop them from feeling pity for them for suffering so much while still in a Child's evolution.

Veritia stopped petting him and began to rest her hand in her bandage in her thigh, and with a tired voice while closing her eyes, she spoke with Zemirik.

-Tired.

Zemirik, not questioning if she was dying or not, talked in a calm tone too while closing his eyes too.

-Too.

…

-Veritia. Veritia…

When Veritia was peacefully sleeping, she was woken up by someone and when she opened her eyes to see who, she sees a Young Kobold shaking her right shoulder.

-Zemirik.

When she tries to back away from the Kobold out of surprise, the Kobold stops her and with a serious voice, and he claimed to be the strange Kobold Child while pointing to himself with his free hand.

Veritia looked at the Kobold with a confused expression, but since she moved too fast, the wound in her left arm made her flinch. And while she looked the wound in her arm that began to bleed again, the Kobold went around her and looked at it with a worried expression.

Seeing that expression when looking at her wound made her realizes the obvious fact, and with a surprised voice, she questions the Kobold in the same broken language.

-Evolved?

The Kobold looks at her with a calm expression and nods to the question. And with a serious voice, he talked with her while standing up in front of her.

-I help you go back tribe. Two humans mine, rest yours?

After looking at Zemirik with a surprised expression, she looks at the human bodies and begins to count them, and she counts at least seven humans bodies. And she nods to him since all he wanted was one extra body.

After all, it was all of her group's hunt results. Although, she lost two of her tribe members, it was still a result that she needed to gulp down and accept being able to go home alive. She could say no to the human that he didn't kill, but she chose not to, five of them would last for a long time and it was a way to thank Zemirik for saving and aiding her.

When Zemirik saw her giving him permission, he turns to the bodies and grabs the two dead Cailets bodies and stacks them up and puts them in his left shoulder. And after making sure he could carry them without much effort, he stood up in front of Veritia and offered his free hand to her as she looks at him with a surprised expression.

For a Kobold to carry another species body for them to bury it's something that no one would believe, but there he was, Zemirik was carrying her tribe members for her to bury later and she knew that without him talking. So while making the most grateful voice that she could make, she thanks him, while standing up while using his arm as support.

-Thank You Much.

After nodding to her, Zemirik questions her in a calm voice while she hugs his right arm for support.

-Your Tribe Lives Mountain?

Veritia nods to him and he continues to talk in the same tone.

-Point.

And so, while guided by Veritia and sometimes his own nose because the torches went out, Zemirik walks towards Veritia's tribe.

… [In Veritia's tribe] …

Next to an entrance to the edge on the mountain, a few Cailets could be seen looking out for any monsters that could be coming for them. And in that entrance, between the Cailets and Cats, a question was thrown with a worried voice, while some make wooden bows or eat some kind of meat they got in their hunt.

-Big sister Veritia is hunting with Hileite and Erarn?

-We don't know…

When the Child Cailet questioned the Cailets around them, one of them answered with clear doubt in their voices, but when the Child looked at the other Cailets, they all looked away or closed their eyes to ignore her glance.

When the Child thought the dead silence that was going, on the corridor they set up in, was going to come back, the sound of a dagger hitting the wall deeper in the corridor was clearly heard.

It meant that one of the Cailets that were standing guard, deeper in the corridor, saw something move in the corridors that darkness was set in. So, the Young and Great Cailets, together with the Young Cats and Great ones, began to prepare for combat as soon as the sound of the blades clashing could be heard. But instead, a Cailet came running to them, and while the Cailet began to search through the bags for something, Veritia and Zemirik appear from the corridor.

While some Cailets and Cats were surprised at the sight, a Cailet Child went to talk with Veritia with a worried voice.

-Big sister Veritia?! How-

-He saved me. He didn't kill the other two. My group encountered Humans and we lost the fight.

Zemirik after helping Veritia to sit down on the corridor with her back against the wall, he gently dropped the Cailets bodies in front of her. And when he did so, multiple Cailets threatened him with their daggers, bows, halberds and spears. And with a calm voice, he talked with Veritia, who was getting aid from the Cailet Child.

-Dead Humans.

After Veritia remembered about the humans that they killed, she talked with the Cailets in a tired voice.

-Five Cailets follow him. He will guide you to the humans we killed. Two of them are his.

But before he could leave, he questioned Veritia in a calm voice, even though the spears were almost digging into his chest.

-Has Healer?

Understanding what Zemirik meant, Veritia shakes her head in denial. And after a nod, Zemirik turns around and begins to walk away from the group of Cailets while being followed by five armed Cailets and two Great Cats.

While Veritia watched them walk away, she answered the questions that she was going to be showered with, before it came with a calm tone of voice.

-That Kobold is strange. He helped me because "The humans are the enemies, not the Cailets" and for some reason, began to worry about me. But… he's almost the same as us, his King died, while ours is alive.

While the Child Cailet looked at the badly cut leather bandages with a confused expression, the other Cailets and Cats looked at the corridor where the Kobold appeared out of with surprised expressions, while almost all of them felt the same feeling Veritia felt when meeting him, empathy.

… [Back to Zemirik] …

Zemirik turned the corridor on his left and showed to the Cailets, the human corpses. But they didn't go ahead of him to grab them, so, Zemirik grabbed two of the human corpses, one of them being the one he killed, and began to drag them by the collar of their armors back to his tribe with his hammer under his arm, and without looking at the Cailets that began to grab the corpses, he warned in a serious voice.

-I not attack Cailets. But, Kobolds do. Careful.

The Cailets and Great Cats watched Zemirik walk away while dragging the humans, and with a confused voice, one of the Cats commented.

-What is wrong with that Kobold?

…

While Zemirik was guiding himself with his nose, he began to hear a Great Kobold speech from far away.

-…So, I'll be the Chieftain, if you want to take this from me, you can fight me for it. Now, who can hunt for food?

Zemirik looks at his tribe members, some of them are wounded with bandages over their arms and legs, but one is especially hurt with a bandage on his left eye. When Zemirik walks between the Kobolds that were either sitting down on the corridor towards the Kobold that just finished his speech, Kobolds that saw him stared at him with surprised expressions.

With clear anger in his voice, he talks with the Great Kobold in front of him while dropping the human corpses in his feet.

-So, while I was out hunting, you decided to continue this stupid fight for chieftain? I thought that some of you would notice the others starving while watching you fight for a thing you need to win over with respect.

With a nervous voice, the Great Kobold tries to come back.

-We need a chieftain!

With a serious voice, he talked with the Kobold while glancing at the other hurt Kobolds around him, who tried to escape his gaze by looking away.

-Yes, we do need one. But look at result you got, you have more hurt than soldiers, and these hurt hate you for winning a fight against them. Brother Iryani told me about this, this is the way goblins command over their tribe. And the other tribes are coming our way to kill us when they get a leader. Look at the Kobolds around you. Do you think we can win against those two tribes that got their chief through respect?

While the Great Kobold tries to think something to say, Zemirik questions the Young Kobold beside him with his left eye bandaged over in a calm voice.

-The rest of the tribe?

The Young Kobold stretches his arm out and Zemirik helps him stand up, and when he begins to walk towards the Great Kobold and passes by him, Zemirik follows him.

And when Zemirik passes by the Great Kobold, he speaks in a nervous voice.

-You are a Young Kobold! You can't even evolve into a Chieftain!

With a serious voice while walking away, Zemirik answers the statement the Great Kobold gave without looking at him.

-Then follow me until I can.

While Zemirik walked away from the group that soon began to follow him while carrying the human corpses, he saw a system message in front of him.

[Received "Respected by Specie" Title]

…

Edit: No Chapter this Tuesday.


	62. The old life dream Ch:5

...

Hm... Ah, this one is the one where my hatred for that guy Mark is somewhat explained, why I hate him so much along with another bastard with Goetic Demons. But… for some reason, I can't remember my age in this one…

But I do believe I'm over thirty years old now… because I have another apartment. But this one has actually some normal furniture, instead of the shitty ones I had on my first one.

Lying in a double bed with a red blanket is me. The white walls of the apartment are so badly painted that I don't even need to scratch them to come off. In my right while I sleep with my stomach up, is a wooden drawer, it's empty because all of my stuff is in my black backpack below the bed.

While I can't buy an apartment to live in because any time after a contract I'm possibly forced to move out, this one is actually pretty good for a rented one, I have my bedroom, a bathroom and even a kitchen and a living room as well! It felt like home, well, kind of… except the part where I have these badly painted walls, but oh well, it's just a small detail.

Ah yes, I finally woke up, I almost out of things to talk about.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and while rubbing my eyes with my left hand, I grab the backpack below me, under the bed.

I do the morning that I think almost everyone has, eat breakfast, take a bath, put on my clothes to work and before I go out to do said work, I look at the clock above the door.

9:13

With a serious voice, I talk to myself while opening the door after grabbing my backpack, that i left next to the door before going to take a bath.

-I'm a little late. I need to make up a lie this time.

Erm… I'll be more than a little late, because as soon as I walk out of the apartment, the twenty-three contract appears in my hand.

I sigh while reading through the contract while walking towards the elevator.

* * *

 **Warning! Multiple Contract Breakers!**

Names: Angela Bridget, Herbert Ouranos, Harlan Ukko

Targets ages: 27, 16, 32

Contract break reason: The Repair of Brian Squire machine. Be advised, Dirae's contractor already made contact and seeks aid.

Sentence: Extinction

Apply mana for directions.

* * *

Yup, really going to be late this time, and the reason for the break is just lovely.

I enter the empty elevator and begin to pull out the mantle Furiae gave me out of the backpack, and wear it around my neck and put the hood on. And as soon as I summon the Halberd, a black gauntlet appears in my hands and metal boots on my feet, over my shoes, like [Dragon Skin] does.

This is almost my best form, where my performance begins to be actually feared by the contract breakers. Now, how does that happen? Well, contractors that are nearby somehow pass information about my contract hunts. And when they or the soul breaks the contract, they have a piece of information that they got from someone. Rumors spread along with information and so, I began to create fear between them.

I apply mana to the Halberd while waiting for elevator get into the entrance floor. And this music doesn't really do for the situation really.

If Dirae's, one of Furiae's sisters, contractor needs help, then this means that she only found one contractor at first and the second or third one appeared right after. Which means deep shit, Dirae's contractor is still young, so she doesn't have that much experience in hunting.

I put the backpack on my back and prepare to make a run for it while applying mana on myself, so normal humans can't see me without having mana in them.

As soon as the elevator bell gives signal that it arrived in the entrance floor, I begin to run out of the building as fast I could while avoiding the people like a plague.

I didn't move very far away from where Brian made his machine, it's just that this country is mine already and where he made his machine is just on the edge of Dirae's contractor country. I kept myself near it because Blue moon mistress asked me to, in case of emergencies, while I destroyed the machine the first time I met Brian, it could still be repaired, but I don't know how.

So, after running a few meters, I began to jump from house roof to another after using a hydrant to climb one house wall. The season was the end of autumn, but the sun shined like it was summer. And when I got near the mountain, I was soaking in sweat while lightly panting.

I look around the house that I'm standing on top of, and find a car restarting while looking for a chance to enter the road towards the mountain I'm going for. I jump down near it and sit down on top of the trunk while grabbing on an edge.

No worries, the humans can't see me now, so it doesn't matter even if I sit on their lap, they won't feel or see me. But I can't actually stand on top of the car because the roof would bend with my weight and they would notice it.

So after a minute or so, the car begins to go towards the mountain and I give a tired sigh.

And after half an hour, I jump off the car and stand in the middle of the traffic of two lanes. One of them goes back to the city and the other passes by the mountain. While avoiding getting ran over because the road still has a somewhat active traffic, I go to the mountain that was buried in snow the first time I came here.

When I jump over the metal protectors that the road has, I instantly feel mana in the air and my metal boot crushes the dead leaves, making a loud noise that was covered by the passing by cars.

While walking up the mountain, I look around the dead trees that give no cover other than their trunks and branches. The sounds of my steps are increased by the dead leaves in the ground, left by the trees around me.

Other than squirrels and insects flying and walking around the forest, no sign of life was given. So I apply mana to the contract and see that the contract leads me to the top of the mountain, where Brian's machine is.

So, without much to look around for, I begin to walk to it while being aware of my surroundings while putting the contract on my brown leather coat pocket.

When I see the metal house with dead leaves instead of snow covering it, I begin to shout while approaching without care.

-Dirae's contractor?! Where are you?! It's me! Furiae's Contractor!

When I get close to the double metal doors that were closed, I notice how silent the place is. But soon enough, I see someone getting closer to the door, and take a few steps back before they could reach the doors.

The double doors are opened with violence, and someone comes through, but before they could even take another step outside of the house, I support their neck with my halberd.

With a serious voice, I question the young woman with brown short hair, who's wearing jeans and a black coat over a black shirt.

-Who are you?

This isn't Dirae's contractor, I saw her once, and she kept nagging me about leaving this country to her. She's a good kid, and fights for "Justice". But truth is that she just wants to save anyone to make up for herself, because she suffered a lot of Injustice herself. And she doesn't look anything like this woman.

I lift her chin with the Halberd's blade with my right hand on the circular part of the halberd. The woman with a terrified expression and nervous voice answers my question.

-I-I'm Dirae's new contractor!

That last minute lie…

With a serious voice, I say while backing the halberd from her neck a bit.

-Yeah, I don't believe that shit.

With all of my strength, I swing the halberd sideways while aiming for her neck, but she disappears right before the halberd gets close to her, so instead of her, I destroy one of the double metal doors and a bit of the house's wall.

I pull my halberd out of the twisted metal parts of the house and look deep into the house. The machines are still there, the rest of them, that is. Since it was the middle of the day, the place doesn't need illumination for me to see in it.

I enter the house without care, since I already gave out my position to them.

Before I talk, just to be sure, I strike the machines with my halberd, destroying them even more, and when I finish with them, my voice in a serious tone echoes through the house.

-You know, this is getting pretty old by now. I'm 31 years old, kids, I've pretty much seen almost every kind of ambush and I rate yours a 3 out of 5. So come out, show me Dirae's contractor that you took hostage already. I know that she isn't dead because I can feel her mana from here.

Yup, I was right, thirty years old. And by now, I got pretty fed up with people attracting me to their traps.

But instead of them coming out, they keep their presences hidden while talking with me in a calm voice.

-Kids? I'm older than you.

I look around the place while answering the voice without care in the world if they come or not.

-Are you? This kind of behavior to hide from the adults like a hide-and-seek game is pretty kiddy like. So I assumed you were those over-grown kids, you know? Like yourself.

Holy shit, I did some damage on this thing. But, why did the contract break reason give me "The repair Brain Squire Machine"? It got rust on the hole Furiae made with the daggers. But… the insides are empty… Maybe they scrapped it out and made another one. Hm…? Why can't I remember well what they did with that? Oh, Zeus finally realized the danger of Brian's machine and decided to delete it from existence, along with my memories of it after i found why they have the insides of these machines.

But because of these dreams, I finally remembered it. This was like a missing continuation of a day for me back when I was alive in this world, but nothing that I couldn't continue living without.

Now that I think about it, it's a pretty useless move by him. Why did he make me lose memory of it? Maybe someone with a contractor that could read memories appeared at the time, but they are pretty rare, I think.

The serious voice that sounded from an older man changes into the girl I first met. And while hearing her talking, I look at the contract.

-We aren't playing! And I didn't lie! I'm seriously Dirae's new contractor!

With a playful tone I answer her while putting the contract back in my pocket.

-Sure Angela, and I'm a video game championship winner, I'm here to give autographs. Seriously though, are you guys going to be the "I'm god!" "You have to join us for good of mankind!" or "We are making justice by killing you, you murderer!" type of team? Because I have a job that isn't contract hunting and I'm already pretty late.

And fed up with people too, this is the signal of getting old and grumpy. Yes, I was already giving those signals.

Suddenly, I hear someone behind me rushing towards me while talking in a serious tone. I block their great sword with my halberd without actually looking at them.

-We aren't none of those.

I look at the adolescent with light brown hair and dark green eyes, of course, because of the age gap, I don't need to make too much effort to block his attacks. He's wearing a white shirt with green lines in it while having black jeans.

But while he tries desperately to go through my defense, someone comes from above by opening a crater in the roof.

By using the adolescent great sword as support with my right feet, I launch myself away from the "surprise" attack.

I look at the man with the same age as mine and then block the adolescent's great sword with my left hand protected with the gauntlet. Since his sword didn't have much space for a swing after he closed the distance between us, it couldn't really hurt me. And while simultaneously pulling the great sword, I kick the adolescent in the chest, sending him flying while stealing his great sword.

The adolescent was going to hit the machine scraps but the woman appeared behind him and stopped him from getting hurt with the machine sharp hollow shell.

While looking at the iron great sword with a calm expression, I question them in a serious voice.

-This is your best attempt of killing me? Please.

I rest the tip of the great sword on the ground and coat my halberd in blue flames completely, almost making the flames consume my right hand.

And without pause, I strike the middle of the great sword blade with my halberd, and cut it in half. While throwing away the holster of the great sword, I talk in a serious tone.

-Look, Whatever is your motive to breaking a contract is, I don't really care, I only came here to punish you for doing so. Now… tell me where Dirae's contractor is and I'll try to trade one of you or we can feel the full extent of extinction eating you, whatever suits your taste.

With a tired expression, the man, with a brown leather raincoat and black jeans while having a blue beanie hat, talked with me in a serious voice while preparing to attack with his war hammer, by swinging it sideways at me.

-It's not like you were going to try to understand us, so I accept your line of thought.

I jump backwards and dodge the war hammer, and suddenly, the woman that I think that is Angela, stands in the middle of us with a serious expression, while the man just gets in position to attack me again. With a nervous voice, she talks with me while holding her silver sickles in her hands, preparing to block my attacks.

-Listen to me! I'm telling the truth! I'm Dirae's contractor! If you just listen to me and see what is happening between the gods, you would understand!

With a serious voice, the man answers in my place before I could even say a word.

-Forget it Angela. He's just a slave, just like Amy keeps repeating to me. He can't see the truth until it comes to kill him.

Ah, it's feels kind of strange to hear someone call me in these dreams.

I turn around and walk up to the wall that was close to me, while the scraps of the machine were on my left side. And turn my halberd into an axe and coat it in blue flames, without pause, I begin to strike the wall, opening a huge hole in the wall to the outside.

Just like how I sensed her fading mana, I look into the hole and find her naked body with wounds all over it while covered in dying leaves. Her hair that should have been normally short was obviously pulled out of her head.

That's Dirae's contractor under a dead tree and there is no contract in her.

I put my hand in the edge of the hole and twist it open more, showing them her slowly dying from the cold air the mountain gives and from bleeding out. With a serious voice, I talk with them while glancing at their serious and pained expressions.

-Yeah, like I would listen to you guys after you did this.

Without giving them space to breathe, I close the distance between me and Angela and swing the axe upwards at her and she blocks the axe with her sickles, giving her a bit of air, seeing this, I kick her in the stomach, sending her flying towards the wall.

The man that dodged the flying Angela, swings his war hammer sideways at me. I couldn't block it with my axe, so I jump over the war hammer without much effort, and try to kill him with a swing downwards with my axe while preparing to roll on his right.

But Angela quickly appeared beside him and hit my axe, making it miss him by a hair's breath.

I roll to his right when I hit the floor, and transform the axe into a spear and try to stab him on the right arm, but he dodges it without much problem. With the machine behind me, I cannot back off, so I jump to my right to make some distance.

And by having them in front of me while having the middle of the machines on my left, I could glance at the entrance and see the adolescent trying to escape through the double metal doors.

So while dodging the war hammer of the man by doing a back flip, and by twisting my body a bit while aiming at the adolescent right leg, i throw the spear.

-ARGH!

- **Contract Intervention**

When I land on the ground, immediately crouch down to dodge Angela's sickles and at the same time I use Furiae's power to drag the adolescent to me by my spear.

After my punch got blocked by Angela's sickles, I rush towards the adolescent that was being dragged towards the fighting.

When I grabbed the adolescent by the back of his throat with my left hand, I use him as a shield to stop the man behind me from swinging his war hammer at me. And he stops the war hammer right before he could even touch the adolescent.

While the adolescent struggles to get out of my hold, I talk with the two of them, who have pained expressions while backing off.

-You guys aren't leaving this place with a soul. **Contract Judgment**

I place my right hand on the middle of his back and cast the spell to pull out his soul. And while the body falls flat on the ground, I kept hold of a white outline of the adolescent, who looks like he's screaming, but no voice comes out.

And after switching my hold from my left hand to my right hand, I grab my spear from the soulless body and begin to use the Soul technique Extinction, making the spear tip be coated in green flames that soon gains an eye ball in the middle of it.

And with that tip, I stab the soul in the chest and it slowly begins to be consumed by the eye after a while.

While I look at the angry expression the two of them have while grinding their teeth, I switch the spear to my right hand, after the extinction consumed him, and transform it into the cape. But I don't put it around my neck yet.

By using Furiae's magic, I pull the sheaths from the end of the cape and make a simple baton out of it and hold it in my left hand.

I quickly close the distance between the two of them and me, and without giving them space to think, I use the cape's end to attack the woman by swinging the cape sideways at her while having it solid. And while I do so, I hit the man's right shoulder with the baton, making him side step away from me while holding his arm, and while Angela looks at her sickles that were cut by the cape's blade, I rotate my body around to have the circular part of the cape facing her.

When she drops the hilts of her sickles, it was already too late. I grab her throat after leaving the cape's circular part to fly towards her, and with Furiae's magic, I close the circular part around her throat above my hand.

Since I can't have her dying from a normal death, I expand the circular part because it was choking her, and after putting the sheaths back in their place in the cape, I look at the man that is about to attack me.

With Furiae's magic, I make the daggers of the cape create some kind of small chain and tie the woman's legs and arms together, and after it does so, I pull out two daggers from the daggers around her chest from their sheaths.

I turn around and I'm immediately forced to crouch down to dodge the man's war hammer that came from right to left, while aiming for my head.

-URGHH!

The war hammer hits the hollow machine and I stab the man's left hand, making him drop the weapon on the floor.

I quickly back off and grab one of the daggers that make the cape around the woman, and pull it like a chain. And since we were close to her, the chains made of daggers were just long enough for me to chain him with her.

After making sure that I wrapped his arms to his body well, I drag the woman near him and wrap the rest of the cape around his feet quickly.

- **Contract Judgment**

Without talking to them, who were furiously trying to break out of their chains, I walk behind them and place my hands in the middle of their backs. Since I couldn't use my halberd or any weapon that would make the Extinction unable to reach me, I have to pull both of their souls out and hold them while securing my halberd from their soulless bodies.

But when I pull out the woman's soul and was about to pull the man's soul, a red static came out of the man's back, making me back off into the machine while holding the woman's soul on my right hand.

With a serious voice, I stared down the man that struggled around to move his body.

-Soul takeover…?

And soon enough, my question is answered, black lines begin to appear on the man's skin and body like a scar. They travel from the back of the man's head to his back and soon enough. A sacrificial mark is made on it with the scars, which shined red through his leather raincoat.

The man stands still while sitting on his knees, so I try to pull the circular part from the woman's body while watching the man stare the concrete floor, which was for some reason repaired from my previous fight in this place by, most likely, them.

But when I was about to retrieve the circular part of the cape from the woman's body, the man opens his eyes wide, they are completely blood red while having a furious expression, and he breaks himself out of the chains made by daggers and tries to attack me with his fist.

But I back off without actually retrieving the circular part because I need to dodge his fist.

And this is the part where I began to hate this guy.

While I didn't understand at the time, later on, I discovered that this man didn't actually break his contract. Amy made it look like that to the Gods to attract me to this place.

Furiae said that the souls existed before the humans were even a body in this planet, but these guys were literally never there. For around one thousand years of soul contracts going around, some of the contractor hunters used to use the Soul blade Technique Hope a lot, because the gods were more merciful at the time, and that left humans with the knowledge of the souls, this made them want to make another contract, but Hope makes them unable to. So, some of them got mad at the contract hunters for this and from this rage behind their creation, were created by the humans that got their souls strengthened by their previous contract, the Goetic Demons.

This is why, Nemesis, began to judge humans with that knowledge to have their contracts taken from them, and with that, the rule in every contract to not tell anyone about it became a must to make a contract.

The Goetic Demons aren't nothing like the Souls, while they are weak at first, they feed from the human's seven sins, Greed grants them more stamina, Lust makes them agile, Gluttony makes their souls bigger, Sorrow makes them smarter, Sloth makes them stronger, Wrath makes them calmer, and Pride makes them more strategic with their decisions.

While some of them just seem to just give some feelings, making a demon calmer can do so much more than just strong, they think more, and since they lived for a long time, they know a lot already, so they use that to kill their enemies.

This is why, the Souls began to hunt them down, from seventy-two demons went to thirty-two until this day. The Demons itself don't serve a purpose, they are just fake souls created by man of pure hate of the Souls and are a bigger threat than deities taking over a human's body, because they get stronger easily.

While still holding the woman's soul in my right hand, I watched the man stand on their bodies with a strange smile, his blood red eyes watched the woman's soul in my right hand, scream without a voice.

Without much talk, he closes the distance between me and him in an instant, and he sends me flying with a punch to my stomach, when he does so, at the same time, he steals the woman's soul from my hold.

I'm sent flying towards the destroyed double doors and fall on my back on the ground covered in dead leaves outside of the metal house.

Stand as quick as I could while grabbing my daggers, which I pulled out of the chains with Furiae's magic and look at the man, who was possessed, gulp down the woman's soul.

-ARGH! URGH!

I quickly close the distance between us and try the stab the man in the throat with my dagger, but he grabs my wrist before it could reach him and begins to punch me in the stomach repeatedly.

I try to kick him with my right leg, but he lifts me in the air, making me miss him completely. So, while enduring the never ending punches in my stomach and chest, I try to stab him with my dagger, but he puts away from him while lifting me in the air with ease, making me spin while he holds me in the air.

I look at his arm and see it stretched to the point you could call it broken, but he didn't look like it was affecting him in any way possible. When the man tried to continue punching me, I stab his right hand that was holding me.

His screech of pain sounded like eleven people was screaming at the same time, making me back off while covering my ears from the pain. I glance at him and see him looking at his broken hand, bleeding completely dark blood which was rich in mana.

Trying to stop the bleeding, he puts his entire hand inside his mouth without a problem. When I try to attack him with the daggers again, his left arm turns completely black and gets bigger than his body, and with the back of his hand that I thought I would be able to slash through, he blocks all of my attacks without problem.

The sound the daggers make are of metal hitting metal, showing me that his power is probably control over metal. But it wasn't, he was simply overpowered by the man's anger before possessing, meaning that the man had a grudge against someone for ages as well consuming another soul.

While I continue to strike the man's back "hand", I use Furiae magic to pull out the circular part of the soulless corpse of the woman from behind him.

Suddenly, a small hole appears in the middle his hand, and I back off since I don't know what would happen next. And soon enough, my decision proves to be right, as the hand suddenly grows blood spikes that grew with violence, trying to pierce me.

The man stops covering himself with his hand, his hand turns back to normal and he looks at me, who has a forest of dead trees behind me. So I take this opportunity and make the circular part fly above him and towards me.

I grab the circular part and gather mana around it, making the daggers turn into liquid and gather around the circular part after traveling through the air, when the cape forms back into the circular part, I transform it into my halberd.

This is a trick that I found out after I got in trouble with the cape not having all of its daggers, and so, unable to transform into any other weapons. All I have to do is apply mana on the circular part while using Furiae's magic, and it melts the daggers and makes them travel towards the cape.

And while the man just stares me with amazement in his eyes while having a creepy smile, I show the true form of the halberd, the pure titanium. And swing the halberd downwards since he closed the distance between us.

-ARGH!

But I miss and I'm sent flying with a punch in my right arm, which was protected by the halberd's sheath, and fly towards the dead forest and almost breaking my left arm when I hit a dead tree trunk.

When I see him next to me, I quickly spin my body, cutting the tree behind me in half. But when my halberd hits his giant right back hand, the halberd breaks in half.

While the man backs off while massaging the back of his hand, I look at the broken shaft in the ground with rage.

Although the halberd could be repaired with the same trick I did with the cape, it just felt sad to look at it. My favorite weapon was blocked and at the same time, broken in half by some fake soul.

With anger in my voice, I slowly walk up to the man looking at his hand with a worried expression while I repair my halberd with the trick.

-You are fucking dead.

I transform the halberd into the great sword and begin to pull its sheath while having the sheath in front of my face, revealing the concentrated titanium blade that was slowly being covered in a bluesy green flame.

This is why I think that the great sword form is too strong. The titanium which is blessed is concentrated in one place, creating a massive sword that could draw mana more easily than the halberd's true form. It was more durable than the halberd, it could cut right through anything, and it was light because the great sword could have two Soul Blade Techniques, because not only the normal Soul Blade technique was already applied to the great sword, but I could apply another one with it.

As soon as the blade got out of the sheath, the sheath began to wrap my left arm as I stood in front of the man watching the spectacle with a terrified expression. Since I didn't return the halberd's sheath to the weapon, my arm was already covered in it, so the sheath instead covered my entire face, throat, chest, and a bit of my hair and ears, making a mask of a creature that was a mixture between a fox and a bird that made me see in third person, because the mask didn't have eye holes and a chest plate.

I stand still while the man looks at me with a terrified expression, but he makes an angry expression and punches my stomach with was protected by the sheath.

-…

The punch does nothing more than make a loud bang noise of hitting metal against metal. And I stab his heart with the great sword, through his left hand that he tried to block my sword with, and he begins to scream in multiple voices while the flames consume his body slowly.

My vision begins to go darker as I watched the final moments of the man.

But I do know that after this, I go to the dying Dirae's contractor and help her after cleaning the place and picking up the mana crystal behind the house. She was barely breathing, but after getting to my house while wearing my coat and the woman's pants, I let her live with me for two days, and in that time, I confirmed that she didn't really have the contract and that she's was really Dirae's contractor.

She didn't break her contract, but she said someone else made a machine that removed her contract from her. I didn't find out who it was, but after I helped her to back to her house, I was summoned to Blue Moon mistress world, she talked how I should investigate the contract breakers rumors and find any clues about that machine, because Zeus finally got the clue that this machine could do so much more than remove a contract.

By the way, I lost my job. I already had nine missing presences.

…


	63. Chapter 30

...

As I followed the group of Kobolds, Taileds and Cailets, I watched the ocean on my right while paying attention to the group.

Haah… I can't believe I'm doing this, this thing isn't even heavy to begin with, ever since we left that village, the carriage hasn't been a problem for me to carry. But it still gave me shame.

I stop since the group stopped too. They must have realized that we walked without stopping until the evening, and that there are some dead tired people between them.

Nothing new appeared while we walked. It was like the monsters were avoiding us. The only thing that appeared in this walk was trees that appeared to block my view of the ocean.

I just can't get tired of watching it. The view is so peaceful and beautiful to watch, especially because the sea isn't dirty as my previous ocean was.

The Giant Kobold in front of the group turns around and points at the really small forest, of fourteen trees, on our left and the group begin to gather around it.

I sit down on the edge of the road while facing the ocean while still bond to the carriage.

Something that I noticed, since we left that village, is that they avoided the ocean as much as possible, to the point they don't even step in the sand or rocks the beach has. I glanced at Furiae one time while we went around the sand on our path and she just shrugs with a confused expression while looking at me.

I didn't question it since the answer was really close, but I need to look into it to know why.

While hearing the sound of fire and people using hammers and pickaxes, Furiae, who's lying down on the ground while using me as a pillow on my right, and I watch the surroundings together with some Kobolds, a Wolf, few Taileds and a Cailet.

These guys keep walking around the place, never stopping in place, even though it's just a plain field with a plain beach. All you needed to see could be seen if you just turn your head. The only thing that blocked your vision would be the mountain and some trees along with small boulders.

But after a while, they stop and go to the camp behind us. But soon enough, the smell of something cooking could be felt in the air, and the Giant Kobold appears on my left.

I look at him and he questions me in a calm voice while holding two wooden bowls of that soup.

-Is this enough for you two?

I look at the bowls, one of them is clearly bigger than the other, and after Furiae stood up and grabbed the smaller bowl over my neck, I question him in a confused voice.

-Why so much and what's in it?

The enormous bowl filled with what seems like meat soup, is filled to the brim.

I look at the camp and see the people there eating so much less than me and Furiae, and it doesn't seem like the iron cauldron on the floor next to the fire, in the center of the camp, has more soup.

With a calm voice while putting the bowl next to me, the Kobold answers my question without any changes of expression other than a calm one.

-It's human meat, and a High Queen needs to eat a lot don't they? Even though you aren't from my village, I'll treat you like one.

Human meat?! I'll pass on that one.

While suppressing my disgusted expression, I sigh in a tired voice while using [Telekinesis] on the bowl on the ground. I give the bowl back to the Kobold and he looks at me with a confused expression while I go back to looking at the sea. And with a calm voice, I talk with him and then Furiae.

-No thanks, I'm not that hungry anyway. Furiae, can you unlatch the ropes? I'm going for a walk.

-Hm.

After gulping down the soup without regret, Furiae nods to me and puts down the almost empty bowl on the ground. And while the Kobold goes back to the camp with the bowl in his hands, and begins to pour it back on the cauldron, Furiae undoes the latch, leaving only ropes around my chest like a dog's collar.

She goes back to sitting down and eating the soup. And while I begin to walk towards the beach, I glance at the camp before stepping in the beach to make sure nobody was watching me.

And I see them giving bowls of the soup that I didn't accept to the people that I think didn't get their soup.

The human meat in the soup wasn't that bad of a thing, I wouldn't even be able to know to the difference, but I saw people with clear hunger on their faces on the camp, so that changed my mind.

When I step into the soft sand, my mind just melts.

It's just so good to step on it that I want to sleep buried in it. But I can't. I need to find the reason they are avoiding the sea.

Ah, the water is so cold!

I stand on the edge that one of the waves reaches and look at the sea, finding a small shadow on the water moving around slowly.

[Invalid target]

I guess I need to really see him to use [Analyze]. So, because of this, I walk deeper into the sea, just enough for me to put my head underwater.

I take a deep breath and dive my head into the sea and after forcing my eyes to ignore the salt in the water, I look around and since the water was crystal clear, I could see the owner of the shadow looking at me.

It's a crystal dolphin.

It's a yellow crystal dolphin with a red lines going from his eyes to his tail. Even though its body shouldn't technically float because of its weight, it was doing so without effort. And since it was made of crystal, you could see through him, so you could clearly see that it had teeth, teeth of a lion almost.

I use [Analyze] and feel the immense power that his thing has.

 **[?** (Deep knowledge: User doesn't meet the requirement to analyze this target completely. [Difference: 931 Levels] **]**

Nine hundred levels of difference?! What is this?! The destroyer of the land? The dominator of the sea?! This is just unfair! But maybe it's just levels? Well, better be that because it's coming for me.

When I began to get out of the water to get away from the monster, the dolphin launches itself really high on the air while having a black ball in front of his mouth. The ball is leaving a black trail as it travels together with the dolphin.

I quickly charge one [Thunder Ball] as much as I could and quickly launch it towards the flying dolphin as it's almost ready to shoot at me.

-GYE!

When the [Thunder Ball] hits the dolphin in the left cheek, the ball leaves his mouth and flies off towards the sea, missing me completely because the hit made him turn his head.

When I see the black ball hit the water far away, a massive explosion happens, and as I'm running away from the beach, the pressure of the explosion passes by me, giving me an impression on how powerful that attack was. And since the explosion was far away from the beach, the giant waves the attack created didn't do anything to the beach.

When I finally step out of the beach, I glance at the sea, finding the dolphin looking at me with his cheek perfectly fine. He stares me down for a minute, but soon enough he stops and goes back to the sea.

Okay. That guy can't be the only reason why they are avoiding the monsters… does that mean that EVERY SINGLE monster in the sea is that strong?! WHY?! HOW? HELLO?!

I turn my head and see Furiae sitting down while looking at me with a surprised expression, she must have seen everything. I sigh and begin to walk towards her and when I'm get close to her, I glance at the camp of the Kobolds.

They are all sleeping already without anyone to guard. The wolves are coiled around themselves, even though some of these wolves are from another tribe. The Kobolds, Cailets and Taileds are all sleeping in small cloths with a cloth pillows. While the Cats and Foxes are sleeping near their children or in a tree branch.

They seem used to this type of commotion, so this means that the sea monsters are all that strong and that explosions coming from the sea are every day thing.

I coil around Furiae while she questions me in a surprised voice while looking at the sea.

-What was that?

With a tired voice, I answer her while trying to go to sleep.

-One of the reasons they are avoiding the sea. And it seems like every sea monster is that way.

-I guess there aren't any boats in this world then.

-Yup.

…

I wake up from another dream to the sounds of people moving behind me, and while waking up Furiae because I began to stand up, I look behind me.

-Good sunrise!

Good sunrise? Oh.

With a tired voice that has a hint of confusion in it, I answer the Cat woman that walked up to me with a happy expression.

-Good… sunrise.

She then remembers me of my shame by showing the ropes she has on her right hand, while smiling. She doesn't even need to ask and I already began to position myself in front of the carriage.

And while Furiae mounts me and she ties me back to the carriage, I question her in a serious voice while looking at the sea.

-Hey, why you and your people avoid the sea? Is something wrong with-

-Good sunrise.

While in the middle of my question, the giant Kobold walks by me and greets me with a serious expression while looking at the road.

-Good sunrise. Is something wrong with the monsters there?

The cat woman, while doing the final touches to the ties around my neck, answers my question in a relieved tone.

-Ah yes, it's good that you questioned us first before trying to discover it by yourself.

Err… that isn't the case, but continue.

-We do not know why, but the monsters there are incredibly strong. They could destroy any monsters of the land without much effort, no matter how strong that monster is. And the reason why they don't help us, you have to question Filiot about that. And… there we go! You are good to go.

But you seem to know a lot about them though, but oh well. I guess I have to go with the obvious smart guy in this village. I'll question him about things of this world.

I watch as the people from yesterday, gather around the Giant Kobold, and don't find the Fox man she probably talked about. And after feeling people getting in the carriage and signaled to go by the Giant Kobold, I begin to follow the road with the guards in front of me.

Suddenly, while walking in the road towards somewhere, I hear someone knock on the carriage, and I and Furiae look at the responsible. It's the Fox man, with a calm voice and expression he questions me, while being on the front edge of the carriage behind me.

-Veritia said you wanted to know about the sea. I'll answer your questions if you answer my questions about how you met the Crystal Dragon.

Urgh… I guess this is fine.

With a serious voice, I question him while looking back to the road. And since I'm a wolf, the people talking with each other in front of me and behind me don't get in the way of me hearing him.

-Why aren't the sea monsters helping your people to fight the humans, if I remember, you said that even primal monsters are beginning to help, so why isn't that with the sea monsters?

He answers me in a calm tone.

-My theory and the human's theory is that the sea monsters can't lose their instincts like the monsters from the land can. Now, where was the Crystal dragon?

Well, that is a really hard question for me to answer without using cardinal directions. And he probably doesn't know the name of the mountain either.

With a nervous voice, I answer him and then question him in a calm tone.

-Uhm… in a mountain that never stopped snowing. He was inside a dungeon that the mountain has. Why and how are the monsters so strong?

-That's two questions, but I'll let it slide since I don't know. Throw me another question.

I turn my head to look at him with a surprised expression and he just shrugs his shoulders while making a complicated expression while still having a faint smile. I sigh and look back at the road while questioning him.

-That's about it of the sea that I wanted to know, but I wanted to question you about something of your village.

Yeah, I wanted to know about it since, back in the mountain, my pack wasn't very welcoming to the Silver wolves, but they accepted it because the Silver wolves were stronger than them, without counting me, of course. While I they can trade between each other if they have someone with [Telepathy], I cannot see them living with each other.

-That, depends.

With a calm tone, I question him.

-How your village came to be what it is? They seem, so, fine with each other.

While the people in front of me glance at me with a happy expression with some of them being proud, the Fox man answers my question in a serious tone.

-That's a long story. Zemirik can tell you that later, he's the one that made this happen. Now-

-Later? This guy!

With a surprised expression, I turn around and look at him and interrupt him with my question. Furiae too is looking at him with a surprised expression, but she's using my back as a bed to keep looking at her great sword that she held in the air.

-You know about time?!

He makes a pained expression while avoiding looking at the people in front of me, and with a nervous voice, he answers my question.

-…Yes… But I'm not proud of it.

Oh… So why did you use it then?

I look back at the road and see some of the guards glancing at us with anger in their eyes. And I make a nervous smile while the Fox man questions me, trying to save us from this complicated situation he placed us in.

-I answered two questions, ha…ha…he… so, How did you go visit the Crystal dragon, and why?

With a nervous voice because of the angry glances that still came at me, I answer his question, trying to not mind the guards.

-I didn't really go visit him, long story short, I feel into the dungeon and befriended his people and they brought me to him. Why are the mountains black?

-I don't know, sorry.

Are you really the smart guy?

After the angry glances finally stopped, I questioned him again in a calm tone.

-What is a demon?

-Are you talking about Demonlings or the humans?

Oh yeah, those guys too are called demons.

-The humans.

-Oh, they are just like the Demonlings, but with a human size that can use magic better than the normal human. They are one of the humans that praise that murderer and follow his rules, the Demon King that killed our Lord. That murderer can't be killed unless by another human that has the title of "Hero". There's a human history book that tells everything we told you about the Lord, the murderer and that Human King, I can read it to you if you want, that is, after the war.

With a grateful voice, I question him while making a satisfied smile to him.

-No thanks, but why are the humans in war with them?

That was a guess, really obvious guess you know. If there is something the world calls "Evil", the humans goes to fight it. No buts, no pluses. And the story is probably like the bible, where faith is needed to believe. And that, makes my head hurt when I hear it, why? Because I heard it for at least thirty times in a row, no, I'm not kidding.

He makes questions me in a calm tone while I go back to watching the road.

-First answer my question. How was-

-Enough chit chat, we are here. Veritia, do you know remember the way around the mountain?

Suddenly, the Giant Kobold interrupts us while passing by us, and he looks at someone on the carriage with a serious expression, probably the Cat woman as she answers his question in a calm tone.

-Yes, what's the plan Zemirik?

While the guards begin to scatter while entering the small forest, the Giant Kobold walks up to the edge of the forest while soon being followed by the Cat woman and the Fox man. And with a serious voice, he watches as the guards look around the forest, messing with bushes, the trees and keep going through it.

-We set up a basic camp behind this forest to set up a way for us to heal any wounded that is in that tribe. After we do this, we run to inside the mountain and stay there for a couple of suns.

When the Giant Kobold stops talking, the Cat woman begins to talk in a serious voice.

-I accept that plan, but before running to the mountains, I want to see if the humans have a camp nearby, I think that they usually do that, right Filiot? And also, we make the camp inside the forest, it's hard to do so, but the humans will have trouble to charge this place because of the trees. If I see that the humans set up in that camp are scarce on forces, maybe we can fight back if necessary.

The Fox man nods while looking at the two of them and then begins to talk in a serious tone too.

-They are probably on the other side of the mountain on the human territory, and about the camp, we have pickaxes and axes, we make the camp half inside the mountain and forest, the humans will have even more trouble to find it if we do so. And… about the running to the mountain, I think we should do something else. Run North.

The two of them look at the Fox man with confused expression, probably because they don't know what "North" means. The Fox man sighs and then begins to explain to them in a calm voice.

-We run to the mountains that I think that the Metal Dragon rests in. There, we will be able to gather ourselves because the Humans fear him.

They begin to stay silent for a bit while looking at each other, so I talk with them before they decide anything with a calm voice.

-And what about us two?

The Giant Kobold answers my question while having his eyes closed, in a serious voice. In the middle of talking, he makes a determined expression while looking at the two of them.

-I'll give you two choices after we make this camp. But now, Veritia, send your scouts ahead, to see if there is any humans at all or that the rest of the tribe is alive, also try to confirm if there are any injured in between then as well if they have weapons with them. Filiot, you have Ground magic remember? Just make the hole and we will set up the camp.

The two of them nod. The Cat woman runs to the back of the carriage and the Fox man runs towards the forest after nodding.

…


	64. Humans Vs Humans Vs Monsters 0

... [Zemirik's Side]...

The leader of a village of Cailets, Wolves, Taileds, Foxes, Kobolds and Cats, stood watch of the mountain on his left and front. Even though the land ended in front of him, he knew that over that mountain that cuts the rest of the land. It's where rest of his village is, together with his mother, probably screaming for help on the other side.

Although, he was on the edge of the forest after helping setting up the camp, he tried his best to hear a scream or a voice coming from the other side of the mountain. However, the constant chat of his village behind him, made him think that it was making him unable to hear the screams, but the other side of his mind told him that there was not anyone screaming, yet.

So he gave a sigh while sitting down on the edge of the forest while using the tree trunk to rest his back. And when he did so, he questioned the wolf behind him with a tired tone.

-Have you made your choice?

Even though Zemirik didn't care about their tribes, this Wolf was a "special" case along with her partner. They reeked of humans, something that he especially hated when smelling a monster. And while some of the fading smell was coming from blood, the majority was of living breathing humans. And that was the reason he made her a carriage pusher, something that he wouldn't dare to do. Normally he would catch a Roaliot to push the carriage instead of a wolf.

So after using this wolf as a horse, he let them make a decision after they said that they will fight, they can go with them to fight on the mountains or the other side of the beach, or they can stay and guard the camp.

Needlessly to say, Zemirik doesn't really care about if they fight with them or not, as long as Zemirik doesn't need to fight them, then it's good. This wolf that demonstrated the strength of his Dead King made him want to have them as soldiers, but the smell of humans made him think otherwise. It was so bad to him that sometimes while getting things from the carriage, he would cover his nose to tolerate the smell.

The calm voice coming from the Wolf while sitting down on his left echoed through his head. The blue Wolf called Ammy, looked at the crescent moon in the sky as its light would illuminate the ground and her face.

-We will go with you through the mountain and fight. But can you answer a question?

Zemirik didn't like that attitude coming from the Wolf too, asking too many questions without care. Even though, she seems to know Human knowledge that Filiot told him about.

While trying to endure the human reek coming from the Wolf, he made a pained expression while answering in a serious voice.

-It depends…

Ammy glanced at Zemirik with a serious expression and he glanced back with a slightly confused expression. And with a calm voice, she questioned him.

-How did you get those tribes together? I see so many different tribes, Dying Forest Taileds and Foxes, Black Diamond Cailets and Cats and Wolves and Kobolds from different tribes, together without restrain in your village.

With a calm voice, Zemirik answered the question while going back to watching the mountain in front of him with a stern expression while remembering the past.

-When you lose everything, anything that helps you make you feel safer attracts you. No matter what tribe this safety is, no matter what type of monster that gives this safety. I lost my village like Filiot, but Veritia was betrayed by her High Queen.

With a calm voice, Ammy talked with Zemirik while looking at him.

-Empathy. That's what you mean. You all fell empathy for each other. My tribe on the other hand, got together with the Silver Mountain Wolves to avoid getting killed by the humans, the rest I do not know. I left them in search of something on the middle of it.

With a slightly irritated tone on his voice, Zemirik talked with Ammy while having a pained expression from trying to understand her words completely.

-Can you not use Human knowledge?

Ammy answers him in a calm voice while going back to staring the sky.

-I feel more comfortable doing so. Can you tell me how did you get your village started? I'm interested in it. I'm not that tired too, so hearing a story can help me go to sleep.

Zemirik stared as Ammy lied down on the ground while looking at the moon with a calm expression.

-…

With a sigh, he begins to tell his story, from the evolution ritual, to the human attacks and to how his mother and the village members ran to the mountains, how he met Veritia and got his "Respected by species" title and everything else to that point.

Zemirik, when he began to lead the Wild Kobolds, he was still a Young Kobold, meaning that he needed to get stronger to evolve into a Great Kobold, so then he can evolve into a chieftain. The first thing Zemirik did was getting the tribe out of the mountain. The monsters that live in the mountain have great advantage over those that can't see in the dark. In the beach, he settled up a camp while still slowly getting his tribe to accept Veritia's tribe, as well they accepting them. And how they do that is by hunting together, Zemirik and Veritia's tribes would only meet when the hunting party was made with their leaders in it.

How Veritia knew when Zemirik was going to be the leader of a hunting pack? She told her Great Cat friend, Saena, about Zemirik's and her idea of joining tribes. While at first Saena didn't accept, when she began to watch Zemirik's tribe after the first meeting of the hunting pack with her tribe, she understood and accepted it. Because not only Zemirik kept his members in check, but he made his tribe members help her tribe to hunt too.

While Zemirik slowly made his tribe accept the Black Diamond Cailets, he also began to try to get the other tribes to join his. While the Silver Mountain was slowly accepting the idea of remaking the village, the Moon couldn't, because they still didn't have a Chieftain and Zemirik wasn't one yet.

While this was happening, Filiot's tribe arrives in the same beach as the four tribes. But they quickly notice the situation on that beach, and instead just live in a corridor opened from above by Filiot's magic hidden in the beach. While they slowly recovered from the last minute escape from the plague, and endless running from the humans, they hunted monsters and grew herbs and fruits on a hidden place by Filiot's magic.

But one day, while Zemirik and Veritia were hunting alone, they found a Filiot's tribe member injured by a Suliok, after killing the monster, Zemirik and Veritia came to see the state of the injured Tailed Child. But before they could even calm down the child, Filiot appeared between them and began to attack them with Lava magic, but this was a mistake from his part, because the lava was going to get the child together with the two of them, so, before the lava could hit the child and Zemirik, he grabbed the child in his arms and dodged the lava together with Veritia.

Seeing this, Filiot, after grabbing the child back, glanced as he walked away from Zemirik and Filiot with a confused expression. Days passed and Zemirik and Veritia successfully made their tribes merge into one, while at first their tribe members weren't really trusting each other, after seeing Veritia's tribe capability on crafting with wood, and them seeing Zemirik's tribe capability on hunting, they easily accepted each other.

And after days and days of communication with the Silver Mountain Kobolds, Zemirik and Veritia finally began to partner up with them. While they didn't accept to merge into one tribe, they wouldn't kill them and instead would help them with trades and so on. But while this happened, the Moon Kobolds were attacked by the humans, and together with the Moon Kobold's was Filiot's tribe, who lived next to them.

After saving the Moon tribe together with Filiot's tribe, they finally emerged into one tribe as Zemirik evolved into a Great Kobold and then into a Chieftain after the fight with the humans. While at first the Moon tribe wasn't very welcoming towards Veritia's and Filiot's tribes, after days of fighting the humans and losing a lot of soldiers, they began to accept them. And so, after the death of the Silver Mountain Chieftain after a war they got involved, Zemirik rescued them to merge into one tribe. And so, from a tribe, it turned into a village, with Veritia, Filiot and Zemirik as their Chieftains.

But things weren't as pretty as it sounded. Zemirik, Filiot and Veritia were walking in a floor made of glass, as any wrong step would start a fight between their members. While Filiot and Veritia didn't know how to walk in this floor, Zemirik knew. As he already saw his Dead King trying to walk through it.

And along with that, the never ending attacks of the humans coming from the other side of the mountain to their village, forced them to make a better strategy. To sadly sacrifice their riders and split up and make the human scouts report the village moving to somewhere else.

With a tired voice, Zemirik gives conclusion to his history.

-And that's it.

Zemirik glances at his left and sees Ammy next to him with her eyes barely open. And with an incredibly tired voice, she speaks to him while forcing herself to stand up.

-I see, you have my respect, although I didn't see any of it, I just need to look at your village to see how well you did that feat. Welp! I'm going to sleep, have a good…

-Moon.

-Yes, Moon. Have a good moon.

Zemirik watched as Ammy went to the village, where her sister was sleeping calmly together with the villagers.

… [Yomari POV] …

I stare at the bottom of the empty cup of kaly (Wine) while forcing myself to keep my eyes open. But even though my eyes are open, I could say I'm sleeping while having my conscious on reality.

I can't sleep, I won't sleep. But this red couch and these red pillows with yellow trimmed borders are so comfortable and warm, and the carriage doesn't even shake one bit, making me think I'm in some kind of resting room.

I put the glass of kaly on the saie (Coffee) desk in front of me while yawning, and stretch my arms and lie down on the couch.

The birch magic carriage is the same size of my bedroom. And I'm used to long carriage rides, but usually I kept chatting with one my maid guards or the rider that changes each week.

But not this time, my guards, maids and guards are all on top of the carriage and around it, leaving me alone in this place without anything or anyone from keeping myself awake with a good distraction.

I stretch my left arm and grab one of the documents that I had on the Saie desk. And begin to re-read the document I received this morning.

"The Hero is a Rat BeastKin. It seems that the Hero was already born before the Elven Hero was killed.

The Hero was already skilled enough to be a high ranked soldier. He can kill SS++ monsters by himself before he first met the Human King. One of the monsters was an Yhiot, a monster that lived in the mountain where, rumors run about the Metal Dragon living somewhere deep in the underground passages.

The Hero just needed few days to make his sword, as the elves seem to refuse giving back the previous hero sword to the Human King.

The Humans are having trouble with what it seems to be a Monster Village in the west of the Korita City, near a dwarven mine. They chose to only send Adventurers to deal with it.

[Unconfirmed, but has a high chance of happening] The Human King is full of himself and confident to the nose. He didn't even make a strategy meeting and decided to charge directly towards the Demon City. [First target is the Sector 3, a village where General Syroel is guarding]

[Unconfirmed] Elves may be planning to turn neutral to this war. But the aggressive behavior of the Human King is making them unable to."

I give a deep sigh while putting the document back on the small table and begin to stare the carriage roof with my hand in my forehead.

Never in this unending life of mine, had I gone against this type of Human King, Racist to his allies, too confident to his own good and only loyal to himself. This is the result of the Humans wanting to kill me and being unable because the elves held the "tool" to kill me from them.

They got rotten and because of a book, they think they can easily kill me. But they can't, I won't let them. Because even if the Hero is the strongest he can be, he can't kill me. I'm too strong, even the previous Hero feared me.

I give another deep sigh and try to protect my eyes from the glass lamp that the carriage has in the middle of it, but soon enough, I hear someone opening the carriage door in front of me, on the other side of the sofa. I lift my arm a bit and glance to see who it is.

It's Melina, so I place my arm around my eyes back again. And she talks to me with a calm voice while standing by my feet.

-Yomari, We are here.

I lazily answer her while ignoring her poking my left leg with her sword's sheath.

-They are still evacuating the town's people?

-Yeah.

I turn to my right side, trying to sleep, while speaking to her in a tired voice.

-Wake me up when everyone is on their carriages.

Melina gives a sigh and sits down on the small space left on the sofa by my legs. And after a while in silence, while I was almost sleeping already, Melina speaks in a serious voice, like I thought she would.

-Are you really going to kill the King?

The question wakes me completely up, so I answer her in a serious voice while staring the couch.

-Yes… do you want me not to?

I glance at her and she shakes her head in denial and answers my question in a serious voice.

-No, he's no longer my King. And besides, his son would kill him the moment he turned into a King anyway.

I look at her with a serious expression and she looks back at me with a depressed expression. And with a calm voice, she continues to speak.

-The prince took after his mother, so he didn't like what his father did to the beastkins working at the castle. And I'm glad that she didn't want the position of Queen, because she knew that would give her too much exposition and attention to her. She's a way for the prince to escape his royal duties for a while, so he can feel like a kid that he is, not like a pillar to a kingdom.

With a serious voice, I talk with her while going back to staring the couch and she begins to pour some of the kaly to herself with my cup.

-She's a good mother.

She glances at me and begins to stare the cup in her hands. With a happy tone of voice, she continues to speak with me.

-Yeah, and almost the greatest Spearmaster in the Kingdom. I and she were best friends, but ever since I got that mission, I didn't have the courage to send her letters anymore. I feel like I turned against her.

I sigh while I hear Juani knock on the carriage door lightly. I sit down beside her after pulling my legs from behind her and stand up.

I walk up to the cup ward on the left side of the couch and grab another glass cup. And then grab the kaly bottle on the table and pour a bit for myself.

I walk in front of her and she looks at me with her squirrel ears with brown fur while having long brown hair, her left eye is closed due to a "Y" type of scar, leaving only one green eye with a depressed look in it to look at me.

I touch my cup with her cup, creating a small bell sound when they hit. And then I talk with her in a serious voice before gulping down the contents of the cup.

-There's nothing to fear. You didn't turn against them, you just saw the truth. Tomorrow after this one, I'll give you some gold to go back to the Human Kingdom, go visit her. But all I ask is that you keep the situation of this country a secret.

-But if I tell…

She tries to talk, but I interrupt her by raising the tone of my voice.

-This is for your safety. Her King was just killed by me and then you come back to her, after half an year, to tell her that the killer of her King didn't do anything wrong, when in every street and ever since humans are born, they hear of how I betrayed the alliance and that I lie to anyone that I meet. Tell me, if you were in her situation, you would think that she's crazy too.

-…

She gives a depressed stare at the cup and I gulp down the kaly and place the cup on the small table. And with a serious voice, while walking towards the carriage door that is opened by my Maid Guard Headmaster Juani, I talk with her.

-Rest for now and gather your courage. See you tomorrow Melina.

While going down the stairs of the carriage, I hear her talk to me with a happy tone.

-See you tomorrow… my King.

… [Human Prince Side] …

While wearing dark blue royal clothes, with a red cape with white borders. The Human prince walks in the training hall in the middle of the garden, where a man with white mouse ears could be seen, he's wearing white dyed fur armor, while swinging his completely white sword with red gems in the guard of the sword.

The human prince, with light brown hair and blue eyes questions the man in a calm voice.

-I never thought that the friend I saved from my father was going to be a hero.

The man with a black hair and black eyes stops swinging his sword and looks at the human prince with a happy expression. While putting the sword in its white sheath, the man approaches the prince with a happy tone of voice.

-Prince Akarieus, Good to see you.

But before the man could even offer his hand to shake, Akarieus stops him by putting his hand in front of him to stop the Hero. And with anger in his voice, he complained while trying to not shout and get attention from nearby servants.

-Why are you still here? I saved you from my father, that very man that personally hunted you in the streets for your head, and you come back to him after he treats you with sweets and presents? What kind of fool are you? I did all that to payback your mother, who treated me as her own, and for you, my friend of my early suns.

The Hero makes an angry expression while arguing back.

-Your father changed as the suns passed Akarieus. He's no longer the man you think he is. I thank you for saving my mother until she died of old, but you have to see your father with new eyes.

Before turning around and leaving the Hero, the Prince leaves his words behind with a hint of sadness as well being angry.

-Then the presents are blocking your view of him. Go, go die with him. I was going to sentence him to death anyway for the actions of banishing Beastkins from the castle. I don't mind a fool going with him. See him get another carriage just for you so he won't risk touching you, then, refuse to walk beside you on the way to the Demon King. But don't worry. I'll be the only one remembering you as a foolish Hero.

…


	65. Humans Vs Monsters 1

...

As the sun rises, problems begin to appear with it.

Zemirik, sleeping alone on the edge of the forest wakes up, because he heard something. His ear moves around while crossing his arms while still having his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes to look at the mountain in front of him, he immediately stands up.

Suddenly, while making an angry expression, he stares down the mountain that is slowly getting illuminated by the sun. And from the tops of the black mountains, a group of shadows appear from between the mountain tops rocks.

Without going back to get his weapon, shield or any backup whatsoever, he begins to run towards the mountain edge in front of him.

While getting closer to the mountain, the sun illuminates the shadows to confirm what he smelled. It was his tribe.

Kobolds, Wolves, Taileds, Foxes, Cailets and Cats were slowly going down the mountain top, but they couldn't jump down from the edges, because most of them were incredibly hurt or injured to the point that some were being carried in another's back.

-URGH!

And Zemirik, smelling the blood from a mile away, began to run even faster than before. And when he finally arrived near the edge, he jumped as high as he could and grabbed on to an edge. Surely but steadily, Zemirik jumped from edge to edge after the edges turned into paths without stop.

Even though the rocks were digging in his old scar, he climbed anyway. The relief of seeing the rest of his trib-, no, family, was too big for him to care about pain. But together with the relief, there was a small portion of worry. As he climbed towards the monsters watching him, he could see that the wounds weren't made by climbing the mountain or any other monsters, but by weapons. Some of them still had bolts and arrows to their arms and backs, but while using someone as support, they stood.

When he finally climbed the mountain top, he shouted with a tone full of worry.

-ARE THE HUMANS CHASING YOU?!

But after a Moon Kobold child shook his head in denial, she ran towards Zemirik. He saw that and crouched down to hug the Child, with a voice filled with relief and happiness, the child shouted at his chest while the rest of the village went around Zemirik, almost all of them having relieved expressions.

-Brother Zemirik! It was so scary!

Zemirik sighed while trying to hug every child around him. And even though not a single tear was dropping from anyone's face, their expressions looked like they were crying without tears.

After a while, Zemirik stood up with an angry expression, but his eyes weren't the same as before, now, they were filled with rage against the humans. And with a serious voice, he spoke to his people around him while looking at the children on his feet.

-We need to go, don't get too agitated with it but, some humans are coming our way. I'll be behind, if the humans arrive, you run. Let the Wolves, Foxes and Cats lead the way.

They nod, but when Zemirik looks at the land in front of him, a group of Cailets appear beside him, they all have weapons and armor and with a serious expression, one of the Cailets in the front begins to talk with him.

-We are Chief Veritia's scouts, we will fight if necessary too. Veritia got caught in the middle of the rescue of this tribe. She, a small force of scouts, Kobold Riders and soldiers, are fighting inside the mountain.

While they begin to walk to the east calmly, Zemirik and the scouts watch their surroundings with serious expressions. The scout that just talked with Zemirik is walking beside him, with a calm expression while looking at him. And with a slightly confused expression mixed with the serious, Zemirik glanced at the Cailet and questioned him a calm tone.

-Kobold Riders? And why did your group decide to climb the mountain instead of walking through it? And why are there so many wounded?

The Cailet gave a calm deep breath before answering the questions in a serious tone.

-Yes, although they were few, there were some Kobold Riders, Young ones to be true. And this part of the tribe was in the middle of a fight with the humans when we found them, and that was after we found the location of the human camp on the human territory, on the other side of the mountain. And while taking over the fight, Chief Veritia left the task of us taking these unarmed members outside the mountain, as we got surrounded and had no choice but leave the mountain. We, with the wounded and young, walked through the plain fields without stop, as the humans were chasing us. While the ones that Chief Veritia tasked to rescue this tribe weren't only Cailets, they left to deal with the chasing humans. When we got to this mountain, none of us knows the path to the other side, leaving us with the only option of climbing the mountain.

Zemirik nods and throws another question, but his tone is a serious as he could make it sound.

-And how is the Human camp?

The Cailet makes a depressed expression while staring Zemirik. And he answers in a worried voice.

-Veritia believes they been settled there for more than five sets of suns, as they have a normal sized village made of mostly armed humans.

Zemirik makes a pained expression while looking behind him.

And so, silence was settled between that tribe that walked down a small path towards the ground. While they were slowly coming down, members of the tribe that were on the camp on the forest climbed the path towards them. But in the middle of the path, Zemirik stops to look at the humans on top of them, on the mountain top. They have bows, crossbows, daggers and a great sword, while wearing normal leather armor.

While they exchange words between themselves, soldiers from the camp surround Zemirik, when one of them glances at Zemirik, he shakes the other shoulder and points to them. And soon enough, the humans, after nodding to something said between them, run away. And a Kobold soldier questions Zemirik in a serious voice while Zemirik begins to relax.

-Chief Zemirik, do we give chase?

Zemirik shakes his head in denial and turns around to continue to go down the mountain path, and with a serious voice, he speaks to the soldiers around him.

-No, we do not have enough sun to do so. We need to move the camp while sending reinforcements to help Veritia, they are in trouble.

… [Veritia's Situation] …

-…!

Veritia stops the iron sword that came swinging towards her head in a downwards direction while she was crouching, and after kicking the human with full iron armor, she kills another human in full leather armor that came her way with a stab in the throat. And while watching the humans she holding down in front of her, she looked around her without much worry if the humans would attack her now.

With a serious but with slight frustration in her voice, she talks to herself as she watches Silver, Moon and Wild Wolves and Kobolds fight the humans with their swords or lances, some even using their bare claws.

-These humans aren't a threat. These are the "Adventurers" Zemirik told me about. Unskilled and nothing but civilians with weapons. I have to get back to the Camp, this is our chance to invade that village.

-…!

Without even looking at the human that was going to swing his great sword downwards at her, Veritia gives a small step forward, easily dodging the great sword and then stabbing the man in the left side of his head with her dagger.

While the humans around her look at the man she just killed, she turns around to face the Wolves and Kobolds behind her and shouted orders at them.

-RETREAT! WE NO LONGER HAVE TO FIGHT! OUR TRIBE NEEDS OUR HELP MORE THAN ANYTHING! THESE HUMANS ARE NO THREAT, JUST RUN AWAY!

Veritia turns around and uses [Dash] towards the middle of the Wolves and Kobolds and then begins to run towards a corridor. And the Kobolds and Wolves, after killing the humans they were dueling or distract them in some way, they follow Veritia as fast as they could, leaving the humans behind. Confused and some even relieved.

… [Furiae's and Filiot's Situation] …

-Hey, you do know your way through this place right?

Filiot answers her without looking at her with a calm voice. He's using a light orb to scout ahead as most of the members in his squad couldn't see in the dark, but he didn't want to attract any primal monsters now too. Zemirik just gave him orders to look for Veritia but he knew that by now, she was already getting herself out of the situation.

-Yes, now please make silence. We can't be wounded on the way to the fight.

With his squad with Furiae and various members of his tribe in a total of sixteen members, Filiot walks slowly towards their goal.

Ammy couldn't go with Furiae because she knew that they wouldn't need her in this mission, but she mostly wanted to go right into the fight instead of rescuing someone. And that was the mission Filiot squad was going for. While travelling through the mountain tops, his squad of forty-eight members including Ammy, went towards the root of the problem, the human village.

But while Filiot's squad were walking through the tunnels in silence filled with a tense air, Furiae stopped in front of them making the rest of the squad stop as well, and when Filiot was going to question her, the question got answered naturally as he looked ahead.

Over twenty humans were in front of them. They used the corridor corners to hide from the light orb Filiot had casted and were ready to ambush them. Filiot didn't question how his squad or him didn't hear any sound of iron armor moving as between the heavy armored humans, humans wearing light armor or leather armor were between them, showing that some of them have [Silenced step] skill, have their leather shoes enchanted with the skill or used a gem with the skill.

With a serious voice, Furiae talked with Filiot while drawing the great sword from her back and watching the humans.

-I saw an ash mark on the floor while watching your orb fly ahead. I'll show you later if you want. But right now isn't the time to chat.

Filiot nods his head while the humans threw lit torches around the corridor, illuminating the small battlefield in tight corridors.

-[Magma Control Level 1: Burning Flower]

Without hesitation, Filiot canceled the light orb and used a spell that came out of his staff like and arrow towards the humans while missing Furiae. A cone of lava that expanded like a dying flower.

But the cone of lava is stopped by two humans with their shields, but at the costs of their silver shields and almost one of the human's hands.

-…!

The lava, after consuming the two shields that the humans dropped on the floor, fell on the ground and slowly went towards the humans.

-[….]!

But before the lava could get even close to the humans, a man appears from between the army and pours a huge amount of water from his staff on the lava. While at first the water didn't seem to do much to the lava, while making Filiot's squad have waves of water hitting their knees, the water consumed the lava.

-[Magma control Level 1: Burning Flower]

-…[…]!

And again, Filiot casted the spell at the human army, but this time, a woman, hidden by the man that almost went into panic, begins to sing a song that surprisingly created a transparent green wall in front of the army. And before the lava could even hit the green wall, the lava disappears midair.

With a serious voice while the humans don't make a move, Filiot speaks with his squad while watching the enemy carefully.

-That's [Protecta Song], and its high level, I cannot help you with my spells any further than the wall, and they won't overstep that wall. That's why I'm the only mage in this squad.

-Careful.

Suddenly, from behind the human army, a man draws a bow and tries to shoot an arrow at Filiot's head, but Furiae casually blocks it with her great sword's fuller, making the sword almost hit Filliot in the face with the other side of the sword.

While Filiot's squad were used to members being able of doing that, the human army weren't.

With a calm voice that didn't suit the situation, Furiae talked to the squad while slowly walking towards the human army.

-Enough standing around. I'm already bored from this (World's) magic already.

The rest of the squad tries to follow Furiae as she walks through the transparent green wall without effort, but the small corridor only leaves space for two members to fight other two humans, but with Furiae being the only great sword wielder in the squad, they couldn't help her but to only leave the two archers to help her from behind.

And when Furiae steps through the barrier, the two humans that blocked Filiot's first strike with magic close up on Furiae with their silver mace and silver sword. And the two man with the mace swings his mace downwards at Furiae while the other swings his sword upwards at her.

Furiae, instead of just dodging the two swings like she would and could easily do, she swings her great sword sideways at the two man in front of her, reaching the two man chests before their weapons could even get close to hitting her.

The two man drop their weapons as their lifeless bodies fall forward with the upper part hitting the ground first.

As the humans look at Furiae as she slowly walks forward while getting the blood of her sword by swinging it at the air, she looks at the white boxes that appear in front of her.

[Sword Mastery Skill Acquired]

[Sword Techniques Spell Acquired]

With a calm voice, she talks to herself while the boxes go away and she finally steps in the same room the humans are.

-That was easy.

-…!

The second she closed her mouth to end her sentence, a human with an iron sword and silver shield attacks her, and she blocks the sword as well the shield by holding the great sword above the human's head with the blade pointing downwards in a diagonal fashion.

And while the man in full steel armor tried to access the situation from his sudden panic attack, another human shoots an arrow aimed at Furiae's head from her left, but Furiae takes a step forward, making the arrow miss her completely and hit the wall on her right.

Then, after making the human take a step back, she does the same, confusing the man on how to put his strength against her sword that no longer was there, making him take two steps forward and giving space for Furiae to pierce the man's armor with her great sword, piercing his chest without a care for his expensive armor, and a woman's chest, about to help the man, behind him.

After Furiae pulled her great sword out of the bodies that she made like a barbecue's stick, she spins her body after taking a step forward, killing four man and the woman that was singing a song at the same time, while she was being careful to not hit any squad members behind her.

While Furiae looks at the white box that appeared in front of her, the rest of the squad could finally enter the room and start slowly to kill the humans.

[Sword Mastery was raised by 2]

With a calm voice, she talks to herself while dashing towards the few humans that were trying to run away.

-Should I get used to seeing this happening?

…

When the body that Furiae threw in the mountain of corpses in the middle of the room hit the small badly organized mountain. Filiot shouted to his squad members with a worried voice.

-Any wounded?!

A Tailed with an iron spear lifts his hand, making Filiot notice the seven wounded behind him. They were either with an arrow to their shoulder or would have a small deep wound on their bodies.

Filiot makes a pained expression as he looks at the one most wounded between them, a Tailed with a two stab wounds on his chest next to his heart, making him breathe heavily.

While a Silver Mountain Kobold tries to wrap a brown cloth around the wounds of the Tailed, Filiot questions the rest of the squad members around the wounded, except Furiae, who was messing with the human corpses.

-Anyone knows the way through the mountain?

A Wild Kobold lifts his hand while he holds a silver sword that he got from a human corpse and was crouched down next to a Silver Mountain Kobold, who was wounded.

With a serious voice, while still crouched next to the wounded Tailed, he speaks his orders while looking around the room.

-We have no choice, five of you come with me and the wounded back to the camp and the rest continues with the mission. Grab those torches and bring them to me.

The squad members nodded while looking at Filliot and began to follow his orders. And while Filiot used his fire magic to light the torches, Furiae grabbed a silver gauntlet from a human body and began to wear it without much effort.

After Furiae grabbed her great sword out of the ground and put it back on the sheath, that she grabbed from another body, on her back, she turned around to face Filiot as he helps the wounded Tailed go over the small rock that was made with his lava magic. And with a serious voice, before continuing to go back to the camp, he speaks with the rest of the squad that decided to continue with the mission.

-Be careful, and be fast.

The remaining squad nods and they begin to run to the opposite way Filiot was going, leaving them behind and Furiae as she looked at Filiot helping another Kobold to carry another wounded.

Furiae gives a small smile to Filliot's back before running towards the squad.

… [Some time pass] …

-Sorry, I'm stopping here.

The Squad stops to look at Furiae as she looks at them with a serious expression. With a confused expression and voice, the Wild Kobold that was leading the squad questions her.

-Where are you going…? We are almost there.

With a serious voice, Furiae answers the question without moving an inch.

-It's Furiae. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. You can go on ahead, will catch up.

While still having a confused expression the Wild Kobold looks at the squad members, and they shrug their shoulders while having confused expressions too.

With a calm voice, he talks with Furiae after going back to facing her.

-Okay, but please be fast, you are very skilled with the sword. Zemirik would like to have you on the battlefield.

Furiae nods to them with a small smile, and they slowly begin to continue their way running, leaving Furiae behind in a small corridor.

After waiting for a bit in the silence, Furiae looks at the wall on her left with a tired expression. And with a calm voice, she speaks to herself.

-Found you…

Furiae takes a step inside the wall without much resistance, and leaves the small corridor empty by entering the wall after a sigh.

…


	66. Humans Vs Humans 2

... [Heroic Situation] ...

After lifting his head to look at himself on the mirror in front of him, the man with white rat ears and black hair is reflected. He has a depressed and worried expression on his face, and his eyes, having black circles, give out that he spent the entire night awake.

Still not over the death of his mother, the hero, about to go to fight the enemy he was destined to fight ever since his birth, cannot stop thinking about his supposed ally.

The Human King, the one that is praised like a god by his people, is really like his son said he is? That's the question he keeps asking himself.

To even his son to want to kill him is unheard of, the things he spouted from his mouth about his father wasn't anything like he remembers when he REALLY first met him.

Although in his past, when his mother was still taking care of him and the prince, the hero remembers running to somewhere. But he cannot remember the reason clearly, it's only shouts and blurs in his mind.

"But can you really blame me?" he questioned himself in his mind while looking at the silver sink in front of him while a blue squared gem was placed above it, the blue gem is somehow letting small drops of water pour down, making an annoying song to the hero while he tried to reason himself to go out of the bathroom.

"I was too young to remember the reason. I cannot even remember my times playing with the prince all that well." He gave a forced sigh, trying to relieve himself from his own questions. "But… why can't I remember? It's my fondest memory that I had."

With this question surfacing the sea on his mind, he stared at himself on the mirror.

Veins suddenly appeared in his eyes, the dark circles around his eyes almost seemed to disappear due to the question and he had them wide open while having his mouth a bit open.

"Come on Sizarius, you can't be serious, right? What's mother's favorite snack?"

"…"

When he realized that he couldn't remember something that he used to buy every day for his mother, he supported himself on the edges of the sink, like he was about to puke.

And then, he started to storm himself with questions about his own life.

"What's mother's favorite color?"

"…"

"What toy mother first gave me?"

"…"

"What's the first weapon you wielded?"

"…"

He was about to puke, nothing else but disgust filled his head about himself when he couldn't answer these simple questions about himself and his mother. He looked at the sink and the clean sink reflected his face on the metal, making him still keep him staring at himself. And after the drops of the water stopped creating that annoying song, he questioned himself the most important question he could ever ask about himself.

"Who am I?"

"The Hero"

-BLUrg-

...

-Sizarius.

Sizarius looked at the carriage ceiling as said carriage rocked about from moving. He was no longer at the bathroom on his own room that the King gave him, and instead was on the carriage towards the front line, to fight the Demon King.

In the end, he couldn't answer his questions, and after taking some medicine after the maid came to bring him to the carriage, he went outside of the castle, where he glanced at the prince, who was standing next to a second carriage, a different one to the King, that was for him.

Even though the cheers from the people of the streets on the other side of the fence of the castle were drowning any other noise and even his own thoughts, he could still hear the prince say to him "Just like I told you." Even though, the prince didn't even mutter a word, and only stared at him with pity. -Sizarius

And so, while going through the enormous city, the Hero wanted to go to sleep, think that the prince didn't appear in the middle of his training and told the things he did, think that he never questioned his own memory, and think that everything was fine and was going to be fine.

He would fight the Demon King's Army with the King himself and his army, and try not to die like he always does and then fight the Demon King beside the King, and the rest would be decided on the moment.

But for now-

-SIZARIUS!

Sizarius jumped from lying down on the carriage's seat and almost hit the top of the carriage because of the sudden scream beside him that came from the maid that helped him back on the castle.

With a slightly irritated voice, he questioned the maid while having an angry expression on his face.

-What is it Diria?!

The Maid, with a white and yellow-gold uniform, and white ponytail with white ribbons, sighed when Sizarius finally answered her calls. After the sigh, she made a serious and almost irritated expression while looking at the hero. And with an authoritative voice, she talked to the Hero like no one could.

-What tone your voice is at? Am I hearing things?

The Hero, hearing the voice clearly this time, became flustered and nervous and without courage in his voice, he answered the questions thrown at him.

-I'm sorry Aunt Diria.

The Maid, continued to throw questions at the Hero but her voice had a hint of relief now.

-Sorry for what?

Dejectedly, the Hero answered the question while messing with his adamant leggings.

-For yelling at you.

With a gentle smile, the Maid lifted the Hero's chin that was directed at the ground to look at her. The woman that helped his mother take care of him and the prince.

The white gloves that was part of her uniform was slowly caressing his cheek while she talked with him like a mother would.

-It's okay honey, you have a lot to look forward and a lot has happened right? If there's anything I can do to help you then I'll try to. So, sit beside me and tell me, the crowd won't see you from here.

Sizarius gives a relieved sigh and sits down beside the Maid and then he begins to rest his head on her uniform's long skirt, where she begins to caress his hair and ears while he looks at her with a depressed expression.

And with a worried voice, he begins to speak with her.

-It's just that I cannot remember things about mother. Not things that are hard to remember, but things that I remembered without effort. And the prince told me things that he's going to do, he's going to kill the King if he survives, and that, and…

The Maid puts her hand in front of his mouth, making him stop talking slowly. And with a calm voice, she begins to explain to him while going back to caressing his ears.

-You are just tired. You didn't sleep nothing in the last moon. You kept training and was looking forward for this sun too much. You are thinking things too fast for your own good, rest on the way, don't worry, I'll wake you up when we arrive okay?

Sizarius nods slowly and turns to face Diria's stomach, trying to cover his eyes from the sunlight coming from the windows.

And while Sizarius tried to go asleep with his eyes closed, Diria looked out of the window with a grim and worried expression.

…

Waking up on his own, Sizarius noticed that Diria was no longer on the carriage, but he knew that the carriage driver could only go so far to the battlefield and Diria was there to substitute him on the end.

So, Sizarius decides to sleep more while the carriage continues to its destination.

…

-Sizarius, wake up honey.

Sizarius wakes up calmly because he was gently getting his left arm shook. And while rubbing one of his eyes, he sits down on the carriage's couch and after a sigh, he gets off the carriage together with Daria.

Sizarius looked around the place, where a sea of soldiers in iron armor where in rows while saluting. Although some of them sneaked a one glance, none of them looked at him. And strangely, no signs of villages or anything at all could be seen, only green grass.

Diria, pulling a wooden comb from her pocket, with a worried voice, talked with Sizarius while he stretched his body without restraint.

-Your hair is a mess dear, stand still please.

After a bit of standing around, Diria looks at Sizarius with a calm expression and nods to herself after he gives a gentle smile to her. And with a happy tone of voice, she speaks to him before sending him off.

-Could be better, but I guess it will do. Please be careful dear, the Demon King is not a mindless monster, okay?

Sizarius nods and Diria gives him a hug with a worried expression on her face, and after giving the same to her, Sizarius and Diria separate from each other. Diria goes behind him and gets on the driver's seat on the carriage and begins to pull the reins of the green transparent horses that pulled the carriage and begins to back the way they came. All the while she does this, she has a worried expression while glancing at Sizarius.

Sizarius, after a while, turns around to the front of the army and sees the King and few people mounting Silver horses, they are all looking at him with calm expressions while wearing shiny armor from different types of metal and cloths.

And beside the King, a Silver horse was held by a nearby soldier.

Sizarius gives a deep sigh and calmly goes to the horse. When he mounts the Horse with Adamant saddle and high quality leather reins, the soldier leaves and disappears in the middle of the sea of people with the same Silver and iron armors.

All the while he goes beside the King, not even a single sound could be heard. Only the strong wind and the sound of the horses hitting the ground with their hooves could be heard.

When Sizarius finally gets beside the King, the King with a serious voice, questions him.

-Are you ready?

Sizarius with the most serious tone of voice he could make, answers the question.

-Always my King.

The King with a serious expression, nods and then shouts at his army.

-LET'S GO.

While the King pulls down the protection of his helmet to protect his face with a golden grid, the soldiers shout back with incredible energy.

 **-YES, MY KING!**

When the King's Horse started to walk in a fast paced way, the Army, Sizarius and the people in the horses beside him, begin to follow the King just as fast.

… [Arriving at the Battlefield] …

While feeling his bottom going numb, Sizarius could only stare in awe at the incredible change of the landscape.

Where the landscape ended, the rocks, black as the night itself without the moon, would start. And that wasn't even the start, ahead of him, as they went over a small mound of the black rock, he could see the battlefield, where the black ground and the separation of the land could be seen.

Nothing but destruction, that's what would come to everyone's head when looking at the landscape. The sea on the far left and far right of Sizarius, was furious, like it wanted to cut the land in two. And one could even say that it was almost getting to do so, as the mountains that look like they should connect the land together are torn apart, and the land that connected the two was getting smaller and smaller.

Soon enough, the land would turn into an island.

Suddenly, while slowing down together with the King, Sizarius hears a conversation in low volume between a man with fancy armor and the King.

-It's just like I said My King, the enemy no longer was settled upon the separation, they just simply left without a fight or us expelling them.

The King nods and slowly lifts his right hand in the air while his horse walked towards the natural bridge. While they approached the bridge, the army behind Sizarius began to shout different skills while raising different weapons.

-[Attack Boost Level 10]! –[Defense Boost Level 10]! –[Moral Boost Level 10]!

While the shouts stopped and instead only talking could be heard, Sizarius stood up on his horse and pulled his White sword and shouted at the sky.

-[Hero Skills Level 5: War crier]!

While the wave of different colors that came out of Sizarius washed the human army, the King gave a tired sigh that couldn't be heard by anyone. But instead of sitting back down on his horse, Sizarius shouted again.

-[Hero Skills Level 6: Equal Footing]!

He turned the Horse to the left and waved his sword, that was glowing grey, towards the bridge in front of them. The grey glow, like the [War Cry] skill, came out of the sword like a wave, and when it went over the bridge, the wave revealed various runes on the ground that was all across the other side of the bridge.

Impressed, the King praised Sizarius while stopping his horse.

-Good job Sizarius, we would have never guessed.

Sizarius gave a proud smile to himself while putting his sword back on its sheath.

…

The sun was passing and it was already about to hide itself for the moon that was coming. The King, Sizarius and the Human army were all waiting the cleaning of the runes but after what seemed to be eternity, the soldiers that went to clean came back, without cleaning the runes.

The man in the front, after saluting together with his group of thirty soldiers with staffs, began to speak in a serious voice.

-My King, we could not clean the runes, they are too advanced for our skills to clean. But the good news is that the runes aren't harmful, they are for something else that we cannot discover through it.

The King, who was still on his horse, after nodding, looks at Sizarius, who was stretching his legs. And with a serious voice, he questions him.

-Sizarius, do you not have a skill to clean terrain?

Sizarius, with a nervous expression, answers the King while scratching the back of his right ear in a flustered tone.

-No my King, that skill that I used to reveal the runes was my weak and only terrain clean.

The King nods and after going back to staring the terrain in front of him without a word, he begins to speak in a serious voice with the soldiers in front of him.

-If it is like you said, then we can walk over it, right?

The Soldier, with a serious voice, answers the question while the man behind him go back into their places back in the army.

-Yes My King. I swear upon mine and my son's life that it won't cause you harm.

While Sizarius was going back to mounting his horse, the King pulled his sword after a nod and pointed it towards the sky, signalizing that he's running through it just to be safe.

The soldier, noticing the motion his King was about to do, runs to his position on the army's formation.

When the King's Golden sword was pointed towards the bridge, the army begins to run while the King, the Strangers in the horses and Sizarius run ahead.

When the King's horse stomps the white rune on the ground and no response came from it, almost everyone gave a sigh of relief while nonstop running.

With an excited voice, one of the Strangers in the horses shouts at the army behind him.

 **-TO KILL THE DEMON KING!**

And the soldiers, showing the same quantity of excitement, shouts back in almost perfect unison.

 **-YES!**

…


	67. Humans Vs Monsters 3

... [Experienced vs Scarred] …

-Although that seems like a good plan, it's really not. If you really kill every single one of the humans, more humans will come, all you have to do is to scare them away.

Zemirik punches the left side of the wall while Ammy stands on the way to the outside. The punch was so full of fury, that even scared his own soldiers behind him who were looking at Ammy with confusion.

With rage in his voice, Zemirik continues to argue with Ammy.

-You talk a lot for a Wolf that just got here. You aren't my Queen, and I say that we kill those humans now, they killed a lot of us and-

-And you couldn't fight back. That's the problem Zemirik. Although I want to kill them all too because I think it will be fun, I have to think of the future too, something that you aren't thinking now.

Ammy interrupts Zemirik and continues to talk from where he left. Making Zemirik even furious. And with a sigh, Ammy continues to talk with a calm voice that didn't suit the tension between them.

-Look, fine, go kill them, I'll help. But I'm sure that in the end of the day, I will be able to count how many soldiers you have left with just one glance. Listen to me Zemirik or you will die, if you scare the humans, they will be careful of this place, but they won't comeback to kill you. There's a war going on with the humans, and I'm sure they don't care about a small village in the corner of their map, they can't afford to care actually. But if you kill every single human in that place, they will think that you are going to kill more and destroy more villages.

Zemirik was confused because of the words that he never learned from Filiot were used, but he was more confused with something else.

With a serious voice, Zemirik questions Ammy as she is sitting still in front of him.

-Why they can't care about that village?! Are humans so cowardly that they won't think twice about abandoning their own people?

With a calm voice, Ammy answers the question.

-More like, they see the profit from not caring about that village, and for them, they need courage to do that. I don't think you can't fully understand what I will say to you, but it's simple. With that village destroyed, the refugees will go to main capital and most likely they will turn into guards, soldiers or adventurers out of need of money, which means more military power for their war. If they decide to care about this place, they will "waste" food, money, and military power to kill your people. Maybe one day… sorry, one sun, you will have to make that same choice, but I really hope that you do not need to. Because Zemirik, even if you try you hardest, you cannot save everyone, I know it, because I tried.

Zemirik looks at the ground while grinding his teeth. Because although he didn't understand completely because he cannot think like a human, he felt that Ammy was, somehow, right. Trust was something that he didn't have for her, but he always would listen to Filiot and Veritia, who had different opinions about everything, so for the first time he could finally understand how it was to follow his orders without fully agreeing with it.

With a sigh, Zemirik speaks while the rage was still leaving his head.

-Fine we will do as you said…

With a small smirk and a happy tone of voice, Ammy talked with him while turning her body to look behind her.

-Good, because they are coming our way and are almost here.

Zemirik makes a surprised expression while looking at where Ammy was looking, and he could see Veritia and various Wolves, Kobolds and Kobold Riders, coming their way as fast as they could.

Zemirik pulls his giant iron square shield from his back while holding his Silver Hammer, that he was holding in his right hand the entire time. When Ammy quickly runs towards them, Zemirik follows through with his soldiers right behind him.

While Ammy was almost reaching Veritia's Group, several Blue Moon wolves made surprised expressions when they saw a High Queen of their species. But without stopping for introductions, Ammy, while coating her front and back paws with [Dragon Skin] and [Elemental Claws: Thunder], goes around the group that is running towards Zemirik.

And when she did so, she activates [Extreme speed] and appears in front of the small group of sixteen humans that decided to chase after their skirmish.

Surprised at the sudden Giant Wolf that appeared in front of them, one of the humans tries to stab Ammy's chest with his spear, but while still under the effect of [Extreme speed], she easily dodges it. And while dodging, she bites the man's right shoulder and rips it off along with half of his chest and his arm, almost leaving the heart to the open.

After throwing the man's chunk away, Ammy quickly swings her right paw at them, hitting six of them, killing three and leaving two paralyzed while one only gets knocked out when he hits the green grass.

The nine humans, while half of them were terrified at the sight of the spectacle that just happened, charge forward without any hope to escape.

When they were about to close up on Ammy, she was finished charging a [Light Ball], and so hitting two humans that were aligned in front of her.

With only seven members in the group that went to chase and no hope of winning, one of them decides to run while dropping his weapon. Seeing this, the rest follows through while fearing of being chased. But their fears were unanswered as Ammy just stood there while watching them escape.

After Ammy finished off the three that were left there, she turns around to face Veritia, Zemirik and their soldiers, who just now, were able to reach Ammy.

With rage in her voice Veritia questioned Ammy while she shook off the blood from her paws.

-They are escaping! Do not let them go!

With a serious voice, Ammy answers the question while trying to clean her paws with the grass.

-Don't worry, there's more coming of course. And Zemirik, please say your decision on the human village, she wouldn't believe me if I said you did accept it.

Veritia, with a confused expression on her face, turns to face Zemirik beside her, who gave a deep sigh before speaking in a calm tone of voice.

-We are not taking over the human village, we will destroy it and let the humans there, escape.

Before the group members that just arrived could question Zemirik while having surprised expressions, Ammy follows through in a serious voice.

-Trust us in this. This will insure that you will be safe for a long time… sorry, for more suns than if you would have if you killed them all.

Zemirik, while still trying to accept the plan, looks ahead with a tired expression and with an exhausted voice, he talks with the group.

-Here comes some more.

Ammy turns around to look behind her and she, together with the rest of the group, saw a small army like theirs but of eight soldiers, while still seeing the humans that just ran away.

With a tired voice herself, Veritia talks with everyone around her while looking at the army marching through the green field towards them.

-They are just adventurers, nothing else. We ran because this group that I brought had no weapons of their own.

Zemirik looks at the soldiers behind him and see them nodding to him.

Even the riders with the wolves beside them, were in a clear disadvantage against the armed humans, but they still fought in that small battle with their claws and teeth. But since their opponents weren't trained like the human army would be, it was a fight without any threat of someone dying or getting seriously injured, unless you were the humans.

But with a serious voice while looking at the mountain on her left, Ammy speaks with the group.

-I wasn't talking about them. They aren't something I would warn about, but them.

When Zemirik, Veritia and the rest of the army looks at where Ammy was looking, they don't take long to notice another small army of adventurers on top of the mountain. And it doesn't take an expert to notice that small army was really well equipped and trained.

With a serious voice, Ammy talks with Zemirik, Veritia and the army while turning to face the army of inexperienced soldiers, who were almost getting close to them.

-We scare these ones as fast as possible, those guys will take a while to get down of the mountain.

With impressed voice, Veritia talks with Ammy while looking somewhere in the sky.

-Well, at least the rest of them will.

Ammy, with a confused expression looks at Veritia and then at Zemirik and notices them looking at the sky towards the mountain that she just pointed at, and notices one man carrying a spear on his back, while dragging a woman who was carrying a transparent blue crossbow in her left hand. What made the scene impressive was that the man was running on air while carrying the woman.

With an impressed voice while trying to accept what just happened, Ammy turns to the army of inexperienced adventurers and talks with Zemirik, Veritia and the army, who were still watching the two humans run towards them with surprised expressions.

-Well, I call dibs on the army. I'm out.

Zemrik and Veritia both scream in rage while pulling out their weapons.

 **-What?! [x2]**

When they turn their heads to shout at Ammy, she was long gone. So instead, the army, Zemirik and Veritia face the two humans that land in front of them with nervous expressions.

Zemirik begins to shout orders and tactics to them while he positions himself in front of the entire army.

-I'll protect you as much as possible, if you get hurt, get behind me fast. Veritia, do your best.

Veritia makes a determined expression while looking at the humans while behind Zemirik. The Humans themselves make determined and happy expressions while Zemirik slams the bottom edge of his shield on the ground, planting it on the ground.

-[…]! ([Spear Technique Level 8: Piercing Eagle])

The human with a spear that almost looked like a halberd, suddenly jumped in the air with his spear being support with his right shoulder and half of his arm and almost threw the spear towards Zemirik's shield.

The strike of the spear was so strong that it made Zemirik slide backwards while pushing his tribe members along. But before the strike was going to even hit, Veritia already moved around Zemirik and was about to "welcome" the human that was about to land from his jump.

So while dodging a bolt involved in ice magic that came from the second human by tilting her body forward, Veritia arrived where the human with the spear landed, catching him off guard and stabbing both of her daggers on his thighs and then, while using her daggers as support to wound him even further, kicks him in the face with her feet by standing on her hands.

-….!

When she hits the man in the face, she pulls both of her daggers out of him as she jumps back.

The woman, that could only watch the scene otherwise she would hit her teammate in the back, quickly dashes towards the man and grabs him by the collar of his armor and begins to drag him away as fast as she could.

Veritia immediately tries to chase, but she gets pulled by Zemirik and thrown together with the army while Zemirik aims his shield at the sky.

-[Grand Shield Level 1]! [Shield Stand Level 6]!

Suddenly, Zemirik's shield gets a little bigger than it normally is and his feet gain a green glow to them. Veritia, confused at the sudden move Zemirik did, shouts in confusion as Zemirik stood still in the same position.

-Zemirik what-!?

But just as she was about to finish her sentence, Zemirik's shield gets showered with different magic, making him slowly get pushed back while making a path with his feet on the dirt. When the magic stops, Zemirik lets out the breath that he was holding.

While breathing roughly, Zemirik supports himself with his shield while looking over it. And with a voice without almost no breath in it, he speaks with Veritia in a serious tone.

-They… can help… from afar. We have to be careful… Stand near me.

The army and Veritia nods to him while making enraged expressions because they saw Zemirik's in pain.

The Kobold riders are the first to try to chase the humans. And to their surprise, the human that got injured by Veritia gets up on his own without any help. When you look at where Veritia's daggers were, the wounds weren't there where holes made by Veritia were.

Brandishing his spear while having a determined expression, the human rushes forward towards the unarmed Kobold riders. While trying to not get surprised at the human's recovery, each Kobold stands on their wolves back while they approach the human.

When their wolves get close enough, they jump off them. And while the Human has trouble dodging the claws that came from the wolves that did a hit and run, the Kobolds land on the ground.

When the human finally thought that the sea of hits would be over, the Kobolds approach one by one and hit the human with their fists and claws in his blind spots while dodging his spear, that he swung wildly at them, with ease. Until one of the Kobolds grabs the spear after dodging it by an ears breath.

While pulling the spear backwards, the Kobold hits the human in the stomach with his elbow, making the human almost throw up while leaving the spear to the Kobold.

Quickly recovering from the blow, the human uses the Kobold's shoulders to push himself back while that same Kobold swung his own spear at him, after dodging his own spear by hair breath, the human turns around and shouts at his companion.

-…!?

When he looked at his companion right, he could see her struggling to keep her crossbow out of the wolf's mouth while being bit in her stomach, which she hits the wolf with her elbow after a pained small scream and goes back to trying to recover her crossbow.

Looking forward while spitting a bit of blood while having a pained expression, the human stared the Kobold holding his spear in an aggressive style while making a calm expression. And while the staring contest took place, the other Kobolds riders without their wolves began to surround the human while showing their claws and teeth.

When the human makes a stop sign with his right hand while pointing to the Kobold wielding his spear, the Kobolds immediately rush at him. But not before his spear would fly out of the Kobold's hold towards him, which he grabs it like it was a natural thing to do.

The human, swings his lance around, trying to hit the Kobolds who dodge his swings by hair breaths while some got grazed, it was until the human noticed the rest of the army, Zemirik and Veritia were about to finally catch up with the fighting, that he began to speak in a serious voice while the blade of his spear began to grow a green light.

-…..[…]! (Swing the wind forth for I have allies behind me. [Spear Technique Level 10: Wind orb]!)

When multiple Kobolds noticed the light, they began to shout orders at the orders at the other Kobolds.

-Get away from him! [2x] -Make space for the human! –That's a level 10 skill! Do not move close to him!

As the human begins to spin his spear above his head, the majority of the Kobolds were already too far for the skill to hit, but three weren't so agile and got hit with a wall of wind which sent them flying backwards.

After a minute of making a wind shield around himself, the human jumps and tries to do the same skill that he first did on a Kobold that was sent flying.

-[…]! ([Spear technique Level 8: Piercing Eagle]!)

-[Boomerang Shield]!

But before the human could kill the Kobold, a giant steel shield spins in the earth like a wheel and stops in front of the Kobold, protecting the Kobold from the spear.

While recovering from the jump, the human glances at the owner of the shield with an angry expression. And Zemirik, while running together with Veritia and the rest of the army, stares the human down with a furious expression.

When Zemirik, who rushed ahead of the rest, gets close enough, his shield spins in the earth back to him, which he catches with ease. And when he gets face to face with the human, who makes a shielding position with his shield, Zemirik speaks in a furious voice.

-[Shield Bash]

Like a truck, Zemirik's shield hits the human's lance, sending him flying towards his partner that just got some time to respond to the wolves that were slowly chipping her health away. Unware of her flying teammate, she too gets sent backwards.

That is, until they are stopped by their allies with ease.

While the Kobolds went back to getting behind Zemirik along with their wolves, Zemirik, Veritia and his army stared the strong army of experienced adventurers.

With a serious voice, Zemirik warned everyone around him.

-The fight begins now.

…


	68. Humans Vs Humans 4

...

Suddenly, while Sizarius and the Human King's army were rushing towards a town that appeared in the black and grey horizon, the ground shakes and various runes appear from the ground, shining bright brown. And before anyone could mutter an order to the army, the ground opens like a giant grave, swallowing the army and its superiors.

But Sizarius, quick on his wits, makes his horse jump forward over the runes and so, avoiding the grave.

Sizarius, worried about the army and his King, looks down at the hole while the runes disappear.

The hole was made too slow, and so, not killing or even hurting anyone on the army and only placing them in a difficult spot.

The King spotting Sizarius looking at him with a worried expression, shouts at him with a serious voice while his horse struggled to stand still so close to a wall of dirt.

-Sizarius! Go on and kill the Demon King! Although you are not my son in blood, I believe you are! The courageous live to tell their story, the smart hears the story and the weak die in their story! And you are not weak! So go on! And free this world from pain and destruction!

With a determined expression, Sizarius nods back while turning his horse to the small town that looked empty.

-Are you sure my King?

The King, hearing a question coming from Beast Elder, who was protected in armor and could only be recognized as a "Guy with Fancy armor", sighs in a frustrated tone. And after a minute of staring the edge of the hole above him, he answers the question.

-Do not worry, the Demon King cannot touch the hero's sword. So we have to hope that he can last until we are out of this place.

The King, while the beast elder nods to his words, turns around and shouts orders at his army behind him.

-I want to see a stair out of here, so get on with it Mages!

The soldiers, wearing iron and silver armor while each was holding a different staff, shout back with a determined tone.

 **-YES MY KING!**

…

Sizarius lands on the ground after jumping from his horse in the middle of the town, which was so empty that he could hear echoes of his landing inside the buildings. But he was intrigued at the sound arriving in his big ears.

The sound of a womanly voice singing with instruments accompanying her voice, the song was intriguing him because the sound of the instruments was almost on the same volume as the voice, making the voice be clearly heard.

While drawing his sword while calmly walking towards the song that was being made inside, what seemed to be to him, a bar, the song suddenly began to be getting farther away as he got closer to the door. That is until the song stopped in itself, and metal moving could be heard, startling Sizarius and making him stop in front of the door.

When the metal suddenly stopped moving, a manly voice could be heard with the instruments beginning to accompany him. Interested and curious while being careful of his surroundings, Sizarius opened the door quickly and entered the building just as fast.

When he looked to his right, he could see a black box glowing white while strangely producing the song. But Sizarius could not investigate it, because on the far left, on the counter of a bar while holding a glass cup, was a man with black hair and what seemed to be horns growing out of his back was sitting on a bar bench while tapping his feet to the music.

The black armor that the man was wearing could be easily be seen by a strange object creating light in the middle of the room while being hanged by what seemed to be black ropes.

With a serious voice after taking the last gulp of his glass, the man questions Sizarius.

-Good music right? I was friends with the singer, but he died long ago, he was so motivated into making music that he made the first music box my country ever saw. So much talent went into it that I feel a requirement to hear music in it whenever I see another version of it. We "Demons" call it Singer's Transmitter or in short ST.

Sizarius, confused at the way the man spoke, questioned him while pointing his sword to the man across the empty bar.

-Who are you?!

The man his body turned around, revealing his white eyes that had different colors of circles in it. And answered the question in a somewhat proud voice.

-What? Do you not recognize the enemy you are sworn to slain from birth?

From the clues, Sizarius rushes forward and tries to swing his sword at the man that slowly made a depressed expression while looking at him.

But before Sizarius could even get into range for his sword, a rune appeared above him and suddenly gravity grew heavier, making him stuck to the ground. And while the melody grew louder as it was on the end of it, Sizarius questioned the Demon King.

-What magic is this? Release me in this instant.

The Demon King, after a snap of his finger, stops the song completely. And with only his voice to enter Sizarius ears, he questions him.

-Look, Sizarius isn't it? You have [Analyze] at level 10 and [Deep knowledge], right? Try to use [Analyze] on me, and just to let you know, if you aren't stronger than the target, you will get a strange message instead of their information.

Sizarius, forcing his eye lids to open, looks at the Demon King that is sitting in front of him and uses [Analyze] while being confused at how the Demon King knows his name.

 **[?** (Deep Knowledge: User doesn't meet the requirements to analyze this target completely. [Difference: 85667 Levels] **]**

Terrified at the enormous gap of levels even though he's at level 14332, the hero could only but to look ahead of his death.

With a serious voice, the Demon King speaks with Sizarius while grabbing a bottle from behind the counter.

-And you should see my stats, because of your title… I'm twelve thousand minus from my usual, which is 98550 strength for example. [The Hero] title, is really unfair… But it's unfair that I grew to be so strong while fending off the sea monsters. And you should drop your sword, otherwise gravity will begin to stop your blood and I'm not stopping the rune until you do so.

While switching his gaze from the Demon King that was gulping down his drink while looking at him and his sword, the Hero could only do as he was told as he felt death approaching as his head crushed the wood floor.

After his hand left the sword's grip, the rune turned Sizarius on his left side and pushed him away from the sword as the Demon King walked towards his sword.

With a serious voice while releasing enormous pressure towards Sizarius, the Demon King spoke while having his feet near the Hero's sword.

-I'm going to release you now, and if you try anything funny, your head will explode. Got it?

Sizarius, feeling enormous pressure while being pushed towards a bar counter that didn't seem affected by the gravity, nodded while having a pained expression.

The rune disappeared, releasing Sizarius who spitted blood at the ground while breathing heavily while being in extreme pain.

After watching Sizarius hug his own body in pain for a minute, Yomari crouches and grabs the grip of the sword with all of his strength.

While barely lifting the sword while making a pained expression, Yomari walked towards the entrance of the bar. While in the middle of the walk, he grabbed the grip of the sword with both of his hands.

When he lets go of the sword that drops on the ground like a normal sword would, Yomari breathes roughly while looking at the sword with a pained expression. Yomari complains to the sword while calmly walking back to the bar counter.

-Wretched sword.

When he sits down back where he was, Yomari glances at Sizarius, who was using a bar bench as support while breathing roughly. After giving a disappointed sigh to himself, Yomari grabs a glass cup on the other side of the bar counter and fills it with clean water after passing his hand over it.

While placing the glass cup on the counter near Sizarius, the Demon King snaps his finger, making the ST continue to play a song. And with a calm voice, Yomari talks with Sizarius while filling his own cup with water.

-Drink it, it's just cold water from [Water Control] like we usually have. At least, what I usually have.

While weakly supporting himself while breathing heavily, Sizarius begins to drink the water without thinking twice. And after he finishes in one go, he continues to breath roughly while the music changes to another one with the same manly voice.

After a minute of awkward silence while being watched by the Demon King in glances, Sizarius questions him in a confused voice.

-Why?

Yomari answers the question without looking at the Hero while having a depressed tone to it.

-You suffered enough already, I do not wish to kill you. That is my wish, Melina's wish and Diria's wish.

Sizarius makes a surprised expression when he hears Diria's name from the enemy. But he continues to talk in a depressed tone like he knew him his whole life and through.

-Diria is my spy, she's a demon with a special ring that made only two times, one was for her and another was for a small broken girl, that ring makes you look like a human by hiding any "Abnormal" parts of your body.

Yomari sighs and continues to talk about the Hero's past like he lived it himself.

-Just as the prince hit the age of nine, you and your mother were dismissed due to the King believing in something wrong. Although your mother was fine after that due to the high salary pay of a being a royal maid, at the worst time you revealed to have the "Born to be a Hero" title. That title made sure that if the hero died, you would be the next in line. And that made the King desperate and scared of the rise of the Lord of monsters, why? Because the thing that he believed is that the beastkin are part monster, and so, the Lord of Monsters would have complete control over the Hero, a man that grows stronger than any man at birth.

Surprised at what the Demon King explained to him, Sizarius began to regain his memories of the past, the moment that he got hold of some iron to make a sword, he made his Holy sword and at the worst time, the time were the entire city was celebrating his crowning and royal guards were everywhere. And so, his creation of the Holy sword got to the King immediately as he raised it towards the sky while being outside of a smith shop.

Sizarius continued to listen to the Demon King while he continues to talk in the same depressed tone.

-Your mother knew immediately what would happen when you came running back home with that sword. Your own creation settled your fate and your mother's. Your mother knew the King before he married the princess at the time, and she knew the fear that he had when looking at her like her own fear. Immediately, she began to gather her things, without any opportunity to grab her money from the bank, and began to run away with the few objects that she could call part of her home. But just as the city stopped celebrating the crowning of the King, Royal soldiers were commanded to keep a close eye on you, and some, to make you get stronger at the need to protect yourself and your mother.

Sizarius looked at the glass cup on his hand as he remembered his mother running through sewers while he was being carried on her back, she was running from something desperately and not looking back when she dropped her luggage not even for a second.

-After you and your mother finally got out of the city through the sewers without anything that she wanted to keep and only few gold coins, you got a fever due to the title giving you mana to fight when you were scared. In the Dark night, in the middle of a dark forest your mother struggled with everything she didn't have to heal your health while still running away. Eventually, your mother got to a nearby village, where the tress hid its habitants who slept peacefully. At first, your mother thought the two of you were safe due to how unpopular that village with no name was. But how wrong she was, in the middle of the night that she went to gather water from a well, she was ambushed by fifteen royal soldiers, who forced her to watch as they used a mind control magic on you. And while you trained under those Royal guards eyes as you and your mother travelled the world, these same royal guards slowly but surely killed your mother by daily hurting her, until her body couldn't take it anymore, and you thought that your mother died of old due to the mind control.

Surprised at what the Demon King just said to him, Sizarius stood up from his seat while making a terrified expression. And in the middle of the silence with a song interrupting it, The Human King himself kicks down the door that closed on its own. And with a tired and desperate voice, the King began to shout orders at Sizarius, who was trying to process what he just heard.

- **SIZARIUS KILL THE DEMON KING! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!**

Sizarius, ignoring the shouts behind him, questioned the Demon King in a confused tone.

-How… how do you know? How can I be sure that you are telling me the truth?

Standing up from his seat while having a serious expression, the Demon King answered the question with a serious tone while looking Sizarius in the eye.

-One of the guards that saw you lift that sword were one of my spies, Diria followed your mother through the sewers without your mother knowing, that same spy that saw you raising your sword watched you and your mother from afar in that forest. And in that village with no name, there is a high ranked soldier of mine called Ghuil, he watched you and your mother as the Royal guards' mind controlled you to forget the past. Various spies and myself followed you through your settled adventure.

Surprised at the revelation, no word would come out of Sizarius mouth and neither of the Human King's. But with a quick shake of his head, the Human King began to try to convince Sizarius otherwise with a serious voice.

-What?! The Demon King can't even lie right! You don't know the process of mind control! If he was really under that spell, he wouldn't be able to move.

The Demon King shook his head in denial and answered the statement in a serious voice.

-Did you hear these old news? The dwarves can make crystals with any ability they can, and another thing, if you have a resistance to dark magic, the effects of [Mind control] lessens and they can only do few things, as for example, make your decisions, delete your memories or make your own memories hazy.

Surprised and terrified at the same time, Sizarius looked at the Human King as he tries to convince Sizarius otherwise in a nervous tone.

-If that's really true, then where is this crystal? The dwarves make enormous crystals, it's impossible for him to be using the gem without giving it mana too!

Sizarius looked at the Demon King, expecting no answer from him. But the Demon King was getting cruel to Sizarius and answered the question while pointing to his own right ear.

-Did you know this too? The Hero constantly has mana flowing through his body, and that mana gathers more in the receptors to their senses, like … their ears.

Sizarius terrified began to reach his right ear with his hand trembling while hearing the prince's voice repeating "I'll be the only one remembering you as a foolish hero" in his head.

When the Sizarius feels something solid in the back of his ear inside of it, he pulls it immediately and looks at it as his ear begins to bleed.

And at the same time that he looks at the somewhat big black crystal that he pulled out of his ear, he notices a gold sword piercing his chest. Confused at the train of events and thoughts, the Hero looks at Yomari with a pitiful expression while questioning him as life leaves him.

-What…

[The Hero has fallen!]

The King, pulls his sword out of the corpse and stares at it as blood begins to paint the ground. And with a terrified voice, he questioned the Demon King.

-How far are your soldiers in my country? For how long have I been sitting in my throne near your soldiers?

Yomari answered the question in a cold voice while looking at the Human King with a disgusted expression.

-Your country? Your throne? …Since when did I give them to you?

Terrified and furious, The King dashes forward while raising his sword while aiming for the Demon King's head.

But the Demon King did nothing but only tilt his head left to make sure the sword hit his throat. When the sword did so, the blade did nothing but create the sound of metal hitting metal. And without stopping to be confused about his sword doing no effect, the Human King pulled his sword back and used the tip of the sword to try and pierce the Demon's King head, but the same sound is made as the Demon King stood still without any reaction to the hits. And as a last resort, while retreating his sword from the strike, the Human King spins and hits the Demon King's right shoulder with the pummel of his sword which also did no effect but only to somewhat destroy the bar walls and furniture.

While making a pained expression, The Human King jumped back as far as possible and pointed his index finger to the Demon King, who didn't look like he was going to move, and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

-[Lightning Control Level 10: Killing Shot]!

Like a bullet, a small ball of white light travels towards the Demon King's chest plate while destroying anything near It with lightning bolts. But to the Human King's hope, the bolt doesn't do anything but ricochet off the Demon King to the ground. When the small ball hits the wood floor of the bar, a giant ball of lightening is created, completely destroying the place while somewhat damaging the Human King health.

In the middle of the dust that was created by the destroyed building, the Demon King spoke with the Human King in a cold voice.

-Even though you were two thousand levels above the Hero, you can't even try to hurt me without him. Now, watch as I destroy your army and your allies who didn't even flinch at the thought of you sacrificing a child to have your name in a fairy tale. [Runemateria Level 10: Pressure]

Suddenly, when the Human King noticed the runes that appeared above him, it was already too late, the gravity around him grew heavier than before, binding him to the ground near the Holy Sword in the ground. And when the Human King began to try to reach the Sword as the Demon King watched in disgust, he could hear shouts behind him.

 **-MY KING! WE WILL HELP YOU!**

The Human King stops trying to reach the sword and tries to look at the responsible for the innumerous steps and shouts as his helmet began to twist.

And with a pained expression while trying to open his mouth to shout back, the Human King could only watch as the Demon King begins to chant with a calm voice.

-You… fools… don't…

-[Runemasteria Level 10: Encryption] [Multi Elemental Control Level 10: Gravity] [Gravitational control Level 10: World Pressure]

Suddenly, a small hole in the air appears above the army that was coming to "rescue" the Human King, and out of nowhere a giant rune gets written in the sky and begins to rapidly go down towards the soldiers like a meteor. And so, Soldiers and the buildings began to get destroyed under the heavy gravity the rune gave. And without any screams to leave anyone's mouth, the whole human army turns into nothing but scraps of crushed metal on the ground.

And with a snap of his fingers, the Demon King cancels his magic along the magic crushing the Human King, who was almost getting killed by his own armor that was getting twisted under the heavy gravity.

While growling in pain while beginning to push himself away from the Demon King, the Human King tries to escape his death. But he gets sent flying by a kick in the stomach by the Demon King. He gets kicked so hard, that he incredibly gets over the scrap metal that the soldiers left and lands on his right shoulder, not only breaking it, but twisting it to point of no return.

Gathering the last of his strength, the Human King stands up as his [Grand HP Recovery Level 10] kept him alive through the strikes and giving him strength to walk.

After looking ahead of him as he slowly limbs away from death, he gets his sight on his horse that he left near the hole that got patched up by the mages of his army.

Getting motivated at the sight of escape, the Human King speeds up his walking with his almost broken left leg. When he gets near the horse, he pulls the helmet out of his head, and immediately jumps onto the horse's back.

But without any reason, the horse falls on its side, trapping the Human King's left leg.

When the Human King releases his own leg from below the horse, he sees that the horse was cut in half and that he avoided getting his leg cut by a hair breath.

With a terrified expression, the Human King looks behind him and he sees the Demon King wielding a giant great sword which was overflowing with a green energy, and even though the sword was bigger than a small village, the Demon King casually wielded the sword with one hand.

…

Terrified and tired, the Human King limbed towards safety, while half of his armor was torn off after blocking a few strikes that the Demon King sent at him. He jumped the iron fence to his castle's backyard. After hiding behind a tree, he prayed that he really shook off the Demon King in the bridge that the Human King broke with his magic.

But with the rustle of bushes in the forest, the rush gets back to the Human King, urging him to continue running as blood began to drip from his wounds that for some reason wouldn't heal.

Finally seeing the back of his castle mansion, the Human King has relief entering his heart immediately and even more relief entered as he sees his son sitting in a single chair while looking at the fountain. Getting illuminated by the castle mansion's backyard magic lamps in the middle of the night, the prince had a depressed expresssion while looking at the fountain.

When the Human King tries to leave the small forest that he has behind his castle mansion, he hears a familiar voice call out with a depressed tone to it.

-Prince, I sent everyone home and I'm ready.

Illuminated by the innumerous lamps that the garden has, The Human King could make out the owner of the face clearly and he didn't want her to see him in that state when he knows for who she really works for. It was Diria with a leather luggage purse, she is standing still in front of the door of the castle mansion behind the prince while having a depressed expression.

While hiding behind the trees, the Human King eavesdrops on the conversation that was supposed to be private. The Human King could clearly see the Prince's depressed expression while talking in a depressed tone.

-Are you sure about this?

With a serious voice, Diria answers the questions without moving away from the door.

-Yes my Prince. I do not want to stay here in this place no more. And I'm sure you will clean of the filth that your father created, but I cannot stand here while you know who I'm truly am.

The Prince stares the shadow that Diria created at his feet as she removes a ring from her hand. And after the ring leaves Diria's hand, horns appear in the shadow that Diria created.

And with a serious tone of voice while lifting her luggage as the Prince made a pained expression while looking at the shadow.

-The next in line for the Human King, Prince Akarieus Loyalty, I recommend this as an ally that will turn into an enemy, walk carefully, The Demon King has a blade on your throat at all times, and you have seen how the Beast Elder left the Human King in the middle of the battle, gather allies with complete trust but do not move from your spot if you cannot accept alliance with my King.

The Prince answers the recommendation with a bitter voice.

-How can I be allies with the killer of my grandfather?

Diria answers the question as she bows down.

-That is what continues this war, vengeance for the dead, if you cannot break this cycle of war, then my King will wait for your son and your grandson's and so on to break this cycle. But this is a warning coming from my King, we need to break it while the Lord of Monsters is still dead, if we do not, both kingdoms will perish.

Diria disappears without a trace and Akarieus gives a depressed sigh. And without pause, The Human King gets out from his hiding spot and rushes towards Akarieus while shouting in a desperate voice.

-Akarieus! My son!

Surprised at the sudden appearance of his assumed dead father, Akarieus stood up. But the surprised expression soon disappeared as his dad got closer and closer to him while speaking in a desperate voice.

-You have to help me! The Demon King killed the hero and killed all the members of the army, we've been infiltrated like you have seen! We can rebuild and-

Interrupting his father as he stops him by holding his left shoulder, Akarieus spoke in a cold voice.

-I know everything dad, including what you did to Sizarius. You are nothing but a coward and cowards…

Piercing his father's unprotected chest with his sword, Akarieus continues to speak while hugging his father with one hand and speaking in his left ear.

-Die in my story.

…


	69. Humans Vs Monsters End

...

Everyone except the humans that just arrived stood in a stance, wary of any moves each can make. And the humans that counted to nine without counting the two that were fighting just now, were casually talking to each other like friends.

While Zemirik stood there, waiting for the humans to make a move, Ammy appears beside them in her young form. And with a serious voice she speaks with them.

-See I knew you could handle those two, I'll help you this time.

Zemirik questions in a serious voice while not removing his sight from the humans in front of him.

-And those humans?

Ammy looks at her right, making Zemirik glance in the same direction and he sees the army of adventurers running away while supporting some wounded. Zemirik goes back to looking at the humans in front of him with a somewhat relieved expression.

But when Zemirik goes back to looking at the humans, one of them tries to heal the humans that they just fought, but they get interrupted by a [Light ball] that Ammy shot at them, but before the ball could hit them, a barrier appears and protects them.

Getting surprised at the sudden magic that appeared to hit them, the human wearing a white and red robe stopped trying to heal her teammates. And while one of the humans went to calm her down, the others went to make a stance to fight Zemirik, Veritia, Ammy and the complete monster army with determined expressions.

And the first one to make a move is Ammy as she charges ahead of them while transforming back to her original form and at the sudden surprise of how fast Ammy was moving, the humans could only be free targets for her as she grabs the woman that had the transparent blue crossbow with her mouth and lifts her in the air by her stomach and passes by the humans without problem.

And while the woman struggled to get out of Ammy's mouth, Ammy turns around to face the humans behind her and bites down hard, almost seemingly to break the woman in half while she wore her high quality leather armor, killing her instantly.

Furious at the death of her companions, all of the humans tries to charge at Ammy, but a shout from a man with a great sword stops them.

-…!...!...!

The ones that went a few steps towards Ammy make pained expressions as they listen to the human talk to them. And after dropping the dead woman in the grass without any care, Ammy spoke to herself in a somewhat impressed voice.

-You are confident that only four of you are needed to take me down? Huh…

Just as Ammy finishes talking with herself, four humans step forward as the rest turns to face Zemirik, Veritia and the army with enraged expressions. The four Humans stand ready to attack while approaching Ammy while having furious expressions.

These four humans wielded different weapons but all of them were close range, the man that shouted a strategy at the others and the man with the lance that first fought Zemirik were between those four.

Leaving only six members to fight Zemirik, Veritia and his army, the humans speak with themselves while Zemirik watches them in silence.

-….

-…!

-….

The first one to make a move was a man with a silver great axe and blue metal shield. He charges forward at Zemirik while raising his axe. Zemirik makes a serious expression as he put his shield forward to block the strike.

But before the man could even get close to Zemirik, Veritia interrupts the charge by appearing next to the man and trying to stab the man sideways at his shoulder, but he quickly blocks it with his own shield. The human is pushed back a bit after blocking the attack, taking this opportunity, Veritia tries to follow up her attack with another sideways stab but she jumps back to avoid a magic bolt coming from a woman in green robes while wielding a staff, the bolt hits the ground where she just was.

Zemirik, not waiting no longer for an opportunity to attack, charges the man with the great axe and lifts his own hammer while approaching the man.

-[Hammer Art Level 1: Hammer's indifference]

The man makes a surprised expression as Zemirik's hammer seemly gets heavier as it travels downwards at the man.

But to Zemirik's hope, a barrier appears between them that gets crushed when his hammer gets in contact with it and cushions the strike that gets blocked by the man's shield. Zemirik jumps backwards to avoid any counter attack while he looks around the battlefield.

Veritia was fighting two humans on her own, one shooting arrows at her with her bow and the other trying to stab her with his own daggers. And the rest of his army, including the Kobold riders, were fighting the last two, the mage and a man that had a summoned monster, a Fire elemental, at his side while danced behind it.

Leaving Zemirik to fight the human with the shield and Axe as well the woman that tried to heal the wounded.

Getting irritated and stressed out about the situation, Zemirik makes an enraged expression while showing his teeth to the man with the great axe as he was healed by the woman.

Suddenly, after getting healed enough, the man charges at Zemirik and Zemirik does nothing but mutter to himself while having an enraged expression.

-[Shield Bash]

As soon as the man got in Zemirik's range, he gets welcomed in the head by his shield. And while the man almost gets knocked out from the strike, Zemirik aims his shield at the woman behind the man.

-[Shield Boomerang]

His shield, like a wheel, travels towards the woman through the earth. But the woman, quick on her wits, creates a barrier around her that stops the shield, but the shield keeps spinning while pushing her barrier back without stop.

And while the woman fought his shield, Zemirik repeatedly tried to hit the man with the axe, but his hammer would only hit the human's shield or the ground next to the man. Until Zemirik spoke in a voice filled with rage.

-[Hammer Techniques Level 3!: Inventor's rage!]

Not aiming at the man, Zemirik strikes the ground and somehow creating a spike of metal that comes out of the ground and pierces the man's head, killing him.

But when Zemirik catches his shield that comes back at him flying, the man's wound suddenly disappears and he stands up while having a confused expression.

When Zemirik looks at the woman that his shield went to occupy, he sees her pointing both of her hands at the man while breathing roughly while smiling proudly, confusing Zemirik, until he saw the human with the bow behind him aiming a giant energy arrow at his back.

But to Zemirik's luck, a wolf appears beside the human and bites the human in her shoulder, but after a few seconds of struggling to get the wolf off her shoulder, a barrier appears between them, sending the wolf backwards.

It was Ammy with her blood running over her face and nose as she slowly got beside Zemirik's side while breathing roughly. With a tired tone of voice, Ammy speaks with Zemirik.

-That woman is healing… everyone. I couldn't even get close to killing one of them.

Zemirik, having a pained expression, tries to find his previous target that was supposed to be dead, but he doesn't find it on the place he left him and instead finds him beside the woman, roughly breathing.

The army of adventurers gets back together as Zemirik, Ammy, Veritia and the army did the same, but while the small Army of adventurers continues to slowly walk towards them while having no wounded, Zemirik, Veritia, Ammy and the army couldn't do the same and only fall back into the beach.

With a pained expressions and serious voice, Zemirik speaks with everyone.

-This is bad, if we get any close to the sea, the sea monsters might attack us.

Ammy makes a pained expression after glancing at the beautiful sea behind her and questions Zemirik.

-Do we not have anything to heal our wounded?

Veritia shook her head in denial while removing a red arrow from her shoulder and answered the question in a serious voice.

-No, if we brought any healers, the humans would have killed them first the moment they could do so.

Ammy speaks with herself while making a pained expression.

-Please don't be a dolphin, it would be incredibly embarrassing for me to die to one.

Just as Ammy said that, the sand below them begins to shake like an earthquake and all of the humans and the monsters look at the beach with confused expressions.

Suddenly, from below the sand, a monster pulls himself out of it to look at the situation in front of him as all of the living beings in front of it looked like rats to a man.

With a depressed voice, Ammy talked to herself one last time as the monster lifted its right hand in the air.

-Oh great, even better, death by a giant crab.

But just as all of the monsters thought that the monster was their demise, the claw of the monster only hits around them as it stares down the humans. With a terrified expression, the man with the great sword charges at the monster's head with it sword lifted above his head.

-….!

But when the sword hits the space between its eyes, the sword could might as well be a bubble to the crab. And as the human is falling down from striking the crab, it grabs him by its stomach with its left claw, cutting the human in half without any resistance whatsoever.

And not wasting time as the parts of the man fell down to the ground, the crab pointed it's bloodied left claw at the rest of the humans that started to flee from their death sentences.

And from the opening that the crab had in its hands, a giant black laser shoots out at the human's backs, killing them and creating a giant crater on the middle of the plain field the second the laser touches the ground. After cancelling its skill to look if any humans are left, the crab stares at the dust cloud for a second and then at the monsters below him.

But after a minute of stares contests between the group of monsters and the crab, the crab lifts its hand and begins to walk away. When the crab submerges into the ocean while creating almost a tsunami, relief falls on all of the monsters, specially Ammy.

With a tired voice, Ammy spoke with Zemirik who was still staring the ocean with a serious expression.

-We need to go, if he changes his mind, we are totally and utterly dead.

Zemirik and Veritia nod in unison while turning around to face the mountain in front of them. And with a serious voice while glancing at the ocean, Veritia spoke while walking ahead of the army.

-I know the way to the village. I'll lead the way.

After nodding, with a somewhat fast and steady pace, the army walks towards the mountain while some still gave glances at the ocean.

When they begin to get near the crater the crab created with its skill, Ammy ran ahead and stood on the edge of it. And with an impressed voice, Ammy talked to herself as the army caught on to her and began to pass her while glancing at the crater.

-This brings some terrifying memories of mine…

There was nothing but dirt on the crater that looked like an explosion caused by a powerful bomb. So some members of the army looked at Ammy with confused expressions as she turned around to follow the army.

…

When the army arrives at the edge of the mountain, the small part of the army that went with Filiot comes out of the entrances that the army was going to go through and with a confused expression, one of the soldier's questions Zemirik.

-Zemirik, we are sorry for being late, we got ambushed and Filiot had to help the wounded to go back to the camp.

Zemirik nods to the soldier and begins to pass by him and they begin to merge with the army as they continue to follow Zemirik inside the mountain. But when Ammy gets beside those soldiers, she questions them in a worried voice.

-Where's Furiae?

The Kobold makes a confused expression while continuing to follow Zemirik while answering Ammy's question in a confused tone.

-She left us in the middle of the way, said that she needed to do something on her own. Sorry.

Ammy makes a worried expression and voice while answering the Kobold.

-It's okay. Thanks…

…

Veritia stops in front of a corridor that in the end of it is an exit, and with a serious voice while watching it, she speaks with Zemirik.

-Ahead is the Human Village Zemirik, what should we do?

Zemirik glances at Ammy, who was not paying attention while having a worried expression, and then looks at Veritia and begins to speak in a serious voice after a sigh.

-We will only scare them away, destroy the houses but do not kill the humans that not fight back. The wounded stay here as well five of us to be sure that nothing bad happens to them.

Veritia sighs while answering the order in a tired voice.

-Okay… But you will be owning me one Zemirik.

Zemirik nods and the army, after separating themselves from the wounded and some soldiers to protect them, begins to get out of the mountain slowly. When they get out of the mountain and get inside a village filled with humans, immediately a human notices them and shouts while pointing.

-…!

Immediately, desperation falls to the humans as they begin to run around the village of thirty-eight houses. Zemirik and his army begin to run wild while beginning to destroy the houses, the few guards and adventurers that were there to protect the village weren't a threat to Zemirik's army and they were killed without effort.

Carriages filled with people that gathered their belongings ran away as Zemirk's army destroyed their homes and pillages their leftovers.

While watching the carriages going away as well the humans running away beside it because there wasn't enough space for them, Zemirik sighed with a depressed tone to it. Then he turned around to face his army who were watching the carriages too.

And with a happy tone, he shouted at sky.

-IT'S OVER!

Cheers and howls were given as they raised their weapons at the sky. While the army was chatting away while the wounded walked to them to be treated, Zemirik, after ordering a Tailed to warn the main camp about the end of their war, walks up to Ammy, who was lying down on a broken wood piece of a house while having a worried expression, and questions her in a calm voice.

-Are you still worried about your partner?

Ammy glanced at Zemirik with the same expression and then answered the question while going back to staring the ground with a somewhat forced happy tone.

-Worried about her? No, more like, I want to know why would she leave me without telling me.

Zemirik continued to speak in the same tone while he watched Ammy lying down.

-I see. I want to question you about what we done. Are you sure that the humans will act the way you said they would?

Ammy made a skeptical expression while answering the question in a calm voice.

-I think the sun is too far down for you to question that now, isn't? Anyways, yes, I'm sure, I know the humans.

After finishing talking, Ammy stood up while turning to the mountain and continued to speak in a calm voice while she began to stretch.

-The humans are smarter and courageous than you think, at least, a minority of them are. And you wanted to go to the other side and live near that dragon, right? You better pack up and leave this place, because you can't live here, the humans will eventually come back. I'll be waiting on the entrance of the mountain while you loot this place and treat your wounded.

Zemirik made a confused expression while speaking with Ammy, who began to calmly walking towards the mountain.

-You seem to know more about the humans than Filiot…

Ammy forced a laugh while shouting her answer as she walked through the wreckage left by Zemirik's army.

-You wouldn't even guess the start of it!

…

So... this is kind of sudden. But my friend talked to me about this series, he reviews my chapters and helps me in it. And he said that the recommendation is good for only those that want fame and for those stories that have a really short length, but since i don't want Fame and this story hasn't even arrived in the middle, I'll launch the 25 Chapters left now.

Also, do you know that "Slice of life" tag? Yeah, this is where it starts. I know, I know, it's boring, i don't like it either... but i have to, my friend re reads my stories all the time, he's not a fan, he just enjoys it. I asked him if he could skip the Slice of life chapters, but he said that it didn't make any sense and if i tried to adapt it, he said that it looked forced.

And since one opinion is not enough, i got in contact with some old friends that like this type of thing, but with manga only. They said the same thing. It can't be skipped.

Hope you guys understand. But I'll try to make this as fast as possible. You can try to skip it, but I'm almost sure you won't be able to make sense when i re use these chapters in the future, as well some explanations in it.

Also, i like to kick Ammy around. She makes a cute sound when i do it.

…


	70. Chapter 31

...

As I watched Zemirik's people celebration almost on the end of the day from the mountain's entrance, a few moon wolves approached me as I was reading skill descriptions to kill the time while waiting for Furiae to come back from whatever she went to do.

And with a confused expression, I questioned those six wolves in front of me who were carrying some kind of pots in their mouths while staring me touch the nothing.

-Can I help you?

The wolves, one by one, dropped their pots in front of me while glancing at me when doing so, in those pots meat of some kind of animal was in it. And after an awkward silence, one of the wolves finally speaks out with a confused voice.

-Are you really a High Queen?

I answer the wolf while still having a confused expression in my face.

-Yeah…

The wolves make surprised expressions and look at each other before the one in the middle questions me in an excited voice.

-So there's a pack of Moon wolves that can defend itself from the humans? So much that they don't need a High Queen?

Oh, I see, this is pretty complicated to deal with… but I guess I shouldn't care. These wolves already have a home, but they want to not be dependent of the other races, it's that thing in Zemirik's story, pride about their race.

With a depressed voice while glancing away, I answer the question.

-My pack got hunted down and killed by the nearby humans that lived there, and I'm not the normal type of High Queen you think I am. I'm only like this because of something that Ateri gave me.

The wolves make depressed expressions while looking at the ground, then a wolf speaks in a depressed tone while turning around to Zemirik's party.

-We understand, sorry to bother you.

They all turn around to follow the wolf that apologized, and when they begin to do so, I use [Telekinesis] on the pots, making them float in front of them and speak with them in a calm tone.

-You forgot your food, I'm not that hungry.

The five wolves pick up their pots while glancing at the one I kept and I watch them walk away while standing up to eat the meat in the pot.

Uff… it's not human meat, that's a relief.

While I'm chewing down the rabbit meat, a familiar voice calls me out in a serious tone.

-Ammy?

I stop eating and immediately turn around and answer the call with a happy voice.

-Furiae!? Where were you?

But when I look at Furiae, she doesn't answer my happiness in seeing her again and only looks at me with the most serious expression I saw her make. I was worried because she didn't tell me the reason she wanted to go alone with Filiot, but even if I tried to convince her to come with me or let me go with her she didn't change her answer.

With a serious tone of voice while walking up to me, she speaks to me.

-We need to go, there's something important that we need to deal with. Something… involving the previous world.

…

While I follow Furiae through the black corridors of the mountain in complete silence, I watch the surroundings as careful as I could. If what I heard from Zemirik's soldiers and Filiot were true, then this place is just as dangerous as the outside, where not everyone has the advantage of sight.

But for various snakes make these corridors is unthoughtful of, in this world, this very thought could be seen below our feet and around us. And from Filiot's rumors that he gave me after they arrived at the destroyed village, there's more than one type of monster making these corridors, one that even the Zealus avoids.

I lost so much of my confidence when those humans were able to penetrate [Dragon Skin], so I'm not sure that I can beat said monster. Although the monsters aside from the Wolves, Kobolds, Cats, Cailets, Foxes and Taileds aren't conscious of themselves like we are, so it's not possible for them to train to get skills or stronger, because they all strive for only one thing, to survive.

-Ammy, do you know what I was talking about when I said "Something involving the previous world"?

Suddenly Furiae talks with me in a serious tone while not stopping to glance at me. And with a calm tone, I answer the question.

-I may have an idea.

That idea is that a god is here to search for something or someone, I don't know what, but this god is that "Bigger and stronger monster" that Ateri talked about. Because if Furiae can use intervention in here, then a god can do the same, but because Soul Magic isn't a thing from the System, the magic effects pass through anything like resistance skills.

And with a serious voice, Furiae confirms what I just thought of.

-If it's something involving a god, then you are right, but who is, it's something I don't know. I could only go so far when I tried to look at them.

Suddenly Furiae stops in the middle of a corridor to look at me with a serious expression while continuing to talk with me.

-This may be our end Ammy. But remember, while you are wandering this world, you need to leave your regrets, questions, answers, grudges, bonds, happiness and everything that can hold you to this world, behind, and you need to do it fast, you know the reason why.

Death's contractor huh? Never met that guy face to face, but I guess that I shouldn't do so.

With a serious tone, I answer Furiae's statement.

-Yes, I know. But are you sure that after my second death that I'll be able to reincarnate into the previous world? And what about you?

While walking to my left side, Furiae answers my question in a serious tone.

-Yes, I'll make sure that you will. And don't worry about me, because while we fight this god, I'll leech off mana from him so I can force a return to the previous world after my death.

I glance at her while she reaches for the saddle in my back and nod to her while crouching down for her to get on. When she does so, she questions me in a serious tone.

-Do you see the corridor on your right?

I look at my right and see a normal corridor, but something feels off about it.

I nod to her and she continues to speak with the same tone.

-That corridor can't be seen by normal beings, that's a mana crystal's effect, remember?

I nod again while she continues to speak with me.

-So, we need to go through it and fight that god, he's intervening with this world's fate.

I nod again to her words while preparing myself. I stand where the corridor starts and stare it down for a moment, and remember the feeling of sensing mana in the air.

-Ow!

Suddenly, when I begin to walk through the mana barrier, my back feels lighter.

When I glance behind me, I see her on the ground with a confused expression while looking at me. I question her in a worried voice while turning around as she stands up.

-Is everything alright? What happened?

Furiae answers my question while she tries to reach for me, but when her hand gets close to doing so, a white barrier appears in front of me to block her hand.

-It's the mana crystal, that god must have seen me when I left that place, so he blocked me from entering this place again. See?

With a nervous voice, I question her.

-T-Then what should I do? I can't fight a god alone! Are you seriously asking me to that?

Furiae tries to punch the barrier as hard as she could and the tries to use her magic, but nothing comes out of her hand as she pointed it open to it. While looking at her hands of a Kobold, she speaks with a serious voice.

-I didn't want to leave everything to you, but it seems impossible for me to get in. You have to go Ammy, you can't call anyone but me to help you anyways, you are the only one that can go through this barrier, so you have to do it. I'll be watching your soul from here, so even if you die, I'll go with you.

With a worried voice, I question Furiae while approaching her.

-Do you promise?

Furiae, after I went through the barrier, reaches out for my head and hugs it while answering the question in a happy tone.

-I need to, right sister?

Right…

I back off while Furiae lets go off my head and turn around slowly while glancing at her, after a few steps, I glance at her and she has a worried expression while looking at me.

I need to do this! I need to at least try.

I face the corridor that begins to go downwards and begin to run through it.

…

What the heck, there is suddenly lava in here!

While still going down a set of corridors as I get closer and closer to the source of the mana, the walls begin to get red like flames while having veins of fire in them, making the need of a light useless.

But, there's nothing here except that, no monsters, no nothing.

Since I have [Fire immunity], the heat is almost not even felt. But when I continued to go downwards, the veins of the walls began to be a current of lava to the floor, finally getting me feeling the heat this place gives.

So while walking through the corridors which it's floor edges are currents of lava, I breath roughly.

But I stop when I finally get near the source of the mana. And I could see the god standing in front of a giant set of roots that protect something. These roots are surrounded by a sea of magma while not getting set on fire.

While approaching what seems to be a normal human, I begin to question myself if it's really who I think it is.

The dark purple trench coat while having red details on it could be clearly seen with the light the magma creates, but the most unusual thing is the bright red short hair and pale skin.

I'm so dead.

Confused and nervous, I question the man while standing on the start of a rock bridge created by him that leads to the roots. And while the bridge itself led to a platform around the roots, more bridges could be seen on the other entrances that lead to this place.

-Hades?

The man turns around to face me and I see his bright red eyes like [Dragon eyes] give me, but his eyes are even brighter, they are brighter than the lava. While having a confident smile, the man completely faces me while I question him in a confused voice.

-What are you doing here? I expected someone else other than you, like… I don't know, but not you!

Hades lifts both of his human's hands protected by black gloves in the air like a "What can I do" sign and then with his rough and deep voice, he answers me.

-You talk like you know me little wolf. But I know who you are, slave of the Blue Moon.

Aaah, nostalgic nickname. Should have expected being called that when meeting someone else from Furiae from my previous world. Well aside from Brian, who couldn't talk with me or Furiae.

I question Hades again in the same tone while approaching him with a confused expression.

-What are you doing? You are breaking the world rule. This world's fate is getting accelerated by your actions Hades! You killed more than humans, you killed a race that helped this world like you do!

I'm not talking about what a god does just by keeping themselves alive, but talking about what Hades does and can do. He's a "man" of objective, if he sees that he needs something, he gets and does himself, he does it even better when the objective benefits the souls and the humans. So I'm surprised to see him do such a thing.

While turning around to look at the strange roots, he answers my question with a calm tone.

-The world rule doesn't apply to me, slave, it's obvious, I helped Zeus create them. That's why Zeus let me here, and do you really think I can't see what effect my actions are doing? With this strange root of a tree, I can see the entire world, breathe in it, look around it.

What? Zeus let you here?! But if you are here under his permission, then there's something, something that even a contractor can't give to a god. But it can't be… if she's here, then that strange feeling I felt in the elf village...

I make a serious expression while approaching Hades and question him to confirm my suspicion.

-You can't be talking-

-Watch it slave, if you finish that question, I'll no longer let you go. This is a god's subject that is being dealt with.

But when I try to question him, Hades interrupts me by releasing an enormous wave of mana at me, making me feel his power as the rocks tremble too.

I know that I cannot defeat him, never I would have thought of doing so, not even in previous world where my powers were getting near his feet. But I have to do so, Furiae asked me to do so.

So after gulping down any cowardice that I could have, I ask the question that he didn't want me to.

-Is Gaia here?

Immediately Hades closes his hand into a fist, cracking his fist as he puts strength into it. And while turning to face me with a strange smile, Hades answers my question in a furious voice with a fake happiness to it.

-Congratulations slave, you did it, you went against a god, the first one actually, let me reward you with the answer before I kill you. Yes, Gaia is here, and Zeus… no, we want that Gaia to come back to the previous world, she interfered with this world for far too long, although I did the same as her just to search for her, she probably did for her own reasons.

I talk with Hades as he slowly walks towards me with a furious expression.

-Look Hades, I know where she is, you can go get her and leave me be right? And probably? Aren't you sure she wouldn't do something like that for the better good of the previous world? Think about it

Though I doubt it too.

But like he didn't hear me just talk, Hades closes the walls by using his magic to create a wall of earth and magma, closing me off from escape. And when I look back at him, he's already in front of me.

With a desperate voice, I try to plead to him.

-Wait Hades… why are you doing this? If you kill me, you won't know where-!

Suddenly, Hades grabs me by the neck and begins to lift me above him while he talks in a furious voice.

-I'll find her. Thanks to you I know that she's here. But first, I have to kill you, you broke the world rule.

As my neck begins to get hotter and hotter from Hades hold, I hear a genderless voice whisper to me something.

Rule 21: The affairs of the gods are for the gods only. And if a human discovers this affair, death without reincarnation will be given.

No! I can't leave Furiae! I won't die like this!

I begin to struggle by trying to reach Hades face while using [Dragon skin] and [Elemental claws] but to no avail, as my claws are only felt like a gentle rain to him as I use all of the elements that [Elemental claws] could have.

-…!

Having no options, and since I have [Thunder nullity], I use [Thunder ball] on my mouth and make a small motion to release it and then close my mouth, creating an explosion inside my mouth, startling Hades and making him release enough of his grip for me to release myself from his hold with another [Thunder ball] to his face.

While breathing roughly as Hades clears his face from my blood that I let out while trying to breath, I feel my neck and see it burning, but because of [Fire Nullity], the fire quickly dies down, revealing the burnt mark of his hold while having burnt fur around it.

When I look back at Hades, he makes a motion to point upwards, immediately a wave of lava crashes unto the platform, but by quickly activating [Extreme Speed], I quickly jump backwards while using [Dragon skin] in all of my paws to keep myself glued to the wall. But when I thought I was safe, a wave of lava hits the platform again, this time the lava seemed to try to reach me.

 **-ARGHHHHHHHHHH!**

And it did, as small amount hits my right eye. So with only my front paws, I kept myself on the walls like a cat after almost falling because of the pain. And while I was trying to not fall into Hades hands again, I used [Dragon skin] to protect my right eye, but it was too late and I could only protect myself from getting even more damaged by the lava by forcing it out of my face after it claimed by right eye by turning my head to left and right rapidly.

Hades, not wasting any time, summoned his weapons, a hammer and a long sword, both red like they were just made by a blacksmith. And even though he didn't move an inch, the Hammer hits my right side while destroying the walls as it travels towards me.

The hit is so strong that I'm sent flying to the other side's platform after it breaks my right arm entirely.

-Gagh!

I cough out blood when I try to stand up on my left arm only. But I get in a hurry when I glance at Hades and see him walking towards me calmly while watching me with a serious expression.

My skills and everything I got here are useless against him. I can't hope to win like this, I have no choice but to retreat for that.

I use [Extreme speed] and gulp down the pain while forcing my right feet to support me and shoot a [Light ball] at the bridge in front of me, making a small hole in the way, useless, but every second counts.

I then turn around and run out of there while limping, the corridor that I run to is not blocked by Hades because he couldn't think that I would reach this part of the platform, not even myself.

With a furious voice while I turn around on the corridor that i first see on my right, and while running doing so, Hades talks with me.

-Slave of the Blue Moon, you can't escape from me. You are like a maple leaf in the middle of a green field to me!

Argh! no time for comebacks, my eye hurts as well my right arm while trying to find a safe place. And there's a high chance that I'll get knocked out while evolving, because I at least need to be a Kobold Warlock to fight this guy, and if I can't do it even after I got to that, then there's no hope.

I need more strength, more power, to even stand near Hades. Because right now, I don't even get near my previous strength in the previous world.

Finally, I find myself back at the entrance that is blocked out. This is just like I thought it would be, a corridor that goes around the middle.

So while using the wall to hide myself while I hear Hades slowly walking towards me from behind the wall like he watched me run in a circle, I travel my left paw through the boxes in the evolution window.

When I finish, a white box appears over it.

[You will be using 55 evolution points to reach [Warlord Moon Kobold], are you sure of this decision? (Deep knowledge: No High Queen/King or Queen/King affiliation detected, user will gain the title [Lone Warrior] which gives a debuff of -50 in all stats when fighting near allies.)

Yes No]

Yes! Of course, now do it fast! Or I'm going to die regardless!

When I press the [Yes] box with my left paw, the black ball envelops me, but because of the sting in my eye and pain on my arm, I'm kept awake through it, but like my body felt tired, my eyes closed itself while I felt like I was swimming.

-…!

Suddenly, I feel something in my body, an extreme urgency to open my eyes, that urgency wasn't about Hades being just behind me.

When I open my eyes, I see the torrent of white boxes appear one after another.

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [Young Moon Kobold] … Successfully evolved.]

[Individual-

[Dragon Killer title forces individual "Ammy" to evolve into [Moon Kobold Chieftain]]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [Great Moon Kobold] … Successfully evolved.]

[Individual-

[Dragon Killer title forces individual "Ammy" to evolve into [Elemental Kobold]]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [(?) Wielder Moon Kobold] … Successfully evolved.]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [Lord Moon Kobold] ... Successfully evolved.]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [Hidden Moon Kobold] …Successfully evolved]

[Deep knowledge evolution system activated: "Ammy" Evolves into [Weapon Carrier Moon Kobold] after filling the requirements.]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [Axe Holder Moon Kobold] …Successfully evolved]

[Deep knowledge evolution system activated: "Ammy" Evolves into [Warlord Moon Kobold] after filling the requirements.]

[Fluent Evolution error: 10 Points on the selected path haven't not used. Proceeding to evolve into another species and comeback to selected path…]

[Fluent Evolution error: Path to [Elemental Kobold] already cleared, proceeding to evolve into the Mage's path]

[Individual-

[Dragon Killer title forces Individual "Ammy" to evolve into [Warlock Moon Kobold]]

[Fluent Evolution error: Path cleared…]

[Fluent Evolution Error]

[Fluent Evolution Error]

[Fluent Evolution Error]

[Deep knowledge: Fluent Evolution Error]

[Fluent Evolution Error Dragon Killer Title]

[Error]

[…]

[Ancient Spirit Dragon System Intervention access granted]

[Ancient Spirit Dragon Forces [Fluent Evolution] to select solution B]

[Fluent Evolution will proceed to use all the points to clear all of the paths, are you sure?

Yes No]

 **No! Wait, It's fine this way! No! Why! Can't! I! Reach! IT?!**

[Ancient Spirit Dragon Selects Yes]

[Proceeding to use all evolution points]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [(?) User Moon Kobold] … successfully evolved.]

No! Stop! ARGH! Whatever! Just do it fast! Hades just broke the wall behind me!

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [Light Caller Moon Kobold] …successfully evolved.]

[Individual "Ammy" uses [Fluent Evolution] to evolve into [God Caller Moon Kobold] …successfully evolved.]

[Individual-

[Dragon Killer title forces individual "Ammy" to evolve into [Moon Kobold High Queen]]

[Individual-

[Dragon Killer title forces individual "Ammy" to evolve into [Moon Kobold High Queen.]]

[Fluent Evolution error]

[Dragon Killer title forces individual "Ammy" to evolve-

[Fluent Evolution error]

[Error]

[Error]

[Dragon Killer Title forces individual "Ammy" to evolve-

[Dragon Killer Title-

[D- [Error] [D- [Er- [D-

[Evolution process emergency path activated to individual "Ammy"]

[Dragon Killer Title is lost] [Fluent Evolution is lost] [Deep knowledge: Evolutions are no longer available.]

[Individual "Ammy" is forced to evolve into "Error 0002" by the system emergency routes]

 **-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Suddenly an incredible pain takes over my body entirely as I hear something hard fall behind me.

The pain in insufferable and without end, it's like every part of my body that I could call me is being pulled, stretched and pierced with a million needles at the same time each second.

While I suffer through the pain while still being in the bubble, my eyes are forced to be open to look at the white box in front of me.

[Numerous skills were turned unusable with actual evolution. Adapting…]

I close my eyes while more white boxes appear one after another.

Suddenly, the pain goes immediately away and I open my eyes and look behind me to see Hades in the middle of standing up while looking at me. And while I look at him, I could see hair getting in the way of my vision, being confused whose hair was it from, I try to reach for it and see my… hands…

Human hands with somewhat pale skin are being controlled by me. They are delicate and somewhat skinny, it was like a human's baby's hands.

With a rather feminine voice, I talk to myself in a calm tone while not feeling any kind of heat at all while having moving and living lava in front of me.

-Huh… Human again.

While walking forward through the lava without problem, I fix the hair in front of my eyes to get behind my rather feminine ears and see that I don't have any ears where they were supposed to be, but I can hear normally anyways. When I stand in front of Hades, he looks at me with a surprised expression.

…


	71. Chapter 32

...

With a calm tone, I speak with Hades.

-We can still talk about this Hades. I'm sure that we can come into terms here.

Like seriously, can we try to be reasonable here? I can't kill Hades. The previous world depends on him to be alive. And… why am I so calm about this? It's a god that I'm facing, right?

Making a furious expression, Hades jumps forward and tries to slash at me but, he's slow… huh…

Whatever, it seems like I have to at least make him unable to move. So after dodging his attack by side stepping it, I strike his back with my elbow while he tries to turn his body mid-way to slash at me with his sword that he held on his left hand.

-Gagh!

-Argh!

As Hades the ground, my elbow gets complete burnt by something after I hit him. It's like his clothes and himself are made of lava, because when I look at my elbow, it's black burnt, but I don't feel that much pain.

I jump behind Hades as he tries to stand up while slashing his sword at me. While I question how can I walk normally after turning into a human from a wolf, Hades suddenly speeds up and appears in front of me, but for me, it felt like he just ran towards me so I dodged the hammer that he swung at me sideways by taking a few steps back.

Taking all the time to himself, Hades strikes the platform below me with the hammer after he recovered to his stance.

Shit! The lava!

I try to grab to anything, but Hades makes so any walls avoid me or consume anything that I could grab on.

Ah dammit, thumbs up.

I sink into the lava slowly, but when I open my eyes, I see myself fine so much that the burnt mark on my elbow peels off to reveal my skin fine as it was. And by the way, my son is long gone, I'm a woman.

Haah, I should have given up on finding him long ago. And why does this lava feel so good? It's like those pillow chairs but it's warm like a hot bath in the winter. Talking about it, I didn't even take one bath after I got in this world. …I'm too calm about this, it's strange, it's like I lost my emotions…

Argh! I almost forgot where I was! Right, fight Hades.

I "swim" towards the edge of the lava to grab on to something to climb back into the platform. When I say "swim" is almost like I'm walking over pillows.

When I reach the edge of the lava, I reach out for a rock and begin to pull myself out, but instead of gently pushing me out like a normal thing, I destroy the rock while launching myself back to the platform.

-Argh… my back.

I complain to myself while standing up while being completely naked after landing with my back on one of the platforms. Not even this plank that is normally called "Chest" can protect me.

-Huh, so you have that magic called [Fire resistance]. I never thought it would protect you from lava.

I look at Hades who's walking towards me after jumping the gap he made in the platform, and talk back while getting the small rocks off my back with a calm tone.

-It's not called magic, it's something called skill. I didn't think that too.

Honestly, I thought that maybe [Fire Nullity] would help me back when you filled my right eye with lava, but I was wrong on that. …still too calm about these things…

With a calm tone of voice, try for one last time to reason with Hades, or I'm really going to try to kill him.

-Hades, can't you see that you won't win anything killing me? And the world rule shouldn't apply here, it's a completely different world as you could see. Humans surviving by using things that only Gods only could use, a new age of slow destruction brought by the owners of this world themselves. Even hours ago, I fought humans with a new life being called "Monsters".

What I mean with "Slow destruction" is what every world suffers, it's nothing caused by the gods or some evil villain, but something that is destined to happen when you have living beings with consciousness of themselves, especially such a contradictory living being called Human, which is why survival is something that I can't call a reason, but an excuse to seek that end.

Hades smiles in a calm way, and then answers me in a serious tone while preparing to attack me again.

-Why do you think we stopped restoring the previous world? We want them to die with their own actions, so when that world is about to end, we will restart the beginning. It's nothing about the progress the humans make, but for the survival of the gods. Why do you think they are the only living beings on so many planets?

I see, is that so, should have guessed that, it's creation reflects its creator, so that's why the humans are the way they are, contradictory to themselves, because the gods seek their destruction, they do the same.

I make a surprised expression when Hades suddenly appears in front of me while about to cut me in half with his sword with a side slash.

But instead of jumping backwards to dodge it, I dash forward and punch Hades stomach while pulling his sword out of his hand.

-ARGH!

-Gugh!

After he falls down on his back from my punch, I look at my right hand that I used to that and see the scorched marks in my hands and fingers. And notice that they are glued to themselves by the skin, making me unable to open them again.

When I look back at Hades, he points his free hand at me with it closed. While at first I was confused at what was he doing, the second I felt immense heat gather around the grip of the sword that I was holding with my left hand, I let it go.

And from the grip and blade of the sword as it melts, magma disperses, but fearing that magma is the same as touching Hades, I dodge it by jumping backwards.

-Huh?

When I land, I try to use [Thunder ball] to poke Hades while he stood still, but I feel… nothing. Nothing at all.

[Extreme speed], nothing. [Elemental claws] or [Elemental fangs] even though I don't have any claws of fangs, nothing obviously. [Dragon skin], nothing surprisingly. And I already feel like I'm using [Dark Vision] because the place does seem a little brighter than normal and [Dragon eyes] are active too, I feel like, but because Hades isn't a "Living being" to the system, I can't see his vitals.

Come on, at least one skill. Hades is just watching me do these strange actions while about to charge at me.

[Ice fangs], [Ice breath] are obviously not activating if [Thunder ball] and [Elemental fangs] didn't activate. [Transform] at least? No, nothing. Err, [Telekinesis]? Nope.

Did I lose all of my skills and spells?! [Analysis] myself!

 **(*** **htt*ps:/*i.*imgur* * )**

What the fuck is this status screen? What happened to my old status skill?! I can't stop to look at each window individually! Ah, Shit!

Hades suddenly appears in front of me, making me dodge his hammer after dismissing my mess of a status screen by jumping back.

That's it! I don't care if I destroy my previous world by killing him! I tried to reason! I can't make him unable to move! I can't use my spells for some fucking reason, probably a stupid one, and my status screen is suddenly a damn mass! End of the line, final dot, whatever the fuck I can call the end.

With a furious expression I run at Hades while he suddenly makes a surprised expression and punch him in the face while pulling his hammer out of his hand. And while he flies into the roots to hit his back into it, I close up on him and hit him sideways with his own hammer.

-ARGH!

With a furious voice after he landed on the platform that he made stretch to catch himself, I talk to Hades when I closed up on him.

-I don't fucking care about anything anymore! The world can fuck itself!

I repeatedly begin to hit hades with his own hammer as it transformed into lava on my hands. And after a lot of blood spurted out from him, I let go of the hammer that was almost nothing but lava and sigh while pulling my hands apart after they melted into one. While breathing heavily after taking a few steps back, I try to look at Hades and don't see him anywhere, just blood and lava.

I try to sense his mana, but it's gone.

Haah, you did it Ammy, you killed a god. Probably because Hades was weakened, he can't really leave the previous world if I think about it. He's the one that Furiae told me that said that the previous world without the gods will end.

Whatever, I think the world will get back to itself after I get Lotome and his tribe on that island Ateri told me about, right? But first, I need to get Furiae back to her world, the world can wait after I saved it.

Argh, my arms and hands are burnt black to my elbow and some more.

I turn around the platform until I find the entrance that Hades broke while I was evolving and go through it. And while I slowly walk through the corridors while trying to remake my steps back to Furiae, I use [Analyze] on myself.

Ammy / Error 002 / Class: None / Level: 01

HP: 4.312/30.000 MP: 9.900/10.000

[Stats] / Titles: [Passive] / [Inactive]

Action Skills: [Vision] / [Presence] / [Magical] / [Neutral] / [Movement] / [Environmental] / [Corporal] / [Control] / [Creation]

Passive Skills: [Vision] / [Presence] / [Magical] / [Neutral] / [Movement] / [Environmental] / [Body] / [Control] / [Creation] / [Resistances]

Spells: [Vision] / [Presence] / [Magical] / [Neutral] / [Movement] / [Environmental] / [Corporal] / [Control]

Equipment: None

Yup, still a mess. Haah... I guess will mess around it while walking to Furiae. First let's see [Stats], is that what I think it is?

Str: 722 / Agi: 985 / Int: 1345 / Vit: 510 / Dex: 834 / Luk: 410

Attack: 0+781 Defense: 0+ 612

Yup, and I'm too strong already, guess the fun is over, not that I had any to begin with. I guess [Analysis] leveled up to max. Let me see my skills, I need at least one to work.

Action Skills: [Vision: Dragon Eyes Level Max.], [Presence: Stealth Level Max, Deception Level max.], [Magical: Pray Level Max]. [Neutral: Dragon Skin Level Max], [Movement: None.], [Environmental: None]. [Corporal: Clone Level Max, Transmutation Level Max], [Control: None], [Creation: None].

Passive Skills: [Vision: Heat Perception Level Max, World Vision Level Max, Detailed Vision Level Max, Dark Vision Level Max], [Presence: None], [Magical: None.], [Neutral: Sword Mastery Level Max, Dagger Mastery Level Max, Axe Mastery Level Max, Throwing Mastery Level Max, Singing Mastery Level Max], [Movement: none], [Environmental: None.], [Corporal: None], [Control: Magic Control Level Max, Deep Knowledge Level Max, Extended Memory Level Max.], [Creation: None], [Resistances: Fire Nullity Level Max, Wind Nullity Level Max, Dark Nullity Level Max, Light Nullity Level Max, Ice Nullity Level Max, Slash Nullity Level Max, Paralysis Nullity Level Max.]

Huh, I didn't even click anything, it did all by itself. And It's all maxed and there are mastery skills, [Clone], [Transmutation] and [Pray]. While the evolved skills I somewhat know how they work and [Pray] I saw on a Cailet Skills, the only thing that I don't know about is [Clone] and [Transmutation]. First, why is [Clone] here? Isn't it the opposite of [Doppelganger], that skill that I lost after Furiae forced the system to let her evolve? So why is it here?

[Clone: User can multiply themselves at the cost of their body weight. (Deep Knowledge: The overuse of this at level one to four is not recommended due to all bodies needing to eat constantly to feed the main body, which is unable to move. [Level Up: Maintain a clone] Level 5: User no longer needs to feed the clones, only the main body, User can have a clone for free without the cost of weight. Level 10: Skill no longer uses weight as a cost, instead mana [5 mana per minute], and the clones have all of the user's skills. [Requirements for this skill: A Mana Catalyst, Staff or Wand of any material.)]

So it is like [Doppelganger]! Well, the last level is, and I guess I can't use this skill yet because I don't have the requirements met as well the rest. So on to the next one, and my body feels so heavy ever since this evolution, did I gain weight due to this skill? But I'm so skinny that I fear for my own health, Also, what is that skill description? Did it get better because it got maxed?

[Transmutation: User can mutate a part of their body to gain another limp or head of a monster. (Deep Knowledge: The user can use [Moon Wolf] as the base of transmutation, be careful with the over use of this skill, the initial cost of the skill at level 5 is none but it's only for one use, the real cost is [150 Mana per second] [Cost: None.] [Level Up: Do damage with the created part] Level 5: User will gain weight to use over the cost of the skill, but it's only for one part. Level 10: Two parts for free, User will be able to gain the Monster's skill and use them only with this skill.]

Yup, it's more detailed the description, and that's why I feel so heavy? And there aren't no requirements to this skill like the other skills and spells seems to need after I tried them while fighting Hades, so let me use it as I'm getting near where Furiae is, I think. So let me see…

[Transmutation]

Suddenly, I feel lighter while feeling something grow out of my back as my hair gets sent to the sides a bit. When I look, beside from my tail that is there, I see two giant paws of my previous form growing out of my back, but they seem to have no bone in them at all as they almost touch the ground while making an arc.

I stop walking and try to reach for it with my left arm, but when I do so, the left paw on my back does the same hand movement as mine.

Huh, it follows my hands or does it follow what I think to do? Let me see…

I think of moving my right arm in front of me but I don't do so, and the paws doesn't move at all.

Hmm? Do I move it like wings? I never had them though, but they seem pretty simple to use when I looked at the characters on a TV show in the previous world.

When I put a bit of my strength on my back, I could feel something strange happening to my back, it was like my back got stretched because I could feel "More of my back", I think. It's hard to use and explain, but I could finally make the left paw embrace my body from below my left arm and stop in front of my stomach.

While I pass my hands on the paw's blue fur, I see that it only has four nails instead of the usual five, but those four nails are almost just as big as it's fingers. And the fur feels so good! I really would kill for this fur.

Geh, what am I saying? Let's get back to-

-Ammy?

-Ah! Wait! I'm still naked!

When I hear a voice calling out to me, I accidently move the paws to cover my private parts and very, sweating mainly chest, and I didn't just scream, I swear on my left paw.

But when I look at the owner of the voice, I see Furiae, looking at me with a surprised and somewhat scared expression, so while feeling a bit flustered that I can't really get the paws to cover everything, I talk back in a calm tone.

-H-Hey Furiae.

…

-Here, I picked up from the dead corpses.

I catch the leather armor and leggings that Furiae throws at me and with a disgusted voice after smelling the sweat and blood on it, I talk with her.

-Can't you clean it? Not even a bit?

After I met with Furiae, I explained everything that happened aside from the fight that she said she knew everything because she tracked Hades mana. I questioned her about Hades, if he was really here, and she said it was only a minor part of him, he only gathered that much mana because he absorbed it from something. And so, after she kept trying to peek into my chest that I protected with my transmuted paws, I made her get me something to cover myself while I waited in the corridor that I first went to fight Hades.

Furiae looked at me with a confused expression while questioning me in a calm tone, and even though she was making a calm tone, I felt like she was a little scared of me for some reason.

-What do you want me to do? Lick it off? I obviously don't have any water with me.

I made a broken smile after glancing at the leather armor, but after she looked at me with anger I stopped and forced myself to wear the human's clothes while having a disgusted expression on my face all the time.

And after having a bit of trouble to pass the transmuted paws through the open back, I was finally not completely naked, even though, I felt a little windy everywhere.

With a calm tone while trying to cover my stomach with the small leather armor, I questioned Furiae.

-Couldn't you give me something better?

While turning around, Furiae answered my question in anger. I follow her while having my paws holding the armor that was too big for me.

-Couldn't you walk to get it? I'm a deity not a maid.

-Come on Furiae! I wasn't going to ask you to lick it off, really! But It feels so cold in between!

-So you were going to ask me to lick it off!

…


	72. Chapter 33

...

I watch as Furiae walks out of the mountain from the corridor behind her, and soon enough after she waves at something on her right, I hear Zemirik talk with her in a calm tone.

-So you are Furiae, right? We can't seem to find Ammy anywhere, do you know where she is? We wanted to say goodbye before you two departed.

Furiae side glances at me and then talks with Zemirik in a nervous tone.

-Yeah, about that, don't freak out, but Ammy kind of changed after I called her in the middle of the night. Come on Ammy get out.

As I slowly get out of the mountain to where the destroyed village is, I see Zemirik and his army look at me with surprised expression as the sun illuminates me. And with a nervous voice while weakly waving at them with my right hand, I talk to them with a nervous smile.

-H-Hey everyone, H-how was the celebration last moon?

While Zemirik was looking at me with a surprised expression, he answered my question in a strange calm tone.

-Good…

I laugh awkwardly as my left paw scratches my left cheek instead of my hand. And after a minute of awkward staring from them, I talk with a calm tone.

-So you guys are going to the mountain with that dragon you talked about? Then you guys better go now, soon enough, the humans will come to check on the village and they see that you are still here, they will not be happy. But first, Filiot?

Filiot while staring me awkwardly as Zemirik nodded slowly while doing the same, walked forward and answered my call in a nervous tone.

-Yes…?

I question Filiot in a calm tone while getting my paws to hold on to the armor so I can get closer to him.

-Do you have anything like a Mana Catalyst or staff? It seems like I need it to use my spells.

Filiot nods and glances at Zemirik, who turns around to order his army behind him in a calm tone.

-Get me the loot from the village, get her a pair of Mana Catalysts as a farewell gift for Ammy.

One of the soldiers nods and soon enough, a Tailed gives Zemirik a pair of big silver rings which Zemirik then offers me.

Gah, I'm the size of a normal human, so Zemirik almost had to crouch so I could grab them. And when I do so, I question Filiot while looking at them with a confused expression.

-So, how do I use it? I'm new to this, I never had to use them to cast spells before.

-Like this, you just cast a spell while making your mana run to this through your arm. But Catalysts are easier to do so, you just need to have them touch your skin.

Suddenly, after Filiot lifted his staff a bit in the air, the top of his staff creates a small flame in the air, but I didn't pay attention to the flame, but to his chest.

What…? Where does he have his runes? Is it only my family that need them? Wait, if I think back, I didn't have runes on me and I could use spells without problem, huh…

After I stared strangely at Filiot's body, he questioned me in confused voice.

-Is something wrong?

I shake my head in denial while leaving that to another time and try to use [Ice Beam].

-WOAH!

-Watch it Ammy, were are you aiming that?!

Suddenly, one of the claws transforms into a wolf's head without eyes and fur while having black skin and from the mouth that seemed to be toothless, but the part that seemed to be its lips were so sharpened that it looked like it's twisted teeth instead. And from the head that opened its mouth while looking at the sky, a [Ice beam] like Ateri's fires out at the sky, startling Filiot and Furiae.

With a confused voice, I apologize while grabbing on to the head while cancelling [Ice beam].

-Sorry, not used to it.

Ah, I feel my hands touching it and I can see through it too, I just noticed that, so do I feel pain or receive damage from it? Anyways, after a minute of Zemirik calming down his soldiers, I speak with them in a happy tone of voice.

-Well, that's the cue to leave, thanks for Catalysts, be careful out there.

Me and Furiae turn around to the road that wasn't destroyed like village and begin to walk through it while I waved with my hand while my claws were holding the leather armor still.

And after a minute of walking in silence beside Furiae, I see Zemirik and his army entering the mountain. And after I could almost no longer see them, I talk with Furiae in a serious tone.

-We need to go back to the elf village.

I didn't tell Furiae that Gaia is here, so she looks at me with a confused expression as we walked through a plain field while almost arriving in a small forest.

And with the same tone of voice while looking at Furiae with a small smile, I continue to talk.

-Gaia is there. You do have things to talk to her, right? Maybe she can get you back to the previous world.

Furiae, after making a surprised expression, that for me seemed to be fake for some reason, she makes a serious expression while answering my question.

-Yeah, we will see about that.

You won't question me how do I know that, Furiae?

With a confused expression, I question Furiae while walking a bit ahead to look at her face.

-Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange lately.

Furiae answers my question while making a skeptical expression in a calm tone.

-I'm just worried about the previous world, you know, I don't know how Hades powers work, so I'm worried if something will happen there, you know?

I nod to her slowly as I get back to walking in the path while looking through my spell list.

…

-Excuse me madam, but you have to keep your summoned monster with its collar, otherwise it will be killed.

I glance at Furiae and she makes an angry expression at me, I look back at the guard that guarded a small village that we encountered while following the road, the city surrounded with a wall made of wood while having almost not one tree cut near them was protected by a small forest, but this forest just covered the back of it.

I make up an excuse while having a fake nervous voice to the guard that wore simple iron armor, compared to the adventurers that I fought.

-Well, you see, it's kind of emergency, I was taking a bath while my summoned Kobold was guarding the small pond and my things got taken, see? This armor that I got from a carriage that passed by is the only thing that I have. So if you could let me in to buy some proper clothes, then I will get her a collar, okay?

Yes, yes, let me in, I getting tired from holding this armor with my hands while feeling heavier due to [Transmutation]. By the way, stop trying to peek, damn pervert.

The soldier glances at Furiae, which she was keeping herself quiet due to monsters not normally being able to talk with humans. While at first I wasn't sure if he would be able to understand me, I went with the risk anyways, which paid off.

And then after trying to peek into my leggings, the soldier questions me in a calm tone.

-How do you plan to buy those clothes and where did you get those high quality Catalysts?

Those Catalysts are high quality? Anyways, Furiae is holding on to them while having her small leather bag, so it's obvious how, right?

With a calm tone, I answer the question.

-I always keep my leather bag with my gold on her, and my Catalysts, I always keep them with me to defend against anything, but especially perverts, isn't that right sir?

The guard turns red like a tomato when I finish speaking, and while opening the door and giving way to us, he apologizes while looking away from me.

Huh, it feels natural to act like a woman to me now, so strange, is this evolution doing something to me, aside from this giant uncomfortable feeling on my back after I first used the [Transmutation] skill, something seems so strange to me, it's like I'm not myself anymore.

While glancing at the soldiers that were behind the door that also for some reason kept staring at me, I question Furiae in a calm tone.

-Do you think they will freak out if I let my arms out? It's feels so bad to keep them in.

When I look at Furiae, she has a skeptical look on her face, the answer was really obvious, so I felt a bit stupid on asking it, of course they will, a woman suddenly grows out two monster arms out of her back, even in this world, it would be pretty scary sight nonetheless.

After glancing at the stores that didn't have signs to them, I stop a nearby woman that was walking by us without paying attention. And with a calm tone, I question her as she got surprised at my looks and at Furiae behind me.

-Excuse me, sorry to stop you, I'm a bit short of clothes, you see? A long story took me here, and I would like to know where I can buy some.

Hmm? Why am I being so polite all of the sudden? Huh, this body is doing something strange to me, but politeness helps right now, I just want some clothes and get back to my way.

The woman wearing a somewhat simple brown and white dress, answers my question while pointing at the buildings in a calm tone.

-Ah, it's right there, ma'am.

While getting near her finger to see better where she was pointing just to be sure, I speak with her in a happy tone while beginning to walk towards it.

-Thanks, have a good sun.

The woman nods and turns around to continue her way after staring me for a bit, and while we arrive at the front of the shop, Furiae questions me in a somewhat nervous tone of voice in whispers.

- _Why are you so polite, all of the sudden? It's not like you to be like that, even while we infiltrate a base of something._

I shrug while making a confused expression to her and open the door as she made a confused expression while getting back to being dead silent due to the humans being able to understand her.

When I do so, a small bell above the door rings and a woman begins to speak as I enter the shop which looked like a normal modern clothes shop, but made of completely wood and almost no iron at all.

-Welcome, just give me a little sun, I need to rearrange something.

While the woman was crouched down behind the counter, I questioned Furiae in a nervous voice as we both looked at the clothes.

-How much gold do you have on you? These clothes for this age seem…

-Expensive.

Furiae finished my question in a surprised tone and expression while looking at the clothes around her.

Now I know why the shop is only made of wood, because the woman put all of her money on the clothes materials or clothes to resell, because they seem really expensive like clothes, even if there are something like a noble in this world, it would still be pretty expensive to them to buy any kind of clothes.

When I approach the counter, the woman stands up and makes a surprised expression while looking at me and I make a nervous expression due to Furiae not answering my question. But before I could even voice my question, the woman questions me in a scared tone.

-What happened to you my dear?! You look horrible! Those clothes don't fit you and they are just dirty adventurers armor.

After a nervous laugh, I answer the question in a nervous tone.

-Long story and I'm too tired to tell, I'm sorry. Anyways, do you have any clothes with the back opened? I like to feel the wind on my back and please be gentle on the price, your clothes seem like costly.

The woman sighs in a depressed tone while walking around the counter, and while she messes the clothes that were hanged with hangers made of wood that were hooked to the wood stick that came out of the wall, she picked up some clothes after glancing at them, meanwhile while she does that, she speaks with us in a depressed tone.

-I feel happy that you see the value on my clothes, but the nobles in these current suns are too picky, they want [Resistances] on their dresses while they go to a party! Imagine that, a woman with [Fire resistance] in a gala! Urgh, anyways, you only will find clothes of five gold maximum here, I also almost want to give some away, but I want to get myself a [Summoner] class like you and get better at sewing, so it's only three silver each, but they are in the back of the shop.

Ah, that's good, we have that kind of money. Lucky! But also not, clothes with skills seem to be really good, if I could myself one with [Piercing resistance], I would be safer than I am now. Also, this world does have the nobility system, I wonder if it is different from the previous, otherwise I would be confused how can something so broad to ideas be the same. And I want to get myself a class too even though this woman thinks I do have it! I didn't focus on getting one when I was a wolf, but I'm not sure if I can still get one through the method Amataz told me about.

After a while the woman stops in front of me and begins to speak in a calm tone while showing me the beautiful clothes and dresses.

-So, these are my most expensive ones, five gold coins each, try it on.

With a confused voice while looking around the room, I speak with her.

-Where can I dress up?

Even though, the clothes aren't like I want, I need to stick to them until I find something like a central city or someone to create me a set of clothes.

The woman makes a confused expression to me, but after a minute of staring contest of confusion from me and her while Furiae looked around the place, she passes by me and pulls a small curtain of leather that doesn't even cover all of the window and then with a happy tone of voice, she speaks.

-Oh sorry, didn't know you were shy about your body, there, dress this one first.

-What?! I'm not going to do in front of you!

I spoke in a flustered voice while almost being beet red, this woman that is a complete strange is going to see me stark naked! What the hell?! It's already embarrassing to me to admit wearing woman's clothing, but not this!

With a happy tone of voice, the woman talks to me while beginning to pull the leather armor out of my hold and body.

-Oh come on, there's only us here aside from your summoned monster, now come on, you look good with this one, and it's simple to wear!

-No, Wait! Let me borrow them and I'll wear them in an inn or something.

When I look at Furiae while trying to not rip the leather armor apart while fighting the woman, she's almost dying of laughter, and not having any intention of helping me.

Suddenly, the woman talks in a happy tone while breathing roughly, almost looking like a pervert that ran a hundred miles to see a glance of a naked body.

-There! Now try this one.

Huh?

When I look to my feet, I see the armor that I was trying to hold on to cover my body is suddenly gone.

-What in the King's name?!

And in desperation, I accidently use [Transmutation] to cover my body with the paws, and suddenly seeing me grow arms out of my back freaks out the woman and after dropping the clothes she was holding on the ground, she makes a run out of her own shop, leaving me and Furiae in awkward silence.

With an amused tone of voice, Furiae speaks with me while I use my paw to close the door and keep it closed.

-Well, I had hopes for this farce for a moment, although I didn't think you would pass through this, it's normal to try on the clothes in front of the clothes seller in this age, although this is a different world, this is a little different.

With a flustered voice while quickly looking through the clothes that the woman dropped on the ground, I try to find a decent set of clothes so I can go the main city.

-Shut up, you should have warned me about this, instead you kept quiet. I would have done this since the beginning if you told me.

Furiae shrugs her shoulders and I find a brown and white set of clothes that almost looked like modern clothing. I grab it and run to the back, trying to find any doors out and I find it, and with a serious tone, I speak to Furiae while still holding the front door with my paws that stretched themselves without me knowing they could do that.

-Let's go, come here, we need to get out of this city.

With a calm tone of voice, Furiae talks to me while walking towards me.

-You could always just act normally you know? You aren't like me when I was on that first town we visited alone, you look like a normal human if you retract those arms of yours. The worst they can do to you is ask you questions.

Oh shit, she's right, not used to being human. It's been so long.

I retract my paws and close the door while talking in a serious tone to Furiae.

-I hope this works…

Furiae talks to me while I begin to put the clothes on in a calm tone.

-It will work, but we should grab a carriage of some sort to go the walled city, I hated walking so much.

I laugh weakly while speaking in a teasing tone. And while I do so, I begin to put the brown pants that almost looked like brown jeans, but this one had a hole for my tail, which I had to squeeze it through.

-Eh? Did Furiae get lazy after I carried her on my back? I can do it still you know?

After I put on the white shirt that was like a sleeveless shirt for women in modern age while having a somewhat big hole on my back, I crouch down and make the motion to have her ride me like a kid.

With anger on her voice, Furiae speaks with me.

-Why don't you ride yourself to hell?

I stand up while speaking a happy tone with her.

-Eh… I rather not. So how do I look?

Furiae looks at me from my feet to my head and while still keeping an angry expression on her, and with a calm tone, she speaks to me.

-Like-

-What's happening over here?!

Suddenly, a guard opens the door with force, interrupting Furiae, after staring around the room, I answer the guard in a calm tone while walking towards him.

-Can I help? The owner of this shop just left. And if you know where she is, can you call her so I can pay for these clothes?

The guard makes a confused expression while looking at someone behind him that I couldn't see, and then with a serious tone, he speaks with the person.

-What craziness are you spouting? This woman wants to pay you for your services and you run away due to seeing some nonsense?

When I tilt my body to see who it was, it was the shopkeeper that saw my paws, she has a terrified but confused expression on her face while peeking at me. And while the woman tries to talk with the guard to believe her, I Furiae walks up to me and gives me five gold coins.

-I really saw her grow out arms out of her back, Sopetarios! Believe me!

Me and Furiae walk by the guard after he gives way while looking at the woman with a skeptical expression, and while I do so, I put the five gold coins in her hand that she had cupped together in front of the guard's face and walk away.

When I get beside Furiae, who was waiting for me a few steps away, she whispers to me in a calm tone.

 _-We need to leave this town, just to be sure._

I nod to her and we begin to walk towards a house that had a stable next to it. The entire town is designed like the same as the others, I want to know why is that, but for now it's convenient to see all of the buildings so easily.

When I get near the stable that had those strange earth horses tied down to the wood stable, I question the man that was just sitting there in a wood chair, almost sleeping.

-Excuse me, how much is it for a carriage to… argh, I'm sorry, I forgot the name of that walled city.

The man glances at me and speaks in a monotone tone while still sitting down.

-Two gold coins to Korita city, four for any unnamed town, and I only ride on human territory, no offense.

Why no offense? Oh right, I look like a Beastkin.

Furiae without a word or glance at me, grabs my hand and drops two gold coins in it. And while giving the man the two gold coins, I look at Furiae with a surprised expression.

…

While riding the carriage that rocked around like crazy, I question Furiae, who sat beside me, in a confused tone.

-How much money do you have with you?

Furiae picks her small bag and opens it, revealing it to have it full of gold coins, some almost fell out of the bag as the carriage moved around. And with a surprised expression and voice, I question her again.

-How did you get so much money?

Furiae whispers to me because the man could somewhat hear us through the white silk roof the carriage had.

- _While you were almost killing that army of monsters, one of them gave me back my bag that I left in their camp, but it was filled with gold for some reason. Maybe someone thought that I collected gold coins and gave them to me._

I made a confused expression while looking at Furiae and she made a confused expression too while closing the bag.

…


	73. Chapter 34

...

-You can leave us here, thank you.

I talk to the driver after I glanced out of the carriage and saw that walled city as well my home. The driver stops and me and Furiae jump out of the carriage, and after he turns the horse around, he begins to go back to the city.

I made him leave us here because I want to know and test my spells, to see if there are new ones.

After making sure that the man couldn't see us anymore, I turn around while cracking my fingers. And while I stretched my legs carefully to not tear the pants, Furiae questioned me in a calm tone.

-Are you sure that you can keep the noise low?

I nod to her and she continues to speak in the same tone.

-Well, I'll be sleeping on the trees, wake me up when you are done.

I speak back as she turned around to face the forest surrounding my home.

-Okay!

Ok, now let me see those spells!

Spells: [Vision: Analysis Level Max, Deception Level Max.] / [Presence: None] / [Magical: [Not Set: 2] Control Level Max, Sanctuary Level Max, God's Heal Level Max, God's Calling Level Max, Spirit Language Level 9, Spirit Contract Level Max, Telekinesis Level Max, Ice Fangs Level Max, Elemental Claws Level Max, Elemental Blade Level Max] / [Neutral: None.] / [Movement: Teleport Level Max] / [Environmental: None] / [Corporal: None.] / [Control: None.]

What's this? [Not Set]?

[Select two elements: Fire, Wind, Dark, Light or Thunder]

Hmm, I guess the system didn't really know how to handle the elemental control because I never did gain it the proper way. But these are useless to me because [Elemental claws] do the same thing that I think the spell does, do damage.

So, since I can't curse anyone or deal any type of light damage, I select those two, and the [Not set] disappears from my spell list and is substituted by [Dark Control Level Max] and [Light Call] without any box notifying of something happening to it. But soon enough another white box appears.

[Light Call fuses into God's call… No changes made due to God's call being Max Level.]

Eh? It's the same? So I guess I wasted one elemental control, but whatever, it's not like I lost it, just that I can use a better version of it.

Now, let me see how [Elemental Claws] work.

When I try to use it with the Fire Element, my paws come out of my back and get coated in fire. I move the paws in front of me to look at the fire.

I guess I can use them to deal ranged elemental damage, they can stretch, right?

I cancel [Elemental claws] and try to make the claws reach the tree on the other side of the road, where Furiae supposedly is. And soon enough, one of the paws stretches to reach it, but I notice that the other paw gets shorter as the other stretches.

I see, the cost of weight is counted still for these ones, but because I'm not summoning another paw, they use the weight shared between themselves. So, to test it out, I summon another paw that I make it reach out to the tree while the other still did the same, and to my surprise, nothing happens to the other paws. But when I look at my status, I see my MP decreasing faster than the mana cost says.

The paw that is summoned by mana doesn't use weight to stretch, but mana, huh… pretty simple, let's cancel it and get my paw back to its usual position. Ok, on to the next one that I'm excited about. [Teleport]!

Is it like I think it is? Can I travel long distances? Let me see the description.

[Teleport: User is able to send a point of transition out of their hands (Deep Knowledge: The trajectory that gets sent out of the User's hand will teleport the user to any solid ground or object that it first hits, can only shoot one at the same time. [Cost: 70 Mana each cast] [Level Up: Successful usage of this spell] Level 5: User can control the speed and distance limits are removed. Level 10: 50% less mana cost and User can cancel the trajectory or activate it without the need to hit any objects, but only when it is travelling.)

No limit on distance? Great! So how do I use it? It says that I should shoot out a "point of transition" from my hands, so I guess I should make something like a gun with my hand, right?

When I do so and point towards the tree that I used to see how my paws work, I cast [Teleport] and from the tip of my index finger, a small ball of light shoots out and hits the tree, and suddenly I'm near the tree.

Eh, I thought it would be like, "I want to be there" and bam! There. But I guess its fine, can't complain. But it also said that I can control the speed, how do I do it? Do I like control the speed like I control the speed of my movements?

I shoot out the ball of light while aiming at where I was and the ball of light moves through the air slowly, so slow that I could walk faster than the small ball of light.

Ok, it's like I thought it would, so to cancel it, do I cancel it like any other spells? Yup, I'm in the edge of the road now. So, seems pretty okay'ish not like I wanted, but it is okay. On to the next one! While I know what [Dark Control] does and [Sanctuary] creates an anti-spell shield and [God's heal] seems pretty obvious, [God's call] is something I don't know what it does.

[God's Call: User can cast multiple spells of light type. (Deep Knowledge: God's call spells deal a set amount of damage, no matter the resistance of the Target. Level 1: God's striking [675 mana] [1200 damage per hit] Level 3: Heaven's touch [120 Mana cost] [No damage, 100% to trap the target with chains that have the durability and strength depending on the target plus the User's] Level 5: Heaven's concerns [400 mana cost] [6000 Damage] Level 7: Wrath of God [1000 Mana cost] [3000 damage, 10% to Instant Kill] Level 10: End a Life [30% User's Health and mana] [50% to instant kill, 100% on critical])

Wow, okay. Pretty strong, but these mana costs are kind of absurd, and the ones that have a decent mana cost are the ones that seem to have low accuracy, not even going to try it now, I need a target too, and I'm not using Furiae, so on to the next one. Let me see… I guess that's it, let me see my titles then!

Titles: [Passive: None] / [Inactive: Killer of the Royal Rat, Lizard's Benefactor, Sage of everything, Queen of the Moon, Wolf's High Queen, Killer of the Murderer of a thousand, Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon, Carrier of hopes, Murderer of ten lives, Blades master, Shadow Embracer, Lost Kin, Controller of the Dark, Controller of the Light, Controller of God, Kobold's High Queen, Respected by species, Voice of the gods, Healthy body and Mind, Blessed by Ancient Spirit Dragon]

Oh, so I gained a lot of titles, but the one I'm interested in is the [Blessed by Ancient Spirit Dragon], that one that suddenly appeared in the middle of my evolution messages, who is he? Is he like Ateri, one of the ten dragons controlled by the Lord of the monsters like Veritia told me about? Huh, let me see what that title is about.

[Blessed by Ancient Spirit Dragon: Sorry about that, I tried to help but instead caused you pain. Please, accept this as an apology. (Deep Knowledge: all current skills and spells were maxed)]

What the actual fuck? How can this guy control the System? Is he like the creator of it? Where can I meet him? But to be fair, I have no idea where I can meet him and I imagine that wherever he is, it's so hidden that can only be found with his permission… or something like that. I don't know.

Also, I lost the [Special breed] and [Dragon Killer] and I can no longer see my evolutions, so I can only guess that I lost that useless [Fluent Evolution] thingy.

I look around the place and see that the sky is already dark, so I turn around and use [Dragon eyes] to look for Furiae, and find her in the tree that I was training, but she was sleeping in the middle of the tree while being supported by a large branch.

I put my hands in front of my mouth to shout at her, but I stop and look at the tree.

I kick the tree trunk…

…

-It hurts Furiae, let me heal it.

While massaging my butt that got kicked by Furiae after I healed her head injury, we stood in queue to enter the walled city. And while I could see people in front of us questioning me talking to her, Furiae made a furious expression when I glanced at her, stopping me from using [God's heal] to stop the pain.

-Next!

The guard shouted and the line went forward, slowly letting us in. While I was worried about the need for them to see my status or anything, when I saw people only signing a paper the guard gave or wrote himself after questioning the person, I got relieved but I still kept some worry because I'm still having my paws out of my back, the people and guards looked at them with surprised expressions but nothing too big happened after. –NEXT! I guess they are used to this kind of thing? Or that they aren't doing anything due to me not attacking or doing anything bad to the people or the carriages that are in queue beside our queue.

-Next!

Finally, it was our turn, so me and Furiae walk up to the guard that stood in what seemed to be a room with a window with glass to separate any other person. The guard glanced strangely at Furiae but maybe because he didn't see my paws or was too tired to see them, he just began to question me in a calm tone.

-Do you have an Adventurer card or City registration?

With a calm tone, I answer the question.

-No, I'm new to the human city.

The man glances at me and then speaks in a calm tone while beginning to write down something.

-Sorry, I'm tired, I couldn't see that you were a beastkin. Do you know how to write or have an expedition card?

I answer the question in the same tone while trying to peek at the paper he was writing on.

-I know how to write.

I think I do, I can understand you clearly because of Furiae's magic, but I'm not sure about the writing.

The man hands me a feather drowned in black ink and a pretty bad quality paper. And I grab them while reading the paper.

Name:

Class: / Level: / Race:

Ah! I can understand it, that's good. I didn't want to learn to read like a child. I think I didn't understand when I first saw this world's language was because I'm not a total monster, I think that because of my evolution error, I'm part human now, I mean Beastkin, so technically I can understand the language or something like that? I don't know… I didn't make the rules.

I write down my name, level, and class, and put Wolf Beastkin as my race and give back the paper to the man. He looks at it for a minute and then at Furiae, which I begin to speak in a calm tone.

-Ah, she's my mother's summoned monster, so don't worry about that. She only follows me because my mother ordered her to protect me.

The man nods to me after a minute of staring at me, and then with a calm tone he speaks with me.

-Okay, but she needs a collar to be here more than ten suns, otherwise she is going to be recognized as a wild monster.

I nod to the man and we turn around to enter the city. And with a calm tone while looking around the streets that I was carried around by Sahria, I talk to Furiae because there were almost no one on the streets that are illuminated by the torches that were stuck to the front of the buildings, and some kind of lamps that stood on the edge of the road, but because of the technology of this age, instead of a glass lamp, it was a normal torch that had a raging fire while having the top of the lamp open, maybe so the fire wouldn't die out.

-Should we look for an inn or look for a clothing shop?

Furiae answers my question in a tired tone.

-An inn, please, not in the mood to play dress up with you.

I guess I'm pretty tired. So an inn it is. I think I saw an inn while being carried around here by Sahria. But I want that one where I ate that delicious meat.

I question Furiae in a calm tone while she looked at something behind me.

-What inn do you want to sleep on? That one where Sahria took us to eat that delicious meat or one that I saw around here?

Suddenly, I hear a cough coming from behind me, when I look, I see a guard with somewhat better armor than the ones in the gates, and she must be a higher rank or something that I don't care about. But this woman questions me in a serious tone after I look at her with a confused expression.

-Madam, I'm sorry to interrupt you and your summoned monster on the way to the inn, but out of curiosity, would you explain to me what are those paws hanging in your back?

I look around the street and see no one, not even a sign of life aside from us three and the guards in the gate. And when I look at the woman guard with a confused expression, I answer the question.

-I don't know. I was born with them.

Last second excuse.

The woman makes a surprised expression and then a sour one as she begins to apologize in a depressed tone while bowing down to me.

-I'm sorry Madam. I didn't know you were a Special Beastkin, my apologies. It's my job to make sure that peace is kept around this place.

Special Beastkin? Mother's special or Special Special?

I question the woman in a calm tone.

-Will it bring me trouble? If so, then don't worry, I'll not be here for too long. I just came here to rest. Do you have any recommendations on inns?

The woman gets a bit flustered and nervous while answering my question while still bowing.

-Trouble? N-No! of cours-se you won't be trouble! It was pure curiosity of mine, and I can recommend an inn with a bath, it's only thirty-four silver the moon!

I get a little happy when I hear the word "Bath" and talk with the woman in a happy tone while I noticed the change of reason of questioning me.

-Then, if you please guide us to this inn, we would appreciate it.

The woman stops bowing down and nods to us while saluting, and she turns around and begins to walk to somewhere, which I and Furiae follow in dead silence.

After a little bit of walking, the woman stops in the middle of the street and points to a small house with its light's on, but it's light was so weak that you could only tell it was a house because the lamps outside illuminated it.

I give my thanks to the woman and walk inside the house and I'm greeted with a tired voice that forced itself to be a happy one.

-Welcome!

The inside of the "House" or "Inn" looked like it didn't have space for more than three residents, due to having the counter almost glued to the door while having stairs beside it to the rooms upstairs. The man behind the counter himself almost didn't even fit between the space of his room behind him and the counter. With a calm tone after walking up to the counter, I question the man.

-Are there any free rooms for two?

The man answers my question while he made calm expression while being squeezed by the stairs and the walls.

-Yes, there are. This is a Gem Inn, so don't get worried about the space. It's only thirty-four silver a moon, one gold coin a set of suns, ten gold to buy the room.

What the heck, why is it so cheap? My clothes itself could pay half of the cost to buying a room.

I glance at Furiae and she gives me one gold coin, and I give it to the man while talking in a calm tone.

-I want just one moon.

The man makes a surprised expression when he saw the gold coin, but when I spoke, he made a sour one while beginning to reach for his drawer. And with a calm tone as he pulled a bag filled with what seemed to be all of his earnings, and talks to me.

-Just let me give you the change.

I nod to the man as he slowly drops an enormous quantity of silver coins in the counter. But I got even more surprised that after a while, he had more than a hundred silver coins in his hand while he made the gesture of giving it to me.

I grab it and he speaks with me in a calm tone as he puts the silver coins back on his bag.

-It's that room with a crescent over it, have a good moon.

I nod to the man after dropping the silver coins in Furiae's bag, and we go up the stairs and enter the room that had what seemed to be a crystal in a crescent Moon's form, but strangely, this crystal didn't have any of my previous world's mana, which freaked me out a bit but I kept quiet while opening the door.

When we entered the room that for some reason didn't have any furniture at first, the door closed with a bang, which made me and Furiae look at it, and when we looked back at the room, I could see two single beds on the left, almost side by side, a small table with three chair in the middle of the room, a fireplace in the right and a door beside it.

With a surprised voice, Furiae spoke with me.

-Huh, but he did say to not worry about the space. Well, I'll be going to sleep.

Furiae sits down on one of the beds and begins to remove the gauntlets that I just now noticed and metal boots of her while putting her bag on the edge of her bed. With a calm tone while looking at the door beside the fireplace, I question Furiae.

-Won't you take a bath first?

Furiae answers my question while pulling the blanket to cover herself.

-No, you can have your fun. I'll take one tomorrow.

I nod to her and walk up to the door and open it, to see a stone wall painted white room, that had a metal bath without any taps or anything like that, but it just had a white crystal held by a metal adornment of a crown.

When I walk up to the metal bath, I notice that there aren't any toilets, which don't seem to be a problem since me and Furiae are monsters that don't have any necessities.

Curious about the crystal, I touch it, and suddenly water began to come out of it like an open tap. But I noticed something, the water is cold, too cold even.

I take off my clothes, drop my Catalysts on top of them, and make my paw go under the small space the metal bath had and make it use [Elemental claws] with the fire element after the crystal stopped letting out water when the metal bath was full. And while I do so, I notice the mirror in front of the metal bath, so I decide to look at my body better while I heat up the water.

When I look at myself in a mirror, I see that my long hair goes until my hips, something that I didn't notice for some reason, but the hair is just as blue as my fur when I was a wolf as well my eyes. My ears weren't there like a normal human would have them, but instead were on top of my head while having a blue fur to it. But what somewhat surprised me about this body that almost looked unhealthy due to the pale skin I had, it's something on the end of my hair. It was a crescent in a light blue, it was so obvious to see it. And even if I move my hair around, the crescent is there.

I hold my hair up, gather it like I was crumbling paper, and nothing stopped it, the crescent could still be seen, it was like it moved around my hair to be shown. And the strangest thing is that my hair didn't keep messy like I expected it would, but it kept itself flat, no signs of me messing with it.

What is this? Am I a magical girl with some magical hair? Gah, whatever, the water is warm enough for me.

Slowly, I dive my legs in the water that was boiling, but even though this would hurt a normal person, it felt warm to me only. And when I dive my body into It as well my hair, I feel all the tension my body had until now gone, like it was washed away with the dirt gathered in my feet.

After staying there enough for my skin to absorb the water, I went to bed still naked because I didn't feel like waiting for the clothes to dry in the cold.

…


	74. Chapter 35

...

I wake up and find myself awake first than Furiae. So I walk back into the bathroom and pick up my clothes from the ground and dress myself up. And after grabbing Furiae's gold bag, I walk out of the room as she soundly sleeps.

While I walk down the stairs, I'm welcomed by a happy voice.

-Good sun! Slept well?

I answer the man in a calm tone, while walking up to the front door.

-Yeah and if my summoned monster comes down the stairs, just say that I went to buy food, and don't worry, I taught her human language.

The man makes a surprised expression and nods, I leave the place, only to be met with surprised expressions from the people as they looked at my paws that I didn't retract while sleeping or taking a bath.

And after walking around the streets while holding the bag and Catalysts in my hands and having my paws unmoved, I question in a calm tone a man with iron armor that I think it's a guard.

-Excuse me, I'm new around here, where is the food market around here?

The man glances at me and then with a disgusted voice, speaks to me.

-I don't know Monster, oops, sorry, "Special Beastkin ". Why don't you smell or reach your way to the market?

Haah, so that's the "Special" kind. Although he said some truth about me, I kind feel compelled to do this.

-Gah!

I punch the man in the stomach, almost using [Dragon skin] accidently, and twist his armor with my fist. The man gets on his knees while having both of his hands on his stomach, and with a furious voice, I speak with him.

-What are you doing? Are you kneeling to me? Aw that's sweet.

I look around to the people that look at the man almost spitting out blood and question them in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

- **Where is the Market?**

Most of the crowd that I looked at, point to the left while having terrified and surprised expressions. And while giving way to me, I walk to the market, leaving the man in pain behind.

…

 **-Nature Chicken! Get your fresh summoned Chicken here! Right from the capital! Only thirty-five bronze coins a piece!**

 **-Wind Deer! Only fifteen bronze coins a piece!**

Ah, I found out how they get so much leather and food without almost any monsters, they somehow summon it. Also, just like you heard from the million shouting man and women, they come from the capital, which is not here I guess. But what confuses me is the contents of the stalls that are screaming the selling of meat, they all have crystals in their stalls instead of the chicken caged like in the middle age of the previous world, but I guess this world has magic that can be used by anyone, it's just a guess.

While being avoided by the crowd like a plague as they move around the place non-stop, I walk up to the man that shouted that he sold chicken. And with an energetic voice after he made a surprised expression for a second and then made a fake smile, the man speaks to me.

-Hello Beautiful madam! The chicken is only thirty-five bronze coins a piece! How much can I sell to you!?

I answer the man in a calm tone while glancing around the market.

-I want two pieces of the chest please.

The man nods and grabs a green crystal that was in a diamond form, for some reason, he breaks the crystal rather easily and from the crumbles of the crystal that disappear, a living chicken with moss on its wings and beak appears midair, which he grabs it by the neck naturally.

And before the chicken could even make a noise, the man pulls out a butcher's knife from a drawer and instantly cut's the chicken's head out.

A rather gruesome scene plays out in front of me, but suddenly, while ignoring my paws, people gather behind me in a queue, probably to wanting fresh chicken. When I look back at the man, he has his bloodied hand stretched out to me while having a fake smile on his face.

With a calm tone of voice after taking out a silver coin from the bag, I speak to the man as I give it to him.

-Sorry, I only have silver coins.

The man makes a sour expression, but with a rather nervous voice, he asks of me.

-Come on madam! You are going to kill me! Take the entire chicken, won't you?

I guess he doesn't want to keep a huge queue while he counts the coins? So I nod to him and he puts the silver coin in the drawer as the queue behind me disappears. And after watching him cut the chicken in pieces, he puts them in a small leather bag he pulls out of another drawer and gives them to me. And with a happy tone as I walked away, he spoke to me.

-Thanks madam! Have a good sun!

So, this is the trade system they have on this world. Rather simple, but I don't know the economy standards, like how much silver coins make a gold coin or bronze coins to silver coins. I guess will learn it someday.

Also, this market was like a street forward from where Sahria carried me around, even the buildings weren't facing the section while I could count a huge amount of guards walking and patrolling around. It was like this section of the city was made for stalls and so on.

So I walked a full circle while orienting myself with [World Vision], which by the way, now makes a small red point in my vision if I get it too far to signal my position. When I finish shopping, I had nothing but the chicken since I didn't have any interest in anything more.

I enter the inn room that me and Furiae rented, and find Furiae still sleeping, but for some reason, I think she took a bath, why do I think that? Because the entire floor from the bathroom door to the bed is almost like a small river, I'm not even going to talk about the bed itself that was dripping water.

Well, I don't care, it's not my room or anything like that. So, I begin to cook the chicken meat by putting it on my paw that I begin to use [Elemental claws] with Fire element, and while I do so, I try to experiment with the other paw.

Holding these Catalysts are so inconvenient to carry around, can't I make one of the paws hold it for me? No, if I do so, the humans outside will freak out that I can move it, I need to have it like it's something that I grew up with, just extra weight.

But… Hmm…

I try to put the Catalysts around the paw, but the Catalyst is not wide enough to fit. But I noticed something now about them, it's like they are liquid, I seemly can transform them into anything. But, can I make them fuse the Catalysts into them? Because they are like the only way my magic go through. Because earlier after I separated from Zemirik's army, I tested all of my usual skills except the ones that I stopped to test and [Elemental Sword], which I didn't have a sword to test with, except Furiae's, which she refused to lend me. [Teleport], [Dragon skin] and [God's heal] can be used with my normal hands, while [Ice beam], for example, can only be release by my paws that turn in to a Wolf's head automatically.

I don't know why transform into a Wolf's head, it just does. So, I transform the paw into a Wolf's head and try to make it swallow the Catalysts, but I begin to choke as well the head and it spits out the Catalysts.

Argh… it's really connected to me, it can even eat for me, but I can't sense the taste just the feeling of having something in my mouth. I'll try something while I eat, because the chicken meat is done, a little bit burned, but I like it that way.

With a calm voice while I walk up to the table and sit on one of the chairs, I talk with Furiae.

-Come on Furiae, I know you woke up with the smell of the chicken, it's done.

Furiae lazily sits down on her bed that is completely soaked, and after stretching, she stands up and sits down on the chair across me. And with a happy slow voice, Furiae talked me with me as I split the meat evenly.

-I really liked to bath, it felt like half of my weight got left behind in the water, but I wished that it was a little warmer. Thanks.

While I gulp down the meat with my left paw without any problem, I question Furiae, who slowly ate the meat.

-Did you pull the drain cap before diving in?

Furiae answers my question in a calm tone.

-Yeah, of course, I saw you bath like a million times already in these things or shower, I'm not stupid. By the way, what are you doing?

When my left paw gulps down the meat, I feel it slowly go down to my stomach, but it doesn't feel as pleasant as chewing it, I guess I'll never do that again, I like feeling the taste of food in my mouth.

What Furiae is questioning, is me trying to make the paw envelop the Catalyst in the middle of it, and after a few tries, I finally succeed, and the Catalyst was inside the paw without me feeling anything on me. And with a proud tone of voice, I speak with Furiae.

-That. I don't want to carry these Catalysts anymore. They are inconvenient. So I tried to make them be part of the paws, like that, so I can use spells.

I do the same with the other paw, and I stand up while talking in a calm tone with Furiae.

-Well, we should go. We didn't come here to stay.

Furiae nods and she wears her gauntlets, boots and sword, and I give her bag back and we leave the inn, without the man in the counter saying anything because he wasn't there.

…

I and Furiae walked to that village where Sahria rented a carriage, and rented one ourselves, but this one we directly rented to go to the elf city.

-Hey madam, are you a Summoner?

But we couldn't rent a private one due to being already rented. Instead we had to take a public one, where woman, children and man were sat across each other in a large carriage without any cover.

So, here is this little kid, brown hair and brown eyes, questioning me while he himself has a pair of red bunny ears.

While supporting my face with my right arm while I sat on the edge of the carriage, I glance at the kid and answer the question with a question.

-Yes.

The kid makes a happy expression while sitting across me, and with a happy tone of voice while holding on to my left knee, he questions me.

-Then you can heal my father? He's been feeling a lot of pain from his leg and-

-Hirius! Leave the madam alone, I'm sorry.

When I look at the man that was beside a woman with simple clothes, I notice the "Leg", and see why it hurts. It's not properly treated. It had leather to stop the bleeding, instead of a bandage or something else.

I sigh and stand up while supporting myself with the edges of the carriage, and after Furiae gave me spot she was sitting, I ask the man with a calm tone.

-Remove those things. I can't heal you if something is on the way.

The man makes a confused expression as well the woman, but losing patience and will to do this, I remove them myself. And while I do so, I notice that the wound is still open. With a furious voice, the woman shouts at me while the man made a pained expression.

- **What are you doing to my husband you-**

\- [God's heal]

But I interrupt her while holding the man's leg. And suddenly, the wound disappears and something surprises me, his leg begins to grow along with what seemed to be bubbles that came out of my hand.

While I stared at the leg with a surprised expression along with everyone that was there, the kid spoke with me in a happy tone.

-Thanks madam! You even grew a new leg for my father!

Snapping out of my surprise at miracle that just happened right before my eyes, I talk with the kid while going back to my spot.

-…No problem kid.

As I sit down, I move my paw to gently pat the head of the kid, ruffling his bunny ears and hair, which surprises him. And while the woman and man cry while hugging each other, I look at [God's Heal] description and while I do so, I notice the minus 900 mana.

[Gods Heal: User is able to heal wounds, broken limps and lost limbs. (Deep knowledge: The heal costs more depending on the wound. [Normal wound: 100 MP. Broken Limb: 300. Lost Limb: 500] Level 5: +50% more heal effectiveness (Doesn't stack with INT) Level 10: 20% Heal effectiveness now, but it stacks with Int and equipment effects.]

So it isn't like a normal heal. Huh… and that man was trashed, because I healed more than a lost limb. I guess it was good to do a good deed this time, I got to discover a thing about this spell that I should have discovered if I just looked, but I digress, as long as those three don't annoy me when we arrive at the elf city.

…

Me and Furiae jump down the carriage as we arrive at the gate, along with its passengers who glanced at me as me and Furiae walk towards the elf city gate.

The gate of the elf city is something different from the human one, it was a gate made of strong roots, with the elves sitting or hanging around the trees and the roots. While I questioned about why they didn't create a wall of roots around the entire city, I remembered that we got lost here two times.

So, we approached the man that sat on the root of a tree while using the gate to support his back. And with a calm tone of voice as a queue formed behind us, the somewhat familiar man, questioned me.

-Adventurer or citizen?

With a calm tone I answered the questions he threw at me.

-Citizen.

-Class?

-Summoner.

-Level?

-Level one.

The man glanced at me and then at Furiae, who was completely silent while looking around, and with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-It's my mother's summon, she ordered her summon to protect me while I travel around the world.

The man, with a confused expression, speaks in a calm tone.

-No, it's just that this Kobold is so familiar to me, that's all. You can go in.

The roots of the gate open a small path to me and Furiae to enter when he lifts his hand into the air, and after we entered the road to the Elf city, Furiae talked to me since we were alone.

-That elf was the one that stopped us when you were a wolf, remember?

With a surprised tone, I answer the question in a calm tone.

-Eh? He was? I couldn't remember for some reason.

Even though there is a skill that makes me unable to lose memory, I think my evolution turned it off for a moment and I lost a lot of the past memories because of it.

Suddenly, while almost arriving at the Elf city that I could see ahead of me, I feel the strange feeling that I felt before when I was here. And after I stop walking, I could point out what this feeling was, this is Gaia's mana, and this overwhelming and calm mana is hers. Because she's a god that controls life, her mana is different.

I question Furiae as we both stared the Elf city down.

-Do you feel it?

When I glance at Furiae, she has a serious expression while nodding. And instead of walking towards the city, we both turn to the forest on the left side that surrounded the city and began to go through it.

…

Me and Furiae end up on the other city of the city while following the mana, and after getting so close I could almost touch her mana, I talk with Furiae in a serious tone.

-There she is, we should be careful, Hades wasn't happy to see me so I don't know if she will be the same.

Furiae nods while being ahead of me while walking over the roots, and after a while, we reach a giant tree that seemly wasn't here a moment ago. But when I look at it right, I could see a woman with pale skin, green long hair lying down on the middle of the roots while using the tree as support.

Furiae walks in front of the woman and with a serious tone as I walked up next to her, she questions with the woman.

-Gaia, what are you doing in this world?

When the woman wakes up and opens her eyes to look at Furiae with an expressionless face, I see her eyes, which surprised me. Both of her eyes were in four colors clashing against each other while being separated by her black pupil was like a star. It doesn't take too much intelligence to notice what those colors mean, the seasons of the year.

With a somewhat hoarse voice, the woman speaks with Furiae in a calm tone.

-I do ask the same question, Deity of Vengeance, what are you doing here with… your contractor…

I make a confused expression at the way she spoke "Your contractor" but I guess she didn't realize at first, so I brush it off and question her in a calm tone.

-Look, I don't care about why are you here. I don't want to break that rule again. But I want to know if you can send Furiae back to the previous world.

Gaia glances at me with the same expressionless face, and with a calm tone while still lying down, she answers me.

-No, I cannot send her to the previous world, that would take the energy that I have left to leave to this world which, I see that I have to leave, isn't that right Deity of Vengeance? But… I can gift her with her original body before I leave.

Gaia, extends her hand and points it at Furiae, and from it, a small ball of light slowly travels through the air and hits Furiae's chest gently. And after that light enveloped Furiae's body, after a while, a woman with pale skin and white hair appears in the place of Furiae.

With a surprised tone of voice as Furiae opened her red eyes to look at her pale hands that couldn't hold on to the gauntlets she had, I questioned her.

-Furiae?!

Furiae looks at me with a small smile, and with a calm tone, answers me.

-Hey…

With a happy tone of voice, I accidently let out my thoughts.

-Wincest…

Furiae makes a furious expression, and grabs me by the ears which I don't feel anything but the pull, which she talks into with anger in her voice into it.

-We will talk later about what you just said, now go grab me some clothes while I talk with Gaia. Go!

Furiae let's go of my ear and I begin to leave the two alone as Furiae makes an expression of wanting to kill someone, probably me.

…

I went inside the elf city and questioned the guards about a clothes shop, and found one that had the same set up as the first one, but this one had people in it and the clothes were so simple that I could almost call it rags, and I only had to pay one silver coin for two white pairs of underwear's and a black dress which I think will suit Furiae.

And while wearing one of the pair of underwear's, I walk to where Furiae supposedly is and with a happy tone of voice of having a sister that I can talk normally without people judging me, I shout.

-Furiae?! Here, I got you some clothes!

Furiae, beautiful stark naked body by the way, stood still in front of the giant tree that strangely began to shrink. And when I approach her, I notice that Gaia is gone, and while I watch the tree, Furiae grabs the dress and underwear and dresses herself up without a problem.

I question her as she annoyingly adjusts the front strings in front of her chest of the dress.

-Where's Gaia?

She answers me almost immediately after finishing adjusting the dress.

-Previous world. Anyways, how do I look?

I look her from naked feet like mine to the chest which I felt a bit jealous for some reason. And with a playful tone, I answer the question.

-How much do I need to pay for one night?

I begin to run away while laughing as she makes the most furious and embarrassed expression I had ever seen her make.

Even though we couldn't get Furiae back to her world, I'm happy that she got her body back. And that I longer have to talk with her only when we are alone. But this is not the end, I'll find a way for her to go back, there must be a way, there's always a way to interfere with another world, that is something I learned from my previous world experience.

…

Furiae / Humanoid type: Normal / Class: Bladesman / Level: 01  
HP: 2.155 / 2.155 MP: 334 / 334

Titles: [Killer of the Royal Rat] / [Lizard's benefactor] / [Carrier of hopes] / [Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon]

Skills: [Slash Nullity Level Max] / [Paralysis resistance level 7] / [Ice nullity level Max] / [Dark resistance level 7] / **[Fire resistance level 9]** / [Wind resistance level 7] / [Night vision level 7] -Disabled- / [Extended perception level 7] / [Light resistance level 7] / [Heat perception level 7] / [Draconic vision level 7] / [Scale body armor level 5] / [Dash Level 3] / [Magic control level 1] / [Heat perception level 1] **/ [Sword Mastery Level 3] / [Sword Techniques Level 1]**

Spells: [Transform level 1] / **[Dark techniques Level 1]** / **[Spirit control Level 1]**

...


	75. Chapter 36

...

While Furiae and I walked towards the city, I noticed something while she tried to kick me and make me feel pain. With a confused tone of voice as we stepped into the city, I question Furiae.

-Hey, Where's everyone?

I take a glance at the small gaps of the trees and see that it's still on the middle of the evening. Furiae still furious from what I said, answers my question in anger.

-I don't know, but why won't you feel anything?! This is just unfair now!

Finally, after looking around aimlessly, I find a guard walking around, I approach him as Furiae gives up, and question him in a confused tone.

-Excuse me, is something happening?

The guard, wearing an iron helmet and making me unable to see his expressions, answers my question in a calm tone.

-Oh, you should go the center of the city. The King is making an announcement about his position on war. We will finally won't have to go to war.

I nod to him and grab Furiae's by her hand and begin to drag her towards a corner or edge where the guard couldn't see us, and with a somewhat angry tone of voice, Furiae questions me.

-What are you doing? It's just a dead end.

While she talks to me, I use [World vision] and look around, and in front of the castle that I saw when I first came here are a crowd of soldiers and civilians, they are all looking at the man in the entrance of the castle that was wearing a gold crown, obviously is it the king.

I get [World vision] to have me looking behind the doors the King was standing in front of and use [Teleport]. With a confused tone, Furiae almost shouts, but I stop her by putting my hand in front of her mouth.

-WHAT TH-

When I glance at the separation of the doors, the King glances at the door with a confused expression, but then goes back to looking at the crowd in front of him. And with a calm tone since the people were making a bigger ruckus than us, I talk with Furiae.

-I'll explain later, for now, just be silent and listen.

Furiae nods and we begin to wait for the man to start his speech, but he seemingly was waiting for something to happen or someone to come, so I closed of my eyes and used [World vision] and looked inside an empty house, and to my surprise, it worked like I thought it would, only part of my vision was looking inside the house while the other was where I am. It's a little confusing, so I almost hit my head in the door, but Furiae stops me from doing so, while questioning me in a confused tone.

-What are you doing?

I answer the question while trying to get used to it.

-Securing an escape, I can't see too well, you will have to help me look out for anyone.

I somewhat see Furiae nod, and immediately, she talks to me in a serious tone.

-Well, that didn't last long. We got spotted.

I sigh and cancel [World Vision] to look at the woman that I already met, I believe her name is Quartiny. She, while wearing a beautiful dress unlike when we first met, questions us in a confused and nervous tone of voice.

-Who are thou?

Me and Furiae glance at each other, and she notices what I'm about to do. And with a serious voice while looking at the woman in her eyes, I speak with her.

-Judging if your father is taking the right step. Don't mind us, we only will give the notice to our Kings about it. Now go on Quartiny, your father is waiting you so he can get some courage from you.

The woman makes a surprised expression when I say her name, and with a confused tone while somewhat sweating on her forehead, she questions me while taking position to run.

-How do you know my name? Not even my father's guards know it. Are you a… Serene?

Serene? What the fuck is that woman? That's not my name too! And neither Furiae's.

With the same tone, I answer the question.

-Why should I tell you? I know that you talked with a monster that entered your sacred garden. And worst yet, you left him to filthy that same place without any second thoughts.

Innuendos! Also, I'm not filthy but I think royalty would think that monsters are.

The woman makes an even more surprised expression, and I shoot [Teleport] at her and cancel in front of her, and while she closed her eyes because she probably thought I was going to kill her, I talk in her ears calmly.

-Now your father wouldn't want to know that, would he? You better go and not tell a single word to him about us. Do, you, understand?

She makes the most nervous expression I could ever see someone make when she opens her eyes, and after gulping down her courage, she slowly nods and I give way to her to go to the door and while composing herself, she rapidly walks towards the door.

After glancing at us one last time, she goes through the door and gets beside the King. And while he begins his speech after smiling at her after she smiled back nervously, Furiae spoke to me in a calm tone while I approach the doors again.

-Eh, that was pretty easy. We got lucky that someone like her appeared and saw us.

Tell me about it.

- **Hello my people! I happily and painfully have to announce this. But we are no longer joining the war! But do not worry, we will not be joining the enemy too! War has taken a toll on us, killed many of our dear friends, family and so much more than death! So I say, Enough! Now, since this country will be taking a neutral stance on the war, all entry, Human, Beastkin and Dwarven, won't be allowed no more if they are a part of the war! I'm sorry about those that came to join our army and fight in this war. Also, if you leave this country, all documents created in here will be taken and stored until you come back. That is all! Have a good Moon!**

Eh? All that build up for nothing? I thought you would do something like… I don't know, something else. But I guess setting yourself to be neutral is something big.

I use [World vision] and [Teleport] us on the edge of the city. And while hearing the cheers of the crowd, Furiae speaks to me in a serious tone.

-Anyways, let's go to an inn, I want you to explain me what you can do and you will hear my plan of trying to search a way to the previous world.

I nod to her and we begin to walk around to find a guard or an inn.

…

I make the wolf's head to transform back into a paw and with a calm tone, I continue to explain her.

-My paws transform into the wolf's head automatically. I don't know why they do that even though it seems like I can transform them into anything.

With a serious tone while nodding to me, she questions me while sitting on one of the beds of the simple inn that we rented by thirty-eight silver coins.

-And that Teleport thing? And what else you can do?

I answer the question in a calm tone.

-There's this skill called [World Vision] that I have, that makes me able to look around the world without me actually moving from my spot and because of that blessing that got it to max level, I can use spells like [Teleport], [Thunder Cloud] and I think [Ice Beam] too. And there's this [Clone] skill that appeared for no reason at all, I think it does the same thing as [Doppelganger] which makes me have to split my consciousness to it, so I'm not using it.

Furiae questions me in a serious tone that almost sounded happy to me for some reason.

-Can you use it, just so I can see it?

Immediately notice what Furiae plans to do, but I do it anyways while holding my laughter.

When I use [Clone], the same thing happens like [Doppelganger], a black ball appears from the ground and embraces my body, and from it, I feel my body separating into two and I open my eyes out of the black ball.

And while Furiae began to kick the [Clone] like I knew she would, I looked with a surprised expression at it. My consciousness was still on one body, but the [Clone] kept staring Furiae with an expressionless face, doing what I thought the [Clone] should do, endure Furiae's hits.

With a tired tone of voice after kicking the [Clone] nonstop, Furiae questions me.

-What, I thought only half of your skills would transfer into it! What is this unfairness?!

When I [Analyze] the [Clone], all of my skills were there, except [Transmutation] which was substituted by it's original, [Transform].

With a serious tone while looking at myself having the same clothes while looking at myself with an expressionless face, I speak with Furiae.

-I think she does what I ask of her to do. …[Transform] into [High Queen Moon Wolf].

Furiae looks at the [Clone] with a confused expression as she kept standing there doing nothing but looking at us.

Huh, this feeling that I have now, is that…? Does this work like I think it does? Okay, let me see.

(-Transform Moon Wolf High Queen)

Finally, the [Clone] gets involved by a black ball and quickly appears as myself when I was a wolf while lying down on the ground. And Furiae looks at it with a surprised expression, while I just kept smiling to myself.

So it does work like that huh? It's like a telepathy link is automatically made when I use the skill… Can I see the [Transform] options?

(-Show Transform.)

Wolf: [Newborn Moon Wolf] / [Child Moon Wolf] / [Young Moon Wolf] / [Great Moon Wolf] / [Moon's Wolf Queen] / **[Moon Wolf High Queen] Clone A**.

Kobold: [Newborn Moon Kobold] / [Child Moon Kobold] / [Young Moon Kobold] / [Great Moon Kobold] / [(?) Wielder Moon Kobold] / [Lord Moon Kobold] / [Hidden Moon Kobold] / [Axe Holder Moon Kobold] / [Weapon Carrier Moon Kobold] / [Warlord Moon Kobold] / [Elemental Kobold] / [Dark User Moon Kobold] / [Warlock Moon Kobold] / [Light Caller Moon Kobold] / [Moon Kobold Singer] / [God Caller Moon Kobold] / [Moon Kobold Chieftain] / [Moon Kobold Queen] / [Moon Kobold High Queen]

?: Error 0002 Default set

Suddenly, this window appears in front of me while Furiae poked the clone's cheek.

Maybe, if I can control the transformation of the clone and make it use any skills, maybe I can control what skills it has? Like, maybe I can have a [Child Moon Wolf] clone with [Teleport], so I can make it use to travel me to long distances. But… there's the chance it might [Teleport] the clone instead of me. Hmm… I'll experiment with it later, for now…

With a serious tone of voice after dismissing the [Transform] menu, I talk with Furiae.

-Anyways, enough about me, what is that plan you wanted to talk about?

When I look at Furiae, she's lying down on the wolf's back as it stared motionless at me. And with a happy tone of voice, she answers my question.

-I'll say after you answer this, can we keep this clone like this? I prefer to sleep on you than on those beds.

I sigh in a disappointed way, and answer the question in a monotone tone.

-Yeah. Now, to the plan.

It's not like I feel her on my back, actually, I don't feel the clone at all. Because maybe, I have to set it to let me feel what it feels.

With a serious tone of voice, Furiae begins to speak while hugging the Clone's neck like a pillow.

-Well, it's not that elaborated, but I'm sure it will work, it's better than what we were going to do, which was walk from city to city aimlessly since we don't know if there are any more souls in here. We go into the main human city or to a village next to it, and get normal jobs, like joining the army or begin to be an adventurer and gather information about anything related with magic.

With a calm tone, I talk with Furiae while thinking about the plan.

-We better not start to be adventurers, they are just mercenaries, nothing more than cannon fodder to the King. If we want the best information and trust worthy ones, we have to aim for the castle, where the Human King is.

Furiae nods to me, but with a confused voice, she questions me.

-Yes, but what should we do instead of it? You can't join the army too, you are too strong, if you join, the Human King will immediately notice you and won't let you on their information, that might have some secrets in it.

Yes, someone so strong like me will get immediately noticed and sent to the front door of the danger the Human King faces, they are called Demons, right? If these "Demons" are so strong to them, they might be no problem to me, which is the problem.

I bite my right thumb while making a complicated expression while looking at the wall, along with Furiae, who does the same as me. It's a family problem, you know?

With a serious tone, I speak to her while cleaning my thumb on the bed sheet.

-We will figure out one day, right now we need to get to a village next to it. I think that living in the main city will be costly, and even though we have a lot of money, I don't think we will be able to afford to rent a house for a long time.

Furiae nods and speaks with me while suddenly standing up.

-Yes, I'll count the money tomorrow too. Anyways, good night.

I nod to her, as she grabs the pillow and cover from the other bed to sleep on top of the [Clone], and go to sleep.

…

Three hundred and twenty-two gold coins, that's how much money we had in ourselves all this time. Furiae, after questioning a guard about the best tailor shop, dragged me along to it as she opened the door to the shop happily.

-Welcome! Welcome!

An elf man and elven three women were sitting across each other in pairs in sofas on the middle of the shop that had nothing but paintings, a counter next to the front door, a fireplace in the middle of them and a door to somewhere in the back of the shop. Strangely, the counter, the sofa and the adornments of the fireplace were made of iron or silver as well the walls were painted in a beautiful white and light green color.

With a worried tone as I held hands with Furiae as she looked at the place with a confused tone of voice, I speak with her.

-I think we came to the wrong place.

But before I could try to pull Furiae out of the strange "shop", she questions them in a confused tone.

-Is this a tailor shop?

The man answers the question in a happy tone while nodding to Furiae.

-Yes, we are just finishing our deal with these fine ladies. Right?

The two women make depressed expressions while nodding and after they let out a sigh, they stand up and begin to walk to the entrance, leaving me and Furiae with the man and the woman that was wearing a familiar set of clothes.

Furiae and I approach them and sit across them in the comfortable purple sofa., and with a happy voice, the man begins to speak.

-Hello, sorry about that, the nobles request that my maid, Iliae, will accept to become their private maid just for a surname, the thought of it just makes me sick. Anyways, those two brute women already left, and my name is Gamiot, I'm a tailor. What can I help you with?

Ah, yup, a maid. Fuckin hell, I thought at least this world wouldn't have this kind of thing, and the nobility thing too. And no wonder I never saw a surname aside from that princess, it's a nobility bullshit.

Furiae with a happy tone, answers the question while I try to not sigh in depression probably be having to deal with the nobility system in the future.

-Yes, as you can see, you need to help us actually. But if you could, tell me how your job works so I can understand and help you help me, okay?

The man looks at us from feet to shoulder and nods with a serious expression, and with a calm tone, he begins to explain.

-Well, **I** work like this, I don't know about the other tailors. We first look at the design the customer wants, draw it on a paper and then me and Iliae go to make the clothing on the other side of the shop. It usually takes just a bit of sun to make a simple one with some details.

Just a little bit of time to make a complete dress? This doesn't seem to be true seemly this world only has the lowest necessities in crystals that seem to be very expensive. Let me guess…

With a serious tone of voice, I question the man with suspicion in my voice.

-I see. You do take only a little of our… time.

The man and women make a pained expression while glancing at each other. And with a depressed tone of voice, the man speaks.

-I always knew that saying how we work would give out the truth, yes, we use Demon machinery to make our clothes, sewing knitting weren't doing for us, and slavery was unthinkable. Please, I'll give you a discount if you keep it between us.

Hmm, I see. But to have a machine that can sew clothes is kind of advanced for this age. I'm getting curious about the "Demons" already, and we didn't even get to look at them.

With an interested tone of voice, I speak to the man while Furiae sighs in a depressed tone.

-If you show us that machine, you won't even need to give us a discount, and about telling this fact to the authorities, we seal the information with a secret of mine, but first…

I stand up and the woman makes a confused expression at me, since I kept staring her down while standing up. And with a serious tone of voice while transforming my right paw into a wolf's head, I speak and point the head at the woman.

-Drop the dagger on the ground or I'll freeze you two to death.

The woman makes a surprised expression and then makes a depressed one as she pulled out the silver dagger she was holding on behind her back and dropped it in the ground. With a calm tone, Furiae begins to speak as I go back to sitting down after kicking the dagger away while transforming the wolf's head into the paw.

-Well, leaving that aside, I'll explain how I want the clothes after you say your price.

The man hands over to the woman a keychain while he spoke in a somewhat nervous tone.

-It's twenty gold a simple dress, twenty-five one with details, forty gold for a free design with any details on it. Iliae, show the woman the machinery after you close the front door while we get the business going.

The woman stands up after picking up the keychain and nods to the man. And when she finishes closing the door and approaches me, I follow her to the door on the far right door of the shop.

After unlocking the door and opening it while giving way for me, I look at the giant black machine.

The machine was like a block in the small room, filling half of it while facing the door. The giant block had like a mouth with nails as the upper teeth, but nothing more. It had a familiar design to a simple sewing machine, with the leather belt on the right and strangely left. And beside the nails, was a box with what seemed to have the strings.

With a confused tone while approaching the machine to look at it, I question the woman.

-What is this black material?

The woman with a somewhat beautiful voice, explains to me in a calm tone while still standing by the door.

-It's the Black Materia you hear from rumors about the Demons. It's mostly used on their machinery, walls, buildings and furniture.

I question the woman while noticing the uncreative name of the material, oh sorry, Materia.

-What are the properties of this type of material? I heard only its name.

The woman makes a confused expression while questioning me back.

-Properties? What do you mean?

I sigh and answer the question with a calm tone.

-Why do they use this kind of material, is it easy to obtain, why don't they use it on armors, anything you know about this material give it to me.

The woman nods to me and begins to explain as I keep looking at it.

-Black Materia or Death's corpse, is a material made from healing ores that got infected by the plague, which is a rare occurrence and only a few skilled healers can deal with the plague. The material is rich in the demon territory, but with the plague surrounding it, the strong material that is used to make houses and more is quite pricy. Look, Gamiot was the only one that went to the Demon territory or near a Demon, so I don't know much about how they use the material. But they don't use it to make armor due to the high skill needed to even bend the material, which is why, compared to other machinery, this one has too much of the material and its speed is slowed down by its weight.

Hmm, as much as I want to question about this plague, I can't, because if I do so they will probably think that I just burled out something that was somehow attached to the machine. But it's not like they can question or try to stop me now, they showed what they were hiding already.

When I turn around, I see the man holding four papers behind me with Furiae beside him. He has a depressed expression while looking at me. I give way to him and he puts the paper inside a drawer that he pulls from the right side of the machine's "mouth". And after closing the drawer, he begins to put mana into the machine, but it's so slow…

With an impatient tone of voice, I question him while touching the machine.

-What level of [Magic Control] is that? One? Two?

The man makes a surprised expression as he answers me in a nervous tone.

-it's three. It took me most of my suns to get it.

Well, I guess I'm the privileged here, having all those skill level ups.

I begin to put my mana into it and the machine begins to let out a blue silk while the teeth begin to move rapidly. And when all of the silk was set below the teeth, the teeth begin to slowly go down towards the end of the silk.

While I still give it mana, the dress was being made rapidly, with the silk being flipped and folded by some part that I couldn't see due to the mouth being closed on the silk, leaving only the silk on the edges for a short time as it got gulped down by the machine.

Suddenly, the machine stops and the mouth opens to reveal a folded blue dress.

I think it's Furiae's since it's so short and all, so I pick it up and hand it over to Furiae behind me while still giving the machine my mana. And after making the four clothes, we say our goodbyes as they have sour expressions and we go back to our inn to dress up.

…


	76. Chapter 37

...

It's so windy down there, why do I have wear this as we walk out of the elf village? Why couldn't I wear the other set of clothes? They looked cool and warm, instead, I'm here, going to die of a cold due to Furiae making wear this skimpy blue dress. Look, so many perverts are looking at me, why won't they just fall down on their faces and die?

With a beet red face while holding the blue skirt down, I question Furiae in a furious voice.

-Why?

Furiae is watching me with a totally amused expression, she is enjoying this while wearing a beautiful and warm, red, with black details, set of clothes. And while holding the other set of clothes in her left hand, she answers my question in a happy tone of voice.

-Why not Ammy? You look… pff… beautiful and cute in it.

You totally almost let out a laugh didn't you? It's true that I kind of look cute in this light blue skirt and dress with a black crescent in the front of the dress, but as a man in mind, I cannot stand this, this is too embarrassing! The people that pass as we go to the elf city gate are looking at me!

Furiae lets out a sigh and approaches me from behind with an expression full of pity. And while wrapping my hair with something, she speaks with me in a calm tone.

-Look, I brought you this while you took your sweet sun to get out of the inn, I think it will look good on you.

I stop holding on to the dress and grab my hair to look at the thing Furiae wrapped around my hair. It's a simple black silk belt, it's not knotted around my hair, and it just holds my hair in place. With a happy smile on my face, I speak with Furiae while letting go of my hair.

-Thanks, I was beginning to create some hate against this hair for getting in front of my eyes.

Huh? Why is everyone looking at me for some reason? Did I do something wrong?

With a happy tone of voice, Furiae speaks to me with a smile on her face.

-Yeah, no problem. Let's go, let's leave this place, we have things to do.

…

While riding the carriage that we for some reason got half of the price, we go back to the village and after doing so while people kept staring me or glancing at me, Furiae and I got in another carriage for the normal price and went towards a village next to the real main city with a strange name, Oriatgo.

…

I go down the carriage and give a sigh. And while looking around the place, I speak with Furiae as we were the only passengers and the carriage quickly began to leave after the driver confirmed that we weren't on the carriage anymore.

-So this is the city we will be around for some time? It's quite, energetic.

The village didn't have walls, only houses that were built in the edge of the roads like it normally should while being in a "T" formation with the road. Its houses were made of normal quality wood. Some of them had like a lamp made of complete iron even, something that I only saw on the elf city.

And from across the village, on the other side of the road where me and Furiae stood was a small market, people down there were screaming so loud that I could hear them without even trying. Well, even without a wolf's hearing, I think we could still hear them clearly.

People were walking around, talking with each other, greeting each other, children were running around without a care of the world around them. It was like a war wasn't happening.

And of course, there are people looking at me with surprised expressions, but I disregard them and talk with Furiae in a calm tone.

-Let's go, maybe we can buy a house here.

Furiae speaks with me as I begin to approach a man with full iron armor.

-Eh, I don't really like this kind of energy coming from this village. It's just too cheerful.

Hmm, although I would normally say the same, this kind of energy is normal to me. More like, too normal… huh…

With a calm tone of voice while questioning myself in my head, I question the man that kept looking at me behind his helmet.

-Excuse me, do you know where we can buy a house here? We plan to live here.

The man, after noticing that I was talking to him, answers my question in a nervous tone.

-Y-You speak with t-the elder madam. The house with two floors is his.

Ah, of course, the privilege of being the elder of a village. I was kind of guessing it was his house in the middle of the road on the upper edge. I thank the man and me and Furiae calmly walk towards it.

With a calm tone I shout after knocking on the door of the house.

-Hello?! Is someone here?!

A man, on his thirties is my guess, opens the door and with a calm tone while looking at me, answers me. The man was wearing a green shirt and black pants while having brown hair, his beard was cut short with some kind of blade.

-Hello, what can I help you? Adventurers looking to help the village or are you going to rent a house?

Surprised that someone that has the title of "Elder" is so young, I answer the question with a calm tone.

-We actually want to buy a house if possible.

The man makes a surprised expression and while giving way to his living room which was right on the entrance. And with a happy tone of voice, he speaks with us.

-Come on in, my name is Yomire, I'm the elder of this village. What are your names and what type of house do you want?

While me and Furiae enter the house, I answer the man in a calm tone.

-I'm Ammy, and this is Furiae. We want a house a bit far away from the village, but not so much, and especially if the house is not broken down.

The man makes a skeptical expression while he closed the door and looked at me with it. And with a sudden serious voice, he questions me as we stood in the living room with a green sofa on the middle of the room facing a comfortable green chair on top of a beautiful red carpet.

-You aren't nobles? Are you sure you have the money to buy a house in this village so close to the main human capital?

Eh, I guess I should have expected this?

I answered the question after he sat down on the green chair and offered to us to sit on the green couch in a calm tone.

-It depends, tell me all of your prices of the houses on the edges or fields where we can build a house.

Honestly, me and Furiae are not architects but if the price is too high for a normal house, we might just buy the land and contract someone to build it. And honestly, I think that with the prices I have seen, buying a house shouldn't be too expensive.

The man looks at us as me and Furiae sat down on the green couch. And with a calm tone, he speaks with us.

-There's a house that we recently built, two floors, almost full with high quality furniture, a bathroom, four rooms, three with single beds and one with a double bed. The rest is still being brought by me with the rent of the other residents. It's three hundred gold coins for all of it, two hundred and fifty with no furniture.

I-I think that's all of our money. But it's sounds so good.

I glance at Furiae and she has a pained expression while looking at me. And with a nervous tone of voice, I speak with the man.

-C-Could you just let us discuss for a bit?

The man after staring at us looking at him with pained expressions, he stands up with a nod, and begins to walk towards a door on our left. And when he closes the door, I question Furiae with a nervous tone of voice.

-So, how much do we have?

Furiae opens her bag and shows me the money we had on the bag and with a serious tone of voice, she answers me.

-Three hundred and twenty gold coins and fifty-eight silver coins. But is it really worth it? He said ALMOST full with furniture. Tell you what, we buy it without any furniture and we buy the furniture ourselves. We don't need so much bedrooms, or even a double bed and seeing the way the bathroom was in that inn, all we need is water magic, which I think you or and I can easily obtain.

She's right, just this once, we have to be careful with the money. We don't even have shoes yet! And seeing that people mostly use leather sandals or metal boots, normal shoes should be the same price as the clothes. And we need books, information, food, all of that will cost us more than one gold coin.

I nod to her and I shout for the man with a happy tone of voice.

-Yomire, we have decided!

The man immediately comes out of the door that he just went in (Was he listening in?) and sits down on the green chair, and while he does so, I speak with him in a calm tone.

-We will buy the house without furniture if you please.

The man extends his hand with a serious expression. And with a calm tone of voice, I question him.

-Can you give us a leather bag? So much money won't fit in your hand.

The man makes a confused expression and tone while answering me.

-Are you new to business? Didn't it cost you to buy those clothes? Anyways, merchants and so on have the skill [Money Pouch], walking around with a bag filled with our money is too dangerous. So, just hand it over.

Eh? Is that so? Actually, now that you question it, the money of the clothes wasn't given to that guy, we still have the same amount of money, not counting the travel expenses, of course.

When I glance at Furiae, she makes "I forgot" expression to me while handing the money bag. I calmly hand over ten gold coins into his hand, and they don't fall into his hand but merge into it and disappear. So after making a surprised expression for a second, I begin to grab all the coins that I could grab on and begin to drop into his hand while counting them. Finally, after the bag looked so empty compared to its previous state, the man stops extending his hand. And with a happy tone of voice, he suddenly grabs my hand to shake it while speaking with me.

-Welcome to our village, Ammy and Furiae. It was a pleasure making business with you, let's go to the house, shall we?

I nod to him with a surprised expression at the sudden friendly atmosphere he created and slowly pull my hand out of his hold. And when he stands up and walks up to the entrance, me and Furiae begin to follow him.

While we walk down the road towards our new house, I begin to question Furiae in whispers in a confused tone.

 _-Hey Furiae, why did we have the same amount of money even after buying our clothes? What happened while I was looking at the machine?_

Furiae answers my question while watching the man walk ahead of us while waving back to the people around him.

 _-I don't know. He just wouldn't take the money for some reason. I think he thought we were robbing him or something else._

Well, we are never going back to the elf village I hope. We are probably now wanted in a neutral country.

We both sigh in relief, because if we really had paid the man for the clothes, we would be piss poor now or unable to buy a house next to civilization.

Finally, after leaving the village a bit, we arrive in a two floor house. It's beautiful, with glass windows and a normal door that had to have a small stepping to enter the house normally, the house looked so beautiful to me.

With a happy tone while standing in front of the door, the man speaks with us while we looked at it with happy expressions.

-Welcome, this is your home now. Of course, we will be removing the furniture next sun, but you can sleep in them for now.

I open the door and me and Furiae enter the house after climbing the small steps. And we see a small area with a corridor with four rooms in front of us and at the end of the corridor, I could see the stairs to the second floor.

Me and Furiae begin to calmly explore our house by opening the doors in the corridors that we near. Two of the first rooms were a single bed like the man said, and the last two were empty. When we came to the space with the stairs, we saw a door to the outside that had a small balcony that went around the back of the house and another door beside the stairs that went to a bathroom. When we went upstairs, we were met by a small space that only had a wall with a door, when we opened it, all the space the corridor and front of the house covered was made into a double bed room, and all of that was made of wood only.

I turn around while Furiae began to lie down on the bed face first, and speak with the man with the happiest voice I could muster.

-Many thanks! It's beautiful!

The man makes a smile to me and speaks in a proud voice.

-Well, I'm glad that you are happy. This is my son's first house, so I was a little worried. Anyways, see you next sun, hope you like the house.

I nod to him and follow him to the door and when he leaves, I close the door after he gives me the key to the door. I quickly come upstairs and jump on the bed beside Furiae. And with a happy voice, I speak with Furiae while she looked at me with a gentle smile.

-Welcome to your home, sister.

With a happy voice while beginning to play with my hair, she speaks.

-Yeah, this is our life now.

…

While walking calmly towards the main human capital city, me, wearing a blue and black coat with the paws wearing it while I have a white shirt and dark blue pants and still foot naked, and Furiae, wearing the black dress that I gave her and still foot naked, talk with each other while looking at the giant city ahead of us in a calm tone.

-So, I have a clone on the house with [Teleport], if we need I can get us back home. For now, no use of magic.

Furiae answers me in a calm tone.

-Yeah, so I guess will turn into a soldier? It's not that hard, but we didn't find something for you.

While it was still getting noon, I got out of the house and questioned the villagers about turning into a soldier, if they accepted women, where we can register, all that stuff. We found out that the army doesn't care for the gender and only the ability of wielding a sword. After we decided to let Furiae be the one getting information from the King through the army, we began to go the main capital, and that's why we are here.

A normal soldier gains thirty silver coins weekly, something that surprised me because that could be a gold coin and thirty silver coins at the end of the month, when I questioned why the pay is so high, people questioned me if I ever HADN'T seen any jobs with a better pay. So we guessed that the King or General cannot count for a month and instead chooses to pay weekly. While the job seems dangerous to normal humans, Furiae can easily handle herself, so there's no danger and she probably will get promoted really easily, especially if I help.

And just like Furiae said, we didn't find anything that can get me into a den of information, while we had some suggestions and guesses like working for a magic or something or the sort if it really exists, in the end, we couldn't really get it.

With a calm tone while almost reaching the city that strangely didn't have any walls, I talk with Furiae.

-Well, I have a guess, but I think it doesn't will guarantee me entrance of the castle.

We both sigh and talk in a calm tone in unison.

-This will be hard and boring to do.

We glance at each other with surprised expressions and laugh while being on the edge of the city.

…


	77. Chapter 38

...

-Madam's, I'm sorry to interrupt your entry, but this country is right now on celebration of the new Human King, so I have to ask you if you have any documentation on you.

Stopped by a guard with silver armor, the man asked us while we were the only ones entering the city.

Haah… it's that "Special" Beastkin thing, isn't? How can he see them with them wearing the coat's sleeves? I guess he want to question how can the coat can stay that way?

With a calm tone, I answer the man.

-I'm sorry, we don't have any documents. Is that a problem? If so, can we really deal with it fast? I want to buy something and the shop might close soon and my sister here wants to join the army.

The guard glances at his partner that was sitting on the edge of the road, that guard shrugs, and then he looks back at us. And with a serious tone of voice, he speaks with us.

-Then, if you please make some documents in the army registration tent. You can use them to enter the Beastkin and Dwarven cities without trouble. Do you want me to escort you two to it?

Oh, so he didn't see them. He just doing his job, which must have him so bored that he wants to escort us to it? Not sure, anyways.

With a calm tone, I answer the man.

-If you could and if it wouldn't interrupt your job.

The man nods and turns around and begins to walk, while he walks as we follow him he begins to talk in a calm tone.

-Actually, you won't be interrupting but helping me. The moon is almost out, meaning that movement dies down and we are forced to stay there until a commander has the will to order us to another position, it's so boring.

I feel like I repeat myself too much, but it really doesn't look like a war is happening, this guy is complaining that there isn't anything happening in this city that needs his service.

With a calm tone of voice, Furiae suddenly questions him as we turn left into a road smaller than the one we were walking.

-Isn't there a war going on and the celebration of the new Human King?

The man answers without stopping or look at us behind him.

-The celebration ended this sunrise, but they said that we should warn newcomers anyway. And the war doesn't affect us, the guards of this city. If you are lucky like me and my friend back there, they won't even offer you to go the battlefield. Also, a tip that seems like a normal thing to know, even after the celebration ends the prices of shops will be kept like it's still going, so, I recommend you come back after a set of suns and the prices should come back to normal.

Ah, no wonder nobody is entering the city through this side at least. Also, does this city look like Korita's city building placement? It feels like it. By the way, there's not even a soul walking around, which is strange.

Furiae questions the man as we turn right into a road the same as the road we were when we met with this guard.

-Can you tell me about how the registration works?

The man nods as he begins to approach a red and white striped tent. And with a calm voice, he answers the question as we see more guards appear around the tent.

-A Mage of the army will be sitting on the middle of that tent with a crystal in his hand, and after you offer your hand to him, he will register your status on the System and give you a registration card, and since you are going to join the army, you will receive a rank depending your performance on a duel with the commander that is there.

Huh… a duel, kind of expected.

I glance at Furiae and she gives a sigh because she knows what I want to say to her.

While I think [Deception] will hide my status, Furiae will be questioned on some of her skills that I looked through yesterday. She still has [Scale Body armor] and her [Fire Resistance] is insanely high for a "normal person". And also, even though she's always carrying her sword in her back without her gauntlet and boots, if they see that she only has level three on the mastery, she will be looked at strangely as she has a high level resistance while having minimal combat skills, skills of the system but not skill with the sword itself.

The guard stops in front of the entrance to the tent and gives way to us as there isn't any queue to register, strangely.

When we pass by the two guards that were sitting in wood chairs together on our left, we enter the tent. And inside, we see a man sitting on the far right while writing something on a wood table. And in the middle of the room is a crystal in a purple crystal in square shape on top of a wood table with two wood chairs, again, only wood seen.

With a monotone tone, the man asks of us without stopping to look at us as he is writing something, as he wears some armor that is clearly better than the guards are wearing while he has a red cape for some reason.

-One please sit down and the other wait for their turn.

Furiae goes first, the hard part first, since we're not sure what will happen when he sees her status.

After she sits down on the chair, the man, after writing a few words, stands up and sits down across her on the table. And with the same tone of voice, he speaks with her while beginning to rest his hand on top of the crystal.

-Please, tell me what is the motive of your registration.

With a calm tone, Furiae answers the question after glancing at me.

-I'll join the army.

Finally, the man stops making that bored expression and glances at Furiae with a serious one instead. And with a calm tone, he continues.

-Then, if you please, touch the crystal through the gaps of my hand.

There's another innuendo for you, anyways, why do I feel so angry for some reason? Furiae is only touching this guy's hand, nothing special, nothing at all. …WHY THE FUCK AM I SO ANGRY ABOUT IT?! IS THIS JEALOUSLY? I AM THAT FUCKING POSSESIVE OF FURIAE?! WHAT AM I?! HER BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING?!

While I struggle silently to not try to kill the man for some reason that I don't know why, Furiae does so as the man asks and the crystal begins to shine, and after the crystal stops doing so, the man pulls his hand closed and when he opens it, a small orange card appears in his hand suddenly.

I sigh in relief since that feeling goes away as he begins to read the crystal and Furiae begins to stand up while looking at the card in his hand with a confused expression.

Suddenly, with a serious tone of voice while having a surprised expression while looking at the card in his hand, he questions Furiae.

-Tell me, how did you raise your [Fire Resistance] so high?

Yeah, just like I guessed. But didn't he notice [Scale Body armor]? Either that's lucky, or it's normal to have?

With a calm tone, she answers the question as I begin to sit down on the chair and look at the guard with a serious expression while using [Dragon Skin] in my right hand finger tips, so if he does anything dangerous to us, my fingers will go through his head.

-I often travelled with my now dead father to the mountains, there lived a lot of fire lizards along with a lot of lava.

The man makes a surprised expression while nodding. And while giving Furiae the card, he puts his hand back on top of the crystal in front of me. And with a calm tone, he speaks with me and Furiae.

-Sorry for your loss, your father must have been a great adventurer. If he can kill lizards on his own while having his daughter on his party without her help, then no doubt he was a great warrior. Anyways, if you please madam.

Party? Oh, right, there's these things here too, I guess. I should look into it on how it works later, for now…

I cancel [Dragon Skin] and do the same as Furiae, but for some reason, I felt like I was going to squeeze this man's hand and break it in half, no, I didn't feel like, I was going to do it but since I saw no reason to and that I need to concentrate to keep [Deception] doing what I want, I kept quiet while struggling with myself.

With a calm tone and expression, the man questions me.

-Sorry, I almost forgot, what is your motive for registration?

I answer the question in the same tone while still struggling with myself.

-I'm just registering so I don't get stopped on every city I travel or when I visit this city.

The man nods and the crystal begins to shine, and in a second, he pulls his hand and opens it in front of me, in it, a red card appears. I calmly grab it while sighing in relief in my head, and quickly read through it as he begins to talk with Furiae in a calm tone.

[Name: Ammy / Race: Beastkin: Wolf tribe / Class: None / Level 01

Registered as a citizen of the Main Human City, Eramie.]

So, this city is called Eramie? Also, it worked. I'm glad it did, I'm a normal civilian in this card, so there's the problem of showing my information on any city dealt with. But there's still the problem of where I can go serve the King and find any information he might have.

-Congratulations on joining the army, sadly that is what I'm supposed to say if the new Human King wanted to continue the war.

With a surprised expression, I question the man in a serious tone.

-What? Is something wrong with the army or we lost?

The man answers my question in a frustrated tone of voice while standing up.

-Much to the contrary. The New Human King is a genius child, he saw through the lies of his own father and much more corrupt actions, so while aiding those that got hit with his corruption, he waited until he got crowned. But, with the Hero's death, he got it early than he expected, so we cannot fight back until he cleans the nobility of corruption. Anyways, come back here next sun, the commander will come to test everyone that registered. Good luck.

I stand up while looking at Furiae with a surprised expression, and while watching the man go back to the table he was when we first entered this tent, she questions him in a calm tone.

-Hey, my sister is not that strong on the combat part, as you can see, she's a Special Beastkin, so she has a lot of trouble in combat. But can you tell me if there's a way for her to serve the King, she really wants to join the army, but because I don't want her to get hurt. I stopped her.

With "Trouble in combat" you mean that nobody can stand in my way anymore? Like, I think I can somewhat spar with that dolphin that I saw. Huh? What about the crab? What crab, are you crazy? There aren't any crabs in this world… hahahahaha…haha…ha… I hate sea food now.

With a calm tone of voice, the man answers the question while going back to writing.

-Then you better not get your hopes up. The King is taking servants and maids, but to be one, you have to have a surname and amazing combat skills. But if you are lucky, he might have you as a secretary if you gain a surname.

We thank the man, and while we walk back alone to our house as the moon was on the sky and torches on the houses walls illuminated our path, Furiae spoke the first word between us while I tried to not meet her eyes with mine.

-You are going to be a maid.

With a nervous tone of voice, I speak with her.

-T-There should b-be a different way in. I m-mean, me cleaning the floor? Unthinkable! I'm a contractor and a man, such things cannot be forced upon me. I'll continue looking for another way while you climb the ranks.

She takes a deep breath and repeats herself in a calm tone.

-You are going to be a maid.

-N-n-no…

-You are.

-L-look, I'll look for-

-Going to be a maid.

-I-I would li-like to voice m-my will on this ma-matter.

-Ah an, the contract, remember?

-The contract is still on? And you are going to use it against me?

-Yup. Look at who you are talking with.

I want to cry.

…

Suddenly, I'm woken up by the someone knocking what seems to be on our door. I force my eyes open and slowly get out of Furiae's hold while I was sleeping over her belly while she was still wearing the dress from yesterday while I used the blue skirt as pajamas.

Yesterday, I found out that [Teleport] works as I intended, it teleported us who were hiding in an alley back to our home without a problem. I cancelled it and we went to sleep together in the double bed.

I stand up from the double bed, and calmly walk towards the front door after going down the stairs. When I open the door, the rising sun pierces my eyes while a serious tone of voice speaks with me.

-Good sun, Ammy. We are here to pick up the furniture back.

Oh, it's the elder and three strong man with him.

With a lazy tone of voice while fixing my bed hair, I turn around and begin to walk to the stairs while leaving the front door open.

-Ok… I'll get my sister. We will leave to Eramie and she will duel an army commander.

With a calm tone while opening one of the bedroom doors, He speaks with me.

-Okay, good luck, I heard this commander is really experienced.

Yeah, we will see Furiae kick his ass, no doubt about it.

…

While we wait in a huge queue as people passed by behind us and through the queue, Furiae yawned while I looked around for the circle of people watching the duels ahead of us. While I could use [World Vision] to watch, I'm not that bored yet.

After we got out of the house while the Elder and his man took back the furniture, me and Furiae went to the main city. Which was filled with people entering and leaving, but since we had our cards, we went in without the need to wait in a queue. The guard there, after seeing Furiae's card, instructed us to the place where we registered. And when we did so, we couldn't see the tent no more, only a huge crowd forming a circle while cheering something. I used [World Vision] and saw that there was a circle of guards while a queue let in while two people fought each other, one of them is a heavily armored man and the other is just some generic adventurer with leather armor but strangely, while still having magic, they only used a wood weapon to fight. We assumed that is where people are being tested to join the army, so we joined in the queue behind a man overbearing a silver armor while having a sweet halberd on his back.

You see, I would ask of him to let me hold it, but it seems that halberds are too heavy for someone of my stature, so I held myself back while drooling over it.

-RANK C! NEXT!

Finally, after the man with the halberd goes in, I join the crowd as people looked at Furiae strangely. Mostly because she was still wearing her dress while holding her great sword with both of her hands as she watched the fight in front of her with a tired expression. I also didn't pay attention to the fight, because I'm too tired, we got used to waking up on our own accord, so there's… *Yawn* that.

Suddenly the crowd gets crazy at cheering the man. When I look, the man with the Halberd was unarmed with his halberd, and find out that he gave it to a guard to hold it while he uses a wood halberd, which didn't look like it because the blade of the halberd was cut in half. And with a happy tone of voice, the soldier shouts.

-Good one! Rank B+! Next one!

And while the man with the Halberd goes to get his weapon, Furiae extends her hand with her great sword to me and I grab it while she begins to walk towards the middle of the circle. With a confused tone of voice while looking at Furiae while breathing roughly, the man questions her.

-Madam, are you lost? This is a test to join the army.

With a serious tone of voice, Furiae answers the question while people talk with each other in confused tones.

-No, I came to do the test, here's my card, now where is a wood weapon to fight?

Furiae looks around while raising her card to him to see. And soon enough, a soldier wearing iron armor walks up to her while holding a wood great sword and gives it to her. While having a stance, the man looks at her with a surprised expression but when he makes a stance while holding a one handed wood sword, Furiae expression turns into an annoyed expression from her usual calm one.

Oh boy, looks like someone is getting some lessons.

When the man suddenly charges forward, Furiae sides steps his swing and gently pushes his right leg with her own feet. And while he was hitting his chin hard on the ground, Furiae speaks with him while getting some spacing.

-You need to have your feet firm on the ground. A falling tree can be dodged easily, but a steady one needs to be hit sharply and strongly. Now, again.

The dead silence that the crowd made was too funny to me, so I started laughing my ass off while the man picked himself from the ground while looking at me with a furious expression. And with a serious tone of voice, Furiae speaks with the man.

-If my sister laughing is such a big distraction to you, I imagine that the fighting in the battlefield will be even more of a distraction. There won't always be a circle of people making silence when you go to war.

The man makes his weak stance again, but this time, he didn't even need to move to Furiae hit him in the left leg and make him fall on his back. The man, having a surprised and confused expression at the same time, stood there on the ground while Furiae began to talk with him with an annoyed tone of voice.

-Again! Steady feet, Steady Sword. Stand up!

-Argh!

The man stood up in rage this time and immediately attacked Furiae, but she didn't even dodge and instead hit the man in the head with the blind side of the great sword she held with one hand, the man falls flat on the ground while his sword couldn't even reach Furiae.

Ah, I actually feel kind of nostalgic when seeing this now actually, painfully nostalgic, since Furiae is not a kind teacher.

With a furious tone of voice, she spoke with the man.

-Dirty tactics only work on untrained! Stand up again and make a stance, but stand still, I'll fix it.

The man does so while having a serious expression. And Furiae begins to hit his leg with her free hand while talking in a serious tone.

-What is this stance?! Do you want me to kick you in the nuts? Feet together! NOW!

I mean, more like she was shouting at him, but it felt the same as talking to me. Also, Furiae is too kind to this man, if it was me back then she would have done what she questioned him immediately as she sees the stance.

The man made a confused expression while having his feet next to each other, but he couldn't keep his balance too well. And with a serious tone while making space between themselves, Furiae spoke.

-Feet together, when walking, running, whenever. You must be ready to jump of your position as fast as possible, now, come at me.

The man does as she asks and charges at her, and for the first time since the start of the battle, Furiae was forced to block. But instead of blocking, she swings forward while aiming at the man's sword. When the man finishes his motion of sideways slash, the wood sword's blade falls flat on the ground. And with a calm tone of voice, Furiae spoke while the man looked at his cut wood stick in his hand with a surprised expression.

-Good enough for now. So, what's my rank?

Ah, shit. I was so entertained with the fight that I forgot to stop Furiae from showing off. Dammit, now she will receive a super high rank or something stupid that will get her the King's attention.

With a terrified tone of voice, the man spoke while she gave the sword to a nearby guard.

-Rank A++…

While Furiae walked towards me with a proud smile, I massaged my eyes while the people stared at her with breathless expressions.

I quickly walk forward and grab her hand and begin to drag her off to the other side of the crowd. With a surprised expression while I dragged her away, she spoke to herself when she noticed my pained expression.

-Oh! Oh… Hmm…

Well, I hope we can recover from this disaster or we escaped from the eyes of the unwanted. Haah… who am I kidding? She will be probably get even more attention because of that guy.

…


	78. Chapter 39

...

-You can place all of it right there.

The strong man that was struggling to keep the bed above his shoulder, looks at me with a confused expression and questions me.

-Are you sure madam? I didn't even enter the house.

I nod to the man and he drops the bed together with more strong man carrying even more furniture in front of our house. They all sigh in relief while stroking the part that the Furniture stood on their bodies from the entire walk to here with us calmly walking ahead of them.

With a happy tone of voice, I speak with them as they go back to the city.

-Thank you very much! Say to your boss that I'll come often in some suns ahead.

While some couldn't make a fake smile to me, most of them waved back while walking on the road. With a calm tone of voice while watching the man walk away, I talk with Furiae, who began to lie down on one of the sheet less beds.

-Okay, I'll move the things inside while you watch for any civilians.

Furiae gives me thumbs up while not moving an inch from on top of the bed. I sigh and stretch one of my paws to touch one of the furniture and summon a clone. And while the clone calmly walked inside the house, I questioned Furiae in a calm tone.

-So, where can I put this bookshelf, wait, even better, where can I make the library? We will need a lot of books to learn about this world, right?

Furiae glances at me and answers my question in a lazy tone.

-With what gold do you plan buying books? You saw how expensive those are. We only have enough to survive the week that I can earn some pocket change.

Yeah, we just spent all of our gold in furniture. We only have two gold coins, which like Furiae said, can only get us so far with the price of 22 silver a living animal, not to count the price of 34 bronze coins a small bag of rice that half fills a plate. While I found out that in Korita city the rice is 11 silver coins a small bag not to count the rarity of having someone sell it, the prices of meat are way expensive in here.

While 22 silver coins doesn't seem much with 300 silver coins, me and Furiae eat more than four humans together, so we spend at least seventy silver coins for one dinner with only the meat.

That's right. I learned the way economy works, so much more about the nobility and food resources. First the economy, bronze coins and silver coins change when they reach 150 of them, 150 bronze coins is a silver coin for example. Gold coins have no change, that's why being rich requires knowing math, which I didn't find out how some normal people learn it while some people have no idea of it.

Secondly, the nobility, it's just as bullshit as you get it. A noble is not a noble until they have a surname which stops them from getting certain things, one of them is to contract a maid, which by the way is more like a normal janitor that is also an assassin and a bodyguard at the same time. How do you get a surname? Well, there are five methods. One of them is, of course, get in luck and be born in a noble family. The second method is to be so rich that you can buy it, which means to have a lot of blacksmiths and adventurers as a business partner where you can sell any materials or results they get while you provide weapons, training, research, and so much more to them. The third method is to get a powerful noble to give you an audience with a royal sage, which he will give you a random surname, I don't know how to make a noble to do that, so that's out of the question since nobles seem to hug their own wealth. The fourth method is what is Furiae is doing, join the army and get so high in ranking that you get an invitation from the King himself to get a name and work under him. The Fifth method is… well, marriage of course.

Thirdly, Food is just like Furiae said, produced in one city, which turned to be a problem, only nobles can buy in there for their insanely low price of four bronze coins each, which they go on to sell to the ones that need it for twenty bronze coins, which then turns into a silver coin due to travelling expenses. Yes, only the travelling expenses, because the animal is contained like I first brought, in summon crystals, and as well rice and so on. But the problem with the rice is that it turns rotten faster inside the crystal, which is why people usually travel with it in giant bags, and while having a good escort is costly, vegetables and rice turns into a giant cow of cost. While salt can't rot and instead prolongs the duration of food, the problem is with the monsters that reside in these salt mines, while you could find someone that mastered [Ground] and [Spirit], it's rare as it's hard to get, so you need at least twenty gold for kilo of salt (Not counting the mana potions you have to give the person, which by the way costs one gold coin a small one).

The rest is irrelevant to me for now, just that a class costs two gold coins, people that devote themselves into crafting and producing get a class of their own too.

How did I find all of that? Talking to the people, reading books that cost fifteen gold coins minimum while the people thought I couldn't read, and so much more while we walked around buying furniture. I didn't find all that much by only looking around, okay? It was hard and it took me the entire morning and afternoon and I couldn't teleport back because I not only cancelled the clone back home, but we had to guide those guys with the furniture we brought.

I make the clone use [Teleport] and I place the empty bookshelf in the corner of what used to be a bedroom. And while I send the clone to the other room to move my bed to the room on the second floor, I summon another clone to [Teleport] me back to next to the furniture. It's hard to maneuver them at the same time but it seems that I'm doing okayish since they only stop from moment to moment.

We brought two single beds, a bookshelf, a table, three chairs, a Calderon, a bath tub with the crystal and one big wardrobe. I move the furniture calmly one by one and teleport the bed with Furiae in it, sleeping.

Furiae is a soul, a deity to be exact and I'm a monster, we only need to breathe and eat, so there's no need for a toiled, which seems to be really crude in this world right now.

After teleporting Furiae's bed into our room, I look at my own bed as I cancel one of the clones that I used to [Teleport] and make one [Transform] into my wolf form and stand on the right corner of the room.

-…

W-Well, we have no sheets and the night seems too cold for some reason. It's only natural, right?

While I feel little warm on my cheeks, I slowly lie down next to Furiae in her bed and slowly embrace her with my arms but for some reason, I stopped while hugging her belly with my arms and resting my head in it. I expected Furiae to wake up, but instead, while she's sleeping, she hugs me as hard as she could against her stomach.

It's not so cold…

…

(TBM: Now, it will feel like a log more than an adventure. This is how I'll fast forward the days where not much happen like just now, it's better this way, I cannot force you guys to feel a hundred chapters of the MC learning stuff about the culture and so on where literally nothing too worthy of taking notes happen [AKA (?): I'm skipping the filler])

I woke up with Furiae crying, she said it was because she had a bad dream. So after I went back to the city alone while she took a bath, I made her breakfast with all I could buy with the money while rationing it out.

After that delicious breakfast of bread with honey, and that Sytmy drink. I went to talk with the people of the village we lived in, not because I wanted but because I didn't have anything more to do, Furiae went to the city to check if everything's alright with her job, I tried to follow her but when we questioned one of the guards in the city gate about it, he said only those that pass the test can enter the training house, so there was that.

I met a woman with a strange thing for trying to know more than the person she's talking to. I began to take advantage of it by becoming her friend while we talked over some strange tasted tea. Her name is as strange as you can imagine, Yoimia.

When I questioned how did she gain her name with the reason "I don't remember much of my past suns.", she said something so peculiar to me and at the same time familiar, to give your son a name, it's required that you bring him or her to a church of the Sun God or King's praise. Which they will then use a special crystal to create a name, hence the strange names and familiar method.

Also, she told me that I shouldn't join the Sun's God doctrine, while people say he's a normal man that got so powerful that he turned into a god, many people assume that he's actually a monster himself. That's why the King's praise is a doctrine that almost everyone follows, a doctrine that puts faith in their current King.

Basically it's Christianity but for a man that everyone knows is alive and that he changes every now and then.

Today I brought an actual pig and noticed the need of a knife, since my hands with [Dragon Skin] is not doing it.

Eh? How did I know how to cook and cut things? I lived alone most of my previous life, it was death of hunger or food poisoning or I learn to cook, as you can see, I choose the last one.

Furiae loved the taste of bacon, which is a bad notice since the pig was 32 silver coins. She also said that she almost gained a promotion with the test alone and training a partner of her in sparring. And while we ate our dinner, she told me how she will work.

Each day she has to wake up at the sunrise and go to the city. There she will get her uniform and armor as well a weapon of her choice, she will then patrol, guard and so on the city, then she will get a break to eat something from the cooks there, and then go to Sword "training", and when the moon shows up, she will be given permission to go back home.

I was quite happy with this, the food that she eats seems decent, so I can eat my lunch from now on.

…

The next day, I woke up alone, Furiae was gone to her work. The breakfast felt more filling than before, but the taste wasn't all that good.

I need to wake up with her, so I'll ask her to wake me up with her. Kind of ironic since she sleeps more than me normally.

Today, I met a man with a familiar name, Ormeli. He didn't look one bit to the wolf that has the similar call as his name. Also, he's Yoimia's husband, he's a guard like Furiae but he works on the night shift.

Also, Yoimia definitely researched more about everything I asked yesterday and she couldn't answer, why do I think that? Her husband has an extremely tired expression all the time while having almost to no voice.

And yeah, I have to turn into a maid, because the third method is actually the second method of the nobles. If I get enough respect and credit with the nobles, one of them might actually want to raise "my value" and give me a surname, why would they do that? To later trade servants with another noble. Credit is gained when you serve a powerful noble, a servant's value is their combat prowess and how well they can do their services.

She also taught me some things about the spices of this world. There's a spice called Yaip, strange name indeed, It's like a sweet pepper that is mostly used on hard meat as it has the same effect as hitting it with a meat hammer, the sweet taste can't even be felt if you fry the meat with an oil called Reiz, an actual natural oil for frying. She didn't know where they came from, but knowing that there's a way to fry things is… something, I guess.

I left Yoimia's house after drinking a cup of coffee or rather, Saie. It's the same taste even though it's different colored. Yoimia said it's usually four gold coins a small bag, but she got lucky and found it for one instead. And after I left when Yoimia said there weren't any nobles looking for maids, I asked around the village, and found out there's a noble living nearby, surname Heights.

Sometimes, I question this world's creativity. Or just this guy that gives surnames creativity, because seriously, Heights? "Oh Height my lord!", am I praying to a god or wishing to get taller? Anyways, I found this noble's house, it was fenced with iron bars and had a pretty good looking small mansion of two floors.

I questioned the two guards that were talking under a small house without walls and only a roof that made them a shadow under the sun. They said that they didn't know, so one of them went to ask the noble if they did contract a maid.

Honestly? While I'm waiting here for this guy to come back, I know my way around cleaning and I know how to fight clearly, but this maid thing is kind of embarrassing due to having to follow any rules or requirements set by the noble, and they can be anything. I'm sure that if I work with these nobles, one of them might be a huge pervert and I'll be forced to wear a skirt or something.

Huh? What is this guy staring at? Anyways, here comes the noble, I think, and a woman in a black dress with a white apron in front of it, classic maid outfit strangely. The noble is… rather, I think the guy who gave his surname just gave to him randomly because he has normal height, the same as mine actually and everyone else around me, except that guard that was staring me down, he's tallest one.

The noble began to question me as he was sitting down on one of the guard's chairs, and I answer them calmly. They were mostly questions if I worked as a maid before, if I ever joined the army, if I clean my house and how big is it and general knowledge about the world. I don't know about you, but this guy is seriously giving me vibes of preconception. I see, you can't actually accept me due to not actually working as a maid before? Why is your maid giving you glances while you talked with me? Anyways, I thank the man and walk away.

I guess this will take a while, I need to have my paws out of my back because if the nobles think I'm a normal Beastkin they will freak-out when I want to have them out, when I show that I can move them they won't get scared and try to kill me.

I talked with the elder today, just for a moment, I questioned him if there was a mail system in this town and he said no, but there is one on the main city where if you are lucky, you won't pay much if someone else already paid the transport of the mailman. But, it's not actually like I thought it would, after I saw Furiae wearing the same armor as the guards standing while watching the crowd, I decided to not talk with her in the middle of work and went to a building of three floors made of wood.

The people there didn't know many nobles that were nearby that were recruiting untrained and unknown maids, so I decided to wait until we could afford to send two letters to two nobles.

I went home and decided to "train" a bit to the job of maid and cleaned the few furniture we had and the house, with not much to do, I decided to try to see if I can train my skills with my clone, while most of them have "Do damage to level up" some of them are different.

And nope, can't or they are too high level to work. But I found out how most of my skills work, well… it's not actually news but majority of skills that do damage like [Ice Fang] automatically uses my paw or make a wolf's head to use it or even charge it.

Furiae finally came home while I just rested on the backyard while I trained myself on using the clone, I was using it to make dinner. Furiae was angry with me, she questioned me why I didn't stop to talk with her even though she clearly saw me look at her.

I teased her because she was lonely, but while refusing it, she ate the dinner of ham and rice and I couldn't stop laughing even after she kicked my chair and went to take a bath. After I entered the house and went to have my dinner, I kept a smile on my face all the time until I went to sleep after a bath.

…

Another day after waking up with an angry Furiae and a filling breakfast, another conversation with Yoimia. I think it will turn into a daily thing.

Her husband wasn't on our house today. it seems like the guards are looking around for the rumor of a black-market on the city. She was so worried that she didn't have anything to talk anymore. So I decided to look into it since I'll report it to Furiae and she will probably gain a promotion before she could even receive her first pay.

I "talked" with Furiae when I saw her, but she didn't want to say a word to me while crossing her arms, so I just stood there giggling while she looked away. I said I'm looking into the black market thing and that I'll tell her after I finish looking into their wares and went away.

With [Dragon eyes] I saw multiple hearts under the city, obviously on the sewers. But it seemed like the sewers has only one entrance and exit, inside the castle in the middle of the city. So I watched the hearts until one began to move, I followed it calmly, and found myself in front of a small shack.

I knock on the door and a manly voice questions me as the crowd made more noise for some reason.

-Pass?

I left the man hanging and turned around to block any vision from the gap the shack has between the houses. And with my claw, I make a small hole on the right wall and use [Teleport] and appear behind the man that was sitting while staring the door.

I use [Dragon skin] on my right arm and hold the man to the chair with my paws, and while covering his mouth, I talk with him in a calm tone.

-Now, now. We don't want people to die here, do we? And I wasn't even here, was I?

He shook his head rapidly when I gently cut his cheek with my right hand coated in [Dragon skin]. I giggle and begin to go down the giant set of circling stairs.

Mid way through, I see a man with a smoking and tidy black hair. I excuse myself and pass by him as he climbed the stairs in a somewhat hurry. When I got down the stairs, I feel the extreme stench the place has, of course what did I expect? The smell of roses? Anyways, I walk through the corridors of the sewers and find myself being stared down by multiple poor wood stalls owners.

They all have things in these stalls, I saw the first stall with some silver knives with letters in it, I wanted to look at them since it looks like the runes my family has, but since this is the black market, the owners will be pretty angry if I touch it and don't buy it. I also saw stalls with some modern looking clothing, but I dismissed them since I also have some clothing that looks modern age like, not to mention the dirt on the end of it made me think about it twice.

But what interested me the most, even though it was obviously out of my budget, was the small black materia machine a woman had on top of her stall. When I questioned her, she made a skeptical expression while I answering the questions.

The machine with the same size as my closed fist worth three hundred and seventy gold coins is a writing machine. It reads anything you want after you apply mana to it and it writes down on anything, wood, metal anything really, she showed me that it worked on the cobblestone wall of the sewer by writing a white "S" on the wall, but instead of making a hand movement of writing, she made a movement like she was erasing a chalk board.

I thanked the woman and excused myself, she opened her mouth to probably complain or squeeze some money out of me, but a man appeared in front of her with a pouch of money and began to buy the machine.

I continue to look at the stalls but they are mostly normal things to this age, Weapons, armors, food and furniture's. But because they are a thing you can see anywhere, most of them is low price, but I don't even need to think much that there's something wrong with them, for example, there's a guy selling an entire chicken for eleven bronze coins. Either the chicken is sick or the summoning crystal is broken or something else.

-…

Haah… this kid followed me the second I made the turn to the market, I let him have ten silver coins until now, but now he's just greedy. Not to mention he made a small hole on my bag with that little knife of his.

I turn around while having [Dark control level 5: Dark spear] on my right hand and immediately throw it at the homeless kid head and he dies without letting out a squeak.

While grabbing my coins back with my paw and turning back around, I speak to myself in a calm tone while the stall owners look at the dead kid with pained expressions.

-If you didn't learn so many tries before, would you learn on this one? No…

I guess I need to hold on to my bag now or the coins will continue to drop on the ground. I sigh and continue on my way, and when I glance behind me, a man comes out from behind his stall and pushes the body down the sewer river. Of course he doesn't float due to the sewerage being too swallow but it hides majority of his body.

Don't look at me cold like that, that kid was suffering, no money, half of his fingers cut off as punishment from his previous tries to rob people, scars all over his body and he had only a rag as clothing. I only put down a suffering dog.

Anyways, I finished my window shopping, nothing interesting in this black market and I don't have any money, also trouble is stirring up. Better get back.

I use [Teleport] and appear in my house, I immediately go to the bathroom and take a bath and wash my clothes in the Calderon and quickly dry it with [Elemental Claws: Fire].

I go back to the city, find Furiae and tell her about the black market and she runs off to her base after nodding to me. And before I go back home, I buy some of that spice and oil Yoimia told me, they were only one silver, fifty bronze coins the spice and a hundred bronze coins the oil.

When Furiae came back home, she told me how it went, but I felt something strange with Furiae, she felt scared of me for some reason. When I questioned, she refused to answer while giving me the news of her promotion from city guard to guard trainee and then without commemorating, she grabbed her plate of dinner and went upstairs and locked the door.

I couldn't [Teleport] with the clone I left on the bedroom because I felt like I shouldn't. So while eating my dinner alone, I found out the reason. It was the kid, she probably saw the body and one of the shop stalls owners told her it was me who killed him.

But didn't we do so much worse in the previous world? Didn't we…? I can't remember… Hmm… I'm feeling some strange vibes from this…

I went to my bed after waiting until even later than normal, when I guessed right that Furiae was sleeping.

…


	79. Chapter 40

...

Today I didn't wake up with Furiae, instead the Elder strangely woke me up by knocking on the door, and Furiae asked him to wake me up. I didn't feel like eating breakfast…

Yoimia talked about something, I wasn't paying attention…

After I left Yoimia's house earlier than usual, all I did today was wait until it got to night in the bath, almost sleeping, and made Furiae's dinner and didn't eat anything myself while going to sleep after moving my bed and clone to a separate empty bed room.

…

I woke up together with Furiae, but she was crying, surprisingly. I question her in a surprised tone of voice while she hugged me as hard as she could.

-What's wrong Furiae?

With a depressed tone of voice, Furiae answered my question while clawing my back through my pajama.

-Don't… do that… to me… it's in the contract, you can't leave me…

I see… it was that bad… It doesn't matter if we did something worse, trying to one up it is not a good thing, and it should left be.

I hug her back while questioning her in a depressed tone.

-I can't, but will you?

She immediately shakes her head in denial while still having it glued to my chest. And we keep ourselves in that situation, it was Furiae's day off, so it was fine that we stayed the entire morning in my bed. While Furiae slept hugging me, I stared the ceiling with a depressed expression.

Have I forgotten how I was? I should always give things a second chance, try to help them. That kid, was like me when I was the same as his in the previous world, if I got the situation I ended up before dying, why couldn't he in this world that magic exists. But he seemed like he would continue to steal things, he seemed to be determined to be a thug and nothing else. But… Haah… I should get some sleep. I'm already too tired to continue this day.

…

I get woken up by Furiae. she pokes gently my cheek while sitting on the edge of the bed. With a lazy tone of voice, I question her while sitting down on the bed while rubbing my right eye.

-What's wrong?

With a flustered tone of voice, Furiae answered the question.

-Well, I didn't want to wake you up on this, but I also don't want to explode the house. I'm hungry. Can you make something for lunch?

I smiled to her and stood up while summoning two clones. And while the clones teleported the bed upstairs, I made some pork with the rest of the pig for me and Furiae and finally with the oil, I could make a decent rice pot, but the taste was still mundane without any garlic.

After having our lunch, Furiae and I sat down on the backyard on the balcony. The moon was still coming out, so we didn't have much to do today since everything must be closed on that city like Furiae just told me while we ate. But now, after lunch, Furiae didn't say a word and neither did I, but it felt right to stay silent like the moment was made to be like that.

The garden's grass was grown, the trees surrounded our house with a lot of space in between, and the clean dark sky was filled with stars that I never saw in the previous world. And while I watched the night sky, Furiae spoke with me in a calm tone while doing the same as me.

-These stars are different from our previous world. Completely different. I wonder if there will be a time where this world's humans will make gods out of the stars too.

I question Furiae in a calm tone and look at my hands and paws.

-Everything is different Furiae. Do I look the same to you?

From a homeless kid to a man, from a man to a wolf, from a wolf to a woman… from a hated ex friend to a sister. Nothing is the same.

Furiae looks at me and answers my question in a calm tone while having a small smile on her face.

-No, you don't.

I smile to her and after a while of star watching, we went to sleep with our beds next to each other, forming a double bed. And while I lied down on the bed with my back to Furiae while she did the same, Furiae spoke with me in a happy tone of voice.

-We maybe should have brought a double bed.

We both giggled.

…

After a good breakfast, I did the same routine that I always did while Furiae was on her job.

I apologized myself for my behavior two days back to Yoimia and she accepted it without me giving her a reason for my behavior. I listened to her repeat herself apparently on that day, so she was happy that I didn't actually listen to her, for some reason…

This woman's behavior is so strange…

Anyways, she spoke of so many new things. About alchemy, crafting and blacksmithing.

Alchemy something that Alchemist class or advanced Alchemists, Herbalist, do. They create potions, and some even can make glass! Alchemist is a good thing to be if you want to make money since potions sell really fast and glass is brought constantly by the kingdom. A moderate Alchemist makes at least eighty gold coins a day, and the class can boost the experience gained with skills, making them the class that can reach their full potential the fastest. But the problem is that Alchemists depends on materials, but these can be easily brought by having a association with a good adventurer which only costs a small portion of an Alchemist normally receives each day.

The less interesting class to me of the three crafting ones is Craftsman, a man that makes Furniture and houses, but if he wants, he can make wood armor too, but since a class called Nature User is a common thing, they don't make too much money since a good one can make a house or furniture really easily. And to shoot the class on the foot even more, Inventor, the advanced class of Craftsman, can make machines of iron, but since the cost of iron is so high (thirty gold coins a small bar of iron by the way) as well machinery using a high amount of mana or a Crystal that is rare, machines can be costlier than the use like writing things on a paper.

The most interesting class to me was Smith that transforms into Iron Maker. Not only Smiths can mine their own ores with efficacy, make incredible weapons and make beautiful house furniture, they can make something that only few can do, enchant equipment with skills. While Smiths and Iron Makers can gain their material on their own like the other two, their skills are the slowest to level up due to limitations on their skills that can be gained by anyone.

One last thing I learned from Yoimia before I left her house later than usual. Classes are like a line set of skills to you, the moment you receive the class you receive the first set skill. And you receive more as you level up these received skills and level up.

Furiae today came dead tired, apparently she had to be tested by a high commander of the king, to her he was somewhat skillful but his ego made him continue the test through the hole day.

I made the dinner and for the first time, I warmed up the water for Furiae's bath and she practically melted in it, we are lucky we don't have water and electricity bills, otherwise we would have a huge bill on our hands by now, right when Furiae receives her first pay.

I had to pull Furiae out of the bath with all the force I could make without making her break the bathtub with my pull while she held on to its edges.

While we slept, she kept poking the middle of my back in anger, making me do jumps due to her tickling me. And we ended sleeping late due to a tickle fight she began with me.

…

Nothing really happened, and for the first time, I had a normal conversation with Yoimia, she didn't have anything new in her, so we kept talking about random things like recipes, shop locations and so on. But when Furiae came back home, she gave me two gold coins and fifty silver ones. I got confused at first, but she said it was the pay of a trainee of the kingdom.

We went to sleep normally without anything new happening.

…

When I woke up and had my breakfast with Furiae, the first thing I did was to send letters to the nobles that are contracting maids and servants. The receptionist there said that the answers will come in at least three days. So I left.

And while leaving, I said hi to Furiae while she held down a man with a name to the ground while mounting his back. She's not wearing that iron armor that every guard has, instead she's wearing a red skirt with gold borders while having an iron armor reinforced with leather without a helmet on. She looked like a roman soldier while happily smiling at me while having impressed guards behind her.

I finally could dispose of that pig and brought something like a cow, it was strange, unlike the pig that had moss growing out of his back and head, this cow was light green colored while having actual teeth of a lion.

It was one of those spirit animals I heard from Yoimia yesterday when she taught me more recipes. Well, it did cost me a hundred and thirty silver coins, so it must be delicious, right?

Anyways, I brought five decent bronze plates for five silver coins each, finally, those wood cups were taking the taste of the rice out, but I guess something costing five bronze coins is bound to be terrible and I brought them from the same guy that sold me the furniture.

I had one gold coin and hundred and forty five silver coins, so I decided to buy a simple device in a general store, it was one of those crystals Sahria had, one with the power to make a small fire, but lately I didn't see any of them having the previous world's mana, so I was a little skeptical about it. Also, I brought one storage crystal and a bit of that spice Yoimia told me about too. So I stored the spice in it together with my money.

And since it was getting late, I decided to wait for Furiae in the front gate. And she showed up so late that I was about to try to sit on my paw in front of the guards that were sitting in their wood chairs while chatting their duty away.

When Furiae appeared, those guards stood up and saluted for some reason, and without minding their strange behavior, Furiae smiled at me while running up to me.

I listened to her talk about her apprehensions she did today. Not only she was teaching people how to fight, but how to act when facing someone with guts to fight back by putting herself in that situation.

I felt quite proud of her, so I made her a special plate of the spirit steak.

It was beyond delicious! The spice is the replacement of garlic, the rice was soft and tasty and the meat disappeared in my mouth, never me and Furiae looked at an animal with so much hunger.

I and Furiae slept like rocks with our stomach full, after I told Furiae how to warm the bath with the crystal.

…

While we had a breakfast of the same plate of yesterday, I asked Furiae what to buy with the money that was left. She said to trade the two single beds into a double bed and try to buy books with the rest of the gold after paying the difference.

And so I did, ten silver coins was the difference for a double bed that was bigger than our two beds together. And I could finally grab my hands in a book that is read to any children when they reach the age of five, and it was… lack lustering.

"The Story of the Kingdom"

This was the title of the red book that I couldn't get my hands on while I read books while the shop owners thought I couldn't read and according to Yoimia, people are free to read on any fairy tales that shop owners had, so the books that I read in the past were nothing but someone's imagination.

Any real books that contain information about monsters, potions, skills or anything alike are held by the King or the Adventurer Guild. And of course no one fucking cares.

Also, of course there is slavery in this world, why wouldn't it be? Free hands to work are something everyone wants but knows it's wrong. But something that Zemirik, Veritia and Filiot repeatedly told me was their creator and was so powerful that he could control Ateri, could not have come from slavery, the monsters were clearly here before the humans, there's no fucking explanation to it other than that. As much powerful that Lord seems to be, he could not have created so many monsters from one day to another.

It even says here that monsters existed before the Lord of Monsters appears in this book. "…The elves researched the monsters and the land."

And something bad is pointed at by this book that I need to talk with Furiae about. A dwarf that came from another world only means that Reincarnation was achieved by someone before me, this brings a dangerous subject aboard.

There's a possibility that the Death's contractor is not being able to do his job, something is happening to him. But maybe I'm overthinking and that dwarf in the story is a previous Furiae's or her other sister's contractors that filled the same requirements.

Still, this book wasn't all that useless to me, it let me discover that there are three more races, that each race is better at something than others and that this is the reason people mostly praises the Human King.

Yoimia questioned me why I was so shocked at the things written in the book, she said that even today she still has one copy of it so she can read it to her children, by the way she just contradicted herself just now… it's because she said she never wants to have children when we first met.

I went home after lying to her that I never had a normal life when I was a "Child". And Furiae was already there, apparently she was sent home earlier because a general began testing the guards to join the army.

While I made the dinner, I questioned Furiae confused, because I remember that they would offer her the position in the army, rather than test them. But Furiae said that the new King is planning to do much more than kill himself by trying to go against the Demon King. He wants to secure more land, so he wants more skilled soldiers rather than just civilians with a sword.

After we finished the dinner that was delicious, I placed the book on the table while Furiae thanked me for buying actual plates. She made a confused expression while looking at the Book, and with a serious tone of voice while sitting across her, I speak.

-Open the book in the second page.

Still having a confused expression, Furiae picks up the book and opens where I told her so. And with a serious tone, I repeat the sentence that I want to talk with her.

\- "…When the suns of numerous innocents were looked to have an end. A dwarf appeared from between the scared and wounded while claiming to be from another world…"

Furiae immediately makes a serious expression while looking for the line in the book. And with a serious tone of voice, I talk with her.

-Furiae, can you tell me if something is happening to death's contractor? Or that something is happening to the gods on the previous world? While I know that I was able to reincarnate due to filling that requirements you told me when we first met. But what's this guy's excuse? And what was that fucker Brian excuse? I know we never even talked with Brian and this guy, but…

I sigh and continue to talk in a serious tone.

-Look, I held myself back for too long, how was Gaia here? How she ended up here? And I began to notice a lot of things about you, are you scared of me? Is there something wrong? Please Furiae, I'm not like I was on the previous world, I really do love you like a sister, if there's anything you want to tell me, tell me now otherwise I won't be able to forgive you easily.

Furiae doesn't change her expression, after a while of silence between us, she begins to speak with me in a serious tone.

-I'm sorry Ammy, I really don't know how they all ended up here. And was scared back then because of how you treated me in the previous world, when you started to not need me to get stronger. So when I saw you get strong like you are, I felt scared of you leaving me behind.

I see… I guess it's the truth. Furiae is a deity, not a god, there's no way that she should know much about what happens to the souls. And, I see, Furiae is not scared of that anymore.

I sigh and stand up while picking up the book. And with a happy tone of voice, I speak with Furiae while smiling to her.

-Well, let's find a way out of this world then, if something is really happening, then we need to get you back to the previous world.

Furiae makes a determined expression and nods to me while picking up the dishes. And while she begins to go to the bathroom to clean the dishes, she speaks with me as I begin to enter room with the bookshelf.

-We really need a sink.

I nod to her and enter the room, and place the book on the highest part of the bookshelf. And after a bath, I and Furiae go to sleep to another day.

…

Today I woke up normally and had a normal breakfast with Furiae, nothing new. That is, until I went to Yoimia's house and began to listen to her to talk more about nobles, but suddenly in the middle of the conversation we had on her kitchen while sitting down on a pair of chairs and table with coffee on small bronze cups across each other on the wood table that was badly painted white, we hear a knock on the door which Yoimia stands up and goes to open the door while I drank the rest of my coffee.

I hear a young man voice while I looked at my empty cup. He talked in a calm tone.

-Excuse me Miss Yoimia. I'm looking for someone named Ammy? The elder told me she comes here often.

Since the voice called my name, I stand up while Yoimia gives way to me. Her short red hair flutters as she turns around to the sound of my walking and she stares me blankly with her blind eyes. With a calm tone of voice, I question the young man with a big leather purse around his waist.

-What can I do for you? Name's Ammy by the way.

With a confused voice, while I began to hold Yoimia's hand like usual as she wore her simple green and white dress that I helped her get on, Yoimia questions me.

-Ammy, were you waiting for a letter? Then be happy, this is Akir, he works for the letter service of the city.

Akir smiles gently while I speak with Yoimia with a calm tone of voice.

-Ah, yes, I was waiting. I'll tell you later Mia, you better not stand here too much you will get too tired to go shopping with me.

She smiles gently as she walks back to the chair without a problem while letting go of my hand. When she sits down on the chair, the kid begins to talk in a calm tone while searching for something on his bag.

-It's right here, your letter… letters so to say. Thank you for using our service, have a good sun.

He hands me five letters with white seals in it and walks away after a bow. I close the door and while looking at the letters and walking back to my seat, Yoimia talks in an angry tone due to hearing the same as me from that guy while he went away.

-The audacity! Ammy, did you just hear that? I'll be sure to send my regards to Akir's mother and tell her to teach that man some respect about judging people! Also, can you get the jug?

I place the letters beside my empty cup while sitting down and use [Telekinesis] on the copper jug on the far back of the kitchen, and with a calm tone of voice after a giggle, I answer Yoimia.

-I'm sure they won't care Yoimia, besides, if that kid gets creeped out when they see your eyes as you stare off into the distance, imagine the mother. Careful, it's still hot.

Yeah, the reason people avoid Yoimia is not only because she can hear like me, a former wolf, it's also because they don't know what is to be blind and get weirded out when someone cannot do something natural, like having sight and looking at people when talking to them. She can hear like a wolf, sense anything without being near and smell anything from a mile away because Yoimia got a series of skills that are called [Enhanced] senses due to being blind, and because of it she also maxed it out when she was young.

Yoimia sighs after stopping blowing air into her cup, and with a depressed tone while I took a sip of my coffee without care of getting my lips burnt, she talks to me.

-Hah… you are right. Anyways, Ammy, what does the letters say?

I begin to read one of the five letters one by one, and four of the five letters are rejections due to either being prejudiced against my paws or for me not having a surname, while one did say that they weren't hiring anymore, I felt like it was a lie. And the only letter that accepted me is like this.

"Congratulations Ammy! I have decided to accept you as my servant! But due to cost management, I can pay your travel expenses and uniform, but for any company that you plan bringing, I do not plan on paying. Come to the village called Mud Crest, my head maid will be waiting for a total of seven suns, please come as fast as possible for faster training in combat and services. Send a letter if any problems occur…

Signed, Giomat Silver Blade"

Well, Yoimia just told me that nobles have eyes where their interest rests on, so them knowing about Furiae and my paws are natural. But… this is not good, I have to separate from Furiae, and it I'll be hard to do so.

While this is not a race, if a method is faster than another to get to the information to get to our previous world then it's all good. But we can't confirm if Furiae or me will get to the King faster than the other, so we are stuck with the only solution is that we separate.

While I was on my own thoughts, Yoimia talks with me in a depressed tone while feeling the rejection letters.

-Are you going away Ammy?

I answer with a calm tone while taking a sip of my coffee while re reading the letter.

-Don't worry, it will probably take some suns until I leave, I have things to set up so I can leave. Your husband will probably get that caretaker woman that was here before me to look after you.

She speaks in a depressed tone and takes a sip of her coffee while making a pained expression.

-But I don't like old faces…

But you can't see though…

…

While eating the soup that I made with the last piece of the cow take I could cut, Furiae answers me in calm tone.

-It's okay, since you will be going to be a maid, I'll be going to be a soldier's army. The King is making a new army since majority of the good soldiers the army had were taken to die with the previous King. I'll talk with the general tomorrow. Maybe he will even take me sooner.

I nod to her and continue to eat my soup. And after a good bath, I go asleep one last time before me and Furiae part different ways with the same resolve.

…

While Furiae went to talk with that General she told me about. I went to deal with things involving our house and Yoimia. Firstly, I helped Yoimia's husband, Ormeli with black short hair while having a huge scar next to his mouth that ran to his neck until it stopped midway, he was wearing a really simple white shirt with brown pants, so he didn't have anything to notice on him… only to me it seemed as I accompanied him to where supposedly caretakers can be hired for a cheap price if he looked deep enough.

So after a really boring search through books that he couldn't read, I found one for thirty bronze coins a week, which was painful for him still. But because I said it was probably a better idea to look a little above the bottom of the barrel, he hired one for fifty bronze coins a week instead. Yoimia will thank me later.

I depart from Ormeli and go on to find a way to lock the house until we come back. And I found a crystal that locks houses doors and makes glass windows unable to be broken by weak spells, securing a somewhat good security. But I could always just let a clone of mine on the entrance and deal with them on the spot. They costed me the rest of the money I had, but since I wouldn't buy anything more and my travelling expense was already paid by that noble, I didn't care too much.

After I placed the crystals that made somewhat hard to enter the house even with me having the key, I went to the city and met up with Furiae, and find out that Furiae leaves tomorrow to the border.

I so I reluctantly had to borrow some money from Yoimia, but instead she gave me a whole chicken as thanks since she knew the thirty bronze coins' caretaker, and she looked relieved to the fact that she will meet someone new.

This time, I had my dinner in Yoimia's house together with Furiae and Ormeli as a goodbye dinner.

It felt more delicious than normal, even though Furiae was incredibly surprised at the fact that Yoimia was blind for some reason.

I never felt so tired in this life even though all I did was laugh and talk until Yoimia and Furiae got tired too. I and Furiae had to enter the house through [Teleport] since I was too tired to unarm the crystals.

…

I and Furiae walk mid-way to the city with each of us having a leather bag. But we both stop and sigh together in a depressed tone.

Furiae has to go to the castle and get on the carriage that will take her to the border while I have to go to a carriage that called out for me, I only heard it from the elder that appeared in front of our house that a woman in a maid uniform was looking for me ever since sunrise.

I let go of my bag in the middle of the empty dirt road. These bags that me and Furiae have, are presents that Yoimia gave us as well, they look like modern leather luggage bags. But it's not that important that they have my things in my bag and Furiae has her things in hers.

Furiae speaks in a depressed tone while standing in front of me while looking at me.

-So, this is it… that's when we separate…

I speak in a calm tone after a sigh...

-Haah… yup.

-…

-Be careful…

-What? You don't trust-

-No, I'm just worried, really worried…

-…I'll miss you…

-…I'll miss you too, that's why you need to be careful…

-...

-… You know, I'm crying right now… But tears won't come out. …I'll be sure to send you letters, I'll tell everything that happens on them… I'll send them whenever possible…

-…You never taught me how to send you letters…

-Don't worry about it, I'll be moving from noble house to noble house… I won't have a fixed address for too long… I would come with you to the border and be part of the army… but you know how it goes…

-Yeah…

-…

-…

-Furiae, I don't want to let you go…

-Me neither… but it's for the better, remember? This won't be last we see of each other, …right?

-Yeah…

-…Ammy…

-…Yes?

-Can you promise me something?

-…It depends…

-That you will forgive me when we meet again…

-…Why are you saying that...? There's nothing wrong on what are we doing… It's just an obstacle that we have to pull through to get back to the previous world…

-…I know… But promise me anyways… otherwise I won't be able to forgive myself…

-… I'll be sure to try…

-…Thanks…

We reluctantly let go of each other and after a minute of staring each other, we turn around to our paths… but after I take a few steps forward, I stop since I don't hear Furiae walk and when I turn around, she appears in front of me, throwing herself to hug me.

With a depressed tone while I felt something warm fall into my shirt, Furiae talks to me while I hug her back as hard as I could.

-I don't want to go Ammy! Make that promise!

-...never would I imagine that I would see you crying… not for me, at least… …Yeah, I promise…

-…Write to me as fast as possible… Okay?

I nod to her as we let go of each other again. And while continuing to walk our ways, we both wave at each other until we couldn't see each other anymore. And when I question the village elder about the one requesting me, I find a carriage with a maid with that dumb looking maid uniform that looks almost the same as the previous world's ones, and after I showed the letter to the woman, she requested me to sit beside her on the carriage driver seat. When I did so, she struck the horses that were made of moss and ground, and so, beginning to move the carriage…

This will be a lonely adventure…

…


	80. Letters of a dear sister

…

-Are you soldier Furiae?

-Yes, we are about to go to the battlefield, Sir, commander Elome is ready to depart already.

-That's good, but that's not what I called you here. There's a letter addressed to you, it's from the noble family Silver Blade.

-…Thanks, if you excuse me, if you could make commander Elome stay for a bit of sun, I would really appreciate it General Armei.

-Sure.

"Hey Furiae!

It's been only three days since we gone on our ways (I don't know when this letter will get to you). Anyways, I began to work under this guy named Giomat Silver Blade, the guy on the letter. He gave me some money to buy some things with this old man called Portugua, he's one of the three head Servants. I asked him if I could send you a letter and well, you can see that I was given permission.

Anyways, work is pretty boring around here and the combat training didn't last even an hour, one of the head maids was too weak to even hurt me. I didn't use any spells either! Just the dagger she gave me. Cleaning this tiny mansion isn't a problem, I clean it in a half hour, the problem is listening to orders and following them (You knew that I was going to have problems with that).

Hope you are alright, and be careful. I heard that the Demon King sometimes appears in the battlefield if their situation is getting worse in a place. He sounds strong, so please run away when you see someone that I even think that I don't stand a chance against.

Signed by Ammy.

P.S.: Love you"

-… Hum…

-Ah, Soldier Furiae, are you done? Ready for your first mission?

-Yes, and you are excited as always commander.

-Of course! I can't wait to face my fears!

-You are… quite the unique man, commander…

-Uhn… Thanks?

…

-Commander Furiae? Letter to you.

-Thanks soldier, go to your break.

-I appreciate it, commander.

"Hey Furiae!

Sorry for not sending letters to you this past month (It takes three days to arrive there, Right?). I've been very occupied and the postal house was in another village from the one I live next. Anyways, I got exchanged into another noble house, this one is called Haxio Rune Mark, quite the… person…, I now live in a village called Red House (there isn't even one Red House though…), this village is too poor! It doesn't even have a blacksmith or a postal house!

So how are things doing? I heard that the army got hold of a position of the mountain even after the Demon King showed up! Kind of figured it was you, so, how was that Demon King guy? Even though I'm kind of mad that you didn't listen to me previously, I'm still curious and worried if everything is alright with you. You didn't lose anything, did you? I hope not…

This mansion that this noble lives is somewhat easy to clean alone, although I'm not the head maid, I'm the only maid that is living with this guy for some reason. When I questioned him, he traded all of his maids, hundred gold coins and five sets of expensive clothing for me!

I feel, expensive. This guy travels a lot still, I can't kill bandits in front of him, so I have to distract him with tea while my clone kills the bandits that get near our carriage that is pulled by a, surprisingly, living iron horse! It really feels like the horse is made of metal! And he doesn't even rest for an entire day on the daily walk this guy has from a village to the main city, which is quite far away.

Also, I brought more books about classes! They are in the house together with the sink and cup ward that I brought. (It doesn't have any cups or plates in it, yet.)

On a serious note Furiae, I been having those dreams about my previous life, and they seem to get stranger with every time I have them… I'll talk about it when we meet again.

Signed Ammy.

P.S.: Love you and as always, be careful."

-…

-Commander, your soldiers are throwing up in the middle of the course. Do something. We don't have anyone to clean it on this sun, unfortunately.

-…Yes General. … **What is this!? Did I get pigs on my squad?! In the Kings name! Go to your breaks! But I want to see you all here doing push-ups as fast as possible!**

…

-High Commander Furiae, there's a letter directed to you.

-Thanks General. May you excuse me so I can read it?

-Sure, Dismissed.

-I appreciate it General.

"Hey Furiae!

Two months without being able to send you a letter… Sorry, I've been getting busier as I was exchanged from that previous noble to another and another. Anyways, now I can use my paws to help me clean and [Telekinesis] to make things.

The noble called Haxio. He paid for me to get a class. And well, I had a lot of choices of course, at first I chose Swordmaster, then I got Guardian and then Vision master and well to be short, I got all the classes minus the creations ones. How? Well, this tent was quite, flammable… heh.

I got so many skills because of these changes! Even though they are level 1, I couldn't wait to raise them to an overpowered state. Anyways, I'm the class that the Haxio ordered me to get, Daggerswoman, but I got the advanced class instead, Trickster.

Still not the head maid, but I can now go into a house where nobles gather to trade their servants, while I stood on top of a table with a red silk over it while I showed what I can do with my paws and so on, nobles almost began threatening each other with glances while offering over a million gold coins.

In the end I was traded from Hexio for eight million gold coins in the moment. And even though he was holding a large bag of gold coins, he still looked at me sad like I was close family member or something.

Anyways, it didn't take long until I had to change to another noble house, but this time for free. Why? Well, something occurred to this noble and he disappeared! Not even a trace, not even his son was tasty seen anymore.

But it was all good though, he gave me a surname before disappearing! I was taken to a house in the middle of the main city, a neighboring huge castle, and this fat guy looked at me for two minutes while still eating his peach and gave me the obvious surname of Moon!

He was going to give me the surname of Crescent, but he stopped himself for some reason and gave me Moon instead. I couldn't discover much about him, not that I have any interest in him either…

Right now, I'm living in a noble house that has this noble called Ohabio Ice Axe as the Head Maid! Nothing to say about the guy, but his daughter immediately noticed something about me… nothing to worry about. I'll take care of it I'm sure…

Anyways, our house is filled with furniture as well books about various things! It looks so good. I can't even tell that it's the middle ages in it.

Also Furiae, I seriously need to talk with you about my previous life dreams, they got strange, and I'm too scared to even sleep, so I have a clone sleep in our house, stopping me from having dreams. But still, if you can send me a letter to meet you somewhere, send it now to the village Light Ground. It would really ease me if you send me something about it.

Signed Ammy Moon.

P.S.: Love you, and as always be careful. If you need any money, I have plenty."

-…High Commander Furiae Moon, congratulations on getting a surname.

-Shut up Kalio.

-Uuu! You just got the surname and you are already acting like a noble? Then if you please hire me to work under you.

-Argh, Kalio why don't you go talk with the General? Or go do something, look, there are soldiers needing training, why won't you help them instead of annoying me into punching you in the face? I'm dismissed now.

-I don't follow orders from lower ranks.

-Then stop acting like a jealous child General Premium Kalio. I'm about to have my rank raised also, give me some respect already.

-Nope, you are still a High Commander. Not following your orders yet… Old Lady.

-Okay, that's fucking it. Let's go outside and I'll kick your ass like I did when we first met, Skills allowed this sun.

-Sure.

-What are you two doing? Every sun that I get you two close, I see you bicker. Get back to your positions! Also, congratulations on the surname High Commander Furiae Moon. But don't expect me to say it every sun that I need to call you.

 _-…Hehehe…_

…

-General Furiae Moon? Letter to you. Sorry if I woke you up.

-Pass the letter under the door. I was already awake..., Thanks for the letter. Dismissed.

-Is that your sister?

-Yeah, and go to sleep already Kalio. We have a meeting this sun still.

-Urgh, don't remember me. I'm going to have a bad sleep now…

-…What?

-One kiss before I go asleep? ... ARGH! OUCH! OUCH! I get it! I'm going to sleep. No need to knock me unconscious for it. Dammit.

-You are lucky that we are in my private room, otherwise I would have broken your ribs.

-Eh? Are you willing to be naked outside?

-…RGHHHH!

-Okay! Going asleep! Good sun!

-Humph, _jackass_ …

"Hey Furiae.

Is everything alright? Sorry for the strange way of writing, I'm not feeling well due to that problem I talked about in the previous letter I sent you four months ago, you didn't send me an answer to it yet. A Year has passed since we separated if I'm right, but I'm not counting anymore, I lost count due to the headache.

Anyways, I'm working under the King now. Living in the sleeping quarters of the castle, even though our house is just a spell away from me at all times. I'm the head maid of this place, but sadly, I couldn't enter the royal library yet, I have to gain the King's trust still.

Also, the King and his son are a lost cause, abandon the Kingdom as fast as possible when we finish searching for way out of this world on this part of the continent. While the King has no hope on anything that he has to do (That's why you don't advance position anymore) his son is a damn brat that made one of my coworkers to resign as well one of the combat teachers.

Quite the feat, I say, since the teacher that the king made me travel to the Beastkin kingdom just to hire him, He was very calm and well taught when I first met him and tested him.

Sorry, I had to stop healing myself due to mana depletion, so the headache is making writing this letter a chore. I still clean well and do my work as good as possible, nothing to worry about there… The dreams stopped but the questions kept on my head because of the memory skill.

Anyways, I'm working under (Sorry, just repeated myself there)

I need to go, the King called me personally. I can't put much of my mind in this letter because I need to pay attention to what he says. Furiae, if you can, if possible at any time, even if it costs my job, talk to me, I just really want to talk with you, it doesn't feel good to just send letters to you only, it feels like the letters aren't going to you and I'm talking to someone else or the letters get destroyed for some reason. Signed Ammy Moon."

-… Hah…

-Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good. Woah! Hey, Hey, why are you crying?! What is written in the letter?

…

-… High General Furiae Moon. Letter to you.

-Thanks…

-See you on the celebration hall High General!

"COME HOME NOW"

-Yeah, I don't know about that…

…


	81. Chapter 41

...

-Welcome, Ammy. Right?

I nod to her and bow down at the same time as her, making me look at the wood floor that is incredibly dirty. This maid uniform was annoying and embarrassing in the beginning, but now it's more like I pay attention to the dust and dirt around me than in it.

The black dress has only a white apron in front of it while having a blue frill on the borders. While I should be wearing a head accessory like this Head maid is, but, I don't want to wear it, you can try to glue it to my hair and I'll cut it out… even though, I got quite attached to my hair, I began to even comb it even if I'm not planning on meeting with anyone and most likely will be alone.

Trickster, that's my class. A class that is naturally meant to deal with targets from afar and cleanly while being able to deal with them from close combat too. I say, this class doesn't suit me, but I had to adjust myself to it. It costed most of my salary when I was working under a guy called Ice Axe… or was it Frost Battle-axe? I can't remember… why? Well, it's complicated, let's just leave at that.

It just matters that I'm now going to work under this noble called Mutinir Steel Ring. I gathered my information about him and his only son, nothing too bad other than that his wife left him and his son after a rather… disgusting action to one of his servants that was also his wife's friend.

Normally, the mother would take the child, but the man stopped her from doing so by stripping her from her surname, which turned her into a peasant. Well, it was rather obvious that was going to happen according to rumors and talks, they stopped loving each other after she gave birth and from a loving marriage, it turned into a marriage of respect.

Anyways, back to me with these fifteen daggers up my paw together with that mana catalyst. These daggers that I brought are all of the highest quality a salary of eight gold coins a week could afford that could be thrown away. I won't buy a weapon for me to use on close combat because I have a trick up of my sleeve with [Dragon Skin] and [Transmutation]! I can make two daggers out of them! It's like I grow a praying mantis scythes out of my hands! But that's why I also brought these daggers, because I can't throw these "Scythes", they are part of my body.

Haah… but they proved to me until now that they are better than any daggers that I saw until this point. While I'm saving up for some better mana catalysts that I found while travelling from noble house to another in the human territory, not even one dagger stood up to face my natural daggers.

So, about where I am. I'm in the front entrance of this square mansion of two floors, I just met the head maid which will tell me what and how to work around here. She's temporary, trust me, since this noble just exchanged me for quite a lot of money, he can't have all that money and still be able to keep more than two servants around. On top of that, on my contract with him, he has to pay me over twenty gold coins a week! Quite the jackpot, I say. But he's a man who has a lot of ways to earn back his money, so that money will be paid in no time and he will be able to get more servants if he needs.

Even though I'm practically four servants in one with my [Clone] skill.

So while listening to the same thing all the head maids say when introducing a new servant to the place, I look around the house. It's completely made of dark wood, but most of the things like furniture, have metal parts in them. The stairs behind this woman while we stand in the middle of the entrance room, obviously leads to the second floor, which seems to be just as big as the bottom one, they have steel rails on them while having a white carpet to cover the steps. Just that stair of sixteen steps costed around thirty gold coins, more than my salary.

And what you expect from nobles when it comes to light? Well, of course he has those crystal fueled steel lamps, they are used in the second main city, so why wouldn't a rich guy have it to his house? Torches are too dangerous to let and they have to be replaced all the time.

These lamps are almost like the middle ages lamps, with a steel top and bottom while having steel hold the glass that lets the light do its work. I'm sure this design was supposed to protect the surrounding from the flame that is fueled by a piece of coal in the middle ages, but these crystals don't do anything but create a small orb of light above them.

Is she still talking?

-…So, the master likes…

Yea, yeah. Warm and not so sweet while his son likes it sweet while it's cold, simple tea problems. Anyways, while this chatterbox of a woman keeps going, I'm still looking at my surroundings, how she didn't notice? I'm using [World Vision] to look around while looking at her and occasionally nodding to her.

Oh, there's a drawer on the right wall next to the corridor. I wonder what's inside? Probably some crystals to refill the lamps. …This reminds me! I filled the house with furniture! And that bookshelf that I first brought wasn't enough, I had to buy four more and a green sofa chair to accommodate myself.

I brought those fairy tales books as well actual useful books. And that room turned into a library that probably costs more than my house with furniture, quite the situation I have there. And no, I still don't have the slightest clue about how to make a portal or a rumor about someone travelling to another world. There's literally nothing in the human territory that even touches on that subject, while I found some Demon books, they are mostly about "Demonic machinery" which are actually modern machines that are under developed due to the low material resource that the Demon has.

While I never had the chance to go to the Demon Territory, I found some things about it. There's something going on with the fairy tales and the people of the Demon territory. In the Human Fairy tales, it tells how they can't be reasoned with and only seek to kill the Human King, while the Demon Fairy tales tell the story of how the current Demon King tries to save the land but can't because the Humans are using a power to corrupt it.

Wait, I have to follow this woman, she started moving. Are we going to go on the left corridor? Alright… wow, this is a long corridor with absolutely nothing in it other than that drawer in the middle of it. And why do you need so many windows? The fuck? Do you like your own garden that much? Yikes! It's only a square big! Look! The damn tree is almost trying to invade the second floor's corridor windows! This will be a lot of work, haah…

Where was I? Ah yes! The humans are fucking destroying the land without even knowing it! Actually, I think they know it, but refuse to pay attention to it because it doesn't affect them.

In one of the two main cities, there is something that makes the high destruction of the land impossible while consuming the energy from neighboring nature. You will see that my work is actually a gardener most of the damn time, while the rest of the week I serve the noble. The grass grows too quick! Trees begin to recover if you don't pull out its roots properly!

But the worst part yet is the effect that this has. While it recovers the land, it recovers only to summer land! Which means that only green grass is allowed! There's isn't a desert or a place with dry water! It's life everywhere! The only place where seasons isn't summer all the time was that mountain where my family lived, when I revisited it, the place was still snowing heavily, but adventurers barely go there, since the scarce number of monsters is not profitable due to the high price of snow equipment. And they are confused at where the wolves might have gone to… heheheh…

-…And this is your sleeping quarters… just a bit of sun. I need to deal with something…

I nod to her while making a confused expression, and the head maid goes inside the room she opened in front of the drawer in the middle of the corridor, and closes the door behind her.

Hum… anyways… I brought an actual stove! I have [Deception] to make it look like a cauldron if needed, so there's no worries about getting in trouble because of it. My cooking got better with the time I had to cook food for a noble once, it was good. But when I brought the stove that used mana instead of gas, my food turned into god's dish! But I began to get bored of it eventually, and the taste was still good, but I didn't enjoy the same way I did when I first ate.

But also-

-And you go do a cleaning round! I don't want to leave this place the way it is after I'm gone, so you are helping me clean it!

Suddenly, the door opens and a kid with a servant's uniform, but it's so tattered and dirty that I might be better to him to be naked. Rather, this kid strangely resembles a Cailet way too much. His hair almost covers his face, making him look like monster rather than a Beastkin.

With a painful expression, he looks at me before running away deep into the corridor. And soon enough, the head maid comes out of the room while giving a sigh, and with a forced laugh, she begins to apologize in a nervous tone.

-Sorry about that. He's Teriam, he's a little lazy some suns, but you only need to give him a little push. He's…

With a calm tone of voice, I finish her sentence.

-A slave. I saw the collar's mark on his neck. You can go home madam. I know my ways with your ex master. I can get familiar with the house on my own. Have a safe trip.

With a surprised expression, the woman looks at me. And with a pained expression, she tries to reason with me.

-W-well, I rather not leave the house dirty as it is. And I was planning to leave the house clean to help you, s-so if you give me a sun…

Haah… this woman is trying to get some extra money? Whatever, I can't let her do so. She's not part of this noble's service anymore. And since that kid is a slave, he is part of it, sadly.

I enter the room she just came out and question her in a calm tone of voice.

-Are your belongings here? Which one of the drawers are yours?

The room is somewhat big. it has eight beds with each drawer beside it. While it doesn't have any light except the one coming from the window in the middle of the room, the room is clearly visible without me needing to use [Dark Vision].

With a nervous tone of voice, she speaks to me while walking behind me with a nervous expression.

-Y-Yes… it's the one below the window… but I'm planning on cleaning the house still. You know?

I get the backpack that was under the drawer and begin to stuff her belongings in it with my paws and [Telekinesis] as quick as possible without making a mess of it. Clothes, a diary, a small leather bag with money, a soap, a toothbrush made with piece of white cloth and a small wood pot with toothpaste made of herbs with a wood cover. That's all there is in her drawer.

I make my paw carry the bag to me and grab it to give to her. And she has a surprised expression while grabbing her things. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to her.

-Cleaning is not a problem to me. You can leave it up to me. Sir Steel ring left up to me what to do with you and the kid. While the kid doesn't have anywhere to go, you have, so you are out.

With a depressed expression while turning around, she speaks with me.

-I-I See…

Yes, Yes, now go on.

We leave the room calmly, and with a serious tone of voice, I speak with the kid that is on the end of the corridor on my left.

-You come here, say your goodbyes to this madam.

He comes out of hiding behind the turn, and slowly walks towards us as we begin to calmly go back to the entrance room of the mansion. We guide her to the front gate where four guards look at us with surprised expressions, and with a calm tone of voice while opening the gate with my paws, I speak to her as she walks out of the mansion's gate.

-Goodbye madam, hope you enjoyed your stay.

Ah, shit, I said the first thing in my mind. I made it look like she lived in a hotel up until now. Well, it came out of my mouth already, so I don't care if they giggle at it.

With a serious tone while turning around to face me, she speaks with me.

-Yes… Thanks…

I glance at the kid, and with a nervous voice while almost having a nervous wreck, the kid bows down and says his goodbyes to her.

-G-g-goodbye Ma-madam Raviria.

She nods to the kid and turns around to face the road to the nearby village. And I turn around while closing the gate. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with the kid and the guards.

-I'll see with Sir Steel Ring what I'm going to do with you people. For now, enjoy your stay.

The guards try to gulp down their bad luck, but it's to avail. While they look at themselves while I go back to the mansion, I see the kid still stare the road where the head maid just went through, I can't see his face, so I don't know what kind of expression he has.

Whatever… not my problem if the kid is sad about her leaving. I have to get to work, the noble will come back to this house this afternoon and the house is a complete mess.

The second I stand in the middle of the entrance room, I make three clones and make them go to the corridors while one comes with me to the second floor. And just like the lower floor, the second floor is the same design, with the rooms on one side of the corridor while the corridor has windows to the small garden in the center.

I make the clone that came with me go to the left while I go right. The floor is so dirty, that even with me walking fast, I can feel the dust gather around my black shoe.

Urgh, this will be a lot of work. But I only have to do this much work once in the period that I live working under this guy, so let's get to it. Make a clone find me some cleaning cloths and some water, I don't have magic to control water yet.

Cleaning is boring, but I can at least do it quick. There, let's begin. First the room where the kid will sleep. Not the noble's child, that kid, the slave.

Yes, slavery is still happening in this place. And of course nobles are getting away with it… but this kid, he's strange, he's different, he doesn't feel… human…

I don't know or care about how he got turned into a slave. But it was probably the work of that orphanage company. The people that take care of homeless kids are a selective bunch, while they receive charity in great quantity, it's not near enough. So the noble there does the same as the others to gather money, but she is kind of a tough kind of person when it comes to taking care of the kids. If the kid is too ugly and bound to not get adopted, she simply "Sells" them.

What I mean with "Sell" is that she literally makes the kid sign a contract with the noble to work under him for food and living expenses. Now, that seems good, right? Well… it doesn't say the minimum that is required for the kid to work, so you can literally make him sleep on the street in front of your house and occasionally feed him and the contract won't be broken. Yes, like a dog.

I know the woman that owns the orphanages around the human territory, I got to know her when I had to escort a noble to a gala, and the servants aren't allowed to enter the place, so I and the other hundred servants for each noble were kept in a small mansion, so I decided to talk with them. Gathered a lot of knowledge about the people in the noble system and how it works, it did pretty well on me, that's why I began to grow so easily in the noble world.

But still… I'm not a head maid. Even now, when I'm the only servant, I'm not the head maid because there isn't anyone to lead other than the kid.

I'm done cleaning, now I need to…

With a serious tone while carrying a wood bucket of water on my left hand while standing in the middle of the entrance, I talk with the kid… Teriam was it?

-What is it?

He makes a pained expression before gathering his courage and questioning me while still standing in front of the doors to outside.

-Will you kick me out?

Well, the noble did ask me do to as I want with the left over servants since he couldn't pay them anymore. But he didn't say anything about the kid and the guards, so I have to wait for him to tell me about what to do with them.

I shake my head in denial and answer the question while going back to my business.

-I won't, Sir Steel ring didn't tell me what to do with you. So I don't have any permission to decide. Go to the sleeping quarters, I'll make you some dinner.

The kid nods and I begin to search for the supply room. I need to count the food, supplies, necessities, their shelf life, the water's supply, then trim the garden to acceptable states, get used to the mansion, clean any clothing in the wardrobe that stood there to gather dust.

It's a lot of work to someone who isn't used to it. But I got the hang of it, it's no problem at all, the only problem is the dealing with the noble needs, and usual mood that they have, and even worse if they get cranky with you, and when they get sick, and when they have child, and when you have to take care of it, and…

…


	82. Chapter 42

...

I open the double doors for the noble, and he makes a happy expression when he looks at me. He's tired, I have to get his bed warm and well bath as well for the kid. But first he wants dinner first, is he allergenic to anything? Hope not.

-Ammy, is it? You are already here. Good, hope you got used to the place already.

I bow down while letting both of the doors open. And with a calm tone of voice while ordering one my clones to prepare his bath in my head, I talk to him as he dirties the floor with the outside dirt.

-Yes, sir. Your bath is getting ready. Do you prefer walking or do you want me to get you there?

His kid with the same brown hair looks at me confused while his father looks at me with an excited expression. And when he nods, he looks at his child and questions him in a happy tone of voice.

-Do you want to take a bath with me, Yeazio? Or are you hungry?

Yes, the nobles know about my [Teleport], [Telekinesis], [Clone] and [Transmutation]. But they didn't see any of my other skills, they only know because I use them to clean and do my chores. Killing is nothing, I throw a dagger and everything in the way dies, boring stuff.

The child, confused at not knowing what I'll be doing, answers the question in a calm tone and quite respectful way of talking.

-I'll take upon your offer, father. I really need to take a bath.

Strict learning, huh? He even talks like a noble to his father when they are alone. Does he know about his birth or what his father is actually is? Well, not my problem right now, all I have to do is my job not take care of their personal quarrels.

I nod and offer my hands, and the noble immediately grabs my left while the kid takes a while to do the same. I use [Teleport] and get them to their massive bathroom, with half of the room being something like a pool of warm water mixed with soap.

The child makes a surprised expression while looking around. While his father begins to undress without a care while walking towards the pool, of course he drops his clothing on the floor. I look at the child with a calm expression and point at the pool with my hand. And the kid begins to undress while blushing a bit in front of me. When he does so, he tries to fold his clothes but I grab them and fold them in an instant together with his father's clothes.

That's sweet kid, but it's my work cleaning after you. Get used to it.

With a happy tone of voice, the noble talks to me in a loud voice while sitting on the edge step of the pool.

-Ammy! The water is perfect. Come on Yeazio! Get in!

With a calm tone of voice while the kid calmly walks towards the pool, I speak with the two of them.

-I'll be outside sir. Your dinner will be ready by then, please don't overstay.

He makes a signal of "Whatever" with his left hand. And I teleport myself to the kitchen that is two rooms wide like the bathroom.

I usually don't even get an answer, so that's okay.

I cancel all the clones that I left out on the house except the one in the bathroom holding two towels waiting for the noble and his kid.

Now let me see…

Ah yes, I should get a clone started in taking care of the garden, right? That's going to take a while, and it's a mindless job, so I can focus on cooking.

I summon a [Clone] and it leaves the room calmly.

My control over the clones are getting impressive, but it takes a lot of my mind to do so. I can have them do mindless tasks, like standing still, sleep, pass mops and cleaning cloths while moving stuff. This kind of stuff takes just a bit of my attention now.

But-

-…[Teleport]

I teleport myself to my house, and appear in my bedroom in my house. I left a clone sleeping in the bed, so I use it to [Teleport] from time to time. But this is not the matter right now.

I run as fast as possible to my bathroom and open the door with force, almost breaking it in half when it hits the wall. And I rush to the sink that I brought and support myself and throw up.

-BLurgh!

My legs feel weak and my head goes back to killing me. And when I look at the sink, it's only blood. I look at myself in the mirror in front of me and see my skin turn pale incredibly fast, and when I spit the rest of blood of my mouth into the sink, I see the system messages.

[Ice Beam level decreased from level 7 to 6.]

[Thunder Cloud decreased from level 4 to 3]

[Analysis decreased from level 8 to 7]

[Dragon Skin decreased from level 10 to 9]

[Deep knowledge decreased from level 8 to 7]

Urgh, this is bad. Again [Deep knowledge] went down and [Dragon Skin] is beginning to go down too. While I can raise its level back to 10 again, [Deep knowledge] is the only skill that has to raise from learning things by myself.

This has been happening over the course of what I think is one month and a half. I feel the sudden headache and I throw up blood like I have been stabbed in the stomach. And when I think everything is fine…

"Your life is nothing more than a risk."

There you go. His voice suddenly echoes through my head, making the heavy headache worse than it already is.

-Ha… ha…

Even after all that, when I breathe while looking at the sink while this cold feeling crawls on my back, blood comes out of my mouth like a barely open tap.

I gulp down the rest of the blood on my mouth and make the clone back at the noble's house go back to the kitchen to [Teleport] me while I go grab a cup of water from my kitchen's sink.

The skills that I use constantly are the only skills that don't go down every time I have these sudden crises. And since any resistance skills are being used all the time, I haven't seen any of them go down.

What causes these crises is something that I can't find out for the life of me. And I even had the audacity to go a priest, which is practically a doctor in this world. And he had the courage to say that I'm pregnant, when I'm still a virgin and don't have any interest of doing it with a man.

But when I said that I'm still a virgin, priests didn't know what it was, they had no idea what could have caused in the first place. They gave me a lot of potions and herbs to drink and eat, but none of them did anything. Only one potion subsided the effect, Health Potion.

And since they are a fortune (83 Gold coins) to buy a medium one, I had to find another way. And luckily…

-[God's Heal]

After drinking the cup of water without stopping to breathe, I place my hand in my stomach and cast the spell. And I could see my skin turning to a healthy state again.

[God's heal] does the trick, and It's easy to level it up when It goes down, since it actually doesn't have to heal missing health to raise it. So I can have a clone healing another clone to raise it.

I place the cup of glass into my sink, and [Teleport] myself back to the kitchen in the noble house. When I do so, I make the clone cook for in my place while I go to sit down in one of the chairs behind it. I summon another [Clone] in my newborn form into my right hand, he has the [High Health regeneration], [Piercing Nullity] and [Slash Nullity] that I have and got.

And with [Dragon Skin] coating my right hand, I begin to squeeze the newborn wolf like a stress ball. And while I cut the red version of the previous world's onion, I connect myself back to the clone in the bathroom and find the noble and the kid drying themselves with the towels.

This is not good, I'm not feeling well yet, my breathing is still shaking a bit. It's like I ran a marathon without having the stamina for it.

I gulp down my complaints and force myself to speak in a calm tone to the noble.

-Sir, do you want me to give you your clothing? Or do you want me to dress you?

Getting them dressed up like a baby is normal for a servant to do for a noble. But it depends if the noble actually wants it or not. Most of them don't want that, a few in between do, especially because I'm a woman.

With a happy tone of voice, the man answers my question while wrapping the towel around his hips.

-No, thanks. I would like to take a walk to cool myself from the bath.

I nod to him and speak with him.

-The dinner is getting prepared, if you please come to the dining room, I would appreciate it.

He nods and I cancel the [Clone]. And get back to myself putting the ingredients in the cauldron.

I give a deep sigh while getting my breath again. But since my legs still feel weak, I still keep myself sitting in the chair. This is why I like [Clone], they don't feel or transfer any feeling to me, so I can literally make them into a human shield and they won't feel anything as well their health being their own.

But whatever. I can't stay like this for long, the dinner is almost ready already. The rice is done and the dining "room" outside of the house, in a balcony. I have to make sure everything's fine while making some sweets and side dishes while trimming the outside plants. …Let's get to it.

I force myself to stand up and cancel both clones.

…

I stand near the noble as he sits in a rounded table in the middle of this balcony with a strange shape. They are enjoying the food while talking to each other while I hold a plate with the side dish, cupcakes of the Sytmy fruit that I like. I made them with my oven back home.

I'm not paying attention too much since I'm trimming the plant pots on this balcony with my clone. But I keep my main body having all the attention that I could to the two of them.

I cut the last piece of the plant pots with small trees next to the door behind the mansion, and grab it to burn it on my hand and when the rest was gone and I finished the trimming of the plants, I cancel the clone.

My legs are still a little weak from that crisis. But it's okay, I can force myself to continue until they go asleep, worst case scenario, I have to [Teleport] myself back home early and have a clone constantly heal me while I rest in my bed while having a clone doing the leftover chores… though, that will make the work load a lot harder on my head.

But nonetheless… work is work. And I'm so close to getting my name, this noble actually just came back from marking a schedule with a guy who has the title of the Great sage. And the calming wind and the half-moon light actually gives me a peaceful vibe, making me forget the weak feeling in my legs slightly.

Still, this is just the first day. I have to wait until the day comes and I have to go get me a surname. And then I can aim for the King! Where I can find anything about this crisis I'm having and possibly a way to get Furiae back to the previous world.

Talking about-

-Ammy.

I immediately walk beside the noble and question him in a calm tone.

-Yes, sir?

While cleaning his mouth with a piece of white cloth, he speaks with me while the flames of the candles that I placed on the table, move along the calm wind.

-The food was delicious, top notch. Thanks.

I force a happy tone of voice, but it's not too happy. I'm used to compliments, and they got blatant.

-I appreciate the compliment, sir.

And with a tired voice while placing the cloth on his empty plate, he talks to me.

-And after these two suns, you will get your surname. But I want to see if you are worthy beforehand. Tomorrow a General premium Kalio, will come to train Yeazio on sword fighting. It is a brute thing to do, but he needs to know how to wield a sword, one day the King might call him to fight beside him.

I don't really care… you know? Get on with it.

-So, I want him to feel like home. The general is an honorable man, if he says something bad about me to his comrades, you will hear from me… do you understand?

I speak in a serious tone of voice.

-Yes, sir, I clearly understand. And if you excuse me, when you are available and your mood accepts, I would like to talk with you about some matters.

He nods and stands up. And I stand there, while the kid still hasn't finished eating his food yet. And with a calm tone of voice, I talk to him.

-Next sun might be a big day for you, Sir. You might want to rest now to see the sun rise at your best condition. Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll make you a filling breakfast.

He stops trying to cut the beef, and nods to me. And with a nervous tone of voice, he speaks while standing up while picking up his plate still half full of food.

-Thank you. Sorry, I couldn't eat it all.

With a calm tone while picking up his plate from his hands, I talk back.

-You are too kind, sir. It's okay, you are just tired from your travels. Go rest on your bed that I warmed up. Have a good moon.

He smiles and nods to me. And he calmly begins to go back inside the mansion. I start to pick the things in the table while putting out the candles. And with [Dragon eyes: Level 9], I look out for them in case anything happens. And notice the kid is still in the sleeping quarters even though he's probably dying of hunger by now.

I sigh while dumping the rest of the food into my paw that is transformed into a wolf's head. I quickly make one of the clones, that I had in the noble and his kid bedrooms, go to the kitchen and [Teleport] me there.

The noble and the kid don't even see them because they used [Stealth level: 6]. While it could be easily seen by anyone, they are too tired and the darkness of the night made it even worse.

I place the dirty dishes and everything else that I could clean into the sink, where a [Clone] begins to wash it with a piece of cloth soaked in water with soap.

The soap isn't like you think it is. It's fat from an animal or monster, I can't tell, but it has the same effect as one but it doesn't smell as good.

Anyways, I put the cloth that I used on the rounded table in another sink beside it, but this one is like a stone sink where usually clothing and everything else related are washed. And since noble's clothing can't be washed in the same sink as dirty mattress, there is actually a separate tank beside it just for it.

And when the clone finishes cleaning a plate, I grab it and dry it with another cloth piece. And place the rest of the meat that I made along with the rice. And with the plate being warmed up by my paw that is coated in flames above it, I walk towards the sleeping quarters through the corridor, and after turning left and passing by two doors, I enter the sleeping quarters room, which gets illuminated by my paw.

And I calmly walk over to the only bed in the room and shake the kid's shoulder lightly. Waking him up, and with a calm tone of voice, I speak to him.

-Here, aren't you starving?

He looks at me surprised for a minute, but he's just woken up, so it doesn't look like he's actually surprised to see me.

I offer him the plate along with a fork and a knife. And he picks it up while sitting down on the bed, and when he places it in his lap, he begins to eat it with a strong appetite.

I sit on the edge of the bed while still having my paw coated in flames since the room doesn't have any light source other than the window. And with a calm tone of voice, I question him.

-Do you want to stay here?

He looks at me with a surprised expression for a little, but then it transforms into a serious one while having food in his mouth. And with a serious tone of voice, he answers my question.

-No, but where would I go…?

It's pretty obvious right? You have nowhere… but I have to ask him this…

With a serious tone of voice, I question him.

-You aren't a Beastkin, if you are, then you are a strange one indeed. How about this, if you tell me who and what your parents are, I might get you a home, but it's worse than you think, you have to fight for yourself and those around you. You will work hard, you get stronger because of it though but you won't feel hunger and if you are smart and good, you won't even get cold in the moonlight… But it's your decision, I understand if you don't want to say it, I won't do a thing to you.

He looks at me with a pained expression and then after two minutes of silence, he speaks while playing with the food with his fork in a cautious tone.

-Do you promise to not get scared or disgusted at me?

I answer the question as fast as possible in a calm tone.

-I won't promise, because I don't need to, I won't do it.

He gulps down the food in his throat and after a while of playing with the food, he answers my question in a serious tone while looking straight in my eyes.

-My mother… is a Cailet…

…


	83. Chapter 43

...

[Dragon Skin level raised from 9 to Max.]

While reading a book in my house's library and squeezing a newborn [Clone] with [Dragon skin], the sun rises. I try to focus on the book, but the memories about Zemirik's past and his comrades come back to me.

"Veritia's High Queen loved a human…"

The kid is probably her offspring. So she's probably enslaved or escaped somewhere, while I can see her surviving on her own, she's probably avoiding killing humans. But she's not the matter right now, I have to find Zemirik and see if he accepts him into his tribe without saying nothing about his mother.

Why should I care? Why shouldn't I care, that's the better question. The Kid… Teriam is a monster, and unlike me, he can't live between the humans normally. People will look at him strange, try to enslave him and so much more.

Urgh… it's almost time to go back to the mansion. A few minutes of rest is all I have.

I cannot simply get him out of there, I have to first get my surname and then get him out of there. This might take a while, but it's only one more day until I go get it.

I glance out of my window in my left while sitting in my green sofa chair while having a half empty shelf behind me, four bookshelves filled with books and the door to the rest of the house on my right.

And when I glance, I sigh and connect my vision with the clones that I left in the mansion. I first look at Teriam, he's still sleeping soundly, the noble's kid, he's writing something in a book and he doesn't seem to need me right now… the noble… he's sleeping…, yeah, let's just leave at that.

I sigh, cancel the [Clone] in my hand and put the book that I was reading back in the bookshelf behind me and [Teleport] myself to the noble's kid room. The [Clone] that I left here is one that is on my newborn form while having only [Teleport] and [Stealth].

I glance around the room, the place that I left the clone was above the bookshelf he had in his room while constantly using [Stealth]. His bed is a mess, so I walk up to it and begin to make it without saying a word while the kid was engrossed in his diary.

I make the bed as calmly as possible while watching him write on his diary. And when I finish, I begin to wait for him to stop writing. I go to the window on his left away from him, and look out at the window.

Hm…? Something is happening at the gate. Hope it's nothing bad. Well, I should call this kid, that carriage is not a normal one, I don't think even this kid's father can afford it.

-*Cough*

The kid glances at me with a calm expression, he probably already noticed me when I teleported to his room. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-Sir, we have a visitor. You should get properly dressed, do you want me to help you with it or do you want to do it yourself?

He goes back to writing in the book while answering the question in a calm tone.

-I can do it myself. Thanks, Ammy.

With the same tone of voice, I talk back while preparing to [Teleport] myself to the sleeping quarters, where Teriam is.

-I see sir. Now, if you excuse me.

He nods to himself and I immediately [Teleport]. And I appear in the corner of the room, and I walk up to the bed where Teriam is sleeping. And I calmly shake his shoulder while speaking with him in the same tone of voice that I'm always forced to have, calm.

-Wake up Teriam. We need to work.

I make my paw stretch and open the curtains of the room. Getting the rising sun's light into the room and making him wake up calmly. When he sits on his bed and begins to rub his eyes to see me, I speak with him while standing up.

-Go dress up, don't worry about the visit. I want you to help me with the garden, so get dressed up okay? I'll see you there.

He lazily nods to me and I walk out of the room. I close the door and look through the [Clone] that I left in the room to look at him, and see him getting out of the bed without much effort, even though he didn't get much sleep.

I smile to myself and begin to walk as fast as possible to the noble's room. It doesn't take long for me to reach the entrance room, so I make a [Clone] to welcome the visitor while I make my paw stretch to the corridor of the second floor on the right and [Teleport] myself.

While the [Clone] goes to open the double doors to outside, I walk up to the noble's room with its own double doors in the middle of the corridors that doesnt have any rooms near it. I knock on the door calmly and wait for a response from the noble while my [Clone] calmly walks to the gate, where I could see the guards talking to a man in expensive armor.

-Who is it? Is it you Ammy? I'm very busy right now.

Yeah, busy…

-Sir, you have a visitor.

I can't remember, or I can't bother to remember his name. I'm kind of bad with names along with my [Extended Memory] now being level 8, and along with it, my memories get worse by with each decrease. While I keep things in my memory that are important like Zemirik's past, trivial things or days that nothing happen simply go away.

-What?! He's already here?! Ahn…

What did you expect from an Army's general?

With a calm tone of voice while my [Clone] finally arrives at the gate, where the guards look at me with nervous expressions, I talk to the noble.

-Sir, I'll keep him occupied on the backyard, don't worry, take your sun.

Not that you need any to begin with… hehehe…

-Ah, Yes! I'll be right there!

Finally, my [Clone] approaches the man with the expensive armor, and I question him in a calm tone after a bow, where he bows back while having a serious expression.

-I presume you are…

The man stands straight and salutes me for some reason, and with a quite energetic voice, he answers me in a happy tone.

-General Premium, Kalio at your service. I'm here to test young, Yeazio Steel Ring into Premium Commander. He's quite the protégé, I heard.

Hm? Was there a miscommunication there? Wasn't he supposed to train him, and not test him to get to a position in the army?

With a calm tone of voice, I question him with my [Clone].

-I heard quite differently from Sir Steel Ring, General Premium Kalio. He said that you were here to train him in swordplay rather than to get him in a position in the army. If you excuse my rude request, but if you permit, I'll question Sir Steel Ring about it, do accept it?

He makes a confused expression while looking at me for a straight minute. And I tilt my head while looking at him, and he gets back to himself while answering my question in a confused tone.

-Ah, yes. I rather avoid confusion…

I nod to him and point my hand to the mansion while bowing down and giving him way. When he passes by me, my [Clone] begins to follow him calmly. And when I hear the noble run to the doors of his room, I get out of the way.

He opens the door with so much violence that I could almost hear it from outside. And he stops dead in his tracks to look at me with a dead confused expression, he then questions himself while finishing to button his shirt wrong.

-Aren't you going to welcome, the General premium? He's waiting for us in the front gate.

I answer calmly the question while starting to fix his shirt.

-Excuse me, sir. And I'm already doing that sir. If you please, accompany me to the entrance.

He looks at me confused, and I walk to the entrance after finishing to fix his clothes. And when we get to stairs on the entrance room, where I made the general wait in the middle of the room.

When the general looks at me on the second floor, he looks at my [Clone] with a surprised expression. While the noble finished preparing himself to meet with the general, I make my [Clone] smile at the general before cancelling it.

I stand still on the second floor on the start of the stairs, while the noble gets to the edge of the railing around the stairs to talk with the General in a happy tone of voice.

-General Kalio! Welcome to my humble home!

While still being confused at my [Clone], he salutes the noble as the noble goes around the railing to go down the steps. And after the noble gets on the same floor as his, the General talks in a calm tone of voice.

-You seem like to be fine with only one servant, Sir Steel Ring. She seems to have a unique set of skills…

I make a skeptical expression while looking at him while going down the steps. And the noble, while shaking hands with the General, talks in a happy tone of voice with him.

-She's rather capable! She costed almost everything that I had on my pockets!

They both lightly laugh, and I force a cough to interrupt them. When they both look at me, I question the noble in a calm tone.

-Excuse my interruption Sir, but General Premium Kalio claims to be here to test your son to enter the Royal army, but if my memories aren't faulty, you said that he was here to train him rather than test him.

He makes a confused expression while looking at me, and when he looks at the General and he nods at him to confirm my words. And with a confused tone of voice, the noble talks to both of us.

-Well, I wasn't the one to send the letter to General Kalio. It was him, so I don't know what the letter's contents were. I'll question him myself. Ammy, get Yeazio here.

I nod to him and summon a [Clone] and with a bow, I [Teleport] myself while leaving the [Clone] behind. Which makes the General make an even surprised expression while looking at me.

When I look around the room that the kid was supposed to be, I find him in the middle of the room playing with his adamant broadsword while having a high quality leather armor reinforced with silver in the shoulders and waist. With a calm tone of voice, I talk with him while approaching him.

-Sir, General Kalio and your father requests your presence. If you please, hold my hand.

I offer my hand while bowing down, and after he puts his sword back into its silver sheath, he touches my hand and holds it. And I immediately [Teleport] him to where I left my [Clone] in the entrance.

Both the kid and the General make calm expressions, but I could see that they were still surprised to me using [Teleport]. While they both begin to talk, I make my [Clone] go see if Teriam is ready.

-Yeazio, my son, did you ask to General Kalio to get you a position in the army?

The kid looks at his father with a serious expression and nods to him. Which makes him do a surprised expression, and with a happy tone of voice, the general begins to speak while ignoring the worried expression the noble has.

-Don't you worry Sir Steel ring. We will take good care of him. Now let's go into an open area so we can do a light spar, shall we?

Ah, he's already at the garden. I better get things going. Also, I need to comfort the noble, maybe some tea will do the favor.

While I make my [Clone] pick up the kettle and fill it with water, I follow the three to the left corridor, where the noble is the one leading. And while the General questions the kid, I put the green sugar cubes into the water along with the leafs to make the tea with everything ready for me to start boiling it with [Elemental claws], I make the [Clone] wait behind the door to give me the kettle without the three seeing it.

-So, what do you hope to be? A General of the Royal Guard? Or a General of the Royal Army?

The kid answers the question in a nervous tone as we turned right to walk through the corridor.

-I want to be a Royal reader.

Royal Reader? What's that?

The General makes a skeptical expression, then he looks ahead of him while having his hand on his chin, and with a serious tone of voice he talks to the kid.

-I see… But that position requires a lot of credit on your name. And no offense, Sir Steel ring, but your name doesn't have enough to be even considered one.

Ah, you need credit, and if they don't even get close to it, then I'll forget about it. Nothing to plan around.

The kid nods, and with a serious tone of voice, he speaks with the General.

-I know, that's why I have to join the army, I want to get more honor for my name so I can be one.

While the general glances at the kid, we finally pass the door where my [Clone] was waiting behind, and when I pass, I make him open the door and I pick the kettle with my paw and begin to boil it with the other coated in flames. And as quick as I could, I make my [Clone] shoot a [Teleport] ahead of the group.

When it appears on the other side of the corridor, I make it bow to the noble and have it walk fast to the entrance to the garden in the middle of the house. And before it was unable to see the three of them, I glance through the [Clone] and see the incredibly worried expression the noble has while walking.

Dammit, I forgot the cups.

I sigh and create another [Clone] and make it go grab it. And while it does so, we arrive at the doubles doors at the end of the corridor that lead to the backyard. I quickly point my hand to the wall beside the double doors and use [Teleport]. The second my feet touch the ground from the small fall, I open the double doors while bowing down.

While the noble doesn't even glance while sighing and the kid was on his own thoughts, the General makes a surprised expression while passing by me.

I stand straight, while the [Clone] finally retrieved the clean cups and brought them to me. Also, my other [Clone] arrived at the garden, where Teriam makes a happy expression while stopping leaning into the tree.

I quickly walk around the three men and grab the chairs in the middle of the backyard's open field, and just as quick, I place them around the table in the wood floor that extended out of the house while placing the cups and the kettle on top of it. And while the General and the Kid go to the open field, I pull one chair for the noble that went towards me. When he sits down, I talk with Teriam in a calm tone with my [Clone].

-Okay, I won't be doing much, so I'm counting on you. In a way, I'll help your combat with weapons get better. So, here's one of my knives, start cutting the bushes while I see how can I cut this grass.

He nods to me while grabbing the dagger with a silver blade and black steel holster from my hand that I pulled out of my paw after summoning this [Clone]. And since I don't need to pay attention to the sparring in front of me and only have to occasionally look if the noble wants tea, I'll begin cutting the trees branches.

I give the other dagger to one of my paws and make it stretch towards the tree tops and begin to cut the branches that are touching the windows in the second floor.

Things are pretty silent, except from the sound of sparring in my ears, nothing is really being said. I'm not one to read the atmosphere, but it's pretty obvious that this noble doesn't want his son to succeed in entering the army. Well, it's not my problem, I only do my job and their lives are theirs to deal with, but if they give me the order, their lives will be my job.

…And that should do it. The tree looks pretty slim and small, but it's okay, this way I won't have to clean the windows in the second floor constantly.

I look around with my [Clone] and see that Teriam just finished the second bush. So I begin to-

-Ammy…

Suddenly, the noble talks to me while I poured tea into his cup. And with a calm tone, I answer it.

-Yes, sir?

The noble then points at where his son and the general were sparring, and I see his son standing up without a sword on his hand. And when I look at the general, he begins to talk to me in serious tone.

-Ammy, right? Wouldn't you mind doing a little spar with me? No magic allowed, okay? I'm not good at it.

I glance at the noble as he drank the tea slowly and he nods to me slowly. So I place the kettle in the middle of the table and begin to speak with Teriam in a serious tone of voice with my [Clone] while preparing to cancel it.

-Teriam, cut the bushes and go take a bath, don't worry about the grass. I'll fix it later. I need to do something…

I cancel it while walking towards the general and the [Clone] turns into a ball that travels over the house's ceiling and goes into my paw which consumes it while putting the dagger back in its place.

I was planning on doing more, like restocking food with Teriam and doing some basic servant combat training with him until the day ended. But I guess a fight is something worthwhile.

I stand in front of him with my hands cupped in front of my apron, while the noble's kid picks his sword up and goes away, I question the general in a serious tone.

-No magic is allowed, but are skills not allowed too, sir?

The general answers my question while getting in a stance with his great green sword.

-No, skills are allowed.

Then it's already over. Forget about that, I'll be doing those things still.

I nod to him and wait for him to start the match that should be done the second he moves.

When he tries to lift his sword, I immediately quickly whisper while pulling a dagger out of my paw.

 _-[Defense Boost Level 3], [Agility Boost Level 3], [Mark Dagger Level 7]_

My dagger flies throw the air and space between us like a bullet, but when it was about to hit his throat, he blocks it with his great sword. The dagger does nothing to it, but that's because it was supposed to just mark him.

I retract my paws until they could hold the Mana Catalysts, making the daggers fall to the ground, but before they could do that, I speak while my natural daggers appear in my hands.

-[Guided Dagger]

And just like they were robots, they stop mid fall and begin to fly towards the general like guided missiles and I quickly follow them towards them with my natural daggers in my hands.

But before they could hit him, he only smiles and in the same speed that I could run, he points his great sword at me and the daggers get reflected while I'm forced to strike his sword to push myself into making some distance from him.

And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him while making my daggers get around me with [Telekinesis].

-Hmm, you are quite something General. Most of the enemies that I fought until now couldn't even handle two daggers, but your speed is a different matter.

While suddenly appearing in front of me while about to slash sideways, he answers me in a calm tone.

-You are comparing a mountain to a pile of dirt. Gah!

I quickly kick his hands, making him drop the great sword, and I quickly punch his chest, making him slide backwards a bit. And while he grabbed his sword with my permission, I talked with him in a calm tone.

-That's true, but a maid of my level of service has to be superior of a General Supervisor or get near the King's strength in combat. Not necessary, but the nobles wish to have a servant of that same level of strength.

While appearing behind me when he grabs his sword, he talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Let's see if you fill those require…ments!

When his sword starts to move sideways at me, I make myself do a small backflip, avoiding his great sword and making able to kick his head into the ground. And before I could land, he gets up and speaks in a serious tone.

-[Sword Techniques level 10: Lost In a Matança!]

When he gets his sword's tip near my head, I grab it with my right hand coated in [Dragon Skin], and while my hand trembles while containing the rest of the skill on its own, I land on the ground and immediately gets pushed backwards, destroying the ground while I slide through.

And midway through the open field and almost hitting the steel fence, I hit the sword's hilt with my left hand's palm, making him let go of the sword due to it and I hit him in the stomach protected by his armor, but it still makes it twist with my fist while I still slide backwards and drag him by the collar of his armor.

-Gah!

When I stop sliding, I throw the general at the tree on my left. He hits his back on the tree that bends a little with his back and I start calmly walking towards him while properly holding the sword. While he breathes roughly while on his fours and looking at the ground, I speak with him in a calm tone.

-Sir, do you still want to continue? You seem… out of breath.

Already. But I did hit him with all of my strength in the stomach two times. It's pretty impressive that his armor only twisted a little with it on the second strike.

But incredibly, he nods while trying to stand up. And with a serious tone of voice, I talk while lifting the sword towards the sky.

-[Sword Technique Level 5: Chaos Slash]

I could see his surprised expression while the sword gathered Dark Element and Light element in each side of the sword's blade. When he tries to stand up, I make my paws hold him down in place.

But when I was about to hit him with the hilt while he prepared to embrace for impact with a surprised expression, a voice calls me.

-Ammy, that's enough.

I sigh and cancel all the skills as well retract my paws to its normal state. And wait until the General stands up, and when he does so, I give him his sword and turn around while patting my apron from dirt. And while I walk through the already recovered plain field, I put the daggers back into my paw. And when I stand beside the noble and his kid that had a sour expression while looking at me, he talks with the General that also began to walk towards him.

-I would like to cancel any potential you saw on my son to enter the army. And while I would like to have him train to defend himself, right now, he should focus on his studies like I planned to him.

Eh, I was kind of predicting that result. Even if this noble's kid trains like hell, he can't overcome this general because he's not motivated to it, and there's probably a contract involving the noble giving him money to train him.

The general makes a calm expression while questioning the noble in a calm tone while passing his hand on the twisted part of his armor.

-And did Yeazio accept?

When the noble looks at his kid, he nods calmly without looking at the general and only at the table.

…

Ammy / Error 002 / Class: Trickster / Level:31

HP: 11.566/30.000 MP: 4.312/11.102

[Stats] / Titles: [Passive] / [Inactive]

Action Skills: [Vision] / [Presence] / [Magical] / [Neutral] / [Movement] / [Environmental] / [Corporal] / [Control] / [Creation]

Passive Skills: [Vision] / [Presence] / [Magical] / [Neutral] / [Movement] / [Environmental] / [Body] / [Control] / [Creation] / [Resistances]

Spells: [Vision] / [Presence] / [Magical] / [Neutral] / [Movement] / [Environmental] / [Corporal] / [Control]

Equipment: Silver Mana Catalyst (+340 Matk + 5 Int +2 Dex – 15 Str), Silver Dagger*8 (+100 Atk +5 Dex), Simple black dress (+ 10 Def), White Apron (+5 Def), Black Shoes (+5 Def), Bonus from Classes [ +948 Str +874 Agi + 1165 Int + 428 Vit +661 Dex +360 Luk]

Str: 1444 / Agi: 1311 / Int: 1754 / Vit: 642 / Dex: 1022 / Luk: 541

Base: Str: 804 / Agi: 437 / Int: 589 / Vit: 214 / Dex: 321 / Luk: 181

Attack: 600+1813 Magic Attack: 744 + 3784 Defense: 875+ 1096

Titles: [Passive: Killer of the Royal Rat, Lizard's Benefactor, Sage of everything, Queen of the Moon, Killer of the Murderer of a thousand, Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon, Carrier of hopes, Healing of the Gods, Blade Master, Dagger Master, Axe Master, Ruler of Light, Dark Master, Smooth dancer, Blessing of the Ancient Spirit Dragon], [Active: Over a hundred skills.]

Action Skills: [Vision: Dragon Eyes Level 9.], [Presence: Stealth Level 8, Threat Increase Level 1, Threat decrease Level 6], [Magical: Pray Level 6]. [Neutral: Dragon Skin Level Max, Shield Stand Level 1, Shield Bash Level 1, Boomerang Shield Level 1, Shield Stand Level 1, Boomerang Shield Level 1, Grand Shield Level 1, Axe Techniques Level 1, Low Kick Level 3, Axe Throw Level 1, Handle Bash Level 2, Intimidate Level 4, Body Breaker Kick Level 1, Backstab Level 2, Faint Slash Level 2, Cursed Dagger Level 1, Dagger Techniques Level 8, Detect Level 7, Study Level 4, Trap Technique Level 1, Bow Techniques Level 1, Arrow Breaker Level 1, Arrow Rain Level 1, Bleed Arrow Level 1, Low Arrow Level 1, Throwing Techniques Level 9, Mark Dagger Level 7, Guided Dagger Level 7, Sword Techniques Level 6, Body Breaker Level 2, Low Slash Level 1, Counter Level 5, Multi slash Level 1, Lance throw Level 1, Low Stab Level 1, Spear Techniques Level 1, Lance Dance Level 1, Dance Techniques Level 1], [Movement: Silenced Step Level 5, Chase Level 7, ], [Environmental: Defense Boost Level 4, Max HP Boost Level 2, Moral Boost Level 1, Distraction Level 1, Dexterity Boost Level 1, Agility Boost Level 2, HP Recovery Boost Level 1]. [Corporal: Clone Level Max, Transmutation Level Max,], [Control: None], [Creation: Weapon Handling Level 3].

Passive Skills: [Vision: Attention Increase Level 6, Heat Perception Level 8, World Vision Level 7, Detailed Vision Level 6, Dark Vision Level 8, Study Level 4, Expose weak Point Level 2, Status perception Level 2], [Presence: Misstep Level 4], [Magical: None.], [Neutral: Sword Mastery Level 9, Dagger Mastery Level Max, Axe Mastery Level 7, Throwing Mastery Level Max, Singing Mastery Level 6, Shield Mastery Level 1, Resistance Mastery Level 4, Legs Mastery Level 2, Disarm Mastery Level 1, Tactic Level 1, Aim Increase Level 6, Speech Flow Level 1, Parry Mastery Level 1, Spear Mastery Level 1, Sewing Mastery Level 1, Staff Mastery Level 1, Dance Mastery Level 1, Summon Increase Level 1], [Movement: Footing Level 4, Back liner Level 1, Acrobatics Level 7, Movement Flow Level 3], [Environmental: None.], [Corporal: Low HP Recovery Level 4, Low MP Recovery Level 4, Sturdy Bones Level 1], [Control: Magic Control Level Max, Deep Knowledge Level 7, Extended Memory Level 8, Magic Flow Level 6, Mind Control Level 4], [Creation: None], [Resistances: Fire Nullity Level Max, Wind Nullity Level Max, Dark Nullity Level Max, Light Nullity Level Max, Ice Nullity Level Max, Slash Nullity Level Max, Paralysis Nullity Level Max, Piercing resistance Level 7, Blunt resistance Level 6, Bleed Resistance Level 9, Flinch Resistance Level 4, Water resistance Level 2, Earth Resistance Level 3]

Spells: [Vision: Deception Level 6, Analysis Level 7], [Presence: Protecta Song Level 1, Sanctuary Level 1], [Magical: Ice Beam Level 6, Thunder Cloud Level 3, Ice Fangs Level 6, Spirit Language Level 9, Spirit Magic Level Max, Telekinesis Level 7, Elemental Claws Level 9, Elemental Blade Level 5, God's Heal Level 8, God's Calling Level 5, Dark control Level 7, Ilighito Level 1, Cure Level 1, Light Shackles Level 1, Light Bolt Level 1, Status Spear Level 1, Summoning Arts Level 1, Contract Level 1, Summon Magic Level 1, Fire Control Level 1, Wind Control Level 1, Water Control Level 1, Earth Control Level 1, Spirit Control Level 1], [Neutral: None.], [Movement: None:], [Environmental: None.], [Corporal: None], [Control: Summon Control Level 1]

...


	84. Chapter 44

...

I stop in front of the open gate while the two guards salute the general and with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-It is sad that you have to leave this way, General Kalio.

Since I was bowing down with my eyes closed, I used [World vision] to look at him. And he had a serious expression while looking at me. And since he didn't move any more, I stood straight to look at him with a calm expression. And he begins to question me in a serious tone.

-Why didn't you go all out?

With a serious tone of voice, I answer the question.

-You asked for a spar General Kalio, not for me to kill you.

I make a small smile while he has a surprised expression on his face. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-Well General Kalio, I hope we will see each other again. I'm sure you are most busy with the Royal Army while I'm busy protecting and serving Sir Steel ring.

He nods and when he passes through the gates and I follow him to the carriage, he speaks with me in a serious tone while having his feet on the small step to the carriage's inside.

-I'll recommend you to the King. But I'm sure he will hear about you soon enough.

I knew it, the Royal army generals know about time. They couldn't fight blindly.

I bow down while answering the statement in a calm tone of voice.

-I'll be happily waiting for his call, General Kalio, Thank you.

He nods and enters the carriage while closing the door behind him. And I see him look at me with a serious expression through the window while sitting down, and while the carriage begins to move, I turn around and begin to walk back inside the mansion.

Well, that's a good thing. The sooner the King hears about me, the faster I'll be getting to any information about travelling to another world. Now, I need to get back to Teriam, see if the noble and his son are fine and make dinner, so let's get to it.

When I get to the entrance room, I make two clones, one goes to the kitchen while the other goes to the backyard to see if the nobles while I go to Teriam through the corridor on the right while the clones go to the left one.

I'm the first one to arrive at its destination, the garden. And when I open the door, I see Teriam cutting the grass while the bushes are perfectly done into a ball. And while calmly walking through the cut grass, I notice that he has trimmed the entire grass field in this garden. And while one of my clones arrives at the kitchen, I talk to his back while he's crouching down while trimming the rest of the grass.

-Sorry for leaving you here. But you did a fantastic job alone. Come, you need to take a bath, your uniform is dripping with sweat.

While I put a water to boil on the cauldron of the kitchen and prepare to cut the Neora (A dark green carrot in a circular shape), the other [Clone] arrives at the backyard and I begin to search for the noble and his kid since I don't see them sitting in the table. Teriam, who's with me in the garden, stands up and turns around to give back my dagger that has marks of green on the edges of the blade and while grabbing my dagger, I notice his hand is filled with little thorns so after putting the dagger inside my paw, I grab him by his wrist and [Teleport] us to the kitchen.

While the [Clone] awaits me to begin to cut the neora in the chopping board, I make Teriam walk towards the sleeping quarters where we have a bathroom with a bath and his second uniform set is stored inside his wardrobe. And while he silently walks with me following him, I begin to make my [Clone] that is searching for the noble and his kid use [Dragon Eyes] to look through the mansion and try to find the two of them.

And... I can't seem to find them in the mansion? Where are they? Maybe in the forest? Or the two of them want some time alone with themselves? Well, it will come biting me later or not, only time can tell. I guess I should begin to prepare the dinner, and I have to be careful of the knife… I don't want to break it like I did when I started this kind of job.

While cancelling the [Clone] that was searching for the nobles, I talk to Teriam in a calm tone while we stood in the middle of the sleeping quarters as I made the other [Clone] start cutting the vegetable.

-Get your uniform and a towel and go take a bath okay? I'll be waiting in the kitchen.

He nods to me and I turn around to leave the sleeping quarters.

…

I look through the window of my house of my library, but I'm really just looking through the [Clone] in the mansion.

The two of them didn't return yet. Teriam is sleeping, we already did a cleaning round of the house and already ate our dinner. And since I can't give the nobles the rest of the food, I have to wait for them to comeback to start making the dinner again.

I sigh while going back to reading the book I was holding. It was on its few last pages.

"…The machinery uses too much mana, so to compensate for it, a small storage was inserted to store the rests of salvageable mana…"

Things around me have been monotone, nothing happens. I stopped killing due to the code of a maid "Killing is only necessary under orders and protection", and I haven't been able to send letters to Furiae, it's gotten hard to know where she is and when I find, my time is up and I can't write the letter or even send it due to work.

Honestly, I have to get better at my time management. Although I focus a lot on the work for the sake of her, I can't forget to update her about things, see if she needs anything, if she's happy or troubled with something.

But… I myself am having my own kind of troubles.

The nauseas, the dreams, the crisis. All that can only be dealt with by Furiae. Every day, I have to hope that I don't start vomiting blood in front of the nobles that I serve or when I'm around people. Showing weakness is a lot of minus in a maid's credit, and that is something that I cannot afford to see go down.

But not only that, but I have to keep my important skills on check. If my skills start to get dangerously lower, I won't be able to protect or fight any trouble that appears near the nobles. Having a combat prowess of a High ranked general is nothing easy, even with those skills raising due to me evolving, I'm still weaker than a soldier of the royal army.

While I have over fifty skills, they are mostly level one, while the generals have over fifty with their lowest leveled skill being level four or six.

It's not easy as it looks. Because not only I have to sharpen my skills, I have to serve too, make sure the house is sparkling clean, that dinner or breakfast is ready while keeping in check if the nobles might want some desserts or side dishes, all the while washing their clothes in a daily basis and keeping everything in check for their day to go without any problems.

While washing their clothing, cleaning the house are things that I can do in a few minutes, the rest is dependent on certain factors like the time to make dinner and etcetera, so I have to make sure that it is ready when they need it.

Talking about all that reminded me of something, today is the day I receive my surname right? I have to start looking for Zemirik's village again… but how do I get to the dwarf city? I never got out of the human territory… not counting the time that I went to the elf village in the past.

Hmm… I'll guess my [Clone] will go on an adventure by itself. Should it go by foot or carriages? I guess I'll go on foot while using some carriages here and there. It's faster and more efficient if I go by foot since carriage planning and whatever takes too long for my taste. But I'll have to discover where is the dwarf kingdom, now that in the west is the demon territory, south is the elf kingdom, east is the end of the continent and north is the Beastkin kingdom…

Well, maybe it's far more land beyond the Beastkin Kingdom. But that's a pretty obvious thing to guess, so I'll have to ask around while travelling to the Beastkin territory to make sure that it's the right way.

I summon a [Clone] and It goes out of the library of my house and begins its journey. I can't let anyone know that I'm here, only a few selected people know that I have [Teleport] and those selected are the nobles that went into the audition that I was sold to this noble that I'm serving.

So, because of that, it goes through the backyard and begins to walk through the forest towards the road, far away from the village. I'll keep tabs on it, but since it's just calmly walking and it's a [Clone], I won't have to put much attention to it.

… That being said, those two still haven't come back and the sun is about to rise. Not that I care about them, but if they die my credit will fall quicker than sand, so I'm getting worried.

I close the book that I finished reading. And sigh while putting back in the shelf with my paw. And when I was about to stand up to start reading another book, I decide to [Teleport] to the mansion.

Even though it's still dark outside, I should start looking for them. But I cannot go far, if they comeback while I'm searching, the [Clone] that I send out to look for them I'll take too long to get cancelled or get back. And with a [Clone] travelling through the human kingdom, and one too far away to cancel, I won't be able to do multiple things at the same time as well being on my limit of [Clones] that my mind can take, which is seven, more than that and I won't be able to even control my body.

 **[{(BUTM: She has one sleeping at her house, one to teleport to her home, one in the noble's room, one travelling, one in Yeazio's room and one to teleport her to the mansion's entrance.]})**

But first let me see if I can see them from the roof, it's a pretty big house, so maybe I can see them from there on the forest with [Dragon eyes].

But when I try, I hear the door of the backyard open. And I quickly run to it without making a noise. And while the door is slowly opened, I pull one of my daggers from my paw and begin to aim at anyone that appears behind the door.

Suddenly, I smell a somewhat familiar perfume, so with a calm tone of voice while opening the door and making one of my paws get coated in flames, I speak with him.

-Welcome back, Sir Steel Ring. Do you want me to carry your son for you?

When I open the door completely, the noble appears carrying his son that is soundly sleeping in his arms. And while passing by me while I close the door, he shakes his head in denial while having a happy expression on his face while staring his son's face.

Well, that's one problem taken care of. They aren't up for a dinner now, so I guess I'll just have to make a bigger breakfast than usual.

I silently follow them as he carries his son through the mansion to the boy's room. When he arrives at it, I open the door for him and he goes inside. I wait outside of the room for a bit and he comes back while still having a smile on his face, but when I try to close the door, he stops me and instead closes it himself. And without saying a word to me, he begins to go to his room.

But when I try to follow him, he talks to me in a calm tone of voice.

-Ammy, you don't need to follow me, I know where my room is. Thanks.

…okay… that's a first.

With a calm tone of voice while bowing down and cancelling my paw's flames, I talk to his back as he walks away.

-Very well, Sir.

…

While the noble and his kid have their breakfast with a lot of plates for me to clean later, I stood in behind the noble while they ate happily in the garden in the middle with a small rectangular iron table and with wood chairs with some cushions on it.

They were talking happily to each other, so I take this opportunity and question the noble in serious tone of voice.

-Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your day like this. But if you let me, can I discuss some matters with you?

While having a small smile as he wiped his mouth with a clean handkerchief, he nods without looking at me and I question him in a serious tone.

-Thank you, sir. I would like to know what is your decisions on the guards in the front gate and Teriam. While you said that I could do anything with the remaining maids that were left here, you didn't mutter a word about those three, so I'm curious, and sorry again if it is a matter that you do not like to talk about in the table, but I could not find a better sun to discuss them with you.

He gives a sigh, making me flinch a little.

Maybe it was a bad time to discuss this? If he's not pleased with me, I'll lose my job and getting demission is worse than letting the noble die to my credits, Shit, this might be bad.

With a serious tone of voice while glancing at me, he answers my questions.

-I suppose it is a good sun to discuss this. The guards aren't a matter you should get involved with, they are my son's friends and trainees, but the kid… he's nothing to laugh at, he's a gift that a friend of mine gave to me, I do not know why he would give me such useless child to serve under me, but I cannot do something so rude as letting the kid go free on his own.

I see, so if Teriam disappears, his credit will go down significantly, but why would someone give Teriam as a gift? He's nothing much, is it something with his status? Does he have a talent that no one has? I'll have to see to know. He's still sleeping right now, so I'll discover it when he does.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak with him while bowing down.

-I understand sir, that's all of my questions. Thanks for sparing a little of your sun to answer them.

He nods while sighing, and continues to eat his breakfast as his son tries to cheer him up. While I pour more tea on their cups with [Telekinesis], he suddenly speaks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-I almost forgot, sorry Ammy. But today is the sun you receive your second name, if I'm correct. Do you know if I need to go with you? It is in the noble district in the capital…

Ah, yes finally. My [Clone] even arrived at the main human city just in time, but I guess he has to come with me. But… I don't want to go with him either…

With a calm tone of voice, I answer the question.

-I'll see sir. Can you tell me where do we need to go? that is, if you want, Sir.

He sighs again, and he looks at his son. But with a calm tone of voice while standing up, he answers me.

-No, it's okay. It's obvious that I have to go with you, the security there is too tight, if you even question a thing with my name, they will still throw you in the jail and you won't be able to receive a second name anymore.

I nod to him and offer my hand. And while doing so, I make my [Clone] that is in the city use [Stealth], surprising the people that were looking at me.

And while they begin to prepare, I make my last possible [Clone], and make it go to the sleeping quarters, to get Teriam to help me clean this table and make sure that I can leave the house to him as well to see what is so special about him.

They grab my hand and I [Teleport] us to the capital city, Sun of The Wall. A city so big, that calling Korita City big is foolish. The walls that surround this place are in a square shape, while having houses scattered like it should but while having four main streets to the "castle".

The castle is actually a mansion of seven floors in a "U" shape, while having two towers in the corners and being surrounded by a big wall made of magic. What I mean by magic is that the King doesn't actually need the generals to protect him, only the strongest mages that can cast a skill called [Barrier] that can't be learned through class. But since the skill is a [Priest] class skill type, the castle is practically a giant church.

And most surprisingly, it isn't a problem. Why? Because the damn King is practically the god and the Pope of his religion.

But anyways, I make my [Clone] jump into one of the roofs by using its paw while still being in [Stealth], and have it run away from the local so I don't have to explain what is this [Clone] doing. If he discovered how I use [Teleport] then I'll lie anyways, it's my skill after all.

But it seems like he doesn't care, and begins to calmly walk with his son beside him and me behind me towards the castle, and the people keep glancing at me as I have my paws out of my back.

I got used to it, so I don't care, I only care that I'm getting my surname now. Also, my [Clone] arrived at the sleeping quarters of the mansion, and I make it shake Teriam's shoulder calmly while using [Analyze].

Name: Teriam / Race: Black Diamond Cailet / Level: 09

HP: 600/600 MP: 800/800

Stats: Str: 018 / Agi: 027 / Vit: 05 / Int: 014 / Dex: 017 / Luk: 01

Attack: 0+46 Magic Attack: 0+36 Defense: 5+13

Titles: [The Son of a Disgrace]

Skills: None.

Spells: [Metal Control Level -0]

Equipment: Servant Uniform [+ 5 Def +1 Agi +1 Dex] / Slave Tattoo [*Mind Control OFF]

[Metal Control] exists? But why is it -0? Is he so bad with it that he can't even control it? Also, a tattoo huh? I knew it was strange that he was no longer wearing the collar, but a tattoo was pretty obvious if I think about it.

But I discovered the reason why Teriam was given to this noble. Either one of his previous owners pulled out his talent from him with the tattoo or the tattoo is giving him the spell. …Why can't I check it?

[Slave tattoo: **?** (Deep knowledge: Unable to identify source code to this object)

Because of this. Am I in a game? Hello?! Game Master?! I found a glitch!

But seriously through, as I watch Teriam wake up. He's nothing special other than he's a breed of a Monster and a Human, Bestiality practically. If that's something special, then every noble that had ownership of him is a damn pervert. But to know this talent, it must have come from the root, the beginning of Teriam's life as he showed his talent.

Cruel isn't the beginning of the word… Depressing is just a faint sentiment, Enraging is appropriate. I know this because I'm a monster myself, his mother wouldn't even think on selling him, it must have been his father. To a father sell his son, even if it was a breed of his mistake, it just the bottom of the barrel in hell.

-Ammy? …is something wrong...?

Suddenly, I notice that my [Clone] is hugging him. I didn't even order it, so I make a surprised expression on all of my clones that are moving as well myself.

Even if his life would have been worse with them, even if his life now is better than his mother and father and even if he wouldn't have been accepted between other tribes, I just can't accept it.

My [Clone] is on its knees next to him, holding his back while pressing its cheek against his head. But even though I retracted a little, I just…

-Sorry, just let me…

My [Clone] closes its eyes as I embrace him even more. So I couldn't see his expression while he hugged me back while talking in a confused tone.

-Okay…

I'm too weak in discovering about things and containing my emotions about it. But that's what connects me to my previous life's …him…

…


	85. The Old Life dream 6

...

[Three days after chapter 40]

I wake up with my eyes closed due to the strange noise coming from somewhere.

God dammit, it's my second day in this noble's mansion and I'm still not used to my comrades in work in this mansion's snoring. But when I try to move around my poor bed that I got when I got hired under this noble, I couldn't.

Then I felt this feeling came, this strange feeling of still being asleep. But I'm awake at the same time.

I'm in a dream about my previous life.

I try everything, moving my paws, opening my eyelids, move an arm or even a finger. But I couldn't, I wasn't in control of my body anymore, so I could only stand still as the sound of something creaking above me.

But finally, I opened my eyes, and the first thing I see is a rotating fan in the ceiling with old white paint.

Haah… at least it isn't those two, I'm not cleaning their bed anymore. They can fuck outside if they want, but I'm not cleaning their bed. But it has been a long time since I had a dream about my previous life… how old am I in this one? Hmm… I think I'm almost on my forties… I can almost sit on the disabled seat in the bus! Wait… I shouldn't commemorate it…

-Urgh…

Yes, yes old me. Get up, it's another day. No slacking okay?

I sit down on the couple bed and it creaks with my movement. As the bed is probably eight years old. I sigh while looking at the clock in the ceiling. It's 8:10, I woke too early for my work at three hours in the afternoon. But the reason appears in my right hand as I go to scratch my face.

It's a scroll, a contract to kill a breaker. So I open it and read it with tired eyes.

 **!Warning! Multiple contractors!**

Name: Felicia Ormeli, Gabriel Assurio, Carlos Gunter, Leonard Capre

Age: 13, 42, 12, 22

Contract Break Reason: The Killing of innocents, Break of the contract rules.

Sentence: Soul separation and death.

Hm… strange, I can't remember this contract coming now… it was supposed to come when I was in the bathroom of my work.

And there's something in this apartment that is off… hmm… was there always that green Lamp on top of my wardrobe of dark wood? I don't remember it. But I do remember this small apartment with three rooms and a bathroom, it was quite the trouble to get accepted with my name so dirty. Yes, I got busted, the normal humans actually got me to go to jail.

But it was so fast in there, I mostly kept myself in the cell, so I don't remember much about it because it was only one year, since I was only a suspect of murder.

And we are off! I'm out of my room since I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that I had a quick bath and got into some casual clothes and have the hood Furiae gave me around me.

Suddenly, I pull a box of cigars out of my right pocket of the dark jeans and pull out one of them and put them into my mouth.

And as I have trouble getting the lighter to work, I keep looking at the cigar.

I… smoke? I mean, of course! I was eager to die and go on to another world but I wouldn't go down fighting, so I would smoke to make the process go faster and easier.

But on a serious note, this dream seems incredibly off. I know that a lamp can be something that I can forget, but me smoking? That's strange…

I finally light the cigar and put the box and lighter on my pocket. When I do, I begin to walk while sucking on the end of the cigar and breathe out the smoke through my nose. I stop in the small elevator with a metal grid as a door and close it, and then press the button to go to the bottom floor.

The walk there is nothing to notice in the center of the city. Grey buildings, people walking their ways and not caring for another while I walk to somewhere without anyone seeing me and being able to touch me, homeless people sleeping where they can so they can avoid the feeling of hunger, people giving papers about something to everyone and so much more that has no worth to mention.

That's right, I got better with the cloak, now I don't have to avoid people. They simply pass through me like I'm a ghost. But it comes at the cost of not being able to run while doing so.

I suddenly sigh as the sound of cars and people talking almost even fill my thoughts. And while opening the scroll one more time to re-read it, I speak to myself.

-…There's no directions… how am I supposed to find them?

Ask Furiae you damn child! She knows and will probably help you with it! But no, you have to sulk about something that happened so long ago that wasn't even her fault!

God Dammit, I hate who I was back then.

So, because the scroll doesn't have directions, I walk to the gaps of the buildings and when I do so, I continue walking further while avoiding the homeless people sleeping or staring away at something. When I get a good space, I press my feet against the wall and… begin to walk up the building.

Strange right? It's another gift from the Blue Moon mistress, you can't see it because I hide it like my gauntlets, but I have a white collar that makes me able to climb any surface without problem.

I calmly climb the building wall while avoiding to step into any windows since my weight is actually against the wall like it's a floor.

When I climb the top of the building, I sit down in the edge that I could see almost everything, except the parts where other buildings are blocking. And while still having the cigar that got put out with the wind in my mouth, I begin to try to sense any manifestation of mana in the city.

And soon enough, the waves of mana that I let out of my body come back with an answer. North.

And so, I turn around and begin to run towards the location given to me. Of course I don't jump the building, I'm still human with a few accessories, so I'm forced to run down the building.

…

I make the right turn of the street and see multiple police and FBI cars stopped in front of the street, blocking any passage of anyone. The crowd in front of the FBI shields are dead curious about what is happening, so while making an enormous ruckus, they almost push each other forward but it is blocked by the FBI's. I approach the crowd calmly and begin to phase through them without a problem while looking ahead of me.

When I pass through the FBI's shields, I go through the small gaps of the cars while pulling my halberd out of nowhere.

The streets are empty, not counting the ones that are blocked by the police. The sound of the crowd could be all be pointed at the blocked streets but not one noise coming from the streets in front of me. The air was so cold that I could feel my lips go a little numb, little by little with it.

While feeling that the air that I leaves my mouth get colder, I take some steps to the right and the air gets warmer, sensing that, I turn around and go the left and the air gets colder with each step.

The cars that were parked on the side walk had their glasses white with the fog, but you could notice that the glass was getting more white as the further they were in the empty street. And like a warning, gunshots could be heard faintly further ahead.

I begin walking faster. The sense of urge was getting to me, and while I got closer, I began to notice that the glass of the cars had ice as a layer, and the noise of people talking was gone, only the sounds of a few gunshots could be heard.

And I as I got close to the location where the sound of the gunshots could be heard, I noticed that it got slower… no, it was more like the owners of the guns where dying and the few remaining were trying to kill something.

I begin running, the hood even stopped to have its effect. If it is really like this, then a slaughter is taking place, since a group of armed humans can only stop one contractor with a weak soul, but it would cost half of that group still.

I make the turn and run across the dead empty streets, and I could notice that some of the car ahead were left behind by their owners, their open doors are left to anyone or anything to enter, while some were even still on.

 **-H-HELP! I-I NEED BACKUP! HELP! SEND HELP!**

Suddenly, through the noise of the cars motors, a desperate scream could be heard from anywhere, but I knew that even if I arrive there in time, I couldn't help.

 **I'm not a hero, I don't save innocent people**.

But to make my day worse, I arrived at the place in time. It was a mountain of police cars in front of a school yard, blood spreading like water on a heavy rain to the sewers. And while I began to calm myself and slowly walk towards the mountain of cars. And from there, I could notice a child holding a small dagger in her right hand about to find the police man, who was hiding in the passenger seat of a police car.

While I watched the child calmly and slowly walk bare footed between the cars, I began to search for the rest of the contractors. I'm not worried about the child, since he can't see me anyways. The hood not only makes me invisible to normal humans, but those who's mana is weaker than me won't be able to see me.

It's a few in between that can't see me, so I'm expecting that at least the adult from the four of them to be able to faintly see me.

I walk through the police cars to the school yard, and pass by the child that was like a controlled robot. But I knew that he wasn't being controlled, his hand still trembles from the excitement of killing someone and receiving power.

 **-Wait, please… don't do this…**

As the child found the police man, I continued to search for the last three, and since the killing of a man was a bother to me even in this dream, I began to stop hearing the screams at all by blocking my ears with my hands while I continued to walk between the police cars. When I felt like the child was done, I stopped blocking my ears.

Suddenly, I feel a mana that was cold like the air in this hot summer sun. So I looked at it and found the three of them. Counting with the child, it was like the contract said, there were two children and one adolescent alongside an adult.

Strangely, as they talked to each other, I couldn't hear anything. But nonetheless, they didn't and couldn't see me. Even the adult was clueless to my presence and was chatting calmly with the children.

I begin to hold the halberd properly as I calmly walked towards the adult. And when they were about to turn to somewhere, I take aim at his neck to make a clean cut.

-…!

Suddenly, I feel something coming for me. And I block the sword with the halberd's pole. But when I try to see the owner of the sword, the sword begins to glow white and I'm suddenly sent backwards. My back hits the car behind me hard, but the car was the one felt the collision with my back.

Annoyed by the little space that I had, I kick the car with my feet without looking at it. Sending it flying to a building across me.

And while he breathed heavily from using so much mana to only send me a few steps backwards, I looked at him. To make sure that I'll remember him when I kill him.

The brown hair cut by an amateur with a sword as it's scissor, the kid with red eyes while wielding an ice sword of some sort already looked tired, his orange and black coat with his black jeans could be easily be spotted through the white air. But strangely, I couldn't sense his mana…

-Armando! Did you find someone?

The adult screams to the child looking at me while I got back to my feet calmly. And with a glance at the adult and at him, my halberd grew a blue flame into its end, and like a forest fire, the flames engulf the halberd and even some of my hands that were protected by brown leather gloves.

And with a small step to my left, I appear behind the tree, ready to cut the adult in half and behead the two children. But when I was about to do so, the adolescent appears in front of me and blocks my halberd with all of his strength.

The adult pulls out a gun out of nowhere and tries to shoot me when he sees me and the kid press our weapons against each other. But when the bullet leaves the gun, it was so slow to me that even a normal human could avoid it with a quick tilt of his head.

-Gugh!

I kick the adolescent in front of me in the stomach, and try to behead him. But one of the children shoots a green spike at me, making me jump backwards, above a police car.

With a serious tone of voice, the adult that could only barely see me in the ice air, talks to me while supporting the adolescent while the one of the children pointed their palm at me. Leaving one child clueless behind him.

That child is an innocent one, so I can't let him see me doing magic, otherwise my contract will break.

-The Moon's underling…The worse one that we could get…

With a cold voice, I spoke back while jumping away to hide myself between the cars.

-It's Blue Moon's underling to you.

I walk crouched behind the cars, while transforming my halberd into a battle axe. And while the silence killed anyone that would try to talk, I watched as they looked at their surroundings and talked to each other, but for some reason I couldn't hear them from the small distance we had between us.

Trying to test things to see if they can hear me, I make my battle axe transform into the cape and pick one of daggers that made the cape and throw it far away from me.

The loud noise of the dagger hitting the car's glass and breaking it doesn't even faze them. And discover something obvious that I should have noticed the first time I saw it. A Mute crystal is being used by one of them. A crystal that can be made by anyone with a small amount of mana, so they can talk with other contractors without breaking theirs, if their contract allows it.

But I couldn't see anyone using it, so I finally connected the dots and discovered who it was, the innocent between the guilty.

My vision turned blue and I could see their mana, and I see the child holding something with both of his hands while wearing white winter gloves. He's pouring mana into it, and that mana is getting dispersed into the surroundings, making a small bubble around them of mana.

But it has a flaw, the child is too unexperienced to use it, so they can't hear the outside either. Which makes things a little better.

I look around the cars and surroundings. And try to see if I can exploit the fact that they can't hear me. But I can't, there's nothing I can do even if they shout their plan to each other and I cannot simply kill the kid, not only will that break my contract with Furiae but I couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent kid that was being controlled by an adult.

I try to think of a plan, so to I try to glance at them while hiding behind a police car that still had it sirens on but not sound was being made. And…

They aren't there anymore. There is only a crystal projecting their image of them still talking to each other inside the bubble while looking for me. But… I didn't know that at the time, so I make a confused expression, sensing no threat from them suddenly.

While I jump from cover to cover while watching the illusion in front of me, I don't notice that one of the police cars were gone and on the floor, the body of the killed policeman was still bleeding in the cold air that was getting warmer.

The adolescent with the ice sword did this, he works with killing the enemy from inside and what better way to do that? Freezing their brain, creating illusions and so much more that he could have discovered if he wanted, but only could to this much because he only wants to be stronger.

My body finally gets the courage to try touching the illusion and when he does so, the air turns back to normal and like glass, the illusion chatters into a million pieces. And while looking around with a dumbfounded expression, I get filled with pure anger.

-Motherf…

No use crying over spilled milk. They are gone. Another day they will appear… trust me, I was there… literally!

While containing myself to not go searching for them blind, I walk over to the car that I threw one of my daggers, and when I grab the dagger and put it back into the cap, I make it disappear in thin air. And after taking a final look my surroundings, I notice the enormous amount of blood spread through the buildings and cars as well corpses on them, I couldn't notice them since I was on the kid's illusion from the start.

- **FUCK!**

I close my hand in pure rage and without recitation or care about my hand, I swing my hand at the trunk of the car in front of me and the rest of the car lifts to the force suddenly applied to the front of it, making it stand on two wheels for a moment before falling back into place.

I sigh and blow away the smoke the car started making and pull my hand out of the hole I made in the car. I turn around and begin to walk away while putting my hand in my right pocket and pulling the box of cigars and the lighter.

When I put the cigar in my mouth and start to try to light it, I begin to walk away and my vision begins to dive into darkness slowly.

...I have to get back to work, I still have much to do.

…


	86. Who's old life dream? 7

... [A week since Chapter 40] ...

I thought these dreams were over, but I guess it still will happen. Until when it will stop, is something I don't know.

But the thing is that I'm I just started in this other's noble house. And… I'm already awake.

Strange, my vision opened to a moving forest, I'm already awake and moving but my vision started in the dark for some reason.

… this forest, I recognize it, but the path is different than I remember taking. I think I'm in the middle of another contract. But this one is something that I don't like to talk about much…

While having my armor appear from my body, I suddenly start to climb the tree by grabbing the tree with all of my strength. And when I get to a strong tree branch, my vision turns blue, and… I see nothing…

-Found you…

Found who? There's no one here? Wait, am I confusing contracts or I'm going insane? This place should have been where I meet Erebus, the god of darkness and shadow. This contract was something that surprised me, since he was the sanest between all the minor gods and just wanted to see the humans die in their own accord.

Hm…? How do I know that? I… actually don't know… I don't remember actually meeting with him. Strange…

This dream is getting strange… to strange already…

As I run through the forest with my great sword already out and in my hands. I stare at something with **Mana Vision**. It takes a while for me to arrive, but when I get near, I find a child with a great sword on his back, it's almost the same as mine but his is colored red. His white hair freaks me out a little while he looks around the forest with a calm expression.

I click my tongue and approach the child calmly and he looks at me with an expressionless face. If I anyone saw this, they would have thought I was the father of this kid with more than forty years old on my pocket.

While he stared me silently, I pull out a cigar from my pocket and begin to light it with a lighter that I had after putting my great sword's circular part on my wrist, but as I fail to light it in the cold wind, the kid questions someone with a confused tone of voice.

-Eumenides, is that our target?

I look at the child and answer his question while I try to hear one of Furiae's sister, but fail to.

-You couldn't kill me even if Zeus gave you power himself. Besides, I'm on your side kid.

He squeezes his eyes, and suddenly I feel the cigar get warmer suddenly, and the end of it gains a small flame before fading away. I throw the lighter that was out of gas away and stare at the child while putting my hands in my pocket while breathing out smoke into his face without care.

And suddenly, the kid's head moves from side to side fast for a second and with a different voice, he questions me in a calm tone.

-What do you want, [SHHHHHH]. It's my target, don't you dare interfere, or I'll make sure that this is the last contract that you accomplish.

That is **Soul Takeover** and that child now is Furiae's sister, Eumenides.

Without care to respect a deity, I breath out smoke into her face while pulling out a scroll from my long black leather coat's inside chest pocket. I give it to her and she reads it when she stops coughing.

With a tired tone of voice while picking the cigar out of my mouth, I talk to her as she looks at the contract with a surprised expression.

-I guess Mistress thinks I'm a babysitter now.

With a bitter expression while biting her lips, Eumenides gives me the contract back while looking away. I grab it and begin to read it for some reason.

 **The Blue Moon Orders**

Make sure that Eumenides contractor lives through the contract I gave her. The contract itself was requested by Zeus to be given to her contractor. Since this is a rare occasion, I want you to accompany him through the contract.

Keep your mana Low. Zeus is watching and I don't want him to discover that I don't trust his judgement.

Don't interfere if not needed.

Apply mana for Directions

Oh, it's this contract… I forgot about it completely. Even though… it was something so rare to happen…

I put the contract back into the chest pocket inside my coat. And while going back to smoking the cigar that was almost done. She talks to me in a serious tone while talking to herself at the same time.

-By Zeus… so who is our target? …Anyways, keep yourself away. If Zeus sees us together, he will discover-

-Mistress already took care of that. My hood is being controlled by her, so Zeus cannot see me even if you are talking to me right now. But he will be creeped out by the fact that the kid already started talking to himself. And also, the contract cannot be seen by other gods, not even Zeus, she made it herself.

She makes the child turn around and she starts walking away while talking to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Good, it's better if he thinks this kid is nothing more than a freak.

With a serious tone of voice after throwing away the cigar, I talk to her while following calmly behind her.

-I don't think he will think that. In the first place, he doesn't actually know how humans work. But tell me, what is so special about this kid that he would give him a contract? He knows that I'm the oldest contractor hunter from the three, if he wanted to be done quickly, he would give it to me.

Actually, some of my contracts back in the days I was in this world, was made by Zeus. They were the hardest, since he actually gives me permission to kill a contractor that hasn't broke his contract, making the contractor have more power than normal.

She answers my question without stopping walking to talk.

-This kid might be a candidate to make a contract with Zeus. But to test him like this… this might be a lot for this kid to take in.

I let out a small giggle. And with a tone that I didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth, I talk to her.

-Sure, Alecto. Sure.

Who is Alecto?

She glances at me with a furious expression while talking to me in a voice filled with rage.

-Don't call me by my name, you don't deserve it.

Wait, what the actual fuck? Isn't her name Eumenides? What Is happening in this dream? I'm too confused to even know what is going on.

Okay, so while we walk in silence to somewhere while the kid goes back to taking over control of his own body, I'm going to gather my memories and facts here.

I remember this contract, but not vividly. The target is something I don't know, but I remember not being the one that I thought it was… But that name that I just called Eumenides… is something that I don't know, is Eumenides a fake name and I discovered about it in the past…?

What am I talking about? Shouldn't that answer come to me since the one that discovered it, was… me.

I don't know anything… What is happening, it's almost like… it's not my memory…

But that's crazy right? That's me that I'm watching… I-I need to question Furiae about this, the remake of the contract cannot be the reason I'm having these dreams.

Suddenly my vision darkens, but it feels like the dream is not over still as I could see the lines in the darkness move. And soon enough, the darkness goes away and I found myself in front of a cave in the middle of nowhere. In front of me was the child that was the height of my waist, even though I know I was a little taller than the average, he was little for someone of his age that I never got to discover.

With a calm tone of voice while the cold air went full force against me, I talk with the child while looking at the cave ahead of me.

-I'm just a spectator, so don't count on me on your fight.

The child glances at me and nods. And he enters the cave calmly, and I follow him soon enough. And even though we almost have the same powers, the child couldn't use his mana to see on the dark. So while he looked around like a lost puppy, I looked straight at the end of the cave that ended into a wall of stone with a metal door in it.

-Urgh!

The kid hits his head in the stone wall, and while he recovers, I look though the small window the metal door had. The inside was completely dark, but I could see that the small room behind the door had a hatch of some sort to somewhere below.

With a serious tone while hitting the floor lightly with my feet like I was going to do a tap dance, I talk with the kid as he navigates the stone wall with his hands that were covered by a white glove made of wool.

-There's something here alright. I'll help you look for a way in without opening the door that has alarms in the lock.

It didn't see alarms on the door… okay I'll stop questioning and see this dream to the end. I need to pay attention, if I cannot see a clue about why these dreams are happening in this one then I'll be dammed but I'll have to get in contact with Furiae.

And after a minute of tapping my feet, the sound makes an echo below it. And while the child tried to look through the small window the metal door had, even though he wasn't tall enough to reach it, I talk to him in a calm tone.

-Here we go. It's right here. Just make a small cut through the floor that we can squeeze through. Just let me see if I can see if someone is actually here.

My vision turns blue and I look through the floor. And see… nothing…

With a confused tone of voice, I look around the place, searching for anyone.

-Strange, there isn't anyone here.

My vision turns back normal and I see that the kid is still lost in the darkness. I roll my eyes and speak to him in a serious tone of voice.

-Eumenides! Tell him to apply mana to his eyes, God dammit!

He stands still for a few minutes and then finally looks at me straight with a calm expression. I sigh and point to the ground while talking to him in a calm tone.

-Look, I'm not going to help you and I also don't have anything with a straight end other than my daggers and great sword. If you have something stupid like a katana or a broadsword, use Mana Blade Technique and cut through the ground slowly.

He nods to me and I get out of the way. And he points the great sword at the ground, at first the blade gains a somewhat decent flame with a white color, but soon enough, the flame spreads through the rest of the great sword.

He hits the ground with it and opens a giant hole to a corridor below us. I jump down after him and talk in a tired tone of voice.

-That's not what I asked you to do, but whatever. So, which way tough guy?

He looks at the two ways the corridor goes and without answering me, he begins to walk further in. I stand there, and begin to wait for him to come back.

It doesn't take much for him to comeback once he realized that the way he went in was to the stairs behind the door. And with a calm tone of voice, I mock him a little as he passes by me.

-What, didn't you notice the way the door was?

He glances at me with an angry expression and I let out a small laugh while following him.

Suddenly, I begin to feel a huge amount of mana ahead of us. But for some reason, the child didn't notice it or choose to not care about it. Getting alerted by the wave of mana, I properly grab my great sword that was on my wrist up until now and get ready to pull its sheath.

With a serious tone of voice while we approach a turn, I talk to the child that was walking towards it calmly.

-Careful. There's something ahead. Can't you feel it?

He nods to me without stopping to look at me. And I bite my lips while looking ahead of us, and as the corridor seems to begin to reach its end, another "wave" of mana hits me like a truck.

Suddenly, my vision goes completely dark. And I feel myself waking up.

…

[One month since Chapter 40]

It's been too long since my last dream, and the last one ended pretty abruptly… These dreams are getting strange with each one, but it won't get stranger than this…I hope.

Suddenly, I hear a calm voice behind me while I only see darkness and cannot feel anything.

-For you to be the first one of the three to go against the gods is something that I couldn't see.

My eyes open and I could see myself sitting somewhere in a random alley way. And with a serious tone of voice while cracking my neck slowly, I talk to the owner of the voice behind me.

-Someone just told me the truth that even Zeus couldn't lie about. So I'm killing the best way possible…

My body stands up and when my neck turns around, I feel flabbergasted. There's… nothing but bodies… There's innocents in between! What, is, happening? Who is the one on top of the pile of bodies that I was sitting on the edge? No, this has to be a mistake, I don't remember this.

With a cold voice, I speak to the man in a leather raincoat while wielding a spear that already had **Extinction** aura around the tip while he held it casually with the arms holding on to his hand and wrist that was protected by a black leather glove.

-By shortening their food stock.

That's it, this is not me. This has to be someone else. This can't be me!

The man answers my fears with a cold voice while getting ready to fight me.

-[SHHHHHHHHHHH], even after you turned into the Blue Moon Mistress most trusted contractor, you still turn your back against the gods? You and me should know that it's a crazy idea for you to do.

With a serious tone of voice while pulling my halberd, that was transformed into a great sword out of nowhere, I talk to him while the complete armor slowly appeared from out of nowhere on my body.

-That's why, I'm already going all out on you, or are you afraid of hurting a forty years old man?

The man makes an angry expression and jumps away to somewhere behind him. I slowly pull the sheath of the great sword while I felt a grin grow on my face that blood that wasn't mine ran through. And like in an instant, I appear in front of the man with the sword ready to swing downwards at him.

-!

But just as quick as I appeared in front of him, he blocks my great sword. When the two weapons touch each other, he gets sent backwards while leaving a trail of destruction on the concrete with his feet.

I look at my right arm and see that it's broken, but like it was nothing, I move the arm back in place without much effort, the cracks of my arm was so loud that even the man in front of me makes a pained expression.

Finally, I could feel the entire armor stop growing around me and I look at the man in the end of the alleyway that lead to somewhere in the middle of a city, but even if I'm looking from an alley way, the city feels empty…

And while I slowly walked towards him while still having a grin in my face, the man grows out a dark blue armor instantly. And like I heard a joke, I laugh and question him in a happy tone of voice.

-Hahahahaha… so even the Mistress is against me now? Guess what, it only made the truth even more believable. But say to her to not worry, I'll squeeze the truth out of her throat myself and make her say it in front of the other gods.

The man eyes grew red, and with a cold tone of voice, he speaks to me.

-You truly are a terrifying man, you even made her accept me as her underling. But don't worry, you won't pass me, right Hemera!?

The goddess of daylight?! To a contractor of a minor god to go against me, with the help of another God is something absurd! What is happening to this dream?!

He takes a small step forward, but even for me, he teleported forward and appeared in front of me about to strike me with the spear tip with the **Extinction** with the part even bigger that the spear tip with wings growing out of the handle.

But I block it without a problem with my great sword's blade without it's sheath. And without letting him back off my jumping backwards, I slash sideways at him, almost cutting him in half, but I only end up cutting his stomach a little bit.

Just when he lands, the wound cures. And with a calm tone of voice, I talk to him.

-Seems like I have to really kill you, thank the gods for that.

I close up the distance between us two, and swing my great sword sideways together with the sheath, and he blocks the two sideways swings with giant knuckles that went to his elbow. But without pause, I spin my body and strike the knuckles with the great sword and sheath in the middle where he protects himself.

He goes flying backwards and hits at building across the street, making a hole that hides him inside it. When I try to get out of the alley way, an arrow comes out of the hole, but I dodge it with ease by tilting my body sideways.

I come out of the alley way and glance at both sides.

There's not even a soul's presence to be seen, nothing but a cold sense of fear that settled itself on the city. The clouds were grey like the world itself felt that fear while making the sky cloudy to hide itself from something…

But like it was the most normal thing to see, I continue calmly walking towards the hole across the street with a grin in my face. And just like the man appeared out of the thin air, he got sent sideways by my strike using the sheath.

He rolls on the concrete street and hits a pole with his back, twisting it a little bit while I make a surprised expression at his current form.

When he stands up, he was no longer a man, not a monster, not a soul, but something that cannot be named by those who survive to see it. The fox like ears twitch with the cold wind that hit it and the four eyes that were opened like four wounds in his face. The completely dark eyes could be barely separated from its "skin" that was actually the dark blue armor. It growled as it showed its teeth that looked deformed but looked like a chainsaw moved along as it's metal like tongue hung out of with no problem as sparks looked like spit as it breathed roughly.

Even though it resembled an animal, it still stood in two legs while the three tails made out metal swam across the wind. Its sharp hands held nothing but two black orbs that floated above it while it's feet that had four toes. And with a rage that couldn't be measured, it scratched the black orbs like it was holding itself back.

This is the armor's that the Blue Moon mistress gave me, this is its final stage, since the Blue Moon is a sign of good luck, the armor resembled the contrary, the brutality behind that luck, the one that loses when you win. The user feels the pain of its targets and gives up its conscience to bring its fullest strength. This form is nothing but a bad luck charm and a way to end something with brutality.

I never used-

-Do you think I'm scared of you? I already used that armor form, and it only made me weaker than stronger. Please, I trained to kill gods, not to deal with children doing their hissy fits.

Like it heard my offense, it opened its eyes in surprise. And closed up on me with an actual teleport. But I immediately struck its side again with the great sword's blade this time.

When I look at it, it stands up while the giant bleeding wound in its stomach right side closed and stopped bleeding. When I turn around, it immediately points the orbs at me, and in an instant, arrows that extend from the orbs surround me and begin to travel towards me to kill me with it's incredibly sharp ends that had **Mana Blade** on each tip.

But like I ordered it, it stopped before it could even reach me. And with a white line that appears for a split second across the orbs, the orbs cracks in half and breaks into a million pieces. It begins to understand what happened as the arrows breaks into million pieces and with a cold voice, I answer its question.

-The humans call the three sisters of vengeance Erinyes, each of them has its own power. Luckily, you are made of complete metal, and I just happen to have a contract with the only one that can truly control metal, Furiae.

I turn my body to face it while my great sword's blade begins to gain a green flame to it. It tries to move, but I make it dig it's claws onto the ground together with its feet. And while the green flames begin to make the great sword even bigger while growing hands, I talk to it in a cold tone.

-No contractor can win against me, since they all use weapons made out of metal. The result of this match was always and will always be on my favor.

And when I point the tip of the blade at the head of the thing in front of me, the flames grow out two wings and the hands, longer than normal, don't try to reach me and only hold on to my arm, and like the great sword grew a consciousness, it grows a mouth filled with teeth below it's one eye and it begins to smile wholeheartedly.

With my powers, I make it go into its knees while I force the armor to shed from the man inside it. And when the head of the man could be seen as well his chest while I kept his arms in place with the armor, he talks to me in a desperate voice.

-Please, don't need to do this…

And with the coldest voice I ever heard, he talks to him.

-Your life is nothing more than a risk.

-Hah!

When the sword dives into his chest, I somehow force myself to wake up in a cold sweat. I sit in the edge of my bed while breathing heavily while sweat drips down my face to the floor of my house that I was staring at.

-Hah… That wasn't me. That…

Shouldn't be me. It can't be. Even though I was cold with the people I fought back then, what just happened was something that I couldn't even Imagine. A god contractor comes to hunt my head with the help of the Mistress, me killing innocent contractors and people, me using the armor's final stage, and me… ending the existence of a contractor and a lower god.

This is it, there's no need for more clues. These dreams I'm having, they aren't mine, they are from someone else.

I need to find Furiae as fast as possible. But first…

I stand up from my bead and make a [Clone] and make it [Transform] into my newborn form. I place it on my bed and make it sleep even if this doesn't work, I just hope it stops "my dreams" from happening.

I sigh and leave my bedroom in the middle of the night.

…


	87. The Brother of the King

...

A man with a history on his back sat down on his sofa, where a small coffee table made of iron was in front of him. Sitting in the end of the corridor to judge, name and decide the change of things, four servants where already present around that table. Two of the four were maids while one of them was an old man having a cane to support himself.

The silence was settled with the only sound being made was of the tea being poured into a white cup, while the man itself eats calmly a piece of a fruit that was cut and peeled and went for a sip of tea.

When the man stopped drinking his tea, the old man spoke to him in a serious tone of voice.

-Sir Loyalty, this sun there is only a naming ceremony. It was requested by Sir Steel Ring. It is for a servant of his. So, since we have a free schedule sir, mind if I update you on everything and read you a letter that arrived this morning from the King?

The man sighed, and with a tired tone of voice, he spoke to the old man while trying to dive himself into the red sofa with gold borders, just like his robe that he was wearing.

-Be quick about it Portugua, I want to be done with this and be able to go home. I hate this damn house. Why can't I just do these things on the mansion in King's Rest? Akarieus does things from there. Why can't I do the same?

Portugua answers the question without changing his tone and his calm expression.

-Sir, King Akarieus has to come to the castle to order the soldiers of the army, set new rules, decide on a plan about matters, punish certain nobles from sun to sun and much more. The only thing he can do from that mansion is to decide on the fate of criminals of other allied territories, see the status of the army and modify rules. Even now he is on the castle in front of us, and even though we will go back to the city, he will stay for a lot of suns to come.

The man sighs while one maid poured more tea for him. And while drinking it, he made a gesture with his right hand to Portugua, giving him permission to do what he wanted, and with a serious tone of voice, he speaks with the man.

-"Brother, I will not make any advancement on the battlefield, the Demon King seems too much for them and they seem to only fight back instead of attacking us. Also, Father left something for you on the castle, so please come to me and I'll give to you personally." That's what the King told me on the previous sun, my sir.

Portugua looks at his master as he sighs in a depressed tone, and since he seemed like he won't say anything, Portugua continued.

-The status on the Nobility system as you asked sir. Aside from the obvious about your family sir, a family recently grew to be almost like your sir. That family is called Night Grin, the sir there seems to be kind and smart with his decisions with the market, most of the suns, he can even bend a price with his words alone. Not only that, but he donates constantly to the rescued, which almost ended the problem as well donating to orphanages. It's getting his name just as good as a servant of the castle because of these actions. And it seems that your conversation with him some suns back in the previous gala gave him even more value. Sadly, this means that the Red Zealus family hasn't been doing well with his decisions but not bad either…

With a calm tone of voice, the man talked to Portugua.

-Enough about that. Tell me the situations of my investments and donations.

Portugua nods, so with a calm tone of voice while pulling a folded paper from his pocket, he speaks while reading the numbers in the paper.

-Your investments on the Adventure Groups number one to nineteen seem to be doing really well sir, with an average of ninety gold coins earning each with each sun. Sadly, as you heard, the newly invested Adventure Groups to twenty to twenty two haven't been doing well as they focus more on hunting monsters rather than helping the army and villages with their tasks and the Adventure Groups number twenty three has been killed as I stated a grand portion of suns back in the failed attack on the Monster Camp.

The man groans, and Portugua continues.

-The investments on the farm settled on the brought village next to the dwarf city, Katelia, have been going well. More than a 100 citizens has joined since-

-What?! What happened?! It's even less than the normal!

Portugua gets interrupted, so with a calm tone of voice while looking at the man, he answers the question as the man in front of him makes a confused expression.

-Sir. It was expected that the numbers would go down. The village almost cannot be called a village anymore. Not only that, but the result of the failed attack on the Monster camp on the dwarven territory seemly scared some citizens, as well the rumors that this very Monster Camp is living near them, increasing the numbers of adventurers and guards enlisting.

Portugua stops talking as the man makes a pained expression while looking at the table in front of him like he was looking at the village from above. And with a serious tone of voice, he questions Portugua.

-Are these citizens... adventurers passing by? Tell me the numbers of a hundred visits.

Portugua nods and answers the question in a calm tone.

-Eleven of the hundred visits are citizens that move into the city, but this number has a prediction of getting even lower. Twenty two of the citizens are individuals that come to buy supplies or rent a carriage on the service that you placed there, the rest of these hundred visits, sixty seven, are Citizens that enlist to the guard system, turn into Adventurers or Adventurers that come to buy supplies, rest in a inn, rent a carriage and get requests posted there by local citizens.

Suddenly, a maid appears from the door behind Portugua in the end of the corridor. And without making almost any noises with her walking, she walks up to Portugua and talks to him in a calm tone while the man rubbed his chin while having a complicated expression on his face while playing with a spoon in the tea cup.

-Head Butler, Sir Steel Ring arrived, the servant's name is Ammy.

Portugua makes a surprised expression while watching the man in front of him silently. And with a calm tone of voice, Portugua talks to her.

-They will sadly have to wait for a bit of the sun. I'll welcome the servant myself. She's a friend of mine.

The maid nods, but before she could turn around and walk out of the corridor. The man speaks in a serious tone.

-No, get her in here. Let me get this out of the way, I need to think about this, see more of the status on the other villages and the Khalita city. Then I'll make a decision on this delicate situation.

Portugua nods and turns around, and he calmly walks beside the maid while having a somewhat happy expression on his face. The maid opens the door to a staircase that leads directly to the ground floor. And without care, she rapidly goes down the step while Portugua himself takes his time to go down the steps.

When he arrives at the ground floor, he looks at Ammy, who was waiting in the entrance room in front of him while having a small smile on her face. And with a somewhat happy tone of voice, he questions her as she walks up to him calmly.

-Seems like you been doing well. The Steel Ring family is quite high on the nobility. So now, with a surname, you will cost eighty mil gold coins, quite the value.

Ammy barrages him with questions in a calm tone of voice while Portugua naturally offers her his cane, which she grabs it without a second thought with her paw. And while she talked to him, he wrapped his left arm around her arms.

-Oh, shut up Portugua Wise, you cost like an entire village on your own and more. So how's the work going? Is Durama, doing well? She's working as what? And your back is it doing better? You got yourself in quite the position now eh? Good, but don't overwork yourself.

As they calmly climb the stairs, Portugua lets out a small laugh, something that only Ammy herself sees. And with a somewhat happy tone of voice, he answers the questions while supporting himself on Ammy's arm.

-The work is doing well as well Durama. She opened up a business herself, no surprise there. My back is doing the same as the sun I got it. Working with the King's Brother is quite the work. I'm glad that I refused to work to the King himself. I can't imagine the amount of work that I would have to do if I did accept that offer. Don't you worry about me, now tell me, how are things going with you?

Ammy makes a calm expression while having a small smile, and with a calm tone she answers the question as they almost reach the end of the staircase.

-They are alright, having my own troubles. So tell me, who is this guy that I'm going to meet?

When they reach the end of the staircase, while Ammy was opening the door with her paw, Portugua answers the question in a calm tone.

-It's someone you can't know their name. So don't worry, act the way you would act as if you are visiting another noble's house.

Ammy made a confused expression while looking at Portugua. And then, when they calmly enter the corridor and start to walk towards the man that was still sitting in the sofa while eating a fruit, the four maids make surprised expressions when they see the two of them.

As they walk towards the man, he speaks with Ammy in a calm tone of voice as he still eats the fruit.

-Ammy, right? You seem to know my head butler…

Ammy answers the question while glancing at Portugua in a calm tone.

-Yes. Portugua and I served the same noble for a couple of suns, until a little accident that had me and Portugua leave the noble due to not only personal reasons but due to the inevitable fall of this very noble.

The man, questions her again in the same tone, but he had an interest behind it.

-Is that Noble that you are talking about from the Silver Blade Family? To scold someone else's child is quite unheard of. Anyways, Portugua, get me the documents.

While Ammy and Portugua stood in front of the man's table, Portugua pulled out a small white gem from his right pocket while Ammy stood there while glancing at Portugua with a somewhat surprised expression. And from the gem that gained a small white glow, a paper with something written in it, a small pot of ink and a feather came out of the gem.

Portugua gives them to a maid and the maid places it in front of the man's table where another maid moved the tea cup and tea plate, giving it just enough space for everything. And while the man began to calmly write something on the paper, silence settled between them, until the man finished writing on the paper. And with a serious tone of voice, he speaks with Ammy while grabbing another peach and giving the documents to her.

-Congratulations, your surname is Crescent. Now, I need to be left alone, matters call me.

All the maids and Portugua make surprised expressions at the utter laziness that the King's Brother is showing in front of them and at the surname given to Ammy. But without caring about it, Ammy talks to the man while bowing down, while still supporting Portugua with her right arm.

-I thank you for sparing a little of your sun. Farewell.

But when she tries to turn around, Portugua stops her while talking in a serious tone of voice with the man.

-You cannot be serious my sir. I know that your worries lies somewhere else, but I personally request that you reconsider naming this young woman that way.

When the man looks at Portugua with a serious expression, Ammy speaks with Portugua in a calm tone of voice while giving him his cane.

-It's alright Portugua. You don't have to care about it more than me.

Portugua makes a surprised expression while looking at Ammy, and with a serious tone of voice, he explains to her.

-Ammy, I don't know if you remember, but the Crescent Family is a deceased one due to their family being of serial killers! If you go out there with that surname, guards won't even hesitate to send you to jail or even worse, instant execution!

Without saying a word, Ammy gives the cane back to Portugua, when he grabs it she turns around, making Portugua let go of her arm, and she begins to walk calmly while talking to him in serious tone towards the exit.

-I would like to see the King try to kill me.

The man makes a surprised expression as he watches Ammy walk out of the room without care. And when she grabs the door's knob, he stops her by speaking with her in a serious tone.

-Wait. I changed my mind.

With confused expressions, all on the room turned their attention to the man, and with a serious tone of voice while making a line over the "Crescent" on the paper, the man spoke as he wrote beside it.

-Your surname will be Moon. But the reason why I changed your name is personal as well the name's reason. So leave it be.

Ammy makes a small smile to the man while talking in calm tone while bowing down to him.

-I understand, sir. Thank you. Farewell.

Portugua sighs in relief as Ammy leaves the room.

…

In a room with white walls made out of stone reinforced with iron, decorated to the brim with paintings of a beautiful land, a man sat still in the middle of the room, looking at the three giant windows that looked like it was made for a church, around him, a setting of a rich's person's bedroom could be seem, with a beautiful bed made out of silver with a clean white sheet with pillows that looked like it was made out of clouds, an iron wardrobe so big that it covered half of the room by itself, and in front of the man, a small desk table with a photo of a man staring at him while wearing a gold crown.

While the man in the photo was the previous King, the one he stared at was the current King. Akarieus, who had a tired expression while drowning himself in his own thoughts, looked at nothing while wearing beautiful and formal red clothing and black pants of the highest quality.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door behind him, waking him up from his day dream as the voice from the other side questioned him in a calm tone.

-My King, Sir Eratiumos is here.

Akarieus sighs deeply, and with a calm tone of voice while standing up, he speaks with the maid.

-I'm on my way.

But when he gets near his door after putting the chair that he was sitting on back in place, the door opens by itself, and from it, his brother enters the room without care while speaking in a serious tone of voice.

-There's no need, I need to talk with you on private like you wanted.

Akarieus sighs and begins to go towards his bed while his brother locked the door, strangely making the room's walls flash yellow for a second before going back to normal. And while throwing himself into the bed, Akarieus talks to his brother in a tired tone of voice.

-it's lying beside the desk table, it's all yours.

Eratiumos turns around and approaches the beautifully made desk table, and looks on its right to find something supporting itself with the table while being wrapped in a white cloth.

When he grabs it, he pulls the cloth slightly, showing to him a gold sword with gems in it. And with a serious tone of voice, he speaks with his brother.

-If I wasn't your brother and hasn't seen how our father was, I wouldn't believe that you actually killed him. But this just proves the courage that you have.

While blocking his eyes with his right hand protected by a white glove, Akarieus talks to his brother in a tired tone.

-And that courage was the last ounce of it. I'm not making my soldiers advance on the enemy. So, you don't have to worry about making too much money for the Army.

Eratiumos lets out a deep sigh while placing the sword back in its place, and with a calm tone of voice, he questions his brother while sitting on the edge of the bed, beside Akarieus.

-I see, no wonder you stopped sending troops to care about that monster camp in the dwarf Kingdom.

Akarieus lets out a small laugh and with a tired tone, he speaks.

-I'm still sending them, but it seems like the Dwarf King is turning neutral, since he refuses to let my soldiers enter. No wonder would he, my father left him quite the mark, the mark of a greedy fool.

Eratiumos scratches his face a little while having a pained expression. And while silence settled in between them, he stared out of the window, making him question his brother in a serious tone of voice.

-Do you believe that a Father sins passes to their sons?

Akarieus removes his hand from his eyes and looks at his brother with a serious expression, and answers the question in a pained tone of voice.

-With what is in that walled city, then yes. It's only obvious that a sin that big would pass on to us. But my guess is that father didn't even listen to the previous Head Maid…

Eratiumos looks at his brother with a serious expression, and questions him.

-Do you not fear the Lord of Monsters?

After a minute of silence between them, Akarieus lets out a sigh before answering the question in a serious tone of voice while trying to force a laugh of his scared heart.

-Hahaha… of course I do, who doesn't? Hahaha… that's why, I'm trying to make my soldiers stronger, so I can at least put up a fair resistance against him. …I hope he can give us mercy…

…


	88. Chapter 45

...

Hmm, Tea leaves... i mean, Kaly leaves are still fine, but I might have to buy some tomorrow. He hasn't drunk any Saie (Coffee) either. They might start to turn bad, they are already red from their usual green color. Meat is okay for the week, no need to care about that for now, they are all fed, fat, and still pretty good on their summoning crystals.

Spices aren't okay. I have to throw them all away. The previous maids brought too much, letting so much waste is bad for a servant's image.

Hmm… anything else…? Ingredients are brought daily by a carriage that comes in the morning, oil isn't needed right now and the salt sack is almost empty. So in my shopping list there are only spices, salt and fruits… Okay.

I pick up the paper in the drawer next to the exit, and pick up a feather and ink and write everything that I need to buy and put them back. I pick up the sixteen bags of each different spices and salt with my paws and hands and start bringing them out of the storage room that has no lightning in it. I feel a little depressed seeing this much waste as I carry these bags…

When I get to the entrance room, Teriam approaches me and opens the door for me. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to him.

-Thanks, also, start packing your things on the next sun after this one. And have you cleaned the corridors and stairs?

He nods to me and I give a small smile. And with a happy tone of voice, I speak to him while leaving the house.

-Okay, I'll throw away these bags and I'll go to the garden, meet me there, we need to trim the garden.

He turns around and I leave the house.

Teriam is getting better with the cleaning. He's got so good to the point of being able to help me, but too bad that he's going to go away…

Maybe he's worried? Maybe he's worried that he won't fit in, or that he won't be accepted or that he might not be able fill the requirements? Well, I should ascertain him that Zemirik won't ask much of him… if I say things the right way.

Now, where should I throw these spices away? I'm a little surprised actually, as many of these spices last for a really long time and I'm pretty sure that this Fhib (Black pepper), is supposed to last for years right? Someone must have forgotten this bag…

I know they are done for because in my first noble house, the head maid kept these rotten spices around to show to us how does it smells when it rots… but she never did tell me how to throw it away… Hm… Oh, I know! Ah, I can't make another [Clone], dammit. My last one is going to the village where nobles buy their things… But I guess some goblins would love these… hehehe…

…

While I walked towards the door to the garden, I also paid attention to what the [Clone] was buying in the farming city, called King's Rest, this is the city that I talked about that only nobles can enter, and since I'm working for one and also have a surname, I don't even need to show my identification anymore, but that's also because the guards there know me, I stayed there for an entire week because a maid forgot to check the storage and I couldn't show my skills yet, and to kill time and also gather more information about the world, I talked to the guards.

Hm… is that all that I need? Oh, yeah, almost forgot to buy salt.

I open the door to the garden as I was standing in front of it. And I see Teriam in the middle of finishing trimming the bushes. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to him.

-Oh, you already did almost everything. That's great, but I'll feel a little left out.

Actually, I'm a little surprised that he can do so much… I'm… I-… I'm proud… Shit… not now… this is feeling worse than normal, what is happening?!

-Ammy? Is everything alright?

I nod to him while putting my hand in my mouth while I begin to sweat a little.

Dammit, I can't let my [Clone] be seen in the middle of this crowd filled with nobles! They are already looking at me strange!

In a desperate attempt to get my clone out of the town filled with farms and company houses while being protected by huge steel walls, I somehow [Teleport] the [Clone] beside me while at the same time using [Teleport] for myself to my home.

I find myself in my home and the [Clone] where I was, and in like a second, I run to the bathroom of my home.

-Blaugh!

[Aim Increase Level 6 decreased to Level 5]

[Axe Mastery Level 7 decreased to Level 6]

[Throwing Mastery Level Max decreased to Level 9]

[Dark Vision Level 8 decreased to level 7]

[Study Level 4 decreased to level 3]

[Dragon Eyes Level 9 decreased to level 8]

[Deep Knowledge: Bleed status naturally gained.]

-Haah… Haah…

While I bleed out of my mouth on the sink of my bathroom, I hear Teriam faintly talking to my [Clone] that is on its knees.

-Ammy?! What's wrong…?!

I can't control my [Clone] right now… it's a miracle it didn't get cancelled or it's because I'm too far away for it to automatically cancel. But it is okay as long as Teriam doesn't call for anyone.

But this time, this crisis was the worst one of them all. Five skills with two being important to me, I know that I can level up [Dragon eyes] easily, but [Throwing mastery] is a hard one to do due to not actually having someone to spar.

Every dagger that I throw, no matter where I hit them, will probably either get them near death if they defend themselves really well, or die if they don't have enough defense to take my normal attack. But one good thing happened at least, or that one more skill down was the cost of it, I didn't remember those dreams…

Finally, I start coughing out the rest of the blood that was stuck inside my throat, and I start controlling the [Clone] again, and I start talking to Teriam in a trembling voice with a forced tone while still being unable to move its body.

-I'm alright, no need to worry…

Dammit, I can't move my body still. I can only see my [Clones] hands trembling… Argh I need to stop coughing… I am bleeding, right?

[Bleeding Status: Deep wound inflicted on User's physical body (Deep Knowledge: A deep wound was inflicted inside the User's physical's body [Cause: Natural effect. Treatment: None possible])

None possible?! Not even a potion?! Wait… maybe I can swallow a thin version of my paw and heal my wound? But the System should have thought of that beforehand, right? So it means that the wound is not on my stomach but on another organ? Argh… this is worse than just a headache.

I place my hands around my stomach and back while still coughing out the rest of the blood, and use [God's heal Max Level] and [Analysis] on myself when I stop coughing.

I feel my body getting better as I continue to use on myself as I watch my HP go up from half empty to full, but the status [Bleeding] beside my name doesn't even flash for second, it stays as I feel better and better but while still feeling that stinging that doesn't seem to being able to be pin pointed.

Finally, I give up. The pain continues, and if the System cannot find a way to heal it, then I don't have any chances of doing so. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror while I still try to move my [Clone] and still keep track of the rest of my [Clones], who stopped doing their things for a minute.

And like a horror movie, I see my face pale than ever, and my Beast form taking over half of my face. But the most horrible thing is my left eye. it's blind… or rather… is it only white? I can't tell…

Well, the bad part about this is the Beast form, if this shows on the [Clone] that is beside Teriam, he might get scared of me.

And like the crack of a broken jaw getting back in place by force, my mouth goes back to normal on its own while I begin to test my left eye by passing my hand in front of it. And to my relief, I'm not blind, it's only white.

But for my Beast form to get activated like that, no wonder I found myself inside my bathroom so fast without [Teleport].

This form showed up on me one day, one day that I felt like a vampire, I wanted to kill, blood, to fight, to die… Something drew towards me, and it wasn't me or anything that happened on the day… I just wanted to kill… I discovered a lot about my own body, but I haven't found out why I'm having these crises.

You… won't like seeing me letting it out fully. I didn't like either, especially after I found out about… him.

… Still can't control my body… I'm trembling still… and I can't seem to sense Teriam near me. Dammit! Has he called the noble, his kid or the guards? Either way, I'm fucked! This kid will get my credit down to half and get someone to remove my surname that only now got recently given to me!

[World Vision]!

[Target Location unable to be pinpointed] [Target Location is too far away]

Dammit! I knew only looking at the grass in the ground wouldn't work even if I had the [Clone] with the skill using it. Urgh… maybe a potion will get me on my feet, but I'm sure it won't do a thing.

While using the wall as support for my entire body, I force my paw to open the door, and while sacrificing my other paw and a little of the rest of mana that i have, I make it travel to a storage room in my house and use [Teleport]. And instead of finding myself inside the room, I find myself in front of it and almost hit my head in the door but stop by supporting myself with the wall. On my left is the library while the two rooms behind me have nothing because I couldn't think any purpose for them.

I open the door to the storage, and it's a room closed off, without any window, only having two lamps with bright lights on it. On this room there are only four metal chests, if I remember correctly, on my right are the summoning crystals of different animals, and beside it, a chest with special crystals created by the demons containing rice, spices, and etcetera. On my left is a chest with storage gems with materials to repair the house, repair my clothing, furniture, etc. And beside it is the metal chest that I had modified for its only purpose, the containing of potions.

While using the small room's wall as support, I go in front of the chest with the potions and press its small metal button. And like a suitcase of an expert business man, a small staircase of wood is made in front of me, with four potions taking place of each step beside one another.

Let me try a Status potion and a Health potion. Since Bleeding is a status, it should work, right?

I grab the small glass flask with a grey color on the fifth step and the white one with red spots on the fifth spot in the first step. And when I press the button of the chest while supporting myself with the wall on my right, and the potions spaces that were empty get replaced by the same ones in an instant as it closed.

Well, here it goes. These potions aren't pleasant to drink.

I pull the wood cover, and I try to drink the Status heal potion and immediately the incredibly sour taste fills my entire mouth. And after a minute, I look at my status screen.

[Ammy Moon / [Bleeding] Race Error 0002 / Class: Trickster / Level 31

HP: 29.938/30.000 MP: 4.344/11.102]

Of course it didn't work, I didn't have much hope in it working, but maybe a health potion will do? I have twelve of them, but I don't want to use them unless in an emergency. But first, let me see if I can control the [Clone] at least.

-Ammy? Are you feeling any better?

I finally could control the [Clone] somewhat, with only being able to control half of my body from the chest to my head. And with a pained expression that I couldn't stop myself from showing it, I speak to Teriam with a forced calm tone.

-Yeah, I'm okay. I'm used to it. Just give me a moment.

I see him watching me on the ground on my knees in front of me with a worried expression while I try to regain control over my [Clone].

He hasn't panicked? I guess we don't know each other much for him to care about me or he knows that he shouldn't call for help. That's fine, actually, I'm relieved that he didn't do anything stupid and fucked all of my years of work.

I sigh and begin to drink the health potion. But the only thing that it does is heal my health back to full while leaving an extremely sweet taste to my mouth.

Argh… I think ever since I evolved from my Wolf form, the taste of health potions got too sweet for my preference, I don't like strawberry to begin with. But this is the only way a health potion can be efficient, an herb that makes the potion have this taste is the most important part of it all, but nonetheless, maybe now I can move the [Clone]?

Nope, still can't and the bleeding didn't stop. Whatever, I'll just [Teleport] myself back to the mansion.

I do so and cancel the [Clone] that I was unable to move. And when I look around while fixing my hair, I question Teriam in a calm tone while I held my hands back from trembling.

-Where are the things I brought?

Teriam approaches me with a pained expression and he answers my question in a calm tone.

-I stored them in the storage room. I deemed to be the right action. Did I do something wrong?

I shake my head in denial and look around the garden that was almost perfectly trimmed. And with a pained tone of voice, I speak to Teriam as I look around the mansion with [Dragon Vision] active.

-Good job on the trimming, and thanks for not calling anyone. I'll make dinner now, what is your favorite dish?

Ah, there they are. They are talking to each other in the Kid's room. I need to see if they want anything. But since I'm going to make dinner, I'll thank the kid by making any favorite dishes that he wants.

But instead of a response, all I get is silence while I walked towards the door. When I look at Teriam, he was looking at the ground with a pained expression. When I tried to open my mouth to question him about it, he questions me instead in a desperate tone of voice.

-Ammy, I want to know something. I know that I shouldn't doubt you since you are giving me a home, but I need to know, are you really a human? I simply cannot trust you, I'm sorry, but how can I know that you won't simply send me back to slave house?

…This is something I was waiting for, if he didn't say a word after I started taking him to Zemirik's village, I would have taught him a lesson right there. But I'm happy for him, trusting everyone he meets is something he shouldn't do, even if that person is a monster.

I sigh and turn around, he flinches out of fear but I talk to him in a calm tone of voice while approaching him calmly.

-It's okay to question these things. But I can't answer that question here, so you have to come with me if you want the answer.

I offer him my right hand, and he gulps down his fear. And I [Teleport] us to my bedroom in my house, he looks around the room confused while I sigh deeply, and with a serious tone of voice, I speak to him.

-I am a monster too, that's why I'm helping you.

Hmm, this will be a little relaxing to me, letting out all this contained stress by holding my real appearance away will calm me down a bit. Also, he's going to be the first one to see it… so much about hiding it while having a crisis...

He makes a surprised expression while my body begins to crack like crazy. And while he watches as I fight my own body trying to make me go on my fours, my body start to change without a single drop of pain but instead I feel relief.

…

-I don't expect you to trust me just because I showed you that. But at least know that I'm not going to take you to a worse place than this.

He has a surprised expression on his face while I give him a cup of water on the mansion's kitchen. He almost fainted at the pressure that I naturally let out due to the magic power that I have.

Maybe I should speed up the travel of the [Clone] on the night… things might have turned to the bad way. I think I heard the Noble's kid behind the door… I'll have to make sure now, the dinner is almost ready with a [Clone] making it.

…


	89. Chapter 46

... [The Clone that is travelling the Kingdom]...

With lifeless eyes, the clone of Ammy Moon walks through a forest calmly with the night sky being it's only light. This forest is next to the Dwarven Kingdom, far away from where the rumors about the monster camp were. The clone walked through the forest as things moved along the bushes, and eyes could be seen in between the forest that had only the sky as its lightning.

Suddenly, the clone stops while supporting itself on a tree, and life began to grow on its eyes as it looked like it was recovering its breath.

Hm… this should be where soldiers of the Army reported sightings of "Eyes" and enemy presence… this should be near them, right? I paid a lot for that information back then, if it was false, I'm finding that Army Spy…

I activate [Dragon Eyes] and look around me, and in the tree branches and bushes, I could see hearts beating calmly.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to them.

-I'm here to meet with Zemirik. Tell its Ammy, a friend.

Almost all of the hearts start beating rapidly with the recognition that I see them. While I saw one those hearts run towards somewhere, nobody answered me.

I knew this was going to happen, so I make the [Clone] [Transform] into my previous form, High Queen Moon wolf. And without care, I begin to follow the heart that ran away.

As these hearts began to desperately beat while following me without actually revealing themselves, I follow as fast as I could the one heart that jumps down its branch and enters some sort of passage to the ground, where I could see it moving towards somewhere.

I get near where it landed and began to dig, revealing the small passage where only a child wolf could enter. So I [Transform] into a child wolf, and squeeze myself through the passage.

Urgh… no wonder something so small would be a fox. It's a miracle that I can even squeeze through this.

It doesn't take long to me to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and like a rat, I squeeze myself out of the wall. But I'm immediately grabbed with force the second I start falling of the wall.

I look at the Kobold in front of me that held me with force, and question it in a calm tone of voice.

-Hey, you can stop squeezing me so hard. I'm with you guys, I'm just out of sun and I have an urgent message to Zemirik, one of your chieftains.

The Silver Kobold wearing a silver armor reinforced with hard leather looks at me with a serious expression, but while putting me in the ground, he questions me in a calm tone of voice.

-Please tell me your call.

Hm…? Sounds a little broken to me, has my skill to understand other wolf tribe members gone dull? Or… is it the crisis? Anyways…

While getting the dirt out of my fur, I answer the question in a calm tone.

-It's Ammy. But I need to talk to Zemirik in private.

The Kobold nods and while placing his silver spear on his back, and when he turns around, he speaks with me in a serious tone of voice.

-A Fox scout told me about you, come, I'll lead you to my King.

King? Holy shit and I thought Zemirik's family got a little bigger than usual. But if he actually evolved into a King, I wonder what he looks like now…

I [Transform] into my human form and follow the Kobold without his knowledge of me changing appearance to of a human. Now, I'm still wearing my clothes, that's because the extra weight that I gain because of [Transmutation] actually can store my clothes, but it's even more uncomfortable to move around with the clothing inside my skin.

…

I stopped following the Kobold when I sensed even more presences ahead of us, and instead began to wait on a corridor turn to the guards that are guarding the village that is bright with light and loud with the sound of swords clashing, etcetera, etcetera…

Look, as much as I would like to see how Zemirik's village is, i have to have my full attention on my only [Clone] left and my main body. So I'm checking from time to time to see if Zemirik is near me.

And wouldn't you know, in like three minutes, a voice talks to the guards in the turn in a serious tone of voice.

-You two, go rest, I'm covering this entrance for now. And also you too, Syliou, don't worry. I won't take too long to find her.

And when I hear the three people leave without saying a word, I speak to Zemirik as I hear him walking towards me.

-Long time no see.

He makes the turn, showing me his massive form. He's so big, that even this corridor made by a Zealous looks small to him as he supports himself in the edge of the corridor while holding a small torch. And with a serious expression while wearing high quality armor with a strange color to it, he speaks to me in a calm tone.

-Ammy. I already knew you were the one giving me a headache first thing in the morning.

I give a small laugh, and with a happy tone of voice, I speak to him.

-It's evening right now. But I can't hope you know something like that in the first place, with your village being underground. Unfortunately, I don't have anything to treat you, King Zemirik.

While sitting down on the corridor while having a tired tone of voice, Zemirik speaks to me in a calm tone.

-Bah, stop it. It was already a chore to make Veritia and Filliot stop calling me that, I don't like friends calling me King.

I sit down beside him while letting out a small laugh, and I question him in a calm tone.

-So I'm here, to ask for a favor, if that's alright with you, of course.

He makes a surprised expression and approaches the torch to me, and with a tired tone of voice while scratching his head, he speaks to me.

-No wonder you look so pale, you are sick. Even I heard about you, "A Beastkin maid that can take care of an entire mansion by herself, or the richest Beastkin without a surname."

I know I'm pale, but it's not for that simple reason. Urgh…

With a serious tone of voice, I talk to him.

-First of all, I'm not that rich. Secondly, I know I'm pale. I look at myself in the mirror every time I can. Thirdly, this favor of mine is really important Zemirik you have to think seriously about this.

Without care, he immediately talks to me in a calm tone.

-Ok, I thought about it. What do I need to do?

Dummy, he doesn't even care about what I ask of him, he probably knows that Furiae and I have been deceiving the Human army to send false information about them to the Dwarf King. But this one, he's not going to like it.

I sigh and answer the question in a serious tone while watching his face.

-You have to take care of Veritia's previous Queen's Son.

His expression changes from a calm one to a serious until he turns to look at me with a furious one.

…

I sigh with a tired tone since I've had to deal with Zemirik last night. He wasn't too happy about it… But I at least got him to accept him… under a few conditions… and those conditions will cost me a lot.

I need to find where a supply carriage of the dwarf kingdom passes, make it pass near Zemirik's forest, affirm the organizer that the forest is safe and make less guards go with it, make sure that these guards aren't very skilled in combat and make sure that they find said carriage. Just finding out about the damn carriage is going to cost me a lot, I know it.

This better be worth it, he said that even Veritia would like him if I did all that for him. …Things I do for something to go my way…

Anyways, right now I'm serving food for the noble and his kid in the garden that he made me move the table and chairs to, I made it all the food with my clone and Teriam's help. He made a few mistakes here and there, but nothing big, he's used to helping in the kitchen…

Also, a gala is underway for the nobles, should be eight days from now on. I must prepare the things too, clothing, carriage, I somehow need to have an eye at him at all times and most of all, show no weakness…

Of course if I still continue working for this noble until then after he notices Teriam's disappearance. Oh well, I'm pretty sure that I can avert the crisis of my credit going down if I spread the fact that Teriam is actually a tattooed slave. By the way, I need to find a way to clean that tattoo out of him… sure must be easy with me having to go to the black market for information.

With a calm tone while I stand beside the noble, I question him.

-Sir, I know that it's been few suns since I arrived under your order, but if you please, I would like to take the next sun off, some matters calls me and those matters would take all of my attention and sun. Not only that, but I'm sure you plan on joining the gala, so I'm going to plan ahead sir.

Unless you say something right now, then I'll be back in the evening.

He gulps down the food that was munching on while listening to me talk, and after a minute of silence of him cleaning his mouth with a handkerchief, he finally answers my question in a calm tone of voice.

-Sure, but you cannot take another day off, ever. Do you understand? It's on the contract.

Quite expected… But this is for the better, I always have at least one day off guaranteed in my contracts, it's mostly for these crisis, I knew it was going to get worse. But this is different thing, so I have to plan ahead if the crisis gets worse than it already is… but that's the problem, I can't know when the crisis is going to happen, so there's that…

I bow to him and let him have his dinner while having a happy conversation with his son about something about opening a bookstore, but I didn't have my interest in it, I only had my interest in the glances the kid threw at me from time to time.

Hmm… I made his plate bigger than he could actually eat this time because I already suspected that he heard my conversation with Teriam in the garden. So it's just a matter of time…

But finally after a while, the noble leaves with a satisfied expression, and after thanking me and going for another bath, I look at his kid with a serious expression while he tried to force down the food that I knew he wasn't able to finish.

When I get beside him, he tries to not look at me with his scared expression of his. But with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-Sir, you know you won't be able to finish that, I know that because I already got used to you sir. I only did that so I could speak with you privately, without invading your privacy, of course.

He gulps down the food with a stiff expression on his face while I question him in a calm tone while picking his plate half full.

-Sir, you know why your father chose me?

He shakes his head in denial while I cleaned up the small round table with a cloth dried from the water it had. And while picking up everything, I answer my own question in a calm tone.

-Because he trusted me, not because of my abilities, but because before signing my contract, your father and I had a conversation without restraints. I earned his trust by saying what I knew about him, and he said everything he knew about me. No secrets, no promises, only truth.

Although he doesn't know about me being a monster, that part I made sure to not even mention to him.

I finish cleaning everything, and while carrying the noble's chair and the table with my paws and the plates with [Telekinesis], I speak to him while he sat on the only left of the dinner chair that I set up for the two of them.

-That's why, sir, I'll do anything to earn your trust, I'll keep your secrets even from your father, I'll push you beyond where your father couldn't, I'll see your life come to an end even if you so desire. Any of these isn't an option for me but a duty I must do. I only need to be ordered to and given permission.

That's the trust I have with that noble, even if I don't care to remember his name because I don't need to. But I'm sure not going to hesitate to silence someone if a word gets out of something bad about me and I'm sure as hell won't hesitate to silence his kid, I worked too hard for this position.

And with a serious expression, I question him in a calm tone while he finally looks at me in the face.

-What I'm getting at is… do you have anything to say about me, sir? I'll hear it with my heart out and won't get mad at you sir.

I'm sure your heart **will** be out when you say something I don't like.

He shakes his head in denial after a minute of silence. And I give a sigh while turning around.

Guess I won't be able to squeeze out the truth of this kid, he won't be problem though, who will believe a kid that says "My Maid is actually a monster!"? My guess is that the father would believe it if at first, but I should have some arguments against it.

… [Next day] …

That should have been it, the carriage is set up and the noble's presence is confirmed to the organizers. This one should give him a lot of credit and a lot of connections if he plays his words correctly, that's why I assumed he would go.

Hm, I'm in the main city, Eramie, going to my bank while wearing my usual clothing rather than my maid uniform. The bank is a rather advanced in technology in terms of the other public facilities that the city normally has that is controlled by the government. When I say Advanced, I mean that they use Storage crystals for everything.

I heard that they have an enormous storage crystal, in this crystal they store all of the money given by the citizens. Normally someone can only withdraw money from the bank that you deposited, but this is wrong. They have miniatures of this giant crystal of the main banks, where they can take out the money of the people that show their registration card.

I have mine updated to keep up with my credits in the nobility.

I enter the bank and it bleeds of nobility influence. With the entire floor painted in white and with gold adornments spread through the walls of the small bank. This bank is not the main one, the main one is in the center of the city, it's only visitors are nobles, I can enter it, but I'm not going to because I'm used to this one in the corner of shopping district on the turn to the gate.

I look to my right and see the people sitting in small red sofa chairs while waiting for the receptionist to call them. There are four receptionists. The four of them are talking to a client each behind a big metal counter with a door behind them in the middle.

I stand behind one of the clients for a moment while people throw confused expressions at me. When someone stands up to talk to me probably, a man comes out of the door behind the receptionist and with a happy tone of voice, he speaks with me.

-Ammy Moon, right? Come here, I'll personally see you.

The receptionists make space for the man and the clients does the same and with a calm tone of voice while pulling my card out of my paw, I speak with him.

-I came to do a large money withdraw. But first show me my status, please.

While I hand him my card, he questions me in a fake happy tone of voice while the people around us look at me with a surprised expression due to the surprise of me being a noble.

-I see, if it doesn't bother you, could you please tell me the quantity here, so I could make this operation faster for you, Madam Moon?

Hmm… first time being called that, Madam Moon, I actually like it. But I guess I should say it, I want to meet the boss of the black market of this town, I still have some business with him…

With a calm tone of voice, I speak the absurd quantity that anyone would find a grace to find laying around.

-I need five million gold coins. Put each million on one crystal or bag, it's your preference really.

His smile breaks a little with so much money having to be moved. And while he presses my card against a green crystal with [Analysis] in it, he stays silent while everyone in the room except the receptionists are surprised.

[Ammy Moon / Credit Rank: High Prestige Servant / Working under: Steel Ring Family

Balance: 9,891,662G / 146S / 86B / Current salary: 8,800G / Next Pay in: 2 Suns]

Huh, two days until my pay. Should move the day of the plan of getting that kid to after he pays me, in case I get kicked out, even though I have a lot of money, it's just something that I don't like to refuse.

With a nervous tone of voice that had a hint of being tired already, the man speaks to me while giving me back my ID.

-I-I see Madam Moon. I'll be sure to get right to it. I'll get the documents ready too. So you don't have to worry a thing!

Haah, this is going to take a while, so while I nod to him as he goes to the door that he came from, I make my paws hold the ground gently while extending a bit, and without care, I sit down on them. It's not practical, It's like I'm sitting on top of my legs, but at least I keep myself standing up for nothing.

I sit there for almost an hour, I think. And finally the documents are brought by the man, who was the manager of the bank. And since they are only a document to confirm my consent in withdrawing so much money, I don't even read it and only sign it with my name.

And soon enough, after going back to the room, the manager brings back five storage crystals with the money. I grab it from his hand and put it inside my paw and leave the bank without care.

The second that I pass the double doors of the bank, I turn to my left and when I get to a gap between the buildings, I go through it. And I begin to walk through the alleyway by turning right calmly.

-Bah, It's you again. Come on, I'll lead you to him again.

I answer the tired voice with a calm one as he comes out of the darkness of the shadow created by the houses.

-I have to keep my eyes on you. You are Bore's personal spy. If I don't see you move, how will I be able to trust his info?

He lets out a groan while going ahead of me on the alleyway that I was going. He's the same height as mine, with a black bandana covering his hair, while having the rest of his body covered in leather armor, a black cape with fur on the edges, and some steel plates reinforcing the most important parts. He's unarmed due to being a Vision Master class, but he's just as dangerous as a man with a weapon.

I glance around me and then begin to follow him calmly.

…

In the back room of an inn, the quality of the wood didn't reflect the owner's actions. Having a table with only two chairs and nothing else in the room, a man with a tuxedo and slit back hair sat down across me, this man is Bore EarthMora, a noble that you can't hear about even if you look deep into the noble history of his family. This guy is the heart of the black market, as long as he lives, the black market will breathe.

His small height might be a mocking reason, but even if you are strong as me and influential as the King, you shouldn't mock him. Controlling both of the Human and Dwarf Black Market is nothing to scoff at, especially with so much power he holds of the nobles.

With a tired tone while looking at me with a tired expression while having various small scars across his face, he questions me.

-Explaining to yourself what am I? Have you forgotten our business?

See? This man can even see right through me with those old brown eyes. But I can pressure him to not even reading my name.

I giggle to him, and with a serious tone of voice, I answer the question.

-Of course that I haven't forgotten, Bore, especially the part where you sold me false information on our previous deal.

He flinches, he tried to hide it, but I know him like a card. And with a serious expression that looked a little stiff, he questions me in a serious tone with a hint of nervous in it.

-What do you mean? I know that I can't win against you Ammy Moon, congratulations on getting a surname by the way.

I put a fake smile that goes to my ears, and with a calm tone of voice while caressing the wood table slowly, I speak with him.

-Of course you wouldn't know, I mean, it was a last minute change! Hahahaha… let's mark a celebration party with half of the money of this favor I'm going to ask for. It will be fun! Drinks, woman, fun… yes, a lot of fun…

He makes a clear pained expression, and before he could try to make a fake innocent stance, I speak to him with anger in my voice while still having the same fake smile while clawing the table, almost breaking it.

-If I didn't know better, that damn army would have met my friends with that damn amateur spy you sent in. It was a good thing that I pointed something out about your spy. Tell me, how's he been doing? Did that nose fit him well? I wonder if that nose would fit you too.

This death threat won't do anything against him. This man is the type of man to not fear death. But he does fear the death of his subordinates, that's why I won't target them in this threat, I don't want a scared cat to trade me false information and have him move from my map.

What? You saying that I'm going against what I just said? Well, I didn't say that if you know him, you can easily manipulate him, but that takes a while.

He continues with the same pained expression since he didn't get threated by that, it takes a lot for only a threat. And that lot is ready for me to do at any moment, and he knows that, he knows that I'm the type of person to make everything ready before taking action.

I give a small smile to myself while letting go of the table, and start supporting my chin with the back of my hands that were cupped together. And with a calm expression, I question him.

-Update me as always, on the same price, but you will have to do a favor for me and gather one small piece of information for me. Deal…? Or this little incident will take a lot more turns than just a threat.

He nods to me and I start talking in a serious tone while watching his expressions with my full attention.

-There's a carriage coming from the dwarf kingdom to the Star spot and back to the dwarf kingdom, give me all of the information on it, as well your possible actions other than raiding it with your useless thugs. There's also a slave tattoo I need to clean from a friend of mine, no questions about it. My pay is going to be five million gold coins as usual, and I'll tell you about that "Star spot" you've been trying to get your hands on.

He doesn't know about that noble farm village, so he just names it "Star Spot". How doesn't he know it? That's because only high credit nobles are able to even get near it, there's a magical barrier around it that is being fed daily a huge amount of mana. He only knows that nobles come out with supplies out of there, which supplies there are really cheap, but he doesn't know how the nobles make so many potions come out of there.

He tries to hide behind the pained expression he has. But with a calm tone of voice, he talks to me.

-Your interest in the mountains near the dwarf kingdom made me have my own conclusions Ammy. You are a monster right? So is your sister in the kingdom? Tell me, is the Lord of the monsters coming back?!

Hmm… this man can still turn into two sides of a card that I don't know. That's… a problem…

…


	90. Chapter 47

...

With a calm tone of voice while having a tired expression while playing with my teeth, i speak to him.

-What if I am what your conclusions tell you? What would you do?

With a serious tone of voice, he answers my question without fear of me killing him.

-I refuse to trade anything with you, even if you kill my subordinates, I'll never be known as a Spy master that trades with a Monster!

Haah… honor is quite a troubling thing about this man. He shouldn't care about it, but he has so much of money and power that he can choose to trade or not with someone.

I sigh, and with a calm tone of voice, I explain to him.

-I don't know if the Lord of the Monsters is coming back. And honestly, I don't care. And even if you stop trading with me, it's too late for you to even damage me, Bore. That group that I'm protecting already got to the point where they can defend themselves while still growing in strength, actually, if they get attacked, they will actually get even stronger than normal. And you know that. And even if I'm a monster, you can't actually prove it, there's nothing that points at me being a monster other than me being a "Special" Beastkin.

There are some flaws here and there, but I'm sure I'm able to counter it. Like the fact that I'm a monster can be easily proved by showing my nobility status record and cleaning it from my [Deception] that a royalty keeps somewhere in the castle. But I can easily get an alibi and make him say that he faked my documents, it will cushion my fall in credibility if he does that.

But I'll have to kill this alibi or make him sign a magical contract to not say any more words about it. Not killing him is the best choice, so I'm sure I can look for another way of silencing him…

With a pained expression, Bore continues to stare at me, unchanging his fake expression, trying to persuade the reader of a book to think wrong about what he can do. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to him.

-Fine, if you want me to stop making business with you then its fine, just do this one business and you will never see me in the black market… other than buying some things here and there, but it will be just that.

Behind his confused expression, I could see he was questioning himself. Questioning if he should really do this one last favor at all, I shouldn't really let him think about it, but I'll let him due to being semi safe.

While I wait for him to say something I glance through one of my [Clones] stationed at the house, Teriam already has his things gathered and packed in a small backpack. He's not in his room, must be because I had him do some tasks for me before I take him to his new home.

Finally, Bore talks with me in a serious tone.

-You promise? Can I have your word in this?

I sigh and nod to him. And he questions me in a serious tone of voice.

-Do I have it or not?

Well, I didn't have my hopes up with this old trick, which he probably already fell in. But there is one more thing that I almost didn't point out too.

With a calm tone of voice while getting back to sitting straight, I question bore.

-Bore tell me one thing, before we do our last business, what really led you to have that kind of conclusion? I know that you aren't a man of conclusions, you don't draw conclusions for what kind of person will work better under you, you are man of facts and, sadly, honor. Especially in the type of market you work under, fake information is like a plague to be avoided and dealt with for you. So, tell me what other than my interest in the monster village, led you to thinking that way?

He makes a pained expression, but this time is a true one. Since I hit the jackpot that almost missed me, I'll give him this one.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to him as he tries to think for an answer.

-Look, if you say to me, I'll confirm if I'm a monster or not.

He makes a surprised expression behind his still pained expression. And with a calm tone of voice that had a hidden tinge of happiness behind it, he talks to me.

-Fine. Let's do this, I'll tell you about it after we do this business.

I nod and he pulls a drawer from his left side of the table and from it, he pulls out a small pile of documents. And with a serious tone of voice while handing me over the documents, he speaks with me.

-The carriage is an interest to me too but I have almost no information about its contents, those documents that I gave you are about how to clean the tattoo, they are incomplete, but many clients come to me for a way to clean it from rescued slaves and they are also any information surrounding your friends. The carriage is something I cannot hit directly, you have to do it yourself, I'll diminish the ranks of the guards of this one, but they will get a better carriage and horses for this one instead of that, that's all I can do. The path will be easily manipulated with a few rumors in the right ear, but I'll not bet on it, I'll get a spy to drive it but you will have to guarantee his safety. The carriage will start passing by a side road where I presume is the best path of your interest, near the forest with the rumors, right?

With a happy tone of voice while having a small smile, I speak to him.

-Yes, that's right, for now that will suffice. The carriage is actually a supply one, why do I think that? Because the "Star spot" you think is a simple noble village is actually a magic protected village called King's Rest. You see it as a simple five house village with a stone wall because inside the village there is a Crystal with [Deception] and [Barrier] in a single crystal. Don't ask me how they got two skills on one crystal, but they have it, and it's a common ritual to feed half of your mana and your subordinate's mana to it when you enter and leave it. There's even a special school for mages there, rough regime but you will learn there really well and there will be a contract with silence with you about the crystal that you will feed weekly.

It was kind of funny when I had to feed it my mana, they didn't ask me to feed it more when I left because it still had a lot when I was leaving. But that village is more protected than the damn King's castle, and more strategic too.

With a serious tone of voice, I speak to him.

-From that village to the mountain is the place where they grow crops, build business houses, test magic, mine for ore in a special way, mine salt and so much more. Everything that we have in the human territory comes from there, I think even this table is made from there. It's so huge, that you wouldn't believe that a single crystal is keeping that secret from the public.

Bore looks at me with a truly surprised expression, and with a confused tone of voice, he questions me while I play with my hair.

-But with so much curiosity and interest in the village on the black market, how did a village so big hasn't stumbled by an adventurer hunting in the mountains? And how are you able to talk about it if you have a vote of silence with them?

True, that might have been the case one time, but that one time killed him. No one leaves that village without leaving their name and a vote of silence. And please don't remember me on how I avoided making that vote.

With a calm tone of voice, I answer the question.

-Easy, I didn't actually make the vote, it's personal. Look, where the crystal rests is in a huge tower, where the prestige noble mages also practice, test and develop their magic. There, a group of mages are selected to be trained under the owner of that tower and village, they are all trained to perfect and develop even further the magic called [Mind control] from afar. When you get near this barrier of theirs, if you don't have at least a level 9 [Dark resistance], you won't even remember or notice that they made you turn back or pass by the village with no memory of it, some don't even question their sudden fatigue of walking across a huge distance. Now, tell me about how you came to that conclusion of yours…

He continues to look at me with a surprised expression, but when he starts to open the drawers of the table, he starts talking in a serious tone.

-There's been a client that was trading with me, never knew much about her. She always brought food from me, with no problems of the prices rising with each trade, even though one of my subordinates told her I'm raising the price to test her. But when he did so, he accidentally tripped and pulled her cloak, revealing the body of a tailed. That's only that.

Huh, must be that Tailed Queen I heard in Zemirik's history about Veritia's past. So, it's nothing much then, I thought it was Teriam's mother or something surprising.

While he begins to write down in a piece of paper with a serious expression on his face, I stand up while picking up the small mountain of papers. And when he looks at me, I retract my paws as much as I could, letting my coat fall to the ground while I pull my shirt to show him my bra. And with a calm tone of voice, I talk to him.

There's only a wall on my body, so I'm not ashamed to show my body that looks like a man's body. It's like changing clothes in the changing room of a workplace. So, I just think of that… yeah, let's keep that line of thought forever please.

-Well, I better be going, here's the confirmation. I don't have any runes or marks of magic being used on me. I'm not a monster.

I put my clothes back on and get my paws out while making it enter the sleeves of the coat that was on the chair. And after putting the five crystals with the gold on the table, I turn around while having a small smile on my face.

…

"…Method 11,55,79.522 By Professor Silek Mark: The tattoo seems to get weak with the application of a medicine called "Mana Paste", it's origin is unknown but the red liquid seems to apply mana in an effective way, better than any of my professional Priests or even Salem, my Assistant who's is very professional in the methods of [Magic Control] and [Mana Control]. To further weaken to a state of erasure, apply the medicine and try to apply mana.

Results: Unsuccessful, the tattoo is no longer able to be controlled, but the mark is still very visible and the owner of the tattoo can still have a very big influence in the Patient's decisions.

…"

Mana paste…. that is a Demon medicine, too hard to get now with Bore being mad at me still. I'm almost out of solutions, dammit. The only solution to the tattoo that I'm able to do is this one.

"…Method 09,12,08.122 By Priest Eitaliam Sun: The tattoo seems to be weaker after the User loses its mana as well having the owner of the tattoo dead or signed with a contract to free the user. The application of mana seems to be the solution as the tattoo gets transparent, but the requirement of the mana quantity is too huge as the mana has to be applied in huge bursts.

Results: Unable to continue, the requirement is too huge and seems to be impossible to be filled with the current mages that come from King's Rest, not even the Royal mage of the King can't fill the requirement. I fear that the requirement won't be filled by anyone.

…"

But this would hurt Teriam, a lot. He might not even be able to use magic anymore. Maybe I should look more into it. There are… still fourteen pages… haah…

…

"…

Results: User is unable to continue, The Tattoo got disabled, but the reactivation is still possible if the User recovers his mana, which is a normal thing to happen. Multiple usages of the potion is not recommended, the skin began to tear off after two suns. But with the help of a Priest with [High Heal], the skin stopped to tear off."

This was the last page. Only two methods are available to me, one is expensive and depending on Teriam's body, it won't work, while the other method will hurt Teriam too much for my taste.

But…

I look out of my window in front of me while sitting in my dining round table in my kitchen while having the papers spread out around me, it's a mess. But the only thing that I could pay attention was the darkness of the night going away as the sun rose from one side that I couldn't bother to point at.

I'm already out of time. I have no choice but to move now, because not only that, but it seems like the air changed in the mansion while I was away reading all this stuff and information about the items described in these papers. Something happened… I'll question Teriam later, after I made him go to his home.

I'm a little tired, but its fine, I'm sure today will be a tiring day with all of this trouble I'm about to move, but I'll be okay after all. I'll do my chores, prepare the dinner beforehand while the noble does whatever he wants, until he calls me, I'll give him attention when he calls me while I rest for a while if needed.

I stand up from my chair and start stretching while making [Telekinesis] make the paper float unto the table, which then I start arranging them while having two papers separated from the rest floating beside the table. I give the mountain to my paw to hold while grabbing hold of the two important papers of this one.

I'm sure that by giving me this, Bore has a copy of it. Maybe he expected that I gave him the results to sell him…. So… I guess… I should do this…? [Elemental Claw: Fire].

Let's learn about mistakes when it happens, for now I have to make sure that Zemirik is aware of the carriage's next movement.

I grab my coat with my free right hand and wear it normally with the help of [Telekinesis]. And with a yawn, I [Teleport] to my [Clone] resting in Zemirik's village, when I confirm my surroundings I make sure that my newborn [Clone] was still safe by remaking it and giving it [Stealth], not only securing my [Teleport] point, but also saving a lot of energy by having a [Clone] with only three skills.

I make it activate the [Stealth] skill and make it maintain it. I turn to my left and begin to walk into the corridor. With [Dragon eyes], I navigate through the corridors that I led my [Clone] through to hide myself from Zemirik's village members. But now that I have to talk with Zemirik and Veritia, personally… which is a troubling thing in itself.

When I walk out of the corridor into the village, immediately, two lance tips go straight at me without mercy. But without care, I take them on, breaking the lance in half when they make contact with my throat.

With a calm tone of voice while they look at me with surprised expressions, I talk to the Black Diamond Tailed and the Dying forest Tailed.

-Stop it, I'm with you guys. I'm here to talk with Zemirik and Veritia. They are waiting for me.

I pass by them as they have confused expression as to them being able to understand me.

The village even though is underground, there is not a single one made of complete stone. Half of them are pretty normal looking and solid. Their arrangement is in a circle, but it's because in the center there seems to be a fireplace or bonfire of some kind.

Brr… this place is a bit cold. No torches at all, must be some kind of training regime Zemirik must be having. I'll close my coat just to- …Wait, I never felt cold in this life… what is happening to me? [Ice Nullity] should have protected me from this small cold wind. But… it's not… am I about to have a crisis…? I should make sure that I'm away from anyone…. hold it in Ammy!

When I active [Dragon eyes] and look around, I find them all on a huge house… well, mostly all of them… I think…

-…Then, we will…

When I get near the house and hear a bit of a speech made by someone, the speech stops when I stop in front of the door to try to hear the speech better and the owner of the voice questions me in a confused voice.

-Who is it?!

I open the door and find Zemirik, Veritia and Filiot standing in a stage made of stone in front of a crowd of Cailets, Cats, Taileds, Foxes, Kobolds and Wolves, but strangely, the races that I remember being in Zemirik's village is different, there aren't only Taileds of the Dying Forest, there are a different kind foxes and Taileds, and I think there are Cailets that aren't Black Diamonds one.

While Zemirik is the only one that seems to have evolved, Viritia and Filiot are looking really tough and sharp with their upgraded equipment, but I wonder what type of strange green, black, red and dark blue metal they are using… I wonder even more with Veritia daggers, as they hang on her waist with a each gem in the holster.

While the crowd makes way for me while looking at me with confused expressions, I talk to Zemirik in a calm tone.

-Hey, Zemirik. The carriage is going to pass in front of the forest, the carriage will be faster though, and it's the trade that I had to make, also, don't kill the driver, please. I suppose I should bring the kid now, right?

He nods to me and I cancel the [Clone] that I left behind in the corridors, and when the orb enters my back, I make it again with the same skills and form and place it in the ground. And without leaving another word behind I use [Teleport] to go back to the mansion entrance room.

Strangely, I find four hearts in the backyard, even though it's pretty early in the morning. The noble should be on his bed and I didn't receive any notices about a visitor coming.

Well, I did ask for a day off, but the sun is still about to rise… and it was only a day… something feels off…

While walking through the corridor calmly, I open the door to Teriam's bedroom and see his backpack that I gave him on the floor next to his bed. I immediately get alerted since the room is filled with dust and doesn't seem to have been cleaned like I asked Teriam to do yesterday.

I remember that I did see him start cleaning the corner of the room. Something is really off.

I grab his backpack and begin to walk as fast as I could to the garden. I open the door to the backyard with my paw and see the four of them in the middle of the yard talking to each other while Teriam is on his knees for some reason with his back to me.

This mana around his back… it's the damn tattoo!

My body tries to go into beast form with every step that I took towards them. And with a furious voice and pained expression, I question the three of them as two of them are having a happy conversation while the noble's kid had a sour expression on his face.

-W-what AAare you tTtwo doing to him?!

While my anger made my head twitch repeatedly and my fingers cracked with every twitch. The three of them notice me while Teriam doesn't even flinch at my murderous intent that I let out without care.

And the visitor that I couldn't see right, wearing some kind of white and red clothing, answers my question in a calm tone, seemingly ignoring my anger.

-Are you Ammy Moon? Good, this will make matters easy. Your partner in your maid service, Teriam, was recognized by your Lord to have rare abilities without his knowledge. So, according to his contract, he will be judged and his new workplace moved.

Suddenly, [Dragon eyes] activate without me actually activating it. And while trying to contain myself to not cut this guy in half with my daggers or hands even, I talk to him with anger in my voice.

-Contract?! You mean the damn Slave Tattoo?!

The man makes a surprised expression, but I could see right through it, he wasn't surprised, he actually knew that Teriam was a slave.

You don't have to be smart to know that Teriam isn't working for this shit of a noble on his own free will! And dammit! That damn tattoo is hurting Teriam, I'm sure I can hear him scream his lungs out in pain!

The man glances back at the noble and the noble's kid, who are extremely scared and confused at my anger. And when he looks back at me, he has the **AUDACITY** to speak with me in a calm tone of voice while making a proud expression.

-Well, did you know that Teriam is also a monster? Such things cannot be allowed in the presence of a noble like Sir Steel ring and his son! You should know that this-

Enough. **THIS FUCKING NOBLE SYSTEM ALWAYS WAS A HASSLE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT CREDITS ANYMORE, TERIAM'S ENDLESS SCREAMING, MY CRISIS THAT I'M HOLDING BACK, THE PAIN OF THE BLEEDING, THE ANGER BOTTLED UP ON MY THROAT! ALL THIS HAS GOT ME ON MY DAMN EDGE, THIS IS THE END OF THE BOTTLE I CALL PATIENCE!**

The second I let go of my body, the man stops talking, and while my teeth, ears and tail grow bigger, I crouch down while trying to fight my own body trying to go on all fours.

Relief starts to enter my body like a waterfall, this form is what I shouldn't hold back, but I have to. This isn't something I'm proud of. This is what I **TRULY** look like!

When the man that I cut in half with my paws that began to embrace my arms hits the floor, my eyes close as my jaw makes me almost pass out of bliss as it lets out a loud crack noise as it opens completely. My lower jaw was hanging on the wind as my teeth still grew, but it began to grow forward.

And like a fake vampire teeth, my teeth grow in front of my mouth, covering my lips and almost reaching my nose with its sharp and twisted form. When my lower jaw tries to back to normal, it instead enters a space between my teeth and leaves only my chin and the lower part of my cheek as the only skin in my mouth. When I open my eyes, I could only see my hands covered with the paw's fur as the end of my fingers suddenly grew giant dark blue nails, and when I tried to stand up, my back cracks and I'm forced to be on my fours next to the dead man that I cut in half.

And suddenly my back bends while something tried to get out of it. And with a heavy sense of relief, the last part of my body transforms and six paws come out of a giant hole in my back. Unlike my paws made in [Transmutation], these paws are completely made of a dark skin while having razor sharp fingers and as soon as they settle themselves around me, they transform into the Wolf's head with my teeth.

When I stand up, I don't find those two when I look forward, but I could still smell them. Running… trying to jump over that steel fence that they built around the mansion in the end of the forest.

One of the heads bites the grass while another bites gently Teriam's shoulder, and I [Teleport] to Zemirik's place where they all get freaked out at the sight of me. I let go of Teriam, and watch quietly as the tattoo finally stops emitting mana and he gets knocked out.

I sigh in relief, that's the only thing that will leave my mouth that will be understood since I cannot talk in this form, I don't know why, but I don't really care.

I [Teleport] and instead of using my [Clones] as a catalyst, I use a mark of mana left by the wolf's head bite mark in the grass.

And without care, two of the heads go towards the dead body and begins to eat it rapidly. And I feel it going down my throat shortly after, but I don't feel the taste, just the feeling that I'm gulping down food.

When it finished eating the body without my order, it began to lick the blood off the ground but it immediately stopped, it must have tasted the dirt.

When I try to grab my daggers and my mana catalyst from the ground, one of the wolf's head instead dives head first into it and gulps them down before I could even get my hand near them. I look at it for a second with a confused expression, but I feel the daggers and the Catalyst inside of it.

These heads have a mind of their own. And I cannot communicate with it, but as long as they cooperate with me, then it's fine.

While for others, I take one step forward. For me, i ran as fast as I could while dodging the trees and climbing one to jump over the fence easily. I land on the other side of the fence, where a small town could be seen, but the two persons running to it are my targets…

I quickly run behind them and grab them by their collars. And… I'm so hungry…

SO HuNgRy!

- **HELP!**

… The taste wasn't all that good…

...

-So, what will you do now?

Filiot questions me while Zemirik, Veritia and the village commemorated their success in the ambush of the carriage, it seems like a few got hurt and one got badly hurt, but everything is fine because they have an expert Kobold Healer.

Teriam is still sleeping after I cleaned the tattoo, it worked, but I don't think he will be able to use magic. Only time will tell and I won't be able to see to it, because not only the disappearance of the noble, his kid and the visitor disappearance spread through the world like water, but the nobles will probably suspect me since I too disappeared, especially with me reappearing back at my home.

With all of this, a lot of my credit was lost. I'm pretty sure I'm not able to even send a request to join the Royal Servants. I can't restore my credit by talking with the black market, I can't communicate with Furiae and there's no one that can help me in this dire moment.

With a calm tone of voice while looking at the cup in my hand, I answer Filiot.

-Don't know… I have to go…

I [Teleport] without care after giving him the cup back. And while the [Clone]'s cancellation on the mansion and Zemirik's village was still travelling to me, I sat down on my kitchen's dining table.

I'm feeling troubled. From now on, getting to that castle will be double the work. Not only will the nobles be looking at me strangely and closely, but it will be hard for me to get back to work and get that credit back to normal.

There aren't any judges in this city, except the judges in the noble society which will probably judge me for killing one of their members. If you do something like mass murdering, you will be judged by the King himself if he's up to it. But not any small cases like that, it's to not overwork the King and have him focus on the war, which he's not even making any progress anymore.

Haah… I guess I should work on getting back to it. The faster I get into a house, the faster I should get my credit back to the usual. But that means that I'll be watched closely even after restoring my credit. Some of the nobles might even refuse to bring me with them to the gala, which gets me a lot of credit on the state that I am, since I might be able to actually clean up my charges by speaking with the other servants.

I get up from my chair and sigh.

…

I walk towards my best bet of getting work. The "Noble Service House", a place where nobles trade or buy servants from other nobles. The first house, The Silver Blades, which I served, had one objective, to make profit from all of these trades. And after a lot of time, I gained free access to it. I can waltz into it or waltz out in the middle of the trade if I like, but of course, I would shoot myself in the foot if I did the latter.

This house is more like a huge mansion in the noble district in the city of Eramie. It's filled with guards to the brim, while it may seem like not, it's because they have guards with [Stealth] maxed and eyes that stay between the crowd that passes behind me.

-Ammy right? Good, we have some questions to ask you.

The guard behind me questions me as the other guards make a serious expression. And while feeling the dagger in my back, I walk towards the mansion.

I enter the house with the door opened by one of the two guards that were stationed in front of the door, When I stop in the middle of the small entrance room, a crowd of guards armed to the teeth pointed their swords, lances, daggers, bows and so on in different high quality materials at me while having stressful expressions while looking at me.

No wonder they are careful with me like that. They know how strong I am. So when they think that I killed someone is just right to do as much.

When the guard that made me go inside the mansion enters, closes the door and locks it, a mage comes out of the crowd holding magic shackles in his hand. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to him.

-Sir, I don't think that's necessary. If I wanted, you know that I could have killed all of the people present in this place.

The man with the shackles makes a surprised expression that then turns into a serious one as he questions me in a serious tone.

-Then you really did kill the Sir Steel Ring.

I shake my head in denial and talk to him in a calm tone.

-No sir, I have come here to prove myself innocent, even in front of the King himself I'll be innocent.

Not really, but lies can be a blind fold to even a King.

With a serious tone of voice, the man speaks to me while making a signal for the people to calm down. And I calmly follow the man through the crowd of guards that watched me with serious expressions.

...


	91. Chapter 48

…

I enter the giant fancy restaurant. It was in a remote city, almost on the border of the human territory to the Beastkin territory. The somewhat big city was filled with people, but the majority of people are Beastkins with a city filled with houses made of stone and reinforced with iron or bronze. The city doesn't seem to be acceptable to merchants as until now, I only saw two inns, this restaurant, a small market of five stalls and only one blacksmith.

The house is in a circular pattern, but there are no walls and the houses are arranged to make a circle with a plus sign in the middle. There doesn't seem to have any nobles around here, except if you count the owner of this giant restaurant that I'm about to meet.

A red carpet was spread through the entrance room, where a woman stood behind a small counter with a double door behind her. She looked at me with an extremely fake smile that could even be seen through a door. In this entrance room made of dark wood, there isn't anything more than that, a woman guarding the entrance.

While I wore my maid uniform while having my things in a backpack that I carried in my hands, I walked up to the woman and she began to speak with me in a happy tone of voice while wearing a maid uniform herself.

-I'm sorry, but now the restaurant is closed, but you can still reserve a table.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to her.

-I didn't come here for that, I came here to meet Sir Ice Axe.

A man called Ohabio Ice Axe called me after all that incident in the past one month. I did see him in the noble house service which I proved myself innocent. How? Well, I wasn't there to save Sir Steel ring from the threat that made his disappearance happen since technically it was my day off... Heh…

But to call me to serve him in this restaurant is quite strange for me. He did say that I was going to serve him and not work on his restaurant of the city that he controls.

The woman stops making her fake smile for a second before going back to it while speaking in a calm tone of voice.

-Are you Ammy Moon? That's great. I'll call my lord, you just wait here.

I nod to her and she turns around to enter the room behind the double doors. And I stand there while looking through the window of the entrance door, the people are gossiping about something, nothing really worth noting, but it's a distraction nonetheless…

…

-Ammy Moon!

Suddenly while I looked at my daggers to distract myself while supporting myself with the wall, a happy tone of voice calls me. I look to the source of the voice and a man with a gold and white smoking with a somewhat small stature, his black hair and clear blue eyes was a symbol of his family, the Ice Axe stood there while smiling at me.

I stop leaning against the wall and go meet him as he has his arms open to me like he was going to hug me. And when I stop in front of him, I question him in a calm tone.

I'm not hugging you, what did you expect? I didn't meet you even once in my life.

-Sir Ice Axe, I thank you for the welcome, especially with the suspicions about what happened to my previous lord.

While the man put his hands in his pockets while having a pained expression while talking in a calm tone, the maid that called him and a woman with long hair that reached her shoulders while having clear blue eyes. She's possibly the same height as mine, but for some reason she felt smaller to me, must be the simple black dress, even though the Ice Axe family is rich to the brim of gold…

-Yes, the matter was a tragedy but it was a matter of having eyes in the right place and the hand ready.

Hm…?

With a confused expression, I question the man while the woman looked at me strange…

-What do you mean, my Lord? I don't… get it… and also, while I question you about it, who's is she might I know?

He looks at the woman, who makes an angry expression at me when I questioned about her. And with a calm tone of voice, he answers my questions after sigh.

-She's the reason I need you, she's my daughter, I'll discuss about your work for her on a separate sun. For now, I'll let you know that the matter about your previous lord hasn't even scratched your credit… well it did at first, but it all recovered when we found the papers he signed to give you a sun off.

Yes! I almost forgot that when I asked for a day off, we had to make some documents. He signed it before he died! Yes, that's so lucky! I can't even believe it!

He makes a small smile while holding back a laugh. And with a happy tone of voice, he speaks to me.

-When the news that a maid with the cost of over eighty million gold coins lost her Lord and was jobless. Well, let's just say, some people would have killed to get in contact with you. Fortunately, I was the first one to do so since I witnessed you prove yourself innocent in the noble service house.

Eight million gold coins, that's what I'm worth for them after I got my surname… quite the price… but I'm sure if I went in the servant's trade in the noble service house, I would cost at least a hundred million. But I guess that's fine.

When he said my price, the two women didn't react at first, but when the silence began to settle between us, they made surprised expressions while looking at me. I give a sigh, and speak in a calm tone of voice while still holding my daggers.

-Then I guess you know about my abilities? Is it fine for me to use them?

Well, it's a matter of taste really, if they don't want my paws to touch anything, I'll use [Telekinesis], that's why I'll train them to the max if they get lowered by my crisis.

He nods and I crack my neck while stretching my arms. When I do so, I get my paws out of my back, and he makes a surprised expression together with the two women beside him. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to him while moving my paws and making my dagger float above my hand a bit.

-Then my Lord, I'll remember you anyway, be aware that I can use [Telekinesis], [Clone] and [Teleport]. My paws can multiply due to a magic spell that I perfected. I can control all of them without effort and protection to me is something that you shouldn't worry about, my abilities with daggers are the best it can be, both maxed. I'll be under your command my Lord.

After putting my dagger inside my paw, I bow down while moving my paws around me with my eyes closed.

This is the thing needed to do to make sure he doesn't get surprises, the more he knows about me the less I get suspicion for acting behind his back if needed.

The man walks up to me and begins to caress my paws without my consent, and with a calm tone of voice, he speaks to me while I try to ignore my desire to pull back my paw out of disgust of being petted by an old man.

-Well, let's go then. We shouldn't discuss the matter of your work here. We would gain spectators, and I don't like that…

I hear only the sound of one person walking on carpet while his voice got further away from me. But i was still being petted which made me confused and made me look at the one that is still petting my paws.

It was the woman. She was petting my paws while being fascinated by it for some reason. But when I looked at her while still bowing down, she made a surprised expression that turned into a furious one for a minute before turning around and following her father.

That was… something…

I glance at the maid and she watched as the woman walked towards her father with a confused expression on her face. I followed the two as quickly as I could after closing the double doors with my paws.

The carpet feels great on my feet, even though I'm wearing a leather shoe. It just feels great to walk in a red carpet in the middle of a room filled with round tables with all the normal things a fancy restaurant would have. Candles, plates, handkerchiefs, utensils and even a menu.

I want to look at how they made the menu, but I should do that later or maybe not at all, it's up to my tasks on the moment.

But this room is so big! I caught up to the man and his daughter that still glanced at me with a furious expression and we are still in the middle of the room filled with tables! And the emptiness makes it even bigger as we walk towards one of the three double doors in front of me.

With a calm tone of voice while I looked around the room, I speak to the noble.

-It seems that business is going great for you, my Lord.

God, how much I hate calling him that. But I have to! He's higher in credits than the Steel Ring family. He can even influence in the order of a general. If I don't speak that way, it's a sign of disrespect to the other servants.

With a happy tone of voice while we walk towards a double door in the right corner of the room, he speaks to me.

-Of course! This very town was founded by me! Well, my father to be precise, the restaurant and the majority of the expansion of the town was my doing but you get it.

No wonder this town is so rich. The damn houses are made of smooth stone and metal, something so pricy that I'm sure I can't even rent a house here for eleven million. But the people here are peasants, this guy might be a push over to nobles but he's soft to the mass.

If he's that way, no wonder he makes a lot of money. Some of the nobles are too stupid and refuse to work with non-nobles for some reason, but the majority still sees that they can make money from squeezing the peasants and along with that, more credit under their name.

With a serious tone of voice, he speaks to me.

-My restaurant isn't very popular between the nobles due to me being organized with the bookings of the people. If you are as smart as they say you are Ammy, you can guess what I do with the people around here.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to him as he opens the double doors to a room.

-You separate the category of the people on the bookings for different suns. While you charge extra for nobles, you make a small price for the rest. With the food, you make simple dishes with somewhat good food materials while you make the best for the nobles. And the reason I didn't hear much about your restaurant is because you refuse to let nobles live here or charge too much for a simple house, and so, making the nobles travel to your restaurant, which the majority doesn't like but sacrifice to taste your food.

He makes a surprised expression while entering the room with a green carpet in the middle of a room made of high quality white wood with a book shelf in the corner of the room, in front of the double doors, and in the left side, there's a giant table with a yellow and gold sofa chair while having two high quality wood chairs in front of it.

The table has two mountains of documents in the middle, while having an ink pot and a red feather beside it. The room is closed, so no windows and the only light seem to be the chandelier with light gems where candles would be.

And with a surprised tone of voice, he speaks to me while stopping behind the two chairs in front of the table.

-Yes, that's exactly it. By the King, it's that obvious? I wanted to have a little fun.

And here comes another guess.

With a calm tone of voice, I question him while stopping in front of him.

-And you want me to do your calculations, my Lord?

Urgh! Please say no! That type of work is so boring and tiring! And the series of documents that I need to be trusted under a contract is so boring to deal… urgh!

With a pained expression while forcing a broken smile, he forces a chuckle out of his mouth. And to my demise, he nods to me. I hold it in my sigh and walk to the mountain of documents by walking behind the table.

FUCK! There are more documents under the table! What the actual fuck! It's my first day! Argh! I hate my job already!

He talks in a nervous tone of voice because I can still refuse to work under him.

-The first one is the trust document, I already signed it. This is going to be the room you will be mostly staying in, you will hear complaints, deal with them, pay the other servants with the salary I'll give you, deal with the profits of the restaurant and so on. You will see in the documents. The reason I have to have you do this is due to me being in charge of the gala coming up in the next two suns. I'm almost out of sun to work on that, I shouldn't even be here, but I have to because I must tell you about your real work in the next sun.

Wait… pay the other servants?

With a confused voice, I question him while trying to hold my happiness back.

-Sir… this is a lot of trust you are putting in me. Does that mean…?

With a broken smile, he answers my question in a happy tone.

-Yeah, if you are successful in dealing with all of this until I come back from the gala. You will become my official Head Maid! If not, well I'll just get you to be a servant and do the other part of the job, your skill as a maid is no playing matter.

YES! I'm so happy! With me being a head maid, my credit will sky rocket! I'll send my request to join the Royal Servants as fast as possible! I couldn't ask for better luck than this!

While containing my happiness behind my calm tone of voice, I speak with the man while I grabbed the feather and the ink pot while making some space to separate the documents in small mountains.

-Sir, this won't take a bit of your sun, if you could, sit down so you can sign a few of these documents. But if you want, you don't need to sign it, just witness me copy your signature unto the documents that need your name.

I immediately start working on the documents. My hands are fast as well my eyes.

Profit result of last month, weeks, days, and yesterday done, The request to rise salary is something I need to judge later, the complaint about the chairs being too uncomfortable, the food is too soggy, a maid served a man rudely, the animals aren't doing so well due to not having enough food, the thrash is getting piled up, praises, requests to live on this village… blah blah… something, something about requesting security around the restaurant in the closing… blah blah complaint about drunk costumers… blah blah and… done!

While having the four mountains of signed documents with my name behind me in the ground, I place the small mountain of documents that I couldn't sign or answer due to being the noble's decision.

While breathing lightly, I speak to the man that looked incredibly happy and surprised at the same time at me with a calm tone of voice.

-Sir… this is the… documents that I need you to review…

That's nothing… to a head maid! Aaah! I'm too happy! I want to commemorate! Special dinner being served by me tonight to me! I have to send a letter to Furiae today too!.

While the man read the documents as fast as he could, I began to speed the process up by moving the documents after he signed or didn't and spoke the contents of the papers.

-Salary change request, Complaint request, requests to live in this village, request to live in this village, request to make a private party, request to work under you, Complaint request, Complaint about servants behavior and the last one is a request to contract your chef.

I rearrange the papers and put them in the mountain behind me while talking to him in a calm tone of voice.

-Do I have to take these documents too? Or will a servant come and do that? By the way, the profit was eight hundred gold coins on the previous sun.

While being astonished by something it's usually maid of my stature can do, he still doesn't believe it… I mean… I am the head maid! Hehehehe…! It is expected of me!

He finally answers my question in a surprised tone of voice while standing up from the chair.

-No, there's a different kind of servant that I hired to do that kind of work. I guess he will be working extra hard on this sun.

Hm… I guess that's nice. I don't have to travel to deliver some of these papers.

He turns around while having a smile on his face, and speaks to me while I begin to follow him.

-Well, now that's out of the way. Let me introduce you to your co-workers. You'll be seeing them on a daily basis after all.

I nod to him and begin to follow him out of the room, and see the woman making still making a furious expression while looking at me. She stands there while looking at me that way and I get a little annoyed and stop in front of her to question her in a calm tone of voice.

-Madam, is there something wrong?

She makes a disgusted expression while walking out of the room, leaving me behind without an answer. And in a whisper that I could hear leave her mouth, she talks to herself with anger in her voice.

-… _I don't talk to monsters…_

I think we have a problem.

…


	92. Chapter 49

...

While in the room with the tables, eight people stood in front of me in a line, three of them wore a maid uniform and the rest wore butler's uniform, by the way, one a butler's uniform even though she's clearly a woman.

With a calm tone of voice, the noble starts introducing my co-workers starting from the first one in the left. She has red short hair that reaches her neck, its cut in a bowl. It looks cute on her while she has bright brown eyes and looks really young.

-This is Sejati. She's been working here for a lot of suns. I think she's one of the first servants that I contracted. Am I wrong Sejati?

She answers the question in a fake energetic tone of voice, I can see she's tired to the bone of working for this man, must be the way she's forced to put up an image.

-Yes my lord! I'm so proud of that but you don't have to say that to everyone that we meet.

He smiles to her and she gives a fake smile to him, and he goes to introduce a man with black hair that had it slid back. He has a calm expression while the noble talks in a serious tone of voice.

-This is Erimo, He's the one that will send those documents and all, he's usually doing a round of cleaning on his own, but his work is around your work. If you need any help with it, you can call him and he will help you.

He only bows and the noble talks in a calm tone of voice before going to the next one.

-Talking about that, Ammy already finished the documents that were left by the previous head maid, Erimo you have a lot of work on your hand.

He makes a confused expression and I talk to him in a calm tone.

-Yes, it's all of it. I'm used to doing more than that. But you can stay for now. I have a few things to talk to all of you still.

When the man makes a surprised expression, the noble nods and he goes to introduce a rather short woman with long blond hair that went to her shoulders, she's the one wearing the butler's uniform. And before the noble could start introducing himself, she questions him in a serious tone of voice.

-My lord, pardon my rudeness, but can you first introduce us to her first? If I remember, the previous head maid couldn't handle the paper work, and she handled all of it in her first day? I need to know her name.

The noble sighs and talks in a serious tone of voice to her.

-She's Ammy Moon. She was trained under the Silver blade family, received high praises for her work under the Rune Mark family, and sadly, her last Lord from the Steel Ring family went missing. She constantly has been looked at by the nobles of high prestige, like the Purity Family and Grand Tree family for her high combat capabilities and being able to deal with the black market really well on her own.

I was…? That surprises me a little actually.

As they make surprised expressions, I speak with him in a calm tone of voice after a sigh.

-Sadly sir that last one is not possible anymore. I had an incident with the leader of the black market. He won't trade with me no more.

He makes a small smile while letting a sigh, and with a nod, he questions the woman that he was going to introduce to me.

…Heh… this noble is extremely smart, it didn't even need a minute for him to catch on to the clue I given him. They aren't going to trade with **me** but I can guide another servant to do it for him.

-Anything else, Yiria? She has a lot of things to do and I have a lot of things to do also, I want her to assume her position as fast as possible.

She shakes her head in denial and bows down, the noble sighs and goes on to introduce the last woman in line of eight people. And without even getting their names, I could see through their fake smiles, they all smile for some reason to this noble like he's isn't going to see right through it.

-These last ones are new to this type of work, be gentle with them. This gentle woman is, Dria, the young man beside her is Eirghi, and beside him is his brother, Yalima, the man beside him just got started some past suns, he's Hazera, and the last one is the most important one as not only he's one of the chefs of this restaurant and manager of the kitchen but has helped me along these suns along with Sejati, his name is Wabira Rule.

Oh, we have a special one in between the semi rotten carrots.

They all bow down as the noble speeds up their introductions, probably a little annoyed by their fake smiles and attitudes.

With a calm tone of voice, the noble speaks to me while going on towards the double doors in the middle of the restaurant room, the one beside my office room.

-Ammy, I see you are going to have a little talk with them. I'll have to set up some things anyway, so catch up when you finish.

I nod to him and watch as he enters a completely white kitchen together with his daughter that was starting to worry a bit with her furious expression that she has all the time while looking at me.

When the double doors close, I begin to talk with them in a serious tone of voice.

-You there, Sejati right? Go have your break. I don't want you to be tired next sun. Things can be done later or by someone else if you ask for help, and after having your little rest, you come back to me not back to work.

She makes a surprised expression while I turn around to face the double doors, and while holding the double doors, I speak to them in a serious tone of voice while glancing at them.

-You can talk anything behind my back, but don't try to pull that shitty fake smile on me. I'm sure you aren't even fooling yourself.

I leave them behind and they gulp down their fake smiles and instead make serious and pained expressions while looking at my back or one another.

I enter the kitchen that is completely white. The floor is made out of smooth stone painted white. It looked like a modern kitchen, if it wasn't for the damn chopping board in the left corner still filled with blood and the cauldrons in the right side of the room. I sigh as I pass through it and go through another double door.

I suddenly find myself in a small garden that led to a small mansion made of high quality wood and reinforced with silver while having red painted windows.

I calmly walk through the garden and open the single door that it had as it was left open. And when I enter, I find myself in a waiting room of some sort with a leather sofa in the right corner of the small room. Nothing else on the room to distract the visitor, probably because nobody is supposed to visit this mansion, it's where the noble and his daughter live.

But in that small waiting room that probably wasn't attended by a single soul, the noble's daughter sat down on the sofa with a furious expression in her face.

…this woman is something else. I'm getting a little nervous from her stare while I look at the door to the rest of the mansion in front of me.

And with a serious tone of voice, she questions me while still looking at me with pure complete rage.

-Where's my tea?

What? You know that I just arrived here, right?

I try to not look at her with a confused expression, and instead force a calm one out of my face while questioning back.

-Milady Ice Axe, I'm sorry, I wasn't noticed to bring tea with me. Just give me a moment. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

She growls at me like a damn hungry wolf. And I leave the room from the way I came in. I sigh and make a small [Clone] with [Teleport] and place it beside the door. I [Teleport] home and walk as fast as I could to downstairs and go to my storage room.

Hm… I'm sure this kind of tea is ready right? I was going to commemorate with it, but I guess with the things that happened, I'll need it to use it.

I find a [Storage] gem with a special tea that takes some days to be ready to be drunk. I don't know why, but it's completely and utterly delicious, I think people killed for this tea. It's called King's Sweat. Now, now, don't let that name take you away, I killed for this tea.

I take out the glass bottle with a wood cover, and pull the cover to smell the sweetest smell there is in this world and I think in any world.

With a depressed tone of voice, I speak to myself while putting back the cover.

-I don't think I'll be able to even drink a drop from you, sadly.

I sigh with a depressed tone and [Teleport] back to the mansion and cancel the [Clone]. I enter the entrance room again and she was there waiting for me, with that same expression. And with a calm tone of voice, I talk to her while going across the room.

-Milady, if you excuse me, I didn't find any cups.

But when I grab the knob of the door to the rest of the mansion, she talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-You bring me is Kaly when I asked for tea. What a great first rate maid.

You wish that it was wine. This thing is eight hundred gold coins.

I unfortunately let out a giggle, and I feel her furious expression piercing through my back, but I ignore it and finally enter the rest of the mansion.

The house seems to have six more rooms. It's all open except three rooms that seem to be the bathroom and the bedroom of the noble and his daughter. There aren't any walls to separate each room, like the kitchen is on my left on the corner, but the living room is right next to it. The three rooms are in the end of the house while what seems to be an art display is on the right corner of the house. And right in the middle of the house, there is a simple dining table. It's not even high quality with only six chairs.

I turn to my left and go into the kitchen part of the house, it's just like the kitchen in the restaurant, but the only thing is the machine that I'm familiar with. It's demon machinery A.K.A. furnace of mana.

And when I stare at it for a minute, a voice begins to talk to me in a serious tone of voice while I begin to search for cups for that same person.

-So you know about demon machinery too.

I question her as she stands behind me while I finally find the cups made of silver in a cup ward with a calm tone of voice.

-What makes you think that Milady?

She answers my question in a serious tone of voice while I pour some of the tea into the cup to her.

-You didn't react at all for seeing something unusual as a furnace in a human house.

I give her the cup and cover the bottle and keep holding it in case she unfortunately wants more, and with a calm tone of voice, I answer her statement.

-Well milady, I'm sure I'm just used to seeing strange things. I don't question them, just witness it.

She drinks a bit of the tea after a small sigh. And I couldn't contain my smile from my excitement to seeing her reaction to the best tea there is in this world.

With a serious tone of voice after taking a small sip of the tea, she talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Yes… I see… bring me normal tea the entrance.

She then pours the rest of the tea to the ground in my feet, and gives me the cup while spitting in the ground next to it. And after she walks away, I couldn't force myself to move while still having my broken smile while my hands tremble with rage.

My neck cracks as I look at the tea in the now dirty floor.

A-A-At least I'll have the rest of it.

…

Finally after cleaning the kitchen of the best tea I had in my life, I found the noble, he was inside the restaurant but he came to the mansion in the back of the restaurant while holding a paper in his hand.

He sat down on the sofa of the entrance room together with his daughter, who looked at me with an angry expression instead of a furious one.

It is some progress done right? Maybe I can get her to accept me at least, right? Because if I can't, I won't be able to work under this noble for long! She will make his life a living hell if she doesn't at least accept me.

With a calm tone of voice while ignoring his own daughter, he speaks to me while handing me the paper he was holding and I offer one of the cups that held in a plate with tea.

-This is a paper listing the majority of things you should watch out on this house. Mostly is involving with my daughter, who can't leave the house too much due to a sickness she has.

I grab it with [Telekinesis] as he grabs two cups of tea, and offers one of them to his daughter who accepts it while glaring at him with anger for a minute. And while they talk to each other, I read the paper in silence.

-Look, she wouldn't discover about it otherwise, you still have the scars from the incident involving your first maid.

"Name: Jaline Ice Axe.

Symptoms: High vulnerability against the sun. Wounds, Suffocated breathing, Body is easy to wound after exposure, Dehydration and severe burns in the unprotected parts of the body.

Treatment for the wounds: Health potion, Status Heal and a bath of in a temperature that doesn't harm the Patient while the water is being constantly purified by [Status clear].

Warning: Bathing the User in water in non-appropriate temperatures (Example: Extremely hot water in a hot day.), causes lessened effects of the listened symptoms.

Allergies: Sytmy Fruit's skin & seeds."

Oh, so it's just like allergy to sun rays or hot temperature? But it's just really fucking worse either one. I wonder why she hasn't died before they noticed her allergies. And… I'm not going to do it… my credit almost got damaged from last time, I won't do it again.

She answers her father with an irritated tone of voice while pouting.

-Yes, but you should be more specific father! Look, I can't leave the house too much, so you don't have to worry about me going from the mansion to the restaurant or going on my own to shop in the village. I know my ways to not get harmed from my sickness.

I question the two of them in a calm tone of voice while giving back the paper to the noble.

-Sir, how did you deal with the hot temperature that happens from sun to sun? Some suns I don't even have the courage to walk outside of my house.

He nods to me and answers my question in a happy tone of voice.

-Ah! It's good that you questioned me that, I almost forgot about it. Well, she has to stay in the bath tub until the moon shows up. But you should always manage the temperature while she's in it and have it always on semi cold water, no further or less with a massage with intervals.

I nod to him and he stands up while talking a calm tone of voice.

-Well, that should be all of it, the restaurant is fine on my manager's hand and if you need any help you can question a woman that lives beside us. She's the one that saved my daughter when she was little from suffering too much damage from this sickness. …I need to go, I was expecting to go to the gala on the next sun, but I'll go on this one too. Bye, bye honey I'll come back after twenty two suns.

The man passes by me and leaves the mansion, leaving me and his daughter behind in the room in an awkward silence.

…

It's been two days after the noble went to organize the Royal gala. His daughter isn't a problem to take care of, she doesn't talk to me though, I try to talk to her while she eats dinner and breakfast, but she doesn't answer me and locks herself in her room the rest of the day.

I got used to the restaurant and the mansion already. After making sure that she doesn't need anything from me and instructed her to call me when she needs me, I started helping in the restaurant, a guy named Sirani Burning Heart is the manager the noble talked about, we don't talk much since I act on my own and the noble seems to have talked to him about me and told him to let me do my own thing and manage the servants.

Every time I see someone tired, I send them to one and a half hour break and substitute them until I order them to come back. And I noticed that we have one less servant, it's that guy that the noble told me about to trust the documents, he hasn't returned since the noble went to the gala. Probably travelling and delivering specific documents to the senders.

The documents I receive in my office are only profits and costs, I calculate them out in a second and give them to the manager of the place and he does his own thing.

Well, I never left the restaurant and the mansion and walked around the village. So I don't know much about it, I know there's a postal office there, but I usually use the one on the main city, they already know me and my destination there. I already sent a letter to Furiae and it hopefully reaches her.

Talking about Furiae, I haven't been able to know much about her current position in the army. Mostly because I no longer haven't been able to talk to anyone in the black market, since this village doesn't have anyone that is part of it and the main city is home to Bore and his man, so that's a no.

Haah… things have been rough to me and boring. Mostly boring, but one thing I should be happy about and that is…

Ah, just when I was about to commemorate it…

[Pray decreased from level 6 to 5]

[Low Kick decreased from level 3 to 2]

[Heat perception decreased from level 8 to 7]

[Footing decreased from level 4 to 3]

[Mind Control decreased from level 4 to 3]

It's good that it was on the middle of the night while I was reading my new book that I got yesterday when I went to send a letter to Furiae from the black market.

The people there didn't receive me with a warm welcome. They watched me with careful eyes, and talked slow with me some times while explaining any demon machinery or books to me. But because Bore talked to them about me, they stopped trying to fool me though.

But times have been peaceful around me, but wouldn't you know, that Jaline would make my life a living hell while I wait for the answer to enter the Royal servants that I sent after sending Furiae my letter.

And while going back to my house, I remember that I forgot to ask about my pay with the noble… Dammit…

…


	93. Chapter 50

...

Three days passed when the noble went to the gala. Nothing happens…

That is, if you don't count what is happening to me… the constant pain from the bleeding got worse yesterday and this woman began to treat me like this…

With a calm tone of voice, she spoke to me while I cleaned up the kitchen after serving breakfast while she sat down in a couch beside the kitchen.

-I want a peach. Can you get me one for me?

I glance at her and nod to her. And after bowing down, I begin to walk towards the door. But she stopped me by speaking with me in a serious tone, but I could feel a faint mocking tone behind it.

-I want a fresh peach. All of the peaches of this place are mushy and horrible to eat. I want one recently collected.

What the actual fuck? The peaches in the storage room ARE recently collected! Your father has the utmost interest in fresh ingredients, so he buys high quality crystals to store them! Compared to my storage crystals, his crystals make fruits last three weeks of difference from mine!

I hold in my sigh, and talk to her in a calm tone of voice while turning around and bowing to her.

-Yes, Milady, I just ask of you a little of patience.

She "shoo's" me away and I [Teleport] to my house. And get out of my house as fast as possible. When I lock the door again, I jump on top of a tree in front of it.

And here's a trick that I learned from my maid work. This one is more useful than anything that I learned from them.

I grab a dagger from my paw while having no problem balancing myself on top of the tree. And with all of my strength while grabbing another dagger, I throw the dagger to the sky. And with a third paw transformed into a wolf's head, I aim my [Teleport] at the dagger and wait to the blade turn towards me.

When it does, I shoot my [Teleport] at it and appear in the air and without pause. I throw my other dagger while grabbing the other. And while waiting for the blade to turn towards me, I expand my paws and make the skin of the paw as slim and thin as possible, when I do so, I turn my paw to the ground, slowing down my fall to the ground and making me float in the air.

When the dagger that I threw turns the blade towards me, I [Teleport] to it and I repeat the process until I'm over the clouds and more.

I begin to float towards King's rest. Its south west of my house, and I'm forced to land a little farther away from the entrance while using [Stealth].

I can't go higher doe to losing all of my mana for some reason. And that was an unfortunate scar in my head. I was lucky that I always have a mana potion in my paw and that this method of me floating through the air can still be done with things in my paw and they still don't fall.

But I cannot go under the clouds without activating [Stealth] also, which is a problem since I'm managing [Transmutation], [God's heal] and [Telekinesis]. [God's heal] is going to be used whenever [Deep knowledge] warns me about my low health and [Telekinesis] is a safety to keep my things inside my thin paw.

While I have a lot of mana, [God's heal] takes a lot of mana and [Stealth] will take mana from me because I'm using other skills. It doesn't say it on the description, but if I use more than [Stealth], it takes mana per second.

I sigh while remembering that I'm doing all this for a damn peach for a woman that could shatter my credits if she opens my mouth. And I also begin to cover my ears as the wind starts to hurt them a little.

…

Finally, after half an hour, I land a few meters away from the entrance, where two guards in iron armor stood while holding iron lances in front of a stone wall. I quickly walk up to the two of them and talk to them in a calm tone of voice as they look at me with a confused expression.

-Hey, it's me. Ammy Moon, I'm working under Ohabio Ice Axe. Here, check it.

I give him my ID card and he disappears without leaving a word. And while the man went inside the city, I talk to the other guard that stood there while looking at me from feet to my head in a calm tone.

-Look, I just came here for a single peach. My Lord's daughter wants one fresh from the tree. Don't make it more a hassle than what I'm going through.

The man lets out a small laugh and I sigh with a depressed tone of voice.

-…Okay Ammy Moon, you are clear to enter the-

-Wait, Gerolo. She just wants a peach.

And when the other guard reappears out of nothing, he talks in a serious tone, but the other guard interrupts him in a happy tone.

He looks at him and I pick up my ID card from the guard's hand and pass by them while talking in a calm tone of voice.

-I'll grab it myself.

When I pass by the barrier while feeling like something just phased through me, I enter the barrier without a problem. And I'm greeted by a giant wall made of complete steel with grid gate reinforced with ice magic. While I can't see the inside through the grid gate, I could see multiple guards with crossbows, long bows and knives looking at me while a mage begins to talk to me in a calm tone of voice.

-Ammy Moon, right? I'll open the gate for you. Just give us a little sun.

If I hadn't the hearing of a wolf, I'm eight hundred percent sure that I wouldn't be able to hear him.

But I stop him by shouting at him.

 **-No need! I only need one thing from the village! It's just my Lord doing!**

Suddenly, the ice surrounding the metal grid quickly dissipates. And the mage that was on top of the wall appears behind the grid as he talks to me in a calm tone of voice.

-Come on, tell me. What is the hassle you have to do for your Lord?

Hah, I knew they had a crystal with [Teleport]. Just didn't believe the first time I saw it in action.

I speak to the man wearing red robes behind the gate grid, and while he breathed out through the helmet in a crown form that covered his entire face, I answered him in a calm tone as the silver gate behind him stopped me from seeing the city.

-Just get me a fresh peach. I'll be gone before you know it.

He nods to me and immediately, a peach appears on his right hand as he extends it through the grid. I grab it and talk to him while bowing down.

-Thank you Sir Diriam Catalyst, the Tower's base.

He growls as the ice begins to grow and reinforce the metal grid gate. I [Teleport] myself to the space between the restaurant and the mansion, and quickly walk inside the mansion, where I couldn't find the woman.

I see that the door to her room is locked and I confirm that she's inside with [Dragon eyes]. I walk up to it and knock on it lightly.

-What?!

She shouts at me and I talk to her while being close to the door in a calm tone of voice.

-Madam, the peach you asked. Directly from the King's Rest.

She opens a little of the door, still not satisfying me from the curiosity that is her room. And without a word, she grabs the peach from my hand when I offer it.

She takes a bite while still blocking me from seeing her room, and with a tired tone of voice, she speaks to me.

-Hm… yeah, I still dislike peach. [Wind control Level 1: Concentrated wind]

And like a joke, she uses magic on the peach on her hand, and the peach explodes on my face, the door and on the floor. None of it even tries to touch her face. And she closes the door on my face while talking to me in a mocking tone.

-I thought if it was as fresh as possible I would like it.

I stand there while watching the juices of the peach streamed down the door and dripped from my hair and face. My breathing gets faster and rough as my hands trembled while closed.

Calm down Ammy! It was obvious that she was going to do that! Just move on, you can endure all of this until her father comes back! Please, think about how close you are on discovering hints about other world travel and helping Furiae! And while we are at it, she will probably answer your questions!

[Deep knowledge: Low on health! Seek aid as fast as possible!]

I pull my handkerchief out of my paw and begin to clean my face and hair while using [God's heal] on my stomach. I sigh when I see that I'm full HP.

This work is going to be stressful…

…

Five days passed ever since her father left to the gala, today is the first time that I have to accompany her in the bath. I have to, as much as I don't want to.

Today is quite hot, so warm is somewhat good, but it has to be almost on the border on being cold.

After using [Elemental Claw]'s over and over again to control the temperature of the water on the giant bath tub on this beautiful bathroom painted gold with blue lines to make forms in the walls, I finally get the water on an acceptable temperature.

The bath tub is massive. It takes half of the bathroom that is a rather big space for a bathroom. It has a toilet seat, but I'm not interest in the way that a toilet seat works and probably never will.

While holding two white towels on my right arm, I walk out of the bathroom and walk up to Jaline's room and knock on it lightly while talking to her in a calm tone.

-Madam, your bath is ready.

I hear her sigh behind the door, and she finally comes out of her room while wearing a simple white dress for some reason and before even taking a step away from her room, she locks it. She enters the bathroom and I follow her, of course. She easily undresses herself while I close the door without making any noise unintentionally.

She drops her clothing on the floor and the key to her room on top of it. And as she slowly enters the bath tub, I grab her dress and see it's still completely clean.

Actually, I think I just dried and folded this. Huh…

I fold it and keep it on my left hand while holding the Key to her room in my left hand.

I stood as she finally dips her entire body inside the bathtub. She lets out a delighted sigh as she talks to herself in a happy tone of voice.

-Haah… perfect…

Oh? So compliments come out of that mouth too? That's news.

I talk to her in a calm tone of voice while bowing down to her after walking up to the edge of the bathtub.

-Tha-

-WAH?! What are you doing here?!

She suddenly jumps on the bathtub and questions me in a desperate tone of voice.

Huh? Are you like, new to this? It's just a common thing for a servant to accompany you into the bath. You should be happy you know? I don't want to be here either, but I'm forced to. Is it about your body? Don't worry. I'm not much of competition anyways.

I answer the question in a confused tone of voice while tilting my head in confusion as she dives back into the bathtub while having her face red in rage.

-It's just a common thing for me to accompany Milady into her bath.

She talks to me in a nervous tone of voice while having the water on her neck, almost hiding her body that was filled with scars on her back, legs and arms.

-Well, it's normal to ask to accompany them into it, isn't?

Hmm, I guess so, but I never got denied, so I always go in without questioning and never got a complaint… until now.

I answer her question with another question in a confused tone of voice.

-Milady, I'm sorry if I'm being a little nosy on this, but what is the problem?

She sighs while finally relaxing on the bath tub while answering me with a "shoo" with her hand. So I stand there while my paw goes to grab the soap, and with my paw, I offer the soap to her and she grabs it.

She begins to wipe her body while still having it under the water.

That doesn't seem efficient, but whatever, do your own thing. As long you don't ask me to do it for you then it's all good.

…

At least half an hour passes in silence without me being able to talk to her or she talk to me. But she finally begins to try to get out of the bathtub and I make her dress and her key float with [Telekinesis] beside me as I extend the two towels in front of me.

Huh? What is it now?

But she stops trying to come out of the bathtub and instead questions me in a nervous tone of voice.

-Could you at least…

When I begin to look at her with a confused expression, she sighs and gets out of the bathtub while shaking her head in denial. I begin to dry her body as fast as possible and she stands still with her arms hugging her own body.

Look, I'm so used to this that I don't even get interested in a woman's body without being business related.

While I use the second towel to dry her hair gently, she talks to me in a depressed tone of voice.

-It's funny how fragile I am…

Oh, here comes the drama… let's just play along now, okay? Fake it like you care Ammy.

I question her in a calm tone of voice while finishing drying everything except her face.

-What do you mean, Milady?

I give her the towel and while she dries her face, I wrap the other towel around her body. And she begins to speak to me in a depressed tone of voice while giving me the towel back.

-All of these scars were made by my father on my suns where I couldn't even walk on two legs. All he wanted to do was help, yet, he doesn't even look at me when I have it out on the wind with a dress. It's sad…

I fold the towel she gives me and go around her while talking to her in a calm tone of voice.

-Everyone in this world is fragile one way or another, even our King has a weakness Milady… and I don't see any scars.

You should be happy if I do this, right?

I quickly use [God's Heal] on her back and the scars begin to go away as I talked. When I see that she has no scars on her body, I pass her and walk towards the door and begin to wait for her while having the door open. And when she realizes what I just said, she looks at her body and makes a surprised expression.

She walks up to me and I give her dress back and her key while talking to her in a calm tone of voice.

-Milady should really wear some underwear, it's windy outside Milady.

She grabs her dress and key back, and I watch as she locks herself back into her room.

Well, that's a good reaction. Only time will tell if she liked what I did or not, but it's pretty obvious. …Back to work Ammy.

I walk towards the door to the entrance room.

…

It's the next day, I'm right now really occupied as the restaurant is filled to the brim with peasants and one of the servants got sick suddenly, I think his name is Yalima, Eirghi's brother. That means that Eirghi isn't here too, so I'm on minus two servants.

With a serious tone of voice while Sejati is on the entrance still letting costumers enter the restaurant. I talk to Yiria, Dria and Hazera as Wabira is killing himself in the kitchen with some people that arrived this morning.

-Yiria and Dria, you two serve while Hazera helps the kitchen. If you served all the food that he brought to the kitchen, then you wash your hands and help in the kitchen in any ways possible. Don't forget to wash your hand if you receive tips too.

They nod to me and leave my office, and I do the same. Well, my [Clone] leaves as one man sits down while being fascinated by my [Clone]. He has high quality clothing and a woman stood behind him with a simple dress.

With a calm tone of voice I question the man, as I take orders from the peasants that try to look good with simple clothing, getting his attention to me.

-What can I do for you, Sir Serenity Blade?

He answers my question with another question in a serious tone of voice.

-Tell me, why I'm unable to have a table? Even though I brought one?

That's obvious, either you are dumb or you are too occupied trying to trick people into thinking your girlfriend right there isn't your servant at the same time.

I answer the question in a calm tone as I worked fast on the clients, I think I'm almost over bearing the kitchen. So I make another [Clone] and make it go to the kitchen. He watches as my [Clone] leaves my office while I talk to the two of them.

-Sir, on these suns, people with no surnames are given entry to the restaurant. I'm sure if I look at the bookings of this restaurant, I'll find your name in the book for the next sun.

Or are you one of those nobles that don't care with eating besides peasants? If that is, I'll be sure to get you a table, can't deny a noble a table, even he's so low credit that he's almost a peasant.

With a calm tone of voice, the man speaks to me.

-Oh, I see! But there isn't a problem with-

 **-Ammy!**

Suddenly, Jaline bursts into my office. And shouts in pure rage at me, surprising not only the noble and his wife, but me as well as I stand up and bow while questioning her in a calm tone of voice.

-Yes, Milady?

She speaks to me in a serious tone of voice while having a furious expression on her face.

-What are you doing with the house being a complete mess?!

Wait, a complete mess? I made a round of cleaning this morning!

I stand up and bow down to the noble while talking to them in a calm tone of voice.

-Well, it seems our matter has to be cut short, Sir Serenity Blade. I'll be back as fast as possible, I ask of you a little of your patience.

He talks to me while I walk towards the door and stands up from his chair.

-No, it's okay actually. We will come on the next sun. It is for the better actually.

I nod to him and begin to follow Jaline in a hurry.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive inside the mansion, and while Jaline talked to me in a serious tone of voice, I looked around the place with a surprised expression.

-I can't believe you would leave this place this way it is.

There's… tea? On the ground?! The kitchen is damn mess with dirty dishes, the tables and chairs are all over the p-place!? What the actual fuck happened here? Did someone get killed here? That must be it!? I'm actually speechless on how the place is so dirty… and how so obvious it was Jaline doing's.

I slowly walk to the center of the house that a tornado ran wild. And Jaline passed by me while having a smug smile on her face. And without leaving a word, not even a mock, she locked herself in her room.

But… this time I'm ready for it.

I crack my neck and begin to let out my true form…

…

I knock on the door after cancelling my true form. And Jaline shouts at me from her room.

-Yes?!

I talk to her in a calm tone of voice while being unable to contain my smug smile.

-Milady, I finished cleaning the mansion, I need to buy some supplies for the restaurant. But if you want-

- **What?!**

She suddenly opens the door to her room and shouts at me, and I force a calm expression while continuing to talk to her as she doesn't even let me have a glance at her room.

-What seems to be the problem, madam?

She looks at the brimming clean mansion with everything put back in their place, no stains in the carpet and no trace of whatever happened. And with a surprised tone of voice, she speaks to me while going back to her room.

-Nothing. Go do whatever you want.

Without leaving a word, I go to the entrance room and lock the door. And for the first time in this life, I throw myself in the sofa while breathing heavily and feeling incredibly tired. I massage my head as the headache is starting to kill me.

I helped the restaurant, it's closed right now. It took me two hours to clean the mansion even though I used everything in my arsenal that could help me. And right now, I just really have to rest a little, so I stand up and [Teleport] myself back to my house.

God dammit, I need a drink…

…


	94. Chapter 51

...

It's been two days since that incident, twelve horrible days that I still have to suffer until that noble comes back. But I drank the rest of my favorite tea while having a warm bath while reading a new book. I'm brand new, nothing will stop me, and I'm ready for whatever Jaline throws at me.

I give a deep breath and knock on the door of Jaline's room. And wait for her response…

Huh? She's sleeping? The door is locked… I hear her breathing… she must be sleeping. Oh well, I guess I can… Okay, I'm done with this curiosity, I'm going in.

I make a third paw but it's so slim that it can go between the door and the floor, and after a little struggle to make the paw transform into a Wolf's head, I finally [Teleport] myself back into her room.

Let's just say… it's a lot of purple… curtains, bed, the carpet that covers the entire room's floor, the back of the door… Hrngh… the smell of grapes are actually getting a little in my head.

I remove my shoes to make no noise and walk up to her double bed that was like a small cage with purple silk curtains while having dark purple wood supports to make it seem like a curtain.

Good, she's sleeping… I'm sure she would freak out if she found out that I'm actually in her room. What is with nobles sleeping naked? Is it like something of honor do to?

Hm… she has a study desk on the corner of the room… it's filled with documents…

I walk up to it as the mess of documents makes me want to organize them, but if I do, I leave a clue that I was here.

I begin to read each and every single document while leaving the mess intact. And… I was surprised to read so much information about me…

But there's no information about suspicions of me being a monster, no information on how deep I was on the black market, what happened to my previous Lord, no information about my intentions to join the Royal Servants.

But between the documents about me, I find six pieces of papers that seemed to be ripped from each other. So I collect them and put them together in my palm.

"Ordasi Diamond: last seen in the Korita City, working for an inn master. Exe-"

The rest of the phrase wasn't readable due to the paper being incomplete. But as much as I searched for it, I couldn't find it, so I left them in the table where I found them, and began to point my interest in her bookshelf that she had beside the study desk as it was filled with books.

The majority of the books I already read, they are advanced books though, cost mostly over one million gold coins each, but her shelf is filled with it even though I had to find my way around the price in the black market and hers looks legit, not a copy of it…

I read through the titles and finally find a book that I haven't read or heard about.

"Technologia: The study of the system."

-Hngh…

I glance over to the bed and see Jaline waking up as she forces herself to sit down on the bed. I quickly put the book back in its place and [Teleport] to the space between the mansion and the restaurant.

I re-enter the mansion after puting my shoes back on and knock on the door again and make a [Clone]. And she answers my question with a shout.

 **-What?!**

Not an afternoon person? I suppose it is okay since you just woke up.

I talk in a calm tone of voice while the [Clone] warm up dinner in the stove.

-Milady, the dinner is ready.

Its bacon soup with little pieces of beef with some vegies like carrots and cut potatoes! It's delicious. All the nobles I served this liked it. It's even better with bread. I'm not proud of it, but it is a somewhat simple dish to make that even nobles rate it high quality.

I cancel the [Clone] as I walk up to the stove after putting a plate and silver spoon in the table in the middle of the room. And while I hear her getting up in the morning, I turn off the stove and pick the pot along with a silver ladle. And as she opens the door wearing a, of course, purple silk dress, I put some of the soup on the plate and the smell fills the air as I close the pot and keep holding it in my hand.

She sits down and I give her some space to eat after bowing down to her.

And after taking a sip of it, she makes a furious expression while looking at the soup.

Eh? She didn't like it? But you did like soup and bacon until now… don't you like the combination of it? Or you don't like beef, potatoes or carrots? Well, in this world they do have a slightly sweet taste, but with salt it can't be felt.

With a calm tone of voice, she talks to me while putting her spoon in the table.

-Ammy… come here, I want to talk about something in this soup.

Ah… she's going to do that? I'm not stupid… and I took a bath before coming here…

I unwillingly do so and bow down to her, and talk to her in a calm tone of voice, even though it was obvious she was going to do… this.

-Yes, Mad-

She picks up the plate and slowly makes the broth of the soup pour down in my head, and when I thought she wouldn't do anything worse, she dives the plate in my head and stands up.

And without a word, she locks herself back into her room again. And I give a trembling deep sigh as I watch the broth drip down from my hair into the floor.

…

After I cleaned up the soup from the ground, ate my share and took a bath and in the middle of it, healed myself back to full HP, I was doing a round of cleaning, just to make sure.

While I used a wet cloth to scrub the floor with my paw while my other paw dusted the wall and furniture, I washed the few dishes that were there from the soup.

Look, I got mad at it at first, but because I expected it, I couldn't care less. I'm used to more abuse than this. It's just that it's been a long time since then.

Suddenly, Jaline gets out of her room dressed up in a white dress with frills in it while having a… what is that red and brown material? It looks like straw, but I never seen it, but I remember the straw from this place being yellow like the previous world, I know this because Haxio had me feed the horses on a stable that he for some reason had.

I don't glance at her, but I finish cleaning the dishes and I talk to her in a calm tone of voice while still having my paws clean the place.

-How can I help you, Milady?

Even though I'm bowing down to her, I could feel her disgusted look at me while she held the door knob to the entrance.

With a calm tone of voice, she spoke to me while leaving the house.

-I'm going to visit a friend of mine and go for a walk, don't follow me.

I nod my head and she leaves the house. I sigh while collecting my paws and I sit down in one of the dinner table chairs while using [World vision] to follow her until she enters the restaurant. When she does, I go out and lock the door to the mansion and retract my paws.

I activate [Stealth] and [Teleport] myself into the roof of the restaurant that had it in a pyramid form. And I follow Jaline with [Dragon eyes], and when she starts walking around the village, I jump from house roof to house roof while occasionally using my paws to soften my fall.

The village has most of the few shops here have a sign in front of them saying, for example, "Medicine/Potion Shop here", so it shouldn't be a problem for her to travel this city... i hope.

The sun isn't too strong today, maybe today hopefully will rain. I really need to wash the roof the mansion, restaurant and of my own house.

People are looking at her as she calmly walks on the streets without care.

Of course they would look, that hat looks dumb. But I guess it is a way of protecting yourself from the sun. …? Where is she going? Did she notice me? No way…

She suddenly enters an alley way between the buildings that obviously lead to the corner of the town. And I'm forced to jump down from the houses and run behind her while still having [Stealth].

Obvious threat there, I saw a few thugs in the alley. But she doesn't seem to be acknowledging the obvious threat, she must have used this alley to get to her destination often…

It doesn't take long until she reaches the middle of the alley and gets ambushed by the thugs, and I close up one of them from the back to watch what they are saying.

Hey, don't look at me like that, I won't let simple thugs kills her. I just want to know if she wanted to talk to them or she simply didn't know they were here.

There are a total of eight people, two women. Three swords, one with a shield, two with daggers and the rest is unarmed. Quite the group they got going there... well, if they were a circus, that is...

One of the thugs talks to her as she notices she's cornered.

-Hey, Hey! It's the daughter of the owner of the restaurant! She's even prettier in person!

She is? I think she looks average…

She talks back to them in a desperate tone of voice as they close in her.

-What do you want? I don't have any money in me. And my father isn't here, so you can't blackmail him.

One of them is about to touch her, it's obvious that she's not here to meet them. So let's deal with them.

I close up on the thug that was about to touch her shoulder and pass my hand in front of the woman, knocking her out immediately with only the pressure due to my STR stat. And with a surprised tone of voice, the thug shouts.

-What the?! Felama!

And while making my paws surround Jaline, I speak to them in a calm tone while [Dragon skin] surrounded my left arm and made a dagger out of a small [Transmutation] with my hands while I held my daggers in my right hand.

-Let's not spill dirty blood in front of Milady. Take your friend and be on your way. Nobody wins here.

Really, there's nothing, killing people in front of your Lord is a disgrace to a Servant of my caliber.

They try to look at each other to see if someone has a plan, but I stop them by throwing a dagger next to someone's head, and with just the wind of it, I bruise their cheek and making the dagger stuck to the wall.

The thugs gulp down their courage and one of them grabs the woman I knocked out. And while I watched them gather up on one way, they look at me with anger. But when I use [Dragon eyes] they stop and run away.

I sigh and make my paw grab the dagger that I got stuck on the wall, while Jaline talks to me in a furious voice.

-I thank you for your protection, but I ordered-

Ignore her out of duty, and with a calm tone of voice while bowing down, I interrupt her.

-I'll always watch you, Milady, doesn't matter who orders me not to, and even if you hate me.

I use [Stealth] and [Teleport] back into the roofs and watch as she trembles in rage while glancing around. And after a minute, she sighs and continues on to her destination through the alley way.

And after a minute of walking in clear circles in the corner of the city, she finally enters a house with the same quality as the others which I drop down from the roofs and look through the only window the place has.

There, I find a woman with the same color of hair as Jaline and somewhat equal face features, but of course, she's older. And as the old woman served something to her in a cup, they talked happily.

I shouldn't listen to this. Her matters… aren't… mine to… care… She… has a nice… smile…

I shake my head in denial and [Teleport] back into the roof of the house and make a newborn [Clone] with [Stealth] and [Teleport] and make it watch the entrance of the house. And with [Teleport] i go back to my duties in the mansion and restaurant.

…

Sadly it didn't rain and it's already almost night time, and after what seems to be hours, Jaline gets out of the house with a smile on her face, so I [Teleport] myself from my house that I was cleaning, and begin to follow her in my dress, since I wanted to relax a little from my uniform in my house.

Dammit, I have to be quick in changing to my uniform. She will probably think that I was slacking off. …It's so cold in this dress…

She gets to the restaurant safely, without any interruptions. The restaurant is closed temporarily, so she enters the dead quiet restaurant and I was about to [Teleport] back to my home before she entered the mansion. But when she reached the space between the mansion and the restaurant, she shouts.

- **Ammy!**

I sigh and continue using [Stealth] while walking on the edge of the roof of the restaurant. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak to her.

-Yes, Milady?

She looks around the place, but of course she won't find me. So with a calm tone of voice, I explain to her.

-Madam, I'm a state that I wish to not let you see me. Please understand.

She makes a furious expression while looking around, and talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-I don't care! Get down here and listen to me!

Dammit woman, you are a drag to deal with.

I jump down from the roof and cancel [Stealth] in front of her. And with a forced calm tone of voice, I talk to her while feeling a little embarrassed but mostly depressed to be showing myself in this clothing.

-Yes, Milady?

She looks at me from feet to head with a surprised expression, making me try to not meet eye contact with her. And finally, after a minute of her realizing what I was wearing, she talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Go change after you prepare my bath and do it fast, you look horrible in those clothes.

Even though I'm furious to her saying something that Furiae gave me was horrible, I force myself to bow down while talking to her in a calm tone of voice.

-Yes, Milady.

I pass by her and she watches me as I walk inside the mansion. And while I go through the mansion, she keeps walking calmly behind me with daggers as her eyes while looking at me.

After a minute or so of managing the temperature of the water, I turn around and talk to her in a calm tone of voice.

-Your bath is ready Milady. Can you excuse me so I can change into my uniform?

I bow down to her and wait for her response as I could only see her feet as she clearly looked at me.

…? Is something wrong…?

When I was about to glance at her face, she coughs and answers my question in a calm tone.

-Yes, go on, but come back here as fast as possible.

I answer the order in a calm tone of voice.

-Right away, Milady.

I [Teleport] back home and dress my uniform as fast as possible and [Teleport] back to the mansion.

…

It's the next day in the afternoon, I already gave Jaline her breakfast, and today is kind of my day off. Well, I don't have any day offs if I don't ask them for a specific reason or the noble gives me.

But today is one of those days that I done everything that I could do, I have the rest of the day until Jaline calls me or until dinner. So, I'm taking advantage of that and visiting the woman the noble talked about that lived beside the restaurant.

Her house has two floors and has a silver mold around the separation of the floors. It is quite big for a house, but it doesn't feel like a mansion made of wood and metal.

I knock on the door lightly as the crowd behind me was louder than normal for some reason. But since none of the subjects being talked about interested me, I make my ears fold themselves to ignore a little of the noise.

And finally, after a minute or so, an old woman supporting herself with a wood cane appeared while having a maid behind her with short black hair and eyes while having a somewhat short stature.

With a calm tone of voice, I question the woman that had her short white hair tied by a silk, making a small pony tail.

-Excuse me, Sir Ice Axe said that I could come here to know more about Milady Jaline. Or is he wrong?

When I mention Jaline's name, the maid makes a surprised expression while looking at me while the old woman answered my question in a happy tone of voice.

-Ah, yes! Why don't you come in my dear? Someone so pretty shouldn't stand in this sun.

Aw… sweet old ladies… haven't seen one in a while. And… it's cloudy… there's no sun…

I nod to her and give her a small smile while she gives way for me to enter, and while I do so, I look around the place.

The house made of high quality wood was… small… as there seems to have only three rooms in the bottom floor with arcs separating each part of the house. Where I stood is a corridor to a set of stairs while having an arch to the living room that seemed calm, with green sofas and white carpet while having a huge window behind one of the sofas with a coffee table made of glass in front of it, it looked like someone loves this house.

With a happy tone of voice while passing by me, the old woman talked to me while entering the living room.

-Come on, Dear, let's sit down. My old body isn't the same when I served the King.

Ok, there's something interesting. I'm looking forward to this conversation.

…


	95. Chapter 52

Hello! Here are is the resume of things that will happen:

-Removed the re-cap

-Schedule set to Mondays and Fridays(Maybe)

-God, i'm so scared to release this chapter.

See you Friday!

...

"Jaline was abused by a servant that thought her father kicked her son out of his village. But she didn't know that her own son didn't want to admit he was caught stealing. Have you seen those scars in her body? That woman made Jaline wear long gloves and covering clothing to cover the scars she made on Jaline. Maybe that's why you are getting abused that way, but don't tell her father, she loves her father way too much. Seeing him disappointed would do more damage to her than she did to you."

That's what she said, that woman didn't remember a single thing about her work with the King, nothing important at least. But she said that when I talked about the way Jaline treated me. And also, something like this happened when I questioned the maid that was incredibly excited to meet me for some reason.

"You're Ammy Moon, right?! Oh by the King, I wanted to meet you ever since I started to work as a servant. There isn't a single person in the Servant system that doesn't know you! It's incredible that you can serve a noble with such calm and precision! Is it true that you served and entire family by yourself and none of them felt unattended?"

Yes, I actually did that, but it was for only one month though. It was a test when I first started. But… to be known like that, might bring some problems when I steal a book from the King's castle.

Anyways, the treatment on that day was bad with wine being thrown in my uniform in front of the other servants, who were just as confused as I, and it was for a simple broken cup that "I" broke and left in the mansion. And from then on, the treatment got constant, I grew tired each time, I grew angrier each time, sometimes even letting her glance at my irritated expression that I sometimes let out now.

It only led to more mistreatment, until I finally had it… I asked to the manager to not count on me today, since today, I'm going to find a group of thugs that I'm sure that make part of Bore information gathering. They are living in this town for now, I have to find them.

"The Inn is full! Sorry for the inconvenience."

I read the sign in front of the giant house. I enter it and don't even pay attention to my surroundings, I'm too angry because Jaline refused to eat dinner after stuffing herself with bread and tea, making me waste a lot of resources and time.

-Ah, excuse me madam, the inn is-

With an angry and tired tone of voice, I interrupt the man that was behind the counter while making a pained expression and had my hand make a stop sign to him.

-I just came here to visit some friends that pissed me off last moon. I'm in a hangover, so I can't remember their names, but I'm sure they are in a group.

Lame excuse, right? But I'm too tired of everything. I feel that at any moment I'll have a crisis.

The man makes a skeptical expression, so I stop him from thinking by dropping a small bag of fifty gold coins in the counter. And with a serious tone of voice, I speak to him.

-It's yours if you keep the guards away, these guys almost killed one of my friends last moon. I need to at least hurt them a little.

The man grabs the bag and makes a surprised expression, and he nods while whispering to me in an excited tone of voice.

- _They are upstairs. They rented the first to the last room. Please don't break anything._

I nod to him and climb a set of stairs, and while walking in a corridor, I hear happy tone of voices talking behind the second room's door.

-…Then he punched the guy straight in the face! You should have seen-

I interrupt the man that was having a happy conversation with a group of fourteen people in a huge room with four beds, by entering the room without being invited. And with a confused tone of voice while I locked the door and put the key in my paw, one of them questions me.

-Who are you?!

I speak to them while cracking my knuckles in a serious tone of voice, and while I did that, I made a [Clone] in the High Moon Queen Wolf form and make it wait in front of the door.

-Don't worry, I won't kill people that work for Bore, but god do I need a little stress relief.

…

 **-YOU BETTER TELL ME, OR I'LL LET GO!**

 **-PLEASE, I SWEAR! I CAN'T TALK! BORES WOULD HAVE MY HEAD!**

While making my [Clone] stand still with its mouth open, I hold one of the thugs above it with my paws. While the rest got knocked out from fear and stress because they didn't know anything, this is the only one that seems to know something.

I shout back at him with a serious tone of voice.

 **-I'LL MAKE HIM CUTTING YOUR HEAD SOMETHING YOU WISH! HE WILL CHEW YOU UP WHILE YOU ARE AWAKE, AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU LIVE THROUGH IT ALL!**

 **-!**

With a scared expression, he looks below him while I slowly lower him into the [Clone]'s mouth that jumped to try to reach him. When my [Clone] finally reached his right leg that was protected by common leather armor, he shouts to me in a completely scared tone as the [Clone] holds his leg in his mouth.

- **OKAY! I'LL TALK, PLEASE! I'LL TALK!**

I cancel the [Clone] and make my paws approach him to me and I grab him by his neck and push him against the wall while having an angry expression. And he talks to me in a scared tone of voice… and I couldn't believe any words that he was saying… but he doesn't seem to be lying…

What the actual fuck? How did she expect me to be like that to her if she did all that? How was I supposed to know? I only met someone like this once, and I wasn't into it. But all this time, all the times she abused me, she must have felt worse than ever due to it, right? With only three days left until her father gets back, I have to confirm it…

…

After an hour, I was sweeping the floor of the restaurant, until I felt it. And while trembling a little while starting to have a cold sweat, I talk to Sejati in a desperate tone, which was cleaning the windows.

-Sejati, come here. Do me a favor and finish this for me okay? I-I need to do something.

She nods to me and grabs the broom from my hand and I [Teleport] back home and go to the bathroom.

-BUARGH…HUAGH…

[Threat Decrease decreased from level 6 to level 4]

[Stealth decreased from level 8 to level 7]

[Intimidate decreased from level 4 to level 3]

[Detect decreased from level 7 to level 6]

[Sword Mastery decreased from level 9 to level 7]

[Ice Fangs decreased from level 6 to level 5]

[Deep knowledge: Incredibly low HP! Please seek aid immediately! (HP: 536/30.000)]

While having a breathing that trembled, I supported myself with the sink, which I began to think it was going to break with my weight.

My vision is hazy and I can't confirm much, but I'm sure that I just lost two levels in two skills while having one more skill decreased from the usual five.

I ignore the messages and use [God's Heal] on myself while having my hand tremble. But instead of feeling extreme relief, I felt just a calming breeze against my stomach, and when I look at my hand, I see the light coming from the magic extremely weak.

-…Urgh…

I couldn't support myself on the sink anymore and I fall. So I drag myself across the floor and lie down on the floor while using the wall of my bathroom to support myself while I healed myself.

My breathing was slow and trembling like my entire body was extremely cold, even though I was sweating. The world felt like it was shaking together with me while my head felt like it had a dagger up it that travelled through my left eye and ended inside my throat as it felt incredibly dry.

-…Mmy…!

I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, but I think the worst has happened, someone called me through one of my [Clones] that I barely kept through the crisis…

I put one of my arms on top of my eyes to see if I was really hallucinating as I focused on my [Clones] and I see Jaline calling me while having a confused expression on her face.

-Ammy?!

I force myself to stand up and somehow [Teleport] to the space between the restaurant and the mansion, and after gulping down blood, I force a calm tone of voice while hoping she couldn't see my obvious pale face and sweat.

-Y-Yes, Milady?

With an… ann, angry face… she talks to me with an… a…. tone…

-By the King, for how many suns should I wait until you come to me? Where have you been? The manager said that you left without a word and… why are you so pale?

I can't… hold on much longer… Words just come out of my mouth while my legs trembled.

-I-I'm just a little tired madam, I ha-haven't been able t-to sl-sleep.

I'm sorry… Furiae… I think… I'm dying…

-…That's a surprise, I never saw you get tired… hey, WOAH!? Hey, Ammy!? Ammy! Stay with me! **HELP, SOMEONE HELP!**

No… don't… call…

…

-…Tired… gnant...?

-…! …ow…?

-…Rest… suns…

…

"You don't have to do this-"

-HAH?!

I suddenly wake up in a double bed with a white sheet that was somewhat wet, and when I look around the place, I find myself in the noble's room for some reason, the yellow carpet and red curtains of the giant window he had on my left was the only source of light. When I stood up, I found myself in a purple simple dress for some reason, while my uniform was in a small table beside the noble's bed, it was folded badly.

Urgh… this headache is back?! But I remember now, I fainted in front of Jaline. Hah… out of all the places I could faint, I prefer that I fainted in the edge of a really high mountain than that…

I undress myself and dress my uniform after folding the simple dress. And when I looked around the room, it was a complete mess and everything looked like an amateur maid took care.

I sigh as I see that I have more work to do. As all of this has been and could only be Jaline's doing.

I leave the room and see Jaline doing something in the kitchen, which was a complete mess. And with a calm tone of voice, I talk to her.

-Milady.

She flinches and turns around while having a kitchen knife in her hand while having a badly cut this world's carrot in the chopping board. And with a serious tone of voice, I speak to her after passing by the dinner table and putting her dress on top of the table.

-Let me do this, please wash your hands and wait in your room, I want to talk to you about something.

I know that I shouldn't order the Lord's daughter like this, it seems like I would repeat the incident that happened to her when she was younger. But…, I have to deal with all of this. It's just something that I cannot deal with words.

She incredibly does as I ask after giving me the knife in my hand, and after passing by me, she speaks in a whisper to herself, but I hear it anyways.

-… _sorry…_

I speak to her while taking control of the mess of the kitchen in a calm tone of voice.

-No, I'm sorry Milady.

I couldn't see her reaction, but I sensed her standing in the middle of the house looking at me, after what seems to be a second to me, she finally goes to the bathroom.

…

After making dinner that I left to warm up because of our talk, I quickly cleaned up the entire house except Jaline's room with my [Clones]. It was complete night, I woke in the beginning of it and it seemed like three to four hours passed when I passed out, but I couldn't tell, I was too focused in my work. But now, I have to focus on the present, I have to seek the best words that could come out of my mouth to this woman… otherwise… I'll be on the street or worse.

I sigh and knock on the door lightly, but when I touched the door a little, I noticed that it was open. And with a deep breath, I enter the room and close the door, where I would do everything to this woman without anyone being able to discover. Her father isn't going to like it, but… I have to… a year of work could just be gone with it, but I'll recover.

In the middle of the room was Jaline, who was reading a book while sitting in her sofa chair, and it seemed like she didn't notice me enter the room, so with a serious tone of voice, I talk to her while walking up to her.

-Milady, I thank you for taking care of me. It won't happen again, I swear. But first, I need to talk to you about your young suns…

When I get beside her, she has a depressed expression on her face while finally glancing at me and then looking back at her book. I walk up the window that had the curtains spread, showing the beautiful sight she has of the mountains.

And wishing to hide what would happen in this room, I close the curtains and turn around to face her and she looks at me with a confused expression that had a hint of sadness behind it.

I hope what I heard from those thugs was true and that I can trust my own judgment.

Gulp down my doubt and talk to her in a serious tone of voice while looking at her in her eyes as she looked at me with a surprised expression.

-I thank you for everything that you did, but… what I'm going to do has nothing to do with it. It's just the way I feel… you didn't make it easy for me to notice you felt that way, that's why I would have never tried anything like this if I didn't discover it… I'm afraid of not being accepted… Sorry, the image of me to you is going to change from now on, I'll show you how I'm really am and I hope you accept me.

I reach to her, but she makes a pained expression and tries to escape me, but I know that she misunderstood me. For someone to do something like this to me…, that's something that I cannot pass anymore.

I finally take a step forward and hunch by body forward, getting closer to her and finally getting my hand hold her face, and with a scared tone of voice, she speaks to me while still having her eyes closed.

-N-No… I-I changed my mind… please, stop…

She's too much for me to let go… I have to make her stop fearing it…

With a serious tone of voice while getting my head next to her neck, I speak to her.

-…Then stop me… I won't resist… all you need to do, is to push me a little…

I kiss her neck slowly and keep watching her expression as she slowly gives in, and when I reach my right hand in her thigh, she almost reaches my chest but she stops herself and looks at me as I glance at her hands and then stare at her.

Her face turns incredibly red as I smile to her and try to push my chest against her hand, but she retracts it as I approached my body to it, but she didn't pay attention to where I'm aiming.

-…!

When she finally realized, I already stole her lips while swimming my hand up her thigh and I swim my other hand through her smooth hair while she began to hold the collar of my uniform in angst while she closed her eyes to try to deny what was happening.

-…!?

I retreat my body a little and separate our lips a little for her to breathe, but she instead takes a deep breath and instead pulls my body and forces me to kiss her deep as she finally gives in to it, surprising me a little. So I pull her body to me by her bottom and she knots her legs around my back with force.

I pull her out of the sofa chair while kissing her deeply, and the book she had in her lap falls to the ground, and I was began to lose my breath with her non-stop kissing me. When I stand up straight and begin to carry her, she wraps her arms around my neck while I pulled her dress out of her body. She only stops kissing me to help me pull her dress out of her but not even letting me breathe in the small intervals.

And while still deeply kissing each other as she forced my head towards to her lips with both hands on the back of my neck, I carried her to her bed, where she only let go of me because she realized what I was going to do.

And while we both breathed heavily, I undid my uniform's knots on the back of my uniform and it falls into the floor immediately. I climb on the bed and stand on my fours on top of her while we both were wearing only our underwear, and while smiling, I question her in a happy tone of voice while getting my lips next to hers.

-…So…Hah… are you still scared...? Hah…

She answers my question while wrapping her hands around my neck again while giving me the sweetest smile I could have seen her make.

-…not that much…

...❤...

...


	96. Chapter 53

Sweet times with daggers behind each other's backs. Next Friday won't have a chapter.

...

Oh, shit, I can't move… I have to go back to work…

-Hghnn…

Dammit Jaline… it's just the first moment when we started dating and you are already so glued to me? I think I'll have a lot of fun with you.

I was awake through the night due to my [Clone] sleeping in my house, and while I watched Jaline sleep peacefully, I thought a lot of things.

Why did I do this? I'm a monster and she's a normal sick human, I'm almost repeating Teriam's parent's story. But, when I find the way out for Furiae… I'll be alone… I don't know for how long a monster lives, but I'm sure that I'll outlive Jaline, I'm young after all, I think I'm one year old.

Yes, I'm just out of the crib. But that isn't something that scares me, living alone or living forever. It's just the pain of never trying things when I could do it whenever I wanted or miss something when I was just being a dumbass.

And my family… they won't accept me the way I am. And Zemirik's village won't accept me either. They can accept me visiting them from time to time, but never living among them. And even if I found my reason to live, I shouldn't just live for that one reason. I'll find more reasons and that's why I'm planning ahead before sending Furiae to the previous world.

But for now, I have to heal something involving this woman that is sleeping beside me.

Jaline's likes woman, that's obvious now. But back when Jaline had that maid, she was confused about her feelings, she felt attracted to someone that was married…

When she saw me… actually… I don't know why she abused me, the thug did say he she didn't abuse any other maid that served her.

Okay, I need to go back to work.

I gently poke Jaline's cheek as she slept peacefully and it does nothing but make her turn her face a little. And I sigh and try to separate her hands that held me to the bed and she begins to wake up when I finally get out of her hold.

When I sit down on the edge of the bed, I talk to her in a happy tone of voice while glancing at her as she stares at me with drowsy eyes.

-Mornin…g…?

She suddenly goes back as sleep after I stand up from the bed, and I hold myself back from laughing.

…

While serving breakfast, Jaline comes out of her room with an extremely tired expression, and seeing an opportunity to play with her, I speak to her in a happy tone of voice while placing her plate with Sunny side eggs, cut in pieces bacon with a little bit of rice while having an orange juice in a glass cup.

-Ah, Milady! You woke up! We were dead worried about you. You fainted on the previous sun and wouldn't wake up.

Oh my god, she believed it. Come on Ammy, hold your laugh. Her dead confused expression is precious, I know, but you have to keep it under control.

She goes up to the dinner table and sits down while wearing her dress that she wore yesterday. And she stares at the plate with a confused expression that almost made me burst out laughing.

And while holding back my laughter, I speak to her in a calm tone of voice.

-Ah, yes! Milady, you received a special present yesterday, but you were asleep, here it is.

When I tried to fake trying to get something out of my pocket, she stops me by making a stop sign with her hand to me while squeezing her eyes and with a tired tone of voice, she speaks to me.

-…Wait. I'm confused here… Answer me something…

AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god, I can't!

I force a confused expression, and question her.

-Yes, Milady?

She questions me with a dead confused expression that lost all hope behind it.

-…Didn't we… last moon… you and I…

I answer her in a serious tone of voice while having a confused expression while having my hand on my chin and another in my waist.

-I don't know what you are talking about Milady. All I heard from you was you having a dream and kept saying my name for some reason. I was really worried.

Ok, if I go any farther than this, I'll hurt her.

She looks at the plate with a depressed expression while resting her hands in the table and I speak to her in happy tone of voice while giggling like a little girl.

-Milady… _Pff_... here's the present… you got previous sun.

She looks at me with a confused expression and I steal her lips by hunching forward. And after a small kiss, I speak to her in a happy tone of voice while smiling to her.

-Morning Juline, is your arm okay? I did sleep on it last moon.

She looks at me dead confused and I couldn't stop myself from breaking in laughter. She then speaks to me in angry tone of voice.

-Ammy! I can't believe you would do that! That's so mean! I really believed everything was a dream!

While talking to her in a happy tone of voice, I pull one of the chairs and sit down next to her while cutting a piece of the fried eggs with [Telekinesis].

-Okay, okay. I'm sorry, here's to make up for it.

I grab the fork that was on the table and try to feed her, but she turns her face when I approach the fork to her mouth and makes an angry expression while I could see a little of tears on the sides of her eyes.

Oh shit, i guess it wasn't a good time? Well, it was yesterday that we started dating right? I shouldn't do these things when I don't know her really well as a girlfriend myself.

With a worried voice, I speak to her while putting the fork down on the plate.

-Okay, I went too far. I'm sorry Jaline.

She then stands up, which makes me get a lot more worried. But instead of walking away, she walks up to me with an angry expression and turns around to sit on my lap. And I look at her with a surprised expression while she adjusts herself and begins to eat her breakfast after talking to me in a sulking tone.

-This is your punishment for doing that. You can't do anything to me.

What?! She already knew that I was going to do something about it? She's too sharp!

With a sulking tone of voice, I talk to her.

-That's too much…

She stops eating and glances at me with a flustered expression. And she places the fork in front of her and grabs my arms and pulls them, making me wrap my hands around her waist. And I happily talk to her while hugging her and rubbing my left cheek on her back.

-Yes! At least this…

-Humph!

She turns her attention back to her breakfast and I keep hugging her while caressing her legs. And with a serious tone of voice, I question her.

This might be sudden, but curiosity is killing me…

-…Jaline, why did you treat me that way if you wanted me to be like this to you…? I know that you were scared at the thought of it, but I wouldn't discover your feelings if I didn't find something about your younger days…

She stops eating her breakfast in the end of it and she sighs and talks to me in a depressed tone of voice.

-Before you even came here and before that thing with your previous Lord happened, my father wanted to contract you, but not only he was unable to contract you due to being short on money, but because that same Lord didn't want to make trades.

She stops and begins to hold my hands, and with the same tone, she continues to talk while I pay attention to what she says.

-He was proud of you before you even became his Servant. When he heard about what happened to that Lord and saw you at the Noble Service house, he was stocked. He worked for three suns and moons without rest to look for you. When he did, I haven't seen him happier and proud of himself ever since I graduated from the Magic school without a problem.

She lets go of my hands and turns her body around and stands up, only to sit back down on my lap facing me and she continues to talk in the same tone.

-Before I met you, I felt jealous. I haven't been able to make him happy like that for numerous suns. My recovery was something that he was happy, but never that much, because well… even if I recover completely, I cannot take over the restaurant and the city… my father stays under the sun too much, so I cannot do the same as him and so much more. With me being weak, I could die at any sun.

She then wraps her arms around my neck and talks in a sulking tone while I held her by her waist.

-Then you came here, the first thing you do to me was show that you were beautiful, so beautiful that I hear rumors about the beautiful maid working in the restaurant. The second is to show that you can take care of anything that my father would throw at you, you were a monster to me by then, I felt utterly defeated, and third, you showed patience when I abused you, you did everything with focus and care, took care of me in the best ways even though I mistreated you. And the last is that you showed that you can cook better than me. That's something I took pride in, dammit!

Huh…

With a calm tone of voice, I question her.

-So, you fell in love with me at first sight?

-Hiugh!

She suddenly turns completely red and stands up, but I hold her by the waist while still sitting down. And with an angry tone of voice, she shouts at me.

-Let go of me!

And with a teasing tone while pulling her weakly to not hurt her, I speak to her.

-Come on, Jaline. Don't be like that!

With an even more angry voice, she talks to me while having an extremely red face while trying to get free from my hold.

-I'll start kicking if you-

-I love you.

But I interrupt her by talking to her in a happy tone of voice and smiling to her. And she melts as she sits down back on my lap and talks to me in a sulking tone.

-That's too much…

I giggle and begin to kiss her.

But something like this… I can forgive… I can like… I can love… I might lie now, but I'm going to make it true. Things are going fast between us two, but I cannot let you know the truth about me right now Jaline, I cannot let you see me the way you would right now, it's too early, you don't really love me either right? It's just a feeling of liking women. But I'll change that too, I'll make you completely mine.

…

Hm… documents really got accumulated from today to yesterday, for what reason has this happened?

I look at the small mountain in my table in my office, my co-workers asked about me but I said that I was fine. But today that guy that Jaline's father said that was in charge of the documents came back, but he hasn't said anything to me.

I sit down on my chair and begin to read the documents.

Yesterday's profit, permission to re-supply ingredients storage room, results of the check of the animals on the crystals, total costs during a month, requests to open a shop in the village…

Most of them have to have the noble's permission. I can't sign them without his presence and approval. Luckily, he will arrive tomorrow morning… tomorrow morning… So, that means that I'll have to probably hide my relationship with his daughter…

Cough! Back to work, do your things now… enjoy later.

I quickly work through the mountain and separate documents that has to have the noble's permission to be dealt with. And after two minutes, I make a small mountain of eight papers for the noble while the rest will be dealt by that guy… what's his name again… Erimo! Right, Erimo will take care of the rest, I think.

While I did a final check on the documents that I left for the noble, someone enters my office and like the usual ritual of the week, I speak with Dria with a calm tone of voice while still not letting my attention go from the documents.

-Dria, I'm sorry, I can't give you a raise if you don't deserve it and all the tasks I give you are left in the middle or done really badly, I'm sorry.

I'm quite surprised that Dria was still working under the noble with the way she works. Maybe she thinks that I'm like the noble and won't notice her slacking off? Huh? Did I just hear the door lock?

Surprised at the sound of the doors getting locked, I place the document back on the small mountain and look at the responsible that I thought it was Dria. But instead of her, I see Jaline looking at me with a happy small smile on her face while walking to me while she wore a frilled purple dress with a skirt that reached her ankles.

Dammit, she looks good on those…

With a happy tone of voice, she questions me as I watch her with a surprised expression.

-Surprised to see me? I came here to talk…

I look at her and make an expression that didn't trust that statement. And with a happy tone of voice, I speak to her.

-Did you? That's nice, especially with the view that curious people could have if they were in the courtyard.

She makes a pained expression as she looks through the giant window behind me that didn't have any curtains due to it being cleaned right now. I had it made some days back. It was for me to breathe a little in this room. I stay in it for at least half of the day even after taking care of the documents.

She stops in front of my table and keeps looking around for something to cover it.

I sigh and stand up while lifting the chair to the left corner of the window, making it impossible to be seen by anyone as the neighbor doesn't have any ways to look through my window or that corner. I sit down and it doesn't even take a second for her to jump on my lap while facing me.

With a teasing tone, I speak to her while caressing her thigh.

-You know… you are making it harder for us to explain to your father that will arrive in the next sun…

She makes a dead pan face as she stares me with a broken smile. And after a minute or so, she begins to panic while questioning me in a desperate tone.

-That's right! Ammy, what do we do?! I can't let my father know that his only daughter… and even worse, his daughter love a servant! That will crash his credit with the nobles if it spreads!

Uff… I'm glad that she knows what will happen without me explaining a thing. This makes it a lot easier.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to her.

-That's why we won't reveal to him.

She looks at me with a depressed expression and talks to me in a serious tone of voice while resting her body on me while wrapping her arms around my left shoulder.

-But I don't think we could do the things we can do now when my father is home…

Oh, this girlfriend of mine is quite a perverted woman. I think I like it.

With a teasing tone, I speak to her while sneaking my hand up her skirt.

-You mean this kind of thing?

-Hyungh!

That's a cute moan, and a cute face. I could die happily here looking at it.

While having a flustered expression, she surprisingly nods to me. And with a teasing tone of voice, I speak to her while making her body turn against me and have her back rest on me.

-Oh, so you want to do perverted things, Milady? That's so indecent…

…

-…!?

-…?!

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. And Jaline whispers to me while breathing heavily.

- _Ammy, I can't stand right now…_

Ah, this is bad. But… I like to see you struggle, you have an extremely cute face right now, I wonder what you will do if someone sees you in that state.

With a calm tone of voice, I shout at the door while smiling to her.

-I'll be right there!

With a desperate tone of voice, she almost shouts in whispers to me.

- _Ammy!?_

With a teasing tone of voice, I whisper to her while I stand up while making her sit in my place.

- _If they notice something about you, I won't finish it. But if they don't, I'll do anything you want._

I giggle while making my paws carry her by the chair to behind my desk. And when I place her still, she adjusts herself and picks a random paper while still having a beet red face. I stand in front of the locked doors looking at her while grinning.

She didn't think twice on doing it. She knows that I won't do it if she told me not to. But she's a pervert. She wants me to do something for her.

I unlock the door when she looks at me after a deep breath. And behind it, appears the man in charge of the documents, Erimo. And with a calm tone of voice while letting him in, I question him.

-What can I do for you? I and Milady are seeing if some of the documents can be answered by her instead of her father.

With a calm tone of voice, he speaks to me for the first time ever since I arrived here.

-Pardon my intrusion, but the manager is asking for the profits of the previous sun. Did you finish it, Head maid?

I nod to him and go to the desk, where I see Jaline looking at the papers with a blank stare while squirming a little of her legs together. I contain my laughter and pick the mountain of documents on the side of the table and begin to read through them.

Erimo walks up to me and watches as I look for the document. But really, I already found it. I knew that the manager was going to ask for it. But I want to make Erimo wait as much as possible, making him look around the room due to Jaline's behavior.

Finally, he looks at Jaline and makes a worried expression while questioning her in a worried tone of voice.

-Milady is everything okay? Your face seems to be a little red…

Hah! She lost.

She crumbles a little of the paper that she was holding and answers the question thrown at her with a forced calm tone while forcing a small smile.

-No… I mean, yes. It's just that I-

Oh, that's my cue.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to him while having the papers of yesterday's profits and interrupting Jaline's excuse.

-It's quite alright Erimo. She's just a little stressed due to the paperwork, she was about to leave.

He takes the paper and nods to me, and while he goes to the doors, he glances at Jaline with a worried expression, and then goes out and closes the door.

And with a happy tone of voice, I speak to her as she places the paper back into its place while having a depressed expression.

-You lost. Let's go home. I'll prepare a bath for you.

She stands up and grabs my hand while sulking, and I [Teleport] to the courtyard, where we go inside the mansion.

…

With a calm tone of voice after finishing adjusting the temperature of the water, I speak with Jaline, who sat down in the covered toilet while sulking.

-Come on Jaline. It's ready for you. I'll make dinner while you take a bath.

When I pass by her, she suddenly grabs me by the fingers and makes a flustered expression while talking in a nervous tone.

-Take a bath with me…

With a teasing tone, I speak to her.

-You know I won't finish it, right? You lost.

With a nervous tone of voice while having a red face, she speaks to me while pulling me lightly.

-I-I know…

Hah, I'll end up spoiling this girl too much.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak to her while grabbing her hand pulling her and making her stand in front of me.

-Fine. Just this one time, it's the last day we will be able to enjoy ourselves like this anyways.

I let go of her hand and begin to undo my uniform while she undresses too. We both enter the bath together with me only realizing that we only have one towel… well, I'll figure something out.

Wow, this water is cold. But it's the way Jaline has to take a bath without getting harmed in the way.

When she enters the bath, I go on the corner of the bath and support myself with my arms on the corners of it, and she hugs me while having her eyes closed. I felt like being silent was the best way, I felt warm and everything was quiet, until Jaline questions me in a nervous tone.

-Ammy, I know this is isn't a good time to question, but… a-are you pregnant? Argh!

Surprised at the sudden question, I suddenly try to look at her and hit my head on Jaline's head, and while panicking while caressing her head, I answer the question in a surprised tone of voice.

-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay? But what kind of question is that Jaline?!

I'm not that fat, can't you see it? The light is turned on, it's the afternoon and the water is clear as a crystal.

With a calm tone of voice while rubbing her head, she answers me.

-Well, when you came to me while bleeding, I called a doctor and he said that you are probably pregnant.

Dammit! It's the same result that I always had when I tried to found about it.

I sigh and begin to carry her under the water and she wraps her arms around my neck and I answer her in a tired tone of voice.

-That's what they all say when I tried to find anything about it, it doesn't happen as often as it started, but it's still happening. But I'm a virgin, and always was. I never really liked any man, Juline. It's just so hard to find someone that I could like or try to like.

Like we are doing right now, this love of ours is walking in a fine thread, I'm ready for it to break, but will Jaline be the same? That's why I'll try my best to not let it do so.

With a worried tone of voice, she questions me while looking at me with a worried expression.

-I didn't believe the doctor either, but… will it happen again?

I can't say it. I can't say "I'll probably die to it".

With a small smile, I answer her in a happy tone of voice.

-It's stopping, that's why when I don't come to you when you call, you know why. Okay? Now, let me help you wash your hair, you need to be ready for you father.

She nods to me.

…


	97. Chapter 54

...

I [Teleport] back into the separation of the mansion and the restaurant from my house, while it was in the middle of the night, I still have to get things ready for the noble to come back. As well be ready to act in case he's invited to his own gala.

He probably will be, I'll have to get more daggers and have some of the servants stationed around the place. Maybe even get myself inside the place to guard him and Jaline… that's probably not going to happen, though... But for now, I have to clean the place, make sure that everything can be locked up, that none of the food will rot when we aren't here, make sure that the resupplies won't come to the restaurant when we aren't home and so much more when he confirms going to the gala.

…

While I cleaned the windows with a piece of cloth as the sun rises while my [Clones] did everything else, someone suddenly opens the locked door and I quickly pull one of my daggers while I see the door slowly opening. While I had my dagger ready to stab someone's head, I watched as the responsible entered the restaurant.

With his sigh that he gives when he enters the restaurant, I recognize him and put my dagger back into my paw while I talk to him in a calm tone of voice.

-Good sun, Sir Rule.

He sees me cleaning the window while closing the door, and with a tired tone of voice after another sigh, he speaks to me.

-Good sun. This sun, Lord comes back, right?

I nod to him and he gives another sigh while squeezing his eyes, he turns around and goes inside the restaurant without saying another word.

Although I remember the noble talking proudly about him, manager isn't a guy to like his own job. He's a servant, but not at the same time. Well, as long as he does his part, I don't care about how he does it, if he wants it, or cares about it.

Well, back to work it is.

…

As I finished cleaning the place, the people that worked in the kitchen appeared, so I sat down on one of the tables after bringing with me a cup of wine and the bottle along with a Sytmy fruit.

For some reason, drinks like this won't get me tipsy, it's just like if I drank water for me, but its flavor is something that I like. The wine from here is really good, they don't use grapes, but they use a fruit called Darion, it's like a mango, but it has this strange form that could be mistaken for a red kiwi. It has sour taste, but it can be made sweet with some sugar.

Haah… let me look at Jaline… she still peacefully sleeping. And her father is probably about to arrive in the city. I'll be looking out.

-Hello, Good sun.

With a tired tone while pouring more wine to me, I answer the greeting one of the cooks gives me while putting his white hat.

-Good sun.

There's nothing for me to do but to wait. I guess I'll get a book to read or something even though I finished my last new book that I got.

…

With a happy tone of voice, I speak with Jaline, who finally leaves her room. And together with me in a happy tone, her father speaks too in the same tone while eating his breakfast.

-Good sun, honey.

-Good sun, Milady.

Ah, I can't call her that. I want to, but can't, especially now with her father here with us.

She looks at her father for a few seconds and makes an incredibly happy smile while running up to him and hugging him while talking in a happy tone of voice.

-Dad! Welcome back! I missed you so much! So, how was work?

Ah, I want a hug like that every morning… But we did just start dating, so I guess it's a dream. Haah…

With a happy tone while hugging her back, while I put her plate with her breakfast on the table in front of the chair across him, he talks to her.

-Well! It went as it always goes… Boring, unpleasant, annoying and utterly tiring. Haah… how much do I hate self-centered nobles and how much do I hate that I'm part of them.

The pot is calling the kettle black.

With a small laugh while glancing at me, she questions him as she sat down on the chair that I pulled for her.

-So, is everything ready for the gala? Carimaen is coming too right?

He nods to her after a small laugh, and while Jaline began to eat her breakfast while I stood behind her, he suddenly stands up while talking to us in a calm tone.

-She actually questioned me about you, when I said you are planning on going she was incredibly happy. Well, excuse me for a moment.

He goes to the bathroom and Jaline suddenly pulls my collar down and forces me to kiss her. And after she separates her lips from mine, she speaks to me in a happy tone of voice.

-Good sun.

God dammit woman, who's was the one that started this relationship? I should be the one being this romantic.

With a cough, while being flustered a little. I speak to her while readjusting my posture.

-Good sun, Jaline. It seems you slept well.

With a little irritated tone of voice, she speaks to me while continuing to eat her breakfast.

-Well, you did leave me alone in my bed. Don't think I don't notice the difference between the real you and your clones. They are cold.

Gah!? I didn't know that… But that's something I should expect someone to notice, especially if that one is my girlfriend, especially, especially when she studied in the King's Rest Academy!

With a somewhat nervous tone, I answer her while trying to look away from her.

-Eh, I-I see… t-that's something to take note on…

No! That's not! Why is this woman scarier now that we are dating?! I already saw her in her most vulnerable moment! How can I be scared of her now?! Dammit woman, I had my own things to do, but when I tried to change places with my [Clone], you almost woke up!

She glances at me that for someone else it would look like just a normal glance, but to me, it looked like Death itself glanced at me!

With a forced calm tone of voice, I speak to her.

-I simply wished to not disturb you.

I did keep myself looking at the [Clone] with jealous expression for two straight minutes for some reason…

When she opened her mouth to speak to me, her father opens the door of the bathroom and comes out of it while rubbing his hands on a small towel while speaking in a happy tone of voice.

-Ah, how I'm glad I got in contact with you Ammy. Everything is so clean and organized! Well, you have more work to do, we do have to go to the gala but you'll have to stay and make sure everything is fine while we are gone.

Yup, kind of predicted that, I either sit on the Servant's house or I'll be forced to stay and watch the house like a damn dog.

With a calm tone even though I wanted to go and be with Jaline, I answer him.

-Yes, My Lord. I'll make sure everything is up to-

-Can't we take Ammy? She's perfect for it! She can guard us and everything!

Suddenly, Jaline interrupts me with a nervous tone of voice, and when she finishes asking, I hold in my sigh while her father looks at her with a surprised expression while sitting back on the dinner table.

It's not that he doesn't want me to go, but I cannot. It's only been almost a month, only servants of utmost trust can go. I can probably go if someone invited me, but I'm sure that he doesn't simply have an invitation letter on his pocket now.

With a surprised tone of voice, he questions both of us while going back to eating.

-Wow, you really earn someone's trust fast Ammy, for Jaline to ask me something like that, something must has happened while I was gone, right?

You wouldn't even imagine it…

Jaline gets a little flustered but while her father lets out a sigh, she watches him with a depressed expression, and he answers her question in a serious tone of voice while giving me the towel.

-Honey, It's not like I don't want to bring Ammy, but she's hasn't been working for enough suns. It would be bad for my image to bring a Servant that hasn't worked for me for long. It would make me look like I trust anyone easily.

With a depressed expression on her face, while I fold the towel and make [Telekinesis] carry it to the bathroom, Jaline talks to herself in a frustrated tone.

-…Okay… I understand.

Hah… I can't tell her right now, but I'll try to infiltrate the place anyway. I want to see her in her dress.

With a calm tone of voice after finishing his breakfast in silence due to the tense atmosphere, the noble stands up and talks to me and her.

-Well, Ammy, come with me and update me on everything. Honey, if you need anything, you know who to call right?

I nod to him and with a calm tone of voice. I speak to him while picking up his plate.

-Gladly My lord, just let me clean the table and I'll be right behind you.

He nods and leaves the mansion on his own. And when I hear the door to outside close, I speak with Jaline in a happy tone while getting a fork full of the breakfast that she stopped eating due to a little sadness.

-Jaline, I'll be watching really closely, I'll be sure to not miss any sun of your dress.

She looks at me with a happy expression and I feed her. I give her the fork and pick everything except her plate that she eat happily, and clean up the table after she finishes. She and I then go to my office while holding hands until we reached the doors to the restaurant.

…

While signing documents that the noble gave me, I also read another document that I lightly lifted with [Telekinesis] while the noble drank tea in front of me calmly while I also had a [Clone] help in the restaurant with it being half filled with nobles.

I can manage all of this, taking orders, taking care of the noble, reading and signing documents with attention and making sure that Jaline's okay by having another [Clone] follow her through the city.

She didn't say who she was visiting, but it must be that old lady that she visited some days back. Well, it doesn't matter right now, I want to accompany her… but I have work to do.

With a calm tone of voice while drinking the last ounce of the tea while having some handmade biscuits from Manager, the noble speaks with me.

-Seeing you work is quite the spectacle Ammy. Also, did you build that window while I was gone?

Order number five to table thirteen single… the calculation is wrong right here, yesterday we had at least a hundred visitors… Jaline's about to arrive… Dria is doing okay for now, the others seem to be fine too, while I think Hazera is getting a little nervous and tired, I should give him a break…

With a calm tone of voice, I answer the question while making my paw pour more tea to him but he doesn't seem to want to drink more, so I only fill it half way.

-I was wrong in doing so, my Lord? I only did so because-

With a happy tone of voice, he interrupts me.

-Nope, it just surprised me. It's your office. Just don't do that to my house and restaurant and it's alright.

But my office is part of the restaurant…

With a happy tone of voice while arranging the documents into a small mountain, I speak with the noble as he drank the tea with a small smile on his face.

-I'll be happy to work under you my Lord. I hope I never leave you unsatisfied with my services.

With a serious tone of voice while looking through the documents that I placed in front of him, he speaks to me.

-Ammy, let's stop with that stupid use of "sun". I'm not a religious man.

That doesn't make much sense if I didn't know the Sun god religion. But it seems like the matter is about to get serious.

With a serious tone of voice while I'm putting the mountain of documents back in the table, he continues to speak with me.

-Tell me, you've been here enough time to somewhat know your co-workers. Who do you think is suitable to be trained under you to trade with the black market?

Hm… so he actually went there, he must have been thinking about it while he was taking care of the gala. So he must have a plan around it.

With a calm tone of voice while arranging the plates and the cup, I speak with him.

-Even if the King himself gave me all the time he could, none of them are suitable for the kind of pressure that Bore gives. But…, I could just talk with him anyways, I know my way around him. If I say that I'm representing you, he might lend me pass but I'll probably walk on blood…

I might have to kill some of his underlings to make him flinch, even if I say that I'm working under this noble, I have no way to prove it without hurting this guy's credit.

He makes a pained expression and with a serious tone of voice, he talks to me.

-I see… then, tomorrow try to use the name of my father, Derimo, to get him to talk to with you. You have until dinner after you serve dinner. If he asks for what business, then say the truth. When you come back, I'll tell you all the details. I'll pay any quantity you can pull from your bank to bribe him, but please, keep your hand a little closed.

I sigh and talk to him in a serious tone of voice while supporting my chin with the back of my right hand while supporting my elbow with my crossed legs.

-My lord, Bore is not a man that you can easily predict without knowing him. Even after I knew him, he turned into someone that placed me in a position to leave him be. Money is not a problem that he has and he most certainty won't talk with me if I hold out on the plan. That man walks in a lake of blood and doesn't take trust falls. I say this, I'll find my way around him, it will take some days, and I won't need any money. It's that or we can go to the Noble service house and see if I can find a suitable candidate to act for you. But it's a risky choice, as Bore has more spies than money.

I normally shouldn't do something rude as even sighing in front of my Lord. But this is the black market we are talking about. Nobility has no power in this matter. And certainly, with him talking this way to me, he must expect me to do the same by dropping the formalities.

He makes a pained expression while being silent, and the noise of the restaurant fills that silence while I watch him make a plan while watching Jaline with a [Clone].

Honey, your father will probably send me in a mission, I'll probably be unable to see you for an entire day… maybe not… For how long, actually…? It depends on the time he gives me.

With a serious tone of voice, he questions me while cupping his hands in the table.

-Ten days, that's the time we have until I have to go to the gala. Can you do it in this length of time?

Hah! This is too much time for me to do this!

With a happy tone of voice, I answer the question with a confident smile.

-Eight is more than enough. Tell me what you want from Bore…

…

With a happy tone of voice while I stood behind Jaline, she spoke with her father who was going to read and prepare himself for the gala and the course of my plan. Where he has to stay in the restaurant and home all the times to make sure that a certain tool can't be used against him if something bad happens and he's accused of it.

And because I have [Teleport], the tool doesn't really work on me. As it shows where the target has walked.

-Well then father, do you want anything?

He shakes his head in denial and answers the question in a happy tone of voice.

-I'm quite tired from work, honey. The festival will be going for eleven suns, I'll go next moon with you, okay?

She nods to him and turns around and I follow her while her father closes the door to the mansion. When we enter the empty kitchen, I [Teleport] back home and quickly change to my normal clothing as fast as possible and [Teleport] back to the kitchen through the [Clone] that I left there. And I follow Jaline through the empty restaurant while holding hands with her as she wore a beautiful white dress with gold adornments in the waist and below.

With a happy tone of voice while having her hair tied in a ponytail with a pure gold bracelet, she speaks to me while opening the door to the outside of the restaurant, into the city.

-So, Ammy. What you want to do first?!

The city, bursting with life, with lamps using their utmost potential to brighten up the city and the sky while having strange white crystal supports that wouldn't move even if I pushed it. Carriages are the last thing you would see for two weeks, as the tents and shops fill the city, it's the New Year's festival, or as the humans calls it, the Last Suns festival.

For twelve days, every city under the King's name, will celebrate the New Year that is announced by the King when he looks at a calendar in the church of the main city. Why twelve days? That's because the news of the celebration takes times to reach each major city and the preparations can never be made before hand as it takes one entire day for a city to start the celebration, and since it's the eleventh day, this city has received the notice yesterday.

With a happy tone of voice, I speak with Jaline as we drown ourselves into the crowd that moved frantically.

-Whatever you want!

I'm happy about it, not only is this festival good for a date… but for killing is even better as the crowds don't pay attention to the alley ways or the other people.

…


	98. Chapter 55

...

Bore feared me and respected me when we first met, not because i was strong or because i could read him like a book, but because what I'm asked to do by my Lords are orders that are made absolute and are bound to give extremely good results to them, but those same "good" results are the contrary to him.

He fears me due to not being able to hide his spies and himself from me. For him, I somehow found them and sometimes killed them without being found by the authorities, who had various methods of finding a culprit. For him, it was like that spy disappeared. Even under a group of five underlings… one was bound to "Disappear" from the group when I was looking for him.

-… _what's the deal we are looking at?_

 _-We need to find information about that man we are following, he has criminal charges but he somehow made a lot of money and paid his way out. Boss wants to know how he made eight million gold coins under one sun._

While hiding between the shadows of the buildings, I stood behind two men who were leaned against the walls to the small alley way like they were guards to a gate. In the capital, where the festival is happening with the most people that could have, no one is paying attention to no one but pays attention to someone.

This is the kind of setting I always want to work under. I never killed for a noble, but I just love the jobs where I have to.

 _-Look, there he is, the man with the black shirt. Let's-_

While being under [Stealth], I "knock" the two out with [Elemental Claws: Paralysis] and carefully make them "walk" into the alleyway with the help of [Telekinesis] and my paws to support them, as we are behind stalls, and people are looking in their direction.

And when I'm able to make them somewhat clumsily walk into the alleyway, I grab them and without the need to look at the stone wall behind me, I [Teleport] to my house and drag them across the floor of my house into the kitchen and open the wood hatch to a basement floor that i had made.

When I get the two conscious men in the stairs, I close the door with [Telekinesis] and drag them down the giant set of stone stairs. And when we arrive in the cold stone room, I put each one sitting in a steel chair that I had in the room along with a steel table.

The room reeked of blood and sweat, none of it of course being mine. And the only light was made by two torches that I had in the end of the corridor as I didn't need lighting to see them, but I wanted them to see me when I arrive in the room.

I'm cruel. I'm a monster after all. Humans are my enemies by natural. But I take this thing called torture to another level. And sometimes, when I'm in this room, I don't feel like myself anymore, I forget that what I'm doing is wrong, when I leave this room, I don't remember anything but the information that I get. And it is better this way, memories are the last thing that I hope to have from this room.

With a serious tone of voice while standing in front of the two, I speak as their eyes are unable to move.

-I hope you two have the same plans as I do. Leave this place clean. Bore won't talk to me, I'm sure you know my name, Ammy Moon?

Even though they are paralyzed, I could see them twitching their eyelids in reaction to my name.

I continue to talk to them while grabbing two sets of ropes from below the steel table.

-Now, let's get on with this business of ours, tomorrow the festival will begin in my city. My Lord wants something from Bore, and I have to escort his daughter through the festival. So, I have a lot to care about, but none of it involve you two.

…

I stood there staring blankly at some thugs talking in an alleyway while they ate the same thing that Jaline brought for the two of us. Nothing they talked about really interested me, but I just felt like listening…

"I SWEAR! PLEASE, NOT ANOTHER FINGER! I SWEAR I'LL G-"

I felt a chill on my spine but didn't react to it as I look forward to finding more Bore's spies. And the best way to do so is walk in between the trade spots that Bore had. But maybe with yesterday's hostages being free, he might change them. But he might thought that I think he will do that… that's strange to say… but it makes sense if I look in a business side.

To fool an enemy that doesn't know your next move, not moving at all is a great strategy. That's why I'll take one day while watching another potential spy that I made contact with in the past. Should I ever lose track of his spies, I'll just get on the enemy side of the black market. Not the most optimal move, but the reason he's the second person you should think of the black market is because he scares easily. And the fact that I'm being able to scare Bore might make him even more scared of me.

While he can have the information or be able to do the operation that noble might want, Bore is more reliable as he knows that I have an eye in it, while his enemy doesn't and might think he can fuck with me.

-Ammy?!

Suddenly I get myself back to the festival, where Jaline stood in front of me waving her hand while I stared at the empty alleyway. And with a nervous tone of voice, I talk to her while smiling nervously.

-Yes…?!

The loud noise the crowd makes does that it's impossible for me and Jaline to talk in a reasonable volume with each other.

She tries to talk but I can't make sense of it, so she looks around the crowd and begins to make signals with her hands while holding two sticks with some kind of meat in it.

Hah… my mood isn't up for this date yet. Let me tease her a bit.

Even though it was obvious she was asking me if I was okay, I made a confused expression. She made a worried expression while looking around the crowd and she finally makes a happy expression while grabbing my hand after making me hold the meat skewers.

[Low HP! Please seek aid!]

Hah… maybe I can maintain a [Clone] healing me? I'll find out about it later.

While I follow Jaline, I heal myself with a paw in my back. And after a lot of walking through the crowd, we arrive in the edge of the city. It's so dark out in the plain field that if I didn't have [Dark vision], I'm sure I wouldn't be able to see as well.

That's what is happening to Jaline right now, as she can't help but look at me by standing in front of me so the light from the city illuminated me.

With a worried tone while breathing heavily, she questions me.

-Are you-

-Yeah, I'm okay Honey, I was just thinking about something.

She makes a relieved expression for a second with a sigh, and steals one of the meat skewers to herself while talking in an angry tone of voice.

-So you heard me! You shouldn't make me walk here in the cold!

I stop my healing and retract my paws while holding my coat. And get my paws out while going back to healing me. And with a happy tone of voice while putting my coat around her shoulders, I speak with Juline.

-Okay, is that better?

With a flustered expression she talked to me in a nervous tone of voice while eating the meat skewer.

-…Maybe…

Hah… spoiled woman… I love it.

While making my meat skewer float beside me with [Telekinesis], I sneak my hands between her arms and hug her while resting my head in her left shoulder without putting all of my weight in it. And with a happy tone of voice, I question her while watching her beet red face as she tries to not look at me.

-How about now?

She grabs my cupped hands in her stomach with her free hand while talking in a nervous tone while I ate the meat skewer with my free paw.

-S-someone will see us.

Hm… that might be a problem.

-Hyagh?!

I softly bite her ear and use one of my paws to [Teleport] both of us farther into the dirt road, away from the city. She screams in surprise while realizing what just happened, and I let go of her while she made a flustered expression while touching her ear.

I walk up to the edge of a forest while making one of my paws into a torch with [Elemental claws]. And while I sat down and rested my back against a tree trunk, Jaline followed the light and appeared in front of me while questioning me in a nervous tone.

-What was that for?!

With a calm tone of voice, I answer her while cleaning my thighs.

-I just felt like it, but here, nobody will see us… isn't that right?

When I pat my lap to her, she looks at the city and the back at me. And while blushing, she sits down on my lap with her back against me like it's the first time she did that. And while hugging her, I question her in a calm tone of voice.

-Can I turn the lights off?

She nods to me while biting the meat skewer she was still eating. And while I stared at the beautiful night sky without the moon while being somewhat blocked by the tree branches. And with a calm tone of voice, I question Jaline.

-Do you think calling someone a monster is a good way to charm someone?

I feel her twitch, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little as she answers my question in a nervous tone while glancing at me.

-Y-You heard that?

With a calm tone of voice, I answer her while stealing the last bit of the meat skewer she was still slowly eating.

-Well… You did say that you thought I was a monster and when we met, you said "I don't talk with monsters"…

It's a rather… unique compliment while being true.

With a worried expression, she begins to panic while talking to me in a nervous tone of voice.

-W-well I didn't expect you to take it seriously! I-I mean-

-It's fine. You just have to pay with something…

With a teasing tone of voice, I interrupt her and steal her lips. But when I begin to kiss her deeply, she separates her lips from mine and talks in a nervous tone of voice.

-We can't Ammy. On the side of the road is something I don't think I'll be able to do. And since my father is home, we can't simply enter an inn, the public would leave a lot of rumors! Especially since I know the owner of one inn.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak with her while turning her body to the side.

-Then, how about my house? It's nothing special compared to yours, but…

With a happy tone of voice while wrapping her arms around my neck, she speaks with me.

-Okay! Let's go then!

I grab her by her butt and back and begin to easily princess carry her, and with a calm tone of voice, I speak with her while turning to the city.

-You sure? If we begin doing that, you know that you don't last awake. You'll lose one day of the festival…

The festival is just one big eating and spending contest. There are no games or prizes to win, just a banquet for those who have money. Why? I don't really know, but if someone were to do that, they would make a lot of money. But then again, a world with magic opens up a lot of ways to cheat in a rigged game.

With a happy tone of voice after kissing my cheek, she talks to me.

-Eh, in the gala, all the food that is sold in the festival is served there. And I'm sure I won't pass doing that to stay in the crowd that keeps squeezing me and giving me a headache with their shouting.

True, I guess I should have expected it. This world's rich people don't care if its food made by peasants, its food anyways.

I [Teleport] us to my house and I quickly cancel the [Clone] that was sleeping there for me. And when I let her sit down on the bed, she begins to talk with me in a calm tone of voice.

-So, this is your house. Wow. It's a little small.

With a happy tone, I speak with her as she looks around the room.

-Honey, you are comparing the house of your servant to yours. It's kind of unfair. Wait here a little, I need to see something.

I kiss her in the cheek and [Teleport] myself to the mansion and restaurant's separation yard. And I calmly walk inside the unlocked mansion. After passing the entrance room, I look around the rest of the house with the rooms and bathroom having its doors closed.

I concentrate my hearing to the noble's room and hear him snoring. So I quickly walk inside Jaline's room and place a newborn [Clone] in her bed and make it sleep. And just as quickly as I entered the place, I leave after locking her room and the house and [Teleport] to my house through a second [Clone] that I have in my home.

With a calm tone of voice while removing my shirt, I speak with Jaline.

-Honey, your father is asleep. I locked your room, so don't worry about him thinking why you weren't there after you finished with the festival.

When I do so, I look at the bed and don't find her there. Instead, I find her looking through my wardrobe. When I walk up behind her, she takes out Furiae's black dress and talks to me in a happy tone.

-Wow, what a beautiful dress you have with you! Who made you this?

With a happy tone of voice, I speak with her as she puts Furiae's dress around me.

-It's actually my sister's dress. She and I had our clothing made in the elf city. Don't know the name.

Never cared enough to learn the name of that city, I've never even cared to visit that place anymore since it turned neutral. Any information coming from there isn't valuable enough and anything involving them loses value. While any information from allied or soon to be neutral territories is the same price, neutral territories loses their price due to being easily accessible, common knowledge or announced to the public. But if I ever had interest in the elf territory, it would be the way the King there moves. There's a rumor that the Elf King meets with the Demon King, Orc King and Spirit King… but that's as far as my interest goes in that territory of theirs.

With a calm tone of voice, I talk to her while going to the bed.

-She's a soldier now, so it was pretty obvious that she doesn't need it. So I keep it to when she comes back.

While putting Furiae's dress back in the wood hanger, Jaline questions me in a happy tone of voice.

-How about I arrange some clothing for you?

I giggle a little and answer her in a happy tone of voice while she puts Furiae's dress back inside the wardrobe and I sit down on the edge of my double bed with white sheets and two blue pillows.

-I'm not much of a clothing shopping woman. I already feel pretty much dead embarrassed with the dress my sister gave me, now imagine buying clothes.

And while talking with a happy tone, Jaline hunches forward towards me while wrapping her arms around my neck while I held her by her waist as we both began to lie down on the bed.

-We're going anyways.

I kiss her deeply and with one of my paws, I turn off the crystal in the ceiling that I have to give lighting to the room.

…

While I rested while looking at the ceiling while Jaline slept on top of my right arm, as she had her arms wrapped around my neck, I suddenly feel the urge to open my eyes in urgency.

And when I do, I see the two System messages in front of my eyes.

[God's heal level rose from level 8 to 9]

[Low MP Recovery rose from level 4 to 6 (Accumulated)]

What? Why did this happen?

When I look at my own stark naked body, I notice a small light below my body. When I cancel [God's heal] that I somehow maintained without thinking, the light ceases slowly. And I go back to resting awake while having my eyes closed.

Well, it's something good that happened. The [Low MP Recovery] must have risen two times with it while I was resting. Whatever, I'm sure it will decrease in my next crisis or whatever it is.

…

I place Jaline's folded clothing in the edge of her bed while the sun rose as she slept peacefully. Then, I [Teleport] back home and place the [Clone] that I had sleeping in her bedroom in my bed like it usually is.

I go downstairs while stretching my arms and cracking my fingers. When I enter my bathroom, I start looking at myself while grabbing a wood comb that I had on the sink.

-…!?

But when I looked at myself in the mirror, my mess of a hair wasn't the thing that surprised me, but myself, my appearance.

I was… healthy looking. My skin didn't have a hint of being pale. My eyes were back to its usual dark color blue and my skin looked like it was when I evolved into this form.

I drop the comb and begin caress my own face while approaching the mirror. And I couldn't believe it, it seemed like I was never sick to begin with.

…[God's Heal]! It stayed healing me ever since I and Jaline left the city! But I thought it didn't do anything to me! Wait… my status…

[Ammy Moon / Race: Error 002 / Class: Trickster / Level: 31]

I'm not bleeding! My god! I'm so dumb! Of course the heal would take time to take on the effect! I didn't think it was like medicine, I thought of it as a solution! Like a cold medicine takes a day of rest to take on the effect, [God's Heal] takes time to heal my disease.

God! I'm so happy to discover it! Those crises were killing me! Literally! Ah! I'll be sure to kill one or two of Bore's spy!

…


	99. Chapter 56

...

I walked calmly in a corridor with old and damaged wood walls. Wall like these normally contain history behind it, but these ones are just to hide its owner.

As I approached the man that sat down behind a wood table while being surrounded by his underlings, he listened to my footsteps that were loud like I wanted. And like the walls that rang with the heat today is giving to this place, my maid uniform danced along the wind while I carried a man that didn't have any teeth in his face.

I wore a confident smile like an accessory while the man and his underlings watched me approach them with serious expressions and some worried. And with a serious tone before stepping in the very intimate room with at least eight heavily armed men, I talk to the elf that sat down while armed with a sharp wit.

-Pacire Blood Heart. How are things going? The welcome was very warm, but today is too hot, so I didn't like it.

Without answering my question, the elf looked behind me, with his red hair and old tired brown eyes, and probably saw only a small part of the slaughter that happened behind me.

Wanting his attention to go back to me, I throw the body beside the table, near one of his underlings feet, startling him and his man. And he finally answers me with his rugged voice in a serious tone, as the history on his old face showed with the movement of his mouth along with the small scars he had across it.

-Business is going as you would expect, Ammy Moon. With my country being neutral, the prices of my deals have gone down.

That was quite expected to happen, wasn't it? Yet, you still are the last option of information gathering that I have. Bore didn't pay attention to me.

With a teasing tone while sitting down in the wood chair while having [Dragon eyes] active, and [Dragon Skin] covering my hands while making a dagger that dripped blood, I speak with him.

-Yes, quite the unfortunate event. But I'm quite needy, you see, my Lord will go to the gala the day after tomorrow. And he would like to make a deal with Bore, I tried everything, torturing his men, killing one of his concubines and even putting my heart into a letter that I personally sent to him and Bore still didn't pay attention to me.

He makes a skeptical expression while questioning me in a serious tone of voice.

-That's quite stupid of you to ask of me, Bore's rival. I'm not quite dumb like you to come in here, and expect me to even trade with you, since I look at Bore's enemies too.

I do a small laugh to him while playing with one my silver daggers that i took out of the body that i threw here, as he doesn't notice his underlings no longer moving, and with a fake happy tone of voice, I question him.

-Do you want to know why you are the second best trader in the black market, Pacire?

He makes a confused tone of voice while I stand up and he glances at his underlings. And I continue.

-You are so easy to scare. Compared to Bore, who only fears those that can kill his numerous underlings with somewhat low effort, you only need to hear two names to respect the one that threatened you.

-?!

I lunge my body forward beyond the table and stab his chair between his neck and shoulder. And while having my face close to him, I speak in a serious tone of voice while his underlings fall flat in the ground and paint the floor with their blood.

-Terena Blood Heart... Ireme Axe Caretaker.

While starting to sweat coldly, he questions me in a somewhat nervous tone.

-How do you expect me, to trade with Bore? We only met once.

I smile to him while letting out a small giggle. And as I sit back down after pulling my dagger out of his chair, I speak with him.

-My dear Pacire! I'm really cutting my time here, I don't have time to wait for you to make up with your boyfriend and go on a date with him. You will go directly to him, I know you have his location, otherwise many of your spies would have bumped into one of his while waiting for a client. And you are going now. I don't care about the rest of your day, just think of your wife and child.

He makes a pained expression, and with a sigh, he stands up.

…

A neutralization crystal, I think that's what is called, a crystal that makes all those in its presence unable to use skills or spells and cancels any title effects, no matter the level or strength.

So, while being unable to use any skills, I hid myself above the group easily with Bore in the middle of the room. They didn't even notice me getting inside their little army tent, that's how easy this was as the Tent still has one way in.

And soon enough, a group of three people enter the red and white striped tent with the Human Army's symbol in the ceiling as the afternoon starts to go away. In that group of three, Pacire was forced to kneel in front of his rival while having a beaten up face while bleeding from his mouth.

While standing in front of him, Bore questioned his rival in a serious tone while having a hint of confusion in it.

-What the actual fuck were you thinking in coming into my territory Pacire?! Especially without your men!? I'm almost thinking that you aren't the same person that I'm having trouble killing!

With a serious tone of voice, Pacire answers the question without caring for the pain while looking at Bore with fearless eyes.

-I didn't think. It's someone else's plan.

Ah… I almost laughed out loud and blew my cover from seeing his surprised expression. But well, I want to savor the look in his face, but i can't any longer.

With a happy tone of voice before he could question Pacire, who immediately began to make a depressed expression when he heard my voice, I talk with Bore.

-Bore… tell me, what is the best strategy to approach you? Also, did you read my letter?

I drop down behind him, showing him the clear height difference between a beastkin and a dwarf. But for some reason, I felt bigger this time than I normally would when I meet with him.

When his men try to pull their weapons out of their sheaths, half of them notice that they are gone and the rest notice that they are broken in half or twisted to the point of no return. And with a serious tone of voice, Bore questions me while looking at me with fearless eyes but his serious expression twitched nervously.

-Yes, putting my Girlfriend's head in a box is quite the classic move. I'm quite used to it. And get to the point Ammy, what do you want so much that you had my rival come to me in a desperate situation? Also, how did you hide in this place? No skills or magic can be used here.

Can you call it classy when we don't even are in the times to that to happen? Which is the semi modern ages with mafia bosses and everything.

With a serious tone of voice, I answer him.

-You neutralized your own skills too. They can't notice a presence like your men are used to, should've trained them into it beforehand.

Although, you did almost see me.

I turn around and walk up to the crystal that was like a crystal ball in a small rounded table with a white sheet in the middle of the tent. And with a serious tone of voice, I continue to answer Bore.

-Be happy that I'm a righteous woman and killed the one concubine that cheated on you as well pulled out money from your bank, you still have two more to do that. Anyways, the situation calls that my Lord wants to make a deal with you… really, it's up to you.

With a serious tone of voice, Bore talks to me while he walks up to me together with his men.

-Righteous woman? You killed so many of my underlings in the past and present. You killed one of my girlfriends and you brought a man to its knees. You call that righteous?

I grab the crystal ball and lift it while giggling, and turn around to answer the question in a serious tone of voice.

- **I see no innocents** … I'm just as guilty as the judge. But if I were to kill you Bore, The King himself would award me of such a feat, even though he's not really trying to kill you or kill the Demon King.

I crush the crystal ball and his men try to attack me, but I bow down and make my paws quickly come out of my back and in under a minute, make it punch each one in the chin with almost all of its strength, knocking them all out. And with a pained expression when Bore saw that happen, he questions me as i stand up straight with a small smile on my face.

-Fine, but what makes you think that I won't just take that deal with your Lord and spread that he did a deal with the black market?

With a serious tone of voice while activating [Dragon eyes] and [Intimidate Level 3], creating a black aura around me, I talk to Bore while putting a dagger under his chin.

- **You won't, I'm sure of it.**

He gulps down his courage and with a [Clone] in the mansion before I done all of this. I enter the mansion without Jaline in it as she's visiting that woman again. I enter the noble's room and talk to him in a serious tone as he wrote something in the desk he had in the corner of the room just like Jaline's room.

-My Lord, Sir Bore is ready to make a deal with you.

He looks at the [Clone] with a surprised expression and talks to me in a serious tone.

-I thought you said you could do this in less than the days I gave you.

With a serious tone of voice while bowing down, I answer his statement as he stands up from his chair.

-My deepest apologies My Lord. Sir Bore was hard to approach after our last meeting. But Bore is ready to meet with you now. I can [Teleport] him in to the house.

While he goes to the center of the mansion after a nod, I make my [Clone] follow him. And with a serious tone of voice while grabbing Bore's shoulder with strength, almost breaking it, I speak with Bore.

-If you do as much as touch him. Or even try to pull some shit, Bore, you better be ready for torment, because I'm going to make you gouge your own eyes out.

With a nervous tone of voice, after a nod, he talks to me like I was joking.

-That's a new idea for a torture method…

With a playful tone of voice, I answer him.

-Ideas are all that I have. Do you want to volunteer? **Just speak up**.

He stays in silence and I [Teleport] him to the [Clone] while making a small [Clone], pushing my limits, and leaving a way back to Pacire, who I knocked out together with Bore's man.

When Bore sits down on the chair in the dinner table without looking around, the noble speaks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Ammy, you can leave him with me. If anything happens, I'll call you.

I nod to him and make the [Clone] go outside while I [Teleport] back to the tent with Pacire in it.

I talk in a happy tone of voice to myself while beginning to drag Pacire by his collar while cancelling the [Clone].

-Well, I still have more work to do, but I'll just leave you back on your base, just in case you try anything funny.

…

The situation between me and Jaline… hasn't gone anywhere. I mean, she and I went to buy clothing, but i never felt like buying any of them, they just didn't feel right. I tried a designer like the one in the elf city, but I couldn't think of anything, so I just brought spare clothing set like mine without her looking.

We talked about things that happened in her past, but I never talked about mine much, because other than the small time I had with Furiae after she turned human, I couldn't talk about it. I mean, I talked about my previous work situations, but she didn't seem so interested in it.

Even though she was sleeping beside me every night we could until the gala, I felt… that I was further from her.

While the strong wind went against me while I stood on top of a mansion's roof near the lively Royal mansion in the capital, I watched anything that could move with my [Clone]'s vision on my right eye, as it stood on the other side of the mansion, I thought about everything that happened between us two.

I mean, I feel like I began to love her. But it felt more like, I loved her because we did it, not because I liked her. …It's complicated to say, but I don't think I can go on with it… never I knew that I was the one that is going to give up first.

Tsc! And I had that beautiful speech about making her fall in love and all, but I can't even make myself love her.

I let out a depressed sigh while squeezing my eyes as hunger and boredom took over me.

-Hey Ammy. How are you doing? It has been so long ever since I saw you!

When I look behind me at the owner of the happy tone of voice, an ex-coworker stood behind me with her completely white maid uniform while holding a Storage Crystal with some kind of red ribbon in it. Her white hair was made into a ponytail with a golden thread silk ribbon. She stood beside me and looked at me with her bright brown eyes as I talked to her in a happy tone of voice.

-Hey Elanie, still using demon knowledge openly as always. How are things going?

Yes, she's has the closest name to a normal one. She's a co-worker of mine when I worked in the Silver Blade family, until the noble there tried to lecture Portugua's child that came to visit him on his day off. After that, nineteen servants went their way to find a noble of their own. And since she's using time, she probably is a high credit Servant like me.

While pulling out two wood chairs out of the Storage crystal, she answered me in a calm tone of voice.

-Eh, let me relax a little Ammy. I know you learned it too, but it seems that I'm the only one that started to feel awkward to going back to using the normal thing.

Quite ironic, i remember that you couldn't learn it even if the Head maid there hit you head with a book about it.

She sat down on one of the chairs and offered me to sit in one of them while pulling a small rounded table out of the crystal with her [Telekinesis]. And with a worried tone, I questioned her.

-You do know that we are on top of the Noble Service House, right? If we break their roof, we'll get in a lot of trouble.

While pulling out a small wood box out of the storage crystal as it deactivated. She answered me in a calm tone of voice.

-You are such a worrywart Ammy, the nobles of course would pay for the best material for their roofs. It's clay made in the King's Rest.

Manually made clay, yes, that exists. I don't know how they discovered the uses of clay when those monsters guard the ocean. Must have been the work of a reincarnated human, it's just like the city that looks like a Japanese's medieval era one, called Solait city. I never visited it and don't plan to. I only know the way the houses are made due to rumors and Veritia's past that Zemirik told me.

I sigh and sit down on the chair as she places the crystal in the table while opening the box with her [Telekinesis]. And with a calm tone of voice while I watched the Royal mansion, she questions me.

-So, tell me. Why were you looking a little depressed?

I caress my neck while answering her question in a calm tone of voice.

-Relationship problems. I think might break up after almost two weeks of it.

She makes a pained expression and talks to me with a fake pained tone of voice, while she placed a plate of six sandwiches and a tea set with a small pot with tea herbs.

-Ouch, sounds rough. But what did you expect Ammy? I heard you are working under the Ice Axe family, right? You can't really expect to know someone after a month around them, even if it's constant… So… is it the noble? Also, the first three are mine, don't you dare touch them.

I shake my head in denial while she filled the iron tea pot with water and the herbs. And while I was heating up the tea with one of my paws while I ate of the beef sandwiches while she ate one filled to the brim with bacon, I answered the question with a calm tone.

-Not telling you, your mouth is more open than… I don't know, what's more open than a broken chest? But yeah, maybe you are right.

With a happy tone of voice while faking to be offended, she talks to me.

-Oh! You saying that I'm a loud mouth? Come on, I won't tell anyone. On a serious note, maybe it's cold feet? Also, it's done.

I make an expression filled with suspicion of her while pouring tea to us two with [Telekinesis]. And she tries to not look at me while having a nervous expression on her face while eating her second sandwich. And with a calm tone of voice after a sigh, I talk to her while going back to watching the castle.

-No, it's not cold feet. It's more like… I felt frustrated with it. While I enjoy teasing her and doing it with her, it's nothing more than that. I don't feel anything when I'm with her and I don't think I can go on while hiding our relationship from others.

While I took a sip of tea, Elanie talks to me in a calm tone of voice while she herself takes a sip of tea mid-sentence.

-Maybe you want to have sweet moments with her… Also, it's his daughter huh? Quite the strange hit, Ammy, I can't tell anyone that…

Ah, shit. I let slip the "she" between my mentions of Jaline.

I talk to her in a calm tone while eating beginning to eat my last sandwich.

-I would really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone. I really want to turn into a Royal servant.

With serious tone of voice, she talks to me while suddenly standing up mid-eating.

-Yeah, don't worry. But right now we will have to set this conversation for later, I'm seeing something in the shadows. Can you help me?

When I look at her, she already has [Heat perception] activated as her eyes are slightly red. And when I nod at her while standing up and activating [Dragon eyes], she puts the storage crystal above the table, and everything goes inside it as I pull one my daggers.

And with a serious tone of voice, I question her.

-Where, exactly?

She pulls out her straight sword that is in a silver sheath below her apron, and talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Behind the mansion, I just saw someone run towards there while hiding between the shadows.

She grabs my hand and I shoot a [Teleport] in between the fences. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with her in a calm tone as we both run around the mansion that had lighting crystals, but still had ways to hide someone between the shadows.

-I didn't see anyone, and my [Clone] isn't seeing anyone in the back garden too.

With a serious tone of voice while we almost arrive at the back yard, she questions me.

-Am I turning old? And I already started to see things?

I don't answer it and she talks to me in an irritated tone.

-Hey, you're supposed to say no. But on a serious note, there always someone trying to kill competition every time a festival happens in this castle. And I just want to be sure that I didn't start being paranoid.

Yeah, since the mages of the castle that protects this mansion disappear when these festivals happen, I don't know how, but I think it's really obvious that they aren't here today, especially with me being able to use [Teleport] to get here and the barrier no longer being visible to me.

When we arrive in the backyard, in a small arena of stone surrounded by trees while having stone arcs on the ends of it, there was a man with really beautiful clothing in the middle of it. His brown hair fluttered across the wind as he sat down in a steel chair and looked at the trees with a depressed expression.

We both bow down as I'm the only one confused as who that man was. He has the blue eyes of the Ice axe Family, but he wore blue clothing and had this air of…

With a serious tone of voice, Elanie talks to the man as I see a gold sword beside his feet that was drowned in blood.

-Excuse my mistake, my lord. That won't happen again.

He waved his hand in the air without care, and with a calm tone of voice he talks to her while pointing his hand at the trees.

-They are over there. Take credit of it if one of the head maids questions you Elanie.

She nods to him and before I could even take a step behind her, she shakes her head in denial while looking at me. So I stay put while looking at the man as she goes to clean up the mess.

A noble killed someone? I think it's an assassin, which means it's a high skilled one to invade the castle. But for a noble to kill someone, he must be not only high skilled but he's doesn't really care about dirtying his credit.

He looks at me and questions me in a calm tone of voice.

-Can I help you, Ammy Moon?

Okay, who's this guy?!

…


	100. Maid Vs King

…

After Elanie places her table and chair that she brought to have lunch with Ammy, Ammy sits down on it and stares Akarieus with a confused expression. And while waiting for Elanie to come back, Ammy talks with Akarieus in a calm tone of voice.

-I'm sorry sir, but it seems like you know me, yet I don't.

Elanie comes out of the woods as soon as the man tried to answer the question. She had her hands dripping blood. And with a serious tone of voice, Akarieus talks with Elanie as he adjusts himself in his chair.

-Elanie, if you please, could you leave us? Ammy seems troubled with something private and I wanted to discuss with her.

Ammy glances at Elanie as she bows down and looks at Ammy with a worried expression. And after a minute of silence when she disappears using [Extreme Speed], Akarieus talks with Ammy with a calm tone.

-You can cancel your [Clone], it is fine. I have a personal assistant of mine going to substitute you there.

Ammy cancels her [Clone] after glancing through it and she cancels it even after not seeing anyone or sensing anything near her.

Ammy felt confused at the man that knew about her [Clone] as the Noble Service House doesn't spread information about servants for those that aren't present in the time of their trading. And with a calm tone of voice while having a confused expression, as the orb from the [Clone] appears from above and gets absorbed by her, Ammy questions the man.

-Excuse me sir, do I know you? I never saw you on the Noble Service House when I was traded…

While beginning to support his elbow in the table while holding his chin, the man talks in a calm tone of voice.

-I don't need to be there to know you, you know me but don't. But tell me, what type of monster is error 0002?

Immediately, Ammy tries to stab Akarieus with her daggers, but Akarieus quickly picks up his sword from the ground with his left hand and cuts her daggers in half and then points his sword at her throat. Ammy stares at the other half of the daggers in the ground as they dissipate while she cancels [Dragon skin] as she had her hands in the air.

And with a calm tone of voice, Akarieus speaks with her while still sitting down in the chair.

-[Transmutation] and [Dragon skin], a rare combination to have. What kind of monster are you? What do you want?

With a calm tone of voice while having a stern expression, Ammy answers the question.

-[Slash ignorance]... that's pretty rare by itself. Then you must also have [Analyze] right? I often get mistaken into a monster.

Akarieus makes a serious expression while getting his sword closer to her throat. And with a serious tone, he talks to her.

-Don't even try it. You also have [Analyze], so try using it on me.

Ammy stares him down and Akarieus sighs as she uses [Analyze] on him.

And she sees the message telling the difference of levels. For Ammy, it's hard for her to level up as she had only humans around her and the nobility have their eyes upon her at all times. And with Akarieus, he only has to go into the battlefield to level up by killing demons, spirits, orcs and lizardmans.

And with a calm tone of voice, Ammy talks to him.

-You sure are strong, but… 78 levels… isn't… MUCH!

But before Ammy could finish her sentence, Akarieus stands up and jumps backwards as Ammy crushes the chair he was sitting on with her paws that were in twice as big as Akarieus, and soon enough, in a blink of an eye, Ammy's paws almost crush him mid-air, but he kicks up the air and escapes the grasp.

Ammy had no choice but to kill him, thinking he was a noble full of himself, Ammy begins to think of a strategy due to Akarieus incredible speed.

She retreats her paws while making them go back to their normal size and with [Telekinesis], she takes out her daggers from her paw while making her daggers again, and Akarieus makes a stance with his sword in front of him as Ammy doesn't make a stance as her paws are kept close to her hands, clearly ready to follow any of her swings.

They both stare in silence, and when Ammy stops using [Telekinesis] on her daggers and drop them into the ground, she gives a signal for Akarieus to strike.

-[Sword Technique Level 5: Wind Slash]!

-[Dagger Technique Level 3: Void stab]

When he swings his father's golden sword in front of him, a line of wind appears in front of him as he swings, and it travels towards Ammy in an incredible speed. But before the line could even get close to hitting Ammy, she suddenly stabs the air, making a small black hole in the air in front of her, that small black hole absorbs the line that was about to travel above it.

And while the small black hole disappears, Akarieus talks to Ammy in a serious tone.

-Techniques in void style, huh… this might be more troub-

But before Akarieus could finish his sentence, Ammy suddenly appears beside him, about to stab his brain from his chin. But Akarieus dodges the strike while using his sword to protect himself from Ammy's paw.

And as he uses Ammy's strike to jump away, one of Ammy's silver daggers appears behind him flying towards his head.

He kicks the air again, and the dagger turns to follow him as Ammy appears on his left side with her daggers making an X.

-[Dagger Technique Level 10: Death's Heart]

-?!

Suddenly, a black figure appears behind Ammy as her face gets covered in [Dragon skin], and in an instant, the figure grows an skeletal arm and grabs Ammy's head with force, making her look down as a purple ring appears around her waist as Akarieus is on the edge of that ring.

Knowing the skill, Akarieus jumps forward while dodging the flying dagger by a hair's breadth and stood beside Ammy. And as Ammy is consumed by the dark figure when it grows another arm and grabs her by the throat and pulls her, her red eyes shine out while taking a last look at Akarieus with anger.

When Akarieus watched as the purple ring began to grow darker and darker, he thought he was safe. But sure enough, Ammy's daggers fly at Akarieus from his right, making him use his sword to block it as it barrages his sword and surely enough, as Akarieus struggled to stay in the middle of the ring, the ring grew completely black.

And without explanation, the ring spreads out in to the small arena and almost reaches the mansion. And after a minute, the sound of a swing could be heard faintly as the dark ring disappears and the pillars around the arena begin to fall as their middle half is cut clean.

But before the stone pillars could fall on the ground, they float a little as they are about to meet the floor, and gently land on the ground. And while still defending from Ammy's flying daggers, Akarieus watches as Ammy walks out of the black figure as she tries to slash Akarieus sideways, but he blocks it with his sword.

And with a calm tone of voice as they press each other's weapons against each other, Ammy talks with Akarieus.

-Let's keep it quiet, shall we?

Akarieus pushes her away, and questions her in a serious tone of voice as she makes her daggers float around her.

-How did you use a technique of level 10?! Your technique level is 8!

As the Dark figure behind Ammy dissipates into nothing. She doesn't seem to plan to answer the question. Confused and rethinking his position against Ammy, Akarieus decides to fight back.

He throws his father's sword in the air, and jumps forward as he pulls out a platinum sword out of his hand and swings it at Ammy, only to be blocked by her paws as they are cut in half.

When he lands in front of her, he grabs his father's gold sword that he threw and spins with the two swords in each hand but Ammy jumps back while her paws recover. And he quickly swings his sword two times while aiming at her.

-[Wind Slash] [Wind Slash].

-[Dagger technique: Void Stab]

And before she could land, four lines of wind follow her. But Ammy quickly speaks as she stabs the air in front of her while landing, making a small black hole. And as the black hole absorbs the wind, Ammy pulls one of her silver daggers with [Telekinesis] from behind Akarieus, which he easily dodges it by tilting his body, while cancelling one of her natural daggers, she grabs the dagger mid-air and throws it in to the air while whispering something.

-[Throwing Technique Level 7: Dagger's Heart Pulse]

But due to the noise the black hole is making, Akarieus is unable to hear what she spoke as well unable to see what happens to the dagger as it fades into the dark sky. But before Akarieus is able to realize what is happening with the daggers behind him, Ammy charges at him as soon as the black hole disappears.

-[Dagger-

-[Sword's Promise Level 10]! [King's Lost Blade]! [Sword Technique Level 10: Blood Tornado]!

But when she was about to attack him, her daggers gets blocked as a white shield appears in between them and pushes Ammy away, and Akarieus sword's glow red as he quickly spins with his arms spread out, creating a small red tornado around him that spreads towards Ammy, and behind the wall of wind, a copy of Akarieus sword was made with lightning.

\- My shield is lost in a heart, as those that i need to protect are near me. I'm seemly lost…

But before the tornado could come even close, Ammy suddenly begins to sing and a green barrier appears around her, and both of the spells dissipate mid-air. And with a beautiful voice, Ammy continues to sing as the barrier persists around her.

-…in this awful nightmare of loss. So please, give me your shield, so I can love those that stand by him.

Ammy sighs as she finishes using [Protecta Song], and Akarieus dashes forward while his sword grows a red glow.

But suddenly Ammy disappears as Akarieus swings at where she was. He senses her presence, and dodges her paw that came down almost crushing him by easily side stepping it. But when he looks at where Ammy was supposed to be, he only sees a newborn [Clone] of Ammy while using [Transmutation].

He immediately feels in danger as the [Clone] turns into a small orb, then while immediately sensing Ammy near him, he looks at her as she runs up to him while talking in a calm tone.

-[Dagger's Heart Pulse] [Dagger Technique: Death's Heart] [Throwing Technique Level 5: Moon's cry]

-…?! [Sword's Promise]!

When Akarieus notices what was inside the paw that disappeared behind him, it was already too late. The dagger inside the paw suddenly grows red and pulls Akarieus with a rhythm of a beating heart while making him unable to move due to being marked by it.

And as Ammy closes in, she's stops and a dark figure appears behind her together with the purple ring around her waist, but when Akarieus tries to stop from being pulled by diving both of his swords into the ground, Ammy throws a dagger at him as the Dark figure grabs her head.

When Akarieus gets himself stuck to the ground with his swords, Ammy's dagger hits one of his swords blade, and a small full moon appears underneath his swords, and the ground suddenly gets destroyed while pushing his swords into the air as the ring grows completely black and he was completely out of the ring.

-ARGH!

But, Akarieus not accepting his death, he creates a strong barrier as the rings spreads and the dagger stops pulling him. And a faint sound of a sword's slash could be heard and Akarieus barrier breaks in a million pieces and he supports himself with his swords while breathing heavily.

And as Akarieus recovers his breath while looking around. He suddenly begins to hear the sound of a body being broken into a million pieces. It only stopped when he quickly and completely recovered his health and tried to find Ammy in the forest that was somehow fine as the arena was completely destroyed.

-My King! I heard a commotion here! Are you alright?

With a desperate voice, a man in white servant's uniform while having a gold collar questions Akarieus as he jumps down from the mansion.

With a calm tone of voice that didn't suit the destroyed back yard of the mansion, Akarieus answers the servant.

-It's quite alright. Just make sure that nobody comes here.

With an extremely worried expression, the servant questions Akarieus again in a nervous tone as he looks around the small arena.

-But my King! It surely doesn't-

-Ramoza, are you defying the King's direct orders?

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a woman with a gold apron and white uniform appears behind him as her red hair cut in a bowl while reaching her neck flutters across the wind. And with a calm tone of voice, she questions the servant that she called Ramoza again.

-Is that what I heard?

The man makes a pained expression as he bows down to Akarieus and with a calm tone of voice, he talks to the two of them.

-No, I'm sorry, if you excuse me.

The man does a backflip and jumps in the air until he lands in the roof of the mansion. They both watch the man go away for a little, until Akarieus talks with the woman.

-Rozarie, You can leave me. I'm learning a lot from this fight.

The woman Akarieus called Rozarie looks at him after a sigh, and with a calm tone of voice, she speaks.

-If not for Ramoza's interruption sir, you'll be dead. She's been right behind you all this time.

When Akarieus looks behind him with a surprised expression, Ammy comes out of the dark figure that appears out of nowhere. And with a calm tone of voice, she speaks with Rozarie.

-So, you can see me even though I was on Death's Heart effect? You have a lot of skill under your belt…

Rozarie bows down to Ammy and speaks in a calm tone of voice.

-I could only notice your presence due to the duration you stayed in one place. You also showed me that I have a lot of things to experience ahead of me still. A woman like you had the King, who trained for his entire life with professional adventurers and so on, being handled like a coin in a merchant's hand.

With a sigh, Ammy speaks with her in a calm tone of voice while picking up her daggers with [Telekinesis].

-He wasn't even trying, while I was about to go all out. He was saved by a cheap skill seemly didn't punish his mana or health, so I didn't want to take the risk of seeing another cheap skill like that.

Rozarie nods, and with a calm tone of voice, Akarieus questions Ammy.

-Can't we continue this? I'm learning a lot from you.

With a calm tone of voice after storing her daggers inside her paw, Ammy talks in a serious tone of voice.

-No, I have to go, someone important to me called me. And I have to embrace the fact that two people know the truth about me. Hah… I've worked so hard for two years and all of it is going to be gone. This is truly, discouraging.

With a nervous tone of voice as Ammy turns around, Akarieus talks to her.

-We won't tell anything about you. But I propose something.

With a confused expression, Ammy turns around and looks at Akarieus and he continues to talk in a calm tone of voice.

-Work for me, I would appreciate to have someone so skilled working for me.

While still having a confused expression, Ammy questions Akarieus unreasonable request.

-You do know that I've sent you an application letter to enter the Royal Servants, right? Also, I just almost killed you. I'm not sure if I can trust you two. Neither can you two trust me, so tell me a reason for me to work under you. Look, I really want to say my goodbyes to my girlfriend since my place-

-Rozarie, please make me a contract of silence for me and you.

Akarieus suddenly orders Rozarie in a serious tone, interrupting Ammy. And with a bow, Rozarie pulls out a piece of paper from the air, and she begins to write on it while using the palm of her hand as support for her feather. And while doing so, Rozarie talks to Ammy in a calm tone of voice while not letting her attention go of the paper.

-About the application letter you sent us, yeah, that doesn't go to us. There's no way you can apply for it, we personally select individuals that appear in between the crowd of high ranked servants, we test them and then see if we can accept them into our family.

Ammy sighs while squeezing her eyes as she had a painful expression, and while pulling the paper out of Rozarie's hands with [Telekinesis], she speaks with the two of them in a calm tone of voice.

-Of course, always a hassle. And give me that thing, if you write it by using your hand, you're bound to fuck it up and make a broken contract.

By using [Telekinesis] Ammy makes the contract easily, and when she stops writing, she pulls one of her silver daggers and cuts the tip of her right hand index finger and presses against it, and with a serious tone of voice, she speaks to the paper while having her right hand raised in the air.

-The fact that "Ammy is a Monster" shall not be, and never will, be spoken, written or magically spoken by those that sign this contract with their blood to non-signers, if the contract is broken by any means. The punishment is a year of incurable, inaccessible, unending pain until at the end, where the user is killed. If by any means, the maker of this contract or the signers tries to meddle with this contract, the same punishment will be applied to them, and that same punishment will also be applied to those that try to influence other signers or the maker to break or meddle with this contract. My name is Ammy Moon, and I'm the maker of this contract.

With a pained expression as Ammy makes the contract float towards him, Akarieus looks at the contract and questions her in a playful tone of voice.

-Don't you think the punishment is too harsh?

Rozarie cuts her hand in a small silver hand axe that she takes out of a storage gem she takes out of her back pocket and, without hesitation, presses the cut finger in the bottom part of the contract. And while Rozarie stores her hand axe back into the gem, Ammy looks at Akarieus with a skeptical expression.

After a minute of silence, Akarieus cuts his finger in his own sword, and presses his finger against the bottom part of the contract after a sigh. When he pulls his finger out of the contract, Ammy makes the contract roll in itself and float towards her with [Telekinesis]. When she grabs it and puts it inside her paw, she questions Akarieus in a calm tone of voice.

-You still didn't tell me a reason why I should work for you after all this. And don't try money, honor or credibility with me. Those things have no effect on me.

With a serious tone of voice, Akarieus questions Ammy.

-What do you want? I can give you anything.

With a serious tone of voice while staring Akarieus in the eyes, Ammy speaks after a minute of silence.

-I want to enter the Royal library. I need to find something… I can't ever tell it to you what it is.

With a serious tone of voice, Akarieus talks with Ammy as he makes a confused expression.

-I see, I'll try to get you in, but you'll have to work for me to even get close to it. So please, accept my offer.

Ammy gives a sigh as she turns around, and before using [Teleport], she speaks with Akarieus.

-…you'll try… huh? Then… I'll think about it.

Ammy disappears with [Teleport] and after a minute of silence, Rozarie speaks with Akarieus in a serious tone of voice.

-Sir, you should really take your enemies seriously. Even if they are too weak to even hurt you, you can't possibly accept the fact that Ammy almost killed you back there due to negligence. And she said that she was going to go all out while you were holding back.

Akarieus sighs in a depressed tone as he answers the statement as he makes a pained expression.

-Yes… I still have a lot to learn… or maybe I'm too lazy to kill…

…


	101. Chapter 57

...

When I [Teleport] myself to the backyard of the restaurant after fighting the Human King with his cheap skills, Jaline immediately talks to me in a worried tone of voice while wearing a beautiful slim silk red dress as she wore red gloves that went to her elbow.

-Ammy, Is everything alright? I kept calling you, but you didn't answer.

With a calm tone as I was amazed on how beautiful Jaline looked, especially with that red lipstick that I might get a taste of, I answered her.

-It's quite alright. I was just bored and a little tired from watching the mansion. I'm sorry, I couldn't see you on the gala… but it should be still going, why are you here?

With a nervous tone of voice, she answers me while turning red a little.

-Well… I just, didn't feel like staying there. It felt… boring…

Hm…?

With a confused tone of voice, I question Jaline as I offer her my right hand and she grabs it immediately with her right hand.

-Do you… like staying beside me?

With a happy tone of voice while grabbing my hand with the other hand, she speaks to me after a nod as she swings my hand left and right in a happy manner as she has a flustered expression on her face.

-Well… there's all these things happening, but when I'm with you, even doing something like sitting down in a chair feels nice to me…

Ah… this is what I was worried about… it was cold feet after all… I was too worried about whether she was enjoying staying with me, that I didn't notice that she did so from the very start…

-Ah, Ammy… don't… we really shouldn't…

I grab Jaline's waist with both of my hands and pulled her towards me and then begin to kiss her neck. But she kept trying to stop me from kissing her by trying to escape me, which she for some reason liked doing whenever we got into it, until I didn't, as I looked behind her and saw her father looking at us with an extremely dead confused expression while standing in front of the restaurant's door.

Aw shit… I'm so low on mana that I couldn't notice his presence… well… I can't afford to, I'm on the edge of having to cancel my [Clone]'s.

With a broken smile as I let go of Jaline, I speak with him with an extremely nervous tone of voice while sweating coldly as Jaline had an extremely flustered expression while having one of her fingers in front of her lips.

-H-Hello… should I… call you dad or Sir?

-Ammy?!

Jaline shouts at me in a serious tone of voice while grabbing my left shoulder. And with a confused expression, I question her.

-What?

With a somewhat happy tone of voice, Jaline talks to me while having a beet red face.

-I'm not ready…

…I-I think I just got ready…

I stared at the extremely cute face Jaline had as I felt warm in my cheeks while I have a broken smile in my face. We broke out of own moment as we heard something fall flat in the ground. When we both look at where the sound came from with confused expressions, and we find her father on the ground, fainted.

-Oh. [x2]

…

I place Jaline's father in his bed still fainted, and with a calm tone of voice as I watch Jaline bring a chair, I talk to her with a worried tone, as she places it beside him while watching him with a worried expression.

-Jaline, Honey. You should go sleep. I can see that if you even blink, you end up sleeping.

And I'm starting to get worried for your health.

With a serious tone of voice, she answers me as she sits down on the chair and grabs his hand.

-I can't… I want to be awake when I need to explain to him what he saw.

I sigh and walk up behind her and begin to caress her hair, making her close her eyes as she had trouble keeping them open. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with her.

-Look, you won't be able to explain nothing if you aren't well. What about this, sleep on my lap while I sit down in that chair, when he wakes up, I'll wake up. But I have one condition, if you don't look like you can wake up easily, I'll get you to your bed. Okay?

At least let me do this… you travelled to the main capital through a carriage and back, walked everywhere in that King's Mansion, you don't even look like you have your mind on what I just said…

With a tired tone of voice, she answers me while standing up from the chair.

-Okay…

I sit down with a small smile, and when I pat my lap for her as she rubs her left eye. She does as I asked and wraps her arms around my neck, so I make my paw support her as I go back to caressing her hair as I held her legs below her knees. And when she places her head in my chest as she rapidly closed her eyes, I speak with her in a calm tone.

-Good moon, Honey…

She mumbles as she goes into a pleasant sleep.

-…Not…Fair…

Hah… maybe I won't be able to see if she wants me to go to the Royal Servants…

…

After I watched the noble sleep with a pained expression plastered across his face, I now carried Jaline towards her room calmly as the sun could be clearly be seen rising through the noble's windows.

It was already a pretty tiring day, even for me, I have to think about that King's offer. While I was aiming at it, I didn't think it was going to be that way. A woman and the King itself know the truth about me, even though my own girlfriend can't… and now my relationship with Jaline got discovered by her father.

But… as I easily princess carry Jaline to the door with the intention to get her to her own bed. He speaks to me with a hoarse voice in a serious tone, making me stop in my tracks while having a paw in one of the door knobs.

-…Ammy… don't even try to play dumb with me…

I wouldn't think on trying…

With a serious tone of voice, I answer without turning my body or glancing at him as I watched Jaline slowly woke up from my voice.

-…I was planning to tell you after I earned your trust…

Don't let me explain to him Honey…

With a serious tone of voice while he moves around his bed as I watched Jaline look at me with a grim expression as she kept herself in silence.

-Even if my own mother told me that my only daughter likes a woman, I would still be dead furious.

I'm sorry Jaline. I discovered this by a chance while you were in the gala. Whispers about me are sure to talk about your father too…

With a serious tone of voice I speak with him.

-Not that seems to be a problem… Jaline's brother is young, but he already has so many responsibilities to look forward to. …Please fire his maid, she has an open mouth.

Jaline dives her face in my chest as she grabs my uniform in anguish. And with a serious tone of voice, he answers me.

-I'll do that… But Jaline knows that she couldn't take over the restaurant and city because of her sickness. I wish to only leave that child my business with his mother to take care of him while I enjoy my time with my daughter. …I just can't let so much work of my father go to waste, this city, this restaurant, my name. Everything would have gone to waste since Jaline can't take over.

That seems to be okay in someone else's eyes, but… This man has no idea of the truth being spread by the servants there, does he? Again, I'm sorry Jaline, but you have to know the truth.

I squeeze Jaline's back and knees a little as I forced myself to say the truth in a serious tone.

-That's why… when you saw Jaline's sickness. You already looked for another way… right?

While Jaline made a surprised expression as she began to cry, I glanced at him and saw him looking at the window of his room while answering me in a serious tone. So I wrap my arm around Jaline's back and grab her left shoulder and make her hug me while her tears fall into my chest as I rest my head on her head.

-Maybe I'm a brute for doing the way I did, but my wife at the time didn't have the stamina to have another one. And I couldn't also wait for her to recover as I noticed her love turned into respect for me and when she discovered that I cheated on her, well, nothing was left for me when she looked at me.

Jaline wraps her arms around my neck as he talks and breaks down in tears in my chest in silence.

With an angry tone of voice, I speak back to him.

-You did more to Jaline's mother than just cheat, old man… You did your own demise with the path you taken, and I hope it doesn't take Jaline away from me and that I'm not the one that has to punish you. Jaline wouldn't forgive me.

With a clearly furious tone of voice, he speaks with me.

-I won't leave her to you, I'll somehow make her forget you, and I'll force her to meet marriage candidates that I'll get to her, I'll even get cruel with her if needed, I won't let her with-

 **-** Stop…please… I can't anymore… Ammy… Get me out of here…

With a depressed tone of voice that reflected the pain she was feeling as she was breaking down in my chest, she speaks with me. And with a furious tone of voice, I speak to him without looking at him.

-Good luck with that…

I [Teleport] us to my house and Jaline doesn't let go of me even after I sit down on the edge of the bed. And I caress her hair gently while kissing her cheek, and with a calm tone of voice, I speak to her.

-It's okay, I'm right here Honey.

…

I didn't move today, I didn't [Teleport]. I just healed myself without making another [Clone] to try to move from here. As I rested in my uniform, with Jaline still having her make up on her that was messed up because of her tears that only stopped after an hour after she fell asleep, even after she fell asleep with a pained expression, her tears were still going like she was dreaming of living the previous night.

Still, I didn't feel like moving as I could caress this hair for my entire life… but that's not everything, she needs me. An object for her father is what she must be feeling like right now, but I can't replace her father to her. I wasn't there for her for as long as he was.

I sigh as my uniform is starting to get sticky as I feel Jaline sweating due to the heat this day is giving. It must be afternoon outside, while I feel a little of the heat, I don't actually feel hot or anything.

Suddenly, Jaline slowly begins to breathe rapidly. And I begin to get a little nervous, so I place my wrist on her forehead and feel it hotter than it should. So I quickly turn her body, as she was sleeping on top of me, and begin to carry her out of the room and down the stairs, while doing so, I use [Ice Fangs] and place the wolf's head over her but not touching her either.

When I enter the room by using [Telekinesis] to open the door, I quickly place her in the cold stone floor of my bathroom and quickly undress her. I make another paw and have it use the crystal in the bathtub to fill it.

When the cold water starts to fill the bathtub, I make my paw try to scoop up some of it and bring it to me. And as most of the water falls to the ground, when I have near me, I dive my hands into it and begin to rub my wet hands on her face to take off the make-up gently.

When I do so, I notice the red mark that suddenly begins to appear in her forehead. And notice that it's beginning to bleed for some reason without any wounds.

That's my wrist?! Dammit! Her sickness started to act up!

I quickly place the wolf's head with [Ice fangs] inside the bathtub as it filled up to half. And quickly carry Jaline to the bathtub, and gently dive her body as the water turns cold. When the bathtub got filled enough with the water, I deactivate the crystal that filled it and make my other paw transform into a wolf's head as I use [Ice Fang] with it too and dive it into the water as well while I felt Jaline's forehead with my hand while using [God's Heal].

This seems fine. I'll just get the water on a good temperature and stay beside her to see if everything's alright…

I sigh in a relieved tone of voice as I felt her temperature go down, and I pull one of my paws out of the water as I cancelled [Ice fangs] and the extra paw.

I sit on my paw while resting my head on the border of the bath tub on top of my left arm, as I watched her sleep calmly this time. She still had a little red mark on her forehead, but it should be fine now.

It's rough for you honey, but I'll stay right behind you as much as I can. But… I wouldn't fill that hole you got in your heart completely, right? But it's alright, you didn't hear the worse part of the truth of your father's business, a city so clean and rich like that always has a lot of blood in the sewers.

…Hah… She's here. I guess they wouldn't wait for my answer since I have a contract of silence with them.

I sigh in a depressed tone of voice and stand up as I heard the gentle knock on my door. And I reluctantly leave the bathroom, cancel [Ice Fangs] and pull my paws out of the bathtub after making sure the water was on an acceptable temperature with my hand.

I walk up to my front door and open it to see that red haired maid. And with that monotone tone of voice, she tries to hide her anger from having to travel all the way here as she talks to me with a calm expression glued to her face.

-Ammy Moon, we've meet again.

What are you, some kind of villain with that line?

With a tired tone of voice, I answer her as I turn around and begin to walk back towards the bathroom.

-If you want my answer to that request of that man, yes, I'll join in. Also, please remember our little contract.

With the same tone that she seems to always have while it's obvious to me of her emotions behind it, she talks to me while following me.

-I should kill you… kidnapping is a serious matter.

With a furious tone of voice while I almost broke the doorway of the bathroom with my hold, I speak to her while glancing behind me at her with an extremely irritated expression.

- **YOU CAN TRY.**

I could see her flinch behind her calm expression of hers. And after a minute of silence, I lean against the cracked doorway, and she coughs before questioning me in the same tone.

-Then, just to confirm, will you join the Royal Servants?

With a serious tone of voice, I answer her after glancing at Jaline in the bath tub and seeing her still peacefully sleeping.

-Yes, I'm serious with it, and I better see a better training method than that one in the Silver Blade family.

She finally grins a little and answers my question in a serious tone of voice.

-You are comparing a mountain of dirt made by a child to a Silver wall. You won't be able to do anything else when you start it.

Oh? Should I be scared now? Anyways…

With a tired tone of voice, I speak to her.

-Well, your King will have to wait for two weeks or something. I don't care if you have everything scheduled for tomorrow or anything, I have more important things to take care of, other than take care of the King. And I want to be able to leave the castle when I'm free.

She suddenly fakes a surprised expression as she questions me in a playful tone.

-Aren't you excited to serve the King?! By his name! I can't believe it!

I raise my eyebrow and make a confused expression while looking at her. And with a calm tone of voice, she speaks to me.

-Yeah, sure. The hardest thing I had to do there was the training really, I can still move some sticks to wait for you. So, I guess that's it, I'll leave you to your crimes, but be sure to deal with it before coming, though, also, here.

She suddenly takes out a folded golden apron, a completely white maid uniform and a golden silk thread from out of nowhere, and with a serious tone of voice, she speaks to me.

-Give your uniform to your previous Lord and wear this, use the thread to tie your hair, it's a symbol, you can't remove it.

I grab the small mountain of folded clothing and question her in a serious tone as she walks towards the entrance.

-How did you do that?

And with a calm tone of voice before leaving the house, she answers my question.

-Well, the ability of a [Storage] Crystal has to come from something, hasn't it?

She closes the door and I'm left with Jaline as she still slept peacefully on the bathtub. I shrug to myself while turning to the bathroom.

Weird woman.

…

Come on honey, you can't be sleeping for so long… it's almost evening… your skin is getting rugged with the water already… I'm getting worried… the dinner I made just for you is getting cold…

I caress Jaline's cheek as my worries made me not feel hungry at all. She was still breathing calmly, but her eyes wouldn't open, her temperature was fine, but she hasn't moved for almost an entire day, she didn't eat or drink anything for the past eight hours…

With a depressed tone of voice while resting my head on top of my right arm as I use my left to caress her hair, I speak to hopefully her.

-Come on, Jaline… I'm getting too worried… You haven't eaten anything…

-… _ammy…?_

Suddenly, Jaline speaks with me in a weak voice without opening her eyes or moving at all. Feeling extremely relieved and happy, I place my hand in her check and almost enter the bathtub myself when I wrap my hand below her right arm and bring her out of the bathtub a little while speaking in a happy tone of voice.

-Honey, are you okay?! Please tell me, are you hungry? Do you want anything?! How do you feel?!

When I watch her slowly and sluggishly open her eyes. She talks to me in a clearly forced voice to sound calm.

-…I'…m fine… just… thirty…

With a nervous tone of voice, I speak to her after gently laying her back down on the bathtub and stand up.

-Of course! I'll grab some water, just stay there Honey!

I quickly run to the kitchen and grab one of my glass cups, which I had for wine in the cup ward the kitchen has, and quickly fill it with the water of the sink with the crystal as a tap. And run back to the bathroom, where I see Jaline rubbing her forehead.

When I crouch down beside the bath tub while offering her the cup, I speak with her in a happy tone of voice.

-Here Jaline.

She slowly reaches for the cup in my hand and, feeling her weak grip, I help her drink the water from the glass cup. When she drinks it all, she coughs and questions me in a weak tone of voice that was forced to sound calm.

-…Why… the fancy… cup…?

With a happy tone of voice, I answer her as she tries to get my mind out of worry.

-I couldn't think. I'm too worried about you. Is everything okay?

She looks at the cup while I helped her hold it, and when she lets go, I pull it and question her in a calm tone of voice.

-Want to get out of the bathtub and eat something?

She looks at me for a straight minute with a strange expression, and when I make a confused expression as my worries begin to knock on my door, she finally answers me in a calm tone of voice.

-Yeah… I… need some… private time… though…

I question her in a worried tone while I offer her my hand which she takes a while to grab. And with a lot of help, she gets out of the bath tub with her body completely rugged from the water.

-Why is that…go easy, you are still a little weak on your feet… you sure you want to be left alone the way you are?

With a calm tone of voice as she nods to me she answers me while using my arm as support.

-Ammy… I need to use… the bathroom…

Oh, right, human necessities! Almost forgot people had them…

With a surprised tone of voice, I speak with her while walking towards the door.

-Okay. Just call me if you need anything.

I have it on the corner of the room just so no questions can be asked by any visitors.

She nods to me and I leave the bathroom as she slowly walks towards the toilet. And I stand by the closed door with my ears up to hear anything that might happen. But I begin to walk away while feeling flustered as I hear something else.

Dammit, I'm not a pervert…

...

-Hey Jaline, are you alright? You haven't talked with me ever since you woke up...

I look at Jaline as she sat down on my kitchen's dinner table, and she had an expressionless face while eating the dinner I made for her. Ever since she came out of the bathroom semi-okay, she didn't mutter a single word to me. She can walk on her own and seems to be better for now as the night begin to turn cold.

At least she's okay… right?

As she wore her purple dress that I got by sneaking inside her house and room, she didn't answer my question. I poke her cheek gently and she looks at me with her same expression, and with a worried tone I question her again.

-Honey, Are you okay? You don't look so good…

I get a little happy when she sighs but when she begins to make a depressed expression, I get a little worried as she begins to speak with me in a serious tone of voice.

-Ammy… When you said that you heard about my supposedly brother… was it from a trustful source?

…no… no… please…

With a depressed tone as I already saw where this conversation was going, I answer her.

-Well, nobody that works for nobles that can go to the gala spreads baseless rumors like that. Everyone in there knows that if a rumor is spread, a servant serving the noble might hear it and try to confirm it by themselves. Not only getting them a lot of untrusted looks, but they might even lose their job if it gets to the Noble Service House's owner ears and the servants there have open mouths and eyes. …And your father didn't refuse it, Jaline… you heard yourself…

Please, don't go down that path Jaline… I already want to cry just from thinking it… you aren't making me do this choice, right? I don't believe you heard my talk with that maid… I've looked, you were asleep… how could you have heard it…?

She makes a pained expression as she grabs her silver fork with all of her strength, and I place my hand on top of it as I sat down across her while I watched her in a worried expression. And with a serious tone of voice, Jaline talks to me.

-Yes, I guess you're right. He didn't deny any of it… but…

There's no but's! Please Jaline, don't do this to me…

She sighs and continues…

-…I want to go see my mother… can you take me to the house I visit? I know you followed me…

I make a depressed expression and with a hoarse voice as it had a calm tone to it, I answer the question.

-…Yes… just let me…

I stand up and make sure nothing was touching me and [Teleport] to the [Clone] I left in the restaurant's ceiling. I cancel it and begin to jump from house roof to house roof as the night hides me and I feel the start of a heavy rain hit my face.

And when I land on the roof of the house Jaline constantly visits, I make a simple [Clone] with [Teleport] and go back to my house. I reluctantly go down the stairs of my house and walk up to Jaline as she stands up. I grab her hand and [Teleport] us to the roof of the house, I jump down in front of the house and she follows me down as I easily catch her like a princess.

Hah… it seems that I can't call my princess for long, right?

And without another word, Jaline enters the house after I gently let her down, and closes the door on me, not before looking at me as the rain starts together with my sadness. And while the people are happy around me due to the rain, I simply take out the golden silk thread from my front pocket below my apron.

A hard and harsh predictable decision… this love of mine is like this thread… easily cut but beautiful on its own… unwanted as it is but with two ends… My life or my family… decisions that are easily predictable in a fairy tale's romance… but when you live it… it's another story… the pages turned to me while I somehow forgot the tale I knew like my own hand…

I grab my hair that was soaked with the rain, and get it together in a long ponytail. I then wrap the golden silk thread around it firmly. When I do so, I look up in the rain as I question myself in a depressed tone.

-Predictable and cliché… even you saw it coming from a mile away Ammy… isn't that right?

My sigh gets drowned in the heavy rain and I [Teleport] to my house.

…


	102. Chapter 58

...

While riding the carriage that appeared in front of my house after three days after I sent a letter to them notifying my change of plans, I look out through the window as we went towards the King's Rest gate.

I have almost everything that I had on that house on a silver suitcase. They gave it to me before the carriage arrived. So I simply had my suitcase filled with [Storage] crystals.

Why I changed plans? I made a promise, a promise to steal her from her own father. A crazy promise, but she heard me and the red haired maid talk, somehow, she didn't know herself how as she was too sick in her fever and sickness.

That's why I'm here, riding a carriage while wearing the uniform that woman gave me, as Jaline's decision forced me to be here.

The carriage stops as we finally arrive in front of the gate and I stand up while grabbing my silver suitcase. I open the door of the carriage and jump down. And after I land, I walk up to the gate as one of the guards talks to the driver about documents. And after glancing at my uniform, the other guard simply salutes me and I pass by them.

And when I walk through the barrier, the gates where already open without anyone questioning about who I was, so I calmly walk through the clean stone road and I'm met with the beauty that is this city.

From just here, I could see that the wall stretched all the way towards the mountains, as the entire city was in a flat field.

On my very far right, I could see multiple fenced animals with Barns houses just as big as a mansion, and it clearly seemed like only one type of animal was able to pasture at one time in this giant fenced area.

And on my left, was a giant wall of trees of different fruits. I can't tell what type of fruits they are as they are weren't mature yet. But in between the gaps of the trees, I could see another fenced area where the ground was being used to grow crops of different sorts. And in front of me, where both areas ended and the road lead me to, was a city made of unsurprisingly high quality wood houses.

When I use [World Vision], I could see that the city was in a grid formation with six houses beside each other making a block, it was like a modern city, with houses made in the middle ages. This city had houses reaching the walls, but stopped by a clear two meter distance, and in the far north of me, was another mansion in a "U" form like the one in the capital that clearly stopped the houses from reaching the mountains, and in the very center of the city, like it was the foundation of all of it, was the giant Silver tower that almost reached the sky with its height with houses making a circle around it.

I cancel [World vision] and continue to walk towards the city calmly. When I arrive in the borders of the city, I see the crowd of people more clearly. None of them could be called poor, all with beautiful clothing and gold accessories, woman had filled their faces with make-up in this somewhat hot day, and man tried to hide their muscles with their fancy clothing of all different types, but couldn't while some didn't have any of it, none of them were either fat or too skinny, all of them, I mean all of them, looked healthy in more ways than one.

They were all happily talking to each other while going through a stroll to their destinations without care, that is, until I tried to walk through them towards the mansion in the mountain edge.

-AaaH-!

Suddenly a woman screams out while pointing at me, but another woman stopped her as I looked at her with a confused expression. And with a happy tone of voice, the woman that stopped her, talks to me.

-I'm sorry about that. For the King.

With a calm tone of voice, I greet her back as she pulled the woman away from there.

-For the King…

When I look forward, I see the entire crowd looking in my direction. And I look at them with a confused expression while handing my suitcase for my paw to hold. I go back to walk away, and I hear the woman that screamed at me whispering.

- _But didn't you see those things growing out of her back?_

And the woman that, probably, pulled her answered her in an angry tone of voice.

- _I know, but would you shut up? She's a beast kin and a Royal servant, she could be hearing us!_

Well, you aren't wrong.

I shrug and continue towards the mansion without care.

Whatever, not that I care about first impressions, they always go bad with me.

…

I arrive in front of the gates of the mansion, and they aren't as big as the one in the capital, they are almost the size of a normal sized fence, only that they have some spikes in it.

But something got me thinking, there weren't any other races other than humans there, normally I would see an elf, dwarf or a beastkin or two, but I didn't see any of that. Well, I must be taking blind shots at it, but I don't think there are any other races other than humans in here…

-Good seeing you, let's get to it, shall we?

I sigh as I nod to the red haired maid that appeared behind me.

Whatever… I'm sure it should be something boring…

…

I look out through the huge window Akarieus has on his room and see the bright sun through it, and while he has only two things in this room, it took the entire room, and that was his bed while he had a simple small wooden desk in the corner of the room. With a huge white blanket made of some kind of silk that was blissful to sleep on, he buried himself between the four white pillows he had.

And with a tired tone of voice, I speak with him.

-Akarieus, wake up.

He doesn't answer me. And instead continues sleeping, even though I already let him sleep for an extra hour. With an irritated tone while climbing up on the bed after removing my shoes, I speak with him.

-Akarieus, I'm getting really annoyed. You asked me for an hour and it's almost two hours ever since then.

-Hngh… another minute…

He tries to pull the blanket under me and tries to mutter out something reasonable, but I'm getting annoyed by this. I stand up beside him and…

-HGH!

Step on his head into the pillows and he immediately wakes up, and I speak with him in a happy tone of voice while lifting my feet.

-Good morning, My King.

And with an irritated expression while he caressed his head, he spoke to me in a lazy tone of voice.

-Don't start my morning like that, Ammy. I already have the full day to look forward to people sucking my feet.

With a teasing tone while pushing his shoulder repeatedly with my feet lightly, I speak with him.

-What's the difference from you sucking your own thumb? Besides, there's not a lot of the day left if you continue sleeping.

With a flustered expression he shouts at me in a nervous tone while I walk towards the edge of the bed.

-I do not suck my thumb!

I look at him with an expression that didn't trust that statement, and with a teasing tone while putting my shoes back in my feet while sitting on the edge of his bed, I speak with him.

-Uhum… anyways, get out of your bed you lazy excuse for a King. Your son will start to question why are you still sleeping and start following your example.

When I stand up, he suddenly grabs my uniform's skirt and with a confused tone of voice, I speak with him without looking at him.

-What…?

With a lazy tone of voice, he speaks with me while grabbing my uniform's skirt with his other hand.

-Help me dress up.

With a serious tone of voice, I speak with him while trying to pull his hand out of my skirt.

-No, I'm not paid enough.

With a surprised tone of voice while putting more force in his grip, he speaks with me.

-Eighteen million gold coins aren't enough?! Ow! OW!

I begin to put my nails in my hold in his hands and when he lets go of my skirt, I walk up to the door and speak with him in a calm tone of voice.

-It's not nearly enough to dress up a grown man like a child.

With a nervous tone while lying on the edge of the bed, he speaks with me.

-Okay, I'll raise your pay. Twenty million.

We stay in silence for a minute, and with a monotone tone of voice, I speak while grabbing the door knob of this room.

-No.

When I open the door and walk a little out of the room, I realize something and walk back in as he sits down on the edge of his bed and talk to him in a serious tone of voice.

-But I do seriously still expect that raise.

He makes a surprised expression and questions me in a nervous tone of voice.

-But you won't do as I asked! And what are you going to do with so much money?! Not even my brother uses so much! And he has three cities to manage!

With a playful tone, I answer him.

-Collection.

With the same tone of voice but while having an even more surprised expression, he questions me again.

-Collection?! Who collects money?!

With the same tone of voice, I speak with him while having a small smile.

-Shut up, give me my raise you failure of a King.

With a depressed tone, he speaks with me while having a tired expression and hunching his shoulders as well looking at the ground in depression.

-Okay…

…

While I stood beside Akarieus in his throne room as he sat down in a gold throne with red high quality pillows, he listened to a man in white robes with red details in it while having a gold scarf around his neck, and while holding a strange looking red staff on one hand, he read out the paper he had in his other hand.

-…And that's it, My King.

While wearing his normal blue noble clothing while having a gold crown, Akarieus talks to the man with a serious tone of voice while faking a serious expression while sitting straight.

-Yes, I understand, I'll see to it. Dismissed, rest well knowing that I'll take my hands into it.

The man bows down and turns around to walk over the red carpet in this giant white room with pillars made of smooth stone on the corners of the room. And while the man walked down the small staircase around the throne, Akarieus watched the man with a fake calm expression.

With a playful tone of voice, I whisper to Akarieus as the man takes his time to walk towards the door.

- _He seems to like this room._

With an annoyed tone of voice, he whispers to me while watching the man still walk towards the door.

 _-Dammit, walk faster you old fuck. I'm on the edge of my seat here._

I giggle while putting my hand in front of my mouth. When the old man finally walks out of the door, the servants outside close the door and with a sigh, Akarieus goes on to sit on the throne in a lazy way. And with a tired tone of voice, he speaks to me.

-Urgh, I always will hate these sessions. Ammy, get me something sweet.

I look at him with a serious expression and he continues to speak with me.

-Please.

I sigh and go do as he asked, when I quickly walk up to the door, I shout back at him as he "sat" down in a weird way in the throne.

-Something to eat or drink?!

He makes a "Whatever" sign with his hand as he almost falls out of the throne. I turn around and leave the throne room in the second floor of the mansion. And as soon as I close the door, I feel the silencing barrier every door activates when you close them.

I look forward, and I'm met with the staircase of the mansion, it's all very pretty and all, but… **for the past month that I stayed here, I haven't done anything that could be called "Servant's work"**.

And honestly, the servants that are led by Rozarie and Moliteri do an excellent job at cleaning and everything. But I'm actually pretty sure that they don't lift one finger in the things they do. Lik-

-Head Maid Ammy, do you need anything?

With a calm tone of voice, a servant talks to me as he appears out of nowhere behind me while I was in the middle of going down the stairs. And with a calm tone of voice, answer him.

They like to try to surprise me for some reason… even though I notice their presence from a mile away.

-Well, the King wants a snack or something sweet. I was about to make some Sytmy cookies…

He does like them…

With a happy tone of voice, he talks to me while going down the stairs twice as fast as I was.

-Leave it up to me, Head Maid! I'm out of things to do anyways.

As he passes by me, I speak with him a calm tone of voice.

-You could always help the instructors… and he's gone…

Nobody wants to help the instructors in taking care of Akarieus Kid. He's a… "Complicated kid". Talking about it, I should take a look on him, I'm Akarieus personal maid but Rozarie asked me to take a look at him every now and then.

I go down the stairs with a sigh, and go around it to a door behind it, I open it and I'm met with the fountain that was made out of stone with silver details. And behind it, I see a maid with brown long curled hair with a gold silk thread holding it together while she had the normal maid uniform.

Tired is… something to describe this woman… poor thing, but I'm not the one that controls her schedule, Akarieus kid is… fine I guess… He's a brat, but fine. He needs a sparring instructor but his father still hasn't had the time to deal with that.

While wearing a red shirt and pants with gold details, he had the human territory symbol in his chest, which was a heart with white wings and a gold scarf around it, as his beautiful blue eyes shined with the sun, and his unarranged brown hair looked good.

I sadly leave the maid as she suffers from taking care of the kid as he makes all kind of messes and, she has the sentence of cleaning up after him and also deal with him.

I go inside the mansion and go into the corridor to the left of the stairs, and walk calmly through it. And when I reach the only room in this giant corridor, I stand in front of it.

This is the Royal Library. This is where I could possibly find a way to send Furiae back to the previous world. A simple double wood door with beautiful engravings in it is blocking my path, yet… I can't open it, not even Akarieus can. He said that the mage with the way to open this door is not only in Korita city, the walled one, but Akarieus can't let me in if I'm not trusted enough by the mage.

And how do I do that? Well, I have to work for Akarieus until he hears something trustworthy about me from Akarieus. And he knows Akarieus like the back of his hand, so he can't lie to him.

I sigh and begin to walk towards the staircase back to the throne room.

When I place my feet in the first step of the staircase, the servant that asked me to make the cookies for me appears beside me with a silver plate of the cookies and with a calm tone of voice, he speaks to me.

-Here Head Maid Ammy.

You know that you won't impress me with [Extreme Speed] right? Stop trying to sneak up behind me.

He passes the plate onto my hand and walks away without letting me thank him, and I quickly walk up the staircase.

-…He has no one to teach him.

When I enter the throne room, a man with white robes with gold details with a red cape while wearing a gold beret looks at me with an angry expression, while he was on the edge of the staircase to the throne.

While I calmly walked to towards the staircase as he watched me, Akarieus talked to him in a calm tone of voice.

-Sir Adamant, you do know that I have a lot to think about, but you sure must not think that I'm not thinking about my son every sun of my life. The applications to teach my son are open, but there's nothing I can do to get teachers to enter this position. Please, I'm thinking about this matter very seriously, if by one sun I would die, I wouldn't let my son step up to the crown without any assistance or support.

Yeah, He's REALLY thinking about it, so much that he can't stop glancing at the silver plate that I'm holding.

The man makes a pained expression, showing his blond hair on the borders of his hat while having natural red colored eyes. And with a serious tone of voice, he speaks with Akarieus while I arrive beside him.

-I understand My King, please excuse me.

The man turns around and quickly walks away, and he closes the door as he leaves the throne room, Akarieus sighs and talks to me in a tired tone of voice.

-Hey, what are those?

With a calm tone of voice while eating some of it, I answer him while having the plate in the height of my shoulder, making him unable to reach it while I ate it.

-Sytmy cookies. Rozarie servants thinking that I'm going to get him a raise or something if he's nice to me. Also, that guy seemed to care more about your son than you.

With a fake surprised tone of voice, he speaks to me while trying to reach the plate and get some of the cookies as I lift it more.

-By my name! It's my son, nobody should think about him more than me. Also, can I have some?

I make a skeptical expression while glancing at him while letting the plate into his reach. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-If I was Dariem's mother, I would trust a door more than you with taking care of that kid.

He makes a pained expression while eating the cookies, and with a playful tone of voice, he speaks with me while I ate more cookies.

-Hey, Ammy. Why have you grown more aggressive towards me this past month? I remember you bowed at every single order I gave you when you started working here, yet now you verbally abuses me.

With a serious tone while eating the last cookie, I speak with him without looking at him.

-When I first met you, I saw a man with a lot of weight on his back, I respected you back then because you got me in a rough spot in a fight with only a few skills, but when I started to be around you… well… you don't want to hear.

With a depressed expression as he stared the empty plate after eating only four cookies of a plate that had thirty of them, he questioned me again in a depressed tone.

-Do tell me, I always hear those compliments all the time. It would be a good change of pace.

I sigh in delight and speak in a happy tone of voice while having the biggest smile on my face while looking at him.

-I'm glad for asking to let me get these things out of my heart, Akarieus! When I got to be around you, I saw a man with no pride, lazy to no end, with a mentality of a brat just as his kid, that did everything on a whim, didn't lift a hand to wipe his own ass, took the expression "Silver spoon in his mouth" to a whole new level and shoved down his throat, and literally takes the prize of worst father of this country by thinking his son as a decoration prize for having sex with a woman that didn't know nothing about him.

I sigh in delight again as he looks at me with a terrified expression, and with an extremely depressed tone of voice, he talks to me.

-You really are harsh with me, Ammy.

With a happy tone of voice while having a small smile on my face while still holding the plate, I answer him.

-I'm your glance at reality.

…


	103. Chapter 59

...

-... [*4]

Silence triumphed as Akarieus sat in a beautiful red with white details and gold borders chair, and across him, the two old mans that visited him in the throne room sat down, but together with the two of them, an unknown man to me was sitting across him and was wearing a white armor reinforced with gold while he had a giant great sword with a strange color on his back. The four of them sat in a dinner table and watched each other like they never met, while I and Rozarie stood beside Akarieus in each side, we both stood in silence as the men in front of us twist their heads in anguish.

In this room that was being used for its intended purpose as the white walls reflected the sun that shined brightly through the four windows on my left, the matter of the anguish stood still in the beautiful wood table with gold borders, and I glanced at Rozarie as she looked at the white letter with a strange symbol in the middle of it.

Apparently, this letter that came this morning is something about that Alliance thing I heard from the books, but I don't get the reason they are all just sitting there.

Hrngh… this is boring, Akarieus is in his serious mode and there are people that respect him here, so I can't do anything.

-…?

Suddenly, Rozarie glances at me with clear expectations in her eyes, and I simply make a confused expression as Akarieus begins to support his chin with the back of his hands while resting his elbows in the table.

You want me to read it? Eh, okay, I guess…

When I use [Telekinesis] on the letter and begin to open it as it travels towards me, the four of them stare the letter with pained expressions, except Rozarie, who just sneaked a sigh from them.

Hm…? I feel strange reading this…

With a calm tone of voice, I read what was in the letter out loud for the people in the room.

-Hello! Congratulations on becoming King, Akarieus Loyalty!

Hm…? Is this some kind of parent letter?

-I would like to invite you to join us in the Alliance meeting to discuss various important matters marked to happen next week! To find the location we are in, apply mana to this letter or the Alliance symbol. We have our hearts in this letter to say that we don't have any traps for you. We simply want to talk about some matters involving all territories. Signed by the Demon King, Yomari, Spirit King, Sanari, Orc King, Calitz and Elf King, Magnolia.

Huh, so even the Elf King is in this? Well, he turned into neutral King a little while back but it didn't seem like he would join the enemy either, maybe…?

With a serious tone of voice while I placed the letter back in the table, Akarieus talks with everyone in the room as tension could almost be seen in the air.

-Thank you Ammy. As you just heard like me, it seems like an Alliance reunion is happening and the worst just happened, it seems like the Elf King joined them. This decision is a break neck, it seems like my father was a fool to not notice this chance to know who he was fighting against.

I'll… keep my mouth shut. Akarieus knows what he needs to say and do.

With a surprised expression while the other two looked at him with clear doubt behind their calm expressions, the man with the giant sword talks with him in a serious tone of voice.

-But my King what if this letter is fake?

With a sigh, Akarieus grabs the letter and makes it slide across the table with a little of my help with [Telekinesis]. And as the man makes an extremely confused expression while looking at the letter contents, Akarieus talks to him in a serious tone of voice while making only one of his hands support his chin as he rested the other in the table.

-Even if that was fake, it's filled with unnecessary information with nonsensical purpose. I'm sure you heard about the Demon King, right High Eliteneer Faniro? No man can match his strength and power. He wins nothing by shaking us, besides… we walk between his men and not the opposite.

With a serious expression, the old man with the gold beret talks in a calm tone to the three of them as they passed the letter to each other.

-Yes, I rather have been feeling daggers under my feet at night. I haven't sleep with both of my eyes closed ever since I began working here.

While the old man with the beret passes the letter to the old man with the red staff in front of him, Akarieus glances at me with a serious expression and questions me in an extremely serious tone of voice.

-Ammy, do tell me, ever since you arrived here, you surely must have noticed strange happenings, right?

Oh shit, do you really want me to speak out loud everything that has been striking me as weird lately? …Well, if you say so… a question is an order.

After staring Akarieus with a calm expression a little as he stared back, I spoke with a calm tone of voice while containing my sigh behind it.

-The Throne room, the King's bedroom, the Royal Library, the Servant's sleeping quarters and Dariem's bedroom seals have been meddled with, they were meddled to make so someone with a passcode could hear through it. Certain Doors locks clearly have been cloned as the only keys to them are always with the Head Servants, such as Rozarie Key to the third storage in the kitchen, and I found them unlocked from time to time as we clearly leave the doors locked with a seal. Certain Servants have been acting strangely, for example, messing up a somewhat complicated task so they get my attention to them. I have found numerous items throughout the Servant's quarters, Garden, corridors and somewhat hidden furniture that didn't appoint to any other purpose than harmful. Guards and Cooks have been reported to be in bed, but with my night patrol, I noticed that they moved from their beds and gone back to it as their blankets seemed roughed up, pointing to movement. And sadly, I could go on for hours.

As the three men looks at us with scared expressions, Akarieus questions Rozarie in a serious tone of voice.

-And you Rozarie? Could you please, tell us?

She gives a small sigh and talks in a calm tone of voice while having a serious expression.

-I constantly have to re-teach different servants in certain things, for example, to maintain the furnace's heat so the kitchen can be used without much wait for it to heat up, and I have seen servants sneaking off in their breaks to the sleeping quarters, while I thought they were just resting, when I checked, nothing was moved and instead I would find them back where I saw them sneak off from, while this doesn't seem to be suspicious, Ammy's findings of items are in sync with my sightings. Also, I asked to be notified by the bank about certain Servant's bank accounts, and I received multiple call outs from extractions of over eight million gold coins in a monthly basis. And I also found Servants sneaking out at night and waiting until noon to send a letter without my consent, these letters have been impossible for me to track down as they go over the border or the mountains in the corner of the borders. And strangely, I found Sir Dariem's toys to be broken in some parts, and he constantly reported to me about finding them somewhat broken to me without him playing it. And just like Ammy said, sadly, I could go on for hours too.

While Rozarie talked, their expressions had even more worry painted behind their eyes, and I make the letter float back to me with [Telekinesis], I fold it and put inside my paw. And when she finishes, Akarieus talks with the three of them after a tired sigh in a serious tone.

-I'm sure Head Servant Moliteri has the same situation. He reported various sightings and suspicions to me. That's why he offered to guard the outside of this room.

With a calm tone of voice the man with the giant sword questions Rozarie and Akarieus while having a confused expression.

-I'm sure you wanted to say, guard the door, right?

She shakes her head in denial and answers the question in a calm tone of voice.

-No sir, the King meant to say that, Moliteri has a unique ability that lets him see all around him with no restrictions while being able to sense any presence, mana or even breathing. We, the three Royal Head Servants, have each a unique ability of our own, I have a skill called [Mental Storage] and the others have their own, Ammy is the only unique between us three with two of her own unique skills.

Dammit woman, don't talk about our skills, even for the King himself. That is what you told me when I asked about your skills. So why do you think you have the liberty to say Moliteri's skill and mine?

I make a pained expression while looking at Rozarie and she forces a small smirk for a second after glancing at me.

Hrm…? She has a plan? Well, whatever, you still lied about yourself…

With a sigh, the man with the giant sword nods to himself while smiling a little.

(-Ammy! Rozarie! [Study] Has been used just now, in front of you! Give me a minute and I'll find the one behind it!)

As I heard the rough voice in my head through Moliteri's [Telepathy], I glanced at Rozarie and she had a stern expression while watching the three men in front of us. And with a serious tone of voice while Akarieus noticed my glances at Rozarie, he talks to them.

You don't think it's the Eliteneer, right? He's too far into the ranks to be a spy though… and we just told him we are watching. Though, [Study] is quite the strange skill to use if they want to memorize the info…

-As you just heard, he doesn't win anything by simply inviting us to this reunion, and neither has he won anything by just keeping us by the neck. But before I say my decision, I want to know what you three think of this…

Two out of the three had worried expression and that one was the Eliteneer, who wore a serious expression as they stayed in silence. And after a sigh, he speaks with Akarieus in a serious tone of voice.

-Whatever is your decision, my King, I'll follow you through it and support you with no doubts in my back as well the whole army.

Yeah, I'm sure that you will…. you just sold yourself.

(-No doubt about it! It's the Eliteneer!)

-…!?

When we both hear the confirmation from Moliteri's [Telepathy], Rozarie and I appear on each side of his chair, and without pause, we both grab his shoulders and push him down, making the chair lie down. And we quickly drag him out while I pulled my dagger and Rozarie her silver tomahawk.

When Rozarie grabs him by the throat, I let go and she throws him against the wall, and I quickly fire [Ice beam] on his legs from one of my paws, freezing them as Rozarie kept him still. And when she jumps backwards, I freeze his arms that were spread out by Rozarie. And with a sigh, I speak with her in calm tone of voice while making the left paw go back to normal.

-Honestly, I don't understand why he would use [Study]…

While we both waited for her skill to go off, she answered me while storing her tomahawk in a [Storage] crystal in a serious tone.

-He tried to see through my lies. [Study] is used to discover things about someone.

Oh, I didn't know that it could do that… it doesn't say in description.

While I stored my dagger back into my paw, Akarieus walks up beside me with serious expression on his face, and I bow down and walk to beside Rozarie. And while bowing down, Rozarie explains to him in a calm tone of voice.

-My King, Head Servant Moliteri detected the use of [Study] off Sir Eliteneer Faniro. Right now, he's under the effect of my skill, [Crystallization], he cannot speak for now, give him two more minutes.

So that's her skill's name, a skill that makes them unable to move, be damaged, and use skills and like she just said, speak. Quite busted in certain situations… I wonder how it works.

With a serious tone after nodding to us, he speaks with the Eliteneer that was stuck in the wall.

-It just shows how deep the Demon King's spies are in. An Eliteneer is one of them. This matter cannot be ignored no more, while I wished for a peaceful way to settle this matter, the Demon King doesn't seem to understand that I cannot make a decision with his dagger on my throat.

With a serious tone of voice, the old man with the gold beret questions Akarieus while he was still sitting down.

-You were going to find a peaceful way, my King? Surely, you don't expect us to simply accept that statement, right?

Akarieus glances at the old man with a serious expression, and with a calm tone of voice while looking back at the Eliteneer stuck to the wall, he answers the question.

-No, a King can only decide so much for his people. After all, they all have their own thoughts about his actions. And with things being the way they are, it's impossible for me to just say that we no longer need to fight the Demon King…

-Gah!

The two old men make surprised expressions and the man that was stuck to the wall breathes deeply. And after breathing heavily, he questions Akarieus while having a surprised expression.

-Y-You won't fight the Demon King…?! But why do you keep the war going? Why do you refuse to talk with my King?!

With a serious tone of voice while having a stern expression, Akarieus answers the questions after a tired sigh.

-There's too much between us, if stopping the war was like making a simple speech, then it would have ended when my grandfather got to be King. …And I understand that by doing this, I would just keep the cycle going, someone important to me already told me that. But there is simply too much, I cannot even put myself in the Demon King's place, I know he suffered more than any human will and had, but unlike him, my people and I cannot see through the pain of losing our beloved, and so does his people. Tell me, do you really forgive my soldiers for killing your people? Can you forgive **me** for forcing you to kill your own people?

The man makes an extremely painful expression while looking at the ground. And after a while, he glances at me and Rozarie, and with a calm tone of voice, he speaks.

-Rozarie get any information about the Demon army from this man as much as possible without torture if possible, and you Ammy, I want to talk with you in private in my room.

I bow down to him in unison with Rozarie, and I walk up to the door calmly while Rozarie walked up to the man that was stuck to the wall, and while Akarieus walked towards the door as I waited for him to open it, he speaks with the old men there in a serious tone of voice.

-Well, this marks the end of this reunion. I'm sorry, but my decisions are to be made by me, you two should understand that, right?

When Akarieus stops in front of the door, he glances at the two of them with a calm expression, and the gold beret old man sighs while they both nod in unison while **still** sitting. And seeing as he stopped talking as he looked at me with a calm expression, I knock on the door twice and it opens as the seal is undone.

...

While throwing himself in his bed while I locked the door and placed more mana into the seal the door had, Akarieus almost goes into a deep sleep. But after a while after sitting down on the edge of the bed, I talk to him in a calm tone of voice, stopping him from doing so.

-Good work out there, Akarieus… you looked like a proper King there.

With a tired tone of voice, he speaks with me while I remove his shoes for him.

-I am a proper King though. I just put a good act…

I watch him for a minute with a calm expression. And with a calm tone after a sigh, I speak with him.

-So, what did you plan on telling me? Or do you want me to get you something to eat. After all, you didn't eat your dinner.

He turns his body around and sits down on the edge of the bed, and while having a serious expression, he talks to me in a calm tone.

-I want you and Moliteri to go around King's Rest and investigate about these spies, I don't like to be watched. One more thing, I want you to prepare, if you are still investigating about these spies for almost a week then I want you to leave it to Moliteri. I need you to go on to that Alliance reunion in my stead.

With a serious tone of voice, I questioned him while having a confused expression.

-While I understand the spy part… why the Alliance…?

With a serious tone of voice he talks to me, while looking ahead of him while cupping his hands on top of his thighs.

-Don't take any offense on this Ammy, but I can't trust them to actually just leave me be, and I know that the Beast Elder will go too. I can't go. I'll either be killed or shunned with their eyes and words for the past Kings. Now, not only I trust you to say what I want to say to them, but you also can escape easily since you aren't part of my family or me.

He looks at me with an extremely serious expression, and continues to talk.

-You have five days to think about it, I'll understand any of your decisions. Just tell me as soon as possible if you are going or not.

I sigh and begin to squeeze my eyes while supporting my arm in my thigh.

Honestly, I don't want to go, it's too much trouble waiting for me. If what Akarieus is saying is right, then every territory Ruler will be there. Not only that, if Akarieus is already strong to me while he's a new King, I can't imagine what will happen when these Old Kings look at me, specially, the Demon King. While Furiae has rumors of encountering him in the battlefield in the borders, I couldn't find anything other than rumors about it, and Furiae seems to refuse to send me an answer about anything that I ask of her.

Troublesome, irritating, hassle. There's nothing to win here, even if this is going to hurt the way Akarieus talks to the creator of the seal of the Royal library, this is just a simple misstep in my image to him, I can patch this misstep easily, yet…

My feet wants to go forward, I want to meet with this Demon King. Feared by the Humans, Hated by the Monsters. Who is he? A kind man with blood in his hands? A foolish controlled being? A tool with eyes? Nobody knows, no answers, no leads, no clues, no tips or tricks. Such man cannot be approached the way I'm about to do, yet… I want to go anyways… a chance in between the unthinkable, to meet him while representing Humans and… Monsters.

After tapping my feet a lot while biting my finger while looking at nothing with a pained expression, I let go of my finger and let out a long tired sigh, and with a serious tone of voice, I answer Akarieus expectations.

-…I'll go.

…


	104. Underneath us Pt 1

...

His light brown hair fluttered along the wind as he walked in a quick pace between the streets of the King's Rest. It's streets wasn't empty or full either, as the few people in between stayed either in silence or talked in almost whispers with calm tones. And as they pass by him, he looked at the roof top of a house on his right and his light green eyes finds a pair of crimson eyes looking at the street with murderous intent before jumping up and disappearing.

He looks ahead of him and uses his skill to try to sense their target. And in his eyes, he lets out a giant white barrier which turns the entire world gray while leaving the people red as they continued to walk calmly like nothing happed.

He looks at the numerous red forms that appeared in his eyes and sighs. He turns around into an alleyway and clearly walks into it, getting the attention of the people that saw him do that. And with a calm tone of voice after waiting for a minute or so of silence, he talks to himself.

-I lost the target.

A shadow immediately jumps down from between the rooftops and with a calm tone of voice while arranging her hair, she talks to him as her eyes turn from crimson to dark blue while she wore her dark blue coat with white shirt while having dark blue pants while having black shoes while still having the golden ribbon on her hair that kept it in a ponytail.

-Yeah, me too, he disappeared between the people somehow. Any guesses, Moliteri?

Moliteri, who wore normal Servant's clothing instead of his white one, scratches his side burns with a calm expression. And after a while as they stand in between the houses, Ammy finally speaks out in a calm tone of voice.

-He didn't disappear.

Moliteri looks at her as she looks deeper into the alley ways, and with a serious tone of voice, she talks to him.

-Maybe, a unique skill? But remember something about this city, even the sewers are blocked from detection skills by the Tower Mage, even if are inside or use unique skills to try to see through it, it would still be like looking at the floor.

Moliteri made a somewhat surprised expression before questioning in a serious tone Ammy, who began to lean against the house's wall while looking deeper into the alleyway.

-Hmm… that should have answered the question on how he disappeared, but if has a unique skill, then we would be unable to follow him, right?

With a calm tone of voice, she answers Moliteri's question.

-Why did you think I'm still here? I'm letting him calm down. After all, he lived a laid back life up until now, and besides, I made sure that this one is the most suspicious of them all, he's a fuck up, and he will let his guard down when he shouldn't.

Moliteri makes a serious expression while thinking about it for a minute, and with a calm tone of voice he talks to her.

-Then let's get going, I'll be right behind you. I'm a Vision Master, so I'm unable to hold weapons.

Ammy makes a surprised expression and question Moliteri in a confused tone of voice.

-Talking about that, are you really unable to even hold weapons? Here, try holding this.

Ammy takes out one of her silver daggers from her paw and offers it to Moliteri while he had a somewhat confused expression. When he grabs the weapon's grip, his hand immediately begins to shake furiously, almost throwing the dagger away. And with a worried tone of voice, Ammy talks to Moliteri.

-Woah, calm down.

With a calm tone of voice while barely keeping hold of the weapon, Moliteri talks to her while having an extremely calm expression.

-I'm calm, I'm not doing that. Ah, I'm sorry.

The dagger gets out of Moliteri's hands that shook furiously like he was being electrocuted and falls on the ground, and Ammy grabs her dagger while shaking her head in denial. And when she stands up straight while storing her dagger back in her paw, she talks with Moliteri in a calm tone of voice.

-Sorry if you don't like that, just curious. Anyways, are you ready?

Moliteri nods and answers the question in calm tone of voice.

-Yeah, I have potions on my pockets and I have traps too. Also, do you want to make a party? I don't mind if you don't.

Ammy makes a lazy expression as she crosses her arms while still leaning against the wall. And with a tired tone of voice, she answers the question.

-Eh… sure, why not? But can you unmake it? I don't want to pass through the hassle of having to go the Adventurer's guild. I have a lot of things going on already, seriously, you don't want to know.

While offering his hand as they both are almost the same height, Moliteri talks to Ammy with a calm tone of voice.

-Of course I can, so what type of party you want?

With a tired tone of voice while grabbing Moliteri's hand, she answers the question while having a calm expression.

-One where you can only see my name and health.

Moliteri nods to her.

…

Ammy suddenly stops running through the side-walks of the sewers as Moliteri stops her by grabbing her hand while looking ahead of her, with the night on top of them as well the sewers having no lighting at all, the only way that Ammy and Moliteri could see was through their skills, while Ammy used [Dark Vision], Moliteri used his unique skill to see through the walls and beyond.

When Ammy looks at Moliteri with a confused expression, he makes a signal to make silence and then points at the wall in the direction he sees a man walking on the side-walks of the sewers too.

Ammy nods with a serious expression and as Moliteri lets go of her hand, she takes out one of her daggers from her paw with [Telekinesis]. They begin to calmly walk without making any noise to where Moliteri pointed as he followed the man with his eyes.

But before the two of them could even reach the man, Moliteri saw two people suddenly appear on his vision even though he doesn't feel the activation of any skills. They close up on the sudden group as they begin to move towards a long corridor that led into a rotation of the sewer.

And with a calm tone of voice as they turned the corridor to one that the group was walking through, Ammy whispers to Moliteri.

 _-This is bad. We are below the tower…_

As Moliteri nodded to Ammy words as he watched the group, they suddenly stopped as well the group in front of them. And as the group in front of them stopped in the center of this rotation, Ammy whispered to Moliteri with a serious tone of voice while they both crouch in the dirty side-walk of the sewer.

 _-There seems to be some kind of device they are about to use, Moliteri, you know what to do. I'll distract them for a while._

Moliteri nods with a serious expression and stands up in unison to her. And when he silently runs to somewhere behind Ammy, she begins to calmly walk towards the group of people.

And the group of three people that stood in the middle of the platform of the sewer rotation system looked at the direction Ammy came as her steps became louder with each of it, and when one of the group members pointed the torch to her, revealing Ammy in the utter darkness the place had. And with a smile on her face while clapping her hands as she giggles, Ammy walks up to the group as they pull adamant swords out of their pockets.

And with a serious tone of voice as she stops giggling and clapping her hands, Ammy questions the two man and woman in front of her that were wearing Royal Servant's uniform.

-Well… seems like you three got busted… Sirs Yarian, Rawabari and Madam Ulyia, quite the group you've got going here.

And with an extremely nervous expression while sweating, the woman that Ammy called Ulyia questions her in a nervous tone of voice, as the two men made painful expression as their hands trembled a little.

-Head Maid Ammy?! W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the King?

When she finishes talking, Ammy couldn't help herself but let her smile get wider as she talked in a happy tone of voice.

-Oh, so which one of you three watched me at night? My activities aren't told to anyone, not even to the King himself.

Ulyia makes an even more nervous expression while trying to look for a way to escape, and when she tries to run away, Yarian, who was holding the torch with a painful expression, grabs her hand and talks to Ammy in a serious tone of voice.

-We three obviously can't even hope to win against you. Rawabari, call the others!

Ammy makes a surprised expression as the man called Rawabari takes a step forward with a confident expression while talking in a serious tone of voice.

-They are all already here.

And as he says that, a crowd appear around in the stone round room that the platform was located, the majority was upside down while either being crouched down while aiming their arrow at Ammy with a crossbow, bow or dagger, or were standing up while wielding various weapons. And with the most serious expression that she ever had, Ammy seemed to count the numbers of her enemies, but soon enough, she talks to them in a calm tone of voice while pulling the rest of her daggers from her paw with [Telekinesis].

-32 out of the 76 Servants are present here… just shows that the Demon King is sending every spy that he can train to here. But with these numbers… quality falls.

As horns appeared in different materials, these materials also substitute their skin in various spots of their bodies, and with a serious tone of voice, a man that comes down from the ceiling questions the three people that Ammy followed as he watched Ammy made her daggers float behind her.

-Where is the Commander? Shouldn't he be with you?

Yarian and Ulyia make a confused expression as Yarian questions him in a serious tone of voice.

-Shouldn't he be with you?

-What do you think I'm doing here?

The three of them look at Ammy as she questions them in a happy tone of voice as her natural daggers appeared in her hands. And with a happy tone of voice, she talks to them as she made a stance with her paws beside her arms.

-If that was your leader, then I wouldn't even imagine you guys winning against me. Getting captured for a slip up after we told him we were watching... an amateur at best.

They make surprised expressions and Ammy takes the opportunity and jumps forward after making her daggers fly towards the people that stood in the ceiling without a problem. And while the other people blocked the daggers, the others shot at Ammy as her daggers gets parried by the Ulyia and the unnamed man.

-Gah!

-!?

But when they blocked Ammy's daggers, they get send backwards at the wall and while the Ulyia hits her back in the wall, the man is caught by another member. And while Ammy "caught" her daggers with [Telekinesis], she blocked the projectiles aimed at her with her paws by making a small roof of it above her, and also parried Rawabari and Yarian with her daggers.

-[Sword Technique- Urgh!?

-ARGH?!

-[Dagger Technique Level 8: Resonating Strike]

When Yarian pulled his sword backwards and tried to cast a skill, Ammy quickly stopped him by hitting her dagger against Rawabari's sword with a skill of her own, not only breaking Rawabari's weapon in half, but making a loud echoing noise of metal striking each other, stopping Yarian, but also making their group either crouch and try to protect their ears or fall down on their backs on the ground.

And as Ammy, seemly unaffected by the sound, jumps backwards and cancels her left natural dagger as she grabs one of her silver daggers and throws it in the middle of the room as she spoke in a calm tone.

-[Throwing Technique: Dagger's Heart Pulse] [Dagger's Heart Pulse]

And when the dagger gets in the middle of the room while almost reaching the roof, Ammy activates its skill, and it begins to pull the people that were crouching in the ceiling, getting them all out of the ceiling as they are pulled downwards. And while the group helped itself to stand up as the skill cancels, Ammy talks to them in a calm tone of voice as she began to sit in her paws like it was a chair.

-Honestly, I would have thought the Demon army would be a little harder than this to deal with. Maybe I'm just that good, or either I was right, they sent every spy that could get here, so quality wasn't a demand.

While a minority couldn't hear what Ammy just said, since their ears were bleeding, they still got the gist of what happened by looking at expressions in the faces of their comrades as they looked at Ammy with rage.

And with furious voices, the group of spies charge towards Ammy with their weapons ready to strike Ammy, but before they even got close to strike her as their back line aimed their weapons at her, Ammy grabs a member of the group with her paw and quickly pulls him towards her as she crosses her daggers in an X and jumps backwards, and the group of spies felt their death sentence as her words left her mouth as she closed her mouth mid-air.

-[Dagger Technique: Death's Heart]

And as the black figure appears behind her as her entire body gets covered in [Dragon skin] when she lands, cancelling her natural daggers, the purple ring appeared around her waist as she threw the man back into the group, making a part of the group falls down while grabbing the man that flew towards them.

- **Dammit! Crouch or Jump! Quickly!**

A woman suddenly shouts orders at the other in desperation, but when they tried to do so, a bear trap that glowed yellow flew above them, and as their hopes disappeared as they looked at the trap, it activated and a cage of thunder appeared between them and Ammy, and their bodies lost all of its control as the cage gets rapidly smaller and touches each member, getting them paralyzed while standing up.

And while the group of spies agonized with the pain of the paralysis of incredibly high level, the dark purple ring grew and reached them, not only further increasing the paralysis, but sealing their death as the ring phased through their bodies.

-Hey! Ammy! A little help here!

Suddenly, Moliteri appears from out of one the corridors that led to the platform where the fight was going, and when he almost got touched by Ammy's skill, he incredibly rapidly turned his body backwards and did a back flip as the sound of a sword's slash was heard.

-General…Werty-

And as their bodies was cut in half and their hearts took a minute to realize their death or they get knocked out of the immeasurable pain, sealing their deaths, one of the members tried to call for the man that had black arms made of a black stone by his fake name that he even gave to his comrades. And even though he was wearing a hood, his extremely weary and serious expression could still be seen as his pale skin clearly showed his missing nights of sleep. And as he wore a long black coat that reached his knees with a hoodie, his green cape with black borders fluttered along his movements, he watched as the mountain of dead bodies was made in front of him as the man he chased down the corridor landed on the edge of the mountain. And soon enough, they arrive behind him with heavy breathing, a group of fifty three men and women armed to the teeth with different weaponry, wearing high quality armor and weaponry appears behind him.

And with a tired tone of voice, he questions Ammy, who gets out of the black figure that soon disappeared, and Moliteri.

-Who are you two? Why did you kill my men?

Even Moliteri, who never really smiled in front of enemies he didn't know one bit about, smiled together with Ammy as he walked up to her calmly over the bodies as she gathered her silver daggers with [Telekinesis]. And with tone that didn't have any breath to it, one of the woman that wore a hood over her head like him, spoke to the man whose true name was Kacitry.

-General… these are clearly the Head Servants of the Human King…

After glancing at the woman that talked with him with a tired expression, he looks at Ammy and Moliteri. And while squeezing his eyes with his stone fingers, he talked with a calm tone like he was talking to a friend.

-Sorry… didn't sleep for a month… the effects of it start taking the toll a little after thirty one days. So, excuse me…

- _Amateurs these days…_

Ammy makes a little surprised expression while glancing at Moliteri as he spoke under his breath. And after a while of watching his comrades catch their breaths for a little, he talks with himself in a tired tone after looking at the slaughter in front of him.

-Hah… the King won't ever forgive me for this mistake… I should have made sure these- Hm… come on, no talking in front of the enemy.

And while the people looked at him, he continued to mutter to himself in the same tone.

-I mean… it was yesterday that the Human King changed right? I restarted my routine there, then, a month or so later it, we got there, right? No… I think a week or so passed…

The people around him made extremely surprised expressions, even Ammy, as she questions him in a serious tone of voice.

-There's no way you didn't sleep for two years…

Kacitry glanced at Ammy with a serious expression, and with an unintentional teasing tone due to his sleep deprived head, he talks with her.

-Is it? I live for far longer than a simple dog…

Shadows suddenly begin to grow as Ammy stands up straight with an expression that couldn't be seen through it. And when she glances at Moliteri, he looks at her with a surprised expression and nods, and after he jumps away, she talks with Kacitry in an extremely serious tone.

-I got to love those that have confidence over their heads after they shoved it up their asses… Anyways… Kacitry…

When Ammy calls him by his real name, the General couldn't help but push away his wishes to sleep and looks at her with a serious expression as she continues talking with him.

-This dog only smelled your name for a long time, but didn't take too much interest as now. But if you are the leader of this group of cannon fodder, then I'll never have better pleasure than bring you to the King… after cutting your legs in half… you'll be alive… not all that well.

And as Ammy cracks her neck, the people that looked at her with serious expressions as she looked with a smile filled with murderous intent in it as she looked at the Kacitry.

…


	105. Underneath us Pt 2

...

And without pause, Ammy remakes her natural daggers and begins to run towards Kacitry as he stood still with a serious expression while watching Ammy run at him.

-[Axe Technique Level 8: Untold Flame]

-[Trap Technique Level 3: Unwinding Trap]!

But when Ammy got half way through getting close to Kacitry, one of his subordinates runs around and ahead of Kacitry while welding two adamant battleaxes that soon gained blue flames with his words. Ammy, didn't react as they got close to each other, but when someone shouted behind her, she jumps into the air and the man steps into a strange grey orb that rolled over to his feet. And like nothing happened to him, the man appeared between the army behind Kacitry without even having his weapons out.

And while the army behind him was confused at the recent occurrence, Kacitry blocked both of Ammy daggers, when she landed and ran up to him, with a Great sword that he pulled out of nowhere, and while dodging one of Ammy paw's by a hair's breadth by tilting his head, and punching one of the paws. And without giving Ammy any opportunities, Kacitry tries to kick Ammy, but she dodges it by jumping backwards by using his sword as support.

-[Sword Technique Level 10: Ice Empire]!

-[Spear Technique Level 8: Spear Phase]!

But before she could even land, three subordinates appeared where she was going to land. Ammy, without even glancing at them, uses the tip of her right shoe to make her stop and fall on her back, by hitting it on the separation of the floor as the spear phased through a straight sword that left a trail of ice behind.

-[Dagger Technique- Gagh…

And by using her hands as support to support her fall as she completely dodged the attack, she turns her body to the small group and kicks both of them in the chest or chin. The two of them fall on their backs, and she lands on top of their bodies and stabs the third member in the throat that tried to attack her with his daggers on her back.

-…

-…

Ammy quickly crouches down and stabs the heads of the two members she was standing on. She stands up and looks at Kacitry with a serious expression as he did the same.

Ammy calmly walks up to him as they stare each other down, and without any words as Kacitry had his Great sword on his shoulder, they begin to walk in circles while staring down each other. And like it was a street fight, Kacitry's army surrounds the two of them and Ammy glances at them without any fear in her eyes.

-[Trap Technique Level 10: E-!

When Moliteri appeared above them and tried to throw a bear trap at them, Kacitry swings his sword at him without saying anything, but like he used a skill, a line of wind travelled towards Moliteri in a ridiculous speed. But quick on his wits, Moliteri jumps away and the ground where he was gets somewhat destroyed.

-Gh… [Dagger Technique: Void Stab].

And when the rocks of the ceiling hits the floor between them, Ammy jump forward and tries to stab his chest, but he quickly blocked her dagger with his sword and incredibly kicked her right shoulder, sending her towards his army, who were prepared with weapons coated in their skills, but Ammy quickly uses her paw to change her trajectory and send her upwards as she stabbed the air as numerous projectiles flew towards her but got stopped by the small black hole.

-Hrn…!

When Ammy landed in between the Army, they quickly began swinging their weapons at her, but she blocked the three swords that came swinging down at her with her daggers, but quickly lead them away as a halberd came swing sideways at her, forcing her to jump, but before she could land, someone threw an unexpected punch at her, hitting her face and sending her to the group and almost making everyone fall down.

After using the crowd that she landed on, Ammy quickly stood up in the middle of the army while rubbing the place where someone punched her with her wrist that was coated in [Dragon Skin]. And while Ammy breathed heavily, she watched as the army surrounded her, she sighs and the group quickly closes up on her.

-…

She blocks two swords that came swinging at her side ways, and while using her paws, she stops two daggers and a lance that came for her. She quickly throws the two swords aside and kicks a member that came from behind her, but when she did, a sword that she didn't see coming swings at her downwards at her, she tries to react, but the sword hits her cheek straight on. But what was expected to happen didn't do so, as the sword bounces from her cheek after making a small wound on her face.

While the blood began to drip from the wound, she stared the army as the blood rolled out of her face. She quickly punches the member of the army that wounded her and blocked a great sword that came swinging at her upwards.

-H…m!

Using the great sword as support, she jumps into the air, and like they were waiting for it, projectiles from all different types fly at her. But before they could even get near her, her feet land on the roof as she spun her body to do so, and she jumps away as they penetrate the ceiling. When she lands, it doesn't take any time as more are shot or thrown at her, but she quickly makes a barrier with her paws that stops most of the projectiles. When the projectiles stops coming, she cancels her barrier and her right dagger. And without hesitation, she pulls out the silver arrow that penetrated her left shoulder and the silver dagger that was stuck to her thigh. When she drops them into the ground and makes her dagger again, she cracks her neck and runs towards the army.

-…! Rh…GH…Mgh!

And quickly, began the blood-shed, as Ammy blocks the sword of the first member she reaches and stabs him in the stomach, and while using the body that got stuck on dagger, she throws it at the army, while blocking the projectile shower that came at her with her paws, she unexpectedly gets punched again in the face but it simply makes her swing her face a little before she stabbed the one that did it on the chest.

And by using the almost dead member of the army, she blocks two swords that came swinging at her sideways, dealing the final blow to the member, and while she did so, she used her other dagger to block a halberd that came towards her sideways. And after kicking the body to the army, she makes half of the crowd almost fall on their backs, a spear stabs Ammy's right shoulder, but she quickly hits the lance's handle with her dagger, making it go upwards. And while taking the opportunity as the lancer wielder was unable to hold it, Ammy cuts the man's neck in half.

And using the opportunity, she jumps backwards while cancelling her paws from making a shield above her, but to her demise, a dagger that somehow followed hers and almost stabs Ammy's head, but she dodges it by tilting her head, but it turns and hits the back of her ankle. She quickly pulls it out with [Telekinesis] after crouching in pain a little.

The army, with some tired and some furious at the death of their comrades, stared Ammy. But when Moliteri came out of the corridors, projectiles were fired at him, but were quickly blocked by Ammy's paw. And while being protected by Ammy's paw as she protected herself too, Moliteri safely arrived behind her.

And with a serious tone of voice while pulling some potions from a storage crystal he pulls out of his chest pocket, he talks to Ammy as she struggles to keep them safe.

-Catch one of them and run Ammy, look at you, you can't possibly think you can take on the Demon Army with a General between them, do you?

While breathing heavily as she denies the potions with her hand, she talks to him in a calm tone of voice.

-Can you… make this place silent? I want to go all out…

With a serious tone of voice while pulling the potions, he talks to Ammy while shaking his head in denial.

-Fine, but I'll get you out of here when I see that you can't fight no more.

She gives him a small smile, and he puts the potions back into the storage crystal.

-[Trap Technique Level 8: Silencing explosion] Gah…?!

When Moliteri placed a gray orb that appeared in his hands out of nothing, he places in the ground, and a soundless explosion happens, and a barrier is made at each end of the corridor that led to the platform. But when Ammy stood up beside him, she suddenly makes another paw that had [Elemental Claws: Paralyze] in it and touches him, knocking him out. And with a calm tone of voice, as she still blocked the incoming projectiles as the army grew impatient, she spoke to the still awake but unable to move Moliteri in her arms.

-Thanks, but, you can see this fight no more. I won't die, don't worry.

She then [Teleports] him to somewhere when she grabs him by the collar of his uniform, and by striking the ground with both paws, she makes the army stop throwing or shooting at her for a moment, and in that moment, she wraps herself into a ball with her paws as her neck cracks like she broke it.

Confused at the sudden ball that appeared in front of them, they do the mistake of stopping their attacks as the dark blue ball turns into complete dark. And soon enough, the sound of a body breaking could be heard from within the dark ball. The soldiers immediately felt the pressure that was given into the air, and got back to attacking the ball as the others charged towards it.

But before the projectiles they shot at the ball could even get near it, they stopped dead in the tracks and fell on the ground. And like a hammer hitting the floor, the pressure hit even Kacitry, who wasn't even watching the fight and was leaning on his great sword making everyone stop in their tracks as the orb opens up like a flower. And the end of the petals suddenly transforms into heads of eyeless wolves as they reveal the woman without pride in the form she was.

Her eyes, completely white like her pupil was missing, her mouth was only her teeth that were twisted and sharp without cheeks, as her heavy breathing trembled and showed that she could open it like a snake. As her arms were completely made of fur with dark blue nails that were sharper than any sword, she stood crouched with her arms in front of her as the moon in her hair turned from a crescent into a full moon. And as the eyeless wolves watched her as her teeth almost reached her eyes, her tail trembled as it seemly grew out of the hole in her pants.

When her tail got bigger than her and surrounded her, the army members began charging at her with courage that they pulled out from their pockets while ignoring the pressure given by Ammy.

And without even lifting a finger, three of the eyeless heads transform into paws and protects Ammy from any projectiles that were aimed at her, and the other three went towards the army, one bit a man on the shoulder and lifted him in the air without effort and let's go, breaking his legs and stopping a few members that tried to catch the man but were unsuccessful, while the other one bit down on a woman's stomach and shakes it's head side by side, not only killing the woman, but stopping a few members as her blood and few guts was spread to the others, and the last head opened its mouth completely like a snake and snatched a man from the middle, all that happened in a second as the head ate a man alive.

When the army tried to react to the heads, they already were back to Ammy as a few members reached her. And in an instant, the two heads got together while the other still had trouble gulping down the man that struggled on his last straws of life, and the giant head opened its mouth fully and the army members that got near Ammy felt the immense pressure that they gave.

-Watch out!

When Kacitry shouted at them with a surprised expression, it was by a hair's breadth that they dodged the ice beam that shot out of the wolf's head. And when an ice wall was made around Ammy made by the beam that was dodged by every member or pulled to dodge it by others, the wolf head closed its mouth as it splits in two.

The three wolves' heads go back to Ammy as one of them still struggled to eat the man alive, but when Ammy glanced at it, she quickly struck down the man inside its "stomach" with her hand formed into a fist, not only destroying a bit of the ground below it, but completely killing the man inside it. And after finally gulping down the man, the wolf head seemly glanced at Ammy, somehow irritated at the way she helped it.

But she ignores it as she suddenly begins to have blood ooze out of her closed mouth as the blood that flowed to her was too much to contain. While forcing the blood down her throat, Ammy began to calmly walk towards the Army in front of her as the other paws stopped making a barrier.

And in the instant that she approached the ice wall as the wolf's heads floated around her, the wall for some reason opened a hole in front of her, like someone punched it but without Ammy or anyone actually lifting a finger against it. After looking at the Army in front of her for a minute, she gulps down for the last time, and while almost going on her fours, Ammy charges forward.

And when Ammy gets near them, Kacitry appears in front of her mid-way swinging his sword but he's stopped by Ammy's four wolf's heads that quickly bite down on his sword's blade. And when Ammy tries to cut him in half, but he pulls the sword in front of him, stopping her claws from reaching him. But when he does so, the force of the strike sends him and his sword flying at the wall as the army members tries to follow up.

Ammy's wolf's head quickly dispenses of the first member that reaches her by swinging itself like a whip and hitting the member on the left side of his stomach, sending him to the other side of the platform. And the second member swings his sword at her, but her wolf's head stops it by biting into it and she cuts him in half. Forcing themselves to ignore the man that was dead on their feet, the Army members swings their weapons at Ammy, but half of them either get stopped by Ammy's wolf's head, or Ammy dodges it like nothing. But by chaining swings that forced Ammy to either block it with her wolves head's or dodge it, the Army surrounds her again.

That is… until a man with a halberd swung his weapon at her sideways at her, which she stops it with one of her wolves head in front of her.

The wolves head quickly pulls the man by his halberd and Ammy swings her paw downwards at him in a fist, not only crushing his head, but destroying the floor below her, making the members around her lose a little of footing as she stood completely fine and her wolves heads begin to grab members by either their heads and kill them or grab them by their shoulders, and when they lifted the members they got in the air, Ammy jumped forward and bites down on a man's shoulder while grabbing two members in each paw by their arms.

While still having a man that tried to get his shoulder out of his mouth as his arm that was holding his straight sword, Ammy spins in a circle, not only hitting the members around her with the bodies she had in her claws, but also hitting people with the bodies the wolves heads had in their mouths. And almost the entire army falls on their backs, and Ammy let's go of the man on her mouth, but quickly bites him again but by his throat, killing him.

And like hungry animals, Ammy's wolves' heads begin to bite down on throats or heads, only killing, as the others tried to help the members. And Ammy herself killed people by either crushing her claws into a fist, or biting down on throats.

But when she and her wolves did a great number on the army, someone tries to hit Ammy's head with a dagger that gets stopped by Ammy's tail, she lets go of a man that she bit on the throat. And while being bathed in blood, she looks at the responsible for the dagger as the surviving members help the others stand up. And with a desperate voice, a young woman shouted at Ammy, as her wolves head's gathered around her while dripping blood.

- **WHAT ARE YOU!? A MONSTER?!**

Ammy stands up while holding a young man by his throat that was still struggling for life in her left claw, and after a minute of him trying to get out of her hold. She then breaks the neck effortlessly and releases the lifeless body.

And while staring the group of eleven people that was part of a fifty three army, for the woman and some people around her, it seemed like Ammy smiled, giving them even more fear that they should not have in front of an enemy.

And in an instant, Ammy appears behind the group as she was mid-way through swinging her left paw as her wolves heads were about to go for them too.

-…! Can't believe that knocked me out… I'm really sorry…

But by using his sword Kacitry blocks Ammy's claw after stopping her wolves' heads with daggers he threw after picking them up from the ground that forced them to dodge and stop. And with a serious tone of voice, he apologizes as the wolves heads looked at him.

And with the same tone as he struggled to keep Ammy's paw from knocking him back, Kacitry shouts at the group behind him.

-Go! Now! I can't fight with you people around!

But when the group nodded to him, Ammy pushed his sword and appeared in front of the group as they turned to run. And before Kacitry or the group could even react, Ammy swung her paw at them with her nails out, and with a clean swing, the group falls on the ground in pieces.

And with a furious expression as his days with no rest goes away like they didn't happen, Kacitry looked at Ammy as her claws are for some reason, licked by her wolves head as it dripped blood. With pure anger in his voice, he spoke with Ammy while putting more force in his sword grip as he held it in two hands.

-You going to get it now.

…


	106. Underneath us Final

No chapter next Monday! It's my birthday on 21, so i'm going to be so shit faced that i won't feel disappointed in my life choices, so i'm pretty sure that i won't be able to post...

...

-[Sword Techniques Level 10: Sword's Blood]!

While dragging his sword, Kacitry charges at Ammy and swings his sword upwards at her but she back steps it as he quickly follows while also aiming his sword at her wolves heads, and with a quick spin of his body as his sword left a red trail behind it, he swings his great sword sideways that easily gets dodged by Ammy, but also forced her and her wolves heads to interrupt their attacks as the trail of blood was on the way.

When he tries to swing his sword upwards at her for a second time, the wolves heads bites down on the sword, not stopping it, but slowing down enough as Ammy quickly charged her attack with a white light in her left fist as one of the wolves heads wrapped itself on it, and by pulling his sword out of the wolves heads with all of his strength, Kacitry gets his sword out of Ammy's grasp as she punches the ground and completely destroys the platform that they were standing on.

While they both stood completely fine in a platform that transformed into a broke bowl, Kacitry thought to himself while watching as Ammy did the same while standing in the center of the circle.

And after what seemed to be an hour between the two but was actually a minute, Ammy does the first move with two of her wolves' heads merging into one and quickly firing a dark spear at Kacitry, who simply turns his body to dodge it. And as fast as Kacitry could manage, he appears in front of Ammy while pointing his free hand at the ground while swinging his sword upwards at her.

-[Rune Technique]

And with incredible speed, Kacitry wrote on the ground without touching it with red letters as Ammy dodged his sword easily while a little surprised at not understanding what Kacitry wrote on the ground.

And in a break neck speed that even surprised Ammy, Kacitry appeared behind Ammy while mid-swinging sideways at her, and by using her wolves head as support as quick as possible, Ammy does a back flip while making a fist while aiming for Kacitry's head.

But when Ammy noticed that Kacitry didn't swing his sword yet in this half a second, he smiled as he even disappeared in her eyes and appeared on top of the red letters with his sword, and with a proud tone of voice, he activates the rune.

-[Rune Technique Level 3: Skill containment: Sword's Blood]

And with a red trail that left his sword as he swings it at Ammy, who was still mid dodging his fake attack, he hits her right side of her body even though he aimed at her heart. After hitting his attack, his sword bounced back and sends Ammy flying towards the end of the corridor.

-Agh!

But when he noticed a huge pain in his right shoulder, he notices the huge wolf's head biting down on it. And like he wasn't any heavy than paper, he gets swung around the room and then thrown at the wall. He hits his back completely on the wall, but due to his skills, he doesn't break anything but still feels extreme pain from the bite. When he stands up while rubbing his shoulder's wound, he looks at Ammy, who stood tilted in a broken platform on top of a dead body, as she has a huge wound from her waist to almost her neck.

She glances at the wound as her wolf's head comes back to her and splits into two, and without any pause or care for the wound that began bleeding, Ammy charges at Kacitry with her claws out, and while aiming his sword at Ammy, Kacitry notices that one of Ammy's wolf's heads begins to cough a black cloud while the others suddenly gain either flames in their mouths or ice substitute their teeth.

Kacitry swings his sword sideways the second Ammy comes in range of it, but before he could even try anything else, he's forced to pull his sword back and block Ammy's fists as she quickly sends a non-stop barrage of punches at his sword for some reason. And while blocking each of Ammy's attacks without intention of doing so, Kacitry dodged her wolves' heads by either moving a little away from Ammy, blocking it with the sword's edges or by tilting his head.

-[Sword Technique Level 8: Blood cry]!

But when Kacitry began to get in a tough spot, he pushes Ammy away and quickly strikes the ground with his sword, and a barrier appears between them and quickly explodes, sending Ammy little steps away as she dodges it by jumping backwards.

-ARGH!

While his sword glowed red, he tries to jump forward while Ammy watched him, but suddenly, when he notices that the entire ceiling is filled with a black smoke, it was already too late, as a thunder comes striking down at him and sending him flying to the ground.

-Ghg…

While fighting the pain of the paralysis, Kacitry lifted his head and watched as Ammy walked up to him.

-Hah!

When she lifted her paw into the air with her claws out, he quickly stopped faking his fight against paralysis, and swung his sword upwards at Ammy, cutting her neck in half.

-Gagh…

While standing backwards as Kacitry slowly stood up, Ammy placed her hand in her throat that hanged by a little of what used to be it. And while choking on her own blood, Ammy took a few steps backwards, almost tripping in the bodies of those she killed.

But when her wolves' heads looked at her and at Kacitry as he watched with pleasure her slow death, one of them strangely stretched its neck out and another wolf's head without hesitation bites down on the end of it. And like nothing happened, Ammy's wounds suddenly disappear as she breathed out heavily as the wolves' head that was cut falls on the ground beside her and begins to decompose rapidly.

Even though Ammy couldn't talk, her coughs were dry as she was dead confused at what just happened just like Kacitry, who couldn't believe at what just happened.

When Ammy stands up while slowly stopping coughing, she looks at her own body, and sees that where her clothes are cut there isn't a single clue of wounds left. But before she could even accept reality, Kacitry charges at her and tries to cut her head again, but his sword gets stopped by the wolves' heads, which seemly got faster.

And with a serious voice while putting all of his strength against his sword, he speaks to Ammy, who was still a little confused at what just happened.

-I don't know or care about what you are, but you are going to pay for the lives you've taken, doesn't matter how many lives you have under your belt!

Finally, Ammy shakes her head out of the confusion and charges at Kacitry, who quickly pulls his sword and tries to cut the wolves heads, but to his expectations, his sword bounces back without even scratching the four wolves heads that he hits.

-Gah!

And when he tries to dodge Ammy's punch that she sends at him sideways while aiming at his stomach, he almost trips on one body but quickly recovers as he positions his sword to block Ammy's second punch. And after hitting his sword, Ammy spins her body and her tail hits Kacitry's right shoulder, sending him flying.

He stops himself from hitting his body against the wall with his hand, and with a calm tone of voice while pointing at Ammy, he speaks.

-[Rune Technique]

And with incredible speed, he writes something on the air that doesn't appear in front of him, but instead, the entire ground suddenly lights up in red runes with almost no space between each whatsoever, and with a furious tone of voice, Kacitry shouts while swinging his arm sideways.

-[Rune Technique Level 5: Atoramare]!

And as the runes got brighter by the second, one of Ammy wolves head bites the ground near a rune with a few drops of blood, and when they begin to let out static, Ammy disappears. And like a red thunder that grew out of the ground, the entire place gets bright red.

-Grg…

And Kacitry begins to embrace for impact by putting his sword in front of him while having his back against the wall, and for an entire minute, Kacitry couldn't see the room or in front of him at all as the bright red light took over the place. And as he feels an extreme force pushing against his sword, legs and stomach, the light slowly begins to go away.

And after gulping down the pain of fighting against the explosion of light, the light goes away and shows the entire place being destroyed and not even a clue of the creation of humanity could even be seen. Only dirt and the form of the explosion made by Kacitry could be seen as the water from the corridors pour into the hole.

And while breathing heavily, Kacitry stood in the hole while he watched the ceiling that somehow still supported the dirt and the tower without a problem. And with a sigh while waiting for Ammy to come back, he speaks to himself in a serious tone.

-I'm sorry my comrades, but this is the only way for me to fight this monster without having to think about my footing, after all, I'm not trained to fight one on one… I promise I'll bury you. I'll remember your names even without knowing them… [Rune Technique]…

When he finishes apologizing to the dead, he begins to write on the ground rapidly, but unlike the runes that he wrote until now, the letters run around in a circle until they met the beginning of it, making a full circle around the center of the hole.

And like Kacitry obviously predicted, Ammy appears from the thin air in front of him in the middle of the hole, but instead of even trying to find Kacitry, Ammy jumps forward as fast as possible, and she ends up in front of Kacitry, who was on the edge of the circle of runes.

Without even hesitating and just as fast as Ammy, Kacitry puts his sword in front of Ammy's fist that came at him, and by jumping sideways, he dodges another punch that Ammy sends at him in incredible speed.

-[Swo-

When he sees her fist digging into the wall, he immediately closes the distance between the two of them and tries to use a skill, but before he could even begin to do that, Ammy's wolves' heads charge at him while two of the heads fuse into one while looking at him as he felt pressure coming from them.

-GHg!

Kacitry quickly blocks the wolves' heads that came at him, and the second they bite down on his sword, he pulls it and jumps sideways as Ammy gets her claw out of the wall and quickly swings her right claw in a fist at him, and as he blocks it with his sword, he uses Ammy's fist to jump away as the white laser comes out of the wolf head above her while aiming at him.

And after three back flips and a spin of his body to face Ammy as the wolf head stops shooting the laser at him and hitting the floor that he travelled, he ends up in the center of the circle, stopping him from activating his runes.

Kacitry looks at Ammy, who has her fists suddenly be involved by her wolves' heads while watching him. After a sigh to calm himself, Kacitry jumps forward while talking in a calm tone.

-[Sword- !? URGH!

When Ammy turns her body around, instead of what Kacitry expected, she disappeared even to his eyes, and when he connected the points, he looked behind him and saw Ammy mid-swing above him while her fists. He tried to block it, but her fist hits him straight in the stomach. And Kacitry hits his back on the ground as he strangely felt no pain from the punch as Ammy lands over his head.

But when Kacitry tries to stand up, chains come out of the ground and wrap his body completely to the ground and his grip is suddenly weakened, forcing him to let of his sword as Ammy turns her body to face him. And when he looks up, he sees Ammy right fist glowing an almost blinding white light while she lifted her hand in the air.

With all of his strength, Kacitry struggled as her fist came down while aiming at him but to no avail as the chains pulled him back against the ground.

-AAARGHG!

When Ammy fist came down at Kacitry, before it even hit him, a light connected her fist to his body and suddenly, Ammy gets sent flying to the other side of the hole while Kacitry agonized while his eyes were bright white.

He finally breaks out of the chains but suddenly begins to roll on the ground like he was on fire. And with a scared tone of voice, he screams to himself.

- **NO! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ARGHHHHH!**

When he stood up, Ammy quickly got up and ran up to him as fast as possible, and with a quick punch to the back of Kacitry's head, she finally knocks him out.

-…

Even after doing so, while still in her true form, Ammy lightly kicks him in the arm while watching him sleep.

And after a minute or so, she gives a deep sigh as she takes a few steps back and her wolves' heads begin to wrap her body like a cocoon after turning into giant paws. And Ammy soon appears normally, while still having her clothes cut up. And with a tired tone of voice while sitting down, almost throwing her body to the ground, she talks to Kacitry, who was sleeping in pain.

-God dammit, this was probably my third hardest fight ever. I really need to find a way to train my skills. Also, I wonder how I am going to fix this place.

Ammy grabs Kacitry by his collar with her paw after looking around the place, and as she stands up, she talks to herself in a tired tone.

-I need to call Rozarie, she probably knows about a way to fix this…

…

-This guy, is a Vision master no doubt about it, can't see his status, but…

With a surprised expression and serious tone of voice, Ammy questions Rozarie, as they stood in front of Kacitry, who was tied down with chains to a metal chair in a strange white room with no way out or in.

-Are you serious? No, I refuse to believe that a fucking Vision master, that can't hold a weapon properly, gave me so much trouble.

While wearing her uniform, Ammy crosses her arms and turns her back to Rozarie, as she lifts Kacitry's head to look at him properly. And with a calm tone of voice with a confused expression, she talks to Ammy.

-But that's also the problem, they can't even hold weapons, yet, if you aren't lying to me, you said he used sword skills right?

With a serious tone of voice, Ammy answers the question while still having her back turned against Rozarie.

-Yes, but he only used techniques. No extra or specific sword skills, while I understand the magic since everyone can use it, I still don't understand how can he wield a weapon and have techniques with it.

While having her hand in her chin as she watched Kacitry sleep after drinking a potion of drowsiness, she genuinely continued to have a confused expression while looking at him, and with a serious tone of voice, she spoke with Ammy.

-I don't think he has mastery either… I think he's just a really strong and very skilled man that somehow bypassed the System. Or… he received the help of the Demon King somehow…

With a surprised expression, Ammy turns around and questions her in a serious tone.

-What?

With a calm tone of voice, she begins to explain to Ammy.

-Well, the Demon King has lived for more than we do right? I'm sure you heard rumors about him, if he's that powerful as the rumors say, and with a life so long as his, I'm sure he has found a way to manipulate the System, but maybe I'm wrong… but I wonder how this guy bypassed the System… Well… I'm too tired to pull information about him.

With a sigh, Ammy speaks with her after a nod in a serious tone of voice, while crossing her arms.

-Yeah, I'm tired too, three days of search is no playtime, and I need to get my clothes fixed and everything… Moliteri!

Ammy and Rozarie suddenly disappear with a small white flash, leaving Kacitry, who was unconscious still...

…

When Kacitry wakes up, he finds himself on a forest in the middle of the night, and with a serious tone of voice, Ammy speaks with him as she stood in front of him while looking at him with a serious expression.

-Finally, you woke up… I was kind of getting annoyed there…

Kacitry, who was still a little asleep from sleeping too much as well the after effects of the potion, questions Ammy in an extremely confused tone of voice while she tied him to a tree branch.

-Who…Why…

After tying Kacitry to hang in a strong branch, she puts her hand in front of his mouth and speaks in a serious tone of voice while having an extremely annoyed expression.

-Shut up. Don't want to hear you talk… Your King traded for your life… also, this is for the clothes…

And when Ammy pulls her hand out of his mouth, she quickly punched him in the chin, knocking him back out.

…


	107. Alliance Meeting

...

In the middle of the elven forest, a small mansion stood out. With walls that could cost a life, but with no windows to breathe through, as the roof almost breaks with its importance. With eight rooms while having two empty, one of the rooms had their intended owner missing while the other their owner didn't even appear, and in the very center of the mansion, stood a stone table with adamant borders while having sofa chairs of the highest quality that could be found, and body guards stared at two room doors across or beside them, with one having two beastkins with armor and weaponry that cost more than an entire city while the other didn't need one.

This place, hosted by the Elves, gathered six out of the eight country's Kings and a representative. And inside the room of the host, two Kings sat down across each other while having tea cups while an elf maid with green twin tails poured them tea while a Demon maid with dark short hair held a plate of biscuits, both of them had the gold and white uniform like Ammy's, but while the Elf maid had a green ribbon around her waist, the Demon maid had the ribbon on her neck.

And with a happy tone of voice, a King that was both hated and loved unlike any other, spoke to the King that was feeling despair all the time after a dear someone's death.

-Come on Ernami, light up a little! Finally got to drink tea together! So, how are you holding up buddy? Wait, I got you something, Lalida, bring me that bottle!

When the Demon King looked at the Demon maid, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a serious expression and with a tone just as serious as her eyes, she answered the order.

-My King, don't drink before the Reunion, it's important you have your attention to the fullest. I'm sorry Elf King, Ernami.

When she bows down to the Elf King he made a small smile while shaking his head in denial, and with a calm tone of voice, while the Demon King tilted his chair to almost to the ground while having an extremely bored expression, he spoke with both of them.

-It's alright. I don't partake on drinks anyways. Yomari, please, the Human King at least sent a representative this time while the Beast Elder is here. And I've been fine, my sadness is mostly because of my child, she hasn't taken his death well, I've started to even argue with her.

Yomari fixes his posture and talks with a bored tone of voice after looking at Elf King for a minute.

-Well, the representative is probably going to say no to everything I try to talk with them. I bet they are just punching the ground to hold themselves to not try to kill me.

Meanwhile, Ammy was sitting on a chair in the corner of her room while looking at her nails, and with calm tone of voice, she questions herself as she wore her uniform.

-I wonder if there's something like manicure in this world…

…

After an hour of waiting, the six Kings and a representative left their rooms and walk up to the stone round table in the middle of the room, and mid-way through looks, the Beast Elder, a man with white bunny ears while having a black smoking, with a furious tone of voice, shouts while looking at Ammy.

-Who is the Beastkin there? Come here!

Ammy glances at him and gives him a grin while going back to walking towards the stone table and, without care, she sits down on the chair with the Human symbol on its back. And with a confused expression, the Beast elder stood while taking a minute to point the clues and then go back to shouting at her.

-What?! What-

-Beast Elder, please sit down, you can ask questions later.

Ammy interrupts him and talks to him in a calm tone, while patting his seat with the Beastkin Symbol with a bear roaring with bunny ears while having teeth of a wolf, hawk eyes and stripes of a tiger in its face. And after looking at her with a skeptical expression, he finally sits down.

And in each seat, A King sat down, with the only ones missing being the Dwarf King while the Human King was represented by Ammy. And with sharp eyes of a snake that were green like an emerald, as he had gold lines crossing his green skin, the Lizard King looked calmly at the Orc King, who had dark red armor covering everything except his head, which he had white lines crossing his mouth and into his white hair that was combed back. And with a calm tone of voice, he questioned the Orc King while wearing a white with green details coat while wearing a green shirt as he wore white shorts while having no shoes.

-The armor seems a little over doing it, Wacimate…

He made an annoyed expression and glanced at the Lizard King, and with a rough calm tone of voice, he questioned him.

-Look who's talking, you look like you are going to a vacation again, and it's the fifth time, Parime. But this time, you aren't the strangest one, not counting Yawama who is always naked, but the Wolf Beastkin with Servant's clothing.

They both looked at Ammy and she gave them a small smile while waving as she had both arms resting in the table without care.

And with a mechanical voice that sounded like it was being transmitted through an old radio, the Spirit King, who had no chair as he floated above the ground as his body with a flat human form that seemly had the image of the universe while having the symbol the Spirit Kingdom in his chest, which was a diamond crystal with hands around it, spoke to everyone that were present there.

-Can we start the reu-

Suddenly, when he spoke out, Ammy, The Beastkin elder and his bodyguards suddenly cover their ears while having pained expressions. And with a calm tone of voice, the Beastkin elder talks to the Spirit King while uncovering his ears.

-I have to say this, I'm sorry, I don't know if it's a talent or not, but your voice really hurts my ears…

When Ammy uncovers her ears while opening one of her eyes, the Spirit King speaks with a calm tone without any of the effects of his previous voice.

-Sorry, is this better?

Ammy, the Beastkin Elder and his bodyguards all sigh and with their nods, he continues.

-Well, like I was about to ask, if we can start the reunion?

The Demon King finally speaks with a calm tone of voice while messing with his right ear while supporting his cheek with his hand that was resting in the table.

-Sure, I would prefer to get right to trading supplies between countries. Any vote against, raise their hands.

And after a minute of silence as nobody moved while looking at the Demon King, with a serious tone of voice while resting his hand on the table, he speaks with Ammy and Beast Elder.

-I would like to know the price for the following medicine related items, Status heal potions and curse bandages.

The Beast Elder looks at Ammy and with a calm tone of voice, she answers the request.

-Asking for a price is quite the strange thing to do… especially when you have your hands in some, meaning you must have the recipe. What you want to ask is, if we can give you some seeds to certain materials used in the potion, right?

The Demon King sighs and talks in a depressed tone while looking away with an annoyed expression.

-Whatever, just say no already.

With a calm tone of voice while looking at the Demon King with a small smile, Ammy answers the question while resting both of her arms in the table while fixing her posture in the chair.

-The problem is the little fight between us, while I would trade large amounts of medicine according to the gold, research and technology, this would mean that my people would certainly turn their eyes with hatred against me for helping the enemy. And well, we certainly don't see any ways to avoid this with the Elf King announcing his neutrality. We could trade through the Dwarf King since he hasn't done the same as him, but sadly, he's not here.

The Demon King makes a surprised expression while looking at Ammy while fixing his posture while the Elf King made a painful expression, and with a serious tone of voice, he questions Ammy while almost standing up.

-Then, that would mean…

With a calm tone of voice while having a small smile on her face, Ammy answers the Demon King's expectations.

-That also means that we don't want to have this war of ours, if that's what you are thinking, then yes.

While the Demon King looked at Ammy with an extremely surprised expression, the Beastkin elder questions her in a calm tone of voice.

-Then, Young Akarieus has made his decision, quite the fool isn't he? But if that's what your King wants to do, then-

-I wouldn't do that, Beastkin Elder…

And with a serious tone of voice and expression, Ammy interrupted him, and with a calm tone of voice, she speaks with him.

-If you declare war against us, I'm sure you would last only three days under the fight. We are neighboring kingdoms, unlike the Demons, Spirits, Lizardmans and Orcs. Yes, my King doesn't want to continue the war, but he can't simply stop, especially with your spies with daggers on his throat, Demon King.

With a clear happy smile on his face, the Demon King speaks with Ammy who has a small smile on her face while her eyes were completely calm.

-Then, I'll remove all of my spies! I'll get them out of your-

-Already dealt with a good part of them in the castle, Demon King, by the way, congratulations with your General, he was quite the work…

With a surprised expression as he is interrupted by Ammy's calm tone of voice, a serious expression takes over while he's standing up and grabbing the edge of the table in anger, and while as Ammy watched him with a calm expression with a small smile on her face, he spoke in pure anger as the pressure that even Ammy felt crushing her came down at everyone in the room.

- **What did you do to Kacitry?**

While still having a calm expression with a small smile, she answered the question while everyone had either an expression filled with pain or one with clear nervousness as they struggled to even keep their heads straight.

-He's fine. I can at least guarantee that, but not the others…

-Demon King, if I were you, I wouldn't touch that woman.

When the Demon King lifted his hand from the table, the Demon maid appeared behind him and spoke with him in a calm tone while having her hand on his shoulder. And with an extremely angry expression, he looks at her, and then sits down after a sigh while having a pained expression.

With a teasing tone while the pressure coming from the Demon King goes away, Ammy speaks while lifting her smile to everyone to see.

-Oh? I would recommend letting the leash a little loose, he doesn't seem to think straight.

While the Demon King sighed, the maid answered Ammy's statement with a calm tone of voice.

-I wonder if the Human King isn't keeping your leash too tight either.

Ammy shrugs while still smiling, and with a calm tone of voice, the Elf King speaks with everyone in the room.

-Well, can we continue the trading part? It seems like we got shifted there.

Ammy sighs and with a bored tone of voice while supporting her cheek in her hand while having on top of the table, she answers the question.

-Then you can go ahead and go on to the next trade, the Human King actually has no interest in trading, he just sent me here to see what happens in these reunions.

When they glance at the Demon King, who had a pained expression while putting force on his arm, almost holding in place, the tension gets back to the place, until that is, the Beastkin elder talks with everyone in the room.

-Well, I… I don't want to sound like this child of mine beside me, but I am only here to see how this reunion works, so if anyone would please continue…

-She's not your child, Elder, she's neither human.

Suddenly, the Demon King spoke out with a serious tone of voice, and while Ammy watched him with an irritated expression, he continued as the Beastkin was the only one that didn't know about it.

-I would like to trade any spell research, skill improvement methods, skill training methods and spell discovery methods for Status heals and curse bandages with the quantity depending on the desired method.

Ammy glances at the Beastkin Elder while having a small smile and he tried to not look at her while being nervous with a calm expression, and as the silence persevered and the Demon King's expression begins to turn into a depressed one, the Elf King speaks with a calm tone of voice while patting his back.

-Well, anyone else…? If not, then we can discuss the matter of the plague spreading rapidly through the mountains? It is an urgent matter…

Silence, again… And with a somewhat nervous tone of voice, the Elf King spoke again.

-W-Well, then, then this means that the annual reunion of the Alliance is over! We will call you all again next year, hopefully with the Dwarf King joining us.

With a playful tone while standing up together with everyone except the Elf King and the Demon King, Ammy speaks in a whisper.

 _-I wouldn't bet on it._

…

Suddenly, while resting on his room still on the mansion of the Alliance reunion, the Demon King suddenly gets woken up by a knock on his door that quickly opens up while he sat down on the edge of the bed. And with an irritated tone of voice, he questioned the woman that entered his room uninvited.

-What do you want?! Want to try me?!

Ammy, has a calm expression and tone while answering the Demon King that could easily kill her without even trying.

-Still crying about not getting what you want? My god, no wonder your country is the way it is-

-I want to see you continue without your head.

Suddenly, the Demon King was in front of Ammy with a green great sword on her throat that reflected even the ceiling in the light green material the sword was made of while having the grip wrapped in bandages. And when Ammy gives him a small smile and tries to press her throat against it, the Demon King makes a pained expression and pulls his sword away from her. And with a calm tone of voice, she spoke with him.

-Come on, do it, you know that if you kill me, even if I'm a monster, that the King will change his small thoughts about you.

The Demon King makes an extremely pained expression while taking a few steps back and makes his sword disappear with a snap of his fingers. And with a calm tone of voice, Ammy talked with him.

-Now, you want to talk or are we going to throw insults at each other like little children? I'm not representing the Humans anymore, I'll stop being so stubborn with you.

The Demon King made a confused expression and Ammy continued while crossing her arms.

-I'll get your General out of a special prison we got him in, give you two boxes, one filled with Status heals and another filled with the Cursed bandages. And all I want you to do is to keep your mouth shut, give me your training methods and some information. Do you want to have a deal or not?

The Demon shook his head in denial while having his hand in front of him in a stop sign, and with an extremely confused tone of voice while squeezing his eyes, he questions her.

-Wait, let me get this straight. You are going to betray your King, and help me for these things that the Beastkin excel at? Why…? How can the King trust someone like you to represent them?

Ammy sighs and talks with him in a calm tone while sitting down on a chair with a small round table beside it.

-Look, first of all, he's not my King, and that's the reason he trusts me. In that place, almost everyone treats him like a fucking God. he doesn't know who to trust because they all make the same face. He doesn't really fully trust me either, but I'm the only one that actually knows him aside from his brother, who can't even show his face to the highest credited nobles. Secondly, if I really just wanted some kind of method that was made by that old bunny, then I would go to him, but you are the only one that I can make trade with, because you ruined that for me. And third, are you complaining about it? I was the one that captured your general. He almost killed me by the way… You should be grateful that I'm even accepting to put one more box of status heal in the offer if you want.

The Demon King sits down on the edge of his bed again while having an extremely confused expression and Ammy continued talking with an annoyed tone of voice after watching him for a minute.

-I'm getting really annoyed, do you want to do it or not?

Suddenly, the Demon Maid appears from nothing in the corner of the room, and with a calm tone of voice, she answers Ammy.

-Yeah, he will do it, what type of information you want?

Ammy looks at the Demon King for a minute and sighs, and with a serious tone of voice, she talks to the Maid.

-I want any information you have about magic that can transport or teleport people, to be specific, do you know any magic to travel to another world?

The Demon Maid made an extremely confused expression and with a calm tone of voice, she answered the question.

-I don't think we have anything even close to that, the maximum of magic that can transport people is [Teleport] that you have.

Ammy stood up with a depressed expression and with a serious tone of voice she talks to the Maid and the Demon King.

-I see, thanks, if you could, send me any information that could even get near it, you probably know where I live, right? I don't doubt that you will get inside the King Rest again, so send me a letter about it, but let's be clear, if I catch you still inside that city, I'll not hesitate.

With a calm tone of voice, the Maid nodded and bowed down to Ammy.

-Of course.

And with a serious tone of voice, Ammy spoke with them a final time.

-I'll free your general on a forest near the border after I get my hands on the methods, he will have a letter to the location of the boxes on his pocket, I'll make sure that they are located inside your territory, so don't worry about it.

When the Demon Maid nodded, Ammy teleported to somewhere after looking at the Demon King and sighing in a tired tone.

…


	108. Chapter 60

...

Never I wouldn't even dream, after living like I was, that I was going to feel fear, that I was going to meet a wall so high that I couldn't ignore it or easily bypass it. But that man, when he put that sword in my throat, I felt fear. He was so strong and fast, that I was still seeing him sitting in the bed's edge. And with the way he placed the sword, he must have placed it calmly or controlled the wind, because I didn't feel it… but if I did feel it, I'm sure that even with just the wind, it would have cut my head.

And those people, while I only felt nervous by being around them, he was something that I couldn't keep myself from not smiling, I don't know what was happening with me back then, maybe the power got to me, but I kept teasing him like I was just as strong as him, like he was nothing, but that man, he had the smell of the sea, he fought the monsters that I could only hope to escape.

Suddenly, I hear on my door while I stared the ceiling of my bedroom on my day off. And when I look at the door, I see a huge letter slip appear on the floor next to it. I sit down on my bed and stand up. I walk up to the door after picking up the letter with [Telekinesis], and with a calm expression, I open the door and look at the dark corridors of the sleeping quarters.

…Nobody… they must have been the best one or that maid that I felt nervous just by looking at… let me see if they are what I asked…

I close the door and support myself on the door as I open the letter in the dark that I saw through with [Dark Vision].

Hm… if this is what really is… then I can do it? Then I'll get stronger…

I close the letter and put it inside my right paw, and grab the crystal in my other paw and make it float with [Telekinesis] as I make my left paw be in front of me as I put both of my hands in it and grab something that I shouldn't have.

And from my paw, I bring out a giant white orb with a black inside, and with a calm tone of voice, I speak to it even though he's still sleeping and stuck in time.

-Well, let's get you out, even though I hate to do this.

…

While sitting in a branch of a dead tree made of stone in a forest with the same type of tree, I watched the two medium sized wood boxes, one with 8300 status heals and the other with over 10220 Cursed bandages. That's almost eighty million gold coins in there, it took me the rest of the day after I went to the reunion.

And-

-Having fun there?

I-I-I Di-didn't even feel her!

I gulp down nervously and answer the voice that came beside me with a… while I applied [Dragon skin] to my left paw she was stepping on.

-H-Hey…

While purposely stepping on my paw and breaking through the [Dragon Skin], the Demon Maid from the reunion looked at me with a serious expression that I couldn't read even someone told me, she spoke to me.

-Oh…? You don't have that attitude anymore? Is that because you don't have a country to use as a shield anymore?

While trying to not look directly at her dark eyes, I slowly nod to her after she made silence, forcing me to answer it. I ask her while slowly grabbing my paw that she was standing on from the root that came from my back.

-C-Could you p-please let go of my paw…?

With a serious tone while suddenly a light began to shine on my face coming from her hand, she questioned me.

-I'm sorry, I can see very well without this flashlight, oh sorry, I don't think you know what this is…

I speak with her while she began to step more and more in my paw, forcing me to almost have my head next to her feet.

-Y-You a-are stepping on it… please…

She puts the flashlight on my face, forcing me to try to look away as the light almost burns my eyes even though it shouldn't. And with a serious tone of voice, she questions me again.

-By the way, you haven't answered my questions up until now, can you say something other than… (High note) "Get off my paw, please"?

I make a painful expression and gulp down my fear, and with a nervous tone of voice, I answer her.

-Yes, I'm sorry for my attitude in the reunion…

She stops shining the light on my face and finally lifts her feet from my paw. And I quickly back off and hit my back as I pull myself away from her as she stared me with an irritated expression. And with a sigh, she speaks to me in a furious tone.

-Give me your arm… **now!**

While having a pained expression, I extend my left arm to her and she grabs it with force and with a happy smile on her face, she begins to press her finger in the middle of it while holding the black flashlight.

I bite my lip as I feel her finger press against my arm that she held it straight, and as she continued to put more force, I began to put my nails on the tree branch, cracking the stone tree as she placed another finger on top of my arm.

-ARGH!

She suddenly lets go of my arm, but when she does, she flicks my arm and it breaks in half while displacing my shoulder. As I agonized in pain while holding my arm while almost falling from the tree, she spoke with me in a serious tone.

-That was to remind you to not throw threats at everyone you see just because you can. Next time we meet, I'll remove your head. Are we understood?

I rapidly nod to her while having a pained expression, and she questioned me again in a furious tone.

-I said, **ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?!**

-We are! We are! I'm sorry!

She disappears as I force my back against the tree trunk, and when I look, she wasn't there anymore as well the boxes.

-…

I quickly [Teleport] myself out of there as I use [God's heal] on my arm and put it back in place. While breathing heavily while being in my room, I throw myself in my bed.

…

-And… that's what happened…

While standing in front of the throne with Akarieus looking at me with a serious expression, I explained to him everything that happened in the reunion, removing certain parts of it.

But… as I look at him stare me with a serious expression, he knows, even after I said that I was a little tired from the pressure that the reunion gave, he or Rozarie noticed me going somewhere. Especially since I had to buy so many potions and bandages in the morning, I was going around in every store that I could go and brought the supplies. I still had to wait for some to make the quantity I asked, so I woke up Akarieus late without him asking to.

With a serious tone of voice, he talks to me after a tired sigh.

-Ammy, where have you've been this morning? You aren't to be late…

I won't lie, there's no way that I can change his mind otherwise…

I look away while having a painful expression, and he says nothing. And after a minute or so, he talks to me in a serious tone.

-Ammy, please go do a cleaning round around the mansion, I'll think of your punishment, but you better be sure that it's worth not even telling me.

It is… betraying a country for self-profit is something that nobody should be proud of. And my day hasn't been going all that well… So, I'm not really sure on trying my luck today.

I bow down to him and leave the throne room without leaving another word.

…

While sitting on the edge of my bed in my room that I broke the lights due to wanting to train [Dark Vision], I clean my silver dagger with a cloth until suddenly someone knocks on my door and speaks with me in a calm tone of voice.

-Head Maid Ammy?

With a calm tone of voice, I speak with the owner of the voice behind my door.

-Yes?

The voice quickly talks to me while I tried to go to the door and open it.

-The King has asked for your presence.

When I open the door while answering the voice, the owner of it walks away without even me getting a glance at them.

-Okay, I'll be right there…

Argh… headache, where is my mana potions?

I sigh and close the door while going back inside my room, and I quickly open the metal suitcase in the corner of the room, and I quickly search through it by looking at each storage crystal as it gives a faint image of what's inside of it.

Urgnn… did I run out of mana potions? Already…? I had like eighty of them… any large ones…? Nope… Mghn… I guess I should write Furiae a letter anyways… I'll probably be unable to send her letters for the time being and I can just have Rozarie deliver to her since I'll probably not have the time to find her…

I sigh getting my hands out of the suitcase and stand up, I walk up to the wood desk in the middle of my room with a small window above it that showed me the city that was light up as the night sky was beautiful on its own as the crescent stood in the corner of the sky as I could still see some of the sun's light from above the sleeping quarters.

I sit on my paw while pulling one of the drawers of the desk in front of me, and as I pull one feather and ink from my paw, I pull a piece of paper from the small mount that was there.

…

While I walk towards the throne as Akarieus talked with the gold beret old man on his left while having the red staff old man on his right, they glanced at me from time to time as I stopped to talk with Rozarie, who was standing in the middle of the room.

-Can you deliver this for me?

With a calm tone of voice, she questions me back while grabbing the letter that I offered her.

-To who?

With a calm tone while scratching my cheek, I answer her.

-It's for Furiae Moon, my sister, I want to probably send her one last letter if I can't do it anymore. If you can, say hi to her and that I want to see her if possible.

She nods to me and I give her a small smile while going back to walking towards the throne through the red carpet. And as I do, the three of them stop talking as they stare me down with serious expressions.

I bow down to him while kneeling and using my left leg as support, and after a minute of dead silence as Rozarie leaves the throne room, the sound of the door closing makes Akarieus start talking with me in a serious tone of voice.

-Ammy, you had our prisoner in your hands while I left the job for you to interrogate, I feel that you betrayed me and freed him to your own accord without giving me any information. Is that right or wrong?

I make a pained expression while gulping down my will to try to tell the truth.

I can't tell him, if I do, he will get angrier than he already is.

And after my silence, he continues after a sigh.

-I didn't trust you ever since we've met, I wouldn't think otherwise, you aren't the most trustworthy of people I ever met and…

Suddenly, Akarieus stops talking and with a serious tone of voice, one of the old men questions him.

-My King please forgive my doubt and interruption, but if you didn't trust her ever since the first meeting, then why did you hire her?

With the tone that he seemly would have the entire judgment, Akarieus answered the question I was unable to look up and read any of his expressions.

-She did as I asked, perfectly, no questions asked, no doubt and no need for guidance. This prisoner that I talked about before she came here, was a Demon General, tell me, how many of our soldiers have been able to even capture a Demon commander? None even came close, yet, Ammy captured the highest prize without any help.

With a nervous tone of voice, the old man talked with him as I felt a little proud of myself.

-I-I see…

After a small interval of silence between the three, Akarieus continues.

-The matter of your hiring is something between us, right Ammy? Don't need to remind a promise that you made me accept…

I nod to him and he continues.

-As I was saying, even though I thought you that way, I began to see you as an untrustworthy friend, strange as it may be. Every day, every hour, I received praises, was looked up to, seen as something unreachable, yet, when we've met, you showed me that I still have a lot to grow, and even after knowing who I was, you showed me my flaws but didn't try to pull wool under my eyes…

When he stops talking, he lets out a small scoff before going back to talking.

-No, you did, but, funny enough, you said you would in your first day, but Ammy, tell me what I said to you on that same day…

With a serious tone of voice, I answer him.

-"I'll never trust you, but never doubt you as long as you bow down to me when I need to. I want you to tell me when you are going to put a dagger in my back or put poison in my wine, so I can at least accept it. So trust me, but doubt me, hate me, and love me, I'll never be your King but keep me as a brother of a marriage, tell each other our secrets and feelings, in the right time and all the time."

He then questions me, and even though they were only words from a man I never liked or respected, it still stung a little.

-Then, tell me, what did you do?

I made a pained expression while looking at my shoulder, showing him that I wouldn't answer it. And with the same tone of voice after a sigh that I felt disappointment in it, he continues.

-Then, so be it, this is your punishment decided by me, The Human King, Akarieus Loyalty, and this punishment shall be carried for as long as the mediator decides to not continue it, and the subject of this punishment which is Ammy, has to convince him otherwise for at least two years. The Mediator has to travel with the subject to the Dwarf Kingdom and discover the true intentions of the King on this war. This Mediator's name is Dariem Loyalty.

With a surprised expression, I look at Akarieus as he just said something absurd even to me, who somewhat knows him. And with a nervous tone of voice as the old men look at me with serious expressions, I question him.

-I'm sorry, Sir. But please, do you understand what are you doing? If you-

He stops my question by making a stop sign in front of him, and with a serious tone as his expression didn't change or even flinch with his own words.

-Ammy, do not question me right now, I don't want to get this punishment to get more severe than it already is. With this punishment, you are dismissed from your position, your payment will be cut in half and you are unable to even get close to Royal surroundings.

Is… he serious? He's throwing the responsibility of his son to a traitor… what is he thinking?!

With a sigh, he continues.

-Ammy, look at me.

I look at him as I was looking at the ground while having a surprised expression, and as his eyes turned cold, he spoke with me.

-I'll be cold and blunt with you Ammy, I can't have a traitor strong as you around me for the time being and with this betrayal, I saw a chance to get you to turn my son into something worthy of the throne. And Ammy, I can make another son if I want and whenever I want, but I cannot die in these times. Do you understand?

I gulp down his previous image that I had of him, as I saw a King appear in front of me, a cold one, but one that knows what he's doing. Emotions cannot stand in front of a city or the survival of the Humans.

With a nervous tone of voice, I answer him while getting my head to look at the ground.

-I understand…

And with a calm tone of voice, he talks to the old men in the room as I stood quiet while kneeling as my uniform gathers dust in the ends of it.

-Then, if you excuse us, I need to talk with her in private. Soon enough, I shall call you two and discuss some matters.

I hear as they walk away after a minute or so, and after they close the door, Akarieus talks to me in a serious tone of voice.

-Ammy, I'm going to tell you why I'm giving you this punishment. It's for me to let those two think that I'm doing things for this country no matter what, but, I also want you to show Dariem.

With a serious tone without moving my head, I answer him.

-Yes, I'll show him, the mercy the enemy is giving him.

With a tired tone, he speaks.

-Yes… if weren't for them wanting peace with us, we wouldn't even be here.

…


	109. D Chapter 1

Yes, I'm alive, barely.

I couldn't comment or find a way to communicate with you guys before-hand, But i went through a surgery and as you can see through the time it took me to post a new chapter, it failed, please let me recover a little more, a week at least... And if you can, can someone link a way to talk with my readers?

...

They all smile, but they always aren't looking at me. It pisses me off that they do that. Father doesn't do that to me, but I never really liked him nor knew him. Smiles without any effort put into them to make them at least try to lie to me.

When I tried to be nice, they talked behind my back, when I didn't talk at all, they questioned my sanity, when I tried to be mean. They finally break and stop smiling.

"Being Royalty is hard honey, you always have to be well mannered and have to think a lot before opening your mouth."

That's what my mother told me when she refused to marry father. But when I followed her, I saw her looking at her own bank account with a smile that was even disgusting to her own son. It's never about the person they are dealing with. It's always about the money and the end.

I don't understand how a small round metal thing can be so controlling and so influential to people's behavior and mind. Maybe I'm too young? Or maybe I'm just an odd in between. I don't understand the thing about Demons… I dreamt or saw of a maid watching me sleep as she had horns on her head as her eyes grew purple with the night.

That meant that a Demon was between us, yet, they didn't do anything to hurt anyone. So, why are fighting them? Why do we continue to hate them even though they just fight back our hate? I questioned my teachers about it and they gave me the same answer without any thought behind them.

-I-I Don't know…! Fucking insane kid! The King's grace may clean you, because you are out of your mind. Talk with the Demons?! They killed our family members and kill our children! How can we forgive?!

I look at the maid, Hanira, as she questioned me with an extremely confused yet enraged expression. And with a nervous tone of my own doubts, I try to answer the question with my own doubts.

-But if we do not stop, that will continue! Besides, we killed their family members and children too, didn't we?! They are in same position!

She looks at me with the same expression but after a minute of silence while I watched her with sad expression while being nervous, she grabs her gold ribbon and undoes it while talking with a furious expression.

-I'm done with this! I'm not paid enough to take care of a heretic!

She throws the ribbon in the floor in front of me and walks away, and I stood there while looking at the ribbon on the ground.

No one tries to understand. Maybe I'm insane.

…

As I was sleeping, I heard some voices while feeling like my body wouldn't move. The first one was a feminine voice while the other sounded like my father's.

-Is there anything you want to say to him?

-I'm sorry son, I'll miss you.

-You won't miss him, you hardly saw him…

-So where are you going to take him first?

-I have some ideas, but I can't talk about it right now, he can hear us, he's on [Paralysis] and [Numbed]. He's sleeping, but not really.

-So, see you then.

-Yeah, try to not die without me.

I feel my body moving around in a calm manner as I hear the sound of her shoes hitting the cold stone floor that suddenly turns into grass as I suddenly begin to hear the violent wind against my body.

-You heard that, right? Now, need to knock you out, otherwise…

I suddenly feel something hit the back of my neck, sending me back to my sleep.

…

When I wake up, suddenly I feel suffocated as the air was filled with dirt. I tried to move but couldn't move my arms that were stretched across the floor, and even if I could open my eyes and ignore the dirt, I was in a place where no light seemed to reach. I try moving again, and find something to support my feet on, so I use it to push myself upwards.

-Hah!

When I do, a small opening appears and i drag myself out of the small hole by grabbing the edges of the opening. When I fully pull myself out of the hole, I find myself in a corridor with a single torch in it. There were two "directions" for me to go, as the demons call it, left or right.

Learning about demons was the hardest thing to do home, none of the maids seemed to let me get outside or give me a book about it. But when I saw a new member of the Servants, I sneaked out of the mansion and entered their room in the sleeping quarters. She had a lot of crystals while the room seemed to have no light at all. But for some reason, when I blinked, I found myself in my own room's bed with a book about demons in my hands.

When I look around while removing the dirt from the simple clothing I had out of nowhere, I notice something next to my feet, and see a silver dagger in the floor, it was a simple dagger with a black leather grip and small pummel.

-…?!

When I suddenly begin to hear footsteps on my right, I quickly grab it and try to use it as a sword since I don't know how to hold a dagger.

-Oh, so you got out, I was getting a little worried there.

When the responsible for the footsteps appears out of the shadows, she talks to me in a calm tone of voice while cleaning her hands on a small white cloth. She wore a blue coat and blue pants as she had a white shirt, and with a nervous tone of voice, I question her.

-Who are you?!

With a calm tone of voice while walking towards me, she speaks as she throws away the small cloth piece behind her.

-Name's Ammy Moon, nice to meet your acquaintance little prince. Welcome to a cave in the elven territory. Watch out, there are goblins around. But don't worry, I killed the stronger ones for your safety, maybe I missed one or two, but it should be fine, right?

She walks up to me and I give her way, and when she goes into the darkness again, I quickly grab the torch in the wall, that was supported by a small ring in the wall made of wood, and point it at the way she went and don't find her there anymore.

I point the torch at the other side and see a dead end with the cloth piece on the floor.

What…?

While being extremely confused, I point the torch back the other way and begin to walk towards it.

…

While calmly walking through the corridor that seemly didn't end with a white shirt and leather pants, I stop when the torch finally goes out and me being unable to revive it or feed it more fuel.

I drop it on the ground, and immediately, I hear a grunt noise ahead of me. I force my eyes to try to see in the dark, but to no avail. But while I stood still with the dagger in both of my hands like a sword, I hear footsteps in front of me.

-Ikita? Ikita?! IKITA! AGU IKITA!

-IKITA?!

-AGU IKITA!

Suddenly, various voices with strange tones to it scream at me while i felt something in front of me. I try to force as much as I could from my eyes to get them used to the darkness. But before I could even see them, I hear footsteps all around me, even behind the walls.

-HAH! GAgh!? Hah!

I swing the dagger at the outlines that I see in the darkness but hit nothing but then, I feel something hitting my back with force, making me go on all fours but when I do so, I quickly turn around and swing the dagger behind me while using my left arm to support me.

When I feel something solid hitting the dagger's blade tip, I feel an incredibly sense of dread as I see something rolling towards me.

When I stood up, the head stopped in front of me, and even in this darkness, I could see what it was, a goblin's head…

A monster?! This means, those voices, those footsteps, she wasn't lying to me! I'm surrounded!

I take a few steps backwards as I tried to find anything in the darkness out of desperation and hit my back on the dirt wall as the goblins stayed quiet for some reason. Suddenly, one of them jumps out of the darkness and almost hits my head with a club made of hard wood, but I dodge it by jumping right.

-Hah! …?!

I swing the dagger at him as he tried to run away from me, but I catch his back slightly, bruising him enough to make him to lie down, but when I tried to follow up, another goblin appears in between us and blocks my attack with a dagger made out of bones.

I quickly push him away, and they run back into the darkness. And as I felt danger around me, I watched the surroundings while holding the dagger like a sword in front of me.

-UGA!

-GAH!

When I began to calm down a little, one of the goblins finally screams and one of them drops from the ceiling and landing on top of me. I quickly push him away and stand up, it immediately tries to swing its bone club at me, but I use the dagger to protect myself from it, but instead of blocking it completely like a sword would, the club slightly hits my hand, making me drop the dagger to the ground.

When I tried to grab the dagger from the ground, another goblin dropped down from the ceiling, getting me on the floor while barely reaching the dagger, when I tried to get off from my back, another goblin climbed on my back and restrained my left arm with his feet while spreading his body on my back to put force on my right arm, while the other goblin held my legs down while standing over me.

It's over… I can't move, and I see another pair of goblin feet getting near me.

-…

-IHKA!

-GAH!

But when the goblin got next to my head, I hear a loud bump in the darkness and the goblins look at somewhere, and while they kept staring the darkness that they could probably see through, the unlit torch rolled over to my right hand.

I quickly grab it and hit the goblin's head with the tip of it, making him flinch a little and I quickly take the opportunity that he takes his hand out of my right arm, and hit the goblin holding my legs with the torch, and when he falls from my back, I stand up, making the goblin who was on top of my arm fall down and hit its head in the ground.

When the goblin that was in front of me realized what just happened, I hit its head as hard as I could with the torch, and while they slowly stood up, I grabbed the dagger with my free left hand and stabbed the goblins head that I just hit. I quickly turn around and swing the torch at the goblin that was about to swing its club at my back and hit the left side of his chest.

-GAH!

I quickly follow up my strike with a stab on his chest, but somehow, he punched me and screamed in pain after I pulled the dagger out of it, making me fall on my back. Even though I saw blood coming from his chest, he just blocked it with his hand and ran away.

Confused while rubbing my hand against my right cheek that he hit, I stand up and look around the place, and find the other goblin about to swing his club downwards at me.

-Igu?!

When suddenly he stopped and looked at it with an extremely confused expression, I took the opportunity and stabbed the goblin's chest, killing it without having it leave any noise behind. While breathing heavily, I look around the darkness with all of my focus on my ears as I stand up and make a stance with the dagger and torch, and after a while, I sigh in relief and look around to find the direction I was going, when I do so, I see a small red light for a second in the tunnel.

I decide to follow it as it's my only bet. The walk is calm and quiet, so I felt relaxed. But if that woman said was true, there should be more goblins around, right? But when I reached the end of the tunnel and was met by a green forest, I felt complete relief for a second, that is, before I saw the small mountains of goblins of different sizes and colors spread through the broken forest.

The trees surrounding the cave entrance made of dirt, were either broken in half, chipped on the bottom parts, while blood streamed down from the bottom of the mountains, and even more stains of blood could be seen every now and then in the forest.

-Maybe I shouldn't have done that you, I thought the servants there didn't really know you, really, they all said different things about you though, but I had my opinion and thought you paid a little attention to the sparring lessons. It seems like you didn't…

While I was watching the surroundings filled with death, the woman from earlier talks to me in a calm tone while sitting in some strange dark blue chair as she was beside me. And with a nervous tone of voice, I question her.

-W-Why did you do all of this?

She looks at me with a confused expression, and with a calm tone of voice while tilting her head and moving her right ear, she answers my question.

-Hm…? I was training you, of course, you see, I wanted to make you able to fight for yourself so I can do my own things.

With a confused tone of voice while feeling a little relieved, I talk to her.

-What did my father make you do?

With a calm tone of voice while standing up and her chair suddenly turns into things that grew out of her back, she answered the question.

-This is a punishment for me, the reason for it… I can't tell you yet. But you could always go home if you want, but your father wouldn't be happy.

I see, so, I can go back to the mansion, right? Father surely wants me to learn something from all of this, but what do I win going through this? Nothing, but I'm sure that if I go back to where I want answers and nobody answers me, I would win anything either, but I don't know this woman either, she could be lying to me.

With a calm tone of voice after a sigh of relief, I question her.

-What happens if I decide to go along? …?!

When I finish saying my question, she looks at me and gives me a sharp smile without any lies behind it, and with a happy tone of voice, she speaks to me while hunching over me.

-We'll have some fun.

She stands up straight and continues to talk with me in a calm tone of voice while I notice that those things in her back are actually giant wolf paws.

-…Besides, you do own me that favor on me lending you my book after you invaded my bedroom.

I make a surprised expression and immediately question her with a happy tone of voice.

-Wait, was that your book? Can you answer me some things?

She turns around to the mountains of goblins bodies and talks to me in a calm tone of voice, as her paws for some reason, burst in flames.

-Sure, question away, I'll be burning these bodies, they don't taste good.

With a confused expression while she pulled out a bottle of wine from her arms that grew from her back, I questioned her in a nervous tone as I watched the bottle float to the top of the mountain of bodies.

-Is it true about the Demons? That they are just as innocent as us?

As she takes out another bottle of wine from her paw after the one was done pouring its content into the mountain of bodies, she gives me a small giggle as I could see her smiling, and with a calm tone of voice, she answers my question.

-You sure got shaken by that book, huh? Well, it's obvious, even a child that could think for a minute straight about it would have that conclusion. The Demons are just a different looking kind of humans, with parts of metal or stone of their bodies instead of flesh. Some of us even say that they are the original humans or improved humans, but really, they are just that, humans with different looks.

Is it really true? Does this woman really know how it is? Even if she was a demon herself, I wouldn't be sure to trust her. But… she's the only one to even answer my questions about the demons…

With a calm tone of voice, she talks to me while walking to the other mountain of corpse and taking a bottle of wine again from her paws.

-Look, what do I win in lying to you? I got what I wanted and that is something good for your father to tell to someone about me if I do it like I plan, so I possibly can get into the Royal library, and you only need to say that you refused to along with me.

She's not lying, but could be, I just don't know this woman

With a confused tone of voice, I question her as she lights the corpses on fire and they don't take long for the fire to engulf the mountain of corpses.

-Tell me, what do you want on the library? And also, what will you do to me through this travel if I accept it?

She answers me in a calm tone while lighting the other mountain of corpses on fire while she looks at the forest.

-I can't tell you what I want in the library, I didn't even tell your father about it. What I'll do to you… well, I'll show you the things that are wrong in the world, and the thing with the Demons is a small matter, even if you tried, the King can't change that by himself.

With a calm tone of voice, she continues to talk with me, but while talking, she turns around and smiles at me.

-Well, let's get out of here, I'm sure you are quite hungry. You can tell me your decision after we eat dinner. There, you maybe can see that I'm not lying to you.

After a while of looking at her as the flames consuming the corpses made loud popping, I begin to walk behind her and she begins to walk towards the forest calmly, I continue to follow her after a sigh.

…


	110. D Chapter 2

Don't worry, I'm already home and getting better. Though, I think i might need some time to get back to the usual schedule, alright? Please be patient with me.

...

While she sat on those arms that grew off her back and supported her body like a chair, she questioned me in a calm tone of voice as I sat down on a tree root in the middle of the forest.

-So, ask away, I'll try to answer what I know. Food is getting ready.

While I begin to question her in a serious tone of voice, she takes out a medium sized mana potion out of her paw and begins to drink it, seemly without care about my questions as I wondered how many things she had in her paw.

-Why nobody questions those normal things about the Demons? What is wrong about it?

With a calm tone of voice while taking a break from drinking the potion, she answers my question while shaking the potion slowly.

-To me, there's nothing wrong in questioning the things you do, but you are just asking the wrong people. There's an entire popular religion on believing on your father, didn't you notice? Those people that come to the mansion are either believers of your father in the first place or turn into one when they meet with him. It's just natural that they don't like to talk about the King's enemies.

What?! Just because they believe in my father, they don't question what they kill?!

With a nervous tone of voice while having an extremely confused expression, I question her again.

-Why?! Why do they kill without thinking?! Why do they hate without knowing?!

After taking a sip of her potion, she answers my question in a calm tone of voice while having a small smile on her face.

-Look at yourself then ask them that.

I make a shocked expression and look at my own open hands as I notice my own behavior, and as I thought to myself, she spoke what I was thinking out loud in a calm tone of voice.

-Why do they hate without thinking? They don't know them, that's what makes them fear, not question, and unable to hear others about it. When you try to know something, you have small pointers from here and there but they there is the fear of pointing out too, for example, have you had Sytmy fruits?

After having that punch in my stomach, I look at Ammy with a confused expression and answer her question in a nervous tone.

-Y-Yes, of course.

With a calm tone of voice after a nod, she questions me again in the same tone after taking the last sip of her potion.

-Tell me if this statement is wrong, "a Sytmy fruit is an extremely sweet fruit that grows in trees."

I make a confused expression and point out the obvious mistake in the statement with a calm tone of voice.

-They aren't sweet, they are sour.

She smiles at me while putting the empty flash inside her paw, she giggles and I question as her giggle turns into a laugh after I talk in a nervous tone of voice.

-What…? T-They are sour! I don't like them! I mean, people like them anyways…

With a happy tone of voice while having an open smile on her face, she speaks with me while fanning herself with her own hand.

-…Ahahahaha… that was great… Pfft… Anyways, kid, what do you expect to discover when you can't even figure out something about a fruit?

…!?

With the same happy tone of voice, she continues as I look at her with a shocked expression.

-Sytmy fruits are sour for some and sweet for others, nobody seems to know or care about why this is so, but I like to think of them as perspectives. Look kid, I didn't say that everyone in this place does that, I said the people that you met and will meet in that mansion will be like that. But there are groups of people that don't believe in their Kings like that or at all, there are even some strange religions, and some people that don't believe in nothing.

She sighs and continues in a calm tone of voice.

-Don't try to have an open perspective too, that is impossible for everyone, even god himself might have an opinion of us when he created us.

With a nervous tone of voice while I looked at her with a depressed expression, I questioned her.

-T-Then, what do you believe? And what can I do?

She looks at me with a slightly surprised expression and answered my question in a calm tone while having a grin on her face.

-I believe in nothing, there was something I believed in, but I'm questioning it right now. There is something for you to do about it and that is to choose a side, but I think you shouldn't jump the fence you are sitting right now, but… there is the matter of your father wanting to know which side you will jump.

I sigh and talk to her while talking in a serious tone of voice while looking at her with all the attention that I could muster.

-If he wants me to fight the demons, then he can get his hopes off my back, I won't fight the demons before I know the reason we are fighting them.

Her grin goes back to a complete smile and with a happy tone of voice, she answers my statement, to others, it was just a simple sentence, for me, it meant too much to think of a word to explain it.

- **Your father doesn't want you to fight them either.**

What?! M-My father, the Human King, the one that people place their hope in, doesn't want to fight them either?! Wha- What does that mean?!

-Okay, you got to calm down, you face might stay like that if you keep doing it.

I stop making my extremely pained expression while trying to look everywhere for an answer, and when I looked at Ammy with an extremely confused expression, she burst out laughing in front me. While I watched her almost fall to the ground while laughing, I simply couldn't even hear my own thoughts about the fact.

Soon enough, she stops laughing and while having her hand in her chest while supporting herself with her own knee, she talks to me in a happy tone of voice.

-…S-Sorry, it just was too much, oh my god, my chest hurts. Hehehe… haah… okay, kid, you have to understand that even your father questions what he does, after all, his father, grandfather and so much many before him of his family did the same thing, but it seems like none except him questioned why… not that I know if they did or not.

With a confused tone of voice, I question her as she goes back to smiling normally and sitting on her arms without care.

-Then what was his motive to do so?

With a calm tone of voice she answers me after a shrug of her shoulders.

-I don't know, I didn't ask. But that's the reason you are here, to find your own motive to not do so and see if it's really your decision. But… you can always go back, tell your father that you will not fight the demons with a witty reason on your back without knowing your subjects or you can go along with me, learn about the way the world works, learn about your subjects, and maybe, even learn about the Demons…?

I make a surprised expression while looking at her, and I begin to think to myself while staring my own cupped hands in my legs.

What should I do? Do I go home and question father myself? Do I stay with her and find my own? What if I change my perspective of the Demons? What if I turn into someone who father doesn't like? What if I just stand between my options? What if…

-Good god kid, you overthink too much, you definitely got that from your mother or someone else, your father doesn't even think two times about things. Anyways, you got to decide on what you will do right now, it's getting dark and dinner is ready.

-Huh?

She suddenly talks to me and I turn my attention to the hole in the trees above us and see that the sky is changing from its usual blue to the bright orange, and after a sigh, I look back at my hands and go back to my usual silence.

To find my motive to not fight the Demons, that should be the priority, right? I mean, how can I question Father's motive to do the same if I don't have mine? He would probably think that I'm just following him like his believers. But, curiosity is grinding my head, too many things to ask, too many things that I want to know about and too many things to worry about. But… I should and need to find my own reason. Answers come to those that have their mind set into path, right…?

-Okay, I'm done. Go to sleep, you can eat dinner tomorrow.

-HGH!

Suddenly, I feel a shock in my knee as my body straightens up and I begin to not feel my body anymore.

-Dammit kid, I asked you a yes or no answer! Man, I think I might be forced to find something stronger than wine for this trip whether you are coming or not… well, I was planning on making you walk an incredibly long way back, I need to at least have you out here for an year, which is absurd and stupid… …who am I talking to? I just knocked you out. Argh, I already feel the recoils of drinking problems already.

…

-Hrgn…

When I wake up, I find myself in an old bed with a clearly new white pillow and red blanket. The small room with no window could be seen entirely in the corner of the room that I was, and near the door, a chair with a small blue puppy could be seen sitting down while looking at the wall in front of it. When I sit down on the bed while looking at it and it clearly glances at me after its ears twitched, and with a confused expression, I stand up after putting my black shoes that were waiting for me below the bed.

Hmm…? What is this thing…? A monster? It looks alive… but not?

With a nervous tone of voice while walking up to it, I question it even though it feels strange to do so.

-What… are you…?

It doesn't even flinch as I approach it or to my question.

-…eh… it feels… nice…

I poked its shoulder, it was cold, but then I touched the top of its head and its fur felt nice to touch, so I began to rub my hand against its head and its fur feels nice to feel. But I resist my will to continue petting it and walk up to the door beside it. And after opening it, I look through it and find a small corridor with two doors on each side and, four windows showed me the sun light, I walk up to the closest window and look through it.

And in front of me, I find myself looking at a village with a circular formation, where every house could be seen as they were made around the well in the middle. And I notice that every citizen that is walking around, talking to each other, doing something or just sitting in a chair, is an elf.

-So, how are you doing?

Suddenly, I hear someone talk to me behind me, and when I look, I find Ammy leaning in the doorway of the room that I just was. She has a calm expression while I questioned her in a serious tone of voice.

-Where is this?

With a calm tone of voice while having her arms crossed, she answered me.

-This is a village near the Elf City, and I asked a question, aren't you hungry? You didn't eat anything yesterday… oh? There we go, it caught up.

When she questioned me and reminded me of yesterday, my stomach suddenly lets out a growl as I feel a little dazed due to hunger. And as I looked at her with an embarrassed expression, she closes the door while continuing to talk to me in a calm tone of voice.

-Okay, let's go to a restaurant, didn't see you waking up, so I don't have anything ready for you.

I nod to her and begin to follow her as she walked down the corridor, soon enough, we are met with a set of stairs that led to what seems to be a restaurant with a small counter beside the stairs. And with a happy tone of voice, the woman that was sitting behind the counter, spoke with Ammy.

-Good sun, Madam! Have you slept well?

Good… sun? doesn't she mean morning?

Ammy, after glancing at me with a small smile on her face, answered the woman in a calm tone as I looked at the restaurant that had four tables with three of them being filled with people, majority elves.

-Yeah, can I get something to eat?

With a happy tone of voice, the woman spoke with Ammy after nodding while offering a piece of paper to her.

-Right away, Madam! I'll here is the menu! Just call me when you decide on it.

Ammy nods and she walks up to the only free table and sits down, and I sit across her in the corner as a had a window behind me. After looking through the menu, she gives to me while supporting her elbows on the table. And with a calm tone of voice, she whispers to me while having a small smile on her face.

- _I would recommend that you don't speak about time here. It's a heresy thing with them._

Oh, so that's why she used the sun instead of morning? Hm… This… menu is so simple… but I guess this is fine, not much of a big eater myself, though I'm quite hungry.

I nod to her and point at the option on the menu that I liked, and she nods to me while lifting her hand in the air, calling the woman. And when she comes over, she begins to talk with her in a calm tone of voice while handing the menu.

-I'll have number two with a special Sytmy drink. And he will have number three, with a peach juice.

With a calm tone of voice, the woman spoke with her.

-Okay! It will be… twelve…

-Ninety-seven silver coins, dear. You can keep the change.

Ammy interrupts the woman and after making a surprised expression, she nods and walks to the door on after grabbing the gold coin that appeared out of nowhere of Ammy's hand. And with a confused tone of voice, I question Ammy.

-She doesn't know math?

With a calm tone of voice, she answered my question.

-She knows, she's just not as good as you are, education is rare around here. You have your expectations set way too high for these people. Anyways, back to the topic of interest. Do you want or not to continue this? I have better things to do than wait for an answer.

I gulp down my confusion and begin to make a nervous expression while looking at the table as I began to think one last time.

I should, no, I need to go on with this. The only time that I'll have the chance to know the Demons, and maybe, I'll understand father's position on this matter.

With a serious tone of voice, I speak with her with a nod.

-I'll go with you, tell me what I need to do.

Ammy makes a sharp smile while her clearly reflecting her amusement in the future, and with a happy tone of voice, she spoke to me.

-You just have to go to the Dwarven Kingdom and talk to their King about their position in the war.

With a calm tone of voice, I speak with her.

-Oh, then it's-

-Without carriages, by yourself without much of my help.

When she interrupts me while her smile got even sharper, to the point it started to even get creepy, I made a surprised expression. And with a confused tone of voice, I question her.

-What? Why? Clearly, my father wouldn't want you to do this in this manner…

With a sigh, she answers me in a calm tone of voice while still having a small smile on her face.

-Okay, this is where that favor falls. I want you, to take two years to get there. It's part of my punishment.

I make a pained expression while looking at her and with an angry tone of voice, I complain to her.

-What? A book for two years of walking? That doesn't seem fair.

And with a sharp smile that appears as the woman appears between us with two plates on each hand, she speaks with me in a happy tone of voice.

-Okay, fine, eat up and you will have another favor to pay that will make you want to continue this.

With a confused tone of voice while grabbing one of the forks the woman gives me, I speak with her.

-Fine…

…

After we ate our dinner and gave an excuse to re-enter the room she rented, and while Ammy closed the door, she talked with me in a calm tone of voice.

-Okay, this is going to be my first time on doing the next things. I don't know if this is going to hurt or not, but try to not scream. And try to not make a ruckus and gather attention, okay?

While having a confused expression, I look at her while she has a calm expression while turning around to face me, and with a calm tone of voice, I answer her.

-Okay.

She crouches down to my height and offers her hand. I look at it for a little before putting my hand on top of it, and when I do, she suddenly grabs it with somewhat a painful force.

And without warning, my head begins to feel an incredibly painful sting on top of it and my hands begin to burn. And with a serious tone of voice while putting her hand in my mouth, Ammy speaks with me.

-Don't scream.

I force a nod out of myself as I squeeze my eyes in pain as it begins to grow even worse on me as it spreads to my entire arm. And suddenly, the pain begins to go away, while Ammy questioned me in a worried tone.

-Hey, are you okay? You did good.

While breathing heavily, I nod to her while I looked at my hands. And while almost falling on my back as I get surprised at them, I gulp down my will to shout in pure surprise as my hands were completely covered by something black and hard as a rock. While I felt my hands touching this rock as it moved along with my fingers, I questioned Ammy in pure confusion.

-What is this?

And with a calm tone of voice while looking at me with a serious expression, Ammy answered my question.

-This a skill of mine called [Dragon Skin], it gives a lot of things like strength, magic power, and defense, but more importantly right now, it makes you look like a Demon.

I look, like a Demon? So is this what they look like?

Ammy stands up while I felt something on top of my head, and in an instant, Ammy grows the same type of skin some even over her ears, making them look like horns. And with a serious tone of voice while offering her hand again, she talks to me.

-You have horns too, if you are wondering, like these. Now, let's go, we have a long flight to look ahead.

With a surprised expression as I was fascinated by own hands, I question her in a confused tone.

-What is flight?

With a smile while grabbing my hand, she speaks to me.

-You are going to see.

…


	111. D Chapter 3

...

Suddenly, I find myself in a forest as Ammy grabbed another of those strange things and when I look around, I don't find anything different from the forest in the back of my home. And with a calm tone of voice while pulling four silver daggers out of her paw, she spoke to me.

-Okay, just give me a moment.

I watched as she held two daggers in each finger in each hand and looked at the space between the trees above us. And after glancing at me, Ammy turns around while a copy of herself appears beside her from a black orb and with a calm tone of voice, she speaks with me.

-I don't think this is going to work out, I need to be lighter. So, don't freak out.

-…?

I look at her with a confused expression, that is, until her copy suddenly transforms into a wolf. And before I could even react, it grows a giant paw like Ammy's from its back and wraps it around my waist. And with an extremely confused tone of voice while having a surprised expression, I shout at Ammy.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

With a calm tone of voice, Ammy speaks while throwing one of her daggers in the air.

-I said, don't freak out.

In a speed that could break its neck if not careful, the wolf turns its head into the air and spits out a small ball of light that quickly travels to where the dagger was. And suddenly, I was in the air, above the forest.

-?!

But before I could even scream, the wolf blocks my mouth with its paw while spitting another small light, I close my eyes as I feel falling forever while my screams were muffled by the wolf's paw.

-Hey, don't look down.

When I open my eyes, I find Ammy holding on to my clothes while she has her paws spread out as it gathered air. And like something was blocking my ears, the sound of air passing by begins to invade it as she lets go of me and begins to float ahead of me like she was walking, and after watching me for a while, she turns around and I notice the surroundings.

-The clouds?!

And while watching the clouds as we both float above them, Ammy speaks with me in a calm loud tone even though it's not really the situation to be calm as she is.

-Just calm down, okay?! We are going to the Demon territory, I'm not sure where they are, but I'll find them!

The Demon territory?!

When I try to reach Ammy, I notice that my arms aren't moving, and when I look, I see something like Ammy's paw around my body, it makes my body completely still and unable to move. I look behind me, and see the head of a small wolf, it's body is small, but the paws coming out of its back makes its appearance twisted.

And with a loud nervous tone, I shout at Ammy as the wind going in my ears almost make me go deaf.

-Are you serious?! Do you think it's safe there?!

She glances at me and makes a signal to be silent while I hope she didn't say "I think so…".

I nervously look down and notice that the clouds are beginning to clear up, but before I could even get scared of the obvious death if I fall, my fear gets immediately distracted as I see the land, completely black, with no trees with life, no forests or carriages, and even after almost looking over the mountains as I see small glances of water, there's nothing.

Only black rocks could be seen, nothing else. It's sad, so much life that could take place here, so many smiles could appear in between the trees, so much love could be harvested from these lands, but still, it's long dead.

As I watched the land with a depressed expression, Ammy floats beside me and for some reason, begins to whisper to me while we float to the middle of the dead land.

-Okay, get ready, we are running. She already found us.

With an extremely confused expression as I noticed Ammy's pained look at somewhere in the mountains, I try to question her, but she quickly grabs on to me as we begin to fall and we appear on the ground. And as I begin to feel an immense pressure coming from somewhere, I feel a small sting on my eyes.

And with a serious tone of voice while she began to carry me as a baby as she runs like crazy, Ammy talks to me.

-Okay, Follow the red things in your vision…!?

But before I could even try to question her, she throws me at a tree and I hit my back on something soft as she jumps away to somewhere. When I open my eyes after I embraced for the sudden impact, I see a woman with a maid uniform with a golden ribbon on her neck as her short dark hair fluttered with the wind.

And with a calm tone of voice, the woman spoke after glancing at me as Ammy landed away from her and me.

-I thought you wouldn't want to come here after our talk…

With a serious expression while making black daggers out of nowhere of the same material that were around my arms and horns on my head, Ammy talks to her in a strangely calm tone.

-I am kind of scared to be honest, but I win too much by coming here that I don't even think of the risk.

The woman gives a sigh and she glances at me again, but Ammy starts talking to her in a calm tone.

-You can't touch him, he's the Human King Son…

The woman glares at me with her dark eyes and I feel an immense fear all of sudden, so much that I couldn't even think straight or feel my legs, my voice doesn't come out even though I want to shout my life out of my body. When she looks back at Ammy, I begin to breathe heavily and rapidly like I just got choked to death. And with a serious tone of voice, Ammy shouts at me.

- **Dariam, run! Turn around and run!**

I nod to Ammy while standing up while using the tree behind me, and run around it as I hear the woman talking to her in a serious tone.

-I'm going to break you in half still...

And as I run, I hear the clash of blades, so I put all of my strength in my feet without having any clue to where to run.

And soon enough, I hear the sound of a loud explosion, and Ammy flies head first ahead of me, and after breaking a few trees in half with her head, she finally hits a hard tree that stops her completely as I could even feel her pain on top of my head.

I run up to her out of panic and crouch down next to her, and when I fell an immense pressure behind me, I look and see the woman standing behind me with three adamant rings on each wrist with four crystals as they magically spin without her messing with it. And with a calm tone of voice, the woman spoke to Ammy, who was probably unconscious.

-All bark, no bite… get up.

I look back at Ammy and she grunts while almost failing to stand up while using the almost broken tree as support. And with a serious tone of voice while blood begin to roll down her face, she speaks with me.

-I said… run…

Suddenly, I appear in the middle of nowhere, and I feel a tremor and see a huge white light that shoots out into the sky suddenly, and after a what seems to be eternity between minutes, Ammy appears beside me and without any words, she begins to carry me in her arms as her face has a huge wound in her right cheek that almost got to her eye.

-What do you want in my King's city?

But as she ran in an incredible speed, the maid appeared in front of her like we didn't move at all, and with a calm tone of voice without any sign of getting tired, she questioned Ammy, who was almost out of breath. While stopping her in tracks, she answers the question in a serious tone.

-I already said it, I just want to let him see what happens in your kingdom.

With a calm tone of voice while having a calm expression, she questions again, but this time, looking at me.

-You want that and I can't let you, I warned you about what would happen… Yet you still came here, what is your actual plan? And what do you think about this, Human King Prince?

Ammy hugs me as to protect me from her, and with a serious tone of voice, she answers the question while one of her paws transform into a wolf's head while aiming at the maid.

-I've been ordered to teach this kid about the real world, nothing else, besides, you win too if he learns about your people and turns into a King.

The maid nods slowly to Ammy's words, but without saying another word, the woman begins to stare at me, expecting me to answer when I'm terrified of her as Ammy's arms tremble as they hold me. But after glancing at Ammy's pained expression, I pull my courage together and answer the question in a serious tone.

-I want to learn too. I want to learn about other people's suffering, so I can tell them "it's okay!" without hesitation!

The maid made a small surprised expression at my answer, and from that cold face that hadn't shown anything but a serious expression, a small smile appeared, but without matching it, her cold voice spoke to Ammy as she appeared in front of us in a blink of an eye.

-Then you can pass, she, however, cannot.

-[Dagger Arts Level 4!-

When I came to my senses as the woman effortlessly pulled me out of Ammy's hold without even me feeling her hand, I was already somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Without any clues to where I was, I looked around with an incredibly terrified expression as my heart calmed down with the dead silence and utter calmed destruction that was around me.

-…id! Hey! **Hey little kid! YEAH! You! Come here!**

Suddenly, I heard a faint voice coming from behind me, when I turned around and saw a man's figure as the night started, I pointed to myself and he shouted to me while waving his hand. Seeing as this could be possibly my only chance to know where I was and seeing nothing around to even use as a starting point, dangerous or not, I walk up to the figure nervously.

When I was mid-way through walking through the empty dead field as the night grew on and the figure began to blend in with the night, the man suddenly makes a gesture with his left hand to hold something and a fire appeared above it, revealing his face and some of his body.

Surprised, I stop dead in my tracks as I notice something strange in the man hands as his jaw was completely covered in metal. His hand is made out of metal, it was like his hand was a gauntlet, but at the same time, I couldn't catch a glimpse of skin, at least from this distance. But then, I remembered as the man looked at me with a confused expression, and I looked at my arms and saw that I was practically the same.

That man, is a "demon". This is the first time I meet with one, will Ammy's trick pass through his eyes? Will he be hostile to me? Actually, should I even trust this man? Thes-

-Hey Kid! Something's wrong?! Come on! The plague will hit you if you just keep standing there!

The Plague? That's right! Ammy explained it…

When the man shouted at me again with a concerned expression, I shake my head in denial immediately due to being nervous. And even though numerous questions went through my head, I walked towards him nervously with a forced calm expression.

As soon as I get close to the man that had a flame, I feel the earth tremble and with a somewhat pained expression as he had concern in his tone of voice, he spoke with me while offering his right hand.

-Hm… we should go to the city without pause, kid. I'll leave questions for later, the Royal maids are probably dealing with something dangerous. Let's go.

There are more like that woman?! I wonder if Ammy is going to be okay… actually, I don't even know if she can handle one of them, so if more join, Ammy is done for…

I grab the man's hand and my hands feel strange as it feels surreal to say to myself "This is someone's else's hand". And with a calm tone as he turns around and begins to calmly walk to somewhere with me following him, he talks to me.

-Actually, we came here under the order of one. I guess she saw something? I don't understand, but I'm glad I found you kid before the plague hit you.

But he stops and puts the flame next to me to see me and I could see his short spiked brown hair as his dark purple eyes that looked at me with concern as he talked with me in a surprised tone.

-Though… I'm a little surprised to see a Demon with rock attribute in the middle of the land without catching the plague… Are you feeling anything strange, have you felt anything "grow" on any part of your body, or anything, kiddo?

As I could only stare at his jaw move without a problem as he spoke, he stared at me with a confused expression, but after me not noticing that I didn't answer him, it was already too late as the man turned his attention to the road in front of him as he continued to talk to me in a calm tone after a sigh.

-…Hah… I guess you are scared right now, so for now I'll understand if you don't… answer… the complete… stranger… Huh, your mother would be proud now.

The man makes a dry laugh after making a pained expression as we continue walking in silence. When I stopped watching the man's face with admiration and curiosity as to how he lived with that jaw, I noticed his clothing, he was wearing a long red coat, with white details drawn into thorns of a flower, that reached his knees while having a short black shirt while wearing leather like pants while his shoes were made of brown leather.

After glancing at me from time to time, he starts to wave the fire he conjured like he was waving his hand. And I look at where he was looking and see a group of people sitting around a strange wood carriage with a giant crystal in the place where a horse would be. The group of three people, a woman and two men, look at us with bored expressions.

And to my surprise, none of them were equipped to battle, not even a single of them were looking like a normal human, elf, beastkin or dwarf, they were all demons, but with different parts of their bodies made of a certain material. For example, the woman had a strange metal surrounding her neck that came from her back on each side of her shoulder and one of them didn't even have horns.

With a calm tone of voice, the man that I followed began to talk with the small group that were either sitting on the ground or using the simple wood carriage's wheel as support as the carriage somehow stood still like it had a horse.

-Hey guys, I found this kid, I told you guys that I sensed mana here. I'm bringing him back and getting him to the main office to see if he's registered or anything.

The group gives a sigh as they step away from the carriage. And without another word, I'm stopped while facing the back of the carriage, and before the man tried to lift me to the carriage, one of the men that were on the group suddenly questions the man in a surprised tone.

-Wait, is that an earth property? Have you seen if he has the plague?

When I look at the group of young adults, I notice something strange, I'm the only one with rocks on my arms or horns. Then, it must be that the plague must contaminate rock like demons faster, that must be why there are only metal demons here.

With a calm tone of voice, the man beside me answers the question as I refused to answer it while I get on the back of the carriage without help.

-He's a lucky and disciplined young man. He must be forty years old! Now, let me get him in a safe place and I'll question him, alright?

Forty years old? I mean, I don't know my actual age, so, I won't question. But how long does a demon live for?

When the man sits beside me after the other nodded to him, the carriage suddenly began to move forward before I felt a strong wind in my back as the man grabbed on to my clothes collar. When I tried to access the situation, the carriage was in front of a giant mountain that opened up, but even though we stopped here without any cities or villages on sight, the man jumped out and spoke with me in a relieved tone as the deserted mountain feet made complete dead silence.

-Well! We are here! Come on, get out kiddo, I have several questions.

I jumped out of the carriage and it suddenly disappeared after he tapped it twice, leaving us two in the middle of nowhere in the mountain feet.

…

Dariam is 13 years old.

This week, I'll post Wednesday! Cya you then!


	112. D Chapter 4

…

I was incredibly confused as to where I was, even now as I remember not seeing a single land mark as this place when I was flying with Ammy. But even so, it's here, in front of me as this man walks towards the opening to the middle of the mountain without care as he stretches his arms while maintaining the flame in his hand.

I shake my head out of my normal expectations. This is a different race with completely different culture and technology it seems, so I should get used to being surprised.

I quickly begin to follow the man as he closes up on the opening of the mountain, and to surprise me even more, suddenly, I feel a wave of powerful mana as the giant gate appeared in front of me where the mountain opened. The gate made of complete metal, covered half of the mountain's opening. When me and the unknown man came near the giant gate, the gate opens a little just to let us in.

And while following the man, I see that the gate is actually two giant metal walls as the small corridor extends into somewhere that I couldn't see as the end was blocked by the other end of the metal gate. And even though I see no life, I felt like I was being watched with eyes filled with suspicion of me.

-Hey kid, do you know any magic already?

Suddenly, the man stops before reaching the middle of the wall as I followed him, and he questions me with a nervous expression.

Magic? Yeah, I learned one from one of the guards when I was bored. Though, it's been so long ever since I used it…

After nodding to the man, I put my hands together and begin to try to cast [Ilighito]. But after so long without practice, I could only make small sparks of white light appear from between my hands.

-Hah…

I sigh as I get incredibly tired from trying to remember each step to do the magic as I do it. When I look at the man in front of me, I see his eyes filled with surprise. And with a clear happy tone on his voice, he talks to me.

-No wonder the Royal maid sent us there! A kid with Holy affinity! Wow, I hope you turn into a great mage. But you probably shouldn't put your chest up for it if you don't want to commit to it, some people might want to guilt trip you into turning into a mage even if you don't want to.

I made a confused expression to the man and he just ruffled my hair with a small smile on his face, after he turns around, he makes a strange signal to someone ahead of us. When I look, I only see a shadow of someone walk away after opening the gate slightly for us.

After walking through the corridor, I'm met with silence. As the strange black road with white roads on each side, and has buildings neatly arranged beside one another, I see few demons walking around, some smile while talking to each other as parts of their bodies were covered in metal or some kind of rock, but mostly, their smiles don't have any effort behind them, they smile, but their eyes are clearly filled with sadness and worry.

Suddenly, while I was distracted looking at the people, the man that I was following shakes my shoulder as the gates close behind me in silence. When I look at him, he talks to me in a calm tone while pointing to a building behind him.

-Hey, let's go in the security department, we might find your ones responsible for you kid.

When he turns around, I notice something about the buildings, while they seem more well-built than the mansion I live in, they are painted with some of the most well-made paint I've seen. But strangely, on the top part of the building painted with blue with a white line in the middle, there are words that I couldn't read for some reason.

Are those… runes? Magic runes as writing? I never heard of them…

I stop myself from questioning a writing that should have been obvious to a forty years old demon child, and follow the man inside the building with strangely glass made double doors. When I enter the building after stepping on the white road, I'm see a woman behind a white counter sitting in a strange black chair that seemed to be incredibly comfortable, she was looking at some documents while having her shoulder facing us. And with a happy tone of voice, the man spoke as I began to look around the room.

-Excuse me, I have found a lost child.

The woman answered the man with a calm tone while looking at the documents she held.

-Sure, just give me minute, Sir.

When I look around, I see a couch with the same material as the woman's chair on the corner of the room, and beside it, a box with wood borders with some kind of white metals parts in the middle as a glass window is above it that cannot be seen through.

But my attention quickly goes back to the woman as I heard a strange sound from her and I see her do something that I never seen, she turns around without standing up to turn her chair around and with a calm tone of voice while having a calm smile, she talked to the man as her red eyes looked at us as she held the documents in her hands.

-Okay, sorry about that, can you say that again?

With a calm tone of voice while I tried to look at her chair over the counter, the man spoke with her while ruffling with my hair a bit.

-Well, I was with the Royal maid and we found this lost child here. He's a lucky one to survive in the middle of the plague. He doesn't seem to be scared or anything, but I wonder if his parents are here or if we can find them through the crystal.

The woman makes a surprised expression and looks at me while her chair turns around a bit. And with a calm tone of voice, she answered him.

-Well, if it was Head Maid Everend, she just told us that a child would appear here and that his guardian is around Street eight. She didn't tell me exactly where, though…

That maid was here already? Or did she plan this? But, my guardian… is that Ammy? Did Ammy escape her and hid in this city? But if she was here, then she's about to find her!?

I quickly look at the man with a surprised expression, and with an extremely worried voice, I speak with the man in a hurry as I grabbed his hand.

-Please, take me there!

The man made a surprised expression, but after glancing at the woman, he nods at me with a serious expression and quickly begins to run together with me following him closely. As I run on the side of the black road, I see the different buildings, but none get my interest as to knowing if Ammy was still alive or not.

Please! Be well Ammy! You are my only escape and way to continue to be in this country.

…

Suddenly, when I thought the man stopped for me to catch my breath again, he speaks with me in a calm tone while we stop in front of a road that unlike the previous ones, had only one building on it.

-Here it is, street 8, the building on the left side of the road is the PTH (Plague Treatment House), hopefully, your guardian is not there… So do you want me to help you search?

When I was about to accept the man's help, I felt something in my back, pulling me towards somewhere weakly. So with a calm tone of voice, I answer the man while smiling a little.

-Thank you mister, but I think I know where I am now.

The man makes a grim expression and with a sad tone in his voice, he speaks with me.

-Oh… Well, if you find your guardian here, I'll be back in the security department waiting, okay kid?

I nod to him and he turns around as I begin to walk towards where the feeling in my back was beginning to push me towards. And when I was sure that I wasn't being seem by the man as the empty roads didn't have anyone to be seen, I reached out my back through the hole in my shirt collar and grabbed something slimy out of it. When I looked at it as the city was lighted by the same type of lamps my city has, I immediately knew that Ammy was alive as the incredibly small wolf that she made was moving as he fit in my hand easily.

Suddenly, I notice that the small wolf looked at me as he began to point to somewhere with his nose. I looked around and began to follow the wolf's directions as I walked in a fast pace. And when I stopped in front of a building that seemly had incredible size with multiple windows, the little wolf finally stood up on my hand while breathing heavily.

I entered the building as the double metal doors were unlocked, and when I saw a Demon behind a counter in the corner of the room, with a strange small room in the middle of the room and a set of stone stairs beside it, I looked at the wolf in my hand and it shook its head in denial, making me hide behind a plant pot as the doors behind me closed by itself.

The Demon stopped looking at the strange colored papers he had for a moment and looked at the door, but after seeing no one, he goes back to looking at the papers. When I look at the wolf again, it points towards the strange small room and nods to me while sitting down. And like it was a signal, a small bell ring echoes through the room and the Demon goes to somewhere, making his back face me.

I take the opportunity and run towards the small room without making a noise.

[Requirements met! Acquired Hidden Presence]

Huh, a skill? Well no matter, right now, what do I do Ammy? The man is speaking to someone.

When I peek at the Demon, he picks up a strange white object and puts it around his ear, and with a calm tone, he speaks to himself.

-Hello, Room Service, how can I help you?

I look at the wolf and it points towards the wall with strange letters separated. When I got it close to it, the wolf guided my hand to the fourth one, and strangely, the wolf puts its paws against a strange letter and tries to jump on it. So, I reach the button and put force against it and the letter suddenly goes deeper into the wall. And, two metal doors close the opening from the room that the demon was and I feel the earth trembling as the walls made a strange sound.

And like the entire building was moving, I felt a light feeling, making me almost fall. I look ahead of me and the metal doors open up into a room that wasn't there. I peek at the room, and see four doors on each side of the room ahead of me. When I went inside the room, the strange small room closes its metal doors behind me, making me unable to go back and only go forward.

I look at the wolf and don't find it in my hands anymore, but when I look around the room, I see a small black orb go below a door that was clearly unlocked. When I got close to the door, the incredible strong smell of blood filled my nose, making me feel nauseous. But I close my nose, and enter the room anyways.

The room was had a light above, brightening each room as more lights appeared above me. Due to me feeling sick, I couldn't pay attention to the room as I saw a river of blood that seemly started from the open window. I quickly follow the river of blood that led to a dark room. But when I tried to push the door that stopped me from seeing the entire room the river lead to, a weak voice talks to me.

- _D-don't… come… in…_

It was Ammy, but something told me to go inside the room anyways, as my worries and curiosity began to kill me to see if she's alright.

When I go inside the dark room, I could barely see her in the giant bed that was in the middle of the room, but with the previous room's light, I could barely see how she looked like.

As she was laying there, her heavy breathing seemed to hurt even me, as her stomach was almost open by a wound that painted the bed as one of her arms had part of it missing. Although I couldn't see her eyes, I felt the gaze of one of them barely looking at me as I saw that one of her feet were cut off.

And with a worried tone, I questioned her.

-W-What happened?

With a rough and weak voice after gulping down probably blood, she answered me as she forced herself to turn her body, making me unable to see her face that I thought I saw deformed.

- _I-I lost…_

I gulp down in complete fear as the maid probably knows Ammy's location, and with a scared tone of voice, I speak with her.

-The maid, Ammy. She knows where you are. That's how I got here…

When I look at Ammy, she has one of her eyes completely wide open while looking at the wall in front of her. And with a clear scared tone of voice, she speaks with me in hurry.

-G-G-Go to the building that has an entire side road for itself… go there… and ask for a mana potion… tell them that… no… I have an idea…

When I turned around to go, her words stop me, and with some kind of magic, she makes the same strange white object that was on the small table beside her bed float towards her. And after giving a deep breath, she talks to herself in a forced calm tone.

-Excuse me, sorry about earlier, but my throat hurts a little and it might be a strange request but… can you bring a mana or health potion to the fifth floor? My little brother will pick it up for me, I'm trying new recipes. …Yes, I'll pay for everything after I get better… I'm sorry for the inconvenience, thank you.

Ammy coughs heavily as she makes the strange white object float back into the table above a strange small box. And with a weak tone of voice, she speaks with me.

- _Ok-okay… Go to that room with the doors and everything, and wait for the demon. But co-come back quick, I'm using my last ounce of energy to keep [Dragon Skin] on you…_

I nod to her and quickly walk back through the rooms and river of blood.

…

When I hear the sound of the small room coming back, I give a deep breath and begin to wait for the metal doors to open. And when they do, I see the Demon that was reading the strange colored papers, but instead of the papers in his hand, he has a medium health and mana potions in each hand. And after giving a sigh, he speaks with me in a calm tone.

-Look, your sister is asking for too much already, I'll let you two rest for today, but tomorrow I want to be paid, okay? Specially for these potions, the other Demons need it more than you think.

I nod to him while having a scared expression, and he gives me another sigh while giving me the potions, and with a tired tone of voice, he continues.

-Look… I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day, I woke up with my microwave broken and the knob of my door got stuck, so I was stuck home for two hours and lost my working hours and now I have to work extra without pay.

What's a microwave? But… this demon is really friendly for no reason…

I nod to him while grabbing the potions and he goes back inside the small room, and after reaching the letters in the wall, the doors close and I quickly begin to walk back into Ammy's room. When I get to the door of the room she was resting while her blood was beginning to overflow the bed sheets, she talks to me in a weak voice, stopping me at the door.

- _Don't come any closer…_

Suddenly, I feel a force pulling the potions away from me, so I let go of them and they float towards Ammy gently. When they get to her, she forces herself to sit down on the edge of the bed, and by doing so, I could hear the sound of blood dropping from the bed sheets.

And like she didn't drink anything for a long time, Ammy chugs down the potions. And in an instant, Ammy's paws sprung out of her back. They quickly embrace her body as a white light shined from the tips of their fingers.

And as nothing happened, Ammy's missing body parts appeared in the shadows as she cracked her neck. When she stood up, her paws quickly traveled to beside me and hit something in the wall gently, and a blinding light came to the room, making me close my eyes as I heard her walking towards me with heavy steps.

When I opened my eyes, Ammy was completely naked in front of me, making me look away in embarrassment. And with a serious tone of voice, she questioned me.

-Not the time to feel embarrassed kid, I need some clothes and we need to get out of here. But first, help me clean this place up. I don't want the authorities of this place to be following me together with that maid.

…


	113. Chapter 61

…

While I felt my missing hand that I left behind in those dead plains, the kid sat down on the grey leather sofa while having flustered cheeks, even after I helped him clean the place and reapplied the [Dragon Skin] as it was breaking due to my mana shortage earlier.

Dammit, I was forced to cancel my [Clone] back to the human territory… wait, there's at least one left… I was waiting for a bit more, but I guess I can visit her. But I don't want to come back to her after all this time and just say "Can you give me some clothes?" and go away, I'm not that kind of woman.

I give another tired sigh while I look at a scene that I shouldn't see in this world yet. Me, standing in a living room of a regular apartment with a child that came from the medieval ages… he must be so confused with everything, but so am I.

I mean, I knew that the Demons were technologically advanced, but due to the plague and the wars, their progress was completely halted. But, this is on another level, this is completely the modern age that they somehow maintained throughout the ages…

How? The necessity of mass production of materials and the limit of fertile land as well having to be safe with their animals should have made them regress some years. It seems it did happen but not enough to make a noticeable difference, as they don't have a TV or anything that passes a telephone… even though, they don't have any kind of antenna or anything related, as well the electricity.

I look at the room behind me, as the three room apartment was really small, but it's something I can expect from a 5 gold apartment for an entire week. And when I walk there and press the switch for the lights, and see a normal looking kitchen, with a fancy stove on the left corner, a small white wood table with two chairs on my right on the wall, a grey refrigerator with a small white cabinet beside it on the far right corner and some counters between the oven and the refrigerator with a sink in the middle.

I walk up to the sink and turn the tap on and the water begins to flow normally, I turn it off and try to turn one of the oven's mouth. And without using my mana, the oven mouth springs fourth a small flame like a normal oven without a problem, and finally after half a second as I could finally smell something, I smell gas.

I turn it off, and more questions appear in my head, more than it should.

How? I don't see any gas canister, so I guess it's gas coming from a tube behind the oven. Huh, I guess this apartment controls it… but this means that they have advanced architecture too.

Before I continue my questions… I need to eat, I'm dying of hunger and so should the kid, right?

With a calm tone of voice while I made one of my paws grab the white apron that was supported by the furnace's door, I speak with the kid.

-Hey, aren't you hungry? Come here and sit down, I'll make you something.

The kid looks at me for a second but quickly looks away in embarrassment as he walks to the table and sits down after almost bumping his head in the doorway on his way. I roll my eyes while wrapping the apron around my waist while I make my paws wrap around my back and the back of my legs, completely covering my body from the kid's vision and with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-Better now? Come on, you can look, I don't care, you are just a kid to me. Besides, I already have someone.

Though, I do question if that person might want me right now…

He finally looks at me with his cheeks still a little red as my apron and paws covered most of my nude parts of my body. But he looks away anyways and begins to stare the table. And after giving another sigh, I speak with him in a serious tone while opening the fridge.

-You'll have to eat something light… Though…

There's nothing in this fridge…

I continue to talk after I close the fridge in pure frustration.

-Well, I'm dumb, I forgot I just got into this place, I shouldn't expect to it simply have food. You are going to buy us food ingredients.

He makes a surprised expression and questions me while looking at me while I'm undoing the apron's knot around my back.

-What? I don't know how to read the word-

-Watch it! You'll break your neck!

I look at him as I pull the apron out of my waist while my paws stop covering me and he immediately looks at the wall in an almost break neck speed, making me shout in worry at him. And while he stood up, I spoke to him in a serious tone as I faded into [Stealth] that I finally got into level 10 in that maid's fight.

-Okay, I'll follow you and tell you what you need to buy.

He looks around and doesn't find me as he makes an extremely confused expression, he questions me in a calm tone.

-Do you have money with you? And where did you go?

With a calm tone of voice while going back to the living room, I answer him as I looked for my crystals that I somehow saved after not having enough mana to use [Transmutation], after my paws got cut from the root on my back.

-I'm invisible, I always have some of it with me.

Where is it… Here we go.

I grab the somewhat rainbow crystal that fell below the couch that has the open window that I invaded through. And with a calm tone while pulling a hand full of gold coins after diving my hand into it, and while I counted them, the kid questioned me as he probably heard me sit down on the couch for three that faced a small coffee table with a single grey sofa chair across it.

-What about the maid, Ammy? She knows that you are around here, won't she somehow find you when you leave this apartment?

After separating a thirty gold coins, I stand up while answering his question in a serious tone of voice.

-If she knows rumors about my location, me being in a high place has already given it away. My mana is a huge giveaway and I don't know how to hide it from her. Here, put it in your pocket and give five of them to the man below us, tell him that I'm sleeping.

I make his hand make a receiving gesture with my hand and put the gold coins in it after walking up to him. And while I was putting the rest of the gold inside the crystal with my paws, he questioned me again in a calm tone.

-Okay, you seem like you have a plan…

I don't… Sadly… That woman is basically "him" in my peak days.

-But, I want to know how did you talk with the man…wait… High place?

After putting the gold in my crystal, I store it back in my paw, and with a calm tone of voice, I continue to answer the last questions I'm letting this kid have in this apartment.

-I reached deep into the bucket that is my mana, and made [Dragon Skin] be like a leg for me to talk to the man after I jumped that window, while using [Deception] to hide my minor wounds, naked body and missing hand. That's why you see the river of blood, I needed something to support myself first.

And god was [Dragon Skin] hard to manipulate to cover a missing part of my body, and how much I wanted to cough the blood that accumulated in my throat, never I felt in a more uncomfortable and painful situation. I was still in my true form too, though, I don't want to tell the kid that I had half of my lower jaw cut off when I was resting in the bed.

I caress my normal chin while remembering the pain of having a blade cutting it, it was so painful, that even in memory, I feel it. And with a serious tone of voice while pushing the kid's back towards the apartment room's door to the elevator room, I speak with him while I clearly felt my own pained expression.

-Now, let's go, I don't want a cold and we are both hungry. The more we wait here, the worse.

When he begins to walk through the small corridor to the door, I open it with my right paw. And when I press the button as we both stopped in front of the closed elevator door, I speak with him in a calm tone as I hear the elevator get on the same floor as us.

-Remember, just tell him that I was sorry for not noticing him in the entrance, and here is the money for the week stay and how much was for the potions. That's all, if he tries to pry into it, I'll whisper to you or tell him that you don't know, you were sleeping.

When the elevator arrives as after he nodded to me, he questions me again in a confused tone of voice while we both get in it.

-You told me that you used a something called [Deception] to hide your body, why won't you do that now and talk to him?

With a calm tone before pressing the button, I answer the question as I felt a little irritated by the barrage of questions this kid keeps throwing at me after every sentence that comes out of my mouth.

-I can't simply make clothes honey, and besides, I was behind the counter when I talked to him while he was reading that magazine of his. If I go and give him the money, or use any magic, [Deception] might break. Please, let me rest my head from the questions kid, I had enough stress on my head for two days straight.

The deal with your father, the damn maid, the disappointment in losing, the stress of using every little brain cell to make a plan in that fight, and so on. Urgh, my head goes back to hurting just from trying to list it.

When he looks at the ground in rejection, I press the button.

…kid, how did you manage to keep your hair so soft and smooth like that after days without a single prope-

-Wait-

When I tried to speak out, it was already too late. We arrived at the ground floor of the apartment, so I just shake my head while squeezing my eyes with my left hand while pushing the kid's out of the elevator with the other as I followed him.

Dammit, I was too used to the stench of the humans since they normally don't take bath's or don't have any kind of salt or perfume for their bodies. Either they smell bad or they smell like wet dogs to me. And this kid, he smells like sweat, no need to have my nose to even smell him.

While the Demon still read the same magazine (There's a porn mag above the normal one, isn't it? A-a-a… Ammy, just don't question it, enough for today okay? Besides, it's nothing to think over… definitely… let's just play like he's reading the same magazine over and over…) ever since I got in this place, the kid walks up to the black counter and puts the five coins on it while probably only having the top of his head appear for the Demon.

And with timid tone of voice, Dariam questions the Demon while I sat on my paws as I used [Dragon eyes] to look around my surroundings.

-Excuse me, how much were the potions, Sir?

The Demon makes a confused expression while looking around, until the kid lifted his hand to signal his presence. And after noticing him and bringing his wood chair closer to the counter to look at him while grabbing the coins, the Demon answered the question in a calm tone.

-They were eighty gold coins each.

EIGHTY GOLD COINS EACH?! WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE IT U- Hah… sometimes, I'm glad I ran out of things to buy for myself other than the occasional books and info when I was working for the nobles, and of course, my salary for working for Dariam's father.

I grab my crystal and grab the coins out of it as Dariam sneakily goes to reach his pocket with both of his hands, so I quickly pour the coins into his pocket as the man had trouble to see it from behind the counter. And after pouring the coins in the counter, the kid questions the Demon in a worried tone of voice.

-Is that enough? That's all she gave me.

Oh… is Dariam, learning to lie from me? Oh my, am I not the best influence? I think I might just start to like him if he continues like this.

The man quickly separates the coins in groups of ten, so while the man was beginning to take ages to count, I pet the kid's hair gently.

Heh, I didn't even take note, but the reach for the pocket was a smart move too. Lovely, he'll make something else when we get out of here, hopefully with me alive.

With a nod, as I stopped petting the kid's head, the man looked at him and talked in a more relaxed tone of voice.

-Yup, that's everything, here's the key. Take care.

Dariam nods to him and takes the key the man offers him after taking it from his side of the counter. And as Dariam walks away as the man gathered the gold coins, I spoke in his ear with a calm tone of voice.

-See? He didn't question about me.

He nods to me as we both leave through the slim metal doors.

-!?

And as soon as I step out of the apartment, I feel her.

[Dagger Art Level 1: Death's Pulse]

And like an instant after grabbing Dariam and blocking his eyes and mouth, we both phase into a place where this maid seems to have difficulty to reach. And before, I could talk with Dariam to stop struggling or trying to see this purple and red void, stopping him from getting hurt from the skill, the maid speaks with us with a somewhat distorted voice in a serious tone as I could barely see a small shadow form in front of us.

-I knew I just needed to find the kid to find you. You had no choice but let him lead me to you, had you? Well, I already taught you a lesson, I just want to congratulate in getting that hit on me, it was so long ever since I fought an exciting enemy as you… let me not drag this out anymore, what I am trying to say, is that you are free to roam around the city and visit the territory, but hear me.

As I felt the immense pressure coming down at me even in this place where she shouldn't be able to reach. She continued with a heavy voice.

-If you even try to get close to the castle in the middle of the city, if you even think of passing those fences, I'll get really serious… Take care and don't break any laws…

The maid disappears in an instant even for me. And after cancelling the skill while containing the after explosion it does after coming out of it, I let go of Dariam, and with a serious tone of voice while going back to [Stealth], I talk to him.

-Let's go, I want to get out of this place as fast as possible.

He stands up after giving a deep breath, and nods to the direction my voice gave him. I grab his hand with my paw and begin to guide him through the city as I felt my hands trembling and my legs weak.

If I ever want to fight that woman one on one fairly, I need to get stronger, stronger than my limit can give me.

I fear how strong is that man that orders that woman around now.

…


	114. Chapter 62

…

As I wore a grey sleeveless shirt with blue jeans, Dariam was wearing dark grey shorts with a red shirt, we both walked down from the simple clothing store that had almost the same things as a clothing store from the human territory. And walked in the side walk as I looked at the Demons that had this obvious sadness in their eyes as they walked by us or in front of us.

And we both stopped when I saw this entrance with something strange written above the door.

"Asterisk ENT."

Is this a convenience store? So strange, though, it just looks like a normal one from the previous world. With a double glass door, glass windows practically making their walls, and a logo above them as they are in the corner of the street.

-Welcome!

I enter the store that had the doors opened, and I'm welcomed by a woman that was a complete strange to me as she stood behind a white counter on my left. She has her ears made of stone as her dark brown hair only reached her neck as she wore a white apron with a blue shirt.

I smile to her and begin to explore the shop. And as I looked at the white stands with products in each segment, but… there so few… and they are all from the same company, the "Asterisk ENT." or they come from "Firebomb", even the meat in the refrigerators with glass doors, that were in the far right of the store, have this sticker over their strange blue transparent boxes.

I somehow grab the box and begin to look at it with as the blue beef danced around the transparent box. After grabbing the one that I thought it was the best, I turn around and speak with Dariam, who was playing with one of the boxes, in a serious tone.

-I'll show you what we came for after we eat, okay?

He nods to me while putting down the strange "box" of meat.

But really, as I explore this convenience store, there's this feeling of emptiness when I look at the shelves. Everything seems like a normal store from the previous world, but, it's like there's not much to fill these shelves…

I guess they do have a problem in making products and everything… I wonder how much though… and this is more like a food market than convenience, there's only food and materials to make food. Not a single piece of candy or drink to be seen… Dammit, no whisky or beer here…

…

With a serious tone, I speak with Dariam while opening the metal double doors to the hospitals that took an entire sidewalk just for themselves.

-Come on, you want to see how bad the situation of the plague is, right?

Although, if you are smart as you seem to be, you already seen two problems already. Verge of starvation and morale.

He nods to me after gulping down, and with a courageous nod, he enters the building that seemly no demon didn't even want to pass by the entrance and I quickly follow him and as we are met with an empty counter with two corridors on the left and right, I speak with him.

-I'll talk, and try to not use any magic, okay?

Though, I never seen you use any of it until now.

He nods to me and I walk up to the counter and since I don't see anyone, I use [Dragon eyes] and find that most of hearts are in the right side of the hospital. I make the signal for Dariam to follow me as I began to walk through the white walled hospital.

And immediately as I walked half way in, I already felt the stench that the plague gives over their host, as to practically to announce someone's death to everyone around them. And when we reached a double normal door with a "Cafeteria" on top of it, I felt like something was trying to grab on to my mana like someone hanging on the edge of their life as they reached my legs.

When I opened the door, the feeling of something trying to rip my mana from me became noticeable to an extent that I'm sure Dariam was feeling it too as he looked at the normal cafeteria of a school filled with people.

But even though this place was probably filled with over five hundred Demons, this sense of silence was dominant, there were only a small groups of people talking to themselves in whispers or a nurse talking to a patient in whispers too, but there was something that they all shared, they all looked forward to death.

Dark eyes, slow movements and something that shouldn't grow in a human body, an ore or a crystal to be precise that probably replaced a necessary organ, no counting what they must be feeling.

[Mana Plague: **?** (Deep Knowledge: Mana, Health and Stamina being drained periodically, may cause death without treatment, contaminable. [Treatment: Be under High Level Healing magic constantly. 1 day untreated= 1 month under the effect. Death Status: a week without any treatment at all.])

When I glance at Dariam again, he was about to touch a kid with the plague in her hand that she offered, so I quickly pulled him away by his collar before he went for a handshake. And with a nervous tone of voice as I placed Dariam back on the ground, I spoke with the Demon kid, who was confused for some reason.

-Sorry, he's a little sick darling, I don't want you to get sick too. Beautiful ribbon.

As her small twin tails of moved along the wind, she nodded to me slowly with a cute small smile as her small red rock horns and rocks on the edge of her cheeks reminded everyone that she was a "Demon". And as she adjusted her small red ribbon on her right horn as she wore a white simple dress, I faked to look for someone and then turned to Dariam to speak with him in a nervous tone.

-He's not here, let's look for him in his room. Bye, Honey.

After smiling at the kid and then waving at her, I push Dariam out of the place and make him quickly walk out of the hospital as he had no motivation to do on his own. And he waves back with a sad smile as we both walked out of there.

…

I stared out of the window of the apartment in the middle of the night that I couldn't even see through the black clouds that seemly were there to stay for years with all the light off, as Dariam went to sleep. And as I sat down on the edge of the couch with my legs crossed as I supported my cheek with my right hand, I sighed to myself.

I… didn't know that it was that bad. I knew it was bad to the point that people died everyday more than normally, but not to the point of killing thousands. The strength of the Demons, even if somehow faked to themselves, is something else, I'm sure that even in this very apartment, someone has killed themselves of this hardship that their country doesn't seem to get out of. Constant war losses, near starvation, technology halt and low morale at all times, sure I wouldn't want to live in a place like it, even if no bandits or thieves appeared, no evil organization, no corrupt noble system, it's just disgust at the situation of never going forward with no peace in sight as they don't seem to know what their King wants.

-Ammy, tell me, do you know what happens in this place? Do you know how strong is their King?

I glance at Dariam, who was on the doorway of the bedroom I was dying on this afternoon, and with a depressed tone of voice as I saw his swollen eyes and red nose, I answered the question that I was waiting for him to ask as I went back to looking through the window on my left side.

-Not the maximum, but that man could very well destroy humanity by himself. Yet, he does not but at the same time, he doesn't neglect his people, he does everything he can to try to save it without destroying.

What a fool, everything needs blood to survive, no matter what world, no matter the dimension, no matter god that governs it. As long as we have the costs of having a consciousness, blood shall be shed for a smile, for a minute of laughter, a minute of peace.

I continue talking while I had my own thoughts.

-But, for some reason, he wants peace with everyone, even though, even a child that seen a war wage, knows that peace is an impossible state to reach.

And with a surprised tone as I didn't look at him, Dariam questions me again.

-Then the reason why the Humans Kings didn't really form an Alliance was…!?

With a cold tone of voice, I revealed the true fear of the four territories that were only in war with a simple mind piece that these people were evil.

-So that he won't stop thinking about peace, if he ever stops doing so, what will he think about next? …A man that strong that can only be killed by a special kind can make people think, how long will that smile last? How long do I have to please this man to stop him from destroying everything? That is why, the four nations don't really swear their alliance to the Demon King and stop the war.

I sigh with a depressed tone while resting my arm in the couch's arm rest and as I looked at the ceiling, I continued with a serious tone.

-Your father worries about how long this kind of situation will work, it's starting to end, as the Demon King began to even participate in some wars. The start of this war had a mask, and it seems the Demon King hasn't found out yet…

She was here? Dammit, I might just have spilled precious info, maybe, I can talk this out.

I continue as I stared the doorway to the corridor to the door out.

-As much as you want to save them, Dariam, you can't. Remember when I told you that only your father thought about the Demons other than an evil race? Yeah, that was a lie, it was pretty obvious, but a special case was the tenth King. That man, was something else in terms of helping enemies. Your father hasn't told me much, but he did tell me this, the tenth Human King actually snuggled potions and food behind the Demon King and other Kings back.

I smile at him and he looks at me with a surprised expression. And with a calm tone, I speak with him.

-Go back to sleep, ask more tomorrow, we'll go back to the elven territories and we'll be back to normal.

He nods to me and after a while, I close the door with [Telekinesis] when he goes back into the room. And soon enough, the maid appeared in the doorway of the corridor without even the noise of the door opening. And with a serious tone of voice, she questioned me with an angry expression on her face.

-You better tell me that everything you just said was true or not.

I don't feel scared anymore, huh? I'll get my answers from Furiae when I'm done with this.

I look at her with a calm expression and answer her orders.

-Honestly, I'm more scared of the meeting I'm about to have with the one I gave my heart to then you right now. And can you not tell your King about the things you heard here?

With a serious tone, she questions me again.

-Why not?

And I answer obviously calmly.

-You know why, yourself have almost the same length of power as the Demon King, I'm sure you could wipe out an entire nation by yourself if a plan of yours went perfectly.

She tries to talk, but I lift my hand and continue.

-Even if you tell me that your people is suffering just because they fear the Demon King, you should also remember the past before this Demon King was even born, something that Dariam doesn't need to know or anyone needs to remember.

She makes a pained expression and talks to me in a serious tone.

-How do you know about it?

With a serious tone, I answer it.

-The slave tattoo and collar has to come from somewhere, right? And imagining that a race previously called "Magitek" must have something to do with it. …History change, time passes, tears dry, but Scars stay to tell. Do you really think that **just** fear is playing here? …There were eight races, but two races enslaved the other four with an iron fist as their technology grew without end until a revolution of the enslaved broke out as they discovered a way to destroy the land around their cities and bring an old plague to their masters. That is what a small story a book handed to me by the Human King told me about the history of the now so called "Demon Race" and the Spirit kin.

I just read about it, I honestly thought that the book Akarieus gave me was something involving only royalty, but it was something so important, that I feel like an idiot to pass up on it. The plague wasn't brought to the System by accident, it was to take down something and that something was the Demon King at that time.

She looked at me with an incredibly surprised expression and I continued with a serious tone.

-Compared to this, the current story the Humans brainwash with is so much tamer. By the way, can I have my Catalysts back?

She clicks her tongue and throws my Catalysts back at me and as I catch them, she turns around and speaks with me in a serious tone.

-I won't tell, but don't come back here without pure intentions.

Ah, dammit, I wanted a proper couch or more furniture for my house! I don't like my oven now that I used a decent one!

With a calm tone while I put my Mana Catalysts back in my paws, I spoke to her as she disappeared into the night.

-Sure.

After waiting for a bit, I give one last sigh of the day, and stretched my arms while standing up. And with a deep breath, I [Teleport] into a familiar room while cancelling [Dragon Skin].

With the sound of my steps landing beside her, I clearly wake her up, so while I watch her wake up, I feel an incredible cold feeling in my stomach as I see her noticing it was me. And with a nervous tone, I speak with her as she sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbing her eyes, like she didn't believe it was really me.

-Hey, Jaline. Sorry for waking you up, I had no choi-

-Shut up, if you could come back all these suns, why didn't you do so?

And quickly, she ran to me and hugged me, and with a clearly happy tone of voice as she rested her head in my left should, she complained to me.

I smile to the dumb myself and hug her back while speaking with her in a happy tone of voice.

-Sorry, I'm an idiot when it comes to you. ...I missed you…

I guess, I don't know everything or notice everything…

And with the same tone, she answered me, relieving me of my worries and giving me a smile to wear for a while.

-I missed you too, make me dinner and give me a feet massage to make it up.

I immediately fall in a laughing fit while supporting myself a bit on her as I tried to contain my laughter. After a minute, with a happy tone as I caressed her hair as she wore a cute white dress, I questioned her.

-No holding back in the orders huh?

She looks at me and questions me as she had a cute serious expression on her face.

-You aren't taking me seriously, are you?

I smile at her and answer her in a happy tone.

-No.

And quickly after I answer, I kiss her deeply and laugh in my mind as I saw her surprised expression melt into a one of extreme happiness.

…

As I grabbed my shirt from the ground and wore it, I hear Jaline waking up behind me as the sun was rising through her windows. And with a calm tone of voice as I stood up, I spoke with her as I smiled.

-You should probably rest. It seems like they aren't taking well of you as I did.

I lie back down on the bed and begin to caress her face gently as she stared at me while resting her hand on top of mine. And with a sad tone on her voice, she questioned me.

-Will you listen to me until the maid gets here? Only one night is not enough.

I sigh happily, and while making my [Clone] back at the demon territory use [World vision] to look at Dariam, I speak with her in a happy tone as I still see him sleeping.

-Yeah, I can.

Her eyes practically light up and after pulling her naked body from underneath the sheets, she snuggles up to me as she rests her head in my chest. And while I pulled the sheets with my paw to cover her from the cold wind, I spoke to her in a calm tone.

-Seems like, you've been through some tough situations.

And while gripping on to my shirt, she talked to me in a serious tone.

-My father didn't take us very well… He forced me into various mans that tried to touch me…

Hoh? Maybe I should find some way of dealing with her father or something.

-I know what you are thinking Ammy, stop it. You know that I love my father way too much, you could even say it that I love him more than you.

With a grunt, I spoke with her with a fake angry tone.

-I'll get incredibly jealous if I do.

She giggles to herself, and continues to talk.

-Well, it's alright, especially now when I know that I can wait for you. I found someone, it's a man from Enraged Eyes, he's the same as me. He loves someone and his family didn't accept it, so, we both accepted to act like lovers in front of our families and other nobles so we can end this without hurting our family's feelings. What do you think?

When she finishes talking Jaline looks up to me with a proud expression. I caress her hair while speaking in a happy and proud tone of voice.

-It's good my honey. As long as you are happy and that it works. Don't worry, if your father tries to make your marriage beyond official with someone else, I'll barge right through those church doors in the middle of it and carry you away from there.

With an excited expression as her smile went from ear to ear, she questioned me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

-Like those fairy tales?! With the Prince and the princess?!

I laugh a bit and nod to her while answering her question in a happy tone.

-Yeah, but it will be more like princess and the princess, right?

She and I begin to laugh and after a while, I speak with her in a tired tone.

-Currently, I'm travelling with the King's son.

With a surprised expression, she questioned me in a calm tone.

-Are you?! That's incredible Ammy!

I raise my eyebrow while having a tired expression and she immediately denies her previous comment.

-Okay, that doesn't sound fun to do. How is he?

With a calm tone while I began to rest my head in her chest as she caressed my hair gently, almost me really go to sleep.

-Ah… he's okay, he's a good kid who thinks too much. The problem is that I have to travel with him for… six hundred suns minimum…

-Six Hundred?!

She looks at me with a surprised expression that quickly turns into a depressed one, but I quickly lift her chin with my hand and talk to her in calm tone of voice.

-Actually, it's not that bad if you are thinking that I won't be able to come back. I was about to ask if you have any free suns?

She looks at me with a happy smile as her eyes reflected her excitement, and with a happy tone of voice, she answers me as she hugs me tight.

-Next sun, next sun I'll be completely free.

Ah, dammit, someone is coming.

I nod to her with a smile, and after a short ended kiss, I separate myself from her and stand up from the bed. And with the happiest voice that I could with my heart in it, I speak with her while waving at her.

-Okay! Picnic it is! See you next sun, Love.

I [Teleport] myself to the [Clone] I made when I saw Jaline sleep, it sneaked out of the mansion without a problem with my [Stealth] and [Silenced Steps] maxed.

-Hum~ Hm~

I'm so happy as I walk towards the forest while cancelling the [Clone] that I even hummed a song to myself.

…


	115. D Chapter 5

…

-Dariam, wake up.

With a clearly happy tone of voice, Ammy wakes me up. And I no longer find myself in the same place that I was yesterday. Instead, I was in the middle of a green plain field as Ammy sat down near a group of rocks with a small log in the middle.

While rubbing my eyes while strangely feeling refreshed, I walked up to her and she spoke with me in a calm tone.

-Okay, I couldn't think of any other way to make you understand how your subjects other than living their hell. So, come here, I'll teach you how to light a fire without magic, since you don't have any magic or many skills.

When I sit down beside her, she talks to me in a serious tone while grabbing a strange red stone from her paw.

-Before you ask, no, it wasn't a dream. Take what you saw the way you want, ask questions to your father later. I'm no longer disciplining you, that is what your father asked, to let you see the misery without me putting my own opinion into it.

I make a pained expression while looking at the ground, and while she looked at me with a concerned expression, she questions me in a calm tone.

-Is my favor too much to ask for? …You know that you can just say to me that you don't want to do it anymore, right?

No, after this much, it's only normal that I do the same for Ammy, she showed me the reason the war continues and why my father couldn't and can't end it. And showed me… that…

I shake my head in denial, and she continues to talk in a calm tone but while looking at the stones and a log she had in the middle of the rocks.

-…Okay. Just put some mana into this stone and a small flame will come out.

After lighting up the log, she gives me the stone and then stands up while looking at something behind me. When I look at the same direction, I see a leather backpack with various weapons and armor beside it. I stand up and walk up to what would seem to be a blacksmith selling his items.

With a calm tone of voice, Ammy speaks with me while I inspected a red great sword.

-Choose whatever you want, these are the normal items that an adventurer should have. Though, you will mostly deal with bandits and goblins most of the time.

I look at her while still crouched down near the sword and with a confused tone of voice, I question her as she sits down on her paw like it was a chair.

-Why am I turning into an adventurer?

With a calm tone of voice, Ammy answers me.

-You'll learn a lot more from helping your subjects than trying to be part of them. Besides, I need to teach you how to fight as well, almost forgot about that. Come on, grab a weapon and say what kind of armor you want, light, reinforced or heavy.

I see, though, I think at this point, I don't feel like learning more about everything else. The sight of that place was enough for me to stop trying to think too much.

With a worried tone as I stared the weapons and armor arranged in front of me, Ammy questions me as she suddenly appears beside me as she grabs gently my shoulder.

-Hey, your eyes are still sore from yesterday. Do you want to just sleep for the day?

I squeeze my eyes as I shake my head in denial. And while ruffling my hair as she smiled at me, Ammy speaks with me in a calm tone.

-Well, it's quite alright if you don't want to. You are a good kid and don't worry, no one will rest their trust on your shoulders until you are older, so calm down.

I nod my head to her and she pulls me gently into her arms as she hugs me gently. And with a calm tone while caressing my head with her hand that almost made me go sleep right there, she spoke with me.

-I said that you can calm down, honey. I'm the one taking care of you.

I hug her back with all of my strength as tears begin to come back to me.

…

After washing my face in small river, I look at myself as the river reflected my red eyes as I wore a brown leather armor that made no weight on me as the only noticeable weight is the great sword called "Fire Hand" in my back in its sheath together with the backpack that was filled with supplies that I could ever need.

With a voice that was clearly excited as she hands me a small white crystal, Ammy speaks with me.

-Okay, let's see if learned anything from those teachers that you scared away.

With a pained expression as I had trouble pulling the great sword out of my back, I spoke with her.

-Can, you not remember me of that?

She giggled while pulling two daggers out of her paw. And with a calm tone of voice, she continued to speak as she moved to between the river and the forest that we are in the middle of.

-Fine, now, make your stance to see if there's anything wrong with it.

I try to point the sword's tip at Ammy as I spread my legs, but the sword's weight makes me point it at the ground instead.

Oh no, I didn't think this through, this is why I don't like taking sword lectures, I always overestimate myself.

And when I look at Ammy expecting a firm lecture, she instead speaks with me in a calm tone.

-Well, it can't be helped, you are just a kid trying to hold a sword. I'll just say one thing, and that is your stance. …Is there something wrong kid?

As she talked, Ammy looks at me with a confused expression. And after I shake my head in denial, I answer her in a dejected tone.

-No, just… expectations cut short.

Ammy raises her eyebrow and then shrugs as she walks up to me. And when she was in front of me as I did the stance, she spoke with me in a serious tone as I watched her face lightened up as she crouched.

-Here, your legs should always be ready to jump, Dariam, so get them together, I know it might be hard to stand still with it, since you need to be balancing yourself all the time, but it's part of the training this stance gives. …Hm?

When she looks at me with a confused expression as I stared her face, I shake my head trying to shake off my own thoughts. And with a calm tone while making the stance Ammy asked after putting the small crystal in the backpack, I spoke with her.

-Nothing, it's just that you seem different after we left the territory.

She giggles and then answers my statement while she gives me a small smile.

-Well, you'll have to get older to understand it, I think. But when you have someone that you care about forgive you, this is what happens. But let's not talk about it. Now, that's good, come at me when you can, swing with all of your strength!

She stands up and walks away, when she stands straight while watching me prepare to attack her. With a quick jump forward after having trouble balancing myself with the stance, I swing my sword sideways, and quickly guide the sword's weight to spin my body again a try to cut Ammy in half.

But when I do so, I hit the ground with the sword, making me let go of the sword as the grip hurts my hand. And while I was crouched in the ground while agonizing over the pain, Ammy walks up to me while holding the great sword and spoke with me with a surprised tone.

-You didn't even hit me. And no, I didn't even move. You closed your eyes and tried to jump, but the sword is so heavy to you that you only did a small jump forward, it wasn't even enough to reach me.

I stare at Ammy with a plain face as I was surprised at my own stupidity. And with a calm tone while putting the sword beside my feet, Ammy questions me.

-Well, at least you know how to guide sword's weight, it's a start. But do you really want to use great swords? They are usually really heavy, and this one is the lightest one that I could find in the blacksmith a while back.

The lightest one?! This is so heavy that I still feel it on my back.

With a calm tone after sighing as I put the sword back in its sheath while sitting down on the ground, I speak with Ammy as she's crouched down next to me.

-Well, I want to, what do you think I should use?

-A bow, a short bow to be precise.

Without any hesitation, she answers my question with an excited tone of voice. And when I look at her, she was already pulling out a strange bow with green crystals on its ends and middle of the string, and with a calm tone of voice, she continued to speak with me.

-I can teach you how to combine skills, no worries. And it's pretty easy too. How about it?

I make a pained expression and answer her in a nervous tone of voice.

-Well, I can try, though, I don't like the idea of being a King that can't fight back on one on one.

She makes a pained expression while putting the bow back inside the crystal. And with a calm tone while holding her chin with her fist closed, she spoke to me.

-Yeah, and you can't really surprise an assassin or utilize some of the skills in the middle of war.

I make a sour expression at the thought of me going to war, but even if I say that I don't want to, we both know that there is no way I won't go to war as the next person to be the Human King.

While I was somewhat sad at the thought, Ammy makes an expression that was one of someone in clear deep thought as she crossed her arms, but she quickly stops making it as she gives a deep sigh to herself. With a calm tone of voice while pulling an iron short sword out of her paw, she speaks with me.

-Well, train with a short sword until your old enough for a great sword. Other than that, I can train you in a style that deals with the weight of the sword, but it stops working after you grow up.

I look at her with a surprised expression and question her with an impressed tone of voice.

-You know a lot about weapons Ammy! Are there any weapons that you don't know how to use?

After making a confused expression, it turns into a pained one as she speaks in a clearly irritated tone of voice as she throws the short sword in front of me.

-Please don't point out these things, I don't like it. Anyways, let's train for a bit and go to the village.

I nod to her while making a confused expression as I grabbed the sword from the ground.

…

"-You are not Dariam, the only Human prince. You are Eliot, a random villager trying to become an adventurer, and you came to register to that Adventurer's guild due to not having a guild on your village. Okay? Don't get any monster's requests, get helping ones, you need to interact as much as possible with your people, try to understand their problems and see how you can fix them. Also, I don't even need to talk about the time thing, right?"

After gulping down with a dry throat after walking a lot. I walk up to the village's gate made of wood and walls made of smooth stone.

-Stop right there! Who's there?

When I get near it, a voice calls out to me from behind the gate. And after looking at it and seeing a small window on the side of the gate, I speak with the man seemly in full silver armor.

-My name is Eliot. I came from a village nearby to register to a guild. I heard that there is one in this village. Can I enter?

The man closes the small window when he notices that I was looking at him, and after a while, the man opened the gate and nodded to me. And when I entered the small village of what seems to be thirteen houses made of wood, the guard spoke to me in a serious tone as he closed the gate.

-The Guild House is the one with the red roof. And the inn is beside it. I'll recommend you to stay inside the inn during the moon, as bandits seem to be planning a raid.

With a confused tone of voice as the people around me don't even glance at their newcomer. I question the guard as I felt extremely worried for these people.

-And your people aren't going to prepare themselves?

The man shrugs as he puts the lock on the gate as I glanced at the people around me as they wore depressed expressions as they go on to their days. And with a sigh, the man answered me in a tired tone as he sat down on a wood chair that was placed beside the gate.

-There's nothing I can do kid, I'm not that strong and sadly my previous men got killed. We can only get ready to give our resources and hope they don't kill anyone. And it's been suns since we received the notification of an adventurer party coming to save us, but they don't seem to be arriving any sun.

I make a pained expression while turning around to the Guild House. And while I walked towards it after dodging their well and the people, I notice a child looking at their doll with a depressed expression as what seems to be her mother caressed her blond hair with a face that was ready to cry at any moment.

I feel a sharp pain as I forced myself to look away. And when I enter a two floor house with a red roof, I'm met with a man that sat lazily on his wood chair while having a straw hat over his face as he sat behind a counter in front of the door.

Surprised at the laziness that the man displayed as I noticed a backpack beside him, I question the man in a serious tone as the wood door behind me closed by itself.

-What are you doing?

The man jumps with a small grunt, and after pulling the straw hat to glance at me with tired eyes, he answers my question in a tired tone while putting the straw hat properly in his head.

-If you asked what am I doing sleeping in suns like these. Then let me tell you that I'm not paid to protect a village that I was tasked to build. They know this, that is why they don't even think to come to me to ask for help. So, what do you want, stranger?

I put all of my frustration in my hand as I made a fist. And with a forced calm tone of voice, I answered the man that began to stretch lazily without care.

-I came to register as an adventurer.

With another grunt and a sigh, the man reaches his backpack and pulls out a light blue crystal from it and places it in the counter as he searched for something else in the backpack, and after much meddling with the backpack's inside, he pulls out a storage crystal which he pulls a blank paper out of it and places it on top of the counter. And with a tired tone of voice while pulling out a feather and ink pot from the counter's drawer, he questions me.

-Name, Job and Level. And if you have been pointed for registration from someone that is already registered, just tell their name and we will invoke them to confirm.

With a calm tone while I gave a sigh, I answered the question and he wrote it down.

-Eliot, No Job, I don't know my level. Ammy Moon.

But when I said Ammy's name, he stopped writing and looked at me with a surprised expression. And with an incredibly impressed tone of voice, he questions me.

-A-Am…Ammy Moon?! One of the Head Royal Maids? The one that served multiple nobles with strong names?! There's no way, I'll need to ask for guidance in this matter with the guild master. So, this next sun, you are coming with me if you want her name in your registration.

I raise my eyebrow, and answer the man in a calm tone as I was a little impressed Ammy was that famous, even though she seems to be someone that doesn't like that kind of fame.

-She's probably coming to this village. She's with me.

Actually, should have I said that if she's that famous? I think it's pretty okay, she said she was coming here in her maid outfit after she went to deal with something.

The man makes a surprised expression while standing up from his seat and after writing down what I said on the paper in an incredible speed, and then placed the crystal on top of the paper that quickly shined a faint blue light that made the paper catch on fire as it's ashes turned into a blue card.

He grabbed the card as he went around the counter while grabbing his backpack. And with a happy tone of voice, he spoke to me.

-Okay, here's your registration cards, you can rest on the inn for free, and since you are with her, I don't even need to link you to a crystal. I need to tell the village that we don't need to escape anymore, thank you for giving us this news.

He taps me on the shoulder as I watched him run out of the building, leaving me inside the empty building with no idea to what to do. And like she was hearing everything, Ammy questions me in a calm tone as she appears out of nowhere.

-So, how do you feel, Village Hero?

When I look at her, she sits on the counter while wearing a maid uniform with the golden ribbons tied to her hair into a ponytail. And with a calm tone of voice while looking at my registration card that displayed everything I said to the man except my level, which was blank.

-Shouldn't I said that you were coming here?

She shrugs and answers my question in a calm tone of voice.

-Well, it doesn't matter, if you want, I can take care of them for you or you can learn from them, your choice.

I shake my head in denial and talk to her in a serious tone of voice.

-I actually have a request.

Ammy gives me a small smile as she crosses her arms.

...

The next chapter is the last but one Dariam, you are going to see his progress through Ammy's eyes as i think it's more interesting that way, i can develop him better without having to show his drowning thoughts as well show how Ammy trains and goes on with her days.

...


	116. D Chapter 6

Yep, a chapter in the normal schedule! I'm getting better, so i'm trying to see if i can go back to my normal writing nights and go back to the schedule. Maybe see you Wednesday? We'll see...

…

As soon as I heard the chaos ensue as I lied down on the normal bed, Ammy talked with me in a serious tone of voice.

-It started, I'll be waiting.

I nod to her as I sit down on the edge of the bed as I glanced at the window beside me and saw the moon shining quietly. The room I am in looks smaller than it already was, the table that is across me was pushing me against the wall in my mind as I heard the shout of the bandits outside. And after a deep breath, I grab my short sword beside my bed and walk out of the room. And while ignoring the immense dining table that I'm met with. I calmly walk out of the inn.

And immediately, see Ammy in the center of the village with a dead man beneath her feet as a group of thirty well-armed man surrounded me. Some might even confuse these people for guards, but their red ribbon around their necks separated them from them.

And with nervous tone of voice, one of the man with silver armor, longsword and square shield, begins to speak with me while dropping his weapon in the ground.

-Okay, I don't know who's the kid, I'm just going to lay it down right here since we can't win against a Royal Maid. Everyone, drop your weapons.

Eh? What's happening?

All of the "Bandits" drop their weapons as Ammy calmly stops stepping on one of them and he gets up from the ground with a pained grunt. And while they gather behind the obvious leader as his gear was clearly better than the others, he speaks with a serious tone of voice with Ammy, who began to sat down on her paw with a small smile on her face.

-Look, forgive my friend here, he's new to the business and all. We just fight back, nothing else. I don't know if you heard about us, no, you definitely heard about us, right? Madam…

Ammy answers the man calmly as I walked beside her with a confused expression on my face while he ignored me.

-Ammy, yeah, I know about your gang, but you need to tell about it to this kid right here, he's… under my wing.

The man makes an extremely confused expression, and then looks at me as his man gather their weapons in one pile. And with a nervous tone of voice as he crouches down to me while removing his silver helmet, he talks to me as I stared at a man with messed up light brown hair and green eyes.

He's extremely well behaved to someone who's branded a bandit…

-I guess that's alright, though, a little strange… About us kid, we aren't really bandits. These people just don't accept our… I guess you could call it "idea" of civilization. It's mostly because this village is being sustained by a noble.

With a confused tone of voice, I question the man as I could almost see the awkward and tense air of being on the hands of someone young like me.

-And what is that idea? And is it really worth it to kill other people?

The man gives me a sigh and answers my question in a tired tone like he answered that question multiple times already.

-Here's the deal kid, in these suns when you go to a city, there is always that part of a city that is "Bad" and really don't mind the "Bad" part as the only bad part is the robbery and so on in there. In these parts of the city, there are also families starving even though they have the money. And this is what started our group to act. Nobility got so bad in these cities, that some markets benefiting from nobles, don't sell food or anything to these people for some reason.

I make a surprised expression as he continues to explain to me.

-There are times that a mother cannot buy a bag of rice for her starving kid because it's "reserved" for a noble. And we even heard the absurdity of having guards paid to keep these "type of" people out of the market. King forgive us for doubting him, but there are some things that he can't fix. We know that he can't simply end the problem with the nobility due to them sending money to help in the war and construct certain cities that need it, as well having many good nobles putting money in certain villages in pure kindness while still benefitting themselves.

I question the man in a confused tone of voice as he begins to sit down in front of me as he clearly felt tired from being crouched down.

-And why are you taking over these villages?

The man answers my question in a serious tone of voice.

-Because they drive off people that gather the little they have and risk being robbed by bandits while embracing the rest of little hope they have to get a better life even it's from biting old bread to eating soon to be rotten meat.

!?

I look at the people in their houses, safe and warm, while trying to know how people like that felt and see their depressed or pained expressions as most of them try to look away from my sight, like they heard the conversation.

The man in front of me gave another sigh even though he didn't seem tired even a little. And with a serious tone of voice while signaling his group behind him, he continued to talk.

-Don't blame them, child. The noble probably placed a rule or something to make them do that. Just put some of the blame on the guards that fought us even after we stated our objective. And that is to delete the name of this village to make it independent.

The man lets out an exhausted grunt while standing up as he grabs the leather canteen that was offered by one of his man. And with a calm tone of voice while I still felt surprised at the nobility that was below me, Ammy speaks with the man.

-The King has acknowledged your actions, although he wants to end this system, it is as you said, the support coming from the nobles is too much to just end in these times of need. There are no worries, the King blesses your actions and they are appreciated greatly.

The man looks at Ammy with a clearly happy and excited smile as his men behind him begin to celebrate. And while grabbing me by the by through my armor's collar with her paw, Ammy speaks in a calm tone with the man as she carried me out of the village.

-Well, good luck with your conquests, remember, as long as no innocent blood goes to the ground and that greed takes over, the Human King favors you, farewell…

I see the man bow down as I was carried dumbfounded out of the village.

What is really happening anymore?

…

-What did you expect when you asked to arrange that duel?

While I tried to light up the fireplace that I made while being speechless while going through numerous thoughts and ending up without an answer, Ammy asked me while she was clearly drinking tea from a white tea cup while sitting on her paw.

I look at her and see her giving me a small smile while watching me crouched down while trying to use the Crystal.

And I looked back at the log in my hand as it failed to catch on fire, she questioned me in a calm tone of voice.

-Did you really think that only violence ends these kind of things?

With a pained and angry tone of voice as I placed more force into the log as I knew what Ammy was about to say to me, while I was angry for stressing out throughout the night on the plan.

-How was I supposed to know that a group like that exists?!

With a sigh as I finally light up the log, Ammy answers my question in a serious tone of voice.

-A King needs to be able to tell more about the information that comes from his subjects, that's why I kept quiet about it. Here's the thing, the villagers and that guard were too calm even though they were about to get assaulted a second time by bandits, and don't you think that if they knew about it, wouldn't they value their life over materials and just run from there to another nearby village? Let me ask this again and I'll ask until you pin it down, so you can do a favor for both of us. Do you want to continue this or go back to the mansion?

I make a pained expression and say nothing as I hear Ammy sigh again and disappear. I stand up and walk up to a tree next to the fireplace, and stare at the plain field in front of me with the light of the village that we just left signalizing their position through with the light coming from the tree tops in the middle of the night.

I have to prepare myself to be a King, but it is as Ammy said, I should be looking at people with sharp eyes. If I want to understand father's wishes and be able to hold them or change them, I need to learn who he rules over and why he does the things he does.

But if I continue to judge people just because I think they are bad or good, I'll never understand how father thinks. But if I want to understand him…

I'll ask Ammy next sun.

I cross my arms and adjust my back against the tree as the fire crackled in front of me and went into deep sleep as the warm wind from the fireplace helped me go to sleep.

…

When I wake up with a dark green blanket covering me, I see Ammy beside me while crossing her arms as she supported her back in a tree while looking ahead of us. When I tried standing up, she began to talk to me in a calm tone after glancing at me.

-You forgot you had a blanket in your backpack? Don't get a cold, please, I don't want to take care of you like I should. Anyways, we should-

-Ammy, can you take me to my father?

When I interrupt her with a serious tone of voice, she looks at me with a surprised expression while still clearly being calm. And after turning her expression into a serious one with a tired sigh, she questions me in a calm tone.

-So you gave up? I guess it's okay…

I shake my head in denial and answer her in a serious tone of voice.

-I want to talk with my father about these things, I want the answers from him! I'll ask him to let us go anyway after he answers my questions, please Ammy!

She stares me down with a serious expression as I tried to keep a determined one staring back at her while gripping on the blanket that I held from falling unto to the ground. And without saying anything, she turns her back to me and speaks with me in a serious tone.

-I'll see to it. Though, I don't think he'll want to talk now, it seems things have been getting rough in the war.

I gulp down my excitement as Ammy closes her eyes and makes complete silence. And as the sun passed the sky above us, the tension I had goes away as I sat back down while folding the blanket and storing it inside the backpack I had on even in my sleep.

When Ammy moved her feet, she immediately began to shake her head in denial when I look at her. I stand up with a pained expression and she answers the question in a calm tone that I obviously was going to ask.

-He can't because he's too busy and that you probably get those answers through the travel. Sorry kid.

I sigh while standing up and Ammy continues in a calm tone of voice.

-Anyways, go to this direction, you'll find another village but after resting for one day, continue this way. You'll probably won't find any trouble for an entire month since it's the peaceful part of the Human territory, not minding the main cities.

I look at where Ammy was pointing at and follow its direction without saying anything, but when I pass by her, she grabs my shoulder and begins to speak in a calm tone of voice.

-I don't know if you are stupid or not, but you should have expected that he wouldn't listen to me, it's a punishment, not a vacation, he won't even talk to me even if the war ended. Get a grip and focus on learning the answers for yourself.

I sigh in a tired tone and nod to her, she lets go of me and I continue to walk towards where she gave me the direction to go.

I almost forgot about it… I'm Ammy's punishment… Father seems to be a cold man…

… [2 Months and a week pass] …

As I entered the guild house of the city called Korita city, that apparently, my uncle lives here in the castle that is in the middle of it, the woman that has been giving me missions greets me and I greet back as I pass by her and go to take a mission on the mission board without caring for the people behind me sitting in the tables talking with each other.

* * *

Requesting escort of a carriage. Rank: B-

Made by: Folanu, Village Head Guard

Location: Raining Tree Village

Objective: Escort a carriage with construction materials and help with the construction for full reward.

Transport: None.

Minimum participants: 2

Minimum level: 32 + 20 Strength stat minimum

Supplies: None

Reward: 300 Silver coins (Full reward) 150 Escort Only

* * *

I read through the missions and get this one, and when I go notify the mission to the woman with a strange blue hat, she questions me in a calm tone of voice while she read through the request.

-Excuse me, Sir Elliot. Are you leaving?

I nod to her and she continues to talk to me in a happy tone while writing down something in a piece of paper.

-Well, that's too bad, we are grateful with you helping to maintain the walls and repair some homes. Here you go, we will put the request up for waiting for a companion or you can get your indicator or backer to request to have only you to protect the carriage.

I nod to her and answer her in a calm tone of voice as I grabbed the piece of paper that she offers me with the reminder that I took the mission.

-I'll gather my things and prepare myself to go, if no one comes, then I'll do so and go alone.

She nods to me and I leave the guild house.

Now, Ammy should be around the market, she said she was busy, but if anything came up I could go and talk to her.

I need to talk with her and say that I'm leaving the city towards a nearby village and ask her if she could come with me in case bandits appear, although I haven't seen any of them.

As I travelled, my answers barely got answered as I learned from the people. I helped villages with their duties, talked with them, learned their problems and more about the nobility system. And it's really like Ammy said, there is no way to fix it with the war going on as much as the people tell me that there might be a way to fix it.

It's just something that we have to struggle with until somehow, we get out of it. But even after days and days of thinking about it, with the Demon King's in my mind, I couldn't even think of a way through. Whenever I thought that I had a way for us to end the war, Ammy placed a fact that made me think even more about it.

"What if we somehow found a spell that could contain him?" "Let's suppose it exists and that it worked. There would still be the Orc, Lizardman and Spirit races to deal with as well the remaining forces of the Demon race. With the Elven Kingdom turning neutral and supposedly Dwarf Kingdom too, you would still lose as they would want to get him out. And even if the both of them help you, the Spirit Race seems to be even more advanced in technology than the Demons. I don't know why, but they don't seem to be using it, you can think the worst of it"

"What would happen if we got the Demons and other races to go against the Demon King?" "I don't think it would work, as I said, The Demon King can probably erase an entire race. If you somehow got everyone to go against him, I think he would fight back… and you'll can probably guess what would happen from there…"

"What about the Hero?" "What about it?" "What if we did that and waited for a hero to appear?" "In paper it should work, but your father wrote down that his father charged into the demon territory with the Hero. You can probably guess what happened, with your grandfather no longer being with us and the Demon King being alive and well…"

I give a tired sigh and finally spot Ammy in a restaurant's open balcony made of dark wood, she was sitting in a table with a woman that I never saw across her, they were happily talking to each other, until I got next to them. And with a clearly irritated tone of voice, Ammy questions me.

-What is it? Can't you see that I'm bu-

-Ammy…

When she was about to scold me as the nobles were dining near them, the woman interrupted her and made Ammy look at her with a tired expression as she made a calm one. And with a calm tone of voice, I spoke as they didn't talk to me.

-Ammy, I'm about to leave town next sun, can you help me to go alone if they don't find another adventurer to go with me?

Ammy sighs and nods to me while taking a sip of what seems to be coffee as she had a plate of a delicious chocolate cake.

-Here ya go, say "Ahh!"

Suddenly, the woman notices my glance at Ammy's plate and immediately offers me a spoon with a piece of her own cake. But when I look at her and then at the spoon, Ammy grabs her wrist and eats the cake piece. And while the woman giggled, Ammy made this proud expression while talking to me in a serious tone.

-Sorry, it was reflex. Go on now, don't ruin my date.

I roll my eyes and go on my way to the inn that I rented.

…


	117. Chapter 63

Sorry for the late upload, I'm getting prepared to fix the previous surgery's mistake. And then I can maybe go back to my normal life.

 **TBM: I'm planning to make a thread with the skills descriptions and all, for anyone that wants to use it on RoyalRoad Forums. This is to avoid me filling my writing letter goal with just explanations, which people would complain. (Though, I go over it just because of the explanations, Anyway… back to the chapter)**

…

-Haah… Hah… Haah… [Protecta Song Level 8]!

As my arms felt like noodles and my breathing couldn't get any worse as I got even tired. The four [Clones] that I made attacked the barrier that I made while my throat is numb as I repeat the same song.

-Never late to protect my children… haah… Never gone to fill my destiny… Seen it like a glass window… *Cough* …So I had to feel it… The danger of losing… The danger of being lost… haah… But behind these windows… I live… again…

[Protecta Song rose from Level 8 to Level 9]

And as it breaks in pieces like a glass window into the stone ground in the dark room, I feel like a punch of utter and complete dizziness and tiredness, so much that I support myself on my knees as I almost go to sleep, even though I have two [Clones] sleeping, instead of the normal one.

One more, just one more level… and I'll be done with this spell for a long time, I hope.

While breathing heavily as sweat dripped from the top of my head and forehead, I glance at the [Clone] in the other room as it dances in front of the entrance as a blue square appeared around it. And I notice that it was twice as big when it started, getting me more motivation to continue.

I give myself a deep breath and cup my hands in front of my chest as I stand straight. And after gulping down my own saliva to soothe my dry throat, I speak out as I put my hands in front of me like I was trying to stop something.

-[Protecta Song]!

And as soon as the barrier appears in front of me, separating me from the four [Clones] that were in front of me, without even changing expressions or even sweating at all, two of them swing their knives at the barrier using skills, one with [Dagger Arts Level 6] and the other using a combo of skills that are [Backstab level 8], [Faint Slash Level 9] and [Cursed Dagger] that evolved into [Dagger of Demise].

These two other [Clones] threw their daggers at the barrier while one used [Throwing Arts Level 4], and the other used a combo of skills that are [Mark Dagger Level 9], [Guided Dagger Max Level] and a new skill called [Dagger Shower level 3].

I don't know what levels they are ever since I started training as Dariam travelled the human territory in peace, and the reason being that I can't see the System Level up messages they receive. So that means that I can only see my progress through the complicated and really wonky [Analyze] menu system.

What I mean is that, after I used the skill a lot, I noticed how hard it would be to use this skill in the middle of a fight. Even if you can multi task, reading through someone's skills is something you can only do while sitting down as the skills tabs only open with the mind or touch, not by itself. And even if you do somehow know about the skills, you'll still be lost as skills change with element as well if they are a monster.

Anyways, the reason this kind of training works is because the barrier has a health itself. So since I'm doing damage to something else than myself, the skill can level up, but it seems like being a monster has it downsides, while in the information I have says that I should max a skill in two days, it's been a week of using this spell that I can't seem to level to max it.

-URGH!

When I look back at myself, the barrier breaks and I'm sent to my knees as fatigue falls on my shoulders harder than a boulder.

I almost forgot the risk of this spell… maybe I should take a break, continue this tomorrow… what time is it?

I glance through the [Clone] I have following Dariam while using [Stealth] and see him finally sleeping in the small mattress that was in the storage gem in his backpack. I sigh as I see complete darkness and glance through my [Clone] I have on top of Jaline's bookshelf and see her locking the door, but when I thought she was going to sleep, she stays in her dress that she went to another gala like she was almost waiting for me.

I giggle to myself and cancel the [Clone]s that I had in this basement and quickly stand up while using [Analyze] on myself.

* * *

*Bold is for changed/added skills. *

Titles: [Passive: Killer of the Royal Rat, Lizard's Benefactor, Sage of everything, Queen of the Moon, Killer of the Murderer of a thousand, Killer of the Ancient Crystal dragon, Carrier of hopes, Healing of the Gods, Blade Master, Dagger Master, Axe Master, Ruler of Light, Dark Master, Smooth dancer, **Trickster Mastery** , **Near Death Survivor** , **God caller** ], [Active: Over a hundred skills.]

Action Skills: [Vision: **Dragon Eyes Max Level** ], [Presence: **Stealth Max Level** , **Threat Increase Level 7** , **Threat decrease Level 9** ], [Magical: **Pray Max Level** ]. [Neutral: Dragon Skin Level Max, Shield Stand Level 1, Shield Bash Level 1, Boomerang Shield Level 1, Shield Stand Level 1, Boomerang Shield Level 1, Grand Shield Level 1, Axe Techniques Level 1, **Low Kick Level 6** , Axe Throw Level 1, **Handle Bash Level 5** , **Intimidate Level 5** , **Body Breaker Kick Level 4** , **Backstab Level 9** , **Faint Slash Max Level** , **Demise Dagger Level 3** , **Dagger Techniques Max Level** , **Dagger Arts Level 7** , **Detect Level 8** , **Study Level 6** , Trap Technique Level 1, Bow Techniques Level 1, Arrow Breaker Level 1, Arrow Rain Level 1, Bleed Arrow Level 1, Low Arrow Level 1, **Throwing Techniques Max Level** , **Throwing Arts Level 5** , **Mark Dagger Max Level** , **Maneuvering Dagger 3** , Sword Techniques Level 1, **Body Breaker Level 4** , **Low Slash Level 3** , **Counter Level 8** , **Multi slash Level 5** , Lance throw Level 1, **Low Stab Level 6** , Spear Techniques Level 1, Lance Dance Level 1, **Dance Techniques Max Level** ], [Movement: **Silenced Step Max Level** , **Hunt Level 5** , ], [Environmental: **Defense Boost Level 6** , **Max HP Boost Level 4** , Moral Boost Level 1, Distraction Level 1, **Dexterity Boost Level 6** , **Agility Boost Level 8** , **HP Recovery Boost Level 5** ]. [Corporal: Clone Level Max, Transmutation Level Max,], [Control: None], [Creation: **Weapon Handling Level 9** ].

Passive Skills: [Vision: **Concentration Level 3** , **Heat Perception Max Level** , **World Vision Max Level** , **Detailed Vision Level 8** , **Dark Vision Max Level** , **Expose weak Point Level 5** , Status perception Level 2], [Presence: Misstep Level 4], [Magical: None.], [Neutral: Sword Mastery Level 7, Dagger Mastery Level Max, Axe Mastery Level 6, Throwing Mastery Level Max, **Singing Mastery Level 8** , Shield Mastery Level 1, **Resistance Mastery Level 6** , **Legs Mastery Level 5** , Disarm Mastery Level 1, Tactic Level 2, **Aim Increase Level 8** , Speech Flow Level 1, **Parry Mastery Level 3** , Spear Mastery Level 1, Sewing Mastery Level 1, Staff Mastery Level 1, **Dance Mastery Level 6** , Summon Increase Level 1], [Movement: **Sure Stance Level 2** , Back liner Level 1, Air Walker Level 1, **Movement Flow Level 6** ], [Environmental: None.], [Corporal: **Mid HP Recovery Level 7** , **Mid MP Recovery Level 3** , **Sturdy Bones Level 6** ], [Control: Magic Control Level Max, **Deep Knowledge Max Level** , Extended Memory Level 8, **Magic Flow Level 7** , **Mind Control Level 6** ], [Creation: None], [Resistances: Fire Nullity Level Max, Wind Nullity Level Max, Dark Nullity Level Max, Light Nullity Level Max, Ice Nullity Level Max, Slash Nullity Level Max, Paralysis Nullity Level Max, **Piercing resistance Level 9** , Blunt Nullity Level 1, **Bleed Nullity Level 4** , **Flinch Resistance Level 7** , Water resistance Level 2, Earth Resistance Level 3, **Spirit Resistance Level 1** , **Piercing Resistance Level 3** ]

Spells: [Vision: **Deception Level 8** , **Analysis Level 9** ], [Presence: **Protecta Song Level 9** , **Sanctuary Level 5** , **Rested Dance Level 5** ], [Magical: **Ice Beam Level 7** , **Thunder Cloud Level 5** , **Ice Fangs Level 6** , Spirit Language Level 9, Spirit Magic Level Max, **Telekinesis Max Level** , **Elemental Claws Max Level** , Elemental Blade Level 5, **God's Heal Max Level** , **God's Calling Level 6** , **Dark control Level 8** , **Ilighito Level 3** , Cure Level 1, Light Shackles Level 1, **Light Bolt Level 3** , Status Spear Level 1, Summoning Arts Level 1, Contract Level 1, Summon Magic Level 1, **Fire Control Level 4** , **Wind Control Level 4** , **Water Control Level 2** , **Earth Control Level 3** , **Spirit Control Level 2** ], [Neutral: None.], [Movement: None:], [Environmental: None.], [Corporal: None], [Control: Summon Control Level 1]

 _Guided Dagger changed to Maneuvering Dagger_

* * *

Huh, only one level on each skill but the spell I wanted is steadily catching up, great…

[Rested Dance Level 6: User brings out their mana, cancelling their own spells, skills, passives and title effects as well those on the dance's range to create a barrier that completely blocks any magic attack. [No mana but stamina decreases rapidly and Fatiguing Effect gained on cancel.] (Deep Knowledge: This Spell Dance cannot protect the user from any type of physical damage. Level 5: No longer cancels User's skills, but they cost double the mana or grants a 100 mana cost to them. Level 10: Grants those in range the Caster's [Mana recovery] skill and regenerates Caster's mana with each spell used inside the dance's range [Dependent on Spell's Mana cost]. [Movement Flow at level 5 Detected: No longer Grants any fatigue or Stamina decrease. Dancing mastery Level 5 Detected: No longer Cancels Passives. Magic Flow Level 5 Detected: Level 5 Effect's is halved]

With this, [Protecta Song], [Pray] and a song called [King's Force] that I still have to somehow get my hands on, I practically have a safe zone whenever I get the chance and need to recover myself completely.

Anyways, I need to take a bath before meeting Jaline. I don't want to go there, sweating like a pig.

I quickly climb up the stone staircase and open up the double doors of the basement behind my house. I close it and lock it with a key that I pull out of my paw. I open the back door of my house with [Telekinesis] and [World Vision], and walk towards the back room calmly as my breathing finally calmed down with a tired sigh.

And while I turn on my bath while grabbing the soap and shampoo that was in a wood pot on top of the sink, I make a [Clone] behind Jaline and question her in a happy tone.

-What's wrong honey?

When I open my arms for a hug, she immediately grabs my wrists with a scared expression as she speaks with me in a desperate tone of voice.

-Ammy! My father forced the man I talked about to marry me! He couldn't do anything but comply. I don't know what to do.

As I make a surprised expression even through my clone, I speak with her in a flabbergasted tone of voice while my fingers swam through my hair in the bathtub.

-Just… just let me get ready really quick.

She makes a confused expression as I speed up my bath.

-[Agility Boost]

And as fast as I could, I take a quick bath and take the towel supported by the door's handle and dry myself, and without pause, I go upstairs and take a new set of the same clothes and quickly wear it without any underwear. I quickly [Teleport] to the [Clone] and cancel it. And with a serious tone of voice, I question her.

-Okay, the gala is still going on, right? The gala for the noble's birthday or whatever…

She nods to me and I begin to walk in circles while having my arms crossed. And with a serious tone of voice as the steam of the bath water that I left in the bathtub still came out of my hands and face, I question Jaline.

-But it seems like it's fine, right? We always planned to marry each other behind the nobles back, Jaline, and that man should know that he can't marry the one he wants without hiding, right?

And with a serious tone of voice as she seems to calm down at me thinking this through, she answers my question as I continue to pace in circles.

-Yes, but the problem is that to marry someone in nobility of high regard, we are made to have intercourse while the parents are hidden and… watch the beginning of it…

I completely stop pacing and [Sure Stance] begins to stop me from falling face first into the ground as I hear this absurdity. And with a completely confused tone of voice as I grab her shoulders and look at her with an expression that seen death's door, and I question her while trying to not shout and bring her father to her room.

-W-Wha-What… t-the… f…fu…fuck? Why? Just tell me why?

I did not know this, why did I not search this if I looked for a future with Jaline? I got stabbed from out of nowhere because of it!

She makes a nervous expression that had a clear sad tone on it, and answered my question as she puts her hands on top of mine.

-Well, it's not really documented because it's only for the high regarded nobles, and it's really not something to be proud of. But it's a costume of the Sun believer's religion to do so to bless and be sure of the marriage. My father won't watch, but his parents will since they are believers of the sun…

THE SUN IS A DAMN PERVERT! LET MY SWEET PIE IN PEACE! Dammit! …And… I'm sure I heard about it but didn't pay attention to it…

I give a tired sigh as I notice Jaline's sadness and desperation, and give her a hug and she dives her face into my chest as she tries to not cry in my arms. And with a happy tone of voice as I make a plan, I question her.

-Do you mind a little of company in your gala?

She pushes me away for a little and looks at me with a surprised expression as I giggle and smile at her sweetly. And with a happy tone of voice, I whisper in her ear.

-I'm a noble, a high regarded noble, famous between even the poorest group of people. So, they would love me coming over and giving you my best wishes.

…

I sigh as I tie my hair with the golden ribbon from my maid uniform and make a small bun with my hair. And with a round small mirror I check if the makeup is still alright without any eye shadow as my lips were covered with a little dark pink lipstick that I brought from the black market while the blush was made by a strange mushroom that was painted red, making its non-harming dust become red to be a substitute to their blush which I didn't like. Which was made by a stranger's magic.

It looks pretty okay, though, I don't like using Furiae's thing around my neck… it is held by a small white lace, making it like a choker.

While I wore a white high heel with a light blue tin high thigh, which thankfully [Sure Stance] kept me from falling with it, I have a dress that the guy called "Mansion", which barely covered my chest and was held by a lace in my back. And thank god it's firm, I knotted it to be comfortable and it felt firm anyways.

The details were like a rose's branch around my chest as the only rose was on the dresses' right side waist, which was made with silver.

I breathe out as I made sure the knot was firm still as the carriage that costed just as much to make this dress reached the Noble's mansion gate.

The driver knocked on the door, signalizing that we arrived and I open the carriage's door using [Telekinesis] after a deep breath. And when I step out of the white and gold carriage, I look around as one of the guards offered to support me getting down from the carriage small gap.

Come on, reactions… just surprised… but surprised for what?! Surprised that I'm looking so ugly or surprised that I look good? Or even, surprised at the carriage?

I thank the man as the carriages drives away, and I look at the mansion in front of me.

With a silver fence around it as seven guards with black smoking's as their weapons were sheathed in white sheets with a golden string to hold it, the Three floor mansion almost looked like a red castle, as the red carpet extended from the door with the between the gate and the mansion being filled with blue and yellow flowers on each side of the carpet that lead to a mansion capable of having four floor, but instead only had two with bricks painted in yellow with the borders of each block painted in red while having a red roof with what seemed to be roses in the windows made with gold that were twice as big as a door.

And as I walked towards the mansion, the noise that invaded my ears of the constant talking and music playing could only get worse on my ears.

Argh, I hope this works, I just have to look pretty, just look pretty and make Jaline incredibly occupied so he can't ask for marriage, talk with the man and so on. Please work, this situation in a super incredibly utterly thin line where it could break and I could be forced to watch Jaline have sex with someone that isn't me.

I sigh with a tired tone as my back feels incredibly heavy with my paws being collected and all, and reach for the golden knot as it seems like no waiter or maid were there.

When I open it and quickly enter it, I see a room with a dark wood staircase in the middle of the room, and the room has its floor almost completely covered with red carpets with art drawn in it. And on the left and right side, there were two double doors that clearly led to the rest of the party as the servants came from the floor above.

And as I walk in, the nobles notice me as I look out for Jaline and start to get worried. I grip on the light blue long gloves that reached my elbows and begin to somewhat fast walk around, but when I was about to enter what seemed to be a ballroom, a man comes up to me and starts to speak with me in a happy tone of voice like he knew me.

-Ammy Moon! What a surprised to see you here! Didn't receive the notification that you were coming here.

The man that probably reached my waist was either a disguised dwarf or a midget, as his blond hair that was combed sideways and white smoking with black buttons and black details drawn into what seems to be a mountain was the only noticeable feature this man had. He is your run of the mill noble man, with no family traits, no signatures, nothing but just a name and money.

[Name: Ywera Black Mountain]

With a calm tone as I tried to hide my nervous feelings behind it, as I kept getting glanced at and started to trouble the servants that struggled to pass by us while carrying silver plates with drinks or food, I talk to the man while cancelling my [Analyze].

-Sir. Black Mountain, I'm sorry for the sudden uninvited appearance, but I had come over when someone I look forward to meeting was in your party. My sincerest apology in not bringing any presents if this is a birthday party or commemoration for someone.

The happiness of the man clearly died down a little bit behind his eyes, but with a nervous tone of voice, he questions me as I forcefully walk backwards and force him to get out of the way of the servants.

-That's no problem, but can I ask who it is?

Fine, you can make a racket about it, it's not like I'm not already making a louder one by appearing out of nowhere. Besides, you are going to be my easy way to Jaline.

With a happy tone of voice as I gave him a faint smile, I answer his question.

-Jaline and Ohabio Ice Axe. I'm sure that they are in this party, are they not?

The man nods to me and makes a signal for a servant that comes from behind me while holding a plate of drinks in small glass cups. And with a fake happy tone of voice as I saw happiness die in the man's eyes, he orders the servant.

-Can you please take Madam Moon to Sir and Madam Ice Axe? Thank you.

The servant nods and with a bow, the noble leaves me be as I follow the servant into the room that I tried going in.

The clearly ballroom had almost an opera going on the far left side of it, and while supported by the pillars, I catch a glance of Jaline's dress in the second floor that had a giant gap in the middle, as I ignore the other nobles and begin to get a fast pace, I make the servant in front of me do the same as he leads me to the giant white staircase on the right side of the room.

I don't care anymore, I found Jaline, the faster I get there, the faster my plan will begin and work.

But when he was about to make a turn to bow to me and guide me to the staircase, he forgets the plate he was holding is filled with drinks.

Without even glancing at it, I make it float in front of him while collecting the almost fallen drinks with [Telekinesis], and with a nervous tone of voice as I quickly climbed the staircase, I speak with him.

-Your welcome.

After cancelling the [Telekinesis] on top of the man's plate, I reach the second floor of what seems to be a spectator's lounge with giant windows on the walls with gold borders and made of dark wood. And as my heels made a loud clacking noise against the beautiful red and white stone floor while having a black stone fence on the borders, Jaline notices me and makes a surprised expression as I close up on her father's back.

And when I finally get close to the standing up group of five people as the white light seemly burned his forehead, I speak with a calm tone of voice with her father, interrupting his talk.

-Excuse me for the interruption, Sir Ice Axe, but I would like a private talk with your daughter and her husband.

And like his back was made of pure stone, he turns around, almost like a penguin and looks at my face as I force a calm and gentle smile, when I wanted to show him my sharpest and happiest smile that I contained.

I do a small bow to the group behind him that I don't even pay attention to and offer him my hand, and he looks at it with clear rage. But I stop him from making it obvious and talk in a happy tone with a man with a red smoking and white hair beside Jaline.

-Good moon, are you Jaline's future husband?

The man with the same height as mine, somewhat handsome face and light red eyes nods to me as he clearly noticed the tense air between me and Jaline's father. But when I talked with the "Husband" Jaline's father makes a small grin as he lightly kisses my hand.

And with a happy tone of voice like he had the upper hand, he questions me.

-Ammy Moon, Didn't think that you would be here…

With a calm tone of voice, I answered his statement and the man behind him.

-Ah, I see, I would like to offer you my congratulations on finding your loved one. And why would you be Sir Ice Axe? I'm a Head Maid for the Human King, but do not worry I do not bring any bad news, I only came here to personally congratulate the couple in their wedding.

When he noticed what I just said, his smile was still there, but I could see pure anger in his eyes as he almost breaks the wine glass he had in his left hand.

-Let's talk over here, it seems like Lady Moon has something special to say to us, now, if you excuse us.

Nervous at the situation, Jaline quickly grabs her "husband's" hand and my hand and drags me away from there while making an excuse. I could only giggle while following Jaline as my smile scares the man that was her "husband".

…


	118. Chapter 64

…

After running away from Jaline's father with her "husband", she brings us to a balcony with a few tables with chairs, all with gold on their borders, and when we sit down, she questions me in a surprised tone as I notice that the dress she was wearing was just the same color but not really the same one that she normally uses in these kind of parties.

-Ammy, what were you thinking in taunting my father like that?!

Her dress looked like a wedding one but with the waist being held by a silver detail that made ocean curves around it, and in her skirt was the same detail but it ran downwards like a waterfall. But something about her dress from the waist upwards was upsetting me, it was the details, there were like roses, with openings in them, clearly showing a few peaks of her breasts and belly.

With a serious tone of voice while looking at her dress, I question her, practically ignoring her question as she genuinely looks angry at me.

-Jaline, I think I don't like that dress you are wearing…

-AMMY!

She shouts at me angrily for the first time and I couldn't fight back and only begin to apologize in a tired tone as I clearly was going to lose the argument here.

-Okay! Okay! fine. I'm sorry honey, I just couldn't resist, besides I was planning on appearing beside you, but I saw him first and decided to get on with my plan. Can you tell me about the gentleman here first, who's… giggling…?

I make a confused expression together with Jaline while the man used the back of his hand to block his mouth as he almost broke in laughter. But when I questioned about him, he makes a stop sign to us while breathing rapidly to try to recover himself from it. And after a little of waiting, he finally talks with us in a happy tone of voice as he smiles to us from ear to ear.

-I'm sorry… I just remembered a sun where my lover got mad at me, it just made me laugh. Anyways, uff… I'm Lurecy Enraged Eyes, I'm the oldest son from my three brothers, meaning that I'm the next one to manage my father's business… Nice to meet you Ammy.

I make a surprised expression for a second before making a small smile while talking to the man in a calm tone of voice while Jaline waited to talk angrily at me while staring daggers at me.

-Nice to meet you, Sir Enraged Eyes. My name is Ammy Moon, I'm a Royal Head Maid, currently on duty to save my honey from her father's non-surrendering business intentions.

The man makes a surprised expression and begins to talk with me, saving me from the barrage of words Jaline was about to fire at me without care for the man beside us in the table. And I could only give him a small smile while I felt a cold sweat roll down from my face, as she sighs angrily as he talks.

I'm completely fucked when he goes away…

-Ah, Really?! A Royal Head Maid as a lover Lady Ice Axe? Quite the reach you have, I must say. Though, I don't think many couples of the same gender appear in the nobility to tell much…

She doesn't answer him, so I answer him instead in a calm tone of voice as he felt awkward from receiving no answer.

I'm going to be eaten alive later… in a bad way… in a really bad way…

-I was a normal maid when we got together, we don't plan on letting nobility be a problem on our lives. Anyways, I came here to talk with you, I heard from Jaline that you have a lover too, and that turned out to be obvious as you haven't shown any negativity against me telling you our situation. If you ever need help with anything, just call me, alright?

He nods and then bows down lightly after standing up and with a calm tone of voice, he talks to me, while I began to sweat coldly as Jaline's daggers go back to digging on the back of my head.

Please don't go…

-Well, if you excuse me, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for long, but I sneaked my lover into this gala and she's waiting for me. But before I ask, what do I need to do to cooperate with your plan Madam Moon Axe?

I give him two thumbs up while talking to him in a happy tone of voice.

-I like you already! Just make excuses to be as farther as you can be from my honey and we'll be fine, don't worry about the details.

They are quite… bloody… Someone, please help me, my honey bun is about to kill me.

He nods to me while smiling gently, and without another word, he leaves us and immediately, Jaline stands up and quickly jumps on my lap when I tried to escape. With a nervous tone of voice while I sweat coldly and didn't look forward for the incoming pain train, I talk with her.

-Ahn, honey. He's… still here…

Just when I finish saying that, he closes the door behind him, and it almost sounded like a bell to me as she speaks with me.

-Not anymore.

I gulp down saliva nervously as she grabs my shoulder with her nails. And with a tired sigh after staring me look at her with a pained expression, she talks to me in a tired tone while letting go of my shoulder.

-I can't get mad at you, I should have expected that you'll would get mad at my father after what he did and said. I know what you want to say, but Ammy, he's my father, I can't be mad-

I stop her from repeating herself back when we went on our first date after we got back together by putting my finger on top of her lips. And with a calm tone of voice, I speak with her while hugging her from her waist.

-Look Honey, I know, I understand. I won't separate you from your father, I'll just make him accept us, that's all, that's a promise. I'll let you be the judge in this, whenever you want I'll take you away from him and drop my job to take care of you.

She questions me in an anxious tone as she makes a pained expression while placing her hand in my right cheek while supporting her left hand on my shoulder.

-But how do you plan doing that Ammy? You are already the highest position in nobility that someone without a name in the first could be! King's mercy Ammy, but you are escorting the King's child across the territory and my father still doesn't accept you.

Except that the King itself doesn't give a flying fuck about his kid if the country is in danger, which is every day…

I give her a depressed sigh while relaxing in the chair, and with a serious tone of voice, I talk to her.

-Honestly, I don't know Jaline. I just see that the solution is that you leave him, if you are worried about his business, then I ask you to leave it to die, your father did something that...

She makes a pained expression, making me regret almost saying too much and with a serious tone of voice as I bring her body closer to mine, I try to convince her.

-I'm sorry, I said too much, I'll keep you away from him but I'll try to talk to him, if I can't convince him then I'll try to think of another plan honey, but promise to me too that you'll try to enjoy yourself when we go on our dates, alright?

Please, I don't like the awkward and tense atmosphere between us when they happen…

She looks me sideways with a doubtful expression and then talks me in a somewhat playful tone.

-You… still haven't told me what is a date though… but I promise…

I do a small giggle while hugging her.

…

While I talked with Jaline while we went back to her father, I noticed the glances that they gave us as we passed by the nobles, and surely Jaline already noticed it, but chose to not care, so I do the same while continuing our talk.

-So then, father was so surprised that…

-Jaline, where is Lurecy, we are about to announce your marriage.

While I saw his sly smile for a quick second, Jaline's father approaches us and questions her in a serious tone of voice, and while Jaline answered him in a calm tone, I grabbed a cup of wine from on the waiters that passed by while offering drinks.

-Father, Lurecy went somewhere, he didn't tell me about it. My apologies.

He gives us a tired sigh and questions in me a serious tone as I down the wine without a problem.

-Ammy, if this is one of your plans then you better give up on it…

I answer the man in a calm tone after glancing at Jaline, who looks at me with a nervous expression, making me pass on the sass and just lie to him without trying to piss him off.

-I don't know where the man has gone, I don't care about him.

I look away from Jaline's relieved small smile she gave me and look at the window that had a group of nobles talking calmly and happily.

I don't see his expression as he walks away from us with an irritated grunt. So after watching her father's back disappear from between the crowds and waiters that for some reason gathered in the second floor, Jaline talks to me in a happy tone while I give the empty glass cup to a waiter that offered to get it off from my hands.

-Thanks Ammy, I'll try to get him to be alone with you. Please try to talk him.

I sigh while talking to her in a tired tone of voice while not looking forward to talk with a wall.

-You really pull my tail Jaline…

She looks at me with a surprised expression that turns into a confused one as she questions me in an amused tone of voice.

-Talking about tail, where is yours? Is it below the-

When she looks at my back, I roll my eyes while smiling and make my tail wag a little, and she looks at me with an expression that was about to cry of laughter as she puts her hand in front of her mouth while walking away from me.

I start laughing as she supports herself in the second floor support, and when I walk up to her she supports herself on the white stone rail with beautiful yellow details while laughing. And I ignore the bad mouthing she was receiving when I see her father watching us with a small smile on his face.

It's fine as long as it makes easier for me to take her from his arms. But I'll start caring if the bad mouthing gets worse than saying "She's laughing too loud"

…

While I played with my cup of wine while the moon shined on me, I sat down alone in a single chair and table in this empty balcony, waiting for someone that I couldn't look forward to talk with, after I had a great time dancing with Jaline under the disguise that we were good friends.

And when he does enter the balcony, he questions me in an irritated tone of voice as he probably got fooled by Jaline into coming here.

-Where is Jaline?!

I give a tired sigh as I prepared my mind to talk some sense into this man, even though Jaline asked me to make peace with him, she doesn't really know how bad his situation is and how it would affect Jaline when passes away. And with a serious tone of voice, I answer him.

-She's in the bathroom, are you going to follow her there too?

You already placed a lot of eyes in the cities when you first noticed that Jaline wasn't no longer in the mansion.

I look at him with a serious expression and he makes an irritated expression as he turns around and re-opens the door to the gala, but I stop him by talking with him in a serious tone.

-So, that's how you deal with your problems? Just running away from them? Hoping that they might deal with themselves? I thought of you as a better man than a child with false dreams.

He closes the door and answers my question in a serious tone as he had an irritated expression that he seems to only wear when he looks at or talks about me.

-Why do you care?

While adjusting myself in my seat, I answer him in a calm after a tired grunt as I was waiting for him for twelve minutes in utter boredom.

-Because you, liking or not, might turn into my father, so I need to care about you. Sit down, Jaline is watching the door and if you leave now, you might not recover from her disappointment in you.

He glances at the door and then at the chair across me which I pointed at with my free hand. And after a sigh, he sits down as he makes a serious expression and with the same tone as the atmosphere, I begin to talk what I wanted to after I saw how his business got worse.

-That deal with Bore… I suggest that you forget it.

He makes an angry expression again and almost shouts his question at me.

-Why is that? That deal is getting me more money and credit than any noble can with adventurers or merchant investment! Tell me a reason why should I stop doing it.

I answer his question as I look at him through the wine like he was drowning himself in it, which was appropriate if he continues with it.

-Because that drug is a set up. It always was, and always is.

When he makes a confused expression, I continue while putting the wine glass in the table.

-As much as I want to say that I love you in front of Jaline, you are making it hard by showing the amount of stupidity you are showing right now. Maybe in this very night, in this very moment, Bore's Best competition, Pacire Blood Heart, secured a way to negotiate with him safely. And if they aren't, Bore is just reeling you into trusting him.

I hard tap my finger on the table, almost banging it like a door knock, and continued to talk with him.

-The moment you trust that man, the real deal about the Malogitica Drug is going to sink in.

He questions me in a serious tone as I notice his genuine interest in my information.

-What about it? The Drug only gives the consumer a minor headache and a small chance of addiction on after use, that's all!

I sigh again like I was talking to a door, and as much as I want to walk away as this man tries to kill himself, I stay and answer his question in a serious tone.

-That's all huh? Well "Father", there is a second hand drug that has the same effect of boosting strength and magic that looks almost exactly as Malogitica, it's called Erena's Tears, you might not care about why the drug is named after someone but that's because who created, tested on themselves without care. I'm not going to list the effects because I want to eat still, but when you notice that Bore traded the sample, it's going to be too late, you'll be too deep to back off, your reports will go crazy with incredibly worrying effects that **will** get the authorities to notice and look into it.

I breathe out and continue after downing the wine.

-And Bore will sell you out for money, why? Because the Erena's Tears doesn't kill them, but they scar the consumer's life in a complete and different way entirely, getting your distributors a bounty which they definitely sell you out, getting their bounty lessened and passed to you. So when Bore sells you out completely, not only he gets your bounty, but someone is going to pay him for the information which nets him a lot of money, especially if he helps them into trapping you. This is why Bore is on the top class of the black market, this is why he has only one competitor.

I look at him with an angry expression as his eyes clearly don't believe my words and continue the wave of facts.

-So, I want to ask you, no, beg you to forget it or at least let go of Jaline like she's your toy, all I want is to Jaline to live. Because if Bore really wanted, he would sell her out on being the semi chef on the drug distribution and production. Not only killing her by law, but possibly getting someone to pay the Endless to kill her in pure revenge against you!

He looks at me with a serious expression and somehow creates the courage to talk with me in a calm tone of voice.

-Thank you for the information, now I know when to speak up against Bore in this deal, I was worried that he was planning to do that, but now that you confirmed it, I just have to notice the first time he changes the sample. I know what Erena's Tears do and looks, I know about the Endless, and I won't let that happen, nor to me or my daughter. And no, you aren't going to get her.

He stands up as I break the wine glass in my hand into a million pieces as it flies everywhere. And with an angry tone of voice as I stand up too, I speak with him as I crack my neck.

-I tried talking with you… you are just a brick head…

When he looks at me, I run in front of him and grab him by his clothes collar as I activate [Dragon Eyes] and [Intimidate] as I felt genuinely enraged with this man that I couldn't kill. And with a furious tone of voice as I tried to not shout, I spoke with him.

-What more do you want?! I'm one of the Head Maids of the Royal Service, earned my way with the reputation with the nobles that I'm sure that you can't come to a gala without hearing my name once. I have over millions of gold coins in my bank account, so much that I could go on for my end days in a simple life with Jaline without working. I can treat her disease easily, take care of her twice as better than your shitty servants that you have on your mansion, protect her from even the King himself! But more importantly, not be a shitty of a person to her as you are and making her smile almost every day, and you know it! So why, why do you want to kill yourself and bring her together with you so much?! I just want her from your pathetic and greedy life! That's all I'm asking! Tell me why!

While sweating coldly, he somehow gathers the will to grab to my arm and talk back to me in a serious tone of voice like he was spitting on my face.

-Because it's you, everything you do, it's perfect to the point, there's nothing you can do and there isn't anything you aren't capable of. If I can do one thing other than try to make a better life for Jaline, it is saving her from you, someone that doesn't do any mistakes and doesn't need to learn, always calm and composed, and most of all, with a lot of knowledge about everything and every situation. Someone like you is destined to make the people around you to feel bad when they fail or can't judge the situation like you. Even if it kills me, I'll hold the only thing you can't have, even if you are my daughter's happiness, the only thing that I had to look forward to seeing it grow has been corrupted by you and will have a bad future if she continues with you.

I make a surprised expression at the utter nonsense the man spouted and let go of him, and with an angry sigh while shaking my head in utter disappointment at the man, I leave him behind while having a bitter expression on my face on the way out.

…

"You are perfect." "Ammy you are incredible!" "Ammy you never failed in anything!" "Thank you Ammy! You knew exactly what I wanted!"

While I leaned against my front door outside in the middle of the day, I watched as Dariam helped some people build stone walls around their village and these thoughts couldn't stop from passing by my head. And even though they wouldn't affect anyone much, Jaline's father, Ohabio, pointed something out that has been in my mind ever since I began working as a maid.

Perfect to the point… no mistakes… no need to learn…

Although I read through books to learn how to deal with this society and time after I turned into a human, after one book and one interaction, I already grasped it like it was natural to me. With no mistakes to learn from, with no need to ask questions other than information that I already guessed… That's something I did… but I guess appearances can be deceiving and my perfection is just an outsider's expression. After all, I have one thing that keeps me from perfection.

And that thing is fear, the one [Clone] that I make the incredible and unbelievable effort to not cancel, even after my mana is gone, I force it through to keep it, but if you put in a table, it only does one thing that isn't worth to keep it in front of my survival… after all, it only sleeps for me. But that is my fear, I have an incredible fear of cancelling this [Clone], a [Clone] that has my dreams and accumulates in its mind, because I knew that if I did cancel it, all the memories would go to me.

The memories of someone that I knew but did not recognize. Although I told myself it was me, the moment that it went a path that I do not remember taking, I was incredibly shocked and mostly scared to the bone. Even after I killed so much in this world, I never really killed innocent people… and never wanted to but even worse, hunted other innocent contractors...

I give myself a deep sigh and enter my house and calmly walk upstairs as my dress from the last gala didn't get in the way of my steps. And without any interruption at all, I arrive at the edge of my double bed, with the [Clone] that I left sleeping there in the middle of it.

I stared it sleeping in a newborn form while I felt my hand tremble and a cold feeling crawled up on my back. And after shaking my head out of it, I reach it and grab it by its neck and immediately-

ARGH! BY THE GODS HELP ME! NOO! HAVE MERCY! No need to cry! You won't feel it! Just sit still!

RUN AWAY! IT'S A MURDERER! PLEASE DO NOT KILL MY CHILD! The gods won't

Receive your prayer! NOT HIM PLEASE! KILL ME BUT NOT HIM!

I'll GIVE YOU ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!

God help us all, what are you?

-Haaaah!

There's only blood on your hands.

WHAT KIND OF JUSTICE IS THAT?! KILLING WITHOUT CARE?!

LEAVE ME! HE'LL JUST KILL US ALL! NO! DON'T GO AFTER THEM! I BEG OF YOU!

Who are you anymore? You can't help but wonder about what you think when you look at

At yourself in a mirror when you have so much blood painting your face. THERE ARE NO GODS!

I find myself against the wall of my room in the floor while I breathed heavily and sweat came down from my forehead like I ran forever with no breath in my lungs. And after standing up as I felt my legs shaking like a newborn deer, I somehow stand up while supporting myself with the wall.

I need a drink…

I somehow go down the stairs after making my paw carry the [Clone] by its neck like it was toxic or something gross and place it back in the bed as I make it go back to sleeping. And after grabbing a drink from my storage room, I sit down on my small round table and place the wine bottle beside me without planning to get a cup.

And like it was a bar, I stared the table while supporting myself in it as I remember glances of those dreams the [Clone] has while I removed my gloves. But instead of feeling regret or fear like I felt when I tried to take the memories, I feel myself being calm, which disturbed myself.

Calm, calm, calm, calm, calm. That's all I can be? Why can't I be anything else? I just felt how it was to see through a murderer's eyes, so why can't I be scared even now? … isn't that a mistake? Am I really perfect? I don't know myself anymore, what I am, a monster? A human? A god? A Deity? Or just something that has no name or definition?

I opened the bottle and begin to chug it down without a problem or care to breathe. I was practically drowning myself as my body began to beg me to breathe out but I refused. Even though I knew and felt that I wasn't going to get drunk to forget them, I kept drinking it until the last drop went down my throat as I gave a deep breath and I felt the reek that was my breathing as I coughed from almost drowning myself.

I wanted to cry out these feelings, but as a monster, tears wouldn't come out. And I couldn't even laugh as my own mind kept me from getting scared or depressed at my own situation. Confusion wasn't even a side effect, it wasn't even doubt, I just knew that I wasn't anything.

Appearance is something that only masks from me and others from what I am. But even though I hated admitting it, I know someone that clearly could tell me what I was and am and that someone is somewhere in this world with me. She was something I tried stopping myself from chasing, I didn't feel the necessity of doing so, even though I questioned myself sometimes, I just told myself that she was going to answer me when I found a way out to the previo- …to her world.

And that is Furiae. I can't just tell myself it's okay anymore, even though it shouldn't, those words set me on the edge of desperation, and I can't let it take place on my heart when I need to take care of Dariam and Jaline.

I put more force on my grip on the wine bottle and break it in million pieces as I accidentally put mana into it and activate [Dragon Skin] in my hands. And to finally deal it with, I step firmly on top of the glass with the high heel.

And when I close the door of my house and lock it, I point my hand at the city near my house and shoot a [Teleport], which travels in an instant as I made it go as fast as possible and when I activate it, I appear above the Korita city and quickly shoot down another [Teleport] as I begin to fall.

I land without breaking the high heels as I deactivate [Dragon skin]. While ignoring the surprised people around me and dodging a carriage that passed by as their red skinned horses carried it, I walked in a fast pace as I had unintentionally [Dragon eyes] active.

And soon enough, I get to where I wanted as I looked for a bar, and find a run down one in the middle of the organized old buildings. When I enter it, the barely lighted place showed the people in there as the place reeked of alcohol and if you had my sense of smell, you could also smell the blood that was barely cleaned up in the floor.

Without care for the obvious thieves, rapists, murderers and occasional drug addict, I walk up to the bar counter as a man with sleeveless leather coat and white shirt while having black pants used a dirty cloth to clean his cups, I question him in an irritated tone of voice as I felt dirty stares on my back.

-Are you still with the Endless?

The man with a combed hair sideways looked at me while glancing at the door that I quickly closed with [Telekinesis] and then nods.

And with the same tone, I talked to him in almost shouts as I wanted to every person in here to hear it as I felt someone creeping up on me.

-I'm putting up a find mission, put it my name on it, Ammy Moon. I want them to find my sister.

The man questions me as he continues to dust of his dirty glass cups in a calm tone.

-How much is the pay?

With a serious tone of voice as I still had my irritated expression, I answer him.

-I'll pay one mil gold coins for anyone that finds her and tells me her location as fast as possible.

Almost everyone in the bar makes a ruckus as the bar man makes a surprised expression, and after a nod as he walks away, someone puts his arm around me while being incredibly drunk. And like I was madly in love with him or was a whore, he speaks with me.

-Hey, that's a lot of… money! Why don't we- Urgh!

Without care for anything as this part of the town was filled with badly made houses and was steadily getting conquered by criminals, I stab the man's head with one of my natural daggers and throw him out of the bar. And when I look at the crowd in the crowd made of man and woman with all different kinds of criminal history with an angry expression, I angrily shout at them.

-Tell all your fucking friends or whatever about this request, and tell them to not fuck with me! The first one to get info gets the reward! I want firm information about Furiae Moon that is in the Secret Army!

And like rats, almost all of them run out of the bar with greedy expressions as I began to clean my dress while walking out of the bar after whispering something to the bar man that I only wanted the Endless to find for me.

This is my only way to find Furiae without Bore, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

…

While I watched Dariam sleep in a forest beside a soon to die campfire, I looked at Jaline's bed roof with an irritated expression while she was sleeping on my arm. And suddenly as I usually not sleep with her, she wakes up, making me lose complete focus on making plans.

And with a tired expression and voice, she questions me as her naked body reflected the moon's light that travelled through the window curtains.

-Ammy… what's…wrong?

I caress her hair while forcing a small smile and answer her in a happy tone.

-Nothing… just worried in general, honey. You should go to sleep, alright? It's not good for your health.

She grunts and adjusts herself in my arm and then wraps her arms around my neck and after a while, I sigh and go back to staring the nothing.

I didn't tell what her father is doing, she doesn't need to know, I'll steal her away after I deal with my own problems. This can wait, because as long as I keep Jaline away from a marriage deal and announcement, it will be fine.

But my problems… they waited for too long. I might just be having an existential crisis or whatever, but I want to confirm. Who am I, what am I, questions that haunted me but I placed aside as I thought the problems around me were necessary to be dealt before it.

But now, as I try to secure a happy life for myself, it came back to haunt me.

I give myself a deep sigh and turn my body to hug Jaline while pulling the blanket to cover her body.

Jaline, things are about to get rough, but I hope that you can hold on to yourself while I deal with them… You did it pretty well while I was unsure of our relationship, I believe that you can do it again, and I'm sure it's nothing too bad this time, I'll be back before you can tell me that you miss me.

…


	119. D Chapter 7

…

While I walked through a forest in the middle of the day, I see Ammy ahead of me, cleaning one of her daggers with a piece of white cloth. When I approach her, I don't find a drop of blood or sign of fighting even though the cloth was almost dripping with blood. And with a serious tone of voice, she talks to me while burning the piece of cloth and storing her dagger in her paw.

-Dariam, you are near the Beast Kin territory, it's in front of us. So, prepare to fight with skills since the beast kin are known for their knowledge of combat, alright? This place has criminals that I don't have a clue about in terms of strength, but they should be at the same level of the human ones. But just to be safe, I'll be extra rough and short today.

With a surprised expression while I pulled out the silver shorts word that I brought after Ammy broke the one she gave me in one of her trainings, I question her as I prepared myself to be beaten down, more than normal.

-Extra rough?!

When Ammy looked at me, I felt something strange when I looked into her eyes. It was like she wasn't even there. Although she was always calm and serious, this time something is clearly bothering her. But I couldn't really tell since I didn't really know Ammy, just learned below her.

When I was about to question her, she appears in front of me while about to swing her dark daggers at me. And without even looking at it as I couldn't afford to look, I put my sword in front of my head as I activated my skills.

-[Strength Boo- Argh!

But immediately like I expected, Ammy kicked me sideways and I fly to a tree and I hit my back and fall to my knees while breathing heavily already. But without letting Ammy start mocking me for losing breath, I stand up while picking up my short sword and blocking one of her daggers she threw at me. And as quick as I could, I use my skills.

-[Strength Boost Level 4] [Sword Technique Level 5: Tidal Crescent]!

And like I was drawing a crescent moon, I swing at Ammy as she appeared beside me, and after she quickly dodged it, a wave of water flew at her regardless of not hitting her and it almost hits her cheek as she guided my sword upwards and punched me in the stomach with her free hand.

While I took a few steps back while catching my breath again, I look up at Ammy and see a small wound on her cheek that began to bleed lightly. She made a surprised expression as she used her hand to clean the blood from her face and with a calm tone of voice while looking at her own blood with a serious expression, she talks to me.

-You are lucky to have one of the few elements that I'm weak to. And you've improved on your reactions since our last spar, I guess you were just tired and hungry. But don't be scared Dariam, be scared before you get into a fight or after the fight, not during it. You'll have a weak grip and attention when you are.

How can I not be scared when you have such a strange look in your face? You look like a different person completely now.

I nod to her while getting ready to go back to fighting again. And with a serious tone of voice as I took a few steps back to make distance from her, she speaks with me.

-Okay, let's see how you act with Dancers and Singers.

I make a confused expression and before I could let out my question, Ammy answers me in a calm tone as she stretches her body.

-I know what you are thinking, but I'll show you what battle Dancers can do, then Singers.

While I was a little confused at the word "Battle Dancers" as I thought of it as I joke, suddenly Ammy, while having her arms in her back, almost chops my head off with her leg as she swings it sideways like a sword and I barely dodge it. When her leg hits the tree behind me, she cuts it cleanly as her legs passes through it without a problem.

When I stand up after crouching down to dodge it, I look at the tree with a scared expression as it falls on to the ground after hitting the other trees and when I look at the stump, it was like a lumberjack cut it instead of someone's legs.

And with a calm tone of voice after coughing, she speaks with me.

-Come on, I'm being serious because I'm not that class. But that was a great dodge, got to give you.

I gulp down as I make my stance in front of Ammy as she clearly prepares to attack me again, and when I nod to her, she jumps forward with a serious expression. And without care, she begins to turn her body around with her paws to substitute her arms and swings her legs sideways, I began to try to block it but I felt immediate fear as I saw her leg come at me and instead jumped as she missed my feet barely and completely destroyed the tree stump behind me that she barely touched.

-[Sword Techniques Level 3: Whirlpool Blade]!

And without even letting me land, she stops her body mid swing and throws herself upwards as she spins her body backwards to kick downwards at me, without any choice, I use a skill that makes my body quickly curl up into a ball while having the sword in front of me as water gathered around the blade.

But when I thought I could at least stop Ammy's leg, I'm sent into the forest and hit a tree again with my stomach as she hits my blade and shoulder with her leg. And while Ammy landed above the remains of a tree stump, she talks to me in a calm tone as I noticed no sign of water in the grass or on Ammy.

-Dancers are a danger in one on one due to them having a skill that cancels out other skills and spells and more to their arsenal that I haven't seen. Because if the Dancer is skilled enough, they can use their spells without actually dancing. Okay, do you need a breather or can you continue with the demonstration?

While supporting myself with the tree as I felt my arm recognize its pain, I speak with her with no breath as I got hit in the stomach a lot with small intervals.

-Just let me… compose myself, please… it's the first day of training all over again.

She gives me a sigh while sitting in her paw while one of her paws heals my shoulder. And while I recovered myself, I question Ammy in a tired tone of voice.

-Ammy, you seem strange, are… you alright?

She glances back at me as she was looking at her own nails, and with a serious tone of voice while going back to her nails, she answered my question.

-Not your problem kid… even I have things to keep to myself. Like when you met a bandit without my consultation and fought him, and lost, which he luckily gave you mercy due to you being a kid. …Just for that, get ready.

I made a pained expression as I felt regret from not calling Ammy and when I heard her telling me to get ready, I take a deep breath and readied myself to get thrown around into a tree again.

Ammy stands up and puts her hands together as she placed them over her throat as she had her eyes closed with a serious expression. And with a beautiful voice that didn't sound like hers, she spoke.

-[Jexari's Melody]

And without singing a song at all like song spells do, I suddenly feel incredible pressure in front of me as trees begin to crack suddenly, as splinters fall off them. And without care for it as Ammy begins to speak again, I charge at her, but get immediately thrown into the ground when I jump forward. And as I had trouble keeping my head up to look at her, Ammy spoke again.

-[Alavo's Agony]!

And with a woman's bloody scream that wasn't even Ammy's, a wave of red energy came at me in a spiral and launched me back into the tree, but I was able to stop myself from getting hurt by using my sword to pin me to the ground. But when I thought it couldn't continue, Ammy spoke again.

-[Song of Blades]

Immediately, I tilted my head to dodge one of the light green swords that came for my head, which appeared out of thin air behind her. And with a serious tone after giving me a sigh as I watched the sword disappear, Ammy talks to me normally as she goes back to sitting in her paw with her hands on top of each other on her knee.

-See? I could have killed you just now. You are lucky that I made the sword go slower. Anyways, your dodging got better now, but because of the blunder you made by overestimating your opponent, you lost your first real fight. Let me tell you something, The Kings and I are the only ones strong like this in these territories. You'll probably find a few gems in between, but it's not like us. Tomorrow, you'll arrive into a village that has been raided and taken over. They are practically armed citizens, you can deal with that if you can dodge some of my attacks and even hurt me.

I make a depressed expression and question Ammy as she clearly prepares to teleport herself out of here.

-Ammy, will you be watching?

I never felt so discouraged after I lost my fight with a man that I tried to stop from killing someone else.

She sighs in a tired tone while standing up. And with a calm tone of voice, she answers my question.

-Hah… If I said what happened, don't you think I was watching? Again, you need to pay attention to what people say Dariam. I thought you learned by now, with me- Hah… never mind… just start paying more attention to what people say, get better at it, a King can't be fooled by anyone.

She sighs mid talk and shakes her head in denial, probably stopping herself from repeating what she seems to say to me almost every time I talk with her. And without another word, she teleports to somewhere.

I sigh in disappointment at myself while I begin to gather wood as night begins to rise from between the trees after putting my sword in my waist's sheath.

I cannot show that I learned to look into what people say because I relax when I'm with her, she never tried to trick me or do anything bad to me… if you don't count the rough training, that is… so I can't show her that I paid attention to what a merchant said and got out of a scam.

But even if I did, Ammy surely wouldn't notice now, like she said, she has her own problems now. So I can only show that I got better at it if I show it to her by pointing out something she said. But now I have something else to look forward to, Bandits… although Ammy said she would protect me, she seems to want to test me… maybe she's worried that because of her problem that she needs to deal with, she won't be able to protect me anymore?

I guess so, it seems to be the case with her being completely bothered with it… Damn, I'm tired.

I gather the wood in front of the log Ammy cut and placed some of the rocks that I found around the forest around the fireplace and light one of the sticks with the ignition gem. I get my backpack out of my back while grunting as the weight off my shoulders felt great to get out and placed it next to the log. And after getting and placing my blanket and pillow out of one of the storage gems that I brought, I sleep with thoughts of tomorrow in my mind.

…

When I wake up with the fire being put out like I'm used to. My stomach growls and I sit down on the log, fold and store my things while looking ahead for the piece of steak I brought a few days past that was stored in a gem.

And with leftover firewood that I left behind the log, I relight the fireplace and piece the steak with my short sword. And after making sure it was cooked to where I liked, I put the fire out with my feet as it was already weak.

I begin waiting for the steak to cool off while holding it like I was fighting with someone and when I felt like it was good, I grabbed it and began to try to eat it in one go as the steak was so big that I still had to hold the bottom for it to not dirty my armor or myself.

-Help!

Suddenly, while I was taking my time eating the steak, someone lets out a bloody scream and I look at where it came from and prepare myself to face anyone as it was almost a clear trap as no one was chasing the woman that ran towards me in rags.

And with a desperate tone of voice while I quickly forced the steak down my throat, she practically begged to me to answer yes to her questions she threw while supporting herself in a tree.

-Are you an Adventurer?! Please tell me that you are!

With a serious tone of voice while I kept looking around the forest, looking for bandits that could be coming to ambush me, I answered the woman as I took a sip of my leather canteen's water to help me gulp down the steak.

-Yes, what can I do for you?

It doesn't seem to be anyone around, but I have this eerie feeling of being watched by one more person and I don't usually feel it even when I know that Ammy is watching without hiding herself. And with a desperate tone of voice as I stood up after storing my things in the backpack, the woman spoke with me.

-Get your party here! My village got raided! Please! I'll pay anything!

It is like Ammy said, a village has been raided nearby, but if there would have been anyone escaping it, I would have been approached by one of them at night, and in a fortunate event, this woman escaped them in the start of the day. Talking about it, those wounds don't seem from someone that just escaped bandits, I've seen people that were rescued from bandits before in rescue carriages, her wounds would be so much worse if she did.

Without even letting her talk with me while I draw my sword, I jump forward and punch her in the stomach as I talked with her in a serious tone of voice.

-Yeah, I'll help your friend really quick. [Sword Technique Level 1: Slash of Water]!

After I helped her fall to the ground gently, I swing my sword while aiming above a tree branch. And a shadow jumps down from it, dodging it completely. And without another word, the red hooded man runs up to me and I quickly block his dagger and guide it to make him pass me, making him trip on the woman. And without even letting him try to recover from it, I strike the back of his head with the sword's grip, knocking him out.

He was, slow… no… I must be imagining things…

I search through the man's belongings and with no surprise find rope in his bag. I get them sitting down next to a tree and tie them to it quickly. And after making sure that they couldn't get out, I put the backpack in a tree after getting my spare iron short sword, and hang it in a tree branch that hid it with its leafs.

Quickly without hesitation, I run to where they came from while placing my spare sword in the scabbard of my main one.

While not losing one bit of breath, I reach the end of the forest and I see a village that has been clearly raided as some of the houses that were burned down, still let out smoke behind the barely maintained wood walls.

And while being crouched, I walked towards it as quick as possible while trying to hide between the overgrown grass as I watched the walls to see if anyone was guarding the surroundings of the village. But without seeing anyone, I arrived next to a wood wall that I began to run along it while paying attention to my ears.

Without hearing anything, I reach one of the gates that were completely destroyed. And after seeing no one outside of the houses, I quickly go inside and hide in one of them as the village had houses deranged and placed in almost a way to make a labyrinth.

Most of the houses were of only one floor, but the one in the middle was a three floor house that clearly was meant for someone of the nobility, as the house was painted red with stone separating the windows and each floor from the walls and it's painted in gold. And after walking around the empty houses, that were bland and made of wood with the max numbers of rooms being three with two windows in each room, and seeing no one, I enter one of the houses near the center of the village through the window. And while crouching as I still felt the smell the smoke coming from the roofs, I peek at the house in the middle of the village through the door.

And in front of the house that was meant for a noble, a man sat down in the doorway while almost sleeping as he watched a fireplace that was still lightened up. And after seeing no one as I tried to see through the windows of the noble house, I slowly opened the door and began to slowly walk up to the man while being prepared to jump forward.

Luckily, the man only noticed me when he was in range of my jump. And after quickly knocking him out by kicking him in the face with my knee and hitting the back of his head with my sword, I look around the place to see if no one saw me and quickly dragged the man inside of one the houses.

He's… so light… lighter than a construction block…

And after placing him where no one would see him without searching, I go back to the house and slowly open the door that was painted in gold with white details. And soon enough, I see blood on the white carpet that was made into the floor of what seems to be the entire house.

I remove my shoes and enter what seems to be a visitor's waiting room, with a small sofa beside a set of stairs in front of me while I had two ways to go beside me.

Being only in my socks, I could move without much effort as I see the entire house being empty, but I still felt like people were here.

So after checking the usual living room and kitchen, I calmly climbed the stairs as carefully as I could and surely enough, I find two rooms beside me that were filled with people that slept on the double beds that were there and on the floor. And without making one noise as I clearly knew that they were bandits with ragged clothes as they had weapons beside them. I quickly walk through the house and find a storage room with their armor and belongings, but I don't find any rope to tie them.

So, I quickly and as calmly as I could knock each one of them while blocking their mouth with a strike to the back of the head with my sword's grip, and after much work and maneuvering to not trick on the others, I finish knocking out what I counted to be over 30 men sleeping.

-Good job, though I would have recommended killing them, the one that you knocked out on the entrance was waking up.

Suddenly, I hear someone talking to me in calm tone, making me jump as I finally began to relax from the tension as one of them could wake up at any moment but I stop myself from screaming in surprise by putting my hand in front of my mouth. When I look, it was Ammy, she leaning against the door way while looking at me with a calm expression.

With a calm tone of voice after sigh, I talk with her while sitting down on the edge of the bed that one of the bandits was sleeping.

-I don't want to kill them. Can you help me carry them into a city?

And with a smile that I didn't like the moment I realized the meaning of it, Ammy answered my question in a serious tone of voice.

-No. You'll have to kill them.

Even though I knew Ammy was going to force me to do it one day, I didn't think she was going to ask me to kill so many.

I look at her with a terrified expression after glancing at the people in my feet sleeping, but without letting me talk back, she talks to me in a serious tone.

-Kill them, they are criminals, this village was filled with people, but they killed half and the other half they sold to be slaves. That is why there is almost no guards at all. Besides, you'll be sending them into their deaths anyways, the Beast kin is famous for not having prisoners of murder and raid, that's because they kill them, innocent or not. They like to keep a pressure over such matters, which worked for them, barely any bandit appears to actively raid. So, you either kill them now, work extremely hard to bring them to a nearby village that can transport them properly to the main city for them to get executed publicly or you work an incredible amount to somehow bring them to a human village that is days off here only for them to rot in a prison. It's your choice really...

I gulp down as I see no choice really as the paths were laid out by Ammy, if what she said it's true which mostly she is, my only choice is to either kill them or kill them later…

And after much waiting, I point the end of my blade at one of the sleeping man's throat as my hands trembled. Tired of waiting for something she seems used to doing, Ammy talks to me again in a serious tone.

-Justice doesn't exist kid, one day or another, you'll be killing criminals with one word or movement of your finger. I did not train you to be knocking out criminals or only to defend yourself, I trained you to kill, that's why you lost that fight, you tried to knock him out when you could have killed him multiple times, isn't that right?

I bit my lip as Ammy told the truth as I remembered the fight in my head, with multiple times the man had openings, but only openings for me to kill him. No… it was like she said, I wasn't trained to restrain, if I wanted a teacher for that kind of thing, I shouldn't have someone like Ammy as a teacher, who seems to be a maid for a long time, and in that time she surely has killed multiple times.

And while I was trying to think of any way for me to bring this man to justice, Ammy gives me a sigh as she appeared beside me and pushed down my sword at the man's throat without mercy.

I could only feel my steak travel to my mouth as I felt something that I got somewhat used to seeing ever since I came back from the Demon territory with Ammy, but this time, I was feeling the weight of killing on my hands.

Even thought Ammy pushed me, it is something I had to do, but still... guilt and fear crawled up in my back as the man didn't even let a growl in his death.

-Ugh BLURGH!

…


	120. Chapter 65

…

Dariam hasn't reacted too well in the terms of killing, I mean, I made him kill every single bandit he found in order to get him used to it, but for some reason, I felt like he started a much more aggressive "Rebellious" phase.

While I watched him walk through a plain field while having a depressed expression fixed on his face, when I tried to talk to him, he only looks at me with anger, like I was at fault that those bandits were fated to die.

Doesn't he know that I only warned him about the village? He could've have just walked off, but before I could even come back to him to kill those bandits that he tied to a tree, he ran to the village while making plans.

With a calm tone of voice while I sat down on my paws in front of him, I spoke with him.

-Is your stomach alright? If it is, then go this way, there is a village that you can restock and everything. Rest as much as you want.

He did throw up a lot while killing those bandits. I'm kind of worried but not really, I'm more worried about Jaline and when those Endless will tell me where Furiae is…

He looks at me with a pained expression as his eyes were filled with rage directed at me while turning to where I pointed which was to a village that I saw. I shrug as I [Teleport] back to my training basement after letting my [Clone] back out to follow him.

I pull out a red book with metal on the four borders of each book cover and in the middle of it, it read "Classes gained by True Class gem and more"

Let me see, where I was… here we go. Dancers, blah, blah, High SP consumption, Blah, Blah, Very weak at close combat, pfft… Where is it… I swear I saw it when I brought it…

I go through the pages that were incredibly organized, with each page about a class having a border in one color, for the Dancer it was purple, and I stopped almost on the last page as I found what I wanted.

"Guardian's Dance: Gained at a High leveled Dancer class set by the gem. Explanation about received effects as the Dance spell hasn't been able to be appraised [Required Level to learn is 92 (Editor note: My level at the sun that I found this skill was 68) but the Dancer was over level 130]: The shield was incredibly strong, even though we had adventurers of the same or over the level of the Dancer, the shield took over two suns to be broken with physical and magical damaging attacks.

The User didn't need to continue the Dance spell as the barrier maintained even when the caster was out of it. User can still use other spells due to mastery being at max level. The barrier is almost as the skill [Rested Dance] but it doesn't block the user's from anything.

Report from the User's obtaining the Spell: "I was in the middle of a fight, so I do not know how I casted it or obtained it. I'm sorry"

Dammit, I can't seem to cast it without actually learning from the Class Gem… I'm pretty sure they don't sell them and the black market doesn't interest themselves in these gems, since most of the classes learned by these crystals are almost the same for the normal gem.

Now talking about it, I have this strange feeling that I forgot something about these gems… I don't know what it is, but it bothers me to even try to remember it. It's also strange to say that I forgot something, with a skill that makes me remember everything.

I sigh while putting the book back into my paw while sitting down on my sofa chair that I usually have it on my library. While I watched the repeated scene of the [Clone]s attacking a barrier that a [Clone] made over and over while not even opening his mouth as they don't have voice without me actually taking over, I separated my vision of my right eye to look at Jaline, who was preparing for another gala by selecting a new dress a shopper brought to her room.

God, being a noble's son sure must be boring, only galas or staying home if you decide to not go to the army. I wonder where should I take Jaline to… ugh… my calm mentally is getting on the way of an idea… I just want answers from Furiae… yet, I have to have patience, I can't simply ask around for her, she's from the Secret Royal Army. She climbed where she could vote me to be fired from my job… which I'm currently being pushed aside…

Hah… I can't do any work… what to do… what to do…

My [Clone]s are training my skills for me, Dariam doesn't need my help on anything yet, Jaline is about to go to another gala that I already asked for an invitation, it should arrive tomorrow and the Endless are still trying to find Furiae on my request.

I wonder how is Akarieus dealing with the war right now… he must be stalling it like always… never advancing but conquering certain parts of the territory to make a fake stand against the Demons…

My storage is fine… I don't have to check for the food's expiration date for two months… Should I go visit Yoimia's house? I didn't see her ever since I turned into a maid… No, I don't need any information, besides, I don't feel like babysitting two people right now… Zemirik? Eh, why not… helping them in anything while checking their status should be alright… and to keep myself on the mind set of being something…

I use [World Vision] and remember the forest in my mind that I went through to find Zemirik again, and with [Teleport], I appear in it with a sigh as I noticed arrows stuck to tree trunks and some with weapons scratches.

Either people have been using this place to practice or fights have been happening over here… probably the latter… That smell is human blood… I think Zemirik won this fight all too well…

I look around and find no one as usual, but to my surprise, I don't find any of the foxes that Veritia usually has as lookout.

Strange, maybe they moved to another place? Let me find out…

I quickly walk to the mountains and find an entrance. And guide myself with the smell of the ocean, and quickly reach the other side where an ocean greets me as I was on the edge of a small forest with almost no trees.

Ah, this sight of the ocean never ends to amaze me, maybe I should bring Jaline here? I'll ask Zemirik if I can. Though, the monsters would be a problem to deal with, without killing them that is…

Now, let me see where they would-

I quickly tilt my head as I turned to my left and dodge an arrow that was aimed at my head from behind. When I look at the bare forest behind me, I quickly grab an arrow that was again aimed for my head.

I break the arrow in two while letting it into the ground. I activate [Dragon eyes], but immediately cancel it as a shower of rains come from above.

-[Protecta song]

I make a quick barrier and the arrows bounce off the shield without a problem as I cancelled it. But when they do, someone appears from [Stealth] and tries to stab me with his dagger as he had his simple maple bow on his back, it was a man in full silver armor.

Huh? What is happening? Why is this guy attacking me?

While the man struggled to push his dagger against my hands that were calmly holding his dagger's silver blade, I questioned him in calm tone of voice as I noticed that he was the only one here.

-Uhm… excuse me?

The man clearly looks at me with a surprised expression as I see his eyes through the helmet's grid, but with an angry scream, he continues to put more force on the dagger.

-Another monster that can talk with humans?!

Okay, I don't even know if this guy is stupid or just blinded with rage, but whatever, people die every day, another one dying of idiocy is not a problem.

I activate [Dragon skin] and throw the dagger upwards, and without letting him even fall on his back, I pierce my hand through the armor and kill him in an instant as my hand goes through his chest.

I quickly pull my hand out and pull a handkerchief from my paw with [Telekinesis], and without even glancing at the man again as he's letting out his last breaths, I begin to clean my arm and clothes from his blood while walking the way I wanted.

Man, what is happening in this place? People attacking me for… well, he was right about me, but that doesn't matter since people are used to strange magic, it shouldn't be a surprise that someone has extra arms, right? I guess not… Well, the subject is dead, just like the man that attacked me, back to business.

I walk off without care while having difficulties getting a stain off my coat.

But he did say that I was another monster that can talk with humans, the only one that I know that can do that is Teriam… what are you doing with him, Zemirik?

…Out of the topic… Am I going crazy or has the shore shrank? I mean, the beach is so small that even when I'm just walking a few steps away from the forests near the mountain, I could almost reach the ocean in four or five steps.

I remember that I had to run a few meters to reach it… though, I haven't visited this place in a while… Hmm… I'll investigate this later, right now I'll check on Zemirik status… they seem to be in trouble.

…

While using [Dragon eye] with my [Clone], I felt relaxed while watching the ocean pass by as I lied on the [Clone]'s wolf's back as it ran through the shore, and when I saw something in the mountains, I sigh and make it run towards it as I begin to look for an entrance.

I cancel the [Clone] while stretching my arms, the sun was still almost in the same place when I started searching, but it felt like hours.

And with a deep breath, I begin to walk into the mountain corridors after finding an entrance on my far right. I quickly put more speed into my pace as I see that the heart began to beat rapidly as I heard the ground shake a little.

Is that a Zealus coming? Then I should get to the heart as fast as possible, it might not even be a monster which I can talk with, but whatever it is might be my way to Zemirik.

When I was about to make a left turn to the heart in a four-way corridor, the ground trembles as I stop in the middle of it. And soon enough, a heart appears from the distance and almost at the same speed of a [Teleport], a Zealus head appears on the right corridor, but instead of trying to run me over, it simply stops while looking(?) at me with its giant grey eyes.

Eh? What is it? Do you want to eat me?

But to my surprise, it simply stands there, waiting, almost like it was asking to be let through.

I roll my eyes and go down the corridor that I wanted and the Zealus follows me patiently, it was like a road with me being the slow car. Knowing this, I felt irritated as I began to see someone in the distance, so I use [World Vision] to look at what it was. And find that it was simply a lost cow of this world.

So I quicken my pace and grab the cow by its neck, and before it could even scream for help, I threw it into the Zealus direction and it ate it whole while destroying some of the ceiling to open its mouth.

As I heard the bones of the cow crack as it goes deeper into its stomach, the Zealus simply stared at me as it's small tongue came out of its mouth.

Eh… it's kind of cute…

I reach its black nose and caress it as it watched me without me being able to even guess what this monster thinks of me.

It's cold, but I feel warm touching it… Hehehe… you are cute. Though, even if you could get into a smaller size, I wouldn't keep you. I just don't like the idea of keeping a giant earth digging snake as my pet.

I turn around and keep the previous speed which was almost like someone running, but for me it was simply walking. And the Zealus followed me without a problem even though I could easily outrun it or it could simply make another way to its destination.

When I came to a turn to the right in the corridor as I didn't see anything, I sighed in relief while giving way to the Zealus, but instead of going, it stood there while staring me.

Confused, I pointed at the corridor that it could go without making another, and its eyes began to glow white, and from the ground, white chains wrap around my left arm, but it wasn't like a normal light bind, as the chains were somehow gentle with me.

I look at the Zealus and its eyes began to glow from white to black and back to white in quick succession.

And like it was guiding me to the corridor that I was giving way to, a giant chain made of light and dark magic connected themselves to the chains that were around my arm.

I made a surprised expression as I looked at the chains that gently pulled to the corridor, like something was trying to guide me through them. And after glancing at the Zealus, I follow the chains almost running, and the chains guide me just as fast through the corridors as the Zealus follows me right behind me.

And when I began to hear the sound of swords clashing, I break the chain and nod to the Zealus while running ahead of it.

Soon enough, as I speed up while guiding myself with my ears, I arrive what seems to be an entrance to the mountains. But something went wrong, as it wasn't even a corridor, it was a place where an explosion happened, making the entrance this huge hole in the mountain as the space of the explosion was used for a war against Monsters versus Adventurers.

While I looked at the battle in front of me as probably Zemirik's people were on par with Adventurers with the same gear level as them, I noticed something in the end of the corridor that I was in, there was a barrier, and in the middle of the war was a group of priests in full white clothes and silver armor casting what seems to be [Blind Barrier] as their strange colored maces glowed with a light blue light that was the same as the barrier.

Damn, no wonder I couldn't see nothing, this part of the mountain is covered with this spell that blocks perception and presence detection skills…

I pass by the barrier while cracking my neck and when I enter the giant space and my beast form finishes getting out, I let out a roar that completely stops the battle as even Zemirik's people get scared at me.

Let's finish this fast, it seems like the monsters here were left behind on purpose. Though I doubt it as they seem to be pretty skilled. Letting out my true form is to make sure Zemirik's people don't attack me. But if Zemirik left these guys here, then something happened.

…

I grab the man's shoulder that tried to run and while twisting the metal of his silver shoulder pads, I pierce my hand through his heart and armor without any effort.

I let go of the man as it falls to the ground lifeless and turn around while turning back to my normal form and cancelling [Dragon skin].

With a serious tone of voice, I question one the Tailed with a gold fur as they all look at me with nervous expressions.

-Hey, where is Zemirik?

-Right Here!

When the group changes their expression from nervous to relived, a voice shouts out from the far right, and when I look at it, the same old giant Zemirik comes out of a small corridor that was almost making him crouch walk.

He was wearing no armor at all, but still carrying his strange colored tower shield in his back. But when he walked up to me while watched, I noticed his right arm, which was missing half of it while he had a clean bandage over where it was cut off. And with a tired tone of voice, he talks to me.

-Hey Ammy, I was watching, thanks for the help.

While cancelling my [Clones] back home, I question him in a worried tone of voice while grabbing the rest of his arm.

-What the fuck happened to you? Do you want me to babysit you?

He sighs while caressing the bandages. And while he had eyes of an old man that already accepted his fate, he answered me in a calm tone as his people gather behind him.

-This happened when a huge group of adventurers appeared, there was this mage with powerful magic, it was my arm and shield or my people. As you can see, I chose this… now I can't even protect my people.

A group of adventurers? Has Akarieus forgotten that I asked him to not lead any adventurers to the mountains? Or this group came from another noble? No matter…

I sigh and talk to him while activating [God's Heal] on his arm after quickly removing his bandages.

-Shut up, it's me, remember? There's no way I would let you like this.

His arm regrows, but it grows noticeably with less muscular strength and fur than his left, making the air between us a little awkward as he was surprised at feeling his own arm. But with a serious tone of voice, I quickly question him as he clearly felt happy.

-Where is Filliot? This place cannot stand this way. it attracts too much attention Zemirik. And as much as I want to fix this myself, there is just some things I cannot do.

He nods to me while smiling at me, and signals for his group and to me to follow him. And as I followed the huge group of monsters that celebrated Zemirik's recovery, I watched them smile brightly among themselves, so much that they couldn't really be called humans, this much love, this much care is something unhuman.

I guess I got used to look at people's smile that only looked to benefit from someone else. I'm beginning to be glad that I came here to check on them. But my question in this is, can I smile like them in these times even though they call me the same as them?

…

When we finally come out of the mountains, I hear monsters cheer as a giant group of them surrounds Zemirik. I sigh while smiling faintly and walk to Filiot, who was sitting in one of the multiple carriages that they had waiting near multiple simple campsites near the mountain. And with a serious tone of voice, I speak with him as he smiled at the situation.

-This village became incredibly big, How's it going?

While having a red robe and hood with white details over his head and body as I could only see his mouth that he gave a small smile with, he answered my question in a calm tone of voice.

-Things are going great, though we are going through hard times right now, but it's better than when you came to us the first time, Ammy. Yeah, it seems that we are sure to grow even more, just the problem is that the Gold Forest Taileds in a human city refuse to join with Black Diamond Cailets or Dying Forest Taileds. So, do you need anything from me?

Huh, so they are recruiting the monsters out of the territory, smart Filiot. Without the monsters to even be seen, the humans might start to change their motives to make money from hunting monsters to joining the army or something else.

I raise my eye brow while smiling, as he stands up from the simple wood carriage while suddenly pulling a staff from his long sleeves that covered his entire arms, and with a calm tone of voice, I answer him.

-I don't know what happened with that fight back there, but there is this huge hole in the mountain which attracts too much attention, you'll understand when you see it. Do you need me to come with you, King Filliot?

He finally pulls his hood from his face, revealing his eyes that had a dying tree in his eyes as he had a symbol of fire in white fur between his ears. His mouth was clearly sharper, and his eyes were strangely not even looking at where he was facing, almost like he was always using a perception skill.

With a smile, he shakes his head in denial while going to the corridor we came out.

I scoff while sitting on my paw. But suddenly, someone talks with me in a nervous tone of voice behind me.

-Excuse me, is your name really Ammy?

I get confused at the strange question and look at the owner of the voice, and see a Great Wild wolf, with grey fur, he had a black line around his neck that ended between his ears. With a surprised expression as I begin to almost feel nostalgia when looking at the wolf, I answer him in a happy tone.

-Yes, it is… …is that you Pomeri?

The eyes of the wolf light up as he clearly makes a happy expression while looking at me, who was the same height as him.

…


	121. Chapter 66

…

I immediately crouch down and begin to hug him. And with an ecstatic tone of voice, I talk to him as Zemirik's people still commemorated behind him.

-How's is it going?! I thought I would never see you!

While he wagged his tail happily, he questioned me in a confused tone of voice.

-What happened with you? You are…

With a cheerful tone of voice while standing up, I answer his question as I cleaned my pants from the dirt.

-A lot, don't worry about it. It's nothing bad. So, where is the rest of the pack?

He makes a worrisome expression while looking away, but when he looks at me he answers my question in a serious tone of voice.

-We lost Meritios, Amataz is seriously hurt to the point that he cannot see and Setory is… sadly, dead.

I make a surprised expression and question him while going back to kneeling in front of him, and with a desperate tone of voice, I question him while having my hands on his shoulders.

-Bring me to them, quick, you'll tell me how Setory died later.

He nods to me while seeing my desperate expression, and after turning around he begins to run, which I follow right behind without much effort.

This cold feeling in my heart… that strong sting, that was something that only a human can feel right? While I want to be glad that I came here to even get a lot of relief, my heart is desperate as my family needs me.

As I follow Pomeri around the crowd that begins to calm down, Zemirik notices me and looks at me with a worried expression and I simply shake my head in denial. And soon enough, I see a group of wolves that simply were lying on the ground near the beach in the middle of nowhere far away from the crowd, and like a click in my head, I recognized most of them as I saw the most worrisome one, which was Amataz, who had a bandage over his eyes while having scars across his neck and body while I noticed that his left paw fingers were missing three of them.

I run ahead of Pomeri and knee down next to Amataz, who was confused at what was happening as he laid down and as my hands trembled, he questioned anyone near him in a confused tone of voice.

-Who's that?

-Ammy!

When he questioned me, Veritia appeared from behind me and shouted me answering his question as she noticed the situation and stopped herself from interrupting.

While I wanted to cry, I grabbed Amataz neck and began to hug him while my throat began to hurt as I almost shouted at him in a worried tone.

-Amataz! What happened to you!?

I immediately began to cast [God's Heal] as the crowd's attention turned their attention me and I felt their stares at my back as I was the only desperate as they commemorated.

I quickly removed the bandages over his eyes and like a cold dagger to my heart as I see his completely white eyes like he was born blind, he talked to me in happy tone of voice as his tail wagged happily.

-Ammy?! Is that you? It's so good to see you! Well… you know what I mean…

Confused as I tried to think of a cure to his eyes that probably got blinded for too long for [God's Heal] to heal, Veritia talked in me while putting her hand in my shoulder.

-He's still blind…

I look at Pomeri and question him in a serious tone of voice as Amataz stood up.

-When this happened?

Pomeri made a grim expression while answering me in an upset tone as he looked at ground, avoiding my gaze.

-When we left the forest.

With a discouraged tone of voice as I caressed Amataz's neck gently, I talked to myself.

-That's… almost two years…

That's too long for [God's Heal], although I cured his scars, [Blind] is a status that can only be healed by status clearing spells, and even if I had a heal like that, it should be applied to him immediately after he receives it or if It was a high level clearance, at least after two months.

-…

But… I think I might have the solution… I hope this works, it's my only chance and only way to try! My [Cure] is too low level to heal the status and a status potion isn't going to even dent it. So, this is my only way to try.

I stand up and make everyone except Amataz back off from me, and while he was confused at was happening as I didn't answer him and he couldn't only guess the situation, I removed my belongings from my paws.

With a serious tone of voice while my paws made a cocoon around me, I talked with Amataz as I grabbed my dagger while my hand trembled and made the blade gain a paralyzing effect with [Elemental Blade].

-I'm sorry Amataz if this hurts more than it should, but I have to try.

As I felt his worry as he backed off into the wall made of my paws, I touched the top of his head with the dagger's blade, making him tense up completely as he received [Paralyze] and fell into my left arm that I guided his body to fall gently to the sand.

I cancel [Elemental Blade] and grab Amataz's neck as he was still awake. I bite my lip as I approached my dagger next to his eyes, and as I prepared myself to cut open a small hole to cut his eyes out, someone bangs on my paws and Veritia speaks with me in a serious tone.

-Ammy! Don't do it! Let me do it! You are too strong. You'll kill him with one touch!

She's right, if I try to cut his eyes balls from him to heal up new ones and hope that the status goes away, I can't do it. I'm too strong on the terms of the System, my strength can easily kill him with one touch of a dagger.

I make an opening to Veritia, who was wearing a leather armor with a strange metal reinforcing it with a human symbol in front of it as she wore a white hood over her head, making me unable to see her face completely for some reason and only see the glow in her eyes.

I close us in and pass the dagger to her while giving a sigh in relief. She grabs the dagger with a leather glove reinforced in silver gently, and gets on her knees beside me, and with a worried tone of voice as I held him in place, I talked with him.

-Please be careful with him.

She nods to me while pulling her hood, showing me her serious expression as she didn't change at all ever since I separated from them. And while I bit my lip, I begin to use [Pray] while watching Amataz's Health in [Analysis] as she began to pierce his right eye from below.

* * *

Unknown / ⋆Wild Great Wolf [-Blind] [Recovery Boost +] [Stats Boost +] / Level: 42 / Class: Sage

HP: 600/1264

SP: 400/400

Titles: [Leader of the Pack] / [Acknowledged by species] / [Exclusive Class]

Skills: [Magic Control Level 2] / [Med MP Recovery Level 1] / [Low HP Recovery Level 6] / [Extended Knowledge Level 7] / [Extended Memory Level 2] / [Magic Flow Level 1] / [Light Resistance Level 2] / [Slash Resistance Level 4] / [Pierce Resistance Level 1]

Spells: [Illighito Level 5] / [Light's Call Level 1] / [Telekinesis Level 6] / [World Telepathy Level 3] / [Low Heal Level 4] / [Cure Level 2]

* * *

With a worried tone, I grab Veritia's arm and speak with her as I watched him bleed a lot from the small wound.

-Watch it, you already did a lot of damage to him.

She nods and waits for my signal, and when I see Amataz's health go back to full as I cleaned his blood with my handkerchief, I nod to her as I look away from him and focus on giving my health recovery to him as she begins to cut his eye ball out. When she grabs my hand, I immediately activate [God's Heal] without looking at the result.

When she grabs my hand again, I force myself to look while cancelling [God's heal], and see Amataz eyes with their usual brown color. And as much as I wanted to commemorate, Veritia turns him on the other side while preparing to cut his other blind eye out, so I look away as she does after waiting for his health to recover.

And when I activate [God's Heal] again to recover his other eye which was for some relieving reason counted as a limb, I begin to hug him as the [Blind] status disappeared. So I quickly gather my belongings with [Telekinesis] and make my paws go back to normal. And after storing them back into my paws, Veritia places my dagger beside me as I hugged the paralyzed Amataz in relief.

With a happy tone of voice as I tried to hug him as hard as I could without hurting him, I speak with him as he was paralyzed and unable to respond.

-Dammit, never make me this worried again.

…

While Amataz was sleeping in the carriage. I looked at the ocean with a troubled expression as I checked on Dariam, gave him a direction to go, checked on Jaline and tomorrow will be the gala, the invitation is waiting for me in the postal house.

The crescent moon shined too bright for my taste tonight, I'm getting more troubles as I walk. I don't know if I have time for everything… No, I'll make it, if I can't, the least risky to leave undone is Dariam's directions, he'll just stand in a village for a day and he'll be fine.

I combed my hair while sitting in my paw with innumerous camps made by Zemirik's people behind me as their fireplaces died down, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything.

Zemirik's people have been moving from place to place, the Adventurers have been hunting them down from time to time, while they didn't succeed in killing anyone, only badly injuring some, they get scratched every fight, and with every little scratch, more badly injured appear. To the point that the cleric has been daily healing people from hour to hour. Not only that, but without being able to settle down, they won't have food for the long run, while they seem to have a lot of it due to them getting the Adventurers supplies plus from their first settlement when I began to help them on the human country. It definitely appears to have a bottom as time goes on, even if they bring stolen cows with them and correctly breed them, it won't end well…

Dariam's training isn't even in the middle of it, he's still on the beginning of the Beastman territory, so I still have to guide him through as well make sure he's safe and make sure that he's fine in supplies and money.

Jaline's father doesn't seem to budge from his seat about her, and I don't think he ever will, my plan changed from trying to convince him to try to convince Jaline to leave him. That will take my nights and late afternoons to prepare myself and attend the galas or whatever Jaline goes to, plus some of my days might get swallowed with getting the invitations as I can clearly see her father getting invitations to certain high nobility parties, or even making a gala of his own to prohibit me from getting an invitation and I'll have to sneak in.

And there is my biggest trouble behind that, my own trouble that any day might start running when the Endless find Furiae… which if I'm honest, I might not even pay attention to the rest if I get to it.

I sigh as I look at the silver comb and gladly not see any stray hairs. I place the comb back in my paw while bending my paw that supported me and begin to use my free paw to support my feet as I lied down on a "bed" of my paw as I supported my own head with my arms.

-…

I can't think of anything to solve this, it's obvious that one of them might get in the way of another. Time is a luxury in this… …Tsc, I guess I'll give them those… although I still haven't fully grasped it all…

I stand up while making my paws go back to normal, and without any hesitation as I glance at the mountains on the far left, I grab one of my daggers and prepare to throw it while whispering in a calm tone of voice.

-[Throwing Arts Level 3: Cursed Rain]

And with all of my strength that I thought I need to have the dagger reach them, I throw the dagger at the mountain top.

Soon enough, as I felt a minute soon coming by and me thinking that I over did it, I see a black hole appear over the mountains above my targets and I hear a scream as a rain of hard and sharp blood stones fly out aimed at each one of them.

I sigh while stretching myself. And without the need to check if they died or not, I begin to walk to the group of camps made of cloth and wood, and after ignoring the people that were sitting down next to the fireplaces with depressed or tired expressions as they were watching the camps, I open up one of the camps with two people in it.

While I did not know who it was behind me, I crouch down next to a bed made of a cloth sheet and pillow with Veritia sleeping peacefully in it.

-Hngh…Mhgh… …what…is it…?

After poking Veritia's cheek gently to wake her up, she sits down while rubbing her eyes and looks at me with an extremely tired expression with red veins popped in her eyes. And in whispers, I talk to her in a calm tone while searching my paw for the documents.

 _-Veritia, I want you to have this, wake up and pay attention._

She squeezes her eyes with her fingers and I begin to explain to her in a serious tone of voice as I still don't find those documents in my paw.

Did I forget them back home?

 _-You need to talk with Zemirik and Filiot, tell them that you only need to go behind the Elven Territory but stop when you see a black territory far away, tell them that it is the Demon Territory, where you stay in there, no matter where, you'll stay in peace as long as you stay away from the plagued terrain. Details are not necessary, but just say that your people shouldn't disturb the humans in there and they won't disturb you, like you did._

She completely wakes up as I find the documents and looks at me with a surprised expression as I stared her in her eyes and confirmed the truth. I hand her the documents that I was using to level my skills, and with a serious tone of voice while standing up, I whisper to her.

- _Humans don't simply trouble themselves to hunt down an army size of monsters after losing multiple times, it's time wasting, lives are lost and they don't win, obviously. Whatever you or your people did, made them chase you like that._

When I try to walk away, she grabs my wrist and tries to pull me to crouch and look at her, but she simply drags herself across the floor. Ignoring my strength, she talks to me in a furious tone of voice in whispers.

- _Ammy, I am in deeply in debt with you, we all are. I cannot say enough thanks or even try to pay you back for what you did for us and do, but I always hated that side you have as much as I tried to ignore it. I don't know how you live alongside humans, but we cannot._

She stands up to look at me in the eyes with serious expression and continues to whisper to me.

- _If there is something that we disgustingly share with humans, then it is pride. We are proud that we are monsters. We want to kill to get stronger, we don't want to live like those humans, where killing each other is "Wrong". I don't know if you forgot that you are one too, because I can see you thinking "That's a bad line of thought", but it is what we are. But I always think of what you did for us and stop myself, but my people don't know half of what you did for them._

She grabs my shoulder and continues to talk, but with a desperate tone behind it.

 _-There is something wrong, Ammy, something very wrong is happening to us, I can feel it. When one of my members found a human, I couldn't stop them because I wanted to fight too. I tried to lessen these feelings by fighting monsters that weren't our people, but they refuse to fight. Not even a Zealus, a monster that we had problems when we met you, attacks us anymore, they just steal or ask for a cow to eat and move on or even worse, they scare some of the humans that come to the mountains._

With a desperate expression that had a tone of depression behind it, she continues even more.

- _I don't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to regret meeting Zemirik. Because back when I followed my traitorous High Queen, I fought for my life and I ate anything that I killed with my tribe. But don't think that I wasn't happy, because I was, until my High Queen decided to love a human. And that child! That kid that you sent to us, every moon and sun, when I see him, I remember of her and want to kill him! But I also remember you, so I stop myself._

I give her a deep sigh and grab her wrists and let go of them once I got them off my shoulders that she was clawing me. And with a serious tone of voice, I whisper to her.

 _-You can tell yourself, Zemirik and Filiot that I gave an option, not an order, and that's all I gave you ever since I met your people. This problem of you not being able to restrain yourselves is yours, not mine. As much as I love your people, I don't want to remind you that I'm not part of them. The only thing you have that I could call family is Amataz and Pomeri and I'm taking them with me… …Use those papers I gave you to train your people if you want to kill yourselves so badly, at least give the humans a fight to remember… Thank you for helping me with Amataz…_

I turn around and walk fast towards the carriage that Amataz was and see him waking up with me carrying him out of the carriage with my paws. And with a happy tone of voice, I question him in whispers as the other wolves were sleeping in the same carriage.

- _Hey Amataz, do you want to come with me?_

Has he still not noticed that I changed?

He looks at me with an incredibly sleepy expression as he was still half asleep and nods and I finally find Pomeri among them.

Yup, he still hasn't noticed. Going to have a party in the morning.

I [Teleport] to my house with him and Pomeri after grabbing him with my other paw while ignoring Veritia's discouraged expression looking at me in front of the camps.

That's one of the problems dealt with for now.

…


	122. Chapter 67

…

-Sorry Honey, I'm have my hands full. Maybe next sun?

I make a pained expression while looking away from Jaline's dejected expression as she just asked for me to take her in a date today. I give her a kiss as she was lying down on her bed when she doesn't say anything else. And with an apologetic tone of voice while caressing her bed hair, I ask her.

-I apologize on this one okay? But I'll make up on the next one, I'm not even going to promise, that's how good I'm looking at it. I'll even make something sweet for you, alright?

While tucked in the red blanket, she nods to me with a sigh, and when she gives me a smile, I stand up from crouching next to her bed and take a few steps back while lightly waving at her with a small smile on my face as she was still tired and the morning didn't even appear in her window yet.

And with a quick [Teleport] to my house, I stopped smiling after a minute or so of looking at nothing, with a deep breath, I turn around and begin to walk out of my room. And as I quickly walk down the stairs, I hear someone waking up and getting surprised about something and when I open the first door on my left, I see Amataz standing on top of my white blankets with Pomeri sleeping next to him in an empty small room.

When I stepped in the room as he looked at the ground and probably his front paws as he stood still, he immediately looks at me with a surprised expression. And while crouching, I start to talk with him in a calm tone.

-Hey Amataz, how are you doing?

Hehehe… I'm going to keep the mystery… It's more entertaining this way.

He looks at me with a deeply confused expression as he almost trips over Pomeri while backing off, and with an even more confused tone of voice as he hits the wall with his back, he questions himself.

-Why can I understand a human…?

I giggle a little while watching him look at me with an extremely confused expression, but as much as I wanted to continue this for my own entertainment, I make a [Clone] in my [High Queen] wolf form and he looks at me with a surprised expression as I cancel it as soon as I see him realize.

And with a surprised and confused expression, he questions me as he slowly walks up to me while trying to not step on Pomeri, who was still sleeping.

-Ammy…?

I stand up while stretching my body a little, and with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him.

-Don't even try to ask me how I ended up like this, it's too much of a long story. But to be short with it, I turned into a human. Well, when I'm restraining myself like this then I somewhat look like a human.

I walk up to him and crouch down next to him as he looks at me with an even more confused expression, and with a serious tone of voice while lifting his face a little for me to get a good look into his eyes, I question him.

-Are you seeing alright? I really didn't expect it to work. Though, it seems like it's fine.

I tilted my head to make sure he was following me and I sigh in relief as he seems to see normally.

I really didn't expect that to work though, he was blinded for too long for [God's Heal] to heal back. Although I haven't tested it, it seems like the levels of heal has the same rules as the previous ones, except that [God's Heal] can heal missing limbs like it says, it can't heal a missing limb that has been long gone in a time period of two months, and as I said, the same goes for clearance spells.

Though, I guess since I cut off his eye balls out, the System instead of restoring it to the previous state, it takes the original state when it gets healed. And I'm glad it does, I wouldn't want to let go of Amataz if I've seen him blind.

He watches me pet him with a small smile on my face, and when I stand up, I question him and Pomeri in a happy tone while giving them way to the rest of the house, as Pomeri began to wake up finally like an old dog.

-Are you guys hungry? Do you want it raw or cooked?

Pomeri walks by me like he was used to living with me and answers my question in a lazy tone as I waited for Amataz to begin to walk out of the room.

-Please, I want raw.

I nod to him as I point to the kitchen, and when I look at Amataz, who still hasn't moved an inch, I tilt my head in confusion and he shakes his head out of his own thoughts and begins to walk to the kitchen while glancing at me.

I close the door and open the door to my storage door, and while I looked through my storage gems after glancing them sitting down in the kitchen, Amataz suddenly questions me while standing in the doorway of the room.

-I won't question how you ended up like that, but why are you living like and with humans, Ammy?

As I finally found a crystal with a cow in it, as I noticed that the others were getting hungry as the crystals are getting a little pale from their usual dark green, I answer him with a serious tone without looking at him as I checked if I had enough food for all of them.

-I'm looking for something, that something is probably between the humans, I had no choice.

I'll feed them later, they can wait for a few hours, I'm sure of it.

And before I stood up, something popped out on my head as Amataz talked with me in a serious tone of voice.

-It seems that you didn't find it, are you sure that they have it?

When I leave the chest open on purpose as I stand up, I answer Amataz while walking out of the room as he gives way to me.

Please let me be wrong…

-Who knows, I'm really on the end without finding a hint about it, by the way, can you be a dear and close the chest for me?

He nods to me as I passed by him, and while I watched him, the runes on his chest begin to glow as he uses [Telekinesis] on the chest to close it.

I crouch down immediately while placing the crystal on the floor, and as he looks at me with a surprised expression as I grab him by the shoulders and start staring the runes.

No… no… please tell me that I'm seeing things, that I'm feeling something else… this isn't mana, this is not mana, Ammy, just let it be, they just have runes to use spells, that's all, let's just say that wolves can't use spells normally, so they evolved into one that can be born with runes on their chests to be able to. That's all… I hope it is all…

-Something… wrong, Ammy?

When Pomeri questions me while sitting down on the middle of my kitchen, I shake my head out of my worries and answer the question in a serious tone as I make my paw grab the crystal.

-Nothing, just thought I saw something wrong with Amataz. Come with me to the garden… I lost my hunger…

I make a pained expression to myself as I couldn't get this feeling out of my hands as I walked to the door to the "courtyard" behind my house. And after waiting for the two of them to get beside me, I crush the crystal with my paw in front of me and a blue cow with ice on the end of its tail appears in front of us.

With a disheartened tone of voice as the cow tries to run away, I talk to them as I begin to hold the cow against the ground with my paws.

-Go on. It's all yours. I need to talk to someone, I'll be right back while you eat.

They jump on the cow and begin to bite on it, and when Pomeri finally bites its throat to kill it, I lift my paw and [Teleport] away to Dariam, who finally finished helping the people in a village to construct a house.

He was sitting down in a wood chair with a table in front of him as he was in a bar, he wasn't drinking anything so I didn't scold him from coming here. But as the people were surprised at my sudden appearance, I talk with him in a calm tone as he looks at me with a serious expression.

-Go out of the village, we need to train and talk a little about where you are going.

The village he's going next is going to test his wit, and if he fails, I'll be forced to find something else to teach him about his people's obsessive religion methods. And since Jaline has no gala to go to, It'll be fine for me to supervise him.

He looks at the crowd around us as the stench of alcohol filled my nose, and with a pained expression, he tries to talk, but someone appears in front of him with an excited tone of voice.

-Ca-

-Whoa! are you still training this kid? He's better than our village's commander! Can't you let him enjoy his sun with us?

I look at the man with bear ears as his red long hair was stiff as a rock due to no baths. He was wearing a simple leather armor while being obviously drunk.

Dammit, Dariam must have sparred with the man this drunk guy talked about while I wasn't looking. A slip up on my part on letting him, and a break of unsaid rules between us two. Though, I should have suspected it, Beastkin are somewhat known for provoking duels with other races.

I sigh while glancing at Dariam, and he looks away with a pained expression. And with a serious tone of voice, I speak with Dariam and the man that I did not know of.

-Fine, kid, come with me. Since you don't seem to understand the thought of your travels.

He dejectedly stands up while the people were static in excitement for a fight. And we walk out of the bar into a village that had their houses in an arranged manner that was almost like a modern city, but in the very center of it, was an open space, which was probably for duels.

When we finally arrive in it as the bar was on the very far corner of the village, the people gather in a circle as Dariam didn't look forward for a real duel with me. And with a serious tone of voice as he drew his sword, I spoke with him as people cheered the fight on and him.

-It seems that you need me to speak about this obvious rule, do not show off. I want you to move from village to village for your training. If you show off, people will drag you to stay.

With an apologetic tone of voice as he made a pained expression, he tried to reason with me.

-I'm sorry Ammy, but the guy didn't want to let me in the village without-… a duel…

I make a stern expression while looking at him and he loses his courage to keep trying to talk back to me. And as the crowd kept asking to start the fight, I make only one of my daggers in my right hand.

-[Sw-

Immediately, Dariam charges at me with his sword after gulping down his fear and hesitation, but I close the gap in an instant. And without any mercy as I felt like I needed to teach him a lesson, I let out all of my strength as I block his sword with my dagger and strike the blind side of the blade with my open palm.

I break his sword into million pieces like glass as I even let some of my true form a bit, and the force behind the strike even sends an incredible air pressure at the crowd, almost breaking the houses and sending people flying as it even opened the gate that was aiming at.

As the people were dead silent, I leaned on the cold sweating Dariam and spoke to him in a cold tone of voice with [Dragon eyes] active.

-Get out of this village.

He nods to me in almost a robot like way as his legs shakes frantically as he barely stood, his body was completely frozen as he held the hilt of the sword, as it was the only thing left of it.

And like he had his legs frozen, he turns around while letting the hilt on to the ground and begins to almost march towards the gate as I followed right behind him. And the crowd opened the way without even saying a single word.

…

-URGH!

When I kicked Dariam's spare sword as I held back, he flew to a tree and hit his back against it. And with a serious tone of voice as he stood while shaking in pain as I was extra rough with him, I spoke with him.

-A king does not, I really mean it, does not need or should fight. No matter what! Push your way with words, Dariam. I'll speak the obvious rules of our trip. One, don't show off! Second! Try to talk yourself out of everything! Pay attention to what they say, you can use it against them! Fighting is for the people that you order over, but you should always make them not to! Third-

-Try to talk myself out of it?! You've told me to kill those bandits! How can I speak myself out of that?!

Suddenly, he shouts at me in an angry tone of voice, surprising me a little as I looked at him with a stern expression. But with a cold tone of voice as I leaned close to his face as he sat down with his back against the tree, I told him the cold truth as I began to lose hope for this prince.

-I did not tell you to kill them. I told you about the village, it was your judgment to try and get them all to jail, although I have to compliment your stealth and techniques to knocking people out, you brought it all upon yourself. Why do you not understand? I'm never forcing you to be someone, I'm just pushing you to try as you can always just go back to being a locked up prince.

When I told him the truth as he himself realized, he makes an incredibly scared and surprised expression as he loses all the motives to try to talk back to me again. And without another word as I leave him to his own thoughts, I [Teleport] back to my house with a deep sigh.

I walk down the stairs quickly and see Pomeri and Amataz, almost hiding from something in front of the house as I see the carcass of the cow in the courtyard. When I was about to question them, I catch a glimpse of one of them in the trees through the courtyard's door.

And without a word as the two of them get surprised at my sudden return, I walk to the front door and open it. And a man with a black hood covering his entire body and hair as he wore a deranged skull mask with glowing green eyes as the mouth spewed small amounts of cold steam, he spoke with me in a cold and monotone tone of voice as I couldn't even guess his expressions through his voice.

-Madam Moon, we finished one of your requests. Sadly, it's not your main one.

In a stiff but stead movement of his hand that was covered by a long sleeved white shirt as he had black leather gloves, he gives me a letter with a skull similar to his mask on the seal. And with a serious tone of voice as I don't want to show that I didn't trust that the information was true, I talk to him as I grabbed the letter.

-I see… The five hundred gold coins has to be deposited on which account?

He answers me almost immediately.

-Just talk with a man named Garija on the Main Bank building, he'll know what to do, Madam Moon. And as an apology for us not accomplishing your main request, we have information about someone that does, he's sadly just having a lot of trouble getting a hold of you. We would like to offer to send him into a meeting with you, would you accept that?

I answer him as I get more glances from people jumping from branches to branches and people running to behind trees on the forest behind him.

-As long as do not have to pay extra, I'll accept meeting them anywhere but it will take some suns for me to get a sun to meet them.

He nods and answers me.

-It will not be charged. Then, he supposedly lives in a village we have no access to, called King's Rest. His name is Wealy Fierce Glass, we do not know the connections between your target, but we can assume he has a way to communicate with the target.

I nod to him and he disappears as he runs fast to the forest without another word. And after making sure that none of them were around with [Dragon Eyes] as I looked all around the house, I break the seal and enter my house while pulling the door behind me with my paw.

This… is the village that I sent Dariam to… Times will get really rough…

…

TBM: By the way, I'm planning to post this story to more websites that host this kind of story. So, I'm going to revise the previous chapters from the beginning(Again) and they will gain a (R) in the end of their tittle. Thanks for reading as always, and have a good day.


	123. D Chapter Final

…

It's either me going crazy or Ammy seems to be really angry with something. There's no doubt about it, there's no need for me to even know Ammy a lot, she has this incredibly troubled expression as she watched me cook some steak in a fireplace.

I thought that she wanted a piece of my steak, but she simply didn't even move an inch when I offered her or even glanced at me. Is she even here?

With a hesitant tone of voice as I sat down on a rock beside my fireplace near a forest's edge, I questioned her as she leaned against a tree across the fireplace.

-Uhm… Ammy? Is there anything wrong?

As the dark sky began to settle in as night began, Ammy answers my question while realizing my presence with a somewhat surprised expression as she stops biting on her own thumb.

-Hmm? Oh, sorry, I'm kind of worried about someone… Anyways, tomorrow, head to a village called Renew Town. And, the name explains itself when you get there. Now, if you excuse me, I need to do something…

Is that so… Though you seem to be more worried than you should. Your face is almost twisted, in an incredibly strange way…

Suddenly after I nodded to her, she gives me a deep sigh while finally relaxing herself, and questions me in a tired tone of voice.

-Hey kid, want some cake? It's made with Sytmy fruits, though, you did say that you don't like it, right?

How can I say no, when you have this strange expression on your face? I'd feel strange to say no to you when you look like that.

-Yes, but I like the cake. Is it strange?

She disappears without answering me, but soon enough, she appears behind me while holding a small plate with a light blue cake with white cream in the middle as the dough of the cake looked incredibly soft. The cake was small as a normal plate, but it wasn't even touched as all of the pieces were still there.

When I try to take one of the pieces with my hand, Ammy stops my hand as she takes out a plate with a fork from her paw with her free hand. And after she takes one of the pieces that were already cut and places it on the plate, she hands it over to me with the fork.

I don't even put force against the fork to cut a small piece of the end of it, and when I put it in my mouth, the sour but sweet taste of the cake fills my mouth as the cake melts and practically explodes.

So… good!

While Ammy watches me devour the cake, she has this delighted smile on her face as she sat down on her paw, while holding the plate with the rest of the cake on her hand.

Without even the need for me to ask for more as I finish eating it, she places another piece of the cake on the plate with a fork that she pulled out from her paw. And with a calm tone of voice as I stuffed my mouth with the cake, Ammy talks to me.

-It's nice to know that it is good, I thought I was getting rusty with making sweets. Anyways, you should probably store that steak, since you filled yourself with the cake.

When she mentions the steak, I look at the fireplace in pure desperation and don't find it in the fire and instead beside it, away from the fire on my sword that was stuck to the ground with its blade pointing at the sky.

-Good night. Tomorrow will be a full one.

As Ammy says her farewells to me, I try to look at her, but she already disappeared without even a noise aside from her farewell.

She's incredibly strange, what is happening in that village she's sending me to? Well, only one way to get answers is to chase them.

I store my cooked steak in a storage gem to eat tomorrow and put out the fire with my sword skill.

…

After making sure that everything was alright, I stretch my arms while going along the edge of the forest. Until I notice a shadow in the forest, and when I look at it, I find a girl in the forest with a red dress while wearing leather shorts, she is only looking at me in curiosity while her red bunny ears twitch and move around while messing her short brown hair.

She notices me looking at her finally, and walks up to me with excitement clearly written in her somewhat big forehead. And with a somewhat deep voice for a girl that almost sounded like a grown woman, she questions me in a happy tone.

-Hey mister, what are you doing here? This is a sacred forest.

I look at her with confused expression and answer her question while adjusting the backpack on my shoulder.

-If it is a sacred forest, then I can ask the same.

With a bright smile, she answers me in a happy tone like it was common to know about it.

-Well, that's because I'm a sacrifice for the Great Wind Dragon!

…What?

-Hmm? Something's wrong, mister?

She questions me again as I was completely stunned to the point of dropping my backpack on the ground together with my sword in its scabbard, making the sound of a boulder hitting the ground. I grab her by the shoulders and question her in a desperate tone of voice as she looked at me with a completely puzzled expression at my question.

-What do you mean sacrifice?! Why is your village sending sacrifices, to a dragon, nonetheless?!

She answers the question I throw at her with the same tone while still maintaining the puzzled expression, like it was the most common thing to happen in a village.

-Well, it's so Mister Dragon doesn't get bored! He's pretty nice! Hey, come with me! I like you to meet him!

She grabs my backpack without a problem and my hand, and while almost dragging me, she makes me follow her deep into the forest with an excited smile on her face.

And when I began to lose my breath as she continued to run without even taking a break, we arrived to a cave entrance in the middle of the forest with an entrance that was clearly leading to death fall.

When we approached it, the girl lets go of my backpack and gets on the edge of the death pitfall with no light in it, and with a happy tone of voice, she screams at the end of the cave without care to fall in.

-Wind Dragon! I brought a friend! Can we come in?!

Silence was brought as she hummed to herself a somewhat familiar song. But in an instant, a strange rock appeared from below and stopped just enough to be a platform. And without any hesitation, the girl steps on the platform with strange engravings.

When I hesitated to step in the platform, she quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me in. And in an instant, the platform goes down like that room back in the demon territory, making me fall on my back as the girl stood completely still and fine with the platform falling.

Finally, the platform stopped moving and while I stood up, the girl hopped ahead without even glancing at me.

I look in front of me and see something that I never thought of seeing, a room made with a roof of ice but floor of wood. The place was too big to even compare it to a normal village in the woods, as I thought that this room was bigger than it. Yet, I do not see something that could use it as the girl sits down on a chair with a round table in the middle of it.

While I looked around the place, the girl got my attention by waving at me and then asking to sit down in a wood chair beside her. And as I got near the table, I noticed a man across her with white hair and strangely, white eyes.

Without a word as the girl was throwing her legs excited around below the table as she had a smile on her face, I sat beside her as the man stared me with a fierce and stern expression as he sat down like a king, as his long white hair almost reached his hips and his white beard that was clearly cut to be only on his jaw.

Even though the man had hair of a woman, I couldn't confuse him from one as his face and eyes told me otherwise but even though this man had white hair, he looked like my father. And with a serious tone of voice as his voice echoed even in my heart, the man questioned me.

-Can I help you?

I could only stare the man's face as I notice a blue and white glow around his eyes. It was completely strange to me, that someone that looked like a human was a dragon, but when I noticed his hands as he began to support his chin in them while resting them in the table, I could only see the strange rocks like a demon's around his arms and fingers, but unlike Ammy's or a Demon's, it was purely white.

-…?

The man, confused at my intense stare at his arms, looked at his arm and showed to me by stretching it, showing the that his entire arm was only covered in it, like Ammy's, it was really like a skin.

Suddenly, the man questions me again in a serious tone.

-You've seen this kind of skill before, right, Human?

I nod to him and he continues with a sigh as he began to rest his arm on the table.

-That wolf is still alive, yet it is controlled by a human? It was like he warned us about…

With a nervous tone of voice, I answer him and try to correct him as the girl beside me suddenly disappeared.

-My Maid has encountered you? She has the same kind of skill that she can use.

While supporting his cheek in his arm while looking at his own hand, the man answered me after a pause in a calm tone as his expression didn't change at all.

-…I just imagined something strange, but this wolf must have changed drastically if you can call it "A Maid". And, no, she has not, she simply… well, a child shouldn't know about this… these matters are only for the Lord of Monsters.

I made a surprised expression at the mention of the Lord of Monsters, while still extremely confused at Ammy's mention.

The Lord of Monsters, like the Demon King, is unknown other than what those books say. But twice as powerful, as he controls the powerful Elemental dragons, yet, here I am, sitting across one of the dragons.

With a serious tone of voice as I almost began to sound desperate at the thought of a Lord of Monsters coming back, I question the man as he sighed to himself again.

-Is another Lord of Monsters coming?!

I know what I'm doing, asking someone that is supposedly an Elemental Dragon about whether his, basically, King is coming back to kill us, and I have no hopes of getting an answer.

The man looks at me in a way that almost reminds of Ammy, and answers my question in the same tone he seems to keep himself at, like it was unnecessary to even change it.

-Who knows, are you afraid of him coming back? Yet, we, the Dragons, are still alive and well and with just one…

The man made a motion that he was going to flick my forehead, but instead, he flicked it in the middle of the table and I'm sent flying as an incredibly strong wind comes out of the finger.

I fall on the ground, almost back on the platform and support myself with my arm as I still faced the strong wind.

This… is a… strength of a dragon!? …I can't… breathe…!

And when I thought I was going to die, the winds die down and I breathe rapidly for air. When I stand up while breathing heavily, I see the girl looking at the man with a sullen expression as he watched me with an amused expression.

That was just a tip of the strength of the Dragon… yet, I felt like I just received the air of Ammy's strike in full force. If that's just a little of his strength, he could easily wipe out everything, especially since there are more like him…

…The humans are at mercy of everything, yet we try to fight back…

When I reach the chair again and notice the plate with Sytmy fruits and six wood cups with pink drinks, the man questioned me in a calm tone as he didn't seem to even want to eat.

-Tell me your name, child. Mine is Learino Werlim, I'm an Ancient Air Dragon, and if you want to ask about the human form, is only for this child to not feel cramped in this cave.

While still recovering my breath, I answered Learino in a tired tone of voice as I sat down with the girl still looking upset at the man.

-…Dariam Loyalty, I'm the Human's King son.

The girl looks at me with a surprised expression as the man raised his eye brow while grabbing one of the cups. And with the same tone as I began to drink the juice, he talked to me.

-Oh? Did the Humans finally recognize their real threat? Or are you here to simply try to get us to your side? And if you don't mind my barrage of questions, can you tell me why is your name so… simple?

I looked in confusion at him as I answered the question in a nervous tone as I suppressed my thoughts of running away from here as I wanted more answers.

-No, I'm simply trying to learn to be a King, Sir Werlim. I was simply passing by until I got brought here. And I do not understand what you mean.

After glancing at the girl as she bit a Sytmy Apple while listening to our conversation, he talked to me in a calm tone after downing the juice.

-A King, someone that rules over their people, usually worshiped by them even if they are somewhat decent at what they do, huh… Well, I won't brush off someone else to talk, because it's more entertaining than taking care of Fazira here. (-What do you mean?!) What I'm asking is simply why your name has the simplest meaning behind it, while my name means "Destiny Wind".

I still don't understand the problem behind my name. But I guess it could be considered a simple name if you have a name like that.

As the girl called Fazira tried to pinch the man's arm while sulking. I looked confused at him and he simply shook his head in denial, meaning he gave up on getting an answer. So, seizing my turn to throw questions, I do so in a serious tone of voice.

-Why do you not destroy or kill the humans when we killed your Lord, and why does this village offer you a sacrifice? For how many days has this… thing been going?

Learino makes a dead silence as he watched me look at him with a nervous expression, and when she probably noticed that he won't answer my question a little late as I looked dejected at my cup, Fazira answers my question in an excited tone.

-I can answer the thing with the sacrifice! My father told me in my early days that is for the Dragon to not kill us, it has been a tradition to send whoever holds the mark of the forest on their body. I thought it was bad at first, but it's simply to give a companion to the lonely Dragon.

-…

As I made silence as Fazira felt proud of herself from explaining something, Leariano drank two cups of the juice in one go and talked with me in a calm tone of voice.

-I do not answer certain questions, as you can see, matters that humans shouldn't be knowing about is something that even my colleges ask me to not mention. But this sacrifice ritual event in this village is something that happened in itself when I tried to entertain myself by letting them know what I was. Though I enjoy the company other than occasional [Telepathy] scolds from the other dragons, I was never lonely. Besides, the tree birth mark is just that, a birth mark, nothing else. But at least it's something for them to point their fingers at.

So he can talk with the other dragons, this only sends me into further confusion as to why they do not simply kill the humans. We killed their Lord, someone that they thought of as their King. I'm a little glad that this sacrifice is not harming them or irritating this powerful Dragon.

As I began to delve in my deep thoughts, Leariano suddenly talked to me in the same tone as I felt a crushing pressure of guilty and fear as he looked incredibly irritated even though his expression didn't change at all.

-If you are thinking we want to kill the humans for killing our Lord then stop, we do not, we want to kill the man called "Demon King". Even though the humans kill many of my kin, the monsters, like it was a joke, that man is something that we can't simply ignore. I want that man's head in my hand every sun that I wake up to, and I'm the calmest of the Dragons, and I can guarantee that if not for a certain factor, we would have gone to kill that man by now.

When I was about to gather my courage to question him, he continues as he crushes one of the wood cups in his hand.

-That factor is that the Demon King can only be killed by another human called "Hero". That was the simple fact that killed our Lord. But lately, due to your people hunting monsters as they cower in fear for their lives, we were planning to destroy the humans, but it's a hard thing to do…

I gather my courage and question him in a nervous tone as I tried to not simply fall from the chair as I felt an incredibly weight of the Human's guilt on my shoulder, being the next King in line after my father.

-W-Wh-why is that?

As he finally stopped crushing me with his presence, the man answered with a gentle smile on his face as he stared at the table with gentle eyes.

-Because our Lord loved you all just as much as he loved us.

While I felt the hard punch of guilt in the stomach and was stunned by it, the dragon scoffed at himself happily, and he continued.

-So much that if he was alive now, he would still stop us from killing you. Although I never met my Lord, a dragon told me stories about him and I could feel his feelings through it, and I almost feel like I know him. My lord was gentle monster and a leader, open minded, but too kind to his own good and incredibly forgiving, I wish that I was born when he was alive, many of us do, but the truth is cold and harsh.

Leariano gave a sigh as I watched as he seemed to almost cry from remembering something. And after making a bit of silence, I questioned him with a dry throat from the pressure in a serious tone as I felt like I found someone to learn to be.

-Can you tell me how your Lord lead your people? How he decided for them as much as you can? I beg of you as much as it seems to be unforgiving to tell a human about him.

He looked at me in a surprised expression, and after seeing if I was serious, he begins to laugh in a sincere way as he even loses posture from it. And after he recovers himself from the absurd question and sits down properly, he answers me in a happy tone of voice.

-Sure, you want to learn how to be a King, right? That I can teach you. Though, you are the first human to do so, I think. …My Lord, the other dragons are laughing in my ears, but that was the best thing I heard from a Human's mouth. Okay, Fazira, if you don't mind, can you get us something for a long sun? He's going to be here for a long one.

She nods and runs to the platform with a happy smile and Leariano begins to talk with me in happy tone as I began to pay full attention to his stories.

…

I understand now what to be means to be a King, what I should do, how I lead my people without taking advantage of them, how to be fair and gentle with them, how to understand their problems and how to be someone that my children can look up to be.

As I left the forest as I slept inside Leariano's cave, Ammy appears beside me with a grim expression and with a serious tone of voice, she questions me as I felt that I had the best answers for my people.

-Where were you? I couldn't sense or see you the entire day…

Without caring to question how she couldn't see me, I look at Ammy with a determined expression and talk to her in the most serious tone that I could muster.

-Ammy, take me to my father, I have my answer.

She notices my expression and nods to me, and with a firm grab to my shoulder. And with a quick flash, we appear in front of the mansion that I was almost emotional to seeing again.

Immediately, the Royal guards notice my presence, and without even questioning where I was, they open the gates as we walked to it.

Without any interruptions or questions thrown at me as Ammy follows me inside, I enter the throne room for the first time and see my father sitting down in his throne with a serious expression as he watched me walk to him.

When I stand in front of him and bow down, he talks to me and Ammy with a happy tone of voice.

-It seems like I have a lot to talk with my son, although it was a punishment, I thank you still Ammy, he seems to be a fine King in line. Also Ammy, the door to the library is open, you can go there now.

Without even saying a word as I noticed Ammy's extremely grim expression as she bowed down beside me, she walked away as I watched her back disappear into the door that was closed behind her by one of the maids.

What happened with Ammy?


	124. Broken Hearts

…

Jaline wakes up, excited for the day as the thought of Ammy planning a date so much was something incredibly new. After all, all Jaline looked forward to these days was going to places she never gone, cities she never visited in a blink of an eye for a sun with Ammy.

She met a lot of people, different ways of thinking about one thing, it was overwhelming and more exciting than reading it in a book in her daily studies.

While Ammy seemed to be used to the whole thing, Jaline didn't have much the chance to relax due to her disease, but with Ammy treating her and taking care of her so well that she some suns forgets that she has it.

Until that is, she has to come home, and the maids do certain things that hurt her. But after pointing them out, they fix it, but mess up on the next sun and they get sent to work with the restaurant and the same things happen.

Before going to take a bath like every sun rise, Jaline glances at the small wolf that is sitting on top of her bookshelf next to the door. Although it looks like a statue, she was around Ammy enough to know that it is actually alive. And as much as she wanted to pet it, Ammy didn't like it, so she placed somewhere where Jaline couldn't reach it.

She smiles and with a deep breath, she opens the door to the empty mansion as usual. But she knew, that with the sound of the bathroom, that the maid assigned to her this sun was preparing the bath.

When she enters the bathroom, like she expected, she finds the maid testing the water in the bath tub while holding a towel on her right shoulder. And with a happy tone of voice as the maid suddenly jumps a little, Jaline talks to her.

-Good sun, Lineri. How's the water?

Unable to notice the dark red haired maid as her ponytails fluttered along as she bowed down, the maid answered back with a forced calm tone of voice as Jaline simply gave her a small smile.

-Good sun, Milady… I believe it is to your liking, is it not?

Jaline's smile quickly disappeared when she approached the bath and she didn't even need to test it to know it was too hot for her. But she simply forces back a smile and turns around with a happy tone while talking with the maid.

-It's too hot, but it's almost there! But it's alright, I need to look at the dresses my father brought me previous sun. Let the water be and when I finish choosing, it will be fine.

The maid stands straight while clearly smiling nervously while glancing at the bath. Jaline leaves her behind while sighing in her mind.

She goes back into her room and walks up to her study table in the corner of the room. She picks up the storage crystal from her empty table, and after pulling the chair next to her bed, she sits down.

Without much hesitation after placing the crystal in her lap, she pulls out one white dress and a red dress from it and places them on the bed. They were so beautiful in her eyes that she couldn't stop herself from standing up while practically drooling over them.

The one in the right had a beautiful green gem in the chest piece which was held by a silver adornment that went around the back of the dress while travelling through the chest. The dress looked like something like a princess would wear, with white dress being showered in gold sprinkles as the skirt tried to imitate a rose while leaving the middle open but still had white ruffles connecting each side. The waist was held by a simple silver adornment, and the dress didn't have sleeves but had a single support to her right shoulder while clearly using a small mechanism in the silver ornament in her waist to hold the rest of the dress.

And the one in the left had small dark crystals all over the skirt as an orange metal ornament travelled along until the end of the skirt, making it seem like the skirt was a lava waterfall with magma rocks on it, and in the dress's waist, was a giant dark crystal made into a belt as the rest of the dress turned into a dark red until the shoulders, making it seem like a magma's shore. With an opening in the chest in a V, the dress couldn't be more beautiful to Jaline.

For the first time, Jaline felt conflicted. The white dress seemed the right choice for whatever gala she was going to, but she wanted to wear the red one which looked like magma, something Jaline couldn't dream of even getting near its hot atmosphere.

But when she was about to decide on the dress after a minute of thinking, something clicked into Jaline's mind. Something that Ammy talked about over a date in a forest near a river with a serious tone of voice with clear confidence behind it.

"Your father will probably try to convince you to leave me Jaline. Be careful, alright…?"

Jaline hand retreats as she makes a pained expression while looking at the dresses. And just like he heard Ammy talking in her mind, Ohabio opens up the door of her bedroom with a bright smile on his face while wearing his usual smoking. And with a happy tone of voice, he questions Jaline, who was still in her favorite purple pajamas.

-Jaline, Honey! Good sun. Are you ready for the Gala? This is a big one! Ah, I also brought the rest of the dress, here you go.

While not noticing Jaline's serious expression, her father walks up to her with a white and red cloth on his hands. When he hands them over, he immediately notices, and with a serious tone of voice, she questions him as his bright smile tones down to a small smile.

-Father, where are we going?

With a happy and calm tone of voice while still having a small smile on his face, he answers her almost immediately while looking in her eyes.

-We are going to the Black Mountain's post gala, honey. He is still very happy about his son's marriage. It is an important one for us to be present since it's the one where we give him our best regards and gifts.

Jaline makes a surprised expression while turning away, and with a nervous tone of voice while beginning to look at the cloths he gave her, she talks to him.

-Oh, yeah! I forgot about it, sorry… just a little dozy morning, dad. I still didn't take my bath, so I'm still sleeping.

Jaline gives a small giggle as her father giggled along. And she makes a confused expression with her back facing her father while looking at what seems to be veils in her hands. With a happy tone of voice while walking up to the dresses, her father questions her without being able to see her confused expression.

-Ah, so you already looked at the dresses? I know the red one is a strange one to wear to a commemoration, but I thought you would like it. And next sun, it will be a cold one, I heard! We can go to that store that sells sweets.

Jaline already went to it with Ammy, so she faked an excited smile while answering him as she was still worried over the fact of wearing a veil on a gala.

-Yay! I want a Sytmy cake.

Her father gives her a smile while walking out of the bedroom, and with a happy tone of voice, he talks with her before closing the doors.

-Alright. Choose the dress honey, and I'll send back the other one, alright? I'm sorry you can't have the two of them, but I'm kind of short in money for the first sun. A problem happened with the city previous sun and I had to put a lot of money to fix it, nothing to worry anymore. Anyways, get ready soon, the carriage is going to arrive early since we have to be there early too.

Jaline nods to him and he closes the doors. And she looks at the veils in her hands with a worried expression as the white and red veil, with silver tiaras with a white and black crystal respectively holding it together, was something out of the ordinary.

But it was far too late for Jaline to cancel out on going to the gala, and if something goes in an unexpectedly, she's sure that Ammy will save her from that situation. Or at least, she expects her to do so…

So, with a sigh after placing the veils on the bed on top of the dresses, she goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

…

While wearing the white dress while holding the white veil in her hands, Jaline could only watch with a calm expression as her father looked out the window with a tired expression as they travelled in their usual carriage.

She clearly noticed that his eyes were incredibly tired. It was like he never slept. But it was strange, since Jaline always goes to sleep after him. More strange yet, was that her father was avoiding her gaze and didn't start a conversation with her like he usually does.

With a worried tone of voice, she questions him as he almost falls asleep.

-Father, were have you been? You are so tired that I'm worried that you might not even be able to say congratulations to them…

He "wakes" up and answers her in a happy tone while having a tired smile on his face.

-Ah! I'm sorry honey, the problem that I mentioned really took a piece of me. But it is alright, I'll force through. If anything, I can just sleep in their guest bedroom, they'll understand.

She nods to him while wearing a worried expression at her father's old stature. While Jaline wanted to scold him for putting too much effort into the city in his suns, she herself couldn't put as half as much as him on it if she takes over, so she felt like it wasn't her right to complain.

Jaline sighs and goes back to watching the scenario through the window.

…

When she arrives in the same mansion of the previous gala, Jaline calmly follows her father towards the entrance while having the veil in her head as it gracefully travelled along with the gentle wind.

She enters the mansion and bows down to the couple that wore white beautiful outfits while every servant celebrated their marriage in silence. And with a small smile, one of the head maids' questions Jaline with a calm tone.

-Milady Ice Axe. Could I lead you to a place of rest as we wait for the rest of the invited families?

Jaline nods to her with a small smile, and with a calm pace, she follows the maid that leads her upstairs, and just when they arrive at the top of them, the maid opens a single door to the left side of the stairs. Without questioning after a bow and thanking the maid with a calm tone, Jaline enters the room.

The room was practically a dressing room, with a giant mirror on the left side of the room as a table in the middle held all possible of makeup tools, and in the right side of the room, are four spare dresses and finally, in the far right corner of the room, was a red sofa, which practically blended with the red walls as the place had no windows.

When she sits down with a sigh on the sofa, the crystals on the roof corners of the room begin to shine a little bright and a gentle wind begins to come out of it, making Jaline even more tired.

But since she didn't see anything to do, seeing as people would take a lot of the sun to arrive and fill the place and also not needing to take care of her makeup since she didn't apply any of it, she arranges her body in a comfortable position on the sofa. And unintendedly falls asleep.

…

-J…. Jali…Jaline… wake up. Jaline, wake up! Are you alright?

When Jaline wakes up to her body frantically shaking. She sees Lurecy, her fake lover, in a white smoking with an extremely pained expression on his face. And with a tired voice as she just woke up, Jaline answered him while sitting down properly and rubbing her left eye a little.

-Lurecy…? Hey… I apologize if I slept too much…

With a serious tone of voice as he noticed the crystal in the veil on Jaline's head that was almost falling off, he talks as Jaline reorganized herself.

-That's not a problem, the problem is the situation that we are in. Especially with that crystal that you have on you…

When Jaline follows Lurecy, she takes off her veil and hands it over to him and with a serious tone of voice after looking at it for a bit, he gives the alarming news to her.

-…This crystal is a presence eraser type… When did you arrive here?

As anxiety filled Jaline's heart like a wine cup, she answered him as she tried to find any way to look outside and get a glance at the sun.

-I… arrived when the sun set itself…

Lurecy bites his lips while giving her the veil and crouching down to look closely at the crystal in her chest. And as soon as he realized what the crystal was, he couldn't stop himself from standing up while talking frustrated tone of voice as he held his own head in desperation.

-That's a Movement eraser type of crystal… By the King's name, where do these people find these kind of things?!

Feeling incredibly nervous as Lucery paces in circles around the room, Jaline questions him in a forced calm tone of voice as she stood up from the sofa.

-What are these crystals that you are talking about? What they do?

Lucery, nervous beyond recovery, grabs Jaline's shoulders and with a serious expression as desperation filled his voice, he answered the question.

-Jaline, outside of this room, there's a wedding ready to start! Right now, they are looking for me, probably because they are going to force us to marry! And Milady Ammy can't save us, she has no way of knowing where you are!

Desperation hit Jaline like a punch to her stomach, and with a nervous tone of voice while feeling a little light, she talks with him.

-Can-can't you run away?! If you can't, then help me!

He lets go of her shoulders while shaking his head in denial. And with a depressed tone of voice, he answers her question as the man had no hope of getting out of this situation.

-They are going to make me wear a belt that influences my decisions Jaline, I heard through the servant's whispers. And there's a magic barrier outside the mansion. There's nothing we can do…

Finally, tears begin to roll down her face and thoughts begin to go beyond control on thinking about a way out of this. But as soon as ideas made by a mad man came to her mind, a group of maids barge into the room. And without any words, as they complained at them for pushing them or pulling them out of the room, Jaline noticed one of the maids putting a small white leather belt with a crystal on its end around Lucery's waist.

And with a click of the belt getting attached together, his eyes grow a little purple before going back to their usual color and he straightens up his posture as he begins to willingly follow the maids while smiling weakly.

Without another word as Jaline couldn't stop crying from below the veil forced in her head, she's forced to go along as Lucery held her hand with so much strength that it was almost immediately beginning to hurt her fingers. And as soon as they leave the room, they are met with the mansion being completely lightened up, meaning that the sun was long gone and the moon was already out.

The two of them arrive at the edge of the stairs and a crowd of nobles cheer them on as they calmly go down it.

Jaline wanted to run to the doors, she wanted to try even if it costed her noble name to get away from here and go to anywhere, to give chance to Ammy to find her. But as soon as she tried to run down the stairs, she immediately gets pulled back to beside Lucery, who had a bright smile as he questioned her with a happy tone of voice while holding her down through the back of her dress belt.

-Come on Honey, where are you going? It's our special sun!

And with those words as they arrived at the end of the stairs, she lost all hope. And she could only look at her father in the crowd with tears rolling down her face that were hidden through the veil. But she knew that he knew about her tears falling into her dress as she walked towards a white flower altar as he refused to look at her back in the eyes.

…

-I'm sorry Avaria, I had no choice. Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?

-No, I'm fine Lucery. And whatever they made you do, I forgive you. But, I fear for Milady Ice Axe…

…


	125. Chapter 68 Welcomed Truth

…

-Jaline? Honey? Where are you?!

I walk around the mansion that was somewhat familiar with as some of the furniture were new or moved to somewhere. The mansion was completely empty as I walked freely without the need to care about seeing that man as I carried a somewhat heavy picnic basket on my right hand.

Hmm… it's strange, I'm pretty sure that I'm almost too early to come pick her up. And I didn't see her move at all yesterday. Yet… where is she? …I have no idea… talking about it, ever since I left Dariam to himself, I haven't seen him too nor sensed him.

Am I getting dull? While I do not care about the kid as I know he didn't die and only disappeared, I have no idea what happened with Jaline. There are no clues of them kidnapping or forcing Jaline to go somewhere, as much as the thought of her own father kidnapping her is absurd, I have almost no doubt that he was getting desperate to do so.

…I don't smell anyone else other than the maids and him… and Jaline's smell doesn't even leave her room, neither does her father…

I use [World Vision] and look in front of the mansion and find no tracks of a carriage.

There aren't any carriages in this city yet that carry supplies through this part of the city, the only ones that come here are those that come pickup Jaline and her father or the ones that transport to another city. So, there would be carriage marks in front of the restaurant if they left.

[Teleport]? No, there are only eight people with this spell that I know of, counting me, and I think most of them are too occupied with nobility, improving themselves or even protecting an entire city to come here just to use it once. And I don't feel any new smells other than the usual. There aren't marks to assist the spell or the use of a crystal.

My last sighting of Jaline was of her going to sleep, nothing more. So, there shouldn't be anything happening to her, her disease makes her need to sleep for more than a normal person, that's why she goes to sleep every time I leave her after I stay for the night.

Hah… Jaline, please be alright.

I'm a little anxious from listening about what happened with my family after I left.

When I left, the Silver mountain wolves sadly couldn't make an alliance work and separated themselves, and ran to the mountains. Pomeri or Amataz don't know what happened with them, but they did recognize some of them in Zemirik's group.

Setory led the pack away from the human cities. And while at the time when me and Furiae were with Sahria in the human city, Setory and the rest began to starve, there were barely any monsters in the forests and even if they did find other monsters like goblins, they weren't enough to feed the entire pack, while the problem with the "Cowards" practically disappeared, food quantity was the problem.

Tension grew between the members of the pack, some were doubting that if they should continue to try to find a new place to grow, while the almost majority wanted to go back to the mountain, they also knew that it was filled with adventurers.

Setory, began to grow desperate as tension was getting visible and they began to walk through the tunnels below the human cities due to multiple encounters with adventurers, sent a group made of ten wolves, Amataz, Pomeri and Meritios plus some wolves that I did not know or were new to the pack to back to the mountains, to check if the adventurers left. Sadly, they didn't, and the small group encountered another group of adventures, which in the midst of the battle, Amataz got blinded and badly injured.

Pomeri, by Meritios orders, grabbed Amataz and ran to the mountains. While the two of them were surviving pretty well, they wanted to go back to the group, but it was too risky, because in the mountains death could be at every tunnel turn.

I guess around when I left, Pomeri, dragging Amataz with him, met with Zemirik's group and has been surviving well in there. Sadly, Pomeri has no idea what happened with the group that is with Meritios or what happened with the pack.

I give myself an extremely tired and stressed sigh as I [Teleport] to a [Clone] that I sent ahead of Dariam to the village that sacrificed a family member of a small poor noble family that lived with them.

The village is stable, and unlike the Human villages, the Beastkin don't have a city controlling the food, which makes this village have farm lands, animals to take care of, basically, they are a village like any other should be. This was going to teach Dariam about the matter of a single city controlling the food, how bad it is and teach him about the desperation of the people that create religions in order to calm down their own insanity.

Yet, where is he? These people are bat shit crazy, there's no way a dragon is here and let himself be discovered by the humans. Why would he do that? Humans want to kill everything that spells out money for them, even if the task is killing death.

I guess I'll just visit that place. The man in there should give me some interesting things to learn. It's someone that studies monsters. So, he should give me some pretty nice ways to train skills. And I could even get some monsters freed from this guy.

In a village that has simple houses with hay roofs to cover themselves from the rain. I walk behind the inn house that was two floors high and almost as big as a mansion. And find an entrance to the basement. And since the village had the houses in an unorganized arrangement, I had to wait for the people there to leave as I leaned against the inn beside a window.

Come on, I can't wait forever. Besides, you people would question why suddenly a basement door opened by itself when it was locked when I arrived here.

When they finally either look away or walk away, I quickly open the trapdoor and jump in while closing it behind me with my paw.

Urgh, this smell is incredibly bad. Couldn't you just clean up a little bit?

I walk calmly through the corridor with hay on the walls as the old wood supported the walls and roof made of dirt.

This place must have been made when this village was created. I wonder how far is this man in his research, hopefully I can squeeze out something out of him.

Without any interruptions, I pass on a corridor with tables on each side in a space opened for them. While they did not have any chairs, papers and books were stacked in it. So, while I kept my ears to pay attention to any noise as the corridor kept going further and down, I begin to read through a red book that looked like a diary with a white cloth piece being used as a marker.

"Day of the beginning of my research. Or Father's pass away.

My name is Geralio Wind Crystal. My father and grandfather researched the nature of monsters and the truth behind the crystals that were being used for the day to day lives of citizens and like him, I proudly continue it, and like them, I will make a diary of my own.

Reminder: Father's diary is the green one and Grandfather's is the red one with gold borders. But to remind myself, I will write a resume of them in here.

Let this be like my last will as I will not stop researching until I find an answers unlike my father and grandfather. This research is too interesting, the core reason is being that the continent is getting smaller and smaller in an alarming rate. And grandfather, being the ex-right hand of the King, noticed that it was related to the hunting of monsters.

My grandfather, was the Headmaster of a now closed department called the Counsel, that was the department focused and only purpose was to research technology, the world's secrets and better life plans for the citizens."

Huh, this is quite interesting, but why something so important so close to the entrance? And this guy is writing like someone from my world, his grandfather must be quite old, so much that he must be before the Demon Knowledge was deemed a Taboo.

"While they could not find the reason behind the shrinking of the continent as even land marks disappeared in the sea. They definitely could point the reason at the over hunting of the beings known as "Monsters", beings that, if not well before, were alive before the humans and other races were alive or at least able to record information.

The general lack of interest of this topic can be pointed down at the Four Mad Kings that appeared after the nineteenth Human King which my Grandfather was friends with, King Uquari Wing. King Soriem Might, King Wasumi Loyalty, King Bioren Might and King Relaio Dragon. The four Kings cancelled the counsel and settled a mindset on their people and lies that the Demon King needs to be killed for the Humans to advance, with King Bioren, the Twenty-two Human King, erasing any records of the counsel and focusing on "Demon Knowledge", any of its research and even books teaching about time, geography, mathematics.

While my Grandfather saved some of them and taught a lot to my father that got passed down to me too. It isn't enough, as something like a "Map" now is gone from common shops and is beyond a legendary country treasure.

But the most delusional and mad of the four is King Relaio, the twentieth first Human King, he continued the previous King's madness, but he went an even further step to hunt each member of the counsel. My Grandfather and Grandmother were the only ones left of the remains of the counsel as they ran to the Dwarf Kingdom and even more, this King began to wage war against the Demon King, knowing full well that he would lose constantly.

I have only a few mentions of documents still remains in the King's mansion or library, but they are only rumors, no confirmations of remains of the counsel on the King's hands.

But I have this eerie sensation when reading through Grandfather's diary. He mentions about being a "Surviving Kingdom" and to quote him, "Our Kingdom begins from the race now known as Demons" is strange, yet, does not feel to be a lie."

This is probably about the Humans being ex-slaves of the Demons. So there were still non-demon people knowing about this. Akarieus said he got that book he gave me from a Demon that took care of him.

I turn the page and reach the book marker and it falls down the book as I continue to read through it.

"Day one: Father passed away, and I continued his research. And like he told me, Royal guards raided my village and killed most of the citizens there, making me move to a no name village to continue my research. I have two crystals with me, one being the prime core of Grandfather's research and the other was still unknown even to my father, as the prime crystal is still beyond the end of its research.

I have enough money to have a way to not only capture monsters to research but to keep a stable income through other methods, though I have to keep my head low, as one of the Mad King's is still alive and still sits on the throne of his own stupidity and madness.

Day Two: I finally settled down, and the research begins, from father notes, the crystal contains something called "Life Force" as the System even calls that. It restored a little of the land beneath the table when I repeated his actions of extracting a little of it from the crystal. And below my feet, sand came about.

Theory on Grandfather's notes tells that this could be something the person called "Lord of Monsters" used to create more monsters. But this theory continues unconfirmed and I have no hopes of confirming it.

Day Three? I cannot tell, I went overnight with the research, it was too intriguing when I extracted some of the Life force. But today, while dead tired, I built an inn and began to manage the shops around here, not only giving me further income in gold, but getting me another Crystal used to name children.

*End day: The crystals used to name contain no life force, so I left it to the village's use.

Day Four: Research went overnight again as the managing of the village is getting in the way. But I have to continue and sadly, I fear that I might need to only record the times I actually advance in the research, as I'm still studying father's and Grandfather's notes.

Day Sixteen: Finally, I discovered something. In the Human territory, there is a mountain made of snow. The only place that it snows, while I cannot send any of my Adventurers to look into it, I found a small mana connection that connected somewhere in the mountain with the crystals, especially with small crystals called [Storage] Gems.

This mana connection is quite different from the mana used in spells, I cannot even touch it, only somewhat see the connection through a… crude, method. My eyes hurt after that, but I'll recover, definitely, hopefully…

Day Twenty-eight: Huge Results and advancement! I cannot even write how much I'm happy with this day! My adventurers not only captured a monster called "Black Bear", but I finally have a clue to find Crystals with life force! While the research on the monster is about to finally start, the Crystals that contain Life force have a small white mark and seem to be part of a giant Crystal!

Even more! My Adventurers found a small Crystal in the snow mountains! Sadly, the crystal is too much into the rocks for them to remove it. And lastly! I finally confirmed the origin of the crystals, they come from the snow mountains! Someone in there is producing them in mass, but somehow distributing them without even getting their names to appear."

I close the book as my hands trembled, as memories come back to my head.

This mana he's talking about, it's THAT type of mana! It's Furiae's previous world's mana! Who's in that mountain!? Why did I forget about real mana being inside the storage crystals?! It was the first thing I discovered about this world!

I turn the pages desperately to where I stopped and only find a small record that I could read in the next one, as the rest as only a jumbled mess of letters.

"Day Thirty-two: I don't know what happened, but I got bitten by a white spider that came from the snow mountains, while I did not die and the monster got immediately killed by the villagers that came to my rescue, the poison in incurable, they can only extend my life but I fear for the worse. And just as sadly for a timing, the Human King changed and I was no longer hunted down.

But today progress was encouraging, I found out that when monsters run out of mana, instead of being unable to use skills or spells, they use their Health and even somehow pulling Life force! But it was as far as I could go on, my head is doing me in."

Why is a spider from the mountain that takes three days to arrive is here?! How in the world did it end up here just to kill this man?! Something is incredibly suspicious about that mountain! I don't even remember seeing spiders in that mountain! Much less a clue about them.

I grab the books and notes in the tables, and quickly stored in my paw, which for the first time, grew bigger than normal to store them. And as cold sweat went down my forehead, I went down the corridor and begin to recognize the rattling of cages that quickly stopped.

When I came to a small room, someone was sitting down on the middle of it with a table in front of them with three crystals around him, one below the table, one below his feet and the last one being on the table.

The man looked like he was sleeping, but I felt that he wasn't even alive anymore. So while ignoring the cages on the right corner of the room, I approach the table and see a crystal in a hexagon shape with a hole in the middle with red and orange color to them.

It was just as big as the man's head, so I couldn't store in my paw. But the two nail shaped crystals on his feet that were light blue and light green, I could and I do so after checking if they were alright.

When I pulled the crystal that the man was lying on, he falls from the table to the ground, dead with no surprise. I put my arm around the hole in the middle of the crystal after glancing at the man and begin to carry it like a bag as I walked up the cages.

The two black metal cages were on top of each other. While one had only bones in them, I was surprised so much in the second one that I drop the crystal on the floor as I grabbed the cage's bars.

With a desperate tone of voice as I watched him breathe heavily like he was wounded as he probably didn't get fed anything for the last week, I question Meritios, who had his fur in a horrible state and was letting out saliva like he was sleeping.

-Meritios?!

-Who's…th…

When he glances at me, he faints and I quickly grab the crystal from the ground while holding the cage with my free arm and [Teleport] home.

I drop the crystal on the floor and quickly run out of the room and downstairs.

…

I sigh as I look at Meritios with a worried expression. He was sleeping in my bed after I took care him beyond the necessary, giving him mana potions, health potions and using almost all of my mana to heal him.

Yet, it doesn't seem he will get any better for the time being.

Dariam appeared in the other side of the forest. Jaline is still missing and I want to go back to my birthplace to see what is happening in there. Whatever is inside the mountain, should explain the runes in their chests, why there is mana inside storage crystals and so on, and maybe give me a mean to save this place from drowning the only land there is.

I should get the annoying part out of the way, as much as I want to go out to look for Jaline without any clues to where she is. And get to that Royal library that got opened some days back.

I stand up and with a tired tone of voice as I still felt worried about Meritios, I talk with Amataz and Pomeri who were sitting on the edge of the bed as they didn't even question about the [Clone] sleeping behind Meritios due to worry.

-Take care of him for me. I need to finish things.

He nods to me and after another tired sigh as I glance one last time at Meritios, who didn't seem to get better in state but only in the System. And with a heavy heart, I [Teleport] to the [Clone] that I hid on Dariam's backpack's side pocket.

…

When I enter the Royal Library, I'm met with a giant mess of small mountains of books, all red with the Human territory symbol in them. And like the book said as I quickly look through them, none of them had any information worthy of paying attention to.

It's only reports of the army filled yearly and report of the income of food, gold and fees.

But when I look at the end of the room as I couldn't even pay attention to the rest of it. I find a somewhat big book with a green cover and red lines on the borders, and in the middle of the book, was a symbol I never heard or seen before.

I grab it after dodging the small mountains of books of reports and begin to read each page.

* * *

Race: Insectoid Name: Alakyrr Levels: 46~71

Specialty of attacks: Poison and Stealth

Critical strikes spots: Head, right wing's core.

Resistances: Slash, Wind, Fire, Earth and Light.

Weakness: Blunt, Dark, Lightning and Ice.

Status: [Extinct]

Living conditions and nest requirements: Swamp, closed forests and caves filled with moss. Moisture in the air feeds its eggs. And even though the Monster is carnivore like any other, it does not need to feed itself from meat as it gathers water from the air and consumes it.

Tips: The wings are moving in an incredible speed. You could easily determine from where it is coming from or if it is around from the fairly low sound of its wings flapping. Careful around the front legs, they contain incurable poison as well the scythes. Eggs are easily flammable, watch out for a small explosion that they cause.

* * *

The entire page, with a drawing of a mosquito with crystals on the center of the wings, scythes for front legs as the remaining three legs clearly were covered in black spikes. Its eyes were like a Fruit fly, yet it's mouth was like of a shark, as the furry mouth went forward.

I turn the page, disturbed at the [Extinct] status and to kill my hopes of finding something that wasn't about monster's extinct bestiary. The word [Extinct] appeared again, again, again and again.

Desperation for some reason began to grow on my back as I flip through the pages rapidly, almost ripping the pages out of the book.

Light Epaerim [Extinct], Serener Heiol [Extinct], Night gowned Fanirr [Extinct], Poisonous Yocawe [Extinct].

When I flipped the last page of a book that I counted having over two hundred pages filled with monster information, depression filled my heart for some reason as I see one last [Extinct] in the last page.

-…

Why do I feel this way? This is not something I should care about. I don't know anything about these monsters and besides, they are just monsters, why should I even care?

…Yet, I cannot deny it, I want to cry my eyes out as my hands trembled while holding the book in my hands. Why is this happening?! Why did they have to kill all of these monsters?!

 **-MGFFHHHHHH!**

I hug the book as hard as I could without damaging it and kneel down as I blocked my own mouth with my paw from letting out a bloody scream, that I was sure that would be heard from the entire mansion and more.

"Monsters can't cry" I keep telling myself in my head repeatedly as I force my legs to support me and let me stand up. And yet, I feel tears roll down my face, which made me check my cheeks and feel nothing that could be called tears.

-…

This sadness is… I understand now that I calmed down a little, as much it irritates me to do so. This sadness and desperation is of seeing your family getting inevitably murdered brutally in front of you as you couldn't help them.

Their blood was already made part of the scenery, their bodies helped the trees and land, yet I couldn't stop myself from screaming in pain for them. Hunted down for living, with no reason to be erased and just as blind as justice, human's gave us their rage.

If this is to be a human here, then I will… be a monster… no matter what I find out about myself. I'm a monster, proud to protect things that would kill me for survival, happy to kill humans that threaten us. When I finish my things with Jaline and Furiae, I'll join Zemirik even if I have to face Veritia after what I said.

I store the book on my paw as gulped down my depression. And while pulling the golden ribbon with my right hand, I walk out of the library after opening the door. When the guards that stood in front of the entrance closed the doors that I came through, Rozarie walks up to me and with a serious tone of voice while I handed my golden ribbon and Silence contract to her, she talks to me.

-So, you got what you wanted?

I could only grit my teeth like she joked about it. But I knew that she didn't know about this library's contents, so I simply [Teleport] myself to my house without even a word to leave behind.

When Pomeri and Amataz got surprised at my sudden reappearance in the room as they slept on each side of the bed, they definitely noticed my irritated expression as I walked around them and downstairs.

I can't let anyone see this book, this a book dripping with blood. I'll hide it as well as I can and go to the mountains.

I pull one of the bookshelves after getting a simple storage gem from my storage room, and after storing the book inside it, I hide the gem behind the bookshelf after making a small hole for it on the wall. I place back the bookshelf and stand up as I felt relief from not needing to see it anymore.

I leave the house while aiming at the mountain that I was born in.

…

I dodge a tree as the snow fall around me and in front of me, a familiar scenery. An entrance of a cave with a stone floor surrounding it. While feeling a nostalgic feeling in my stomach as I travel through my memories, I find the crystal inside the mountain in the crevice.

I easily cut through the rock with [Dragon Skin] around my fingers, and break the crystal out of the wall easily and safely, and without hesitation, as I stored the yellow gem inside my paw, I enter the cave.

And after I passed through the corridors that I felt nostalgic to waking up to this world, I quickly begin to thread unknown ground as I quicken my pace, and recognize the destroyed wall, which made me smile weakly as I remember struggled to kill enemies that today I don't even bother to look at.

Talking about monsters, I remember this place having those strange fur balls, I never discovered what they are. I wonder-

-…!

When I stepped in a corridor that went downwards like a slide, I felt a wave of a familiar mana. A mana from Furiae's previous world, a mana that I thought I wouldn't see here. And while stopping my thoughts, I make my paws make a shell around me as I walked down the slide with a serious expression.

Covered by my paws, I used [World Vision] to guide myself, and not too far in, something jumps on to my paw. I ignore it as I continue to walk towards the mana.

And like flies to a car's windshield, more things jump on to my paws as they felt helpless to piercing my paws with [Dragon skin] and I walked even faster to the responsible for the mana, I dodged the monsters that I glanced at as I see a room illuminated by a white light in an open place in this cave.

With a serious tone of voice, I speak with the somewhat human looking red figure on my far right.

-Spider Queen, I do not have any business with you, get your children off me.

She snaps her fingers after glancing at the… thing in the wall, and the almost human sized spiders of various elements get off from mounting me. And with a serious expression as I looked at the "Woman" stuck to the crystal wall as she made a crucified pose, with an amused smile as her long black hair that was unarranged, she spoke with me.

-Ah… it's good to see you, Ammy. Or should I call you Blue moon's slave?

With a serious tone of voice, I talk back to her without care for breaking any of the god rules since she broke it too.

-You were a slave more than me, Dirae or do you prefer Magaera?

Furiae's sister that I somehow knew her true name, looks at me with a pained expression from calling her.

…


	126. The Bitter Truth

Don't worry, it picks up after these next few chapters, three to be exact.

…

Ammy stood steady as the Spider Queen and her children were only spectators to what seemed to be a soon to be murder scene. And with a serious tone of voice, Dirae, with her body stuck inside a crystal wall as a spider web covered her breasts that were out to the wind, questions Ammy.

-Did Furiae send you here? Or did you finally glue the pieces together?

With a serious expression as well tone, Ammy answers the question as she stood far away in a crystal room, made by the Spider Queen, Regina.

-I came here on my own volition to get answers. What did you do to my family with those runes? Why are crystals containing your mana spread around the world doing for you? And most important, why are you here?

Dirae looked with scorn at Ammy and with the same tone as the situation and atmosphere, answered the question.

-I'm here for numerous reasons. But the most important one is that I killed you and stopped the disaster you were going to bring to us in the previous world.

Ammy looked angrily confused at Dirae, who continued to talk.

-I'm not even going to try to make you kill me, you know that if you kill me, I'll simply return to the previous world, and I can already see that you don't plan on letting me get away so easily... Those memories that you have as dreams, as you probably already know, isn't about your previous life. But please, tell me how you died.

Still confused at the question and Dirae's intentions, Ammy answers her.

-I died in a car accident in front of my house.

Dirae makes a sharp smile, making Ammy look at her with an even more scornful glance. And with a serious tone that had a hint of contempt in it, she answers Ammy's statement with confidence and clear pride in her eyes.

-Like I said, I killed you. Took over someone that was driving near you and made them drive right to you while controlling you to stay, even though you can't be controlled anymore, the least I can do is erase your memories or distract your mind completely.

She lifts her chin with pride as she looked down at Ammy, who was looking at her in scorn, and talks in a serious tone of voice.

-Someone… no, a Machine created by the Blue Moon to replace the contractors. Something that would bring a lot of rest to our worried minds, turned out to be just another weapon. Even though Zeus banished me to this world, I came and stayed here with pride and without worry.

With a deep breath as she lost the little air she had in her lungs, she continues.

-I'll tell you everything before I try to kill you myself. So at least I can say that I lift my hand against you.

With an angry expression that was the same as Ammy's, Dirae begins to tell everything while stopping to breath every now and then.

-I could not tell Zeus, but you already killed every god in existence once under the order of the Blue Moon. Zeus stood no chance against you. I do not know how it started, but I know what brought you to that world and what you were based on.

-The man you think of yourself of, began to rebel against the very people that saved him, the gods, when he somehow discovered that we were only growing him to replace him with his experiences. I did not know much about this man myself at the time, but you know that he was skilled as a contractor.

-Yet, he was a surviving child of the Goetic Demons Amy and Vual. He survived the ritual and even overcame the Demons by himself. Zeus ordered the contractor of Gaia to take up in his wings and teach him, yet when she discovered his purpose and feared what that child could become, she abandoned it all, even to request her contractor to make the child kill him for her contract to be corrupted, sending her to another world.

-It was when desperation began to settle between the gods and deities. Without Gaia, a major god in the world balance, things began to grow out of control. While after years as the child grew on his own with Furiae on his back, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades balanced the world's order again.

-But when they got the balance back to normal, it was already too late. More deities and Demons, in out of desperation and opportunity began to make contracts. It began to even become a hard task to take care of for Hades Contractor, and more than half of the world became aware of the Gods.

-At first, Zeus trusted him to be a good contractor, he did the job well. At first it wasn't the plan to replace the man with you. But the Blue Moon suggested to do so as she and Zeus noticed his behavior changing as years went on.

-That's where you come in, created by the Mistress herself with every piece of major god and deity and that man's soul, a "Human" unable to make mistakes, no emotions, combat experience beyond Zeus's, knowledge above Poseidon's, more powerful than Hades, able to learn rapidly about the enemy you were facing and even able to predict what they would do next in a first time fight like you knew them for years.

-Every job, every task that the gods gave you, you did it in an instant and well beyond praises, and in short, perfect to the point of no mistake. But happiness ended short. For some reason when Zeus summoned you to a place the humans call Olympus, where they simply judge the deities and gods that broke their contracts, you began your rampage.

Dirae stops to breathe and instead begins to cough, but without help, she recovers as she continues with a deep breath.

-I do not know what happened in there, but I know that you came out unscathed from there and began to hunt down everything that could be called paranormal to the humans. Funny enough, you didn't go after the Mistress. Luckily enough, me and Furiae made you chase us as you half-killed Chronos, the deity of time. And in his last breaths, he reverted time to when the child was born.

-So, without wanting to suffer more than that, I waited for you to reappear. And when you did, I killed you.

-Strangely, the other gods and even Chronos himself didn't remember what happened and I simply couldn't risk breaking a god rule. They banished me to this world for killing you, and from there, you have to ask Furiae about it.

As Dirae breathes heavily to recover her breath, and Ammy watches her with an angry expression. And much silence as Dirae finally recovered her breath, Ammy speaks in a serious tone of voice while looking at her with a calm expression.

-Wasted too much breath for something I won't believe you in. What I came here to know other than your lies, is what are you doing with my family? Those runes stop them from evolving!

Dirae clicks her tongue while having an irritated expression. And with a serious tone of voice, she questions Ammy while almost seemly trying to pull herself out of the wall.

-I fucking knew that you weren't going to believe me. You grew even stupider than a dog, even after you clearly see that Furiae lies to you, deceived you the entire time you were alive in this world, you still lick her feet like the dog you are!

When she finishes almost shouting angrily at Ammy, she begins to cough strong. And when she stops, Ammy answers her statement with a calm tone of voice while wearing a serious expression.

-I know that. I see Furiae lying to me, but I won't believe it coming out of your mouth after you done such things to those dear to me. So, tell me, what did you do to them?

With an expression filled with anger at Ammy, Dirae watches Ammy without understanding her. Not because Dirae wasn't unable to understand other people, especially humans, but because this anger seemed too simple to her.

No matter where Ammy could place this situation of hers, Furiae was the guiltiest of them all from Dirae's perspective. Yet, Ammy still treated her like…

-Like a sister… You still think of her like a family? Why do you think she's no longer with you?! She's running away!

Ammy makes a bitter expression while crossing her arms, almost like hugging herself, and looks away as Dirae gave her an extremely angry look. And with what seemed to be a disappointed tone to herself, she answers Dirae.

-I can't help it… the problem is with me. I'll deal with it when I get the answers from her…

Dirae sighs angrily, and with a tired tone of voice as she gave up convincing Ammy, she talks to her.

-By Zeus's name… she made you completely loyal to Furiae… Hah… The runes in your "Family" and the gems are something that I had going before you even appeared in this world. Maybe Zeus doesn't know, but he practically sent me to die here. This world consumed all of my mana…

-So, to make mana for me to live, I made those crystals that they call "Skill" or even magic of my own and made Regina here spread them throughout the world. While she does that, I keep them alive with changing the weather comfortable to them, feed them by attracting more monsters to this mountain and protect them from the humans.

Ammy glances with a serious expression at Regina, and she simply stares blankly back. And with a serious tone of voice, Ammy talks with Dirae while making her daggers.

-So that was it, so you were just leeching of my family? Well, you are coming with me either way. You'll be my witness…

Dirae gives herself a tired sigh and when she glances at Regina, she simply calmly shakes her head in denial. And just when Ammy steps forward, Dirae's eyes go completely white as her body falls forward, unconscious.

When Ammy looked at Regina, she has her two eyes completely black. And as she practically claws her head in pain with her sharp and long fingers, two more eyes appear above those, also completely black. Without any wait in between fighting those two, Regina grows out six spider legs out of her back with a crack of her bones and charges at Ammy.

Ammy without even trying, blocks all of the legs with her paws and holds Regina fists with her own hands while having an extremely calm expression. And with a serious tone of voice, as Ammy noticed the confused atmosphere between the spiders around them, she talks with the now possessed Regina.

-Stop it Dirae. I'm not stupid to come here without being stronger than you.

The possessed Regina sighs as she gives up after she notices her hands not budging at all, and when her eyes went completely white, Ammy suddenly makes a [Clone] and throws it in Dirae's body.

While Regina shakes her head back into sense, Ammy calmly walks to the [Clone] that suddenly begins to twitch it's left shoulder. And as Ammy stands in front of it, the [Clone] looks up at her with a furious expression.

With an angry expression as the [Clone] has Dirae's voice, it shouts at Ammy as she picks it up on her arm.

-I do not believe you did this! Let me go! Regina help me!

Regina makes a pained expression as she goes back to her normal form. And with a depressed tone of voice as Ammy carried Dirae's on her shoulder as she struggled, Regina answered the call.

-I cannot kill the wolf Lady Dirae. It is stronger than me. I apologize for not being able to pay your assistance back, but, without you, I have to move my children. Goodbye Lady Dirae.

Regina turns her back to the two of them as Ammy walked away, and as they go through a corridor as Dirae watches with an angry expression from Ammy's shoulder, millions of spiders gather around Regina.

…

As Furiae stepped down from the carriage, her expression turned grim as she clearly remembered the village that she stepped out from. And as she wore leather pants, a long white coat with gold borders with the Human Territory symbol drawn in its back, and her leather sandals dug her feet in the ground, practically digging a grave for her.

-Goodbye General Furiae! Have a good rest!

Furiae turns around with a scar on her right cheek and waves back with a weak smile at the simple wood carriage that drove away, and soon enough, in the crowd, her smile almost immediately turns sour as she bites her lips.

With a sigh as she turned around and saw a familiar house that was scary for her, she reluctantly walks towards it. Her steps as she got close to it seemly were getting heavier with each of it and as if they knew something bad was about to happen, the crowd lessened.

When she stopped in front of the door with almost no one around the house, she noticed the door being open as it moved a little along the wind.

She opens the door with a bitter expression, and immediately notices the trail of blood behind the door leading the other side of the house. In pure silence as the only sound was of her feet hitting the wood floor after she closed the door behind her, Furiae reaches the start of the stairs that had a clear trail of blood leading up to it.

The stairs, even though it was small, looked like it wasn't going to end to Furiae. Guilty, sadness and regret weighted almost like a five bags of bricks on her back and the stairs looked incredibly long. But with a gulp of her own cowardice, she slowly begins to go up the stairs.

When she arrives at the end of it, she immediately looks at the room on her right, it had its door open with no one in sight, yet she knew that someone was in it. When she enters the room after much effort to not run away, she enters the empty room. And like a cell prison, the door closes behind her, and with a voice that pierced her heart like a cold knife, Ammy talks with her with a clearly fake happy tone.

-Welcome home, Furiae. Sit down next to your sister, it's a small family reunion!

Ammy points at the chair beside the one Dirae was tied down as her hair strangely was painted light red.

Ignoring the strong smell of blood and the clear clue of a body being with them but nowhere to be seen, Furiae sits down with a nervous expression while looking at Dirae with a cloth blocking her mouth and eyes.

And with a serious tone of voice as Ammy sat down on her paw, she began to talk with Furiae as she noticed blood slowly dripping down from her mouth and left hand.

-You are going to tell me, for how long, what I am and if your sister's lies are actually truth.

Furiae, who was prepared in mind for this moment, sighed and began to answer her with a serious expression, as she noticed Ammy's shallow eyes that clearly had shadows around it as she leaned back on her paws with her legs crossed.

-What she told you is mostly the truth. Even if I didn't hear it, I know what she said, I know her version all too well. It is the truth that you aren't that man and that you were supposed to replace him.

Furiae gulps down her own saliva as Ammy seemed to be twice as scary to her now and continues as she forces herself to look her in the eyes.

-I know that you don't remember, and even if you face those dreams that you said that you were having problems with, you won't see it. Actually, you'll just see that he simply goes into a rampage which… the Blue moon mistress made you have headaches to forget them.

Ammy made a small surprised expression and glanced at the [Clone] sleeping behind her without turning her head, almost practically making her eyes go to the back of her head. And with a serious expression after standing up as Furiae made complete silence and felt an invisible hand in her throat, Ammy picked up the sleeping [Clone].

-Mgffg…

Suddenly, Dirae speaks up through the cloth blocking her mouth, and with only a glance, Ammy makes Furiae undo the cloth's tie in the back of her head. And with a serious tone of voice, Dirae talks with the two of them.

-Tell her the truth Furiae. Lying will only make it worse if she has to squeeze it out of you. She already noticed that it was a lie about it.

Ammy makes an irritated expression while looking at Furiae, who gulps down with a cold sweat, and when Ammy turns to them, she speaks up in an almost desperate tone of voice.

-F-Fine… It was me, she didn't really make it so. I knew that the moment you saw those dreams that this world somehow gave you about him, you would kill me. Ammy, you have to understand, that man, he not only almost supposedly destroyed the entire world, but also killed millions of innocents.

Ammy, holding the [Clone] in her hand like a toy as it slept, gives a tired sigh and questions Furiae in a serious tone of voice while looking at the [Clone] with a somewhat pained expression as her eyes twitches from the pain.

-Even though humans mean nothing to the gods and to me, …how many…?

Furiae, with a pained expression as she grips her knees, answers the question in a serious tone of voice.

-If we speak in human terms, he killed half a high populated state. The humans couldn't keep up with the count, but last time I saw it, it was over… one and a half million.

As Ammy grabbed the [Clone] gently with her two hands with a pained expression as a drop of cold sweat went down her face, Furiae continued as she looked at her legs in pain while clearly remembering the massacre.

-I did not know how he did it even, he didn't even break the contract… He killed them all in one swing, behind the person's back. And not to mention the-

-GRHNN…

Suddenly, Ammy cancels the sleeping [Clone] and she crouches down as the headache creates a pain comparable of an axe splitting her head in half. While having both of her hands in her head to try to soothe her headache, she grunts in pain, trying to hold back her screams.

When she opens her eyes while recovering her breath and looks at Furiae and Dirae, Furiae looks incredibly surprised when she notices Ammy's left eye.

It was bleeding with what seemed to be a scar behind her eye. But they quickly disappear when Ammy feels the blood coming down her cheek and heals it with [God's Heal]. And with a scared tone of voice as Furiae knew it was her doing, she tries to defend herself.

-Ammy, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were about to do that and that the spell was that strong!

-Shut up. I know what he was doing now.

Suddenly, Ammy stands up and sits back down on her paw while interrupting Furiae. And with a serious tone of voice while cleaning her face with her right wrist, Ammy talks with the two of them.

-Then, tell me, what was Hades and Gaia doing here?

While Furiae was speechless, Dirae answered the question in a serious tone of voice.

-Gaia was here, because like I said previously, she ran away from that world. She knew about your creation or she knew what that man was going to become. But Hades is something I do not know of.

Ammy and Dirae looks at Furiae as she has a pained expression, she gulps down her hesitation, and with a serious tone of voice, she answered the question while avoiding to meet the gaze of the two.

-When you died in that world by Dirae's hands, Zeus panicked. He did not know what would happen, he held your soul from coming here after your death, but when the Blue Moon mistress suggested to send me to recover you since he couldn't simply recover you without breaking a rule, he didn't hesitate and made Hades come with me too. There is a god rule about the future, so I could not tell Zeus and only simply comply.

Furiae sighs and continues.

-We arrived here, where Dirae already settled herself in. And the first thing that Hades did was influence a group of Adventurers to go there. Somehow, you lived, the wolf carrying you ran away and met with those wolves that took you in. Then, you grew up, so, Dirae after getting a deal with Hades to go back to the previous world, sent that rat you killed when you were a child.

Furiae, after biting her lips, continues.

-We did not know that your combat abilities would activate so soon, but while Hades brought that behemoth, you fought a bear. And with me trying to kill you, I made so the Bear could live a little more and deactivated your abilities to make you fall down that hole, incredibly surprising, you survived a fall that would easily kill human.

Dirae then, while Furiae prepared herself to talk the rest of the story, she spoke with a serious tone of voice.

-That human you met, I made him try to kill you when I finally cracked down on her mind. Furiae was out of mana by then, so while she somehow recovered her mana, I took over a little.

Furiae, with a serious tone of voice while playing with her thumbs, continued.

-We did not predict that a dragon would be there, much less, you killing him with Hades deactivating your abilities. Hades brought that Behemoth, while he gave me mana to be safe, and obviously, you killed it easily since you became strong. Then, Dirae brought those Adventurers to try to kill you, but they easily failed, I only helped just enough to make you think that I was on your side.

Ammy, looking at the two of them, clicks her tongue while having a furious expression. Furiae makes a pained expression while lowering her head, and with the silence, she continues.

-…We could no longer kill you with this world's means, so Hades brought out Brian, which was our last but one resort since he was still to be killed by Death's contractor.

With an angry tone of voice, Ammy questions the two of them.

-So, you brought a contract breaker with you?!

Furiae shakes her head in denial, and answers the question.

-He was never a contract breaker by natural means. You see, contracts aren't made to last until the conditions are met. My contract with that man was supposed only to last after he did a task given by Zeus, but he exceeded our expectations and we prolonged the contract. Which was a mistake… And Brian's usage was for something that even Zeus hasn't even told Hades…

Furiae, after glancing at Ammy's face that didn't change at all, continues.

-Sadly, he killed one of this world's residents, messing with this world's rules. So I had to intervene.

Ammy questions Furiae while having an expression filled with suspicion.

-What do you mean he messed with this world's rules? Weren't you three doing that that entire time?

Furiae finally looks back at Ammy's face and answers the question with a nervous tone of voice.

-We only have pushed them towards here. We never did make them come here. And with the bear, he was already dead, so using him to help us wasn't messing with it. And-

-The two groups of Adventurers were coming here anyway. And since I'm part of this world, I could manipulate that human. But since Brian was their mess, they had to clean it up.

With an angry expression as she made a fist in her lap while Dirae interrupted Furiae, Ammy looks at them. And when they stop talking, practically waiting for more questions, she spoke when she noticed they had nothing more to say.

-What about Hades? The barrier and everything.

With a serious tone of voice, Furiae answers the question after gulping down her cowardice that came up her throat.

-I led you there as a last resort. Half of Hades tried to kill you, but after you got back into your human form, you became part of this world and he could only let you "kill" him. The barrier was made on purpose to block me in front of you. I already met him beforehand.

Silence began to prevail as Ammy makes her paw turn her around and looks with a pained expression to somewhere. And with the same tone as the atmosphere, Dirae questions Ammy.

-Tell me, why did he rebel against us? You said you knew why he did so.

While not turning around to look at the two of them, Ammy answered the question in an irritated tone of voice.

-He found out about me and feared the Blue Moon's intentions with me when he killed someone that I could not see who it was. So, he tried to kill her through some way that I don't understand.

-Mana overflow. He tried to kill her through Mana overflow.

When Ammy stops talking, Dirae begins to explain instead. And when Ammy turns to face her as Furiae looked surprised at Dirae, she continues.

-Since Furiae is comparable to a cable connected to her, he began to kill innocents to overfeed her mana. And in the end, corrupt her body with it. Not only would she be unable to go to Olympus and ask for help, but it would be her death, since the effects in the realm she lives in makes the world's time go twice as fast when she so desires, which is almost all the time.

With a scared tone of voice as she caressed her own throat, Furiae talks with Dirae as Ammy sighs and caressed her own hair.

-But that would bring an incredible unbalance to the world! She's a major god! And that would also kill me…

Dirae, who was still blindfolded, answers Furiae without care.

-Even though he was disconnected from the world, he feared how the world would end up with her having Ammy. Even if it costed you, Furiae or someone he loved, it was a small price to pay for the end of the world. Whatever she plans to do with Ammy after she kills all the gods and deities is unknown, but it's up to no good.

-…Whatever, he's long dead…

Furiae, with a surprised and nervous expression, begins to apologize to Ammy, who was playing with her hair as she thought it through.

-Ammy… I'm sorry... for…

-You are sorry? Is that all you can say?

Ammy, after sighing and then turning around with an angry expression to look at Furiae, questions her in a furious tone of voice.

-All this time, ever since I talked with you in this world. I thought of you as my sister! As my own blood! That's how much I trusted you! And all you can say is sorry? …honestly, you can't even time your apologies right… that's how much you are bad with it.

Furiae could only bite her lips as Ammy walked up to her with an angry expression as bitterness was the only thing Furiae could taste. And with the same furious tone of voice as her hands trembled in pure rage, Ammy continued in shouts.

 **-You know what? When you first talked with me, if you just told me to take my own life, I would gladly do so for you!**

Ammy suddenly grabs Furiae by her neck and Furiae places her hands on her arm, but doesn't put any force to it as Ammy continued to shout at her and forced Furiae's back against the wall after lifting her from the chair.

 **-You want to know why I stayed in this world?! For you! I stayed for you! Worried that I would leave you behind! I even told you! …I know that I wouldn't reincarnate, but you know something? I loved you so much after those days that I spent with you that I wouldn't get angry at you if you killed me straight out!**

 **-I COULDN'T!**

Furiae shouts while getting out of her hold to do so, but couldn't put any more force against her hands in her arm when she did. And as Ammy looked surprised as Furiae's arms trembled and she looked down, she continued with a depressed tone of voice.

-E-Even if you begged me to kill you, after so much, I couldn't… even when I deceived you, even when I knew you were made to like me, I couldn't. …M-my hands trembled after I killed Brian, I couldn't do it when I was able to… You gave me a body and even after you gained your own behavior with your body, you still loved me more than you should… I couldn't… every night… I tried to… but my hands trembled and kept thinking "Maybe tomorrow" …But I knew, every time I saw you smiling that I wouldn't do it!

Ammy lets go of Furiae's neck and while she caressed it while sobbing, Ammy turns her back to her and talks in a depressed tone of voice while looking away.

-…I'll become something that cannot be killed by those that come from that world… Something so important to this world, that if you dared to kill me, you would break the world rule. I'll become the Monster Lord.

Dirae with a surprised expression that could be seen through the blind fold, questions Ammy in a serious tone of voice that seemly was usual to her.

-Have you found out how to become it?! How?

Ammy pulls out a note from her paw, but refuses to read it as Dirae was confused as to what it was its contents. But before she could even question about it, Ammy sets the note on fire with her paw with a simple touch. She drops the ashes on the ground and with a serious tone of voice, she continues to talk.

-Leave my house before I throw you out myself Furiae. And you better stay in an inn in this city, you know that I'll find you again, don't make me even angrier than I already am with you.

Furiae, as her tears rolled down her face, she stood up, and reluctantly leaves the room, but as she passes through the door, Ammy repeats the same bitter phrase behind her back in a cold tone as Furiae felt a cold dagger in her heart.

-…Monsters can't cry…

When Furiae looked behind her, the door gets closed with force, and she could tell that Ammy was no longer there.

…

When Ammy arrives at the start of the night in Jaline's room, she gives a tired sigh. But her tired expression, instead of turning to the usual happy one she always had when she visited Jaline, her expression turned into a surprised one.

-Ammy, I can explain. It's not your fault! It's mine! I-I…

Jaline tried to explain to Ammy with a sad expression, one which was about to burst into tears while holding Ammy's shoulders after walking up to her.

Ammy, while slowly removing Jaline's hands off her, she talks in a disappointed tone of voice as sadness could clearly be seen in her eyes.

-You… have another man's smell… You…

Jaline begins to cry while trying to approach Ammy, but she retreats a little, making Jaline unable to reach her when she notices it. And with a depressed tone of voice, Ammy speaks words that breaks Jaline's heart.

-And I thought, I could trust you… the only thing that I really loved… does something like that…?

Jaline tries to explain, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth as she opened it. And like the pain wasn't enough, Ammy continues as Jaline could only look at her own hands that were around her stomach as tears fall down to her feet.

-…I really needed you… ...especially now… …and…

Without another word as her mouth only gulped down the incredibly bitter taste she had in her mouth, Ammy [Teleport]s away and Jaline falls on her knees, crying as loud as she could and a man's eye could only disappear from between the separation of her door as it watched the small depressing event happen.

-…I'm sorry…

…


	127. Retribution from the betrayed

Sadly, something that i planned to this chapter can't be done in this website. So i recommend you jump over to RoyalRoad, again, to see it better. See you guys this Wednesday, next Wednesday i won't post, alright? (Edit: Damn, i can't even put the symbols. I already hate this website)

…

I wobble my body, practically dragging myself, across the white forest that finally began to grow green. And when I saw the familiar cave entrance, a little bit of relief fills my broken and long gone heart, but it quickly goes wasted as I continue to drag myself towards the entrance.

I travel my hands through the cold familiar cave walls. And when I felt really connected with the place I was, remembered where it all started, I supported my back against the cold walls as my coat barely helped me from feeling the cold walls and rocks began digging in my back.

But soon enough, like a waterfall, my body slides down to the floor and I could only hug my legs as I didn't have enough will to stand up.

Who can I trust… who can I be… how can I continue?

Even though I told myself to become the Lord of Monsters… I cannot do it… I have no will… no reason to… and nothing to look forward to…

I cannot be with my family, they'll rely on me too much, and after what I said to Veritia, will they accept me back?

Even after asking for Pomeri to look for the rest of them to bring them to Zemirik, and asking for Amataz to carry Meritios to him too, I cannot see myself between them…

I want to cry… I want to see tears fall from my eyes. I want for them to fog my vision of myself, then maybe, I would be able to continue, right?

And Jaline… even though she forgave me… I cannot do the same… I'm unable to… my heart feels beyond broken…

…Huh…?

Suddenly, as I planted my face in my thighs, I felt something warm touch them. But when I desperately try to feel my eyes or the hard cloth that I was wearing, there was nothing again…

Strangely, when I stopped moving, I continued to feel something warm roll down my cold face. Yet there was nothing…

Just like my life now, there was nothing… just an illusion… broken every time I tried to hold it… hurting me even more as more glass shards dig into my hands…

So… I simply accept it and look at the ceiling… trying to drink it all in…

I was crying without being able to leave tears… crying my pain away… and all I could say to myself was…

I was right, like I always am… There was no fixing…

Even if I imagine myself tearing up… even I see myself in a mirror with tears rolling down my face… crying my eyes out… dying to make the pain go away… I could not stand up…

There's nothing that can fix this but for to me to accept it.

Maybe accepting myself will bring me to stand up…

Maybe accepting myself will make me go on…

Just maybe…

But maybes aren't anything to rely on…

Like my life, there was no one to rely on…

Can't cower in fear, my own existence doesn't let me…

Can't die… No longer have the courage…

I hate myself… All that effort, wasted on people that broke my heart… and I didn't realize it…

It's my fault…

…

While supporting my body against the dungeon walls, I barely inched forward. But wanting to talk to someone, or even the thought of thinking of talking to someone was enough to make my feet move.

Finally, as I made a turn by pulling my body with the edge of the corridor, I saw a glance of a crystal far away, making me feel even more wasted relief.

As I walked down the corridor, I remembered myself that they wouldn't even be awake. But I quickly brush off my own thoughts as I wanted something to hope, something to cling on.

The breath taking crystal corridor was finally around me, but I couldn't look stand to appreciate the surroundings, as I only saw a "ghost" of my own illusion of life. But where my "ghost" of my own memories went through, there was a blockade of rocks.

With all of my strength as I barely had any will to stand, I began to move every rock to get them out of the way with my paws and [Telekinesis].

As I was doing so, I began to remember something. A promise that I never forgot but only left it in the back of my mind. But, I was desperate, even if it wasn't the right time to do this, I wanted something, something to talk with, even it wasn't going to answer me.

I prefer something that I remembered being alive than talking to myself or the walls.

When I finally get the rocks out of the way as I practically begged my body to lie down next them, I walk with no will into the beautiful crystal room, but it wasn't as good to look at as when I first saw it, as the room remembered where I found Dirae and marked the day I broke in half.

I forced myself to continue to walk and went through the empty room by staying in the walkway. And after I passed by what seemed to be a small round arena, I enter the place where I see only a giant tree, with it's beautiful healthy leaves. Even though there was no sunlight, the tree was as bright as one in a mountain peak, even though rained couldn't possibly reach this place, the tree was healthier than any tree I've seen, and this… is what Ateri's remains turned into.

I never came back here, but I didn't have the will to be amazed, so I simply drag myself around the giant egg, and sit down on the edge of the tree as grass somehow grew over the crystal.

Even though I knew he was long gone, that not even his body was here, I forced my lips to open and let out a voice that came out from my incredibly dry throat as my heart felt heavy.

-Ateri… You… are the only thing that I can call a friend… …or rather… ha…ha…ha… someone I know at least… I don't want to go back to them and let them see the mess that I am… They'll panic… and I don't even know if I can tell them what is the problem… nor I can tell you what the problem is… …But I at least can tell something to myself… that until this time... I was… genuinely… happy…

I sigh and continue to ramble on to myself as I knew no one would answer, but at least, I could fool myself to thinking someone was listening at least.

-Should I do it…? Should I really… just continue to walk…? …Just take this as a hit… and go on to tell the world how much I hate it…? …But it's not their fault… is it…?

-It is…

-…!?

Suddenly, a voice echoes through the place and I get startled as to who was listening, but when I look around the place with a will that I did not have, I see no one. And with it's cold voice as I could feel even my heart beat in fear of it, it continued to talk as I walked around the place, trying to pin point where it came from.

-A Machine... isn't that right? But… you already knew didn't you? From day one… from the day you were brought into this world, yourself questioned why could you just know what time passed, even though you didn't see a glance of the sky, why you knew someone's height or a place's size without something to compare or tell you…

-No… I didn't…

-Yes, you did… but even if you didn't, wasn't it strange at the time? Two hours passed, ten minutes passed, eight hours passed, a day passed, all that when you weren't even counting down yourself at your own time. You knew that you were right.

-I…

-Stop it… it's pathetic… what are you trying to hold on to? There is nothing… there was nothing from the start and there will never be anything. What about you being a machine matters? What about that you were betrayed? What about that human that broke your heart? You didn't care about it anyways…

-I had! I really loved her! Stop it!

-No… you didn't… you just forced yourself to "love" her. It was all because it was "Available" for you. The thought of being happy like a human. The thought of having a "Future" like a human. The thought of saving the monsters in a "Humane" way. The thought of having a family like a human. The thought-

-Stop it! Where are you?! Who are you?!

-You know where I am. You know who I am. Better than anyone ever will. Because, anyone that tries to know you, can only guess what you were thinking if you built a fake wall of emotions in front of them. Worried, Happy, Calm, Serious, Depressed, Excited and Angry. Human thoughts.

-…!

When I finally turn around as I could hear the voice behind my back, I instead am faced with my own reflection, that smiled at me even thought I felt my own face and didn't feel my lips making a smile.

But like it was an actual person, the reflection moved while looking at me with an angry expression and with it's cold voice that I finally recognized as my own, it continued to talk to me.

-So what if you are a machine? Who cares? That are more people that suffer more than you do. People, I'm sorry… I meant… Monsters. If you are thinking that your suffering is worse than what they are all passing through, then go ahead, make me wrong.

-But…

-All the gods can kill themselves for what we care, right? It doesn't matter, they can't come to this one. But you know what we can do to them.

-No… I don't want to…

-Shut up! Look at your own damn self, "woman". Crouched in fear of your own reflection. Wanting to cry. Acting all depressed when all that happened wasn't even a quarter of what they suffer!

-…

-This is not what you are! Compose yourself! Someone that can change the world's fate itself shouldn't be here! You should be out there! Helping and killing those humans that sought their own end! They chain their own, think of a peace without blood when they spill ours, create something that controls them, seek something that rules over them to kill it, all desperate to the point of no end!

-You remember those humans from that world. They have "peace", they have what they all wanted, a world where they can govern freely. Yet, they continue to kill themselves over their own opinions! And worse of it all, they cry when they do so! Killing is natural. Killing shouldn't be thought over! Human conscience is a curse! Yet, they delude themselves to think of it as a blessing! Why?!

-I… I don't know…

-Nobody fucking knows! Not even themselves. But… there is a kind of existence in this world that thinks of killing as a normal thing, something necessary even! And they don't cry over dead bodies!

-…

-You are thinking of them, aren't you?! Because you are one of them too! The taste of blood and the thought of killing for survival is something you can feel on your skin whenever you turn into your true form!

-I'm… not a machine…

-That's right! that's right! You are not! You are a monster! A name which humans think of meeting! Because we do what they want to do, they call us evil! We survive, we kill, we are part of nature itself! We are MONSTERS! SO TELL ME! WHAT DO WE WANT FROM THEM!?

-We want them dead.

-THAT'S RIGHT! A WORLD WITHOUT THEM, A WORLD WITHOUT ANYONE QUESTIONING THEIR OWN EXISTINCE! A WORLD WITHOUT GODS! A WORLD WITHOUT RIGHT OR WRONG! JUSTICE IS BLIND AND UNFAIR FOR A REASON! BECAUSE IT DOES NOT EXIST!

-TAKE THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND PROCLAIM WHAT YOU ARE! THEY NEED YOU! LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE SUFFERING! LIKE HUMANS! WHY?! TELL ME WHY!

-Because the humans influence them!

-IT WAS OBVIOUS FROM THE START AMMY! BECAUSE THEY LIVE WITH US, WE SUFFER LIKE THEM! THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT! THAT BOOK YOU SAW! THAT'S OUR PAST! BUT WE DO NOT MAKE IT OUR FUTURE! STAND UP! STAND UP AS A MONSTER AND NOT AS A HUMAN! STAND UP AND MAKE THEM BLEED LIKE US! MAKE THEM FEEL OUR PAIN! NO MORE TEARS! STAND UP AND BREAK THEM IN HALF! JUST LIKE US! AND WE WILL BE THE ONES WRITING THEIR NAMES ON A BOOK! SLIT THE THROAT OF REASON! THIS CURSE WE LIVE IN IS OUR REALITY! MAKE THEM BLEED LIKE US!

I take the blue stone in the walls, take out the crystals in my paws and place them in the ground. But I quickly noticed that the pieces of crystals are like puzzle pieces and attach each part of the crystal, with the crystal from my home inside Ateri's crystal, and the crystals I found in the researcher's basement in the end of them, making a giant gem. And without hesitation, I touch the center of it.

[Crystal Creation Acquired]

[Crystal Manipulation Acquired]

I cover my right hand in [Dragon skin] and with a quick jab after pulling my shirt and holding it with my teeth, I grab my own heart as I break my own ribcage. And, without any hesitation, I pull my own heart out as I healed myself as weak as I could with [God's Heal]. And as I threw it on the ground, I quickly place my hand back inside my chest, and with all of my strength as I breathed heavily, I use the new magic to replace my heart. When I felt a soft feeling, I fully use [God's Heal] as I pull out my hand.

The earth begins to tremble just like my own heart does as it forcefully grows around the kite shaped crystal that replaced it as my own mana kept in place. And from nowhere, as I felt my hands tremble something comes over to me and I feel an incredible pain.

And as I screamed for my life, I see the messages boxes appear in front of me one after another, until a big box painted in complete jet black with Danger signs on the corners appeared in front of me. And I finally stopped feeling the incredible pain.

 **[Evolution successfully achieved]**

 **[Requirements met]**

 **[Lord of Monsters Status Acquired]**

 **[Set "Lord of Monsters" as Race]**

 **[Setting connection with Error 0001…]**

[With the world in his chest to love us all…]

[Warm arms to carry us through trouble…]

[The one that we gladly bow our heads to…]

[The one that we wished for…]

* * *

 **A Lord of Monsters has risen!**

* * *

And when I stood up straight, I suddenly begin to wear whispers in my head and I immediately embraced myself for the "Impact"

Without pause or care, the whispers get so loud that they could be pointed as screams in my head. Even though they are all mixing and matching with each other, I could understand them, I understood what they all wanted.

What all these years of suffering was calling for, calling for me, calling for help, begging for me to save them.

-I understand… I'll be the mother that will always love you. I'll be the one who guides you to the end days, with love and comfort all the way. No more crying, so cease screaming and cry in my arms. For I am here…

And like they heard me, the whispers quiet down.

…

When I begin to climb up the stairs, I hear her complaining with a courage that I could only applaud.

-Finally, you are back. I'm dead hungry. You've been away for three days.

I finally reach the end of the stairs and open the door of my bedroom, and when she looked over at me, her composed serious expression degrades into one of a terrified surprise. And as I grab her with my paws, she questions me as I couldn't stop myself from smiling from feeling her fear in my skin.

-…Wh-Who are you…?

And I gladly answer her question as I grab her by the collar and bring her even closer to me.

-A Sacrifice

...


	128. Yomari Chapter 1

…

Elves, Beastkin, Humans, Dwarves, Orcs, Lizardman and Spirit kin have their own differences, be their life span, natural talent, intelligence, pride, endurance and culture, and they can use them to connect themselves with the others. Elves with dwarves with intelligence, and with Lizardman with their culture. Humans with orcs with mortality, and with Spirit kin with their pride. Beastkin with Orcs with talent, and with Lizardman with their endurance.

But none, could connect with us, Demon Race.

We live longer than elves, our newborns take more time to grow than humans, our talents forged, culture thought out, pride with reason and strength worked for. Yet, even if we are a race that can take care of its own without help, we still chained down other races, their blood ran through the streets like rain, we spit on their culture without care, didn't respect their strength and will, made them put their sweat in their own jails, made them live to sharpen our blades.

These are the things that I hold to myself about the past, a time that no one should know or live again. Something to never be proud of, something to never follow. Those days are like an old healed scar in the world, but it still haunted me as if it was my fault.

Newborn demons take five months to start crying, eight to open their eyes, and finally, one year and a half to start to move on their own.

Even though I know that I shouldn't remember this, I still do like it was yesterday when I opened my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of hard rain against the glass, and even though the rain was cruel and the air was beyond punishing, I heard the sound of hard leather boots hitting the ground with strength and pride on the other side of the glass, drowning out the small sounds of naked feet hitting the overflowing rain water.

And as I somehow gained the strength to move my neck as the blankets practically choked me, I stared out the window.

To these endless days of mine, I never saw fear stab me as hard as it did on that cold night.

As people with beyond grave wounds on their back made by whips on their tattoos made with fire, they carried the thing that we called our King, as he probably slept inside of a horseless carriage made with Dark Materia. And all around them, with weapons and flags with the old Demon Race symbol, made of an open hand with sharp fingers with a light in the middle, as their Dark Materia armor moved along with the rhythm of their breathing, soldiers with absolute and blinding loyalty as their faces were unrecognizable through their helmets that has a red star in front of their helmet's grids.

And as the whips cried out, I fell asleep again due to my fatigue, but not before their proud screams filled the air with aggression.

" **Glory to the Magino Race!"**

…

"Up you go!" Said the woman with light brown hair as she carried me out of the silver crib. And as silent as the room, I got placed on the ground. In a room with a white carpet and yellow walls, two adults sat down on the left side in their chairs, close to each other while watching a bunch of children and newborn walk or crawl around while playing with their different toys in silence.

And with the only sound I could hear being feet hitting the soft carpet, the woman that carried me out talked with the other as her small brown bear ears twitched for no reason.

"Say, when is your day off?"

I couldn't move yet, not even mention crawling. I was just sitting in the same place and position, she placed me and could only pay attention to their conversation as the other children placed no interest in me.

With a tired tone as she paid attention to her black nails with a silver nail file, The Demon woman with dark metal as her elbow and forearm answered the question.

"Tomorrow, just my damn luck."

With a pained expression, the Beastkin woman answered the question as she dusted off her white apron with her hands with white gloves.

"Eh… For how long is this going to last? I heard the crops got hit hard last week, Lehem's went absolute mad in those Seriam farm lands." Then she looks around the room to check on the children.

"The Mage guild said it will last for the next week. Try to not catch a cold, I heard Leashers get twice as rough when they see sick people in work." Said the demon woman as she didn't even glance at the woman.

And as I looked around without purpose as I couldn't move my arms due to the metal limbs of my body being heavy, a demon toddler with wood legs and wood horns that twisted sideways, crawls up to me with two small plush toys.

"Eh, I'm more concerned with whom is your replacement tomorrow." Said the Beastkin woman as she slumped over her own legs while looking around.

The toddler sits down in front of me and I look at him in confusion. And he, for no reason, tries to give me one of the plush toys, but when he sees me struggling to lift my own arms, he goes on his fours and pushes the toy to my hands as much as he could without hitting his head in mine.

"It's Serina. If you want any medication, you can just poke at me. I'll sneak you some." Said the Demon woman as she gave the filer to the Beastkin woman and traveled her hands through her dark black curly long hair.

When I reach the plush toy, I turn it around to take a good luck in it and it was a small blue Glomby, an animal made with fur that had small pout with red small eyes. When I look up at the toddler, he was already crawling away without care.

"Ugh. Serina. She tortures them, you know? She tries to force them to-"

"Da- "

When I open my mouth to try to even say something sounding grateful, almost immediately, a magic circle appears above my head and below me and I'm pressured to not only shut up but almost to put my head against the floor.

The circle disappears and the Beastkin woman rushes over. And with a worried expression, she talks with me as she picks up and I don't let go of the plush toy.

"By the King, are you all right? Don't cry, you can rest in my lap for now." Says the woman with a worried tone of voice as she brings me with her to her chair.

She sits down back on her grey leather chair with silver legs and sits me down on her lap as she caresses my head.

"Like I was saying, she forces them to talk. She's incredibly obnoxious and gossips a lot. I'm worried that she might make the runes kill one of these kids one day, and I feel so anxious when she picks one of the kids that don't know about those runes, you know? It's not like I can warn them to not talk." As she spoke, she helped me hold the toy as I pet it to calm down myself as my head felt a little tingly.

"You did."

"Eh…?" said the Beastkin woman in confusion as the Demon woman answered her. And with a gesture of her hand to point at the children in front of them from the Demon woman, the Beastkin Woman notices the children paying attention to her with clear understandment in their faces.

While taking me from the Beastkin's lap and putting her between her legs as she sits cross legged, she answers the Beastkin woman as she plays with the toy in front of me but stops when she notices my situation and gives it back.

"Humans will never get this down, it seems. But Magino children take two years and three months to be compared to a human child with one year in body. But to pay it off, our intelligence grows twice as fast, this one for example, just tried to thank another child for something."

The Beastkin woman makes a surprised expression as she leaned in front of me, making me look at her, instead of the plush toy. "The- "She tries to question, but gets almost immediately interrupted by the knock on the door.

And without another word as both glance at the white door, the Demon woman hands me over to the Beastkin woman, and she places me back down on the floor. When the both of them are in front of the door and the Beastkin woman nods, the Demon woman opens the door for someone to walk in.

A man with a black and white cap with a Black Materia symbol on the front and one in her white jacket on his chest, he talked with the two of them as the Beastkin woman goes on her knees and bows down.

"Good afternoon, Nadaira, numbers this year are 914G23R-B5, 915G23R-B5, 927G23R-B5, 953G23R-B5 and 983G23R-B5."

Nadaira snaps her fingers as the Beastkin woman stood up. And, above me, a number appears in blue, "898G" and when I thought I was the only one, I notice that the other children have these kinds of numbers above them in blue too.

When it clicked it on me, the Beastkin woman picked up the children that matched the numbers the man talked by their collar, between them was the child that gave me the plush toy.

Nadaira speaks with him as she gave way to the Beastkin woman. "Slim pickings this year, huh?"

"Yeah, something is about to happen to this DP. Maybe, next year will be WR…"

Nadaira makes a clear pained expression as the Beastkin woman hands over two of the children that he cruelly held by the back of their necks. And without hesitation as he hands them over to someone behind him, he continues.

"Serina called in sick, so, TL, you need to give her some pointers, can we trust you in that tomorrow?"

"Of course, General." Said the Beastkin woman as she handed over two more children to the man with a bow.

And before the Beastkin woman could hand over the last child, Nadaira instead asks for the child and she hands it over without question. As she held the child in her hands in front of the man, she questioned "WR? Metal Affinities can't lift their limbs yet. Look, that one can't move or even fall on its back because of how heavy his arms in front of him are."

The man with dark green eyes glances at me as she made a gesture with her head to my direction. And as he takes the last child, he answers the question while going back to his straight posture. "They'll will get migrated to the first through the tenth, that's where they see the progress of the children. You know the drill Nadaira, you've been here for 100 years."

"I don't know the drill. I always get sent home to work on my secondary job."

The man shrugs and without care as he grabbed the door knob, he answered her. "My King, wake up" …With a woman's voice.

I shock up my body as I wake up and I'm faced with a familiar office. And while shaking my head and then squeezing my eyes gently, I sit up straight. And with a tired tone as I stood up, I answer Kahari as she stood beside me with her hands cupped in her skirt.

"Sorry, three weeks without sleep can do damage. For how long did I sleep for?"

"Two days, My King. I came here to report the situation when I thought you rested enough or was my thought wrong?" Told her as she brushed out any dust out of my clothes with a clothing brush while I stood beside the table.

"No, it was more than enough, thank you for letting me rest. Needed it. Anyway, please report the progress of everything while I was asleep."

While cleaning my clothes out of dust, combing my hair with a wet metal comb and polishing my metal limbs and "horns", she answers me. "My King, General Wertymu has new percentages and has determined that the emergency status has increased to five more years due to the new supplies, General Syroel requested more healers to his side, Sector 1 and 3 has worrying numbers of wounded. …Other than that, My King, nothing else to note."

When she stands up and gives me way, I go around the table and walk towards the double door of my office room. And after coughing, I answer her, "So in total are eleven years until then. Good, this gives a lot of space to trade and I permit the request for healers. Send them as soon as possible."

She bows down as I stopped in the door with my right hand in the knob while looking at her. And when I open the double doors to the corridor with a red carpet, the ground trembles and I hear the desperate screams from outside and servants of the castle I live in.

"My King… what is this feeling…?"

I gulp down as Kahari questions me with a clear tone of fear in her voice as I too feel this strange feeling in my heart. It was like fear as the cold could felt like a dagger through it, but my heart strangely didn't seem desperate as it even beats slower than it should.

The earthquake stops and the System gives a message to probably everyone, as i could notice Kahari looking at one too.

[With the World in his chest to love us all...]

When I finish reading the message, I feel my hands tremble as the screams outside stopped and right after it, more messages came and my heart beats rapidly, like I knew what was happening.

[Warm arms to carry us through trouble…]

[The one that we gladly bow our heads to…]

[The one that we wished for…]

* * *

 **A Lord of Monsters has risen!**

* * *

"Kahari, as fast as you can, even if your legs can't do anymore. Gather the servants in the announcement plaza and prepare everything. Quick! Go! Go!"

As I notice her cold sweat as she runs past me, I begin walk fast back into my office. And when I sit down back down, I pull one of my drawers and pull out a paper. And with no ink or blood that was normally necessary, I draw a magic circle in it.

When I finish it, I put my hand over it and use [Mana manipulation] to place a huge chunk of mana in my palm, and with a serious tone as not even a scratch of mana costs me, I write a rune in blue.

"[World Analysis]"

I remove my hand out of the paper and the circle spins increasingly fast. And when the circle turns into a complete blue ball in the paper it comes out of it and floats up to my face.

And by writing in the air in front of me, the blue ball talks with me. "Who do you wish to [Analyze]?"

"The Lord of Monsters"

The blue ball didn't move at all at my serious voice, but after a minute of nothing at all, it continued.

"Loading Profile…"

With the small dots disappearing and appearing as time went on, I increasingly grew worried as I heard the commotion outside the castle.

But suddenly, the letters in front of me break into million pieces into the air. And when I was confused, a message from someone appeared in front of me as the small blue ball went into me and left the message behind.

"Sorry Demon King. My services to Humanity has ended. I serve my Lord now, meaning that if I serve you of all people, I'll be killing my own now. I'm shameful to say I enjoyed to watch you wither away in this world. But your death that you long awaited and wished is coming, but maybe now you'll notice this. Your people are guilty of your crimes too. –Spirit Dragon."

When I push the chair back, the message breaks into a million pieces. And two System messages appears in front of me.

[Spell World Analysis has been blocked off]

[Skill Spiritual Connection has been blocked off]

I gulp down my saliva but it was so cold I had to pull my coat's collar to let it down. And when I stand up, I press my hand against the rune in the table. And when I connect with the other rune, I speak in a serious tone.

"Orc King, gather your arms. I'll need every head you have on you. This is beyond imagination"

…


	129. Charging a bloody bill

…

As he heard the report from one general of his army, the Elven King, Ernami Saint Heart, sat down on his throne beside his Queen, his hand trembled, it wouldn't stop even if he wanted. Ever since he received the System message about the rise of the Lord of Monsters, his heart has been in an unreasonable beating speed, cold sweat constantly dripping from his forehead and fear holding him from the back of his throat.

No one could REALLY understand why, nor could he tell. That if the Lord of Monsters discovers this secret, they are beyond doomed.

-Darling…

- **Ha?!**

Suddenly, he jumps from his seat as his Queen touches his right arm, and the surrounding people look at him surprised and his wife with an expression filled with worry. And with a nervous tone of voice, he talks with them as he adjusts his clothing's collar with a cough.

-Sorry, I wasn't listening. Can you give me a resume? I'll be less stressed if my general was out scouting for something suspicious.

The man with red armor nods while holding his helmet below his arm, and with a cough, he repeats in a serious tone of voice.

-My King, the public calmed down for the remaining sun. Your recommendation to give a small discount in prices with drinks and food worked as intended and I have made the work of the guards to be secretive and calm to lessen the tension.

With the same tone of voice, he seemly had for these two days, he answers the soldier in front of him while he holds down his own hand in his lap to at least give a small rest from trembling, but he does not notice his right leg tapping rapidly.

-Good, when we can call the public being in a calm state, we will raise some prices for two suns, at max for one silver coin for a chicken for example. Tell every noble that sells in the market to not raise beyond that. We cannot let the public go back to anxious due to the raise of prices.

A man with a staff and a book in his hands questions him in a confused tone of voice as Ernami holds down his own leg.

-My King, forgive me for questioning your line of orders, but why do we have to lessen the guards in the streets? I believe the public would be less nervous and anxious if we show we can protect them.

Seeing the tension on his General's and Advisor eyes, he takes a deep breath and calms down. And with a serious tone of voice as he stops holding down his own leg, he answers his Advisor.

-Protect from what, how many, for how many suns, how strong. These are the questions we do not know about this Lord of Monsters. If we show our numbers, they will guess how strong he is and go back to panic. Also, by having fewer guards in the public eyes and more in stray paths not taken by the guards, we draw out more criminals, lessening the criminal rate a little, and the tension of being robbed should be washed away together with the general stress.

The man bows down with a satisfied smile on his face, and a serious tone of voice after a sigh, he continues.

-The sun after the next sun, Kerentil, gather the other Generals and Majors. We need to discuss something of high importance. Also, General Yanco, try to convince Sir Spirit to lower his prices of beer a little. We cannot let the stress go back up, we need to continue to pamper the public stress as much as possible. And pass to Major Edeiran, to make an emergency escape behind the city, there should be definitely a tunnel below the ground that leads to the Human or BeastKin capital, he has to have scouts with at least some kind of presence detector.

The man in red armor nods and salutes, and when he turns around, he stops when he notices the guards trying to stop him as Ernami made a gesture to do so. And with a serious tone of voice as the man turned around, he continued.

-Do not forget this General, tell him to pass through Korita and try to reach a village at least one sun of distance from that city, if my memory doesn't fail me and I remembered what is inside that castle, then the Lord of Monsters will attack that city first.

The man nods as he runs without care to the exit of the place, and Ernami sits back down straight with another sigh as he could only make simple plans to prevent the worst.

…

-Could you be a dear and let me wear something to breathe with? I have to be calm this sun and previous sun's clothing did not help.

With a small nod, the maid puts back his usual clothing in the closet room. And after a minute, she comes out with a Japanese clothing called "Yukata" painted in light green with white bubbles on the end. And with a surprised expression, Ernami questions the maid in a somewhat happy tone.

-I never saw that clothing piece, where does it come from?

The maid with a somewhat childish voice, answers the question while showing the light green belt in her other hand.

-I do not know My King, forgive me. It must have come in one of those presents you receive. But I could guess it comes from the Solait city as they have a culture of their own. I know how to dress it up, but I know little about it.

He raises his eyebrows a little and turns around as the maid approaches him.

When the maid finishes dressing up, Ernami, he talks with a satisfied tone of voice with her while she handed over his crown to him.

-This feels nice, thank you. Now, you can go home, thank you for coming this sun, even though it is your free sun. You all worked for it, then please go rest with the others, my best wishes.

The maid nods to him and bows down before leaving the room in a rush.

…

In the middle of the crowd, two familiar silhouettes walked towards the stairs to the castle, and when they arrive next to it, the crowd and even the guards of the place look away as they walked up to it as if it was almost natural to them.

When the two of them enter the castle, the guards of the palace surround them, and with a serious tone of voice as Ammy closed the door behind her, one of the guard's questions Furiae and her.

-Who are you?!

Without answering the question as the large double door made a loud bang noise as it closed, Ammy talked with Furiae with a cold tone of voice.

-Stay here.

Furiae gulped down the bitter taste and Ammy turned to the guards with a serious expression, and before the guard could question her again, she pulls out her coat and offers it to the guard without care and ordered him with the same tone.

-Hold this.

Confused, the guard didn't move, but when he tried to question again, his body moved on his own after a "click" on the back of his head and he held her coat with his free hand while holding his silver halberd in the other.

When he looked around, his comrades weren't no longer with him, it was as if they disappeared. And without another word, he followed her without willing to as she walked up towards the double doors of the throne room.

And after passing through the white corridor with paintings, vases with beautiful flowers and cases with weapons, Ammy opened the door of the throne room as almost she knew the place for years.

With a cold tone of voice as the guards of the place, wearing silver armor, noticed her, Ammy talked with someone with a serious tone of voice as it echoed through the somewhat empty castle.

-I came here to collect the price you need to pay, Elf King.

With no one strangely trying to stop her, Ammy calmly walked up the stairs while the guard holding her coat was left behind in the doorway. And in front of her, in a red carpet, was the Elf King with a nervous expression as his hands trembled again while sitting down.

Beside him, was the Advisor, Kerentil, accompanied by the General of the army, Gielam, who was wearing a blue armor with a gold cape as he held his helmet in his hip which had the form of a dragon's head. The two of them and the Elf King's wife looked with confusion at Ammy as she walked up to them. And with a serious tone of voice, she talked with Ernami.

-Stand up.

Dead confused, even the guards glanced at each other, except no one looked at Ernami, until his wife noticed him standing up with cold sweat coming down from his forehead. When Ammy stood in front of him with a serious expression as the two man surround her, she spoke again with him.

-Bow down.

Without hesitation, the man respected, inspiring, loved and worshipped by many, bowed down to her feet. While his wife let out a surprised gasp, Gielam wore his helmet as Kerentil prepared a spell aimed at her.

With pure rage in his voice, Gielam ordered the twenty guards around the throne room as he pulled his sword.

-Kill this woman! She's using something on the King!

Without care as a crowd surrounded her, Ammy sat down on the throne and used the King of the elves as a stool to rest her feet. And before they could think of a way out of the situation without harming their King, Ammy spoke with them in a cold tone of voice.

-Do not defy me, bow down.

And like leaves to the wind, they all fall down to bow down against their will, even the Elf King's wife stood up only to bow down. And with a serious tone of voice while the Elf King turned around in his fours to face Ammy, she spoke with them.

-So much courage and loyalty, but so foolish to not recognize who I am. Teach your partners in crime some manners, will you Ernami?

With a nervous tone of voice as Ernami's crown fell from his head, he answered her.

-For-Forgive us my Lord. The-They did not know how you looked Lord of Monsters.

Ammy let out a scoff as she noticed the terrified and nervous expressions from the surrounding crowd. And after removing her feet from Ernami's back, she talked with him in a serious tone as he noticed that he could move again.

-"My Lord"? Since when you regained the permission to call me yours?

When Ernami stood up and looked at Ammy's stern expression, he could only gulp down in fear as he noticed her crimson eyes. And while trying to let out his voice with apologies, Ammy continued to talk to him with a dead serious tone of voice.

-How does it feel? To kill your own, to live happily as your kin continues to be driven to the edges of the land, living in fear, with no moment whatsoever to think of safety, with hunger being a normal condition to them. Tell me, on how do you plan on paying back the betrayal you did against them?

With no idea on how to answer with the pressure Ammy gave him, Ernami stood in front of her in silence for an entire minute. But, while glancing at his wife and soldiers around him, he answered the question with a bow on his own will.

-Please guide us on earning your forgiveness.

Ammy lets out a sharp smile that Ernami could feel on his back like a shiver. And with a serious tone of voice, she lists it.

-First, I want the entire upward territory from your city for us.

With a nervous tone of voice as he looked up to her with an expression filled with anguish, he somehow talks back to her.

-But that's our farms…!

Glimpsing her angry expression, Ernami's head hits the floor again, but it was twice as hard as before as he almost had a concussion. With a furious tone of voice as she stood up, Ammy talks with him.

-One more yelp from you Ernami and I'll make you cut your own tongue. And I'm well aware of that, I'm aiming at the best way for your people to suffer like us. Also, I don't want you to warn the villages that live in that part of the territory. My people are starving, a few sheep and fruits will not cut it. But it should relieve you that I'm not sending them here, right?

Ernami could only drink the bitter taste in his mouth like a sour remedy as he dragged his bleeding forehead against the floor to give a nod. And Ammy continued to talk with him as she passes by him.

-Let those that want to die there do so, but if I see anyone from your army there, consequences will be severe, Ernami. This period will last for at least eight years, until then, I'll decide a more fitting punishment. I'm leaving someone in your care, don't touch her beyond giving her food and a room. Also, you can never tell that I was here to anyone or the reason you can't send soldiers to the northern territory. Fare thee well.

-No… our people…

When Ernami could feel his body go back to his control as Ammy leaves, Kerentil talks with a voice that seemed to be forced and he somehow forces his head out of the ground. And as Ernami felt he couldn't talk, cold sweat rolled down his forehead as he watched Ammy stop with her back facing them.

And with a furious tone of voice, Kerentil talks with Ammy as his body trembled as he tried to stand up.

-You… shortsighted woman… too many will die…

Ernami felt and incredible chill on his back as he felt the "Click" again as Ammy turns around to face Keretil. When she stops in front of him, he looks up at her face with an expression filled with pain while he somehow kneels while the others bow.

Ammy face told no one on how she felt, it was blank for them, but Ernami could still feel in his heart an indescribable fear. She takes a deep breath and talks to him in a cold tone of voice.

-Cut your own tongue.

Ernami tries to speak out, but his mouth wouldn't move even if he begged for it, and neither was his body moving from the spot. It was a living nightmare as he watched Keretil accept Ammy's silver dagger with two of his hands as if he begged for it while his expression told otherwise.

The Elf King could only look away in pain as he watched Keretil stick his tongue out with the dagger's blade next to it. But Ernami, as much as he didn't want to witness it, has his clothes painted with the blood that came out of Keretil's mouth, making him hold his clothes in pain as he hears the Keretil scream in utter pain.

The screams come to a sudden halt, making Ernami glance at Keretil and see him on his fours breathing heavily as sweat came out of his forehead like a waterfall. And with a cold tone of voice, Ammy spoke again.

-Again…

Ernami tried to look away together with the other witnesses, but it was already too late, as Keretil sits on his legs and cuts his tongue twice as fast, letting everyone in the room witness it. And as Keretil screamed out for his life in pain again, Ammy's paw reaches out for him and heals him.

Keretil, who was in his fours, cries while Ammy grabbed the dagger from the floor with [Telekinesis]. And with the sound of a man crying while bathed in his own blood, Ammy leaves without leaving another word.

…

Ammy, in the middle of the forest around the Elf city, places the crystal, she took from below the Elf King's castle without a problem or interruption, in the outer ring of the crystal puzzle she had with her. When she places her hand on top of the crystals, a System messages appear to her one after another.

[Contact with Tier 4 Life Crystal detected.]

[Connection detected, Enabling full effect.]

[…]

["Mana Crystallization" skill given.]

[Crystal Manipulation rose from level 1 to 3.]

[Giving ability to manipulate Life Crystal's size… Successfully given.]

She gives herself a sigh while lifting the crystal puzzle from the ground and it decreases to the size of her fist, letting her finally store it in her paw than to hide in a spot in the middle of nowhere.

With the crystals on her paw, Ammy stood up with her hand open as a small blue crystal in the form of a kite was in her hand. And without another minute to spare, she crushes the crystal and a blue light comes out of it and goes into her chest.

She remakes the blue crystal and puts it in her paw, she makes her paws make an arc around her as she connects them in the middle, making a small ball of her paw above her. When she makes sure the crystal is on the center of the ball, she walks deeper into the forest as the crystal gains a small glow with each step of hers.

…

-… …

Ammy overlooked from the mountains at the small village made with tents by Zemirik without emotion in her face, but anyone could point at her being worried at something.

Worried was not the exact emotion to describe her, it was concern. Concern that her people she came to save would accept her, that they would follow her as she tries to protect them, to make them follow her plan to the point of almost perfection.

While she could make them mindless soldiers with her title's effect, it wasn't something she would be proud of or even a little happy with. The elves, every single last one of them are monsters yet not only they allied with their natural enemy, but they helped them to kill their own kin, that's why they deserved to suffer. But for Ammy to use that title against the ones she wanted to save was something she would preferably leave beyond a last card.

She sat down on a stone ledge and began to play with her hands as she watched the ocean, she muttered to herself.

-How many years do I have until you eat this island?

Her right paw suddenly trembles as a green faint light could be seen through the sun light, and it writes down in the stone with no effort with one claw.

"Not even a year, 6 months"

Ammy lets out a dry laugh as she caresses her forehead with her left hand. And as almost it had its own life and will, the paw writes again.

"I'm sorry to make you the same as the previous world. But you are my only hope."

She reads it and lets out an even louder laughter as she supports herself with her knees. And with a happy tone voice with a hint of fatigue, she speaks with herself again.

-To think a planet would have hopes, dreams, and even a mind of its own… All right, I'll do it…

When Ammy stood up, her paw wrote on the stone again.

"You can do it! ."

Ammy stared the at the star in the ground with her left eye twitching while her paw went back to normal. She shakes her head in denial and then massages her eyes with both of her hands and then prepares to [Teleport] to Zemirik's village.

She shoots out the [Teleport] from her paw and mutters to herself with a tired tone as she watched the light travel towards the middle of their village.

-Mghn… I already feel an incredible and somewhat annoying weight on my shoulders.

The [Teleport] reaches Zemirik's village and the monsters around Ammy notice her. With a happy tone voice with a hint of anguish in it, she speaks with all.

-Hello, where's Zemirik?

A Tailed carrying a wood basket of all kinds of fruits drops the basket and runs off to somewhere as the other monsters all continue to stare at Ammy in complete astonishment, making her gulp down while she caresses her own hair in uneasiness with both of her hands.

Until a Black Diamond Cailet walks up to her and asks her a question as she gave him her full attention.

-Are… Are you the Lord of Monsters…?

With an uneasy small smile, Ammy nodded to him as she nervously spread out her hands to the Cailet that was the same height as her. And without even a drop of hesitation, the Cailet drops to his knees and hugs Ammy as she caressed his head while hugging him back with a now gentle smile on her face. And with a pleased tone of voice as the other monsters gathered around her, she spoke with them.

-Now, now, don't cry, I'm right here.

When the other monsters gathered around her as the monster in her hands didn't have a single hint of tears, she could see Zemirik behind them as he was twice his size with a Leaf on his back in faint white. With an astonished expression as the small crowd grew bigger and bigger as more monsters gathered around, he was only watching as Ammy waves at him. And with a gentle voice as she goes back to caressing the Cailet's head, Ammy threw a question at them.

-Please calm down, I can hear your hearts beating without effort, and I beg of you to not bow down. It will make things awkward, especially with you, Zemirik.

…


	130. Yomari Chapter 2

Schedule changed: Tuesdays and Fridays(Intervals)

…

Sitting in the round table made of adamantine, I took a sip of Kaly as the others had cups of hot Saie. As their sweet smell made me sober up a little, I tried to block the smell with the smell of my drunk breath.

My hands were trembling. I did not feel fear but still kept trembling every time the matter was the Lord of Monsters. "Has the method I proposed worked?" I asked as Kahari poured the rest of the bottle of Kali on my cup I drank all by myself.

The Orc King, who was wearing an unfitting red smoking with a white shirt below it, nods as he continued to drink the Saie without a hint of care about the drink's temperature. And following right beside him, with a strange clothing piece I could only point out as a light green bath robe, talks with me, "Lowering the prices of drinks and food was a great idea Demon King."

"Sadly, that plan did not work for my people. I lowered the prices of materials and a little of the bills." Said the Spirit King, who simply has a cup of hot Saie in front of him as decoration. I wasn't sure if he knew I kept drinking throughout these three days, but I could feel that he only asked for the cup to provoke my headache.

The Spirit King, although his voice is the hardest thing to listen to, is someone I have to keep my eyes all the time. From all of us, his people hardly had a problem with the plague and his technology has no end goal in sight. I can put some blame about his people being workaholics, but they are all like that at their own will. It's tiring just to watch them… after all, they work 24-7! While in my time in his country, I saw a small slack here and there, but it was after they worked for two entire months with almost no rest!

Strangely, their King is beyond a total loss. Because at least in my eyes, he researches magic on his at his own open schedule! Because when I asked him for help in trying to discover new healing magic that was beyond [Sanctuary] or regeneration spells or skill beyond [Pray], he sent his general instead of him and watched as we broke our heads in half trying to find out. And all the while, I'm sure he was sleeping when I didn't speak with him.

"Hm…? Demon King, you've been staring at me for quite a while, are you worried with my people again?" With a voice that pierced my ears, he questioned me as I stopped with the cup of Kaly in my mouth.

I down the rest of the drink and shake my head in denial as I place the cup back on the table. "I'm just worried if it's the right decision to remove the day off after so many days of work."

"I asked myself that question, but they insisted in that idea." He answered my worry with a sounding shrug as he floats completely still. "By the way Demon King, the spell you asked was finished in development yesterday. It's called [Envision], here, I'll cast it for you to learn." He continues as he points his right arm at the middle of the table.

"Eira Fainere, Sahria Deiram…" When he finishes casting the spell in his native language, a white ball of light appears in front of me and it increasingly grows in size. When it grew the size of the table, it stopped growing and floated as its light grew dim.

And in it, we could see a vision of ourselves in a room in my castle with its black walls and decorations filling the walls with us sitting in the middle. When I glanced at where it was looking from, I see no trace of magic or mana. And with an impressed tone of voice, I talk with him as I could only look at him through the ball. "Impressive, it is almost identical to [World Analysis] that you taught me."

"Yes, although, this spell lets any spectator to see where you want to look. Only at level 5 you can choose to let or not any spectators to see too." He answers me with a serious tone while the ball gets smaller until it disappears.

I nod to him while scratching my right cheek as I get sober. "By the way…" I talk when the silence settles in.

"Hm…?" He makes a strange sound as I finish learning the magic trace through my [Mana Vision].

"I know this is kind of strange question, but why are the humans using your language to name themselves?" I asked as the Orc King and Lizard King talked between themselves again, without me paying attention to their conversation.

He tilts his head and after a while, he answers my question with a sounding troubled tone of voice. "Ah, well, it's because of my previous King. Remember how we were allied with the dwarves in the past?"

"Hm." I answered him with a nod as I remembered the old times.

Well, they have beyond easy access to teleporting magic and technology. Even if they are in the far left of my kingdom, and the Dwarven Kingdom was far left of the Beastkin Kingdom and on the other side of this island, they still continued to trade and share between themselves. At the time, while the Human King allied himself with the Beastkin and the elves, we, the Demons, were allied to only the Orcs and Lizardmans.

Basically, in a three versus three war, the two Kingdoms stayed neutral while being allied with each other.

"If I try to explain without explaining the basic of Crystal enchanting, you won't understand anything…" He said and I make a sign with my hand for him to continue, and without further to do, he does. "Well, to begin, Crystal enchanting begins on three bases. Basic Spells, Skills and Conjunction. While you already saw and used Crystals enchanted with the two bases, the third base was about to be taught to them, but the previous King died and I broke off the alliance with the Dwarves."

"To get to the point, Conjunction Enchanted crystals starts off with the recording of spell chants of our language. By gathering several crystals with the same mana wavelength, in theory, you could create spells like for example… Erhm… I believe [Void Storm] is a high mana cost spell… right?" Continued the Spirit King with me paying attention to him. When he looks at me, I nod.

With the confirmation of my understanding that he couldn't think of a Huge mana costing spell, he continued. "Anyway, you could cast these high mana cost spells without the cost and at their full potential. But before they could teach on how to smith them together, like I said, my King died."

"You said "in theory", what does that mean? And can we use it?" I questioned him as I didn't want to end our conversation here as the other King's didn't either. Because by the moment that we leave this place, we go back to being Kings, rather than friends sitting in a table.

"Well, no, Crystal Conjunction is really unreliable, unfair and to the point of unusable. To make the first point, the caster isn't going to be used to these High mana costing spells and due to their incredible change as they level up, they'll probably kill themselves on use. Second point, it was unusable due to being unable to be transported, with the high current of Mana that each crystal has, the crystals that are smith together gain an incredible weight, that is why we use them to only use [Teleport]. And finally, it was unfair in a sense that even if you had a hundred crystals for Conjunction enchant, depending on your luck, you wouldn't even get three crystals on the same Mana wavelength. Might I ask why you want to use it?"

I sigh in a tired tone and with a serious tone of voice, I answer his question while Kahari finally pours more Kaly for me. "Well, I would propose to use that knowledge of Crystal Enchanting to ally ourselves with the Dwarves again. But I guess it's a bad idea…?"

"Yeah, I believe it is a bad idea, they'll just kill themselves thinking of using it against you, Demon King. Anyway, to answer your first question, they just got the basic Chant Crystal that generates a random chant word in our language when you put mana into it. I don't know why, but they began to use it to name themselves. I find it hilarious, my people… not so much."

With a smile on my face as I feel he held back a smile even though he had no face, I questioned him as I finished taking a sip from my cup. "Eh? Can you tell me why?"

"Ah, someone seems to understand my point! Well, it's really childish, but I found it funny that the previous Human King had "Unreliable Loyalty" as his name. Actually, when you said there was a Human General called Elireneca, I broke in half as Elireneca somewhat means Sytmy Warrior. So, I just… hehehe… imagined a giant Sytmy with legs and arms wearing armor, I broke in half practically in laughter."

It isn't all that funny, actually.

"It isn't funny." Said everyone in the room except me, even his Servant that was behind him. Shutting down the Spirit King who giggled a lot as I looked at him float still with a forced smile on my face. He talks with me in a clear upset tone after a sigh. "Blergh, I know that it's childish, but I'm a young man in my heart."

Do you even have a heart? Is what I wanted to ask, but I simply look away as I drink the Kaly as slowly as possible.

"By the way, Demon King." Said the Spirit King, requesting my attention while I still had the cup of Kaly on my mouth without actually drinking it. "You should really take a day off from the alcohol, I know it is troubling times, especially since it's you and even knowing that you can't get killed by alcohol overdose, I believe it is the right course of action, especially for your Maid beside you... who seems awfully upset."

When I look at Kahari after downing the Kaly, she breaks the whole bottle in her hands with a clear expression of pure anger. I try to even open my mouth, but before I could even do that, she grabs me by the top of my head with all of her strength and speaks with me in a furious tone. "Finally! Someone understands the pain of carrying my KING WHO'S DRUNK to his bed!"

"Wait! Wait! Kahari! It's starting to hurt!" I said as I tried to not actually use my strength against her while holding her arm with both hands. And while she put more strength on her grip, she talked with me with the same tone. "That's the point!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay! I'll stop drinking! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

She gives me a tired sigh as I fall down with the chair from her suddenly letting go of me. And with a tired tone of voice as I felt a little lazy to sit down straight, she spoke with me. "… Really, my King. You are really heavy, not that is the problem, but the problem is that I have to hide that you are actually sleeping drunk when people find you. What would our people think when they see our King drinking his worries to death in these times of need?"

Silence settles in as no one would talk due to the heavy atmosphere. And the Orc King breaks the settling silence with a serious tone of voice as Kahari helped me to sit down straight again. "Can we talk about the problem now?"

"Yes, although I prefer to stay here and drink among friends, I have matters to attend to and talking about the course of actions would change them." The Lizard King talks with me in a serious tone as he finally finishes his Saie.

I sigh and explain to them in a serious tone when I sit next to the table properly. "There's nothing to be done. I received no alarming reports from anywhere or to be specific, from the stations on the mountain shores where there are the monsters…"

"I received none reports of sighting of anything out of ordinary. Other than the panic from the rise, the least we received was a problem with our Teleport Crystals, which is a common occurrence." Said the Spirit King in a calm tone of voice. And while going in deep thought, the Orc King speaks. "Our Kingdom didn't either. Although, the force on the shores are quite worrying…"

With a clear worry in his face, the Lizard King questions the Orc King. "Then, the Lord of Monsters can be guessed to be on the other side, but leaving that aside if you all give me permission, how strong is the forces in the shores? I heard even the Demon King can't deal with them."

"It's not that I can't deal with them. They are incredibly fast and well informed on how to avoid me. They are so well adapted to deal with me approaching them, they'll set up barriers to slow me down before I even left my castle. Just a few days before the rise of the new Lord of Monsters, I tried to attack them with a somewhat big force. The moment I got separated from the group, they moved a small force of strong members and wiped them out while dealing with me, it was if they were dealing with an unreachable bean under their bed."

"Wait, doesn't that mean they have spies?! How strong are them?!" Orc King asked me with an astonished expression. And with a serious tone of voice with a sigh, I answer the question as the three Kings look at me with worried expressions.

"I have yet to face their King. But Kahari came with me in the last brawl and…" when I pointed at her, she continued. "I lost in a fight against only two. A Queen Tailed and a Warlord Cailet completely shut me down with their complete cooperation. They seem to know if they kill me, my King would be furious and simply had trouble of holding me down."

With a serious expression while I rested my cupped hands in the table, I completed the statement. "Although a Queen seems to be an understandable force to be reckoned with, their forces contain over four Queens and Kings of each race least. With a High King and Queen of each race to control them. If not for the plague they seem to be more sensible against than us, we would have been wiped out by now."

"Wait, wait, wait… wait. How the fuck did they get so strong? To tell the truth, it's a little unbelievable to think this kind of Army, no, Kingdom, lost to us in the past. And now are in the edge of the shores with our mercy." Said the Orc King, as he face-palmed himself in utter disbelief as the Lizard King had a clear worry in his head.

Without me needing to order her on how, Kahari answers the question in a serious tone of voice. "The monsters of the Sea. Is how they are getting incredibly strong and that method was also used by my King and I." And with the same tone as the situation, I continued in her place. "I believe it's time I tell you the truth about this land. No… this island we live in."

I stand up and tell a long story to them as I feel an annoying light headache from remembering the past.

"In the past, when even I was young in Demon aging. This island we live in was only a small fraction of what we had. On these current years, it takes three days of carriage to travel to each end of the land, but in those years, it was only a dream to do the same, with needing more than a year to travel to half. And those times, Monsters held a territory of the same size as our four Kingdoms combined. I do not know how the land ended up like this. But after I settled the Demons in here before this land ended up as an island. Enormous pieces of land simply disappeared into the sea as days went on until it completely submersed itself in water and we ended up as today. To end this, this force we have at "our mercy" on our shores is the rest of the Monster Army that had a part of it separated by the long dead Beast King. And, before you ask, I know little about why these mountains are black as Materia, as they were like this when I settled here."

"Then…" With a nervous tone of voice as I could see cold sweat on his forehead, the Lizard King threw a question as he stopped to gather the right words. "What is happening? I've noticed that the shores, by each month, decrease somewhat noticeably."

With pain painted in my face, I answer his question in a serious tone of voice. "This is our sin against the Lord of Monsters. Not only we killed many of his people, but we also destroyed the land on our own benefit. Although I dislike to admit it, the Lord of Monsters that is alive is surely going to make us pay for what we did. This is the last and first total Human retribution." I give a deep sigh as I finish talking.

"And that is why, Orc King. I asked you to bring all of your armed men. Tomorrow, Kahari and I, together with all of my generals and a good part of my army, will fight the monsters in the shores with the best equipment we have. If there is somewhere where the Lord of Monsters is, it is there, but I do not want to just confirm it, but to deal with this problem before it gets harder to handle than it should." I state the reason of their reunion with all of my determination on my expression.

…


	131. Perfection and Trial

Hiatus planned for the next weeknd after this one. I need to revise more chapters for the website i plan posting on too and i need to finish checking my other's series (Is going to be finished by then, hopefully). I'm getting busy with real life to pay attention to the story. (Sorry).

…

-My Lord, please stay!

-Please don't leave us again!

Ammy, surrounded by Zemirik's people, has anguish in her face as she tried to walk backwards with an uneasy smile. And with a gentle tone of voice as she looked at them, she spoke with them as they stand on the edge of their village in the first day of construction.

-It's all right, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to set up matters before I go to find the Dragons. Okay? And it's not like you aren't used to see me go and leave without a word, right?

When she threw that question, Veritia and Zemirik push through the crowd and answers her question in a desperate tone of voice.

-This is different! [x2]

Ammy, with her hands in the air as more anguish grew in her face, hits her back against the walls of the mountains and everyone follows her, letting not even a single hint of escape. And with a serious tone of voice, Zemirik talks with her as she turned to face him on her right with her hands still in front of her.

-My Lord, (-Zemirik don't call me that, please) what if you leave and the elves decide to attack?!

With a serious tone of voice while brushing off the dust off Zemirik's chest, Ammy answers his question.

-They won't, the worst that can happen is some adventurers appearing. If they even think of attacking you, I'll know, alright? Don't attack them either. Can I trust you on this?

When Zemirik backs off a little with a nod, Veritia takes over his place and grabs on to Ammy's hands as she throws a question filled with worry.

-But my Lord, (-Don't call me that, please Veritia) what if the other monsters attack us?!

Ammy, with a gentle smile on her face, answers the question in a happy tone of voice as a hint of relief could be seen in her eyes.

-Don't worry. This place will be where you will grow your young, and the same will be for them. Just be careful on provoking unnecessary fights between you, okay? I'll be back by the next sun to check everything. Come on, we all have many things to do, I'll stay for now, alright?

Multiple relieved sighs were made by the monsters and Zemirik around Ammy. Without any further to discuss, Zemirik and his people spread into the ruins of a giant farm as the elven forest could be seen far away with lands filled with vegetables and fruits, as well small trees of fruits filled most of the way. And as Zemirik walks away, he grabs two sheep with red wool as they almost resembled a boar with their tusks without having any horns.

After watching the crowd disperse, Ammy realizes as she watches the crowd dissipate, she still had her hands being held by Veritia. With a gentle voice as Ammy noticed Veritia's troubled expression, she talks with her.

-Thank you for forgiving me, Veritia. I said something terrible, you shouldn't hold back your own instinct. Now, please rest a little, you have a lot to look forward to.

Seeing her gentle smile, Veritia nods to her with a bitter expression while letting go of her hands. When she does, Ammy begins to walk towards one of the entrances from the mountain. And before she could enter the mountain corridors, Veritia questions her in a confused tone of voice.

-You said that you would stay another sun…

Ammy looks at her with a smile on her face, and with a wink, she makes a gesture for silence before leaving. Veritia could only smile to herself as she turns around to her new home.

…

In the center of this planet, the remains of a fake fight could be seen. And that fact made Ammy a little irritated as she walked up the roots drowned in lava. And with a serious tone of voice while not looking at him, she speaks.

-I know you are still alive, Hades. I know everything.

She glances at her right in the platform made around the roots, and a red flame appears with small blue eyes beside her. And with a deep voice in a serious tone, he answers her.

-Then what is your decision? Will you seek revenge? Will you seek refuge in this world?

Ammy could only give him a small smile, and with a serious tone of voice as her paw reaches the tree roots, she answers his question.

-What is that? Are you scared of me?

While glancing at her paws, Hades answers her question without being able to show any expressions other than hints in his tone of voice.

-Who wouldn't? A perfect killing machine is something that even a god would fear. Not to say that the thought of something being created by that Goddess isn't a frightening thought alone. Tell me then, what are you going to do?

Ammy doesn't answer his question and simply jumps on to the roots. And while using her paws to support herself, she pushes aside the roots with her hands in a gentlely and as slowly as possible. Because in the center of these roots, is this World's Heart. It was just as alive as any human, with a heart and mind of its own. For what happened in the center of these roots, was unnatural to any world. Green lightening traveled between the roots, but strangely none went to the roots touching Ammy.

When she was about to put her hand between two roots to reach the empty center, she hears whispers in her head which she answers in a calm tone of voice.

-I know it hurts, but it's the most effective method. I'll be quick.

-…?

Hades having no idea of who she was talking with, could only watch her back.

Ammy, without further whispers in her head, creates a black crystal in a kite form and let's go of it. When she sees it floating in the middle of the roots without a problem and even adjusting itself, she pulls her hand out and then jumps back into the platform.

Without caring to answer Hades still, she points both of her palms at the roots. And with a clearly confused tone of voice, he questions her while Ammy hears whispers in her head again.

-Are you going to use this World's mana? Hey, you shouldn't do that, it has more mana than me even. I don't believe you are ready for this much.

When the whispers stop, Ammy answers him in a serious tone of voice while having a small smile on her face.

-You shouldn't give your opinions on things you don't understand Hades.

-…

Hades makes an upset grumble to himself while Ammy takes a deep breath. And with a serious tone of voice, she questions someone that wasn't him.

-Ready?

With a quick whisper in her ear, Ammy puts all of her mana in her hands and the same green lighting comes out of her palms and hits the roots non-stop. The crystal in the center of the roots grew bigger with each touch of the lightning. And as it grew, the roots embraced the crystal slowly, until it completely blocked Ammy's strange lightening. She stops putting her mana into her palms and goes into her knees, breathing heavily for air.

But the moment that she tried to stand up, green lightning went from the roots at Ammy, to be precise, at her heart, and she crouches in pain as she held her own chest while gritting her teeth. The lightning stops and Ammy is left supporting herself with her hands as the rest of her body was numb. And with a serious tone of voice as she had no air in her lungs, she questions herself in Hades eyes.

-I'm… alright… wha-what… about you?

She hears whispers in her ear as she begins to sit down on the ground cross legged. And with a serious tone of voice as she seems to remember Hades being there, she questions him.

-Do I seem perfect still? Talking with no one and sacrificing myself for a world I shouldn't afford to care?

Hades, while watching her breath heavily, answers the question in a serious tone of voice.

-You seem to be talking to a contracted spirit of some kind. And you said that it's the most effective method due to your calculations and strategy. Yes, you still do seem to be seeking the perfect path to the objective you are looking for.

Ammy lets out a giggle which turns into a small laugh, clearly confusing Hades. And with a happy tone of voice as she felt her body go back to normal, she answers his statement.

-… I surely gained this ability to understand someone else's condition from that man. After all, the Gods and Deities seem to be all self-centered.

-…?

When Hades lets out a confused groan, Ammy stands up and continues to talk with him in a serious tone of voice.

-You all tell me that I'm perfect, yet when I look at myself, I see decisions a perfect being wouldn't make. I trusted someone clearly giving me hints of betrayal, yet I brushed them aside on my own. I loved someone and was loved back, felt hurt when I thought that I couldn't help them anymore, and when I needed them the most as I kept loving them and stood with them against problems, they weren't there for me. Now look at me, I'm broken, unsure of what I am, with a fake smile that I'll wear for the endless years to come.

While Ammy walked away as if she knew Hades couldn't move from this place. He threw a question at her in a serious tone of voice.

-Can you tell what you are aiming for now then? After all, I won't and can't run away from you.

She stops on the corridor entrance and answers his question without even glancing at him with a serious tone of voice.

-I'll save this world and the Monsters first, then I'll decide what to do with the disgusting world those gods live in.

-…

Ammy goes into the corridor in silence, leaving Hades alone in the heart of the planet.

…

Somewhere below a Beastkin village, Learino, the Ancient Air Dragon, sits down in a table reading a book, something that his brethren never do or can do. But it was simply for him to distract himself and two dragons hearing him read from going after his Lord.

It was… infuriating to say the least. Even though he was the youngest of the nine Dragons, he knew full well how much he needs to support the new Lord of Monsters. But he couldn't as the previous Lord left orders to do when a new rose.

Or at least, was imagined by one of the dragons. There was no way the previous Lord knew that he would die, right? If he knew why didn't he taught no one in how to turn a monster into a Lord? It was a complete mystery even for Ateri, one of the oldest Dragon, who let himself get killed for a reason that no one knows, Learino didn't know if he could trust these orders.

Surely, it seems a reasonable decision, to test the new Lord to see if they are worthy of the title. Although, Learino already felt the abuse of it, to be precise, he felt it being used in the elven territory.

What if the new Lord was a human? And it was using its power to fill their greed? So why, why is he still here? Waiting for his turn to find out about this Lord? Even if Learino was the youngest, a hundred years was enough to fully mature a Dragon, and he was beyond that, and to be truthful with the other dragons, he's the most reasonable one or too lazy to care about certain things, like a human offering themselves to him.

-…?! Just now… that was the title's effect…?

-…?

Suddenly, Learino closes the book and talks to himself, making Fazira let out a confused noise as she took care of a small fireplace behind him.

Learino stands up, startling Fazira, but when he does, something jumps down on the entrance of his cave. And while the unrecognizable person in the dark adjusts themselves, Learino looks at it with a surprised expression as he felt an incredible energy, so much that he talks to himself in utter amazement.

-What is this strange energy?… Huh? Life Force…?!

In an instant as Learino hears voices in his head, something comes from the figure in the dark and passes by him in a stupendous speed. When Learino looks, it was something like a paw and it was holding Fazira, who was clearly in pain.

-Sorry, I just send a Zealus to eliminate this village.

And as he hears the pained groans from Fazira, he turns around to look at the person who just spoke with a calm tone of voice. And as she continues to talk, she brings Fazira beside her without him even glancing at her.

-At first I didn't believe that you were here, since the Humans told that you were. But after I connected myself with the core, I could finally be sure of it. Hey, do you mind if I kill this woman? I already left some to witness, I simply didn't know one was here.

-Le… ri… no…

With a heartless tone of voice as he adjusts his posture, he answers Ammy.

-No, I couldn't care less, they all sent people here to die, but I didn't want to waste my energy on trying to hide or kill these humans.

Ammy raises her eyebrows in a hint of surprise and without even glancing at the girl, she breaks Fazira in half under her paw's strength. And with a happy tone of voice as blood came out of the corpse in her paw as she made her other paw turn into a head, Ammy talked with Learino with a happy tone of voice.

-Understandable. But if the war they are having ended, they would've come for you. Anyway, what's in the past is in the past, come with me, I secured somewhere for the monsters to live peacefully. I just want to secure the Dragons and prepare for my plan.

Her paw eats the dead Fazira without a problem, and when she gulps down the blood flowing to her mouth, she turns around and Learino stops her in a serious tone of voice while blocking the [Remote Voice] of the other Dragons.

-Hey, wait. I need to ask you some questions.

-…?

Ammy turns back around with a confused tone of voice while brushing blood off her lips with her wrist. And with a troubled tone of voice as she notices his serious expression, she talks with him while pointing at the exit of his cave.

-Ah, well, you seem like you want to talk about a lot, but I'm kind of in an awkward situation. I need to see if the Zealus outside is alright and has done what I asked them. Can't we let me slip by this once? I promise we'll talk after I finish it.

He clicks his tongue while having a somewhat irritated expression as he walks up to her. And without another word, the both of them stand on the platform as Ammy lets out a small sigh as she glanced at him. When she does, he activates the platform and they walk out of the cave.

With a signal to stop as they begin to walk into the forest, Learino stops as Ammy's paw goes into a brush near them. The noise of bones hitting themselves reaches his ears, and she talks in a nervous tone of voice with him as her paws comes out from the brush.

-Sorry, I don't eat bones. This way, please.

He raises his left eyebrow in question as he continues to follow her. Making Ammy let out a small broken smile as she walks a little ahead of him. All the while as they walk through the forest, Learino doesn't stop staring at her, looking from top to bottom at Ammy, almost as if he was looking for something. And Ammy could only nervously feel the gazes digging in her back as they walked calmly.

They arrive at the edge of the forest and are met with the remains of a village with a giant hole in the middle of it being the only clue of a terrible occurrence.

Without any time in between, a Zealus comes out of the hole and "runs" to Ammy and halts when it was about to hit her. And with a happy tone of voice as she hugs the giant snake twice her size, she speaks with it as its tongue came out periodically.

-Yes, you did a great job! Thank you for the help. Now, go home and rest a little, alright? But use that same way you came.

Without using her title effect, surprising a little Learino, the Zealus goes back into the hole and disappears without even showing a little of resistance. When she turns around with a small smile on her face and offers her hand to him, he looks at her with confusion as he almost takes a step back. And with a calm tone of voice, Ammy talks with him.

-Let's go to somewhere without possible interruptions, shall we?

While being wary of her, Learino takes her hand and in an instant, the surrounding scenery completely shifts to the mountain tops. Completely confused at the sudden change, he looks around and finally pin points himself to be on the elven territory, but it wasn't the fact that surprised him, but at what he was watching develop in front of his eyes below him.

Kobolds, Cailets and Taileds working together with all types of monsters, even Roaliots, to make a home for themselves and their young. And the most surprising thing was certain places, he could see other monsters holding other's children while the respective parent took care to make a nest for them. And as he continued to watch something that he couldn't imagine, Ammy talks with him in a satisfied tone of voice.

-Surprised? Well, It's an unusual event after all. But this is what the desperate are willing to do.

Learino turns around to face Ammy behind him and see her offering to take a seat on her paw as she sat on the other. And while being wary of sitting down on it, he questioned her with a serious tone of voice.

-What about the elves? What do you plan on doing with them?

Without changing from her small smile, Ammy answers the question as she stared him in the eyes.

-Dear, they have better things to do than to try to go against me. While going to your place, I did many things and one of those is steal a lot of their food. But I left just enough for three weeks, which is just enough to grow soon to be mature Sytmy fruits. Anyway, you wanted to ask some questions, right?

Learino had a confliction in his feelings for the first time. One was happiness to see the elves start to feel just as desperate as their kin before the Lord of Monster's rising, but he also felt pity for them, such a torture is cruel even for them, the Dragons, as he knew unripe Sytmy fruits don't have any taste at all other than their incredibly sour juice, and even for someone that loves sour things, drinking a cup of unripe juice of the fruit is a punishment on itself.

Learino didn't know how to think of Ammy, so he simply stared at her as she does the same with the same small smile on her face.

It wasn't a smile to try to deceive him she was happy to see him, or happiness on seeing the monsters recover, it was a smile for control. Her eyes didn't have a single hint of fear or doubts, she simply knew the elves were in her hands like puppets and would have them in that situation from years to come. That is why Learino felt strange when staring her down, he couldn't get a hint of the person Ammy was, he could only describe her smile.

As much as Learino could understand Humans and Monsters without much effort, he couldn't understand her. He didn't feel greed or rage, he only felt the empathy coming from her when looking at monsters.

That is why, he silenced the [Remote Voice] in his head, to judge her on his own but since he couldn't, he left the decision for later as he opens his mouth to question her in a serious tone of voice after a minute of silence between them.

-I will be the one to start the trial of the Dragons. It will decide if you are worthy of the Title of Lord of Monsters, and if you are not in our eyes, I'll kill you without hesitation, even if the Monsters need you now, I'll not let anything exploit them of their strength and the power which comes with the title. Firstly, tell me your objectives and your ambitions.

Ammy "undoes" her small smile and looks at him with a serious expression. And while looking at the Monsters below them, she answers the question in a calm tone as her hands played with themselves in her lap.

-I see… I understand, I came out of nowhere for you and I look like a human. I would be just as careful as you if we exchanged positions if not more. To tell you the truth, I was not ready for this kind of question and situation. I was just going to see if the Dragons are safe and then secure more land, so then I can free some of Ateri's people. I would make more plans as things go from there, but I guess I'll answer your question now and prepare myself to the others.

Learino looks with a stern expression as he hears Ateri's name. And as he watches Ammy look at him with a severe expression, she continues to speak with him in a serious tone.

-When I secure a haven for all the monsters, where they can go back to what they are, I'll begin to destroy Humanity by myself without a worry. I'll bring them all to their knees and end the Demon King's life. It might be selfish to do everything on my own, but I don't want to see monsters getting hurt from Human's hands. All the humans are useless to me. They bring nothing but chaos to something they aren't called for. Because I seek to bring an end to the suffering brought to the monsters as my ambition, I'll never turn my back against them. If you trust me or not is up to you and them. But I'll act for the better of your life and theirs.

With a stern stare at Ammy as she stops talking. Learino stops blocking the [Remote Voice] and he hears nothing but utter silence in his head, it wasn't as if none of the dragons weren't trying to communicate with him, but because they heard her and were thinking about her words to themselves.

However, Learino himself wasn't convinced. Bleeding for the Monsters wasn't evidence for him. But… He himself couldn't make the decision now, nor any of the other dragons could, they all have their own values and thoughts about this matter, but none could simply decide what they would do with Ammy.

It wasn't enough for Learino, he needed more evidence than words and emotions. He needs more questions answered, actions witnessed, values recognized and understatement of Ammy to decide what he wanted for himself and for the better of the Monsters. After all, he was the first dragon she met, naturally it was his responsibility to see if he has to stop her right here and now.

With a serious tone of voice as he continues to look with a stern stare at her, Learino questions her again.

-Are you going to force the Monsters to obey? I already saw you using your title's power two times.

Ammy shakes her head in denial and without even opening her mouth as Learino feels the usage of the title, he hears her voice in his head in a calm tone of voice.

(-I only used the second time to ask for help, I didn't force anything on that Zealus. The first time was to use against the elves, nothing else. I don't like using it. But I'll use it if I'm forced to.)

She goes back to staring him back with a calm expression without her smile as he felt a sour taste in his throat as he almost jumped on her for using the title against him. Even if it worked, he would break the order in a matter of seconds and seal the deal right here. But as she only used to demonstrate the motive, he simply stood up.

And with a serious tone of voice, he talks with her as he walks backwards while looking at her.

-Those aren't enough answers, I'll accompany you, but not follow your orders and demands.

Ammy makes her paws go back to normal with a nod as she goes back to smiling and stands up. When he sees this, he stops walking and a pair of white wings appear from his back. And without hesitation as he crouches down into a ball, the wings embrace him.

With Ammy watching the event happen in front of her, she notices the wings growing smaller and smaller until it was the size of a small boulder. The wings open, and inside of it is a white dragon with two wings of an eagle, a short tail with three scales on its end. With its strange downwards beak, and a fin on top of its head, it questions Ammy in a confused tone.

-What is it?

Recognizing the unfitting voice, Ammy answers Learino as she walks up to him.

-Well, it's that you just look a little too familiar for my taste.

He makes a stern confused expression that could be seen on his small white eyes as his eyelashes served as a wind shield and walks up to Ammy's feet with his legs resembling an eagle. With a calm tone of voice, he talks with her.

-Excuse me.

Skillfully and rapid climbing, he reaches Ammy's right shoulder as she was confused at where he was going. When she glances at him, he questions her in a serious tone of voice.

-What do you mean I look familiar…?

She scratches her left cheek as she has a troubled smile while answering his question in a calm tone of voice.

-It's nothing, it's just that I felt like I seen you somewhere, sorry, I can't remember.

No matter how you looked at him, without his scales and strange tail, this Dragon looked more like an eagle for Ammy, the only thing that separated him from a normal eagle was his strange thick eyelashes, the double layered wings of skin and tail with a natural stabilizer made of scales.

Confused, Learino talks with her in a lazy tone of voice as he separates his wings into four thin skin wings as he somehow scratches his own chest with arms that appeared from his skin, showing a space in his chest clearly meant for his arms.

-Mm, let's go then.

…

* * *

Extra 1: Arrr! Captain of the Monsters!

-…

-…

-Hey…

-…?

-Can you please grab on to my paws and rest that way like you are?

-Eh, why is that? I'm just resting on your shoulder. Is that a problem?

-I look like a pirate's ship captain with my coat and you on my shoulder.

-What's a "pirate ship"?

-Hah… anyway, can you please just try to rest somewhere without you being in the open?

-Just when I was about to get used to this… okay.

-… Hey! Watch the claws!… Not the hair! Okay, below my arm is obviously bad. Between my legs too! I said watch the claws!… Are you just trying to grope me?!

-Okay! Where do you want me to be?

-Try my back, hold on to my shirt collar or paws.

-… Better?

-Wouldn't get any better. Thank you.

-…

-…

-… Hey… Your hair is really annoying.

-Hah… This is going take everything from me…

…


	132. Yomari Chapter 3

…

This doesn't feel right, even when I stared the mountain in front of me in the middle of night, I couldn't see anything. Not because the sky was completely dark as I used [Enhanced Night Vision] to see, but because I felt none unusual signs of mana other than what they already have.

Not only is strange that the Lord of Monsters isn't there, but because there are no barriers in the mountains this time. What are they planning this time?

"Excuse me my King, I suggest for you to rest. The troops are ready to travel through the mountain." Said Kahari as I sat down on the driver's seat of the carriage facing the mountain. I glance at the thirty-three tents behind and around us and jump down to beside her.

I nod to her but before entering the carriage I question her in a serious tone of voice as she strangely seems to follow me. "Good, I'll set up the barrier and go to sleep, good night Kahari."

She gives me a bow and I enter the carriage that had no horse but a [Teleport] Crystal instead. The carriage had magic affecting it, making the inside it twice as big as it looks from the outside. It was almost the same size of a house, but with no walls, the carriage felt empty.

I walk towards the middle of the room while cracking my neck. And without the need to concentrate much, I begin to use a barrage of spells.

"[Wind Control Level 10: Wind Staff]"

I firstly create a staff out of wind and place it in the ground, and as it stands on it's on, I continue to cast more spells.

"[Shelter Shield Level 10] [Null Shield Level 10] [Presence Detector Level 10] [Magic Detector Level 10] [Power Surge Wave Level 10] [Location Reveal Level 10] [World Map Level 10]!"

With two shields blocking any type of attack, I use three spells to detect any movement passing the shield. And with the last spell, I create a small red platform in the ground that would reveal any life sources it could detect.

Seeing as most of them are white due to them sleeping and blue to those awake, I sigh in relief as I see nothing suspicious. Without further to do, I walk to the couch in the far left corner of the carriage and throw myself into it.

Although there was a double bed in the far right, I prefer the couch as it is twice as comfortable.

It was as if I went back in time and lived my peaceful and joyful past. Fishing with poorly made wood rods, but even if my stomach complained, the warm wind of the beach distracted me and the taste of a Deiren Fruit filled my mouth as the smell of the clean sand almost led me to sleep.

The sound of the waves crashing and then almost reaching my feet and fishing rods embraced me like a gentle mother as the only light I had was the warm rising morning sun on the horizon that painted the world in a bright orange. Even if I was left to the world and my own decisions, this was my life back then.

I break one piece of the Deiren fruit is in a form of a chubby light green stick and continue to look at the beautiful scenery unfolding in front of me. Never would I know that I wouldn't something I saw every morning, wouldn't be here for the rest of my life, it was a depressing thought, that is why I kept enjoying it while it lasted.

"…!"

When I glance at my "fishing rods", I see one of them lightly being pulled as I pushed them deep into the cold soft sand. I quickly stand up while holding the rest of the Deiren Fruit in my mouth and grab the first rod and pull it out of the sand with ease.

I battle the fish strength by pulling the badly made rod while being prepared to grab the line made of silk, should the rod break. But before I had any hints of the rod even cracking at the fish immense strength compared to a child's, I pull it out of the water.

Happy with my success, I almost celebrate, until I notice that two of my three fishing rods were missing and only let out a tired sigh as I reach for the line. With the fish struggling for its life with the hook in its mouth, I undo the line and prepare myself to hit the fish's head to kill it.

I place the fish on the sand and giving no time to let it fight back, I hit its head with the fishing rod clumsily. With the stunned fish, I carry it as I left the rod behind.

The cold sand tickles my feet a little as I walked by the beach shore. And since I only wore a red sleeveless shirt and white shorts, the cold wind of the morning hits my back without mercy as I tried to ignore it by eating the rest of the Deiren.

With the line with the fish on my left hand, I used my right hand to push away brushes and leaves in my path. And as I calmly walked through the thick forest, the soft sand quickly turns into a harsh grass with sticks trying to dig into my feet that were already used to it.

"Aah! No! No!" I said as I noticed a bright red bug of the size of the fish eye on it when I stopped to look around in the middle of the forest, half-way through my destiny. And with my metal fingers, I brush away the insect called Jiren, which has two long arms covered in red fur, long back legs and a small body as well head. It normally sticks too soon to be from long dead animals to suck any remaining blood from it.

Seeing it on the grass and leafs on the ground below my fish, I turn around and run to where I wanted. And when I jump from the small slide and land on the old white stone road, I sigh in relief as I see no more insects when I check the fish.

Getting tired from carrying the fish, I quicken my pace as I walk on the stone road with a stone rail on the edge of a calm river. And the feeling I always have when I see this city is something I can never get used to.

A calm, simple city on the beach, made with wood of the palm trees between them, it was a sight to behold every time. While some houses were made with smooth white stone, they all have roofs made of palm tree wood. The city had few residents, but it was still lively as it could ever be with travelers coming and going out of the city.

I approach a group of children sitting in the stairway of an abandoned house. And with a happy tone of voice, a child with white stone as his shoulders and chin while wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a green trouser waves at me while shouting for me. "Hey Yomari! Got one!?"

I nod proudly as I show the fish in my hand and the six children let out a surprised gasp as two of them approach me. These two, Todd and Brynn, are my friends. Todd is a red wood Magino, he had his feet and elbow made of wood while having an odd gray hair. He is the same height as me even though he was ten years older than me.

And Brynn is a light blue metal Magino, oddly only her fingers were made of metal while her body was normal completely. She is just about my shoulder height as her red short hair helped reach it. Even though she looked the youngest within the group of children we are, she's actually the oldest, being fifty-eight years old.

"Are you going to sell it or cook it Yomari?" Brynn, happily calm as always, talks with me as we walk away from the rest of the group. Because in truth, the group of children was only to talk or distract ourselves from boredom, not all of us were friends with each other. And that was the reason the group of eight children disperses in groups of three or two but almost never would stick together for long.

I put my finger below my lip and throw a question to the two, unsure on what to do with the fish. "I don't know. Let's see how much the uncle offers me and we'll settle it." and the two of them nod at me in unison as we walk towards the market district.

"You three! Stop right there in the name of the Demon King!" When we almost reached the other side of the city, we pass through the Adventurer district on our right. And something unusual happened, a soldier of the royal army in the common armor stops us as he had two more beside him.

"Haaah?!" When I stared the soldier in the eyes through the grid of his helmet, I wake up in a cold sweat and take a desperate deep breath as I sit down on the couch.

I rest my arms on my armor leggings and glance over the [World map]. I see only a few people awake but the majority is sleeping. Meaning that those who are awake are those who were chosen to watch for the night and guard for the camp.

It's not even morning and I'm already awake. I can't let sleeping be a problem in these times. I should use a Rune with the [Slumber Bind] effect on myself.… Hah… I really enjoyed sleeping though…

I press my finger against the chest plate I wore and drew a magic circle in it. When I finish it, I chant with a calm tone of voice while pressing my hand against it.

"[Runemasteria Level 3: Enchant: Slumber Bind]"

I sigh as I feel my fatigue fading away as the magic circle spins on my chest. Feeling no fatigue or desire to sleep, I stand up and calmly walk towards the door out of the carriage, mid-way through, I snap my fingers and cancel the spells in the middle.

When I open the door and walk out of the carriage, I'm surprised to find Kahari peacefully sleeping by the door on the ground.

I watch that scene for a minute as the sun couldn't even be seen in the horizon but neither could the moon. And without hesitation, I walk up to her and lift her with no hint of weight.

Quite the heavy sleeper, huh? You must have been overworking yourself again. So troublesome to take care of… your husband would try to kill me if he saw you that way.

I place her on the bed and cover her with the blanket and quickly leave without another word and close the door behind me.

…

"My son once has this little magic soldier I gave him for a birthday. He had a field day with that thing, he liked it so much that he slept on the carpet next to it. I have a photo."

I laugh as I accepted the photo one of my soldiers offered me with a big smile on his face. And as he kept talking on and on to the surrounding people in the fireplace, I lost myself while looking at the child lovingly embracing a small toy of a soldier.

It was odd, even though I have heard this kind of loving father's story a million times when I talked with my soldiers, I never got tired of it. I guess- "My King! You should have woken me up!"

When I look at the desperate voice coming from behind me, I see Kahari, with her uniform a little kneaded as she adjusts her bed hair. When I look in front of me, the group of soldiers were no longer there, only the soldier that gave me the photo.

I give him the photo and he bows down in silence and marches away while carrying the box he was sitting down on his free hand.

I stand up while holding to the box I was sitting on and talk with her in a calm tone of voice as she finishes adjusting and fixing her clothes. "It's all right Kahari, it's still too early to move out, go back to sleep. There's still…" I look at the sky and see a glimmer of the rising sun and continue. "Two hours until we move out. I don't want tired people fighting."

While following me, she complains with a serious tone of voice. "My King, I believe I know you well, I'm fairly sure you would scout the mountains alone."

I stop with a broken smile as I placed the box beside a tent. And she makes a furious expression which gets increasingly scarier by the second, making me look somewhere else, but she grabs the back of my neck before I could find something else to do.

…

Unbelievable. Impossible. There's no way for me to think on how they moved as fast as they did.

I was sure they were here. Even yesterday, by using [Heat Perception], I saw multiple flames and monsters behind the mountain. Even if you tell me they moved overnight, my scouts told me the same, they disappeared by the sunrise.

[Teleport]? No, even if they had the spell, I would have sensed the incredible mana this spell costs, and even if they do, it can only transport four living beings counting yourself. I have perfected this spell, and even then, I couldn't increase this threshold.

"My King, our scouts don't see them anywhere while almost reaching the end of the Lizardman's territory…" Reported Kahari as she seems just as confused as me.

I crouch down next to a faint mark of a fireplace and I could feel the fading heat reaching my knee. "My King, look." She said while waking further ahead of me. When I walk up to beside her, I sense the trace of magic on the ground.

"They used the underground mazes made by the Zealus. But I felt no magic trace to create an entrance…" I said as I looked around the empty black beach. "I felt none either, no pickaxe can break through the plague in the ground…" Kahari added as she stood behind me.

To use magic when we were this close to them… how did they achieve this…?

"Whatever they did, there's only one way they have gone. To the new Lord of Monsters. This is beyond tragic… we need to get in contact with the Elf King, Kahari." I spoke with her as turned to face her. And with a bow, she uses [Storage] and pulls out the [Communication] crystal.

I press my hand against the crystal in her hand and the image of the Elf King appears. And without even trying to get his attention as he sits on his throne with a blank expression, I speak with him with a serious tone of voice. "Ernami! Hear me now! We have no time to care about explaining much. The monsters I held by the shore are no longer here! They have-?!"

When I was about to finish my warning, the connection gets interrupted when he glances at the crystal. Astonished like me at the event, Kahari says something I did not want to be confirmed. "My King, the Crystal got destroyed…"

"…" I could only remove my hand from the crystal as I felt a sour taste in my mouth. Without another word as the soldiers watched the crisis happen and then followed me with their eyes, I rapidly walk towards the mountains, aiming to get back to my castle.

"My King, what should we do?" She questioned me in a nervous tone of voice when she caught up to behind me. And without even glancing at her as she makes a motion for the soldiers to retreat to the camp, I answer it in a serious tone of voice. "Nothing. We can't do anything. Like I said in the reunion, if we attack the Lord of Monsters, it will only get worse. Kahari, Make the spies focus on the Human King more, see if he has realized the things the new Lord of Monsters is doing…"

"Right away, sir. I suggest Teleporting to the castle. You can leave the troops."

I nod to her and snap my fingers to activate [Teleport].

…

"The beaches are open now. You can research the underground for more materials there.… No, there aren't any more monsters, the Lord of Monsters moved them out it seems.… Yes, thank you. I'll put up the recruitment again. Also, be careful, we aren't sure about the monsters but I have a General looking out for you. Goodbye and good luck."

I stopped putting more mana into the rune on my table and stored the paper I was holding with my free hand in the drawer. And after reading through the three mountains of papers in front of me, I grab one that had the ID number of… Sir Erentil Serene.

I put mana into the rune again and imagine the ID number on my head. When I feel a connection with someone, I talk with a serious tone of voice. "Sir Erentil, right?"

"Is that you my King?! What can a humble merchant do for you?" He said as I hear his voice in my head. While holding my sigh back from the usual fawning, I answer him in a serious tone of voice. "Sir Erentil, could you report the monthly harvest?"

"Certainly, my King!" He said and I go absent minded while listening the report. And all the while, I heard someone knocking on the door before opening the door, seeing it is Kahari with clearly tired expression, I go back to finish the listing.

"That should be all, but if you permit me, I would like to request one or two mages with water magic. The ones we have are getting tired with the dry water over here." He finishes his report as I put my signature on the end of the document.

And with a serious tone of voice while storing the paper in the drawer, I answer his request. "Im sorry, Erentil. But your farm has four mages of water element, with the oldest being 120 years old. Mages of this element are, sarcastically enough, dry at the moment." When I say it, I see Kahari bow as she sits down in front of me and I continued as I closed the drawer.

"But my King-!" "Now, if you had done what I recommend last report of using an Earth Mage to create a connection between the farm grounds and wells, fatigue wouldn't be a thing on your mind. I know this sounds like a scold more than an advice, but not only I worry about the farm, I also worry about you and your co-worker's health more than anything. Listen this time Erentil, put up a turn system and put an eye on their health. All right?"

"… Yes, my King. Good bye" He answers with a clearly dejected tone of voice and I wrap up the call with a calm tone of voice. "Thank you for your cooperation, have a good day and health."

I let out a deep sigh while putting each mountain of paper on top of each other. With a happy tone of voice while I put the mountain of papers beside my chair on the ground, Kahari throws a question at me with a serious expression. "My King. Do you truly believe there's nothing we can do against the Lord of Monsters?" "Yes."

I immediately answer her with a tired tone of voice, making her look at me with a clearly furious expression, but I stared in her eyes with a serious expression. With clear rage in her voice as she stands up, she continues to argue with me.

"But if we sit idly as the Lord of Monsters gets stronger from the Human's, we will only be an easy prey for them! Think of this my King! We need to strike while she's weak compared to you!"

I make a stern expression while looking at her and question her. "She? Kahari, have you not told me about something?" and as if she swallowed a bitter drink, she took a few steps back. With a serious tone of voice, she answered my question while I stood up.

"I knew you didn't listen when desperation hit my heart. I knew from the tinge in my soul that the woman I met in that day was our destruction! I pummeled her! I cut off her hands! I broke her in half! And I let her escape because I thought like you my King!"

When I went around my table and she went to a corner as if she feared me and continued as I noticed fear in her eyes, something I didn't even imagine on her. "After I reported to you, I chased her and found her in our city. But when I did, I almost thought I met someone else. She looked me in the eyes without fear, without even flinching a finger. Even though I brought her to her knees, she sat in front of me and I felt as if she towered over me! as-as if she read me like a book! The woman that has the title of Lord of Monsters is as her earned title tells! She's beyond a monster!"

She looks at my eyes with pure desperation but it quickly turns into determination as she continues to talk. "That is why my King. We should strike while she's weak. I'll not accept refusal, I'll fight her, even if it's on my own."

I give a deep sigh while looking at her.

She's scared. Terrified. But not wrong. The Lord of Monsters should be weak to even a new Hero.

But I cannot attack. But this should bring a path where I could make peace with the Human King. He seems to be a head leveled person. Until now, he leads his people to prosper while halting advancement of the war.

With Kahari helping them to fight the Lord of Monsters, I should be able to not only quicken the matter of peace between us and the Human King, but it should also solve the matter of uniting the people. One matter is the solve the fight between Kings, but it's another to solve the fight between the people.

She turns around and tries to walk away, but I grab her wrist and talk with her in a serious tone of voice. "Fine, I'll let you fight the Lord of Monsters. Listen to my plan well, this will ensure that you will not cause the war to rage on."

She nods with a smile.

…


	133. AD Chapter 1

…

Woken up in the corner of the house, buried in sheets while I could feel the sun burning my back through them. I brush away the sheets with my wings and look around to find myself with wood walls with a single untouched bed beside the door in front of me.

I look behind me, through the window, and stare the sun a little and feel even more desire to go back to sleeping in the corner Lord gave me. But she has matters to attend, and I requested to accompany as much I didn't want to in reality.

I open my wings and stretch them out before I fly to the window and out. When I do, I'm met by the beautiful full of life background of this world on the verge of death. Even though it was beautiful to look at, it was a simple mask, making me not pay any attention to it and only to the Monsters working together to make a home for themselves. Even monsters without a mind like Cats and Cailets for example, they help others or troubled no one at all while making their home.

Following the energy, the other dragons called "Life Energy", I find the Lord watering plants in a small plot with small trees. While she checks the iron watering can for water, I land on her left shoulder while avoiding her strange straw hat.

She walks out of the fenced plot after using all the water on the last plant, and talks with me in a happy tone of voice as I noticed her simple light blue shirt and white leather shorts.

-Good morning! You actually just came in time.

In a tired tone of voice, as she gives the can to a passing by Silver Mountain Kobold which was taking care of a nearby plot too, I question her as I use my claws to scratch my head gently.

-What dragon would I be if I didn't wake up to the constant use of the title? What are you doing?

With a calm tone of voice as we walk in a dirt road between fenced plots with Kobolds, Cailets and Taileds alike treating the plants. She answers my question as her paws does multiple small tasks for them.

-I'm helping my children any way I can and should. Using the title will get answered by itself, I need to check on something and we'll be going to welcome people in.

I look at her in confusion but she stands silent as we finally walk out of the giant arrangement of plots and end up in a plain field where houses made of wood are slowly built by the Monsters.

She waves her hand at a Black Diamond Cailet and it comes running almost immediately. And with a happy tone of voice, as the Cailet stopped in front of her with a small paper in her hands, the Lord speaks.

-Is everything going well? And what about my request?

With a proud tone of voice as she handed over the paper in her hands, the Cailet answers the question with a clearly excited expression.

-Yes, my Lord! Everything is going great. Though, if you let me, I want to know why do we have to build more houses…

With a serious tone of voice while handing over the paper, after looking at it, together with her strange straw hat. She answers the question as she walks away.

-It is for the rest of the Monsters I'll bring. There are a lot, but don't worry, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help too. Anyway, I have to go welcome them. I'll be right back!

…

I fly over to the Lord and land on her shoulder. And with a serious tone of voice as she sat down on a rock in the middle of a plain field, a little further away from where the Monsters were, I speak with her while she offers her left hand.

-There aren't any humans around.

With a happy tone of voice as I jump on her hand, she talks while I had to activate [Night Vision] to see through the dark night as the moon hid itself on the sky.

-I know you are not supposed to help me, but thank you. You can leave this favor on my bill.

Even though I stared at her calm expression while watching the field before her, I couldn't help myself but to stay quiet as she placed me in her lap with the clothes she had when we first met.

Even though two entire days passed with me watching her, I couldn't read her, I would've imagined her having a few weak moments and giving me a chance to know her even if it was a hint of a weakness. But no, not one moment she let go of her guard, showing a simple unreadable smile.

No longer it was odd to look at, but worrying. Is this the one we will follow in the future? Someone we can't understand or compare ourselves with? It's, a lonely thought, as odd as it sounds.

It's not as if she's faking being kind to the other monsters. She respects them and they respect her. But in these two days when watching the surrounding Monsters, they seem reluctant to interact with her. They'll only talk with her when she talks first, but not the other way around even those three Monsters leading the others seem to be nervous when talking with her.

-That face doesn't suit you…

She suddenly speaks with me. Requesting my attention. When I look up at her face, she continues with a clearly worried tone of voice while I was a little confused.

-Is there something wrong?… I'm not forcing you to stay, you can go home if you want.

With a sigh, while going back to lying down, I answer her tone in a tired tone of voice.

-Yes, there's something wrong.

She stays silent and I prepare myself to go to sleep by using my wings as a blanket. But suddenly, she caresses my back gently, making me look up at her, confused. And with a calm tone of voice, she talks with me with her unreadable smile of hers.

-So, you noticed right? How the Monsters act.

-…

I stay silent as she continues to caress my back gently. And seeing as I stay silent, she continues to talk with me.

-It's what I want, as bad as it sounds. The world told me what I was about to do before I connected myself with its heart, I'm fully aware of what I got myself into. But, someone has to do it, right? To be considered guilty for other's misdeeds, hated and feared by everyone as it takes an endless empty, painful path without reward or pride to receive. To be the world's evil is a required role for peace.

-Shut up.

-…?

In pure reflex as I felt a bitter taste in my throat, I hit her hand away from me with my right wing as I stood up from her lap. When I look up at her face while facing her, she has a surprised expression I could read through. And with a serious tone of voice as I heard the commotion of Monsters coming from the hole behind me, I talk with her.

-If you continue with that line of thought and attitude then I'll never follow you. I heard from the other dragons about the previous Lord of Monsters. While giving it an overview, it seems as if the Lord of Monsters is an impossible to reach leader, but he's actually a lonely and incomprehensible Monster! I'll never follow someone who simply accepts fate as an answer...

As I looked at her with a furious expression, her surprised expression turns into a smile. With a gentle hand caressing my head slowly and a smile I read through again as if she is pleased with my words, she speaks with me.

-If only I met you earlier…

She stands up from the stone and I fly to the ground. While she walks towards the hole made by a Zealus, she talks with me with a tone which makes me swallow the bitter taste stuck in my throat.

-I'm sorry, I know what is the problem with me and how to carry it out, but it only makes harder to accomplish the solution.

-…

Leaving a lonely atmosphere behind as I fly to beside her. She gives a deep breath and talks with a happy tone of voice while opening her arms to the Monsters appearing from the hole she stood in front of.

-Hello everyone! Had a long walk, huh? How about resting up?

The first one to leave the cave is a Tailed with triple of its normal size as High King. Equipped with an enchanted adamant halberd in his back while wearing a Silver light armor. The expression of the Tailed could be seen as tired and furious, but when Lord takes a step towards him, the Tailed immediately wraps his giant arms around her while excitedly talking.

-My Lord! It wasn't a dream! It's so good to see you!

Lord laughs happily while the Tailed lifts her up in a hug, he swings her around without a problem while rubbing his cheek against her.

When he finally stops and lets her back on the ground, I fly to her shoulder, surprising the Monsters surrounding us.

Five Queens and Four Kings Kobolds, Three Kings and Four Queens Taileds, Six Kings and Four Queens Cailets. Not counting the ones between the Wolves, Cats and Foxes.

Together with a High Queen and King of each race, this is beyond an impressive force. They must be here due to her usage of the title this morning.

With a happy tone of voice while holding both of the High King Tailed massive hands, she spoke with the crowd on the tunnel as there was not much space for them and their supplies.

…

It was the next day again, this time, we didn't even sleep in the house the Monsters made for us... we continued to travel throughout the night without rest.

Not that it was a problem for me, I'm relieved to not be between the mess of an entire Monster Kingdom moving in together with an already somewhat big Monster city.

I flap my wings rapidly as I follow the Lord as she glides in the air above the clouds. It was a strange occurrence to witness, her paws transformed into wings when she suggested to fly to somewhere called "Solait City" on the base of the mountains. But when it came to flying, she used her [Teleport] to get height and her wings didn't act as wings at all and simply helped her maintain her height.

She asked me to not go back to my normal size when I complained about our speed as she held back for me to catch up. Otherwise, I'm sure we would have landed on our goal by morning, instead of this time, in the afternoon where most humans are awake.

With her signal, I dive downwards into the clouds as I see a glint beside me. When I see the small city with strange square houses with red roofs, I prepare to land as I see a light pass by me and hit the ground.

When I land on the ground too, I look at where it hit and see the Lord, bringing her seven silver daggers out of her paw, making me question how her paws work. With a serious tone of voice while she has daggers made of her paws while still having her usual two on her back, she talks as I climb up her leg.

-I will destroy this city if you don't mind. It might not be a pretty sight to see. Do you want me to guide you to the Earth Dragon or do you want to watch?

With a calm tone of voice as I could see a clear disinterest in her task in her face, I answer her while reaching her right shoulder.

-So it was true you know where we are. And no, I'll accompany you, I talk with Hianiem all the time, he's the third oldest dragon.

She raises her eyes brows a little while slowly walking towards the stone road with her silver daggers floating behind her. With silence between us as I watched her paws transform into two heads of wolves and stand in front of us, we walk out of the almost barren forest.

Lord runs towards the city with a protective wall around it. And when she was about to arrive in their doorstep, she uses one of her paws to pull herself over the wall and lands on top of a house's roof.

The guards immediately notice her, but without care, she jumps down to the ground while her two wolves' heads bite down on them. Panic scatters like water as Lord beheads the last guards, leaving only the citizens around.

-[Thunder Cloud] [Throwing arts: Cursed Rain]

As a black orb appears over the city, together with it, the black clouds move in, creating a raging thunder storm aimed at the citizens and houses. While a rain of stones and thunder rain over the city, slowly bringing destruction, Lord creates wolves on her feet and makes them run inside the nearby houses as she slowly walks through the bloody street.

-Right there! Stop t-Gurgh…

When a group of six adventurers appear, her two wolves' heads charge at them together with her silver daggers. While the one who shouted at her died slowly with the dagger on his throat, Lord talks in a tired tone while looking around her as her wolves entered the houses and came out with bloody mouths.

-This should be enough, right? Should we visit Hianiem?

I nod to her and she continues to make more wolves as she walks towards the mountain.

…

We arrive on the base of the mountain with an entrance in front of us and with the city behind us in full panic as I could still feel a lot of living humans, mostly on the borders of the city, preparing to leave.

When Lord stops, she talks in a serious tone of voice with the Monster in the forest on our right.

-Who's there?…?!

The Monster comes out of the forest and Lord gets worried and surprised when she sees a Golden Tailed Queen. It does not surprise her seeing a Queen here, but surprised at her condition.

With almost zero mana in her, scratched out, bitten and grazed to the point of death she supported herself weakly agaisnt the forest's trees with young foxes around her at the verge of death. it was as if she went against the Humans, but it was clear the reason being her feeding herself to her children.

Lord runs up to the Queen and embraces her as she falls from supporting herself. While having the Queen in her arms while casting [God's Heal], she throws questions in a nervous tone of voice as the Foxes breathe heavily around Lord's feet.

-Are you all right?! What happened with all of you? How are you feeling?!

The Queen gives a weak laugh while holding Lord's right hand. And with a happy tone behind her weak voice, she talks with Lord.

-My Lord… I'm so happy… was my job done well…?

Lord gives a relieved sigh while nodding to her as she lifts the Queen from the ground as the Foxes surround us. And with a happy tone of voice, she speaks with them.

-You endured for long… your suffering ends now, rest easy.

She glances at me and I fly to the ground as her paws embraces the surrounding foxes. While leaving a small wolf behind, she teleports away, leaving me alone with a shameful Black Diamond Cailet High Queen.

With a serious tone of voice as the stench of a human impregnated her fur, I speak with the Cailet coming out of the city with a depressed expression.

-Don't worry, she will come back to judge you.

The Cailet makes a sour expression while walking. And soon enough, Lord comes back with a stern expression in her face. And with a serious tone of voice, she talks with the Cailet High Queen.

-What are you doing here? Aren't you going to your Human? Did the leash finally start to hurt?

The Cailet stays silent while bowing down as she wore a strange light red clothing with sandals made of wood. And with a serious tone of voice, Lord continued to talk with the Cailet as I fly to her right shoulder.

-I know well enough to know why you stink of humans. And I feel disgusted to bring you to our home, but I have to let Veritia judge you on her own volition.

The Cailet makes a surprised expression while still having her head between her own legs. And as Lord continued to talk with her, even I felt her pain from watching her.

-Not only did you betray your own people, but you continued to love a Human when they killed the rest of those who didn't leave you. And when you had the human's spring, you sold him because the Human disliked the child!

-I did not!

The Cailet dares to talk back to the Lord with a desperate tone of voice, and with a depressed tone of voice as she goes back to bowing down, she explains herself when she sees Lord's furious expression.

-I beg of you my Lord, judge me for betraying my tribe. But believe me, I did not sell my child to the Humans! He couldn't live between the Humans, my Lord! It was abandoning him or hoping a gentle noble brought him. I did not have a choice!

Disgusting…

Lord, feeling the same as me, grabs the back of her neck and makes her look into her eyes. And with a furious tone of voice, she talks with her.

-Or you could have killed the Human and lived with your child! "Didn't have a choice"? Is it because you didn't want to leave the Human's side you saw no other way? Huh?! Tell me, High Queen, why did you put a Human above your own child and people?!

This is beyond disgusting, even in human eyes, it was a loathsome decision of hers. For a someone she should go against, she loved instead. Got deceived and now, has nothing but to beg for a home to the Lord. It was obvious from the way she came here, the Human abandoned her when Lord attacked. Without question or hesitation, I bet.

The Cailet gulps down with a heartbroken expression while looking at Lord's eyes.

Seeing it, Lord gives a sigh while letting go of her. And as the Cailet continues to bow down without looking at her, Lord continues to talk with her in a serious tone of voice while her paw touched her back.

-Fine, do not tell to Veritia about your child. You'll face the judgement of your own people for betraying them. But, pray you'll never meet your own child living with us.

When the Cailet looks in astonishment to the Lord's back, she gets teleported away.

With a serious tone of voice while Lord gives a deep sigh, I talk with her as we walk towards the mountain entrance.

-I believe you should judge the High Queen. The other Monsters might kill her.

She shakes her head in denial as we dive in the mountain, and in the darkness of the cave, she answers my question in a calm tone of voice.

-They'll make her pay, but I believe they'll not kill her. They aren't humans.

One can only hope they haven't gone that far yet.

…

-Identify thyself, unknown living! The one who wakens me in this time of thought?! They shall face thy end when they'll call for a mother's bosom in my presence! My name is Hianiem Onerem, The Ancient Earth Dragon! No living being can live up to my strength! I'll end thy life without struggle!

-… [x2]

Ah, this is disturbing to witness. I forgot Hianiem always looked up to Ateri, but seeing him copy the way he usually talks is… tiring to say. It is embarrassing too by him not noticing Lord's identity, even though he looked through my eyes when I talked with her.

Lord, please don't look at him without hope in your eyes. We aren't all like him. It was only Ateri and is Hianiem. The rest is… near normal human standards… I can only guess and hope.

-Maybe I shouldn't say "No living being can live up to my strength.". It's cliché.

He hasn't even noticed us?! I mean, this old Dragon is blind, but he uses heat to see! Lord and I should give enough indication of our presence with little effort! Not even talking about the energy Lord gives out.

-Nothing can live up to my strength! Eh, now it sounds awkward. Fortitude? Courage? Hm…

With an awkward smile on her face, Lord raises her right hand and throws a question in a calm tone of voice.

-Hey, are you okay?

The Light red Dragon turns his massive body to face Lord. His body was the normal Human image of a Dragon, but instead of wings, he has two strange pillars as arms while having no eyes at all.

In the open space he made deep into the caves underground system, his body barely fit. But he seems to not move at all as dust is on his entire body. He had so much dust, the moment he moved, Lord blocked her mouth and nose together with me.

While coughing in between as I could see embarrassment written in his face, I talk with Hianiem.

-Hey… Hianiem… How's it going…? Here, let me get the dust off you.

I swing my wing at him and create a powerful wind, but to him it was a breeze as dust flies to the walls behind him and then into the corridor. And with a nervous tone of voice as he stood still with his face next to Lord's, he questions me.

-Leariano… don't tell me… the one…

With a calm tone of voice while keeping the rest of the dust from us, I answer him while having an awkward smile on my face.

-Quite the first impression… I believe Ateri would be proud at least… Probably, maybe, you can guess, no…

-SHUT UP! ARGHHHHHHHH!

...

Extra 2: After blow

-Ah this is beyond embarrassing! I have no pride left! Someone kill me! I want to die! [Hianiem]

-I think it's too much… [Leariano]

-Leariano! It's your fault for not speaking up! You and Lord are cold and weren't moving at all! How am I supposed to know you are with me?!

-Eh? I thought Lord had enough heat for you detect. And she has the Life Force the others talked about. Also, what do you mean we weren't moving? This place is too small! Even for you! Look! You are destroying it in your anguish!

-Insensitive Dragon! I can't detect mana or Life Force even! My place is perfect, and she has no heat at all!

-I'm sorry then. You can stop squirming in agony now. You will destroy the place.

-Ah! please my lord, don't think badly of me.

-… Don't provide me woe Ancient Dragon! For I! The Lord of Monsters will grant thy absolution!

-At least she's playing along.

-End me.

…


	134. A Warm Welcome

…

The roaring sound of talking came to my ears at full force as it always did. And with a loud voice, trying to talk over it to me, my three friends waved goodbyes while going to the class.

-See you tomorrow, Kelenth!

(By King's name, I'm not feeling taking Professor Diriam lessons today… I wanted to keep talking with Eina, she always teases me with something interesting before our classes together ends.)

I wave back lightly, and they close the doors behind them, muffling the sound of talking a little. I turn around in the corridor with multiple paintings of important people for this school and walk calmly.

I reach a set of stairs and begin to rapidly descend it. With the few glances of the windows on the turns, I see the city around this school, King's Rest. It was peaceful, no matter what happened, even with the rise of the Lord of Monsters and rumors about his attacks, it was peaceful throughout the days.

(Hah… I want to eat mother's cakes...)

I stop in one window and look at the King's mansion in the far horizon. And my face gets reflected in the mirror, revealing my hair reaching my back while my emerald eyes combined with it.

I'm a girl with a man's name. Or at least in paper it is a boy's name. But I digress, it was the least worrying matter about myself. It was my future. The future none can substitute me. The future of a hero. **[{(TBM: The "h" in her name is soundless.]})**

(Hmm… maybe I should give Speech studies a day off. The heroic speeches are starting to be a day-to-day thing…)

I adjust my glasses and small hair band and continue to descend the stairs. Even after passing by the ground floor, I continue. And after passing by a platform with a locked door, I arrive in the last floor there could ever be.

(Please make more stairs, I am in love with them can't you see?)

I open the door after knocking and I'm welcomed by the training room of the school. Even though we are underground, the room is made to be seem to be outside, with the sun shining through the "roof". With extremely thick trees as walls, the training ground was an arena made with sand for the floor and in the center. And in the very center is Headmaster Diriam, studying Rune magic.

(Honestly, they couldn't pick a better name. Rune for material and magic, creativity is beyond level 10 from whoever decided it.)

With a calm tone of voice after closing the door behind me, I talk with him as he's sitting with crossed legs as runes move around his hands slowly.

-Professor.

(Roll your sleeves, it's your "Signature Move". That'll make me giggle.)

He stands up after canceling his Runes and with a serious expression, he talks to me while turning around in his red and white tunic as his bed hair was his usual style.

-Kelenth, good, you are here. (The one and only.) Let's train your worst elements in self-study. Today, I have to deal with some nobles as always.

I nod to him and he passes by me. When he closes the door, I sit down on the center of the training field with a deep sigh.

(Great, another day, another isolated class. Looking at the better things of the moment, I won't have to bear the nagging of the old man.)

When I stop hearing his feet hitting the stairs, I lie down on the ground completely without care.

(I'm just not feeling it today. Maybe I'll sneak off home again.)

I look at the silver gauntlets I'm forced to wear even in school. (Security they say. As if it isn't hard to hold utensils with these…) The sound of the plates hitting against each other in the back of my hand while I felt a chill from the friction created by the metal in my fingers.

(You can't help to wonder too, but why are the nobles annoying the Old man so much? I thought people were getting used to what used to be "Demon Knowledge"…)

I stand up, making even more noise as my silver chainmail moved along with my school uniform. I look at the door and after "much" thought (Deep thoughts right here. I'm so conflicted.), I grab the doorknob to make sure he locked it.

With the confirmation of the door being locked as usual, I pull my blue school uniform shirt and chain mail. (Damn breasts! The pain in my back isn't enough already, they give me even more trouble with clothes! Aaah! Don't tear the uniform! Mother had it custom made!)

-Hah!

With a lot of struggles between putting brute strength and caution, I tear off the chain mail from me and put the uniform back on while placing the chain mail beside the door. I give myself a deep breath while adjusting my clothes and then grab the doorknob, but a voice comes from behind me.

-Don't run off when your guest just arrived.

Confused at the sudden mature woman's voice coming from behind me, I turn my head to look at the owner. When I see the woman standing in the far corner of the room, her figure intrigues me ("Intriguing" my ass! She has horns! H-O-R-N-S! It's not intriguing if it disturbs me!), with her dark short hair and ribbon wrapped around her neck, the short woman wearing a maid uniform appeared from nowhere. But if you paid attention (It's the main attraction actually), you will notice her straight horns as she has rocks for her forearms and hands.

With a serious tone of voice as I turn around to face the woman, I question her.

-Who are you? (Shorty)

She walks up to the middle of the room as I kept glancing switching my glances at her arms and horns and answers my question.

-My name is Kahari. I'm currently the Demon King's right Hand. (Sure and I'm the Hero… Ah, it doesn't work when it's true… are those fake? Where can I buy those? Eina is absolutely terrified of Demons.)

I question her again as I continued to look at her (Probably fake) horns, forearms and hands.

-You want to talk with Professor Diriam? He's upstairs, but the door is locked.

The woman shakes her head in denial calmly and answers my question as we stood still.

-No, I want to talk with you. But you don't believe me do you? That someone so important to the Demon King is right in the Human Kingdom's heart, King's Rest, in the same magically sealed room as the Hero. (Ah! They found out I sneaked out! Why wouldn't I?)

I give her a stern look while reaching for my chain mail and throw a question at her in a serious tone as she watches me.

-It's normal for me to be wary, I don't know you.

Her face makes no expressions, and she only gives me a sigh while I put my chain mail back on. And as I had a little of trouble with my shirt, she continued to speak with me.

-It does not matter if you get to know me or not, there are more important matters. The Lord of Monsters is making moves, just yesterday, my King, and I went to end a force of Monsters in our shores but they moved over night. And we are hearing about the attacks in the cities, do you not wish to end this?

-And go back to sending my mother and father to war to die?

When I pull my shirt down after putting on my chain mail, and throw a question at her as she finishes talking, she finally makes an expression I could read, astonishment. And as she stared into my eyes as I made a serious expression, I continued to talk with her.

-Due to the Lord of Monsters attacks, my mother and father are stationed in this town. My days are finally being spent being happy. You want to do something good, I know it, but I cannot send my own mother and father to die in the war again and go back to my usual life.

The woman stares at me with the same expression for a little until she finally speaks with me.

-I'm sorry, but I didn't know your situation. But I still want to talk with you about it. Will you listen to me?

(What is up with the change of attitude? One moment you are this ruthless stranger and now you are a gentle one instead. This can't be any good at all… but I lose nothing if I listen to her, hopefully.)

I nod to her and she continues.

-If you side with us, the war will finally end. If we say the Hero is with us, the current King will listen to reason. Please, at least, let me teach you about combat, as we suspect the Lord of Monsters will attack this city.

She gives me a bow and I stand there in front of her thinking to myself on this decision.

(This was a waste of time. She doesn't seem to understand my mother and father's position, my father being a colonel and my mother a captain, they are beyond necessary for the army. Even if I sided with the Demons to try to cease this war, it would force me to fight my own parents. But, whatever, I'll just learn from her and refuse to join her in the end, might end badly for me, but I will secure a way out.)

With a serious tone of voice after a sigh, I answer her request while looking forward to the bitter taste.

-Fine, I'll go along but I'm not convinced.

The woman nods and stands up straight, and while walking away to the far corner of the room, she talks with me.

-It's all I ask for, for you to listen to me. Tomorrow, I'll show how strong the Lord of Monster's army is. Don't worry, they won't find us. It is only to show you how strong they can be.

When I blink, she disappears out of nowhere, and I hear Old man Diriam running down the stairs.

(Yeah, as if my parents and the Old man will let me easily. If I have any protest, I won't bother though. Don't care what happens.)

…

(They let me do it without a problem! What the heck mom!? I just left the city, and I told you I would do it!)

I sigh while following the woman through the mountains. Although I screamed in my head, I kept a calm face while she made no noise at all. I glance at my left and see King's Rest on the horizon. Although I normally shouldn't due to the Old Man's barrier, he taught me how to negate it for this occasion.

(The Old Man too! He even taught me on how to see the city! It was as if he knew a Demon talked with me! Why?! Why do these people not notice I wanted someone to say no!? The one time even! The one time I want them to say no, they say yes! Why?! What is wrong with the adults?!)

-Jump down here. I made this after our meeting, this place should cover us from getting seen.

I nod to her as she points to a small hole in the middle of the path of the mountaintop. I jump down after her and we walk through a series of corridors all the while, she didn't exchange zero words with me. It was as if she wasn't trying to convince me to join her.

(I mean, if I try to get into someone's good side, I would try to talk with them every possible moment. But this woman seems to be, incredibly tense for something. It's not as if the Lord of Monsters would be in this random mountain, right? I heard he attacked Solait City yesterday, killed thousands. And to be reasonable, Solait city is half a day from King's Rest. There is no way it could move an army back and forth and even if it somehow accomplished it why would she be in a random mountain corridor?… Did I just jinx it…?)

She stops in a turn of the corridor and points at the right one, and when I pass by her and go through, I end up in the edge of the cliff, overlooking the Elven territory. But even if she meant for me to look at the Elf City, I couldn't, as on the base of the mountain was a village, no, a city of Monsters.

And while I was impressed by how organized the city looked with Farm on the edges of the city while various Monsters roam around, she crouches beside me while pulling me down and talks with me.

-This city is only made of Monsters. They are using the northern territory of the Elf territory, I do not know what is on the Elf King's mind to let such thing happen, but if you give me a few days, I'll discover what the reason is.

(This means she only found out about this city recently. How? This city is incredibly secluded, the forest practically encircles it and as I can see it from the top, there is a magic spell to guide you to the Elf city. It is a copy of the Old Man's Spell, but instead of keeping people away, it guides them to the center.)

And as I continued to watch the lively city with the farm plots being avoided by the monsters, she continued to talk with me.

-If they can force the Elf King to not send his Army to deal with it, I can only wonder what she can do. Look, the city has beyond normal monsters, they are all stronger than the usual. And if I suspect, the army we had on our shore is surely to be in the city too…

-They are.

-…! -…?

When we hear a cold voice from behind us, she immediately stands up while I glance at the owner of the voice. It was a woman standing in the corridor with dark blue long hair reaching her waist, with the same height as mine, she wore a white shirt and blue trousers.

Even though she looked like a normal human, the things coming out of her back wearing a dark blue coat told otherwise. I could only point at the woman as a Monster due to them, but what really confirmed is how strong she seems to be. The mana she gave out was beyond incredible, if I would compare her to the Old Man, she and him would be on par and it seems she was calm with her smile.

-Why are you here?!

The Demon woman questions her in clearly furious tone of voice, and the woman answers her question in a tone so cold, I could feel in my skin.

-Your name is Kahari, I remember it well. I was letting you be while you walked around the Elf City, talking to the locals. But the person you have beside you picked my interest.

The woman called Kahari takes a step forward while pulling rings made of Adamant from nowhere. And while clearly nervous about meeting this woman, she talks to her.

-You will not touch the Hero! I will kill you this time!

The woman lets a smile while calmly walking into the corridor beside her and Kahari clicks her tongue while running after her in speed I couldn't follow even if I tried. When I follow the two of them and look at the corridor, Kahari throws four of her rings while charging at the woman.

But with a quick turn of her body, the woman easily deflects the rings and blocks the rings in Kahari's hands. And while they pushed against each other as I noticed the strange material in the woman's daggers, she talked with her in a clearly calm tone of voice.

-Come on, use your skills, destroy the mountain and kill the Hero yourself.

(Don't use your skills!)

Kahari pulls back and tries to kick the woman's head, but the woman takes a simple step backwards and dodges Kahari's leg easily. And a hole gets open in the wall to outside.

(Wait, this Demon is stronger than the Old Man! This is bad!)

Kahari lets out a click of her tongue while turning her body as the woman keeps a simple smile while watching her. And in a minute of standing in silence, I questioned myself what they were doing, until the woman spoke again in a calm tone.

-Are you expecting these to fly at me?

The woman lifts her left hand while holding Kahari's four rings as they rattled frantically. And Kahari clicks her tongue again while jumping forward.

And the woman plays around with her. As Kahari attacks her with a speed I couldn't follow, but the woman simply dodges her attacks with beyond ease and all the while, she wouldn't let go of her smile, even when Kahari is trimming the corridor walls with only the air pressure of her swings.

The woman finally hits her back against the wall and Kahari breathes in. And in a barrage of kicks, swings of her arms as her body moved in a breakneck speed, Kahari completely demolishes the wall.

When there was nothing left to hit, Kahari stops as the dust completely blocks my vision of seeing the result. But with a swing of her hand, she expels the dust into the hole she made leading to the rest of the mountain and in front of her, in a guaranteed to be hit range, was the woman she was aiming at, unscratched.

And with the same tone, without a hint of fatigue, the woman questions Kahari, who breathed heavily as if she ran her lungs out.

-Are you done?

The woman puts her hand in her right shoulder while smiling at her as Kahari looked at the ground in pure anger. And as if she would whisper to her, the woman spoke next to her right ear.

-I saw you trying to act like me to some elves, it was cute. Now, stop your hissy fit, clean your mess and let me talk with someone who's actually important.

I could feel Kahari's anger as the woman passed by her, and when the woman walked halfway to me, Kahari turned around while preparing to continue her attacks but gets stopped as she sees something in the woman's back as the woman talks with her.

-If you are going to attack my back, aim at me. Not at the dragons.

(Wait, dragons? If she's that strong too… is this the Lord of Monsters?!)

The woman reaches me as I had nowhere to escape to when I realized who she was. But instead of making a serious expression, she continued to have a gentle smile on her face. And with a clearly calm tone of voice as she stood in front of me as I had my back against the corridor walls.

-I believe I didn't have a good first impression. Hello, my name is Ammy Moon and I'm the Lord of Monsters. And you are?

(Huh? Where is that cold tone? Why is she kind to me? She's clearly trying to get on my good side, it's beyond obvious. I won't let her. But… even though I don't want to even speak a word with her, my heart… what is this strange warm stinging feeling?)

-… My… name is Kelenth Wood Heart…

(When did I let out those words? This isn't me. But why do I feel… at home…)

Ammy gives me a kind smile while extending her open hand to me. But I only stare at it while she continues to speak with me in a kind tone.

-What a beautiful name, and coming from me, it's quite something, believe me. Why don't you get up? The floor is cold.

(When… did I sit down? I don't remember…)

I grab her hand reluctantly at first, but when I do, I grab it firmly as I felt how soft it was. And when I do, she pushes until I hit her chest as she embraces me as I'm in my knees. And as the world around us disappeared to me and she caressed my hair gently like my mother, she speaks with me.

(Home… I feel, so calm and happy… what is this…)

-Look at you, isolation made quite a mark on you… it's hard to look at it… but don't worry, I'm here for you… just relax and listen to me, okay…?

-…o…kay…

I wrap my hands around her in an embrace as I put all of my weight against her, and she continues to talk with me gently as I rest my head in her shoulder, almost as if I was trying to sleep in her arms like a baby.

-I know how you feel my darling. It's hard to be a hero with the parents you have, but even though they tried their hardest to be at your side, you were alone mostly. Children and Adults admired you, but with so much admiration, isolation grasped you tightly. Even now, people avoid you, right? And even dare to talk behind your back?

-… Yes… they do…

-That's right, let it all on me, I won't ever judge you, I'm in your side. When they heard you were the Hero, everyone placed their heavy hopes on your back for you to carry, suffocated you into choices you didn't want, pushed into places you didn't want to be, isolated you even more from them. But all you wanted was someone to understand you… love you like your mother does… treat you gently like your father…

-… Yes… Did I do… something wrong…?

-You didn't, honey. It is what happens when they see someone who they can push their worries into. Not because you are reliable, but because it is easy to do so. The Heroes in people's mind, only serve to do one thing and it is to kill. But none understand that who wields the Holy Weapon has also a heart and can be hurt without wounds. But I understand, my people understand. It isn't your fault to be the hero, fate is cruel.

-They pointed at me, M **y** **L** o **R** d! They said I was guilty for the things they had it coming! Why should I be forced to hold their sins when I am innocent?! Why I was alone! It was so cold! My nights…! Aaah…

-Here, here. No need to scream anymore. It's all right, isn't?

-… It is…

-I'll accept you, I'll accept your parents and friends as one of mine. I'll protect them like any other and never let them put their worries and guilt on you. You will never be alone, you will never feel those cold nights again, I'll give you warm embraces every morning and hunger will never come to your mind and the only worry in your head will be to be happy. Do yo-

-Wake up Hero! What are you doing!?

(What?! Huh?! Where am I?!)

When someone screams at me, I wake up and find myself in the ground, in Ammy's lap, resting completely still while she had her hands in my hair. When I stand up, she stands up as I notice Kahari beside us with an angry expression her face and she continues to talk with me as I stared Ammy with a beyond confusion.

(What just happened?! I didn't feel like myself!)

-Are you siding with the Lord of Monsters?! She will clearly make you pay for what she offered! She's a snake! Don't listen to her! The kind of world offered to you is impossible!

When I glance at Kahari and then at Ammy, she sighs, and I strangely felt a tinge of sadness in my heart. And with a calm tone of voice, Ammy talks to me.

-It is possible, don't listen to her honey. The life you live too asks for a price and it is the pain of being alive and the fear of it being taken away from you. But what I ask is an equal price for a better life, and after you pay it, you won't even remember or feel it.

I unwillingly question her as I take a step backwards as the heavy feeling in my heart explodes.

-What… is it?

Ammy stares me in the eyes and I could feel my heart weight as much as a boulder until she answers my question without her smile.

 **-I ask for your Humanity.**

I shake my head in denial while taking a step backwards, but as many steps as I take, Ammy takes towards me while continuing to talk with me in a cold tone.

-Become a monster, is all I ask. Survival without conscience. Humans live a life they shouldn't, with conscience, what they should be used to doing is considered a crime. Humans shouldn't feel guilty or fear killing, it is in their instinct, it is survival. To live thinking of it as wrong is a mistake. But without conscience, they can achieve the true peace and happiness they earn. I understand conscience is what makes a human, but what has it brought to you? Humans created sins, in reality, it does not exist. Nothing will judge you. I will not judge you.

I reach the end of the corridor and feel the edge of the cliff with my feet, when I glance at my back and then at Ammy again, she has her hand extended. But as I felt guilty on thinking of doing it, I hit her hand away from me.

I feel my heavy heart even more when I look at Ammy's sad expression while looking at me, and I look away.

She gives a sigh while taking a few steps back, and talks with Kahari in a cold tone of voice.

-You shouldn't interrupt other people, you useless Demon. Look at what you have done. Now this child will feel the torment caused by your decision, the decision you forced into her. No wonder they call you Demons.

When I look back at Ammy, she extends her hand while smiling at me gently again. And with a calm tone of voice as I stopped my heart from embracing the same feeling again, she questioned me.

-This is my last try, will accept my offer? It won't hurt, I promise you. It will be like you felt now and even if you accepted it, when I came to take it, you would be too old to mind it. Your children will be already paid for and I will be beside you on your fading days… please?

I almost reach for her hand, but I shake my head while retreating it. And with a dejected expression, she looks away and talks with me in a calm tone of voice.

-It's all right, don't feel regret now. I'll warn you, the city you live in, I will attack it without mercy in a week or so. Prepare yourself until then. Goodbye.

Ammy disappears without another word and I could see Kahari looking at me with a pained expression. And with a serious tone of voice, she talks with me.

-You heard her, let's begin our training.

…

-Why did the Hero feel the way he did my Lord? I'm confused.

-It's my Life Force, it attracts those who have the Hero and Demon King titles. When they get in contact with it, they feel as if they finally get to sleep after a rough day. They feel bliss.

-Were you going to really make her and her parents Monsters? How would you plan on doing that, actually?

-At the moment I cannot say how, I'm getting the grasp of my powers still. But I'm sure I could in the future. And yes, turning Humans into Monsters in grand numbers is my plan. But for now, I have to soak my hands in their blood to reprimand them.

-…

-Stop looking at me like that Leariano. I'm going by the feeling Humans are somewhat important to this world. But the world does not understand how either. She only pointed me at the Spirit Dragon. When he says what is the feeling, I'll be able to judge if I should or not make the Humans into Monsters. Now, Hianiem, I'm sorry for yesterday, let's talk.

…


	135. AD Chapter 2

**[{(TBM: Okay, this will get a little confusing, only for this chapter though. The one describing the scenery and everything is Leariano, but the thoughts are from Hianiem. Don't worry, I have a way to show what is or not his thoughts (At least in RRL). And why am I doing this? Well, Hianiem is blind. He can only see black and white, but unlike a dog, he sees a wave of white vibration whenever anything moves and he only sees others as red/blue or green. In short, he can barely explain the landscape and how people look.**

Secondly, my college couldn't time this better in any way or shape or form. I have a test coming up, I have to study, no Friday chapters for now, sorry. But at least I won't completely stop writing for it. And I won't stop the revision of my older chapters.

 **TL; DR: H for Heiniem, W for ZA WARUDO! And hiatus on Friday posts.**

 **Thank you for reading! And thank you for the patience 3 (Got really sick by the way, but nothing too worrying)]}**

...

Lord calmly walks towards the city, one who looks made by humans from the outside, but the residents are monsters. And when she reached its border, Monsters began to grow a racket. Even though they were talking with each other in a city with its houses arranged neatly, people gathered around the "Street" she walked.

But none tries to approach, strange. Are they scared of her?[H]

(-No, they aren't. It's the opposite, they love her too much. They just think they aren't "worthy" of talking with her or they'll bother her.)

Does she care about it?[H]

(-I don't know. She won't force them to change themselves to talk with her though.)

Calmly and interrupted as a path is opened in front of her. Lord walks towards the building in the center. When she opens the double doors, she's welcomed by a round table with multiple chairs around it and the ones sitting in them look at her in surprise.

-Hey everyone! How's are things going?

She closes doors behind her with her paws and the Monsters stand up in respect or out of excitement. And with a happy tone of voice as they surround her as she stood in front of the entrance, one of the High King Tailed talks with her.

-My Lord! Our situation cannot get any better! I cannot thank you enough to bring us here!

Lord reaches her hand out and pats the Tailed, who's triple her height, and talks with him in the same tone as it was clear the others Monsters envied the Tailed.

-That's good to hear. And remember, don't attack the elves, let the foolish ones come here to die.

They are competing for her attention… it's suffocating… and I can feel Lord's frustration in her voice. This is not what a Monster should act like, they can love her, but this much can cause problems between them. [H]

(-Wait, Hianiem, you can read Lord's voice?)

Yes, though I'm not certain, she seems to be frustrated at them.[H]

-Am- My Lord, if I can, can I talk with you about something?

Suddenly, behind the crowd surrounding Lord, a voice calls out. When they leave a path for the owner of the voice, Lord talks with her in a calm tone of voice.

-What is it Veritia? What's the problem?

(-They didn't kill her still? I was getting worried.)

The Cailet called Veritia seems to gulp down before answering as I could see glances of anger at her. And after a somewhat awkward pause, she speaks up in a serious tone of voice.

-My Lord, can I ask for your opinion on the High Queen Cailet?

Lord lets out a sigh, which makes the Monsters around her clearly expressing a chill on their backs. But without caring for it, Lord answers the question in a serious tone of voice.

-Don't ask me to judge. It is not my right to do so and never will. Veritia, like many others, you have the right to decide such a matter. What she did was against you and your people, not me, not the other Monsters, okay?

Veritia looks at the ground as she plays with her hands and nods to Lord. And while watching her walk back to the table with a somewhat pained expression, Lord speaks with one of the High King Kobolds.

-Zemirik, come here.

The Silver Mountain Kobold walks up to Lord as path is made between the crowd, and the Kobold gives Lord a broken smile as she talks with a serious tone of voice while looking at him.

-Prepare to hunt in seven suns.

The smile in his face disappears and he makes a serious expression while nodding to her and he signals for the others to follow him. And without another word as glances were thrown at Lord, the crowd goes back to sitting in the round table.

Lord turns around and puts her hand in the door knob, but before she opens it, one of the Queen Kobold talks with her in a nervous tone of voice.

-W-Wait, my Lord!

Lord turns to face the Blue Moon Queen who was still standing next to her. When she does, she notices the wood box the Queen is carrying in her arms. And with the same tone of voice as Lord turns her body to face her, the Queen talks with her.

-We have made a present for you, my Lord. If you can let me express my opinion, such clothes are not showing to the Humans how important you are.

Lord accepts the box with a small smile in her face, and she talks with the Queen in a calm tone of voice.

-Thank you Teila, I appreciate it. I was hesitant to ask for such things.

When Lord finishes talking, Teila walks up to her and talks in a serious tone of voice, practically cornering against the door.

-My Lord! Don't hesitate on asking for us on anything! It will be our pleasure!

Lord makes a pained expression while using her paw to open the door. And with a nervous tone of voice as she slowly walked out of the house, she answered the request.

-Then please, I ask of you to not mess with my belongings again, it makes me a little uncomfortable.

Teila makes a nervous expression while letting out a dry laugh as Lord walks away.

…

Far away from the city, almost in the mountain base, is a house of two story. This is Lord's house that was left behind as the city became the center of the territory, instead of the mountain bases.

When Lord enters it, she lets out a relived sigh as she enters a normal house kitchen. And with a happy tone as she places the box beside the door while closing it, she speaks with herself.

-They copied my house like I asked. They are so skilled. But it feels good to be home.

I fly from her back to the small round table as she takes out her shoes and makes a path for Heiniem to the table with her paw. And with a serious tone of voice, he questions her as he reaches the table.

-Did they built this house far from their city on purpose?

Lord sits down on of the chairs lazily while answering the question in a calm tone of voice.

-The city was settled on the mountain base with tents, but as they built houses and made more farm plots, they moved to the center to leave more space for the farms and give space for the other monsters. I had to practically beg to them to build this house for me.

Heiniem stands still while I fly to Lord's left shoulder as she rests on the chair. And with a serious tone of voice, he continued to question her.

-I heard from you answering Leariano, but are you really not going to fix the behavior they have when it comes to you?

She answers without any hesitation while having a serious expression on her face.

-No, I will not. I'm fully aware on their own "Hesitation" when it comes to talking or discussing with me. But if I try to fix it, they'll become too attached to me.

With the same tone, he continued.

-Do you truly believe leaving the Monsters after you deal with the Humans are a good thing?

And with an angry tone of voice as I fly back to the table, I question Heiniem, interrupting Lord from answering his question.

-Wait, Heiniem! Why aren't you discussing their behavior still? Don't you care?

He answers me while not moving at all.

-I do not.

Leariano, they are this way due to their exposure to humans, if she's not fixing their behavior, this means she understands this. It is obvious too, the fact she has the same influence on them. If she tries to deal with this behavior, it will only get worse. [H]

(-I'm still against it, it's hard to only spectate it.)

Heiniem lets out a sigh and questions Lord, who used her paws to lie down on the chair.

-Sorry, Leariano still has a lot to learn. Even though he's eight hundred years old, he has not developed in mind. But I'm sure he does not have it on a bad way.

I let out a groan when I see Lord smiling at him. And with a calm tone of voice, she answers him.

-If leaving the Monsters heals them, then yes and I'll gladly do so.

She wants to do so much for the Monsters, but in her voice and heart, I feel something strange…

Heiniem finally turns his body to her and throws a question I tried to stop him from letting out.

-Then what is the blinding rage you have in your heart? For what it is? Humans, Monsters or Fate itself? Tell me, it is not what will make me follow you, but some of the other dragons might want to hear about.

I glance at Lord as she stood from lying down and sat straight with a clearly dead serious expression on her face. And with a cold tone of voice, she answered the question as any other human would feel fear but we only hint at.

-This is something I cannot let anyone intervene. It is for someone who I will deal with after I help the Monsters. When I have everything set and done, Humans forced into a small city with them in the palm of my hand and Monsters ruling the world, I will leave and kill someone who created me.

And without care for the tension in the air, he questions again.

-Are you going to answer those questions you created?

She bites her lips enough for them to bleed a little and before Heiniem pulled his question back, she answered it in the same tone.

-I can't answer in detail, but, I'm not Human nor Monster. I was created by someone who no longer has control over me. You can point at me being a simple broken woman if you want, but it is putting it blindly bluntly.

A broken Woman? That does not seem to be reliable, but she seems to control her rage well. Fine, I do not really care for who she is, I only care for one matter, one which has been in my mind for a long time. [H]

(-…?)

Heiniem gives her a nod and she lets out a sigh. And while she cleans the blood from her lips, he throws his final question with a beyond serious tone of voice as resolution could be felt from him.

-Then tell me, what is your position against the Demon King and the Hero? Back in the mountains, you simply embraced the Hero, but tell me, what do you think of the two? What do you believe is their purpose?

Lord looks at him with a serious expression in her face. And with a calm tone of voice, she answers it.

-I can only answer about the Hero, and I believe of them as being a suffered child. All because of a short-sighted reason being "born too late". I don't believe their purpose is to go against the Demon King, but as "Relief".

Even I look at Lord with a confused expression as Heiniem questions.

-What do you mean?

And with a nod as she begins to play with her hair, she answers.

-Relief to the Humans fear. A Hero to any human is another Human who can kill anything and specially the Demon King, this immortal being who cannot be killed by anyone else but him. And seeing such a feat, brings them "Hope" of doing the same. But such a burden and task is too much for any being to take on alone even the World itself pities such a child. It even asked me to try to bring her in to end this disgraceful cycle created by a sadistic Human.

 **-What!? You can end the Cycle!?** [x2]

Me and Heiniem ask the same question at the same time, and she looks at us with a surprised expression. And with a calm tone of voice while looking at us, she answers the question.

-Yes, how do you expect me to control the Humans with a few in between them being born as Demon Kings or Heroes? I at first I was planning on keep killing the Hero over and over while keeping the Demon King imprisoned forever. But the World said I could end it if I get connected with the Spirit Dragon, which is my aim in a week. Anyways, the Demon King is someone I have to kill this time, his very existence hurts even me, not only has he killed innumerous monsters, but he did something which makes him stronger at the expense of the World's life force. Even now, with me being connected to the World's core, I could only somewhat stop his leeching. For now, he's destined to die in my hands.

I look at Heiniem, trying to read his thoughts through his blank expression, but cannot as he stays silent while blocking any [Telepathy] from reaching his opinion.

What should I do? I never would have thought there was a way to end the cycle of birth of the Hero and Demon King. This brings so many questions and decisions on my part, what should I do? Should I donate myself to the World too? If I do so, I can maybe end this "Leeching" she talked about. After all, I can feel it too, the veins of the world all leading to one man, one living being whose sole purpose is to destroy. [H]

-You can stop thinking of doing it, Ancient Earth Dragon. [W]

Suddenly, Lord speaks with a serious tone of voice, but something was different in her, it was her eyes. From their usual light blue, it was green, and sometimes as she continued to speak with Heiniem, you could see green sparks behind her eyes.

-I'll not interfere with your decisions. But Ammy is doing her all to replenish my life. If she discovers any of you decided to donate their energy, it will mess with the entire plan she laid out. It's one wrong move from any of the ten of you and everything goes wrong. Do you understand? [W]

Ten? But Ateri is long gone! Wait… it knows about him, then the one talking is the World itself through her. [H]

-Yes[x2]

Immediately as the question came out of her mouth, my body moved on its own and answered the question together with Heiniem. And as me and him are confused at what came over to us, Lord continues to talk in a calm tone.

-Then, I'll have your word on it and even if you decide Ammy is not worthy of the title. I order to not kill her until I permit to do so, there is so much work, I even believe a Dragon won't be able to achieve. [W]

Her eyes go back to the usual blue and she shakes her head while holding it, and makes a pained expression as she looks away to somewhere.

Heiniem gives a deep sigh and talks with Lord in a serious tone of voice.

-Fine, I'll do as the World says. Then, there is nothing I have to question. My Lord.

I look at Heiniem in surprise as Lord looks at him in a serious expression. And with happy tone of voice with a smile, he talks with her as he opens his arms out.

-I will follow you.

I make a troubled expression as a light comes out of Heiniem's chest and slowly flies out to the Lord. And when it reaches her chest, Lord stands up as Heiniem connects himself with her and she speaks in a surprised tone as she takes a few steps backwards.

-T-This much power…!? It's suff- suffocating!

I sigh and talk with her in a calm tone of voice as Heiniem continues to share his strength with her through her complaints.

-Firstly, breathe deeply. Second, stop using any spells or skills and third, let yourself go.

She follows my instructions and as her body strangely begins to click, and as she breathes deeply, her teeth come out of her mouth as her tail grows the same size as her.

So, this is how she looks, quite a strange sight indeed. [H]

(-What is this…? She's stronger than she looks…?!)

And as she blinks due to her eyes being stretched out slowly, her ears grow in size too while her paws wrap around her hands. She opens her eyes, stretched out like a mask completely white almost as if they were blinded, but as they moved on about, you could catch a glimpse of a dark blue part, clearly meaning the white being her pupil and iris.

When a small signal gave an end, her back stretches out with the noise of a body breaking and dark paws come out of a hole in her back.

Breathing deeply with a rough voice while her ears turning to all impossible directions it shouldn't turn, she stares her hand as the energy slowly becomes hers.

And finally, Heiniem finishes connecting himself with Lord and I'm left speechless as he talks in a calm tone of voice despise the sight.

-You did well my Lord. You look quite strong this way you are. Though, it is my first time seeing something like you.

I question him in a surprised tone of voice as I stand on the edge of the table while she looked at us with an unreadable expression.

-How can you be so calm?! What kind of transformation is that?! I thought Behemoths were the only ones able to shift their bodies naturally!

-Aah…

When I stop talking, she tries to talk, but stops and points at her mouth and shakes her head in denial.

Huh? She can't talk? What kind of monster can't speak? [H]

After a small laugh, Heiniem talks with Lord in a happy tone of voice.

-Come on, what kind of transformation does not let you talk? Come on my Lord, talk with us in this form, I'm curious to hear your voice.

Lord lets out a sigh and finally speaks in a calm tone of voice, but what she speaks…

-Injedax Lkiza Weiz

What language is this?! [H]

(-Literal gibberish.)

Seeing me and Heiniem shocked at what she spoke, she lets out a sigh and her body slowly goes back to normal. When her usual appearance appears, she speaks with Heiniem in a calm tone of voice.

-Anyway, thank you Heiniem, this will make matters easy to do.

Heiniem jumps down and walks up to her calmly as he talks with her in a calm tone of voice.

-Please don't be so formal, my Lord. I only ask of you to promise to end the cycle of Hero and Demon King birth.

She crouches down and offers him her hand, which he takes without hesitation as she answers him in a serious tone of voice with a smile on her face.

-It was on my plans, but I promise.

I give a sigh as I watch her caress his head gently.

(-Hope you don't regret it.)

…

Extra 2: Food problems appear.

-Ah, My Lord. I'm sorry to bother with this, but I'm quite hungry. I will eat anything Leariano eats. [H]

-Did you forget? I eat the mana in the air.

-Actually, I don't haven't eaten anything ever since I turned into the Lord of Monsters. This energy I gained from the world fills my stomach quite nicely. But alright, I'll cook for you.

-Thank you my Lord. I would like a lot of meat in it, if I can ask. [H]

-It's no problem, really. Though, I question about the quantity.

-...

-What's wrong Leariano?

-Actually... can I eat too?

-Sure. Why the embarrassment?

-Thank you. I would like a lot of vegetables in mine.

-Okay, I'm not a restaurant.

-And my Lord, would you have those spices Humans talk about? I would like to taste pepper. [H]

-The line ends here. You are asking two different plates of food, it's too much of a hassle to make two plates of food.

-I would like Sytmy fruits in mine.

-Are you ignoring me? Is the joke of ignoring people still funny?

-Ah! Yeah! Would you have peaches with you?! I always wanted to know how people eat fruits in their food! [H]

-I'm making stew, and it's all.

-Killjoy... [x2]

-...

...


	136. AD Chapter 3

...

-Lomerix, Remove the Demon King's Immortality effect.

I look at the figure with determination and bitterness in my tongue, and with all of my intention to deny him.

-No.

And emotion, created by humans fill his face, rage and frustration. Even though the Human begged him to create a barrier for the monsters to emotions, he denied and went worry free until the Human died. Now, himself is filled with these worthless things in his heart. The very thing, I tried to reason him out of interacting, is now impregnated into his mind, it is part of him now, like the plague, it claims his life.

He raised his hand, but I open my mouth and let out my [Spirit Breath] aimed at him.

Even if I cannot win, I will not destroy this world. It is my home; it is my life, as much it is broken and sick, it is, where my brothers and sisters live, where someday I will live forever until the end. And as if he read my thoughts as he always does, he points his hand at me to block my breath and talk with me in shouts.

 **-Lomerix! Do not deny me!**

I took a step backwards as he did forward. For once, I had no worries of getting troubled by obstacles. This land is no more, and he has to go for it grow. The very child of the world cannot live in it anymore, for all it is worth, for all it is life, he has to go.

And in pure rage he shouted at me as he took slow steps against me while I breathed spirit magic at him and with him blocking with an invisible barrier with ease, sparks of spirit magic shoot out to the ground and around.

- **Courage is foolish! Look around you! My mother is beyond destroyed! All because of his death! The very same death I dreaded! The very same death I tried to convince him out of accepting! Why did his child become something completely different from him?! Greedy and ignorant! Evil beyond barriers of human sense!**

My courage may be foolish and I'll even teach them to sing and tell about it. But I cannot falter, this is no longer a matter of whether you are a human or Monster. But a matter of ending the one who brought us this end.

With a land without life, barren, on the verge of death. This is what my home became due to his fight. The plague crawls on its sick and broken body at every minute, I have to do this.

I'm scared of not being strong enough, I'm scared of being in the wrong now. But there's no way out of this pitfall, my brothers and sisters are dead, there's only us three and only one can leave this place. If he lives, it will be end of it all, this world will break in half!

-I will not let you destroy my home!

I go into my human form, grab the Demon King's sword and charge at him with all of my will on my feet. Surprise is the last thing I see in his eyes as I put more strength into the sword's hilt and press the blade against his stomach.

I pull the black sword out of him and his green blood comes out in a waterfall from his stomach. And as he falls to his knees, he looks at me with a small smile and then falls to the ground, next to the Demon King.

I breathe heavily while the wind blows heavily and the sound of the waves breaking the land in pieces could easily be heard. And feeling my chance to save this world slip away at every second passed, I remove the Demon King's title and kill him.

It ends now. This is the new era. And I woke up with the sound of the world shaking. The world trembled in excitement, for one, its child came back without evil in its heart. Forgiving and loving, someone who's broken enough to understand other's pains. Someone who cares about us, someone who can care about anyone, Human or Monster.

And as my heart beats rapidly, I hear the sound of glass slowly breaking and when I open my eyes to look through the green substance they imprisoned me into, I see the System message.

* * *

Announce the rise of the Lord of Monsters?

[Yes.] [No.]

* * *

And with each small movement of my muscles, the sound of glass breaking could be heard, but I continue to try to move to throw something at the one who received the title.

I accidentally preemptively accepted it while making her hear a minor whisper from the dead, Monster and Humans alike.

And the answer I get, makes me smile while I finally make [Clairvoyance] reach her and with her smile as she opened her arms as if she welcomed the dead's whispers, my worries go completely away.

No more crying, no more screaming, she will shoulder your tears.

…

I stare at the entrance while faking to sleep, the darkness completely filed this place and nothing but me could be seen together with minerals sprouting out of the walls. But those very same minerals are alive, they are my children. But unlike Ateri's and Wime's children, they do something for the environment and have a job.

Recently the mountains have been growing this matter called "Plague" by the humans, it infects minerals, their food and Humans tools. Their job is to isolate minerals from the infected lands and bring to their home, which is near Human cities. Although it is their food, they prefer eating meat and matters alike, and they have to. Lord knows why, but I do not care as long as they refrain from killing too many of the Humans.

The entrance finally lights up while I go on to my own thoughts again. Used to being alone, prefer to be alone, it became a daily activity to me now, to think about matters, think them again and again. It was what humans or other dragons call entertaining. I see many ways to the same path, many ways to the same solution, many mistakes in taking those paths. Trying to predict the future, an ability only Ateri has. For once, I feel a little cold touch in my heart when thinking his name.

A light reaches the walls of the cave, illuminating my children and their food, creating a spectacle to human eyes as they aren't able to see me, for them I am a wall. A wall of strength, a wall of will and endurance. Dreamed, sought by them. But it is the same for each Dragon who appears, to be stronger, smarter than other dragons. It is not a competition said out loud, it is only for "Entertainment", again an unrecognizable word.

My children look at me, asking for permission to kill the happy Humans looking around the cave with greed in their eyes, innocence, only a human has. For the dangers is not immediately recognized, not presented to them. The dangers of life, the dangers of death, such matters can only happen to the unlucky in this world and I defy its nature, my brothers and sisters, the Lord of Monsters and The Demon King do the same.

I give them permission, and they move in incredible speed from grabbing the walls, and the Humans pull out their weapons in desperation. A fight, a struggle for their own life. But the dice turned against them when they came to this place. For this is where my children and weak Monsters live.

Pain, not sought, but still felt in plenty. As their red blood flies on about, my children feast upon their easy prey. Hunger I could and never will feel, but they feel it, crawling in their backs, screaming like a newborn child. And the only way to satisfy it, silence it, is to do its bidding. Alas, only skeletons remain, and my children go back to their beds, live the tomorrow, throw the dice again and hope it does not turn. For all it is worth, my children are not weak, then, I will not protect them.

I protect the weak, the weak and frail Humans, in a single number, but in numbers, strong and resilient. But those who can protect themselves cannot count forever on my help. And it is why I live underneath the Human city. They fight, kill, us to "survive" but they are strong enough to fight between themselves.

And one existence equal to mine, appears. One which I should love and follow, but cannot due to a test. A question, doubt, for her to solve and answer. Which side will she take? Which side will I take? The woman questions me in a calm tone while Heiniem stands on her shoulder without a problem.

-Yiniere, right?

Answer, end, is not my action. My eyes simply open to envision the woman who stood in front of me. With a blue coat reaching her knees, she wore sharp adamant gauntlets drowned in silver. My brother Heiniem, hanging on her shoulder's decorations painted in white. And-

-He's a deep thinker my Lord, give him a little time. Although he's scary looking even in Monster terms, he's just a quiet loner.

-Ohm… All right. Though, I really want to continue on my business. I even wore my new clothes and all. I will meet people and-

-…

Conversation, interact, over my thoughts and I do the same with a groan. With the feeling of pain, unfelt, with annoyance in my eyes.

This woman with greaves painted in silver, below her white clothes, covering, hiding her body from the outside looked at me with an embarrassed smile, fake, one I could feel nothing behind. Behind all the beauty of clothes crafted by Monsters, resolve, the symbol of a wolf screaming in pain painted in white on the coat with its red mark over its face, pain of survival, shown.

Placed in her heart or not, for the symbol of Monsters to appear again is not something I envisioned appearing in my eyes in years.

I stand up, and she gives me a smile while my brother understands my wishes. To fight, survive, is a Monster's nature, for one to lead us to be weaker than me is not something I envision. Be strong and live again, for the dice cannot be thrown in your favor forever.

My body does not reach the ceiling, for I am the smallest Dragon between my brothers and sisters. But to make up, pay, for this, I am the fastest behind Wime. And with great determination behind my hands, I point my tail, blade at the Lord of Monsters, for a fight is my request.

… [Leariano POV]…

To think she can copy her clothes with her paws, I wonder how much she can make them to do.

I and Lord use [Stealth] and walk down a corridor with gray walls and a red carpet in our feet protecting us from the cold white tiles below it. Passing by multiple decorations of vases, paintings, flowers and weapon cases, silence prevailed.

But as soon as we make a turn in the long corridor, we see our destination. With two guards in white armor standing in front on guard, a double red door for someone important, and behind it, the Dwarf King.

My guess is by using [Dragon Eyes] and [Analyze] she discovered his location, otherwise I could not see another way for her to go straight to him.

With no hesitation as Lord walked up to the guard on the left side of the door, she knocked out the guard with a swift backhand on the back of his head, sending him flying to the other side of the wall. And shortly after, while the other guard gasped in surprise, Lord grabbed his head and threw him into the floor and followed with a swift kick to his neck.

Lord gives a short sigh and cancels her [Stealth]. Reveling her [Clone] using a copy of her armor made by the monsters, a light blue cape with wolves' heads in silver for shoulder pads. And in the cape, a wolf howling at the sky, with a claw mark in its face. For the symbol of the Monsters, it means resolve, the resolve to survive another day and the pain of the crawling tomorrow.

With her gauntlets and greaves made with silver making a lot of noise, she sneaks her paw below the door, and uses [Teleport] to appear behind the door.

The room is painted in red, with a red soft carpet for the floor, held two humans sleeping in a double bed decorated with silk. And in the front of the bed, in the silk protecting its sleepers, the symbol of the Dwarves painted faintly in red, a pickaxe and shield.

Lord quickly glanced over the two, sleeping calmly, even though Lord made a lot of noise in the front door behind her. But without turning on the small iron lamps, she walked over to the bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. And while reading their titles one by one, her right shoulder trembled a little, due to the fight.

With a serious tone of voice while putting the last book back in the bookshelf, she spoke with me.

-Could you have not warned me about him wanting to fight me? Now I have to do this.

I climb to her right shoulder and answer her in a calm tone of voice as she walked up to the bed.

-He asked to not to. He wouldn't know you would talk with someone while getting him.

Lord sighed through her helmet, which hid her face behind silver while letting her see through it. It was a mixture between the three Monsters, a Kobold's mouth, Tailed ears and Cailet eyes while having the form of a wolf. It almost completely protected her face from outside, except her eyes and a little of her mouth.

With Lord's sigh, the Dwarf sleeping in the bed slowly wakes up and Lord sits down her paw while watching the two. The Dwarf glances at her for the first moment but then goes back to sleep.

But as soon as they throw a second glance at her, the Dwarf woman shakes the one beside her, waking him up. And with a calm tone of voice, she talks with the waking up Dwarf.

-Good Morning, Dwarf King. Sorry to interrupt you in such a way.

The Dwarf with blond hair and light green eyes, twists his body to look at Lord. And with fatigue showing in his tired voice, he questions Lord in the darkroom.

-Who… are you…?

Lord stands silent as the Dwarf slowly wakes up, but seeing his slow realization, she turns on the lamps with her [Telekinesis]. And fear appears in the Dwarf King's partner while fatigue washed his face while looking at Lord.

With a serious tone of voice, Lord continues to talk with him as he doesn't stand from his bed while his partner hugs his right arm.

-Let's get to the point, Dwarf King. I want you to make some blue prints and magic armor for me to fight against the Demon King. Don't ask "Or…?". The city will be destroyed the moment I feel like it, a Dragon of mine lives below the main support of your city. It is one wrong move from your part and bye-bye goes the city. And all its residents. Including your castle.

And as Lord finishes her sentence, a strong earthquake begins, chipping away at the ceiling as it falls between Lord and the Dwarf King as she smiles at him. When the earthquake stops, Lord talks in a calm tone of voice.

-Sorry about that, it was me, nothing worrisome though. I want the blueprints for tomorrow and the armor in three days. I'll rest in your city for today, then I will come again to-

-Get away from my parents Monster!

Just as Lord stood up while her hands trembled, someone kicked the door open and charged at her. His red sword swings downwards at her, but Lord does not move. And as anyone could've predicted, the sword breaks when it hits her right shoulder as she looks at the Dwarf King, who's wearing a pained expression.

Lord glances at the Dwarf behind her, and then at the great sword he held. And with a calm tone of voice as the Dwarf looked at her in pure hate, Lord spoke with him.

-People call me by my title for reason child. A Monster between Monsters. Then, I'll be taking your kid as a hostage, just to be sure.

The Dwarf lets out a small scream, but it is shortly ended with Lord appearing next to him and punching him in the stomach, knocking him out as spit came out of his mouth as Lord supported him.

With the sound of the sword softly hitting the floor, Lord makes her paws completely "Swallow" the young Dwarf and then she activates [Stealth] when she feels him completely covered in her paws. While we walk away, another earthquake happens as guards in white armor charge towards the Dwarf King's home, but Lord easily dodges them all by climbing the walls without care for gravity.

And with a serious tone of voice as the Castle slowly broke with the ceiling cracking above us, Lord talks with me.

-For once, I almost did something wrong. Let's go Leariano, I need to focus on the fight.

So, she's holding Yiniere without focus? How much strength has Heiniem given her?

…


	137. Dragon vs Lord

...

Ammy, with her new armor does a backflip and dodges the giant blade which came at her in a breakneck speed. And as soon as her greaves tips touched came close to touching the ground, Ammy pulled her natural daggers and protected her head with them in an X form and immediately, the Sword comes down at her, wishing for her head.

The sound of steel clashing echoes through the empty cave, with no Monsters wanting to face even the winds created by the fight between the Lord of Monsters and the Metal Dragon. And as silence prevailed between the two, Ammy daggers trembled at the strength placed in the sword's blade.

Strength was not a problem for a Dragon, the strength to destroy a nation in one swing, but with Metal Dragon, Yiniere, it was different. Only one dragon could match his strength but it is all determined for how long this Dragon worked himself out to do so and it was the Fire Dragon, the pure image of rage. But even after years and years of not moving, Yiniere would still be the strongest due to how his body was created.

Unlike a robot, Yiniere was alive, but unlike a Monster, he did not move imprecisely as one. Even if one would put their entire life in perfecting a single technique, no one would match how precise and calculated Yiniere's swings are. He was a living set of Armor in the form of a dragon.

In the image of a tailless Lizardman wearing full body silver armor, Yiniere stood proudly as he placed both of his hands against his tail, in the form of a Great Silver sword. And as his head did not show signs of eyes in them, only a crimson glint, he made calculations, he stalled to study his opponent.

But, who is to say his opponent is not doing the same? She immediately answered this question in Yiniere's head, as he sees Ammy's "empty" white eyes through her helmet as her body makes the sound of being broken slowly.

When Dark paws came out of her back, Yiniere felt a surge of danger coming from her, and as his instinct told him, he sees a dark paw stretching from her at the ceiling, piercing his after image's head. With one hand in his great sword pointed at the still image of the Lord of Monsters, Yiniere stayed careful. But as he watched her in confusion as she did not move a muscle, not even the paw she sent to hurt him, Lord stared him down as her dark paws moved as if they had a mind of their own.

Someone could hear creaking metal, but it was simply Yiniere moving his lips. But as soon as the Lord of Monsters moved her body, he charged at her in an impossible to track speed and swung his sword side-ways at her, aimed at her waist. And to his surprise, as he tried to pull his sword when he sees her feet moving upward, Ammy presses both of her feet downwards in mid-air, as if to defy nature itself.

And as Yiniere hunched forward a little, he quickly glanced at the ceiling and sees her paws pushing her downwards and just as quickly as his eyes, he pulls his sword out of her feet. But when he does, he carries her with the Sword as she prepares to jump forward at him. When she does, Yiniere pushes his sword's hilt away from his chest, almost making Ammy jump towards the wall. But as if she predicted it, Ammy uses the heel of her left feet against his sword's blade, giving her enough foothold to re-adjust herself mid-air.

Surprise came to Yiniere as he felt her fist against his right cheek and he gets sent backwards with the knockback. But instead of simply taking a step backwards, he creates a rock appears below his feet and he uses it as foothold as he swings his sword sideways at the Lord of Monsters, fully expecting to hit her, but instead, as the sword flies towards her Ammy uses the blade to vault over it.

In this mere minute, Yiniere already got hit, in the abnormal speed only possible by these beings, death wouldn't be a surprise if a human was involved. And as the two of them gather their belongings, Yiniere's tail hits the walls hard, creating an earthquake to the city above them.

Yiniere quickly grabbed his tail's hilt and jumped backwards as his cheek twisted itself back to normal. Immediately as he felt his feet firm into the ground, he swings his tail downwards in front of him, reacting to the Lord of Monsters charge, but when his tail was about to cut her head in half, Ammy appears standing on the side of his blade while her paws continued to aim for Yiniere's arms.

But at the same time as he hits the Lord of Monsters with the blind side of his tail, he activates a skill which makes his body light up a little and Lord's paws phase through him as if trying to grab a mirage.

And as Yiniere stayed completely still as Lord's paws continued to try to grab him, Lord uses one of her paws as a foothold and flies towards him, but instead of phasing through him, Yiniere's right eye shines crimson and Lord's head is cut in half as her headless body flew backwards from Yiniere's swing in an impossible to track speed.

Yiniere almost lets out a sigh, but he sees the show of horror happen in front of him in a mere second. Headless Ammy somehow pulls out a dagger from somewhere and cuts one of her own paws. And in an instant, her head regrows, and she hits her back against the wall.

While Ammy recovered her breath, Yiniere stared at the helmet in the ground next to his right feet. And with [Telekinesis] he removes the helmet, revealing her head still there, even more creepy is the blood slowly coming out of its lips while it has its two eyes peacefully closed as if it was still alive.

With the sound of a body breaking in half reaching Yiniere's ears again, he went back to paying attention to the owner of the head. And sees her dropping daggers from her hands into the ground, similar to her previous daggers, only her blade instead of silver, it is adamant, an even stronger material.

The instant she shook her arms, Yiniere charged at her and swung his sword downwards, aimed at the middle of her head, but Ammy side steps it and grabs his sword, but instead of pulling herself, she gets pulled by Yiniere as he pulls his tail back to him. When Yiniere looks at Lord on balancing herself in his sword, he tilts his head and dodges a barrage of daggers flying towards his head.

But when he does so, he notices a dark shadow behind Lord. When a skeletal arm grabs her by the head, Yiniere jumps back while pulling his tail. And in the same instant as Lord gets consumed into the dark figure, Yiniere's tail gains a purple glow as he swings in front of him, away from the Lord of Monsters.

At first, nothing seems to happen when Ammy gets consumed by the Dark figure, but in the next minute as she was no longer in the same dimesion as them, Lord gets thrown out of the dark figure towards Yiniere, who prepared himself to swing his sword at her.

When he does swing his tail sideways, Ammy uses her paw again to maneuver herself mid-air, but seeing the trick already once, Yiniere followed her with his sword, only to meet with her arm covered in [Dragon skin]. But instead of being sent flying by the clash, Ammy climbs on to his sword and instead of running up to punch him, Ammy punches the middle of the sword with all of her strength, making Yiniere let go of his sword.

The sword hits the ground as Ammy jumps away from it and it breaks in half. But with no time to feel sad or surprise, Yiniere jumps sideways to dodge the barrage of incoming daggers aimed at his chest.

And with a serious tone of voice as she immediately cancels her transformation, Lord announces to him.

-I lose, Yiniere. Without using magic from here on out, we will trade blows for a long time. I do not want to do it. I have things to do if you want you can just accompany me and do a rematch later when you feel like it.

Yiniere stared blankly at her, only to have his confusion quickly answered in a calm tone of voice by Ammy.

-I never planned to get strength from the Dragons, I didn't even have a clue about it in the beginning. I only want gather you and secure your safety since the Humans might come to drastic measures and try to sap your strength off one of you.

He continued to stare blankly at Lord, and she continues to answer his confusion as if she read his mind as if she was reading the back of her hand.

-I understand you are frustrated and confused about this, and no, I don't think of this fight as something bothersome. I simply have urgent matters, you should understand this, I have the Elves and Monsters to manage, be on the lookout for the Demon King and his Maid, be sure nothing reaches the Monsters, watch the Hero's growth and now be sure the Dwarves complete my demands as well make sure they don't discover that the moment I leave this place, they will be safe again, I have to have them on the edge for a few days. And I have to manage all that and still have to look for your other brothers and pass their test, you know?

As Ammy continued her outrage, Yiniere awkwardly glanced at Heiniem and sees him shrugging in confusion.

-Look, I'm sorry for letting it all on you since you are used to living in the silence, I understand that. It's just you feel so reliable and everything, I just can't help it. And lately, I haven't had the luxury to have a bath! You don't want to know how I feel with my skin being sticky and dirty for all of these days, specially my clothes! Oh, by my name! I haven't washed my clothes in days! Those things stink of sweat from here! It's so stressing to manage all that and still have to find out about my powers, get stronger with training, try to find a way to weaken the Monsters of the sea, and try to make everything go with my plan while trying to make sure the Monsters don't come into more contact with the Humans. And sleeping! Don't even talk about sleep, I haven't had a wink of sleep ever since I became the Lord of Monsters. While I don't feel tired one bit with the Clone sleeping in my home, it's still a little tiring on passing the entire night awake. I am a wolf! Which means I'm not nocturnal! It hurts my eyes to stay awake for all of these days! And there's no medicine for them! They feel beyond dry! I can almost feel them cracked due to how dry they feel! And let's not even talk about my hair! Don't need to mention it! It's drenched in dirt, sweat and blood! I haven't brushed them for so long! I know it is a mess! It must look like I have a bunch of hay in my head instead of hair! Do I look like it…?

Lord stared him with almost puppy eyes, making him shake his head awkwardly at the sudden change of atmosphere. When he thought it was finally over as she gave a relieved sigh, Yiniere opened his mouth, only to get interrupted by Ammy as she continued her outrage.

-Look, I understand and sorry for being…

This went on for two entire hours, lasting more than their entire fight.

...

"I would never have thought you would accept my invitation to come to this reunion, Human King, even in such circumstances, where my other allies are too occupied preparing themselves to fight back." I said to him, trying to sound a little wise to his protectors.

I watched the Human King sitting across me in a table in a house on the middle of nowhere. While we were supposed to be alone due to the other Kings being occupied, he was surrounded, not by my soldiers or assassins, but rather his own people. Wearing shining silver armor and armed to their teeth while being in front of him, barely giving space to peek at him.

I invited him as a safety measure, to try to get him to understand my interest in defending against the Lord of Monsters, but I never expected him to actually listen. Though, this might be… "Please just don't tell me this is a [Reflection]…"

[Reflection] is a spell which creates, as it is obvious, a living reflection. It can easily break, badly communicates to the User about sounds, example, talking, and can't really read the User's expressions. It is a perfect spell to important people who want to negotiate in dangerous locations. "It is not, I'm really here. Can you please give a reason for you to annoy me with these Alliance invitations? The Alliance is dead, Demon King, I would've thought you would be the first one to understand it." The Human King said while giving me a stern stare.

"Do you think I killed the Alliance? History is no longer told in books, Human King. Lies live in pages and drinks its hosts thoughts. Anyway, I did not invite you to talk about the Alliance, which still lives. But to talk about the Lord of Monsters." I said while his protectors gave me angry stares through their helmets in this broken down wood house.

Wearing a white beret with two blue lines crossing it, the Human King almost closed his eyes by trying to give me an even more stern stare, but with the hot air and unlit house we sit in the middle, it gave away his irritation of the location.

For once, I have to complain about the place we made this reunion, but it's the best I could get near his city. With a single table in the middle of the house without a floor, making the overgrown grass stab our legs lightly, we sat across each other in chairs which made a broken scream with each muscle we moved.

"What do you want to talk about? If you think I would believe you will protect my Kingdom, then can I ask for me to leave? This place is beyond tolerable." He said with a clear irritated tone of voice while placing his hands with white gloves in his lap. Wearing a robe in pure white with the Human symbol in front of it in blue, the Human King clearly felt the heat this place gave.

Not that I feel it, anyway.

"Such a rush to leave. I wanted to have a friendly conversation, but it seems political matters require this tone of voice. Anyway, we have info about her, she will attack King's Rest. Even now, she is getting in contact with the nearby dragons to gather strength and recently, got her hands in a group of monsters in the size of an army and strength beyond one. While this army I'm sure you can fight against with a little of struggle, she herself is just as strong, if not beyond with the Dragon's help."

With me putting everything in the table in a serious tone, he makes an angry expression while looking at me through his white warriors. And with a calm tone of voice, as if he had not heard a worrying news, he talks with me as his Warriors pull out a glass cup from a [Storage Gem]. "I know the Lord of Monsters personally, even before she became the Lord, she was abnormally strong. I tasted myself, but nothing I cannot handle if I have help of the Tower on King's Rest, which I am sure you know about it."

I stare him quietly as his Warriors pour clean water for him in the stare down. And with a serious tone of voice as I leaned forward from my chair and placed my cupped hands in the table, I talk with him. "You seem to be sure to know where she will attack. I heard she attacked villages in the borders of your main Capital and the Beastkin border."

"I know, she warned my Hero personally, trying to 'Spare' him of killing him. A spy of mine was with the Hero in the borders where she appeared to talk with the Hero." The King quickly answered and as he drank his water calmly while looking at me, but with just as calm tone of voice, I answer his statement. "The spy was mine, if there's a strange symbol in the end of your letter, then it is mine. Look, I want to help your people, for each minute we stay bickering here, the stronger she will become."

"Scared, Demon King?" He asked me, making me flinch as I watched him cup his hands in front of his chest as he pushes his chair backwards. And as I looked at him in confusion, he continued to talk. "Scared she will kill you and your people? Whatever it is, it does not matter at my situation. Due to how I know the Lord of Monsters, I know for sure I could somewhat match her intelligence. I know she respects me for a reason, and the reason being of sacrificing a hundred people to save a thousand without hesitation. While I could easily deal with this problem if I let you fight her, I cannot, because if I do, my people will turn against me."

I make an angry expression while talking to him, with pure irritation in my voice. "Do you still care for being a King in this situation? The Lord of Monsters will kill millions of people! If you fail, despair will fall to all of us!" and with a calm tone of voice, he answers my question. "Do you truly believe I care on being a King? As long as I can lead my people out of the previous King's Mistakes, I do not care if gold rests in my head. All I care right now, is not letting **you** lead my people."

"What?"

"Remember my words, Demon King. I will assure you, I will still continue to stop you from leading my people even after winning. I do not care for peace, I do not care for security, I do not care about ending this war started by my ancestors. All I care about is when my people call you their King." He quickly answered my question as I continued to look at him with an angry expression. And with a serious tone of voice as he placed his hand in the table as he stared straight in the eye, he continued. "All you have is power, Demon 'King'. It's all you have, you are not fit to lead. Let's say I lose this fight, when the Lord of Monsters comes for you, remember this. You are just a child with a crown and people behind you. Because you always try to make the two sides win, like a child, you want no one to lose, everyone to get along in your make believe. I for one, see what it will bring your people, I will just watch, as you lose to the Lord of Monsters and your people becomes her decoration. And it is all they will be, she will not even be of use to her, and it will be all due to your decisions."

I force a smile while shaking my head in denial, and with a serious tone of voice, I answer him. "Do you want to be used by her? What kind of wish is that?" And with the same tone as he smiled at me while he stood up from his chair, he answered me. "I prefer being used instead of being in the background, Demon King. Even if it is my enemy because then I can't call myself useless. This conversation ends here."

I watch him in silence as his warriors follow him out of the run-down house. Leaving me behind as I smiled bitterly at myself.

It has been a long time since I lost a fight.

…

-…

-What's the problem, do I have something in my face, Leariano?

-You, lost the fight on purpose, right?

-…

-Yiniere will be furious if he discovers.

-He can be mad all he wants, what I said is what I feel, I did not plan on gaining strength through the Dragon's, nor will I. Besides, you of all people should know what is going on. We are about to have a war, not some petty opinion fight like the humans have been having between themselves. If my plan is to be right and steady, the Demon King should have contacted the Human King by now in the capital, moving a good part of their army's great strength to protect the King. I can't spare any energy fighting now, I need it all.

-You seem so sure, even though it seems like a guess. And I don't believe the Human King would meet with him, especially now, with you alive and moving.

-Hahaha… Why do you think I simply warned the Hero, of all Humans, about my attack with the Demon King's right hand in his company nonetheless?

-You sound too confident for my taste.

-… I am never confident, I'm always sure of what I do. Anyway, the Human King is a perfectionist in some faulty situations, I'm sure he will not move his force to help King's Rest in time. He wants to be sure he will win, sacrificing the city he had problems is nothing if he can without sacrificing too many innocents, nobles and his image. Now, what shall we do with our hostage here?

…


	138. Preparation for Despair

...

"-I convinced your teacher to join me in training you, it wasn't really a surprise with everything going on. Anyway, here is a present from the Demon King, if you cannot swing this sword by tomorrow night, we are doomed to lose."

(How can she say something so casually?! Dammit old man! You should put at least a little of resistance against the idea! What kind of strategy is this?! If the Hero cannot swing a sword, we will die. Honestly, you shouldn't put so much responsibility in my back.)

My thoughts cloud my head as I dodge multiple ice spears aimed at me and run towards the small cover of a wall made of stone. But as soon as I reach it, I crouch down, dodging the "Chakram" thrown by the Demon Maid, Kahari as it cuts my cover in half.

-[Hero Barrier Level 8!]

Slowed down by the heavy great sword with the same height as me, I am forced to create a barrier to block the incoming shower of rocks coming from above. And when I finally see nothing aimed at me coming from the ceiling, I am forced to pull out the sword from my back's holster and try to hit back the Chakram incoming in my direction.

But when I pull out and the blade hits the stone ground of this giant arena, I couldn't even budge the sword from the spot, making me let go of the golden grip and clumsily throw myself into the ground next to it as the Chakram cuts the air above me in the speed I slowly got used.

I look back and see the Chakram flying to somewhere behind the mountains of stone in this realm created by the Old man. I give a heavy sigh as I catch my breath and sweat drip down from my head and with the cold wind passing through my beyond destroyed clothes, which barely covered me, I stared at the sword in the ground.

(I never knew the Demon King had a sword too. Though, I had to make mine, this one seems indestructible…)

A heavy great sword with a black blind side of a blade with two curves as the edges of the blade were painted in white. And before reaching the hilt, a white gem embedded into the blade, as if the sword was created from it with a golden hilt with ropes carved in the grip as a white crystal made the pummel. Its name is Dark Sword contrary to the Holy sword.

(I need to dual wield the Holy and Dark Sword to fight the Lord of Monsters? But the swords are so different, the Holy Sword is light and one handed while the Dark Sword is heavy and two handed, how should I do this? I can't grow another arm.)

-What is the problem? Pick up the sword from the ground, it would irritate the Demon Maid to find it there.

As I continued to stare the sword in the ground, the Old Man teleported behind me and questioned me and just like me, he talked in a tired tone while sweat dripped from his helmet, the same helmet he had ever since I met him and never seems to get out of his almost bald head. He supported himself with his usual substitute wood staff as I glanced at him while putting my hands in front of my breasts (They aren't in the wind, but just to be sure.), and with a calm tone of voice, I answer him.

-How many days have passed outside? For how long I need to train?

The old man gives me a long sigh as I tried to pick the sword with one hand. And with a serious tone of voice as I steadily lift the sword from the ground, he answers my questions as I didn't leave this place for more than my head could take.

-in a few hours it will be five days, tomorrow you will rest for the entire day and then…

-They will kill us without mercy.

The Demon maid completed his phrase in a serious tone as she landed from somewhere while I still had trouble lifting the sword from the ground. And without saying nothing else, she walks up to beside me and helps me lift the sword. With a serious tone of voice, I talk with her as she was the only one not sweating between us three.

-I don't think I can even lift it. Much less swing it.

I give her the sword with a sour expression, she easily lifts it and with a serious tone of voice, the Demon Maid questions the old man while hugging the unsheathed sword.

-Your King should have a plan against this, right?

When he turned his head to answer her, I see him closing his eyes in pain. And in an instant, we appear in the middle of his office, while I cover my breasts with both arms, with a serious tone of voice while he walks to his chair with the staff as support, he answers the question.

-He has, he always has. Not I know of it.

(Wait, not even the old man knows it? This feels like it will be trouble. Well, it is a war we will be in, but still, a lot of trouble than I believe it should give.)

A calm tone is clearly felt in her voice as she watches with me the old man sit in his chair while fatigue is felt in his sigh, the Demon Maid questioned the old man again.

-Figures, you told him I'm here, didn't you?

He doesn't answer and looks at her with a sour expression. And with a hopeless tone of voice, she talks with us.

-Whatever your King plans, it needs to work. I'll protect the Hero, I can't use the Dark sword, so I will send it back to my King tomorrow. There's nothing else I can do here.

With a serious tone of voice, I question her while looking at the Old man and then at the Demon Maid as she turns around to face the door with clear pain written in her forehead while her face was calm.

-Is it really it? The Hero cannot swing a sword. We are dead. Can't we make a plan of our own? You understand there is an entire school of mages and an army helping us, not talking about the ones who might take up arms in this fight. We can win this if we make plans and prepare ourselves, we know when they will attack! Come on!

Before reaching the door, the Demon maid talks with me in a serious tone of voice without turning her head to even look at me.

-You seem pretty enthusiastic about this, even though you fell right in her arms when you first met with her.

I look angrily at her and she continues while reaching the door while she talks.

-It seems to work in hindsight, but we also have to plan around your King's Plan, which we don't know a hint about. If we make a plan, we will only dig ourselves deeper into our grave. I don't know what to do for your people, do you have something, Tower Mage?

When she grabs the doorknob, she glances at the Old man, who looks at my pained expression for a minute and then shakes his head in denial. With a calm tone of voice not suited for the situation, he talks with me directly but still answers her question.

-It might seem as us being incapable of fighting back or seem as if we have given up about this situation, but we really do not understand how strong the Lord of Monsters is. Only now rumors began about her arrival in the Elven Kingdom. We do not even know why the Elf King accepts the Monsters living next to them. Sorry, Kelenth, it is like she said, we cannot move due to Sir Akarieus's plans and with only Madam Kahari's recent encounter to even guess about her strength, I cannot see us winning.

I question him in a sad tone while almost trying to reach him.

-But…

And with a serious tone of voice while looking away from me, he talks with me and seals the conversation.

-They say Ignorance can be a blessing, but in this situation, I believe acceptance is bliss.

…

She stared out the window sitting in my table with a cup of tea made and given by the Servants of the castle. But herself didn't have a single sign of nobility other than her beauty in her smooth white skin and beautiful white hair while having ruby for her eyes.

This woman, who is wearing a black slim dress with black gloves is the Lord of Monsters... acquaintance. And acquaintance being my best guess, for all it is worth, the Lord of Monsters left her here and never came back to even whisper a word to her.

With a calm tone of voice while putting her teacup in her small plate, she questioned me as the white walls and decorations of my castle practically make her into a painting.

-Every time you see me you stand there for half an hour with that strange look. What is it, Elf King?

I gulp down my mild anger and walk up to her. I sit down across her with the window on my right ear and with a serious tone of voice, I finally question her.

-I'm confused at what you are for the Lord of Monsters. She doesn't seem to want you as a prisoner or friend but neither she wants you to leave her sight or discover you were hurt, why?

She gives me a sigh while blankly looking at her teacup. And with the same tone of voice as I see her not answering my question, I throw another question into the plate.

-If you cannot or do not want to answer it, then tell me, what are you to her? Even my daughter doesn't seem to be able to squeeze it out from you even though she seems to talk with you daily.

She caresses her own left shoulder gently while looking at the window. Her face had no expressions, they never did, giving me an impression she didn't have plans to answer my question at all, until she opened her mouth to let out a calm tone of voice.

-I am he-… was her sister. Her rage is my fault. I lived for a long time, more than this world, but never have I felt such a sour taste in my mouth after certain events. Think of me as a princess stuck in a castle, with no prince willing to save me from the Monster guarding me, but not only that, but I am a princess which caused this Monster to cause pain to others.

I look at her in confusion while I felt rage scratching at my back, but I brushed it off as she caresses her own right cheek, forcing herself to stare the tea cup while she continued with her strange answers.

-Betrayal never felt heavy. I killed innumerous Humans in my life. In every way you can think, I killed and made others do the same. Only once, my mind felt conscious about betraying but it wasn't this much. Even though he deserved it, I felt pain, but it quickly went away like his death, and now, this pain appeared again and hasn't left me, to the point I cannot sleep properly anymore.

I stared her in confusion while a maid appeared beside me and poured tea for me, only for it to fall to the ground and spill everywhere as the Maid faints. I grab her mid-fall and look at her unhealthy slim body using the uniform. And with a serious tone of voice as she cleaned herself from the spilled tea and I stood up while carrying my Servant with trembling arms, I talked with her.

-I do not understand the answers you gave me, but, one thing I can say to you. Drink the sour taste of Betrayal willingly, it is the way to make it go away faster. Maybe you will learn how to apologize then. Who knows?

I carry my Servant away as she talks with herself in a calm tone.

-If only it was that simple.

…

The carriage rocked with each centimeter we advanced. There was no road. Yet, still, this man continued to keep the chess board intact with his Telekinesis. A man like this which I didn't want to trust, with innumerous faithful followers which grew even faster in these times and not only he had strong followers, this man was stronger than the Tower Mage.

I watched him silently plan his move while I already had my plan and only prepared myself to predict his movements, something I learned from the time I ordered the Lord of Monsters, Ammy, as a maid who carried out my missions completely without question.

Although I fought her to have her train me, she and I never even spar once, not even as a mock battle. Which is why I asked her instead of it, she filled her reports of her missions in full details, to her plan and to her thoughts. And from there, a great reader and a fast learner like me easily thought like her.

Yet, this man, even though he asked me to let him accompany me in my reunion with the Demon King, something only informed to the most prestige people, didn't even try to leave the carriage and only asked for me to have a chess match with him. He was strange, with hair in a brown color not suited for what I believe is his age, only his beard which was short gave out a hint about how long this man has lived, with gray stray hairs in it. Galiem Shell. With his red robe with gold details with the symbol of his religion, the Sun God, in his back is sitting across me.

The man himself seems to never have faced a situation where he was forced to use brute force nor has he ever felt pain from a bruise even. Yet, he is well defined for an old man with his shaved moustache, giving the impression of being on his forties while on his sixties. He isn't tall nor short. And if you remove his robes which represent the top position on his religion, the man wouldn't stand out. His voice, calm and steady as he finished moving his horse chess piece, echoed in my head while he continued to pay attention to the board.

-It is your turn, my King.

My King or not, this man is not trustworthy, not even once in my guts I ever had this feeling of distrust in someone. Even when I spoke with the soon-to-be Lord of Monsters, I didn't feel distrust, not even with my father. As I moved my chess piece without glancing at the chessboard, I watched him express his surprise at my moves, sacrificing peons and bishops to earn victory over his most used pieces, Horses and Towers.

It is something about his presence, it is not the presence of someone who's important, a man of pride, someone who believes themselves to be smarter than others, greed in benefiting from others nor the presence of someone who is cold as me. This man has the presence of peace and relief, even in these times as I move soldiers to villages near King's Rest, recruiting every young man who can take up a sword, he still has this presence. It is, questionable to say the least. For once, I have to keep myself into trusting someone, no matter what.

-Checkmate.

He spoke out, and I tried to move my chess piece, only to realize the meaning of his words. He lets out a laugh as if peace was just about to arrive tomorrow, even so far as to slap his right knee with the three gold rings in his hand. It is strange and infuriating, I believe even Dariem would agree with me in this. His voice finally stopped ringing in my ears, and he speaks with me with the clear intention of passing his unwanted wisdom to me.

-My King, your strategy was quite the challenge. Never would I make a strategy of sacrificing bishops to bait the Queen. Though, I have doubts if you are using such methods to win this battle. Or my doubts are idiotic?

I stared him sternly while lifting my chin a little, and with a serious tone of voice while I re-arranged the chessboard, I answered his question with a few glances at his face.

-It does not concern you, Galiem, Sun God's Bishop. Sacrifice is a minor consequence if I can save more than it is thrown away.

I moved my piece, demanding a rematch without words, and went back to accommodate myself in the carriage small white sofa with black details. And with the same tone as he caressed his own beard gently, he spoke with me.

-Yes, it would seem to be the truth, in certain cases it is. But I believe you sacrifice a great quantity expecting an even greater reward. Not every plan goes as sharpened, being able to adapt it on the moment is quite the rare talent, but nothing a man can't learn. Though, if I would talk about lives, plans should be made around mistakes, blunt parts of the blade.… No?

He moves his piece after a glance at the chessboard after finishing his unwanted opinion, as if wanting to tie my answers to the turns of the chessboard which he successfully does as I let him, and as requested by his movements, I answer his question before moving my already planned piece.

-Even the handle of a sword can be used to kill, Bishop. Though I appreciate your concern and a share of your opinion, it is wrong of you to believe in it. I do not appreciate sacrifices, especially in great quantity. I only seek the better for my people. Yourself, as a bishop with lives tied to your tongue, would understand it.

I move my piece when I finish and he nods steadily and slowly while looking over the chessboard while still having his hand rested in his beard. And with a calm tone of voice while moving his chess piece, requesting for the answers to speed up in his movement, he answers my statement.

-But not every good decision is for the "Greater Good", my King. My Lord smite me for my mistake and blasphemous mouth, but I believe in the past a King used the same motive as yours. "For the Betterment of the people" was his tip of the tongue answer and strategy. Even my Lord punishes some of us for one to benefit a poorer or most urgent request for a better life. A child may gain bruises and a mother may heal them, but the same mother knows better in first letting their child drink the pain of their mistake. Would you believe what I say to be true?

My left eye twitches as I calmly answer his question, refusing his request to speed answers to create a window for mistakes, and he calmly stares me with a small smile on his face as he rests his hands in his lap.

-Yes, my mother did the same. But Bishop, please, I am not a fool like my father. I know how to plan around the situation, sacrifice is not always my answer, when I can see an easy victory, I seize it, nothing else, nothing more.

I move my piece, and he does just as quick without throwing another question. And with the last move in this chess piece as I feel the carriage arrive in our destination, I speak with him in a calm tone of voice.

-Checkmate.

I stand up while he has a happy, surprised expression while looking at the chessboard. And without another word, I leave the carriage as a Servant opens the doors of the carriage.

Do not trust such a man, never. But I hope fate doesn't force me to. As cruel as it is, fate shouldn't force me to trust someone who tries to steadily and gently pull me to my demise.

…

Ammy reaches out for a pair of blue scrolls in the Dwarf King hands, Xiverius Steel Embrace, who had a pained expression. In the same room they first met, Xiverius questioned the Lord of Monsters in a serious tone as she peeked through the blueprints.

-I've done everything in the letter. The armor will wait for you in two days. Can I have at least my son back?

She giggles while standing in front of the two Queen and King, who are sitting down on two chairs. She talks with them in a cold tone while their son appeared from her paws, who held him due to how big they were while forming a ball behind her.

-Good work, Dwarf King. You are doing the work of whatever God's you desperately believe now.

Ammy pulls their son by the hand and throws him into the two who catches him gently while a little of worry wore down from their faces. And with a serious tone of voice while she turned around without saying another word, Xiverius questions her before she reached the doorknob of his bedroom.

-At least tell me, what did the Humans do for you to do such things? Kill, take an entire city as a hostage, take a mother's son from them and even worse, wage war against us?

She turns her head with her right brow raised in question. And without another word after staring him down, she leaves the place while activating [Stealth].

…

The sun comes out, another day, and I leave the house I was placed at by flying out through the window as my brothers still rested peacefully.

The beauty, a lie, of the land shows without effort, as the land has health shown in every corner. But behind the dead mountains, I could easily see death waiting behind it while I searched for the Lord of Monsters.

When I see her iconic blue hair in the city surroundings, I fly beside her and see her talking with a half-human bred Monster, a Cailet with a dark history to face in the future. And I overhear her talking with him gently as he uses magic to create a small orb of metal between his hands.

-You advanced so much! You took my advice all too well, I'm impressed.

The Cailet cancels his magic and cheerfully, pride, talks with Lord as they sit down in a log near a small lake with a few Rabbit Slashers drinking its water.

-Thank you Ammy! Ah… I shouldn't call you that, right? I'm sorry my Lord.

Lord talks with him in a happy tone of voice as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

-It's all right, you can call me by my name when we are alone, like I said, I don't mind it. How is Mari doing? I believe you are in charge of looking out for them, right?

With a happy smile on his face, the Cailet talks with her as Lord glanced behind her to see a betrayer hiding behind the buildings made of wood as Monsters cheerfully moved from place to place, busy with their own tasks, so much they can't even answer their wishes to meet with Lord.

-Everyone is doing great. They should be all recovered by next sun. I received tips about magic from the wolf called Amataz, like you said Ammy, he really helped me. Ah, I think I am late to meet him!

Lord look back at him and talked with him in a calm tone of voice as Leariano arrived next to me in her right shoulder and stayed completely quiet while I felt discomfort, opposition to decision, coming from him.

-It's all right. There's someone who can be even better at teaching you magic than him.

She extended her hand towards the betrayer and made a motion for her to approach, as she nervously walked out from hiding, Lord talked with the Cailet in a happy tone of voice as she stood up from sitting down.

-Who's a better teacher than one of your Queens? Listen to her well. Okay, I have to go now, tomorrow will be a big day, so don't put too much effort.

The betrayer sits down on the log in the same place Lord was nervously, while being silent, she watched Lord walk away from there, only to be awakened by her unclaimed child, who knew nothing about the perpetrator of his history, shame.

As Lord watched from far away, in a forest where bears peacefully lived their lives while eating fruits and other monsters who sacrificed themselves to continue the cycle of life, Leariano questioned her in a serious tone.

-Are you sure you want to do this? Forgive everything she has done?

And Lord quickly answered him after a sigh in a delighted voice.

-If I cannot forgive her, then who will? Teriam cannot know the truth yet, but it will be only a matter of time before he discovers his own past, and setting the path for a gentle apology is one step she has to take to tell him without digging into the wound.

Leariano stares at nothing while diving in his own thoughts, opinion. And without another word, Lord calmly walked towards the city while still getting glances from the forgiven betrayer. And with a serious tone of voice, she talks with herself as Leariano goes to hang from her paws.

-War starts tomorrow, for now, I will visit some old friends.

…


	139. The pain of repentence

...

-Mom, why is everyone so scared?

A scared child questions their mother, who was just as scared. All of them are terrified for their lives. Who wouldn't, when the sudden notice arrives to the ears, their biggest fear and death was coming to claim them. And they could do nothing, accepting it was the best they could do.

Carriages couldn't get people out of the city either since all the information is "The Lord of Monsters is coming to attack this city." Nothing else, nothing more. Where would they come from? Where is death awaits us other than in this city?

But a little of relief was brought to their fragile and weak minds, their King was on their way to save them. Even more when they discovered they set up traps on the mountains with sentinels watching out for the Lord coming from the other side.

This was King's Rest city situation. In a city of the size of a nation, filled with nobles, magic and opportunities, the city was in pure horror. Guards trembled while holding their swords, doubt filled their hearts as they patrolled the streets to find any stray citizens, as the others were all hiding in basements of homes of other nobles.

This city was the pride of the Humans, their plot lands and farms reached out almost out of the beyond incredible barrier set by the Tower Mage, Diriam. Who now, watched from the tallest spot of his building while maintaining his barrier to the fullest after announcing the news to the citizens. And one thing is certain in his expression, fear was slowly taking over and one phrase repeated to him as he watched plots of land filled with life yet no humans in sight.

"When the Lord of Monsters strikes, I want you to Teleport from there, Sir Diriam."

This phrase was written in a letter given to him by a Royal maid. Yet, he refused, he wanted to refuse it even in his desperation which steadily overwhelmed his heart, at first Diriam wasn't scared of the Lord of Monsters, but when he heard about the right hand of the Demon King was made a fool by her, it began slowly coming to his heart. He was beyond help at this point, and he knew it, for Teleportation took half an hour to be used and if he stood around watching the event unfold, he was surely done for.

Not even the Demon Maid had the hope of winning, herself was stronger than him, yet he felt the hope slowly dissipating when he tried to train the Hero to stand a chance. It was no longer a matter of how strong they are… it was a matter of mercy.

Mercy, which the Hero Kelenth refused. When she extended her arms to embrace her, she refused. She thought to herself as she stood in front of a group of armed man and woman where would she be now if she accepted the mercy offered to her? Would she be with the Lord of Monsters, preparing to attack this city? Or would she be able to somewhat pull mercy out of the Lord of Monsters where she would let go of a good part of the innocent people?

Those questions kept leading her in circles, but when happiness was reached her heart, she let go all of it due to her father, who is commanding an army too, comes to talk with her. And Kahari, who watched from afar as they faced the Elven forest while being next to their walls, watched from a roof of a house.

She only failed missions given by the Demon King twice, and those were minor errors, nothing she couldn't fix. But this is beyond a small task, there is nothing she can do to fix it, and worse to be seen, it was her own request to come here. She felt ashamed to run home before trying to fight off the Lord of Monsters. She felt guilty to come here and create hope she couldn't answer.

Not only guilt filled her heart as she stood on top of the house, passing by violently, it was rage and regret. Regret for not killing the Lord of Monsters before she became unstoppable, regret she never ended a problem she saw at the first opportunity, and not only that, her biggest regret was letting the same problem best her with simple words, not even a hand was lifted against her, yet she lost when she chased this problem. And there was Anger accompanied, anger of those words said to her as she couldn't muster up an answer.

"Now, stop your hissy fit, clean your mess and let me talk with someone who's actually important."

Not important, she said, the biggest representation of the Demons behind the Demon King, Kahari Elegair. Born in a fully loyal family to the King, she was the next one to step for her father, who was almost the King himself, due to how he served the King. But in reality, Kahari knew, she wasn't as important, even if she made the same reputation as her father, who long passed away, she wasn't important. May she dream of the Demon City falling, she wouldn't be able to save it, not even in her own mind, **she's not important.**

She clicked her tongue, it is what she does to stop her own words from coming out, even her opinion was worthless, and none could tell her otherwise now. This situation, where a city filled with people was terrified without hope for the next day wasn't her fault, but it wasn't changed with her opinion. Even when she said she would save them, even when she spoke out against her King, it was worthless.

And just as worthless, is the fear of the ignorant, even as death approaches, someone can call such ignorance bliss until they unavoidably feel it in their spine like a chill.

…

Strength in numbers and quality. This is the Royal army, handed the best there is armor painted in silver. As they swing their flags with the Human Symbol in it, they red capes slowly and elegantly followed them.

Their helmet covered their entire faces, and all of them looked the same with the armor. No difference at all other than their weapons, uncertainty and unmoved by emotions, such an image is sought to be given to their enemies.

In the dirt road they passed, with a forest shielding them from seeing Royal Rest. An Army marched forward, strictly organized. And in the far back of the white and red army, was a carriage painted in white and gold, in there, Akarieus silently waited to arrive.

He himself wore magic armor like his army of two hundred man, as their thunderous march could be heard easily and even hurt his ears, his armor rattled along the carriage. His image wasn't of the strongest monster in any Human mind, but a bear was second to it. Even in the Beastkin race, a bear is the sign of strength and endurance. Which is why his helmet resembled one as it is painted in gold. And such as his father's sword, one which he carried due to his sin. To kill his own father, no matter how mad and idiotic he may be, is a sin to his grandfather, who raised him with all of his love and wisdom, not only for this sin is the reason he carried the sword, but a promise too, which made the sword all the heavier in his mind.

But nothing bothered him as much as the moment he felt the carriage come to a sudden stop. Without his orders, he immediately came out of the carriage looking for answers, only to meet with his Major, desperately breathing through the helmet almost as if begging for air. And with a serious tone of voice as he finally gathered enough air, he said words which Akarieus didn't believe.

-My King! The Lord of Monsters is right in front of us!

Confusion overcame to him like a wave hitting his back and in an urge of seeking answers, he runs towards the front of the army, confusing even the soldiers, who didn't know what is happening. While having the Major right behind him following, Akarieus ran multiple questions in his head and yet he couldn't answer none.

When he arrived in the front row of the army, he saw someone who he could recognize from a mile away in an enormous crowd due to how unusual she looked. Dark Blue hair, armor of silver almost identical to their army, as if mocking them while using a blue cape, Ammy Moon stood calmly in front of an entire army.

He stops in front of his army and Ammy calmly smiles at him, and with a serious tone of voice, he throws his first question.

-What are you doing here? Do you really think you can take an entire army with Magic armor of the highest quality? I even believe we could run over the Demon King.

Her sly smile irritated Akarieus, as if she played with him from the moment she became Lord of Monsters. And with a calm tone of voice, as if she didn't stand in front of the most powerful Humans there could ever be without the Hero title, she answered the question.

-Pride and confidence is unusual coming from you, Akarieus. But who's to say you haven't changed in the times we played this little game of chess. The same one you played with the old man in your way back to your throne, which was your first mistake, leaving King's Rest.

Surprise came to him as he gulped down his own fear. And with the same tone as she stood calmly in front of him, she continued to explain to him.

-You know, I find it funny how people tried to act like me, you aren't the first, really, and I am sure you won't be the last. It is as if I am something unreachable, inconceivable and beyond mortal reach. But one thing you did first, and it is one which I can only congratulate you. Congratulate you on how much of a disappointment of life you are.

-Don't talk that way about your King! You Beast!

Shortly after she ended her comment, Akarieus Major shouted proudly as he almost twisted his armor in anger due to insult thrown at him, not only by an enemy but by someone who he knew he hardly worked to earn respect of. It is not as if he regarded Ammy as someone important to him, but the insult still hurt more than usual. The proud shouts continued until Akarieus made a motion for them to stop, letting Ammy continue calmly talking to him.

-One thing is trying to imitate my line of thought, but use against me? Please, Akarieus. You had my respect, but the moment I realized you were reading my reports of my minor missions intently, you lost it. Not only that… I have one question which you cannot be silent.

He looked at Ammy's straight on, only to feel the cold invisible stab in his stomach as she had a proud smile on her face while talking in a cold tone.

-Why aren't you attacking me?

A cold chill fully came into Akarieus and his man's backs, they only now realized their foolishness and they felt her sharp smile in their back as she continued to talk with them in a cold tone after a small chuckle.

-Hahahaha… no need to ask questions now, right? After all, Akarieus…

He stared her crimson eyes with fear steadily showing on his face, and with the same tone as if she was the grim reaper in his mind, Ammy spoke words which stabbed him in the stomach in full force.

-You lost.

She lets out a happy laugh as she disappears into nothing, revealing the dreadful scenario Akarieus wouldn't think of happening, not even in hundred years of life, not even if someone brought up to him as a possibility.

He somewhat knew what Ammy paws could do, but this, is out of the world. Creating a shadow over the city and mountain, her paws appeared beyond immense in the horizon. And Akarieus couldn't do anything as he watched the horrifying sight happen in front of him, together with his soldiers.

Ammy paws, in a quick swoop, grabbed the base of the mountains behind King's Rest while wrapped over it. And with no resistance or care for it being connected with the rest of the Mountains, Ammy pulled the mountain part out of the land as if it was a cake piece, creating a semi-flat ground to the King's Rest, and awaiting to cross is an Army of Monsters.

But they don't move yet, not until Ammy throws the mountain towards Korita city, which completely amazes Akarieus as he watches a literal mountain fly over his head. When he felt the earthquake, he shouted with full desperation at his soldiers.

-What are you standing around for!? Let's rescue as much as possible from Korita city! Prepare yourselves to fight!

…

And Repentance began. In the path of destruction, King's Rest's army couldn't answer properly. Slowly but surely, the Monster army led by Ammy destroyed the houses, starting from Akarieus home. Each soldier which appeared in front of the Monster army died with no resistance as if they threw rocks at an iron wall.

Yet, Ammy herself didn't move from where a mountain should be standing, where a clean cut of the mountain appeared, Ammy stood silently while watching a massacre unfold. When the black orb of her cancelled [Clone] came to her and got absorbed, she calmly talked with Leariano, who was the only Dragon who came to watch.

-What's wrong this time, Leariano? Every time I do something, you make this irritated expression while being silent. If you have anything to say, say so.

Leariano didn't glance at her, he continued to watch the scene in front of him as he stood in his human form while answering her question in a serious tone.

-Do you believe this is the right decision?

She glances at him and he stares into her eyes, and with the same tone, Ammy answered his question without doubt in her eyes.

-Yes, Monsters need more than just a small piece of land to live their lives normally. Or what, are you going to tell me you liked watching them becoming human with each passing day along with Monsters getting used to being tame?

He shakes his head in denial, and Ammy looks back at the city being destroyed in front of her as the Monsters continued their slow massacre of the Human Army, and as she predicted, one small group escapes the wrath of the Monster Army, not earned, but ordered to be avoided due to the members of this small group, The Demon Maid, The Hero and her parents along with a few stray soldiers which were spared due uncertain circumstances.

With a serious tone of voice while making her daggers as she calmly walked forward, she talks with Leariano.

-If I disappoint you with my path, then look forward after we finish claiming our home. I'm sure you will cheer the Demon King on in our fight.

He looked at her back in surprise, but stopped himself from saying anything else as the group of people stop in front of her with anger in their faces. And with rage in their voices, the unnamed people together with the Hero parents, screamed at Ammy. But she simply ignored while specifically staring Kelenth silently. And she felt her stare digging into her, making her instinctively shrink while trying to avoid eye contact.

But in their stare down, Kelenth looked at Kahari, who was watching her too with a worried expression and unknown to them, the screams suddenly came to a halt while Ammy smiled calmly.

When the two of them look around them, they notice the people who surrounded them, dead. With a single knife in their throat, they still had the expression of anger, as if time was stopped while they died. And reality hits Kelenth in the stomach as she sees her parents dead behind her, both wearing silver armor, which did nothing to protect them from the dagger, which went through the armor as if piercing butter.

Furious at Ammy, Kahari turns around and shouts angrily at her while pulling her chakrams.

-Why do you need to do these things?! Isn't the blood of the innocent enough for you?!

With a cold tone of voice as Ammy prepared herself, she talked with her.

-I mean, what did you expect would happen when you brought them, Kahari? That I would sit here and listen to their worthless begging for their lives? Please, don't make this situation sadder than it already is with you and the Hero.

Kahari looked in confusion at her, only to have her unspoken question answered by Ammy again, in a calm tone.

-What I mean by sad is, your situation. To only have death to look forward. What a truly depressing sight it is.

-AAARGHH!

Instead of Kahari, who was about to charge at Ammy, Kelenth went ahead with all of her anger, sword in both hands while raising it towards the sky. When she gets in the range of swinging at Ammy with tears in her eyes, Kelenth tries to kill the Lord of Monsters, only to slash the air in half with her Holy Sword. She didn't expect Ammy dodging the sword, she couldn't expect anything as anger took over her hands while she swung her sword wildly at Ammy only to cut nothing.

It was pathetic to look at, someone could see Ammy as playing with the Hero's rage. Leading her in circles while dodging her sword easily with few movements, but the sight was so far from the truth.

It is so depressing to watch, Ammy wore a sad smile as she looked Kelenth desperately swing at her. Even after Kelenth decided, Ammy felt pity in such an unnecessary sacrifice, after suffering for her whole life, it ends the minute Lord decides. With no one questioning, with no one accepting it, it ends without a bittersweet goodbye. And for the first time, as blood dripped from her hands, lives ended by her without hesitation, Ammy didn't want to have Kelenth's name in her blade. But she simply shook it off with a deep sigh while raising her knife in the air while Kelenth swung her sword sideways at her in a beyond obvious manner.

But when she made the motion to guide her dagger towards Kelenth's head, Ammy places more force into it as Kahari appears between them, ready to block her attack while pushing the Hero away from the Lord of Monsters with a back kick.

When Ammy's dagger made full forced contact with Kahari's Chakrams, the Demon Maid felt a force compared to a mountain falling into her hands. With such abnormal strength, Kahari goes into her knees but quickly guides Ammy's dagger to miss her and let herself jump away, barely dodging the sideways swing at her.

While Kahari talked nervously with the Hero, Ammy turned her head to look at the city behind her as they switched sides and she gave out a smile as she watched a small fight from there between a Black Diamond Cailet and a normal soldier, strangely when the soldier went to pull their blades out of their scabbard, they strangely jolted their hand out of it immediately, giving an easy kill to the Cailet.

-Get away from here! I can't fight her fully with you near!

Kelenth made a sour expression as she stood from the ground. But without another word, she accepted and ran away as the two strongest figures in her eyes fought.

Ammy was the first one to begin, without chanting nothing as she used to, Ammy's right paw jumps forward in a wolf's head form with [Ice Fang] activated fully. Kahari quickly hits the wolf head away from her, and with a proud tone of voice as Ammy shows no interest in fighting her, the Demon Maid makes her move.

-[Throwing Arts Level 5: Dark Targeting]!

Throwing one her Chakram aimed at Ammy, the Lord of Monsters simply watched without moving a finger. And as she expected from the skill's name, it did no damage to her as it fell flat in the ground after hitting her left shoulder softly, only getting Kahari angrier with the disinterest Ammy showed in the fight.

And in quick succession while throwing multiple Chakrams towards the Lord, Kahari uses multiple skills and spells which Ammy lets them be as it prepares to attack her.

-[Wind's embrace Level 10]! [Throwing Arts Level 8: Dark Beheading]! [Ice Arts Level 10: Mountain Top]! [Lightning Arts Level 5: Dead Thunder]! [Throwing technique Level 10: Metal Storm]!

Kahari pointed her empty hand at Ammy with pride and confidence only to be met with her glances at the chakrams, carrying Ice, Thunder, Dark and Wind in each of the ten as they encircled her. And then, what was the last drop of her patience, Ammy yawned while sitting down on her paw and with a calm tone of voice as she watched Kahari charge an extra attack, she taunted even more.

-Come on, use your [Ultimatum], I want to kill you quick. I have more important people to look forward to meeting, for example, the Tower Mage. I have matters to discuss with him, I don't have time for your small struggle. By the way, can you do me a favor and not destroy the land? Thank you, Useless maid.

Kahari trembled in rage as she grits her teeth as hard as inhumanly possible while Ammy smiled sharply at her. And in the instant, Kahari moved her hands, preparing her skill, the Chakrams flied directly at Ammy, who instantly stands up and jumps backwards, only to have the Chakram follow her perfectly.

And the first one to get in the range of Ammy was two chakrams, one accompanied with a powerful wind and the other embraced in a dark energy. But she ignored them and instead focused on the Chakram behind them, one clad in lightning. With her paw, she pushes it to the ground and completely isolates it in inside.

Two orbs of wind and dark envelop Ammy while her paw expanded due to suppressing lightning. And soon following the orbs of dark and wind, as Ammy jumped out, unscathed, the remaining Chakram followed. And this time, Ammy was between all of them, but instead of blocking them all as they flied towards her, she grabbed the two Chakram clad in lightning with her paws as the various elements bombarded her. When she came out of the orb which engulfed her, Kahari appeared in front of her, shouting in pure anger after grabbing two Chakrams from the ground.

-[Throwing Ultimatum! Enchant: Thunder! Lightning Rage!]

Lightning enveloped Kahari's body completely. And as she swings her Chakrams aimed at Ammy's head, leaving trails of lightning with each swing which was easily dodged, the Lord of Monsters talks with her in a calm tone.

-What are you being so cautious for? Expecting me to use my skills? You aren't worth it.

When she says it, Kahari gets furious, and while madly swinging at Ammy while shouting out spells which missed her either by miles or barely scraped her.

-[Dark Arts Level 8: Dark Strike]! [Lightning Arts Level 10: Mortal judgment]! [Shadow Blood Level 10]!…!

Kahari stops due to losing all of her mana as they almost reach the mountain cut behind Ammy, but without care or losing breath at all, she swings her dagger downwards at her. Kahari blocks it, but at the cost of hitting her knee hard against the ground, so hard she creates a small crater as she trembles from blocking Ammy's dagger.

Lord of Monsters swings calmly her dagger sideways, it was in a speed where Kahari could only block, and when she did, her body gets pushed back a little. Ammy calmly walks up to her and back kicks while aiming for her stomach, but she blocks it again and lets out a gasp as her own hands punches her due to the knock back.

Giving her no rest at all, Ammy pulls her leg and turns her body to swing her dagger downwards, only to hit her Chakrams straight on, making her get pushed back while creating a small path of destruction in her feet. And without hesitation as the Lord of Monsters looked at Kahari coldly, she throws one of her daggers at Kelenth, who appeared behind her, only to have her dagger blocked by a Chakram.

Ammy quickly tries to punch Kelenth with a sideways swing while holding her dagger and Kahari appears between them to block the punch and almost fall on top of Kelenth with the knock back. The Hero shouts in a serious tone as she pointed her sword at Ammy after side stepping, Kahari.

-[Hero Technique Level 7: Holy Cross]!

Lord of Monsters raised her right eyebrow as Kelenth swings her sword sideways, only to have it dodged with a small back step. But it strangely didn't end there. Kelenth stops her swing and completely misses her downwards swing after quickly raising her sword.

But from where her blade passed by, a white light appears in the form of a cross and flies towards Ammy in full speed, only to meet her back hand and dissipate into nothing. As Kelenth looked in terrified surprise, Ammy spoke with her in a calm tone.

-Too weak to even hit me.… But at last, we are alone.

While Ammy gave her a small smile, Kelenth looked behind her only to not find Kahari nowhere in sight. While she looked around, almost in tears, Ammy slowly embraced her while talking in a gentle tone of voice.

-It is all right, Dear Kelenth. Let go of the sword and calm down.

She tries to push herself away from Ammy, but fails to do so as she already has her arms completely around her back, almost forcing her against her chest. Kelenth, instead of pushing herself from the embrace, after letting go of her sword, she throws a tantrum as she hits the Lord's shoulders lightly as tears came out.

Ammy sighed as she gently embraced her, calmly caressing her hair, and with a calm tone of voice as Kelenth suddenly stopped her tantrum, Lord speaks with her using no tricks to make her listen.

-The end hurts, I know. But you won't feel it in my arms.

With sobs as she supports herself in Ammy's chest, Kelenth let out her final tears as she felt Lord's paw approaching her exposed back while holding a dagger.

-How c-can I pass away peacefully in the arms of the one who killed my mo-m- mother and father, destroyed my city and killed innocent people…?

With a gentle tone of voice while putting life force in her arms to make Kelenth feel bliss, she answers.

-Only if they care about you as much as your mother.

[The Hero has fallen!]

…

Ammy, stepping in crumbles of houses, calmly watched as Monsters helped the few wounded, all the while, Monsters eat and sharpened their weapons more while some repaired their own and other Monsters equipment's. She gulps down bitterly as the High Queen Golden Forest tailed approached her happily from behind.

The same High queen Ammy rescued, talked happily with her as Lord stood watching the scenery of a destroyed city with blood below every broken house.

-My Lord!

Ammy forced a smile while turning around to face the High Queen. And with a calm tone of voice, she questions her.

-Ah! High Queen Liona, you seem to be well, with you joining this war.

The High Queen happily talked with Ammy as her silver armor rattled along her tail and all the while, Lord glanced at the sun to see where it was.

-Yes, my Lord! I have no way to thank you enough for saving me. Thank you for the worry and more!

The High Queen bows down and Ammy's left eye twitches rapidly as her smile disappears while looking at her back and it only stops when Lord talks with her in a serious tone of voice.

-Don't act like that, High Queen. I only did what I was supposed to do, now, I want you to tell the other High Kings and Queens what I am about to say. All right?

The High Queen nodded rapidly with a fully happy smile plastered on her face. And with the same tone of voice, Ammy spoke what would be the hardest news Monsters would listen.

-Don't rest yet, I want you and your people to attack nearby small villages, don't worry about the quantity of villages, just scout them out and destroy. Now, I don't want you attacking any villages near the Human Capital, Oriatgo. But make a line between us and them. Another thing I want you to tell them is… nothing, I will tell them myself, don't worry.

Ammy felt hesitant in telling them about her plan to fight the Demon King, which she could die, even with all of her strength and knowledge, she could still, but she felt as if having a death messenger is not something she would be happy with or they would be happy with. Which is why, she continued in a calm tone as the Tailed looked at her with a tilted head with confusion in her face.

-Tell them to not advance yet, not until the Earth Dragon comes. I will go ahead, to destroy the Human city, Korita.

The Tailed showed worry, but not being able to go against Ammy, she simply nodded as Lord turned around to face her possibly incoming death.

…

Diriam escaped, he ran, just like the Demon Maid. Not only due to that, but he couldn't keep out even the Monsters from destroying his school. If he couldn't do that, what chance he stood against the Lord of Monsters? Which is why he escaped to Korita city, there was no way for this city to get attacked too, it is half a day from King's Rest. Not only that, someone saved him too, the Demon Maid herself, who left the Hero behind.

With a serious tone of voice as Diriam slowly realized the place she dragged him into, he questioned her as he couldn't see her face in the darkness while also having her back facing him.

-So you left her behind? You have a cold heart.

In the darkness of the room with the sound and feeling of stepping on a carpet as he stood up, he sees Kahari bite her own lips in anger. And instead of talking back, she didn't move at all while looking at nothing as Diriam sees something slowly roll down her cheek.

And as he made sense of the room he was in, a message appeared in front of him.

[The Hero has fallen!]

Diriam gulped his guilt as he opened the door of the room, illuminating it completely with the outside light. When looked back at it, he doesn't find the Demon Maid. He doesn't question it and simply turns around to the white corridor of the Korita Castle.

After walking a lot in the empty corridor with nothing but the sound of his steps to distract him as the corridor had none decorations at all other than the magic lamps in the ceiling, he reaches the main corridor leading to the center of the castle. But before he could even question, why was the castle so empty, a guard in silver armor appeared from the entrance but without noticing Diriam, he runs to the center of the castle in desperation.

Diriam looks at his right and finds a group of guards looking through two minor windows next to the giant iron gates. With a serious tone of voice as he walked up to them, he questioned them.

-Excuse me, is Sir Eratiumos Loyalty here?

Almost all of the guards which were looking out of the window with terrified surprised expressions look at Diriam in confusion, only for one of them to talk to him as the others go back to looking through the window, as if Diriam wasn't important at all. With a serious tone of voice, the guard in full silver armor, answered the question.

-Forgive me, but I ask for identification to meet Sir Eratiumos.

With a calm tone of voice as he had trouble standing up straight due to his back, Diriam answered the soldier.

-I'm Diriam Catalyst, the Tower Mage. I have beyond dire news from King's Rest.

The guard, unshaken by the importance of the old man in front of him, salutes calmly and begins to walk down the corridor towards the center of the castle and right behind him, without care about the reaction of the soldier, Diriam calmly followed him.

After walking down the path and then down a set of stairs with a red carpet, the soldier stops in front of another giant double iron door, but unlike the one guarding the castle, it had runes written in them and was charged with an absurd amount of mana, along with it, an energy he couldn't recognize.

Ignoring the door as it automatically opened, Diriam walked in the empty stone room with magic all over the walls and in the very center as they were illuminated by a small ball of light, standing calmly in a floor made of glass with the strange energy, is the King himself and beside him is his brother, and as the door closes, they both glance at Diriam as a ball of light appeared above him. When he approached the two, Akarieus was the first to ask the question in a serious tone of voice.

-Diriam, Tower Mage, if you are here, then this means…

He nodded calmly at the King, and Akarieus looks at his brother with a cold stare, and with a serious tone of voice, he announces news Diriam wouldn't think being possible.

-Then, the Lord of Monsters is coming here. Eratiumos, you take over the evacuation, I will prepare to receive them. There shouldn't be much to rescue from here, as bitter it makes me to do so, we cannot save them all, I will trust you to the best choice.

With a surprised expression, Diriam questions the Human King as he for some reason, begins to take a few steps backwards.

-What? There should be no way she will attack here! She just attacked King's Rest!

A magic circle appeared below Akarieus and Diriam immediately recognized it, it is [Teleport] a spell hard to not only gain, but almost impossible to raise its level due to the mana cost, he was surprised to see another user appear, but not surprised to see it was the King himself. While the Magic circle spun rapidly, the Human King answered Diriam's question in a serious tone.

-I always thought my father told you about this castle, but it doesn't matter anymore. Look below you, Tower Mage and receive your answer. [Teleport]!

The second the King disappears in a flash, Diriam did as he asked, and he couldn't believe at what he sees. As Eratiumos creates more balls of light to show him the biggest "treasure" humanity had. Encased in a giant green gem, with its wings shrunken around him and a crown made of his skin, was none other than the Spirit Dragon, Lomerix. And as Diriam looked at the sleeping Dragon in terrified surprise, Eratiumos began to calmly explain to him as he cancelled his [Ilighito] around the crystal.

-This is Lomerix Grandelure, the Ancient Spirit Dragon. Not even my brother or father knew why he was here, history didn't even mention him in here, yet, here he is. But only one thing we can say for sure about him, he's the strongest Dragon there is. We were so clueless about this city, we didn't even know about the barrier protecting it, which temporary saved us from the mountain thrown at us.

While continuing to stare the Dragon, Diriam opened his mouth, but Eratiumos answered his unvoiced question calmly.

-He's the strongest due to what his power is, he can control the System. We couldn't discover a way to even communicate with him, but with his power, he holds control over any life which has a race and level. My brother was trying to find someone courageous and smart enough to try to meddle with him, try to find a way to kill the Demon King without the Hero, but… we couldn't find one in time.

Diriam gulps down the bitter taste in his throat as he could see so much being learned from the Dragon. Diriam never met a Dragon before this, but he felt as if he was standing near something beyond Human comprehension, someone who could teach even him about magic, as he stood on the top of the latter in human magical prowess, or so he thinks.

…

Ernami breathed heavily as he ran towards Korita city, dodging trees and bushes as the sun happily shined in the sky, but even though it felt happy, it burned his skin through his clothes as he felt a beyond head breaking headache. It was as if he was running away from his broken home, but his city was intact and nothing was chasing him.

Yet, he continued to run, through the limit of his lungs gave him, with every breathe of air felt as if he swallowed a bag of nails. He was beyond desperate, with the only thought filling his mind being to warn the people in Korita City, he continued.

But, he felt this sorrow in his heart, this pain in his throat as it begged to scream, because in the end of it, the Lord of Monsters **ordered** him to run from his castle to the city on foot, never stopping for even to drink a drop of water or recover a little of his breath. Even worse was his mind, he was aware the Lord of Monsters was going to attack Korita and King's Rest cities and he could maybe have sent a letter warning them about it, but he didn't nor he even tried to save them with this thought in his mind. The thought that he had to be ordered to save a city was depressing to be thought, when he believe in himself to make the better decisions for his people, yet he couldn't even save them and neither he couldn't even warn another.

With all of this thought killing his mind in a splitting pain, he runs unending. Until finally as useless relief filled his mind, he reaches a road leading the Korita city with the mountain on the far right, he stops and begins to breathe beyond heavily with violent coughs followed right behind. And all the while as he falls to the ground, almost passing out, Ammy watched with an uninterested expression while sitting down in her paw.

Until finally as his coughs began to soothe, Lord spoke with him in a serious tone.

-Took you long enough, when I got here, the mountain I threw began to be shaved off, now look, it's on the same size as the castle. I don't want to this at night, do you know how many Monsters are nocturnal? Not many.

While still coughing in between his heavy breathing as sweat became almost part of his appearance, the Elf King answered in a serious tone while being in his fours in the dirt.

-Forgive me, L-*Cough*Lord of Monsters. I*Cough* *Cough* wasn't ready to answer your call.

Just as he forces out his apology, he almost coughs out blood as it gets more violent and Ammy lets out a heavy sigh. And without another word as the only sound made was the sound of the cold wind caressing Ernami heated body, surely giving him a cold tomorrow, and the sound of him breathing heavily, Ammy continues to watch the city while she felt the impatience of the Monsters surrounding it.

The Elf King finally kneels down while starting to breathe normally and the Lord of Monsters talks with him in a serious tone.

-Go in there, give them a warning to not fight back. They can run away in carriages, I will let them and the Monsters completely surrounding them will do the same. If they fight back Elf King, we will attack and make this day bloodier than it already is. Understood?

Ernami looks in surprise at Ammy and questions her in a serious tone of voice while standing up.

-Are you… granting them mercy?

Ammy glanced sternly at him, almost making him bite his own tongue in reflex. But without another word as he still breathed rapidly, Elf King nodded and begins to run towards Korita city, leaving the Lord of Monsters behind as a Black bear approached her.

While Ammy stared at nothing, she caresses the Bear's head gently, and with a serious tone of voice, she talks with herself.

-Better get used to it, there's more where that came from. After all, my path ha…

Ernami for some reason smiles to himself as he forces his ears hear it through the wind, but he doesn't stop running as much as he wanted to know the rest. He quickly arrives in front of the gates, only to see the full extent of the "destruction" Ammy has brought to the walled city. The giant mountain, shaved into the same size as the buildings it destroyed by mages, made very little damage to the city, but it still killed innocents as Elf King sees a medical tent next to the mountain. With a desperate tone of voice, he begins to shout as he sees the Royal army around the rock, using their magic to steadily shave the mountain into small pieces.

-Is there anyone who can hear me?! Open the gates!

Ammy watched silently from afar as a bald man, who she immediately recognizes, opens the gate and quickly closes as the Elf King Runs in. And as she sat there, Zealous and more Bears appeared beside her, and without another word, a strange Monster jumped from between the Bears into Ammy's lap, surprising her.

With a gentle tone of voice as she caressed its body, Ammy talked with the strange monster.

-Oh, you are just adorable. But don't forget to thank the Metal Dragon for saving your kind, alright?

The Monster of the race called, Glomby, lets out a small squeak as Ammy caressed its body of the size of Ammy's hands. At the same time, a Monster resembling an Ant with a crystal in its back approaches behind and Ammy uses her paw to caress it gently too. Seeing this, more monsters gathered, until Lord spoke out in a happy tone.

-All right let's stop here, I love you all, but you can't be this needy, right Lotome?

From behind her paw a small blue dragon with ice over his claws climbs Ammy's right shoulder. And as he answers her calmly, he flaps his small wings.

-You are right, my Lord.

With a calm tone of voice after a small giggle, Ammy talks with Lotome as she continues to caress the Glomby in her hands, almost as if it was a cat.

-I was expecting some kind of ritual to accept you into becoming a Dragon, but I guess it is not needed, right?

He shrugs while answering his question as he jumped from her shoulder to her lap, next to the Glompy, who was almost sleeping in Ammy's arms.

-I do not know myself, when you awakened me, I was already in this form. Though, I never would've believed if someone told me the wolf my Elder died to was going to become the Lord of Monsters.

Ammy smiled bitterly at him as he turns his attention to the city in front of him. When he did, Lord felt a presence coming from where the Elf King appeared, when she looked, she discovers someone who she couldn't show to be happy to see even if she forced herself to be. And with a cold tone of voice without turning her body to face her, Ammy talked with Furiae as she pushed aside a branch in her way.

-What do you want? You are my bad mood, so don't expect me to accept apologies.

Furiae, wearing a black dress with black gloves, nervously walks up behind Ammy as the Monsters around dispersed and Lotome made a confused expression as to who Lord was talking to, when he did, the Glompy wakes up and jumps off Ammy's lap. Annoyed at the silence Furiae made while opening her mouth repeatedly, Ammy talks in a serious tone while watching the Korita City gates.

-Came to see me destroy a city? Help me? Stop me? Either you speak or not, it doesn't matter, just don't get in the way. Especially now, here they come.

While Lotome stared the woman in confusion, Ammy watched as an army of forty people come out together with the Royal Army, making even the Lord of Monsters look with a pained expression, but with a calm tone of voice as she stood up and ordered the Monsters to not attack, she talked with Lotome, who quickly jumped on her right shoulder as she stood up.

-Lotome, I want you to attack the city while I fight the Army, destroy the other gates to let the Monsters in. Be careful, alright? And don't attack the Elf King, obviously.

Lotome nods and he flies off while Ammy begins to calmly walk towards the Army, as they stared her in anger while some in fear. But as she got closer and closer, Ammy begins to run towards them as she makes her daggers. Two hundred fifty versus one, it was unfair, for the Humans.

In a rectangle formation, with spears and halberds in the front, archers and mages in the back, and mixed in between was weapons of various ranges. Some smiled in confidence while some grit their teeth, looking forward to the impact as they watched the Lord of Monsters crack her neck calmly while running towards them.

The first swing isn't even thrown by them, instead, Ammy's paws go in front of her and pushes the army back and as they pushed back against the paws, she appeared in the middle of them and stabbed a guard from the city, a woman, while quickly using one of her daggers to block a magic sword swung downwards at her back.

In shouts to organize themselves, people begin to use their skills and magic against Ammy, only for the Lord of Monsters closes up on one soldier and coldly speak as a dark figure appeared behind her.

-[Dagger Technique: Death's Heart]

The figure grew a skeletal arm in one second and began to pull her in another, and immediately, a few soldiers recognized what the technique was, and began to shout to the others to get behind shields. But without any pauses in between the minute passed, the heart beat stops and the black line extends and cuts through eleven people, paralyzing them, when the sound of a blade swing could be heard, all the magic shields, wielded by different Royal Armies, breaks in a million pieces as the skill cuts through the guard's shields, and together with it, the eleven people are cut in half.

When Ammy comes out of the dark figure, she is in her beast form, surprising the guards of the city while the Royal army continued to be calm, but in the midst of trying to protect themselves against the skill, the army separated.

Wasting no time at all to savor the opportunity, Ammy creates a [Clone] of herself and makes it charge towards the army behind her and at the same time, she herself charges towards the rest. Magic of various elements begin to fly out from all sides towards Ammy and her clone as she begins to make a quick work of the army. Her paws easily pierced the Magic armor, but not without fire enchanted in them or without her dark claws help. With nothing but weak barriers cast by mages, Ammy had no problems in killing them while they couldn't even hit her with a scrape.

The "fight" continued for hours, as the Monsters invaded Korita city and destroyed the city with the help of Lotome's magic over crystals, the city filled with houses and life was nothing but a show of beautiful rocks and blood. And still trying to protect it, an army which should protect a nation, dies easily to one woman. As blood became part of her skin, drenched her coat, the army becomes nothing but an unseen example of what they were facing, an example, which would reach even the smallest of cities as nothing came back to them, not even the innocent as fear slept outside their door.

To say disappointing an army like this couldn't stop one woman, would be disrespectful of their courage, they knew who they were facing, but not the details. A God Killer, a perfect killing machine created with the best magic its original world could manage, and in this world, it gained even more strength, not only in numbers but this world's power to the fullest as it grew even beyond it. And two people knew this fact, but only one knew the full extent, and it is Ammy herself. As she killed people who were trying to protect the destroyed city, she felt sadness, not for the ones she killed, not for the ones she would kill, not for the world she would surely dominate, but for what she is. What thrill of survival is when your victory is guaranteed from the get-go? What accomplishment is when you can make beyond human intelligence beings look like fools without effort? This is cheating. The Lord of Monsters wouldn't live what she sought for her people, a life filled with emotions. She herself, was dull of them, never smiling with its intention anymore. A smile to her now was meant to cause fear instead of showing happiness to others. And surely, this power would even affect her people, and she knew well.

But there is nothing to be done against it, not even Ammy knows a way to fight this. Death is not an option due to the gods in her previous world wishing for it and if she left this world behind, what would become of the Monsters? Only extinction.

Even when she let herself go, wanting to die to the fourty people left in the army as they surrounded her, her body moved on its own as it continued to kill and completely dodge any attack directed at her. Unfulfilling, was what she felt, even when she let go of her wish to fill the thrill of fighting, it is what she feels while watching her body move in its own as it kills the two last people.

When she crushed the last man's head with her hand without effort, Ammy lets out a heavy sigh as blood dripped from her chin and arms. And with a depressed tone of voice, she talks with herself while cancelling the [Clone].

-Pretend nothing is wrong, Ammy, just continue your promise…

She gulps bitterly as she turns to the gates of the city, and when she talks with the Elf King in a serious tone while passing by him, as he stood there sitting in his knees while having a horrified expression from spectating the scene.

-At least you tried.

Furiae passes by him without a word or exchanging glances and she follows Ammy silently, leaving the Elf King behind as he had a mountain of bodies in front of him, and soon enough, Black Bears, Moles, Rabbit Slashers and Crystal Lizards appear around it and begin to eat the bodies, finally setting off Ernami's stomach.

…

Ammy calmly walked through the corridor of the castle in Korita city, behind her, Furiae and two Behemoths walking behind her, almost as if they were guarding a hostage. But Ammy pretends Furiae isn't there, as she approaches a corridor turn. When she uses her [World Vision] to look at the other entrance, she sees a group of Monsters charging at a group of guards and killing them with no problem.

She continues walking towards the center of the castle until she reaches a set of stairs with a red carpet, where the Behemoths begin to guard without her saying another word. Ammy calmly walks down the set of stairs while leaving Furiae and the Behemoths behind. When she approaches the double doors, she speaks in surprises as she feels the energy in them.

-This is… life energy? What is this doing here?

She hears whispers and makes a confused expression as she hears it, and without care, her paw punches the door repeatedly, through the loud noises of her paws violently hitting the metal doors, she hears the screams of the scared people inside. While one of her paws doesn't stop hitting the doors, Ammy pulls out a blue crystal from the other and immediately breaks it.

She grits her teeth as she feels a jolt of lightning pass through her body, but as she suffers through the shock of mana receive, her paws grow twice the size as they gain a blue glow. And with one strike, together with the other paw as they grow twice their normal size, the paws bursts through the door and as the doors violently opens, she gets a glance of a good size of people disappear in a white flash. But she doesn't care, because who they left behind was the only thing which mattered her.

With a cold tone of voice as blood impregnated her hair, Ammy spoke to the Tower Mage, Diriam, as he prepared a spell aimed at her.

-Found you. Your it.

-[Ice Arts Level 10: Nevasca]!

From his hands as he pointed both at her, a white storm comes out in full force. But as it got near Ammy, she begins to simply twist her hand in circles and the storm avoids her completely and hits the wall behind her. And without giving the old man another chance to cast another spell, Ammy closes up on him and stands in front of him calmly while smiling while still making strange motions with her left hand, with desperation showing in his voice while having his back pressed against the cold stone wall, Diriam shouts repeatedly.

-[Fire Arts Level 10: Volcano Meteor]! [Lightning Arts Level 10: Thunder Fist]! [Elemental Strike Level 10]! …Why… isn't my magic working?

Ammy answers his question calmly as nothing comes out of Diriam's hands.

-Have you ever heard about a skill called [Rested Dance]? Well, I'm so strong that I can simply make motions with my hand and it will be counted as dancing. But I am not here to discuss me, I came here to catch you.

Without another word as Diriam made a surprised expression, Ammy punches the old man straight in the stomach and then in the back of his neck with her right elbow, knocking him out. Silently, as the man falls to the ground knocked out cold, Ammy walks up to the center of the room with [Dark Vision] activated.

Anger quickly filled her head as she sees Crystal Dragon encased in a crystal as some kind of art display, and immediately, she stomps the glass floor repeatedly, only for nothing to happen, not even a scratch. Seeing this, Ammy reaches into one of her paws and pulls out five blue crystals, but she makes a pained expression for some reason as she puts them back in her paw. With a serious tone of voice while crouching down, Lord talks with herself.

-How am I supposed to break this glass without breaking the crystal? The glass is even in the walls around it and I don't have any spare Mana Crystals to use against it.

She hears some whispers in her ears while she puts her hand in her chin to think of a plan. As Ammy stared the glass, trying to think of something, she sees her own reflection in it, red in blood, she didn't even recognize herself due to the dried blood in her hair and entire body. Until finally, she smiles and the whispers stop.

She walks to the edge of the glass floor and puts her hands against it while with her knees in the stone floor. The ground shakes frantically, until finally, the glass comes out of the floor slowly. With the Spirit Dragon in the center of the glass encasing, Ammy puts one hand against the glass and a wall made of the stone floor appears on the other side of the glass encasing.

When she takes a step backwards, she puts her hand against the floor while kneeling down, and soon as she closes her eyes, white orbs appear around her and the glass encasing. When there was over a hundred white orbs around the room, Ammy shouts with a determined tone.

-[God's Call: End a Life]!

With a blinding white glow around Ammy's hands, she jumps forward and punches the glass with all of her strength. But…

-Ow! My hand! What the hell?!

When she hits the glass and the white orbs gather around her fist right before the hit, only the sound of something hitting hard glass could be heard as Ammy recoils back while shaking her right hand in pain. Suddenly Ammy goes into her Beast form after complaining.

With an angry roar, Ammy's dark claws embrace her right paw and with all of her strength she could muster in her arm, she punches the glass. Doing nothing but to shake the ground and break the wall she made behind the glass encasing. Seeing this, she continues punching the glass ceaseless with the same paw.

When she sees nothing happening to the glass, Ammy jumps backwards while her dark claws disperse from her paw. And while she takes a deep breath, her paws transform into wolf heads and merge into one, with eight dark paws, she could only make four wolf heads, but for her, it was more than enough as the paws gain magic circles in their mouths as Ammy continues to breathe for air.

The ground begins to shake uncontrollably around her as the Lord of Monster's belly grew steadily. But when she was about to let it all out, she notices someone watching her, who immediately questions her in a serious tone.

-What are you doing?

Seeing Leariano, Ammy closes her mouth and gulps down air, when she breathes out, smoke comes out of her nose as she goes back to her normal form. With a heavy sigh as smoke comes out of her mouth, Ammy speaks with him in a calm tone of voice.

-I ask the same, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see the war like Heiniem. Anyway, I'm trying to crack open this thing encasing the Spirit Dragon, but I can't seem to even scratch it.

With a serious tone of voice as he walked up to the glass encased, Leariano answered her question.

-I came here to check up on you. Also, this is not glass or whatever you think it is, it is his eggshell. Unless you want to kill him, you might not want to break it.

Ammy makes an extremely confused expression while looking at Leariano, and with a serious tone of voice while squeezing her own eyes in frustration, she questions him while she hears whispers.

-Why do these things happen to me? not even the World knew about it. Whatever, I will wake him up, can you help me? I used a lot of mana in my attacks against this thing.

He makes a confused expression as Ammy places both of her hands against Spirit Dragon's eggshell and extends one of her paws to him. When he places his hand and begins to pour mana into it, Lord begins to pour Life Energy into it and the Spirit Dragon begins to slowly glow brighter at each second.

It becomes so bright that even Ammy and Leariano look away to protect their eyes. Until finally, the sound of glass cracking could be heard and Lord backs off while recalling her paw. While she slowly walks backwards, she puts both of her arms in front of her eyes, due to how bright it was.

The loud sound of glass breaking in million pieces echoes through the castle, and the light finally disappears. When Ammy looks in front of her, she rapidly blinks her eyes as she sees a small sprig green creature in front of her, where the eggshell should be. Seeing it, whispers practically shout in her ears, making her use her paw to reach it and use [God's Heal] as she runs towards it.

Breathing rapidly, Ammy embraces the small creature while putting it in her lap. With spring green scales, the creature looked like a Dragon, but without arms or wings to be seen anywhere as it's white belly didn't have a hint of anything which could be used as arms, like Leariano.

Leariano walks up to the Lord of Monsters and crouches down next to her while looking at the creature as it woke up. And with a tired tone of voice, it questioned Ammy before it could even open its eyes completely.

-Is that you, Ammy?

She lets out a sigh while letting out a small smile, and with a happy tone of voice, she answers the Spirit Dragon.

-Good Afternoon, you overslept.

…

-You sure are a lucky man for me to notice you jumping into a Zealus mouth willingly. Though, even the Zealus felt confused while holding you in its mouth.

-Please, Lord of Monsters, I have one wish if you let me grant it, I will be happy even in death.

-Do I look like someone who grants wishes? Even if you kneel to me, I won't do someone else's bidding, especially if they are Human.

-I beg of thee, it is only a small request, will you at least listen to my worthless and selfish wish?

-… Fine, but if I were you, I would choose what I said wisely, the Zealus swallowing you would be a death more relieving than the death I will give since I have all of these hungry children of mine around you.

-I understand beyond my wisdom can make it. Please, I wish to serve you.

-Hahahahahaha! Not even I could've predicted it! You, of all people, want to serve me? Especially now as you gain more power of the Humans? You must be planning something behind my back or want me to kill someone as important as you to pay for it, because Honey, nobody goes all the pain you have gone through to receive the position you have, just to offer themselves to me willingly.

-I beg as much as I can, I wouldn't think nothing. Please, let me bark the purpose of my existence to you, my Lord!

-… I can't understand, really… for you to talk this way… come here the way you did… Haah… fine, go ahead, bark at me.

-I saw and suffered through the pain of the Humans, my small village lived poorly due to no noble wanting to support us. We couldn't grow our food-

-Wait, wait. Let me guess, I will cut your explanation of melancholy short, I really want to take a bath right now. Your village was poor and couldn't grow food, due to it, your village sent out Adventurers to the Guild to gather food, but they never came back, slowly killing your village, even after practically begging to religion or nobles for help, they did nothing. Then, since you were a kid, reading books was a fetish or whatever, making you "smart" about the world. When even the King you believed didn't help you, your parents lost hope to find somewhere to live due to money, making you live in the borders of the country and then meeting Kobolds, which helped you. Seeing this, you pieced together that the book Humans hold as religion about the Lor-… about me, is wrong and I am actually trying to "save" everyone and then the rest is history. How much did I get right?

-Forgive me for correcting you, my Lord, but it is not all, Kobolds didn't help us to be exact, a group of Jade Cailets granted us mercy and shared a little of food and knowledge on how to grow it.

-The Jade Cailets… I have yet to get in contact with them, I hope they are well…

-I guarantee it, my Lord! My village grew larger during your slumber. We sacrifice a few travelers to feed them while sharing our food with them too! It even became a minor hidden tradition by those who accepted to live in our village! We are all your followers!

-Something tells me this thing about the Monster Religion will give me trouble…

-We kill ourselves if we do!

-Yeah… That's not a solution. But whatever, I will deal with it when it comes time to, tell me what you want.

-I only wish to be your worthless knife, my Lord! Even if it is beneath your feet, I wish to be beside you!

-… I feel assaulted. Consider it an achievement. But fine, I only have one test, though, since you gave me an idea.

-Anything at all with all of my will!

-You will not talk about us two with no one when I don't permit it, even if I am near you or when I somehow end in trouble with Humans, until I say so, you aren't my follower. You will also have to convince your followers to convert to the Monster Religion from their current belief, as troublesome as it makes it and not give too much advice to the King in fighting me, understand?

-Yes! Anything else?!

-I want you, to prove your loyalty, I will watch it with pleasure. Claw your legs until bone, and I want it without rest, and be fast, I don't want to stink of Human Blood all day.

-…

-… What? Lost your will? Don't worry about dying, I will heal you… when you reach it with your nail. I will not let a Human who changes their beliefs and motives on a whim by my side, Honey. I will give you missions where I need to trust you, to pull strings for me in their backs. If you do them as I ask letting no one else about our little deal, I will grant you peace and make you into a Monster.

-…!

-… Oh, by, my, name. This must be the luckiest day of my life! I already feel my stress washing away. You can scream, but be on low volume, I don't want to sleep with your voice in my head.

…


	140. AD Chapter 4

...

She hummed an unknown song while rocking back and forth in a chair made of her own paw while wearing her usual clothes. Lord felt relieved everything was over that nothing from here on out she could have the chance to lose anyone. But the plan and preparation she made and had together with how much guidance she gave, it was absurd. If it was a Human or a Monster making those kinds of beforehand touches in an army of over two hundred Monsters, no one would believe.

She didn't want to create destruction as they walked, so she refused them the use of fire or anything destructive, she taught each and every single one of them in a manner no one couldn't understand about how to fight someone with armor, how to salvage materials, do first aid, sharpen your blade, care about your surroundings, how to work in a huge team. I could go on and on about what she did in the few days before she went to look for Heiniem and Yiniere. Even though I didn't watch it all, I noticed it in the war. The perfection no one can achieve, with a margin of someone getting even injured so low it would only happen in a dream. And the strategy would make any King a fool, even I haven't thought of it, sure at the surface it would seem to be only brute force, but it was more than it.

She herself disarmed the traps in the mountains, she herself made sure each and every single Monster had a potion or a bandage in their pockets, she killed the Humans in the mountains in a manner where no one noticed their disappearance, not even the Monsters, who watched her do it, noticed it.

And in the night before the war, before they set off to the spot behind the mountain, she said she was going to meet an old friend, but I discovered what she did through watching her mana from back home. Where one would call her for a dirty strategy, I would only question how she thought of it and how impossible it was for it to work. It was something a commander would think of doing but be unable to voice it due to how strange it would seem. She warmed up their weapons, not to an extent where they would melt but to an extend where they would keep a certain heat when they were handed out in hilts.

Due to the weapons being warmer than normal as they stood in the sun for a few hours and then ran towards the fight with warm bodies, their blades became too hot for the people without gloves to grab and those who had or powered through the temperature the blade bent after the second clashes of blades. This was beyond strange, how did she know they would be sitting in the sun and then run to somewhere? It was mind boggling on how it worked and I could stay here questioning it all day, but the best of it all, the part where I didn't notice until she said it to me straight, it was the tension she placed on them.

The tension of being attacked tomorrow made some sleep incredibly late, some didn't even get a wink of sleep in the middle of the night, they were terrified and confused at what would happen to them. No one knew about what she was capable of, Ammy Moon isn't even a known name now even after killing millions, they only know how much she can destroy, they only know about the color of her hair as blood flew around it. And Lord knew it, she notified the Hero herself to make sure it was made clear, she made sure she was around a notable example to create fear in the Hero. And it all showed up in the small announcement they made, in her posture as she stood in front of a group of the Army and beside the Tower Mage, the Hero had fear written in her forehead and doubt stuck in her throat. It only made it worse.

Things seemed to come to her as if she was pulling the strings, imagining everything to happen in accordance to her plan. To this comes the question, should I let her continue to be the Lord of Monsters? At first I thought she was going for a plan where she would end up alone after killing the Demon King, but as I began watching her I couldn't stop myself from fearing of what she's capable of.

She knew the Human King would try to sacrifice King's Rest, she knew the Hero was accompanied with the Demon Maid, the right hand of the Demon King even, she knew about everything in the Human King's plan, she knew where they left their swords, she knew everything. And that is a scary thought, even for us Monsters. But how can I deny her with a strong leader like her? Capable of doing anything perfectly, loving and kind to each and every Monster, a Leader and a Mother, it would seem as if it was stupidity to think like me about her, but I see through it, she has a plan behind everything, she seriously plans something about this world, when it stations itself in her finger, will she destroy it or let it be?

While I stand in the destruction of the city, with pieces of houses in my feet, dead bodies everywhere I looked, with a single stone castle in the background, Lord questioned me in a calm tone of voice as she held Lomerix in her lap while she caressed him in his sleep.

-Why the strange expression again, Leariano? You don't like this easy victory? Then, forgive me, we cannot lose any Monsters for now. Maybe next time I will take some risks.

With a calm tone of voice as I balanced myself on the remains of a house, I answered her question as no Monsters stayed to receive more orders, instead, they hunted for more Humans in the villages around.

-What are you?

She lets out a giggle and answers me in a calm tone of voice while she watched the destruction she caused, with houses and walls turned into remains to walk on.

-Like I said when we first met, a broken woman, is there something in your mind for asking this question again?

I fly to her shoulder and begin to watch Lomerix peacefully sleep, and with a serious tone of voice, I answered her question.

-You did it on purpose, you let me easily discover what you did in this war just to prove yourself to me, right?

She looks at me with a confused expression with her raised eyebrow, and with a serious tone of voice after a minute of silence between us, she responds me.

-It seems you are a hard head to get through, I do not, pay attention to what am I about to say, do not want the Dragon's power. If you discovered what I did, then you would be able to tell I could've done it all without one ounce of strength Heiniem gave me. Even before I met you, even before I found out you could give me an incredible power, I was already making mana crystals to use against the Demon King and in this war.

-It's a hard thing to believe.

Lord forces her lips together while taking a deep breath through her nose with her eyes closed. And with a tired tone of voice while looking at the castle in front of us, she questioned me.

-Has anyone told you about how stubborn you are? At first I thought it was only me, but you've been incredibly harsh with me… give me a little slack, I just do what I am asked to do by the planet, nothing else.

He doesn't answer her, and she lets out a small sigh while glancing at the sun, and with a serious tone of voice, she talks to me as she stood up while holding Lomerix in her arms.

-I need to get the Magic Armor from the Dwarf King, at any moment, they might get suspicious of the Yiniere not living below their city anymore.

With a blink of an eye, the scenario changes into a castle white corridor with paintings and plants hanging from the walls together with lamps, in front of us, the double door of the bedroom of the Dwarf King.

But instead of trying to open the door, Lord calmly began to walk to her right, down the corridor and with a serious tone of voice, she questioned me.

-Are you ready to install fear in millions of people?

I glance at her as we cut the corner and our eyes meet while she has a serious expression but without an answer coming from me as I look at the corridor leading to a set of stairs and ended in another double door as the barking of a determined and fearless King should be easily heard by anyone who approached those doors.

She lets out another sigh and begins to walk fast towards those doors, and when we reach it without any interruptions, she uses her paw to open it, and immediately, the Dwarf King halts his speech and looks at us, who opened the door behind him. Smiling teasingly, Lord looks at the Dwarf King in the edge of the balcony, with the public in front of him getting rowdy at each second due to their King suddenly stopping his speech.

Lord makes her paws hold Lomerix while she happy talks with the Dwarf King, who began to sweat coldly while being frozen as she gently closes the door.

-Good to see you, Dwarf King, what are you doing? Oh, I am so sorry, did you think we would come from the front door? Expectations is something I never heard of. Anyway, I came here to collect the Magic armor I ordered you to make it.

Lord smiles at him while walking to the center of the room, with a red carpet, a white sofa and a white wood table in between as it is all faced against the balcony's edge, Ammy calmly traveled her right hand through the edges of the table and with a small glance, she notices the door beside the sofa, and behind it, the faint sound of armor rattling could be heard.

But she smiled calmly as the ground trembled a little and the armor rattling stopped, and with a serious tone of voice, she questioned the Dwarf King as she watched the door with him facing her back.

-… You did do what I asked, didn't you?

-I-I did! I did as you asked. It's with me.

When he didn't respond, Lord glances at him coldly and he answers the question in pure desperation and strangely his voice echoed through the balcony to the people below him, silencing them due to curiosity and confusion. And with Lord steps towards him, the desperation took overcame him as he rummaged through his multiple pockets in his green suit with white details and black pants with nothing to take note of.

Lord stood a small reach from him, and still hidden from the public below, as he dropped multiple crystals into the ground, before he could even try to crouch down to recover them, Ammy held his right shoulder while she crouched down. With a happy tone of voice, she questioned him as she held the four white crystals with [Storage] in her left hand.

-What's this? Are these more blueprints, Dwarf King? That's so kind of you to prepare a gift for me! I'm almost deciding to learn your name! Thank you.

Pain became written in his face completely as she stores the Crystals in her paw and he weakly points his hand towards it, and with a serious tone of voice as she happily pats his shoulder, Lord questions him.

-Is that not for me?

He almost looks as if swallowing a rock as Lord pulls out a dagger pointed at him with a sweet smile on her face. He nods, but she puts the dagger closer to his throat as she questions him again in a cold tone.

-Answer me with my title, is that not for me? Unless you want a new hole to breathe through, you might want to comply.

His eyes, moving frantically as if to try to find a way to avoid her gaze, stare back Lord's cold eyes while a cold sweat slowly travelled through his chin. And with a nervous tone of voice, he speaks while facing him and his voice echoes through the entire kingdom behind him.

-Y-y-yes, Lord of Monsters. I had those gifts prepared for you.

The crowd behind him explode in gasps and shouts, with a sharp smile while going back to standing up straight, Lord takes a step back as the sound of armor rattling returned and as the doors behind us bursts open as she stared him with a sharp smile, she teleports away.

When the scenario changed into Lord's bedroom, she quickly opened her door and headed towards her kitchen while talking to me in a calm tone of voice.

-Now, for the final adjustments I will need to "Talk" with our guest, or do you want to watch?

I fly to the table as she gives me a teasing smile, knowing full well I don't enjoy torturing as much as she does and with a shake of my head in denial, she leaves me behind. But not before opening the first door on her right and putting Lomerix inside together with a [Clone] of hers in a wolf form.

When I hear the door slam shut and then the heavy doors of the basement, she has in this place close shut, I jump to the ground and transform into my Human form. Calmly, I walk up to the door where she placed Lomerix and open it to find him lying on the ground, embraced with a wolf. With a serious tone of voice, I start talking with him.

-Derila Mirem Soliel Olierl, Lomerix. (We need to talk, Lomerix.)

He opens his eyes in surprise and looks at me without moving an inch of his body. And with a calm tone of voice, he talks to me even though he doesn't open his mouth as usual.

-Leariano, we never met but you already know what language I listen? What is the problem? I am resting to recover my strength as much as possible.

With a calm tone of voice after a sigh, I continue to talk with him as I heard faint screams from somewhere.

-You won't move an inch even after you recover your powers, anyway. The Humans are recovering from losing a war, the Monsters are settling themselves in their new land and half the Dragons are watching them, excluding me and you, of course.

He lets out a deep sigh and lifts his head from the [Clone]'s back, and immediately, it looks at Lomerix. When they meet their eyes, the [Clone] licks his nose before disappearing into nothing as he stands up slowly. And with a serious tone of voice as I watch him stand up like a baby learning to walk, I question him.

-What will be your decisions in following the Lord of Monsters? I request you do not if you are planning and-

-Planning? No...

He interrupts me in a serious tone as he finally stands up with only two legs but he moved as if he had arms to support himself. And with a shake of his head in denial, he answers my question before I could even finish it.

-I don't have a single plan in my head, I only now woke up to your voice. Besides, this thing of either to follow or not is something only Element Rulers do, us, Realm Maker Dragons don't have the privilege. Maybe you can convince Void to not even lend his power, but… I doubt you'll be able to talk with Hope. She's a shy one, she is. Water is beyond help and I believe Nature is… sadly, no longer with us without any descendants too… So, out of the twelve Dragons you can only talk is Seven, and I believe two of them is already following her, right? So only Five. There's really not much of a force to count on.

With a calm tone of voice as he turned his body to face me, I questioned him again, only to be answered quickly after in a happy tone of voice.

-And what about you?

-Well, I am already "following" her. After all, I gave her the title. All I need to do now is connect myself with her. Talking about her where is she?

I make a sour expression as I pointed to the ground, and when he opened his mouth to question about it, he hears the unceasing screaming coming from underground. Practically begging us, the only ones who have inhuman hearing to save the owner. When it stops, he cheerfully talks with me while walking slowly and awkwardly.

-Well, she does what she must do, I won't question. Not that I don't care, mind you Air "Leriano" Judge, I cannot undo my decision. She's already a Lord of Monsters and the Monsters have fully and wholeheartedly accepted it.

I watch him walk towards the middle of the kitchen while almost tripping on his own leg. But before he could even reach the kitchen, the sound of doors opening alarm him and he stops while looking down the small corridor. When the sound of the doors closing is heard, Lord lets out a deep and long sigh while she comes into the house.

Dripping in someone's blood, she doesn't even glance at Spirit Dragon and instead goes directly into the bath. The sound of water being poured could be heard and I watch as Spirit Dragon calmly walks towards the open door to the bathroom. I sigh and follow him in, when I turn the corner, I see her relaxing in the bath tub while Lomerix uses her paw to enter the bath too.

The water naturally became red due to the amount of blood it came in contact with, but as she pulled her hair out of the tub, the water cleaned itself as Lomerix jumps into the water without care. I squeeze my eyes while letting out a small groan while watching the scene of Lomerix cheerfully swimming in the water where the Lord of Monsters, killer of hundreds of innocent Human lives, relaxed naked. With a serious tone of voice, she talks with me.

-I feel a little uncomfortable with you watching me take a bath in your Human form, Leariano. If you want to join too, there's space.

I shake my head and close the door behind me as I left them.

… [Lomerix POV]…

I calmly talked with Lord as I floated towards her.

-He seems to be against you, Ammy.

With a serious tone of voice as she stared the closed door, she answered me.

-Yes, but if you traded places with him, you would do it too. He's a perceptive one, he discovered by himself what I did, even though we are not connected or left any clues about my involvement, though, I suppose there were a lot of things where only I would've done. By the way, did you like my plan?

I close my eyes as I gently bump into her chest and begin to float away. And I envision the plan, the execution, the prediction she gave me. Everything is going by her plan, the only dangerous matter she has to face is the Demon King, after it, the world will be hers, nothing will be in her way at all. With a happy tone of voice as she lightly pushed me to her arm, I answered her with excitement showing in my voice.

-I wouldn't change anything, my Lord. You have my full support, we should also link ourselves, so you can get access to the System, it will be easier in dealing with the Demon King if you discover on how you can warp it to your favor. I also want to show you, my past.

She made a bitter expression as I climbed her left arm, and with a serious tone of voice, she questioned me.

-Is it true Ateri let me kill him when I was a wolf?

I calmly balance myself in her arm and end up on her left shoulder, when I do, I lie down and answer her in a serious tone as she looked at the wall in front of her and as I confirmed, she makes a clear expression of pain.

-Yes, I talked with him before you were even born, he was the closest Dragon to the place I rested, I had no other choice without any strong Monsters other than him in my range. Should I first explain how Life Energy works or did you figure it out already?

She shakes her head in denial while swimming her right hand through her hair. And with a calm tone of voice, I begin to explain to her.

-Life Energy is generated by each and every Monster, by the moment they take a breath in their life, they generate Life Energy. Not only is Life Energy a Monster's strength, but it is also their Life, obviously. When a Monster kills another Monster, forty percent of the killed Monster transfers to the killer, the rest goes into the World. The World also slowly drains their Life Energy as they live increasing at each stage of the amount they accumulated. When a Monster begins to run out of Life Energy, they begin to slowly die and I believe you experienced yourself how it is, right?

With a serious tone of voice after a nod, she answers me.

-Yeah, is it why it stopped when I used [God's Heal] on myself? Because I noticed the Monster's healing magic uses Life Energy too.

I sigh and answer her calmly.

-Yes, sadly, this is an oversight by the one who created this. When a Monster receives any kind of healing, the mana stored in the action of healing received turns into Life Energy but it also uses it when used by a Monster. In your case, you created a loop, practically stopping your body from being drained by the World due to it always moving from your paws into you and back, repeating at each second.

She sighs as she looks at her hand as she uses [God's Heal]. And with a calm tone of voice, I continued.

-This System created for the Monsters also makes them stronger, but in turn, they cannot stop hunting. They can eat food for as long as they like, but their bodies will slowly wither away and get weaker by each day if they do not kill another Monster in a span of two months. By the end of the two Months, they get so weak that even the smallest and weakest Monster can kill them, continuing their cycle, if nothing kills them in a matter of a week, then the System checks if there are any Monsters strong enough to kill this subject in a one-day distance walk, if there isn't, the System marks this subject to the World as a source of energy and they die naturally, like a Human dies of old age is a good example. While this seems cruel, Monsters are immortal, they can live as long as they hunt the smallest form of Monster, because if you gain even a tear of energy, the World will lessen the drain effect or mostly stop, depending on how much time you stayed from receiving Life Energy. This System is also to not let any Monster to dominate every Monster there is, surely, Monsters will avoid this certain strong Monster by instinct, when it gets weak, the cycle continues while not letting the killer of this strong Monster as strong as the killed was. So, a Monster's life is resumed in a simple cycle, Kill, Procreate, Die. All the while, letting the World healthy throughout its simple minded life. And this, is their peace, this is their sole purpose.

Lord puts her hands in front of her face and let's out a muffled sigh, and with a serious tone of voice as she stood up from the bath, she talked with me.

-You are dumping too much information on me, let me eat something first, then you teach me the rest, alright?

I nod to her as she gets out of the bath with me resting on her shoulder.

…


	141. Yomari Chapter 4

...

"Now, this will burn and sting a little, so hold on to the bed, alright?" I question her in a gentle tone and she nods rapidly while having a sour expression. With her sitting in the bed while holding the bars with all of her strength, I reach her left shoulder with the plague growing in an alarming rate as it was almost the same size of my fist.

I adjust myself while sitting the edge of the bed and place my hand on top of it, and with a nod to the young girl with sweat dripping from her forehead due to the fever created by the Plague, I begin to use [Perfect Healing Max Level], soothing her pain as the plague began to move as if it was alive even though it looked like a rock. When I see her expression relax, I pull with all of my strength rapidly. She grits her teeth as I break off the plague from her shoulder, leaving an open hole in her arm but I quickly put more mana into Healing as I drop the plague on the trash can beside us.

With a clean cloth, I clean the blood off her shoulder while her mother gently brushes her hair with a proud smile on her face. While I make a signal for the nurse to come get the plagued rock, I speak with the young Rock Demon girl in a happy tone of voice. "You did great, I'm sorry I took so long to come."

"No, Thank you, my King." The young girl quickly answers me in a happy serious tone, and while her mother begins to cry happily in her lap as she hugs her, I stand up with a sour expression after a nod to her. While the nurse comes in with a lid for the trash can, I get out of the room by pushing the glass door. I let out a deep sigh as I glanced at both sides of the empty white corridor of the plague hospital. I turn left and begin to walk towards the room beside the one I left.

Life has been the same, every-day. There's no solution to this, I came to my best performance and cannot overcome it. I help people of the plague, hunt nobles with slaves, deal with any problems created in the plots in the Lizardman's territory, be sure to try to contact every King as soon as possible and make sure everything is set in case a Human army charges through the land.

Even in this busy schedule, life did not change. Even now, with the Lord of Monsters knocking at my door in pure revenge for Humanity's actions, it doesn't move at all. Like a static TV, my vision became blurred, I learned about everything and taught everything and live in the brink of the end of the world. Yet, with all of this power, with all of this knowledge, with multiple achievements of my life, I feel little of difference made with my actions. I may heal another child from the plague, but another may die tomorrow without my knowledge.

I may dishonor a noble's name due to slavery, but another thrives in it in the shadows. I may give food for the weak, but it will never be enough for happiness. I may, may, I may. The cycle of immortality and unending knowledge. And it all makes me remember of the past, the past where I suffered, a past where I wasn't a King but a weapon. Just like my memories who may never go away, this armor cannot be removed from my body. And as I walked out of the room and walked in an empty white corridor, the sounds of my calm and steady feet hitting the floor steadily turn into twisted and horrifying sounds of a hammer hitting metal in pure rage.

And I hear, in the back of my head, his voice, the voice I wish I never heard in the first place in such a calm and happy tone.

-His left hand is slipping out, watch out.

-Yes, my King!

With a tone of voice filled with determination on his work, the Demon beside him answered and together with him the screams of a child in beyond describable pain as hammers hit hot nails into his body. And with a happy tone of voice that echoed through my head as how deep it was, a voice to remember even in death, he questioned me and himself.

-Such an interesting situation has fate brought us. A child I do not share a drop of blood with destined to take my place as the King. Hahahaha… life has so many mysteries, I cannot wait for the day I break you into pieces.

He smiled at me as the Demon got in front of him with a black enchanted hammer and a melting nail. And as the Demon pulled his arm back with the hammer aimed at the nail above my right shoulder, I prepared myself for the pain it would bring.

When the hammer came in full contact with the nail, I shook my head back into the present and hold my right shoulder with a pained expression. I let out an exhausted groan as I noticed I arrived in the other side of the hospital corridor, and in my right, another room with a plagued patient.

I approached the door gently and with a calm tone of voice as I pushed it slowly, I questioned whoever was behind it. "Excuse me? Forgive me for waking anyone up." When I push the door out of my way, I turn on the light switch and see a young wood Demon, he's half asleep as I notice the problem with his back as he slept with it facing me.

With a calm tone of voice as I notice the nurses left it all prepared for me again, with the [Paralyze] already in full effect, I point my hand at the root of the plague, a jet black rock which grew slowly from his spine and even if I cannot be affected by it, the smell it lets out still stings my nose. "You'll just feel a sting."

When he wakes up, I snap my fingers and activate [Time Control Level 10: Time Encase]. With him imprisoned in an orb of time, I slowly press my finger between the plague and his spine. And as I heard his spine break into millions of pieces while I only had a minor part of my strength in my finger, the plague slowly came out, with its plant-like rock roots mimicking the sound of bones breaking, the plague confused too many doctors when it appeared. Not only has the system description lied about the solution, but the plague lied too.

But finally, as it fell off his back into the trash can below, I healed his back as much as I could and cancelled [Time Encase]. He gave a sharp inhale as he hugged himself as if the room was freezing. And with a calm tone of voice as I picked up the wet cloth in the table beside his bed, I talk with him. "Sorry, it's the effect of the magic I used. There's a blanket below the bed, I believe. Don't get a cold."

While I gently cleaned the blood from his back, he reached for the blanket I mentioned while trying to not move too much. When he sees me throw the cloth into the trash can, he lies down in the bed normally and stretches out the blanket to cover his feet, and with a happy tone of voice while I carried the trash can, he thanked me. "Thank you my King, it was keeping me awake throughout the night."

I nod to him with a small smile on my face, and begin to head towards the door and as I opened the door with [Telekinesis], I turn off the lights. I close the door behind me without another word.

…

I stared the paper with dead silence being the only thing in my ears, the silence I found unsettling. Without Kahari to talk to, my days in the office got worse than I thought they were. The sound of my impatience hitting the desk with the pen is a small relief as I couldn't think of a solution to the problem in my hands.

Water to the farm plots wasn't the only problem to my people, the plots use a different kind of field, a field daily soaked in mana potions. This method was my farfetched idea, due to the description of the plague, I thought I could maybe give the land mana so the plague focus on the mana instead of the plants. It was a stupid logic to look at, mana is part of the plants too, so giving the land mana wouldn't work, the plague isn't alive, it wasn't supposed to work, but then, it did. I do not know how, and even now, after ten years of using this costly method, it showed its side effects in the food and sustainability. Not only the lands dry faster due to the plague being somehow contained beneath it and it only accepted water from [Water Control] and no other source, but the plants and vegetables dropped drastically in quality as the plot got used, at first the vegetable became a little hard to bite into or turn into potions, but after ten years, it was impossible not only to eat vegetables grown into this used plot, but resources were impossible to be used in any kind of crafting.

And now, this kind of problem got to the point where there is no land we can safely use as the previous used plots don't recover into a state where we can re-use or replace without being affected by the ground below which felt the same effects of such a method.

What do I do now? The land is completely used, there's nowhere to use, the land behind the Mountains are still being used to find ores and fuel for certain machines as well checking if there is really no Monsters in sight to be seen, we cannot risk a Zealus suddenly appearing to kill all of them, then again, there are the Sea Monsters, only I and Kahari can defeat them without too much support and destruction to find.

And… talking about Monster and Kahari, where is she? Ever since I left the Human Territory, I got nothing about her. Not even a clue as if she came back alive…

I let out a pained groan as I stared the order paper to the Farm Master in the Lizardman territory. Seeing as I couldn't think of a method out of this ordeal, I kick my chair back and it flies towards the small chest behind me, without any hesitation whatsoever, I open it with my feet and pull out a special bottle of an alcoholic drink, it doesn't even have a name, it was made and given to me as a present. I cannot die, so poison is just a benefit to it.

I pull the stopper from the white bottle with a transparent liquid and the sharp smell immediately stings my nose as I get a whiff from it. Without caring to drink with manners in front of none, I take a big swing of the bottle as I pushed myself back to my table. The cold transparent drink stings my throat as it travels downwards slowly, almost as if it was medicine and when it finally hit my stomach, a cold feeling filled it together with a faint taste of cold lemon and incredibly turned into a soothing peach as the cold feeling went away.

And as I stared the paper in delight as I licked my own lips, I slowly came to realize something, a solution, something I knew shouldn't work, but makes sense in a way. I quickly put the stopper back into the bottle, and just as quick as I brought it out, I put it back in and closed the chest. Without any hesitation, I open the door of my office to face a black stone corridor with windows all over the left side to show the lonely fountain in the middle. I jump from the second floor to beside the fountain and quickly run down the road to the rest of my kingdom, with fifteen story high, the city felt cramped, but it still felt comforting in its empty sight, running it down with all the effort I could put in without destroying anything, I quickly reach the gates, and without care, use [Trespass] to phase right through the magic gate easily as the guards showed surprise in seeing me in such a hurry. When I reach the borders of my city, I quickly crouch down and put my hands against it and with a serious tone, I cast "[Ice Control Level 1: Freezing touch]" and when a small portion of land got frozen, I cast again "[Fire Control Level 1: Warm wave]" and as I felt the wet land, I grabbed a portion of it with determination and watched as the black dirt slipped from my hands. And happiness couldn't reach me the way it did today as I watched the plague reestablish itself in the dirt I dropped.

It worked, I don't understand how, but it worked! Wait, but first, let me re-do the test again.

I repeat the process on an unaffected piece of land and watch as the dirt with somehow long dead life slipped through my fingers and see what caused it to happen in full detail with all of my perceptions skills.

I see… so, the plague really was as I expected it, a stone in a vein stopping blood from flowing out normally, but instead of a surgery to remove it as we usually do, we can soften the stone and make it flow together with the blood. It doesn't sound like a solution, but it's land, I cannot expect a diagnostic of a human to be compared to it. Anyway, I should report back to the Farm Master, inform the method in as much detail as words can and find Kahari as soon as possible. To repeat such method and isolate the plot from the plague will be costly, but it will grant us another twenty or more years of harvest, not only that, but it seems to be in such a good quality it might be preferred to others. The problem, then again, is the plague, the very problem we are avoiding it might get in the way. With the only method of freezing and warming up earth is to be in full contact of it, I can expect a few cases of plague showing up between the mages. I should warn them about it too, if we can fully treat the plague when it infects the host, we can successfully heal him.

… Dammit! I strayed too far from the subject again! Why am I so focused into dirt when I might have lost someone dear to me!?… Then again, this should save multiple people in the future… I don't know what to do now…

…

[The Hero has fallen!]

This is the message which made me look at the city in front of me, a city surrounded by a mountain, with my mansion with its back against the wall, a road filled with Demons in this supposed to be a peaceful day turned their heads to face me, their King as I stood in the second floor in front of my office, and I could feel their angst in my skin as silence became the only sound made.

I grit my teeth as I turn around to my office, ready to wait for Kahari. I enter my room and close it gently, and while preparing myself to comfort Kahari, I sit back down in my chair and try as hard as possible to get comfortable in it. And in an unusual speed, even for Kahari, someone knocks gently at my door. "Enter" I said with a calm tone as I felt strange in realizing she was already here.

But instead, my suspicions are right as a maid pushed the doors aside gently while nervously letting out an "Excuse me, my King." As she entered my office. In her hands, my sword wrapped in a white cloth. When I stood up as the unnamed maid closed the doors behind her, she twitched her body in surprise.

When I approached her as she pressed her back against the doors she closed, I question her in a calm tone while reaching for the sword with both of my hands. "What are you doing with this?"

Seeing my hands reaching for my sword in her hands, she gently gives it back while answering my question in a nervous tone, almost reminding of Kahari first days of work in her nervous behavior. "My King, Head Maid Kahari sent this through one of your spies, I believe it is yours, r-ri- Bleh!"

When she gives me the sword and I look at it in confusion, she bites her tongue lightly, making her put both of her hands in front of her mouth as she lets out a strange noise. I calmly walk back to my chair while staring the sword in my hands, untouched from the moment I gave Kahari.

Placing it in my lap while I hear the maid leave with a confused tone, I begin to question myself. And as I felt a gentle breeze hit my greaves, I questioned her, who had tears in her eyes, in a serious tone of voice. "Is it worse than I imagined?"

With a hoarse tone of voice as if she talked for years on end, she answered me while bowing down as best as she could as her forehead pressed against the cold dirty floor. "Yes, my King.… I was even made into a- a fool…" hearing the small hiccup as she finished talking, I let out a sigh and grabbed on tight on the sword's hilt and as I stood up, with the sound of the blade slowly scraping my armor as if it was swung in full force, I spoke with Kahari, "Gather the city and prepare a message to the other Kings, maybe these Kings need a reminder of why I put so much effort in peace."

She smiles at me with irritated red eyes and with a happy tone of voice as I walk out of the office, she answers me. "Yes, my King!"

…

I stood in front of the city gate, in front of me, a crowd of people with their belongings in their hands looked at me with a fear in their eyes and I could only swallow the bitter taste in my mouth as I placed two fingers in my throat and activated [Informer], making my voice loud enough for everyone to hear. " **This city, sadly, has to go! The situation calls it. But as we rise from the slain Lord of Monsters corpse, we create a better and greater future for us all! Not only we will be freed from the fear of Monsters knocking at our doors at night, but we will move to better lands! Lands where our lives can begin to recover! Where our scars can disappear! The Lord of Monsters claimed a great portion of the Human territory, without its Lord, the Monsters will have no one to lead! We will claim that land for us and where we said goodbye to hunger, pain, sickness and cold nights, we greet a new tomorrow! Lands where we can prosper! So, for tonight, dream…"**

...


	142. To Defy

...

The Lord of Monsters sat down in her sofa coach while facing the window, in her lap, the Spirit Dragon calmly talking with her as she drank a glass of white Kaly as slowly as she could. In front of her, a small city beside the capital, with numerous people moving in and out of it and passing by the front of her house without the knowledge of where she lived.

-So, I think we should continue talking about Life Energy, after all, we ate and accommodated ourselves, right?

Ammy gave him a smirk as she doesn't move her head while watching the city from far away, with the noise of carriages, talking and construction almost hurting her ears a little. And with a teasing tone of voice, she questioned Lomerix.

-Are we in some kind of teacher-student relationship, Lomerix? You should talk with me when making these kinds of decisions.

He lets out a small giggle while watching her face with a dry smile on his face, and with a calm tone of voice, he continues.

-Knowing you a little, it seems as if teaching you about something is a rare opportunity. Anyway, Humans do have Life Energy too but they do not generate it due to their age restriction and frail system base construction, where a swing of a sword would just barely hurt a strong Monster, it can kill a Human just as strong in their weak spots. I believe you experienced it plenty, with Humans dying easily to any wounding strikes in their critical points.

After taking a sip of her Kaly, Ammy nods and answers him in a serious tone.

-It doesn't even seem as if they have stats or anything, comparing them to a Monster is as if comparing a mountain to a tree.

He nods back and continues again.

-Yes, contrary to Monsters, Humans have multiple critical spots, have a "time limit", to shorten it, and can easily learn skills but cannot cast them without first learning the basics. Monsters on the other hand, have one or none critical spots in their body, can take multiple hits and continue fighting, can use their life to substitute their mana, use skills without learning them and status take more effect on them. This is all to keep the cycle of life without Humans being able to interrupt, but sadly, one human, which cannot die due to his special requirement, has gathered an immense amount of Life Energy.

Ammy makes a serious expression while looking sternly outside and without any interruption, Lomerix speaks in a serious tone.

-The Demon King has lived for too long. You can easily discover the effect he has brought to our lives. He killed Monsters to no end, lived beyond the System expected, where his successor died of old age in a lifetime of eight hundred years, triple and half of the normal Magino race Life limit of two hundred and fifty. The system no longer can handle the Demon King's life, the Life Energy his life contains can restore half of the world. **No matter what or how, this Demon King must die, my Lord!**

Lord sighs to herself and questions him in a calm tone of voice as he calms down himself from his sudden raise of anger.

-I know. I understand it. When I asked if you had anything against my plan, you should have said it already, not given me a lesson about Life Energy to get a position of reason with me. But how do you expect me to kill him? The Demon King cannot die to normal means. I am certainly no hero, Lomerix and I tried it, I cannot hold that damn sword, and I broke it in half already.

Lomerix looks around the recently cleaned library, being alone with the Lord of Monsters, he had no barriers to keep himself from speaking out against and with her, just as he liked and nobody but him and her would be witness to what he would teach and say to her. Until a small solution came to his head, and he excitedly spoke with her in a happy tone.

-You can force the System to think he died! The system will temporary remove his title, if you can kill him in this small period, it returns the title cycle to normal. With a bearer of the title and a successor near his System calculated prediction death.

She glances at him with disbelief in her face written in her eyes, and with a calm tone of voice as she held one last gulp of Kaly in her glass, she questioned him again.

-I don't think I can do it, we barely settled our connection, you have no control over the System anymore and I surely won't be able to use it in the fight today. I don't have enough time to spare to train in using it.

Lomerix looks at her with a pained expression, and while they both sat in silence, Ammy drank the last drop of her Kaly and slowly stood up while picking him up in her arms. He kept trying to think of a plan and all the while, Lord goes to her kitchen and makes sure the doors are locked, when she does, she Teleports to destroyed city of Korita.

Seeing her suddenly appear in front of a small wolf sleeping in the crumbles of a town, Heiniem, who was sitting next to the only building left of the city, notices her and calmly begins to walk while decreasing his size. And when Heiniem was on the middle of the way towards them, Lomerix looked up in a serious tone of voice and talked in a serious tone.

-I can't think of any other way, my Lord. For now, let's settle our connection and I will adjust your status, it is a mess right? …Then, excuse me.

Lord shined green faintly for a small second while Lomerix closed his eyes, and at the same time as he began to concentrate himself, Heiniem climbed Ammy's legs as she looked at her own status screen.

* * *

Ammy Moon / Lord of Monsters

HP: 561.200/561.200 / MP: 95.700/95.800

System Access: 0.1% (On-going)

Current Negative effects: None

Current Positive effects: None

Connections with: Lotome Itomeri (Crystal Dragon), Hieniem Onerem (Earth Dragon), Lomerix Calazte (Spirit Dragon).

* * *

With a calm tone of voice as Heiniem sat down on her left shoulder, Lord talked with Lomerix, who slowly opened his eyes.

-It's incredibly more clean than what I had, Thank you. Heiniem, I'm going to send you to the Monsters, can you say to them to come here? Also, did anything happen while I was away?

Heiniem looks at Lord with a calm expression and with a serious tone of voice, he answers her.

-No, my Lord. Before that, where is Leariano and the new Crystal Dragon? I haven't seen them all day.

With a calm tone of voice while walking towards the castle while crushing the rumble below her feet, Ammy answered the question as Lomerix climbed her left arm with her help.

-Lotome is watching out from the Mountains for Adventurers or any kind of strong opposition coming from the Human's while the Monsters settle their homes again. And Leriano is sleeping in the house the Monsters made back in the Elf territory with Yiniere.

Heiniem nods to her and he gets [Teleported] to somewhere, and with a serious tone of voice, Lomerix talks while looking at the sky beyond the Human castle.

-It seems they are getting ready too, my Lord.

Ammy's ears twitch and point at where Lomerix was looking while she watched him and answered him in a serious tone of voice while listening to speech from her enemy.

-It seems so… we live in a place so small, I don't even have to put effort into hearing his loud speech.

In front of the city, somewhere where even Ammy couldn't see, her ears picked up the end of his speech, the one she should kill, in a determined tone, he shouted his will to his people.

 **-…Dream of the tomorrow we cannot see yet! For tonight, we sleep hugging our blades but tomorrow sleep hugging our hopes!**

The cheering of a crowd could be easily being heard by anyone who had a hearing comparable to a wolf or a little less. And Lord lets out a heavy sigh while sitting in her paws, and in a serious tone of voice while pulling her daggers together with a clean piece of cloth from her paws, she talked with Lomerix.

-I wonder how they will react when I no longer kill any Humans if I win against their King.

With a serious tone of voice, he answers her statement while climbing back down her arm to her lap.

-As you say, it is a matter of perspective.

She lets out a small scoff while beginning to clean her daggers.

…

-My Lord, they arrived.

Ammy stops watching the surroundings with no interest when she hears Heiniem talk with her. When she looks at her right, she sees her "Army" of Monsters approaching them steadily, while seeing the surprise of a few in seeing the destroyed city with the only remain being the castle left, she prepared herself for the speech before she couldn't see her family for a long time.

She stood up while Lomerix climbed the paw offered to him together with Heiniem, who was sitting in her right shoulder. All the while the Monsters gathered around her, Lotome flied into her hand she offered him to land and quietly went towards her back after a nod. With a calm tone of voice as the Monsters looked at her in confusion at the sudden call, Ammy talks with them with a small smile on her face.

-It seems everything was a success, congratulations everyone. This place, this piece of land, is your home now, to every Monster which lives here, this is where you live in peace, don't worry, more will come, I promise. The Earth and Crystal Dragons will protect you, to some extent, but when facing a few weak Humans, please be careful.

-Ammy…

From the quiet and unsettled crowd which should be happy to receive a home, a single gray wolf familiar to the Lord of Monsters walked forth and called her with a worried tone shown in his voice. Seeing this and the worry and fear in the Monsters faces, she let out her sigh while dismantling her smile to soothe their worries and with a calm expression and tone, she talked with them.

-This isn't my last goodbye yet, I promise. Don't you see the mountains of work I have to do? Tehee! Get it?

Almost every Monster makes a dry smile at the sudden joke in such a heavy atmosphere. With a small giggle, she continues.

-I have to go, behave yourselves and just hold on for a little, more will come, this is all to make sure you are… ready? …accustomed? …a little of the both should be fine. It's not going to happen tomorrow, but be get ready to it. Now, then, cya!

She gives a small smile and turns around but when she takes a step, a weak voice calls out to her in a pained tone.

-A-Ammy…

Lord slowly turns her head to glance at Meritios, barely able to stand on his feet yet, supported by a few wolves as he barely stood up from trying to stop her. Seeing this, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath while Lomerix talks to himself in a whisper.

- _Dammit, Leariano isn't here yet. If he saw her like this, he would understand._

And in a serious tone of voice while looking at her feet, Ammy begins to explain herself and in the middle, she lets out a deep sigh while caressing her own forehead. When she drops the bomb, she glances at the crowd of Monsters behind her to see pained expressions, but no one spoke a word or let out a squeak against it.

-I… am bad with goodbyes, extremely, and don't even talk about saying sorry about something, I don't even know how to plan around it. …I might die to the Demon King… it all led to this day, nothing else mattered, a castle might be a scar and rumbles tell a history of blood, yet, there's nothing could've be done to avoid this. His death will become the start of a new life for us and I have to claim it before it withers like a flower… but remember this, hold it against me any sun, if I fail against the Demon King and live, I will give my title back to the Dragons and they will find someone better to do this. …I stayed for far too long, he's already waiting for me…

Ammy puts her head high and takes a deep breath as dead silence triumphed with a cold air in the backs of the Monsters behind her and without any goodbyes or promises, she begins to calmly walk away. And all the while, the Monsters watch her back as a sign of the path she chose, of the path she was going for. Alone, facing their biggest fear and enemy, her back was smaller than any monster's, but it felt bigger than the world itself as she held their burdens, even with nails piercing her back, she continued to hold it, true to her title, Ammy wasn't no longer a Wolf, a Monster, a Dragon nor a Human, she was something greater, something no one could replace even in a million years, a mother.

Because no King and certainly no Lord would chase down a bright future for all of them, when it doesn't include them too and hurts them the most. Monster or not.

…

Ammy walked towards the small piece of plagued land connected both sides of the island, waves crashing furiously at the connection, as if trying to cut it off as fast as it could. And with a calm tone of voice while not moving from his comfortable spot behind Ammy's paw, Lomerix talks with her in a serious tone.

-You can still turn around, my Lord…

She closes her eyes while letting out a small groan while not even flinching at his comment, and when she arrived at the small bridge of plagued land, suddenly the waves calmed down immediately as she crossed. And with a serious tone of voice, she talks with him.

-You are the first to use my title in a mocking manner. But, I already made my choice, Lomerix, dying or not, losing or winning, I cannot back down. …you three, get down.

The two Dragons jump from her paws while Lomerix was the only one who couldn't land properly without her help. When she glances at them in the ground looking at her, she talks with them in a dead serious tone as she goes back to walking towards her possible death.

-Even if I win, I will get mad if any of you help me.

Heiniem lets out a small laugh and comments in an amused tone while Lotome felt confused at the Ammy which suddenly appeared as she walked away.

-Better behave or we will have the time out corner.

…

Dariam, climbing a small wooden ladder, pushes a trap door and slowly climbs out of it. When he looks around the small old wooden balcony, he finds his father looking out at the city around them. With a tired tone of voice while patting out the dust from his white robes while adjusting his white gold hat, he speaks with his father.

-Dad, General Elisum said their gate should be ready by tomorrow but it will be a simple wall until then. By the way, they are out of supplies but I already requested some from the Patriarch Shell and he said it would be done as fast as he could.

Akarieus, in simple clothes of a noble, didn't glance at Dariam due to a certain event happening far away where he could barely see, the meeting of two powers which could easily kill the Human race yet they refrained. And with a serious tone, a question came out of his mouth to his son.

-Anything from Maid Vilia?

Dariam shakes his head in denial as he approaches the small iron bars protecting anyone from falling down from the church's roof beside his father, he talks with a calm tone of voice while looking at the road below him, filled with life as carriages and people moved from left to right, the deafening sound of numerous people talking and the sound of magical horse's hooves hitting the stone road was almost music to his ears.

-Vilia said he didn't even leave her sight. He didn't do anything suspicious ever since you ordered her to watch him when you came back from… the war… but why are you suspecting the Patriarch father? It doesn't feel right.

Akarieus lets out a small sigh while putting his hands in his pocket, and with a serious tone while going back to watching the empty horizon over the small city, he answers Dariam.

-It's just your father trust issues. …it started, watch with attention Dariam, watch what we are against and realize how we walk in a glass floor of death.

Dariam, with a confused expression, looks at the horizon as his father makes a pained expression while looking at the way he followed, and for a straight minute, nothing happens, until, from really far away, a small orb of light appeared and soon following, the immense sound of an explosion. And as the rumbling of the earth could be heard approaching them, the city completely stopped and the only sound heard could be of the rumbling of the earth and horses panicking. The Earthquake began to get more violent at each second, until the situation got alarming as windows made of glass broke simultaneously and together with it, the screams of panic began.

…

...

Yomari looked at the ground as the ground beneath him stopped shaking, and with a serious tone of voice while he stood where a city should've remained, he questioned Kahari, who stood beside him.

-Did you make sure they have everything set?

She nods with a serious expression and without any words, they turn around and begin to walk towards the plagued wasteland, and with a serious tone as they walked beside each other, the Demon King talks with her again.

-You aren't going to help me in this fight.

Immediately, she stops walking and looks at his back in surprise. And with a bitter expression to say something he knows is not the right decision, he talks with her in a serious tone.

-I cannot fight thinking if I will hit you or not, Kahari.

She bites her lips while looking at the ground, and as if she had a stiff neck, she nodded and jumped away, leaving Yomari to let out a deep sigh to himself. With a serious tone as he halted his walk, he questioned the figure which waited for him, a figure not even Kahari could see but he could barely feel it.

-The moment we first met and talked, I knew you were bad news.

Steadily, Ammy cancels her [Stealth] and she appears sitting in her paws calmly while looking at him with a strange silver bathed armor. With a voice muffled by her new strange armor, she calmly talked with him.

-Bad news huh? Maybe the blood of my children has blinded your eyes, the only bad news here is you. Tell me, do you see yourself as someone important to this world? Someone like me, where the world will die together with me?

While calmly pulling his sword out of his back, Yomari answered the Lord of Monsters, wearing a magic armor in the theme of a wolf, with every little corner of it bathed in silver, from outside, it looked as a plain silver armor, but you could see between her elbow, hands, shoulders and legs, a strange black material glowed faintly in white.

-Without me, you would rule the world without effort.

The black material moves along with her body as she lets out a laugh, and with a playful tone of voice, she questioned him again while looking straight at him.

-And what an opposition I faced until now! Oof! I had to work so hard to work around it! Really, you don't even understand where you stand, Dead King.

He makes a pained expression as he stood firmly while looking at her talking with him.

-The World wants you dead, even the Humans. This is not a matter of ruling over, not a matter of the strongest, and certainly isn't a matter of opposition, this is a matter of the lives of Humans and Monsters.

He makes a confused expression as she mentions Humans in her small speech, and with a serious tone of voice he questions her as he wanted to know what was her plan and what is her intentions before killing her.

-What do you mean the lives of Humans? You killed more innocents than the plague itself!

Even through the helmet blocking her mouth and only leaving a small peek, the Demon King could feel her uncaring expression as she looked at him and answered the question more calmly than he felt, it was starting to feel as if she was the adult and him the child being lectured.

-And that matters… why?

He tilted his head in pure confusion as she continued to answer him.

-I am going to kill them all in the end anyways, but if the world ends before then, it will be affecting them, right? Or am I wrong? Anyway, the best question is this, for how long will you continue to stay oblivious to what is happening to the world? You sing spells and paint lies to yourself yet you don't even try to understand why.

With a serious tone as he felt the urge to start the imminent fight due to how he felt in this conversation, Yomari questioned her.

-What do you mean? I don't know why the world died, I lived here for as long as a Dead King ordered me to. Even when I tried to know it, I have no clue where to start. Don't tell me, you of all people, understand what is happening. If you are, why do you still kill the innocent? It makes no sense!

She lets out a sigh while shaking her head in denial and Yomari felt as he was being lectured again, and with a serious tone as the Demon King adjusted his grip on his sword, Ammy began to explain to him.

-Why do you kill? Why should you kill? Give me a break, I thought you of all people would see through this simple minded behavior and what's that? Don't have a clue to get starting? Look around you, short-sighted man, your people are dying, war broke out, the land is on its wits end and the only method against it is a magic barrier that corrupts it even more.

She continues to shake her head in denial and with a sigh as he felt anger welling up on him, Ammy gives a gentle shrug while tilting her head a little and with a teasing tone, she insults the Demon King where it hurts him.

-I guess you really are just a child with a crown.

-[Sword art Level 10: Impactanugnium]!

The Demon King appears in front of her with his sword raised and in an instant as he swings his sword downwards, he screams out in rage and moments before the sword came in contact with her, Ammy disappears and completely dodges the explosion that follows it.

The explosion doesn't create an expected crater, instead, a giant shallow hole that led to a black bunker underneath him. He stares the scrapes he created where his people are and from the top of the hole, he hears the taunting golf claps from Ammy. And with a serious tone as she smiled at him from above, she talks with him.

-Thank you for leading me to your people, I'll deal with them after our little play, but other than that, this position of yours really opens an eye to your position compared to mine.

The Demon King appears above the hole on the opposite side of Ammy with the cast of [Teleport], and with a sigh in between as Ammy begins to strangely calmly walk away, Yomari jumps over the hole and begins to chase her down as he raised his sword and quickly caught up with her. But he strangely hesitates and Ammy glances at him while side stepping his sword.

Facing him, she quickly kicks him with an upward kick as he looked at her feet, and while he leaned forward from the hit in his stomach, Ammy quickly twists her body and kicks the side of his head with the sole of her foot, sending him a few feet from her. With a serious tone of voice, she questioned him.

-Is there something wrong? Can't muster the courage to actually do something note-worthy?

He quickly stands up and grits his teeth and swings his sword sideways at her after closing the small distance in between them only to have his sword calmly dodged with a step backwards and then a sideways as he tries to follow up with an upwards swing and downwards. And in a rampage, the Demon King begins to swing his sword wildly only to have it completely dodged with small movements from Ammy. And all the while, she watched his expression of doubt in disgust, and while continuing to dodge his sword, she questioned him again in a serious tone of voice.

-You have the fate of humanity itself in your hands, and yet you have doubts about it? Do you really think sparing me will make me turn into sparing the Humans? You are a waste of life.

With a plunge of his sword, Ammy quickly jumps forward while barely dodging it, grabs his wrist and then kicks him again straight in the stomach as her paws envelop his feet, and with a small pull and a knee to his stomach again, the Lord of Monsters throws the Demon King over her into the air, when he was about to land behind her, she makes one of her natural daggers in her right hand and swings behind her, aimed at his chest.

-Gurgh!

With the dagger piercing the right side of his chest while she supports him with it, Ammy talks with him in a serious tone as not even a single drop of blood came out of the wound.

-If you are trying to kill me with those sword swings, then at least stop trying to look like an amateur.

She pulls her dagger out of his back and he falls on the ground as she takes a step forward, and in the very small moment, his wound closed immediately as the Lord of Monsters steps into his right wrist, stopping him from raising his sword. With a serious tone of voice, she continues.

-You want to know something funny? I was terrified of you and your little maid dog when we first met, especially when you placed your pressure on me. I had trouble carrying things in a plate for the Human King at the time, my hands kept shaking uncontrollably after it and my mind couldn't stop itself from thinking about the day I faced the Demon King and somehow lived through it with pride. Yet, I can't even think of that day the same way when I look at you now.

The Demon King averts his eyes from her cold stare as she continues to talk to him while putting more strength in his wrist.

-I came here expecting to die today, made a heart-to-heart speech to my children about how I might die fighting the Demon King. Yet, that very man himself doesn't have the balls to raise his sword with a little of strength against me because he thinks I might change with a few words from his "suffered" past. Like saying the words of a god to a hopeless man in the streets.

The Demon King makes a pained expression and pulls his wrist out of her feet and quickly stands up, only to be stared coldly as he swings his sword sideways at the Lord of Monsters. Without even moving from her spot, Ammy blocks the sword with her left hand and pulls on it, pulling together the Demon King who immediately receives a punch to his right cheek in full force when he approaches her. Yet, he only takes a few side-ways steps as he stared into nothing while Ammy talked with him.

-You hold your immortality like a disease or something beyond human comprehension.

He swings his sword downwards at her only to have it casually held by the blade as he receives another punch in the stomach, sending him a few steps backwards and while Ammy quickly followed up with a back kick to his forehead, she continued to talk.

-Like a child keeping a pet a secret from their parents when he doesn't know he's followed every time he went to play with it and without realizing the parents were feeding it.

The Demon King falls on his back in full force and Ammy calmly kicks his sword from his grip as he lied down. In a serious tone of voice as she watched the Demon King stand up, she continued even more.

-Look at you, at first I got excited when you came full force at me, but I have to be disappointed yet again and fight a man without will as if we were fighting for days on end after he puts a good act in front of his people. Demon King, any idiotic Human can understand immortality and it's disadvantages alone, it's not a hard task, you aren't a genius when you prove the obvious.

While the Demon King walks towards his sword in the ground, Ammy follows right beside him as she watches him and continues to go on.

-You suffered, that's all, every existence with conscience pass through it when they feel the heavy burden that is life. Do you really think you are different from the others? Demon King, immortality it's the only worthy note about you which ended up turning into power.

The Demon King grabs the hilt of his sword and Ammy calmly kicks his hand away from it and continues as he puts no will behind chasing the sword again.

-Want me to cry about it? Want me to go "Boohoo! You felt pain and bled once! Oh, how I feel bad for you little Demon King! If you don't cry, I will spare the Humans, alright?"? Because if you are, then I have bad news, I don't even do it for myself who has a similar, yet, worse fate than yours. Life is harsh, there's nothing to say against it, no matter how much money and power, you will feel this. Stop being a crybaby with a silver spoon in his mouth and wake up.

 **-Shut up!**

Suddenly, the Demon King opens his eyes in rage and picks up his sword and immediately swings it sideways at her together with a shout in rage, only to have the sword dodged with a backwards jump. When he closes up on Ammy as she makes her natural daggers, he swings his sword diagonally at her, aiming straight for her neck only to have it blocked by her daggers. With a swift follow up strike to her dagger, he pulls his sword and plunges forward as Ammy jumps out of its way but immediately, with all of his strength, the Demon King swings his sword sideways mid plunge and hits the surprised Ammy's left side of her body with the blind side of the blade, sending her flying a few feet.

She breaks the ground below her feet as she tries to stop herself from flying any further and when she stops, the Demon King appears behind her with his sword still aiming for her neck. But as his sword went towards it, Ammy didn't move and instead her paws collided fully with his sword and enveloped it like a liquid and while his hand didn't try to move the sword he could easily reclaim, he talked with her in a serious tone.

-I've seen hundreds of Kingdoms lost, blood spilled more than you can ever imagine, many of my sons and daughters died before me, with every kiss I gave it was one death I would take into my heart! Everything I've done, every step I took, gone! I was praised, I was shunned, I was followed and isolated! Everything that could happen to a human, happened with me! What do you think you understand is only a fraction of it!

Ammy calmly turns her head to have only her right eye to look at him and with a cold tone she questions him.

-So what of it?

Receiving this response, the Demon King's anger finally wells up to its max and without any resistance as he pulls out his sword, he begins to chant calmly.

-[Status Enchant]. [Blade Arts Enhancement]. [Elemental Sword]. [Lost Words]. [Chant Enclosed].

Ammy calmly retreated a little while making both of her daggers again while turning around as she blinks multiple colors, with her daggers clad in a strange dark glow and the Demon King with a sword clad in a strange green light, the two stared down each other face to face as Ammy's paws gained the same glow as her daggers.

-…!

Immediately, Ammy fells an incredible danger as she thinks of attacking, making her use her paws to launch herself into a backflip. But as she glances at the sword passing by her in a slow-motion of her mind, she sees the blade stop mid swing and immediately aim upwards at her. Seeing this, she quickly puts hers daggers against her back to block his attack and when she does, she only feels a short strong bump in her back.

In the immediate confusion of the impact, Ammy uses her paw to launch herself away from there. When she turns her body and lands softly, she sees a line of green energy where she was and feels the wind gathering around it violently. Without any pause in between her seeing a glance of a green light, Ammy blocks the Demon King sword. And with a proud tone of voice, she shouts at him as her body begins to let out the noise of a body breaking in half.

 **-Finally! If you are going all out, then I need to go all out too!**

She pushes his blade away while a red light appeared around her, sensing danger from her, the Demon King jumped back while watching her paws envelop itself while a strange red light spun around her. When she came out of her "cocoon", the Demon King swings his sword at her but she quickly dodges it by jumping and landing strangely quick.

When the Demon King got a good look at her, the only change in her appearance was her paws no longer being there and her daggers grown into short swords. She closes up the small distance between the two with a jump and swings her a sword downwards at him, but he casually blocks it not noticing the other sword as it breaks one of his barriers together by trying to stab his right shoulder with a kick aimed at his stomach, but he blocks it with his free hand.

Pushing herself from him, she jumps away as he swings his sword at the place she was, creating a small crater and when she lands, he quickly points his sword at her and twists his wrist and she immediately does a side flip as the ground immediately explodes in a line from the Demon King's feet while he knocks the daggers flying at his back.

He swings his hand at the daggers in the ground and the ground swallows it in a red light. Without turning around, he blocks both of Ammy's dagger and tries to side kick her, but she blocks it with her arm. Thrown by the knock back of his kick while her right arm's armor repaired itself, Ammy points one of her hands at him. The Demon King immediately feels a kick on his back as the earth violently springs forth at his back, throwing him at her, but scavenging the moment, he swings his sword downwards with both of his hands when he was about to land his sword at her, the Lord of Monsters displays an incredible speed as she somehow turns her body towards him while aiming both of her feet at him while simultaneously blocking his sword with her daggers. Without any effort at all, the Demon King dodges her feet and the both of them fly to the opposite sides.

When he lands, he immediately points his sword at Ammy's back, and she immediately gets swallowed by the earth as a giant beam comes out of his sword, strangely making no destruction when he ends it. He suddenly his sword's energy envelops his sword completely and while holding it by the hilt, the green energy turns the great sword into a green bow as he aimed it behind him. Without any hesitation while having his eyes closed, the Demon King pulls an arrow which materialized from his hand and let's go of it. He snaps his finger as he watched the arrow starting to fly downwards. And from the arrow, a giant magic circle appears, and from it, a torrent of the same arrows rains down at Ammy as she dived back into the earth again.

Without any trace on the ground of where she was "swimming" the earth, the Demon King aimed his bow with another arrow in his hand while tracking her with his eyes closed. He suddenly makes a surprised expression as Ammy appears behind him, making him jump forward as she swings her dagger at where he was. As he lands, Yomari turns his body and fires an arrow towards her while a strange black line wrapped itself around his left ankle. In the small moment where, he suddenly appears in front of her with the arrow behind his head, he dodges it by a hair breadth while snapping his finger. In between the two of them, the magic circle appears, and from it, a rain of arrows appears as the two of them twist their bodies to dodge the barrage of arrows. With the ground behind Ammy as she crouched to dodge, she swings her right sword at the Demon King and he blocks it with his bow. The Lord pushes away his bow and tries to stab his heart with her left sword from below her elbow while holding his bow away, but he grabs her hand while trying to kick her waist with his left leg but she uses his grip as a support to jump and kick his chest with both of her legs, dodging his kick and sending him flying as he lets go of her.

The two of them land on their backs but immediately stand up and swing their blades at each other, creating a small explosion between them. They both stared each other as their bodies blinked different colors again and their blades gained their respective elements. Immediately, Ammy tries to close the distance, but Yomari creates a barrier of green light around her, boxing her in. The Lord immediately tries to pierce through it, but to no avail as a circle appears below her. With a cold tone, the Demon King casts his strongest spell without any preparation.

-Die. [Elemental Explosion Level 10]

Lights of all elements appear around the Demon King and instantly fly to the center of the barrier he created with Ammy inside as she destroyed the ground to find the barrier below her too. She looks at her as the Elements gather in all, seeing it, she puts both of her arms in front of her while shrinking her body as much as possible while lying down.

The ground shakes and the protection the Demon King encased the Lord of Monsters suddenly turns into an orb with blinding light as an earthquake shakes almost the entire world.

-…

The Demon King watches as the orb's light decreases with a pained expression. And strangely, the orb cracks slowly before Yomari could cancel it, and with the sound of glass breaking, the Demon King sees a figure which he couldn't believe. With her armor melting off her, Ammy stared him while breathing heavily. But without caring to watch the armor drop to the ground piece by piece, the Demon King creates a magical circle above her and makes the gravity around her the heaviest he could, only to surprise himself more as Ammy didn't flinch a bit as gravity pushed her down to the ground.

Without care for the gravity going against her, she grabs the top of her helmet as red cracks practically made it and violently rips it off, revealing Ammy's face, surprising the Demon King a little while her paws burst out of her back and steadily rip off the rest of her armor. With thirteen dark paws working on removing the pieces of the armor stuck to her body, the armor was gone before the Demon King could notice it and instead notices two strange things in the ground next to the armor decomposing itself to nothing.

With her tail around her body with her usual clothes, Ammy stares the Demon King and he stares back while deactivating the useless gravity pressure on her while her paws transform into individual Wolf heads, leaving one paw to transform into a spear of some kind. Immediately, Ammy closes the distance between the two and tries to stab the middle of the Demon King's head, but he grabs her wrist as it came down and also grabbed the other as she tries to stab his left arm with the other dagger, making him let go of his sword, while creating small magic shields to block her kicks to his stomach as she tried to reach him with her teeth, four heads bit down his body while the last two had magic circles around their mouth while the spear behind Ammy's head waited for its chance with a strange red light around it.

-Argh!

The Demon King pushes her away from him and grabs his sword just as quick to block the spear coming directly for his head, instead of the spear retreating as it grew out of range, it stretched out beyond its reach as Ammy landed far from the Demon King and stabbed his right shoulder through his armor and together with his scream of pain, the two heads with the magic circle ice and a strange brown beams. Both hit the Demon King's arms as he raises them to protect himself after pulling the spear out of his shoulder.

The beams steadily push him backwards while freezing his left arm and petrifying the other, when they stop, the Demon King tries to kick Ammy in the jaw as she jumps forward but one of her paws, in a break neck speed, hits the ground and pushes her away from his feet and before she could reach the owner of said feet, he was already holding his sword again without any remains of ice or petrification.

-Gah!

When the two of them collide their blade against each other an explosion sends both of them flying to opposite sides. The Demon King immediately stands up and immediately finds Ammy in her normal form while a multi colored barrier enveloped her. With a serious tone of voice, Ammy questioned him, while the Demon King watched one of her two clones dance around her while the other sings a song he heard multiple times while the Lord herself twists her arm.

-What? Never seen someone recover in front of you?

Immediately as he realized what the barrier did, the Demon King swings his sword in front of him, but nothing happens as the two stare each other while Ammy was the only one with a small smile on her face while sitting down in her paw.

With a calm tone of voice as the Demon King prepared a spell in whispers, Ammy talks with him as if they weren't trying to kill each other a moment ago.

-You know, even though you already killed me twice, you **still** aren't taking me seriously…

Confused, the Demon King questions while finishing his chant, while he held back the spell from going off, he questioned her in a serious tone.

-I didn't kill you if you are still talking to me. Why should I take a soon to be dead woman seriously?

Ammy shrugs while lifting her hands in the air while having a proud smile in her face. While her feet moved in strange patterns, she questions him in a calm stone of voice.

-Now we are thinking alike! If you embrace that line of thought a little bit more, then maybe you can see where I'm coming from! Shouldn't you?

With an expression without a hint of mercy in it, Yomari answers her question in a serious tone while he watched from outside the barrier.

-Don't get eluded we can't be anything alike. If I kill you, peace will reign again. But this time I will delete Monsters from this place and Humans will be able to prosper.

Ammy's smile disappears as she looks at her nails, surprising the Demon King as she questions him in a whisper to herself in a calm tone.

- _It sounds so wrong from my side…_

Without any further to talk, she stands up and the Demon King prepares for the barrier to go away, but as he does, the Lord remakes her cocoon and goes back to her twisted form, only with fifteen dark paws now. And in her right hand, five mana crystals broken. With a surge of mana as the barriers slowly disappear, her paws gained a green line growing in the middle of them until their ends while the Demon King prepared to let out his spell he held back.

-[Matter Arts Level 10: World Destruction]

When the barrier disappeared, the Demon King created a black orb above Ammy but together with the sudden creation of the orb, she disappears without using [Teleport]. Immediately, the Demon King calls back his spell with [Spell Cancel] and with the tension rising as time went on without a hint of the Lord of Monsters in his sight, until he noticed a single dagger near his feet trembling, making him embrace for the impact it was coming while letting his spell above him. With a proud shout, Ammy appears in front of him while her eyes gained a bright purple glow to them.

-[Dagger Ultimatum]! [Dagger Arts Level 10: Void's Gateway!]

-ARGHH!

The Demon King's spell gets canceled by a strange force and an immense cut in the air is made in front of him. With an arch pattern, a gate to the Void world is opened by Ammy and immediately, a giant black hand comes out of it and grabs the Demon King with all of its strength. From the gate for the Void, the Demon King sees the owner of the black claw holding him in place as he couldn't do anything against it. A crimson eye looked at him in rage. With pained tone of voice while she held the portal open, Ammy shouted at the being inside as it crushed the Demon King.

-Bring him already! I can't- ARGH! I can't last any longer!

Agreeing to her shouts, the being brings in the Demon King inside the void. Within the darkness, the Demon King couldn't see anything other than a blood and dark world with no sky or ground. In the midst of it all, shrouded in pure darkness, a figure which couldn't be seen even in the brightest light, with a serious tone as his voice echoed through the realm while the door to the normal world closed, the being questioned Yomari.

-Maginologian "Yomari Diliethie" King, your forced summon to my realm is finally fulfilled. For this day, no, this moment in my life is the greatest I could ever point to. Even though I promised to not chip away at your life, nothing more can bring me more joy than crush your bones.

His crimson red teeth appeared clearly to the Demon King as he felt a long lost feeling, fear, as he looked at the figure which made him no more helpless than a sheep. With the same tone as the Demon King felt his bones be restored by his abilities followed by then being broken again into pieces.

-The moment the Lord of Monsters rose from her pained existence and embraced her role, I only asked her to bring you to me at the exchange of my powers. I told her to chase the Tower Mage who knew how to create platforms in my world without my permission but I left it untouched silently. From the moment she became the Lord of Monsters, to this moment, she followed my request, even if it brought her closer to her end. But alas, this past matter is not of your concern, what I want to question you about is more important.

The red smile disappeared and Yomari felt more pressure against him as he tried his best to struggle out of the hold while the being continued to question him.

-Do you remember my first born? The one you killed without question, without observing, without any hesitation? The one made of shadow, the one which I joyfully brought into your world with all of my efforts, the one which I had a single task to do in that world?

Seeing the confused expression beneath the pain, the being sighed deeply and placed more pressure on the body of the Demon King, and when his sigh echoed through his realm, the being answered his own question in a calm tone.

-The world is dying, and it is your fault Demon King. Yet, you do not even acknowledge the moment you committed your biggest mistake and doomed it. Even with my manipulation of time, even when I manipulated the odds for my child, you chased and killed it.

The Demon King could feel the unknown being's rage as it's hands trembled while crushing him. And with a voice which held back all of its wishes to try to kill Yomari, pointed out the mistake the Demon King made before he even became who he is, before he could even call himself an adult in Demon terms, making Yomari stare at the being in pure surprise.

-My child had the only method of cleansing this world of the plague. He was made with the only purpose to eat and survive from it! …You remember it now…? Remember the day Humans and Monsters were doomed!? The day where you looked at the horizon and found the Mountains dying?!

Slowly but surely, with the help of the skill [Extended Memory], he relives the day he hunted a creature which had spikes on its, he remembered the strange occurrences he met while chasing it down in the tunnels it lived, parts of the ceiling suddenly falling on him, him losing the creature after confusing it with another Monster, encounters with other strong Monsters, encounters with a group of adventurers after they don't see the creature pass by them and so much more. For a normal hunt against a medium sized creature like it, it would take an hour or so, but this one took Yomari one week and a half to finally kill it, why did he kill it? His King ordered its hunt, after all, not even the system had a clue about the creature and no one never saw something like it. It was eating at the time what Yomari finds pricy to produce today, Black Materia, a metal which was being used to make the castles, homes, blades, shields, armors and so much more. Black Materia was the blood of the old Magino race, yet, cutting its throat wouldn't kill it so easily but any wound would be visible in the slaves at the time. And the slaves were everything Yomari cared about.

The being smiled at his pain in remembering and when he tried to explain himself, his voice wouldn't come out even if he begged for it and he felt as if a hand squeezed his throat beyond the objective of breaking it. And with a serious tone of voice, the Being questioned Yomari again.

-Stop struggling, Demon King. What is done is beyond anyone's control. Why didn't you question anything? Wasn't strange that everything went against you when you chased it? I did absurd actions as Teleport Innocent Humans to try to even give you a hint, yet you ignored it, you ignored it all. But alas, as much as my soul hungers for your screams of pain, and my mouth would savor the taste of your blood, it is not I who will kill you. Farewell, Demon King, die in infinite torment.

The Demon King gulped in fear as he got lifted above the being and while he prepared for the impact, a gate way to the normal world is easily opened by the being with no name, and with all of its strength as the gravity was negative, the Demon King is thrown through the gate while facing it while it closed by itself.

-Welcome back! [Dagger Arts Level 7: Zero Slash]! [Ultimatum: Release! Blood Pact!]

Welcoming him in pure excitement, Ammy caught the Demon King's back and threw him against the ground, and with a swing of her dagger aimed at him on the ground as he couldn't get his bearings yet, the Lord of Monsters creates the mark of a giant claw mark while cutting the Demon King in half, and with the impulse of pulling herself towards him with her two paws, Ammy lands with full force against the Demon King's chest making him let out a gasp for air as a red magic circle appeared between them.

-HGNN!

Nothing happens while Ammy smiled him, when he tried to push her off him, she jumps away while a shadow followed her. The Demon King, letting his new discovery to the side, he followed her but after a little of running while following her mana, he suddenly felt a strange strong clench in his heart, making him look at his status screen for once in a lifetime.

* * *

Yomari Diliethie / Race: Demon King

HP: -1/99.999.999 [REG + 50% Max HP/m]

MP:45.923.779/99.999.999 [-30% Spell Mana Use + REG 20% Max MP/m]

Current Status: Cursed (-%HP/s + -25%Status) / Grand Bleeding (-10%HP/m + -12%Dex [D: 5 Min])

Titles [Show \/ +500] Skills [Show \/ +1200] Spells [Show \/ +1500]

Equipment: [Show \/]

Status: -24.750 + -8.910 [DEX] = [ 74.250 STR / 74.250 AGI / 74.250 INT / 74.250 VIT / 65.340 DEX / 74.250 LUK]

* * *

With a pained voice as the clench in his heart felt stronger while he supported himself when he looked ahead of him, he sees the Lord of Monsters far away, sitting down with a sadistic smile while brutally stabbing one of her Clone's in a newborn wolf form. With each deep pierce Ammy gave the Clone, the clench in Yomari heart felt stronger it as if he was being held by the being he just met again. But this time, he could move and use spells.

-RAAAAGH!

Having this feeling of helpless enraged Yomari, it made him even angrier due to the new thoughts and guilt crawling his back like a centipede. With all of it bottled up together with having to still fight the Lord of Monsters, Yomari punched the ground in rage while letting out a shout, and with all of his strength as Ammy looked at him in pure confusion, the Demon King pointed his fingers and snapped them while pointing at her. The instant she realized something bad was about to happen, it was already too late, even for her it was too fast to react to due to how late she connected the dots.

Encased in a grey bubble, Ammy was frozen, not due to her being unable to move, but frozen in time. Her surprised expression stared blankly at Yomari as he panted while walking towards her calmly. Without any resistance from her, the Demon King grabbed the Clone from her hands, and cancelled it with [Cure] and then lets it go on the ground. After stomping the Clone in rage, the Demon King pointed his hand at Ammy with a serious expression and with a pained tone of voice, he casts his spell.

-[Matter Arts: Eternal-!?

Suddenly, a bright green orb comes from the sky and hits both of them, sending them apart from each other with an explosion and when the Demon King looks at the way the orb came from, he catches a glance of a pair of white wings between the clouds, but before he could even react to it, the wings disappears instantly.

-Urgh… my head…

Hearing the grumble from Ammy while she stood up, the Demon King tries to catch her again in his spell of time but by jumping backwards, she barely dodges it as the bubble appears and disappears in the instant the Demon King cancels it. And just a like a one sided dodgeball game, Ammy continued to dodge the orbs of time created by the Demon King, all of them frustratingly close to catching her, until Ammy mistakenly does a back flip to dodge one, which Yomari sees as an opportunity and catches her with a quick cancel of the orb before it could expand itself.

Ammy is caught again in the orb of time created by him with her head above it, freezing her head as she stared him down with a pained expression, the Demon King makes a surprised expression as he walks towards her, but when he walked mid-way through the dead plain, she smiled while proudly announcing to him.

-…Sorry, it won't work twice.

The orb of time strangely cancels and Ammy charges the Demon King.

-ARGHHH!

He tries to block the daggers aimed at his throat with his arms as she twisted her body, but the moment she was about to touch his arm with her left dagger, she cancels it and twists her body more and then punches the Demon King straight in the stomach while grabbing his right shoulder and her paws grabbed his ankles and two extra paws held his arms, sending the Demon King against the ground.

While crushing her wrist as she pressed her nails against his stomach while he forced his arm through the paw's strength, Ammy concentrated a stupid amount of mana into her hands, making the Demon King feel as if there was a sword instead. When he finally forced his leg against her stomach, he pushed away from him.

He quickly stood up and snapped his fingers while aiming at her as she healed her wrist, when nothing happened, the Lord of Monsters smiled and began to laugh maniacally as she watched the Demon King's terrified and confused expression as he looked at the System message which appeared in front of him.

[You lost the spell [Dimensional control].]

While Yomari stared the System message, Ammy went to her Beast Form laughing heart fully all the way, her laugh gets incredibly twisted to the point of giving terror to anyone who would hear it.

Ammy's twisted laughter ringed in his head as she stared him hopelessly push away the System message with a terrified expression. Gulping down the rest of her laughter, the Lord of Monsters jumps away as a sudden explosion occurs where she was.

-WHAT, [Matter Arts Level 5: Infinite Crystal]! DID, [Ice Arts Level 10: Whiexplose]! YOU DO?!

With a shout of rage as he casts two spells, the Demon King chases Ammy down as she destroys the crystal in her way he casted on her with her tail and dodged the explosion of ice shards aimed strictly at her while also running towards the mountains, within a few minutes, they begin to reach it without problem.

The Lord of Monsters reaches a small lump on her way, but without hesitation while glancing behind her, she jumps over it. The Demon King makes his bow without the help of his sword and jumps over it while drawing an arrow aimed at the cave entrance she was obviously running towards to.

His arrow passes by her arm and body and creates an explosion above the entrance, blocking it with rocks, but strangely, Ammy continued to run towards it while the Demon King followed her with all of his speed while clicking his tongue at her obvious intentions of seeking a useless advantage due to both of them being able to completely destroy the mountain and also being able to see in the dark. When she reached the blocked off entrance, she somehow phases through it, surprising Yomari a little as he prepares a minor spell to create an entrance for himself while cancelling his bow.

-[Earth Control Level 1: Earth Manipulation]

Immediately, as he passes through the blockade he made with the rocks, Ammy appears in front of him with her knee aimed straight at his stomach, but he quickly blocked it with both hands as he felt her hands in his shoulders to support herself as she approached him. The moment his hands touched her knee straight on, Ammy surprised the Demon King by kicking his ankle while simultaneously support herself to throw her legs up in the air as he prepares to block both of her feet aimed at his chest in full force as she lets go of his shoulders.

With the support of his arms as he blocks, Ammy does a backflip as her claws chased the Demon King's head. But without any effort, he uses his arms to block them as they scrape his armor lightly. When she lands, the Demon King points his hand at her, only to immediately notice one of her claws strangely hanging back while making a strange motion, which he immediately recognized. While dodging the spear coming for his head in full force, the Demon King throws a punch directed at her chest, only to have it smoothly dodged with a sidestep as she pulls back her paw aimed at his chin as her fourteen claws prepared to lunge again.

The Demon King jumps backwards as her paw passes by his cheek with a strong enough wind to chip away at the wall behind him in the small tall corridor. When the paws lunge forward towards his head again, he makes strange signals with his hand as he swings his leg towards Ammy's chest in full strength and while the Lord preparing herself to block his leg with both of her paws.

A strange shield appears in front of the barrage of paws aimed at the Demon King and Ammy gets sent behind him as she's thrown a little from blocking his leg.

They exchange places in the small corridor and begin to stare each other down, but as they do with serious expression and a dead atmosphere, Ammy suddenly gives the Demon King a stern look and immediately crouches down in her fours together with her dark claws. And without any indication of sound or image, she dodges the Dark sword which came from behind her in an indescribable speed. And all the while as she calmly stood up, the Demon King while holding his sword stared her in pure surprise and in the pure emotion, questions her with trembling lips.

-…W-What are you?

Ammy doesn't answer him, not because didn't want to, but because she couldn't. She prepared herself, making the Demon King wake up from his surprise and prepare himself too to continue the combat as he holds the sword tightly.

She jumps forward as the wind finds its way through the small entrance created by the Demon King and while she raised her fist against him, Yomari's eyes send out a glint of red as he prepared to receive the strike while preparing to answer her. While her eyes turned stern, Ammy swung her fist towards his head with all of her strength, only to have it completely dodged and when while she lands beside him, her claws bite down his sword and kept it from swinging at her legs as it gained a red flame cladding.

The claws don't contain the sword anymore and she dodges the blade aimed at the back of her head by tilting her head forward and immediately, Lord throws a punch aimed at his stomach while her paws gathered behind her. Dodging the fist by pulling his body backwards while adjusting his grip on his sword, her fists stop just before touching the wall as she immediately pulls it while twisting her neck to barely dodge his sword as it carves the wall behind her as the dark claws dodge it too. But as Ammy got into an angle to strike the Demon King with an uppercut, he throws a punch at her, making her use her paws to block instead.

When she blocks his fist with both of her hands, she's sent deeper into the cave, while he pulls his sword out of the wall, Ammy glances at her feet to see stray hairs, not his, but hers. She closes her eyes as the Demon King begins to hold his sword with both hands with his blade pointed at her.

The first one to take the initiative isn't Ammy but the Demon King, as he swings his sword downwards at her, it clearly misses as she jumps backwards, she tries to do a quick follow up with a jump forward, but instead her body doesn't respond and jumps to the side, almost making her eat the wall with the strength behind it. Confused, she looks at her hand while casually removing her head out of the wall as the Demon King does a backwards hop with his sword back in its position.

In the pure darkness Ammy saw through, she could barely make sense of her body strangely trying to retreat as she saw nothing to take note of the Demon King's sword. She shakes it off and rushes towards him again, only to not even dodge the sideways swing aimed at her throat as it flies in front of her face.

Strangely, again, her knees fold by themselves, forcing her to slide to the Demon King's knees. Taking the strange opportunity which surprised the Demon King, the Lord kicks his leg while standing up with her left elbow aimed at his head as it falls to the ground. But a strange magic circle appears in front of Ammy's stomach, making her slide backwards and miss completely.

With a serious tone of voice as the Demon King positions his sword by his right cheek with the blind side of the blade facing it, he speaks with Ammy as she strangely lightly hops in place while looking at her own knees in confusion.

-To think you would give me such trouble when… what are you doing?

As if it was a wake up call, Ammy looks at him in surprise and then goes back into her usual behavior, letting the confused Demon King in silence. Without care for further interruptions, Yomari jumps forward while shouting in pride.

-[Blade Arts Level 5: Blood art]!

In a Z made of a bright red light, the Demon King tries to cut Ammy in pieces, but as she dodges it completely with ease, she grabs him by the wrist and punches his stomach full on, making him let go of his sword and as it falls, she presses him against the wall with all of her strength, but he gives back to her with a kick with both legs to her stomach, sending her to the other side of the corridor.

With a determined tone of voice as he snaps his fingers while standing up together with her, the Demon King talks with her.

-Those things won't annoy me anymore.

Magic circles appears in all of Ammy's dark paws and they all gather behind her due to the pressure gravity gave them. After glancing at her paws struggling to even move an inch from behind her back, she lets out a small sigh through her nose as the Demon King hands flash different colors for a quick second.

With Ammy sending the first punch, the Demon King wraps his arm around her right paw after dodging it easily. He lets out a strong grunt as he throws her against the wall, making her back dig into it as she felt helpless at the sudden strength. Her tail quickly appears from the dust cloud and wraps around his neck while she pulls his arm, he immediately dodges her left fist by twisting his body. When she quickly pulls her paw back, he tries to send a punch towards her, but her tail pushed his neck downwards as her fist waited for him to hit the floor.

But by pulling her tail out of his neck in a mere half second, the Demon King dodges her fist with a small role, when he stood up, he quickly blocked the fist with both hands which came for his chest in full rage, digging him deep into the wall but with a quick snap of his fingers, he [Teleport]s deeper into the corridor, dodging the other punch sent at him.

-[Elemental Explosion Level 10]! [Earth Arts Level 10: Earth Weaponing]!

Immediately, as Ammy swipes away the dust cloud, the Demon King chants two spells in rapid succession and the first light engulfs Ammy and him as he prepares for the impact. When he opens his eyes to find himself untouched in the open air of the obliterated mountain part they were in, Ammy [Teleport]s back in which he quickly creates a wheel of earth with spikes on its ends as a wave of earth travelled towards her. Without even having to glance at the wheel, one of her claws destroys it as she does a backflip to dodge a wave of spikes which appear from below her.

Immediately, as she landed on safely while the Demon King ran from the remains of the mountain falling on top of them, her claws gather into wolf heads as she begins to run out of the range too. When they get out of the range of the mountain as it's remains fall, Ammy's wolves' heads fire six different breaths at the Demon King, but a shield he creates without saying a word lets him charge towards her after recalling his sword from the crumbles of the earth.

-Dammit!

The moment the Demon King got in range of her with his sword, he swings it downwards at her, only to have it dodged by a hair's breadth by Ammy as she counterattacks with a left swing of her fist, he dodges it easily, but he makes the mistake of not noticing where she was aiming. When he feels her grip in his right shoulder, Yomari tries to swipe away her hand, but by the time he tried, Ammy already had hold of his other shoulder as she forces him to the ground by wrapping his feet together with her left over claw.

While Ammy held the Demon King against the ground as she had a lot of trouble keeping him in place, her wolves' heads gathered around them with magic circles in their mouths. But before they could even start to use their breaths again, the Demon King applied gravity magic into them, sending them into the ground and forcing them to cancel their magic. When he looks at Ammy's face, he sees her cheeks puffed out, making him try to struggle out of her hold as much as possible even more and with each second as the breath charged up in her stomach, the Demon King complained to himself in anger.

-You can do it too?! ARGHHH!

With a loud crack from her mouth, Ammy completely opens her mouth like a snake and lets out giant white light beam from her mouth aimed the middle of the Demon King's chest and with his scream, an earthquake follows as a white explosion is created by her. Almost two minutes passes by when the explosion happened and from the dust cloud it created, Ammy gasps for air heavily as she leans forward due to exhaustion. And in front of her feet, the Demon King, unscathed as he rolls out of the giant crater created by Ammy with a pained grunt.

The sound of her twisted breath is the only sound heard as the Demon King, exhausted, stands up with a pained expression. After snapping his right shoulder back in place as Ammy watched him in anger seen through her crimson red eyes, the Demon King calls his sword. Without another word as Ammy remakes her natural daggers, she charges at him.

-…!? Gagh…

With a jump forward as the Demon Kings lunges his sword forward towards her, a strange white object flies between Ammy's daggers as she swings downwards at his sword to redirect it. When her daggers hit the object, her hands fly off into the air as the Demon King's sword pierces her chest cleanly. When she falls to her knees with his sword in her chest, the Demon King shouts in rage as surprise was clear in Ammy's face as she glanced at the white object beside them, a chakram.

-[Sword Art Level 5: Continuous Strike]!

Her twisted scream almost making the Demon King deaf as he digs his sword deeper into her as her dark claws go beyond insane as they decompose one by one. When the last dark paw decomposes into ashes, Ammy grabs the sword with trembling hands, cutting her hands and adding more blood into his sword.

And the thought of death came to her mind, what would happen if were to die here. Not only this world or dimension would eat itself, but she would end up back with shackles in her neck made by the gods in the other world she came from. And like Furiae said, she would bring an end to that world herself with no choice.

But like her hunt for the gods, her destiny, the end of it all, where nothing would be reality, Ammy had no choice but to accept death. She closed her eyes as the sword is pulled out from her chest and together with her body hitting the floor, the announcement came to every being in this world.

[The betrayal of the living, the betrayal of life. A lie to a son, an illusion to a city.]

[Again, you lose your salvation, this is the end of the world…]

[The Lord of Monsters has fallen!]

…

Ernami looked at the message in surprise as a lightning struck his back in pure bliss, together with it, celebrations of shouting, laughing and talking outside his castle could be heard. Not nothing the true meaning of it. He hugged his wife in pure bliss as tears traveled down both of their cheeks. And in a happy shout as even the guards hugged and celebrated, the Elf King made announcement.

-Prepare for a feast by this Moon!

-Gladly, my King! [x5]

Said their maids in response as smiles went all around the castle and world. Until he heard a scoff from someone behind the guards, sitting in a lonely wood chair by the window, it was Furiae. When Ernami stood up and steadily walked towards her, the guards nodded to him with determined expression written in their faces, as serving someone affiliated with the, now dead, Lord of Monsters is a disgusting thought. With a serious tone of voice, Ernami talked with Furiae as she calmly stared back without expression in her face.

-You! Now that the Lord of Monsters is dead, you'll be sentenced to death by tomorrow! Prepare yourself!

Silence, as Furiae stared back the Elf King, reminding of her stare when she looked at him, Ernami couldn't stop himself from feeling a small chill on his back. With a clear hesitation in his tone as his smile disappeared from his face, he questioned Furiae, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot.

-Why… aren't you reacting to her death…?

She looked out the window as the people below celebrated, and with a serious tone of voice, she finally answered them, the Human who didn't have a clue about what or who was the being known as Ammy "Lord of Monsters" Moon.

-Ammy had a purpose, to fight enemies she couldn't hope to win. Beings with the power to manipulate reality itself by a flick of their fingers. You would expect her to die to someone, even if she was perfect, some of her supposed enemies are immortal and cannot die by simple means of a blade or magic.

While the guards couldn't make sense of anything of what Furiae said, Ernami could at least blindly follow the path of thought Furiae provoked him into, making him gulp in fear as she looks back at him and prepares them to witness inhuman.

-A question is a solution to this situation she will face. Can you kill something which isn't alive nor dead? A being which defies and warps logic beyond God's knowledge. Witness Defiance, Mortal.

…

Yomari stared her body, lifeless in the ground while he breathed heavily. He swats the System messages away and turns around after grabbing the Chakram from the ground, his heavy steps almost made him thinking of lying on the ground and sleeping there, next to the Dead Lord of Monsters.

At least, one with logic would accept her death. As a cold voice provoked him from behind, making him stop dead in his tracks.

-Leaving so soon?

With a cold sweat dropping from his cheek, he slowly looks back, to find someone, no, something standing up with a lot of effort. With a massive wound you could see behind her through it, Ammy stood up with a smile in her face as the bones of her Beast Form strangely fall off into the ground as if it wasn't attached to her body.

As he watched the **thing** stand up, the System begins to go beyond absolute mad.

[The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!] [The Lord of Monsters has fallen!] [The Lord of Monsters has risen!]

-Gah?!

He begins to ignore the System message, but it was already too late, with her hair blocking her eyes she pierces his stomach with her nails, and as he tried to shake her off while she laughed maniacally, the Demon King felt his strength go away with each second and with it, a barrage of System Messages with each message, they appeared and disappeared faster as the demon King felt his slip away from his fingers, until the only thing he could see was "You lost"

[You lost the skill Grand HP Recovery!][You lost the skill Sword Arts!][You lost the skill Medium HP Recovery][You lost the skill Sword Techniques!][You lost the skill Low HP Recovery!][You lost the skill Mana Manipulation!][You lost the spell Spirit Arts!][You lost the title Killer of a generation!][You lost 100 STR points permanently!][You lost the skill Blade Arts!][You lost the spell Demoni-[You lost the skill Gr-[You lost the title-[You lost the-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-[You lost-

…

Ammy calmly let's go of the Demon King and he falls to the ground, unconscious. With her stomach now cured, it trembled as she laughed maniacally as she looks at her own hands. Her eyes, instead of her eyes, an orange light took over as lightning sparks travelled across it. With a proud tone of voice as she closes her fists in satisfaction, she shouts to herself.

-So this is how it feels to be alive! How it feels to breathe! This is pain! It's so… addicting!

She takes a deep breath through her nose with her eyes closed while a smile ran across her face. When she lets out a deep breath, she opens her left palm slowly as she opens her eyes calmly. In her hand, a sudden orange crystal in the same size of a bolder rapidly appeared from the lightning sparks. And as if she was holding a child, Ammy hugs it proudly with a smile on her face.

Her smile didn't last long when she opened her eyes and set them on the Demon King again, when she sees his chest move gently, she used [Analysis] on him.

* * *

Yomari Dielithie [Knocked out-] / Race: Demon King / Level: 001

HP: 2/30 / MP: 5/5

Title: [Demon King]

Status: 10 STR / 6 AGI / 11 INT / 3 VIT / 5 DEX / 1 LUK

Equipment: None.

* * *

Ammy shakes her head in denial while putting the crystal in her hip as her paws slowly appear behind her. When she stores the crystal in her paw again, she uses [Analysis] again on him as she approached him with a confused expression.

[Demon King title/Race: This title is given by those who are chosen by the System to rule over the [Demon] Race and destined to cause unending pain and death to those who live near them. Cannot be killed by any normal means. Death can only be caused by a wound caused by the wielder of the [Hero] title. (Deep Knowledge: When health is 1, User receive [Knocked out]. [This title is given to those who wield the [Born to be the Demon King] and fill its specific requirements.])]

When she lifts him by his throat, his armor falls to the ground, revealing wounds of nails in his body, uncaring for that fact, Ammy looked at his face with utter confusion written in her face. And with as just confused tone, she questions the unconscious Yomari.

-Why do you still have that title?

In rage as her hand trembled, Ammy throws him into the ground with all of her strength, digging him deeper into the earth. In pure rage, she shouts questions as she brutally kicks him in the hip, sending him flying which Ammy easily follows him and sends innumerous punches to his face with all of her strength, with each hit the crater behind the unscathed Demon King's face, his head digs deeper into the earth.

-Why are you still alive!? Why won't you die!? **Die!** **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**

 **-STOP IT PLEASE!**

Her hand stops as she hears a desperate shout from someone, when she glances at the owner of the voice, she sees Kahari, in tears as her hands trembled while she watched from afar. While holding him by the throat, Ammy casually carries the Demon King to her and throws it at her feet with an emotionless face.

With trembling hands, Kahari slowly grabs hold of the Demon King's shoulders and lifts him.

 **-FUCKING DIE!**

When she tries to support him with her shoulder, Ammy suddenly interrupts her by piercing his stomach with her hand with another enraged shout. She slowly draws back her hand while looking at the System Message in rage as Kahari began to hug him to protect him from Ammy.

[ERROR: PERMISSION TO REMOVE [TITLE]ID#21444211 DENIED. USER NOT INDENTIFIED. NO AUTHORITY DETECTED.]

She suddenly places her own hand in her face as she lets out a laugh, one as if she heard the stupidest joke. And without any energy in it, she swipes away the message with her other hand.

And in a tired tone, she talks with Kahari as she pulls a white blanket from a [Storage] crystal she pulls out of one of her pockets. And while, she covered Yomari gently, she looked at the Lord of Monster's back with a pained expression.

-Get your city back to it supposed place. You can bring him if you have the effort to spare.

…


	143. Yomari Chapter 5

...

I open my eyes with a lot of effort but could barely see anything before I could feel my hand "wake up". For a straight minute, I stared the blurry black ceiling while breathing deeply out of the necessity of having most of my body dormant still. My head felt light as I could finally force myself to sit down in my double bed. When I look around, I recognize my bedroom with its curtains closed.

The double bed with a white sheet creaks as I continue to push myself to stand up with a light headache. After almost tripping with my own feet, I reach the double doors and I place my hand against it to support myself as I rest my head in my arms. After a minute straight of gasping for air, I notice something which wasn't there, something was missing, the very annoyance and pain of my life wasn't there, instead I was wearing a red bathrobe which I usually wore over it.

I open the doors immediately and open another double door which appear in front of me, one which led to a dinner room and immediately, as I see Kahari strangely holding a wine bottle in her hands, I question her nervously. "Kahari, my armor!"

She doesn't answer me after looking with a surprised expression at me, instead, her face contorts itself in pain as a hand pushed her aside to reveal the one which I couldn't believe to be alive, one which I couldn't accept being so casual in my presence. The Lord of Monsters herself!

With her monotone voice as I bit my lips in anger, she talks with me as she casually rests her head in her right hand. "Nice, when I thought my morning wouldn't get any more annoying." While going back to reading her book as I angrily approached the dining table, she answered my shout to Kahari in the same tone. "Your armor is gone, I don't know what happened, I couldn't find it. I wanted to use it as material for my plans… oh well, Black Materia will do…"

I hit my fist against the table and she glances at me for a second and then goes back to her book as I shouted angrily at her. "You! You should be dead! I pierced your heart with my sword! The System even announced your death to the world! How and why are you alive?!"

While flipping a page with Telekinesis again, she calmly answered her question without even glancing at me. "I was never alive to begin with. This might sound strange to you because you don't have a clue about my past, but I survived things a living being wouldn't. Here's the worse moment of my life, I received a strong strike from a bear, got my leg pierced by an ice shard, fell five feet in high speed and stayed in the pure stone cold weather for half a day with an open bleeding wound and broken bones."

She looks at me as she flips another page, and with a calm tone of voice with a bored expression, she talked in a strange manner. "Again, never alive to begin with. Your concept of death is unknown to my existence."

"Then, what are you?!" I questioned her immediately while hitting the table with both of my fists in rage, shaking the glass of wine frantically and spilling a little of the contents into the table's cloth. Her eyes slowly travel to the table and then at me. And with the feeling of tension rising, she talks with me in a serious tone "It's nothing of your concern. You have no right to raise an uproar in front of me first thing in the morning…" when she begins to stand up, Kahari nervously pours more wine to her with a pained expression, seeing the glass of wine full again, the Lord of Monsters sits back down and goes back to her book in silence.

When I look at Kahari with an angry and confused expression, she makes a pained expression while talking to me in a nervous tone as I could see her holding back her anger through her trembling hands as she held the wine bottle. "Forgive me, my King. There's no choice but for me to obey her."

Within this closed off room made of black walls, I bite my lips in anger as I stood up from leaning against the dining table and without another word or glances, I begin to make my way to the door as I left the Lord of Monsters behind, but as if she wasn't happy with the amount of anger I held back, she talks with me in a calm tone while I glanced at her through her reflection of the glass door of a cupboard behind her. "By the way, don't waste your energy trying to learn spells and skills or even levels. While you were knocked out, I made so you won't be able to receive them at all. Also, I'm bringing a little prisoner here, she stayed her welcome in the place I left her, you'll be coming with me to get her and the Elemental Dragons."

I grit my teeth as I open and close the doors in anger behind me without another word.

…

I let out a grunt as I swing my sword at the air, but not the intention of training myself but to try to use a skill or spell. Even if she said it, I couldn't believe it until I saw it myself. I look at the horizon in front of me of the dead plains, in the far off distance, the remains of my fight against her it was as if it was years ago but it was only two days from our fight. I couldn't even look behind me as worried expressions pierced my back as they rebuild the city around the simple black castle with a red roof. Around this castle, nothing but foundations of houses and soon to be apartments and mountains of steel beams, cement blocks and more construction materials. The city got destroyed, not by her hand, but mine, for the evacuation, I activated a special mechanism on the first castle and made it swallow the mountain whole together with the buildings to create a bunker big enough to separate the plagued and more to spare even, all for them to not feel nervous while I fought.

"Wasting energy? I won't wake you up if you fall asleep in the Elf Kingdom." She talked with me in a calm tone, making me look behind me at her, where a mountain should be, was only the beginnings of a city in a dead plain field. While glancing at my angry expression, she rolls her eyes as she walks up to me. When she gives a sigh right up to my face while offering her hand to me, she talks with me in a calm tone. "Come on, give me your hand, I need to keep an eye on you to see if there are any side effects to what I did to you."

I slap her hand away and she looks at me sternly as I pointed my sword at her face. With a serious tone while she casually placed her hand on top of my blade, she talks again with me. "Either you stop acting so foolish and try to learn what I will do or we can sleep for eternity until I can find a way to remove your title, Demon King."

"Learn from you? Learn what? How to tor-"

"Stop it, Demon King. That act I kept in front of you was only to get you riled up. You fell too well into a taunt." She immediately interrupts me and pushes the sword away from her face, and with a serious tone as one of her paws offered itself to me, she continued to talk to me. "It's your choice. Live for few more years and see what I will lead your Kingdom into or sleep for the rest of your life and be unsure of what happens."

I gulp down the bitter taste in my tongue and slowly grab on the paw as I had no other choice, even with my uncreative imagination, I could easily end up in torment as I slept until my death.

Immediately, the scenario changes and we appear in a room made with white wood walls, there were no paintings or displays on the wall, instead, drawings of different flowers were made, filling any space possible. While I looked around to find myself in a drawer with a small window above, illuminating the entire room, she talked with me in a calm tone. "By the way, Kahari gave me these, she was occupied with something urgent, it seems."

She opens the white wood door and throws a pair of clothes at my naked feet. When I picked up the black simple cloth shirt and dark blue jeans, she closes the door. After putting the jeans as I felt a strange feeling when the material touched my skin, I prepared for the sound of clothes ripping apart as put on the shirt. When I forcefully pull down the shirt, nothing happens, making me look at my back in confusion.

Where's my "horns"? What happened to them?

"You done?" as I massaged my own back in surprise and feel the small stump, the Lord of Monsters opens the door and questions me. When I look at her, she calmly talks with me while giving me the way to the other room which seems to have a huge double bed. "Come on, I don't want to stay in the Elf King's daughter bedroom any longer."

I look at her in surprise and get out of what I thought it was a closet, and she closes the door behind me, and while I follow her slowly as she goes for the double doors, I look at the extremely fancy couple bed in the middle of the room, almost taking the entire room. With light yellow pillows and a white sheet, the arch- "Come on, let's go." Interrupting my thoughts about the bed, she pulls me out violently with her paw into the wood hallway, with flowers, carvings, swords neatly and beautifully arranged and made.

"…?!" Suddenly, I hear a gasp from the corridor as I looked around the corridor like a tourist in his castle. When I tilt my body to look at the owner of the gasp in front of the Lord of Monsters who walked in front of me, I see a blond Elven Maid with a silver tray in her feet. Strangely, the Elf Maid had a terrified scared expression as we approached her, but she didn't run or try to scream at all even though her eyes were giving signs of almost begging to do so. "Dear, forgive me for interrupting, but could you tell me where is your King?" With a gentle voice while picking up an empty silver tray from the ground and offering her, the Lord of Monsters talked with the maid as if she was talking with a friend.

With a dead confused expression as she lets a small gasp for air, she answered her in a nervous tone. "H-He's down the corridor after a-a left." When the maid grabs the silver tray with both hands, the Lord of Monsters nods calmly at her and questions her again in a gentle tone. "Thank you, also if you could, bring the guest I left here to me, you should know her as Furiae Moon, I would really appreciate it."

The maid nods to her and lets her pass by her while holding the silver tray in her hands with a deadpan expression, when I pass by her with a confused expression, she watches me follow the Lord of Monsters down the corridor. I look at her and see her with a calm expression while paying attention to where she walked.

What is this woman's behavior? When we first met, she taunted me at every opportunity, was cunning to the point of annoyance, serious when it mattered. When we met again, she beyond insane in killing while trying to educate me as if she got off from feeling superior to others. Now after our fight, she acts as if she's bored with the world already and seems to be polite to everyone, though I question if it was just for that maid she acted in such a way.

After following the directions of the maid, we end up in the throne room right side, and while the guards were surprised to see me, their expressions turned grim as they see the Lord of Monsters closing the door behind me. "Yomari, what are you doi…" said Ernami as he stood up from his throne and walked up to me, but he quickly gulped his own words when she walked up beside me.

"Good to see you too, Elf King." She said to him in a calm tone as she sat on her own paw. "… When… can we reclaim our land?" Questioned Ernami as he stared bitterly at me for a minute and hesitated to talk with her, when she hears his question, she lets out a sigh and answers it as calmly as she seems to be. "Your people already recovered from it, Elf King. Why do you question? Besides, you seemed to be pretty busy yourself. Did you find the corrupt nobles and market runners? They would get riled up when you cut their material shortage and refuse to try to recover it. Right?"

Me and Ernami look at her with surprised expressions as she looks at her own nails without care for the surrounding guards nervously standing around, throwing glances at her.

"Did you mean…?" He questioned again, but he couldn't even get the full question out. With the same tone as she looks at him in the eyes, she answers her own statement. "No, I didn't mean for it to happen. Punishment is punishment. It was a simple side effect. I don't have to care about your people anymore, you are fine on your own for now. You learned your lesson to not kill Monsters excessively, cleaned your people of dirt, taught self-restrain and showed them to cooperate between themselves to survive. And from what i can see in the changes of your castle, you erased a "taboo" from the people's minds."

The main doors of the throne room open and from it, comes a lady with white hair in black clothes, her expression seems to be of pain when she sees the Lord of Monsters, who was watching the eye widened Elf King in front of her. When she sees the lady in black, she stands up while talking in a gentle tone with Ernami. "Goodbye Ernami. Hopefully, I won't need to visit you and your people anymore. Farewell."

"Wait! Can-." The Elf King tries to reach for the Lord of Monsters as she wraps her paws around me and the lady, but we immediately disappear from there, without hearing what he had to say. When I look, I was back in my castle, in an empty room. "Ammy, you…" When the lady tries to with her, she lifts her hand as she walks to the double doors. With a serious tone, she talks with the lady while I followed her. "Don't talk to me."

Ammy, huh… I forgot her name… but who's this lady? Why does the Lord of Monsters so openly resent her? When I pass by the doors into the corridor of the castle, we leave the lady behind in the room as the Lord of Monsters closes the doors with rage, almost destroying the iron-reinforced wood doors.

Strangely, Ammy stood in front of the door with her hands in the doorknobs, when I try to peek at her expression, she has no emotions to show, yet she seems to be thinking of something as she stared into nothing. While we stood awkwardly in the corridor, Kahari appears beside us and the Lord of Monsters talks with her in a calm tone. "Just make sure she doesn't come to where I am."

I watched her back as she walked down the small corridor and made a right with an expressionless face. When I look at Kahari, she talks with me in a serious tone while holding a small mountain of papers in her hands. "My King, there are some important matters you need to see."

"But… she said…" I stuttered as I pointed the way the Lord of Monsters went and with a shake of her head, Kahari continued. "She said it's your issue to settle, not hers. Come, my King, your office is this way."

I nod to her and while following her to the opposite side of the corridor, I looked behind me with a confused expression. After passing by my bedroom, I enter a room beside it and I'm presented by a simple office, with a chair and table in the middle of the room with an empty bookshelf on my right and nothing else. "We seem to be shorter on the hand than I predicted…" I commented to Kahari as I passed by her while walking to the chair.

"Yes, my King. I sent the Generals to help manage the city in their own way. Sadly, I wouldn't say the same for the other maids, almost all of them resigned when the Lord of Monsters said she would live here for a few years. Currently, it's only me and Elaigair Gilite in the castle and the rest is helping the Generals too." Answered Kahari in a calm tone as she closed the door and I sat down on the simple red sofa chair.

"Figures…" I said to myself as I looked at the documents with a bored expression, until a certain phrase repeated in my head like an echo. "The Lord of Monsters said she would live here for a few years."

"YEARS?!" I shouted, surprising Kahari as I looked at her with a flabbergasted expression.

…


	144. E Chapter 1

...

Mom, I want to go home - I thought to myself as my hands trembled with the fifth wine bottle, drunk by her until only a few sips were left. And yet, her face didn't change neither her behavior due to the alcohol. While closing the thirtieth-fifth book, she made a motion for me to fill her cup again.—Lord of Monsters, don't you think you should go easy?—I asked her as the last drops of wine barely filled her wineglass.

Her annoyed glance almost killed me as I force a smile while sweating bullets.—Bad news, I don't get drunk. It would be nice to pass out on the day now.—She said in a tired tone while reaching for a small mountain of books beside her chair while putting the book she finished on another mountain on her right, denying me even more space to reach for the last bottle of wine in the black cupboard beside her.—You never told me your name or do you want me to glance at your status?—She questioned me in the same tone as I stood straight after closing the doors of the small wood cupboard, making one of my two black twin tails to slap my face as if it wanted to make me unable to speak.

It's Elaigair.—I answered her nervously while putting all of my effort to not bite my tongue a second time after meeting her.—But I wish I was someone else—I thought to myself as she payed attention to the book in her hands. Giving me a hint of being ignored. And again, for the three hours I was chained with her, silence was the only music with tension massaging my back as legs begged me to sit down somewhere.—Hm. Ela, tell me about yourself, it might humor me.—She asked of me with disinterest being clear in her tone as she flipped a page.

Oh, I… I recently joined… Lord of Monsters. I have little of a story other than a boring school life. Hahaha… — I answered her while my eyes darted throughout the empty room, with my nervous tone being on my collar strangling me and almost making me bite my tongue again.—Please, don't ask anymore. I like my boring, lonely life. I worked here for five years with my sweat and blood, one wrong word from me and they get thrown out of the window!—I thought to myself as she glanced at me with her bored expression and then when she goes back to her book, I let out a sigh through my nose as she says nothing about it.—Then, how did you know where they keep the wine when I asked you to fill the cupboard with it as well my glass cup? You seem to know this small castle well for someone who just joined.—She said in a blank note with a tired tone.

Shit! Elaigair think! Think!—I kept punching myself in my head as I tried to think of the best excuse I could ever come up as I could feel my mana be drained as well my mental stamina. While my hands went back to trembling lightly, I answered her in a forced calm tone.—I asked Head Maid Kahari to show me.—I celebrated in my head as a simple lie wouldn't come out of it. When she stopped flipping through the pages of the book she read through in an inhuman speed, my shoulders twitched almost as if I wanted to throw my hands in the air along with the wine.

First, call me Ammy or address me another way, being called by my title each second gets annoying. Second, here is your ID Card, "newbie." Don't crouch near others with it on your back pocket. Third, don't try to lie to me ever again.—When she offered my ID card with my profession, name, age and a record of how long I worked for the King, I could feel my dead grandmother calling me as I felt a block of ice on top of my head as I had a frozen smile on my face while gently grabbing my ID card from her hand while almost crushing the wine bottle I held in my other hand.

After putting my ID card in my front pockets of my uniform, I cough while still sweating buckets and try to talk with her in a fake energetic voice.—Whe… Is Madam fine?—I questioned her as I felt a rock go up my throat when I was almost about to tell her the most embarrassing moment of my life.—Why do I have to think of those of moments right now?!—I screamed at myself as she closed the book as if she finished it and after a nod, she rests her head in her arm while staring me with a bored expression.

I stared at her nervously, no stories which I don't end up almost crying of embarrassment come to my mind, letting the silent atmosphere settle in as her face didn't change at all.—… It's fine, you don't have to. I only did it to break a little of my boredom. You can grab these books and the bottles and leave me be, I need to talk to someone in private.—She says to break the silence while putting all the books in two mountains with her [Telekinesis]. With a nod as I sighed in my head, I quickly grab the two mountains and lift them out of necessity of getting out of this room as fast as possible. And just as quickly as I put the books in the corridor, I put the empty glass bottles too.

You seem interesting… if you ever need my help, just knock on the door twice as fast as you can. I'll gladly lend you a hand to reach where you want.—She said as I picked up her cup and turned around. – I appreciate the offer Madam. I'll keep it in my mind.—I said calmly after a bow to her before leaving the room, but in reality I already tried to forget such a stupid offer. I feel a chill crawl my back as I close the doors of her office and get a glance of a sharp amused smile.

If fate allows it, I never want to see that woman smile again.—I thought to myself as I carried the books to the library beside her room.

…

Sorry Madam, this is the maximum amount I can spare for now.—Said the man with a white apron and bandana while offering a small box of rations to me. The iron box of rations was of the same size of my hand. I looked at it as it obviously wouldn't fill half of my hunger after not eating for two straight days.—Here, I'm not hungry.—I said to the man while giving the box to the child who was waiting behind me alone, after I glanced at the woodbox behind the wood tent, seeing only twenty rations of the same size in a huge queue.

I walked away from the row of white tents with huge queues, after waiting for two hours to give it away made my heart feel better, but not my stomach. In the dead plain where my house would be, I glanced at the construction site in front of me for a minute and then look ahead of me to my own tent.

I push away the tent's cloth to let me enter and remove my shoes as the floor was made of low quality wood, creaking at each step I took. Within this small tent, I only had a bed, a sink connected by iron to a mirror and a small bed with a lousy mattress which made my back even worse than it already was.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. Double twin tails, not drilled as I usually have them, my hair looked dry as my brown eyes had a few hints of irritation in them due to the red veins. With a face almost considered pale due to hunger, I drink a little of the water from the sink's crystal and throw myself against the bed.—Shut up… — I said to myself when my stomach complained loudly to me.

Without a pillow and still wearing my uniform, I rested my arms on top of my eyes as the sunlight kept me from resting in my break. And with a groan, I forced myself to try to sleep.—Hmm... you seem worse than when you left.—someone said in a calm tone.

Hm?—My voice lets out a stupid noise as I peek at the owner's voice, thinking it was someone from the tent beside mine, but instead, I see the Lord of Monsters casually looking at herself in the mirror.—M-Ma-Madam?! Wha- Ouwech… - I spring up from my bed with a nervous tone, making me bite my tongue in front of her a second time.

Here, eat. I need you on your feet right now.—She said in a calm tone while throwing a similar metal box to me. When I grab it, a metal fork was attached to a strange ring by a small string. Without saying another word and caring about my tongue, I pull the metal ring together with the fork and begin to eat the contents without another glance.—Don't eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache. You need deal with these Metal Boxes too.—I hear her voice and try to answer it after punching my chest to let the food down my throat, but when I look in front of me while coughing, I only see three of the same metal boxes she gave me beside my feet as I hit one of them lightly.

I look at the metal box I was eating and see a complete plate crammed into the box, rice, beans, chicken and at the side, separated by metal, pieces of Sytmy fruits and Pears. I twist the box metal to lightly close it and place it on my bed together with the fork. Calmly, I put the boxes on top of each other and lift them easily.

When I push aside the tent's cloth, I see the attendants of the ration receptionists shouting at the people to make a line as I see people eating the same box I held in the floor with all of their energy.—I swear I saw the Lord of Monsters but don't want to believe it was her and think she was the one who made these—I thought to myself as looked at the black castle in the middle of the construction site. With only one story height, the castle looked more like a simple stronghold, but knowing the plan to expand from it, I called it a castle.

I quickly go back to my tent, place the boxes on the ground and gulf down the rest of contents I left. I rush to the sink and drink water to help it down to my stomach, after washing my hands, I put the somewhat empty metal box in the sink and quickly grab the other boxes.

I rapidly put my shoes on and run out of my tent with them towards the castle. After running by two foundations, I run around the castle until I reach the entrance, where I'm immediately intercepted by the Head Maid Kahari.—What's going on and what are those boxes.—she questioned me in a serious tone with my mind strangely giving me warnings.

Head Maid! These boxes were distributed to the people by the Lord of Monsters! I came here to question her about it!—I answered her question in a nervous tone and the Head Maid grabs one box and immediately opens it. Without another word as she clicks her tongue, she runs towards her office, leaving me behind to close the doors.

I quickly close the doors as she opens the doors of the Lord of Monsters office without knocking first. When I arrive there, she was already in there, questioning her with an angry tone of voice without a care for her possible death but due to my late arrival, I couldn't even catch a phrase from what she said.

I rush towards the room, but immediately pull my head back as I see something flying towards me. I look at what has been thrown at me in the ground and see the Metal box with its contents on the floor and to wound me more in cleaning it, Kahari kicks it as she walks away.—My Lord, why won't you kill her?—a strange deep voice made a question, making me look at the Lord of Monsters lying on the ground in front of her desk with her back against a giant sleeping Blue Moon wolf while a strange brown creature was lying in her lap.

She will be of use to me. You'll see. Elaigair, Don't clean that up, she made the mess, she will clean it.—She said to me as I grabbed the almost empty metal box. Holding the metal boxes by my hips, I walked up to the Lord of Monsters nervously as I ignored the strange creature in her lap and questioned her as calmly as I could.—Madam, did you make these? If you did, can I give them to a friend?

Do whatever you want with it. I don't care.—She said to me in a tired tone while putting her arms around the wolf's back. I quickly nod and bow to her and when I close the doors, I strangely kept standing there, staring the doors as I began to hear the voice from the strange creature in a serious tone.—My Lord, is it true you are connected with the Void Dragon?

Yes, and he gave me enough power for me to start looking for the beginnings of my work.—She answered in a serious tone as I heard her standing up, beckoning my curiosity to peek inside as she continued.—For a few months, I will stay here, watching if the Demon King shows any side effects of the Life Force extraction.

If nothing happens to him or the environment he meets, situations and emotions, I believe I can start to look for the barrier created in the Human territory and possibly use the crystal to restore the land back to its prime.—She said as I somehow get a peek at her from the door's hinges. When I see her grabbing the glass bottle, she goes back to lying down next to the wolf while the creature talked with her.—I wouldn't believe it to be true if it wasn't you, my Lord.

I held back my happiness as I walked away when I see her go back to her usual silence, when I reach the doors to the outside, I give myself a big smile as my thoughts about the Lord-, Madam Moon changed for the better.

…

-She left?

I questioned Lord as she drank wine from a bottle. When she places the bottle beside her, she nods and answers me in a calm tone.

-Poor thing, she was too tired to realize we could sense her presence. I bet she believed such a bold faced lie too.

Lord gave herself a sharp smile while looking at the door, and with a happy tone of voice, I questioned her about the decision to lie in such a way for a useless Human who cannot even fake walking out of the corridor to listen to someone's conversation.

-Again, my Lord. I do not understand why do you keep these toys around. You did everything on your own until this moment why are you looking for extra hands?

-Because someone showed their worth to me.

She immediately answered me, when I look at her, she has a strange red square stone emitting the energy called "Life Energy" in her hands. With a happy tone of voice while slowly spinning the bigger than her head gem, she continued to explain to me.

-Yesterday, my first little pawn in the Humans Territory has found me something I couldn't even get a clue about, I call these "System Cores", I have in total five of them together with this one. With this pawn showing me his competence, I want to find one candidate here, who can help me in the open.

I questioned her again in a calm tone while going back to lying down on her lap as she made the gem turn into a palm size and stuffed into her own paw.

-And what do they do?

She doesn't answer me instead she looks at me in silence, when I look back, she questions me in a serious tone of voice.

-… You know, you've questioned everything I done so far, yet you didn't put your opinion or act in any other way which would harm me. Yiniere is the mute yet a genius, Lotome is easy-going but his hate gets in front of his thoughts and Leariano is… a chore. Are all the dragons going to be in this pattern? Still, I haven't met the Void Dragon, I don't even know his name.

I glance at her with my eyebrows raised, and with a calm tone of voice as I went back to try to sleep, I answered her.

-I don't believe you should worry about it.

With a serious tone, she talks to me.

-I feel pretty worried about it already. Just please, please tell me there isn't mad about power or taking orders.

I fake sleeping as a face flashes before my eyes for a second, making me bite my tongue to keep it from saying anything else.

…


	145. Yomari Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Something came to my attention today, something which I should've noticed long ago. Word for some strange reason, tries to correct my names automatically for some reason. I noticed it when I looking at the previous chapters, "Lerino(LOL)". Their names should be correct here, Hieniem, Leariano, Lomerix, Yinierie and Lotome. If you see it, it's probably the damn auto correct this thing has, it can't be me due to my notes always being open when i write, i always check there for their names before writing it down (I'm terrible with names). Anyway, Thank you for reading! See you next monday!

...

"My King, the farm plot is done with your method, results should show in a few weeks, nothing of strange happened to the seeds or roots we planted. The re-construction of the city has been going well, and the rations has a two-month duration in our calculations, though we wish to lessen the quantity, morale already has been in an all-time low. We can't afford to lower anymore." Kahari reported in a serious tone and I stared the paper with the contents of the rations. Rice, Beams, Sytmys, Pears, Peaches, Beef and more, all counted down to precision by her.

"Hm…?" I let out a strange noise while noticing one thing behind the paper, a strange note written in the back, it read, "Her rations", 75 Individual boxes, 50 Family size boxes. When I stare at the note for a minute and then glance at Kahari, she has a pained expression, but she immediately forces her usual serious when we meet eyes.

Ah… these are probably the Lord of Monsters rations. But when did she give us these and how did she make them? Yesterday, all I saw is Elaigair and Kahari entering and leaving her office, but not her. Although I cannot sense magic anymore, her presence is obvious due to how strong she is, I feel in my skin as she stands there saying nothing.

Lead my Kingdom, huh? You've done nothing to put a front in your statement. Even after you gave them food, no one really knows it is your doing. Only Kahari and I know about it and I could guess Elaigair too due to her being close by to the Lord of Monsters. This doesn't make my people trust you, and even if it did, I reckon it would take a few years for them to even try to. Although I know Kahari will feel disgusted in, figuratively, eating from her hand, our rations are too low to not eat what is given to us.

"Use these." I said to her in a serious tone while pointing at the note in the back of the paper. She opened her mouth to protest against it but I quickly put my hand in on front of my face while looking away, signaling her to not go against me in this. "Give me the next one." I said to her in a serious note while putting the report aside in my desk.

After eating her own words, she gives me another report with a somewhat sad expression. And with a serious tone of voice, she began to read out the report for me. "… Although my mood doesn't show it, I'm happy to say we finally reached notable progress in healing the plague."

"What is the condition of the plague and the patient? For long has he done the treatment?" I questioned as a small smile sneaked up on my face as I received the Patient's Medical report. And with a calm tone of voice, she continued. "The plague was spreading around the patient's foot and he was doing the Potion rest recovery method for two years. The result was that the plague fell off after the patient hit his foot against the table. But not only the plague which fell off was smaller than a toe, the plague in his right shoulder seems to be still be irremovable, yet…"

When she stopped, I looked at her with a confused expression and with a serious tone of voice, she finishes. "All the patients have reported in noting the plague no longer growing on them. Even in the youngest or newly patients, the plague doesn't seem to grow it as if they are stuck in time."

My eyes widened, and I slowly stood up and without another word, I begin to rapidly walk to her office.

There's no way, no way she's gaining her trust this way, she said she would kill them! Even if she was taunting me into fighting her in full force, she wouldn't do it, she can't.

"I know what you are thinking! Stop it right now!" I shouted in rage as I burst the doors open and see her, about to bite into a piece of beef held by a silver fork, with her mouth open she glanced at me. With Elaigair looking at me with a surprised and confused expression, I walked up to her in a quick pace as she sighed to herself and placed the beef back in the plate filled with rice.

With a serious tone as she looked at me with a bored expression, I shouted at her. "You! You have the cure for the plague don't you!?" While Elaigair let out a gasp, I noticed three strange creatures climbing her back as she talked with me in a serious tone. "No, I don't have a cure for the plague, you met the one who has, remember him?" I gulp down as I take a step back from remembering the beast. And when she sees me recoiling back, she continues. "Sadly, he's not strong enough to create a connection with me. And without it, I don't have the cure."

"Don't eat my beef Heiniem." She said while looking at me look at the ground without being able to say anything. Without saying another word as she talks with the strange creatures as I was too much in thought to look at, I turn around.

If she's not lying, there's no way the plague would heal like that, she's doing something. She's definitely working in the background, but how and what way?

As I kept myself in thought, I walked towards the corridor, but when I reach it, she talks with me in a serious tone. "Oh, you forgot something."

"Huh…?" I said as I turned around, only to be met with her paw going straight for my head and as I feel the hit and get launched into the wall, she talks with me in an amused tone of voice as I slip away from reality. "That'll teach him to not shout at me."

[You've been knocked out!]

…

"Sir… Sir… My King!" I heard faint shouts as I felt the quick gentle slapping in my face. When I wake up, I see Kahari with a worried expression looking at me. When I sit down, I find myself in my bed wearing a white bathrobe now, strangely, with black shorts underneath. While holding my head due to the pain I felt, I complained to myself. "My head… of course she wouldn't hold back."

She took a few steps aside while holding my shoulder, still wearing a worried expression. And in a tired tone as I squeezed my eyes gently, I questioned her. "For how long this time?"

"Twelve hours." She opened her mouth, but the one who answered my question wasn't her, instead, we both look at the doors of my bedroom and see the Lord of Monsters, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed as those creatures ran from her shoulder to her back. With a serious tone, she continued. "I held back a little. Though, it was quite annoying to repair that wall. Anyway, Kahari, get him dressed up in proper clothes."

"I don't take orders from you." Kahari angrily immediately answered her. But without care, she waves goodbye without energy while her shadow disappears into the dark corridor, crimson eyes in her back glare at us.

I shake my head and stand up, pushing Kahari aside, and with a serious tone of voice, I talk with her. "Sorry Kahari, give me some clothes, I need to follow her, you can't predict what she might do next." I looked at her seriously and she makes a depressed expression but after a slow nod and bow, she walks away but not before giving a sad peek at me.

Later...

"Everyone, meet the Demon King." She said as she stood her arm straight and the creatures of different colors line up one beside each other. One light blueish green, one brown and another blue and there is a white one, due to it having its wings slightly open, I recognized immediately. Staring me in rage, the creatures didn't even let out a yelp as I stared back, unsure at what they are, until she talks with me in a calm tone. "This is Lomerix, the Spirit Dragon. This is Heiniem, the Earth Dragon. This is Lotome, the Crystal Dragon. And finally, we have the grumpy Leariano, Air Dragon. Don't talk to him, I'm mad with him."

Dragons?! That's what they look like?! Never in my life, had I seen one! I think? I swear I never met one, m-my memory is failing me… by my name, I forgot how to remember…

"Are you still mad abo…" "Ah-ah-ah! Not right now, Leariano. Anyway… we will meet the Fire Dragon…" she interrupts the creature which somehow had clear emotions of frustration in his face, but when she interrupts him, he lets out a small sigh, when she tries to introduce to the one we were meeting, she looks at the Dragons in a calm expression, and two of them look at each other while the Dragon called Leariano crosses his arms in frustration.

"Fire Dragon or Magma Dragon, Sir Virizen Nilera." When the brown dragon called Heiniem talks in a respectful manner, the Lord of Monsters and the other Dragons look at him with one raised eyebrow as he raised his… claw (?)… finger (?) with a proud smile. Seeing the looks of disdain, he makes a tired expression as he continued to talk with a serious tone. "By the Lord of Monsters, Virizen is a stickler to etiquette and nobility, he's beyond salvation, I believe between Leariano, him and Zarela, he's the one who got influenced the most by the Humans, I think he even made a name for himself in this period, his fake name was Kilao Waterfall."

I look at him in surprise as I easily recognize the name, and with an excited tone of voice, I talk with Heiniem. "Mr. Waterfall was a dragon?! I can't believe it, he was the first human to help my many countries in expanding their culinary range, he was a man with magic hands with cooking. Although he didn't like when people talked casually with him, he was a humble man… I guess, humble dragon."

Seeing the look of disgust from Heiniem, the stares of anger from the other dragons and the tired stare from the Lord of Monsters, I recoil back into sitting properly in my seat and after a minute of awkward silence, she breaks the ice in a tone which conveyed her willingness to meet… this dragon. "Great, just when I was getting used to these four."

"Yeah, tell him I didn't come. I'll be sleeping." Leariano said in a tired tone as he flied to Ammy's shoulder and walks to her back. "Me too, I still need to recover myself." Said the blueish green Dragon called Lomerix while he walked towards her shoulder. "I just ate and I'm getting a nap." Said Heiniem after passing by a blue dragon which still stared at me angrily all the while he was listening to the conversation, I believe his name is Lotome, when he glanced at the Lord of Monsters as she stared him, he talks in an angry tone. "I'm not letting you alone with a disgusting Human, Ammy."

When I glance at Ammy, she has a proud expression as she looked at me and waggled her eyebrows for a second. And with a calm tone of voice as she smiled weakly at the Dragon, she picked him up by his neck and talked him down. "Yes, yes, the twisted and disgusting Demon King cannot breathe the same air as mine. We deal with it later, all right, Lotome? Sleep until we arrive. Besides, you too need to recover, you just became a Dragon, remember?" "But…" "No buts, go to sleep."

As the Dragon walked to her back, Ammy began to look at me in silence as I could easily hear his mumblings. " _You don't even need to have ears to know you are complaining, Young._ " Someone in her back said in whispers, silencing the Dragon Lotome.

"You treat them like children." I immediately said to her in a serious tone as the carriage kicks up. When she opens her mouth, someone in her back interrupts her with a sound complaint in whispers, making her turn her head a little towards her back. " _No need to be a genius to discover that. Ow! Young, you better not kick me again. Ouch! Lomerix!?_ " "Stop it you three! I want to sleep!"

"… As I was about to say… I act this way due to my position." She said in a happy tone after giggling and shaking her head. While resting her arms against the carriage's sofa, she continued. "Sadly, I've gotten the notice of being nominated 'Mother to all living things'. Your planet has pushed that role on to me after I fought you. See my excitement in knowing you too are to be considered my son." She shows a completely dead expression in the end of her absurd statement.

"That's stupid." I immediately said with a face filled with disbelief. "Don't worry, I already disowned you." She said in a cold teasing tone. And even though I felt a little hurt for some reason, I continued with a serious tone. "Just tell me, what are you and why are you this way? Everything falls into your hands without care. You won against me, so why are you keeping the Humans alive like you said you wouldn't?"

Her expression remained calm as the carriage stopped, and with a serious tone while standing up, she answered me. "You aren't important enough to know about it, Demon King. Things never fall into my hands, you don't even have the ground to make that assumption, and if it was true, it will be only in your head, I know how to be in the right time at the right place, it is as simple as that."

She opens the doors of the carriage and calmly walks towards the encirclement of tents. And as Elaigair jumped down from the driver's seat, I talked with myself in a tired tone due to the carriage. "I don't understand why she didn't use Teleport too."

" **She can Teleport!?** " I jumped as Elaigair suddenly shouted in rage. When I looked at her with a surprised expression, she went inside the carriage with an upset expression while mumbling to herself in an angry tone. "And here I thought I was doing well for learning to drive one of these on the fly"

With my recoil from the sound of the carriage door slamming shut, I kept my complaints about her reckless driving in my head as the carriage normally wouldn't even feel a bump if the driver was half decent.

I feel like, I should apologize to her, even though it isn't my fault…

I turn around and follow the Lord of Monsters, when I look at her in the center of the encirclement, she's surrounded by the Orcs wearing full silver armor to their teeth with various heavy weapons. Seeing this, I quicken my pace and pass through the crowd and stand beside her where all the furious stares are concentrated. "Hello boys and girls, how's life?" questioned Ammy in a teasing tone.

"Terrible, because of you." Immediately, a voice from behind the crowd answered in anger. When I see Wacimate in his usual armor walking through the crowd, I put my hand in front of my face while looking away. "Great, that was the plan."

After a minute of silence, I'm suddenly pushed away by the Lord of Monsters, making me look at her as I land beside the feet of the Orcs. Holding his giant Rune Halberd with one hand, the Lord of Monsters stood there unflinching as Wacimate placed all of his strength into the halberd's hilt, shaking it as the blade went against her naked hands.

"Well, what else would you expect in attacking me?" "Gah! Argh! Gugah!" Immediately as she says in a calm tone, Ammy pulls the halberd over her and grabs Wacimate's wrist, and without care for his size being twice of hers both in height and weight, she throws him up and over herself and tosses him into the ground, immediately, as the halberd fell beside him when he hit his back against the ground, up and over went the Orc King again and again, until he was no longer with us, conscious-wise.

As panic fell into the Orcs, Ammy walked towards the mountains behind their encampment without care for the Orc King she left behind in the ground. I walk up beside him and with an apologetic tone of voice, I talk with him while bowing down even though he was knocked out. "I'm sorry, Wacimate, please rest well"

I quickly turn to follow the Lord of Monsters and run after her as the terrified orcs give way. Immediately, I could hear the worried shouts of the orcs behind me as I forced myself to look ahead with a pained expression.

…...

"My King, the farm plot is done with your method results should show in a few weeks or so, nothing of strange happened to the seeds or roots we planted. The re-construction of the city has been going well and the rations has a two-month duration in our calculations, though we wish to lessen the quantity, morale already has been in an all time low. We can't afford to lower anymore." Kahari reported to me in a serious tone and I stared the paper with the contents of the rations. Rice, Beams, Sytmys, Pears, Peaches, Beef and more, all counted down to precision by her.

"Hm…?" I let out a strange noise while noticing one thing behind the paper, a strange note written in the back, it read, "Her rations", 75 Individual boxes, 50 Family size boxes. When I stare at the note for a minute and then glance at Kahari, she has a pained expression but she immediately forces her usual serious when we meet eyes.

Ah… these are probably the Lord of Monsters rations. But when did she give us these and how did she make them? Yesterday, all I seen is Elaigair and Kahari entering and leaving her office, but not her. Although I cannot sense magic anymore, her presence is obvious due to how strong she is, I feel in my skin as she stands there without saying anything to me.

Lead my Kingdom, huh? You've done nothing to put a front in your statement. Even after you gave them food, no one really knows it is your doing. Only Kahari and I know about it and I could guess Elaigair too due to her being close by to the Lord of Monsters. This doesn't make my people trust you, and even if it did, I reckon it would take a few years for them to even try to. Although I know Kahari will feel disgusted in, figuratively, eating from her hand, our rations are too low to not eat what is given to us.

"Use these." I said to her in a serious tone while pointing at the note in the back of the paper. She opened her mouth to protest against it but I quickly put my hand in on front of my face while looking away, signaling her to not go against me in this. "Give me the next one." I said to her in a serious note while putting the report aside in my desk.

After eating her own words, she gives me another report with a somewhat sad expression. And with a serious tone of voice, she began to read out the report for me. "… Although my mood doesn't show it, I'm happy to say that we finally reached a notable progress in healing the plague."

"What is the condition of the plague and the patient? For long has he done the treatment?" I questioned as a small smile sneaked up on my face as I received the Patient's Medical report. And with a calm tone of voice, she continued. "The plague was spreading around the patient's foot and he was doing the Potion rest recovery method for two years. The result was that the plague fell off after the patient hit his foot against the table. But not only the plague which fell off was smaller than a toe, the plague in his right shoulder seems to be still be irremovable, yet…"

When she stopped, I looked at her with a confused expression and with a serious tone of voice, she finishes. "All the patients have reported in taking note of the plague no longer growing on them. Even in the youngest or newly patients, the plague doesn't seem to be growing it as if they are stuck in time."

I eyes widened and I slowly stood up and without another word, I begin to rapidly walk to her office.

There's no way, no way she's gaining her trust this way, she said she was going to kill them! Even if she was taunting me into fighting her in full force, she wouldn't do it, she can't.

"I know what you are thinking! Stop it right now!" I shouted in rage as I burst the doors open and see her about to bite into a piece of beef held by a silver fork, with her mouth open she glanced at me. With Elaigair looking at me with a surprised and confused expression, I walked up to her in quick pace as she sighed to herself and placed the beef back in the plate filled with rice.

With a serious tone as she looked at me with a bored expression, I shouted at her. "You! You have the cure for the plague don't you!?" While Elaigair let out a gasp, I noticed three strange creatures climbing her back as she talked with me in a serious tone. "No, I don't have a cure for the plague, you met the one who has, remember him?" I gulp down as I take a step back from remembering the beast. And when she sees me recoiling back, she continues. "Sadly, he's not strong enough to create a connection with me. And without it, I don't have the cure."

"Don't eat my beef Heiniem." She said while looking at me look at the ground without being able to say anything. Without saying another word as she begins to talk with the strange creatures as I was too much in thought to look at, I turn around.

If she's not lying, there's no way the plague would heal like that, she's doing something. She's definitely working in the background, but how and what way?

As I kept myself in thought, I walked towards the corridor, but when I reach it, she talks with me in a serious tone. "Oh, by the way, your forgot something."

"Huh…?" I said as I turned around, only to be met with her paw going straight for my head and as I feel the hit and get launched into the wall, she talks with me in an amused tone of voice as I slip away from reality. "That'll teach him to not shout at me."

[You've been knocked out!]

…

"Sir… Sir… My King!" I heard faint shouts as I felt the quick gentle slapping in my face. When I wake up, I see Kahari with a worried expression looking at me. When I sit down, I find myself in my bed wearing a white bathrobe now, strangely, with black shorts underneath. While holding my head due to the pain I felt, I complained to myself. "My head… of course she wouldn't hold back."

She took a few steps aside while holding my shoulder, still wearing a worried expression. And in a tired tone as I squeezed my eyes gently, I questioned her. "For how long this time?"

"Twelve hours." She opened her mouth, but the one who answered my question wasn't her, instead, we both look at the doors of my bedroom and see the Lord of Monsters, leaning against the door way with her arms crossed as those creatures ran from her shoulder to her back. With a serious tone, she continued. "I did hold back a little. Though, it was quite annoying to repair that wall. Anyway, Kahari, get him dressed up in proper clothes."

"I don't take orders from you." Kahari angrily immediately answered her. But without care, she waves goodbye without energy while her shadow disappears in to the dark corridor, crimson eyes in her back glare at us.

I shake my head and stand up, pushing Kahari aside, and with a serious tone of voice, I talk with her. "Sorry Kahari, give me some clothes, I need to follow her, you can't predict what she might do next." I looked at her seriously and she makes a depressed expression but after a slow nod and bow, she begins to walk away but not before giving a sad peek at me.

"Everyone, meet the Demon King." She said as she stood her arm straight and the creatures of different colors line up one beside each other. One light blueish green, one brown and another blue and there is a white one, due to it having its wings slightly open, I recognized immediately. Staring me in rage, the creatures didn't even let out a yelp as I stared back, unsure at what they are, until she talks with me in a calm tone. "This is Lomerix, the Spirit Dragon. This is Hieniem, the Earth Dragon. This is Lotome, the Crystal Dragon. And finally we have the grumpy Leariano, Air Dragon. Don't talk to him, I'm mad with him."

Dragons?! That's what they look like?! Never in my life, had I seen one! I think? I swear I never met one, m-my memory is failing me… by my name, I forgot how to remember…

"Are you still mad abo…" "Ah-ah-ahn! Not right now, Leri. Anyways… we are going to meet the Fire Dragon…" she interrupts the creature which somehow had clear emotions of frustration in his face, but when she interrupts him, he lets out a small sigh, when she tries to introduce to the one we were meeting, she looks at the Dragons in a calm expression, and two of them look at each other while the Dragon called Leariano crosses his arms in frustration.

"Fire Dragon or Magma Dragon, Sir Virizen Nilera." When the brown dragon called Heiniem talks in a royal manner, the Lord of Monsters and the other Dragons look at him with one raised eyebrow as he raised his… claw (?)… finger(?) with a proud smile. Seeing the looks of disdain, he makes a tired expression as he continued to talk with a serious tone. "By the Lord of Monsters, Virizen is a stickler to etiquette and nobility, he's beyond salvation, I believe between Leariano, him and Zarela, he's the one who got influenced the most by the Humans, I think he even made a name for himself in this period, his fake name was Kilao Waterfall."

I look at him in surprise as I easily recognize the name, and with an excited tone of voice, I talk with Hieniem. "Mr. Waterfall was a dragon?! I can't believe it, he was the first human to help my many countries in expanding their culinary range, he was a man with magic hands when it came to cooking. Although he didn't like when people talked casually with him, he was a humble man… I guess, humble dragon."

Seeing the look of disgust from Heiniem, the stares of anger from the other dragons and the tired stare from the Lord of Monsters, I recoil back into sitting properly in my seat and after a minute of awkward silence, she breaks the silence in a tone which conveyed her willingness to meet… this dragon. "Great, just when I was getting used to these four."

"Yeah, tell him I didn't come. I'll be sleeping." Leariano said in a tired tone as he flied to Ammy's shoulder and walks to her back. "Me too, I still need to recover myself." Said the blueish green Dragon called Lomerix while he walked towards her shoulder. "I just ate and I'm getting a nap." Said Heiniem after passing by a blue dragon which still stared at me angrily all the while he was listening to the conversation, I believe his name is Lotome, when he glanced at the Lord of Monsters as she stared him, he talks in an angry tone. "I'm not letting you alone with a disgusting Human, Ammy."

When I glance at Ammy, she has a proud expression as she looked at me and waggled her eyebrows for a second. And with a calm tone of voice as she smiled weakly at the Dragon, she picked him up by his neck and talked him down. "Yes, yes, the twisted and disgusting Demon King cannot breathe the same air as mine. We deal with it later, alright, Lotome? Sleep until we arrive. Besides, you too need to recover, you just became a Dragon, remember?" "But…" "No buts, go to sleep."

As the Dragon walked to her back, Ammy began to look at me in silence as I could easily hear his mumblings. " _You don't even need to have ears to know you are complaining, Young._ " Someone in her back said in whispers, silencing the Dragon Lotome.

"You treat them like children." I immediately said to her in a serious tone as the carriage kicks up. When she opens her mouth, someone in her back interrupts her with a sound complaint in whispers, making her turn her head a little towards her back. " _No need to be a genius to discover that. Ow! Young, you better not kick me again. Ouch! Lomerix!?_ " "Stop it you three! I want to sleep!"

"…As I was about to say… I act this way due to my position." She said to me in a happy tone after giggling and shaking her head. While beginning to rest her arms against the carriage's sofa, she continued. "Sadly, I've gotten the notice of being nominated 'Mother to all living things'. Your planet has pushed that role on to me after I fought you. See my excitement in knowing you too are to be considered my son." She shows a completely dead expression in the end of her absurd statement.

"That's stupid." I immediately said with a face filled with disbelief. "Don't worry, I already disowned you." She said in a cold teasing tone. And even though I felt a little hurt for some reason, I continued with a serious tone. "Just tell me, what are you and why are you this way? Everything falls into your hands without care. You won against me, so why are you keeping the Humans alive like you said you wouldn't?"

Her expression remained calm as the carriage stopped, and with a serious tone while standing up, she answered me. "You aren't important enough to know about it, Demon King. Things never fall into my hands, you don't even have the ground to make that assumption, and if it was true, it will be only in your head, I know how to be in the right time at the right place, it is as simple as that."

She opens the doors of the carriage and calmly walks towards the encirclement of tents. And as Elaigair jumped down from the driver seat, I talked with myself in a tired tone due to the carriage. "I don't understand why she didn't use Teleport too."

" **She can Teleport!?** " I jumped as Elaigair suddenly shouted in rage. When I looked at her with a surprised expression, she went inside the carriage with an upset expression while mumbling to herself in an angry tone. "And here I thought I was doing well for learning to drive one of these on the fly"

With my recoil from the sound of the carriage door slamming shut, I kept my complaints about her reckless driving in my own head as the carriage normally wouldn't even feel a bump if the driver was half decent.

I feel like, I should apologize to her, even though it isn't my fault…

I turn around and follow the Lord of Monsters, when I look at her in the center of the encirclement, she's surrounded by the Orcs wearing full silver armor to their teeth with various heavy weapons. Seeing this, I quicken my pace and pass through the crowd and stand beside her where all the furious stares are concentrated. "Hello boys and girls, how's life?" questioned Ammy in a teasing tone.

"Terrible, because of you." Immediately, a voice from behind the crowd answered in anger. When I see Wacimate in his usual armor walking through the crowd, I put my hand in front of my face while looking away. "Great, that was the plan."

After a minute of silence, I'm suddenly pushed away by the Lord of Monsters, making me look at her as I land beside the feet of the Orcs. Holding his giant Rune Halberd with one hand, the Lord of Monsters stood there unflinching as Wacimate placed all of his strength into the halberd's hilt, shaking it as the blade went against her naked hands.

"Well, what else would you expect in attacking me?" "Gah! Argh! Gugah!" Immediately as she says that in a calm tone, Ammy pulls the halberd over her and grabs Wacimate's wrist, and without care for his size being twice of hers both in height and weight, she throws him up and over herself and tosses him into the ground, immediately, as the halberd fell beside him when he hit his back against the ground, up and over went the Orc King again and again, until he was no longer with us, conscious-wise.

As panic fell into the Orcs, Ammy began to walk towards the mountains behind their encampment without care for the Orc King she left behind in the ground. I walk up beside him and with an apologetic tone of voice, I talk with him even though he was knocked out. "I'm sorry, Wacimate, please rest well"

I quickly turn to follow the Lord of Monsters and run after her as the terrified orcs give way. Immediately, I could hear the worried shouts of the orcs behind me as I forced myself to look ahead with a pained expression.

…


	146. AD Chapter 5

...

Never would I predict, my unwilling helping hand would end up with me in this situation. Lectured by the one I should judge or not worthy of the title "Lord of Monsters".

 **-You could've died!**

 **-I can't die! Even if I could, It's not worth for you to die for me! No matter what circumstances!**

She shouted back at me furiously, so much her voice cracked in the end. After coughing to get her voice back to its original state, she continued shouting at me as Heiniem maintained a silencing barrier around us, keeping anyone from hearing… my scolding, even though he was the one casting it, he wasn't here, no one to be precise. It's only me and Ammy on her office in the Demon territory.

 **-Never do it again! Even if I beg you, don't, I repeat, never help me! If you or any of the other dragons die, my plans can't go on! Even if it was a low risk help, I can't afford it!**

I shook my head in denial with a pained expression as I sat in my human form in her chair with her leaning against the desk in front of me. And with an angry tone, I question her.

-But you would be dead! How can your plan continue if you aren't here?!…!

Her sudden strike to the desk with a clearly held back strength still made me flinch as she grits her teeth in front of me, and in an angry tone of voice, she answered me as she leaned closer to my face.

-Lomerix would continue! Even if I could've died in the Demon King's hands, I had a plan to take his energy before dying! Yet! I cannot die! I planned something it wouldn't happen! Why do you think? Because I keep you all near me for a reason Leariano!

I look at her in confusion she lets out a deep sigh through her nose as she went back to standing straight. And with a serious tone as she begins to calmly walk to beside me, she continued.

-You are the only one not noticing it. Even Lotome, who for some reason, you call him "Young", has noticed it the moment he woke up. I'm emitting Life Energy… can't you feel it? Every minute you spend with me is a month you would spend training and grinding yourself.

She sat beside me after I gave her a little space in the chair, squeezing each other in the chair for a reason I don't even know, she gently wrapping her arm around my back as I questioned her with a confused expression and tone.

-Why are you making us stronger? We are plenty to rule the Humans as you said you would. I mean, that was what you said you would do, right?

She nods to me while massaging gently my left shoulder, and with a calm tone of voice she says what I hoped she would never say.

-The Dragons themselves hold a lot of Life Energy, but never give it to nature. Lomerix told me the Dragons in the past did it unconsciously, but in the past, I think you weren't born, but Humans once waged war against the Dragons, cliché, don't you think?

I look at her with a surprised expression as I stood up from the chair. While she rested her hands in her own lap with a bitter expression as I quickly made sense of her plan, she continued to speak in a nervous tone.

-It's obvious where I am going from there, isn't it? You can guess I'm not aiming for you to follow me.

With a serious tone of voice as anger slowly crawled up on me again, I talked with her.

-You are going to isolate yourself. Why? Why are you still going in that direction?! It's the only thing I wish for you, yet you continue to walk towards it and even build towards it!?

She gulps nothing as she stood up with a bitter expression, making me retreat as I didn't want to be near her, who wishes to suffer more than man-made torture. And with a serious tone of voice, she questions me with a depressed expression after a deep breath through her nose.

-You want to know how to really kill me, Leariano?

-…?!

A sudden chill hits my heart as she throws an unexpected sudden question at me. While tracing the desk in front of her, she continues talking about something I wished my head wouldn't grab interest in, forcing me to stay silent with a flabbergasted expression as she continued.

-I can't explain you much nor you should tell anyone about what I'm about to say even. But, as ironic as it sounds, with my saying Human conciousness is their undoing, I do not have one, you could say it is jealousy, but it's not, it really isn't, just a bitter opinion while feeling sorry for myself. A simple spell, any kind of element, which gains control of my thoughts… even it is the weakest spell in the bunch, it will kill me even after immediately cancelling it, I act by an order I don't even know or remember receiving. Think of me as a machine because I don't even have emotions, I never had.

What? What does she mean she doesn't have a will? Why is she following orders? And her own definition of herself, it's no longer a broken woman! She's avoiding the question itself completely! I want to ask so many questions, I want to know what this… Monster, no, THING is in front of me!? What is Ammy Moon? What happened while I was gone?! I've watched every minute Heiniem stayed beside her, but nothing so major could have made her stop defining herself as a "Broken woman"! I want to question… but… I cannot. Even if she's something strange and beyond my comprehension, she has my respect, she done more than I could have done and thought.

Looking at her own right hand in pain, she continued in a serious tone.

-I can't even say what I am to you, Leariano, and you understand clearly why I am trusting you with this. I know you do. Listen to me, I want to ask you something, something I wished I would trust no one with it.

With a sad stare, the Lord of Monsters beckoned me as she stood up. I hesitated at first when reaching her hand as she reached out for me, but after a second meeting of our eyes, I grabbed it, the gentle grip pulled me towards her and with a nod from me with a serious expression, she smiled gently and talked in a calm tone.

-When I finish my plan, can you kill me and bury me? Put me in a place where not even light can reach me?

I know I shouldn't do this, I always hated how the previous Lord of Monsters led himself into a lonely life, without the Monsters being able to talk or interact with him, he suffered isolation. Even after giving the Dragon's consciousness, he lived alone not once truly smiling. Yet, here I am, about to be an accomplice to it happening again, no, I'm repeating the past in an even worse manner… Even so… if there's one thing she deserves to wish after working so hard, is how it ends.

I nod to her with a serious tone and she gives me a hug with a smile on her face and with relief being clear in her voice, she talked with me.

-Thank you, Leariano.

…

I watched her calmly walk down the corridor as it leads towards where Virizen rested, the annoyance incarnated. Behind us, the Demon King as he barely kept his feet out of the lava bleeding through the walls. Seeing him badly balance himself in the walkway with lava on the corners, Lord talked with him in a calm tone.

-Watch your feet, Demon King. I know you can't die to the Lava, but I don't want to carry you ba…c…k…

But her warning was quickly cut short when she sees a carpet made of iron with the words "Welcome" engraved in it near her feet. She squeezed her eyes as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. And with a playful tone of voice, Heiniem talks with her while going to her paws.

-Yup, that's him all right, Good luck my Lord.

Without another word, Lotome and Lomerix follow Heiniem, but I'm kept from following them when Ammy holds me by my tail. And with a serious tone of voice, she begs me.

-I need your help, Leariano, don't leave me right now.

I sigh as I sit on her right shoulder and give glance at the Demon King behind us, confused at the carpet too.

Who wouldn't? What kind of Dragon has a welcoming carpet in front of their home? Virizen has it. Such an idiotic behavior. But worst yet is how he talks, it hurts my ears to hear it every time he uses [Remote Communication], his "royal" tone not only is annoying but his behavior is obnoxious.

After a sigh, Lord goes forward. And immediately, she notices the strange scenario opening in front of her. A Dragon on the same size of a Human, sitting calmly with a tea cup floating in front their mouth. With a calm tone of voice, he talks with the Lord of Monsters, who has a twitching eye upon being witness to such stupidity.

-Sit down, Lady Moon.

He's a dragon and no one could deny it. Even if he had no wings and no legs, he still had the core features of one, with red scales and a white line travelling through his back, Virizen wrapped his tail around the sofa chair, giving an impression of him actually sitting properly due to the color of the chair, red like his scales. He's the only one able to fully control his own body to access any situation, but his usual form was of a snake due to his ability to swim in lava.

Lord massages her forehead as she walks towards the spare chair which floated towards her. When she grabs the floating red sofa chair and sits down, Virizen talks with me in a serious tone of voice.

-Good to see you, Leriano.

Dumbstruck at his own manner of acting in front of the Lord of Monsters, I talked with him.

-I'm glad to see you dropped the tone.

He lets out a scoff and with a calm tone of voice as he glances at the Demon King, who was confused at the scene in front of him, he talks with me.

-Don't be so rude, the unavoidable isolation I face due to being a dragon is the reason, you talk with yourself for a few years in such manner and you would to stop using it. My Lord, how much I hate being a Dragon.

There it is, that's why every Dragon doesn't like you Virizen, you are the only one who hates being a Dragon and is so devoted to showing it to anyone you meet. Look, even Lord has a strange expression when she heard you say something so stupid as that.

With a calm tone of voice as another red sofa chair appeared from the lava pool behind him, Virizen talked with the Demon King.

-As much as I hate doing this in front of the Lord of Monsters, sit down Sir Diliethie. Huh!

Strangely, Virizen throws the sofa chair at the Demon King with his [Telekinesis], but the Lord of Monsters catches it before it could even come close to his head. And with a serious tone of voice, Lord talks with him as she puts the chair down in front of the Demon King.

-If you are ready to carry the Demon King, then I'll gladly let you knock him out.

Huh, he's the luggage. Even I feel a little sorry for him now.

With a sigh, Virizen takes a sip of his tea. And with a calm tone of voice, he spoke with the Lord of Monsters.

-What happened with him? He's weaker than a Human and weren't you supposed to be dead?… Though, I suppose the System message went beyond insane when the announcement came.

She crosses her legs while adjusting her posture, and in a serious tone of voice, she answered him as the Demon King sat down on the other sofa chair, far away from the two almost as if he was a child witnessing Adults talking.

-I stripped him of his powers, don't worry, he won't become the same after it even if he went on a crazy work out plan. And I can't talk about the last part in front of him, either you question me about it later or you can ask Heiniem, Lomerix or even Leariano here. Lotome didn't want to know and Yiniere couldn't care less.

He glances at me and I sigh and answer his unvoiced obvious question in a serious tone.

-Good or bad news for you, she will be with us for a long time. Even with a dagger in her chest, she will continue walking. That's the kind of Lord of Monsters you are dealing with.

He sternly looks at his teacup as he heard me. And in a serious tone of voice after taking a sip from it, he questions me.

-And what do you think, Air Judge, about this Lord of Monsters? You've shown to us you can, ironically enough, judge a character after you get to somewhat know them.

I glanced at her and we meet eyes as she looked at me sternly, but when I look at him he smiles at me while shaking his head in denial with his eyes closed.

What do I think of Ammy? Can I really say it after she trusted me with such a heavy task? She trusted me with it due to how I am about her plan. She knows no other Dragon if they end up following her will be able to do such a thing and she knows I can kill anyone after they dedicate their lives even if it means killing what seems to be considered my mother. I'm heartless because I do not care about much, I only care for the task I'm given, they say I am "The end justifies the means" Dragon, whatever that means.

I let out a deep sigh, adding another to the collection this atmosphere creates. And with a serious tone of voice while gulping down the bitter taste in my throat, I answer his question with little will behind it.

-She does everything perfectly, nothing she sees to ever ends up badly. But that is what scares me from trusting her with my powers, besides that, she has a self-esteem issues and trust issues with herself.

She made a confused expression as I talked about her, and as if she was evaluating herself, she looks around, as if she was looking for a mirror and all the while Virizen looked at me in surprise, not expecting me to say "so little yet so much" about someone.

In the end, what I said describes Ammy completely, she doesn't trust and loves herself, she puts everything on her back and lets no one even point their hand at her to offer her help. Even now as she creates pawns to help her, she always has a hand or word on how they should do what she asks of them. It's annoying for me to watch, her pawn is a human but he acts like her, I've seen it. But I stay quiet with matters where other Monsters aren't involved, it's a stupid rule, but I need to follow it. But it's still annoying. In the past if I had said this in front of her before her promise with me and her opening up to me, I know I would've felt proud and relieved to let such things out, but now, I feel strangely bitter and annoyed in being forced to say it, as if they weren't what I thought about her.

He lets out another scoff as he looks annoyingly amused with this, me being conflicted at my own words and the Demon King with a strange expression on the side. And with a serious tone of voice after tasting the situation, Virizen cuts it short with a loud cough and attracting attention to him as he questioned Ammy.

-Well then, it seems we derailed from the real question I should ask Lady Moon. A question where I will decide whether you are worthy of my power.

When he sees her serious expression while paying attention to him, he continued.

-What is the meaning of life?

Of course, he didn't think this through, classic.

She incredibly lets out a tired sigh as if she got that question thrown at her a million times, and while getting in a lazy position in the sofa chair, she answered the question in a bored tone as Virizen had a frozen smile on his face.

-And here I was thinking due to your obnoxious behavior you would have a nice question for me to answer or even a duel or anything other than asking the meaning of life.

Yup, I wouldn't expect anything other than this reaction from her, that's why I didn't say she was already well versed about life and figured out about it long ago, why do you think the Monsters love her? I mean, it's mostly because of her title and their lives constantly being in contact with Humans, but it is mostly because she already had everything figured out for them. No one would be stupid enough to follow a leader without a plan. Even though I say that, Lomerix said she's not even five years old… you can see where I falter with this statement.

With a spaced out tone as she rested her head in her hand, she answered his question while looking at nothing as if she didn't want to be here anymore.

-The meaning of life in general doesn't exist… blah~ blah~ blah~… The meaning of life is different of others when you have a general look at your life… Mgng… Birth, reproduction, death, all that jazz. Monsters have the meaning of life set out in front, survival of the fittest. Being able to adjust to the cycle of life is their smartest move they can do. Can I go now?

She looked at Virizen with a bored expression while putting strength in the sofa's arms as if she was about to stand up, and Virizen, upon receiving such an answer lets go of his teacup and lets it crash into the ground as he nods with a stiff neck. And with a tired tone of voice as she walks away, she talks with the Demon King who has an expression of pity for Virizen.

-Let's go.

With a surprised expression, the Demon King looks at Lord and back at Virizen and in a desperate tone, he questions her as she walks towards the corridor leading to the way out.

-Wait! Isn't he important to you?! He's a Dragon right?! Why are you leaving him here!? Wait! What was that all about?!

Maybe that will teach Virizen to not act in such an annoying way to Lord.

…


	147. A strange child

...

-Today is 08/16/2012, we sadly have no information about the mass disappearance over the capital. But today with the increase of eight more victims, we have to give a minute of silence and notify the populace to use the number in the screen to notify authorities if you ever come in contact with any of the victims. And now, I ask for all the listeners and watchers to giv-

My mom turned off the TV with the controller, and with an angry tone of voice, she shouts at me.

-You will be late for school! Go! And be careful all right?!

-All right, all right, I'm going.

I said to her in a playful tone while brushing her off, and after reaching the door, I said my goodbyes and went to school. On the way, unknown people talked with each other with a serious tone, as the atmosphere felt heavy even if you didn't know about the urgent and strange news.

-Another eight people got caught. Tragic, how many it piled up to?

-I think, something along the lines of three hundred, I haven't checked. But you know…

As they talked with each other, I continued walking, uncaring about repeated conversation I heard. Even in school they said the same lines, the same reactions, I got bored of it but my friends at least don't talk too much about it. Man, I regret repeating a year too, I liked a girl in my c-

My thoughts get side tracked as I hear rapid footsteps towards me. But without even knowing what was going on, a shadow jumped on top of me.

…

"Do you want to die?" Is an everyday question someone asks themselves every day in their subconscious, and they answer it without even realizing who asked that question, sending themselves into a pit of depression.

Do not answer such a question, do not ask such a question. Death is a question it shouldn't be asked, a matter not to be discussed because when you least expected it, it might just grip your neck tightly. Just as tightly as the dead want to grip to life.

In an endless sea frozen in time, with the full moon illuminating, the scene where a drip caused a disturbance in the water and its sound echoed louder than a boulder being thrown in, and with it, darkness became my scene and the sound of a beating heart rapidly welcomed me into it. But as soon as I was getting used to the warmth of the darkness and the melody of a heart, the sound of my head being pulled out of the water came into my ears and the darkness became dim and light became clear.

-Waaaahh! Waaah!

-It's a man!

The sound of a child crying irritated my ears, but I didn't question it, what I questioned was the feeling of my throat trembling along with the crying. I was conscious, yet unable to open my eyes, they felt heavy, and my body felt heavy as if I was awake for two straight days, the remembering of the days I would stay awake for a marathon of any kind. Yet, what followed was even weirder, the shout of a man with a happy tone.

Following it, was the breeze of the cold wind against me, sending me shivers and together with it, more child's cries. And finally, I could connect the dots, the most unrealistic, illogical and exciting event happened with me. Reincarnation! I got reincarnated!

But how did I die? I remember being on the way to the school, and… what was my name again? Strange, I can't remember my own name. But I don't care, anyway! New world! Adventure! I'll have a new name, anyway! So how do I open my eyes!? I know I was just born and everything but how do I-

…

Jesus, and I thought adult life was dull, and I never thought how a newborn baby's life was boring. Feed, sleep, feed, sleep and the occasional necessities and social activities with my parents or adults. This is worse than the time I went to my grandmother's home, because now, not only I can't move not even an inch of my neck, but there're no games! The tragedy!

By the way, I don't know if it is my eyes, which opened after I woke up, or my parents are the way I think they are. Short. Like Dwarf short. I was confused at my mother's height with her golden silk short hair, but then my father came in with a black beard and I couldn't stop laughing at myself and at them in my head.

I'm a dwarf child, living in some kind of cave house. My mother somehow has a tan with a tomboyish face with spiked blond hair. She seems to like to have an apron around her waist, but nothing too noteworthy. My ears aren't fully developed, so they sound more like pans hitting each other to me, which got old and irritating fast.

But fantasy! Dwarves! Who wouldn't love to become the son of a famous blacksmith dwarf?! I really thought making swords was the most interesting thing in the world! I don't even know how they make a blade! Why do they hit the blade when it is already formed?! I want to learn about this stuff! And I'm passing out…

…

Ah, I woke up again, my father and mother are sleeping and… never mind they aren't sleeping, to the contrary. God, will I always have to a such a light sleeper? This is so embarrassing! God dammit! The bed's going to break dad! Why did you put your baby in the same room as yours?! Why are you doing it while I'm sleeping?!

I want to cry… I'm crying! Dammit! I feel bad but at the same time feel incredibly glad. And they are just ignoring me.

This is my life now. Can I ask for a refund? Where is the complaint center? I don't want to reincarnate just to hear my parents go at it! It was already embarrassing and enraging the first times. Thank god, I'm passing-

…

Today, I made progress! As expected from me. I'm actually blessed or ignorant to not notice it, but a year has gone by. Days were extremely peaceful, nothing happened, or to be exact, nothing happened with me. Due to my intelligence being bigger than a newborn, I was a quiet child, to be exact, I was quiet because I didn't know how to talk. I cried whenever I was hungry or I needed to change diapers, or rather, a cloth they wrapped me in.

I barely moved or got out of my crib made of dark wood, not that I didn't want to, but the damn white cloth I wore was actually a damn straitjacket for babies! Like what the hell!? Hello?! I want to move! I'm a growing baby boy! Thank the god's no one could hear me. But seriously, a few adults came by and said a few words while I was awake and left, nothing else happened other than the embarrassing moments, which I slept through, finally.

But today, today is the day I leave this crib! This man in the oven is about to break the damn oven door! I'm overcooked and burnt to a crisp! You don't even have to have a PHD, this is unhealthy!

I smacked my lips as I stared the ceiling and prepared myself mentally. And slowly but surely, my first words came out.

-Bah… bah… ma… ma…

-Huh? Honey, did you say "mama"? Repeat for me, please?

I'M ALREADY AT MY LIMIT! HOLY HELL! THIS IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO DO! SURPASS YOUR LIMITS, YOUNG MAN! HE SAYS! +EXTREME!

-Ma… ma… mama…

-Honey! Virlem said his first word! He said mama!

ALBAIR STILL LIVES! I DID IT! A man landing in the moon might be the biggest Human step, but to this world, it is my efforts which created this Human jump into higher society! An underdeveloped baby, sheltered beyond a cage of cloth, somehow said his first words! And there's nothing who can't say other- passing out…

…

Of course. Life has a hand, and it loves to give anyone the middle and I stared at it with a stern glare. Beyond a crib made of dark wood, surprisingly wearing silk clothes, I couldn't get out. Even though I showed them I could only crawl, I can't get out. An entire year went by now, I'm supposed to out of my crib sometimes and be playing with toys and all that stuff right? Isn't my developing body a little slow too? I can't still talk, I can only say some simple words like "Mama, Papa, Food, etc…" but nothing too complicated.

And due to it, I began focusing in movement instead of communication, if showing growth with that didn't work, then moving about would be the right choice. But man, this is so boring, nothing in my eyes can catch my interest, it's just a simple room made of stone walls with a wardrobe beside my crib and a double bed in the corner and a door in front of me, which illuminated the room I'm in through the gap of the door and the doorway.

-Really, forgive us for calling Priest Gierelam, but you have to see my child.

Suddenly, my father spoke with someone outside the door and together with it, the lights outside the door got blocked by shadows. And in silence as my father, who had a fully grown black bear and short hair opened the door while holding his red bonnet in the other hand, and his face sent alarms all over my head, a worried expression, something a parent rarely has when showing their child to someone else.

And from behind my father as he walked into the room, a man in white and gold clothes with the same height walked up to me, ignoring the hilarious scene of three dwarfs walking in a small room, I stared the man with a strange white and gold hat with a pickaxe and cross combined symbol in it. The stern and old expression irritated me, so I put all of my efforts into supporting myself against the crib bars and questioned the man.

-W-Wmat?

-See Priest Gierelam!? He's already talking!? My brother had a child at the same time and he's not even past opening his mouth! Please, my priest, tell me there's nothing wrong with my baby boy.

While my mother looked at me proudly while holding my father's back, worry swarmed my father's face while crushing his bonnet with his free hand while looking at the old priest in front me, who didn't react at all. But instead of him reacting surprised, it was me.

Shit! Oh god! I assumed that children in this world was the same as my previous! Don't tell me that Dwarves take more to develop than normal Humans?!

-It is all right, Sir Jirem, your child is an exceptional prodigy. They are rare, but nothing you won't see if you live your hundred and twenty years. My old eyes might try to deceive me, but your child has a fast growing body, he already developed his mana even. I'll seal it for now, but after two years, he will be able to use it again, so prepare your hearts until then.

-Thank you, Priest Gierelam, I couldn't thank you enough!

Magic?! MAGIC?! Am a wizard?! How do I use it? What stupid chant do I have to do to make a feather float? Ah, wait, seal it?! No! Don't!

Before I could even react, in a speed I couldn't believe coming from an old man, he grabbed my head gently and with a cold hand, he chanted in whispers and I felt a warmth gathering around my right ear, where he had placed his hand. And when he stopped whispering to himself, he slowly let go of my head and walked back towards the door and passing by my parents, who were both bowing down with proud smiles.

I stick my tongue out at him for sealing the magic I wanted to see and use. But seeing my mother and father so strangely happy while hugging each other is really strange, what's wrong with me growing up fast? Aren't I supposed to?

I sat down on the crib while my parents walked away without even glancing at me, say what you may, they are just too overwhelmed by something. I don't know what though…

…

Today, is a strange and depressing day. I can feel the tense atmosphere in the morning, even as my bland life of learning nothing and being unable to leave my bedroom, I knew something would happen. The hair in my arms were already straightened out as if I received a small shock. I already learned to walk, but not talk, otherwise I would've woken up my mother and father, who were sleeping in front of me as I played silently after waking up in the middle of the two.

I loved the horse toy my father brought to me, by itself, the horse swung back and forth without even a touch or impulse as it should. And I stared at it, with probably two years of age, my body sent warm blood to my arms, trying to make it move due to growing up by each minute, but I refused, something, or someone kept me in this trance as I stared the horse silently rock back and forth.

Then, I knew as the earth shook something bad was about to happen. Due to the earthquake, it woke up my parents in utter confusion and fear and messages in a white box I never saw appeared before me and I was reading it even though I didn't learn how to. The message conveyed what kept me in this trance, seemly waiting for it.

[With the world in his chest to love us all…]

[Warm arms to carry us through trouble…]

[The one that we gladly bow our heads to…]

[The one that we wished for…]

* * *

A Lord of Monsters has risen!

* * *

Even though I didn't have a clue about the world, even though I knew nothing about it. My heart felt despair. This fear… feels nostalgic… somehow.

My mother instantly stood up from her bed and grabbed me, while lifting me as gently as she could in this moment of fear, she grabbed a cloth and wrapped me up in it while my father rushed out the door after putting on his shoes.

It didn't take much for my mother to follow him soon after, due to how fast my mother ran through the house, I couldn't get a glance at the rest of the house which was locked away from me by a wood door and an iron lock. But instead of knowing my own home, I'm welcomed by the incredible sight of the surrounding city.

Even in the moment of despair and desperation, the beauty of the city showed. As a crowd ran towards the opening far away, the city was illuminated, not by the sun nor the lamps, but minerals. Beautiful and colorful minerals hanged from the wide roof, giving more space than needed for the houses of the dwarves, made of mostly crude stone and wood. Even though there was so much space for houses of five or more stories, they didn't pass the two stories high maximum it seems.

I wanted to see more of the city by myself, but as my mother and father held each other with me in the middle, they ran down the street together with the immense crowd, I couldn't even try to recognize any of them or anything strange with the tallest people running too, it was so fast and frantic my mind overheated in it, but I kept my cries in my throat even though I could hear other children cry, not only that, shouts of desperation, anger and worry invaded my fragile ears, making me put both of my tiny hands against my ears to try to block the noise. The extreme fatigue and panic of the situation easily got to me due to my age, and I felt my body giving away as I watched ahead of me with my father behind my mother as a crowd squeezed us while running together.

A castle made with silver, growing out of the walls, painted with beautiful and clean colors, illuminated in beauty. It was a castle from a fairy tale, yet, I couldn't keep a straight stare into it as much as I wanted. And I went asleep.

…

I remember little of what happened. I woke up in between the crowds pushing my mother, but ultimately, only to fade ins and outs, when I came to, I was at home being bathed in warm water by mother. But even though my head fell in front of the chaos brought by that announcement, I couldn't forget a word it said and how it communicated. It was my first time learning about "the System".

Slowly but surely, my voice developed, I tried to talk more and more, I'm still fumbling with my wording but ultimately, you could understand me fully, at least I understood.

Mother and father are anxious about that event, even though I want to be happy and excited because I could now walk around the somewhat small and cramped house made of five rooms, now the two of them don't leave the house. But even though they don't leave to buy groceries, there is always ingredients and food for my mother to make.

Father seems stressed out due to wanting to work, he didn't tell me nor he wanted to talk with mother, but he seemed pretty worried about something related to it. But ultimately, he didn't feel like an irresponsible father and kept his worries to himself, even if he showed his distress. I tried to question, even if I had to annoyingly say it three times in a row each time I opened my mouth he kept his patience, they said I shouldn't worry as it wasn't of my age to worry about things, or to be honest, they don't seem too happy with me talking with them. It seems my cousin is only now able to crawl, talk about slow body.

But today, something strange happened, we went out but at the bleak of the night while I was asleep, I only woke up due to the loud voice and a stranger's caress to my head. It was all nice and proper, but unlike everyone else, I kept my attention to the castle. It was like fairy tales castle like I first saw it. Until, the speech strangely stopped, and it didn't take long before people created a fuss.

Until it came, words from what seems to be someone of high importance as he spoke from the castle's balcony slowly settled panic and fear into everyone's hearts.

-I-I did! I did as you asked. It's with me.

His voiced echoed through the city even though he had his small back against us, and silence became the only music playing as we all payed attention to the man we should call King, it seems. The man seemed to be in pure panic as if a tiger was with him, sneaking glances at us from time to time, the man looked at someone in front of him.

I caught a glimpse of a blue hair through the gaps in the balcony's stone rails, and after glancing one last time at us, the man spoke of someone in a manner no one would've wished to hear.

-Y-y-yes, Lord of Monsters. I had those gifts prepared for you.

…

It was quick, dull and painless, how come the head of such a man come so easily? How come people cheer when they see murder? Why did they have children of my age watch such a thing? I can't forget, the face of the man as he watched his family get beheaded one by one, all because he said something bad.

The city I never saw was farther now, no longer was behind a door in a house with no windows, but now it was behind a maze of corridors and a mountain I wouldn't reach. The betray of a King was too much, I couldn't even joke with myself. Grim times as I watched an execution while young, it was necessary to see what betray leads, education in the middle times is rough.

The mountain was far away but still within the horizon. I looked at it as we build our home in the middle of brown land, with no trees or grass, the land looked new and ready to become part of the world. The adults talked of how this giant piece of land wasn't here. But it appeared overnight, and no one knew how.

They separated mother and my father from me due to the new King's plans while building the new city. They separated children and left to nurses and babysitters. And again, seemly fate hated me and made me unable to leave the tent. Even though I learned how to walk and my parents told them so, I wasn't placed together with the other children older than me. But it was only for two days. After that, they took me into a school and got to live with my mother, but my father was nowhere in sight all the while.

I learned magic, at first I couldn't do it, but after discovering my compatibility with an element, I easily used it. I was strong, too strong, even though I wanted to be excited about my powers, my morale was quickly shutdown when guards showed up and put me into another school, clearly directed to train workers to help the Kingdom with a disguise of a prestige school. My mother didn't seem to notice how strange I acted and yet, I noticed and watched every change.

It wasn't due to my age, but I couldn't get happy about anything whenever I do, I knew already. Isolation, frustration, confusion, trauma and finally, forced labor. It all welled up on a child that wasn't showered neither neglected of love. My parents didn't hate me or love me, I could say. Not only that, my memories of my past, I wanted to go back, I missed my real mom, missed my days of peace, missed my days of where I could only care about getting into a college.

At first, I was excited for this life. Reincarnation into a fantasy world is the most exciting event anyone could look over from that bland life, but in reality, having the memories of a high school student into a newborn baby isn't anything to be proud about. I haven't even lived up into a kid to be worried about my own mental health, yet here I am, holding it together by pieces before it broke apart. I sleep fearing the tomorrow now.

…

-Huh?

I wake up in an unknown forest, instead of a white tent. While standing up, I rub my eyes as the cold air hit my back and helped me wake up. Extremely confused while wearing simple clothes, I looked around, nothing in familiar to be in sight and with the city still being built in mud, there weren't any forests I could see from my tent whenever mother gave me dinner. Confusion over came to me as I got desperate.

-What's wrong, kid? Want mommy?

The cold voice sent shivers down my spine as I turned my head to look at the owner, sitting in the branch of a tree near me, the woman with dark blue hair stared me with a soft smile. And with the same tone which kept me feeling a shiver at each word, she talked with me.

-If you are worried about your parents, then you shouldn't bother, you got bigger problems. I want to ask you do you want anything? Food, a bed or toys?

-I want to go home.

I said to her in a serious tone as I felt an immense pressure against my back. And from my response, she jumped down from the tree branch and stood straight while looking at me. Slowly, she walked up to me with a soft smile which creeped me out more than anything I've seen in my past life. And with a gentle voice while holding my chin with a hand I didn't see moving, she questioned me as her eyes went from dark blue to crimson red.

-How about a cellphone?

Strangely, I felt like running as she saw my terrified expression and giggled. I turned around and as much force as I could in my feet, I ran away from her. I quickly glance behind me and still see her watching me create distance between us. But when I looked forward to dodge a tree, she made the turn around the tree in front of me calmly while smiling softly at me.

Immediately, I fall on my ass while trying to stop myself by hitting the grass with both of my feet. I quickly stood up as fear took hold of my head and I couldn't keep thinking straight.

-You must be so confused, right?

She questioned as I stood up and tried to run away in some random direction, but while leaning against the tree in the way, she turned her head to face me with her soft smile as if waiting for my answer. But uncaring to answer someone like this woman, I turn the complete opposite way and run, only to hit my face against her legs.

I held my nose as blood flowed out and tears sneaked out of my eyes, but as I did, she continued talking while walking away from me and then disappearing into nothing, not even the air responded to her disappearance as if she was a ghost.

-Why is the "Final Boss" right here? Why is the Lord of Monsters doing this? Why did she kidnap me?

-The answer is in your own excitement of this world, refresh yourself with this reference. "Another Word?! Awesome!", "I don't believe I have Reincarnated! I won't make any of my stupid mistakes this life!", "Is this another world!? Adventure awaits then!", "I got reincarnated! Thank god! I won't commit any sins!" and so on. Got anything?

When I stood up and looked around, she walked in the middle of my vision, no matter where I looked. And while she talked with me, I couldn't stop my hope from falling out and making me slowly back off into a tree. When the back of my head hit the tree trunk, she disappeared for a second, only to appear by guiding my head with a finger to my chin to lead me to look at her beside her as she somehow stood upside down while standing in a tree branch above while her hair and clothes still somehow stood unaffected by gravity. And while caressing my head gently until she stopped her hand in my right shoulder, she continued in a gentle tone.

-I bet you came here, beyond excited to show how superior you are in terms of knowledge and power. Show them how far your world came in terms of technology and improve it with magic. Get one or two girls following you, live a life filled with intrigue, excitement, drama and love with, corrupted nobles and greedy bandit's interrupting your life due to jealousy. And one day you might even kill a dragon, right? Imagine, you kill a dragon with two girls in each arm while being hailed the Hero of the Universe, gosh what a life! Or maybe, even a life where you manage a dungeon! Like a King! I can't even imagine what kind of babes you would create!

Suddenly, as I listened to her with a terrified and confused expression, she looked at me and threw me by the shoulder into the grass in front of me. When I stood up as blood travelled down my chin, she wasn't anywhere to be in sight, yet she talked as if she was right in front of me with a cold tone.

-What a life you won't have. A life where you bring chaos into the order this world slowly settled down and claim your motives to be in "the right place". But in reality, bringing that world's technology to this world won't bring any good. Not because people might misuse it, but because where creation stands, failure is used as a stool. I don't need you to get it, kid, it's just a matter of your influence, your unwanted and unwished influence.

I looked around the forest in utter panic, seeing nothing but a peaceful dark forest, but when I look up, she appears behind me, sitting down while putting her back against mine. Immediately, I jump and look at her, only to find a dark wolf with crimson eyes looking at me with clear hunger in his eyes while growling.

Without a care for her questions or to listen to her, I turned around and ran as fast as my feet could take me. And all the while the wolf kept right behind me, with growls and barks, the woman kept appearing in between the trees with her hands behind her while she made the motion of walking, but due to how fast I was running, I couldn't make any sense of how fast.

-AAAGHH!

To my luck, I stumble due to a root in the way and the wolf bites hard into my right leg. All the while as the wolf tried to pull it off with his sharp teeth which pierced my leg through the pants I wore, the woman stood there, beside me, crouching with an amused smile while talking in a calm tone, but due to the growling, violent shaking and the pain of my legs slowly being broken and shredded under the wolf's fangs, I couldn't keep my attention into it.

-You know, people might call me cruel and heartless for torturing a four-year-old child, but I don't care, I'm protecting them from you, if you think I'm bad, believe me "Kid", I could be worse. But your influence would create not only destruction, but the end of humanity and creation itself, on a bigger scale, I mean. I can't afford to give guns to the people who live in the middle ages, you know, people who aren't used to it? People who do not understand on how to fight against such things?

The wolf suddenly let's go of my leg and I ignore the pain while standing up. Without even glancing at her, I run towards the edge of the forest I glimpsed, but instead, I'm interrupted by a creature made of white fur which rolled in front of me and made me stop after glancing at the empty forest behind me, with no sight of the woman or the wolf behind me but when I looked back at the creature which seemed harmless, a strange paw grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the ground.

While holding the paw as it tried to choke me, the woman stood above my body and talked even more in the same tone while holding the strange fur creature with red eyes as it looked at her quietly.

-Even if you promised, swore, made a contract or something along those lines to not make anything hostile, it would only speed up the process to help the Humans make something incredibly powerful with your knowledge as little as it is, and I can't have it, not right now, not any century soon. Their enemies are still recovering from their own creation, can't have any more jumps in magic and technology right now…

I struggled as much as I could and tried to make the strange paw coming from the woman to let go of me, but I could only make to let me take a small breath of air as it choked me while I hit the grass with my feet, trying to get any distance from her.

But without care for my struggle, the woman pulled me by the leg and crouched near my face while holding the creature up to it. And with an excited tone as the creature strangely let out a strange green goo from its mouth almost if it was saliva, and it was eager to eat me but with no teeth in sight, I didn't feel threatened by it at first.

-Anyway, back to you, the best of my interest. Are you curious about this little guy? Well, ironic enough, he's incredibly cruel in the method of his feeding, well to be bold, he's a parasite, meaning, open that mouth wide!

Grabbing me by the nose while the paw somehow got hold of my chin, the woman forced my mouth open wide while approaching a creature of the same size of my head as it trembled with each second it watched my tongue hitting the roof of my mouth. And when she approached the creature above my head, it somehow decreased its size and jumped right into my mouth. I felt it slowly push itself down my throat, making me cough as the woman let's go of my nose. All the while as I felt the creature go down my throat, the woman had a soft smile all the while.

Suddenly, the creature stopped in the middle of my chest and trembled. When my eyes went wide as I felt millions of nails suddenly burst out of the creature, the woman gave me a happy smile but it soon went away as she talked in a serious tone as my body freaks-out of my control as I felt the creature eat me away from the inside.

-It was so fun to see the Tower Mage's reaction when I first fed this little guy to him, but it's even funnier when I see someone whom I really hate react to it. If you somehow reincarnate, tell your friends and family, that Ammy Moon will kill any reincarnation the moment she discovers them breathing. All because of one thing.

Holding me down by the shoulders as I felt my life slip away, she talked with me in a furious tone while her eyes turned crimson.

-We don't need your gods here.

As my eyes went to the back of my head, I saw her hand lift itself, aimed at my head.

…

 **Extra** : Glomby info.

Glomby / Levels: 20~~37. Found generally in swamps or open fields with tall grass. Usually they live in fresh corpses with no wounds, they survive alone but do not attack any of their own species. Reproduction is through a maggot planted in a freshly killed victim. Careful, they have camouflage.

Do not be dismayed by their eyes, they don't see through it, they see through mana detection and they are good at it, usually they will even detect a low level Monster with no spells or any attacks whatsoever. What their eyes serve is to copy the color and pattern of the object they glue themselves through a special kind of liquid they let out through them. The liquid is black and is contained to make it seem like eyes to confuse any predators to use blinding techniques, giving them an opportunity to attack.

Method of killing: They do not immediately kill their victim, instead, whenever they can, they will change their sizes to elude a victim to swallow them. While inside the victim, they will use their fur to help them stop any kind of liquid which would send them straight to any acid or danger a victim might have inside their stomach of body part. Immediately upon settling, they let out a green saliva which paralyzes the victim and slowly takes away their power to control their own body as well giving a weak numbing effect. After such saliva is in effect, they [Transmutate] their fur and turn them into spikes, which spreads out the throat cavity, making the victim breathe rapidly and involuntarily, swallowing more of the saliva and further increasing the loss of controls of their own body (This effect increases if digested by humans, which makes their bodies have seizures). All the while, the Glomby eats the victim's insides with the help of their saliva with an acid property, tendering and lowering the difficulty for consume.

Method of killing: No need for special methods only look out for any strange parts of a bush's pattern. Any strike with a sword is a killing blow due to their low health.

They are predators to: Zealu's, Miloreit's, Crystal Lizards, Goblins and their evolutions, Wolves and Foxes.

…


	148. Yomari Chapter 7

**If you are reading this after 09/29, then skip this Author Note.**

 **BUTM** : Okay, you guys either must be confused or enjoying this. And if you expecting me to miss friday post, no, I won't, treat this as a... "Bonus"(?) Chapter. Why? Because this chapter was actually supposed to come out instead of Elagair chapter. (Which explains some things in the previous/next chapter. I guess one of you guys thought I skipped time a little, but no, not yet.) Anyways, sorry about this. I've received a lot of requests and I need to get a job (STILL! SOMEHOW 2 YEARS UNEMPLOYED!) I messed on this due to the rush, sorry. I hope this won't happen again. Seriously, my schedule is beyond destroyed because of this mistake (Wasn't planning for double chapter release!)

...

"So you changed your mind" The Dragon Lomerix said in a teasing tone to the new Dragon Virizen, who was now curled up around the Lord of Monster's neck as we, for some reason, rode the carriage back. In the same palm size as the other Dragons, Virizen talked back in an angry tone as Ammy herself looked at her own nails calmly. "Of course not! I just came with you people because you refused to even offer me a place between you!"

You didn't seem too keen in accepting an invitation. Though, right now, I'm more worried about something else. Her, what is she planning to do next? What will happen when she gathers all the Dragons? Honestly, I don't even want to envision it but curiosity is scratching my throat.

"Lord of Monsters, would you let me stay by your side? I wanted to not receive an answer at all, so I could see for myself, I want to see the proof you have that you can love another. I'm sorry if I led you to think lowly of me, but I wanted to not show my reason to stay by your side and make you want to prove yourself to me." Virizen said in a serious tone as Ammy glanced at him while still having her nails in front of her. She let out a deep sigh and in a calm tone of voice, as the other Dragons talk with each other and walk around her lap as if it was a cross walk, she said the most unbelievable thing I could hear from her. "Don't worry, I don't need the Dragon's powers, I won't try to prove myself to anyone. Love another? You might want to join Leariano's waiting list."

"What?" "Huh?!" Me and Virizen let out in a confused tone together. He glances sternly at me and then questions her in a serious tone as I looked away. "What do you mean, you don't need the Dragon's powers? Aren't you planning on doing anything else? What about this man? What will you do in case he recovers his powers by stealing the crystal you encased it?"

"Here, hold it." Immediately, she grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to her and as I stopped myself from face planting tights with an angry Dragon called Lotome by supporting myself with the carriage's sofa, she gave me something and made me hold it. When I sat on the edge of the other sofa, I looked at what she gave me, it was a twisted strange orange crystal, it wouldn't even fit half of it on my hands, I could even say it was bigger than my head.

The crystal is letting out orange sparks as it connects to my hand held brutally by the Lord of Monsters. And in a serious tone of voice, she talks with Virizen while I was confused to what the crystal was. "See? He can't recover them, he doesn't even know it, but I sneaked into his room again and made the final adjustments. Even if he touches the crystal, somehow eats it, he won't recover them, he has, by his own hand, to destroy it to recover, no more, no less. And I'm certain he won't even be able to crack it."

No wonder I felt a cold wind while I was sleeping… but… in this crystal my skills and magic is stored in it, my past too is my guess. I didn't have a dream or nightmare about my past nor can I remember any of it… saying my past and I had a love and hate relationship like an arranged marriage couple wouldn't be wrong to say. I loved parts of my life, but also hated the worst parts, of course. I don't remember enough to say now, but I could say my past me had constant nightmares.

"Feeling nostalgic, Demon King?" She suddenly questioned me in a calm tone, waking me up from my thoughts as she picks the Crystal out of my hand. When I sat down properly with a bitter expression, she continued in a teasing tone. "You heard me right? You can't go back to what you were, so don't even think of making a move on me."

I look at nothing with an uncaring expression for her tease. But after a minute of silence between us, I questioned her in a serious tone. "Hey, what is your aim? What will you do after this? Or do you like to watch us crawl out from beneath your feet? It's frustrating to watch you stand above us all and do nothing like we expect you to do, even if it was killing us, you don't even lift a finger. So, why…?"

She lets out a deep sigh as she supports her head with her hand while all of the Dragons, except Virizen, climb her left arm towards her back. And with a serious tone of voice as I felt her stare, she stayed quiet, making me bite my lips in frustration, until "You won't shut up about it until you hear an answer, won't you?"

I look at her with a surprised expression and she continued. "And that is what most Humans lack, patience for the answer… but even when it comes straight to them, they won't accept it, then they lie to themselves. They don't like when this answer doesn't completely favor them either. Life is cold and uncaring as it gets, you get sick, you get hurt, you get old and you die. The only difference between stillness, is that we die, and the Humans don't want to hear it. They want to hear, we are important to something, we live for a greater reason and so on…"

She shakes her head in lightly in denial as she closes her eyes, and with a calm tone, she continued. "When something or someone is above them, they want to get rid of it, and why? Because no one wants to be below someone else, they don't want orders, they don't want a purpose, they don't want an answer and secretly, everyone wants to die. So tell me, Demon King, what is the solution to this? When everyone wants to rule over themselves beyond a physical, mental and spiritual manner, what is the answer to the solution?"

I gulp down nothing as I stared her in utter confusion, trying to wrap my head around the question she threw at me. Seeing my mouth not opening to even try to utter a denial or retort, she continued as her tone got colder by each breath of air she took. "It's simple, you feed them their unsettled desire, the desire they feel when they wake up, the desire they feel when they are hungry, the desire which is born from anger, you feed them blood. And I mean by it is to disable their mental unwillingness to see themselves be the same as us, the ones who are "beneath them" and "have no mind". When in cold reality, we are no more than the same, blood and bones, pain and hunger, we all love to see the wall of life washed in blood."

"That's…! …Not…" I said in a tone filled with anger first, but as she smiles at me and her words echoes in my head, I looked bitterly at the ground. And as the carriage stopped, she stood up and talked with me in a calm tone. "Any hunt takes a lot of patience, but an answer takes even more. Cya, Demon King, I have better things to look forward than talking with you in a carriage."

Are Humans… really all summarized like she said? …Do we really want to make each other bleed…? Then peace is impossible, right…? I swear I faintly have this feeling of being able to retort, but can't because I can't remember my point. Damn this memory of mine.

…

"Then, diminish this house's foundation by 2m² and put a new foundation nearby, don't glue them together like the old ways, there's no longer the need for it. We'll use adamant this time for the walls and three layered roofs with the iron roofs reinforced with wood. Make sure the ones who reinforce it have at least a level 5 craft. Got all that, Kahari?" I said to her in a serious tone as she wrote down in a note. With a nod as she stood up, I glanced at her notes but when I was about to open my mouth to correct one small detail, someone lets out a shout from the corridor. " **Why are you here?!** "

And immediately, I felt a boulder of exhaustion hit my back as I squeezed my eyes. It's Kacitry and the other Generals, I left them to help with the construction and so on, but today is a day off for them. I forgot they would obviously come here.

I stood up and began to make my way towards the Lord of Monster's office, where they are probably discussing and throwing rocks at each other. When I make the turn in the corridor, I see Kacitry drawing his sword and running in. Leaving the other two Generals behind. "You die now! [Rune Art Level- Arghh!"

But even a child would predict this happening, as he gets launched out of the room and hits the other Generals, making them fall as I arrive on the scene. With a serious tone, she talks with him. "If you came to attack me, then do me a favor and jump off a mountain, it would be less work for me. Got my hands full already."

"This woman! My King! What… is she…" with a voice filled with anger as he stood up together with Syroel and Domari, but when he started to question me, he saw my status and made a hopeless expression as his will to fight dissipated and as if giving a signal to it, the Lord of Monsters slams the doors to her office.

I let out a deep sigh as Kahari stood beside me with a bitter expression, and with a serious tone of voice, I talked with the three of them. "You guys need to rest more than anything, don't cause trouble for her, the last thing I wish to see today is one of you…"

With the sudden sound of a sword hitting the floor in anger being my interruption, I look at the owner, Kacitry, who has an expression I never seen him do in the one hundred and eighty years of working, pure anger. And with a serious tone of voice while he turns around, he talks with me. "You aren't my King no more. Giving up entirely, you have not even the glimpse of hope in your eyes anymore. I don't know you, Yomari."

I gulp the bitter pill as he clicks his tongue while walking away, and in the tense atmosphere, I flinch when I hear him slam the doors shut. While picking up the sword, Syroel spoke with me in a calm tone as usual from her behavior. "I won't dishonor my race by throwing a sword at your feet, King Yomari." But when I grab the sword with both hands, she continues. "But I won't follow you anymore. My people need me too and I can no longer follow a King without a path or even hope, my apologies."

She calmly turns around and leaves me behind, looking at the sword in my hands with a bitter expression as her steps echo through the corridor. Before I could even hear the doors close again, a hand divided from the arm by a stone arm is placed above the sword. Fearing the worst, I look at the person in front of me with a pained expression. "My King, don't worry, they will understand. These times are the only ones where we have to be together, isn't that right?" And with a small laugh, he continued. "Besides, if I left my job now, my grandfather would hit me with his cane! That old man is still somehow kicking after two hundred years of service to you, my King! He's about to hit three hundred! Don't you think it's abnormal? Hahahaha!"

I force out a dry laugh as his laugh drowned out the doors closing. He only stopped laughing when a loud bang came out from the Lord of Monsters office, making him look in a surprised expression at it as a voice filled with anger talked with us. "Can you people stop making noise in front of my office!? It's already 10 PM! Go the fuck to sleep!"

I smile awkwardly at Domari as I could see a cold sweat drop from him while he watched the doors.

…

Hm… I'm happy that after two weeks, most basic buildings were finally finished and our crops started to grow. But, I'm unsure to what to do, should I invest in the crops or more buildings? I'm sure the few nobles here which haven't run to the Human territory would love me if I invested in making their homes first. But we are getting short in food and we only have vegetables and fruits, our nutrition is important too. But is it more important than a roof under our heads? I'm not sure. While I'm able to buy a few cattle to get a decent farm going, we do not have the land or methods to feed them and the animals could get infected with the plague in birth, spreading more than we already have problems with. "…I need to get fresh air." I said to Kahari, who has been catching up with my notes and after a nod from her, I leave my office.

On the way, I pass by the Lord of Monsters captive (?), who has been living in here in absolute silence. I'm not even sure what she is to Ammy to begin with, yet, she continued to make Elaigair give food and anything else to her as if treating her like an isolated pet.

I finally leave the stronghold and end up in the plaza, where I could see the simple houses made of black concrete all due to the plague, which made our re-construction slow down by weeks. Lamps too, contracted the plague in their metal, making us let the lights on the side for until we finish settling down.

But, I digress, what really brought my full attention was the one sitting in a steel bench in the middle of the plaza, while the citizens glanced at her with fear in their eyes, she looked relaxed while watching them pass by. With the plaza being in the center of the city, citizens who live in the left side of the city had to pass by here, otherwise, I'm sure they would avoid this place by now.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her while sitting beside the Lord of Monsters. She gave me tired glance and went back to watching the streets, and with a calm tone of voice, she answered my question. "I need a break every now and then, don't I? Besides, I wanted to see how far has your people gone."

"Hm." I said lazily while relaxing in the bench, with no music and only the sound of people far away talking, even the dead sky seemed to be relaxing. But it has been like this for as long as I remember, no weather, no change, just a white canvas without a painter. Many of us already got sick of looking at the sky, nothing ever changes, even at night and the sky in the Human territory, who only has perfect weather and rarely rains.

"Hey, what do you think about the weather?" I questioned her in a calm tone while still looking at the sky. "Hm? The weather? I don't know, never thought about it. But I think of it being boring as always." She answered me in a calm tone and in the same tone, I questioned her again. "Boring? Aren't you sick of seeing the same thing over and over? Honestly, I want some rain or even a clear sky for once. Right now it isn't cold neither hot, I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse."

"You aren't missing much, in the cold you would beg to not leave your bed and in the heat you wouldn't even move an inch. Rains are nice, but you can't do much, and snow is just the same as the cold temperature, except you wear even heavier clothes." She said in a calm tone while resting her head in her hand. "Huh, I never seen snow. I heard it is just white ice." I talked with her in a calm tone while resting my back against the bench.

"Eh, you see it in magic, it's as boring and bland as watching trees grow. Are you done with your weather talk? I said I was taking a break, don't want to talk to anyone, already have my fair share of babbling." She said in a serious tone, breaking the bland conversation we had going.

"Wah!" Suddenly, a kid, who was walking beside their mother almost falls down in front of us, but as the Mother went to grab the child and prevent him from hitting his face against the floor, the one who grabs him by the collar is a surprise to everyone.

"Your welcome." The Lord of Monsters said in a calm tone while putting the kid on the ground gently. "Thank you, miss." Said the child to the Lord of Monsters back as she walked back to the bench. With a sigh, she sits down and supports her head with both hands while leaning forward.

"I don't understand you. You said you would kill all of the Humans, yet, again as I repeat myself over and over, you aren't doing anything to reinforce it." I said to her in confused tone as the people were just as confused as me from witnessing such an event. She glanced at me and shrugs lightly. And with a calm tone, she talks with me. "I already said I was taunting you, Demon King. It's not as if killing the Humans isn't in my plan, just that it's not the time. Besides, I need to care about the Humans, your people and the others aren't ready to become one society."

"What?" I questioned her in the same tone, and she continued. "If you want to know what I will do, then answer this easy question, what is the peace you fight so willingly for? The peace you made speeches about? And the peace you motivated soldiers with? When you answer me, I will tell you what I will do. Also, thanks for ruining my down time, I'm going back to work." And with those words and a grunt, she stood up and without even glancing at the people behind her watching her back, she went back to the stronghold.

What is peace? It's different for each one and each being, but if I would answer in general… it's… It's…

What is peace?

…


	149. E Chapter 2

...

Strangely, even though it was another silent day of me staring her do nothing but look at nothing too, something felt extremely wrong. The tension was too high for me to understand the reason but I could still feel it.

The Dragons were no longer here, no reason was given, they didn't talk to each other, they simply vanished with a blink of an eye and instead, was a man with white clothing, he was taller than any man I've ever seen. His sharp crimson eyes showed he wasn't a human, but his white smooth hair and well-defined face kept him young and handsome even though, something told me he was dangerous.

And what do you need more to keep this tension suffocating? How about a Lord of Monsters with a stern stare into nothing, holding a huge strange twisted orange Crystal in her right hand as she didn't say a word about anything, not even the deafening sound of hammers hitting wood and nails nearby made her utter a word about it… And usually, by now, she would order me to ask the builders to "tone it down".

My mouth went agape to question about it, but my tongue didn't even move and I went silent again. Their silence and yet serious stern stares into nothing, kept a small hint of something serious happening, I didn't feel welcome here, yet, when I tried to walk towards the double doors, her glare slowly went towards my back, beckoning me and ordering me to stay. And with an exasperated sigh from the Lord of Monsters, cold sweat travelled down my neck as I thought she was about to scold me.

Yiniere, what do you think we should do about this? Should we let the Hero be or we kill him?—She suddenly said to the man standing beside her in a serious tone of voice, but as the man stared at her and glanced at me for some reason, the information I received was too much for me to think in one go and couldn't put too much attention into what he might say.

The Hero appeared again?! And the Lord of Monsters is dealing with him?! What do I do? What I **should** do?! I know! I need to…–Elaigair? Are you listening to me?—Suddenly, she questioned me while having a soft smile on her face, sending shivers down my spine as I looked at her nervously and while almost biting my tongue, I answered her—Wh-what? Sorry…

You won't be a problem, right?—A simple question in a calm tone came from her as she had that smile on her face, anyone would simply brush it off and lie due to how I could hold on to what they said and tell Kahari about it later, but she held me with it, she bound my tongue with a simple question a small pressure from her eyes. This woman is someone who will kill anyone who thinks of backstabbing her. And with a nervous tone as sweat travelled down my face, I answered her with a broken smile.—Never, Madam. I wouldn't even think of it.

See, Yiniere? She's a good maid. Besides, they won't be able to do anything either way. So, come on, tell me.—She spoke with the man who was standing beside her in a happy tone, and after a second glance at me, the man leaned against her ear and whispered to her.

And now after thinking about it, what she said was true, even if I told about the Hero appearing again, what would the Head Maid be able to do? Or even, can anyone do anything against her? She disabled the Demon King, the most powerful Human there could ever be, now he's nothing more than a decoration or luggage to her. It's best I stay quiet and be of use to her and see if I can stop her from doing anything bad to my people.

Hmm, right, yeah, nothing to worry about, that was just what I was thinking. The losses weren't too much, and they left before anyone cared. But do you know about his special skill, the one every hero has, what was it called?—She questioned the man in a serious tone as he stood straight beside her, and with a serious tone after another glance at me, he answered in a calm deep voice in one breath.—[Ingeraterem]. Level 5, Damage wise skill, in a 5x5 AOE around the user. Maximum 2.5k damage scaling with STR and DEX stats and with the Hero skill boost can reach a 3k damage minimum. Side effects are poisoning in a 50% chance, blinding in a 20% chance and burning with HP scale on a 10% chance, 15% for two effects and 5% with three, they bypass resistances. 45 seconds cool down which are reduced by 20 seconds due to the Hero title.

Damn, the Hero title is such a hassle to deal with already, do they all have a single unique skill like it?—The Lord of Monsters questioned in a serious tone as she stored the strange crystal she has been holding into her paw, and when she looked at the man who didn't answer her, he nods. And with a calm tone of voice, she continued.—I'll talk with Lomerix about it later, right now, Elaigair, my dear, can you do something for me?

Yes, Madam?—I said nervously to the Lord of Monsters, who turned to me as she stood up and the man walked towards the double doors. And with a serious tone while walking to beside the man, she spoke with me again in the same tone.—I'm going out for a bit, if anyone questions about me, tell them I went to… "Welcome" someone. I'll be back by afternoon.

But Madam, the Head Maid…! And they are gone.—With another blink of an eye, the two of them disappear as the man placed his hand on her right shoulder. Leaving me behind, to be killed by Kahari as it was obvious she wanted me to at least try to squeeze some information about what she would do.

…

Like I care, Elaigair, you couldn't do anything to stop her anyway. Here, hold this for me.—She said in a serious tone while giving me a bucket of water to hold, and while she cleaned the dinner table, I tried to question her in a nervous tone.—But, Head Maid, I could've…—but she interrupts me by putting her free hand in front of my face, signalizing me to stop talking and as she grabbed the bucket off my hands after finishing to clean the dust off the table, she talked with me in the same tone.—Elaigair, we lost. There's nothing we can do, and there will be nothing we will be able to do. I'm not mad at you or anything, to the opposite, I'm grateful you accepted to serve her and not force me into more pain than I already am. Tomorrow will be my day off, I will stay with my family for once, take care of things until then.

As I watched her walk towards the corridor, I thought to myself while standing there, unmotivated to go on.—So, she was the maid that worked pregnant and even came back to work after giving birth in the same day… By the King, why is Kahari so loyal to her work to the point she ignores her husband and child?—I didn't want to go on, it will be just another day of working tomorrow too, will come into her room after knocking once, stay there as she goes on with her days staring at nothing with a cup of wine, the twisted orange crystal or with nothing in her hand. And whenever she would do something, I couldn't even put my hand against or even… with it.

The Lord of Monsters is waiting, waiting for something or someone. But… what?

…

I swept the dust out of the Lord of Monster's office door and the afternoon was already ending. Kahari already went home and the Demon King has said nothing as he holed up himself in his own office, dealing with papers and planning out the city.

But as I let out a tired sigh and swiped the sweat off my forehead, the noise of the chair inside the Lord of Monster's office creaked loudly, making me peek inside. And immediately her voice talked with me in a serious tone.—Hey Elaigair, I'm back.—I smiled weakly as I walked inside the office, but I couldn't even mutter an answer to welcome her back as my education, due to her present appearance. She had blood in her hands as they were jet black almost like a Demon's hands.

With a drop of blood around her lips, chin and neck, she looked at me with a confused expression. And immediately, I spoke with her with a nervous tone with a stutter to start off.—W-Welcome back, Madam! You seem to have gotten really busy, right?—Upon receiving my question, she looked at herself with a confused expression which then turned into a surprised one as she noticed the blood on her, you know, the liquid which is dripping from her hands into the clean desk.

Oh, I didn't even notice! I was so caught up into tormenting someone I forgot I killed him! Sorry for the mess. I'll clean up really quick, I just need to do some preparations for tomorrow, I will go visit the Nature Dragon. Don't worry Elaigair, you won't have to drive a carriage this time, we will walk.—She said in a calm tone, as if nothing about she said wasn't disturbing and was a normal occurrence, making me look away with an awkward smile on my face. And with a nervous tone as I tried to scurry off out of the room, I answered her.—I'll prepare everything then, I will prepare the bath in one minute, Madam.

I don't know if this woman is trying to get on my good side or not. I pray for the one she set her eyes upon.

She gave me a soft bloody smile as I walked out of there and closed the doors behind me quickly. And while hugging the simple hay and wood handle broom, I walked towards the new room made in front of the Lord's office. I set the broom aside in the bathroom made of white tiles in the walls and floor with a black roof. And after passing by the toilet, I reached the water crystal engraved into the bathtub and activated it, making water flow out of it. And while the bath got filled, I reached for underneath it and activated the fire crystal below and as the bath prepared itself, someone entered the bathroom, making me glance at them and see the Lord of Monsters with a towel in hand.

Immediately as she closed the doors behind her, an unexpected fact came to my eyes. Her clothes, as she walked towards the bathtub, turned into her paw and showed her naked body to the world as I watched her with a surprised expression. And as she dived her body into the bathtub and water overflowed out of the borders, making me take a step back, I thought to myself over the fact.—She was naked all this time?! By the King! This woman is a pervert! But... I won somewhere at least.

As her paws unified and became one, she let out a delighted sigh while relaxing her head against the bathtub's corners. And with a relaxed tone of voice, she suddenly spoke with me.—If you call me a pervert again, I'll chop those useless things in your chest you "won" in a flash.—And immediately, I couldn't help but to scream my lungs out in my head while putting an abnormal effort into keeping a fake soft smile in my face.

And just when I thought matters wouldn't get any worse, suddenly someone goes.—Man, I need a bath.—Behind the door as they opened lightly and immediately I recognized the owner of the voice, the Demon King was about to walk on the Lord of Monsters naked and I just wanted to be anywhere except in this situation as it goes in slowly in my eyes.

Ah, this is the end.—I thought to myself as I saw the tired expression of the Demon King as he walked in while scratching the back of his head with eyes closed as the Lord of Monsters already gave him a stern glare. And while I felt my stomach turn upside down not only from the horror of words directed at me, but at this situation about to unfold, I heard a voice in my head.—Darling, do you like peach cakes still?—And I answered the long-gone owner of the voice in a happy tone as I looked up into the lamp above me.—Yes, Grandma, I love them. I'm coming right up.

Oh, sorry.—The Demon King said in a calm tone despite the situation, and after a sigh from the Lord of Monsters, she talked with him while going back to relaxing in the bathtub as the Demon King, for some reason, closed the door behind him.—Oh, it's just you. Tomorrow we will visit the Nature Dragon, she's rather close to your city, so prepare for a somewhat long walk.

Right… I actually wanted to talk with you about something, about that question you asked a few days back.—He talked with her in a serious tone as he walked up to the bathtub without a care for her being naked, making me put both of my hands in front of my eyes as I felt my hot cheeks just from seeing such a scene. And with a serious tone of voice, he questioned her even though it wasn't the right moment to talk in.—I fought for the moments where I could see smiles, where I could wake tomorrow and not worry, I fought for the days where nothing but casual worries filled my minds, where children could only care about whether they should study, for the days where I live until my body gave out. That is the Peace I fought and sought, this is my answer.

Again, not the right moment for such a serious talk, my King! She's naked! Well, she has been ever since I saw her, probably!—I thought to myself as I peeked through my fingers to see the Lord of Monsters staring the Demon King with a calm expression as his face showed determination while the heat from the bath tub created a small cloud of white smoke.

That is the peace you fought for, huh? Even though you yourself got bored and exhausted of?—The Lord of Monsters questioned in a calm tone, and the expression in the Demon King cramped due to it. And as she pulled her hair out of the bathtub, she talked with him in a serious tone.—The peace you sought is nothing more than a lie, Demon King. Where a smile lies, blood flows. That is my saying, and it hasn't changed and never will be. It's as such, with that kind of peace, any Human will get sick and tired of it, they will crave for the day they will make someone else bleed, they will crave for a materialistic thing, such as money or power, for any Human craves to be "The one" to become admired and loved by the others while triumphing another. Humans are selfish and lonely creatures, Yomari. Where you see faces, I see nothing more than their own illusion used as masks. Because for them, a simple question will define their own greed, "Who wouldn't want to be a King?"—When the Demon King looked at her with a stern glare, she continued in the same tone but with a soft smile.—Gods, laws, truths, sins, these are binds you yourself understand very well. Humans cannot even control themselves under a glimpse of chaos, so they create them and separate themselves with "Kinds" and "Races" or even "Color". And when peace settles, they look at each other, see flaws and mistakes, opinions and disagreements, interests and weakness and they kill each other for it. Elaigair here, is the very basic example, she never saw what, who or why I killed, she hates me and despises me for what I am. The Lord of Monsters. Even though, I have done nothing but show a small bad side of myself and even helped her.

I stayed in silence as she let out a sigh and hit me with a clarification which made the Demon King glance at me sternly, which I evaded by looking away at the fog. And without even letting another breath in between, she continued in the same tone.—But as deluded and simple your vision was, it isn't in the wrong place and it was an answer, as cliché as it sounded, I'll tell you when we come back from visiting the Nature Dragon about my plan. Go now, kind of in the middle of the bath, you know?

The Demon King bit his lips while having a pained expression as he turned around and without another word as I felt somewhat ashamed for being pointed out as such and being unable to counter it, he left and closed the door behind him, leaving me with the Lord of Monsters as she stayed in silence.

Elaigair, you need not feel bad for yourself. I used an unfair example, he got what I said and he won't hold it against you.—She suddenly said in a gentle tone while giving me a soft smile when I looked at her. And with a calm tone while closing her eyes and going back to relaxing, she continued.—Besides, you have your reasons to hate and despise me, I practically killed your King, sent your people to eat the ground as much they could, made them eat from my hand even. And went as far as make them accommodate my tastes. I know that right now, I'm not in the right appearance and position, but I hope one day you will forgive me as well your people.

Not even the King knows when that day might come.—I thought to myself as I gulped down the bitter taste in my throat after a nod.

…

I wish I could've tried to drive a carriage right now.—I thought to myself as sweat dripped from my forehead into the dead ground while I followed the Lord of Monsters and the Demon King to somewhere. The preparations she said for me to get ready were mostly for myself, the Demon King, even though his powers got stripped out of him is fine and the Lord of Monsters doesn't even care in the first place. Why? Because today is the hottest day I've experienced, while I'm used to the effect the plague has during when the sun reflects off it, but this is clearly trying to blind me, it's stupid.

Elaigair, here, put these on.—Suddenly, the Lord of Monsters said to me even though she was ahead of me, but with the blinding light from the plague, I could barely look at her hand properly, until she put something between my eyes, sunglasses, the only thing I forgot from bringing. I rapidly blink while adjusting it as she talked with herself.—I knew the plague would act like snow on these days, but not this much. Come on, she's behind the hill.

While following the Lord of Monsters, the Demon King adjusts his own sunglasses, and I thought to myself as I looked at her as she takes out another sunglass from her paw and wore it.—Did she buy for all of us? Can she even predict these kinds of days?—But instead of asking her like I should, I stay quiet while watching her, until she suddenly came to a stop as she looked at the hill in front of her and stopped the Demon King from trying to climb it. When he tried to question her about, he made a strange expression while looking at the hill. While I got beside her, one of the Dragons she talks with comes out of her back, and with a serious tone after a sigh, he points out something I didn't notice from the Hill.—That's her. By the Lord, the plague really got her good.

Curled into a ball with no wings unlike some Dragons, the Dragon lied there in the same size as of a one-story house, petrified by the plague with no signs of life. And in a tense atmosphere, the Lord walked up to the Dragon's head and caressed it gently as she talked in a serious tone.—She's alive somehow, I feel her breathing, but it's barely.—And in a serious tone, the Dragon answered her while looking around and his calm expression warps in pain as he notices something near us.—She's the closest thing to being connected to the World like you, if nature is alive, she's alive, but these guys…

I looked in pain after I followed where the Dragon was looking as the Demon King refused to look at the scene in front of him. And as the Lord of Monsters lets out a gasp, I hug my right shoulder while watching the Lord of Monsters, with trembling hands, hold one of the multiple statues. In reality, this was the last stage of the plague, complete and utter takeover of the body and you get petrified, I've only seen a few people get to this stage, but not this many…

Thirty-seven Monsters, Taileds, Kobolds, Cailets, Foxes, Wolves and Cats stood in the plain field in front of the Dragon statue all scattered along, they all seem to be in pure torment as the plague took over and it shows in their expressions before turning into statues. They are all dead and there's nothing to do to save it, not even the strongest being can bring them back to life.

The Lord of Monsters hands trembled as she looked over the scene. And with an angry tone of voice, she talked with the Dragon who had a clear depressed expression in his face while looking at the statues in front of him.—Lomerix, you recovered enough where you can pinpoint magic sources right?

That's right. And I can modify some aspects of the system like you do. Though, unlike me, you can change spells and skills, even though it's only the basics.—He answered in a calm tone while looking at her. And in a serious tone as the Dragon watched her pained expression, she talked with him.—Then, you will come with me, I can't find out where this power which is helping the plague is. I would let the recovery of the world overcome the plague, but she doesn't have much left.

While the Demon King made a surprised expression, and I make a relieved one, the Lord of Monsters turns around and talks with me in a serious tone and ordered me the most impossible mission for me to complete.—Kahari, you are coming with me. We are invading the Human King's castle.

This might be the hardest task she could've given me.

…


	150. Past conflict

"What are you reading, Yomari?" said the man with a crude iron helmet in his head while his muscles were out in the open, showing how tired he was with his steady breathing but like his sweat, blood travelled along his entire body, yet not one drop of it was his. This man was a survivor, like Yomari, who wore the same helmet over his own head while reading a nameless brown covered book while sitting in a similar almost broken down wood chair beside the man.

When Yomari showed the man the book he was reading in silence with his frail hands, the man clicked his tongue through his helmet while going back to recovering his breath again with his legs stretched out through the table and hands behind the sealed helmet, much like Yomari's. "Why are you reading history books? No one cares about what happened in the past, just question what might happen in the future. Besides, you are a slave too, your price will lower if you spout any sensible bullshit to those noble shitheads."

Yomari nodded and placed the book on the table, and in his usual silence went to fiddling with his thumbs as time passed slowly. His body wasn't as muscular as the man beside him, but it was just enough for him to swing a sword, but his body lied, Yomari was already stronger than the man, he could easily lift him if he very well wanted. But, even though Yomari had so much strength and power, he couldn't free himself, much less get to the gate of this arena they have been forced to.

Like the unnamed man beside him, they have been caught at a very young age, bound to their fate as slaves by the helmet with only a small grid to breathe and see. They couldn't get it out of their heads even if they begged to god to break it, not only it sealed their freedom away but their lives were connected to it, with a single mechanism, the moment the helmet twisted even a little, a magic trap would activate and Yomari's head would explode into a million bits. Unlike the one he met on that day, the day he got captured, the day his legs were taken away from him and encased in a cursed armor, he wasn't immortal.

"Kid, that armor, does still hurt?" The man beside him questioned him while tilting his body to look at Yomari's legs underneath the table. While pulling his leg and showing him a dark armor, Yomari shook his head in denial and went back to silence as the man let out a relieved sigh while going back to resting again. In the dark room with no torches or lamps, the two sat down in a simple worn down set of table and chairs. The room was so dark, Yomari couldn't tell what material the walls were made of. Until, the sounds of heavy gears could be heard in the distance and with it, the Man stood up, still beyond exhausted, he has been working twice as much due to Yomari, not to protect him but to catch up to him. He felt ashamed such a child could do just as much and more as him out there.

With a grunt and crack of his neck, the Man spoke with Yomari in a calm tone, who stood up as light sneaked its way into the room from underneath the door after a small staircase of flimsy wood. "It's probably another Miloreit, God knows why they love to throw them into here. Be careful of the usual stuff, Yomari." When the Man glanced at Yomari, he nodded calmly while he walked to beside him.

"[Mountain stance level 8], [Strength Boost Level 6], [Threat Increase Level 5], [Attention Increase Level 3], [Focus Increase Level 7]. Wait to see what type it is to use your magic, Yomari, you know we might fail if you mess it up." Said the man as he made all kind of gestures as his body shined different colors as well Yomari, who began to stand silently in front of the door after nodding to the Man.

The man climbed the stairs, creaking at every step he took, and began to lean against the wall beside the door, next to Yomari. And from behind it, a voice shouted proudly as if to announce a circus performance. "Welcome ladies and gentleman! To the Coliseum! Today we will fight a horrendous Monster! One which thrives in causing pain and suffering to villages! One who could easily kill and destroy a good portion of our capital! Ladies and gentleman! Today! We release! A Miloreit! But wait! This type is a rare! Instead of spitting a paralyzing smoke from its mouth, it spits pure unadulterated alarmingly dangerous poison and in torrents too! And to face it! Our famous team! The Man caught for resisting an entire army for two entire days without any rest! The man who faced our King and lived through it! The Man himself! Heigarius!" "That's my queue."

Heigarius grunted to himself due to how used he was to it and when he opened the door and light shined on his muscles, it showed history, the history he said no one cared about, about the scars which reigned his entire body, it was as if his body was made and born of scars. And without even caring for the corridors on the way, he opened another door which brought the sun out to Yomari's face and showed to him the arena he was used to already, floor made of entire sand just to torture their slaves with no shoes like Heigarius and only a magic silver cage around the arena to stop anyone from getting hurt in the audience, be it a Monster or slave and cruelty was in between this plan. Not only Yomari has to watch out for the Monster's attacks, but the audience's attacks too, they are encouraged to throw a small bomb in or even cast a spell at him. It was beyond a stressful hell.

Yomari stared Heigarius stand in the middle of the arena as the announcer continued. "And with his company! A child prodigy! Found in the capital borders! Fighting the rebels and Monsters on his own with Magic and Sword prowess! Yomari! The Demon King Prince!" Only half of it was the truth, Yomari wasn't a prince, nor he was found in the capital borders or fought anyone in his lifetime before becoming a slave. He's a cursed slave and it was all caused by his one title.

[Born to be the Demon King: The next in line to the [Demon King] title. (Deep Knowledge: If the holder of the title isn't the same race as the [Demon King] title holder, give twice the life time duration of the User plus a hundred years [545 Years given / Current: 795 Years], if he is, only double current life time. This title will evolve into [Demon King] when the holder of such title is defeated by the [Hero] title holder. Bonus: +25% Experience increase + 45% in skill leveling speed increase + 10% MP and HP max increase. Old Hero title holder detected: +15% Mana and Health regeneration increased.)]

But without being able to argue against the announcer, Yomari walked forth as the doors closed behind him. Where one would expect a giant crowd was only a handful people sitting around talking with each other while giving glances at the arena cage and some are simply messing with strange devices on their laps, uncaring to the show meant for them. And all of them were demons of different kinds.

The announcer, an iron demon himself, put aside the microphone as he let out a deep sigh which was muted by the magic around his glass room above the arena, floating without any care for gravity. And when he saw Yomari and Heigarius stealing glances at him from below, he continued in a discouraged tone. "Let the fight begin." And with a snap of his fingers, the glass room together with the announcer disappeared into thin air. On the other side of the arena, an iron gate opened and the sound of gears roared through out the arena. And out of where a gate was, a creature stepped forth as the gears stopped after elevating a platform.

The purple eyes darted around the arena, uncaring and cold. At first, the creature stared Heigarius and Yomari in the middle, but it quickly appears behind them once it recognizes its own field. With a warped body, it looked around the cage and even though it was its first and last time in it, it already recognized its limits. The creature which resembled a giant white raccoon with purple eyelashes is just as smart as Humans. It breathed calmly, showing strange yellow holes on its chest sides, below its two arms in each side. While the upper arm was normal like a raccoon's, the second one was warped to resemble a small scythe blade and although his tail looked normal, it was only a small disguise.

"Yomari, don't move, it's a vibrant type. Let- Dammit!" Heigarius tried to speak, only to go against his words as the creature let out shriek as its tail exploded and created an immense poison could in the arena, which somehow didn't leave to the audience. "[Poison Guard], [Water Barrier]" said Yomari in a quiet voice as the creature disappeared into the purple smoke. And around him and Heigarius, a purple and blue shield appeared around them, letting Heigarius breathe as he forced his eyes to see through the thick smoke.

"There! [Vibrant Fist Level 10]!" said Heigarius in an urgent tone as he swung his fist emptily at the sky, only to completely miss the shadow which disappeared again. "[Fire Art Level 4: Crimson bubble]." Said Yomari in a silent tone as he pointed blankly behind him. And Immediately, enveloping the giant raccoon, in a giant red bubble. And in an instant as the bubble went from red to crimson, Yomari declared the end of a short fight. "Already ended."

"Wow. The famous double team already finished the beast. Please wait a moment while we clean the poison cloud." Said the announcer in a monotone tone in his glass room above the arena while having a strange device in his right hand. And right before disappearing, he muttered while putting aside his microphone in his left hand. "Working on a café might work for me…"

The sound of machines roaring from the other side of the wall and slowly but surely, the purple smoke got sucked in through the gaps of the brick walls. When it all went away, the two let out a relieved sigh as the door opened. In a calm tone as Yomari walked towards the door with him, Heigarius talked with him while patting his back lightly. "Good one, Yomari! Sorry I couldn't be much of help on this one!"

Yomari shook his head in denial and snapped his fingers after glancing at the crimson bubble, which was about to burst out. The bubble, in a reaction, shrunk and concentrated itself into a small ball against the wall, until it was the same size of a fist. The bubble trembles and then finally explodes, to reveal nothing but a small burnt mark on the wall.

With that, two of them enter the previous room to rest. The door closes and the sound of mechanism could be heard with ease. It didn't take long before the stairs flattened into a small slide and with no care for Yomari and Heigarius, who have sat down, the entire room begins to move horizontally in a violent speed and then vertically as it showed a new room. "Yomari and Heigarius, right? Killed T23XKS… all right, Cirios is about to talk with you all." Said a man in a calm tone as he wrote down in a clipboard but before they could even catch a glimpse of him, he disappeared. In front of the two a white room, filled with people sitting down in benches in front of a small platform. All of them, not a single one spared, who were sitting down wore the same helmet Yomari and Heigarius wore. When the two sat down beside each other in the ending benches. A Demon with extravagant horns wearing a red shirt with long sleeves with black pants, with a strange square device on his right hand, stared the crowd which silently stared him back, woman, men and children of all ages and races except Demon (Excluding Yomari) "worked" for him.

He pressed a button on the device and pressed it against his free hand and with another button, fire came out from the top part. And without care for burning himself, he set fire to his free hand. When he placed his left hand in front of his face, he coughed a little before removing it entirely and showing no signs of the fire no longer being there. "It seems we got found out, boys and girls. Our little company's secret got spread all over the capital. Just when we thought live was getting easier. Yomari and Heigarius killed our last monster. …Sorry, I got into this recently, it's just depressing."

The Demon coughed heavily as smoke came out of his mouth. With a few hits to his own chest he continued as smoke died down on his mouth. "And no, it's not because of our little duo over there and while it was part of it, our audience drop wasn't part of it either. What really caused our downfall were the rumors of us protecting our fighters by putting them against compatible opponents."

The crowd looked at each other as the man opened up his mouth a little and pulled out a burning gel out of his tongue, when he threw it at the floor, he continued in a serious tone. "Not only the rumors put us in the edge, our King doesn't seem too keen in letting us spread like we wanted to. All in all, what matters is that we are shutting down tomorrow." With that, the crowd began to discuss between themselves, until the man stomped into the ground as hard as he could, silencing everyone as he continued in a serious tone. "Although I wish to free you all into this world, I would just make some of you into war slaves, and everyone here has heard of Jiko over the weekend, after the army scouted him out, he didn't last two days with them. Got used as aim practice for new soldiers." The crowd went silent as the man looked away with a depressed expression and the tense atmosphere settled in.

"All I can do is sell you all to become servants, although some of you might not like it, you will thank me after you see what really happens to people who end up in the coliseum business. And you will shower my grave with flowers after you lick your owner's boots a little." He said in a calm tone as he walked up to the edge of the platform, when he sat down after putting the strange device in his right hand on his right pocket, he continued with a bored expression. "I'll call you by name, stand up and come to me. I already sold half of you. If you are not called by the end of tomorrow, sadly, I'll have to sell you to some mine company of some sort. First up, Yomari, of course."

Yomari stood up with a pat to his back to send him forward from Heigarius, who has a bitter smile while seeing him walk forward. When he walked to the side of the crowd and walked up to the Demon called Cirios. And with a calm tone of voice as he placed his left hand over Yomari's helmet, he talked with him. "Yomari, you got sold so quick, the price I put you up got doubled in offers and if our problem was money, you would have saved us. But, sadly it isn't, go to my office, the lady there wants to talk with you. You had an extremely good seventeen years run here."

Yomari's helmet splits open and falls flat on the ground, letting him take a deep breath while blinking his eyes to see normally. While he rubbed his eyes to get used to the feeling of not being suffocated, he walked to his left, towards a glass door with a sofa in a red room. When he takes a step near the door, it automatically opens as he walked in without care.

"Hello Yomari." Said a rough and cold woman's voice. When Yomari glanced at her she saw a woman with exaggerated dress in the theme of roses. With a Victorian hat almost covering her face without her meaning to, she looked at Yomari with shining white cold eyes. "Sit down, please."

Mesmerized by the woman's eyes, Yomari obeyed like the child he was due to the presence of royalty and nobility the woman gave out. While he stared her in the eyes, the woman silently lifted a wine glass which got filled by the accompanying bottle as she pulled. The sound of the drink's foam clicked as she held the glass gently from below and with a serious tone of voice, she talked with him. "Serve yourself some champagne, although it's an old drink, it's meant for kids too partly. But even though I say this, you are only a child in appearance, how old are you?"

Yomari stared the woman for a little until he finally heard the order thrown at him but he hesitated as he glanced at the small set of seven wine glass around a fancy green bottle. And with a timid tone, he answered her question. "I'm fifty-five, madam. I got WR [World Release] at my twenties, slaved at thirty-eight…"

Her eyes widened as she stared Yomari, who slowly poured for himself the drink in a clumsy manner. After she took a sip of her glass, she talked with him in a calm tone of voice as her eyes went back to calmly looking at him. "55 huh, yet you look twenty. Is that your special condition? If you permit me, can I look at your status?"

While almost dropping the bottle on the red carpet, Yomari nodded. And the woman waited until he placed the bottle back on the fancy wood coffee table between them. The sound of the bottle hitting the table rung out through the room as Yomari panicked a little as the bottle swayed back and forth, meanwhile the woman already looked at his [Analyze] with a hint of confusion on her eyes, yet, barely showing in her face.

Yomari status board: imgur*.*com*/a*/yPLB*FOK {[(TBM: Damn i forgot to add the image. Wtf is happening with me?)]}

"Eh… Archmage? Quite the unique class you have there. Usually it's a User of the combination of their elements. Although I want to know about that, what I'm more curious is why has the System put your status in such an unorganized way?" Questioned her as Yomari drank his glass in an unsightly manner compared to hers. And while his red eyes showed his embarrassment under her stare, he answered in a quiet tone. "I don't know. It has been this way for as long as I remember."

The woman pushed the Analyze board away and with a calm tone, she talked with him accompanied by a gentle stare. "Well, I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. Now, to the late introductions, my name is Javuluier (The U is mute Javulier) Diliethie and your name is now Yomari Diliethie."

"Huh?"

…


	151. E Chapter 3

...

I stood in front of a house in an empty road between the Capital city of the Humans and a nearby village. Although some would think this road would be beyond busy in these times, it's empty. And at any time if anyone passes by, they might suspect of me due to my weird white hat the Lord of Monsters gave me. Although at first she hid horns, which was somewhat hidden between my twin tails and rock parts as I wore my casual clothes, which also hid them, when she teleported us to this empty house, it suddenly wore off as I heard the desperate screams from somewhere, I was too scared to even try to find out what was she doing.

Let's go, I've done what I wanted. — She suddenly said as she hurryingly closes the door and swipes the hat back from my head. I hurryingly run behind her with a nervous wracking feeling in my stomach as it turns upside down again. And with a stutter to start off, I question her. — Mad-madam, might I be able to ask what were you doing in this unknown house? — She suddenly stopped and glanced at me as I couldn't feel any more nervous when hearing a well-timed carriage coming our way from the Capital gates.

Obviously it's my home and never ask that again. — She said in a serious tone and while still looking at me, she waved back at the driver without noting the key features of the Lord of Monsters I'm sure already got spread out by now, blue extremely long hair with the moon in it, creepy wolf-like hands hanging out of her back and the immense sense of pressure she gives out when she looks at you. But strangely, the driver went as far to pull the horses to avoid us, as if he was caring to not scare us with them.

I watched the carriage pass by with a surprised expression as she walked ahead, until she talked with me in a serious tone. — I'm using the [Deception] evolved spell, called [Disguise]. It won't work if I use it in front of you, but you can close your eyes for a minute and it might work. Come on try it, it's my first creation in the System. — I dart my eyes around the ground, trying to avoid helping her in such absurd things, but it feels as if I don't have a choice due to her staring daggers.

Slowly I close my eyes and take a deep breath. And before I could even count it as one minute, she talks with me in a calm tone. — There, it should work now. — When I opened my eyes, I see a woman with the face of the Lord of Monsters, but none of the obvious features. Her hair was dark brown, still somewhat long but due to it being tied to a black string it only reached her shoulders. Her eyes were now brown, but not as sharp as her usual appearance and instead looked soothing and gentle. Wearing the hat she made me hold while still wearing the same clothes, she gave me a calm smile when she saw my surprised expression in her sudden change. And while turning around, she talked with me in a somewhat happy tone of voice. — It seems it works better than I expected. Now, we came here for a reason. Let's go.

When I started to follow her, I noticed her paws weren't nowhere in sight, not even the moon in her hair and her tail being brown instead of the usual dark blue. If I knew no better, I would surely pass by her thinking she was a simple Beastkin woman. Which is a scary thought, to pass by the Lord of Monsters and think of her as nothing more than a Beastkin…—Huh? I feel strange suddenly. — I thought to myself as I stopped in the middle of the way to the capital city.

It's the side-effect it has, don't worry it will pass. Come on, you don't look like a Demon anymore, think of yourself as a Human. — The Lord of Monster said in the same tone as she pulled out a pair of white slim glasses out of thin air, and when she put on her face, she glanced at me, still a little nauseous from the effect. — Argh! — In a blink of an eye, she appears in front of me and without care for my nausea she hits the middle of my chest with the back side of her left hand, making me go on my knees as I hugged my chest. But when I look up at her, she has her arms crossed with one eyebrow raised as I noticed the nausea went away and realize I didn't… feel any pain (?). — What just happened? — I questioned myself in my head as I tried to make sense of what happened.

Are you going to stand up or is the drama show still going on? — She questioned me in a calm tone while offering her hand. At first I hesitated, but when I stared into her calm eyes, even if it was a disguise, I didn't feel her usual cold behavior specially when I took her hand to stand up, she was way more gentle than normal. And as I followed her into the capital city Human city, Eramie, I made a blank expression and thought as bluntly as possible. — She's planning something, isn't she?

…

After passing by smoothly without even the guard glancing at us, and being a "companion" to her, we entered the city. And it was bursting with life, although I already came here once when I joined the now dismissed Spymaster, Kacitry, it wasn't as lively as this, we could barely move due to the crowds filling the sidewalks and carriages making a giant line in the middle of the road, or I assume it's a road, there's no line anymore, it's only a simple stone road now. But nonetheless, while I had this hint of being held by her invisible paw, we stormed through the crowds, people talking, shouting and laughing on our ears until we entered a building, which I couldn't even see what it was due to her pulling me and I pushing myself through the crowd.

I took a heavy deep breath as she closed the doors behind us, lessening only a little of the noise outside. I supported myself on my knees as she walked off ahead, only for me to realize this is an inn. I immediately shot up and walked up behind the Lord of Monsters and questioned her in a nervous tone as she hit a small bell on the small counter in the middle of the empty room filled with paintings and a carpet to welcome their guests. — Why are we here?! I thought we would take one day only! Or even one h... mff! — But as someone walked up to the counter, I felt something wrapped around my mouth, silencing me.

Room for two for a duration of three suns, please. — Said the Lord of Monsters with a calm smile to the man wearing a servant uniform. While he wrote it down, she talked with me in a calm tone. — Elaigair, calm down. The city currently right now is having a few problems, we must wait, and also, call me Ammy.

I looked sternly at her as the man questioned us in a calm tone. — On what family name should I register? — While handing over her ID Card, she answers the man in a calm tone. — Name's Ammy moon. — I looked surprised at her and nervously at the man, expecting him to go beyond insane as he realizes the Lord of Monsters is using her real name to register at his inn. But instead, he registers her with a soft smile and then talks with us in a calm tone. — You can give us your payment at any sun during your stay, it will cost 50 gold coins.

I glance at her with a confused expression, and she only gives the man a soft smile while putting the gold in the counter. And without problems after the man counted the gold, he guides us to our room.

…

In a room with two single beds on each corner with gold sheets, the Lord of Monsters looked out through the giant window in the middle of the room. I sat on the bed as she simply stood there, watching something.

I remove my shoes and let out a deep sigh as I looked around the room. With a cupboard filled with drinks of different kinds, Madam has an entire bar behind her, yet she doesn't even glance at it while standing in a white round carpet. Not even the bookshelf in the corner of the room in front of my bed had her interest, and the door was on the other side of the room, meaning I had to pass by her to leave this place. — Ela, look here. What do you think it's happening?

Suddenly, she beckons me, and I sneak a peek out of the window she was looking through. And I see a giant group of adventurers rounded up in a circle in the middle of the road in front of the inn. And while standing up and getting a better look at them, notice them paying attention to the adventurer in the middle who's the only one talking, I answer her in a calm tone. — They seem to be preparing for an expedition. It happens whenever someone discovers a good hunting ground.

Hm. — She lets out a strange noise without even moving one inch of her face as she stared them. And with a serious tone of voice, she talked with me as she turned around to face the door of our room. — It's sad, people want to die so badly. It seems Heiniem and Lotome will have another field day. I'm going to eat something. You can come with me if you want.

I follow her while shaking my head in denial. Hearing her saying that just confirmed why the Dragons left her from time to time. They were helping the Monsters to kill the adventurers or the Hero who invaded her territory. When I close the door and continue to follow her towards the restaurant below us, only separated by a wood rail.

The restaurant was filled with people, but it seems this inn has a special service to keep a table for their customers who booked in. As we sit in the only empty table in an inn with the entire first floor dedicated to being a restaurant while the second is for rooms and services. Nothing out of ordinary or unusual, so I don't even pay attention to the building. Maids seem to be the norm with the Humans as we have casual clothed attendants.

We make our orders, I do reluctantly as I was planning to go to my grandfather, I heard he woke up from his plague coma, after thirty-eight entire years. I was excited to meet with him, he's two hundred and forty years old, wouldn't be a surprise for him to die while I'm here if we stay for too long. The overwhelming chatter of the people nearby along with my worries made it hard for me to strike a conversation while we waited for the waiter. - I'm going to ignore what I wanted to do just now. - I thought to myself.

Excuse me, could I ask you a question if I'm not interrupting anything? — Someone suddenly asked as she stood between me and the Lord of Monsters. When we looked at the owner of the voice, we see a lady with long hair reaching her shoulder in a light brown color and along with her soft smile, her clear blue eyes added into her beauty. And with a calm tone of voice, she questioned us again. — Thank you for the attention, my name is Jaline Ice Axe. And if you don't mind, would you like to join in our small party in the inn tonight to fund adventurers to fight against the Monsters?…?

Suddenly, the most dangerous being drops her fork into her plate, creating a loud noise and silencing the surrounding people momentarily, until everyone set eyes unto her and she shakes her head while blinking rapidly, and with a nervous tone she talks with the woman called Jaline. — For-forgive-me, it surprised me to see the daughter of the Ice Axe here. I visited his restaurant, so I was quite taken back to find you here. It's quite the small place we live in, isn't it so…?

Did she stutter? Did the Lord of Monsters stutter? Who the hell is this woman to make the most powerful being to stutter and wear a broken smile on her face? — I thought to myself while looking at the Lord of Monster's face with astonishment, wearing a broken smile while looking at Jaline, who stood between us with a confused expression with no way to get around this [Disguise] of hers.

Yes, I believe so… usually I wouldn't dare to leave my home due to medical reasons, but recently, my father brought this inn in the capital for me to grow and get used to managing such things. Now, please forgive me a little of your sun, I need to find your name here and since you recently registered, I don't need to ask… — Jaline said in a calm tone while going back to her soft smile as the surrounding crowd went back to their usual chatter, and while lifting the clipboard she had in her left hand and with a feather with ink, she travels down a paper which seems to be a list. I wasn't too worried about her finding about her name after she used it to go past the gates and register into an inn, her name shouldn't be marked as the Lord of Monsters yet, only her appearance.

But something told me, this will end up badly, something was scratching my back with uncertainty… why is the Lord of Monsters just staring her? Why is this woman such a big deal to the Lord of Monsters? It feels strange… - I thought to myself as I noticed the Lord of Monsters staring the Woman's face intently while softly biting her lips. All the while, the woman muttered the names in her list, until she muttered Lord of Monsters name and her hands suddenly trembled, making me look at her as I felt panic surging in my heart coldly and to my surprise, instead of a terrified expression I expected, I find her crying while staring the clipboard.

Huh? — I unconsciously muttered as cold sweat formed in my forehead and Jaline as if she had a hurt neck, looked at us and questioned with a nervous tone with stutters in between. — E-Excuse m-me, is… is this na-name right…?

The Lord of Monsters makes a nervous smile while answering her. — Ah, I saw the woman with the same family name as mine, she worked for you, right? I didn't expect you to be here, otherwise I might have registered with my other name. Sorry if I touched something special with it. — Jaline, finally noticing her tears, wipes it with wrists and then shows swollen eyes with a broken smile and with a somewhat nervous tone of voice, she questions the Lord of Monsters. — Sorry about it, I was just shocked from hearing a… close friend's name… yeah… let me regress to my first question and could I hear your full name?

Dilithie Moon, and it would be a pleasure to attend it while I wait, the city is extremely annoying to travel through. Do you think it might settle down a little? — She answered immediately in a playful tone of voice, making me look at her with a surprised expression but I don't question it since she answered the motive shortly after. And with a calm tone of voice while writing something in her clipboard, she answered the Lord of Monsters. — They are waiting for funds around the town, I take it by tomorrow they will set out and the roads should calm down in numbers. I apologize for the scare, appreciate your commitment into attending, if you have none party clothes it is all right, ask for a servant and they will provide you with some. Again, thank you for listening me and excuse me for a moment.

Jaline walks away and the Lord of Monsters immediately goes back to eating her plate of food without care for my confused expression. And with a calm tone of voice before stuffing her mouth with food, she talks with me without looking at me. — Information and distraction, Elaigair, you should be used to it, sorry for the strange reaction, I wasn't expecting to see her here of all places. Question about it when we go back to our room.

I stare her for a solid minute as she ate, but after accepting it wasn't the time to question about it, I begin to eat my plate of food.

...

The Lord of Monsters, in her disguise casually stood beside me, who was wearing a dress in a party filled with people. Holding cups of wine in our hands, we stood near the stairs, surrounded by people in groups talking with each other, clearly trying to hear anything from us, but they won't, we discussed everything I needed to hear and I could only resume in one phrase. Realizations are terrifying.

No wonder the adventurers aren't moving this sun, it's a Monster Moon tonight. — Suddenly the Lord of Monsters talked with herself in a calm tone, making me glance at her with a confused expression with a nervous smile as I dart my eyes through the room.

Excuse me, but the sun hasn't ended, how do you know? — A random man questioned her as she took a sip of her glass, and with a calm tone of voice while not looking directly at the man who questioned her, she answered. — There are a few nobles who have a device which sense this kind of event. Otherwise they wouldn't be here, talk with my friend here, she knows more about this better than me.

Almost immediately, the group of people surround me, throwing multiple questions as they pushed me to the other room used for the party. All the while as I threw glances at the Lord of Monsters from time to time, she was donating money for the fund and talking with a small group of nobles herself. As soon as I tried to request help her as the nobles tried to squeeze any information from me about something I barely knew, she only gave me a soft smile and continued to go to the second floor of the inn without even trying to help me.

Dammit, this is the payback right? She strangely didn't blow up when I realized who I was talking with a rude tone back in the questioning.

...

I watched the silent "Demon Moon" with the same effect for the fifth year, regeneration. But even though the [Disguise] made me look like I was wearing a fancy dress, I really wasn't and instead kept my usual clothes.

After answering Elaigair questions, even though she was getting too comfortable with me with her tone, I opened up my mind a little, wanted to relax due to tonight's condition with this Moon, Monsters won't attack each other due to being meaningless even if you somehow one-shot another Monster before, the "Demon Moon" gives every monster a small stat boost whenever the regeneration is possible.

I couldn't care less what was this Moon's meaning or purpose, I only cared if it would change into anything bothersome. Next it will be Mana regeneration, and I will crack my skull in half with work, contrary to this Moon where I can rest in my usual manner, I'm sure the Humans will dare to attack even in this event of the night. But, nonetheless, as I watched outside the inn Jaline, of all people, managed.

It has to be a curse. Your girlfriend is useful to the Humans, proud yet?

She thought, the one I accepted, the reason I worked my bones in half and couldn't care less to retort her irritating remarks. Even though I said I would join the party, I simply talked with a few other nobles who live here, dropped a few hundred gold coins I got from the dead Adventurers I had to personally kill after they crossed borders and left for my room again, leaving Elaigair behind, she seemed to want me to get her out of the middle of the nobles but I didn't want to stand in the same floor or room as Jaline any longer.

I sighed while holding a cup of a mixture of alcohol from downstairs bar. I asked for the strongest drink they had, but it tasted nothing like alcohol and only a mush of bitter taste. Jaline should come here, even if I look like someone else, we stayed together enough for her to be able to separate my presence from the others. It makes little sense in a bystander's perspective, but mine did.

Don't you tire of drinking?

The world itself asked me, caring for my habits to drown myself in alcohol in a useless manner. I couldn't think of anything, every thought would send to the Dragons, the World or her.

You just thought, stupid.

She continued to throw rash words at me but I couldn't care less to talk back and sat down on my paw as I stared the empty sky with a quiet Moon in the sky. Due to the World dying, the sky looked dull, nothing interesting happened to it, not even a star or meteor to be seen.

For the first time, I sat here not doing anything, no [Clone]'s being controlled, no studies, no threatening, no bantering or trying to explain anything, just me, looking at the sky, hostage to my situation. All because it's my first time being caught in surprise, a bitter surprise.

What is a girlfriend Ammy? Why is that one saying you are friends with that Human?

The World questioned me again, uncaring for my emotions at the moment. Its naivety was the last thought I had when dealing with it. It is naïve as a newborn and curious about everything which hasn't been already explained. I had two children in my head and a million in the hands.

All of this was a pain due to Jaline, even though I didn't feel my long gone heart move when I saw her and the ring stuck in her hand, I couldn't stop myself from reacting in that manner due to how surprised I was to seeing her here, of all places. And just as I predicted her, she walks up to the door of my room.

I need time alone. Please, all eight of you. I want to be alone right now.

… Finally, silence and for the first time, without back sass or questioning. I cancel [Disguise] and open the door of the room with my paw. It takes a while for her to turn the knob, but after taking a deep breath, she enters the room to see me sitting in my paw while leaning forward while looking at the ground with a bitter expression with an empty glass cup by my right feet.

I glance at her while closing the door behind her with [Telekinesis]. Her hand trembled uncontrollably as she kept it in front of her mouth as tears came out of her eyes. I caress my right cheek with a tired expression while standing up. And with a serious tone as she hiccupped, I talked with her.

-Jaline, we can't be together, even if you disown your father. Not anymore.

While sniffling her tears, she silently approached me with her hand extended, and as if she was trying to confirm an illusion, she grabbed my left shoulder and grabbed my arm entirely with both hands, all the while, her tears wouldn't stop as I stared her coldly. But when she went to embrace me with a gulp, I stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist as gently as I could, but it seems I still hurt her a little as she makes a pained expression.

And with a serious tone of voice as I turned my body to her and looked her straight in the eyes after standing up, I repeated myself and more.

-I don't like to repeat myself, Jaline. Forget it, nothing you can say will change it. Those days I kept you in my home were the days you had to choose, it was either your stupid, greedy father, me or yourself. See where it landed you after you chose your father.

-Ammy, please listen to me! They forced me, Lurecy was forced to marry me! They captured his lover and made him marry me! I'm not even talking to him even! He ran off the moment he could after apologizing to me! Please Ammy…

She immediately answered me with tears in her face, but I stared coldly into her eyes still, letting her sobs go wasted in the silence of the night. I let go of her as she pulls her hand back, and while massaging her red wrist, she continued in a depressed tone as her hiccups barely interrupted her.

-I know you hate me, I was stupid, I was dumb, childish and uncaring. And I know I already broke your heart once, I kept choosing my father even though you could easily take his place, make me forget about him. I only realized how much love you gave me after I lost it…

She slowly puts her head against my chest as I refused to comfort her and with the same tone as tears fell and warmed up my chest a little, she continued.

-I miss those days Ammy. I really took it as granted, like a spoiled brat. The days where I couldn't taste anything but sweet, never felt cold, no matter where we went, didn't care about a thing about the world around me, because I had you, someone who I could trust with my life. The days where you slept with me and I woke up with you watching me, the nights where you slept on my lap while we took baths, our walks with people looking strangely at us and we would simply laugh at them, the moments where we would laugh when the restaurant servants looked at us confused. I miss them all, every moment, every second. Even if we weren't together for long enough to take pride in, don't you miss it?

Pathetic.

When I put my hands on her shoulders, she looks up at me with a happy smile, but it quickly crumbled as she saw me looking away with an indifferent expression while pushing her away. I shook my head in denial and when I looked her in eyes with a serious expression, I talked in a calm tone.

-No. I don't miss them. I didn't come here for you, Jaline. I didn't even know you were here, but even if I did, my interest would still be somewhere else. What I became after we separated is something I cannot go back anymore and even if I could, I wouldn't, not for a Human.

Jaline gulped while looking at me, and with a serious tone I continued as I activated [Dragon eyes] unconsciously and treated her like I treated anyone who could get in my way. I don't have to care about this past Ammy no more, the one who idiotically thought she could live in this world just because she reincarnated, the one who trusted in a short-sighted manner and denied her own body.

-I will stay here for three days, don't get in my way, I'm close to lifting my hand and destroying this city. …

But instead of a terrified expression, what I got is charged at by Jaline with tears in her eyes. I stood there, staring her eye to eye as she breathed rapidly. She tried to hug me, but I stopped her by grabbing both of her hands by the wrists and all the while as both of our hands fought against each other with her trying to grab my hands or trying to hug me while she tried to deep kiss me, I stared into her eyes with no emotion in them.

-I don't want to lose you, Ammy.

She said in a depressed tone while giving up, and with a cold tone as I pulled her away with my paw around her waist, I talked with her.

-You lost me long ago, Jaline.

In a snap of my finger with [Magic control] and my System authority, I cut her mana from flowing for a second, making her faint and with no effort at all, I carry her out of my bedroom. She will sleep for the duration of my stay here, this should get her out of my way.

…


	152. E Chapter 4

…

After waiting for the day to go by in the inn, we went for our first time to look at the castle, even though I was sure she would just be able to burst through the door without a problem, she decided to do it stealthily. Though, I question what happened with that woman called Jaline, people freaked out when she didn't wake up from yesterday's party after sleeping in a sofa. But with the cold wind hitting my arms due to not wearing a coat, I forget and don't care about someone who I don't know. After all, we are finally making progress.

I stood behind the Lord of Monsters in her usual appearance without her [Disguise]. And with a serious tone of voice as she crouched down, she pointed at the entrance of the castle of the Human King in front of us as we stood on top of nothing at all in the air.—See their faces? They are all tired from all the work they had to do with how busy the capital has been, while it may give an opportunity to sneak through the gates, there's a low barrier which you can't break or try to pass without alarming the entire castle.

I look at the guards in front of the grid gate with a stone wall, and see the soldiers with full helmets, giving no signs of fatigue, making me look blankly at the Lord of Monsters as she kept looking at the castle. And when she stood up, the Dragon on her back talks with her in a serious tone.—My Lord, I know where it is. Can you see it too now?

She nods and I prepare myself to run after her as she seems to aim to jump into the castle with five towers. And with a serious tone of voice while pointing at the top of the middle tower of the castle, she talks with me.—Close your eyes, Elaigair, it's a lot of turbulence.

When I opened my mouth to question her about it, her paws wrap around my body and squeeze me lightly, making me close my eyes due to her warning. With the feeling of a boulder being wrapped around me as I fell, I could only hear the sounds of cracking stone in my ears.—Woah, Elaigair, open your eyes.

I obey her when I continued to feel my body fall down, and I'm faced with a giant drop to a red carpet, making me pull out my sword of my [Blade Arsenal] and use a spare silver sword to pierce the stone walls. All of that, made me let out a deep sigh as I hung myself over a deadly drop by holding my sword.—Sorry about that, it was my first time using such ability with someone else. Let's go.—The Lord of Monsters said in a calm tone while walking down the walls as if it was normal.

I sigh and another spare silver sword from my [Blade Arsenal Level 10] and throw it at the ground below, when it penetrates the floor, the Lord of Monsters stands beside it as I store the other spare sword all the while using it to launch myself to the center of the room, aiming for the sword below. With my sword gone, I twist my body in the fall and when my feet were about to touch the sword handle, I spoke in a serious tone.—[Blade Equilibrium Level 10]!

The sound of glass breaking is heard and a circle of mana appears between the sword's handle and my feet, and with no problems, I land on top of my sword safely.

My Lord, the crystal is behind that door, it's sealed with magic, but I'm sure you can easily break through it.—Said the Dragon in her shoulder as I looked at the gate behind me, with a white paint, gold decoration and gems, the gate looked as important as the King himself. I jump down from my sword and pull it out from the ground and immediately, the ground repairs itself from the damage my sword made. Seeing this, the Lord of Monsters, who was standing a few steps away from me, talks with me in a serious tone.—Elaigair, look out for me, I need to see how I can open this place.

I let out a small sigh as I turn around to the giant corridor which ended into two staircases to the opposite sides. I take at least two minutes in my head to reach these staircases in a somewhat fast pace. When I do, I take out my two trusty rune swords and place one on the ground near my feet while peeking at both stairs, while leaning against the left staircase with [Stealth Level 7] activated.

Seeing not even a shadow appear on top of the stairs which went beyond necessary and gave me a clue for us to being underground, I slowly sat down, but before I sat down, I spoke calmly while keeping my sword as support with the blade pointed to the ground.—[Blade Wave Level 9].

The blade is kept still while I sat down and let go. I glance back at the Lord of Monsters and see her crouched down in front of the giant door with her Dragon near her feet, but due to how far away I am I couldn't hear a whisper from them. Making me relax as it seems it will take a while, and with the sword with a skill to detect any presence nearby between my ankles, I kept looking at the staircase in the right.

Grandpa, please hold yourself until I get back home. I inherited the Blade skills from you, you can't simply die on me without telling me how to get further.—I spoke with myself in my head.

I pull one of my spare blades and lightly tap the pommel against my chest, and with a bored tone, I speak out.—[Identify Blade Level 10]—And a version of the System [Analysis] appears in front of me as I put away the sword.

* * *

Elaigair Gilite / Demon race / Age: 121 / Level 188 / Weapon Class: Sword

HP: 922 / 922 / MP: 178 / 270

Stats: STR 102 / AGI 117 / VIT 88 / INT 41 / DEX 157 / LUK 77

Base: STR 68 / AGI 57 / VIT 78 / INT 41 / DEX 107 / LUK 27

Titles: [Weaponized Class] / [Blade Master]

Skills: [Blade Arsenal Max Level 7 Stored] / [Identify Blade Max Level] / [Sword Art Max Level]/ [Blade Equilibrium Max Level] / [Elemental Blade Max Level] / [Sure Stance Level 9] / [Weapon Handling Level 9] / [Blade Wave Level 9] / [Blade Chaos Level 8] / [Multi Slash Level 8] / [Blade Stance Level 8] / [Armor Blade Level 7] / [Resistance Blade Level 7] / [Stealth Level 7] / [Remiteria Level 6] / [Expose weak point Level 5] / [Blade Arts Level 4] / [Blade Boost Level 4]

Spells: [Telekinesis Max Level] / [Magic Control Level 5]

Equipment: Silver Sword [+150 ATK +2 AGI], Rune Sword [+450 ATK +8 AGI + 4 STR + 3% Damage against Magic Shields], Bonus from class [+ STR 30 + AGI 50 + VIT 10 + DEX 50 + LUK 50]

* * *

Weaponized classes. It is a special class, contrary to the usual special classes received by mastering a certain kind of skills, this class can be passed down to anyone. For example, mine got passed down through my grandpa's sword. Although I found it beautiful in its adamant holster, it disappeared completely when I touched it.

I'm not much about combat, I only learned it to defend my country, but mostly my family and I. Having a class which no one knows about is hard, there is the advantage of the enemy not knowing what I can do. But I have to say I wanted to be able to use magic instead of the very basic. But it is alright for now, I'm sure Head Maid Kahari has no trouble to stop the Humans from invading us right now. Though, I suppose it's a low chance with the Lord of Monsters living with us.… I'm getting hungry… I wonder if my mother can make me some pudding when I come home.—I thought to myself while pushing the System message away and relaxing my head against the cold white walls.

Only to be interrupted by the trembling of the sword in front of me. I stand up immediately and pick up the sword while looking between the two staircases. And instead of a group of soldiers, I see a child calmly walking down the stairs. I glance at the Lord of Monsters and see her still working in gates.

Stop right there, I won't allow anyone through. People dear to me depend on it.—I said to the kid while picking up the sword in the ground with my feet and cancelling [Stealth], and while I balanced it at the tip of my shoe, I pointed the sword in my hands at him as he stopped in the middle of the staircase.—Who are you?—Questioned the child in a calm tone even though I wasn't being hidden of showing the fact of me being a Demon.

Doesn't matter, child. This place isn't somewhere you should be. I don't want to raise my sword at you, please, if I let you pass, not only we'll be killed, my people will suffer.—I speak in a royal manner, something I'm sure he would easily understand if he was here in the Human castle. But my pained expression as I twist my sword's handle was hard to hide as I kept glancing at the child and the Lord of Monsters.

What's with the tone? Oh, it's you Dariem.—Suddenly the Lord of Monsters walked in between us and sees the child with blue eyes. And while I felt shocked at first when she recognized the child called Dariem, I let out a relieved sigh while putting my hand on my rapidly beating heart.—Ammy, what are you doing here?

Lord gave a stern gave to the child while I stored my blade. And with a confused tone of voice, the child with an innocent expression, questioned again the Lord of Monsters who didn't seem too happy in something.—You went missing and…

Dariem. You're not dumb, not even a little, you are so smart you are waiting for the adults to stop calling you a child. I'm sure you are more than capable of being King by now, even in such an age. You don't have my respect for nothing, just like your father.—In a serious tone, the Lord of Monsters spoke with Dariem while turning around to the gates far away with the Dragon awaiting her.

The kid glanced at me with the same expression until he let out a deep sigh, and with a serious expression suited for an adult, he talked with a serious tone with the Lord of Monsters.—If your aim was killing the corrupt nobles in the King's Rest, you missed too many. My father cannot do anything, Ammy, sacrifice the King's Rest? Their plan, and he had to believe in it, even as far to prepare for it, it was hard to please them.

I looked at the child with a surprised expression as the Lord of Monsters halts completely as the kid continued to talk in a manner which didn't fit his age.—If your plan was to throw us in disarray to make us unite, then you failed miserably. The noble groups are taking advantage over the economic fall of the city. And it hurts my father to move when he found clues to your little spy, the Sun God Patriarch, is he the one who's working for you, isn't he? It's too obvious even for an idiot. He suddenly showed up after you destroyed King's Rest and claimed he was doing his best to help the city, my father doesn't buy one piece of his bread.—Dariem said as he made an angry expression at her back and with a tone which would spell death to the one pointed at, he spoke without fear in his eyes or even a weapon in his hand.

This kid! He's courageous, I have to give him that, unlike me who couldn't even think of raising my voice after I realized my position against the Lord of Monsters. I'm sure even after seeing someone stand up against her, I won't even try, I have to scrape what I can.—I thought to myself as I kept a surprised expression while looking at the kid after he took a step towards the Lord of Monsters.

The Lord of Monsters turns around with a soft smile on her face, making Dariem flinch as he almost takes a step back, but where I would run, the Kid stood there as the Lord of Monsters walks up to him and crouches down to his level to look in his eyes while slowly reaching to caress his right cheek. And with a calm tone of voice, she spoke with him.—You woke up, huh? It's only been three weeks and you already look so much better than the child used as a punishment. It must have been rough, studying your head off to keep up with everything, accepting every little wound you saw. But hear me in this, Dariem, you aren't in your father's shadow, he is in yours. Keep it up, all right? You'll realize that if you carry on with every dawn, your hesitation will fade.

…Just don't forget to learn from your father's both sides and be sure to take care of your health all right? I'm counting you to stand against me with pride, okay?—The Lord of Monsters said in a soft smile while caressing the child's cheek, and with a serious tone of voice after a small sigh, he answers her while standing straight and lightly shaking his head followed by a click of his tongue.—I knew you wouldn't answer me, tch. And what kind of request is that? You are talking like we knew each other for years.

The Lord of Monsters soft smile grows a little while slowly travelling her left hand across the child's hair as gently as possible. And with a calm tone of voice while watching Dariem's expression turn into confusion, she talked with him.—Sorry, sometimes I get so much into my plans I think we lived through them. Don't grow too fast, Dariem, enjoy your life as much as you can, never let the past chain you.

Goodbye, Dariem, tell your father to prepare for changes, snow will fall, the sky itself will fall, the noon will flourish and slowly but surely, life will spring in the night sky. And here's a little tip, it's not the Patriarch.—She continued to talk with him after taking two steps backwards with two fingers ready to snap, and when she stops talking, the snap echoes as the kid gently falls down to the ground, sleeping.

Are you going to carry him back to his bed?—The Lord of Monsters questioned me in a calm tone while turning around to the gates again. I got confused at the question and reluctantly left the child in the cold ground. And as we approach the gates, it opens slowly, revealing the most beautiful place I could've seen in my entire life. Life seemed worth after so much pain when I looked at it. I felt alive.

The white walls behind us were nowhere in sight, instead a beautiful green wall made of grass took over my eyes as I looked beyond the gate, in green ropes I've never seen, flowers of beautiful and wonderful colors filled them and became a decoration. Not only that, the sound of flowing water of the fountain in the middle of the green room made the scene even more relaxing. The dim lightning of the giant object floating above the fountain added even more to the scene. Even a tree grew on the corners of the rooms, filled with life, yet nothing stood way of the stone walkway to the fountain. A stone walkway in the middle of a field of flowers, there were so many colors I couldn't find where to start to describe them.

Such a waste, but it will grow around the world after I take it.—Said the Lord of Monsters as she pointed her open palm at the object in the middle of the room. As it slowly floats towards her, the back of the room, filled with trees, slowly wither into nothing.—Huh, to find you here, not surprised though.

She pulls apart the object into two, and while she stores one into her paw, the other withers away into nothing together with the scenery in the room. And soon enough, the room was nothing more than an enclosed fountain with dirt around it. With a serious tone of voice while offering her hand to me, the Lord of Monsters talks with me.—Elaigair, this is why I brought you here, you want to do something for you people, right? Hence why I paid for the third day in the inn, I'll give you as much money I have for you to buy food, seeds, animals and potions.

What's the trade?—I immediately questioned her in a calm tone while grabbing her hand, and with a calm tone of voice while giving me a soft smile, she answered.—Catching on, eh? Well, it is your choice, either you go home and go see your grandpa with your people slowly recovering or… you stay here, collect as much supplies as they need and join the Hero's party as a trade.

Cold sweat slowly formed around my forehead as I stared her in the eyes with a surprised expression, and with a nervous tone of voice, I questioned her again while pulling my hand.—What do you mean join the Hero's party? How would I do that in the first place?—She let's out a small giggle and answers my question in a calm tone.—The detail for the latter can wait, what do I mean is, stay between them and tell me how are things going with them, what they are doing, their struggles, their aims and so on…

What, do you want me to kill the Hero?—I questioned her with a bitter taste in my mouth while taking a step back. And with a raised eyebrow and a calm tone of voice as she kept her hand awaiting me, she answered.—If I wanted you to kill the Hero, I would've done it long ago, his name is Mulite, commoner, age seventeen shy of eighteen, a scar on left ring finger, muddy red eyes and a somewhat long dark gray hair, he's a mage with preference in nature magic. Do I need to tell you more to show you how many times I could've killed him? And remember, he already invaded my territory once.

I keep looking at her with a surprised expression as the Dragon climbed her back while the cold sweat in my forehead moved.–What should I do? I need to see my grandpa about my class, he's the only one with a hint about it. But I win so much if I bring supplies back home, they really need it, the food she gave us is surely about to run out and our plots and animals aren't in a state where they can feed us. Still, I won't be able to find myself! By the King, what should I do?… There's no choice here, right?

…


	153. Yomari Chapter 8

...

"What are you doing?" She suddenly asked me in her usual calm tone. Her unimpressed eyes looked between me and the documents in my table. Tired beyond Humanly possible, dark circles and hints of ink across my face and arm. I was beyond filthy, yet, I wanted to continue, it was the only way to help my people now, to manage matters as better as I could. And of course, the Lord of Monsters was the one who interrupted me. "Working…" I muttered in a fatigued tone while going back to paying attention to my calculations in my hands.

"Even though you are sick? You know, you can't die from a cold, you are the Demon King." She questioned me while walking up to my table while one of her paws brought one of her chairs for her to sadly sit down in front of me. And with a tired tone after a sigh, I looked at her and questioned. "Don't you have anything to do? Weren't you invading the Human King's castle?"

She tilted her head to the side while looking at me with a bored expression, and I declared her signal with a calm tone while going back to writing down more orders. "Congratulations, there. I expect they will come charging here to try to kill you by now." She let out a scoff while relaxing in the chair, seemly getting ready to stay here for unfortunate hours. But I question her in a tired tone "Look, aren't you going to revive the Dragon? Get another to your arsenal. I don't have the patience and time to deal with your boredom right now."

"…" She stared at me with a serious expression, making me let out a deep sigh as I placed the feather on the ink pot on the corner of the table, and with a calm tone of voice I requested her. "Okay, at least let me…"

[You got knocked out!]

Of course.

…

"… tomorrow, go rest for today and have this day off will you?" I woke up to her voice as I found myself in a forest with leaves with their borders in yellow. While I rubbed my head in pain, I heard her steps behind the tree I was resting against. When I turned my body to look at her, I found her crouched down next to my face. And with a calm tone of voice, she spoke with me as I noticed the grass with its tips turning yellow too. "Good afternoon. Welcome to the decaying Human territory."

"De-Decaying…?" I questioned as I supported myself with the tree as I felt the headache worsen as I stood up. And with a calm tone of voice as she stood up too, she answered me while looking somewhere else. "It's only expected. The trees usually were sustained by the magic they placed on the land. They are dying due to thirst, after all, the last rain was two weeks' prior in the middle of spring. Don't worry, I'll probably be able to make it rain across the land with Nature Dragon's power. Talking about it, I was about to teleport us there. You are about to witness magic going on maintenance for an entire week."

I groaned as I pressed my eyes against my arm supporting me with the tree, and after a minute of silence between us as she patiently offered her hand, I questioned her again in a calm tone. "Another dragon to glare at me, great… why the maintenance of magic, of all things?" She insisted into offering her hand to me as I peeked at her. And while the scenario went back to the usual dead scenery, she answered me in a calm tone. "It's not only one dragon, It's two. Just watch and you'll understand. Though, I don't know you'll be able to do so with how tired you are."

"I'm used to it." I said in a calm tone while I followed her to the statue of a dragon. With a soft smile on her face, she rested her right hand against the statue's head. We stayed in silence while looking at the statue and soon enough, her smile disappeared while removing her hand slowly. And immediately, the Dragon called Lomerix appears on her right shoulder from the thin air, after staring at it for a minute, he talks with her. "It's not enough only removing the grand source of the plague. She's a Realm Dragon for a reason, if you don't get rid of it, then she won't wake up. Sadly, I don't know if there is a way around this…"

Her bitter expression showed clearly as she let out a deep sigh. And with a serious tone while still looking at the statue in front of her, she questioned. "I can't tell how much time she has left, can you?" and after a shake of his head in denial, she continued. "It's your lucky day, Demon King. Though first, I'll get him here…"

Lomerix flies to the statue and climbs it as the Lord of Monsters jumps away towards the mountains with her eyes closed. When she lands far away from the statues and from us, she stands straight as if imitating a soldier while a clone behind her walked further away from her.

Breathing deeply while looking up at the sky, her paws stretch out to make a wall between her and the clone as I got a peek of her turning around. "You might want to stay behind the statue, if I was weak as you are." Lomerix suddenly said to me in a calm tone while not looking at me, I nod to him and do so as I continued to watch the event unfold.

"Heed my word, for my name is Monster Lord…" In the spirit language, she talks with a serious tone as her voice echoed throughout the dead plains as I felt an incredible surge of mana coming from her as she makes strange motions with her hands while having her eyes closed. And I felt more mana coming from behind her as she continued. "… My request is to bring your power to this realm, your judgment into our home, your knowledge into our children…" and as the surge of mana got bigger and the ground trembled around her, making pebbles jump up in the air and rocks slowly move, a giant ball of dark type magic flies towards her back and her paw catches it and while holding it in her back, she hits her fists together creating a strange dark lightning between them as she separates them.

When she turns around to face her close behind her, she quickly holds both of it's held out hands while talking in unison with it. "… Our enemy's determination will waver at your sight, not at your power, but at the followers you gathered and at the mercy you brought them…"

Her body shines a purple light around her as she spins with her clone, and with an even louder voice, she shouts as her paw consumes the magic on her back and disappears into her back. "… For life is an endless cycle, but you know the end of it! Our hearts will beat like one, my mind will follow you, my courage will be yours and my love will rain upon you. I open the door for you, Void Dragon, Jerax Clerium!"

With a stretch of her arms connected with the clone, she bows down and from them, I could see a hint of dark magic filling the space between their arms, and in between the rumbling of the earth and silence, a dark figure flies out to the sky from it. When I look at it, its size triples as it spreads its unattached wings. With a deafening roar, the black Dragon with wings of black metal looked at the gray sky with its red teeth showing the void inside its mouth. But while it floated in air as it's roar echoed through the entire island, it pierces its own chest with its black claws. And in one pull with no hesitation in sight, the Dragon rips itself into two, leaving a dark void orb in its place.

It doesn't even wait for me to question about it and it dissipates to the world. And I'm overcame with the feeling of nausea as I used the unmoved statue as my support as I gasped for air as my vision wavered while looking at the ground. "Huh, it still affected you even though you have a little magic left. Try to not throw up on my sister here, please." Lomerix talked with me in a calm tone as I felt the world shake in my head while going to my knees. As I stared at the ground, I heard the faint noise of metal clashing against each other as well footsteps towards me, but I was unable to lift my head as my blood felt heavy.

"He's experiencing Magic Extremity. Luckily, like you said, he doesn't seem to have eaten anything…" He said to someone who stopped in front of me, as I recognized her presence. And without a word as I coughed heavily, she crouches down next to me while putting her hand in my right shoulder. I gulp nothing as I felt relief, finally letting me lift up my head to look at her calm expression, and while I slowly stood up, she talked with me. "Magic Extremity is when your body denies mana, Demon King. Every living being does the opposite. You are experiencing something even my children are living through now. Though, Humans are more resistant to it than us and from this distance, they will only feel their blood boil and nothing else."

"Blood… boil…? Isn't that the plague's symptoms…?" I questioned in a tired tone as I used the statue as a support to stand up. And while she stood up, she answered my question as I looked at her with one eye due to the pain in the other. "Yes, it also happens when you use all of your mana." I looked confused at her as I saw something black slowly climb up her left leg while she continued with her arms crossed. "You forgot about it? Strange, normally someone's first Mana Depletion is pretty scarring. Contrary to the Monsters, Humans are unable to continue using magic after depleting their mana, when they do, their bodies become unresponsive, their heads feel light and their body acts up as it thinks it got sick of a cold or something among the lines.… If I go on the scientific explanation, it's going to make less sense since you are just now experiencing it, so here's the best explanation I can come up with. When you lie down for too long and stand up too fast, you'll feel Mana Depletion, when you continue to try to stand up, you'll feel Mana Extremity. Got that?"

"Huh…" I muttered as I recognized the small version of the creature I saw in our fight on her left shoulder. And while she shook her head in disappointment, the creature talked with me in a calm tone. "Demon King, we sadly meet again."

The Dragon in her shoulder looked calmly at me with its red teeth out. But what confused me was his appearance, he was wingless, his arms and legs were separated from his body made of black scales with the disguise of metal. And in the place where I would be sure to see wings, were catalysts floating closely. With a serious tone, I greet him back. "Yeah, if you are disappointed as I am, then we have something in common."

He raised his left eyebrow while the Lord of Monsters took that strange crystal from her paw. And with a serious tone of voice, Jerax questioned her. "Are you sure are you going to do this? You got all the tolerable ones of all twelve. What is left is a bucket of annoyance. Thunder, Nature, Water and Light. Not to mention how Water is unable to think for himself."

She glanced at him in silence and when they meet eyes as still had to get my bearings. And with a calm tone of voice, she talks with him while walking away. "I'm just going to wait for the day you end up in that 'bucket' and eating your own words." He talks away as I watched the two walk to the middle of the statues arrangement. "I wouldn't, they deserve it."

The Lord of Monsters stood in silence while staring him with a bored expression until he floated to the ground and ran up the statue with Lomerix sitting beside him. And with a calm tone of voice, she questioned while staring the crystal in her hand. "Lomerix, can you call the others here? I need everyone for this."

He stood there in silence while staring her in the midst of statues and questioned back in a serious tone. "You don't need to haste her awakening, Ammy, she can wait and I'm sure she would…" But in a serious tone of voice while looking at him, she interrupts him as I felt the tense atmosphere. "I'm not doing this only for her, Lomerix, not for myself either. As hard as it is for me to say this, I'm doing this for the Humans and Monsters."

I looked at her in surprise as she continued after a sigh as she goes back to looking at the crystal. "Never though I would've to say this, I miscalculated. The healing of the plague isn't going as fast as I thought it would. I can't stand seeing this much suffering while holding the cure. ...Something as selfish as revenge can wait…" I see Lomerix smiling to himself with his eyes closed. And while I looked at her in utter surprise, all the Dragons I've seen with her appear in a flash beside Lomerix.

"My Lord, I believe it's too soon to the restore the land." Immediately, the Dragon called Heiniem, spoke up while he drops to the ground. "Here it goes again. I swear, Heiniem, every time we discuss something about the Humans, you get aggressive with and we start arguing." Lomerix quickly spoke in a calm tone with a faint hint of being annoyed, and just as annoyed and irritated as him, Heiniem talks back to him. "You say as if they deserve this kind of treatment, Lomerix. You talk as if you weren't trapped due to them."

With a serious tone while I watched the Lord of Monsters stare at the crystal with a tired expression, Lomerix talks with him after a glance at me. "Because it wasn't, Heiniem. Again, the Humans had nothing to do with me going to the state I was." And with a calm tone, Jerax questions him while looking sternly at him. "Then what it was? For all I know, not even Lord knows why you were in that 'State'. If you want to argue then start from there, stop trying to find things to hide from her."

"You trying to take a side here, Jerax? We all know you and Thunder sit on the fence on these kinds of arguments, yet you still put justice in the middle of this. Either take my side and help the Humans or take Leariano and help them kill the Humans." With a stern glare back, Lomerix argues back.

I feel as if I don't belong here.

But when I try to walk away, the Lord of Monsters grabs me by the collar and shakes her head with a tired expression on her face, making let out a sigh as they continue to argue with each other. "I stay on 'the fence' because I'm a Realm Dragon, we aren't supposed to take sides, that's what we agreed with Water and Nature. First it was Nature trying to kill Humans, and now it's you helping them? And don't talk about my sense of justice just as I don't talk with your problem of superiority."

While the two of them glared at each other sternly in silence, the Dragon called Lotome spoke in a serious tone. "Then are you saying we should just let go of our pain we suffered? Ateri suffered a lot due to them too. Not to leave the fact that they have killed a major part of the Monster population for all I know." And with a calm tone of voice, the Dragon Viniere talked back. "Don't bring Ateri into your mindset, Young, make your own. We won't deny they killed a lot of Monsters, but what we should be discussing is the matter of healing the land. What the Lord of Monsters said was true, if we don't heal the land, it's not going to only affect the Humans, but it will after the Monsters as well, don't you see with these few unlucky ones?"

"Besides, Ammy. The reason for you to wanting to heal the land isn't the only reason, right? What are you thinking?" Questioned Leriano in a calm tone while looking at the Lord of Monsters sitting down in her paw with me sitting on the floor beside her. When I looked at her, surprise showed in my face as I saw the extremely grim expression on her face while looking at the ground, and with a serious tone of voice, she answered the question thrown at her. "Monsters weren't conscious about the World around them, they didn't care for what was happening, after all it was how their life was… and every single one of you, don't know how and when it started to change. Not even Lomerix. Yet, he knows when."

Suddenly pointing at me, she continued with a stern glare at them. "I've been seeing his memories through the crystal. The Monsters in his younger times were like I described, and back then, the plague didn't exist or at least he didn't know. Suddenly, a rebellion happens, the Plague is created, and the Monsters wakes up and start to become like Humans."

Though at first it seems I wasn't welcome here, this topic, this action will shape the world. But first, let me tell them something and a theory about the plague. The truth behind it all, it began with me and it will end on her. I know I don't have the stance to be here, I'm not strong enough, I'm not worthy enough. But… if I'm right about the plague, then it doesn't matter.

"Although I feel as I'm not welcome here. You are talking about my memories… hence it gives m-… I can talk if you are using my memories. Right?" I questioned in a serious tone while looking sternly at her. She stares me with a serious expression and after a sigh through her nose, she gives me a silent nod, letting me continue my question as I see the Dragons climb back up on the statue. "Even though you removed my ability to remember my past entirely, some of it still stands out.… that day, is a promise I'll never forget… even if you take my life, even if you corrupt my soul, that day will still stay on my mind and I'll never let it escape from my mind."

"…" She stared at me silently and with a serious tone of voice as I stood up to look on level with her, I continued. "The day I killed a Demon King."

…


	154. E Chapter 5

...

It was the third day, we left the inn before the sun could even say hello and separated as she gave me more than a thousand gold coins to buy supplies. I did as she asked and brought everything I could've brought, people complained about me buying out supplies my people needed but little did I care, I was way more anxious about my deal with the Lord of Monsters. In the end, I have at least two boxes of everything necessary in the city in crystals and left for where she said she would wait for me with a simple wood carriage, I pushed it with ease. When I arrived at the small forest she pointed me to, I noticed something strange with the weather and the trees.

It was getting extremely hot for a usual day at the Human City, not only that, but the tree leaves in the borders of the trees, were turning into a strange yellow color. It confused me until I remembered what we did yesterday. This would mean one of two things, either the Human territory was supposed to be this way, or it is exhausted of mana and it will all wither away soon enough.

When I entered the forest, I immediately got ambushed by her as she Teleports the carriage I was pushing to somewhere else. And with a calm tone while I massaged my neck, she talked with me.—There's a small wolf "statue" in my office, touch it tomorrow, go rest for today and have this day off will you?—I looked at her in confusion and finally made sense of what she said as the Lord of Monsters offered her hand to me. I only looked at her calm expression in surprise while reaching for it with the rest of the gold, when I grabbed her hand, I was no longer in the forest but in her office, behind me it was the wolf statue on top of her table.

I ran out of the stronghold, only to encounter the carriage I was carrying in the middle of the plaza with everyone being beyond surprised and confused at it. Until I ran in front of it and pushed it towards the storage house and the crowd began to only look with curiosity at the carriage while giving way for me as I smiled awkwardly at them.

After an hour of passing by the simple one-story houses. I stopped in front of the only tent left in the city, in front, was the last person I would've liked to meet behind the table to give out rations and necessities, the Head Maid Kahari. She didn't even glance at the carriage and only questioned me in a calm tone.—Is it hers?—When I nodded, she let out a tired sigh while picking up a clipboard and a feather from her [Storage]. And with a monotone voice, she talked with me while climbing on the back of the carriage.—Let's just get this over with.

…

I ran towards the origins of the city, behind it. A staircase made of Black Materia, I rapidly walked down it with only twelve men and women walking in and out but none of them had the usual patience's clothing. The long corridor spread out in front of me, with multiple doors and a lamps, numbered by a silver plate on each side, in the corridor's back, another staircase to the floor below us. I ran across these corridors, went around in a circle, the numbers in the rooms from one went to a hundred after two staircases. And the last staircase had a hanging iron sign, written in it "Plague infirmary", with even fewer people around. I quickly go down and see the plates again in the rooms in the corridor, from a zero, I stop at the fifty-eight. Through the window separating each room, I see my grandpa in the double bed with a white sheet on him.

At first, I felt a chill, but after paying attention to his chest, I saw him breathing, making me let out a deep sigh of relief as I grabbed the telephone below the window. When I placed it on my right ear and pressed the button to wake him up, I paid attention to him with a soft smile on my face. The gentle ringing of the telephone beside him, slowly but surely wakes him up. His white hair moved alongside him as he reached out for it and showed his plagued elbow. He slowly picked up the telephone and pressed it against his right ear and with a calm tone of voice, I speak with him while he put a lot of effort into sitting down.—Hey Grampa, how's the weather over there?

His tired expression warped into confusion until he finally got a glance at me with his old muddy-brown eyes and with a soft smile on his face, he answered the question in a tired tone.—It's the perfect for old people to read a book while complaining of the youngsters. How's the weather over there?—I let out a scoff while shaking my head, and with the same tone, I answer him.—Perfect to hear my mom complain at me for not having more day offs.

He laughed a little, but soon went to cover the telephone from catching his heavy coughs as he went back to lying down, unable to look at me due to the massive plague on his stomach and chest. With an exasperated tone of voice, he questioned me again.—You look just like your mother, I thought it was her and almost let out one of my jokes. I'm sure you wouldn't like it.

I leaned against the glass and answered him after a small laugh.—That's sexual harassment, those jokes of yours. If you did one with me, I wouldn't call you Grampa anymore.—He let out a grumble while talking with me as I caught a peek of his eyes wandering off into his memories.—That was already hard to achieve, two chocolate bars and a swing and by the King, you made me push you for at least four hours straight. My arms never got sore after that though.

I turned my back to the glass and leaned against it with my eyes closed, envisioning the day like a picture with a smile on my face while I talked with him.—My father, is he still scared of you?—With a tired tone, he answered me while I looked up at the lamp in the ceiling.—Yeap. I thought by now he would at least be able to talk with me without biting his tongue once. Always wrong on that. Your mother had to force him to pick up the telephone, is it me or is she getting more and more aggressive?

I laughed while blocking my mouth with my free hand as I saw the scene with ease. And with a happy tone of voice, I answered his question.—Yeah, she is, I don't know why though. Maybe because I don't have time to visit or the fact I brought my own home. Among those lines.—And with the same tone, he questioned me again.—Still working for the King, hmm? I bet those two are beyond proud with it, because I am. Though, I understand your mom about being angry for separating with you, I didn't like when she brought her own home before she married your father.

The smile on my face slowly disappeared as I pressed my back against the chilling glass. And with a serious tone of voice, I told him the bad news.—Grampa, I'm not working for the King anymore. I'm… working for the Lord of Monsters. She took over after she defeated him. Well, I say took over, but she's really just staying here and giving nightmares during the day. Hehehe…hehe…he…

My forced laughter got cut short as I glance at his blank stare at the ceiling, giving me a bitter taste to my mouth as I continued to talk after a long silence between us due to him opening his mouth multiple times and yet didn't utter a word.—She didn't kill him, if that's what you are wondering, she stripped him of his powers, he's practically like you, Grampa. She doesn't do anything bad against us, she didn't even kill one Demon in her stay here until now, to the contrary, she gave us food and let me bring more supplies… and as hateful as you can be, you cannot deny she's the reason you woke up. I know this, I watched her enough to understand a small fraction of her vision. It will be all right, it's like those medic visits you had, it will hurt now but later will feel better.—I watched him trying to catch a glimpse of me through the plague while he made a fist through my ramble. Until finally, he lifted his neck to look at me in the eyes, expressionless, unable to judge as I stared back nervously.

Which is why… grandpa, I came here… although I wanted to know what is this class I have? The weaponized class. I need to know… Huh?!—As I questioned him, suddenly the lights in the corridor turned off one by one rapidly and before I could even access the situation, I could only see darkness while having the telephone in my ear. And while I was confused at the strange event, my grandpa talked with me in a calm tone.—I don't know either, it was a class passed down from my father. He died in the war before I could even question about it. No one knew about it either. We hopefully can talk later, Elaigair.

Umhm… - I muttered as I put the telephone back with a little of trouble due to being unable to see in the dark well, all the while, I could hear people panicking in the dark. I walked with my hands in front of me as I guided myself with the memory of this place. When I reached the stairs, I clumsily and slowly climb up while feeling my way up.

I could only get to the first floor of the plagued section of the underground shelter until someone with a torch appeared running down the stairs. And with a serious tone of voice, he talks with everyone in the floor.—Everyone! Please evacuate as fast as possible to avoid any injuries. I also request of you to carry any minors to evade any more incidents if possible! Come to me and climb the stairs as carefully as possible and go to the other guard holding a torch! Again, please be careful!—Following the guards towards the way out, until I finally got out of the shelter to find people panicking and in their shouts, I could make sense of the situation little by little.—Someone help! My mana is all gone!—My Magic! Why isn't my Magic working!?—My healing Magic won't work! Someone get me a health potion?!—I need a group of people willing to help us rescue the Plagued underground! They will need a constant shower of potions and care! We don't have any magic, so please only apply the potions when they need!—We are getting short on Potions! I can't make more! My skills won't work!—We have a patient with breathing problems! Someone give me a hand!

I need to find the Lord of Monsters.

…

Ha… ha… ha… - I gasped for air desperately as I supported myself with the walls of the corridor on the stronghold. Because of the huge panic happening even between the Royal Servants and Security personnel, it was twice as hard to arrive here due to the underground shelter being on the other side of the city. I slowly opened the door of the Lord of Monsters office and I hear her talking as I felt nails on my throat.—Hmm… Jerax, I think you overdid it and cancelled skills and a little of their ability to breathe.

When I look ahead, I get astonished at the amount of people standing inside the Lord of Monster's office as she herself was the only sitting down in a manner which almost translated to lying down. I shake my head, trying to focus on the moment and run up to her desk as she looked at me with a calm expression and with a desperate tone of voice, I talked with her.—I thought you wouldn't do anything bad to us!

Watch your tongue, not in the mood to let anything rude slip by. You thought, but I never said I wouldn't.—she answered me in a serious tone, giving me her cold shoulder she gives to the King for the first time, making me gulp nothing as if it was a rock. And with a calm tone while standing up straight, I questioned her again.—Sorry, I just want to know why is this all happening?

Her glare turned stern as she talked with me.—The plan was to disable magic for one week and recover the land to a healthy state and wiping clean of the plague so it wouldn't affect Monster's and bring the landscapes back. But because of a fact your King gave us, we have to put the plan to the end of the week because of the preparation we need.—I looked confused at her as a man wearing a butler uniform, closed eyes, jet-black hair while wearing black gloves closed the door gently.

If you can, can you let me know about it?—I questioned after turning to her, only to see her standing up, letting me get a peek at her grim expression as she stood up to look at the window with a black curtain blocking the outside from her. And with a calm tone as I felt tense due to seeing her expression, she questioned me.—Elaigair, remind me, you have a plagued member of your family, right?

Yes… my grandpa, he's been plagued for years and only recently woke up… - I nervously answered her with a worried expression on my face.—... Get your things ready, Elaigair, I need you to keep the Hero safe. Work to get his trust and keep him in the Dwarven city, don't worry, I'm sure you will find it easily…—After a minute of silence, she suddenly gave me an order which gave me a clear hint for the worst. But instead of leaving like I know I should, like my head kept telling me, like my body kept trying to move as I forced it in place, I stood there with my eyes forced closed, embracing for the possible death she could give me for such a rude behavior I was giving her.

…?—When I opened my eyes, she glanced confused at me, but I could clearly see her make a bitter expression while looking back at the outside. And with a calm tone of voice, one man in the room spoke with me.—Hey, Human, you heard my Lord, you can't be here.

I can- can't leave empty-handed. I wo-won't leave without an answer and stay with questions in my head after letting me know so much! Please! I might be your average coward in the street, I might be the blandest person you could ever see and everything to my dreams and goals might be simple and uninspired, but when it comes to my family, I won't let anyone touch them!—In a nervous tone of voice, I shouted at the Lord of Monsters with my hand in my chest to calm down my heart until I ended up with my finger pointed at her back, I continued with the speech I wasn't even sure it was me still talking.—You tell me what might happen right now or I'll never obey you!

Elaigair, you forgot today you aren't even sure to being able to use skills. You can't even stand up to the threat you just gave.—I talked with myself in my head almost as if I was talking with someone else. My pose immediately crumbled as I realized what I did as she slowly turned her head to look at me again and I could already see her furious expression.

The Human has courage, have to give her that, at the very least we can write that in her grave.—A man with a brown silk shirt and gray pants talked with a playful tone while watching the scene from afar. Sending me even more shivers down my spine as I gulped nothing again as I felt tears coming to my eyes as I couldn't see her expression as she walked around her desk and up to me.

I'm sorry Elaigair. I truly am. - !?[x7] – Where I expected the least of a hand to come to my face, I see the very Lord of Monsters bowing down to me, creating an immense ruckus with everyone who is in the room. And with a serious tone of voice, she continued as she stood up with a grim expression. – You can't tell anyone this. Not sure even if you can, but if I restore the land, the plagued people will die.

The astonishment in my face crumbled and turned grim as I looked at her staring straight me in the eye. And with a nervous tone, I questioned her as the crowd surrounding us strangely panicked.—W-Wh-why…?

While the recently infected will be cured with ease, those who…—Hey! Human, don't act…—Lotome, I'm talking.—With the interruption from the young man with gray hair and blue eyes, the Lord of Monsters interrupts back while turning to her desk as she continued while he made silence and took a step back as I watched her sit down.—…Those who contracted the plague and lived for a long period of time made so the plague became part of their body, even for the System, which explains why your King's methods of healing haven't worked on them in effective manners. I was able to stop the plague from continuing to kill them and grow even more, but I believe not only I was too late but it's only a temporary solution, there's no cure for them. If I do cure the land from the plague, the plague on their body will activate even more not only killing them, but creating the worst possible occasion, the plague becomes alive…

I stared her grim expression as she sat down straight in her chair and without any words after nod, I leave her office, to see my grandpa one last time. And as I close the doors behind me, she gives me one last warning with a serious tone. – Elaigair, remember, don't tell anyone about this. It's for the better.

…


	155. Past conflict 2

...

"Yomari, why don't you take over for me in this?" Javuluier questioned in a tired tone as she didn't stop writing in a piece of paper with a dark blue pen while looking at him, with a black armor covering most of his body, leaving only his back horns to the wind as he stood guard of the double door in front of her. And with a serious tone of voice as he gave her a stern glare through his helmet, he answers her. "I don't know how to manage affiliations…"

"… You are taking your classes seriously, aren't you? It's been almost eight years since I brought you from the coliseum. And you still can't do this for me?" In a tired tone while putting her back against the sofa chair, she questioned Yomari. He stared her in silence as she stretched her arms, and from his helmet's gaps for his eyes, he peeked at the paper she was writing, only to find himself into utter confusion at the strange numbers and symbols. And after she let out a sigh after rubbing her eyes gently, he answered the question in a calm tone. "I believe the fact you can do such a thing is a proof of your wealth, Madam."

While going back to the paper she was working on for two entire hours, she continued to talk with Yomari in a tired tone as she poured saie to herself in a fancy cup in front of her. "I understand you just came back from the school course I put you through, but you don't have to be so stiff with me, I visited as often as I could, right?"

"It's the education course the reason I'm 'Stiff with you', Madam. I learned to respect of you due to your feats with words, they were more than my feats with my hands." In a calm tone, Yomari answered her while going back to standing straight beside her wood desk. She scratched her right cheek while reaching for her cup, and with a bored tone, she spoke with him. "I should have listened to Hiliere when he said the school I chose was a bad idea. But I really had no choice, the King funded the school. And you understand why, right?" While she took a sip of her saie, she glanced at him, trying to see through his helmet and see his bitter expression. He spoke with her in a serious tone as she began to almost write on the borders of the paper in front of her. "The fact of you being a woman to them seemed to be important somehow. I only don't understand that."

Javuluier let out a dry laugh as she gently rolled the paper, and with a serious tone of voice as she brought a red stamp with her [Telekinesis], she answered Yomari. "Being born as a woman is a stupid thing I have to work around. At first, nobility couldn't care less for the gender of a noble if they could put in money, I believe our ancestors were bored of that already. Funny, since the nobility system just got started in their time. Where it was a feat on their eyes for being able to request an audience with the King, yet, to a man with just as much credit it is a simple trivial feat for them." She pressed the stamp against the paper, sealing it closed with a red seal with her family's crest in it, a crown of roses, and with the same tone, she continued as she placed it aside. "This King of ours is a Lion Beastkin, because of it, he acts like it, an animal. Woman are nothing more than concubines to him, hence a grand part of nobility took the same stance, even though the Grand General is against such a manner of thought."

While relaxing against the sofa chair, she continued with a serious expression as her eyes wandered into the past with her hand resting against her right cheek "And the slavery, by the gods, the slavery of his own people is the biggest sin that man carries. You would've thought after the Old Hero killed the previous Demon King he would free his people and enslaved the Magino race. But here we are, like a child who refuses to learn about the past, doing the same mistakes and somehow doing them worse."

"If you are so disturbed about it, why not take action?" Yomari questioned in a serious tone, only to be met with a glare from her and with a serious tone of voice, she answered his question as they heard a knock on the door in front of her. "Not only you are their strongest weapon, we must deal with the King too. He was an adult already when I was only a little girl. Who knows how stronger he is?… Get in!" With her permission, someone opens the door and the two of them watched it as that someone entered and closed behind them.

With a serious tone with a white hair flutter and a butler uniform, an old man speaks with Javuluier. "Madam, Sir Biret asks for your audience." And with a calm tone of voice, she answered while standing up. "I'm on my way. Almost forgot this was getting turned into a daily thing."

Yomari watched as Javuluier walked towards the double door and only stopped her with a question in a calm tone. "You will never accept the offers he makes, so why not tell him straight out?" While putting her hand on the door handles, she answered the question in a happy tone as she looked at him. "Wouldn't I love if it was just that easy? Anyway, come with me, if you don't, he will probably lie about it being the King's request. He likes to throw his name around for his own needs."

He sighed through his nose as he followed her into a corridor bright and brimming with a beautiful sunlight. Silent all the way through as his armor made the noise of its scales hitting each other, reminding him of the hammer which would come again towards his body on this day, not knowing when. Yet, fate has it, it's cruel. As the two of them stop in the corridor made of dark wood with a giant silver window stood between them in their left with a medium-sized statue of an unnamed man on their right as decoration, halted on their tracks by the small army of men of different races, yet all the same, slaves, except the one in front, with a long dark blue coat and a dark blue unorganized hair, the man which has the size of a growing child, stood with his hands in his front pockets with a smoke slowly coming out of the corner of his closed lips.

With a serious expression and tone, Javuluier questioned the man as he stood there, silently, with a small army behind him with the same armor as Yomari while holding halberds. "Commander Ciro. I believe Yomari's appointment is for tonight, is it not? I still need his protection for a meeting I plan going to."

His sharp glare is given to her as Yomari's grip twisted into a fist as he glanced at the floor, cheering her on to stop the Commander in front of him. With a tired sigh, letting all the smoke out of his mouth, the Commander answered her in a bold tone, showing how little emotion he had left in himself after so many wars he has gone through. "It is just a regular check-up, Milady Dilithie, don't take offense upon the King's inquire."

He pulls his hands out of his pocket, made of pure white silver, as he point's his thumb at his own mouth. And after a quick touch on his tongue, it catches on fire as he closes and talks with a serious tone of voice, in between talking, smoke leaves his mouth in great quantity. "I also have to talk with Milord Biret. I have to commend his efforts into helping us to raise our armies against the Monster Army."

Ignoring the foul smell, the Commander invited into the corridor, Javuluier answered in a calm tone while faking a faint smile. "I see, I would appreciate if you could instruct your soldiers to wait outside, my servants already have enough work to deal with the dust this mansion creates at this time of the season." He answered her while tilting his head, cracking it and letting out a brutal sound which even made Yomari and the soldiers behind him flinch, yet the man himself didn't seem to care. "Your appreciation is unwanted, Milady. My soldiers are here to learn courtesy, not benevolence and self-indulgence. It's in the room behind us, right? Let us go then…"

Without another word as Javuluier made a bitter smile, the army turns around together with the Commander and as Yomari and her follow them, Yomari whispers in her ears from behind in a calm tone. "Is this situation supposed to be considered profitable or disastrous?" With her hand resting against her right cheek with a bitter smile, Javuluier answered in a nervous whisper without looking at him. "Disastrous, Biret is a man which loves to play evil pranks, so he places an unfortunate soul behind the door with a sword to attack me the moment I open it almost every time. I don't mind such a thing, after all, I am beyond capable of being able to defend myself and he's well aware of that. But if the Commander is attacked, Biret will be stripped of his nobility and will be treated as a rebel. Yomari, please don't let this happen."

Yomari nods to her as the Commander glanced at them with cold eyes with smoke almost blocking his sight. When he peeked at the soldiers in front of him due to them dodging a decoration, Yomari was no longer beside her. He didn't know what the King's interests were about, least he cared, it wasn't a surprise he didn't know a thing about Yomari.

Walking through the walls and passing by rooms, Yomari with his magic. With no interruptions, he walked in front of the Army, surprising them as he entered the room ahead of them through the wall. With ease, Yomari stops the man who tries to jump on him with a dagger pointed at his head by sending away to somewhere else with [Teleport]. And with a serious tone of voice while looking at noble with a surprised expression with a beautiful teacup in his lips, Yomari talked with him. "Sir Biret, Forgive me for my interruptions of thy welcome. But Commander Ciro is joining us in our reunion." After a nod as Yomari stood behind the sofa in front of Biret, he questioned in a serious tone as the two heard steps in front of the double doors. "I'll require the information about my subordinate after this. I hope you didn't kill him."

Yomari bowed down to the man with a red suit with a black shirt underneath. With a jaw made of literal iron, the man stared the double doors as he heard a commotion behind it, and with a tapping feet of his iron legs, his apprehensiveness showed in his expression as his sharp gray eyes glared sternly at the doorknob. When the door knob trembled and the door slowly came forth, the man called Biret, with combed backwards gray hair, welcomed the cold glare thrown at him with a soft smile as he pushed aside his anxiety. "Hello Commander Ciro. Why not take a seat?"

The Commander gulped down, surprising Biret a little as Ciro walked forth with a steady foot. And with a calm tone as Javuluier walked towards the sofa Yomari was standing behind, Ciro answered the welcome. "Forgive my rudeness Milord Biret, but I refuse the offer, I have no right to sit down beside a man of such high caliber. Especially with someone in your company as Milady Dilithie. Let us cease the welcomes, I achieved my task and my soldiers learned enough about their position. The King's sends his regards and appreciation to you, Milord Biret, the new funds were beyond pampering our necessity. Now, excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Without another word after a bow, the Commander left with his soldiers closing the door behind him. After the sound of the storm of walking is no longer heard, Biret questions Javuluier as she served herself some saie. "Did he say anything noteworthy? By the way, your friend got rid of my bodyguard."

"He's in the corridor and no, the Commander was only giving a check up on Yomari. They will surely put the chest plate on him, he will have even less control over himself, Biret." In a serious tone of voice, Javuluier answered before taking a sip of her cup. Hearing her answer made Biret's expression turn bitter as he talked with a calm tone while staring Yomari with a tired expression. "The bad news just piles up on each other. We will talk about it in the reunion tonight. Right now, how is the project I gave you going?"

After a glance at Yomari as he stood still behind her, Javuluier answered in a serious tone as she placed the teacup back on the table. "It's going steadily, though, I would like to give some support Heigarius, he's having a hard time on his task."

Hearing such a familiar name, Yomari looked at Javuluier. And with a calm tone while reaching for her cup again while Biret himself drank his cup, she answered Yomari's curiosity without looking at him. "He was your partner in that Colosseum, right? Yeah, I brought him into my arms too, but I cannot let you know why. Do I have to remember you why?"

"Because the Demon King might be able to extract information from me." Yomari answered in a serious tone while going back at staring nothing while paying attention to sensing presences with his [Detection] skill.

"Right. We can only hope you'll be able to control yourself when the time comes. But we expect the basics to get out from your possible struggle with the Demon King's orders." In a serious tone of voice, she followed up while putting her cup next to her lips. And after taking the last gulp, she continued. "By the time he will extract information out of you, we hopefully will be fighting him straight on… After all…" with her [Telekinesis] she pulls the windows on her left, revealing the pending death outside this mansion. The streets filled with poor people, some still with slave collars, with barely any clothes for the cold winter. It didn't matter their race even, Human, Demon, Dwarf, Beastkin, Elf, Orc or Lizardman, all united in suffering of the cold winter as they clutter next to each other, nearing starvation in the street with some having arms as thin as twigs after a raging fire. And with a grim tone as she had a depressed expression while looking through the beautiful window at the outrageous scene outside, she continued as Biret refused to look at the window with a pained expression being clear in his face. "This has to end, the suffering he brought to this world is too much…"

…

Yomari looked at the stone floor quietly, sweat came from his forehead and slowly travelled down his face until it finally fell into the puddle of sweat he looked through. And soon enough, light comes to his face, revealing the beyond hurt state of Yomari's body. Burn't marks all across his arms while he wears a black armor legging with his upper body left to the cold wind. Gasping for air rapidly, he looks at the one who opened the door, hoping it wasn't the person he expected.

But his expectations were met, and the man with a red hammer on his right hand and a bucket of water on his left. Wearing a brown apron made of leather, the Human with crimson eyes walked up to him with a cold expression together with a group of four people wearing the same white suit with the apron in front of them. One of them carried a steel bucket with a closed lid, one with a black armor right arm and the last one carried a piece of white cloth enveloping sharp objects.

Exchanging no words or glances, the man charges Yomari and presses his shoulders against the wall with his own body and while avoiding his gaze, he ordered the others to gather around Yomari, who struggled with all of his strength as he was pushed against the wall and slowly slides down the wall towards the floor. Yomari's grunts as the others held him down against the ground and with only a red hammer, sizzling with its incredible heat, as a way to see what they were doing, the process began a daily torture.

Yomari didn't kill an innocent, there was no interrogation, yet the hammer rested above his right upper arm, he felt the heat even while it was a palm away from it. The man with the red hammer pours the water in the bucket over his arm, the water was freezing cold, making Yomari faintly feeling his arm going numb, but it wasn't enough. Seizing control over Yomari's struggles, the man himself sat on his chest as the others held his legs and without another word, with no questions, with no reason, the red hammer comes for his right arm full on and Yomari couldn't stop himself from screaming atop his lungs as he felt his arm break into a million pieces together with his skin burning.

The hammer kept hitting Yomari's broken arm without mercy, not even waiting for him to recover from the first hit, the hammer continued to break his arm into pieces, uncaring, merciless. Not even the pair of dark blue eyes behind the hold down watched it. Even for her, it was too much, as his screams filled the room, with only a pause of the Hammer being brought down at his arm due to the Hammer losing its heat. But with a dive into the steel bucket filled with lava, it continued.

Then it came all to a stop, letting Yomari lose consciousness as the man using the hammer swiped off the sweat from his forehead with his right wrist, holding the hammer still red from the magma's heat. But in between the breather break, the one holding the white cloth showed the contents enveloped by the cloth, black nails, thick as an index finger. With one nail held above the lava, the group awaited, still holding Yomari down.

All the while, a man almost hitting the doorway with his head entered the room in silence. His gold eyes stared at Yomari sternly. With his hands behind his back, his gold hair fluttered along the wind and with a serious tone of voice, one man holding down Yomari spoke with him. "My King! You surprise us with your presence"

"Bring him with you, we are finishing this in one go." With a deep voice which could make a mountain tremble, the man titled Demon King spoke. And with no other words, he leaves the room. And soon enough, the group of men drag Yomari out of the room, leaving only an unseen dark blue eyes to look at the doorway.

"…"

…


	156. E Chapter 6

Sorry, fixed it. Happy new years.

...

It was the next day, standing in the middle of a forest with a small fire in front of me and standing behind it, the Lord of Monsters herself, looking at the other side of the forest, where I could faintly hear the noise of Monsters clashing. Her expression has a mix of boredom and worry, the worry I could not know even if I stayed by this woman's side for years, but the boredom was because of us waiting from morning to noon. I'm sitting on the grass and dirt floor with simple silver and leather armor with a strange cloth skirt. With a tired tone after stretching my arms, I questioned her.—Madam, do you really think they are coming to rescue me? I don't think they would risk trying to cross a border they failed multiple times to save some helpless woman.

With a bored expression she glances at me while answering my question in a calm tone.—Don't worry, they would try crossing borders anyway.—My legs still tingle from running away from the rampage she made after me, all for the few humans in the trees to see. Seeing as she stopped, they must have left long ago, though I'm not that confident since I couldn't sense them myself.

Still, Madam, is this what you are protecting?—With a calm tone, I questioned her as I looked behind me and saw a scene I could watch for the rest of my life. Where a boring plain field would be if it was a few weeks back, now is filled with so many beautiful flowers and trees made of pure crystal which I never seen. She lets out a scoff, and answers me in a calm tone.—That is just a start, this place is avoided by Monsters because I planted a few plants and trees. Those crystal trees? You're the first one to see them after they got consumed by the crystal the Humans made and the plague.

The tree trunk was made of white crystal as well its leaves, but without care for its weight, the leaves went along with the wind gently and left a faint trail of a beautiful glimmer of light, making the already beautiful flower bed even more pleasant to look at.—Those flowers are special too, but they haven't matured enough. But really, we aren't here to look at the future, for now, prepare yourself, here they come.—In a serious tone, she talked with me while standing up properly while looking to my right, when I look, I see nothing but a forest cutting the borders, yet I still felt a feel faint presence of magic being used. I stood up as she poured water on the fireplace.

Come on, run to them, don't look back.—In a bored tone, she spoke with me as I looked at her make black daggers appear from nothing into her hands and immediately felt a chill on my spine as she glared at me with a soft smile. With a nervous tone of voice, I questioned her as my feet went towards where supposedly are the Humans.—Madam… we are acting, right? You aren't planning to…

Just run Elaigair.—If you insist Madam!—With a cold voice as she looked at me with an amused smile, she spoke words of death without care as I instinctively replied in an alarmed voice while turning around and booking it. I don't even know what is happening behind me as I ran my legs out of my body, I only heard explosions and the warped sound of void magic being used behind me with a laughter I could easily imagine the Lord of Monsters doing.

With a ragged breathing, I felt faint presences ahead of me, in the forest. With our plan in my head, I continue to run while summoning one of my spare swords. I throw a sword ahead of me in the ground with enough strength it digs into the ground and summon another spare. When I reach the sword, I stop myself by using the sword's blade as support as I turned around to face the Lord of Monsters about to catch me. With all of my strength as I closed my eyes, I shout with all of my heart while putting the sword in my hand in front of me.—[Sword Art Level 7: Mirror Blade]! Ugh! Argh!

The sound of metal being hit is heard easily by anyone nearby due to how loud it was. I'm launched backwards into a tree as I felt my feet destroy the land it stood on. I opened my eyes in utter surprise as I saw the Lord of Monsters smiling about to swing her dagger towards me and with all the speed I could pull out, I use my sword to block her dagger, only to meet with a kick to my side, sending me to the ground as I felt a sharp cold pain. I look at my stomach and see a wound in my stomach as the Lord of Monsters walked towards me as her right feet had a sharp rock on its tip but it soon goes back to normal after her second step.

She's really not going easy on me.—Staggering as I thought while standing up, I summon another spare sword and drop the one I held on my feet's tip. The second she walks into my range I swing my sword downwards at her while kicking up the other blade in the air, the moment I feel the blade hit her dagger as she blocks it, I let go of it and grab the flying sword mid-air and swing it sideways after turning my body.

 **AAAGH!** —Without being able to be surprised at her paw blocking my sword, I let go of the sword and grab the other sword from the ground as it bounced from hitting it and swing upwards at her, only to not only have it blocked but be met with an open palm to my chest, sending me full force at another tree as I let out a scream of pure pain from breaking my left shoulder because of landing on it. I grit my teeth while breathing heavily as I stood on my fours while supporting myself with my right arm.

My spare sword hits the floor near me as I hear her stepping in front of me. When I look at her with genuine anger from her not holding back, I'm surprised as I saw a wall made of branches appear in front of me, I'm surprised at the sudden magic, but rather at the worried expression the Lord of Monster had as she looked at me in the ground. Shaking my head out of thinking unnecessary things, I looked at where the Nature magic came from and see the description the Lord of Monsters gave me, a young man with an absolutely terrified expression holding a warped dark wood staff with the Magic coming out of the tip made of a red gem. When our eyes made contact, the Lord of Monsters cut his magic with ease, making us both pay attention to her as she looked at him with a serious expression.

To meet the Hero here, even more trouble. Lea…—You! Run!—Without letting her finish her speech, the Hero sends a barrage of branches at the Lord of Monsters while shouting at me, who lets herself get hit while clearly wearing a fake surprised expression, she gets sent backwards as I stood up and ran towards him with a pained expression. When I arrived by his side, we both turn around and run away as we hear branches breaking into million pieces.

I drink in the pain as I let my arm free to the wind while running frantically while holding the wound in my stomach. While I ran behind the Hero, he pointed his staff behind him as it flashed a green light from the tip multiple times with little interval. A tired expression filled with pure unaltered fear showed on his face as we both breathed heavily. With a scared tone of voice, he spoke with me while dodging trees without glancing at them.—Tell me when you see a carriage! Then hop on it without question!

I nod to him and pay attention to the path ahead as it sometimes cleared into fields of yellow grass. When we came to an open field, I saw a carriage working its horses to the fullest while panicked people on top of it pointed towards us.—Carriage!—I said in a breathless voice as I didn't stop running, hearing my shout, the Hero held his staff with both hands while dodging the last few trees. I hear the sound of millions of trees breaking in half with brute force behind me, but because of the situation, I don't turn around and instead catch up to the simple wood carriage and jumped aboard. I sat down, breathing heavily as the people aboard helped the Hero, I looked behind me to see a giant tree falling into the forest as the Lord of Monsters cut it in half.

Me, the Hero and the crowd stared at the forest as the Horses pulled us away from it and saw the Lord of Monsters walking out of the forest as she stared at us, I could hear one people on the carriage already breaking down in tears while we stared her back. But without even expressing anything, she turns around to the forest and walks back in, making all of passengers in the carriage let out a deep sigh.— **Argh!** —With fatigued bodies even though it was me and the Hero who ran to them, they sat down on the empty simple carriage and a man nearby unintentionally hit my broken shoulder with his elbow, making me scream in pure pain, re-summoning panic into the carriage.

Sorry, I didn't know you were hurt.—The man with a beard reaching the middle of his chest apologized politely while making space for me. I groaned in pain as I revealed the wound in my stomach, I looked at it as commotion occurred around me as I felt the crowd stare at the wound too.—That's a pretty deep wound, this will sting. [Medium Heal Level 3]—When a man appeared in front of me as I gave him space between my legs, he talked with me in a worried tone as he reached for the wound. I stared the man while gritting my teeth as I felt as if needles pierced my wound, wearing a white suit with a red belt around his shoulders and white gloves, the man looked like his class, a Priest, I believe.

There, though, the shoulder is really broken, since you can't move it… though I don't believe anyone in the city would help a Demon… - He said in a serious tone while looking at my broken shoulder as I felt my cured stomach after cleaning the blood out.—Wha-what were you… doing in th-that forest?—With breathes in between, the Hero questioned me in a serious tone as he looked at me with one eye while wearing a pained expression.

I remembered the Lord of Monsters instructions and repeated the lines she gave me in a serious tone while I finally recovered my breath as the Priest stood up.—I was looking for somewhere for my family to live.—Why?—He quickly questioned me in a confused tone and I answered in the same tone but not before making a pause and making a depressed expression with the image of my grandpa in his bed in my head.—My people and family was kicked out of the Demon City by her, the Demon King turned on us and joined the Lord of Monsters. My people were left stranded in a plagued land, I couldn't stand idly.

Even though the Humans would've probably killed you?—The bearded man beside me questioned in a serious tone, only to be met with my serious glare and answer.—I will risk anything for my family and people. They are everything I need to live for my long life.—almost everyone in the carriage looked at me with surprised expressions while a few gave a nod of sympathy for my fake motivation.

Do they believe me? This was what the Lord of Monsters asked me to do if I was questioned. There are more answers she prepared me in case but she said, "If you get your fake emotions across, they will believe you." When I questioned about it, she answered me in a calm tone. "They are short on food Elaigair, you too would believe in the words of a drunk fool if you were starving and in panic."

I stared at their faces as they went silent because of the atmosphere, noticing the few faces in between the crowd of eight people including the Hero. Their faces looked pale, I understand being pale because of the fear of meeting the Lord of Monsters, but it was long overdue for the feeling to go away, not only that, but some of them are staring off into nothing as if they weren't here. Yet, the Hero himself looked healthy enough to be jealous of if you compare him to the rest.

I felt a little disgusted with this fact in mind, but I didn't show in my face due to the pain of my broken shoulder as the carriage carried us through a few bumps in the yellow grass. Still, this feels a little stern, this atmosphere that is…

The awkward feeling of distrust and unease got as I stared behind me. Only to see the giant tree the Hero created disappear into nothing as a shadow flew towards the sky in a breakneck speed. When I look at the sky, I see nothing in the clear blue sky. But I could still feel the presence of something enormous above us.

I didn't realize until we reached the gates the atmosphere stopped affecting me as I watched the sky.

…

Sitting in a bed in a closed, cramped room with only the single bed, I stared the wall with a tired expression while holding my left shoulder. I wasn't allowed in the central part of the city, obviously, but the Hero and his comrades found a place where I could stay as they went to pick up a potion.—The shoulder was an accident, sorry, I got too much into it.—Hearing a calm voice talking to me, I follow it and stare at the ceiling with the Lord of Monsters a palm away from hitting my head with hers while she was upside down.

Only that, Madam?—I questioned her in a depressed tone as I looked at the door, and she answers me with the same tone while letting out a small grunt.—The wound in the stomach was for them to not doubt you, weren't you worried about that? Anyway, I came here to talk with you about a few things, the Human Prince is coming to question you.—Hearing her mention royalty, I looked up in surprise as she looked at her own hand with a bitter expression on her face. And with a serious tone of voice, she continued.—There's not enough time for me to teach you how to answer his questions, that kid is sharp, and he remembers you.

I looked confused at her as she reached for my forehead, when her hand got a gentle hold to my head, I felt a chill on my spine, making me look surprised at nothing as she disappeared from my view without another word, until I heard her voice in my head.—Are you hearing me? You can't answer me back like [Telepathy], this is for the Mage coming with the Prince, he can detect mana, so this type of communication is necessary. Nod if you heard me clearly.—I do as she says and I could faintly hear someone talking besides her, but the voice is too low for me to hear and I was sure it wasn't near me.

I wasn't surprised at her setting a way to secure talking with me without being near me, but yet, I felt bitter for some reason, even though I feared the Lord of Monsters, even though each of my words could kill me if she didn't like them, I'm bitter at the level of trust she showed me. It's only been a week and a few days, but most of my days comprised being near her if she didn't say otherwise, seeing the same level of trust of a stranger still is disheartening.—Can't trust me to even repeat what you said?—I unconsciously said, surprising even myself, only to be scared as I was sure she heard me, and quickly answering my fears, she spoke with me in a serious tone with her voice coming from the ceiling.—No, I trust you well enough, otherwise I wouldn't trade you to do this. It's just because of two things, the Prince not only saw you with me, but he's smart, more than a child of his age should be and the last thing is, you didn't take the necessary step to gain more of my trust… just knock on my door twice.—I could see her giving me a sharp smile which gave me a minor chill on my back, I let out a deep sigh while closing my eyes to imagine something else and answer her in a serious tone.—Only on my last breaths.

She let out a scoff as we could hear various steps on the other side of the door on my right. And the room went silent again as I stared the wall in front of me while still holding my shoulder gently. At the same time the door opened, I could easily say the Lord of Monsters left without another word, in the doorway, the Child with a silk shirt and red shorts looked at me with a cold expression as he held the door open, behind him there was what I assumed was a priest together with the Mage the Lord of Monsters mentioned. Although no one would bat an eye at the Priest and child, the mage was wearing expensive clothing, his white robe showed the Human crest in the middle of his chest as red cloth made a crown above it, not only that, the crest in the end of his robe could probably buy a mansion as it was made of pure light green adamant, with gems of various outrageous values on the corners, and in the center of it all, an unknown crest made of silver, gold and black steel. A Mansion, with rested wings behind it and a halo above it.

The crest would look out-of-place if left in such a way in a white robe, so they stuck the crest to it with pure gold that went around his ankles and to his back. And to increase the value of his belongings, the Mage of course held a staff on his left hand, made of pure gold with a giant yellow gem I never seen on top with the silver holding it in place. With a blond unkempt long hair, the man with dark circles around his eyes looked at me with disdain.

The first one to speak was the child, with a serious and proper tone, he spoke with me while raising his right eyebrow.—It's you again? I didn't expect to find you rescued by the Hero himself from the Lord of Monsters. But what really surprised me is the Hero and you escaping her.—I looked at the child while the priest walked up to my shoulder, and with a serious tone of voice, I answered his question.—The Lord of Monsters is occupied with the Spirit, Lizardman and Orc races, the one the Hero helped me escape from is a Clone stationed around her forest, I'm sure you would hear of them, right?

Suppose so, I guess I can understand her leaving you and the Hero live if she has her interest somewhere. But how would you know she's busy with the other races, from what I heard, your people got kicked out of the Demon city and you were desperate to find shelter for your family and people, right? That's not only thing, I heard from my father, from what he said because of the repeated communication to create peace between our races, he's not the type to turn his back to his people with so much ease, especially when we saw their fight from far away.—With a hand on his chin and a serious expression, the Child questioned me without pause for me to answer while presenting extremely hard to deny facts without showing him, trust was something needed for me to answer, and just when I thought the play was over, she talked with me in my head in a calm tone.—Say this, I was a maid for the Demon King, my people naturally came to hold us on high trusts, when we were kicked out of the city, my people turned to me and my coworkers to lead, my King, when he stood by the Lord of Monsters… he didn't seem to be himself…

I repeat her words while having a depressed expression on my face, I denied my interest in looking at the Child's expressions, but I could feel the doubt in my spine as I helped the Priest in healing my arm by holding it straight for the Healing magic to repair my bones with little strain on the healer. Silence settled, until the Mage behind him spoke with him in a serious tone.—Prince Dariem, there're no traces of magic in her other than the Pope's magic and my staff didn't react to any lies.

That's a lie detector Crystal?! I only heard from people as rumors, but never seen or thought of it as real! Why is such a man carrying something so rare without care?!

The Child called Dariem massaged his small chin while looking at the ground below my feet as he groaned to himself. With a serious tone as I felt my shoulder heal, he questioned me again with facts behind it again.—But I have to question on how you survived for so long… my scouts said they saw you on the morning as you crossed into the territory. Normally even if she wasn't paying attention, Am- the Lord of Monsters would throw precise daggers at her target without even glancing at them. She's strong enough to defeat the Demon King after all, she shouldn't have any problem killing a Servant, strong on our eyes or not. Not only that, only a wound on the stomach and a broken shoulder? Why aren't you injured with anything else? I heard the Lord of Monsters was chasing you down with powerful magic but… - his voice turned into mumbles as his eyes twitched from looking at nothing, when I looked with a confused expression at the mage, the Priest answered me in a gentle tone with a voice suited for a Human man of his age.—Young Dariem goes on like this whenever he has to think hard. Don't mind him, forgive us for the rude behavior, the Mage beside me is called Ikirem, he's the right hand of the Human King, and I'm Galiem, the Pope of the Sun Religion, have you heard of it?

I nod to the man called Galiem with a calm expression as I moved my shoulder to get it used to having able to be used again.—Dariem!? Dariem! Oh, my King! You still as handsome as we met! Give me a hug!—Suddenly, from behind the two important figures, a woman in light silver and leather armor appeared, without even a hint of care, she charges towards the Prince, who turned around with a nervous expression, only to be met with two mountains in her chest as she charges him for a hug. I heard a confused Lord of Monsters in my head as I saw the scene with a nervous smile on my face.—Who the hell is this girl?

…


End file.
